


Särkymätön

by Aysha666



Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [3]
Category: D (Band), Monia (koska ÄKT - katso päätarina)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 196,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha666/pseuds/Aysha666
Summary: “Minä pidän sinusta.”“Vaikkemme voikaan olla yhdessä?”“Mikään ei tule koskaan kumoamaan sitä – tulen aina rakastamaan sinua.”“Tyydyt siis tähän?”“Tyydyn siihen, että emme voi olla yhdessä, mutta olemme silti. Aina.”
Relationships: Asagi/Hide-Zou (D), Asagi/Mana, Asagi/lauma eri ihmisiä, Hide-Zou (D)/Seth (Moi Dix Mois), Hide-zou/Rena (D), Hide-zou/Sin (D), Hiroki/Ruiza/Tsunehito (D), Monia (koska ÄKT - lue päätarina)
Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726384
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : Prequel (esiosa), AU, Slash, Romance, Drama, Action, Deahtfic, (Angst, Fluff, Humor, Horror, H/C)  
>  **Chapters** : 1/1 (tietyistä postaamisongelman tuomista syistä ja lukemista helpottaakseni 30/30)  
>  **Disclaimir** : En omista harmikseni herroja tai muitakaan oikeita henkilöitä (vaikken edes kaikkia haluaisi), mutta tarina/juoni ja oma keksimät hahmot ovat minun  
>  **Warnings** : Y-L-I-P-I-T-K-Ä – eli varatkaa ihan pirusti aikaa. Sisältää tarkkaan kuvattua seksiä, kirosanoja, tappeluita/(tuli)taisteluita, hahmojen kuolemia. Jos ette ole lukeneet [Älä katso taaksesi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909110/chapters/57487120) -ficciä lukuun 49 asti, sisältää muutamia paljastuksia  
>  **A/N 2007–2013** : Halusin kertoa siitä, miten Asagi ja Hide-zou tutustuivat toisiinsa, mistä heidän luottamuksensa ja rakkautensa toisiaan kohtaan on syntynyt, mutta mikseivät he ole yhdessä. Lisäksi, mieleni teki kovasti kertoa myös, miksi jotkin asiat ovat päätarinassani, miten oikeastaan ovatkin, miksi jotkut käyttäytyvät jotenkin ja mitä kaikkea Sethille ei ole kerrottu, vaikka tämä olisi ehkä ansainnut kuulla.  
> Pitkin tekstiä on erilaisia vihjeitä tai viitteitä itse päätarinaan ja loppua kohden tulee hyvin suoraa asioiden kertausta (eli tuttuja tapahtumia), vaikkakin hiukan toiselta kantilta kerrottuna ja uusine kohtauksineen. Suurin osa tapahtumista kerrotaan yhden henkilön näkökulmasta, mutta tämä ei kuitenkaan ole kirjoitettu minäkertojalla.
> 
> Tarina on varsin hyppelevä omalla tavallaan, mutta minun oli pakko määrätä, mikä on olennaista/tärkeää tietoa ja mikä taas ei ole. Tämä tarina sijoittuu sellaisen kahdenkymmenen vuoden aikaisiin tapahtumiin, että siinä kyllä ehtii tapahtumaan helvetin paljon asioita, mistä pitäisi valita. Jos jokin erityinen vaihe jäi mietityttämään ja haluaisitte tarkennusta, saa kysyä. Minä kyllä lupaan vastata niin hyvin kuin vain pystyn.
> 
>  **A/N 2019-2020** : Pakko tunnustaa, että rakastan tätä tarinaa yhä, vaikka se riipaisee vielä vuosien jälkeenkin sydäntäni. Kuten aikoinaan Lost and Found -foorumissa eräs lukijani (muistini mukaan meni nickillä Perjantai13) kommentoi, että tästä huomasi, miten rakastunut olen pariini Asagi/Hide-zou, koska olen kirjoittanut sen täysin eri tavalla kuin minkään toisen parin. Hän itse sanoi, että parina Asagi ja Hide-zou olivat tasapainoisimmat/tasa-arvoisimmat, mitä en pysty vieläkään kieltämään.
> 
> Olen korjannut tekstistä jälleen kirjoitusvirheitä, mikä saattaa tehdä alkuperäisen dialogin ja tämän välille pieniä eroja (koska minun on vaikeata verrata niitä rinnakkain, kun jouduin kumpaakin korjaamaan erikseen), mutta ideana on, että sama dialogi toistuu kummassakin.  
> Photopucket ongelmien takia kuvia ei enää ole, minkä takia joudutte käyttämään Googlea ja tekstini kuvausta sekä mielikuvitustanne, kun mietimme, minkä näköisiä hahmot ovat. Tämä tapahtuu erityisesti siksi, että hahmoni vanhenevat selkeämmin.
> 
> Toivottavasti ne, jotka ovat lukeneet tämän ennenkin, pitävät tarinasta ja toivottavasti tämä on mahdollisten uusien lukijoidenkin makuun.
> 
>  **Hahmot** (erikseen tarpeelliset mainita):
> 
> Hide-zou (D)  
> Asagi (D, soolo)  
> Yoshiki (XJapan, SKIN, ...)  
> Ishikawa Sayuri (enka)  
> Utada Hikaru (soolo)  
> Ruiza (D, soolo)  
> Sakurai Atsushi (BUCK-TICK)  
> Hyde (Soolo, L'Arc~en~Ciel)  
> Tatsurou (MUCC)  
> Hiroki (D)  
> Közi (ex-Malice Mizer, Eve of Destiny)  
> K (Moi dix Mois, edesmennyt)  
> Tsunehito (D)  
> Matsuura Tadashi (Kisaki) (ex-phantasmagoria)  
> Tanaka Hirohide/Hakuei (Penicillin)  
> Satochi (MUCC)  
> Yuuto (ex-SCREW)  
> Shou (ex-UnsraW)  
> Takashima Kouyou/Uruha (The GazettE)  
> Ivy (ex-DIO – Distraught overlord)  
> Byou (ex-SCREW)  
> Rei (ex-Danger Gang)  
> Ito Yuna (Soolo)  
> Kitakawa Keiko (malli, ei artisti)  
> Sanaka (ex-fatima, Moran (nykyään ilmeisesti nimellä Hitomi))  
> Iida Kaori (soolo)  
> Rena (Ex-D)  
> Kamijo (Versailles)  
> Amuro Namie (soolo)  
> Mikaru (ex-DIO – Distraught overlord)  
> Otsuka Ai (soolo)  
> Hinoi Asuka (ex-Hinoi team, soolo)  
> Mana (ex-Malice Mizer, Moi dix mois)  
> Yuki (Versailles)  
> Seth (Moi dix Mois)  
> Takanori Nishikawa (T.M.Revolution)

Oshiro Hide-zou oli aina elänyt hyvin tavallista elämää, vaikka hänen vanhempansa olivatkin tavallista varakkaampia ja avioeron partaalla. Hän leikki ystäviensä kanssa kuralätäköissä, pelasi jalkapalloa ja tuli kotiin silloin, kun halusi. Ainut asia, mikä hänen elämässään ei ollut normaalia, olivat hänen vanhempansa. Sen perusteella voitaisiin sanoa, ettei mikään hänen elämässään ollut tavallista. Herra ja rouva Oshiroa nimittäin näki hyvin harvoin – tuskin edes silloin, kun heidän poikansa tuli jonkun ystävänsä luota vasta lähempänä kahtatoista yöllä, vaikka olikin vasta kahdeksanvuotias. Ei pieni lapsi sitä silloin halunnut myöntää, mutta aikuiseksi kasvettuaan hän tiesi olleensa mitä yksinäisin – vaikka olikin ollut suuren kaveriporukan piirittämänä. Salaa sisässään ruskeatukka oli kadehtinut muita näiden vanhemmista, eikä halunnut viedä leikkitovereitaan kotiinsa. Kuka nyt halusi paljastaa sen, että synnyttyään vanhemmat eivät olleet tehneet muuta, kuin riidelleet?

Siihen aikaan Ishikawa oli varsin tunnettu sukunimi liikemiesten ja heidän jälkeläistensä maailmassa, ja Hide-zou tiesi yhden Ishikawan opiskelevan häntä vuoden ylemmällä heidän elitistipoikakoulussaan, mutta ei ollut koskaan varsinaisesti tavannut tätä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, minkä näköinen toinen oli; vain sen, että tämä oli poika – ei tämä muuten olisi voinut käydä hänen kanssaan samaa koulua.  
Uusi lukukausi oli jo alkanut muutama kuukausi sitten. Hide-zou oli toisella luokalla ja leikki kavereidensa kanssa kuulilla. Poika seisoi pitkänä muiden joukossa ja monet sekoittivat hänet kolmasluokkalaisiin tai jopa neljäsluokkalaisiin pituutensa takia. Lapset nauroivat leikkiessään, vaikka oikeasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei nauranut – ainakaan sisällään.  
“Hei, kuka tuo on?” yksi pojista nosti katseensa kesken kuulaleikin koulurakennuksen nurkalle.  
Muut seurasivat tämän esimerkkiä huomaten laihan, mustahiuksisen pojan juoksevan heitä kohti, kuin olisi juossut villiintynyttä härkälaumaa karkuun. Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan – hän oli silloin jo hyvin vakavakasvoinen lapseksi. Miksi tuo tokaluokkalainen juoksi henkensä edestä ja vielä heidän ohitseen? Kummallisinta vain oli se, että hän olisi voinut väittää, ettei ollut koskaan ennen tavannutkaan tätä. Se tosin oli mahdotonta, koska heillä oli samat koulupuvut eikä toinen voinut olla häntä kovinkaan paljon vanhempi. Mustatukka juoksi eräiden puiden taakse piiloon ja kurkki sieltä kohti koulurakennuksen nurkkaa, josta oli rynnännyt.  
“Mikä häntä vaivaa?” yksi pojista kysyi ääneen jääden tuijottamaan piilottelijaa.  
“Kuka hän edes on?”  
“En ole koskaan nähnyt.”  
“Olisiko hän ylemmiltä luokilta?”  
“Älä nyt ole naurettava – hänhän on meidän pituisemme!”  
“Ja paljon laihempi!”  
“Mutta hän tuli yläpihalta – siellä ovat kaikki kolmannesta luokasta ylöspäin!”  
“Ei hän voi olla kenenkään luokalla, jos kukaan meistä ei tunne häntä.”  
“Olisiko hän ensimmäisellä sitten?”  
“Ei mitään tietoa.”  
“Mitä sinä ajattelet, Hide-zou-chan?” ensimmäisenä puhunut kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, mutta ei nähnyt enää ketään.  
“Hide-zou-chan?”

Ruskeatukkainen käveli rauhallisesti puun takana piilottelevan luokse kurtistaen kulmiaan entisestään. Kuka toinen oli, ja miksi tämä piilotteli täällä? Mustatukkainen tuntui vasta nyt huomanneen tulijan, kun hän astui aivan tämän viereen. Mustat, uskomattoman suuret, tarkkaavaisen levottomat silmät kääntyivät katsomaan pidempää eikä poika näyttänyt lainkaan tyytyväiseltä tilanteeseensa.  
“Hei”, Hide-zou aloitti välittämättä saamastaan tiukasta katseesta.  
“Kuka sinä olet? Miltä luokalla?”  
“Näytänkö minä siltä, että olen tullut tänne puun taakse pälisemään kanssasi?” poika kivahti ja mulkaisi ikävästi pidempäänsä vilkaisten sitten takaisin kulmalle, josta oli tullut.  
“Et näytä”, vaaleampi vastasi rauhallisesti ja harvinaisen matalalla äänellä ikäänsä nähden, mikä ehkä saikin lyhemmän kääntämään katseensa takaisin häneen.  
“Minä vain kysyin siksi, että mielestäni se on parempi tapa astua paikalle, kuin kysyä suoraan _’keneltä sinä piilottelet?_ ’”

Hetkeen kaksikko ei sanonut mitään, he vain katsoivat toistensa silmiä unohtaen sopivuusetiketit ja sen, etteivät tunteneet toisiaan lainkaan. Tummempi oli huomattavasti lyhempi ja hyvin laiha, kuin ei olisi saanut syödäkseen mitään useampaan viikkoon. Mustat hiukset oli leikattu pojille tavalliseen tapaan hiukan pottamaisesti, vaikka muutamasta kohdasta hiukset olivat hiukan tavallista pidemmät. Mustatukalla oli mustat hiukan peuramaisen isot silmät, hyvin viisaat ja jotenkin läpitunkevan tuntuiset. Hide-zou ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jokin tuossa katseessa sai hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn. Ehkä se oli tuon pojan siro päänkallistus, jonka aikana tämä oli ehtinyt tutkimaan hänestä jok’ikisen kohdan.  
“Täällähän sinä olet, ipana”, kuului yllättäen heidän vierestään naurua ja kaksikko hyppäsi ilmaan säikähdyksestä.  
Heidän huomaamattaan paikalle oli saapunut kuusi harvinaisen vantteraa poikaa – kaikki ilmeisesti useamman luokan Hide-zouta ylemmällä. Mustatukka kalpeni nähdessään pojat, mutta ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt karkuun. Katsoi vain näitä murhaavasti kulmiensa alta.  
“Me ajattelimme jutella sinulle mukavia siitä, kuinka äitisi ja isäsi ajoivat kaverimme perheen yrityksen vararikkoon, mutta sinä vain lähdit karkuun”, pisin murahti ja näytti todellakin hyvältä syyltä juosta karkuun, kuten Hide-zou sen ajatteli.  
“Sellaista sattuu”, pienin murahti hiljaa siirtämättä paljon puhuvaa katsettaan saapuneesta kuusikosta.  
“Sellaista ei vain satu”, toinen vantterista sanoi ja sylkäisi maahan esittäen selvästi kovaa.  
“Näköjään sattui”, lyhyin mutisi eikä näyttänyt kovinkaan iloiselta tapahtumien kulusta.

Hide-zou vain katsoi tilannetta hämmentyneenä; hänet oli jätetty ulkopuolelle. Nyt hänen kannattaisi nopeasti livahtaa kavereidensa luokse ja olla, kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan koko keskustelua. Siltikään ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei liikahtanut paikaltaan. Katsoi vain, kuinka edessään seisovien seitsemän pojan kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Oli aivan helppo päätellä, miten tilanne tulisi päättymään. Ruskeatukkainen ei voinut kuitenkaan olla ihmettelemättä laihimman uskomatonta olemusta. Tämä vaikutti niin rauhalliselta ja hillityltä, ellei olisi nähnyt niitä liekehtiviä silmiä. Pystyisikö mikään rikkomaan tuota kovaa kuorta?  
“Niin, sellaistakin sattuu, että isättömiä poikia otetaan tähän kouluun”, kuusikon lyhyin naurahti muiden selkien takana.  
“Kyllä minulla on isä!” mustatukka huusi niin kovaa, ettei kukaan voinut uskoa niin pienestä pojasta pääsevän niin kovaa ääntä.  
Hetken kiusaajat vain katsoivat raivosta tärisevää poikaa, mutta sitten taas heistä lyhyin avasi jälleen suunsa.  
“Missä sitten isäsi on?”  
“Ei kuulu sinulle, ääliö!”  
“Ei vai?”  
“Kaipaatko turpiin vetoa?”  
“Miksi me sitä häneltä kysymme?”  
“Hyvä kysymys.”  
“Äh, annetaan sille vain opetus.”  
“Jättäkää hänet rauhaan!”

Vanhemmat oppilaat katsoivat hämmentyneenä harvinaisen pitkää tokaluokkalaista, joka astui laihimman eteen suojelevasti. Hide-zou ei ollut tunnistaa omaa ääntään. Häntä pelotti aivan hirveästi, mutta silti hänen äänensä oli ollut varma ja vahva. Miksi ruskeatukkainen oli edes hypännyt tähän tilanteeseen, joka ei kuulunut hänelle?  
“Painukaa omalle pihallenne! Teillä ei ole mitään asiaa tänne!”  
Hetken kuusikko seisoi siinä toljottamassa, kunnes etummainen astui eteenpäin raksauttaen rystysiään, ja koulunkello soi. Hide-zou katsoi koulurakennusta, ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että välitunti oli ohi.  
“Tästä puhutaan vielä, Ishikawa!” kuusikosta lyhyin ärjäisi ja kiusaajat lähtivät juoksemaan takaisin heidän omalle pihalleen.  
Hetkeen ruskeahiuksinen ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa loittonevia selkiä hämmentyneenä. Hän ei vain ollut varma, oliko kuullut oikein. Oliko tuo mustatukka todella Ishikawa? Mutta tämänhän piti olla häntä ylemmillä luokilla…  
“Väistäisitkö?” itsevarma ääni sai pidemmän kääntymään yllättyneenä ympäri kohtaamaan mustat silmät.  
“Minun pitäisi ehtiä tunnilleni”, poika katsoi takaisin hänen ruskeankellertäviin silmiin ja käveli tyylikkään viileästi ohi.

Hide-zou jäi vain katsomaan tuota mustatukkaa, joka ei ollut vaivaantunut edes kiittämään, vaikka hän oli astunut puolustamaan tätä. Ei mitään sanaa tai edes kunnollista hymyä osoittamaan kiitollisuutta. Tämä vain käveli tiehensä… ja käänsi hiukan päätään vilkaisten häneen silmäkulmastaan, mutta ei mitään muuta.  
“Hide-zou-chan, tule jo!” kuului kauempaa huuto.  
“Mennään, ennen kuin myöhästymme!”  
“Joo!” pisin huusi takaisin ja juoksi ystäviensä luokse päättäen unohtaa kokonaan Ishikawan.  
Siinä hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut.

\----------

“Hide-zou-chan, onko kaikki hyvin?” eräs Hide-zoun ystävistä kysyi heidän astuessaan koulun etupihalle.  
Hetken puhuteltu tapitti ystäväänsä, kunnes nyökkäsi. Kaikki oli hyvin, vaikkakin hiukan hassusti. Ne mustat silmät häiritsivät ruskeatukkaista vieläkin, samoin se ääni, joka oli muuttunut arasta vihamieliseksi ja sitten yhdessä hetkessä viileän etäiseksi. Tavallaan pisintä harmitti, ettei osannut käyttää ääntään samalla tavalla. Olisi ollut hauska nähdä ihmisten ilmeet nopeisiin äänensävymuutoksiin.  
Hide-zou käveli jalkakäytävälle, josta monet äidit ja isät hakivat jo lapsiaan kotiin.  
“Hide-zou-chan, tuletko tänään pelaamaan videopelejä?” hyvin pieni, laiha poika kysyi pidemmältään, joka ravisti päätään.  
“Lupasin mennä suoraan kotiin.”  
“Tullaanko sinua hakemaan?”  
“Ei, menen kävellen”, ruskeankeltaiset silmät katsoivat hetken ystäviään, kunnes poika heilautti kättään ja kääntyi ympäri kävelläkseen kotiin.  
Kotona ruskeatukkaista odottaisi uusi lastenhoitaja, tai vastaava nainen, joka pysyisi ehkä kaksi viikkoa hänen elämässään, kunnes jompikumpi hänen vanhemmistaan kyllästyisi tähän. Eipä sen kummempia, lapsi oli jo tottunut siihen. Muutokset piti aina hyväksyä ja niihin piti mukautua, sen oli hänen isänsä opettanut alusta asti. Vilkuillen salaa silmäkulmastaan muita vanhempia ja lapsia, Hide-zou käveli ihmisten lomitse. Hänestä tuntui ikävältä nähdä halauksia ja muita tervehtimisen merkkejä, joita ei koskaan saanut. Tähän mennessä hänen vanhempansa olivat hakeneet hänet koulusta tasan kerran yhdessä, ja sitten myöhemmin äiti oli tullut kahdesti vastaan.

Kesken ajatusten ruskeatukkainen tunsi törmäävänsä johonkin ja horjahti taaksepäin miettien, mikä oli äkkiä ilmestynyt eteensä.  
“Hei”, kuului lyhyt tervehdys ja tutut mustat silmät katsoivat pidemmän kasvoja.  
Hetken ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei osannut muuta kuin toljottaa suu auki mustatukkaa, joka taas kallisti pienesti päätään ja… hymyili?  
“Käveletkö sinä yksin kotiin?” poika kysyi hymyillen tietäväisesti.  
Hän tiesi jo vastauksen, mutta halusi ilmeisesti kuulla sen suoraan.  
“Kävelen”, Hide-zou sanoi vakavana ja ehkä hieman synkänkuuloisesti, koska toisen hymy hiukan pieneni.  
“Mikset kävele kavereidesi kanssa?” hymy leveni nopeasti samanlaiseksi kuin äsken mustatukan ottaessa askeleen lähemmäksi.  
Hänen päälakensa oli pidemmän nenän kohdalla, ja vaikka pienuuden vaikutelma johtui lähinnä laihuudesta. Siitä huolimatta oli kummallista, että tämä oli lyhempi kuin nuorempansa.  
“Koska emme asu samalla suunnalla, ja minun on mentävä suoraan kotiin”, vaaleampi töksäytti hiukan epäkohteliaasti.  
Mikä kuulustelu tämä oli? Mitä se toiselle kuului, jos hän käveli yksin kotiin? Olihan matka pitkä, mutta hän voisi käyttää bussia tai metroa, jos ei jaksaisi kävellä koko matkaa. Kuitenkaan töykeä äänensävy ei saanut mustatukan hymyä katoamaan – se suorastaan levensi sitä entisestään.

“Hienoa”, tämä vain vastasi ja otti hänen kädestään kiinni vetäen perässään.  
“Minä tarjoan sinulle kyydin.”  
“Mitä?” ruskeatukkainen käveli toisen perässä puristaen vaistomaisesti tämän kättä, ettei heidän otteensa olisi irronnut.  
“Saat kyydin aivan kotiovellesi asti, kunhan kerrot kuljettajalle osoitteesi”, lyhempi vastasi ja he tupsahtivat mustan limusiinin viereen.  
“En minä voi…”, Hide-zou irrotti otteensa ja katsoi vaivaantuneena maahan.  
“Mikset voi?” suurisilmäinen kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi pitkien otsahiustensa alta pidempäänsä.  
“Koska äitisi on kieltänyt lähtemästä vieraiden mukaan?” tämä jatkoi hiukan pilkallisesti.  
Vaaleampi mulkaisi vihaisena vanhempaa. Kyllähän tuo piti paikkansa, mutta eihän toinen ollut vieras, kun kävi kerran samaa koulua.  
“Koska sinä olet Ishikawa”, nuorempi vastasi totisena ja olisi halunnut heti puraista kielensä irti nähdessään toisen ilmeen.  
Mustat silmät suurenivat entisestään ja muuttuivat surullisen näköisiksi. Sen näki, että mustatukka oli saanut kuulla tuon syyn ennenkin ties mihin ehdotuksiin tai pyyntöihin. Poika tuntui laihtuvan ja kutistuvan ennestään katseen laskeutuessa maahan tutkimaan kuluneita asfaltin koloja.  
“Eikö edes kiitoksena avustasi?” kuului pieni, lähes olematon kysymys, joka sai ruskeat kulmakarvat hyppäämään hiusrajaan.  
Siksikö toinen oli etsinyt hänet käsiinsä ihmisjoukosta? Halusiko tämä kiittää aikaisemmasta?  
“Tuota…”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi myös maahan.  
Hänen äitinsä ei tulisi pitämään tästä. Rouva Oshiro nimittäin pelkäsi Ishikawan sukua, eikä pitänyt heistä lainkaan – ilmeisesti joidenkin ihmeellisten huhujen takia. Hänen isänsä taasen ei pitänyt siitä, kuinka tuo suku oli tuhonnut useita yrityksiä ja ottanut ne omaan hallintaansa – pelkäsi liikaa oman asemansa puolesta eräässä toimistossa. Hänen vanhempansa pettyisivät ja suuttuisivat, jos he kuulisivat ainoan poikansa veljeilevän tuon suvun jälkipolven kanssa – tai välittäisivätkö nämä oikeastaan lainkaan, mitä lapsensa puuhaisi, kun eivät tuntuneet välittävän muutenkaan?  
“Olethan sinä kyllä Ishikawa… Ei kai siitä olisi vaivaa? Minä kun asun Osakan länsilaidalla…”

“Sittenhän sinä asut samassa suunnassa kuin minä”, mustatukan katse pomppasi samassa toisen kasvoihin ja hymy levisi tämän huulille.  
“Eikä minun tarvitse olla sinulle Ishikawa!”  
Hetken pidempi tuijotti niitä mustia silmiä ymmärtämättä täysin, mistä lyhempi puhui, kunnes tämä ojensi kätensä.  
“Ishikawa Asagi – sinulle tosin vain Asagi, jos haluat.”  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat kalpeata kättä hetken tietämättä lainkaan, mitä ajatella. Mustatukka tarjosi hänelle kyytiä, mutta sen lisäksi myös… ystävyyttään? Halusiko hän todella olla tämän ystävä? Olisiko hyvä olla ystävä ihmisen kanssa, jonka suvun ympärillä pyöri kummallisia huhuja ja muita juoruja? Tosin hänen nyttemmin kuollut isoäitinsä oli aina sanonut, ettei ystäviä voinut olla liikaa.  
“Oshiro Hide-zou”, ruskeahiuksinen tarttui lopulta tarjottuun käteen ja hymyili hiukan.  
Pojat katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, ja ensimmäistä kertaa nuoremmasta tuntui, että lyhemmän hymy oli kaikistaan näkemistään hymyistä aidoin, koska se ulottui silmiin asti.  
“Tule”, Asagi huudahti ja kiskoi toista perässään ovelle, jonka luona seisoi kuljettajan pukuun pukeutunut mustahiuksinen, suhteellisen tavallisen näköinen mies.  
“Me viemme ensin ystävänäni kotiin”, mustatukka sanoi miehen avatessa oven heille.  
“Saanen tietää osoitteen?” mies vastasi ja hymyili tuntemattomalle pojalle, joka kertoi osoitteen hypätessään samassa toisen perässä pehmeille istuimille.  
“Tuota, monennellako luokalla sinä olet?” Hide-zoun oli pakko kysyä istuuduttuaan.  
“Kolmannella, mutta olen luultavasti sinua noin kaksi vuotta vanhempi”, mustasilmäinen vastasi hymyillen heittäessään koulureppunsa lattialle.  
“Oletko jäänyt luokalle?” nuoremmalta karkasi tuo kysymys ihan vahingossa, mutta toinen vain nauroi hänen säikähdykselleen.  
“En, minulla vain oli aluksi kotiopettaja”, mustatukka vastasi vilkaisten ulos ikkunasta, kun auto lähti liikkeelle.  
“Isä kuitenkin halusi, että minä ja sisareni käymme muiden ikäistemme kanssa koulua ja… No, opettajat halusivat, että aloitan vuotta alempana, kuin minun olisi kuulunut.”  
“Miten vanhempasi siihen suhtautuivat?”  
“Eivätpä oikeastaan mitenkään – äiti suutahti, mutta isä otti sen varsin hyvin.”  
“Miksi ne pojat lähtivät perääsi?”  
“Koska olen Ishikawa”, Asagi naurahti hiukan ontosti.  
“Miksi he sanoivat sinua isättömäksi?”  
“Kerron sen sinulle ehkä joskus.”

Lopun matkan he istuivat sanomatta mitään ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Hide-zouta ei pyydetty puhumaan, ellei tämä itse tahtonut. Omituisinta hänestä oli kuitenkin se, että pelkästään hiljaa istuminen ei tuntunut lainkaan ikävältä. Hänestä oli ihan mukava vain istua siinä Asagin vieressä ja katsoa ikkunan ohi vilahtavia ihmisiä ja autoja.  
Auto pysähtyi jonkin ajan päästä – nuoremman mielestä jopa liian aikaisin – erään vaalean kellertävän, hyvin tavanomaisen hienostokerrostalon eteen.  
“Täälläkö sinä asut?” Asagi kurkisti ovesta ulos, kun kuljettaja avasi sen heille.  
“Täällä näin.”  
“Näyttää vähän tylsältä paikalta – anteeksi vain.”  
“Ei se mitään. Niin se on minustakin.”  
“Oletko huomannut, että sinä puhut aika lyhyesti?”  
“En.”  
“Et ilmeisesti”, pieni nauru karkasi mustatukalta tämän peittäessä sirosti hymynsä kätensä taakse.  
“Haluan nähdä, kun sinun suustasi irtoaa enemmän kuin muutama lause.”  
Jokin tuossa katseessa sai Hide-zoun niskakarvat jälleen pystyyn tämän vain nyökätessä lyhyesti, ennen kuin nousi portaita kohti ovia.  
“Hide-zou!” terävä huuto sai nuoremman kääntymään kohti limusiinia kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
Miksi toinen puhutteli häntä, kuin he olisivat tunteneet toisensa jo vuosia? He olivat tavanneet toisensa vasta äsken, ja nyt jo toinen käytti pelkästään hänen etunimeään.  
“Nähdään huomenna!” mustasilmäinen virnisti ovelasti ja nosti kaksi sormeaan otsalle pienen tervehdyksen merkiksi, kunnes ovi suljettiin heidän välistään.

Tummennettujen ikkunoiden läpi ei pystynyt näkemään, katsoiko lyhempi yhä vaaleampaa, mutta jotenkin Hide-zousta tuntui, että katsoi. Kuljettaja kiersi takaisin auton toiselle puolelle ja nousi kyytiin käynnistäen moottorin uudelleen. Limusiinin kadottua näkyvistä ruskeatukkainen kääntyi ympäri mennäkseen kerrostalon aulaan. Osa hänestä käski pysymään kaukana tuosta pojasta, osa taasen käski ottamaan selkoa tästä. Vanhempien puheet kaikuivat pojan päässä tämän astuessa hissiin. Ishikawoihin ei voinut luottaa, he olivat vaarallisia ja heistä liikkui pelottavia huhuja – se kaikki sekoittui pojan päässä hissipojan painaessa hänen puolestaan 34 kerroksen nappia. Hänen olisi parasta pysytellä toisesta niin kaukana kuin mahdollista – hänen vanhempansa eivät pitäisi, jos hän ystävystyisi Asagin kanssa. Eiväthän he tosin pitäneet oikeastaan mistään, mikä liittyi jotenkin heidän omaan poikaansa – eivät edes toisistaan enää…

**********

Päiviä, jopa viikkoja, kului ja melkein joka päivä päätöksestään huolimatta Hide-zou löysi itsensä koulupäivänsä päätyttyä Asagin vierestä limusiinista. He tuskin puhuivat lainkaan, mutta se ei edelleenkään tuntunut pahalta – oikeastaan vasta kotiin päästyään häntä alkoi harmittaa. Eniten ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä harmitti silloin, kun muut kyselivät, miksei hän liittynyt enää heidän seuraansa koulun jälkeen. Ruskeatukkainen ei uskaltanut tunnustaa, että tavallaan odotti sitä, että pääsisi istumaan Asagin viereen tämän perheen limusiiniin. Hänestä se oli mukavaa – aivan kuin joku oikeasti kaipaisi hänen seuraansa.  
Se oli ties kuinka mones kerta, kun hän istui siinä mustatukan vieressä sanomatta mitään…

“Hide-zou?” kysyvä ääni yllätti nuoremman täysin hänen kuitenkin vastatessa hymähdyksellä kuuntelevansa.  
“Pelkäätkö sinä minua?”  
Jokin tuossa äänessä kertoi pienestä surusta ja sai pidemmän katsomaan mustia silmiä, jotka katsoivat haikean tietävästi takaisin.  
“Sinä pelkäät minua”, vanhempi käänsi katseensa eteensä todeten asian olevan näin.  
“E-ei pidä paikkaansa!” Hide-zou änkytti, koska ei ajatellut pelkäävänsä toista.  
Miksi hän muka olisi pelännyt, kun toinen oli lyhempi?  
“Miksi et sitten koskaan tule koulussa katsomaan minua tai esittele minua ystävillesi?”

Kysymys oli suora ja se odotti, ettei toinen keksisi siihen vastausta. Eikä pidempi tuottanut siinä pettymystä. Vaaleampi jäi aukomaan suutaan pallokalan lailla toisen huokaistessa syvään.  
“Minä olen sinulle yhä Ishikawa.”  
“Sehän on sinun sukunimesi”, nuorempi yritti keksiä, miten selittäisi asian.  
“Jota kaikki vihaavat.”  
“En minä sitä vihaa…”  
“Muttet pidäkään.”  
“Se on vain jotenkin uhkaava…”  
“Vai niin.”  
“Kerronko sinulle suoraan erään asian?”  
“Puhutko vapaaehtoisesti?”  
“Älä pilkkaa, ellet halua minusta taas tuppisuuta.”  
“Olen otettu, jos minulla on sinuun sellainen vaikutus.”

“Älä ole, vaan kuuntele”, Hide-zou henkäisi syvään – hän oli pienen hetken aikana puhunut harvinaisen paljon.  
Suorastaan kinannut, mitä ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tehnyt.  
“Isä ja äiti eivät pidä Ishikawoista niiden omituisten huhujen takia… En tiedä, miten muut suhtautuisivat sinuun tai minuun, jos tietäisivät, että sinä olet vienyt minut aina kotiin näinä viikkoina.”  
“Onko sillä mitään väliä, mitä muut ajattelevat sinusta?” hiljainen kysymys sai pidemmän katsomaan puhunutta.  
“Minä en jaksa välittää siitä, mitä muut ajattelevat minusta tai perheestäni – kyllä se satuttaa minua, mutta en halua välittää. En halua, että elämäni on täysin riippuvaista muiden ajatuksista…”, puhe vaimeni hiukan vanhemman kuitenkin jatkaessa pienen tauon jälkeen.  
“Minä haluan tällä hetkellä vain yhden pitävän minusta ja… ja näkevän muunakin kuin Ishikawana…”  
“Kenen sinä haluat pitävän itsestäsi?” vaaleamman oli kysyttävä, vaikka uskoi tietävänsä jo vastauksen.  
“Sinun, Hide-zou”, mustat silmät käänsivät katseensa toisen omiin.  
“Minulla ei ole hirveästi ystäviä – joitakin äidin tuttavien lapsia, mutta en hirveästi välitä heistä. Suurin osa on tyttöjä, ketkä äiti haluisi mahdollisesti naittaa minulle… Sinä olit ensimmäinen, joka tuli luokseni vapaaehtoisesti ja jutteli minulle kuin kenelle tahansa muullekin… Sinä kohtelit minua muuna kuin Ishikawana…”  
“Miten sinä haluisit, että näkisin sinut?” pidempi kysyi hiljaa tuntien pientä kohtalotoverillisuutta.  
“Asagina.”

Yksinkertainen vastaus sai Hide-zoun miettimään tilannetta uudelleen. Hän oli hyvin yksinäinen eivätkä kaikki kaverit edes tuntuneet oikeilta. Hän vain oli näiden kanssa, koska ei halunnut olla yksin. Hän teki, kuten teki, koska mietti, mitä muut saattaisivat ajatella hänestä. Asagi ei välittänyt – tämä vain halusi olla oma itsensä ilman, että otsaan iskettiin punainen leimasin suvun takia. Millainen olisi todellinen Asagi tuon tummansinisen koulupuvun alla?  
He eivät sanoneet enää sanaakaan, vaan istuivat paikoillaan. Mustatukkainen katsoi murheellisena auton lattiaa ja pidempi katseli tätä. Viimein limusiini pysähtyi jälleen nuoremman kodin eteen ja tavalliseen tapaan hän nousi ylös mustatukan sanoessa hei, ennen kuin ovi lyötiin heidän väliinsä.

Sinä iltana istuessaan omassa pimeässä huoneessaan, Hide-zou kuunteli vanhempiensa riitelyä. Oikeastaan hän ei kuunnellut, vaan mietti kyynelten valuessa poskia pitkin, kuinka kauan kestäisi tätä. Kuinka Asagi kestäisi tämän hänen tilallaan? Haluaisiko hän oppia tuntemaan tämän paremmin? Pieni häpeän puna nousi hänen poskilleen pojan muistaessa sen, kuinka toinen oli tarjonnut kyytiä kotiin pyytämättä mitään vastineeksi. Oliko se Asagia vai Ishikawaa?

**********

Oli kulunut muutama päivä Asagin ja Hide-zoun keskustelusta eikä mustatukkaa ollut näkynyt sen jälkeen muutamaan päivään koulussa. Se huolestutti nuorempaa. Hänestä tuntui, että oli karkottanut jotenkin toisen luotaan, vaikkei se ollut hänen tarkoituksensa. Vaaleampaa tilanne harmitti, koska hänellä oli asiaa toiselle. Ei pojalla tosin ollut hajuakaan, kuinka olisi esittänyt asiansa. Hänen isänsä olisi antanut toiselle uuden auton tai vastaavaa, äiti taasen olisi järjestänyt pienet juhlat, mutta kaikki nuo vaihtoehdot tuntuivat jotenkin tyhjiltä, merkityksettömiltä.  
Kahdentoista aikaan ruskeatukkainen käveli koulun harmaita käytäviä pitkin kohti ruokasalia kantaen kodinhoitajan tekemiä eväitä – riisipalloja, mustekalarenkaita, jotain kalaa ja hapanimeläkastikkeen tapaista lisuketta. Ihan hyvää ilmeisesti, jos hänen vanhempiaan oli uskomista. 

Hide-zou oli jälleen pienen poikalauman ympäröimänä. Jengiä oli tullut lisää, kun hänen maineensa oli levinnyt eka- ja tokaluokkalaisten keskuudessa, koska ei ollut antanut yläluokkalaisten riehua heidän pihallaan. Siitä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei jaksanut välittää, koska hänen ajatuksensa olivat aivan muualla. Hänen äitinsä oli puhunut jotain asianajajasta, ja hänen huoltajuudestaan. Se pelotti pientä lasta ja vaivasi muiden mietteiden kanssa.  
“Hei, eikö tuo ole se poika, jota Hide-zou-chan auttoi?” kysyi äkkiä yksi poika hänen vierestään, kun he saapuivat ruokalan ovensuuhun.  
Ruskeatukkainen nosti katseensa ja näki eräässä nurkkapöydässä istuvan, tutun mustatukan. Tämä availi yksin eväslaatikkoaan eikä näyttänyt kaipaavaan seuraa lainkaan.  
“Se on Ishikawa!” eräs pieni poika melkein kiljaisi.  
“Mennään tuonne toiseen päähän syömään!”  
“Miksi?”  
“Koska se on Ishikawa!”  
“Se on riittävän hyvä syy.”  
“Äiti sanoi, että Ishikawat juovat ihmisverta iltapalaksi!”  
“Oikeastiko?!”  
“Joo!”  
“Mennään tuonne tyhjään pöytään!”  
“Hide-zou-chan, minne sinä menet?”  
Koko poikalauma kääntyi katsomaan pisintä, joka käveli määrätietoisesti erästä nurkkapöytää kohti.  
“Menkää te minne haluatte!” Hide-zou kivahti kääntyen katsomaan toljottajiaan.  
“Minä menen syömään Asagin kanssa!”

Ajatus tuntui sillä hetkellä hyvältä, mutta hänen lähestyessään mustatukkaa pelko nousi vatsasta. Entä jos toinen halusikin syödä rauhassa? Entä jos tämä ei pitäisikään kalan hajusta? Oliko tämä sittenkään viisasta? Kaikki tuijottivat häntä muutenkin…  
Useat silmäparit – varsinkin erään kuusikon – katsoivat tokaluokkalaista, joka käveli hitaasti, mutta päättäväisen näköisesti nurkkapöydän luokse. Oli ruskeatukkaisen onni, etteivät nämä nähneet, kuinka epävarma hän oikeasti oli.  
“Hei, Asagi”, Hide-zousta tuntui, että hänen surkeata tervehdystä tuskin voisi kuulla – piipitykseltä se hänen korvissaan kuulosti.  
Asagi nosti katseensa kesken ateriansa ja jäi ilmeettömänä tuijottamaan saapunutta poikaa.  
“Syötäisiinkö yhdessä?” tervehdystäkin hiljaisempi kysymys karkasi huulilta vaaleamman nostaessa hiukan eväslaatikkoaan sanojensa voimaksi.  
Hetken mustasilmäinen vain katsoi ilmeettömänä tähän, mutta pian onnellinen hymy valtasi pojan kasvot.  
“Mikä ettei.”  
Pieni päänkallistus ja tuikkivat silmät saivat pidemmän huulille harvinaisen hymyn aikaiseksi leventäen toisen hymyä entisestään.  
“Sinulla on nätti hymy.”  
“Voiko noin sanoa pojalle?” Hide-zou istuutui vanhempaa vastapäätä.  
“Niin voi sanoa kenelle tahansa, jos tarkoittaa sitä”, laihempi sanoi naurahtaen.

Siitä päivästä lähtien he söivät aina yhdessä lounasta. Oikeastaan siitä päivästä lähtien he kaksi olivat erottamattomia – paitsi oppituntisin. He leikkivät yhdessä joka päivä jossain puistossa ja koulunpihalla muutaman rohkeamman pojan liittyessä joskus mukaan, koska eivät oikeastaan ymmärtäneet koko Ishikawan merkitystä. Hide-zou ei ollut koskaan nauranut niin paljon tai halunnut jutella erilaisista asioista, jotka huolettivat. He eivät kuitenkaan esitelleet toisiaan vanhemmilleen – Hide-zou ei kaivannut vanhempiensa haukkuja ja Asagi ei halunnut vaikeuttaa parhaan ystävänsä elämää. Ei vanhempi väki olisi tiennyt heidän ystävyydestään yhtään mitään, ellei…  
“Te teitte mitä!?” Hide-zou lähes kiljui kyyneleiden valuessa poskiaan pitkin.  
“Kuulit kyllä oikein, annoimme Atsumille potkut, ja huomenna tänne tulee uusia lastenhoitajia haastatteluun. Tule silloin suoraan koulusta kotiin”, rouva Oshiro sanoi yrittäessään saada vettä kiehumaan teetä varten.  
Se oli hiukan vaikeata, kun ei ollut laittanut edes vettä pannuun.  
Herra Oshiro istui siistin, vaikkakin tylsän olohuoneen ruskeassa nojatuolissa lukien lehteä ja savutteli sikariaan äkäisen näköisenä.  
“Miksi!?” koululaukku putosi eteisen lattialle.  
“Hide-zou, älä heittele tavaroita”, nainen kivahti aikomatta vastata lapsensa kysymykseen.  
“Älä ole, kuin minua ei olisikaan!” ruskeatukkainen huusi takaisin.  
“Hide-zou, älä huuda”, hänen isänsä komensi katsomatta omaa lastaan.

Sitä se oli ollut aina. Hide-zoun vanhemmat tuskin huomasivat poikaansa ja vaihtoivat vähän väliä hänen hoitajaansa kuvitellen, ettei tämä tiennyt syytä. Aivan kuin he olisivat kuvitelleen lapsensa olevan aivokuollut typerys, joka ei tajunnut, mitä edessään tapahtui.  
“Pitikö sinun, isä, mennä taas panemaan minun hoitajaani!” poika karjaisi vartalon täristessä kiukusta ja raivosta.  
Juuri kun hän oli oppinut pitämään Atsumista, tämä lähetettiin pois. Miksei mikään voinut pysyä hänen elämässään pitkään? Miksi kaikki aina lähtivät ja jättivät hänet oman onnensa nojaan? Miksei hänestä välitetty? Miksei häntä rakastettu?  
“Hide-zou!” rouva Oshiro kiljaisu kauhistuneena poikansa sanoista, mutta hänen miehensä pomppasi pystyyn lehden levähtäessä lattialle.  
“KEHTAATKIN PUHUA MINULLE NOIN!”  
“TOTUUKSIA MINÄ VAIN PUHUN!”  
“SINUN KUULUISI OLLA KIITOLLINEN KAIKESTA SIITÄ HYVÄSTÄ, MITÄ MINÄ JA ÄITISI OLEMME HYVÄKSESI TEHNEET!”  
“TÄSTÄKÖ MINUN PITÄISI OLLA KIITOLLINEN?! SIITÄ, ETTETTE VÄLITÄ MINUSTA YHTÄÄN JA PUHUTTE AINA VAIN RAHOISTA JA RIIDOISTANNE?!” Ruskeatukkainen tärisi entistä enemmän perääntyessään muutaman askeleen taaksepäin.  
“IHAN SAMA MINULLE – EN MINÄKÄÄN VÄLITÄ TEISTÄ!” Poika kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi ulos huoneistosta paiskaten oven perässään kiinni.

Hide-zou oli niin kiukkuinen ja järkyttynyt tapahtuneesta, ettei viitsinyt valita edes hissiä. Hän ryntäsi eräistä portaista palotikkaille ja juoksi ne alas välittämättä siitä, että valvontakamerat kuvaisivat hänen tekemisensä ja vartijat valittaisivat hänen vanhemmilleen. Se kaikki oli nyt yhdentekevää. Hän vain halusi pois sieltä, missä häntä ei kaivattu. Hän halusi jonnekin muualle – jonkun häntä arvostavan ja kaipaavan luokse. Ulos päästyään poika jatkoi juoksemista tietämättä edes, minne hänen kuuluisi mennä. Jalat vain veivät eteenpäin ihmisten katsoessa hämmentyneenä hänen peräänsä. Eräs vanhempi rouva yritti jopa auttaa, mutta ruskeatukkainen pakeni tämän otteesta ja jatkoi itkien juoksemistaan. Vasta eräässä puistossa, jossa Hide-zou oli viimeiset viikot leikkinyt, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen pysähtyi ja vajosi polvilleen maahan itkemään. Kyllä hän tiesi, mitä kotona tapahtui. Hänen isänsä petti hänen äitiään, nämä riitelivät jatkuvasti, ja äiti halusi avioeroa. Mikseivät nämä jo ottaneet sitä, jos kerran vihasivat häntä ja toisiaan niin paljon? Lopettaisivat vain tämän kaiken! Lopettaisivat hänen satuttamisensa!  
“Hide-zou?” hämmentynyt kysymys sai puhutellut katsomaan ylöspäin.

Silmät kohtasivat tutut kasvot, jotka olivat vakavat. Mustat silmät katsoivat kysyvästi kyyneleitä, jotka kastelivat kalpeita poskia ja niitä punoittavia silmiä, jotka eivät nähneet sillä hetkellä elämässään mitään iloa. Paitsi yhden.  
“Asagi…”, pidempi purskahti lohduttomaan itkuun.  
Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jokin tuossa toisessa pojassa vain sai hänet itkemään entistä enemmän. Ehkä se oli se katse, joka sai hänen sisällään suuren helpottuneisuuden aikaiseksi. Ehkä se oli se poika, joka välitti siitä, mitä hän ajatteli tästä. Ehkä ihminen, joka oikeasti välitti hänen ajatuksistaan, sai hänessä sen nyyhkytyksen aikaiseksi.  
“Hide-zou, itkeminen ei sovi sinulle”, mustatukka sanoi polvistuen maahan toisen viereen.  
Laihat kädet kietoivat lempeään halaukseen vanhemman pidellessä vaaleampaa lähellään. Oli tukena – välitti.  
“Asagi, minne sinä menit?” kuului lempeän matala miehen ääni, joka sai kaksikon katsomaan taakseen.  
Mustiin aurinkolaseihin ja mustaan pukuun pukeutunut mies käveli heitä kohti rauhallisesti kahden turvamiehen kävellessä hänen rinnallaan. Jostain vatsanpohjasta nousi nuoremman sisällä etäinen pelko tuon miehen näkemisestä. Tämä oli pitkä ja nuo vaaleanruskeat hiukset näyttivät huolitelluilta – kuin vastavärjätyiltä. Mies kumartui Asagin viereen nuoremman piiloutuessa laihemman taakse kyyneleiden valuessa yhä poskiaan pitkin.  
“Isä, Hide-zoulla on jokin hätänä!” mustasilmäinen katsoi miehen aurinkolasien takana piilotteleviin silmiin.  
“Vie meidät kotiin – mennään myöhemmin ostoksille.”  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät huomasivat vasta sitten, että kummankin kasvoissa oli etäisesti samoja piirteitä, mutta silti heidät oli vaikea yhdistää isäksi ja pojaksi. Puhetapa kuitenkin paljasti sukulaisuuden, samoin tuo lempeän tietäväinen hymy.  
“Mennään vain – soitetaan sitten matkalla ystäväsi vanhemmille.”  
“Ei!” huudahdus karkasi ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen huulilta hänen vapistessa kauttaaltaan.  
“Ei soiteta! Minä en halua mennä sinne takaisin enää koskaan!”

Hetken Asagi ja tämän isä katsoivat toisiaan ihmeissään, kunnes heistä kahdesta vanhempi nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Kolmikko siirtyi autoon kaapinkokoisten henkivartijoiden seuratessa koirien lailla kiltisti perässä. Vasta autossa Hide-zou alkoi kertoa avoimesti mitään salaamatta kotona tapahtuvista riidoista, lastenhoitajien alituisista vaihtumisista, isän pettämisestä ja lähestyvästä avioeron kriisistä.  
“… Ja kukaan siellä ei välitä lainkaan, miltä minusta tuntuu”, Hide-zou henkäisi onnettomana.  
“Kukaan ei välitä.”  
“Minä välitän!” Asagi tuijotti kiukkuisena nuorempaansa.  
“Jos vielä kerrankin epäilet muuta, potkaisen sinua!”  
“Noh, noh, Asagi”, mustatukan isä taputteli poikansa päätä.  
Mies oli ottanut aurinkolasit pois kasvoiltaan ja näytti nyt vähemmän pelottavalta. Ehkä se johtui niistä lämpimistä silmistä, jotka katsoivat poikia hymyillen.  
“Ei ole sopivaa uhkailla ystäviään.”  
“Mutta hän ei saa unohtaa!”  
“Tuskin hän sitä unohtaa.”  
“Unohti äskenkin!”  
“Ei se silti oikeuta potkaisemaan häntä.”  
“Olet oikeassa”, mustasilmäinen risti kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“Menen potkaisemaan niitä kahta idioottia!”  
Pieni hymy levisi nuorimman kasvoille tämän katsoessa ystävänsä tomeria kasvoja.  
“Olet söpö.”  
“Enkä ole!”  
“Oletpas!”  
“Enkä ole! En vain halua, että parasta kaveriani itketetään!”  
“En minä itkenyt!”  
“Itkitpäs!”  
“Enpäs!”  
“Lopettakaa tuo kinastelu”, mustatukan isä sanoi astuessaan ulos autosta.  
“Mennään keittiöön, tehdään muutama hilloleipä ja mietitään yhdessä ratkaisua Hide-zoun ongelmaan.”  
“Kiitos, Ishikawa-san”, ruskeahiuksinen mumisi hiljaa ja hiukan häpeissään.  
Häntä myös hiukan pelotti olla tuon miehen lähellä kaikkien niiden varoitusten jälkeen, mitä oli kuullut.

“Sinuttele toki ilman noita lisäyksiä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen avasi etuoven päästäen lapset menemään ensin sisälle.  
“Nimeni on Yoshiki.”  
“Kiitos huolenpidostanne, Yoshiki-sama.”  
“Kuten sanoin, sinun ei tarvitse käyttää noita herroitteluja minun kohdallani. Olethan sentään poikani paras ystävä, kuten hän sen itse sanoi”, Yoshiki sekoitti hiukan Asagin hiuksia tämän irvistäessä tyytymättömänä.  
“Tukka menee!”  
Kolmikko purskahti nauruun, eikä Hide-zou osannut muuta kuin katsoa tuota kaksikkoa hiukan kadehtien. Kunpa hänelläkin olisi yhtä hyvät välit oman isänsä kanssa…

“Tule!” mustatukka kiskaisi ystäväänsä kädestä johdattaen valtavan, kodikkaan talon vaaleanbeigejä käytäviä pitkin perässään.  
“Näytän sinulle huoneeni ja sillä välin isä voi miettiä kaikessa rauhassa, miten leivänpaahdin toimii.”  
Nuorempi seurasi laihempaa pitkin käytäviä, kunnes erään oven luona he pysähtyivät. Mustasilmäinen työnsi oven auki, mutta sinä aikana pidempi oli huomannut vastakkaisen seinän oven raossa mustat silmät, ennen kuin ovi lyötiin kiinni.  
“Kuka tuo oli?”  
“Sisarpuoleni Hikaru.”  
“Sisarpuolesi?”  
“Äidin aikaisemmasta avioliitosta – hyvin hiljainen ja ujo, mutta muuten mukava. Maailman paras isosisko oikeastaan”, lyhempi vastasi iloisesti hymyillen lyödessään valot päälle huoneeseensa.

Huone oli sotkuinen – todellisen kaaoksen vallassa. Erilaisia kirjoja ja sarjakuvia makasi pitkin poikin huonetta. Niitä oli lattialla, pöydällä ja jopa kauimmaisella seinustalla olevalla sängyllä. Koulupöytä oli täynnä piirustuksia – enimmäkseen kuvia aseista, timanteista, ihmeellisistä jauheista ja kartoista, jotka esittivät Japania ja Yhdysvaltoja. Seinät olivat vaaleansiniset, maalattu röpelömäisesti, ja muut huonekalut olivat valkoiset. Yhdessä nurkassa oli televisio x-boxin kanssa, laitteen pelit olivat pitkin poikin huonetta, ja joidenkin paperien alta pilkisti tietokone.  
“Sinäkään et pidä siivoamisesta”, ruskeatukkainen totesi ennemmin kuin kysyi hymyillen.  
“En, siksi en harjoitakaan sitä”, Asagi totesi ja ryhtyi innoissaan esittelemään pelejään ja muita tavaroita.  
Sen näki, että poika oli viettänyt paljon aikaa yksin, ennen kuin oli tutustunut Hide-zouhun. Ajatus jotenkin lämmitti ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä, koska kukaan ei ollut koskaan pitänyt häntä parhaana kaverinaan. Eivät Ishikawat olleetkaan niin pahoja, kuin ihmiset antoivat ymmärtää. Rikkaita nämä olivat ja siitä varmaan huhut johtuivat – kateellisten ihmisten roskapuheita.

Pienen esittelykierroksen jälkeen he menivät tilavaan, hyvin kauniiseen keittiöön. Keittiön pöydän ääressä Yoshiki kertoi, että hän veisi kohta Hide-zoun takaisin kotiinsa. Vanhemmat olivat ilmeisesti soittaneet poliisille, ja tämä oli ilmoittanut näille vievänsä pojan takaisin vanhemmilleen.  
“Ei käy!” Asagi huudahti kiukkuisena ja haukkasi hiukan palanutta hilloleipäänsä.  
“Sinä kuulit, millaista Hide-zoun elämä on ollut! Eikö hän voisi jäädä tänne?”  
“Jos se olisi minusta kiinni, hän saisi jäädä”, Yoshiki hymyili huvittuneena poikansa tomeruudesta.  
Ei mies voinut kieltää, etteikö hän olisi iloinnut pojassaan tapahtuneesta muutoksesta ja se oli tämän ystävän ansiota. Siksi vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olisikin mielellään ottanut tämän luokseen toiseksi pojakseen. Enemmän kuin mielellään, koska vanhin itsekin piti kovasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäisestä lapsesta.  
“Eli asia on sillä selvä – Hide-zou jää tänne meidän luoksemme koko loppuelämäkseen!”  
“Valitan, mutta se ei käy.”  
“Miksei?”  
“Lain takia, poikani”, pisin naurahti ja kääntyi hymyilemään ruskeatukkaiselle iskien silmää.  
“Onneksi laissa on sellainen porsaanreikä, ettei se kiellä tulemasta niin usein yökylään kuin haluaa – jos vanhemmilta saa luvan.”  
“Eikö Hide-zou voisi tulla meille jo tänään yöksi?” mustatukkainen kysyi mussuttaen posket täynnä leipäänsä.  
“Jos hän haluaa.”  
“Haluatko jäädä yökylään?” mustasilmäinen käänsi päänsä ystäväänsä päin, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti edes avaamaan suutaan, hän kääntyi takaisin isänsä puoleen.  
“Haluaa hän!”

Yoshiki purskahti nauruun lyöden kätensä otsaansa.  
“Olet uskomaton!”  
“Niin olen, kiitos kehuista.”  
Mies tirskahti hiukan, mutta hymyili sitten nuorimmalle.  
“Pahoittelen, ettei poikani osaa kysyä kunnolla ja odottaa vielä vastausta.”  
“Ei se mitään”, Hide-zou hymyili haukaten myöskin palanutta hilloleipää.  
“Asagi nimittäin vastasi puolestani.”  
“Siinäs kuulit!”  
“Hyvä on, hyvä on!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen nosti kätensä antautumisen merkiksi.  
“Olette kumpikin mahdottomia!”  
“Ja ylpeydellä!” pojat vastasivat yhtä aikaa naurun helähtäessä keittiössä.

Syötyään kolmikko meni Hide-zoun kotiin, jossa hänen vanhempansa odottivat kiukkuisina hänen tuloaan. He eivät kuitenkaan uskaltaneet väittää vastaan Yoshikin astuessa henkivartijoineen sisään ja ilmoittaessa päättäväisen poikansa välityksellä, että ruskeatukkainen tulisi heille yöksi. Pojat menivät nopeasti pakkaamaan välttämättömimmät tavarat eivätkä he kuulleet lainkaan, mitä aikuiset keskustelivat, mutta takaisin tullessa rouva Oshiro makasi pökertyneenä sohvalla ja herra Oshiro tuijotti pelokkaana Yoshikia, joka hymyili lempeän rakastavaisesti saapuneelle kaksikolle, ennen kuin he menivät takaisin heidän kotiinsa.  
Se ilta oli Hide-zoun elämän yksi rakkaimmista illoista. Asagin äiti, Sayuri, toivotti nuorimman tervetulleeksi kotiinsa, eikä Hikarukaan vaikuttanut pahalta – vain hyvin ujolta ja aralta. Löytyi tästäkin kyllä päättäväisyyttäkin, kun tuli keskustelu illan elokuvasta. Koko perhe oli mukava ja piti häntä yhtenä perheen jäsenistä. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Hide-zou tunsi olevansa kaivattu, rakastettu.

**********

Aikaa ja vuosia kului Asagin ja Hide-zoun ystävyyden vain vahvistuessa. He kokivat yhdessä riemun hetkiä syntymäpäiväjuhlissa, festivaaleissa ja muissa hienoissa tapahtumissa, mutta myös murheen hetkiä. Suurimman surun aiheutti muutaman vuoden päästä Yoshikin itsemurha – mies ei ollut halunnut kuolla tuskallisesti ALS-tautiin. Joskus paljon myöhemmin Asagi kertoi suoraan, ettei olisi ehkä päässyt yli isänsä kuolemasta, ellei Hide-zou olisi ollut tukenaan – olivathan kumpikin silloin vielä alakoulussa. Parhaalle ystävälleen poika oli soittanut heti tapahtumien jälkeen, eikä nuorempi ollut siirtynyt mustatukan viereltä minnekään useaan päivään. Mustasilmäinen oli saanut olkapään, jota vasten itkeä ja oli iloinen siitä, että ystävänsäkin suri menetystä, jonka Ishikawojen perhe ja koko muu maailma olivat kokeneet.

Murheelliset tapahtumat kuitenkin vain vahvistivat heitä ja heidän välillään olevaa sidettä. Kaksikko oli villejä nuoria, jotka nauttivat toistensa läheisyydestä ja ystävyydestä silloinkin, kun vanhemman oli siirryttävä yläkouluun. Kaikki mahdollinen vapaa-aika vietettiinkin yhdessä, vaikka kumpikin sai myös muita kavereita – omia ja yhteisiä. He olivat kuin kaksi marjaa, vaikka Hide-zoun vanhemmat eivät pitäneetkään poikansa ystävästä. Herra ja rouva Oshiro eivät voineet kuitenkaan mitään, koska huolimatta Ishikawa Yoshikin poistumisesta elävien maailmasta, tämän vaimon, Sayurin, suonissa oli elämää senkin edestä eikä nainen suostunut antamaan milliäkään periksi missään. Ei hänkään kyllä kaikelle mitään mahtanut…  
“Me muutamme pois täältä”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa eräänä iltana heidän norkoillessa Asagin kanssa alakoulun pihalla.

Oli jäljellä enää muutama viikko koulua, ja sitten Hide-zou olisi siirtynyt Asagin seuraan samaan yläkouluun, mutta toisin kävi.  
“Miksi? Minne?” Asagi jäykistyi hämmennyksestä.  
“Isä sai työsiirron Tokioon ja hän halusi, että me kaikki muutamme hänen mukanaan”, ruskeatukkainen murisi hiljaa hampaitaan kiristellen.  
“Yrittää muka jotenkin pelastaa avioliittonsa…”  
Hän oli tapellut pitkään vanhempiensa kanssa, mutta ei saanut käännettyä heidän päitään. Tuuli liikutti korvien yli kasvaneita hiuksia pojan katsoessa maata synkkänä. Miksi näin piti käydä?  
“Etkö voisi muuttaa pois kotoasi?” Asagi siirtyi nojaamaan seinään ystävänsä viereen.  
He kumpikin olivat laihoja kasvavien poikien tapaa. Tummempi tosin oli jopa tavallista laihempi, minkä takia terveydenhoitaja oli ehtinyt epäilemään tämän olevan alipainoinen. Niin ei asia kuitenkaan ollut, vaan mustatukka söi kuin hevonen. Syöminen ei myöskään näkynyt pituudessa, vaan heidän pituuseronsa oli yhä sama.  
“Tai etkö voisi kysyä, jos voisit muuttaa meille?” vanhempi ehdotti toiveikkaana.  
“Yritin, mutta he eivät suostuneet”, raskas huokaisu karkasi pidemmän huulilta.  
Näytti vahvasti siltä, että mustatukka jäisi varsin lyhytkasvuiseksi tai sitten nuoremmasta tulisi hujoppi. Mustasilmäinen kirosi hiljaa sulkien silmänsä.  
“Minä en halua menettää sinua.”  
“Enkä minä sinua, mutta en voi asioille mitään”, vaaleampi iski päänsä tiiliseinään.  
“En, vaikka yrittäisin järjestää itseni vankilaan.”

Pieni tirskahdus karkasi lyhemmän huulilta tämän piilottaessa hymynsä sormiensa suojaan.  
“Mikä nyt on niin hauskaa?”  
“Ei mikään tärkeä…”  
“Mikä?”  
“Yksi ajatus vain…”  
“Minun piti olla meistä kahdesta se tuppisuu – nyt kerrot!”  
“Sinä vanginvaatteissa…”  
“Mitä hauskaa siinä oli?”  
“Ei niinkään hauskaa, vaan…”  
“Vaan mitä?”  
“Unohda”, Asagi päätti vaieta.  
“Mennään tekemään jotain kivaa.”  
Enempää he eivät puhuneet Hide-zoun muutosta tai mustatukan hassuista ajatuksista. Kumpikin tuntui kuvittelevan, ettei eron hetkeä tulisi lainkaan, jos siitä ei puhuisi. Muuttopäivä lähestyi kuitenkin nopeasti – aivan liian nopeasti – kuten Hide-zou sen kirosi heidän viimeisenä yhteisenä iltanaan. Hän oli saanut hyvän todistuksen, josta vanhemmat jaksoivat kiitellä muiden läsnä ollessa, mutta kotona siitä ei puhuttu sanaakaan. Ei ruskeatukkainen oikeastaan jaksanut enää välittää, mitä hänestä ajateltiin – vain yhden olennon mielipiteellä oli hänellä merkitystä. He eivät puhuneet tapahtumista muutoksista edes silloin, kun menivät muutaman muun pojan kanssa pitämään hauskaa heille tuntemattoman koulun uima-altaalle. Asagi ei halunnut uida, mutta niin ei halunnut myöskään Hide-zou, jolloin he katsoivat vain muiden loiskuttelua.

“Tulisitte jo!” Hide-zou huusi neljälle nuoremme pojalle.  
“Täällä on tylsää!”  
“Hide-zou-san taitaa haaveilla tyttöjahdista!” eräs pojista huusi muiden nauraessa räkäisesti toisen huulenheitolle.  
Ruskeatukkainen ei jaksanut noteerata mitenkään moisia puheita – ei hän ollut kertaakaan tavannut ketään tyttöä, joka olisi viehättänyt häntä millään asteella. Ei edes Asagin sisko Hikaru, vaikka tämä olikin hyvin sievä ja mukava.  
“Äh, mennään me kävelemään tuonne noin”, Asagi tyhjensi limupullonsa ja heitti sen veteen kimpaantuneena osuen yhtä heidän tovereistaan.  
“Au! Ishikawa-san, mikä sinua oikein pännii?!”  
“TE!” vihainen karjaisuja ja vaarallinen mulkaisu vaiensivat altaassa pulikoivan nelikon.

Mustatukka nappasi ystäväänsä kädestä kiinni ja raahasi mukaansa.  
“Oletpas sinä vihainen”, pidempi totesi seuratessaan toista koulun portille.  
“En näe syytä juhlaan – painun kotiin, etten pilaa huonolla tuulellani sinunkin iltaasi”, vaimea murahdus kuului laihemman huulilta tämän pysähtyessä korkean tiilimuurin vierelle.  
“Vihaan hyvästejä – en ole koskaan osannut sanoa niitä…”  
“Ei meidän tarvitse nyt hyvästellä”, nuorempi mutisi hiljaa nieleskellen.  
“Hoidetaan se nyt”, tummempi katsoi muuria hartioiden täristessä.  
“Tuntuu vain, etten ole sanonut kaikkia niitä asioita, mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa aikaa sitten…”  
“Asagi, onko kaikki hyvin?”  
“Ei ole – hitto vie!” vanhempi kääntyi kiukkuisena ympäri.  
“Ei tosiaankaan ole! Paras ystäväni viedään jonnekin helvetin Tokioon, ja minä joudun jäämään tänne istuskelemaan tyhjän panttina odottaen isäni jättämää perintöä! Ainut ihminen, kehen voin tällä hetkellä – ja ehkä koko elämäni aikana – luottaa, muuttaa kauas luotani enkä voi seurata perässä!”

Mustasilmäinen huohotti hiukan katsoen pitkien otsahiustensa takaa vaaleampaa, joka katsoi surullisena maata.  
“Tiedän, miltä sinusta tuntuu”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa.  
“Tämä on niin väärin… Olisi niin paljon sanottavaa, mutten tiedän, miten sen kaiken saisi sanottua… En tiedä lainkaan, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä!”  
“Minä tiedän, mitä minun on tehtävä”, Asagin vakava ääni sai toisen nostamaan katseensa puhuneeseen.  
“Mitä sinä tarkoitat?” nuorempi kysyi, mutta ei saanut lainkaan vastausta.  
Mustatukkainen painoi aivan yllättäen hänet vasten tiilimuuria pidellen ranteista tiukasti kiinni.  
“Asagi, mitä sinä teet?” pelon väreet kulkivat pitkin selkää pidemmän yrittäessä työntää toista kauemmaksi, mutta turhaan.  
Vanhempi oli vahvempi, kuin olisi voinut päätellä.  
“Sen, minkä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä aikaisemmin”, mustahiuksinen kuiskasi toisen korvaan vangiten ystävänsä paikoilleen.  
“Hide-zou, pelkäätkö sinä minua?”  
“En yleensä, mutta juuri nyt: kyllä.”  
“Pelkäätkö minua Ishikawana?”  
“En, ääliö, vaan sinuna! Olet aina ollut minulle enemmän Asagi kuin Ishikawa!”  
“Kiva kuulla.”  
“Mitä kivaa siinä on!?”  
“Se, että voin nyt tehdä helpottuneena tämän.”  
“Minkä?”  
“Tämän”, Asagi kuiskasi hiljaa ja painoi huulensa vasten toisen omia.

Se oli varovainen huulten kosketus, eikä Hide-zou osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa suljettuja silmiä. Tämä oli heidän ensisuudelmansa – hänen ensimmäinen suudelmansa! Pakokauhusta huolimatta se tuntui jostain syystä hyvältä… uskomattoman hyvältä. Huomaamatta sitä itse lainkaan, ruskeatukkainen rentoutui vähitellen ja tajusi viimein vaistonvaraisesti vastata suudelmaan pehmein huulten liikkein. Vaikkei kummallakaan ollut kokemusta suutelemisesta, liikkeet pysyivät hallittuina, ehkä juuri varovaisuuden vuoksi. He seisoivat siinä nauttien toistensa vartaloiden läheisyydestä nuoremman raottaessa hiukan huuliaan kutsuen äänettömästi toisen syventämään hetkeä. Heidän kielensä koskettivat toisiaan varovaisesti pienen hetken, kunnes Asagi perääntyi taaksepäin katkaisten suudelman. Pidempi katsoi syvälle mustiin silmiin ja näki niistä nousevat kyyneleet ja pohjattoman surun.  
“Minä pidän sinusta”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi hiljaa ja katsoi hetken toisen hämmentyneitä kasvoja.

Hide-zou ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, hän ei ehtinyt tunnustaa tuntevansa samoin. Vanhempi nosti varovaisesti kätensä nuoremman poskelle, mutta sitten vain kääntyi yllättäen ympäri ja juoksi tiehensä. Vaaleampi jäi siihen seisomaan tuijottaen tyhjyyteen tuntien pientä lämpöä huulillaan. Ruskeankellertävät silmät yrittivät nähdä laihemman, mutta oli liian myöhäistä, koska toinen oli kadonnut kulman taakse. Pieni kyynel valui poskea pitkin leualle pojan lyyhistyessä maahan istumaan.  
“Niin minäkin sinusta…”, illassa kuului hellä kuiskaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hide-zouta kutsun alkuun ruskeatukaksi, koska tällä oli pienempänä lyhyeksi leikatut hiukset, kuten pojilla yleensä  
> * Vaikka lapsilla on tapana chanitella ihmisiä pitkään, kun eivät osaa käyttää täydellisesti päätteitä, heille opetetaan nopeasti, etteivät voi puhutella kaikkia ihmisiä ilman liitettä, vain perhettä ja lähimpiä ystäviä. Siksi Asagin käytös kummastutti Hide-zouta  
> * Japanilaisissa kouluissa ei tietääkseni ole ilmaista kouluruokailua kuten Suomessa  
> * Atsumi on naisen nimi ja kyseinen henkilö oli jonkin aikaa Hide-zoun lapsenvahti (tai siis se, joka odotti Hide-zoun tulevan kotiin kavereiltaan tai koulusta ja teki välipalan sun muuta)  
> * Rumaa/kummallista kieltä lapsen suusta, mutta nykyään kuulee tuollaista kieltä vähän liikaakin. Ei Hide-zou ehkä tiennyt pienenä täsmälleen, mitä paneminen nyt on, mutta väärää se oli lapsen mielestä äitiään kohtaan  
> * Joo, japanilaiset eivät mielellään kutsu ihmisiä luokseen, mutta uskoisin sen olevan eri asia pienten lasten kohdalla. Sitä paitsi, Ishikawojen perhe on muutenkin omituinen tapaus kaiken kaikkiaan (minäkin tutustuin vuonna 2015 japanilaisnaiseen, joka kutsui minut kotiinsa, kun seuraavan kerran kävin Japanissa)  
> * Hiusten kasvaessa Hide-zousta tuli “ruskeahiuksinen”, samoin kuin “teräväpiirteinen” ja “voimakasleukainen”, koska murrosiän myötä hänen kehonsa ja kasvonsa muuttuivat  
> * Joo, joudun soveltamaan aika paljon eurooppalaista koulusysteemiä, mutta eiköhän se suurimmaksi osaksi ole aika samanlainen Japanissakin


	2. Chapter 2

Aika tuntui matelevan hitaasti, ainakin Hide-zoun mielestä. Elämä tuntui junnaavan paikoillaan Tokiossa – miksihän ihmiset jumaloivat tuotakin kaupunkia? Ei hänellä ainakaan ollut siihen mitään syytä. Muutamaan kertaan ruskeatukkainen onnistui lähettämään Asagille kirjeen, mutta sitten hän ei enää kyennyt. Masennus vain yltyi pojan kasvattaessa pitkät hiukset ja rei’ittäessä viimein korvansa puolessa välissä yläkoulua, jolloin vanhemmat passittivat hänet psykiatrille, joka käski – luultavasti vanhempien muhkean kukkaron takia – ruskeahiuksista opiskelemaan entistä ahkerammin, tutustumaan uusiin ihmisiin ja seurustelemaan jonkun hyvätaustaisen tytön kanssa. Lopulta ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen noudattikin neuvoja, paitsi sen tytön kohdalla. Hide-zou nimittäin huomasi, ettei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut tytöistä, vaan tunsi vetoa poikiin, joista muutaman kanssa alkoikin erimittaisiin suhteisiin.  
Yläkoulu meni kohtuullisen hyvin, samoin lukio, Hide-zoun saadessa muutaman hyvänkin ystävän. Erityisen läheiseksi tuli lukiossa vuoden nuorempi Hara Tsunehito, mutta ei tästäkään tullut koskaan Asagin kaltaista ystävää, vaikka tämän ansiosta nuorukainen saattoi lopettaa terapiaistunnot. Tälle saattoi myös kertoa tuosta Osakaan jääneestä mustatukasta ja vasta tältä Hide-zou sai kuulla kunnolla, miksi jotkut suhtautuivat pelokkaina Ishikawa-sukunimeen. Heidän miespuolisista jäsenistä, erityisesti Yoshikista, liikkui huhuja, että nämä olisivat olleet yakuzoja-pomoja. Tämä taasen tarkoitti, että Asagista kasvaisi parhaillaan sukunsa työnjatkaja, jos juoruissa oli yhtään perää. Moisia puheita teräväpiirteinen ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa – ei mustasilmäisestä olisi moisiin hirmutekoihin, mitä yakuzoilta vaadittiin. Tämä oli aivan liian hentorakenteinen ja kiltti.

Vuodet kuluivat ja lukion viimeisillä luokilla Hide-zou päätti ikävässään, ehkä myös erään suhteen päätyttyä ja uusien ystävien kannustuksella, tehdä suuren riskin: uhmata jälleen vanhempiaan. Hän nimittäin haki opiskelemaan taloustieteitä, mikä ei haitannut rouva ja herra Oshiroa yhtään – ongelmana olikin opiskelukaupunki: Osaka. Pitkään asiasta tapeltiin, mutta kun yliopistolta tuli kirje, jossa ruskeahiuksisen kerrottiin päässeen suorittamaan kaksoistutkintoa – kauppatieteiden maisteriksi ja diplomi-insinööriksi – eivät nämä voineet enää vastustaa hänen tahtoaan. Teräväpiirteisen suureksi iloksi myös Tsunehito kertoi hakevansa vuoden päästä Osakaan opiskelemaan lakia – halusi aikuisena eräänlaiseksi etsiväksi. Sieltä tämän olisi helpompi pyrkiä poliisiopistoon. Vaikka nuorempi tulisikin vasta jäljessä, halusi voimakasleukainen mielellään esitellä uudelle ystävälleen vanhaa kotikaupunkiaan.

Kesä vierähti Hide-zoun etsiessä itselleen asuntoa Osakasta – onneksi hänen ei tarvinnut sen lisäksi etsiä töitä: vanhemmat, omat rahat ja muutama stipendi toivat vielä riittävät tulot opiskelutukien kanssa. Lopulta elokuussa häntä onnisti saamaan asunnon eikä nuorukainen olisi voinut olla sen onnellisempi, kun ei tarvinnut asua enää vanhempiensa luona. Hän oli niin helpottunut, ettei jaksanut edes miettiä niitä vuosia, jotka oli joutunut elämään kaksikon kanssa. Ensimmäisenä yönään ostamassaan yksiössään ruskeahiuksinen itki onnenkyyneleitä, kun ei tarvinnut kuunnella vanhempiensa riitaa nukkumaan mentäessä – ei hänen tarvinnut tosin myöhemminkään, koska pariskunta erosi pian hänen muuttonsa jälkeen ja ryhtyi elämään elämäänsä haluamallaan tavalla. Herra Oshiro jäi Tokioon ja entinen rouva Oshiro muutti uuden miehensä kanssa Yhdysvaltoihin.

Hide-zou oli taivaassa, tai niin hän luuli. Ensimmäiset päivät yliopistolla tuntuivat kylläkin omituisilta. Ne koostuivat erilaisista kolmen, neljän tunnin luennoista, joilla ei ollut edes pakko olla, vaan kaikki tuntui olevan omalla vastuulla ja vapaaehtoista. Mitään muistiinpanoja ei tehty yhdessä, vaan kaikki opiskelu oli täysin hänestä riippuvaista. Ehkä se saikin hänet unohtamaan eräät seikat, joita hänen ei olisi pitänyt koskaan unohtaa. Oikeastaan, eräs vaikuttava seikka ei halunnut tulla unohdetuksi…

Varsin tavallisena, suhteellisen kauniina päivänä Hide-zou käveli muutaman luentotoverinsa kanssa portaita alas näiden jutellessa jotain muutamalla luennolla käyneistä tytöistä. Ne eivät häntä kiinnostaneet. Mielessään nuorukainen pohti keskustelun lomassa omia vanhoja suhteitaan, jotka eivät olleet kestäneet kovinkaan pitkään. Suhteiden myötä, erityisemmin viimeisimmän jälkeen, hän oli muuttunut taas hiljaisemmaksi. Ruskeahiuksinen vastasi nykyään lyhyesti ja puhui muutenkin vähän, joskus hän puhui vain silloin, kun häneltä kysyttiin suoraan jotain. Siitä hänet olikin opittu tuntemaan yliopistolla: komeakasvoiseksi, harvinaisen vähän puhuvaksi nuoreksi mieheksi. Ehkä juuri tuo tutulta kuulostava kuvaus oli osunut jollain keinolla vahvana erään toisen nuorukaisen korvaan…  
“Jälleen ihailijoiden piirittämänä, kuten yksitoista vuotta sitten”, nuorukaisporukka kuuli pienen naurahduksen yliopiston varjoista saaden nämä pysähtymään.  
Tumma hahmo astui esiin kädet rennosti mustan puvuntapaisten vaatteiden taskuissa. Elegantin tyynesti nuorukainen käveli joukkiota kohti katsellen aurinkolasiensa takaa joukon voimakaskasvoisinta. Jokin tuossa mustatukkaisessa miehen alussa oli tuttua, mutta Hide-zou ei vain keksinyt mistä. Puhunut oli häntä ilmeisesti hiukan vanhempi, mutta varmahan ruskeahiuksinen ei voinut olla. Tämän vartalo oli jäntevän laiha – hyvin treenattu, mutta ei miksikään lihaskimpuksi. Mustat hiukset laskeutuivat koskettamaan pehmeästi hartioita leikkauksen olleen tyylikään kevennetty ja epätasainen. Askel oli kevyt, ja jotenkin tuosta nuoresta miehestä tuli mieleen pantteri. Pienet vaarasta kertovat väreet kulkivat pitkin hartiakkaamman selkää, mikä sai teräväpiirteisen jäykistymään. Hän tiesi, että oli tuntenut tuon saman joskus aikaisemmin. Kuka ihme tuo mies oikein oli?

“Yksitoista vuotta sitten? Olemmeko tavanneet joskus?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsoi hänen eteensä pysähtynyttä nuorukaista, joka oli häntä hiukan pidempi – ei paljoa, mutta huomattavasti kuitenkin.  
“Kai sen voisi niinkin sanoa – pitäisi loukkaantua noista sanoista”, mustatukkainen naurahti huvittuneena.  
“Olenko minä muuttunut niin paljon vai oletko mennyt unohtamaan minut niinä vuosina, jotka vietit Tokiossa?”  
Lyhempi säpsähti. Mistä toinen tiesi, että hän oli asunut Tokiossa? Sitä tietoa hän ei ollut hirveästi levitellyt ihmisille, koska ei halunnut herättää huomiota.  
“Minä ainakin olen pitänyt sinut kirkkaana mielessäni ja kuvittelut, miten saattaisit kasvaa poissa ollessasi”, tummempi jatkoi puhumista tutkien varsin avoimesti toisen vartaloa hymyn levitessä kasvoilla.  
“Yllätit minut todellakin – positiivisessa mielessä… Varsin viettelevänä…”  
Tuo ääni ja hymy olivat tutut, eikä Hide-zou voinut uskoa, kun yhdet ainoat kasvot heijastuivat mielessään pidemmän viereen.  
“Oletko sinä…”, teräväpiirteinen henkäisi terävästi muiden ihmetellessä keskustelun kulkua, josta heidät oli heti alussa työnnetty syrjään.  
“Olenko minä _mitä_?” laihempi otti aurinkolasit viileästi päästään paljastaen mustat silmänsä ja kallisti tutun sirosti päätään.  
“Oshiro Hide-zou?” ovelan viettelevä hymy koreili täyteläisillä huulilla, jotka olivat olleet kiduttavin muisto nuoremman elämässä näinä vuosina.  
“Asagi!” voimakaskasvoinen huudahti uskomatta silmiään.  
“Minäpä hyvinkin”, toinen virnisti tyytyväisenä.  
“Hauskaa, että olen sinulle yhä Asagi, enkä jälleen Ishikawa.”

Tuon nimen lausuminen sai muutaman nuorukaisen ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin muiden ihmetellessä, mistä nimi oli tuttu ja miksi jotkut ottivat takapakkia. Sitä ei kuitenkaan huomannut nuorempi, joka ei osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa eteensä.  
“No, olenko noin järkyttävän näköinen, ettet saa sanaa suustasi?”  
“Et! Päinvastoin! Näytät hyvältä…”, säikähtäneenä alkanut puhe vaimeni muminaksi suusta päässeen lipsahduksen takia.  
Hänen olisi tosin pitänyt sanoa, että toinen näytti _liian_ hyvältä, jos olisi halunnut pysyä totuudessa.  
“Minä vain totuin ajattelemaan sinut minua lyhempänä…”  
“Omapa oli syysi”, Asagi sanoi moittivaan sävyyn.  
“Mitäs jätit minut tänne yksin kasvamaan pituutta.”  
“Olisin jäänyt, jos olisin voinut – tiedät sen hyvin.”  
“Tiedänhän minä”, mustahiuksinen sanoi ja levitti kätensä.  
“Saanko edes halin jälleennäkemisen kunniaksi? Olethan sentään paras ystäväni.”  
“Vielä näiden vuosienkin jälkeen, vaikkemme olekaan pitäneet yhteyttä?”  
“Sen aseman saavuttamiseksi vaaditaan paljon, eikä kukaan ole siinä onnistunut – eikä tule onnistumaan, jos se on minusta kiinni.”

Naurahdus karkasi lyhemmän huulilta tämän astuessa lähemmäs ystäväänsä ja halaten tätä lämpimästi tuntien onnen tulvahtavan sydämestään.  
“Et ole muuttunut sitten lapsuusvuosien.”  
“Et sinäkään, palasit vain takaisin siihen mumisijaan.”  
“Mumisijaan – kiitos vain!”  
“Loukkaannuitko?”  
“En!”  
“Miksi sitten muriset?”  
“En minä murise!”  
“Olen kaivannut kinojamme, tiesitkös sitä?”  
“En tiennyt, mutta tätä samaa on tullut kaivattua.”  
“Hyvä”, Asagi halasi lujasti ystäväänsä.  
“Olen tosin kaivannut myös jotain _aivan muuta_ , ystäväni”, jokin tuossa kuiskauksessa sai nuoremman katsomaan niitä mustia silmiä hämmentyneenä.  
Mitä tämä tarkoitti? Oliko hän edes kuullut oikein?

“Onko sinulla tärkeitä luentoja, joilta et voi lintsata?” mustatukkainen irrottautui toisen kaulasta.  
“Eipä oikeastaan – kaikki tarvittavat luennot on käyty”, ruskeahiuksinen katseli salaa ystävänsä vartaloa.  
Ei hän olisi oman moraalikäsityksensä mukaan saanut tehdä niin, mutta Asagi vain oli liian houkutteleva. Miten siitä pienestä pojasta oli kasvanut tuollainen… pantteri? Se eläin tosiaan kuvasi tuota miestä parhaiten.  
“Mainiota”, pidempi sanoi ja kaappasi reippaasti nuoremman kainaloonsa lähtien johdattamaan mukanaan kävelykadulle.  
“Valitan, hyvät herrat”, tämä kääntyi vilkaisemaan nuorukaisia, jotka olivat olleet vaaleamman seurassa.  
“Mutta loppujen lopuksi _minä_ näin hänet ensin.”  
Jättäen muut katsomaan tyrmistyneinä heidän peräänsä, kaksikko lähti kävelemään katuja pitkin kertoen toisilleen, mitä olivat tehneet näinä vuosina. Ehkä eniten hämmennystä aiheutti kuitenkin Hide-zoun yllättävä puhumisen tarve ja nauru, jota kukaan heistä ei ollut aikaisemmin kuullut.

**********

Seuraavat kaksi viikkoa olivat kuin huumetta Hide-zoulle, ja sen laittoman aineen nimi oli Asagi. He näkivät joka päivä ja pitivät hauskaa, kuten vanhoina hyvinä aikoina. Tuntui siltä, etteivät he koskaan olleetkaan olleet vuosia erossa toisistaan. Samat kujeet ja vitsit kajahtivat ilmaan, ja heillä tuntui olevan yhä samoja kiinnostuksen kohteita, kuten videopelit ja elokuvat. Mustatukka soitti joskus keskellä päivää ja houkutteli nuorempansa jättämään tylsät luennot väliin, jotta he voisivat tehdä jotain kivaa yhdessä. Joskus ruskeahiuksinen lähti, joskus ei, koska ei halunnut jäädä jälkeen opinnoissaan. Heidän ystävyytensä oli niin tiivis ja ihana, ettei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen voinut kuin hämmästellä tätä kaikkea. Lisäksi eräs toinenkin asia vaivasi mieltä, erityisesti silloin, kun mustatukka yllättäen halasi tai vastaavasti tarttui takaapäin, joskus jopa pieni olematon kosketus sai jännitteen aikaiseksi. Eniten nuorukainen pohti kyseisiä ajatuksiaan niillä tylsimmillä, mutta välttämättömillä, tunneilla piirrellen jotain omaa muistiinpanojensa vieressä olevalle suttupaperille, kuten nyt. Mieli pyöri jossain aivan muualla, kuin pörssikursseissa, nimittäin vuosia sitten tapahtuneessa asiassa päivää ennen hänen lähtöään: ensisuudelmassaan.

He eivät olleet puhuneet mitään silloisen illan tapahtumissa, ja se vaivasi Hide-zouta. Olivatko ne sanat pitämisestä olleet totta? Se tuntuisi liian hyvältä ollakseen totta, vaikka Asagi oli suhtautunut hyvin siihen, kun hän oli viikon päästä heidän jälleennäkemisestään kertonut olevansa miehiin päin. Tämähän oli riemuinnut, että nyt saisi jonkun tyylitajuisen mukaansa ostoksille, mutta oliko se kaikki ollut esitystä? Olihan toisella tapana sanoa jotain kaunista tai kertoa jokin oikein mukava kohteliaisuus, kuten kehua hänen hymyään, mutta sitten taas toisessa vaiheessa tämä alkoi kehrätä hiljaa vihjaavasti. 

Ruskeahiuksinen nosti kätensä vaistomaisesti piilottamaan pientä huulille hiipinyttä hymyään toisen käden jatkaessa pientä piirtelyään. Todellisuudessa nuorukainen alkoi itse olla hyvinkin kiinnostunut ystävästään. Tämä oli viehättävä, sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa hyväksi ja olemaan oma itsensä ilman torjutuksi tulemisen pelkoa. Lisäksi pantterimainen oli niin uskomattoman seksikäs. Joskus kaupungilla ollessaan teräväpiirteinen olisi vain halunnut painaa tämän seinää vasten ja painaa huulensa omistavasti tämän omia vasten. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä, koska he olivat ystäviä eikä nuorempi halunnut pilata sitä missään nimessä, mutta hän myös halusi toista uskomattoman paljon. Mustasilmäinen ei ollut kuitenkaan koskaan ilmaissut tai mitenkään näyttänyt, oliko kiinnostunut miehistä vai naisista. Tämä tuntui oikeastaan vilkuilevan kaikkia, paitsi eläimiä ja lapsia. Miten ihmeessä Asagista voisi ottaa yhtään selvää!?

Tuolien raapaisut ja pienet taputukset saivat Hide-zoun hätkähtämään ajatuksistaan, kun luennoitsija kumarsi ja astui ovesta ulos. Luento oli siis viimein päättynyt. Hiukan nolostuneena omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoamisesta voimakasleukainen laittoi kaikki paperinsa nopeasti salkkuunsa ja lähti käytävälle etsimään seuraavaa luentosalia. Monet vilkuilivat hänen menoaan, koska kaikki olivat saaneet kuulla yliopistolla hänen ja Asagin ystävyydestä. Osa pysytteli kaukana, mutta turhan moni tuli liehakoimaan koettaen päästä lähempään tuttavuuteen hyvännäköisen mustatukan kanssa. Onneksi kuitenkin teräväpiirteisen vakavuus ja turhankin syvälle tutkiva katse saivat heidät pysymään ensimmäisen yrityksen jälkeen kauempana. Tavallaan ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli hyvinkin mustasukkainen ystävästään, eikä se johtunut pelkästään siitä, että he olivat ystäviä. Sayuri oli vuosia sitten sanonut, että he olivat sielunveljiä, mutta sekin tuntui vähättelyltä. Ennen kaikkea sen suudelman takia, mikä ei jättänyt hänen mieltään rauhaan, varsinkaan nyt, kun hän oli jälleen Osakassa.  
“Hide-zou!” kuului iloinen huudahdus, joka leikkasi mietteiden läpi, pylvään takaa ja joku hyppäsi esiin kietoen kätensä hänen lihaksikkaan vartalon ympärille.

Hide-zou melkein kiljaisi, koska oli ollut niin uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa, ettei ollut vahtinut yhtään ympäristöään. Salkku putosi lattialle, mutta pysyi kaikeksi onneksi kiinni, etteivät muistiinpanot ja suttupaperit levinneet pitkin yliopiston käytävää. Useat opiskelijat ja tietenkin opettajat katsoivat hämmentyneenä tilannetta, kunnes useimpien huulille nousi pieni hymy. Tuo oli sinänsä tuttu näky jo joillekin, ja useiden mielestä se toi tiettyä turvallisuutta nähdä nuo kaksi hyvää ystävää toistensa lähellä.  
“Mikäs sinulle tuli, Hide-zou?” Asagi naurahti huvittuneena, kun huomasi toisen haukkovan henkeään miettien selvästi, oliko nielaissut kielensä.  
“Helvetti, Asagi!” nuorempi kiskaisi itsensä vapaaksi otteesta ja kääntyi kiukkuisena ympäri.  
“Yritätkö tappaa minut!?”  
“En”, pantterimainen hymyili lämpimästi ja kohotti kätensä silittämään lyhempänsä poskea.  
“En ikinä yrittäisi sellaista.”  
Mustat silmät katsoivat hymyillen, ja saivat vaaleamman lopettamaan hengittämisen. Sydän hakkasi ylimääräisiä kierroksia ja puvuntapainen tuntui ahdistavalta päällä. Valkoinen kauluspaita hiosti ja tuntui kuristavan solmion kanssa kaulan ympäriltä. Sormet liikkuivat levottomasti nyrkkiin ja sitten taas auki toistaen liikettä. Ne halusivat koskea toisen kauniita kasvoja ja kättä kasvoillaan silmien sulkeutuessa pieneksi hetkeksi.

“Asagi, mitä sinä teet täällä?” nuorukainen kysyi viimein avaten jälleen silmänsä.  
“Tulin nappaamaan sinut mukaani kaupungille”, mustatukka vastasi virnistäen pirullisesti kätensä livahtaessa hitaasti pukunsa taskuun.  
“Mutta minulla on vielä luentoja…”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen koetti pitää itsensä edes jotenkin kurissa ja ruodussa, vaikka toisen viekoitteleva olemus oli viedä häneltä tahdon.  
“Eikä edellinenkään luento mennyt kovin hyvin…”  
“Sehän tarkoittaa vain sitä, etteivät toisetkaan luennot tule menemään hyvin”, Asagi väitti vastaan huitaisten ilmaa.  
“Lisäksi et opi täällä mitään, mitä minä en voisi opettaa sinulle.”  
“Sinä opettaisit minulle johtamista ja taloutta?” Hide-zou harkitsi jo nauruun kuolemista.  
Toinenhan teki heräteostoksia toisena harrastuksenaan, ja se oli kyllä tullut huomatuksi näiden muutamien viikkojen aikana.  
“Unohditko, että isäpappa jätti minulle jälkeensä varsin muhkeita yrityksiä”, mustatukka huomautti toisen kulmakarvan kohotessa ovelasti hiusrajaan.  
“Minun on ollut pakko opetella asioita, jotta ymmärrän toimitusjohtajia ja saatan katsoa, osaavatko he oikeasti asiansa. Minä siis voin opettaa sinulle tämän päivän asiat, mutta se tarkoittaa sitä, että sinun on tultava viikonlopuksi minun luokseni.”

“Sinun luoksesi?” lyhempi säpsähti hermostuneena.  
“Viikonlopuksi? Tarkoitatko koko viikonlopuksi?”  
“Kyllä vain”, vanhempi nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.  
“En ole mikään opettaja ja minulla saattaa kestää joidenkin asioiden selittäminen. Lisäksi voisimme tehdä kaikkea kivaa, kuten katsoa elokuvia ja pelata aina välillä.”  
“En nyt tiedä…”, Hide-zou vilkaisi vaivaantuneena kengänkärkiään.  
Kyllä hän haluaisi nähdä ystävän kodin, koska Sayuri oli kuulemma muuttanut Nagoyaan, vaikka kävikin usein, ja Hikarullakin oli oma koti, minkä tähden Asagikin oli joutunut muuttamaan lapsuuden kodistaan saavuttaessaan täysi-ikäisyyden. Eihän ystävän luona vierailu tai edes yökylä ollut sinänsä pelottavaa, vaan ajatukset, jotka heräsivät hänessä ja ne valtavat kysymykset, jotka kuiskailivat sydämessä aina ennen nukkumaan menoa.  
“Olethan sinä ennenkin ollut luonani yötä”, Asagi huomautti laskien kätensä nuoremman olkapäälle.  
“Niin, silloin kun olimme vielä lapsia”, vaaleampi huomautti kääntäen katseensa muualle.  
“Älä nyt viitsi, Hide-zou. Siitä tulee hauskaa”, pidempi hymyili mitä viehättävintä hymyään kallistaen päätään.  
“Mennään kaupungille ja tehdään jotain ikimuistoista, jota mietimme sitten yhdessä pyörätuoleissa vanhoina pukinpartoina.”  
Tyrskähdys pakeni teräväpiirteisen huulilta, koska pantterimaista oli mahdotonta ajatella vanhana ja pukinpartaisena. Tämä ei varmasti suostuisi vanhenemaan samalla tavalla, eikä hän yhtään ihmettelisi, jos tästä tulisi entistä kiihottavampi.  
“Kiltti Hide-zou”, mustatukka koukisti polviaan, jotta olisi hiukan lyhempi, ja mutristi surkeana huultaan koettaen näyttää koiranpennulta, kun risti vielä kätensä rukoukseen.  
“Kiltti, kiltti, kiltti – tai minä roikun jalassasi koko loppupäivän!”  
“Sitähän sinä teet muutenkin”, ruskeahiuksinen naurahti hermostuneena vilkuillen hiukan ympärilleen.  
“Hyvä on”, nuorukainen kuitenkin myöntyi viimein, koska hänestä tuntui, ettei toinen luovuttaisi kovinkaan helposti.  
Lisäksi tuo yökyläreissu antaisi ehkä mahdollisuuden selvittää joitakin asioita, jos rohkeus riittäisi.  
“Lähden kanssasi kaupungille ja tulen viikonlopuksi luoksesi.”  
“ _Banzai_!” Asagi huudahti riemuissaan ja hyppäsi, kuin olisi juuri tehnyt kunnarin baseballottelussa.  
“Jos lopetat tuon välittömästi”, Hide-zou tunsi punastuvansa.  
Välittömästi mustatukka lopetti riemuitsemisen ja otti asennon lyöden kätensä otsalleen.  
“Kyllä, herra kenraali!”  
“Lopeta tuo pelleily!” ruskeahiuksinen puuskahti ryhtyen marssimaan kohti ulko-ovia pirullisesti virnuilevan miehen kipittäessä nopeasti perään.

Kaupungilla ollessa he kävivät kaupoissa ja suunnittelivat seuraavaa päivää, koska oli jo torstai. Hide-zou sanoi tulevansa illalla, kun ehtisi, ja kävisi matkalla vuokraamassa muutaman tahtomansa elokuvan, joita he katsoisivat, kun olisivat jonkin aikaa käyneet talousasioita ja pörssiä läpi. Seuraavana päivänä opetus, ja hauskanpito, Asagin sanoja lainaten, jatkuisi aina sunnuntai-iltaan asti.  
Kesken kaupunkikierrosta Hide-zoulle kuitenkin putkahti hassu ajatus mieleen. Myöhemmin hän ei ollut enää varma, mistä se oli tullut mieleen. Siihen oli sattumoisin voinut vaikuttaa joku artisti tai sitten lehtiuutinen jostain yakuzasta tai jopa ikävä muistutus vanhemmistaan, joita vastaan halusi yhä kapinoida, mutta hän ehdotti ystävälleen, että he ottaisivat tatuoinnit. Asagi katsoi hetken aikaa hiukan hölmistyneenä ystäväänsä, mutta sitten innostui itsekin ajatuksesta. Niinpä he sitten menivätkin erääseen syrjemmälle olevaan tatuointiliikkeeseen. Asagille suunniteltiin tarkka kuva viidestä ruususta tämän katsellessa suunnittelupaperia ja valmiita ruusukuvia kertoen, mistä piti ja mistä ei. Hide-zoun tatuointi oli hiukan hankalampi, koska hän halusi jotain omaperäistä. Lopulta, kun salkku aukesi vahingossa ja luentopaperit putosivat lattialle, he löysivät sen suttupaperin, johon nuorukainen oli tuherrellut jo useamman päivän. Siinä oli eräänlainen hahmo, jolla oli siivet ja sarvet, minkä takia kuvasta tuli mieleen demoni. Tatuoijat katselivat tarkemmin tuherrusta ja saivat tehtyä siitä sitten sopivan kuvan, jota ryhdyttiin työstämään olkapäähän. He istuivat siinä tuoleissa Asagin vasemman olkavarren saadessa mustetta pinnalle ja Hide-zoun oikean olkapään saadessa vähitellen siivet ja sarvet.

Kun he viimein pääsivät pois – Asagin tatuointi kun oli sen verran iso ja pikkutarkka, että siinä meni aikaa – oli aurinko jo melkein kokonaan laskenut talojen taakse pois näkyvistä.  
“Minun täytynee mennä nyt kotiin”, Hide-zou sanoi ja vilkaisi takilla ja suurella lapulla päällystettyä olkapäätä.  
Tietenkään ruskeankellertävät silmät eivät kyenneet näkemään tatuointia, mutta ei sillä ollut sinänsä väliä. Kyllä hän sen myöhemmin pystyisi näkemään, eikä se ollut sinänsä niin tärkeä. Tämä päivä pysyisi aina nuorukaisen mielessä ja sydämessä, ja tatuointi tulisi olemaan tästä vain pieni muistutus aina välillä. Jokin kuitenkin kertoi, että tämä päivä ja tatuoinnit olivat vain lupaus jostain.  
“Huomenna on vielä lisää luentoja.”  
“Tylsää”, Asagi pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Mikä ihmeen työnarkomaani sinusta on tulossa? Voisit kyllä minun puolestani tulla jo nyt luokseni.”  
“Älä nyt vingu siinä”, nuorempi murahti heidän kävellessään pimeneviä katuja pitkin.  
Jostain syystä he aina kävelivät, vaikka joskus liikkuivatkin takseilla, metrolla ja kerran vanhemman limusiinilla, mutta tasan sen kerran, kun oli ollut kurja sää eikä taksia ollut saada mistään.  
“Sait minut lähtemään kanssasi taas kaupungille, vaikka minun olisi pitänyt opiskella.”  
“Ihan hyvin sinä näytit pitävän siitä ideasta”, mustatukka huomautti vilkaisten merkitsevästi ostoskassia, jossa oli muutamia vaatteita.  
“Minäkin pidin varsin paljon – erityisesti ostamistasi _kireistä_ farkuista.”  
“Lopeta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen mumisi kääntyen nopeasti kadun kulmasta kotiaan kohti, koska tiesi ystävänsä asuvan toisessa suunnassa.  
Tämä alkoi mennä jo ahdistavaksi. Miten ihmeessä hän voisi vastata tuollaiseen kommenttiin tai muuhunkaan flirttiin, kun ei tiennyt mitä toinen oikeasti ajatteli? Entä, jos tämä olikin vain tavallista suvaitsevampi hetero? Hän ei halunnut pilata tätä typerällä ihastumisellaan, joka tosin oli kestänyt jo useita vuosia, että kai sitä voisi sanoa jo rakkaudeksi…  
“Odotan sinua huomeniltana!” Asagi huusi perään nuoremman vain heilauttaessa kättään hyvästiksi.  
“Kuten olen odottanut sinua yksitoista vuotta”, mies kuiskasi hiljaa henkäisten.

**********

Hide-zou seisoi hermostuneena Asagin kodin oven edessä. Hänellä oli repuntapainen selässään toisen käden pidellessä muita tavaroita vasemman olkapään yli. Ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat ovikelloa osaamatta päättää, painaisiko sitä vai ei. Hän seisoi varsin hienossa rappukäytävässä, jonka asukkaat eivät olleet mitään opiskelijoita tai köyhemmästäkään päästä. Monelle nuorelle miehelle se oli kuin palatsi – jotenkin asagimainen, kuten nuorukainen sen ajatteli.

Olikohan tämä lainkaan järkevää? Hänhän voisi vain lukea luennoilla käydyt asiat joistakin kirjoista ja koettaa ymmärtää asian niistä. Tosin, kirjailijat harvemmin ajattelivat, ettei lukija ehkä tuntenut kaikkia termejä tai muitakaan asioita, eli oikea persoona kertomassa asioista oli parempi. Ehkä hänen ei olisi kuitenkaan kannattanut laittaa ostamiaan farkkuja, joihin Asagi oli kiinnittänyt erityisen paljon huomiota. Olivathan ne varsin kireät, mutta istuivat hyvin ja sopivat mustaan t-paitaan, joka oli vaaleanharmaan, melkein valkoisen pitkähihaisen paidan päällä, ettei hänen tarvinnut käyttää takkia. Paidat myötäilivät harjoitettua vartaloa tuoden vahvat keuhkot ja hartiat esiin laihan vyötärön kanssa. Vyön koristeellinen solki näkyi paidan alta terävine kulmineen, mutta siitä piirteestä ruskeahiuksinen ei nyt erityisemmin välittänyt. Hänellä oli sota kättään vastaan, koska kyseinen raaja ei suostunut kohoamaan ylös painamaan pientä nappulaa, jotta ovi aukeaisi. Eräs mainosten jakaja katsoi kummissaan häntä mennessään hänen ohitse yläkertaan, vielä enemmän tämä ihmetteli tullessaan alas ja huomatessaan nuorukaisen seisovan siinä vieläkin.

Alakerrassa kuului oven paukahdus miehen mentyä, mutta vieläkään ei tapahtunut mitään.  
“Hide-zou, ole mies!” Hide-zou sähähti itsekseen päättäen, ettei kysyisikään kuusi vuotta sitten tapahtuneista asioista yhtään mitään.  
Miksi puhua niistä, kun toinen ei katsonut tarpeekseen selitellä antamaansa suudelmaa? Miksi puhua suudelmasta edes heterolle, vaikka se oli ollut luultavasti heidän kummankin ensisuudelma?  
Sormi iskeytyi nopeasti sekunnin murto-osan ajaksi napille pienen kilahduksen kuuluessa oven sisäpuolella. Hengitys tiheni odotuksen tuskasta eikä nuorukainen ollut enää varma, oliko hermostunut siitä, että olisi halunnut paeta, vai siitä, että halusi kovasti tummemman luokse. Hetken aikaa ei kuulunut mitään, kunnes viimein lukon aukeamisesta syntynyt loksahdus kaikui käytävälle oven avautuessa.  
“Tulithan sinä viimein”, Asagi hymyili ilahtuneena näkemästään.

Ruskeankellertävät silmät laajenivat hiukan nuorukaisen huomatessa ystävänsä jaloissa mustat, varsin tyylikkäät ja hiukan kireät mustat farkut. valkoinen kauluspaita roikkui rennosti vyötärön päällä ja muutama ylin nappi oli jätetty auki vaalean ihon pilkistäessä houkuttelevasti, vaikkakin vahingossa vaatteen alta. Miten joku saattoi olla rennommankin näköisenä niin seksikäs?  
“Odottelin sinua tosin jo muutama tunti sitten”, toinen jatkoi huomaamatta sitä, kuinka oli jäänyt kaiken tuijotuksen ja näkymättömän kuolauksen kohteeksi.  
“Anteeksi, että kesti”, Hide-zou hymyili viimein pahoittelevasti ja astui sisään toisen tehdessä tilaa.  
“Eräällä luennoitsijalla oli minulle asiaa.”  
“Mitä asiaa?” mustatukka kysyi kohteliaasti napaten ystävänsä kantamukset itselleen.  
“Hän sanoi, että oli huomannut minun oppivan varsin nopeasti ja olin ilmeisesti tuonut eräässä keskustelussa paljon erilaisia kantoja esiin”, nuorempi kertoi riisuessaan kenkiään ja samalla vilkuili ympärilleen.  
Eteinen oli mukavan tilava ja hyvin tyylikäs moderneine tavaroineen ja vahvoilla värikontrasteilla. Jokin tuossa ei kuitenkaan ollut pantterimaista itseään. Paikka oli aivan liian paljon tavallisen nuoren miehen eteinen eikä lainkaan mustasilmäisen oma. Tälle olisi sopinut paremmin tumma, suuri ja paksu mahonkikaappi, jossa olisi säilyttänyt hienot, hiukan vanhahtavan elegantit vaatteet.  
“Lisäksi hän kysyi, että olinko ajatellut hankkia työpaikkaa opiskelun lomassa”, vaaleampi huomautti astuen viimein peremmälle taloon toisen perässä.  
“Hän itse työskentelee eräässä toimistossa kirjanpidon ja tärkeiden papereiden parissa ja ehdotti, jos tulisin sinne apulaiseksi, kun en opiskelisi.”

“Kai sinä kieltäydyit?” vanhempi kysyi terävästi ja heitti repun olohuoneen ruskealle sohvalle.  
“Miksi olisin?” ruskeahiuksinen huomautti katsellen olohuonetta hiukan hämmentyneenä.  
Sohvan edustalla oli suuri, paksu matto, mutta sen päällä oli paksu viltti tai oikeastaan peitto ja tyynyjä. Pieni pöytä, jota normaalisti olisi pidetty television ja sohvan välissä oli siirretty sivummalle. Tason päällä oli muutama lautanen, joissa oli pientä suolapalaa, kaksi kippoa, joissa oli sipsiä, ja kaksi olutpulloa. Paikka näytti siltä, kuin se olisi tehty valmiiksi tulevia elokuvia varten, mutta jotenkin se vihjasi jostain muustakin, mutta teräväpiirteinen uskoi kuvittelevansa olemattomia.  
“Meiltä menee kallisarvoista yhteistä aikaamme, jos sinä menet töihin”, mustasilmäinen marisi istuutuessaan peiton ja maton päälle nojaten sohvaan.  
“Täytyyhän minun joskus saada työpaikka”, lyhempi protestoi ja vilkaisi keittiön oven suuntaan.  
Oviaukosta näkyvä lattia oli turhankin perinteinen mustavalkoruudullinen, kuten joissakin kahviloissa ja osa tavaroista, kuten jääkaappi, olivat punaisia. Keskellä keittiötä – tai niin keskellä, kuin olohuoneesta katsottuna pystyi päättelemään – oli pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli neljä tuolia. Miksi he eivät menneet sinne opiskelemaan?  
“Eikä sellaistakaan anneta, jos ei ole riittävästi työkokemusta – enkä halua elää koko elämääni vanhempieni kustannuksella.”  
“Mikset ole sanonut minulle siitä mitään?” Asagi huomautti kallistaen tutulla tavalla päätään.  
“Olisin välittömästi järjestänyt sinulle töitä jostakin yrityksestäni.”

“Mitä?” Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan, että hänen kulmakarvoistaan muodostui yksi iso kulmakarva.  
“Minäkö työskentelisin sinun alaisenasi?”  
“Et nyt suoraan minun”, pantterimainen hymyili viehättävästi.  
“Sinulla olisi muut esimiehet ja johtajat, mutta minä olisin se iso pomo.”  
“Pääsisit siis leikkimään kanssani orjapiiskuria”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsoi pidempäänsä kulmien alta tämän näyttäessä enkeliltä, joka yritti piilottaa hiilihankoa selkänsä taakse.  
“Täytyy nyt katsoa. En suostunut vielä sen luennoitsijan ehdotukseen, vaan sanoin harkitsevani.”  
“Siinä ei ole enempää harkitsemista, jos et ole vielä allekirjoittanut mitään sopimuksia”, hymy leveni vanhemman huulilla.  
“Sinä nimittäin tulet työskentelemään jossakin minun yrityksessäni.”  
“Oletpas sinä päättäväinen”, nuorukainen katsoi tummempaa ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.

Mustatukka kurottautui pöydän ylle ja nappasi olutpullon avaten sen kepeästi, ennen kuin vei pullon huulilleen.  
“Eikö meidän pitänyt opiskella eikä alkaa ryypiskellä?”  
“Ei yhden oluen juominen ole ryypiskelyä”, mustasilmäinen huomautti purskahtaen äkkiä nauruun.  
“Aivan! Unohdin, että sinä olet vielä lapsi! Tuskin edes tiedät, miltä alkoholi maistuu, kun et ole sitä koskaan juonut!”  
“En minä nyt niin lapsi ole!” Hide-zou huomautti hiukan loukkaantuneena.  
Vaikkei hän ollut vielä kahtakymmentä, ei toinenkaan ollut sitä hirveästi ylittänyt.  
“Kyllä minä olen juonut, ihan tiedoksesi vain!”  
“Olet vai?” Asagi katsoi ovelasti kulmien alta nuorempaansa.  
“Olen!” opiskelija kivahti ja nappasi sen toisen pullon avaten nopeasti korkin.  
Pullonsuu vietiin ripeästi huulille nuorukaisen kallistaessa lasipulloa juoman valuessa suuhunsa. Vaaleampi joi monta kulausta varsin ripeään tahtiin pitämättä lainkaan taukoa.  
“Kumpi meistä nyt ajattelikaan ryypiskellä?” pidempi naurahti saaden toisen lopettamaan juomisen hetkeksi.  
“Ei tarvitse kuitenkaan juoda, kuin se olisi viimein maailmassa oleva olut – jääkaapissa on lisää.”  
“Sinä siis ajattelit meidän ryypiskelevän?” voimakasleukainen huomautti rojahtaen viimein istumaan ystävänsä viereen nojaten selällään ruskeaan sohvaan.  
“Ei kai se nyt niin hirveätä ole, jos muutaman oluen juomme samalla, kun minä opetan sinulle asioita”, mustasilmäinen joi toisen kulauksen pullostaan.  
“Ole huoleti, en aio juottaa sinua humalaan”, sirot kasvot kääntyivät virnistäen hymyilemään nuoremmalle, joka tunsi punastuvansa.  
Hän ei ollut niin luottavainen, että kykenisi hillitsemään himoaan humalassa eikä siitä syntyisi varmasti mitään hyvää.

“No, otetaanpas ne kirjat esiin, jotta voin alkaa pälpättää sinulle niistä asioista. Mitä teillä käsiteltiin?” vanhempi kääntyi nappaamaan sohvalta repun lähemmäksi.  
“Pörssiä, suhdannevaihtelua ja liikeasioiden ennakointia”, ruskeahiuksinen nappasi nopeasti reppunsa ja kaivoi ne kolme paksua kirjaa, jotka oli ottanut mukaansa.  
Nuorukainen ei ollut halukas näyttämään, millaisia vaatteita – varsinkaan alusvaatteita – käytti.  
“Niistä minä tiedänkin jotain”, pantterimainen kurtisti hiukan kulmiaan.  
“Mitä elokuvia muuten toit?”  
“Sellaisia, mitä oli lehdissä kehuttu”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi ottaen nekin esiin repustaan.  
Mustatukka otti saamansa dvd-kotelot ryhtyen lukemaan niiden takakansia.  
“Armageddon, Viides elementti ja…”, miljonääri kallisti hiukan päätään.  
“Rakkautta ja himoa? Eikös tässä ole jonkinasteista homopornoa?”  
“Haittaako se?” Hide-zou kysyi.  
Juuri siksi hän oli ottanut tuon elokuvan – hän oli halunnut tietää, kuinka toinen suhtautuisi siihen.  
“Eipä juuri, vaikken välitä sinänsä hirveästi”, Asagi laittoi kotelot sille pienelle pöydälle hiukan vakavampana.  
“No, puhutaanpas niistä kursseista ja ennakoinnista.”

Mustatukkainen otti pörssiä ja ennakoimista käsittelevän kirjan syliinsä ryhtyen selittämään perusasioita etsien taulukoita avukseen. Ääni oli rauhallisen pehmeä, että se lumosi nuoremman täysin. Korvat kuuntelivat vain kevyitä painotuksia ja sanojen muodostusta kuulematta lainkaan, mitä puhuttiin. Silmät katsoivat hoikkia, mustilla farkuilla päällystettyjä reisiä katseen hypätessä kirjan yli vartalolle. Miten kovasti toinen muistuttikaan pantteria siinä istuessaan. Vartalo oli laiha ja hyvin harjoitetut pitkät lihakset näkyivät hiukan valkoisen paidan alta. Miltähän vanhempi näytti nykyään ilman paitaa? Oliko iho kaikkialla yhtä vaaleata ja tasaista kuin kaulalla ja rintakehällä? Voisiko kellään olla niin kauniita kasvoja ja upeita silmiä, jotka saivat olon hyväksi yhdellä vilkaisulla? Voisiko kukaan olla yhtä täydellinen ja ihana niin ulkonäöltään ja ennen kaikkea luonteeltaan? Miksi hän halusikaan vain suoda toisen kasvoille hymyn ja saada tämän tuntemaan olonsa hyväksi?

Kevyt huokaisu pääsi teräväpiirteisen suusta tämän jäädessä tuijottamaan niitä täyteläisiä huulia, jotka päästivät puhetta välistään. Ne olivat pehmeän näköiset, hyvin hoidetut eivätkä missään nimessä rohtuneet. Ilmeisesti mies oli laittanut hetki sitten huulirasvaa, koska alahuuli kiilsi hiukan valossa. Tuntuisikohan suudelma samalta, kuin kuusi vuotta sitten? Olisivatko liikkeet yhtä hyväntuntuiset kuin silloin? Miltä mustasilmäinen saattaisi nykyään maistua? Heidän kielensä olivat koskeneet toisiaan pienen hetken ajan jättäen hetken kesken. Olisiko nyt aika viedä se suudelma loppuun?  
“Hide-zou?” Asagi käänsi päätään katsoen kummastuneena ystäväänsä.  
“Kuunteletko sinä lainkaan?” ääni oli syyttävä ja syystäkin Hide-zoun tajutessa, mitä olikaan tehnyt.  
Hän oli jäänyt vain tuijottamaan toisen huulia kuuntelematta lainkaan. Tästä ei tullut yhtään mitään.  
“Helvetti, en minä voi keskittyä!” Hide-zou ärähti ja läimäytti kirjan pois ystävänsä sylistä.  
“Lopetamme siis opiskelun tältä päivältä ja ryhdymme katsomaan elokuvia?” Asagi katsoi nuorempansa kasvoja uteliaana.  
“Lopeta tuollainen!” ruskeahiuksinen nousi polvilleen ja painoi samassa kätensä pidempänsä kummallekin puolelle vangiten sohvan ja itsensä väliin.  
“Lopeta tuo esitys, kuin kaikki olisi, kuten oli aikaisemminkin! Älä ole, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut!”  
“Onko jotain sitten tapahtunut?” mustasilmäinen kysyi rauhallisesti tuskin kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, että toinen oli vanginnut hänet kiukkuisena.  
Pieni hymy kohosi miehen kasvoille tämän nojautuessa vielä enemmän taaksepäin kallistaen päätään, kuin olisi koettanut nähdä kokonaisuuden paremmin.  
“Onko?! _Onko!?_ ” voimakasleukainen olisi halunnut puraista tuon komean pään irti, ettei tarvitsisi nähdä sitä itsevarmaa, tietäväistä hymyä.  
“Totta helvetissä on! Kuusi vuotta sitten! Etkö muka muista, mitä silloin tapahtui!?  
“Sinä lähdit Tokioon ja minä jäin tänne”, pantterimainen vastasi rehellisesti.  
“Etkö muka muista mitään muuta?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäisestä tuntui, että oli miettinyt tuota kaikkea turhaa.  
Kädet putosivat pois sohvan pehmusteilta takaisin syliin nuorukaisen kääntäessä katseensa pois. Tämä kohtaus oli niin typerä. Olivatko hänen omat hölmöt tunteensa sumentaneet järjen, että oli mennyt kuvittelemaan liikoja? Oliko se flirtti ja ne hassut sanat olleet vain ystävien kesken olevaa omituista leikkiä?  
“Kuusi vuotta sitten minä myös suutelin sinua”, vanhempi sanoi viimein, huomattavasti vakavampana.

“Sinä siis olet muistanut koko ajan?” lyhemmän katse singahti takaisin mustatukan kasvoihin.  
“Tietenkin olen muistanut”, Asagi kuulosti loukkaantuneelta.  
“En minä mene nyt sentään unohtamaan ensisuudelmaani.”  
“Mikset ole sanonut mitään?!” Hide-zou tunsi suuttumuksen ja hermostuksen nousevan vatsastaan.  
Kiukun ja nolouden punat leikkivät poskilla ja silmät olivat kavenneet tiukoiksi viiruiksi. Jostain syystä vaaleammalla oli suuri halu lyödä pidempäänsä.  
“Et sinäkään ole sanonut mitään”, pidempi ilmoitti varsin itsepäisesti.  
“Sinä se minua suutelit silloin!” opiskelija turhautui ja iski kätensä vanhemman olkapäiden viereen vangiten tämän uudelleen, koska mustatukka liikahti epäilyttävästi, kuin olisi aikonut paeta.  
“Niin suutelin, mutta se ei estä sinua ottamasta asiaa puheeksi”, mustasilmäinen katsoi tarkkaavaisesti teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja.  
“Suudelmaan tarvitaan aina kaksi. Sinä olit yhtä osallinen siihen hetkeen kuin minä.”  
“Mutta minä en mennyt sanomaan sitä, mitä sinä sanoit!” ruskeahiuksinen äyskähti katsoen nopeasti muualle.  
Sama vanha suru tuntui nousevan jostain sydämen pohjasta, kun nuorukainen muisti ne tapahtumat: suudelman, ne sanat ja viimeisenä loittoneva selkä. Se oli ollut hetki, jota hän varmasti vihaisi lopun elämäänsä.  
“Sinä sanoit silloin suudelman jälkeen, että sinä pidät minusta ja sitten lähdit vain pois mitään selittämättä!”  
“Mitä minun olisi pitänyt selittää?” pantterimainen kysyi matalasti.  
Lyhempi värähti omituisen äänen kuullessaan ja käänsi katseensa mustatukkaan päästämättä tätä itsensä ja sohvan välistä.  
“Miksi helvetissä sinä suutelit minua?!” epätoivoinen kysymys karkasi huulilta.  
“Olivatko sanasi pitämisestäsi totta?!”

He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin nuoremman hengittäessä kuin pitkänkin juoksun jälkeen. Nyt hän oli sanonut mieltään askarruttaneet kysymykset. Puna syveni poskilla ja tahtomattaan kädet pettivät hiukan tuoden kasvoja lähemmäksi. Asagi raotti viimein huuliaan ja sanoi jotain, mutta veri jyskytti korvissa niin, että Hide-zoun oli pyydettävä tätä toistamaan.  
“Mikset ota selville?” pää kallistui sirosti harvinaisen hellän kysymyksen myötä.

Ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat mustia silmiä hengästyneen hengityksen kadotessa jonnekin tyhjyyteen. Aivot löivät tyhjää, koska eivät voineet mitenkään ymmärtää sanoja. Ottaa selville? Miten? Miten hän muka ottaisi ne selville? Ääni oli ollut niin pehmeä ja kuiskaava; kutsunut luokseen omituisen viehättävällä tavalla, ettei nuorempi tiennyt, miten olisi vastannut siihen. Kädet koukistuivat hitaasti ruskeahiuksisen tuodessa kasvonsa lähemmäksi pantterimaisen omia. Tämä pysyi aivan tyynenä siinä koettamatta päästä pois. Oliko se lupa hänen aikeilleen? Oliko tämä jotain sellaista, mitä ei pelkästään hän, vaan he kumpikin halusivat oikeasti? Luomet sulkeutuivat, kun kasvot tunsivat vanhemman kevyen hengityksen kasvoillaan. Nenät hipaisivat toisiaan, kun huulet koskettivat viimein toisiaan pysäyttäen nuoremman sydämen kokonaan.

Huulet liikkuivat vastaparia vasten sydämen hypätessä äkkiä hirvettävään vauhtiin, kun toinen vastasikin suudelmaan. Pehmeät liikkeet hyväilivät toisiaan tuoden lisää rohkeutta lyhemmän toimiin. Käsi liukui sohvalta olkapäälle peukalon silittäessä hellästi valkoista silkkikangasta. Vartalo painautui hieman lähemmäksi, että heidän kehonsa melkein koskettivat toisiaan huumaavien väreiden poukkoillessa voimakasleukaisen iholla.  
Henkäisten pienesti Hide-zou keskeytti suudelman jääden kuitenkin toisen lähelle hymyillen haaveilevasti. Se oli tuntunut jopa paremmalta, kuin hän oli kuvitellut tai edes muistellut. Asagi katsoi vakavana ruskeankellertäviä silmiä hengittäen omituisen syvään.  
“Hide-zou”, mies sanoi viimein hiljaa saaden vaaleamman hätkähtämään.  
“Minä valehtelin sinulle silloin kuusi vuotta sitten”, sanat olivat kuin veitseniskut rintakehään.  
“Minä en pidä sinusta.”

Treenattu vartalo jäätyi täysin paikoilleen. Silmät laajenivat kauhusta voimakasleukaisen jäädessä tuijottamaan vanhemman kasvoja. Hän oli siis sittenkin tehnyt väärin! Miksi hän oli tehnyt näin typerästi!? Nyt Asagi vihaisi hä-  
Yllättäen kädet nousivat ruskeisiin hiuksiin hymyn koristaessa täyteläisiä huulia. Sormet liikkuivat silittävästi päänahkaa pitkin lähestyen siitä poskia. Hide-zou yritti kiskaista itsensä vapaaksi, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä, kun Asagi antoi suudelman nuoremmalleen. Mustat silmät olivat sulkeutuneet vaaleamman tuijottaessa niitä järkyttyneenä. Mikä häneltä oli mennyt ohi? Miksi pidempi suuteli häntä? Lopulta kuitenkin jokin, luultavasti rinnassa pökertynyt sydän, sai nuorukaisen viimein vastaamaan suudelmaan. Huulet liikkuivat entistä tiiviimmin toisiaan vasten ruskeahiuksisen raottaessa viimein huuliaan vihjaten suoraan, mitä halusi. Pantterimainen silitteli sormillaan teräviä poskipäitä hipaisten kielellään muutaman kerran toisen omaa, kunnes keskeytti suudelman.  
“Minä rakastan sinua”, mustasilmäinen kuiskasi pidellen hellästi rakastamiaan kasvoja sormissaan.  
Kädet putosivat kuitenkin nopeasti miehen kääntäessä katseensa muualle tarkoituksenaan häipyä siitä. Vahvat kädet kuitenkin iskeytyivät olkapäihin ja painoivat ikävästi vasten huonekalua.  
“Älä luulekaan, että antaisin sinun karata minnekään!” Hide-zou istahti nopeasti Asagin syliin, ettei tämä pääsisi mitenkään karkuun.  
“Minä en anna sinun toistamiseen lähteä minnekään, ennen kuin minä olen saanut sanoa tuohon jotain!” kädet kiertyivät mustahiuksisen pään taakse hartioiden värähdellessä pidätellyistä nyyhkäyksistä.  
Mustasilmäinen tuijotti hämmentyneenä toisen poskille valuneita kyyneleitä, mutta pian pantterimainen vedettiin rakastavaan suudelmaan.  
“Minäkin rakastan sinua”, teräväpiirteinen lähes kähisi huulia vasten painautuen tiiviimmin vanhemman syliin.

Mustatukka vastasi samassa suudelmaan kietoen kätensä nuoremman vartalon ympärille. Kielet koskettivat toisiaan yhtä varovaisesti kuin aikaisemmin, mutta tällä kertaa kumpikaan ei kääntynyt pois. Huulet painuivat toisiaan vasten kiihkeämmin kielten tanssiessa toisiaan vasten. Voimakasleukainen tunsi, kuinka vahvat kädet vaelsivat selkäänsä pitkin hyväillen joka puolelta laskeutuen viimein takapuolelle jatkaen helliä kosketuksiaan. Se ei haitannut nuorempaa yhtään hänen koettaessa päästä vieläkin lähemmäksi mustasilmäistä jatkaen suudelmaa. He istuivat siinä tajuamatta lainkaan sitä, miten aika kulki heidän ohitseen jättäen heidät ulkopuolelle. Kaksikko ei muistanut, että heidän tarkoituksensa oli opiskella taloutta. Tässä oli heidän mielestään paljon mielenkiintoisempaa opittavaa. Asagi nosti hiukan Hide-zoun paitaa hivellen peukalollaan alaselkää. Teräväpiirteinen taasen taivutti pantterimaisen päätä jatkaen intohimoiseksi muuttuneita suudelmia kaulalle. Kieli tanssi vaaleata ihoa vasten pidemmän mumistessa nautinnosta.  
“Hide-zou”, mustatukka kuiskasi matalalla kurkkuäänellä ja kohotti päätään hakien huulet itselleen muutamaan suukkoon.  
“Minä haluan sinua.”  
Puhuteltu ei vastannut siihen, vaan painoi lantiotaan ja miehuuttaan toisen omia vasten. Kumpikin tunsi, miten he olivat siinä suudelman lomassa kiihottuneet puolikuiden ollessa tiiviisti toisiaan vasten. Housut tuntuivat turhalta keksinnöltä siinä, mutta se ei silti saanut heitä kiirehtimään – tai oikeastaan miljonääriä kiirehtimään. Huulet ahmivat toisiaan, kun vanhempi tarttui mustaan t-paidan reunaan nykien sitä hitaasti ylöspäin. Heidän suudelmansa keskeytyi, kun vaate kiskottiin pään yli ja Hide-zou nosti kätensä auttavaisesti ylös.  
“Sinulla on aivan liikaa vaatetta päällä”, Asagi marisi katsellen pitkähihaista paitaa syyttävästi.  
“Mikset vain ota liikoja pois”, Hide-zou kuiskasi vihjaavasti, vaikkei hänen olisi tarvinnut.

Sanat suorastaan innostivat mustatukkaa tämän kiskoessa lennokkaasti vaaleanharmaan kankaan pois peittämästä sileätä, varsin lihaksikasta ylävartaloa.  
“Mielelläni”, pidempi kehräsi murahtaen muutaman kerran ja painoi huulensa solisluun päälle suukottaen.  
Kielenkärki maalasi kuviota iholle lipoen solisluiden välissä olevaa herkkää aluetta nautinnollisesti. Jokainen kosketus tuntui vaaleammasta hyvälle hänen keinuttaessa hymyillen päätään. Sormet leikkivät selässä kirjoittaen sanoja rakkaudesta ja himosta, kun huulet laskeutuivat alemmaksi rintakehälle. Kosketukset muuttuivat huumaavimmiksi, kun kieli ryhtyi nuolemaan kiihkeämmin suun näykkiessä nännejä ja muuta ihoa. Voimakasleukainen painoi vaistomaisesti hehkuvaa suuta lähemmäksi itseään mumisten nautinnosta. Jokainen kosketus sai hänet haluamaan lisää, viemään paratiisiin. Tämä oli huumetta. Asagi oli todellakin hänen huumeensa vieden tajunnan jonnekin aivan muualle. Huokaisten syvää ihanuudesta ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vei kätensä pantterimaisen leualle ja nosti tämän katseen silmiinsä. He kumpikin hymyilivät riemusta ja onnesta, kun saivat olla toistensa syleilyssä. Huulet koskettivat toisiaan aluksi hellästi kielten ryhtyessä yllättävään taistoon. Kädet vetivät toisiaan lähemmäksi miehuuksien painautuessa tiiviimmin yhteen saaden huoneessa kajahtamaan himonsekaisia huudahduksia. Hide-zou hapuili Asagin kauluspaidan nappeja haluten viimein nähdä toisen tasaisen ihon. Napit eivät kuitenkaan suostuneet pysymään sormissa tai menemään napinläpien lävitse, minkä takia suudelmat keskeytyivät opiskelijan ryhtyessä epätoivoiseen taistoon paitaa vastaan. 

Pieni naurahdus pääsi mustatukan huulilta tämän tietäessä varsin hyvin, että paitansa napit olivat hiukan hankalat. Naurahdus loppui kuitenkin hämmentyneeseen älähdykseen, kun lyhempi tarttui ripeästi kaulukseen ja repäisi vaatteen auki nappien lennellessä pitkin huonetta sinkoillen huonekaluista. Tyytyväisenä ongelmansa helposta ratkaisusta ruskeahiuksinen laskeutui hiukan alemmas suukottaen himoitsemaansa virheetöntä vartaloa nauttien pehmeästä ihosta huulillaan ja kielellään. Pidempi maistui hyvälle, ja hän halusi lisää nuollessaan rintalihaksia kiihkeästi laskeutuen siitä vatsalle ja siitä alemmas ryhtyen käsillään kiskomaan vyötä auki. Miljonääri hengitti tiheästi laskeutuen hiukan alemmas helpottaen nuoremman puuhia tämän avatessa sepalusta maatessaan melkein mahallaan jalkojen päällä. Sormet tarttuivat kovaan varteen silitellen ihoa. Hellästi kiveksetkin saivat omaa huomiota käden silitellessä housujen alta pilkistävää ihoa. Kosketus kasvoilla sai ruskeankellertävät silmät nostamaan katseen ylös kohdaten anovan katseen.  
“Kiltti”, koiranpentu ilme sai Hide-zoun hymyilemään.  
Asagi himoitsi kosketusta, kuten himoitsi hänkin, minkä saattoi päätellä yhdellä vilkaisulla nivusten alueella. Miehuus liikahti pienesti sormissa vaatien kunnollista huomiota eikä mitään tylsää silittelyä. Huulet koskettivat hellästi suukottaen puolikuun kärkeä pantterimaisen vetäessä terävästi henkeä hampaidensa välistä. Suudelmat kulkivat pitkin vankkaa vartta aiheuttaen pyörryttäviä väreitä, jotka kipinöivät nivusten alueelta muualle vartalolle. Mustat silmät sulkeutuivat sormien siirtyessä paksuihin hiuksiin hyväilemään päänahkaa. Pienet käden liikkeet kyllä vihjasivat samalla varsin vaativasti, ettei ihastuttava suukottelu tyydyttänyt kaikki tarpeita. Ilmeisesti ehdottelevat kosketukset saivat vastakaikua, kun kieli ryhtyi lipomaan miehuuden kärkeä kiusoittelevasti. 

Matala muminan ja murinan välimuoto pakeni miljonäärin suusta, koska mies tunsi syttyvänsä tuollaisesta kosketuksesta tuleen. Tämä oli jo teini-iästä lähtien, kun rakkaansa oli ollut Tokiossa, haaveillut tästä kauneimmissa unissaan. Nyt jokainen toive tuntui käyvän toteen vieläkin suuremmissa määrin – paljon ihanampana. Kosketukset kertoivat kokemuksesta ja itsevarmuudesta, mikä tavallaan hiukan harmitti Asagia eikä tämä voinut kieltää sitä itseltään. Pantterimainen kyllä tiesi, ettei Hide-zou ollut kokematon, mutta pidempi olisi silti halunnut olla ensimmäinen. Mustatukka olisi halunnut, että he olisivat saaneet kokea neitsyyden menettämisen yhdessä, mutta sitä oli turha murehtia enää. Vain tämä hetki oli tärkeä.

Ajatukset hyppäsivät pienestä pettymyksestä aivan muualle, kun tulikuuma erektio laitettiin vieläkin kuumempaan paikkaan. Voihkaisu pakeni täyteläisiltä huulilta käsien vahingossa painaessa päätä tiiviimmin miehuutta vasten. Silmät aukesivat voimakkaasta imusta sulkeutuen jälleen, kun pää vetäytyi vartta pitkin. Imu oli tappaa laihemman kielen painellessa kiihkeästi puolikuun kärkeä.  
“Hide-zou… Hide-zou…”, mustasilmäinen mumisi voihkaisuiden välistä.  
Ilon ja nautinnon kyyneleet olivat valua poskille ja muutama niistä onnistuikin valumaan leualle asti.  
“Minun Hide-zouni…”, kädet nostivat hellästi vahvat kasvot ylös nuorukaisen kohotessa istumaan jälleen rakkaansa syliin.  
He kietoutuivat toisiinsa kuin käärmeet suudelmien muuttuessa vaativimmiksi ja himokkaimmiksi. Ruskeahiuksinen tunsi, kuinka hänet työnnettiin hellästi taaksepäin ja laskettiin lattialle maton ja peiton päälle. Huulikontakti pysyi kuitenkin tuona aikana tiivistyen sitten, kun pidempi oli päällimmäisenä. Kädet vaelsivat paljaalla iholla pantterimaisen koettaessa riisua housujaan, jotka tuntuvat estävän kaiken hyvän, mikä sinänsä piti paikkansa. Hellä kosketus lantiolla sai vanhemman hymähtämään suudelman keskellä, kun opiskelija päätti auttaa toisen riisumisessa. Ripeästi Asagi sai viimein riisuttua housunsa maaten alastomana osittain Hide-zoun päällä. Hymyillen hiukan kieroutunutta hymyään mies ryhtyi kiskomaan teräväpiirteisen housuja tämän avustaessa nostamalla lantiotaan. Sormet hivelivät vaaleata ihoa, kun vaate vedettiin viimein pois jaloista. Sukat lensivät komealla kaarella sohvaan taakse, minkä jälkeen mustatukka ryhtyi repimään vaaleita boksereita pois piilottamassa sulokkaita piirteitä, kuten mustasilmäinen sen ajatteli. Viimeinenkin vaate putosi lopulta lattialle kaksikon ryhtyessä välittömästi suukottamaan toisiaan etsien pisteitä, jotka toisivat suurinta nautintoa. Pantterimaisen käsi pakeni viimein sohvan alle ottamaan purkin ja pienen kondomipakkauksen.  
“Olit siis ajatellut ihan minun kaatamistasi sänkyysi?” nuorempi ei voinut kuin naurahtaa nähdessään liukasteen.  
“Kyllähän minä sitäkin, mutta en ollut varma, saanko sinut makuuhuoneeseeni asti”, mustatukka myönsi kehräten.  
“Piti sitä varten miettiä kaikki mahdolliset paikat ja laittaa nämä kädenulottuville.”  
“Kuinka pitkään sinä olit tätä suunnitellut?” Hide-zou kysyi maatessaan lattialla nojaten viettelevästi käsiinsä pitäen ylävartaloaan pystyssä.  
“Siitä päivästä lähtien, kun tajusin, miten paljon rakastan sinua”, Asagi painoi rakastavan suudelman toisen huulille avaten samalla purkin.  
“Erityisesti siitä päivästä, kun kuulin sinun palanneen ja päätin tarkistaa asian.”

Avattu purkki laskettiin heidän viereensä käden noustessa levittämään lyhemmän jalkoja. Se ei kuitenkaan käynyt voimakasleukaiselle. Nuorukainen nosti kätensä miljonäärin niskan taakse ja heitti tämän nopeasti lattialle nousten itse päälle. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen painoi vaativan suudelman täyteläisille huulille saaden pian vastakaikua. Kielet ryhtyivät taistoon, joka keskeytyi, kun pantterimainen kierähti kaataen hartiakkaamman takaisin lattialle nousten itse päälle.  
“Valitan kulta, mutta minä olen aina päällä”, varmasti kädet käänsivät ruskeahiuksisen makaamaan vatsalleen käden silitellessä pakaraa.  
Vanhempi otti lujan otteen ranteista sitoen ne yhteen, varmaan otteeseen, ettei toinen pääsisi karkuun.  
“Anna minun olla tässä – anna minun antaa sinulle jotain ihmeellistä”, mies kuiskasi hiusten takana piilottelevaan korvaan.  
Voimakasleukainen veti terävästi henkeään, kun tunsi suudelmia niskassaan. Hän oli ollut aina päällä eikä hän mielellään siitä asetelmasta luopunut, mutta…  
Myöntämättä hellään pyyntöön ääneen nuorempi antoi vartalonsa rentoutua merkiten toiselle lupaa tehdä, mitä halusi. Toisen käden sisällä olevat ranteet laskeutuivat lattialle hengityksen koettaessa tasaantua.  
Hymyillen onnellisena tapahtumien kulusta Asagi jatkoi suukkojaan pitkin selkää vieden kaksi sormeaan ottamaan voidetta.  
“Levennä haarojasi”, hampaat näykkäsivät hellästi niskaa saaden aikaiseksi älähdyksen.

Hide-zou totteli sulkien silmänsä, kun ensimmäinen sormi työntyi sisäänsä. Se ei sattunut yhtään, vaan tuntui hyvältä liikkuessaan edes takaisin ja muutaman kerran pyörähdellen. Ruskeahiuksinen mumisi hiljaa mieltymyksestä. Seuraavaksi työntyi toinen sormi, joka sai laihan vartalon jäykistymään. Kaksi sormea sattui jo, vaikkei käsi edes liikkunut hänen aukollaan mitenkään. Nuorukainen puri hammastaan koettaen rauhoittua, mutta se oli vaikeata. Tämä asetelma hermostutti häntä, kuin tämä olisi aivan ensimmäinen kerta.  
“Rentoudu”, mustasilmäinen kuiskasi ryhtyen jälleen suutelemaan niskaa.  
“En satuta sinua.”  
Välittömästi niin kosketus niskassa kuin ääni saivat voimakasleukaisen rentoutumaan. Se hämmästytti hiukan vanhempaa tämän suudellessa vielä muutaman kerran uudelleen samaa kohtaa huomaten toisen rentoutuvan vielä lisää, muuttuvan jopa kärsimättömäksi. Jatkaen näykkäisyjä ja hellimistä kielensä avulla pantterimainen laittoi vielä kolmannen sormensa toisen sisälle. Kivunsekainen älähdys kajahti huoneessa vartalon jäätyessä paikoilleen väristen hiukan kivusta. Mustasilmäinen jatkoi hellimistään ja supatteli rauhoittavia sanojaan hiusten takana piilottelevaan korvaan. Lopulta ylös kohonnut pää laskeutui takaisin peitolle, vaikka lyhempi hengittikin raskaasti.  
“Sinä tulet rakastamaan sitä”, mustatukka henkäisi ottaessaan sormensa pois napaten samalla kondomipakkauksen käteensä.

Hide-zou kuuli, kuinka pieni paketti revittiin auki ja hän mietti, kauanko toisella mahdollisesti kestäisi. Omaksi yllätyksekseen hän tunsi pian jotain aukollaan käden liukuessa hänen alavatsalleen nostaen lantiota hiukan ilmaan. Asagi hyräili hiljaa jotain laulua ja työntyi sisään pysähtyen melkein saman tien, kun lihakset puristuivat miehuuden ympärille. Nuorempi oli niin uskomattoman tiukka, ettei pidemmän tarvitsisi luultavasti työntyä loppuun asti, kun laukeaisi. Sitä mies ei kuitenkaan halunnut, koska silloin ruskeahiuksinen ei saisi sitä nautintoa, mitä rakkaansa halusi antaa. Huulet painuivat niskaa rauhoitellen, työntyen aina hiukan syvemmälle, kun lyhempi rauhoittui. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen viskasi päätään jokaisesta kivun aallosta, joka löi selkärangan ja vartalon läpi. Ne saivat hänen näkönsä sumenemaan useamman kerran, mutta onneksi tuntoaisti oli jäljellä. Kosketukset niskassa toivat varmuutta ja kertoivat kaiken päättyvän kivusta huolimatta hyvin. Viimein mustatukka pääsi pohjalle asti pysähtyen haukkomaan henkeä suukkojen välistä. He olivat siinä kumpikin nelinkontin koettaen vain rauhoittua, mikä tuntui sillä hetkellä mahdottomalta. Ehkei heidän kannattaisi siis rauhoittua lainkaan?

Asagi painoi vielä muutaman suukon vaaleaan niskaan ryhtyen työntymään syvemmälle Hide-zoun sisään tämän voihkaistessa jokaisella liikahduksella. Suu aukesi protestiksi, kun toinen tuli melkein kokonaan ulos, mutta luja työntö takaisin teki nuoremmasta sanattoman. Ruskeahiuksinen pää heitteli vielä enemmän, kun jokainen työntö osui kovana ja terävänä siihen pisteeseen, joka sai huoneiston kaikumaan huudahduksista. Mustasilmäinen näykki ja puri pari kertaa huomattavasti kovempaa niskasta kaksikon kääntäessä päänsä muutamaan suudelmaan aina välillä. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat pienen hetken ajan vanhemman silmiin sulkeutuen sitten vahvoista työnnöistä. Kuitenkin tuo yksi ainoa katse oli ollut kaikki, mitä toinen tarvitsi. Pidempi kiersi kätensä vahvan rintakehän ympärille suoristaen rakkaansa seisomaan polvilleen. Sormet valuivat pehmeästi kierrellen nuoremman huomiota kaipaavalle miehuudelle kiertyen hellän puristavasti varren ympärille. Työnnöt jatkuivat tasaisen kiihkeinä käden ryhtyessä liikehtimään samaan, vahvaan rytmiin puristaen puolikuuta vaativasti.

“Tule minulle, Hide-zou”, sanat kuiskattiin pienesti ähkäisten, koska mies keskittyi pitämään työnnöt vahvoina ja kiihkeinä.  
Kieli lähti piirtelemään hiostuneeseen kaulaan sulokkaita kuvia teräväpiirteisen mumistessa tyytyväisyydestä. Nuorukainen tunsi jokaisen kosketuksen, kuin ne olisi painettu kovaa vasten ihoa. Korvat kuulivat heidän hengityksensä ja hyvinkin tuttuun tahtiin menevää musiikkia. Kipu muuttui huumeeksi ja nautinnoksi saaden aivot täyttymään hattarasta tai muusta mielen kadottaessa ajan ja paikan. Ainut asia, minkä hän näki suljettujen luomien läpi, oli Asagi. Tämän äänet kaikuivat päässä ja saivat väreet tanssimaan vartalolla ja miehuudella jokaisella liikahduksella, jonka tunsi. Se oli liikaa lyhemmälle hänen purkautuessa viimein vajoten takaisin nelinkontin. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt vielä Asagille tämän jatkaessa Hide-zoun selän suukottamista entistä himokkaampana. Työnnöt muuttuivat rajuimmiksi voimakasleukaisen huutaessa jo ääneen kivusta ja himosta. Pantterimainen olisi varmasti voinut lävistää hänet, jos olisi tahtonut, koska jokainen työntö kertoi tahdosta, raivokkaasta halusta ja samalla sellaisesta määrästä muista tunteista. Yksi ajatus kuitenkin iskeytyi opiskelijan lävitse, kun toisen orgasmin aallot pyyhkäisivät vahvimmasta työnnöstä herkkään pisteeseen samalla hetkellä, kun mustatukkainen purkautuessa hänen sisälleen. Nyt vasta hän oli nähnyt todellisen Asagin.

Voihkeet ja huudot vaimenivat ja niiden tilalle tuli raskas hengitys. Pienessä valossa heidän jäykistyneet vartalonsa heijastivat siluetin seinälle kummankaan liikahtamatta. Siitä huolimatta heidän vartalonsa elivät. Iho värisi hien valuessa lihaksia pitkin. Rintakehät kohoilivat nopeasti kaksikon availlessa ja sulkiessa silmiään. Nautinto hehkui heistä molemmista kummankin ollessa täysin tyytyväisiä autuaaseen hetkeen. Varovaisesti pidempi liukui viimein ulos, minkä jälkeen ruskeahiuksinen romahti voimattomana makaamaan matolle vatsalleen. Peitto tuntui karhealta ja matto pisteli ikävästi, mutta niistä asioita nuorukainen ei jaksanut murehtia. Hän oli vain niin väsynyt ja onnellinen kyyneleen valuessa poskelle ja siitä hymyileville huulille.  
“Sinä et paljoa puhua, mutta voihkia ainakin osaat”, Asagi naurahti hellästi kääntäessään nuoremman selälleen makaamaan.  
“Kuulostit niin ihanalta, että oli vaikea hillitä itseään”, mies laskeutui makaamaan kultansa päälle tämän kietoessa kätensä laihemman ympärille.  
“Et sinä tainnut hillitä itseäsi lainkaan”, Hide-zou hymähti matalasti silittäessään hikistä ihoa.  
“En pysty istumaan varmaan koko viikonloppuna.”  
“Hyvä, sittenhän minä voin maata päälläsi koska tahansa”, mustatukkainen naurahti hellästi painaen samassa suukon nuoremman huulille.  
“Tuo kuulostaa hassulta”, käsi nousi mustiin hiuksiin.  
“Oikeastaan tämä hetki tuntuu hassulta.”  
“Mitä hassua tässä muka oli?” mustasilmäinen kysyi selvästi loukkaantuneena kohottautuen käsiensä varaan.  
“Etkö muka nauttinutkaan?”  
“Tietenkin nautin”, teräväpiirteinen naurahti toisen totisuudelle ryhtyen silittämään tämän poskea.  
“Tämä oli jotain sellaista, mitä en ollut kokenut”, pää kohottautui lattialta antamaan pienen suudelman pantterimaisen huulille.  
“Minä… minä en ole koskaan oikeastaan rakastellut kenenkään kanssa, josta olisin oikeasti pitänyt kunnolla… Tai oikeastaan rakastanut…”, puna nousi nuorukaisen poskille hänen jatkaessa nopeasti, kun päällimmäinen raotti hiukan hämmentyneenä suutaan.  
“Siis… Mitä ihmettä minä selitän… Tämä ei ole missään nimessä samanlainen kuin minun aikaisemmat kertani… En ole sanonut kenellekään muulle, että rakastan häntä… Eikä kukaan ole ennen ollut sisälläni...”

“Minun Hide-zouni…”, Asagi kuiskasi hellästi ryhtyen silittämään voimakaspiirteistä poskea.  
Miehen sydän hakkasi kovempaa kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Aivotkin löivät tyhjää, koska mitä tuollaiseen ilmoitukseen pitäisi vastata? Että hän oli iloinen kuulemastaan? No, sitä pidempi tosiaan oli – hän oli pakahtua onnesta useammastakin syystä.  
“Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon… Koko tämän ajan, mitä olemme olleet erossa.”  
“Ja minä sinua”, Hide-zou kuiskasi vastaukseksi heidän vajotessaan toistensa syleilyyn sanomatta sanaakaan.  
He makasivat siinä pitkään hien lopulta kuivuessa ja hengitysten tasaantuessa. Heillä ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, paljonko kello oli, mutta kumpikaan ei kaivannut sitä tietoa. Kaksikon oli vain hyvä olla siinä.  
“Hide-zou?”  
“Niin?”  
“Minä haluan, että olet minun.”  
Lausahdus sai selällään makaavan hätkähtämään ja nostamaan katseen vanhempaan, joka kohottautui katsomaan ruskeankellertäviä silmiä.  
“Minä vihasin sitä, kun sinä lähdit ja vihaan sitä aikaa edelleen. Haluan, että pysyt kanssani aina ja rakastat minua yhtä paljon kuin nytkin. En halua enää koskaan menettää sinua.”  
“Asagi”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi hiljaa.  
Hän ei koskaan puhunut erityisemmin, paitsi Asagin seurassa, mutta ei hänen tarvinnut nytkään paljoa sanoa, että toinen tietäisi täsmälleen, mitä ajatteli.  
“Oma Asagini.”

Helpotuksen ja riemun hymy kohosivat pantterimaisen huulille hänen painaessa himosta ja ilosta sekaisin olevan suudelman teräväpiirteisen huulille. Se riitti hänelle. Hän olisi Hide-zoun aina, kunhan tämä taas olisi hänen – millään muulla ei ollut merkitystä. Kielet koskettivat toisiaan hellästi suudelman syventyessä, kunnes se keskeytyi miljonäärin pirulliseen hymyyn.  
“Minä aion pitää huolen siitä, ettet koskaan halua minusta eroon”, sulavasti kuin käärme tai kissa mustatukka liukui alaspäin suukotellen vatsaa.  
“Mikäs olisikaan parempi tapa, kuin huomioida jotain näin _isoa_ ja _tärkeää_ asiaa.”  
Henkäisy pakeni samassa opiskelijan suusta, kun hänen miehuutensa pääsi tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta pidemmän kielitaitojen kanssa. Veri pakkautui nopeasti nivusten alueelle sormien puristaessa peittoa nyrkkeihinsä. Kyllä, mikä olisikaan parempi tapa huomioida, Hide-zou ajatteli inahtaessaan jokaisella imulla, joka sai hänet tulemaan nopeasti uudelleen lähelle rajaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Niin, Asagi on suunnilleen 20-vuotias, kun Hide-zou saapuu takaisin Osakaan ja Hide-zou taas on 18-vuotias. Japanissa täysi-ikäisyyden raja menee 20 vuodessa (muuttuu vuonna 2022 samaksi kuin meillä)  
> * Banzai = hurraa, eläköön. Tarkoittaa samaa kuin yattaa-huudahdus  
> * Suhdannevaihtelu = talouden kasvun vaihtelua pitkällä aikavälillä, mitataan bruttokansantuotteella  
> * Armageddon ja Viides elementti (tunnetaan myös suomeksi puuttuvana tekijänä – the fifth element) ovat Bruce Willisin tähdittämiä elokuvia. Rakkautta ja himoa on ehkä oikeastikin jokin homopornoleffan nimi – ei ole varma tieto


	3. Chapter 3

Onko rakkaudelle rajoja? Jos oli, Hide-zou ei ollut löytänyt niitä puoleen toista kuukauteen. Maanpäällisen taivaan hän oli kyllä löytänyt ja se oli Asagin sylissä. Viikonloppu oli ollut mitä ihanin ja sen jälkeiset viikot aina entistä parempia. Pantterimaisen suudelmat saivat hänet haluamaan lisää ja jokainen kosketus sai hellät väreet tanssimaan iholla. Mustatukka oli joku, joka rakasti oikeasti, ja jota saattoi rakastaa takaisin – se todellakin oli suurin asia, mitä saattoi maailmassa oppia ja kokea. Tosin, samalla sai kokea tummemman upeat rakastajantaidot, joita ei voinut kyseenalaistaa mitenkään.

Heidän suhteensa läheni nuoremman tietämättä mistään paremmasta… Oikeastaan hän tiesi paremmasta. Teräväpiirteinen olisi halunnut muuttaa Asagin kanssa saman katon alle – olivathan he melkein aina yhdessä, kun opiskelijalla ei ollut luentoja tai vastaavasti tenttejä. Yleensä silloin myös Asagilla oli omia bisneksiään hoidettavana, mikä oli sen luokan miljonääriltä ymmärrettävää. Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, mikseivät he olisi voineet muuttaa yhteen. Sehän olisi paljon järkevämpää, kuin rampata jatkuvasti toistensa kodeissa.  
“Ehkä sitten joskus”, pidempi oli vain hymyillyt haikeana ja suukottanut poskea vaihtaen puheenaihetta.  
Se tuntui oudolta, koska toinenkin vaikutti toivovan samaa asiaa. Mikä oikein estäisi heitä? Ei ainakaan se, että tämä olisi halunnut salata suhteen mieheen. Pantterimainenhan oli ollut heistä kahdesta ensimmäinen, joka oli päättänyt suudella keskellä katua. Tosin, samalla oli myös selvinnyt se, miksi ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli uskonut toisen olevan hetero – tämä nimittäin katseli kyllä naisiakin ja oli ollut jonkinasteisessa suhteessa heidän kanssaan. Tietenkin tummemman täytyi olla kumpaakin suuntaan suuntautunut eikä vain yhteen, mitä muutakaan odottaa mahdottomalta mieheltä. No, omalta äidiltään tämä ilmeisesti halusi salata biseksuaalisuutensa, ja nuorukainen hyväksyikin sen. Rakastihan hänkin Sayuria äitinään eikä halunnut järkyttää tätä. Nainen vaikutti enemmän kuin ilahtuneelta tultuaan tapaamaan poikaansa ja huomatessaan teräväpiirteisen miehen palanneen takaisin Osakaan.

“Hide-zou, rakas poikani!” mustahiuksinen oli huudahtanut halatessaan pidempäänsä.  
“Miten olenkaan kaivannut sinua! Ihanaa, että palasit takaisin luoksemme!”  
Asagin äidin näkeminen oli mukava asia, vaikka voimakasleukaista vaivasikin se, ettei hän voinut mitenkään erityisemmin kertoa tälle tunteistaan Asagia kohtaan. Tuntui inhottavalta valehdella, kun vanhin oli kysynyt, seurusteliko hän kenenkään kanssa. Tosin, ei kai pieni valkoinen valhe voinut saada hirveästi tuhoa aikaiseksi? Ehkä he sitten voisivat kertoa suhteestaan, kun olisivat seurustelleet tarpeeksi pitkään.

Jos Hide-zou oli joskus kuvitellut tuntevansa Asagin läpikotaisin, hän oli täysin väärässä. Siitä miehestä löytyi jatkuvasti uusia piirteitä, jotka olivat vaaleamman mielestä enimmäkseen suloisia. Eräs Hide-zoun opiskelutovereista oli ilmeisesti iskenyt silmänsä voimakasleukaiseen ja yritti ehdotellakin jotain, mutta mustasilmäinen astui heti tilanteeseen ja teki varsin hyvin selväksi, kenen miestä ei pitänyt yrittää vikitellä. Tietenkin pantterimainen sitten myöhemmin mutruili, kun “vieraille miehille flirttailtiin“, mikä sai ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen vain purskahtamaan nauruun. Asagi oli hänen jumalansa eikä muille miehille ollut tilaa hänen elämässään. Vanhempi ei koskaan valehtelisi hänelle – tai oikeastaan hän vain luuli niin. Mies nimittäin salasi itsestään jotain hyvin tärkeää ja todellisuus selvisi viimein Hide-zoulle itselleenkin…

Hide-zou suorastaan juoksi katuja pitkin riemuissaan. Hän oli päässyt aikaisemmin yliopistolta, koska eräs luennoitsija oli menettänyt äänensä flunssan takia. Eipä se tosin haitannut nuorukaista, koska nyt hän pääsisi nopeammin Asagin luokse. Tämä varmasti ilahtuisi, kun he saisivat olla pidempään yhdessä. Opiskelija halusi myös päästä nopeasti kertomaan rakkaalleen, että oli ollut kolmessa tentissä ryhmänsä paras ja oman ikätasonsa huippuoppilaita niin heidän yliopistossaan kuin koko Japanissa. Kaiken tuon takia monet opettajat olivat ottaneet yhteyttä vanhoihin oppilaisiinsa ja kehuneet häntä, mistä hyvästä postilaatikosta oli löytynyt tänä aamuna viisi kappaletta kutsuja työhaastatteluihin. Siinä olisi paljon hyviä uutisia, jotka oli saatava jakaa.

Laukku hakkasi selkää jokaisella askeleella ja tömähti pienesti paukahtaen, kun teräväpiirteinen joutui pysähtymään avatakseen kerrostalon ulko-oven – muussa tapauksessa olisi hankala päästä pantterimaisen huoneistoon, jos ei toimittanut noita ikäviä velvollisuuksia. Muutenhan oveen tai seinään jäisi ihmisen kokoinen reikä eikä sekään nyt ollut tarpeen.  
Oven raosta ruskeahiuksinen sitten syöksähti pohjakerroksen läpi portaille ja siitä ensimmäiseen kerrokseen, jossa pysähtyi äkkiä. Pieni hymy kohosi täyteläisille huulille nuorukaisen ottaessa uuden askeleen, tällä kertaa hitaaseen kävelyyn. Eihän hän halunnut paljastaa tuloaan tuollaisella ryntäilyllä – hänenhän piti yllättää mustasilmäinen eikä norsun töminä ollut lainkaan paras keino pysyä huomaamattomana. Jokainen askel vei lähemmäksi pantterimaisen kotia ja sitä myöten kolmatta kerrosta. Hymykin leveni, kun nuori mies saavutti toisen kerroksen. Kohta hän pääsisi taas siihen ihanaan syleilyyn ja pääsisi pois paikasta, jossa piti peitellä todelliset tuntemuksensa ja ajatuksensa. Oven aukeamisesta syntyvä paukahdus sai rappukäytävän kaikumaan, mikä pysäytti ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen. Oliko Asagi jo huomannut hänen tulleen? Ei, joku puhui, mutta se ei ollut Asagi, vaan joku muu. Rohkaistuen kuulemastaan voimakasleukainen jatkoi matkaa ja astui viimein kolmanteen kerrokseen.  
“… Kokous lähestyy vääjäämättä, mutta sinulla ei ole vieläkään kakkosmiestä sinne. Mitä aiot tehdä?” pehmeä, vaikkakin kasvun ja ilmeisesti tupakan polttamisesta johtuva matala ääni sai nuorukaisen kääntämään katseen puhuneeseen.

Pitkään nahkatakkiin pukeutunut nuori mies seisoi muutaman metrin päässä ovella vasen kylki portaisiin päin. Hiukset olivat hyvin vaaleanruskeat, auringossa ennestään vaalentuneet lähes blondeiksi ja ulottuivat korvien ylitse epätasaisesti, kuin tämä olisi itse yrittänyt leikata niitä jonkinlaiseen kampaukseen. Kasvot olivat sievät ja sirot, vartalo oli hoikka ja kaunis. Nahkatakkinen oli teräväpiirteistä lyhempi, vaikkei paljoa – suunnilleen samanpituinen kuin Tsunehito ja luultavasti aivan yhtä laiha. Takin alta näkyivät mustat, uudet maihinnousukengät, ja mustaa housunlahjetta, mutta enempää vaatetuksesta ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei saanut selvää. Toisen täyteläiset huulet hymyilivät, kun silmät katsoivat tietäväisesti ylöspäin ovenpieleen nojaavan miehen kasvoja.  
“En ole erityisemmin jaksanut ajatella sitä”, kuului vastaus, joka sai Hide-zoun vetämään terävästi henkeä hänen tajutessa, kenen oven edessä vaaleahiuksinen seisoikaan.  
Mustat hiukset hipoivat olkapäitä ja tummansinistä kauluspaitaa, jonka napit olivat kokonaan auki, paljastan vaalean, kauniin lihaksikkaan vartalon altaan. Sulavasti mies nojaili olkapäällään ovensuussa katsellen alaspäin suoraan keskustelutoverinsa silmiä.  
“Tiedät hyvin, ettei se näytä hyvältä, jos olet ainoa, jolla ei ole virallista kakkosmiestä. Okito on varsin halukas tietämään, joutuuko seisomaan jälleen rinnallasi, vaikket olekaan nimennyt häntä siihen asemaan”, lyhempi asetti kätensä sirosti lantiolleen vieden takkia pois edestä.  
Ele oli sinänsä pieni, mutta sillä oli huomattava vaikutus vaikutelmaan. Yksinkertainen liike sai miehen näyttämään entistä laihemmalta, huomattavasti viekoittelemalta ja hymystä päätellen tämä tiesi sen.  
“Varo vain, ettei Okito kuule sitä, miten puhuttelet häntä, Ruiza”, mustatukkainen naurahti huvittuneena kallistaen päätään.

Tuo kaikki oli niin tuttua ruskeahiuksiselle ja sai sydämen särkymään rinnassa. Mieli huusi, että tämä oli pakko olla erehdys. Näin ei vain voinut olla, tämä oli väärä kerros tai väärä ovi. Tuo ei voinut olla se, keneltä tämä näytti – ei vain voinut olla. Käsi haparoi nopeasti seinästä tukea hengityksen kadotessa jonnekin olemattomuuteen. Silmät sulkeutuivat korvien kuitenkin kuullessa kaiken. Hyvä jumala, älä anna sen olla totta.  
“Oletan, että hän uhkailee yhä ampuvansa sinut, jos et kutsu häntä mestariksesi.”  
“Mutta sitähän sinä et voi sallia – vai mitä, Asagi?” Ruizaksi kutsuttu sanoi kehräten.  
Tuo yksinkertainen nimi sai nuorukaisen avaamaan samassa silmänsä ja tuijottamaan näkemäänsä kauhuissaan. Hänen oli täytynyt kuulla väärin. Hänen oli täytynyt nähdä väärin! Tuo mies ei voinut olla Asagi, joka flirttaili toiselle miehelle kotinsa oven edessä!  
”Voisitko todella sallia sen, että vartaloni, josta sinä olet nauttinut, tulisi tahratuksi?” vaalein kohotti kätensä ja liu’utti tietäväisesti hymyillen sormeaan kaulasta toisen housun reunaan asti.  
“En ilmeisesti”, mustasilmäinen naurahti ja antoi toisen jatkaa piirtelyään.  
“Pitänee myös pelastaa nahkaasi myös siinä mielessä, että kerrot Okitolle minun miettivän asioita.”  
“Kunhan mietit pian – hän nimittäin ihmettelee, mikset ole tehnyt minusta kakkosmiestäsi”, nahkatakkinen huitaisi hiukan kurittomia hiuksiaan.  
“Ethän sinä halunnut, kun ehdotin kerran”, Asagi huomautti kevyesti liikauttaen hiukan päätään.  
“Älä unohda, että sinä peruit saman tien sen ehdotuksen, kun tajusit, mitä siitä seuraisi”, Ruiza purskahti raikuvaan nauruun.  
“Miltä se näyttäisi, jos yakuza-pomo joutuisi tekemään kakkosmiehensäkin työt?”

Yakuza-pomo? Tuo sana porautui täysin Hide-zoun mieleen.  
Aina, kun jossain esiintyi tuo sana, se liitettiin hirvittäviin rikoksiin ja paloiteltuihin ruumiisiin, joita poliisit tutkivat ilman mitään johtolankaa. Hirvittäviä rikoksia ihmisoikeuksia ja lakeja vastaan, jotka käsittelivät tappamisesta ryöstöihin, ihmiskauppaan ja hyväksikäyttöön.  
“Ruiza, älä käytä sitä sanaa noin varomattomasti”, mustasilmäisen ääni tiukkeni.  
“Ties kenen kuullen vielä sanot sen.”  
“Sinä olet turhan varovainen”, vaaleahiuksinen pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Kukaan ei epäile sinua enää yakuzaksi, koska olet onnistunut hyvin ‘puhdistamaan’ sukusi nimen”, nahkatakkinen astui aivan lähelle pidempäänsä hymyillen maireasti.  
“Vai pelkäätkö erään tietyn henkilön saavan kuulla totuuden?”  
“Tiedät sen itse hyvin, joten miksi kysyt?” pantterimainen kiersi yllättäen kätensä laihemman selän taakse painaen tämän itseään vasten.  
“Oletko mustasukkainen?”

“Mitä luulet?” lyhempi virnisti.  
“Sinä tiedät kyllä, miten miestä kuuluu kohdella, että sen perusteella kyllä. Sinua parempaa petikaveria on hankala löytää, mutta…”  
“Mutta mietit, miten saisit erään toisen kaadettua leikkeihisi”, vanhempi hymyili takaisin silittäen toisen poskea.  
“Siinä sinulle on haastetta riittämiin. Hän ei ole mikään helppo tapaus.”  
“Tiedän – siksihän se onkin mielenkiintoista”, nahkatakkinen perääntyi kauemmas.  
“Minun täytynee rientää takaisin Okiton luokse – hän tuskin ilahtuu, jos kuulee minun häirinneen _arvoisaa yakuzaamme_ ”, vaaleahiuksinen kumarsi teatraalisesti nenän koskettaessa melkein lattiaa.  
“Tuskin maltan odottaa, kun pääsen jälleen nauttimaan vieraanvaraisuudestasi – siitä miellyttävimmästä osuudesta.”

Sanat olivat kuin tanton iskut vasten Hide-zoun rintakehää. Silmissä sumeni, kun kuumat kyyneleet kipusivat silmäkulmiin kyynelkanavista, mutta niiden pääsy näkyville estettiin. Huulet vetivät terävästi ilmaa väliinsä nuorukaisen perääntyessä taaksepäin. Jalka osui seinään kolahtaen, mikä säikäytti ruskeahiuksisen täysin, mutta ennen kaikkea kaksi miestä. Lyhempi kääntyi nopeasti ympäri vieden kätensä takin alle hakemaan jotain ja mustatukkainen käänsi tiukan katseensa portaisiin. Ilme kuitenkin valahti täysin mustien silmien tunnistaessa näkemänsä henkilön ihon kalventuessa kauhusta.  
“Hide-zou”, Asagin silmät olivat suuremmat kuin gongit tämän näyttäessä siltä, että pökertyisi millä hetkellä hyvänsä.  
Ruskeahiuksinen tuijotti takaisin osaamatta sanoa mitään. Vartalo vapisi pelosta, mutta myös sisältä kumpuavasta kiukusta, joka sai silmät kapenemaan viiruiksi käden puristuessa nyrkkiin. Katseet pysyivät toistensa silmissä eikä kumpikaan sanonut mitään tai tuntunut edes huomaavan, kun Ruiza pyöritteli päätään katsoen kumpaakin vuorollaan ihmetellen, kunnes tajusi nopeasti, mistä oli kyse.  
“Ai, ai, Asagi – taidat olla pulassa”, lyhyin oikaisi hiukan miehustaansa.  
“Minä taidan tästä luikahtaa tieheni, ennen kuin pääni puraistaan irti”, nuori mies jatkoi, vaikka huomasi, ettei häntä kuunneltu.  
“Nähdään taas, Asagi”, käsi kurottui koskettamaan toisen kylkeä ja kulki siitä hyvin rohkeasti nivusten päältä puhuneen tietäen varsin hyvin, että voimakasleukainen näki kaiken.  
Viehättävästi virnistäen nahkatakkinen kääntyi ympäri kävellen itsevarmasti portaille. Hetkeksi vaaleahiuksinen pysähtyi opiskelijan vierelle tutkaillen kasvoja ja muuta vartaloa, kunnes astui ensimmäisen porrasaskeleen eteenpäin ja läimäytti teräväpiirteistä pakaralle.

Hide-zou lähes kiljaisi hypätessään ilmaan ja kääntyi salamana ympäri mulkoilemaan hymyileviä silmiä.  
“Mukavan kiinteältä takamuksesi ainakin vaikuttaa”, Ruiza naurahti toisen järkytykselle.  
“Ehkäpä pääsen joskus tekemään syvempää analyysia”, käsi nousi viemään muutaman silmille valuneen hiuksen sivummalle.  
“Mutta sitten seuraavaan kertaan, koska en usko tämän olevan viimeinen tapaamisemme”, laihin kääntyi ympäri ja käveli rennosti portaita alas takin laahatessa jokaisella askelmalla.  
“Sayounara.”  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat vaaleimman perään mielen osaamatta päättää, juoksisiko perään ja vetäisi turpaan, vai eikö. Jostain syystä jonkin kuitenkin kertoi, että hän häviäisi, varsinkin jos hänen kuulemansa oli totta. Mikäli _eräs_ ei haluaisi alaisensa tulevan satutetuksi. Hitaasti voimakasleukaisen katse nousi takaisin vanhempaan, joka tuijotti häntä yhä kalpeana ovenpielestä. Ruskeat hiukset valuivat osittain silmille, mutta siitä huolimatta kutrit eivät peittäneet raivoisaa katsetta, joka sai laihemman nieleskelemään.  
“Hide-zou… Minä…”, pantterimainen ei tiennyt, mitä sanoisi, mutta ei hänelle annettu edes mahdollisuutta miettiä.  
”Kuka hän oli, Asagi?” opiskelija kysyi hitaasti täristen raivosta, mikä hiljensi pidemmän täysin.  
“Vai pitäisikö sanoa _arvoisa yakuza_?”

Mustatukka sulki samassa suunsa tuntien jäätyvänsä paikoilleen. Tätä tummempi ei ollut halunnut. Hide-zoun ei olisi pitänyt saada tietää totuutta vanhemmasta eikä varsinkaan tällä tavalla!  
“Et taida haluta vastata?” lyhempi sähähti ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri rynnäten portaita alas.  
Hän ei halunnut jäädä enää edes sekunniksi tuollaisen petturin eteen eikä varsinkaan näyttää sitä, miten loukkaantunut ja peloissaan oli.  
“Hide-zou, odota!” Asagi kiljaisi kauhuissaan ja sai viimein itsensä liikkeelle.  
Kauluspaidan helma lennähteli jokaisella askeleella miehen suorastaan hypätessä kolmet porrasaskeleet kerralla alas saadakseen rakkaansa kiinni.  
“Hide-zou, pysähdy! Älä mene!”  
Mustatukkainen ei saanut kuitenkaan vastausta, vaan joutui kiristämään ennestään tahtia, kun nuorempi oli ryntäämässä ensimmäisestä kerroksesta pohjakerrokseen. Mustasilmäisen sydän hakkasi hirvittävää vauhtia rinnassa eikä se tosiaankaan johtunut siitä, että yakuza joutui juoksemaan. Syy ei myöskään ollut pelko siitä, että teräväpiirteinen usuttaisi poliisit rikollisjärjestön johtajan peräänsä, vaan se, ettei tämä saisi mahdollisuutta selittää. Epätoivo sai aikaiseksi epätoivoisia tekoja, kun vanhempi, joka oli saanut kirittyä välimatkaa, hyppäsi hartiakkaamman niskaan. Voimakasleukainen parkaisi kauhusta, kun kädet puristuivat hänen ympärilleen heidän kaatuessa pohjakerroksen matolle.

“Päästä irti!” ruskeahiuksinen karjaisi koettaen repiä käsiä ympäriltään.  
Polveen sattui pudotus, mutta se ei välittynyt aivoihin, jotka halusivat vain pois rakennuksesta, pois kotiin kauas toisesta miehestä, jota oli pitänyt rakkaana ja siitä huolimatta tämä oli pettänyt.  
“Hide-zou, kuuntele! Älä mene!” laihempi kähisi, koska pudotus oli vienyt ilman keuhkoista.  
“Turpa kiinni! En halua kuulla mitään selityksiä niin puuhistasi kuin tuosta miehestä!” Hide-zou koetti punnertaa itsensä ylös, mutta Asagi tömähti samassa hänen selkänsä päälle pakottaen hänet maahan.  
“Hide-zou-kiltti! Kuuntele minua!” yakuza kuiskasi kiihtyneenä, kuin itkuun purskahtamaisillaan nuoremman korvaan.  
“Ole kiltti ja tule kanssasi asuntooni… Anna minun selittää!”  
Voimakaspiirteinen jäi makaamaan siihen vatsalleen miettien, mitä tekisi. Hän voisi yrittää tapella vastaan ja paeta, mutta mustasilmäinen varmasti lähtisi etsimään häntä kotoa tai yliopistolta. Tämä tiesi liiankin hyvin, missä hän saattaisi olla. Paras vaihtoehto olisi siis jäädä kuuntelemaan, mutta halusiko hän kuulla? Entä jos vanhempi kertoisi toinen toistaan typerämpiä valheita?  
“Nouse päältäni”, ruskeahiuksinen käski terävästi.  
“En, ennen kuin suostut kuuntelemaan!” sormet puristuivat hartiakkaamman käsivarsien ympärille.  
“Ajattelitko sinä sitten tässä alkaa keksiä selityksiäsi!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen karjaisi, jolloin pidempi päästi hänestä samassa irti.  
Nopeasti nuorukainen huitaisi rakkaansa kauemmaksi ja kohottautui seisomaan puistellen itseään. Silmät tuijottivat tiukasti rikollisjärjestön johtajaa ilmeen muistuttaessa enemmän nurkkaan ajetun eläimen kasvoja. Miljonääri kohottautui hitaasti seisomaan katsoen surullisena kultaansa, mutta samalla silmistä paistoi helpottuneisuus. Suurin ongelma oli kuitenkin edessä: selityksen antaminen – olihan se järkyttävää kuulla seurustelukumppaninsa olevan alamaailman johtajia. He katsoivat toisiaan, kuin odottaen toisen kiipeävän portaita ensin, mutta sitten teräväpiirteinen lähti marssimaan kolmanteen kerrokseen. Mustasilmäiselle tuli oikein kiire, että pysyisi ruskeahiuksisen perässä kotiovelle, joka oli vahingossa jäänyt auki. 

Hide-zou astui sisälle koettaen peittää todelliset tuntemuksensa. Kengät potkaistiin temperamenttisesti pois jaloista nuorukaisen marssiessa kiihtyneen oloisena olohuoneeseen istumaan ruskealle sohvalle. Asagi sulki oven perässään kiinni ja jäi hetkeksi nojaamaan siihen päällään iskien otsansa muutaman kerran puupintaan. Miten tästäkin selvittäisiin? Hän ei halunnut hartiakkaamman alkavan vihata häntä, mutta entä jos niin kävisi? Mustatukkainen ei kestäisi sitä, ei mitenkään.  
“Tuleeko sitä selitystä vai ei?!” kiukkuinen karjaisu sai pidemmän suoristamaan raskaasti huokaisten selkänsä.  
Yakuza oli todella odottanut kuusi vuotta, ylikin, ruskeahiuksisen paluuta eikä mies aikonut jättää tätä tähän. Tämä ei luopuisi koskaan teräväpiirteisestä, tulisi se kuinka kalliiksi tahansa. Hitaasti mustasilmäinen asteli olohuoneeseen ja istuutui rakkaansa viereen jättäen kuitenkin tilaa heidän välilleen arvaten helposti toisen katseesta, ettei toinen halunnut tätä lähelleen.  
“Hide-zou, minä en ole tarkoituksella valehdellut tai jättänyt asioita kertomatta”, Asagi aloitti hiljaa laskien katseensa nopeasti lattialle.  
Oli hän kyllä tehnyt sen tarkoituksella, mutta vain siksi, koska oli pelännyt Hide-zoun menettämistä. Muussa tapauksessa mies olisi varmasti kertonut, mitä todellisuudessa teki, kun toinen opiskeli.  
“Et vai?” voimakasleukaisen ääni oli epäuskoinen tämän ristiessä kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“Satuitko ihan vain _unohtamaan_? Satuitko unohtamaan mainita, että arvoisalle yakuzalle ei riitäkään yksi mies?”  
“Unohtamaan?” vanhemman katse singahti lyhemmän kasvoihin miehen kurtistaessa kulmiaan.  
“Yksi mies? Oletko sinä mustasukkainen?” pieni hymy kohosi pantterimaisen kasvoille.  
“En, vaan pettynyt”, opiskelija onnistui sanomaan varmalla äänellään ja vakavilla kasvoillaan tappamaan tuon suloisen ilmeen.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään pieneen hetkeen teräväpiirteisen ryhtyessä naputtamaan sormellaan käsivarttaan. Häneltä alkoi mennä hermot tähän touhuun eikä hän edelleenkään ollut varma, haluaisiko kuulla mitään selityksiä, vaikka ne olisivatkin totta.  
“Minä odotan”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi viimein pidemmän säpsähtäessä kivikovaa ääntä.  
“Anteeksi”, sana pakeni täyteläisiltä huulilta käden noustessa hieraisemaan mustia hiuksia.  
“Minä vain mietin, miten kertoisin tämän…”  
“Paukauta se totuus vain suoraan.”  
“Hiukan vaikea paukauttaa, kun sinulla on heti tuollainen asenne!”  
“Mikä asenne?!”  
“Se, ettet kuitenkaan usko minua!”  
“Voiko siitä mitenkään syyttää minua?!”  
“En minä ole tehnyt mitään, että pitäisi tuolla tavalla epäillä!”  
“Et vai!? Sehän on täysin normaalia, että sinua tulee hipelöimään mies, joka kutsuu sinua yakuzakseen ja jota olet ehdottanut kakkosmieheksesi!”  
“Onko sillä tämän kanssa mitään merkitystä!?”  
“Paljonkin! Kuka helvetti se tyyppi oli ja miksi ihmeessä hän lähti _minua_ lähentelemään!?”

Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan tuimasti kasvot melkein toisissaan kiinni. He olivat vihaisia, mutta eivät varsinaisesti toisilleen, vaan tälle tilanteelle. Ennen kaikkea he olivat peloissaan, mitä nyt tulisi käymään.  
“Hänen nimensä on Mori Ruiza”, Asagi sanoi viimein vetäen henkeä ja sulki silmänsä vetäytyen kauemmas.  
“Hän on yksi alaisistani – isänsä puoleinen suku on kuulunut kauan mafian alaisuuteen ja totellut uskollisesti käskyjä. Olen tuntenut hänet jo pitkään, vaikken yhtä pitkään kuin sinut – tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran, kun olin kaksitoista ja menin yläkouluun. Hän on suunnilleen sinun ikäisesi ja nykyään hänen isoisänsä kouluttaa häntä aseiden kehittämisessä, taitamisessa ja salakuljettamisessa – äiti taas on ollut niin kamala tapaus, että kaikeksi onneksi asuu meren takana. Ruizasta on hauska iskeä miehiä, jotka miellyttävät häntä”, rauhallisesti mustat silmät aukesivat miehen jatkaessa.  
“Haluatko vielä jotain muuta tietää hänestä?”  
Hide-zou ei kyennyt sanomaan heti mitään. Tuossa oli varsin hyvin sanottu ne asiat, mitä hän halusikaan tietää, mutta osa jäi kertomatta. Ne suurimmat asiat, mitkä tuntuivat oudolta mielestä.  
“Sanoit mafiassa”, nuorukainen sanoi viimein nostaen toisen jalkansa sohvalle istuen puoleksi risti-istunnassa.  
“Tämä siis on isompi järjestö kuin mikään neljänkerho – milloin sinusta tuli yakuza?”  
“Minä synnyin yakuzaksi”, mustatukkainen vastasi suoraan päästämättä nuorempaa katseensa alta.

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen veti terävästi henkeä. Asagi oli syntynyt yakuzaksi? Miten se oli mahdollista? Yakuzat olivat julmia murhaajia – rikollisia, jotka hakivat vain omaa etuaan, ja pantterimaista kiltimpää ja ihanampaa miestä voimakasleukainen ei ollut koskaan tavannutkaan.  
“Muistatko sen päivän, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran?” yakuza kysyi yllättäen katsahtaen sylissään olevia käsiään.  
“Muistan”, vaaleampi vastasi rehellisesti.  
Hän muisti sen päivän liiankin hyvin; jokaisen katseen, keskustelun ja sanan. Ne olivat piirtyneet hänen mieleensä ikuisiksi ajoiksi.  
“Muistatko sen, kun se poikaporukka kutsui minua isättömäksi ja sinä kysyit siitä myöhemmin?” Asagi kysyi puristaen housujen reunoja nyrkkiensä sisään.  
“Tietenkin muistan, mutta miten se liittyy tähän?” Hide-zousta alkoi tuntua, kuin toinen välttelisi puheen aihetta.  
Miksei tämä voinut vain puhua suoraan?

“No, se johtui tietenkin niistä omituisista lastensaduista, mitä vanhemmat syöttivät lapsilleen”, pantterimainen nojautui yllättäen selkänojaa vasten näyttäen todella turhautuneelta.  
“Perheestämme oli jo huhuja paljonkin ja vanhemmat pelottelivat lapsia vielä enemmän yakuzoilla ja näiden perillisistä, mikä sinänsä on kyllä oikeutettua – kuka nyt haluaisi lapsensa joutuvan vaaraan. Kyllähän sinäkin kuulit varmaan sellaista, että perheeni joisi verta illalliseksi ja muuta sontaa. Jotkut isommat lapset uskoivat, että yakuzoilla ei oikeasti ollut omia lapsia, vaan heidät kidnapattiin, ja minun kohdallani asiaa osittain varmisti oma isäni.”  
“Mutta sinullahan oli isä”, opiskelijasta tämä tuntui käsittämättömältä, vaikka hän alkoikin rauhoittua äskeisestä kiukustaan.  
“Yoshikia parempaa isää en ole koskaan tavannut, ja hän oli minulle paljon läheisempi kuin oma isäni.”  
“Niinhän se oli – sinä näit millainen perheemme todellisuudessa oli”, mustat silmät hymyilivät vanhemman katsoessaan rakastaan.  
“Sinä olitkin niitä harvoja, joille halusin näyttää todellisen itseni ja perheeni – sen, ettemme olleet mitään ihmissyöjiä.”  
“Asiaan, Asagi”, ruskeahiuksinen käänsi nopeasti katseensa muualle, ettei olisi alkanut hymyillä.  
“No, isä oli paljon poissa ja matkoilla, vaikka viimeiset vuodet hän pysyttelikin paljon kotona, koska halusi olla meidän kanssamme perheenä. Häntä ei koskaan näkynyt kuitenkaan vanhempienilloissa tai missään muussakaan, joissa lapset olivat vanhempiensa kanssa. Hän oli nimittäin töissä”, miljonääri huokaisi raskaasti, kuin tuo kaikki olisi ollut ikävää unta.  
“Mafian töissä.”

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja nousi yllättäen seisomaan ja käveli ikkunan eteen katsomaan ulos iltapäivän aurinkoa. Se antoi juuri sopivasti teräväpiirteiselle aikaa miettiä kuulemaansa. Huhut olivat siis pitäneet paikkansa. Tsunehiton sanojen mukaan Asagista tulisi tietenkin Yoshikin seuraaja, jos tämä olisi ollut mafiapomo, kuten ilmeisesti oli ollutkin. Hän oli siis viettänyt lapsuutensa ajan rikollisten keskellä… Vai oliko? Olivatko Sayuri ja Hikaru tienneet asioista?  
“Ensimmäiset asiat, mitä muistan pienuudestani, olivat laukaukset. Se, kuinka kuului hirvittäviä laukauksia ympäriltä ja huutoa. Myöhemmin sain kuulla, että olimme olleet perheen kanssa matkalla erääseen tapaamiseen ja kimppuumme oli hyökätty”, yakuza katseli kaduille, kuin olisi koettanut muistella tapahtumapaikkaa.  
“Äiti yritti suojella minua ja Hikarua vartalollaan ja isä koetti suojella vastaavasti meitä kolmea henkivartijoidensa kanssa. Lopulta kuitenkin tilanne oli se, että hänen oli pakko ampua aseellaan aivan vierestäni, jotta me pysyisimme turvassa – äitikin joutui mukaan tulitaisteluun. Tämän he joutuivat kertomaan minulle, ennen kuin minulle palkattiin kotiopettaja, koska isä suunnitteli jo silloin liittävänsä minut jossain vaiheessa tavalliseen poikakouluun. He kertoivat tuon minulle, kun selittivät asemani Ishikawana. Sen, että isäni teki velvollisuutensa yakuzana ja tappoi vastustajiaan, jotka olivat tavoitteidemme tiellä, ja minun olisi tehtävä samoin. Minulle opetettiin, että laki oli vain muuri, josta piti etsiä reikiä tai kiertää se. Jos halusin rikkoa sitä, minun oli pidettävä huoli siitä, että joku muu saa syyt niskoilleen tai kukaan ei jää kiinni. Minun kuuluu olla suunnannäyttäjä”, pidempi kääntyi ympäri hitaasti.  
“En pyydä sinua hyväksymään tätä, vaan ymmärtämään sen, ettei minulle koskaan annettu muita vaihtoehtoja”, silmät sulkeutuivat kasvojen värähtäessä.  
“Minut kasvatettiin alusta asti hyväksymään se, että minun kuuluisi nousta tämän maan alamaailman johtomiesten joukkoon isäni jälkeen. Minun oli pakko vain hyväksyä väkivallan ja rikollisuuden tiet, koska muussa tapauksessa kuolisin itse ja saattaisin vahingossa tapattaa kaikki minulle rakkaat henkilöt. Nyt se on minulle luontaista, koska opin hyväksymään sen oikeana tienäni.”

“Te jouduitte hyökkäyksen kohteeksi?” Hide-zou änkytti hämmentyneenä.  
“Kyllä jouduimme, eikä se ollut ensimmäinen kerta”, Asagi ravisteli hiukan päätään.  
“Isäni taisteli pitkään kaaosta vastaan, koska sitä alamaailma todella oli ennen syntymääni – pelkkää mafioiden välistä sotaa ja veristä kilpailua. Isä ja äiti kuitenkin muuttivat asioita ja liittoutuivat muutaman muun yakuzan kanssa, mutta kerron siitä luultavasti myöhemmin lisää, jos välttämättä haluat tietää.”  
“Tiesit siis jo tavattuamme, että sinusta tulisi yakuza?” lyhempi tunsi jonkin puristavan sydäntään.  
Hänelle oli valehdeltu kaikesta.  
“Tiesin”, mustasilmäinen joutui myöntämään hartioiden täristessä.  
“Halusin kertoa sinulle heti, kun tiesin välillämme olevan jotain; kun tulit ruokalassa syömään ensimmäisen kerran kanssani. Halusin kertoa totuuden siitä, millainen olin ja mitä minusta oli oikeasti tulossa, mutta äiti ja isä kielsivät sen. Sanoivat, että alkaisit vihata minua, jos kuulisit totuuden. Äitini uskoi siihen vahvasti ja olisi halunnut pitää meidät kaukana toisistamme, ettei minuun sattuisi valehteleminen… Äiti halusi minut takaisin kotiin opiskelemaan kotiopettajani kanssa, mutta hän muutti kantaansa tavattuaan viimein sinut. Isäni taas oli ajatellut alusta asti toisella tavalla…”  
Kyyneleet valuivat poskia pitkin miehen purressa huulta estääkseen nyyhkäyksiä, jotka pääsivät ilmoille. Isän menettämisen tuska ei ollut vieläkään lähtenyt, vaikka tapahtumista aikaa. Hänen korvissaan soi yhä ne sanat, kuin Yoshiki olisi kuiskannut hänelle siinä vieressä.  
_“Muista tämä, poikani”_ , yakuza kähisi matalasti rutistaen silmiään kiinni.  
_“Jos kerrot totuuden ulkopuoliselle, sinä voit joutua ongelmiin. Kun olet tarpeeksi vanha, sinut voidaan lähettää vankilaan ja teloittaa, mikä taas ajaa joukon muita miehiä myös ongelmiin. Sinun on oltava vahva ja pysyttävä sellaisena ei vain itsesi, vaan monien muiden takia… Tiedän, että valehteleminen sattuu, koska sinä todella välität ystävästäsi. Eikö sinua kuitenkin sattuisi enemmän se, jos hän alkaisi vihata sinua? Voi olla, ettei hän vihaisi sinua, mutta et voi olla varma – oletko varma, että uskallat ottaa siitä selvää?”_ suu aukesi vetämään kiivaasti henkeä.  
“Minä en uskaltanut! Minä pelkäsin sitä, että vihaisit minua ja pelkään yhä! Sinä olit perheeni lisäksi kaikkeni!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja huusi nostaen käden kasvoilleen piilottaakseen kyyneleet.  
“Mitä muuta olisin voinut tehdä?! Kertomalla sinulle totuuden silloin olisi vienyt itseltäni parhaan ystävän, myöhemmin se olisi vienyt äidiltäni ja isältäni toisen pojan! Nyt en kertonut sinulle, koska odotin sinua niin pitkään!” pidempi vajosi polvilleen ja raahautui rakkaansa eteen nojaten tämän jalkoihin.  
“Niin monet vihaavat minua vain, koska olen yakuza ja Ishikawa! Minua vihataan siksi, koska minun on seurattava isäni jalanjälkiä, halusin tai en… Minä en tiedä enää toista tapaa elää!” kyynelistä märät silmät nousivat katsomaan teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja.  
“Isän kuoltua äiti opetti minulle kaiken tietämänsä ja huolehti tästä perinnöstä, mafiasta, jota minun oli pakko odottaa! Vaikka kuinka paljon rakastin sinua, minun oli pakko päästää sinut menemään! Nyt sain sinut viimein takaisin, luuletko todella, että minä uskaltaisin kertoa jotain sellaista, joka saisi sinut taas pois luotani!? Saisi sinut kauhun valtaan ja vihaamaan minua unohtaen sen, että minä olen yhä se Asagi, jonka pelastit niiltä kuudesluokkalaisilta!”

“Asagi”, opiskelija kuiskasi hiljaa katsoen surullisena märkiä kasvoja.  
“Ole kiltti ja anna minulle anteeksi!” mustatukkainen kietoi kätensä nuoremman ympärille.  
“Älä vihaa minua… Älä vihaa minua, kuten muu maailma… Minä ymmärrän, jos et halua nähdä minua, mutta ole kiltti äläkä vihaa minua…”  
“Typerys”, Hide-zou tunsi kyyneleen valuvan poskelleen.  
Kädet tarttuivat käsivarsiin ympärillään ja vetivät ne pois vartaloltaan. Sormet liukuivat kuitenkin kainaloiden alle vetämään laihemman lämpimään halaukseen.  
“Luuletko, että minä jaksan välittää siitä, vaikka olisit teurastanut huoneellisen ihmisiä…”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi Asagin korvaan tämän hiljentyessä täysin.  
“Minulle sinä olet kaikesta huolimatta se Asagi, joka tarjosi joka päivä kyytiä kotiin ja lohdutti puistossa, kun halusin karata itku kurkussa kotoa. Minulle tuolla kaikella ei ole väliä, kunhan vain saan olla kanssasi; saan pitää sinua lähelläni.”  
“Hide-zou”, mustasilmäinen huokaisi painaen kasvonsa vahvaa olkapäätä vasten.  
Siinä oli hyvä itkeä pelkoa, joka oli muuttunut huojennukseksi, pois itsestään. Hänen ei tarvitsisikaan tappaa itseään. Kaikki päättyisi hyvin toivon mukaan.  
“Asagi, olen vain pettynyt siihen, ettet luottanut minuun”, voimakasleukainen puristi sinistä kauluspaitaa nyrkkiensä sisään.  
“Etkö muka luottanut siihen, että rakastaisin sinua niin paljon, että voisin ymmärtää asemaasi? Olinko todellakin sinulle mielestäsi samanlainen kuin muut, jotka näkevät vain sen, mitä yakuzat ovat muulle maailmalle?”  
“Minä olen kohdannut niin paljon vihaa, etten voi olla enää varma”, vanhempi mutisi hiljaa.  
“Isä sanoi niin… Äiti sanoi niin… Kaikki mafiamiehet sanoivat niin, ja kadulla kävellessään saa kuulla, kuinka ihmiset vihaavat, vaikken olisikaan tehnyt heille mitään pahaa. Olen kyllä satuttanut monia, pelottanut varmasti ja tehnyt anteeksiantamattomia asioita, mutta silti se sattuu, kun kuulee kadulla jonkun vihaavan itseään… Halusin vain pitää sinut lähelläni niin pitkään kuin oli mahdollista ja koettaa pitää sinut turvassa – tietämättömänä kaikesta.”

“Se, että pidät minut tietämättömänä, satuttaa minua eniten”, ruskeahiuksinen nosti pidemmän kasvot olkapäältään hakien katsetta.  
“Minua sattuu vieläkin.”  
“Minne?” pantterimainen hätkähti, kuin pelkäisi painaneensa kipeästi.  
Voimakasleukainen tarttui toista kädestä kiinni ja painoi sen sydämelleen.  
“Tänne”, nuorempi sanoi hiljaa laskien katseensa alas.  
“Minua sattui, kun tuntui siltä, että se toinen mies tunsi sinut paremmin kuin minä. Tuntui, kun sydämeni olisi revitty irti, koska te olitte läheisiä – ehkä jopa enemmän kuin sinä ja minä… Luulin, että petät minua.”  
“Hide-zou, en ikinä tekisi sellaista sinulle”, Asagi kumartui hakemaan rakkaansa katsetta.  
“Ruiza on alaiseni ja ystäväni. Kyllä, me olemme varsin läheisiä ja olemme kyllä naineet toisiamme, mutta meillä ei ole koskaan ollut suhdetta! Se on ollut vain nautinnonhakua ja himontyydytystä kummaltakin – ei muuta. Tietenkin me yhä ehdottelemme, vihjailemme ja flirttailemme, mutta se vain tulee minulta luonnostaan. Kun sinä tulit takaisin, tein heti selväksi, etten enää mene hänen kanssaan sänkyyn ja Ruiza suostuikin siihen.”  
“Miksi?” Hide-zou katsahti kysyvästi kultaansa.  
“Sen toisen miehenkö takia?”  
“Ilmeisesti”, mafiamies nyökkäsi siirtyen lyhemmän viereen.  
Käsi kiertyi lihaksikkaan vartalon ympärille miehen kaataessa ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen makaamaan kainaloonsa.  
“Olen ymmärtänyt, että hän olisi iskenyt silmänsä erääseen toiseen alaiseeni, vaikken ole aivan varma keneen, mutta minulla on vahvat epäilykseni.”  
“Miksi sinä sitten pyysit häntä kakkosmieheksesi?” ruskeahiuksinen sulki silmänsä koettaen nauttia toisen vartalon lämmöstä.  
“Se oli hullu päähänpisto, koska olemme hyviä ystäviä ja luotan häneen, mutta Ruizasta ei ole niin suureen vastuutyöhön. Kakkosmiehen asema vaatii kurinalaisuutta ja hyviä johtamistaitoja, joissa hän tarvitsee harjaantumista. Uskon, että Ruiza kykenee komentamaan joitakin miehiä ja joukkoja, mutta en uskaltaisi laittaa hänelle niin paljon vastuuta eikä sitä hän edes haluaisi. Ruiza sanoi, että ainut hyvä puoli olisi se, että pääsisi hyvässä lykyssä kanssani sänkyyn”, tummempi vastasi hiukan naurahtaen.

He makasivat siinä hiljaisuuden keskellä, mutta se ei tuntunut lainkaan hyvältä. Pelko oli noussut opiskelijan mieleen eikä jättänyt häntä rauhaan.  
“Asagi – onko sinut yritetty tappaa usein?” nuorukainen kuiskasi hiljaa painautuen turvalliseen kainaloon.  
“Hide-zou, älä sellaista mieti…”, yakuza aloitti, mutta nyrkki iskeytyi kipeästi rintakehään.  
“Älä anna minulle tuollaista vastausta”, teräväpiirteinen murisi hiljaa.  
Mustasilmäinen katsoi hartiakkaampaa huokaisten sitten.  
“Ei ole – ei ainakaan vielä”, pantterimainen vastasi viimein hiljaa.  
“Olen jokin aika sitten vasta esittäytynyt Kuro Kagen kokouksessa, mutta muuten pitänyt matalaa profiilia. Suurin osa alamaailmasta uskoo, että äitini on yhä vallassa ja tilanne on ollut rauhallinen verrattuna varhaisimpaan lapsuuteeni. Asiat kyllä muuttuvat, mitä enemmän ryhdyn toimimaan avoimesti mafiani johtajana. Minun on palkattava jossain vaiheessa luotettavat henkivartijat, mutta ei vielä. Nyt olen turvassa.”

Vastaus ei kuitenkaan helpottanut nuoremman oloa. Nyt Asagi oli turvassa, mutta entä huomenna? Entä viikon päästä? Mitä tapahtuisi vuoden päästä? Hyvät henkivartijat veisivät paljon rahaa, vaikka toinen olikin miljonääri. Voisiko sekään taata mitään? Entä jos tämä joutuisi vankilaan, mitä hän sitten tekisi? Ei teräväpiirteinen voisi vain maata tässä ja toivoa, ettei mitään pahaa tapahtuisi, koska tulevaisuudesta ei koskaan tiennyt. Kaikki saattaisi muuttua yksinkertaisella sormiennapsautuksella eikä mikään voisi palata ennalleen. Tällä tavalla he elivät täysin eri tavoin. Sitä ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan he voisivat olla yhdessä!

“Asagi…”, Hide-zou silitti hellästi sileätä rintakehää.  
“Minä haluan auttaa sinua.”  
“Niin sinä autatkin”, Asagi suukotti hymyillen ruskeiden hiusten alla piilottelevaa otsaa.  
“Olemalla tässä kanssani.”  
Mies oli onnellinen, kun rakas ei vihannutkaan, vaan ymmärsi ja rakasti yhä takaisin. Vaaleampi ei olisi menossa minnekään.  
“Ei, Asagi. Minä haluan paljon enemmän”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nousi pidemmän päälle katsoen suoraan mustiin silmiin.  
“Minä haluan olla kanssasi osana maailmaasi.”

**********

“Mikä ihmeen paikka tämä on?” Hide-zou tuijotti hölmistyneenä eteensä.  
He olivat matkanneet kaksi tuntia Osakan ulkopuolella ja saapuneet vihdoin mystiseen paikkaan, josta rakkaansa oli vain hiukan vihjaillut. Silmien eteen piirtyi metsää ja puita, sekä omituisia rakennuksia, jotka olivat varsin moderneita ja muistuttivat etäisesti halleja, rivitaloja ja jonkinlaisia ratoja. Ruohoa ei ollut vähään aikaan leikattu ja rikkaruohot valtasivat alaa, kuin paikka olisi ollut hylättynä pitkään. Erilaiset renkaiden jäljet ja tallotut polut kuitenkin paljastivat paikan olevan ahkerassa käytössä.  
“Eräs tukikohdistamme”, Asagi vastasi astuen ulos limusiinista.  
Pitkä kuljettaja sulki oven perässään ja vilkaisi sitten tutkivalla katseellaan nuorukaisen läpi. Miehellä oli mustat pitkät hiukset, jotka oli sidottu niskasta kiinni. Kasvot olivat synkät ja katse tummanpuhuva, mutta huulilla koreili varsin pirullinen hymy tämän jäädessä antaumuksella tutkimaan johtajansa rakkaan takapuolta, kuin olisi luullut, ettei kumpikaan olisi sitä huomannut.  
“Atsushi, voit toki mennä tapaamaan muita miehiä”, yakuza sanoi kietoen kätensä suojelevasti nuorimman ympärille.  
“Me menemme tapaamaan Okitoa ja muutamaa muuta. Huomaat kyllä, kun tulemme takaisin.”  
“Selvää pyy”, Atsushiksi kutsutta naurahti ja lähti löntystämään toiseen suuntaan.  
“Miksei hän herroitellut sinua?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi ihmetellen, kun vanhempi ryhtyi johdattamaan häntä suurimpaan halliin.  
“Koska en halua sitä”, laihempi vastasi hellästi painaen kultaansa tiiviimmin itseään vasten.  
“Minusta tuntuu ahdistavalta, jos minua herroitellaan ylikohteliaasti tai kutsutaan sukunimelläni. Näin osoitan olevani lähempänä alaisiani enkä mikään jumala, joka sanelee lait ja muut. Isä teki sitä samaa, vaikkakin vain lähimmille miehilleen.”  
“Kuulostaa jotenkin sinulta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen painoi pienen suukon pantterimaisen poskelle vilkaisten nopeasti sitten ympärilleen, koska hänellä oli tunne siitä, että joku tarkkaili heitä.  
“Mukava kuulla”, pidempi hymyili tyytyväisenä niin suudelmasta kuin tästä tilanteesta.

Vielä viikko sitten mies oli saanut melkein sydänkohtauksen, kun nuorukainen oli saanut tietää poikaystävänsä olevan yakuza ja sitten vielä ilmoittanut haluavansa liittyä mafiaan. Pitkään he olivatkin siitä kinastelleen, koska mustatukkainen ei halunnut vaarantaa rakastaan tai aiheuttaa muitakaan ongelmia, mutta toinen ei ollut antanut periksi. Tosin, tällä tavoin he voisivat olla lähempänä toisiaan eikä tarvitsisi enää keksiä tökeröitä valheita, mitä hän teki milloinkin.

Kaksikko pysähtyi hetkeksi suurelle ovelle, jonka vieressä oli pieni laatikko, jossa vastaavasti taas oli numeroita. Ilmeisesti siihen oli näppäiltävä koodi, ennen kuin pääsisi sisälle. Asagi irrotti otteensa Hide-zousta ja paineli kymmenen kertaan nappuloita, mikä tarkoitti luultavasti varsin hankalaa salasanaa. Vihreä valo syttyi nappuloiden viereen oven naksahtaessa samassa raolleen.  
“Olkaa hyvä, Oshiro-san”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja avasi oven kumartaen melkein maahan asti.  
“Oi kiitoksia oikein kovasti, uskollinen orjani”, opiskelija naurahti livahtaessaan nopeasti sisälle.  
“Sinähän tiedät orjien suurimmat velvollisuudet”, pantterimainen loikkasi kepeästi nuoremman perään kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille.  
“Ja minähän toteutan ne ilomielin”, käsi liukui rintakehältä alaspäin huulien näykätessä korvanlehteä.  
“Sitä minä en epäile lainkaan!” teräväpiirteinen purskahti iloiseen nauruun heidän tömähtäessä eräästä toisesta ovesta sisään syvemmälle rakennukseen.  
“Harmi – olisin halunnut näyttää sen sinulle”, mies naurahti ja nosti sitten katseensa ylös.  
“Pitkästä aikaa, hyvät herrat.”

Vaaleampi nosti samassa katseensa eteen mustatukkaisen painaessa varsin söpösti leukaansa hänen olkapäälleen. He seisoivat valtavalla ampumaradalla, jonka toinen seinusta oli täynnä aseita ja erilaisia työkaluja. Näytti siltä, kuin koko halli olisi valmistautunut sisällissotaan tai johonkin vastaavaan. Huoneen toisessa päässä oli muutamia ampujia ja kaksi miestä seisoi seinustalla toisen kiillottaessa pistooleita toisen taas väkertäessä suurten kiväärien kanssa. Vain muutaman metrin päässä seisoi parrakas laiha mies, jolla oli ilmeisesti ollut joskus hiukan vaaleammat hiukset. Vartalo oli iästä huolimatta lihaksikas ja pitkä, musta nahkatakki toi hartiakkuutta lisää. Tämän vieressä taas seisoi voimakasleukaiselle turhankin tuttu mies…  
“Asagi!” Ruiza heilautti kättään leveästi hymyillen.  
“Oletko vihdoin ja viimein päättänyt jakaa hänet?”  
“Hiljaa, typerys!” vanhus karjaisi hirvittävällä voimalla ja lätkäisi kädellään nuorinta takaraivoon.  
“Noinko sitä puhutellaan johtajaansa, Ruiza! Hiukan kunnioitusta sentään Asagi-donoa kohtaan!”  
“Ai!” lyhyin tarttui päähänsä kaksin käsin, kunnes nosti samassa vihaisen katseensa takaisin opettajaansa.  
“Helvetti, vanha ukko! Minä saan tervehtiä ihmisiä, miten haluan!”  
“Suu kiinni, kun puhuttelet minua!” vanhin karjaisi ja potkaisi polvellaan sukulaistaan vatsaan.  
“Kunnioitusta, Ruiza! Minä olen mestarisi ja Asagi-dono on oyabunisi! Asagi-donon ystävä on taas sinua ylempi eikä mikään muuta tätä, vaikka ajattelisitkin toisin!”  
Ruiza kaatui maahan käpertyen samassa kasaan pidellen vatsaansa.  
“Perkele…”

“Tuota…”, Hide-zou ei tiennyt, miten olisi oikeastaan reagoinut.  
Ei hän erityisemmin pitänyt nuoresta miehestä, mutta se johtui lähinnä niistä puheista ja siitä takapuolelleen tulleesta läimäytyksestä. Nuorukainen kyllä myönsi myös, että oli hiukan mustasukkainen rakkaastaan vieläkin, mutta tuollainen kurittaminen oli jo hiukan liikaa. Varsinkin, kun kyseinen mestari hyppäsi vielä oppipoikansa niskaan karjuen suun siivoamisesta.  
“Eiköhän tuo jo riitä, Okito”, Asagi heilutti rauhallisesti kättään vaikuttaen hiukan vaivaantuneelta.  
“Ei Ruizan tarvitse samatella, kuten ei sinunkaan donotella. Pelkkä Asagi riittää.”  
“Ottaen huomioon sen, kuinka usein olemme naineet toisiamme!” vaaleahiuksinen karjaisi ja kierähti samassa sivummalle, kun jalka iskeytyi maahan juuri siinä kohtaa, missä pää oli ollut hetki sitten.  
“Rauhallisesti, Okito – pelästytät kohta Hide-zouni”, yakuza sanoi hellästi antaen pienen suukon teräväpiirteiselle poskelle.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan sitä. Vartalo oli jäykistynyt niin kauhusta kuin ihmetyksestä. Tultaisiinko häntä kouluttamaan samalla tavalla? Nousisiko hänkin usein samalla tavalla hengästyneenä ylös näyttäen siltä, että hyökkäisi villieläimen lailla takaisin? Tuijotettaisiinko häntä aina samalla tavalla kuin nyt kaikki nuo miehet tuijottivat? He olivat kyllä Asagin miehiä, mutta iästä päätellen totelleet aina Okiton, ja aikaisemmin Asagin käskyn sijasta Sayurin käskyä. Hän ei pitänyt tästä – ei tosiaankaan.

“Suokaa toki anteeksi, Asagi-dono”, Okito käveli johtajansa ja tämän rakkaan eteen.  
Yllättäen tämä laskeutui maahan seizaan ja kumarsi alamaismaisesti.  
“Oikein hyvää päivää, Asagi-dono ja hänen ystävänsä. Minä olen Mori Okito – minun vastuullani on aseiden kehittäminen, salakuljettaminen ja tietenkin myös se, että pidän huolen ihmisten aseenkäyttötaidoista ja tuo -”  
“Minähän en tuolla tavalla ryhdy nuolemaan kenenkään kenkiä!” vaalein karjaisi ja pyrähti karkuun, kun valkohapsinen nousi pystyyn kääntyen ympäri.  
“Häntä ei tarvitse esitellä!” opiskelija parahti samassa tajuamatta edes, mitä suustaan päästi tai miksi edes halusi suojella kiusanhenkeä.  
“Me tapasimme jo muutama päivä sitten, joten tuollaiset tervehdykset voi jättää väliin. Minä olen Oshiro Hide-zou, oikein mukava tutustua.”  
“Kiitos Oshiro-san”, vanhus kumarsi oikein syvään.  
“Mutta ymmärrätte varmaan, että minun on toimittava näin Ruizan kanssa. Hän on sellainen sähikäinen, että vain kivulla hän tulee oppimaan paikkansa, hyvä Oshiro-san.”  
“Ymmärrätkö sinä minua nyt?” Asagi kysyi hiukan huvittuneena nähdessään kultansa ilmeen.  
“Okito, minä toin Hide-zoun tänne ihan tarkoituksella enkä varsinaisesti esittelykierrokselle”, mies katsahti pääasevastaavaa.  
“Hän on päättänyt liittyä mafiaan ja tarvitsee opetusta ampumisesta.”  
“Toki, Asagi-dono”, Okito kumarsi uskollisesti tavoilleen ja kääntyi sitten hallin toiseen päähän.  
“Ruiza! Hinaa laiska ahterisi tänne ja tuo pistooleita näytille!”  
“Ja kuinkahan monta pistoolia herralle saisi olla!?” kuului takaisin varsin tiukka huuto, kun asevastaavaksi opetteleva marssi aseseinustalle tutkimaan, mitä pitäisi tuoda.  
“Tuo ainakin muutama HS-pistooli, colt, mosquite ja joku muu aloittelijoille helppo”, samassa mies kääntyi voimakasleukaisen puoleen.  
“Anteeksi, että tein heti oletuksia, mutta tehän ette ole koskaan ampuneet, Oshiro-san?”  
“E-en”, ruskeahiuksinen mutisi hiljaa.  
“Joskus pienempänä leikimme kuula-aseilla Asagin ja Yoshikin kanssa, mutta en muuten.”  
“Sitten aloitamme helpoimmista aseista ja taitojesi kartuttua etsimme sinulle sopivimman aseen”, pääasevastaava sanoi kääntyen sitten oppilaansa puoleen tämän tuodessa aseita puisella laudalla, joka toimitti tarjottimen virkaa.  
“Itse suosittelisin HS-45”, Ruiza vinkkasi sormellaan oikeaan kättään lähimpänä olevaa pistoolia.  
“Se on helppokäyttöinen, mutta sen verran jytäkkä, että on helpompi opetella käyttämään muita.”  
“Fiksusti ajateltu, Ruiza”, Okito katsahti kummissaan oppipoikaansa.  
“Olet ilmeisesti sittenkin kuunnellut minua.”  
“Vaikea olla kuulematta, kun äänesi kalkattaa jopa korvatulppien läpi”, oppilas vastasi ja sai siitä hyvästä jälleen lujan läpsähdyksen takaraivoonsa. 

“No siis, Oshiro-san, saanen huomionne”, vanhus otti lippaan ja muutaman luodin kääntyen johtajansa ja tämän rakkaansa puoleen.  
“Tämän kaltaisissa pistooleissa, joissa lipas laitetaan kahvan sisään, luodit asetetaan näin…”  
Hiukan ryppyiset, kovia kokeneet, mutta silti vahvat sormet asettivat luodin lippaaseen. Rauhallisesti mies painoi nallipään edellä koloonsa ja pisti vielä muutaman lisää, kunnes ojensi esineen ruskeahiuksiselle.  
“Kokeilkaa tekin”, lipasta tarjottiin ystävällisesti.  
Opiskelija vilkaisi kysyvästi yakuzaa, joka nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti, ennen kuin otti varovaisesti metallisen esineen käteensä. Oikea käsi kurottui ottamaan puiselta vanerilta, pienestä laatikosta luodin, jonka laittoi hitaasti, kuin pienikin erehdys olisi voinut tappaa jonkun, lippaan sisään. Jokaisella kerralla mieli rohkaistui eikä luodin tai sen hylsyn pitäminen tuntunut enää niin pelottavalta tai kauhealta, kuin aikaisemmin. Ei edes silloin, kun mielessä kävi ajatus siitä, että sellainen saattoi tappaa. Sydän vain sanoi, että sillä saatettiin myös puolustaa ja säästää henkiä. Aseenkantaja itse päätti, minkä tappoi ja minkä säästi. Varsin pian lipas oli täynnä harmaantuneen nyökätessä hyväksyvästi, kun metalliesine ojennettiin takaisin kohteliaasti.  
“Lipas laitetaan tänne pohjaan ihan perälle asti ja kannattaa kuunnella pientä naksahdusta, joka kertoo sen menneen lukkoon, ettei se vain putoa vahingossa kesken kaiken”, Okito tarttui piipusta ja ojensi sen kahva edellä teräväpiirteiselle.  
“Asetu viivan eteen ja ammu jotain noista maalitauluista.”

Ruskeankellertävät silmät räpsähtivät muutaman kerran hämmennyksestä. Ampua? Nyt?! Eihän hän edes tiennyt, mitä kuuluisi toimia – mistä vetoa hän ampuisi omaan jalkaansa. Kuitenkaan nuorukainen ei uskaltanut olla tottelematta, vaan otti aseen kahvasta kiinni ja käveli tiheästi hengittäen paksulle punaiselle viivalle valiten ihmistä muistuttavan maalitaulun itselleen. Pään, rintakehän ja vatsan kohdalla kulkivat pienet ristit osoittaen ruumiinosan keskikohtaa ja ilmeisesti niitä paikkoja, joihin kannatti ampua. Siinä voimakasleukainen seisoi osaamatta päättää, mitä oikeastaan tekisi. Hän tiesi, että ase piti kohottaa ja tähdätä kohteeseen, mutta mitä hän ampuisi?  
“Hyvä perse hänellä ainakin on”, Ruiza vislasi hyväksyvästi.  
“Ainakin noin kivan kireissä farkuissa!”  
Nyt Hide-zou tiesi, _kenet_ hän haluaisi todellakin ampua.  
“Ruiza, hiljaa!” Okito karjaisi.  
“Sinun, jos kenen pitäisi tietää, että harjoittelijalle tulee antaa aikaa ja keskittymisrauha!” ilmeisesti mies sitten kääntyi voimakasleukaisen puoleen.  
“Hengittäkää vain syvään Oshiro-san ja nostakaa aseenpiippu kohti maalia. Kun olette tähdänneet sopivaan kohtaan, ottakaa varmistin pois ja painakaan liipaisinta – se on itselataava.”  
Miten pääasevastaava saikaan tuon kuulostamaan niin helpolta. Nosta vain piippua, tähtää ja ammu. Pitäisikö hänen vain läväyttää länkkärimäisesti yhdellä kädellä vai ottaa kaksi kättä? Miten hänen pitäisi seistä ja mihin oikeastaan tähdätä? Päähän? Rintakehään? Vatsaan? Vai jonnekin muualle?  
“Ei mitään kiirettä, Hide-zou!” nuorin huudahti haukotellen.  
“Tässä on kyllä koko päivä aikaa seisoskella!”

Puna nousi ruskeahiuksisen poskille tämän tuntiessa itsensä hölmömmäksi kuin koskaan. Tilannetta vain paheni se, että hän tiesi muiden huoneessa olijoiden tarkkailevan jokaista liikettä ja hengenvetoa odottavasti. Vanhuksen vihainen karjaisukaan ei helpottanut, mutta kiroustulvan katkaisi muutama kevyt askel ja lämpimät kädet, jotka kietoutuivat ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen vartalon ympärille.  
“Ei hätää, Hide-zou”, Asagi sanoi hellästi halaten lämpimästi selän takaa.  
“Minua itseänikin hermostutti, kun ensimmäisen kerran jouduin ampumaan oikealla aseella. Tehdään se yhdessä.”  
“Asagi”, Hide-zou käänsi päätään näyttäen entistä hermostuneemmalta.  
“Älä turhaan pelkää, Hide-zou”, mustat silmät hymyilivät lempeästi.  
“Rentoudu”, mies kuiskasi painaen suudelman huulille.  
Maailma tuntui äkkiä muuttuvan opiskelijan ympärillä vaaleanpunaiseksi, kun kirsikankukkien vaaleanpunaiset ja ruusujen tummanpunaiset terälehdet putoilivat heidän ympärillään. Silmät sulkeutuivat vahvan tunteen virratessa jäseniä pitkin. Hänen oli hyvä olla siinä, rentous ja itsevarmuus palasivat siihen vartaloon, kun käsi nousi silittämään poskea hellästi.  
“Nyt näyttää paremmalta”, mustatukkainen katseli tyytyväisenä toisen onnellisena hymyileviä kasvoja.

Yllättäen yakuza hätkähti, kun nuorempi nappasi huulet itselleen huomattavasti intohimoisempaan suudelmaan kietoen vapaan kätensä tämän niskan taakse. Hengitys salpaantui huulien vastatessa kahta kiihkeämmin saamaansa huomioon. Rikollisjärjestön johtajan käsi vaelsi varsin ripeästi housujen reunukselle.  
“Anteeksi, että keskeytän, Asagi-dono”, kuului valtavaa yskintää.  
“Mutta en usko, että… köh, Oshiro-san on kykenevä ampumaan, jos te pidätte kättänne hänen haarojenvälissään.”  
“Älä nyt viitsi, Okito”, vaalein naureskeli.  
“Saamme livepornoa.”  
“Ehkä unissasi, Ruiza”, Hide-zou käänsi samassa katseensa puhuteltavaan katsoen vaarallisesti.  
“Ettet vain olisi kateellinen?”  
“Miksi olisin, kun olen kokenut saman kuin sinä ja paljon sinua ennen?” Ruiza hymyili pirullisesti.  
“No, olen ehkä hiukan kateellinen Asagille, mutta lähinnä siksi, että hän saa tehdä lähempää tuttavuutta takamuksesi kanssa.”  
“Oshiro-san, älä huomio tuota pölkkypäätä”, Okito huokaisi raskaasti ja löi tottuneesti oppilastaan päähän muutaman luodin pudotessa lattialle siitä hyvästä.  
“Häneltä on pudonnut muutama ruuvi päästä.”  
“Mitäs olet kokoajan minua sättimässä!” lyhyin ärjäisi takaisin ja otti nopean sivuaskeleen onnistuen väistämään toista lyöntiä.  
“No, Hide-zou, oletko valmis?” Asagi kysyi pehmeästi kääntäen katseensa maalitauluun.  
“Muistatko vielä, kun leikimme pihalla sotaa ja isä tuli neuvomaan meitä hiukan ampumisessa?”  
“Tietenkin muistan”, ruskeahiuksinen naurahti mukavalle muistolle.  
“Hyvä. Pidä samalla tavalla asetta ja ota samanlainen asento, kuin hän silloin näytti ja neuvoi meille. Siinä asennossa aseenpotkaiseminen ei tunnu niin voimakkaana ja pystyt paremmin tähtäämään sekä totuttautumaan uuteen asiaan”, kädet nousivat takaisin olkapäille antaen nuoremmalle paremmat mahdollisuudet itse toimia.

Nuorukainen nyökkäsi nielaisten ja asetti katseensa maalitauluun. Hitaasti kädet nousivat ylös vasemman käden asettuessa tukemaan oikeata kättä kahvan alapuolelta. Haara-asento leveni hiukan silmien katsoessa tiukasti tähtäinten lävitse pahviukon päätä. Hengitys oli tasainen ja opiskelija jotenkin tiedosti kaiken ympärillään tapahtuvan. Muiden katseet, Ruizan vaikenemisen, Okiton tarkkailun ja Asagin kädet. Jostain syystä hänen painaessaan liipaisinta ne kädet olivat ainoat asiat, mitä hän huomasi. Hallissa kajahti laukaisu, joka kaikui muutaman kerran jättäen jäljelle syvän hiljaisuuden. Jokainen silmäpari tuijotti maalitaulua miettien, mitä suiden pitäisi mahdollisesti sanoa.  
“Lahjakas laukaisu”, Ruiza sanoi viimein koettaen estää itseään nauramasta ääneen.  
“Lahjakkaasti ohi ja vielä viereisen ukon otsaan!”  
“Ruiza, ole hiljaa”, Okito yskäisi suupielen nykiessä hiukan.  
“En voi!” vaalein ulvoi naurusta.  
“Sen kyllä huomaa, ettei hän ole tottunut siihen, että hiplataan samanaikaisesti, kun pitäisi ampua. Pitäisiköhän minun kiskaista Asagi muk-”  
Lause keskeytyi toiseen laukaukseen, joka sai lähes kaikki hätkähtämään eikä rikollisjärjestön johtajakaan näyttänyt mitenkään luottavaiselta. Väen katseet nousivat samassa kaksikon edessä olevaan pahviukkoon, sen rintakehällä olevaan ristiin, jonka keskellä oli luodin lävistämä reikä.  
“Niin mitä sinun pitikään tehdä, Ruiza?” Hide-zou käänsi katseensa suulaaseen nuoreen mieheen.  
“Minne sinun pitikään kiskoa Asagia?” 

“Toinen kerta toden sanoo”, lyhyin hymyili kuitenkin, vaikka oli ymmärtänyt esitetyn asian varsin hyvin.  
“Voinhan minä kiskoa sinutkin mukaani tuonne varastoon tekemään _lähempää_ tuttavuutta.”  
“Sinä et kisko ketään mihinkään, vaan painut korjaamaan niitä pistooleita, jotka toimitettiin eilen!” vanhus karjaisi.  
“Muutakin puuhaa sinulle kuin pään aukominen ja minulla on muita tehtäviä annettavana miehille kuin tehdä sinun hommiasi!”  
“Selvää pyy, ukko!” oppilas iski kantamuksensa varsin äkäisenä mestarinsa syliin ja livisti kauemmas seinustalle karkuun lentävää pistoolia, joka oli ilmiselvästi tähdätty päähänsä.  
“Älkää välittäkö hänestä, Oshiro-san”, pääasevastaava huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Sen sitä teettää, kun joutui asumaan äitinsä kanssa pari vuotta pienempänä – pojalle kyllä tuli kova kiire takaisin tänne, mutta silloin taisi olla jo liian myöhäistä”, mies loittoni hiukan kääntyen sitten takaisin heidän puoleensa.  
“Harjoitelkaa toki rauhassa – Asagi-dono voi varmasti antaa hyviä neuvoja. Minä menen sillä välin jakamaan käskyjä muutamille miehilleni ja koetan pitää puhuttelun Ruizalle.”

Pienesti kumartaen vanhin loittoni muiden huoneessa olijoiden kävellessä kunnioitusta osoittautuen esimiehensä eteen.  
“Toivottavasti Okito ei nyt kovin kovasti Ruizaa komenna”, Asagi henkäisi syvään.  
“Ei hän mitään pahaa tarkoita, vaikkei aina ajattelekaan, mitä sanoo. Oikeasti hän on todella mukava, ymmärtäväinen ja kiltti, vaikkei sitä kaikille aina näytäkään. Häntä luotettavampaa ja iloisempaa ystävää saa hakea.”  
“Niin varmaan”, Hide-zou tuhahti happamasti.  
Hän ei tosiaankaan voisi pitää vaaleinta mukavana – pirullisena kiusaajana ennemminkin.  
“Opit varmasti pitämään hänestä, kunhan tutustutte paremmin toisiinne”, yakuza huomasi selvästi rakkaansa synkkyyden.  
“Tuskin”, opiskelija kohotti aseen kohti maalitaulua kuvitellen siihen tilalle asevastaavaksi opettelevan.  
Hän ei koskaan tulisi pitämään lyhimmästä. Miten kukaan kykeni oikeasti olemaan niin raivostuttava, ärsyttävä ja jopa ilkeä. Mitä ihmettä pantterimainen oli koskaan tässä nähnyt? Sormen painaessa liipaisinta kuvitelma vaaleimman kasvoista kuitenkin katosi ja edessä oli jälleen pahviukko. Kaikesta inhostaan huolimatta nuorukainen ei halunnut edes ajatuksissaan satuttaa ketään oikeasti.

He eivät puhuneet vähään aikaan mitään. Hide-zou ampui maalitaulua huomaten ilokseen olevansa parempi, kuin mitä ensimmäisestä yrityksestä olisi voinut päätellä. Hän sai pidettyä suurimman osan luodeista pienellä alueella – ristimerkin ympärillä. Asagi seisoi lähellä katsellen kultansa harjoittelua. Välillä mies kyllä keskeytti ammuskelun halaamalla hartiakkaampaa tai vastaavasti suudellen sopivassa kohdassa, ettei kukaan joutunut vaaraan. Mustatukkaisen kädet vaelsivat pehmeästi pitkin harjoitettua vartaloa ujuttautuen pehmeästi paidan alle hyväilemään ihoa. Pieni tirskahdus pakeni voimakasleukaisen suusta hänen vastaavasti koskettaessa kauluspaidan alla piilottelevaa rintakehää avaten muutaman ylemmän napin leikkisästi härnäten. Mustiin silmiin syttyi varsin innostunut pilke pidemmän painaessa ruskeahiuksisen tiukemmin itseään vasten ryhtyen suutelemaan kaulaa kiihottavasti.

Yskäisy kuitenkin keskeytti heidän rikollisjärjestön johtajan kääntyessä myrtyneenä häiriköitsijää päin.  
“Niin mitä, Okito?” pisin katsoi varsin tiukasti pääasevastaavaa, joka kumarsi pikaisesti.  
“Anteeksi, että häiritsen teidän… harjoitteluanne, Asagi-dono”, vanhus näytti nolostuneelta.  
“Mutta ajattelin, jos keskustelisimme muutamista asioista nyt, kun olette täällä. Lähinnä tulevista suunnitelmistanne, Kuro Kagen kokouksesta ja siitä, mistä olette ajatelleet hankkia itsellenne sopivat henkivartijat.”  
“Tulen kohta”, pantterimainen nyökkäsi kääntäen katseensa takaisin kultansa kasvoihin.  
“Tässä menee jonkin aikaa – harjoittele vaikka sillä välin, mutta älä rasita itseäsi liikaa.”  
“En toki”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, vaikka häntä harmittikin se, ettei saanut pitää toista lähellään pidempää.  
“Pidä kuitenkin tuo äskeinen mielessä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymyili pirullisesti.  
“Jatkamme tuosta, kun tulen takaisin.”  
“Pidän sama myös omassa mielessäsi”, teräväpiirteisen huulille oleva hymy leveni hiukan, kun mustatukkainen kääntyi takaisin vanhuksen puoleen ja käveli niin miehen kuin tämän miesten kanssa ulos ampumaradalta.

Ilme tosin synkkeni äkkiä pieneen metallin kalahdukseen ja kiroukseen. Nopeasti nuorukainen kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi vaaleamman jääneen korjaamaan aseita. Ei helvetti, miksi hänen piti joutua juuri tämän kanssa kaksistaan. Asevastaavaksi opetteleva nosti samassa katseensa kesken ruuvinkiristyksen ja virnisti hyvin leveästi, mistä hyvästä voimakasleukainen kääntyi nopeasti ympäri jatkaen harjoitteluaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tässä tulee hiukan esille (vaikkei nyt ihan suorasti) tämä sempai-kohai asetelma. Sempai on vanhempi oppilas (tai työntekijä) ja kohai taas nuorempi. Kohainin on toteltava sempaita ja kunnioitettava, sempai taas suojelee ja auttaa kohainia. Sempai-kohai suhde vaikuttaa koko elämän ajan, koska sempait voivat suositella vanhoja kohaineita töihin samaan firmaan jne.  
> * Hide-zou ei ole tuossa kohdassa vajaa, kun miettii, etteivät Sayuri ja Hikaru tiedä asioista ehkä yhtään mitään. Joskus aviopuolisot eivät vain oikeasti tiedä, mitä kumppaninsa tekevät ja tätä Hide-zou epäili  
> * -dono päätettä käytetään etunimen perässä, aivan kuten -sama päätettä. Erona vain on se, että donottelu on hienompaa eikä enää kovin suuressa käytössä modernissa Japanissa  
> * Tuo “suu kiinni, kun puhuttelet minua” on meidän perheen yksi ihme lausahdus, joka mielestäni sopi tuohon noin  
> * Nalli on hylsyn takaosassa oleva kohta ja varsinainen luoti on taas hylsyn etuosassa. Nalli on iskusta tai lämmöstä herkästi syttyvän aineen kapseli, joka tietääkseni laukaisee luodin liikkeelle (ammuttaessa nalli kokee iskun ja luoti lähtee liikkeelle)  
> * Hylsy yhdistää luodin ja nallin yhdeksi kokonaisuudeksi – ei lennä luodin mukana


	4. Chapter 4

Halli kajahteli laukauksista ja oli täysin äänetön aina, kun Hide-zou joutui lisäämään luoteja lippaaseen. Taidot harjaantuivat huomattavasti tuntuman parantuessa. Pian hänen oli vaihdettava maalitaulua, koska aikaisemmassa pahviukossa alkoi olla liikaa reikiä – samalla nuorukainen saattoi ampua vaikeampia paikkoja, kuten käsiä, jalkoja ja päätä. Ruiza väkersi aseiden kimpussa ja sai ilmeisesti korjattua jo muutaman tarkkaillen samalla pidempäänsä kulmiensa alta. Tämän he kumpikin tiedostivat, ja teräväpiirteinen ampui muutaman kerran pahviukkoa nivusille pitääkseen huolen siitä, ettei toinen yrittäisi yhtään mitään.

Helpotuksen huokaisu pääsi ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen, kun vaaleampi nousi ylös ja käveli toisessa päässä olevalle ovelle poistuen ampumaradalta. Ote parani aseesta ruskeahiuksisen ampuessa vielä muutaman kerran, mutta sitten vasen käsi irrottautui kahvan alta. Yhdellä kädellä ampuminen oli tosiaan erilaisempaa – tähtääminen tuntui vaikeammalta, koska ase ei pysynyt kovin hyvin samassa asennossa. Sormi painoi nopeasti liipaisinta huoneen kajahtaessa jälleen laukauksesta. Käsi nytkähti voimakkaasti aseen potkaistessa ja sai olkapään iskeytymään taaksepäin hiukan kipeästi. Vapaa käsi tarttui samassa olkapäästä, joka ei ollut vahingoittunut, vaan kipeytynyt tärähdyksestä, suun murahtaessa matalan kirouksen.  
“Aivan vääränlainen asento“, kuului samassa napakka kommentti selän takaa, joka sai opiskelija melkein hyppäämään nahoista.  
“Helvetti, älä säikyttele!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kivahti mulkoillen terävästi vaaleahiuksista, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään pitäen kummassakin kädessä muovipulloa.  
“Sori”, nuorempi sanoi, vaikkei ääni kuulostanut kovin pahoittelevalta.  
Ruizan silmät tutkivat olkapäätä tarkalla katseellaan vilkaisten sitten maalitaulua, jonka käsivartta luoti oli raapaissut.  
“Asentosi oli väärä – yhdellä kädellä ammuttaessa asento ei voi olla täsmälleen sama kuin kahdella kädellä ammuttaessa. Jos sinulla on käsissäsi kaksi asetta, tuollaisen asennon variaatio on suositeltava”, asevastaavaksi opetteleva kertoi ja heitti samassa kädessään olevan toisen pullon Hide-zoulle.  
“Sinun kannattaa muutenkin ottaa pieni tauko – olet ampunut tänään varsin paljon eikä ole ehkä viisasta ammuskella enempää.”  
“Mistä niin päättelet?” pidempi mulkaisi nuorempaansa pahasti saatuaan juuri ja juuri heitetyn esineen kiinni.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat pikaisesti etikettiä huomaten saaneensa colapullon käteensä.  
“Valitan, ettei ole olutta tai muuta – Okito pitää tiukasti kiinni siitä, ettei ampumaradoilla juoda mitään alkoholipitoista”, vaaleahiuksinen naurahti toisen silmänräpsäytyksille ja nappasi samassa aseen takkinsa alta piilosta esiin.  
“Pidit asetta liian paljon keskellä, minkä takia aseen rekyyli tuntui ikävältä, koska ei ollut toista kättä tukemassa ja auttamassa kohdistamaan voimaa ylöspäin. Jos sinulla olisi ollut jytäkämpi ase, kuten desert eagle tai vastaava, olkapääsi olisi ehkä mennyt sijoiltaan tai ase olisi lentänyt kasvoillesi. Niin tosin olisi voinut käydä kahdella kädellä ammuttaessa, jos olisit täysin kokematon”, nuori mies asettui osittain sivuttain, suunnilleen samaa linjaa kätensä kanssa, kohottaen sen eteensä.  
“Suora linja ja joustavuus ovat tärkeitä ammuttaessa. Sinun on myös muistettava se, että saatat myös itse joutua kohteeksi, jolloin tällainen asento on huomattavasti parempi kuin äskeinen. Tässä asennossa hyvä ote kahvasta on tärkeä ja se, että kohdistat potkaisun ylöspäin oikealla hetkellä, ettei luoti mene väärään suuntaan tai osu itseesi”, vaaleampi asetti painonsa taimmaiselle jalalle ryhtyen tähtäämään tarkkaan.  
“Kokemuksen ja taitojen kasvaessa opit tähtäämään nopeasti ja tarkasti, minkä takia kannattaa opetella tähtäämään hyvin kahdella kädellä ammuttaessa, koska tässä kohdassa tähtäämisen täytyy olla nopeata ja tarkka, ellei jaksa oikeasti seistä riittävän pitkään kivettyneenä, mikä on hankalaa pitkän piipun kanssa – loppu onkin sitten sinänsä lastenleikkiä”, sormi vetäisi varmistimen nopeasti pois päältä ja samassa huoneessa kajahti toistamiseen laukaus.

Ruskeahiuksinen jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina maalitaulunsa vieressä olevaa ukkoa, jonka kaulassa oli komea reikä, joka muistutti kooltaan paljonkin hänen aseensa luotia.  
“HS-45 on lempiaseeni, vaikka olenkin joutunut opettelemaan käyttämään kaikenlaisia, mutta yhä on paljon opeteltavaa”, Ruiza sanoi laittaen varmistimen päälle ja tunki aseen takaisin takkinsa alla olevaan koteloon.  
“Se oli ensimmäinen ase, jolla koskaan ammuin ja tietenkin ensimmäinen ase, jonka sain itselleni. Nopea, mukavan pieni ja kätevä, minkä takia asevoimat ja poliisiorganisaatiot käyttävät sitä paljon.”  
“Tiedät näköjään paljon aseista ja ampumisesta”, Hide-zou joutui viimein myöntämään.  
“Tietenkin – aseitahan minä juuri opiskelen”, vaaleampi kääntyi virnistäen vanhempansa puoleen ja avasi limupullonsa.  
“Juo toki, ei siinä ole myrkkyä. Olet varmasti muutenkin janoinen”, lyhempi naurahti ja ryhtyi kävelemään pienen pöydän ääreen.

Hetken harkittuaan opiskelija päätti mennä toisen perään. Ei hän edelleenkään pitänyt vaaleahiuksisesta, mutta ei halunnut erityisemmin tunkea asetta kainaloonsa saadakseen limupullon auki. Nuorukaisella alkoi todellakin olla jano siinä harjoitellessaan. Vakavana ruskeahiuksinen laski pullon pöydälle laittaen sen jälkeen aseeseensa varmistimen päälle, ennen kuin asetti pistoolin pöydälle.  
“Oletpas sinä kivikasvoinen”, nuorempi naurahti juodessaan toisen kulauksen suoraan pullosta.  
“Ja hiljainen.”  
“Ei ole mitään erityisempää syytä puhua”, tummempi vastasi juoden pitkän hörpyn limustaan.  
“Miksihän”, aseiden salakuljettajaksi harjoitteleva naurahti uskoen tietävänsä todella hyvin, mistä oli kyse.  
He eivät sanoneet toisilleen mitään vähään aikaan. Hide-zou vain katseli pahviukkoja, hallia ja seinustalla olevia aseita. Ruiza taas joi limuaan ja heilutteli jalkojaan istuuduttua pöydänkulmalle.  
“Tulit nopeammin kuin arvasin”, nuorempi sanoi yllättäen saaden teräväpiirteisen hätkähtämään.  
“Kuinka niin?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi samassa, ennen kuin ehti puraisemaan huultaan.  
“Kuvittelin, että lukittautuisit omaan asuntoosi, pitäisit mykkäkoulua Asagin kanssa, kunnes et enää kestäisi hänen nyyhkytystä ovesi takana, vaan ryömisit hänen turvalliseen kainaloonsa”, laihempi naurahti varsin huvittuneena ja kaivoi samassa taskustaan tupakka-askin ja sytkärin.  
“Eihän tässä ole kulunut kuin viikko tapaamisestamme – minä kun luulin kuulevani sinusta vasta ensi viikolla.”

“Luulit? Mistä sinä päättelit, että näkisit minut vielä uudelleen?” opiskelija katsoi tiukasti lyhempää.  
“Eikä Asagi ikinä tulisi nyyhkyttämään oveni taakse – hänellä on arvokkuutta!”  
“Arvokkuus on kuin kasa hevosen paskaa”, vaaleahiuksinen tuhahti sytyttäen syöpäkääreensä ja veti syvää henkeä.  
Nuori mies ei edes vaivautunut kysymään, haittasiko toista savuttaminen.  
“Asagi taisi rukoilla sinua kuuntelemaan selitystään. Uskoisin hänen rynnänneen saman tien perääsi, mikäli päättelin aiheuttamastanne metelistä oikein. Oliko siinä mielestäsi arvokkuutta?” asevastaavaksi opiskeleva kallisti hiukan päätään ja katsoi merkitsevästi vanhempaansa.  
Ensimmäisen kerran niin lyhyeltä etäisyydeltä voimakasleukainen näki harmaanruskeat silmät, joissa oli mukava pieni pilke. Silmät olivat nuoret, täynnä eloa ja voimaa, mutta samalla paljon nähneet ja viisaan ymmärtäväiset. Jotenkin niistä tuntui huokuvan, että toinen pystyisi näkemään aina hiukan enemmän kuin muut, jos halusi. Niin katse kuin kysymys saivat tummemman mietteliääksi. Asagi oli todellakin rynnännyt hänen peräänsä, huutanut lähes kurkkusuorana rukouksensa pysähtymisestä, kunnes oli lopulta hypännyt niskaan ja kaatanut hänet maahan. Siinä he olivat makoilleet pohjakerroksen matolla, mikä ei sinänsä ollut kovin arvokasta, vaan outoa ja jopa kummallista – erityisesti yakuzalta.

“Taisin osua napakymppiin”, siniharmaasilmäinen virnisti tietävästi.  
“Asagi luultavasti tulisi oikeasti ruikuttamaan ovesi taakse, jos jostain syystä suuttuisit hänelle.”  
“Miksi hän muka niin tekisi?” Hide-zou kysyi, vaikka tiesikin vastauksen.  
Lähinnä hän halusi tietää, mitä toinen vastaisi.  
“Koska hän rakastaa sinua, ääliö”, Ruiza ravisteli päätään virnistäen ja ryhtyi nojailemaan polviinsa.  
“Koska hän rakastaa sinua niin helvetin paljon, ettei itsekään välillä ymmärrä sitä”, nuori mies henkäisi syöpäkääreensä savua keuhkoihinsa.  
“Kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran, minä olin palannut äitini luota ja liikuin isäni kanssa. Tämä meni juttelemaan jotain Asagin äidin kanssa, ja me jäimme kaksin – Asagi oli silloin kuudennella, siirtymässä pian yläkouluun. Minä olin vielä alakoulussa kuten sinäkin, mutta pinnasin jo silloin, minkä takia lukiossa opinnot jäivät sitten kesken. Meillä ei ollut silloin hirveästi juteltavaa, koska yhteisiä asioita ei ollut. Kyllähän me olimme pelanneet samoja pelejä, mutta niistä ei juttua irronnut. Me aloimme sitten puhumaan sinusta.”  
“Minusta?” voimakasleukainen hätkähti hämmentyneenä.  
Hän ei ollut odottanut olleensa pikkupoikien puheenaihe.  
“Sinustapa hyvinkin. Asagi ei mitään muuta tehnyt kuin kehui ja kertoi, miten mahtava ystävä olet. Hän ei olisi voinut hymyillä leveämmin tai onnellisemmin kertoessaan siitä, miten tutustuitte ja mitä teitte yhdessä. Sinä olit hänen sankarinsa ja suorastaan ihanne ihminen – olithan ollut hänen tukenaan Yoshikin kuoltua”, käsi nousi pyyhkäisemään vaaleita hiuksia pois silmiltä.  
“Hän sai puheillaan jopa minut ihailemaan sinua, ja seuraavan kerran tavattuamme pyysin häntä kertomaan sinusta lisää. Myöhemmin puhuimme paljon muustakin ja teimme varsin jänniä pankkiryöstösuunnitelmia, mutta aina jotenkin päädyimme puhumaan sinusta. Sinä olit niin täydellinen, että niin minä kuin myöhemmin Asagi itse tajusimme, ettei se ollut enää pelkkää ystävyyttä. Minä olin paikalla, kun hän ensimmäisen kerran sanoi ääneen pitävänsä sinusta.”  
“Milloin tämä tapahtui?” pidempi liikahti hiukan lähemmäksi keskustelutoveriaan.  
“Suunnilleen puoli vuotta ennen kuin ilmoitit muuttavasi vanhempiesi kanssa Tokioon”, vaaleampi huokaisi raskaasti ja laskeutui yllättäen makaamaan selälleen pöydän päälle.  
“Asagi ei ole kertonut minulle tuosta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi hiljaa laskien katseensa nopeasti lattiaan.  
“Ei ihmekään – et ole kysynyt eikä Asagi luultavasti pidä sitä enää niin tärkeänä”, nuori mies ripotteli tuhkaa lattialle.  
“Eikä hän tietenkään kertonut sinulle silloin yhtään mitään, kuten tiedät. Hän oli hämmentynyt, kuten kuka tahansa olisi siinä iässä – jopa häntä vanhemmat ovat olleet aivan sekaisin tajuttuaan ihastuneensa saman sukupuolen edustajaan, joka on paras ystävä ja melkein kuin veli. Asagi salasi asian varsin hyvin, mutta tunteet vain vahvistuivat, kunnes sitten muutama viikko ennen kesälomaa ja sinun siirtymistäsi yläkouluun kerroit joutuvasi muuttamaan. Se oli kova isku Asagille ja sitten iltaa ennen muuttoasi hän päätti kertoa tunteistaan, koska ei enää kestänyt niitä”, asevastaavaksi opetteleva katsoi vakavana hartiakkaampaa, joka kosketti huuliaan.  
“Minä olinkin niitä harvoja, joille hän sitten sai purkaa surunsa ja tuskansa. Asagin maailma romuttui täysin sinä kesänä – ensin hänen isänsä kuoli, vaikkakin vuosia aikaisemmin, ja sitten sinä lähdit Tokioon; kaksi hänen elämänsä sankaria jätti hänet yksin.”

“Minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja!” teräväpiirteinen kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan vaaleampaa, joka vain katsoi takaisin.  
“Kyllä minä sen tiedän, ja niin tietää Asagikin. Siltä hänestä kuitenkin tuntui – en ole koskaan nähnyt hänen itkevän niin paljoa, koska hän todella kaipasi sinua. Te kuulemma kirjoittelitte jonkin aikaan, mutta sitten välimatka toi ongelmia ja yhteytenne katkesi. Silloin myös Asagi vakavoitui ja keskittyi opettelemaan yakuzana oloon vaadittavia asioita. Minä kuitenkin näin, että hän kärsi – mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut, kun tajusi viimein, että oikeasti rakasti sinua koko sydämestään? Silloin minä pakotin isäni matkustamaan Tokioon ja menin hiukan vakoilemaan sinua muutaman nykyisen salamurhaajan kanssa.”  
“Menit tekemään mitä?!” ruskeahiuksinen haukkoi henkeään järkyttyneenä.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä sitten oikein näit?!”  
“Sen, kun isäsi raahasi sinua äitisi apuna väkisin erääseen outoon taloon. Seurasin perässä ja näin avonaisesti ikkunasta, kun valkotakkinen vanha mies kumarsi vanhemmillesi ja pyysi sinua asettumaan makuulle rumalle sohvalle”, Ruiza vastasi surullisen totisena ja nousi takaisin istumaan.  
Tupakka pudotettiin lattialle ja nuori mies laskeutui sen verran pöydältä, että pystyi murskaamaan röökin kengällään.  
“Kuulin, kun se limanuljaska kertoi, että vanhempasi olivat tuoneet sinut hänen luokseen, koska olit masentunut. He olisivat halunneet sinulle jotain pillereitä, mutta se mies halusi tietää, miksi olit masentunut. Kuulin, kun huusit haluavasi takaisin Osakaan – takaisin Asagin luokse… Olin enemmän kuin järkyttynyt näkemästäni. Minun oli todella vaikea uskoa, että sinä todella olisit se Hide-zou, jota Asagi rakasti ja jumaloi. Minä nimittäin näin vain masentuneen, laihan ja surullisen onnettoman, jopa heikon pojan, joka makasi kallonkutistajan huoneessa, koska oli kasvattanut hiuksiaan ja rei’ittänyt korvansa. Minä siis lähdin enkä kertonut Asagille käyneeni katsomassa sinua – en halunnut saada häntä masentumaan vielä lisää.”

“Kiitos”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa tuijottaen maassa olevia puruja.  
“Kiitos, kun et kertonut Asagille siitä… En halua, että hän saa kuulla tuota osaa elämästäni. Niistä pitkistä tunneista, kun vietin sillä kuluneella sohvalla tai niistä helvetin neuvoista, mitä se tohtori jaksoi toitottaa… Se on jotain, jonka haluaisin unohtaa.”  
“Kyllä sinun kannattaa joskus kertoa Asagille”, aseiden salakuljettajaksi harjoitteleva huomautti ja laski kätensä vanhemman olkapäälle.  
“Ehkä se, että kerrotte tuollaiset asiat lähentää teitä ennestään.”  
“Mistä edes tiedät, että olemme läheisiä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi olkapäällään olevaa kättä.  
Oikeastaan hän tiesi heidän olevan läheisiä, mutta vanhempi halusi lähinnä kuulla toisen perustelut.  
“Monestakin syystä”, vaaleahiuksinen naurahti samassa.  
“Ette te olisi tuossa kaikkien silmien edessä niin avoimesti kuherrelleet eikä Asagi olisi antanut tukea sinulle, kun ammuit ensimmäisen kerran – eikä hän olisi rynnännyt perääsi silloin, kun näimme siellä porraskäytävällä.”  
“Tuossako olivat kaikki syyt?” teräväpiirteinen katsoi harmaanruskeita silmiä vaativasti.  
“Mitä oikein luulet minun odottavan mieheltä, joka on odottanut sinua kuusi vuotta – oikeastaan yksitoista, jos lasketaan teidän ensitapaamisesta, jolloin taisitte oikeasti jollain tapaa rakastua toisiinne”, laihempi otti limupullon vierestään ja joi sen tyhjäksi.  
“Kuten Asagi varmaan joutui kertomaan sinulle, me todella olemme naineet toisiamme, mutta meillä ei ole koskaan ollut ystävyyttä enempää välillämme. Olemme kumpikin kokeilleen useita miehiä – minä hiukan enemmän, koska Asagilla on kovat vaatimukset – ja hakeneet lähinnä nautintoa. Myöhemmin puhuimme paljon sinusta, yleensä seksin jälkeen, kun makoilimme sängyllä”, pullo laskettiin syliin, missä se alkoi pyöriä omituisella, vaikkakin laihemmalle odotettavalla tavalla.  
“Asagi myönsi minulle pari vuotta sitten, kun aloimme ensi kerran naida toisiamme silloin tällöin, että hän tavallaan toivoi sinun olleen siinä minun tilallani.”

“Asagi myönsi sinulle mitä?!” Hide-zou hämmentyi ja närkästyi.  
Miten kukaan saattoi edes kertoa tuollaista, vaikka se olisikin ollut totta?  
“Ihan turhaan sinä siitä loukkaannut”, Ruiza tyrskähti huvittuneena.  
“Mutta kiitos. Olen otettu – ottaen huomioon, ettet erityisemmin ilmeisesti pidä minusta.”  
Nuorukainen avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta nahkatakkinen nosti kevyesti kätensä.  
“Ei tarvitse selittää. Minun taas tarvitsee”, asevastaavaksi opetteleva henkäisi syvään mietteissään.  
“Asagi selitti sen minulle varsin hyvin, joten voisin lainata hänen sanojaan: _’Minä kyllä tiedän, että se olet sinä eikä Hide-zou, enkä minä kuvittele häntä tilallesi – enhän minä edes tiedä, miltä hän näyttää nykyään. Jokin minussa kuitenkin jatkuvasti toivoo, että saisin olla hänen kanssaan. Tuntea ja pitää hänet lähelläni sekä antaa jotain sellaista, mitä vain minä voin antaa.’_ Minä en voinut kuin ihmetellä sitä rakkautta, mitä hän tunsi sinua kohtaan vielä vuosien jälkeenkin… En siis voinut jättää asioita siihen – en enää keväällä.”  
“Mitä sinä sitten oikein teit?” opiskelija kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“No, ensin yritin ottaa sinuun yhteyttä, mutta se oli hankalaa, koska olitte muuttaneet muutaman kerran Tokion sisällä ja kaikki numeronne olivat muuttuneet. Sain kerran isäsi kiinni töistä, mutta sitten lipsautin nimen Asagi ja hän löi luurin korvaani”, nuorempi irvisti muistellessaan tilannetta.  
“En kuitenkaan luovuttanut, vaan laitoin vanhan tuttuni töihin, koska isoisäni ei päästänyt minua hetkeksikään silmistään isäni kuoleman jälkeen, koska halusi kouluttaa minusta vuosisadan parhaimman asevastaavan. Die sitten löysi sinut, mutta päättikin ilmoittaa minulle jotain täysin odottamatonta: Sinä olit palaamassa Osakaan opiskellaksesi yliopistossa taloutta ja jotain muuta ihmeellistä.”  
“Diplomi-insinööriksi”, voimakasleukainen vastasi harvinaisen rauhallisesti.  
Jostain syystä hän tunsi olonsa jotenkin rennommaksi ja mukavammaksi kuin äsken.  
“Pikkuseikkoja”, vaaleahiuksinen totesi eikä vanhempi olisi lainkaan ihmetellyt, jos olisi käynyt ilmi, ettei laihempi olisi tiennyt, mitä sellainen edes tekisi.  
“Minä kuitenkin olin hiukan kyyninen – en olisi yhtään ihmetellyt, jos olisit mennytkin yllättäen muualle. Laitoin salaa muutaman tyypin tarkkailemaan sinua. Sinä sitten asetuit yliopistoon ja sait heti jonkinlaisen maineen, joka kiiri myös Asagin tietoisuuteen – hänen täytyy pitää korvat jatkuvasti auki hyvien alaisten toivossa. Minä sitten viimein käskin Asagia menemään katsomaan sinua ja näytin salaa nappaamani kuvan, jotta hän tietäisi, minkä näköinen olet.”  
“Mitä Asagi sanoi? Mitä hän teki?” jännitys ja odotus kihersivät vatsassa.  
“Tuijotti minua kuin hullua ja jäi kuolaamaan kuvaasi!” Ruiza purskahti raikuvaan nauruun kaatuen samassa selälleen.  
“Oikeasti! En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä niin epäuskoisena! Aivan kuin hänen aivonsa eivät olisi tajunneet yksinkertaista ehdotusta: _’Hide-zou on palannut takaisin Osakaan; mene tapaamaan häntä’_! Mutta sitten kun hän tajusi. Hän varmaan onnistui rikkomaan maailmanennätyksen juoksussa! Silmissä oli se tuttu pilke ja huulilla mitä onnellisin hymy – sellainen hymy, kun vielä olit täällä hänen luonaan”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen koetti vetää henkeä rauhoittuakseen viimein.  
“En voi sanoa muuta, kuin että olet uskomaton”, vaaleampi jatkoi sitten saatuaan koottua itsensä.  
“Asagilla oli viime vuonna ensimmäinen tärkeä kokouksensa ja vaikutti siltä, että Sayuri joutuu hoitamaan mafiaa vielä seuraavat kymmenen vuotta, mutta sitten sinä tulet ja saat hänet täyteen elämään. Olet myös ihmeellinen, koska halusit auttaa Asagia ja liityit mafiaan varsin avoimin mielin – ei siinä voi kuin arvostaa ja kunnioittaa sinua.”  
“En tiedä, mitä sanoa”, ruskeahiuksinen katseli nuorempaansa täysin uusin silmin.  
“En edes tiedä, mitä ajatella mistään tai mitä tulee seuraavaksi tapahtumaan.”  
“No, minä en siinä nyt kovasti voi auttaa, paitsi ehdottaa, että menet Asagin kanssa kotiin ja naitte toisianne oikein kunnolla”, lyhempi pomppasi pystyyn.  
“Ehkäpä sitten keksit, mitä ajatella. Minulla on omat veikkaukset tulevasta, mutta sen näkee aikanaan.”

Hide-zou tuijotti täysin hämmentyneenä Ruizaa. Tämä oli vaikuttanut jotenkin viisaalta, kokeneelta ja ymmärtäväiseltä, mutta samassa hänelle tutumpi puoli paljastui ja sai hänet epäilemään kuulemaansa. Kumpi oli nyt todellisempaa?  
“Tosin, joitakin tulevia asioita voisin tässä jo nyt esittää”, vaaleahiuksinen hymyili ovelaa, varsin viettelevää hymyä astuen aivan kiinni vanhempaansa.  
“Sellaisia asioita, joita saatat haluta myöhemmin lisää”, käsi kiertyi samassa harjoitetun vartalon ympärille.  
Ruskeahiuksisen suu aukesi sanomaan muutaman tarkemmin valitun sanan, mutta ääni, joka tuntui hajottavan kaiken tielleen osuvan, kajahti heidän yli. Asevastaavaksi opiskelevakin järkyttyi sitä vyöryä, että kaatui samassa vanhemman syliin hänen koettaessa parhaansa mukaan pysyä itse pystyssä ja estää laihempaa kaatumasta lattialle.  
“RUIZA!” Okito karjui kuin vertahyytävä leijona ja ryntäsi suoraan ovelta repimään oppilastaan irti voimakasleukaisesta.  
“Helvetti sinun kanssasi! Hetkeksi kääntää katseensa muualle ja heti olet kiinni Asagi-donon ystävässä! Millaisia käytöstapoja nuo oikein ovat!”  
“Mori-san, älkää turhaan moittiko Ruizaa”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi yllättäen laskien kätensä rauhoittavasti kaksikon olkapäille.  
Asagi käveli rauhallisesti paikalle katsoen ensin alaisiaan, sitten rakastaan. Mies oli kyllä huomannut heidän saapuessaan, että lyhyin oli varsin suoraan lähennellyt ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä, ja että toinen taas oli harkinnut vakavasti lyövänsä lääppijäänsä. Mustat silmät kuitenkin tarkkailivat tilannetta uteliaana, juuri tuon omituisen käänteen takia.

“Ruiza ei ole tehnyt mitään loukkaavaa minua kohtaan”, opiskelija henkäisi syvään.  
“Hän neuvoi minua hiukan ampumisessa ja on pitänyt seuraa, kun lepäsin hiukan.”  
“Niinkö?” pääasevastaava nosti pojanpoikaansa hiukan ylöspäin tämän hymyillessä mitä viattominta hymyään.  
“No, sitten”, ote irtosi vaaleimman niskavilloista ja nuori mies putosi lattialle koettaen kerätä itsensä ainakin jotenkin kasaan.  
“Oletkohan viimein osannut ottaa mallia minusta.”  
“Tiedän ainakin, missä _en tule_ ottamaan sinulta mallia”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen mutisi, tällä kertaa riittävän hiljaa, ettei sitä oikeastaan kukaan kuullut.  
“Hide-zou, rakkaani”, Asagi kietoi kätensä Hide-zoun ympärille painaen pienen pusun poskelle.  
“Oletko harjoitellut tarpeeksi? Menisimmekö kotiin? Minulla on sinulle pieni yllätys siellä…”  
“Mikä yllätys?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi samassa uteliaana.  
“Näet sitten, mutta uskoisin sinun pitävän siitä hyvin paljon, koska olet halunnut sitä jo pidemmän ajan”, täyteläiset huulet kaareutuivat onnelliseen, lähes pökertyneeseen hymyyn.  
“Okito, Ruiza, me menemme nyt”, yakuza kääntyi alaisiaan kohden.  
“Yritän tuoda Hide-zoun mahdollisimman pian harjoittelemaan lisää.”  
“Hän on aina tervetullut käymään täällä – joku alaisistani varmasti osaa neuvoa, jos en ole itse paikalla”, vanhus kumarsi syvään.  
“Näemme taas pian”, pantterimainen oli johdattamassa rakastaan kanssaan ovelle, mutta teräväpiirteinen jäi vielä hetkeksi paikoilleen katsomaan Ruizaa.  
“Kai sinä voit näyttää minulle taas esimerkkiä, Ruiza?” voimakasleukainen kysyi varsin hiljaisella äänellä, mutta silti riittävän kuuluvasti.  
“Tietenkin voin”, lyhyin punnersi itsensä ylös ja hymyili onnellisena siitä, että hänen taitoihinsa luotettiin.  
“Eikös se ole velvollisuuteni?”

Pieni hymähdys kuului ruskeahiuksisen sulkeutuneesta suusta hänen lähtiessä viimein mustasilmäisen mukana tämän nyökätessä heidän taakseen jäävälle kaksikolle.  
“Näytitte tulevan varsin hyvin toimeen”, Asagi naurahti hellästi kullalleen, joka näytti harvinaisen mietteliäältä.  
“Hyvä, koska pelkäsin sinun jo ampuvan hänet.”  
“Ruiza on röyhkeä ja ärsyttävä”, Hide-zou vastasi siihen saaden rikollisjärjestön johtajan puraisemaan nopeasti kieltään.  
“Hän ei tunnu yhtään ajattelevan, mitä päästää suustaan eikä aivoissa tunnu liikkuvan mitään muuta seksin lisäksi.”  
“Aika jyrkkä ja turhan hätiköity tuomio”, pantterimainen koetti hiukan puolustaa alaistaan ja ystäväänsä.  
“Mutta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi yllättäen.  
“Jutellessani hänen kanssaan kahdestaan huomasin, miten hyvä ihminen hän oikeasti on”, sanat saivat heidät pysähtymään hetkeksi hallin ovelle miesten kääntyessä katsomaan asevastaavia.  
Okito valitti vaihteeksi jotain Ruizalle, joka taas liikutti kättään selkänsä takana toisen suun aukomista matkien.  
“Ruiza välittää oikeasti ympärillään olevista ihmisistä ja haluaa auttaa heitä parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Hän näkee ehkä paremmin asioiden läpi kuin kukaan tapaamani ihminen ja… Asagi, Ruiza on tehnyt jotain sellaista, mistä olen ikuisesti hänelle kiitollinen.”  
“Mitä?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja sai vastaukseksi lämpimän hymyn.  
“Huolehtinut sinusta”, käsi nousi koskettamaan pidemmän poskea.  
“Ruiza kertoi minulle, että hän oli ollut tukenasi, kun minä olin Tokiossa. Se on jotain, mistä olen koko loppuelämäni kiitollinen hänelle. Kun juttelimme, ymmärsin, että häntä parempaa ystävää saa hakea ja minä todella toivon, että meistä tulee ystävät.”  
“Minä toivon samaa”, vanhempi otti hartiakkaampaa kädestä kiinni ja puristi sitä hellästi.  
He katsoivat toisiaan hymyillen, kunnes mustasilmäinen viimein kääntyi ovelle ja tarttui varmasti jyhkeään kahvaan.

“Hide-zou!” kuului vahva huuto seinustalta kaksikon kääntyessä katsomaan huutanutta.  
“Nähdään taas!” Ruiza hymyili leveämmin kuin päivänsäde ja nosti peukalonsa ilmaan.  
“Tuleva kakkosmies!”  
Hide-zou katsoi hämmentyneenä tulevaa pääasevastaavaa, mutta astui viimein ulos hallista Asagin kanssa. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä laihin oli sillä tarkoittanut, mutta sen hän ehkä näkisi joskus. Jokin tässä päivässä kuitenkin kertoi, että hän oli saanut elinikäisen ystävän, liittolaisen, ja sitä myöten hänen tavallinen helppo elämänsä oli muuttunut täysin.

**********

Asagin yllätys löi Hide-zoun todellakin ällikältä. Tämä nimittäin veikin teräväpiirteisen hänen kotinsa ovelle, jonka edessä odotti muutamia miehiä virnistellen tietävästi. Melkein saman tien selvisi, että nämä olivat tulleet muuttoavuksi, koska yakuza oli päättänyt, että rakkaansa muuttaisi luokseen – eikä vastaväitteitä aiottu kuunnella. Ei tosin sellaisia edes tullut, vaan sekä rikollisjärjestön johtaja että tämän alaiset huomasivat yllätyksekseen, kun mustatukkainen työnnettiin yllättäen makuuhuoneeseen täyteläisten huulien suudellessa intohimoisesti kauluspaidan alta paljastuvaa ihoa. Oikeastaan vasta siitä illasta kaikki lähti liikkeelle – koko ruskeahiuksisen elämän muuttaminen. Heidän kahden suhde läheni vielä lisää, kun he kävivät ilmoittamassa osoitteen muutoksen. Läheni ja suorastaan lämpeni, kun postitoimiston nurkassa olevassa suojatussa paikassa hänen kirjoittamisensa keskeytyi vähän väliä häiritseviin käsiin, jotka liikkuivat pitkin hänen laihoja kylkiään.

Pian muuttoilmoituksen jälkeen Asagi järjestikin varsin suuret juhlat rakkaansa kunniaksi. Siellä Hide-zou tapasi lisää mafiamiehiä ja sai huomata muutaman yllätyksen. Jos teräväpiirteinen oli odottanut jotain, ei hänen mielessään ollut edes käynyt, että Asagin isosisko Hikaru kuuluisi mafiaan eikä varsinkaan se, että tämä oli veljensä parhain ja vaarallisin salamurhaaja, joka veti vertoja useille muillekin Japanin virkaveljilleen. Sitä hän ei olisi voinut uskoa siitä arasta, hiljaisesta tytöstä, joka oli hymyillyt hänelle ensimmäisen kerran, kun nuorukainen oli lapsena tullut viidennen kerran yökylään. Ihmetystä aiheutti myös se, miten pienestä, erakoituvasta tytöstä oli kasvanut vetovoimainen kaunotar, mutta kai se piti laittaa vanhempien piikkiin. Ei muuten Asagikaan välttämättä olisi ollut niin hurmaava ilman Yoshikin ja Sayurin geenejä.

Illan mittaan voimakasleukainen tutustui paremmin Ruizaan ja tämän kieroutuneeseen mieleen, joka asian osaavaan Atsushiin, nuoreen salamurhaaja Hydeen ja moniin muihin. Suurta ihmetystä aiheutti kylläkin Hikarun paras ystävä nimeltä Iwakami Tatsurou. Olisi voinut luulla, että tyylikkään, kauniin naisen ystävä olisi komea miesmalli, mutta tämä olikin kaikkea muuta. Nörttipoika käytti turhan isoja vaatteita yllään, kietoutuen niihin parhaan taitonsa mukaan suojautuen muiden katseilta. Ruiza sitten kertoi Asagin kiusatessa suorilla ehdotuksillaan silmälasipäistä, että mies oli heidän tietokoneneronsa, jonka älykkyysosamäärä oli _vain_ 145\. Se oli ollut mukava ilta, kun he olivat saattaneet pantterimaisen kanssa esiintyä tämän siskon silmien edessä oikeana parina, eikä esittää vain tavallista parempia ystäviä. Illan mittaan Hide-zou sai myös todeta, miten rento ja varsin seksinhimoinen kultansa mafia olikaan – iskulauseita suorastaan lensi joka suunnasta, vaikkakin hiukan varovaisempia rikollisjärjestön johtajan mustasukkaisuuden takia, mutta kyllä Atsushi ja Ruiza ehdottelivat kuin eivät olisi huomanneet mustasilmäisen miehen terävää katsetta.

Sayuri sai pian juhlien jälkeen kuulla Hide-zoun muutosta poikansa luokse ja oli iloinen tapahtuneesta. Hänestä oli mukavaa, että toistensa sielunveljet asuivat saman katon alla, kuten ennen vanhaan. Lisäksi alamaailman legenda oli myös iloinen siitä, ettei Hide-zou vihannut heistä ketään saatuaan kuulla totuuden, vaikka he olivatkin vuosia salanneet sen häneltä. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ymmärsi heitä kaikkia ja oli kiitollinen siitä rakkaudesta, mitä oli saanut kokea lapsuutensa aikana Ishikawojen perheessä.

Muutaman vuoden sisällä Hide-zoun elämässä tapahtui kaikenlaista. Hän opetteli ampumaan, sai uutta tietoa alamaailman suurmiehistä ja naisista. Tsunehitokin tuli vuoden päästä Osakaan opiskelemaan lakia ja poliisintaitoja, mikä ilahdutti suuresti voimakasleukaista, vaikkei hän voinutkaan kertoa liittyneensä mafiaan. Ei salailu hirveästi haitannut, koska heillä kummallakin oli kiireitä, vaikka he olivatkin kovasti yhteydessä. 

Nuori oppilas päätyi myös sinä aikana tekemään oma-aloitteisesti jotain, mitä kukaan ei olisi voinut uskoa – ei edes Asagi. Ollessaan eräässä isänsä työpaikan sivukonttorissa työharjoittelussa vastoin tietenkin yakuzan tahtoa – tämä olisi halunnut ahneena lapsena pitää rakkaansa omana alaisenaan – Hide-zou tutkaili myöhään yöllä tilikirjoja ja huomasi kirjanpitäjän unohtaneen tärkeän kansion pöydälleen. Siinä istuskellessaan nuorukainen oli vain ottanut arvopaperit silmiensä eteen ryhtyen tutkimaan niitä. Yksin omissa mietteissään liittyen mafiaan ja muuhunkin hän oli tajunnut, miten saisi varastettua suurenkin summan yritykseltään. Voimakasleukainen ei ollut edes tajunnut sitä, kun oli siirtynyt koneelle toimittamaan varkautta – nythän hänellä oli kaikki tunnukset ja muut tiedot. Ruskeahiuksinen ei voinut kuin ihmetellä myöhemmin, miten helppoa tuollainen varastaminen oli ollut, kun siihen oli mennyt alle kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Ei kyseessä edes ollut mikään iso summa, kuten hän kertoi myöhemmin Asagille.  
“Siis sinä teit _mitä_?” Asagi oli jäänyt tuijottamaan rakastaan silmät suurina ja polttanut vahingossa wokkivihannekset pohjaan.

Pitkään nuorukainen olikin sitten joutunut selittämään tekojaan, mutta kaikeksi onneksi rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli ymmärtäväinen. Tosin mies halusi nopeasti varmistaa, ettei rakkaansa jäisi tekosistaan missään vaiheessa kiinni. Muutaman päivän päästä Hide-zou sitten tapasi erään Sayurin ja Yoshikin vanhan ystävän ja alaisen, joka oli saanut tehtäväkseen opettaa johtajansa rakastajalle varkaille tärkeistä taidoista sekä muista petoksista ja huijauksista. Samalla nuori oppilas myös tutustui miehen tyttäreen, Omiin, jota olisi voinut kyllä miehen iän takia väittää lapsenlapseksi. Yhdessä kaksikko siis otti oppia vanhemmalta ja kokeneemmalta mieheltä, jonka opetukset tuottivat hedelmää. Sen Hide-zou huomasi eräänä aamuna ensimmäisen keikkansa jälkeen, kun Asagi pudotteli hellästi valtavan kasan seteleitä hänen alastoman vartalonsa päälle hymyillen hullaantunutta hymyään.  
“Näin unessani, että näyttäisit söpöltä seteleiden keskellä maatessasi”, pantterimainen hymyili siirtäessään toisen miehuuden päälle pudonneet rahat pois peittämässä parhaimpia apajiaan.  
“Todellisuus osoittautui huomattavasti seksikkäämmäksi”, mies lisäsi, mutta puhe muuttui nopeasti muminaksi, kun huulet kiskaistiin himokkaaseen suudelmaan ja yukata lähes revittiin laihan vartalon päältä.  
Varsin kiihkeän seksin jälkeen mustatukkainen sitten kertoi, että he kumpikin tulisivat muuttamaan muutaman vuoden sisällä. Yakuzan hyvin menestyneelle rakennusyritykselle Tatemonokille oli tullut tehtäväksi rakentaa eräs hotelli nimeltä Burutendou, josta rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli onnistunut hankkimaan etukäteen jo osake-enemmistön. Tämä taas tarkoitti sitä, että mies oli saanut koko rakennukseen suurimmat oikeudet eli kattohuoneiston, kunhan rakennus vain valmistuisi.

Sen lisäksi, että Hide-zou opiskeli taloutta, johtamista ja kouluttautui diplomi-insinööriksi, hän kouluttautui todella hyvin myös alamaailmassa. Hänestä tuli Asagin parhain mies ja, kuten Ruiza olikin ennustanut kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin Osakan ulkopuolella olevalla ampumaradalla, eräänä iltana yakuza sitten ilmoittikin haluavansa Hide-zoun kakkosmiehekseen. Teräväpiirteinen järkyttyi uutisesta niin paljon, ettei osannut sanoa yhtään mitään, mistä vanhempi sitten päättelikin, että hän suostui. Lyhempi väitti luonnollisesti vastaan, ettei mitenkään soveltuisi niin vaativaan tehtävään, mutta pantterimainen sai sanoilleen useammalta taholta tukea. Lopullisen mielipiteensä sanoi tietenkin Sayuri, joka lähes kehui poikaansa neroksi ajatuksestaan, vaikkei muuten hirveästi pitänyt tämän tavoista johtaa mafiaa. Hide-zou menestyi siis huomattavasti paremmin kuin oma isänsä, koska oli astunut viimein täysi-ikäisyyteen, kun hänestä tehtiin suuren, jopa nuorukaisen ihmeeksi todella valtavan järjestön toiseksi johtajaksi, menestyen opinnoissaan jatkuvasti. 

Hän sai jo nyt työtarjouksia, vaikka hänellä olisi vielä kolmisen vuotta opiskeltavaa ja sekin aika saattaisi vielä venyä, kuten voimakasleukainen jatkuvasti muistutti itseään kaksoistutkintonsa takia. Silti nuori mies näytti kaikkien ihmeeksi osoittautuvan pärjäävänsä valitsemallaan tiellä paremmin kuin moni muu – ehkä mafia omalla tavallaan helpotti sitä taakkaa, vaikka töitä ja vastuuta tuntui tulevan enemmän. Omalla tavallaan organisoitu järjestö vain vahvisti ja harjoitti ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen taitoja. Tämä pääsi silloin astumaan ensimmäisen kerran Kuro Kagen kokoukseen kohdaten kolme muuta Japanin alamaailman suurinta johtajaa: Kioton Haruna Masakin, joka tunnettiin paremmin nimellä Klaha, Tokion Terachi Shinyan ja Yokohaman Deyama Exo-chikan, sekä heidän voimakkaat henkivartijat, joista pelottavimmat olivat ehdottomasti Klahan palvelijat Yuuki ja Aoi.  
Nämä katsoivat ensin ihmetellen nuorukaista, joka onnistui jopa omaksi ihmeekseen näyttämään tyyneltä ja itsevarmalta. Asagi taas oli tiennyt tämän alusta asti, kuten myös Ruiza ja moni muu heidän mafiastaan. Vaikkei nuorukainen ollut ollut kovin pitkään mukana alamaailmassa, hän tiesi paljon asioista ja osasi lisäksi miettiä nopeasti sekä tehdä hyviä ratkaisuja osaten myös hyviä käytöstapoja karismansa lisäksi, mikä luultavasti sai Asagille kaunaa kantavan Exo-chikan ihastumaan häneen ja yrittämäänkin tehdä lähempää tuttavuutta, johon Osakan yakuza puuttui nopeasti kertoen, kenelle kakkosmiehensä oikeastaan kuului. 

Kokous meni varsin hyvin, ainakin Hide-zoun mielestä, vaikka hän huomasi jatkuvasti kuinka Yokohaman ja Kioton johtajat koettivat kävellä hänen yakuzansa yli, mutta Tokion herra vaikutti paljon mukavammalta huomiota herättävän punkkarikakkosmiehensä kanssa. Liittoumaa vahvistettiin ja muutama uhkarohkeampi yakuza päätettiin ottaa tiukkaan tarkkailuun ja tarpeen vaatiessa todelliseen kurinpalautukseen, joka tarkoitti pahimmassa tapauksessa heidän uhkaajiensa surmaamista. Eipä Hide-zou muutenkaan paljoa siellä sanonut, eikä mitkään keskustelut tai päätökset vaikuttaneet suuresti hänen elämäänsä. Niin ainakin hän luuli – nuorukainen ei olisi koskaan uskonut, että tuon kokouksen takia hän tapaisi vielä kaksi maailman vaarallisinta miestä, joihin luottaisi koko loppuelämänsä.  
“Asagi, mitä sinä oikein puuhaat?” Hide-zou seisoi modernissa eteisessä ymmärtämättä lainkaan, miksi olohuoneessa oli viisi suurta matkalaukkua, joista yhdessä oli jo vaatteita.  
Sohvan selkänojalla ja olohuoneen pienellä pöydällä oli pino vaatteita ja lisää vaatepareja löytyi sieltä sun täältä. Keskellä lattiaa lojui myös yksinäinen sukka, jonka pakkaaja oli vahingossa pudottanut.  
“Hei Hide-zou”, Asagi tervehti tyynesti kantaen samalla pientä pinoa kauluspaitoja heidän makuuhuoneestaan.  
“Miten päiväsi meni? Opitko jotain uutta rakentamisesta ja suunnittelusta?”  
“Enpä oikeastaan – kertasimme vain tenttiä varten muutamia asioita ja liiketalouden tunnilla kävimme tarkemmin läpi suunnitelmallisuutta”, opiskelija vastasi ottaen kengät pois jaloistaan.

Hitaasti nuorukainen käveli peremmälle kantaen salkkua toisessa kädessään. Solmio oli löysällä kaulan ympärillä ja muutama ylin nappi oli auki lämpimän ilman takia. Valkoinen kauluspaita näkyi vihreän puvuntakin alta, koska päälivaate oli jätetty auki. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat hämmästellen matkalaukkuja ja sotkuista olohuonetta, huomaten sohvan käsinojalla kahdet housunsa toisen matkalaukun vieressä.  
“Minne me olemme menossa?” teräväpiirteinen käänsi kysyvästi päätään rakastaan kohti tämän puistellessa yhdestä takista näkymättömiä roskia.  
“Pakistaniin”, vanhempi vastasi asettaen kauluspaidat muiden vaatteidensa sekaan.  
“Pakistaniin?” ruskeahiuksinen hätkähti kauhistuneena.  
“Sehän maa on täynnä levottomuuksia!”  
“Oikeastaan se maa on sisällissodan partaalla ja kohtapuoliin luultavasti Intian kanssa sodassa”, pantterimainen sanoi, kuin asiassa ei olisi mitään ongelmaa.  
“Oletko hullu!?” Hide-zou pudotti salkkunsa lattialle kauhistuneena.  
Nopeasti voimakasleukainen pomppasi sohvalle ja iski matkalaukun kannen kiinni pidemmän sormien jäädessä väliin.  
“Au!” Asagi kiskaisi sormensa vapaaksi ja hyppii kauemmas kiroten ja puhaltaen käsiään.  
“Pakistaniin!? Miksi sinä haluat mennä Pakistaniin!? Me voimme menettää siellä henkemme!” ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat kauhuissaan kultansa kasvoja.  
“Sinä voit kuolla siellä!”  
“Minä kuolen suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä, jos en mene”, yakuza käänsi tiukan katseensa nuorempaansa, mutta sitten kasvoille suli hellä hymy.  
“Hide-zou, ei ole mitään pelättävää – ei meidän käy kuinkaan”, mies käveli melkein laukun päällä makaavan rakkaansa luokse ja kosketti tämän poskea.  
“Miksi sinä haluat mennä Pakistaniin?” voimakasleukainen ei näyttänyt yhtään helpottuneemmalta.  
“Miksi sinä kuolisit suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä, jos jättäisit menemättä?”  
“Muistat varmaan Aoin ja Yuukin”, mustatukkainen hymähti hiukan vakavampana ja taputti hellästi lyhemmän käsivartta saaden tämän siirtymään pois matkalaukun päältä rypistämästä pakattuja vaatteita.

“Klahan henkivartijatko?” Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Mitä heistä?”  
“Klaha kävi hakemassa heidät Pakistanista”, Asagi otti laukun pois sohvalta ja istuutui sen tilalle nojaten selkänojaan.  
“Pakistanissa sijaitsee Hindu kush niminen vuoristo. Siellä on eräänlainen piilopaikka, jossa koulutetaan miehiä erilaisiin tehtäviin.”  
“Millaisiin tehtäviin?” kakkosmies halusi tietää.  
“Kaikenlaisiin”, mustasilmäinen vastasi jääden pohtimaan, mitä oikeastaan vastaisi.  
“Meitä yakuzojahan pidetään julmina hirviöinä, samoin kuin monia muita suurrikollisia ja terroristeja.”  
“Niin?” nuorempi katsoi kysyvästi pohtivia kasvoja.  
“Se johtuu siitä, että meistä liikkuu huhuja ja pahoista, muita satuttavista teoistamme huudetaan lehdissä ja televisiossa. Silti tässä maailmassa on olemassa sellaista raakuutta, julmuutta ja pahuutta, ettei siitä uskalleta puhua – eikä siitä myöskään puhuta sen takia, ettei asioista tiedetä mitään”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vaikeni hetkeksi painautuen lämpöä hakien rakkaansa syliin.  
“Hindu kushissa elää miehiä, jotka ovat tappaneet enemmän ihmisiä, kuin kukaan salamurhaajistani tulee koskaan tappamaan. He ovat tehneet kidutuksesta taidetta ja he tekevät sellaista rääkkäystä niin lihalle kuin mielelle, ettei sitä kuka tahansa kestä. Hindu kushissa asuvat johtomiehet ovat napanneet mielestään koulutukseen soveltuvia lapsia ja kasvaneet heidät aikuisiksi. Se, mitä siitä kasvatuksesta on seurannut, on jotain uskomatonta.”  
“Mitä siitä on syntynyt?” ruskeahiuksisesta tuntui, että hän tiesi jo osittain ainakin vastauksen.  
“Ne lapset on kasvatettu tuntemaan kidutusten salat, taistelulajit ja aseet – heistä on tehty massamurhaajia, täysin pelottomia miehiä, jotka tekevät kyseenalaistamatta kaiken sen, mitä käsketään… He ovat vaarallisimpia kuin kukaan mafiani miehistä – Yuuki ja Aoi pystyisivät tappamaan meidät kummatkin ja lähimmät miehemme edes hikoilematta.”

Hide-zou nielaisi kuuluvasti painaen vaistomaisesti Asagia lähemmäksi. Tuota hän ei ollut osannut arvata eikä hän halunnut tietää enempää. Silti hänen oli pakko, koska nuorukainen uskoi tietävänsä, mitä toinen suunnitteli.  
“Klaha on siis palkannut maailman vaarallisimmat miehet palvelukseensa, suojelemaan itseään ja hoitelemaan vihollisensa”, opiskelija kuiskasi hiljaa.  
“Sinä aiot siis tehdä saman?”  
“Melkein”, mustatukkainen naurahti pienesti ja suoristautui sitten silittämään lyhemmän poskea.  
“Miten niin melkein?” voimakasleukainen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Juurihan sinä sanoit niin.”  
“Klaha palkkasi kaksi vahvaa, vaarallista miestä Hindu kushilta”, vanhempi myönsi hymyillen hiukan pirullista hymyään.  
“Mutta se pihtari jätti tämän hetkiset parhaat miehet oman pihiytensä takia.”  
“Mitä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen hämmentyi.  
“Katsos, Hindu kush hankkii kaikki alaisensa likaisin keinoin, mutta osa tulee helpommin ilman työtä ja vaivaa”, pantterimainen otti rakastaan hellästi kädestä kiinni.  
“Minun kaksi miestäni on ollut heihin jonkinlaisessa yhteydessä ja vienyt heille tarvitsemiaan asioita.”

“Eli mitä?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi vakavana, koska ei kuitenkaan kaikista mafian puuhista pitänyt yhtään eikä kovinkaan hyvin hyväksynyt niitä.  
“No, olen saanut sinne erilaisia huumeita ja muuta laitonta tavaraa johtomiesten omiin suunnitelmiin, sekä sopivia palvelijoita heidän tarpeisiinsa”, pidempi värähti rakkaansa syyttävää katsetta vilkaisten vaivaantuneena muualle.  
“Kuitenkin mieheni saivat kuulla, että Hindu kushissa on vielä niiden konnien parhaimmat miehet, koska hinta on ollut turhan kova suurimmalle osalle väestä. Hindu kushin miehet tulevat kalliiksi, koska sinun on ostettava heidät palvelukseesi, mikä tarkoittaa kirjaimellisesti sitä, että ostat heidät itsellesi. Sen lisäksi joudut itse varustamaan heidät, ruokkimaan, etsimään katon pään päälle ja maksamaan edes jonkinlaista palkkaa, että he pysyvät tyytyväisinä – siinä saa hyvästellä useamman kuin yhden jenin.”  
“Jos ne parhaimmat miehet ovat niin hyviä, kuin kerrot, mistä tiedät, ettei heitä ole vielä myyty minnekään?” Hide-zou risti kätensä rintakehälleen epäillen.  
“Miksei Klaha ostanut heitä sitten?”  
“Koska hän sulki kukkaronsa nauhat tiukasti”, Asagi vastasi naurahtaen.  
“Yksi urkkijani sai kuulla asioista eräältä Klahan palvelijalta juotettuaan tämän känniin ja Tatsurou tunkeutui pankkiin onkien saman tiedon esiin.”  
“Mitä he saivat selville?” kakkosmies kysyi asiallisesti.  
“Klaha maksoi Yuukista ja Aoista yhteensä 1,2 miljardia jeniä – se oli toisiksi kovin hinta, mitä on koskaan uskallettu pyytää ja suurin, mitä on suostuttu maksamaan. Lisäksi kaksikossa oli jotain, mikä miellytti Klahaa, niin että tämä päätti ostaa heidät. Hindu kushin kalleimmasta parivaljakosta on vaadittu 1,4 miljardia jeniä ja tietojeni mukaan he ovat vielä Yuukin ja Aoin tapaan kansalaisuudeltaan japanilaisia.”  
“Miksi heistä vaaditaan niin paljon, jos heitä ei aiota ostaa?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kallisti päätään ja huitaisi kasvaneita hiuksiaan sivummalle silmiltään.  
“Mikä kiire sinulla on nyt heidän ostamiseen? Onko olemassa riski, että Exo-chika tai Shinya haluaisi heidät?”  
“Exo-chikan rahat eivät mitenkään riitä ja Shinya oli hankkinut jo Yu~kin ja Hitsugin Hindu kushilta, mutta nämä eivät ole mitään verrattuina Klahan miehiin”, yakuza selvensi tietävästi muistellen Tokion herran kiharahiuksista henkivartijaa, sekä erästä kivikasvoa, jonka alahuuli oli täynnä lävistyksiä.  
“Ongelmana on se, että heidät voidaan myydä erikseen. Hindu kushissa miehet koulutetaan työskentelemään pareittain ja heidät mieluiten myydään sillä tavalla paremman hinnan takia ja siksi, että kaksi vartijaa on aina parempi kuin yksi. Jos asiat eivät kuitenkaan miellytä asiakkaita, eli tämän maapallon rikollisjärjestöjen johtajia, heidät voidaan myydä yksittäin.”  
“Ja nyt ilmeisesti olet saanut kuulla, että kyseistä kaksikkoa aiotaan kaupata ja sinä haluat ostaa heidät ennen ketään muuta”, kakkosmies tiesi heti rakkaansa mielenliikkeet.  
“Kai sinä tiedät, että sinun on esitettävä parempi tarjous, kuin mahdolliset kilpakumppanisi?”  
“Tiedän hyvinkin”, pantterimainen naurahti hiukan.  
“Siksi minä aionkin tarjota heistä 1,6 miljardia jeniä – tosin, se täytyy muuttaa dollareiksi, koska muuta valuuttaa ei huolita.”  
Nuorempi jäi katsomaan toisen mustia silmiä. Hän näki, että kaiken tuon itsevarmuuden ja hymyn takana piilotteli pelko ja epävarmuus. Matka Pakistaniin olisi vaarallinen, mutta vielä vaarallisempaa olisi kohdata nuo Hindu kushin pelätyt miehet. Turvallisinta olisi vain unohtaa koko juttu ja koettaa saada muualta hyvät henkivartijat. Matkassa oli varmasti mukana myös yakuzojen välistä kilpailuakin siitä, kenellä oli parhaimmat miehet. Lyhemmän pitäisi sanoa, että toinen käyttäytyi typerästi, mutta täyteläiset huulet eivät raottuneet sanomaan viisaita sanoja, vaan mieli lähti punnitsemaan toisia asioita.

Klaha ja Asagi eivät voineet kaikesta päätelleen sietää toisiaan eikä olisi ihme, jos Yuuki ja Aoi lähetettäisiin nuoremman yakuzan kimppuun. Jos pidemmän sanat olivat pitäneet paikkansa, heistä ei olisi mitään vastusta kaksikolle – nämä oli kasvatettu taistelemaan viimeiseen hengenvetoon, heitä taas ei. Lisäksi rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli sanonut aikaisemmin, että tämän olisi hankittava sopivat henkivartijat, kun alkaisi ottaa enemmän vastuuta mafiansa johtamisesta. Sayurikin oli puhunut ja nyt, kun teräväpiirteinen muisteli, nainen oli maininnutkin Hindu kushin ja käskenyt poikaansa miettimään. Jos tuo kaksikko olisi tosiaan niin hyvä, mitä hänen oli annettu ymmärtää, parempia henkivartijoita saisi hankkia.  
“Ota riittävän monta tyylikästä pukua mukaasi ja yritä välttää mitään, minkä voi mitenkään yhdistää Intiaan”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein vilkaisten erästä solmiota, jossa oli kovasti hindulaisia merkkejä muistuttavia kuvia.  
“Älä myöskään heti tee sitä tarjousta, vaan katso, millaisia ne miehet ovat. Saattaa olla, ettet pidäkään heistä ja vaadi myös sitä, että saat nähdä edes jotain heidän taidoistaan”, nuori mies nousi seisomaan ja siirtyi vieressään olevalle matkalaukulle ryhtyen pakkaamaan sitä.

Vaatteiden järjestäminen keskeytyi kuitenkin nopeasti, kun vahvat kädet kiertyivät hänen vartalonsa ympärille ja leuka jäi nojaamaan sirosti olkapäälle.  
“Kiitos tuestasi, rakas”, pieni suukko painettiin poskelle.  
“Missä olisinkaan ilman sinua?”  
“Pulassa”, kakkosmies suoristautui hitaasti, ettei satuttaisi rakastaan, ja hymyili hellästi koskettaen vanhemman käsiä.  
“Me olemme myös pulassa, jos ajattelit meidän menevän sinne kahdestaan.”  
“En minä sentään niin hullu ole”, yakuza naurahti huvittuneena toisen äänensävystä.  
“Ruiza on tulossa, samoin muutamat muut miehemme – meitä lähtee täältä ihan kunnon joukkio, koska vain hullu lähtisi Hindu kushiin muutaman hengen porukalla ilman kunnon varusteita.”  
“Miten me edes löydämme sinne paikkaan, jos se on kerran piilotettuna sinne vuoristoon?” voimakasleukainen huomautti pyörähtäen toisen syleilyssä ympäri.  
“Toinen niistä kahdesta miehestäni odottaa meitä Pakistanissa. Matkustamme sinne yksityiskoneellani ja hän sitten johdattaa meidät sinne parin Hindu kushin miehen kanssa”, Asagi vastasi hymyillen ja painoi hellän suudelman Hide-zoun huulille hänen vastatessa hellyyteen.  
Kieli lipaisi huulia kummankin kaivatessa lähempää yhteyttä ja hellyyttä. Kädet vaelsivat pitkin vartaloa hartiakkaamman avatessa jo ruskean kauluspaidan nappeja piilottamasta kaunista vartaloa.  
“Olet suunnitellut tuota ilmeisesti pidemmän ajan”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen naurahti vetäen vaatteen pois tieltään.  
“Toivottavasti tämä mahtuu tiukkoihin aikatauluihisi.”  
“Minulla on aina aikaa sinulle”, mustatukkainen kehräsi avaten solmiota.  
“Meillä on vain aikaa, jos niin haluamme.”  
“Hyvä”, lyhempi henkäisi ryhtyen näykkimään kiimaisesti paidan alta paljastunutta ihoa.  
“Lisäksi minä suoritin kaikki tarvittavat puhelut tuossa pakatessa, jotta minulle jäisi aikaa sinun syventymiseesi ja seksikkäimpien vaatteidesi etsimiseen”, vanhempi ynähti pienesti tuntemastaan puraisusta.  
Samassa tämä sai sukasta kasvoilleen.  
“Älä pilaa tunnelmaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rekyyli on aseen laukaistessa luodin vastakkaiseen suuntaan kohdistava voima, jota kutsutaan myös tunnetummin aseen potkaisuksi  
> * Tuossa sitten teille pieni pähkinä purtavaksi siitä, mistä Ruiza oikeastaan tietää Dien (ja viittaus ÄKT:n luvun 49 Ruizan sanomisiin)  
> * Älykkyysosamäärällä mitataan ihmisen kykyjä erilaisissa asioissa, jotka vaativat ajattelukykyä. 145 älykkyysosamäärä on paljon, että kyseistä henkilöä voisi sanoa neroksi eikä näitä ihmisiä todellakaan ole paljon  
> * Hide-zoun opintojen kuuluisi kestää 5 vuotta, ainakin Suomessa diplomi-insinöörin koulutuksessa (venyy kuitenkin usein 7 vuoteen)  
> * Pakistanin ja Intian välit eivät ole mitkään maailman parhaimmat oikeastikaan, kuten eivät tässäkään, vaan muslimit ottavat kovastikin yhteen hindujen kanssa. Tässä olen vienyt vain tapahtumia pidemmälle  
> * 1,2 miljardia jeniä on hiukan alle 10 miljoonaa euroa tai hiukan päälle 11 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria (14.7.2019)   
> * 1,4 miljardia jeniä on hiukan alle 11,5 miljoonaa euroa tai hiukan alle 13 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria (14.7.2019)   
> * 1,6 miljardia jeniä on hiukan yli 13 miljoonaa euroa tai hiukan alle 14,8 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria (14.7.2019). Silloin kun tarinaa kirjoitin, 1,6 miljardia jeniä oli hiukan alle 17,8 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria – siksi Asagi tarjosi 17,5 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria K&K:sta


	5. Chapter 5

Matka lentokentälle ei tuottanut ongelmia Hide-zoulle. Lento Pakistaniin taas tuotti. Ei nuorukaista haitannut muutamat ilmakuopat tai se, että he joutuivat lentämään omituisia kiertoreittejä ja laskeutumaan varsin epätasaiselle kentälle poissa lain silmistä. Siitä huolimatta hänen päätään särki, kun he viimein kävelivät lentokoneen ovelle tuotuja portaita alas teräväpiirteisen mulkaistessa takanaan tulevaa Ruizaa. Tämä oli nimittäin hyppinyt ja pomppinut koneessa kitaten juomia pohjattomaan suuhunsa villiten omia miehiä mukaansa. Nämä olivat osoittaneet tälle suosiota. Ainut, joka pysyi täysin tyynenä hänen lisäkseen, oli ollut Hyde. He sitten olivat yhdessä koettaneet kestää metelin, lähentelyn ja kaiken mahdollisen, mikä nyt Asagin mafiassa oli mahdollista. Asiaa ei myöskään helpottanut se, että he viettivät yön Intiassa, jossa Ruiza sitten riehui lähes koko ajan. Kummallinen mies, joka pärjäsi hyvin vain muutaman tunnin yöunilla.

Tuuli tuiversi hiuksissa, ja sai jopa Asagin, joka murisi niin väsymyksestä kuin rakkaansa haluttomuudesta seksiin, kiroamaan hiljaa, kun hiukset menivät sotkuun. Oli varsin aikainen aamu, kun lentokoneen moottorit sammuivat vähitellen ja viimeisten joukossa koneesta nousi pois Atsushi, joka tuntui todellakin osaavan kaikkea ja vähän ylimääräistä, kuten lentää lentokoneella.  
“Missä se Andro oikein on?” Ruiza valitti parantaen kiväärin hihnaa ympärillään.  
Viinakset olivat loppuneet kesken kaiken, koska niitä ei ollut varattu riittävästi.  
“Hän sanoi tulevansa saattojoukkueen mukana tukikohdasta”, yakuza sanoi rauhallisesti ja vilkaisi miehiään silmäkulmastaan.  
Nopeasti nämä tajusivat vihjeen Ruizan kohottaessa kätensä ja liikauttaessa sitä vaihdellen sormien määrää. Hide-zou hymähti itsekseen. Asevastaavaksi opetteleva todellakin osasi komentaa pientä miesjoukkoa, mutta jos heitä olisi enemmän, nuorimmalle saattaisi tulla ongelmia. Atsushi käveli rikollisjärjestön johtajan taakse parannellen lyhyttä takkiaan, joka ei peittänyt lainkaan vyöllä olevaa asetta. Hyde taas näytti rennolta mustissa maastohousuissaan ja mustassa poolopaidassaan. Laihaa vartaloa suojasi myös iso, paksu takki, jossa oli taskuja joka puolella – luultavasti myös vuorenkin sisällä. Salamurhaajalle se oli varmasti hyvä asia, koska kenelläkään muulla ei oikeasti ollut mitään tietoa siitä, mitä kaikkea tällä olikaan mukana.  
“Jäämmekö tähän odottamaan vai menemmekö syrjemmälle?” Atsushi katseli ympärilleen monen muun kanssa.  
“Olemme koneesta huolimatta tässä varsin suojaamattomia – niin mahdollisilta hyökkääjiltä kuin lihan ja luiden lävistävältä tuulelta.”  
“Olemme vuoristossa, Atsushi. On luonnollista, että täällä tuulee, vaikkemme olisikaan lentokentällä”, Hide-zou vastasi viileästi ja puristi mustaa nahkasalkkuaan kädessä tietäen, että hänen olisi vahdittava sitä paremmin kuin omaa henkeään.  
Heidän matkansa olisi ollut täysin turha, jos hän hukkaisi kantamuksensa tai heidän kimppuunsa hyökättäisiin, ja heidät ryöstettäisiin.  
“Siirtykäämme tuonne syrjemmälle”, Asagi vastasi lyhyesti katsellen ympärilleen.  
Tämä oli ilmiselvästi odottanut, että heitä oltaisiin jo vastassa. Asialle ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään enää tässä vaiheessa – heidän olisi vain pakko odottaa.

Miesporukka liikkui pehmein askelin kohti hylätyn lentokentän pientä rakennusta, jossa joskus ihmiset olivat odottaneet lentojaan, vaikkei enää pitkään aikaan. Ruiza kulki edellä kahden miehensä kanssa tuskin edes koskematta aseisiinsa. Kaksi muuta oli kylläkin ottanut kiväärinsä esiin, jotta olisivat valmiita yllättäviin tilanteisiin. Kuudentoista muun miehen ympäröimänä kävelivät tietenkin yakuza kakkosmiehensä kanssa ja heidän takanaan tulivat jokapaikanhöylä lyhyen salamurhaajan kanssa kahden muun miehen talsiessa hermostuneena heidän rinnallaan. Pakistan ei todellakaan ollut mikään paratiisi edes Kuro Kagen-jäsenen miehille. Kuka tiesi, mitä Hindu kushin salaperäiset, vaaralliset miehet voisivat tehdä heille, jos joku jäisi hetkeksi yksikseen.

Yllättäen kauempaa vuoriston pikkutieltä kuului kolme nopeata tööttäystä, jotka saivat muutamat mafiamiehistä nielaisemaan väärään kurkkuun tai puraisemaan itseään kipeästi kielestä. Kaikki käänsivät samassa katseensa äänen suuntaan miesten puristaessa kivääreitä käsissään, kuin ne olisivat olleet pelastusköydet. Vaaleimmankin käsi eksyi huomaamattaan HS-45:lleen valmiina kiskomaan sen silmää nopeammin esiin tappaakseen mahdollisen uhkaajan. Hide-zoukin vie kätensä tummansinisen puvuntakkinsa sisätaskulle hakemaan desert eagle .44:n, jonka oli saanut muutama päivä sitten. Sen verran taitava nuorukaisesta oli tullut, vaikka tämä jaksoikin haaveilla siitä jytäkämmästä aseesta. Hyde astui tottuneesti muiden taakse valmistautuen kätkeytymään pimeyteen, josta saattaisi yllättäen iskeä vihollisen hämmennykseksi.  
Mutkikasta, jopa vaarallista vuoristotietä pitkin ajoi kuusi, vanhanaikaisia romuja muistuttavia katottomia jeeppejä, joiden kuskien paikoilla istuivat tummaihoiset ja -katseiset, hartiakkaat miehet. Pelkääjien paikoilla oli lähes kaikissa autoissa toinen samanlainen, mutta huomattavasti paremmin aseistautuneina, paitsi ensimmäisessä…

“Asagi!” tummanruskeahiuksinen, suunnilleen Asagin ikäinen mies nousi seisomaan autossa välittämättä vaarallisista kuopista ja siitä, että he laskeutuivat jyrkkää mäkeä alas renkaiden sutiessa kovassa vauhdissa.  
Oikea käsi tarttui tummanharmaan jeepin etulasiin vasemman noustessa tervehdykseen lempeän hymyn kanssa, kun kuski kaahasi heitä kohti jarruttaen juuri ajoissa, että saisi käännettyä auton heidän eteensä. Yakuzan ja tämän rakkaan ympärillä olleet miehet säpsähtivät ja vetäytyivät nopeasti peläten jäävänsä alle, mutta kaksikko ei liikahtanutkaan – mustatukka kyllä tiesi, ettei mahdollisia asiakkaita saanut koskaan satuttaa. Pantterimaista tervehtinyt pomppasi pois autosta kiirehtien pitkin askelin pituisensa luokse välittämättä saamistaan kummallisista katseista, kun muut autot pysähtyivät joukkion ympärille.  
“Pitkästä aikaa”, tummanruskeahiuksinen jatkoi ja halasi johtajaansa, kuin he olisivat olleet parhaita ystäviä, mikä sai ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen hätkähtämään.  
Enemmän ihmetystä kuitenkin aiheutti mustasilmäisen reaktio, kun tämä halasi lempeästi takaisin taputtaen hiukan paksua villakangastakkia.  
“Siitä tosiaan on pitkä aika – et ole käynyt Osakassa yli kahteen vuoteen muutamaa päivää pidempään, kun olet hyppinyt paikasta toiseen”, Asagi naurahti irrottautuen halauksesta.  
“Voisit joskus jäädä pidemmäksi aikaa, koska siellä on monia, jotka haluavat nähdä sinut.”  
“Ehkäpä minun täytyy tosiaan tulla, on vain ollut paljon tekemistä”, mies vastasi ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Hide-zouta.  
Nuorukainen katsoi itseään pidempää, vierasta miestä. Tämän nenässä kimalsi yksinkertainen nenäkoru. Tummanruskeat hiukset ulottuivat kaulalle asti, mutta muutamat otsahiukset olivat lyhemmät koskettaen nenän puoliväliä. Silmät olivat kauniin eebenpuunruskeat ja ystävälliset huulet kaartuivat lempeään hymyyn miehen katsellessa teräväpiirteistä.  
“Sinä olet ilmeisesti Hide-zou”, ääni oli pehmeän toteava – tämä ei tosiaankaan kysynyt, koska tiesi.  
“Niin olen”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi viimein ja kumarsi syvään.  
“Ei tarvitse nyt noin kohtelias olla – sinähän olet kaikessa suhteessa minua ‘ylempänä’”, lempeäkasvoinen naurahti hellästi ja hymyili sitten viehättävästi johtajalleen.  
“En ihmettele lainkaan, miksi rakastuit häneen.”

“Olitko muka jossain vaiheessa ihmetellyt?” yakuza naurahti kaapaten nopeasti kultansa kainaloonsa ja antoi suukon tämän poskelle kaksikon huomaamatta melkein lainkaan, kun eräs lyhyt mies siirtyi heidän rinnalleen.  
“Asagi”, kakkosmies katsahti kysyvästi rakastaan.  
“Kuka -”  
“Hei Hiroki”, harvinaisen pieni, mutta kamalan tuttu ääni sai kaksikon säpsähtämään heidän katsoessa viereensä yllättyneinä.

“Ai hei Ruiza”, Hirokiksi kutsuttu katsahti asevastaavaa hymyillen hellästi.  
“Mukava nähdä sinuakin – oikeastaan toivoin, että pääsisit Okiton haukankatseen alta.”  
“Okitohan passittaa minut mielellään pois silmistään niin usein, kuin on mahdollista”, vaalein naurahti hieraisten hiukan hiuksiaan.  
Samassa nelikon pienin katsahti kengänkärkiään vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle osaamatta oikeastaan sanoa, voimakasleukaisen suureksi hämmennykseksi, yhtään mitään.  
“Miten muuten olet voinut? Olet aina paennut minua muihin kaupunkeihin, kun tulen käymään Osakassa”, nenäkorua käyttävä jatkoi juttelemista hellästi astuen lähemmäksi nuorempaansa.  
“Paennut? Kuules nyt!“ aseiden salakuljettaja nosti suutahtaneen katseensa pidempäänsä.  
“Kyllähän minä viimeksikin melkein kävelin Yokohamasta, kun kuulin sinun tulevan takaisin!”  
“Niinhän sinä melkein teit, kiusasin vain”, Hiroki naurahti hellästi ja sotki vaaleita hiuksia.  
“Näytit vain äsken niin hassulta – suorastaan söpöltä”, samassa käsi irtosi toisen päästä ja mies katsahti muualle hiukan vaivaantuneen näköisenä.  
“Tuota, kuka sinä nyt olitkaan?” Hide-zoun oli viimein pakko kysyä, vaikka hän kyllä oli osannut päätellä, että toinen kuului hänen rakkaansa mafiaan.  
“Oi anteeksi”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen katsahti samassa kakkosmiestä.  
“Olen Yamashita Hiroki, toiminut Asagin palveluksessa yli kahdeksan vuotta.”  
“Hiroki on vastuumiehenä ihmiskaupassa ja on myös parittajien esimies”, Asagi vastasi nopeasti kullalleen, joka kurtisti samassa kulmiaan epäilevänä.  
“Hiroki on työstään huolimatta mukava”, Atsushi astui nopeasti parittajan rinnalle ja tökkäisi tätä leikkisästi kylkeen Ruizan nyökkäillessä ponnekkaasti hymyillen kasvojensa mittaista hymyään tummanruskeahiuksiselle.  
“Hän on aina pitänyt huolen siitä, että niin huorat kuin gigolot saavat mahdollisimmat hyvät olot, ja ihmiskaupassa hän koettaa tehdä mahdollisimmat hyvät ratkaisut kaikkia kohtaan”, asevastaava virnisti pidemmälle ja läiskäytti tätä leikkisästi pakaralle, vaikkei se luultavasti tuntunut missään paksun takin takia.  
Siltikään ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei vaikuttanut kovin tyytyväiseltä, mikä johtui tämän ajatusmaailmasta, mutta eipä nuorukainen ehtinyt sanomaan yhtään mitään, kun eräs toinen avasi suunsa.

“Mitä sinä muuten teet täällä, Hiroki?” Hyde astui esiin muiden miesten takaa kurtistaen kysyvästi kulmiaan.  
“Eikö Andron pitänytkin tulla hakemaan meitä eikä sinun?”  
“Niin tosiaan”, Hiroki löi itseään otsalle ja syöksähti äkkiä käyttämänsä jeepin taakse kaivamaan jotain.  
“Nyt jokainen sitten vetää nämä takit niskaansa, koska minähän en ota vastuuta sairaskuolemista”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi, kuin ei edes olisi kuullut kysymystä, ja ojensi samassa paksun takin yakuzalleen.  
“Niin tosiaan, Hiroki, missä Andro on?” Asagi katsahti ystäväänsä kurtistaen vakavoituen kulmiaan.  
“Ei kai hänelle ole tapahtunut mitään vakavaa?” pantterimainen otti takin myöntyen siihen, että hänen alkoi siinä seisoskellessa olla hyvinkin kylmä.  
“Ei, ei ole”, parittaja sanoi kaivaessaan väelle lisää takkeja myös toisista autoista, joissa olevat miehet eivät olleet lähteneet minnekään.  
“Androlle tuli kiireellinen reissu, koska eräs kokapelto on vaarassa joutua poliisien käsiin, ja hänen täytyy nopeasti pelastaa edes osa sadosta. Minä sitten päätin jäädä, kun en ole nähnyt teitä pitkään aikaan”, mies pysähtyi hetkeksi ojentaessaan paksua takkia harmaanruskeasilmäiselle joka otti sen vastaan saman tien.  
Pienen, laihan vartalonsa takia aseiden salakuljettaja oli jo pitkään värissyt kylmästä kaivaten jotain lämmintä. Varovaisesti Ruiza otti ojennetun takin kiskaisten kiväärin pois selästään, ennen kuin laittoi takin ylleen, jotta saattoi kiinnittää aseen takaisin selkäänsä. Kaksikko katsoi toisiaan hetken silmiin laihemman alahuulen sinertäessä jo hiukan kylmästä tuulesta.  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt pukeutua paremmin”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen hymähti pienesti ja ryhtyi hankaamaan ystävänsä käsivarsia painaen tämän vasten vartaloaan.  
Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan nähdessään asevastaavan huulille kaartuneen onnellisen, suorastaan lempeän hymyn, kun poskille nousi hiukan punaa. Se tuntui jotenkin niin oudolle, koska aina ehdotteleva ja viriili mies oli ollut harvinaisen hiljainen ja kaino. Mikä ihme suhde tällä oli ihmiskaupan vastaavan kanssa? Samassa tummanruskeahiuksinen huomasi vahvaleukaisen tarkan katseen ja irrottautui vaaleimmasta kääntyen nopeasti ympäri.

“No, lähdemmekö vähitellen hieromaan kauppoja?” Asagin kysymys sai Hirokin hätkähtämään ajatuksistaan.  
“Kyllä, ja nopeasti!” mies huudahti samassa paniikissa ja hyppäsi käyttämänsä auton pelkääjän paikalle.  
“Asagi, Hide-zou, Ruiza ja vaikkapa Hyde nopeasti takapenkille ja muu väki ahtautuu loppuihin autoihin, miten haluaa. Meillä on kiire!” eebenpuunruskeat silmät katsoivat vaativasti kaikkia, jotka vain tuijottivat kysyvästi takaisin.  
“Vauhtia nyt! Mitä te ette ymmärrä sanoissa _meillä_ , _on_ ja _kiire_!?” parittaja huudahti tuskastuneena jääden seisomaan autoon ja huitaisi kädellään käskevästi.  
“Menetätte kohta sen, mitä olette tulleet hakemaan!”  
“Atsushi, järjestä miehet järkevästi – kukaan ei saa jäädä yksin!” Asagi huudahti harppoen pitkin askelin Hide-zoun rinnalla ihmiskaupan vastaavan jeepille.  
“Ruiza, Hyde – tulkaa perässä!”  
Kaksikko kiskaisi auton ovet nopeasti auki ja hyppäsi keskelle istuinta, kun Hyde tuli heidän perässään ja sulki oven. Ruiza loikki nopeasti auton toiselle puolelle ja hyppäsi istumaan Hirokin taakse jääden tuijottamaan tämän kasvoja, jotka soivat pienen hymyn ketterästä liikkeestä, mutta kääntyivät nopeasti takaisin kuljettajan puoleen huomaamatta vaaleimman ujoa, mutta leveätä hymyä.  
“ _Vauhtia – vie meidät takaisin johtajiesi eteen!_ ” tummanruskeahiuksinen huudahti urduksi miehelle, joka ei sanonut mitään.  
Päät nytkähtivät rajusti, kun auton lähti kiitämään kohti vuoristotietä pomppien kuopissa niin, että parittajankin oli pakko istuutua alas, ettei vain putoaisi kyydistä. Sitä samaa tosin muutkin pelkäsivät siinä istuessaan, koska missään ei näkynyt turvavöitä. Kakkosmies vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen ja huomasi pian toisen ja kolmannen auton lähtevän heidän peräänsä, kun mafiamiehet tottelivat Atsushin käskyjä ja hyppäsivät nopeasti autoihin. Ruskeat hiukset lensivät silmille käsien kääriessä paksua takkia paremmin ympärille, koska tuuli löi kylmänä vasten vartaloa. Oli todellakin hyvä, että eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen oli tuonut heille lisävaatetusta.

“Hiroki, mitä tarkoitit äsken?” pantterimainen kysyi tiukasti koettaen olla välittämättä töyssyistä tai silmilleen lentävistä hiuksista.  
“Miten niin menetämme kohta sen, mitä olemme tulleet hakemaan?”  
“Sitä on vähän vaikea selittää”, Hiroki vastasi hiustensa lennellessä tuulessa.  
Eebenpuunruskeat silmät katselivat ympärilleen käden pidellessä kiinni ovesta. Muutaman kerran mies vilkaisi sivulle rotkoon, joka oli aivan ajotiessä kiinni. Jos kuski tekisi yhdenkin väärän liikkeen, he kaikki menettäisivät henkensä.  
“Minä nyt olen täällä istuskellut jo viikon ja nähnyt sekä kuullut aika paljon asioita. Kun Klaha palkkasi Yuukin ja Aoin, muu maailma kuuli siitä ja sai selville, ettei parhaimpia ole vielä myyty. Monille kummisedille, sheikeille ja muille tuli kiire, koska maineesi on kiirinyt kauas, Asagi”, parittaja kääntyi katsomaan takapenkillä istuvia.  
“Tai oikeastaan sinun ja Klahan jatkuva kilpailu on kiirinyt kaikkien korviin. He arvasivat, että sinä aiot tulla ostamaan ne kaksi, ja he tulivat tekemään vastatarjouksen, koska eivät halua menettää kaikkia hyviä miehiä meidän luoksemme Japaniin ja kasvattaa valtaamme.”  
“Tästä on tulossa siis tarjouskilpailu?” yakuza kurtisti kulmiaan synkkänä.  
Ei hän nyt mielettömästi kuitenkaan halunnut maksaa henkivartijoistaan, näiden elättäminen ja varustaminen veisi muutenkin varoja.  
“Ei luultavasti”, ihmiskaupan vastaava henkäisi kääntäen katseensa hetkeksi tielle, kun he kääntyivät kovalla vauhdilla jyrkästä kurvista.  
Toinen takarengas kävi hyvin lähellä kuilun reunaa, mutta siitä huolimatta kuski ei näyttänyt huolestuneelta kaahatessa vielä kovempaa.  
“Nämä muut ostajat eivät tiedä, paljon Klaha maksoi henkivartijoistaan eikä heille ole vielä kerrottu vaadittavaa hintaa, koska heillä ei ole niin hyviä suhteita ja he kaikki lähtivät tänne niin suurella kiireellä, ettei kukaan edes ajatellut sen kysymistä. Se antaa meille hiukan aikaa, mutta…”  
“Mutta nyt siellä tapahtuu jotain sillä välin, kun me täällä kaahailemme ja toivomme parasta, ettemme putoa monia satoja metrejä kivikasaan”, Hide-zou lopetti tämän lauseen arvaten heti fiksuna miehenä, mistä on kyse.  
“Jos ostajia on enemmän kuin yksi tai kaksi, Hindu kushin johtajat ovat laittaneet luultavasti myynnissä olevan kaksikon esittelemään taitojaan ja toteavat saavuttuamme, että itse tulimme myöhässä.”

“Sen ne konnat luultavasti tekevätkin”, Hiroki nyökkäsi kiroten pienesti.  
“Teillä kannattaa olla todella hyvä tarjous heti, kun astumme sisään, ellei tilanne ole ratkennut jo meidän kannalta ikävällä tavalla.”  
“Jätä se minun huolekseni”, Asagi naurahti itsevarmasti.  
“Lupaan tekeväni heihin kaikkiin lähtemättömän vaikutuksen.”  
“Sen sinä todellakin teet – sanot vain kauniisti hymyillen olevasi Yoshikin ja Sayurin ainoa yhteinen lapsi”, nuorempi virnisti hiukan, vaikka värähtikin samassa, kuin joku olisi lyönyt selkään.  
“Pelkästään tuon toisen nimen sanominen saa kaikki kuuntelemaan.”  
“Onko se kuitenkaan järkevää?” Hide-zou katsahti rakastaan puristaen mustaa salkkua kädessään.  
“Emme tiedä lainkaan, millaisia ne miehet ovat tai mitä he osaavat. He saattavat olla varsin hyvin vain huhupuheista ja todellisuudessa surkimuksia – ei vain ole viisasta ostaa heitä tietämättä heistä mitään”, voimakasleukainen sanoi varsin viisaasti saaden Hyden nyökkäämään johtajansa vieressä.  
“Lisäksi ei ole myöskään viisasta suututtaa muita ostajia, koska nämä saattavat hyvinkin helposti lahdata meidät ja sitten hoidella toisensa haluamalla tavallaan.”  
“Sitä en usko”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen ravisti päätään.  
“Hindu kushin johtomiehet eivät pidä rähinöinnistä – koski sitten se heidän omia miehiään, vieraita tai mahdollisia asiakkaita.”  
“Miten minusta myös tuntuu, että olet myös pehmitellyt heitä meitä varten?” Ruiza kysyi hymyillen ja kiersi yllättäen kätensä vanhemman kaulan ympärille.  
“Kyllähän sinä tiedät, mitä miehet varmasti kaipaavat, kun joutuvat jatkuvasti olemaan yksin ja nukkumaan kylminä öinä tylsässä makuuhuoneessa ilman muita kunnon virikkeitä”, lyhempi tökkäsi sormellaan leikkisästi tummemman poskea.  
“Kai sen voisi niinkin sanoa”, parittaja tarttui hellästi toiseen vaaleahiuksisen kädestä ja hymyili leveästi kääntäen hiukan päätään katsoakseen takana olijoita.  
“Yksi johtajista iski hiukan enemmänkin silmiään Kariniin, niin että saattaa olla, että hän suostuu tukemaan meitä, jos vastalahjaksi suostumme jättämään tytön hänelle.”  
“Eiköhän se käy, mikäli Karin itse haluaa”, Asagi vastasi tietäen varsin hyvin, että alaisensa halusi myös katsoa huorien parasta kaikessa kohdassa, vaikka näitä välillä kohdeltiinkin pelkkinä kauppatavaroina.  
“Eiköhän Karin suostu, kun on muutenkin saanut pukeutua mitä kalleimpiin silkkeihin”, Hiroki naurahti hiukan koettaen olla huomaamatta sitä, kuinka pikkukivet putoilevat jyrkännettä pitkin aivan heidän yläpuolellaan enteilen kivivyöryä.  
“No, niin hän kuin muutama muukin nainen – sekä pari miestä – ovat taanneet sen, että olen saanut liikkua tahtoni mukaan heidän lymypaikassaan ja jopa tarkkailla heidän nykyisiä ykkösiään.”  
“Tiedät siis heistä jo jotain?” Asagin ilme kirkastui eebenpuunruskeasilmäisen hymyn nähdessään.  
“Minusta tuntuu, että Hiroki tietää hiukan enemmänkin”, Hide-zou vastasi hymyillen ja tarkkaili samalla niin nenäkorua käyttävää, kuin vieressään kummallisesti istuvaa – oikeastaan aikaisemmin mainitun kaulassa roikkuvaa miestä.  
Nämä vilkuilivat toisiaan jatkuvasti luullen, ettei toinen tai kukaan mukaan huomannut. Hiroki kosketti muutaman kerran hellästi Ruizan kasvoja ja silitti varovaisesti peukalollaan tämän käsiä hienonhienoin liikkein, ettei sitä kovin moni olisi huomannut edes suurennuslasilla. Kaksikon vaaleampi osapuoli oli taas hiukan avonaisempi, tosin tätä oli aina ollut helppo lukea kuin avointa kirjaa, ja suurieleisempi rutistaessaan pidempää kaulan ympäriltä. Samalla poskilla hehkui pieni puna, jota nuorukainen ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt. Nopeasti kaksikko kuitenkin huomasi teräväpiirteisen katseen ja irrottautui toisistaan, kuin olisivat saaneet jopa itsensä jostain kiinni.

“Niin… Tosiaan…”, eebenpuunruskeat silmät jäivät katsomaan kapeata tietä mielen tuskin huomatessa sitä, miten kovasti pomppi autossa.  
“No, minä todella olen viimeiset päivät tarkkaillut kaksikkoa ja yrittänyt saada heistä ja asioista selville, mutta se on ollut hankalaa. Olen vain kahdesti ollut kasvotusten heidän kanssaan eivätkä he ole sanoneet melkein mitään, kun olen puhunut heille – todellisia kivikasvoja.”  
“Minkä kokoisia ja näköisiä he ovat?” Hyde kysyi samassa.  
“Oletko myös nähnyt mitään, mistä arvioisit heidän taitojaan?”  
“No, kyllähän minä keksisin toisenkin sanan niitä kahta kuvaamaan kuin kivikasvon”, tummanruskeahiuksinen vastasi siihen hymähtäen huvittuneena.  
“Ja se on?” asevastaavaksi harjoitteleva kysyi uteliaana nojaten hiukan eteenpäin.  
“Kaappi”, parittaja kääntyi katsomaan muita hymyillen leveätä hymyään nähdessään neljän muun hölmistyneet ilmeet.  
“He ovat kyllä japanilaisia, mutta en ole koskaan nähnyt ketään, joka olisi yhtä pitkä kuin he. Mitä kyselin eräältä konitohtorilta, ja hän sanoi kaksikon olevan muutaman sentin päälle kaksimetrisiä”, hymy leveni ennestään miehen katsoessa yakuzansa mustia silmiä.  
“He ovat samanpituisia, ei siis ole mitään samanlaista kokoeroa kuin Yuukilla ja Aoilla, ja vielä sinua pidempiä, Asagi. Toinen heistä näyttää hiukan pidemmältä, mutta se johtuu lähinnä hänen kampauksestaan.”  
“Mitä muuta osaat kertoa heistä?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa tietävästi.  
Mikä olisikaan parempi, kuin saada kaksi japanilaista henkivartijaa, jotka olisivat häntä pidempiä. Mies tuskin malttoi odottaa näkevänsä Klahan ilmeen!  
“No, kummallakin on enemmän lihaksia ja hartioita kuin ammattinyrkkeilijöillä, ja he osaavat lyödä paljon paremmin”, Hiroki vastasi siihen ja kohottautui hiukan ylemmäs nähdäkseen suuren mäen takaa pilkistävän linnoituksen.  
“Toisella heistä on hehkuvanpunaiset hiukset ja tämä on tottunut maalaamaan kasvonsa valkoisiksi. Se toinen, joka näyttää hiukan pidemmältä, on värjännyt osan hiuksistaan jännänpunaisiksi ja osan pitänyt mustina. Mustat hiukset muodostavat liekehtivät irokeesin ja loput valuvat päälakea pitkin. Lisäksi tämä käyttää toisessa silmässään valkoista piilolinssiä antaen muiden luulla olevansa osittain sokea. Silmät ovat rajattu, ja kummatkin ovat hyvin synkkiä ja pelottavia, kuin eivät olisi sitä jo valmiiksi.”  
“Sinähän olet heitä tarkasti katsellut”, yakuza tirskahti vilkaisten samassa kultansa kanssa vaaleinta, joka tuijotti myrtyneenä tummanruskeahiuksista takaraivoa.  
“Sanoit myös jotain niistä ammattinyrkkeilijöistä, vaikka on luonnollista, että Hindu kushin koulutetut miehet ovat aina parempia kuin kilpaurheilijat.”  
“He ovat paljon enemmän, kuin kilpaurheilijoiden pieksijöitä”, Hiroki huomautti ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi Hide-zouta varmistaen, että tämä kuuntelisi.  
“Pelkosi siitä, että ne kaksi eivät olisi sitä, mitä teille on kerrottu, on turha. He ovat täsmälleen sitä ja enemmänkin.”  
“Kuinka niin?” kakkosmies katsoi vakavana takaisin, vaikka todellisuudessa olikin varsin utelias.  
“Kukaan Hindu kushissa elänyt ja selvinnyt ei ole surkimus, vaan jokainen mies on oppinut selviytymisen kylmän oppitunnin”, parittaja henkäisi syvään, kuin olisi muistanut jotain ikävää.  
“Kariniin ihastuneen johtajan takia olen päässyt muutaman kerran tarkkailemaan niitä kahta miestä… Eikä se aina ole ollut mitään kaunista katsottavaa…”

“Mitä tarkoitat?” Hyde kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“No, tuolla ollessani kymmenen oppilasta sai aikaiseksi tappelun, ja heistä osa oli yrittänyt käydä johtajiensa kimppuun. Nämä kymmenen nuorukaista ovat kuulemma olleet täällä seitsemän vuotta, niin että osaavat jo paljon enemmän kuin minä tai monikaan muu tässä mafiassa…”, nenäkorua käyttävä ei oikein tiennyt, miten jatkaisi, mutta kaikeksi onneksi häntä ei kuitenkaan keskeytetty tai hoputettu.  
“He joutuivat taistelemaan rangaistuksekseen. Heidät jaettiin kahtia ja kummallekin ryhmälle annettiin yksi ainoa taistelusauva. Ensimmäinen ryhmä joutui tappelemaan sitä irokeesipäistä vastaan.”  
“Miten siinä kävi?” Asagi kysyi saman tien.  
“Sanotaanko näin, että sen vuoden oppilaita on tällä hetkellä kolme vähemmän”, Hiroki henkäisi syvään ravistellen päätään.  
“Kun ottelu laitettiin päälle, heti ensimmäiseksi yksi niistä nuoremmista kaatui maahan saatuaan jalasta rintakehälleen – kylkiluu lävisti toisen keuhkon ja hän kuoli sillä välin, kun hänen neljä toveriaan piestiin pystyyn. Kahdelta murtui käsi, yksi hakattiin sänkypotilaaksi ja neljännen polvi murskattiin muiden lyöntien lisäksi. Se punapää taas iski nenäluun eräältä nuoremmalta aivoihin ja toiselta uhriltaan taas väänsi kaiken tiimellyksessä niskat nurin. Kaksi muuta taas sai iskut nivusille ja viides pökertyi kauhusta ja saamistaan iskuista… Eipä tosin ne seitsemän henkiin jäänyttä kyllä kykene vähän aikaan tekemään mitään – jos koskaan.”  
“No, ainakin he osaavat aseettomina niitata ihmisiä seinille”, Ruiza naurahti ontosti ja nielaisi sitäkin kuuluvammin.  
“Ei tuo silti kerro vielä mitään”, Hide-zou huomautti vilkaisten rakastaan.  
“Henkivartijoiden on osattava muutakin kuin tapella paljain käsin, koska pistooleita ja kivääreitä vastaan nyrkit eivät ole mitään. Heidän täytyisi myös osata käytännöntaitoja monipuolisesti, kuten puhua muutakin kuin urdua, tai ajaa autoa ja tehdä muutakin. Asagi tarvitsee rinnalleen muutakin kuin tappelupukarit.”  
“Sinä aliarvioit Hindu kushin mahtia jälleen”, parittaja huomautti ystävällisesti.  
“Ruiza, kuinka nopeasti sinä pystyt purkamaan kiväärin ja kokoamaan sen kiikareineen ja muine lisäosineen?”  
“Kahdeksan sekuntia on viimeisin ennätykseni – ohitin jo Okiton siinä”, aseiden salakuljettaja virnisti tyytyväisenä ja röyhisti rintakehäänsä.  
“Se on varsin hyvin, koska normaalisti siinä menisi ainakin kymmenen sekuntia”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen kehaisi hymyillen.  
“Ne kaksi pystyvät siihen samaan kahdeksassa sekunnissa silmät sidottuina – kuten kykenevät Yuuki ja Aoikin. He tuntevat aseet paremmin kuin minä tulen koskaan tuntemaan ja he vetävät vertoja myös useille asevastaaville. Tietenkään he eivät ole päässeet kokeilemaan niin monia aseita, mutta heillä on peruslähtökohdat hyvät ja he tietävät perustyypit jokaisesta asemallista osaten käyttää niitä”, vanhempi kertoi vähättelemättä lyhemmän taitoja.  
“He osaavat urdun lisäksi japania, koska ovat puhuneet sitä joidenkin opettajiensa sekä ikätovereidensa kanssa. Englanti on kuulunut heidän oppimääräänsä, samoin mandariinikiina ja ranskakin jonkin verran – he ovat opetelleet ajamaan vaikeissa oloissa erilaisia autoja, käynnistämään moottorin ilman avaimia ja tiirikoimaan lukkoja”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen pysähtyi hetkeksi miettimään tarkemmin.  
“Siitä kaksikosta sanoisin ennemmin, että he vain koputtavat ja lukot aukeavat heille.”

“He siis olisivat hyväksi mafialleni?” Asagin huulille kaartui mitä tyytyväisin hymy.  
Mafiapomo oli osunut kultasuoneen.  
“Tuo on lievä ilmaisu, Asagi”, Hiroki virnisti pirullisesti.  
“Tuskin maltan odottaa, että näen Klahan, Shinyan ja Exo-chikan muuttuvan vihreiksi kateudesta.”  
“Ensin on vain ehdittävä saamaan heidät, ennen kuin kukaan muu ostaa tai vastaavasti palkkaa heidät erikseen.”  
“No siitä voimme huolehtia kohta – olemme nimittäin perillä”, Hiroki sanoi, kun he ajoivat neljän muun hämmästykseksi korkeiden rautaporttien läpi suurelle pihalle.  
Muurit olivat kiviset ja maa hiekkainen. Pöly nousi tuulen mukana ilmaan, kun autojono kaahasi tietä pitkin linkouksen keskellä olevan suuren rakennuksen portaiden alapäähän, jonka edessä jeeppi kääntyi vinhasti melkein pudottaen laihan asevastaavan auton oven yli, mutta äkkijarrutus saikin tämän lentämään nenä edellä etupenkin niskatukeen.  
“Ruiza, oletko kunnossa?” Hiroki hyppäsi ripeästi autosta ja kosketti asevastaavan kättä tämän iskeytyessä nojaamaan taaksepäin pidellen nenäänsä.  
“Helvetin helvetti…”, Ruiza kirosi keinuttaen itseään, kuin kipu olisi lähtenyt sillä tavalla nopeammin.  
“Sinun pitäisi olla varovaisempi”, pidempi otti hellästi laihempaa käsistä kiinni ja vei ne pois edestään nähdäkseen tämän kasvot.  
Nenä punoitti hiukan, muttei vuotanut verta, mikä kertoi, ettei ollut tapahtunut mitään vakavaa vahinkoa.  
“Onneksi ei kuitenkaan käynyt pahasti – olisi ikävää, jos viehättäville kasvoillesi ja pirullisen viekoittelevalle hymylle tapahtuisi jotain”, käsi nousi silittämään vaaleahiuksisen poskea.  
Hitaasti kosketus laskeutui poskelta leualle ja siitä kaulalle sormen hipaistessa takkien ja kauluspaitojen alla olevaa ihoa. Nenäkorua käyttävä hymyili viehättävästi tuntiessaan solisluiden väliin jäävää ihoa, mikä sai myös lyhemmän hymisemään matalasti, suorastaan kutsuen toista koskettamaan alemmas.  
”No niin, liikettä nivusiin!” Asagi nousi pystyyn.  
“Meillä ei ole koko päivä aikaa tässä seisoskella!”  
Hiroki vetäytyi nopeasti kauemmas katsahtaen muualle, kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta ei kyennyt. Eipä Ruizakaan voinut siinä tilanteessa mitään sanoa, kun heidän miehensä jo juoksivat heidän luokseen, ja asevastaavaksi opettelevan oli pakko komentaa heidät sopiviin asemiin. Yakuza sen sijaan astui portaille heti kakkosmiehensä jälkeen katsellen ympärilleen. Suurimman rakennuksen ovet olivat auki ja siinä edessä seisoskeli maastopukuisia, aseistautuneita miehiä vastassa. Nämä katsoivat heihin, mutta tiesivät kyllä, etteivät nämä olleet tunkeilijoita vaan vieraita, koska heidän omat miehensä olivat olleet kuskeina.  
“Pidetään kiirettä – tapaaminen on kokoussalissa!” Hiroki lähti harppomaan portaita ylös kiskoen takkia päältään.  
“Heittäkää takit aulan penkeille – napataan ne mukaan, kun lähdetään taas pois!”

He kaikki seurasivat parittajaa ja tekivät täsmälleen samoin kuin tämä heti sisälle päästyään; heittivät takit yhteen kasaan. Hide-zou puristi vielä kovempaa mustaa salkkua kädessään vilkaisten samalla rakastaan. Asagin silmät kiiluivat pitkien askelien myötä heidän lähestyessä kohti mainetta saanutta kaksikkoa ja neuvotteluita. Kakkosmies ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä niin luottavainen, mutta kai hänen sisällään asui jonkin asteinen skeptikko, joka ei suostunut uskomaan mitään, ennen kuin näki sen itse. Tosin, niin sen pitikin olla liikeasioissa. Tummanruskeahiuksinen oli kuitenkin nähnyt kaksikon toiminnassa ja vieläpä käynyt useammin täällä Hindu kushissa. Yakuza luotti tähän ilmiselvästi ja piti ystävän arvoisena, samoin kuin Hyde ja Atsushi – luultavasti koko muukin mafia. Ruizasta taas nuorukaisella oli omat epäilyksensä – tämä tuntui pitävän nenäkorua käyttävää enemmän kuin ystävänä. Sen näki jo niistä pitkistä, kaurismaisen upeista askelista ja pienestä lanteen keinahduksesta, mitä tuskin huomasi pitkän nahkatakin alta. Jotain noiden kahden välillä täytyi olla ja sitä olisi parasta kysyä pantterimaiselta heti loistavan tilaisuuden tullen – eli kotona tai lentokoneessa, mikäli jälkimmäisessä saisi riittävästi rauhaa. Tosin, ei sitä tiennyt, kuinka paljon he saisivat rauhaa henkivartijoilta sitten myöhemmin. Mitähän kaksikosta mahdollisesti tulisi ja voisiko hän edes jotenkin ajatella heitä muinakin kuin murhaajina?  
He kulkivat käytäviä pitkin askeleiden kopistessa kovaäänisesti lattiaa vasten. Käytävillä seisoi useita miehiä vahdissa aseet käsissä, mutta kukaan ei estänyt heitä. Vastaan tulevat vartijatkin astuivat sivuun tehden tietä heidän yhden piilopaikkansa vieraille. Hiroki tuntui tietävän täsmälleen, minne heidän kuului mennä, koska tämä ei kertaakaan jäänyt miettimään sokkeloisissa käytävissä, jotka olivat toinen toistensa kopioita, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisikään mennä. Eräästä kulmasta käännyttyään he kuulivat viimein ääniä, vihaisia sellaisia.  
“15,5 miljoonaa dollaria!?” kuului hirvittävä huudahdus englanniksi.  
“Ette voi olla tosissanne!”  
“Ei Klaha-herra nyt niin paljoa voinut maksaa miehistään!”  
“Ennen kuulumatonta, tuolla rahalla saisi jo kymmenen henkivartijaa ja meidän pitäisi muka vielä varustaa nämä kaksi käyttöömme!”  
“Minä en suostu sellaisia summia maksamaan!”

Joukkio pysähtyi vetämään hiukan henkeä, ja Ruiza liikautti kättään muutaman kerran ilmassa sanomatta sanaakaan. Huulilla kareili pirullinen hymy nuoren miehen ohjatessa alaisiaan parempiin, huomattavasti näyttävämpään asetelmaan, kun he viimein päättäisivät astua tilanteeseen. Täysin äänettömästi, vaikka joukon isoimmat herrat hymyilivätkin hyvin pirullisesti hykerrellen itsekseen, miehet asettuivat yakuzan ja tämän kakkosmiehen ympärille suojelevasti antaen näille kuitenkin riittävästi tilaa jättämättä varjoihinsa. Asagin jättäminen varjoon tosin oli mahdotonta eikä Hide-zoukaan jäänyt kovinkaan paljon jälkeen vakavine kasvoineen ja elegantteine ryhteineen.  
“Minä en suostu maksamaan niin paljoa heistä!” eräs mies karjaisi kiukkuisena.  
“Minä tarjoan tuosta punapäästä 2 miljoonaa ja se on jo enemmän, kuin voi vaatia!”  
“Minä maksan hänestä 2,5 miljoonaa!” kuului selvä haaste ja saattoi kuulla aseiden kilahduksia, kun varmistimet otettiin pois päältä.

Äkkiä kesken alkavan kinan kuului haulikon lataamisesta syntyvä terävä, kuuluva kilahdus ja Hyde tiesi monen muun myötä, ettei niin kuuluvaa ääntä kuulunut yhdestä aseesta, vaan useammasta. Avonaisesta ovesta ei kuulunut mitään vähään aikaan eikä kukaan edes liikkunut. Hindu kushin johtajien mietteet eivät jääneet epäselväksi, ja kuka nyt vastustaisi näitä miesten omassa piilopaikassa?  
“Minä maksan tuosta irokeesipäisestä 3 miljoonaa, vaikka hän onkin sokea toisesta silmästään”, kuului viimein matalaa mutinaa.  
“Se on jo enemmän, kuin hänestä voidaan vaatia tuon heikkouden takia.  
“Väärin, minä maksan 3,2 miljoonaa!” Kuului heti vastatarjous.  
“Tuosta punapäästä 2,8 miljoonaa!”  
“3 miljoonaa!”  
“Irokeesipäästä 3,5 miljoonaa!”  
Kiivas kilpailu nousi jälleen korvia huumaavaksi, kun japanista asti matkustanut joukkio käveli rauhallisesti ovelle katsomaan kuuden rikollisjärjestön johtajan kiistaa. Näiden kuuden miehet mulkoilivat vihaisesti vastustajiaan ja jokainen olisi halunnut kaivaa aseet esiin, mutta seinustalla seisoi liian monta aseistautunutta miestä haulikot ladattuina. Huoneen toisessa päässä olevalla korokkeella istui viidellä tyynyllä Hindu kushin ylimmät miehet ja näiden edessä korokkeen alapuolella seisoi heidän “tavaransa”.  
“4 miljoonaa!”  
“4,1 miljoonaa!”  
“3,9 miljoonaa!”  
“4 miljoonaa!”  
“17,5 miljoonaa!” luja ilmoitus englanniksi kajahti huoneessa vaientaen kaiken.

Kinaajat nielaisivat väärään kurkkuun ja jäivät yskimään järkytyksestä ja tylsistyneet Hindu kushin miehen nostivat kiinnostuneina katseensa ovelta sisälle kävelevään joukkioon. Ostajat olivat lähinnä ovea, ja suuren huoneen toisessa päässä olevalla korokkeella istuivat pehmeillä tyynyillä seitsemän Hindu kushin salamyhkäistä johtajaa turbaanit päässään. Korokkeen edessä seisoi kaksi miestä, jotka olivat selvästi kauppatavarana, koska kaikki muut miehet olivat sivummalla poissa silmien edestä. Seinustoilla seisoi vahteja tarkasti muutaman metrin päässä toisistaan, ja nämä pitivät aseita käsissään, mitä nyt Hide-zou ehti siinä heidän saapuessaan katsomaan ympärilleen.  
Myytävä kaksikko iski haukan katseensa tulijoihin tarkkaillen nämä kaikki läpi muutamasta sekunnista arvioiden näillä olevat aseet ja taidot. Asagi käveli tyylikkäästi miehineen muiden kilpailijoidensa ohi hymyillen maireasti näille. Pian mustat silmät kohdistivat katseensa korokkeella olijoihin tämän pysähtyessä alaisineen kunnioittavan matkan päähän. Yakuza ei röyhkeydestään huolimatta kaivannut otsaansa reikää koristeeksi. Pienesti pantterimainen kumarsi osoittaen hyviä tapoja ja kääntyi sitten käymään kovan seitsikon kasvot läpi tuijottamatta näitä silmiin.  
“Te vaaditte heistä 15,5 miljoonaa”, rikollisjärjestön johtajan hymyili mitä ihastuttavinta hymyään, jota käytti mielellään hyväksi halutessaan hurmata useammassakin mielessä ihmisiä.  
“Minä taas maksan heistä 17,5 miljoonaa, mikä on enemmän kuin pyysitte. Sehän tarkoittaa myös sitä, että se on 8,75 miljoonaa per nuppi!”  
“Et voi vain astua tänne tekemään tuollaisia päätöksiä!” eräs ranskalainen rikollisjärjestön johtaja huudahti kiukkuisena korostuksen sykkiessä jokaisessa sanassa.  
“Me tulimme sinua ennen, joten meillä on etuoikeus näihin kahteen, nulikka!”  
“Alistu asemaasi, kun itse tulit myöhässä!” ranskalainen sai yhdysvaltalaiselta nopeasti kannatusta neljän muun ryhtyessä mukaan.  
Hitaasti mustatukkainen kääntyi ympäri miestensä tehdessä samoin. Kukaan ei ottanut varmistimia pois tai vetänyt aseita näkyvästi esiin, vaikka muutamilla olikin kiväärit valmiiksi käsissään. Ruiza liikautti kevyesti nahkatakkiaan paljastaen vaatteidensa alle kätketyn aseen. Se oli yksinkertainen, kaikille paljon kertova viesti, jota ei voinut kuitenkaan pitää hirveänä uhkauksena, koska Hindu kushin miehet eivät reagoineet siihen mitenkään.  
“Mutta tehän juuri sanoitte, ettette suostu maksamaan sellaisia summia”, Asagi katsahti viattomasti itseään jonkin verran, ellei jopa huomattavasti vanhempia miehiä.  
“Eikös kaupankäynnin sääntö ole se, että se, joka maksaa vaaditun hinnan, saa haluamansa?”

Tämä sai muut vaikenemaan, koska sehän oli totta. He olivat tosiaan kieltäytyneet maksamasta kaksikosta 15,5 miljoonaa dollaria.  
“Eikö jo se, etten minä taas kieltäytynyt maksamasta sitä summaa, takaa minulle heihin etuoikeuden?” pantterimainen kääntyi ympäri levittäen käsiään ja katsoi niin omia miehiään kuin korokkeella istujia ja huoneessa olevia vartiomiehiä.  
Mies silmäsi huoneen räväkimpiä osapuolia, kunnes kääntyi sitten kakkosmiehensä puoleen.  
“Hide-zou-rakas”, mustasilmäinen hymyili rakastavasti ruskeahiuksiselle tämän kumartaessa, kuin heidän välillään ei olisi mitään muuta.  
“Mitä se taas tarkoittaa, jos maksan 2 miljoonaa dollaria enemmän, kuin heistä vaadittu hinta oli?”  
“Se tarkoittaa käytännössä sitä, että nuo miehet kuuluvat jo teille, ellei joku esitä vastatarjousta nyt saman tien”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi kaunopuheisesti katsahtaen muita ostajia, jotka säpsähtivät totuuden sanoista.  
“No niin, sepä hyvä – tuo tarjouskilpailu kaipasi uutta käännettä”, japanilainen naurahti tyytyväisesti kävellen sitten uhkarohkeasti jopa omien miestensä mukaan räikeän kaksikon eteen.  
Kaksimetriset hujopit katsoivat ihmetellen eteensä kävellyttä miestä. Punapäinen mies seisoi ovelta katsottuna vasemmalla puolella mustissa maastovaatteissa ja paksussa takissa näyttäen korstommalta kuin kukaan Japanista tulleista oli osannut odottaa. Tällä oli todellakin valkoisiksi maalatut kasvot ja silmät oli rajattu paksuilla viivoilla ilmeen pysyessä kovana. Tämän vieressä taas seisoi toverinsa, jonka musta irokeesi kohosi ylös kaareutuen hiukan vasemmalle puolelleen. Muut hiukset olivat tosiaan värjätty erikoisen punaisiksi. Oikea silmä oli hohtavan valkoinen, kuin silmä olisi sotkeentunut jossain onnettomuudessa. Tällä, kuten toverillaankin, olivat mustat maastovaatteet.  
Miljonääri katselivat kalpeiksi ja valkoisiksi maalattuja kasvoja huulien hymyillessä äskeistä leveämmin. Äkkiä mustasilmäinen kääntyi ympäri jättäen kaksikon hiukan taemmas.  
“Miltä näyttää?” Asagi virnisti levitellen käsiään, kuin olisi esitellyt puvun takkia.

Hide-zou tuijotti kultaansa monen muun myötä osaamatta sanoa mitään. Järkytys ja hämmennys ei kuitenkaan paistanut samalla tavalla nuorukaisen kasvoilta, kuin esimerkiksi Hirokin, joka aukoili suutaan hakien oikeita sanoja, mutta sellaisia ei vain löytynyt siihen hetkeen. Ruiza raaputti päätään rojahtaen samassa nojaamaan parittajaan ja antoi kätensä vaeltaa tämän lantiolle piirrellen pikkurillillään. Hyde jäi tuijottamaan eteensä silmien pudotessa melkein kokonaan ulos päästä. Atsushi rojahti taaksepäin kahden asevastaavan miehen koettaessa pitää miestä väkisin pystyssä inahdellen pienesti itseään huomattavasti pidemmän miehen takia. Hindu kushin johtajat räpyttelivät silmiään ja seinustalla seisovat vahdit kääntelivät päitään vilkuillen kummastuneena toisiaan. Räväkkä kaksikko sen sijaan tuijotti mustatukkaa räpäyttämättäkään silmiään edes kerran useampaan minuuttiin, kun tämä vilkaisi pirullisesti kaksikon kasvoja.

Vähitellen Hirokin kasvoille kohosi hymy Hide-zoun nostaessa sirosti sormensa huuliensa eteen, kun suupielet kaareutuivat värähdellen ylöspäin. Ruiza jäi nojaamaan vielä enemmän tummanruskeahiuksiseen hytkyen naurusta kenenkään Osakasta lähtöisin voimatta pysyä vakavana johtajansa edessä. Nauru kajahti huoneessa, jossa ei ollut vuosisatoihin naurettu tai osoitettu ilon ja onnen merkkejä. Äänet kaikuivat seinistä kimmoten päiden yli. Tuo ääni sai monet värähtämään, koska nuo ilmeet ja kehon liikkeet kertoivat jostain suuremmasta. Tuo joukkio oli itsevarma ja tiesi täsmälleen, mihin kykeni.  
“Kerrassaan loistavalta!” asevastaavaksi opetteleva käkätti valuen parittajan vahvaa vartaloa pitkin tämän kaapatessa nuoremman nopeasti syliinsä, ettei tämä vain valuisi lattialle.  
“He todella näyttävät kaapeilta rinnallasi – sinä näytät niin harvinaisen viattomalta!”  
“Hienoa, tiedän keihin se tehoaa”, yakuzan naurahti entistä tyytyväisemmältä, koska muutkin tiesivät, miten hyviltä he näyttivät.  
Tyytyväisenä niin itseensä kuin koko tilanteeseen mustatukkainen kääntyi ympäri katsahtaen sitten itseään pidempiä. Kahdet silmäparit katsoivat takaisin kertomatta mitään kaksikon ajatuksista eivätkä kivettyneet kasvot helpottaneet kenenkään oloa. Kuitenkaan tuo jäisyys ja jäykkyys eivät kuitenkaan lannistaneet pantterimaista.  
“Mitkäs teidät nimet ovat?” Asagi kysyi matalalla, kehräävällä äänellä nostaen toisen kätensä sirosti lantiolleen.  
Räikeä parivaljakko katsoi äänettömänä mahdollista palkkaajaansa. Kukaan, edes Hide-zou, ei osannut sanoa, pitivätkö nämä ajatuksesta vai eivät. Lopulta punapään huulet raottuivat muutaman millin.  
“Közi”, valkokasvoinen ääni oli pienestä raosta huolimatta hyvin kuuluva.  
Miehen ääni oli karhea ja matala, mikä olisi saattanut johtua tupakoinnista, mutta eihän kukaan tiennyt, polttiko tämä lainkaan. Hiroki tosin tiesi, ettei Hindu kushissa saanut käyttää mitenkään oloon vaikuttavia aineita – päänsärkypilleritkin olivat kiellettyjä.  
“K”, kuului perässä toinen vastaus, joka kuulosti kylmältä kuin kivi ja oli jopa hiukan kaikuva.  
“Vai Közi ja K…”, Asagi maisteli saamiaan nimiä, vaikka tiesikin, etteivät nämä olleet kaapinkokoisten oikeat nimet.  
Tai olivathan ne oikeat, koska pitkän koulutuksen ja kidutuksen jälkeen melkein kukaan ei muistanut alkuperäistä nimeään tai ensimmäisiä lapsuusvuosiaan.  
“K&K!” Ruiza huudahti samassa saaden useamman alaisensa tyrskähtämään.  
Hiroki virnisti kaksikolle ystävällisesti koettaen ilmaista, ettei käsissään valuva mies tarkoittanut mitään pahaa. Hide-zou taas vahti haukkana rakastaan, ettei tälle kävisi kuinkaan. Varsinkin nyt, kun nuo korstot katsoivat tätä vakavina.  
“No, Közi ja K”, yakuza naurahti viimein näyttäen mieltyneen saamiinsa nimiin.  
Ne nimittäin olivat mukavan lyhyet, ettei tarvinnut alkaa miettiä huudettaessa, miten lausuisi mahdollisimman nopeasti näiden nimet, jos ne olisivatkin olleet pitkät.  
“Haluatteko lähteä mukaani?”

Kysymys sai ranskalaisen kaatumaan lattialle eikä kukaan, edes mustatukan omat miehet näyttäneet käsittävän enää yhtään mitään. Mitä tämä nyt sellaista lähti kyselemään?  
“Minä lupaan maksavani teille hyvää palkkaa, pitäväni huolen siitä, ettette asu missään räkälässä ja jääkaapissanne on aina riittävästi ruokaa. Tietenkin nämä edut, kuten lämmin vesi alentavat hiukan palkkaanne, mutta se on silti tavallista parempaa työnne takia”, pantterimainen jatkoi puhettaan tuskin huomaamatta sitä, kuinka Hindu kushin miehet katsoivat häneen harvinaisen tiukasti.  
“Aluksi teillä on varmasti tylsää, mutta ajan myötä työtä tulee lisää. Joudutte hengenvaaraan, saatatte kuollakin, mutta lupaan myös, että teillä tulee olemaan ihan hauskaakin seurassani – te ette ole nimittäin koskaan tavanneet minunlaistani miestä ettekä varmasti tulekaan tapaamaan enää minun jälkeeni”, viimeiset sanat saivat valkoiset hampaat välkähtämään valossa, kun pää kallistui viehättävästi hyvin tuttuun tapaan.  
Tämä tosiaan puhui totta, koska kaksikko ei tulisi koskaan tapaamaan tuollaista miestä. Ehkä se oli juuri se pään liikautus tai itsevarma olemus, joka sai pidemmät vilkaisemaan toisiaan kerran lyhyesti, kunnes kumpikin nyökkäsi hyvin pienesti täsmälleen yhtä aikaa palaten takaisin siihen normaaliin asentoonsa: katse suoraan eteenpäin.  
“No niin, hienoa – kerrassaan loistavaa”, Asagi löi kätensä yhteen naurahtaen riemuissaan.  
“Pakatkaa siis nopeasti tarvitsemanne tavarat ja sitten vain autoille. Koneeni odottaa jo meitä ja meillä on paljon tehtävää!”  
Ripeästi pitkä mies kääntyi ympäri kaapaten Hide-zoun kainaloonsa lähteäkseen.  
“Hetkinen, herra Ishikawa”, kuului jylhä ääni korokkeelta, mikä saikin kutsutun kääntymään ympäri hymyillen valloittavasti.

Hide-zou kuitenkin näki mustissa silmissä pienen hetken ajan synkän varjon. Asagia ahdisti yhä sukunimensä, mutta luultavasti se myös tarkoitti sitä, että tätä pidettiin yhä vain Yoshikin ja Sayurin jälkeläisenä. Pian nuorukainen sai vahvistuksen epäilyilleen.  
“Vaikka oletkin kaikin tavoin kunnioitettujen Yoshiki-herran ja Sayuri-rouvan esikoinen, et silti saa kaikkea, mitä haluat”, keskimmäinen Hindu kushin miehistä huomautti hymähtäen mustaan, käärittyyn partaansa.  
“Taisit juuri unohtaa, ettet saa täältä mitään ilmaiseksi”, vanhin mies jatkoi hymyillen merkitsevästi.  
Mustatukkainen käänsi samassa katseensa Hirokiin, joka nyökkäsi virnistäen merkitsevästi. Hide-zou huomasi, että Ruiza yhä oli tämän käsissä, mutta kumpikaan tuskin huomasi sitä. Vaaleamman käsi oli vaeltanut hyväilemään peukalollaan toisen housujen rajaa ja pidempi painoi tätä itseään vasten.  
“Ai niin – kyllä, saat Karinin. Nyt olemme kaikki tyytyväisiä”, yakuza huomautti kääntyen jälleen ympäri tarkoituksenaan lähteä.  
“Asagi”, Hide-zou sanoi hellästi, ennen kuin kukaan muu ehti sanomaan yhtään mitään.  
“Niin, rakas?” mustasilmäinen katsahti samassa aarrettaan kummastuneena.  
“Onko jokin hätänä?” pidempi vilkaisi samassa ympärilleen kaikkia muita miehiä, kuin nämä olisivat jotenkin uhanneet teräväpiirteistä.  
“Sinä unohdit taas jotain”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen naurahti matalasti viitaten Hindu kushin miehiin päällään kääntyen sitten katsomaan kunnolla mustia silmiä.  
“Olenko minä aivan turhaan stressannut, kerännyt harmaita hiuksia ja kanniskellut tätä perässäni uskaltamatta laskea salkkua kädestä edes miestenhuoneeseen mentäessä? Onko sinusta vain hauskaa, kun minä raadan itseni väsyksiin näin raskaan taakan alla?” voimakasleukainen nosti hiukan mustaa salkkua kädessään ja virnisti sitten leikkisästi.  
“Sinähän tiedät, millainen ilkimys olen väsyneenä.”  
“Ah, aivan niin”, käsi nousi elegantisti otsalle.  
“Tuo on tosiaan hyvin vakava asia, mitä ei saa missään nimessä unohtaa”, Asagi kääntyi jälleen Hindu kushin johtajien puoleen.  
“Te kaipailette rahoja.”  
“Kyllä vain – oletteko aivan varma, että pystytte maksamaan 17,5 miljoonaa dollaria?” Oikeassa reunassa istuva katsahti kysyvästi mustatukkaa.  
“Vai onko joku muu valmis tarjoamaan enemmän?” eräs keskimmäisen vasemmalla puolella oleva viiksiniekka katsahti japanilaisten takana seisoviin miehiin.  
Nämä kaivoivat nopeasti kännyköitään esiin tarkoituksenaan soittaa tilinpitäjilleen. Näiden lähimmät miehet koettivat tehdä pikalaskelmia siitä, mistä he joutuivat luopumaan ja mitä muita asioita tekemään.

“Hyvät herrat, älkää turhaan vaivatko päitänne”, yakuza naurahti samassa miestensä virnuillessa kaikille ympärillään olijoille tuskin miettimättä sitä, miten vaarallisessa tilanteessa he olivatkaan.  
“Tämä minun lompakkovahtini kyllä tietää, mihin minulla on varoja.”  
Hide-zou hymähti kuulemilleen sanoille, jotka kyllä osittain pitivät paikkansa. Asagi olisi luultavasti jo nyt köyhä, ellei hän olisi jarrutellut tämän romantiikan ja lahjojen hankintatarvetta. Kepein, pehmein liikkein salkku nostettiin paremmin esiin käsivarsille sormien avatessa vaikeat lukkojärjestelmät ilman mitään ongelmia. Selkeästi kansi nosteisiin ylös ja korokkeella istuvat herrat saattoivat nähdä nuorukaisen kantamuksen. Mustalla samettisella pohjalla oli tasaisena pintana harmaita, sadan dollarin seteleitä.  
“Siinä on maksuni heistä”, mustatukka lausui juhlavasti kävellen suoraselkäisenä seitsikon eteen rakkaansa kävellessä omasta mielestään epävarmasti, muiden mielestä tyynesti, perässä.  
“17,5 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria ja vielä kaupan päälle pienet toiveenne voidaan toteuttaa”, mustat silmät katsoivat vanhentuneita kasvoja tutkaillen.  
“Onko teillä vielä jotain, mistä haluatte keskustella? Jos epäilette rahojen aitoutta tai muuta, voitte toki tarkistaa itse, mutta vannon ja vakuutan, että ne ovat aitoja.”  
“Yakuzan sana ei ole oikein luotettava, pahoittelemme”, keskimmäinen naurahti ymmärtäen hyvin vihjeen pienistä toiveista.  
“Ammattinne varjopuolia, herra Ishikawa.”  
“Minä ymmärrän oikein hyvin”, pantterimainen naurahti matalasti, kuin joku olisi lausunut huvittavan vitsin.  
“Minä myös ymmärrän sen, että raha on aikaa meille kaikille. Lisäksi se aika, mitä kuluu tähän keskusteluun ja turhaan tarjouskilpailuun, vie teiltä aikaa kouluttaa miehiänne.”  
Nuoren miehen sanoilla oli varsin suuri vaikutus, koska samassa kaksi aseistautunutta miestä käveli heidän luokseen. Ruizan ja Hirokin kädet vaelsivat aseilleen ja vasta silloin kaksikko tuntui ymmärtävän, miten lähellä, oikeastaan kiinni, olivat toisissaan. Kumpikin otti hennon sivuaskeleen, kuin kukaan ei olisi huomannut mitään eikä kukaan edes katsonut parivaljakkoa ja näiden kasvoilla leikkivää punaa. Asevastaavaksi opetteleva koetti parhaansa mukaan piilottaa huulilleen hiipinyttä hymyään ja näyttää uhkaavalta vielä huonommalla menestyksellä. Aseistautuneet, pantterimaisen ja tämän kakkosmiehen luokse tulleet miehet heittivät kuitenkin aseet selkäänsä ja toinen asettui teräväpiirteisen eteen osoittaen salkkua. Nopeasti voimakasleukainen ymmärsi yskän ja kääntyi kaksikon puoleen toisen parannellessa hanskoja käsissään. Varovaisesti mies poimi nipun, ojensi sen toverilleen hakien sitten pohjalta toisen nipun. Miehen toveri selasi seteleitä ja otti muutaman tiiraten niitä valoa vasten. Sama juttu toistui alimmallekin pinolle, kunnes rahatarkastaja kääntyi johtajiensa puoleen nyökäten samalla hyväksyvästi.  
“Hyväksymme tarjouksenne, herra Ishikawa”, kaikista eniten vasemmalla istuva johtomies sanoi viimein, kun rahantarkastajat ottivat salkun ja veivät sen tälle.  
“Közi ja K ovat nyt virallisesti teidän. Heidän tavaransa, mitä he saavat mukaansa, ovat jo valmiiksi heidän yllään.”  
“Hienoa, sehän säästää aikaa!” Asagi huudahti riemuissaan miestensä huudahtaessa pienet kannustukset ja hurraukset tapahtuneesta.  
Kuka nyt ei olisi iloinen saadessaan kaksi tosielämän terminaattoria puolelleen?

“No niin, Közi ja K. Aika mennä”, yakuza lähes lauloi kietoessaan kätensä ruskeahiuksisen ympärille kääntyessään ympäri päästen vihdoin ja viimein lähtemään.  
“Meillä on vielä paljon tekemistä, koska näin totuuden mukaisesti nuo maastopuvut ovat tylsät. Eihän se ole lainkaan sopivaa, vai mitä?” mies jutteli mukavia henkivartijoilleen, kuin olisi jutellut hyvillekin ystävilleen.  
“Meidän on mentävä ostoksille ja vielä käytävä Ruizan asevarastot läpi teitä varten – plus tietenkin kerrottava ja selitettävä kaikki tarpeellinen.”  
Mustatukka käveli uusien miestensä vierelle näiden asettuessa välittömästi hiukan taemmas kummallekin puolelle uutta johtajaansa. Virne leveni rikollisjärjestön johtajan huulilla tämän kävellessä tyylikkäästi miestensä luokse nyökäten lähimmille miehilleen näiden hymyillessä takaisin voitonriemuisesti. Oven edessä heidän kaikkien oli kuitenkin pysähdyttävä, koska suutaan aukovat rikolliset ja näiden johtajat seisoivat tukkeena.  
“Suokaa nyt anteeksi, mutta minulla on kiire”, mustasilmäinen huomautti ystävällisesti ja liikutti pienesti kättään herättäen edessään seisovat transsista.  
Näiden väistö oli enemmän vaistomainen kuin järkiperäinen, kun japanilainen asteli heidän ohitseen.  
“Minun on päästävä nopeasti takaisin kotiin tienaamaan lisää uusien miesteni kanssa”, mies jatkoi pirullisesti kävellen ovelle ja siitä käytävälle siihen suuntaan, mistä olivat rynnänneet paikalle.  
“Hiroki!” käytävältä kuului samassa huuto, ennen kuin kukaan muu Asagin, Hide-zoun ja uusien henkivartijoiden muusta seurueesta pääsi ulos neuvotteluhuoneesta.  
“Hanki jostain Közille ja K:lle lämpimät takit! En halua muskelimasojeni vilustuvan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kokapensaasta uutetaan ainetta, joka tunnetaan nimellä kokaiini. Tämä huume stimuloi voimakkaasti keskushermostoa  
> * Urdu on indoeurooppalainen kieli, joka on virallinen kieli Pakistanissa, mutta puhutaan myös muualla, kuten Intiassa (ja miksei myös ympäröivissä valtioissa) ja Etelä-Afrikan tasavallassa  
> * Karin on naisen nimi ja tässä kohdassa puhutaan huorasta  
> * Suomen armeijassa oli ainakin isäni aikana tehtävänä purkaa kivääri (lähinnä ottaa pois kiikaritähtäin, lipas, olkakahva/tuki jne.) ja kasata uudelleen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja se kesti n. 10 sekuntia harjoituksen myötä eli Ruiza on tämän perusteella varsin taitava. Közi ja K pystyvät tekemään saman nopeammin silmät sidottuina, koska ovat harjoitelleet pidempään aseiden käyttöä  
> * Hindu kushissa käyty keskustelu johtajien ja ostajien välillä koko tilanteen aikana käydään englanniksi (Asagin englanti on muuten btw ihan ymmärrettävää ainakin minusta – harvinaisen hyvää jopa). Asagi nimittäin haluaa kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden tietävän, mitä sanoo, voidakseen samalla kiusata muun maalaisia kollegoitaan  
> * Nyt muisti saattaa tehdä tepposet, mutta muistaakseni muslimien ohjesääntö parroissa kieltää jossain määrin parran leikkaamisen. Miehet muistaakseni käärivät partaa sisäänpäin leuan alle (saattaapi olla tapana jossakin päin Aasiaa)


	6. Chapter 6

Muutaman kuukauden päästä Hide-zou oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen Köziin ja K:hon. Nämä tekivät työnsä nurisematta ja jopa hämmästyttävän hyvin. Kaksikko nimittäin vahti haukan lailla jokaista vastaantulijaa eikä yksikään pahantekijä tai mahdollinen uhkaaja päässyt liian lähelle heidän suojattiaan. Myös kaksikon tultua paikalle he tajusivat, että yakuza oli ollut suuremmassa vaarassa jo pidemmän aikaa, vaikka se oli ollut vielä pelkkää tarkkailua. Kaapin kokoiset miehet olivat tulleet siis juuri ajoissa paikalle, koska nopeasti nämä tarkkailijat ja uhkaajat saivat kokea Hindu kushissa treenattujen lihasten voimat. Ruizasta oli hauskaa kiusata Köziä ja K:ta, erityisesti silloin, kun Hirokia ei näkynyt missään. Siihen kakkosmies saikin pienen varmistuksen rupateltuaan rakkaansa kanssa tämän jakaessa omat epäilyksensä. Asevastaavaksi harjoitteleva oli ilmeisesti todellakin iskenyt silmänsä parittajaan ja ihan kunnolla mennyt rakastumaan tähän – olihan kaksikko tuntenut toisensa jo useampia vuosia. Tummanruskeahiuksisen tunteista ei taas heillä kummallakaan ollut mitään tietoa, paitsi että tämän oli pakko pitää vaaleahiuksisesta ainakin jonkin verran – ystäviä kun olivat.

Aika tosiaan kului vähitellen ja vuosi vaihtui toiseen. Paljon asioita tapahtui. Rikokset jatkuivat ja kasvattivat mafian kukkaroita jatkuvasti. Kaikenlaista selvisi, jopa odottamattomia asioita, kuten pieniä tietoja rikollisjärjestön johtajan henkivartijoista. Yllättävin tieto oli kuitenkin tullut Hikarulta, kun tämä eräänä aamuna pimpotti hädissään veljensä ovikelloa. Naissalamurhaaja oli rakastunut erääseen lehtimieheen nimeltä Camui Takeru, jonka naisen veli ja tämän paras ystävä olivat jo muutaman kerran tavanneetkin eri tilanteissa. Nyt isosisko oli alkanut ihan vakavasti seurustella miehen kanssa ja tarvitsi kipeästi itselleen peiteammatin. Asagi ei pitänyt ajatuksesta yhtään, vaan kaksikko alkoi kinastella asiasta pitkään ja hartaasti sisarusten tapaan, kun Hide-zou lähti yliopistolle suorittamaan viimeisiä tenttejä – hänhän oli jo melkein diplomi-insinööri ja suorittanut liiketaloudesta maisterin tutkinnon. Tultuaan takaisin vahvaleukainen löysi kaksikon yhä olohuoneesta mulkoilemasta toisiaan. Lopulta mustatukkainen kuitenkin luovutti osittain rakkaansa painostuksesta, vaikkei voinutkaan sietää sisarensa poikaystävää, joka oli itseään täynnä oleva hiukseton paskiainen, kuten herra sen itse sanoi. Olihan kyseessä sentään hänen rakkaimmasta isosiskostaan, joka oli myös ainoa isosisko. Itsu moderu -niminen miljonäärin uudempi vaateketju sai itselleen uuden suunnittelijan, jolla oli tyylitajua, vaikka piirustukset jäivätkin muiden töiden takia hiukan vähemmälle.

Siihen vuoteen mahtui hiukan ikävämpiäkin asioita. Okito kuoli luonnollisesti – olihan varsin luonnollista kuolla kolmeen luotiin vatsassa ja päähän tulleeseen ilmareikään eräässä kahakassa. Kunnioitetulle asevastaavalle järjestettiin juhlavat hautajaiset, ja tämän pojanpoika astui isoisänsä saappaisiin mafian pääasevastaavaksi. Ruiza tuijotti eteensä hautajaisissa näkemättä oikeastaan mitään ja jäi viimeisenä haudalle Asagin, Hide-zoun, Közin, K:n ja Hirokin kanssa istuutuen alas hautakiven vierelle kaataen sakea haudan päälle.  
“Ota ryyppy, vanha ukko”, vaaleahiuksinen mutisi hiljaa kaataen sakea hautakiven päälle ja joi sitten kulauksen pullostaan.  
“Siitäs sait, tyhmä ukko! Luulit aina, että se olen minä, joka päättömyydessään kuolee ekana ja josta ei ikinä tule mitään! Arvaa vain, kenestä tuli nyt asevastaava! Arvaa, kuka on nyt mafian pääjehu aseissa… Arvaa kenen ansiosta…”, miehen ääni petti tämän jäädessä nojaamaan polviinsa kyyneleiden valuessa poskia pitkin.  
Kaikista lyönneistä, haukuista ja muusta huolimatta vanhus oli ollut tämän sukulainen. Ainut, kenen luokse aseiden salakuljettaja oli voinut mennä, kun isä kuoli. Kaikista tappeluista huolimatta vanha mies oli ollut lapsenlapselleen rakas. Olihan Okito suojellut, huolehtinut ja rakastanut pojanpoikaansa, kun kukaan muu ei ollut välittänyt. Kaikeksi onneksi Ruizalla oli nyt tukenaan kolme, oikeastaan viisi todella hyvää ystävää, koska henkivartijat eivät olleet enää mitään yakuzan renkiä, vaan luotettavia, ystävän arvoisia miehiä tehdessään kunniaa haudan edessä osoittaen myötätuntoa nuorinta kohtaan.

Burutendou rakentui pikkuhiljaa Osakan keskelle Asagin käydessä usein katsomassa edistymistä. Halusihan mies sentään tiedostaa tulevan kotinsa kunnon ja nähdä insinööriensä, joista osa tietenkin oli tekemisissä mafian kanssa, tekemät suunnitelmat vaatien niihin aina välillä jotain muutosta ja tiettyä yksityiskohtaa. Hide-zou taas opiskeli viimeisimpiä kuukausiaan yliopistossa ja sai hankittua itselleen jopa työpaikan rakkaansa tietämättä. Mustasilmäisen ilme oli kyllä voimakasleukaisen mielestä näkemisen arvoinen, kun hän ilmoitti hankkineensa laillisen työpaikan. Vielä suurempi järkytys vanhemmalle oli ilmoitus siitä, että ruskeahiuksisesta tulisi eräs Tatemonokin insinööreistä – kuka olisi todellakin uskonut, että mustatukka joutuisi maksamaan rakkaalleen palkkaa kahdesta eri työstä? 

Mafiatyöt jatkuivat omaan tuttuun tapaansa Hide-zoun käydessä välillä tekemässä petoksia. Hän jaksoi jatkuvasti tuijottaa selkänsä taakse tanton pelossa, jos joku Kuro Kagen liigassa olisikin oikeasti epäluotettava – eikä nuorukainen luottanut myöskään muihinkaan yakuzoihin. Nuori mies vain ei muistanut, että sitä vihollista kannatti katsoa myös edestäpäin, koska heillä oli muitakin vastustajia, kuin pelkästään toiset mafiat…

Oli hämärä ilta, kun Közi ja K ajoivat vakavina limusiinin satamassa olevalle vanhalle, hylätylle varastolle. Paikka ei ollut kovinkaan kaukana Osakasta, mutta sen verran syrjässä, ettei pientä satamaa pidetty tarpeellisena eikä siellä melkein kukaan ikinä käynyt ja se oli kaikkien tiedossa. Edes poliisit eivät käyneet siellä partioimassa, vaikka lähellä olikin asutusta. Lainvartijat olivat aikoinaan, vuosia sitten, käyneet virka-aikansa ulkopuolella siellä aina jonkun työtoverinsa epäonneksi, mutta sellaista ei ollut tapahtunut vähään aikaan. 

Erilaisten laatikoiden, verkkojen ja hajonneiden veneiden joukossa värjötteli mafiamiehiä odotellen johtajiaan paikalle. Tuttuun tapaansa irokeesipäinen avasi oven yakuzalleen ja tämän kakkosmiehelle punapään katsellessa ympärilleen etsien kaikki epäilyttävät kohteet, joita ei löytynyt ainakaan ulkoa. Mustatukalla oli tärkeä tapaaminen, jossa hän saisi tietoja eräistä liikkeistä ja näiden johtajista sekä muutamasta yakuzasta.  
Mafiamiehet nousivat heti ylös laatikoiden päältä nähdessään johtajansa ja siirtyivät tämän rinnalle odottaen käskyjä.  
“Onko Ogawa Yoshiyuki saapunut jo miestensä kanssa paikalle?” Asagi kysyi tyynesti ja hymyili iloisesti miehilleen.  
Mitä muutakaan mustatukka saattaisi olla kuin iloinen pienen verryttelyn jälkeen?  
“On”, yksi mustiin pukeutunut mies sanoi ja hieraisi olkavarsiaan niin kylmyydestä kuin hermostuksesta.  
“He ovat tuolla varastossa odottamassa papereidensa kanssa.”

Meren päällä leijui usvaa, ja tuuli hyväili hiuksia sekä kasvoja viileästi. Hide-zou katseli ympärilleen tavallista vakavampana. Hänellä oli pahat aavistukset tästä illasta. Mitä muutakaan voisi olla, kun he olivat matkustaneet hylätylle satamalle tarkoituksenaan puhua joidenkin hämärämiesten kanssa. Jokin hänen sisällään sanoi, ettei heidän pitäisi mennä tuonne varastohalliin. Pieni ääni sisällä varoitti, että jotain kamalaa saattaisi tapahtua, elleivät silmät tarkkailisi koko ajan ympäristöään ja huomaisi pientäkin yksityiskohtaa. Teräväpiirteinen värähti huomaamattaan rakkaansa vieressä vanhemman huomatessa kultansa tavallista vakavammat kasvot.  
“Mikä hätänä, Hide-zou?” mustasilmäinen katsahti lyhempää hellästi.  
“Ei mikään erityisemmin”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi käännellen kuitenkin päätään.  
“Minua vain hermostuttaa hiukan.”  
“Niin minuakin”, pantterimainen kehräsi ja suukotti samassa korkeata poskipäätä.  
“On aina niin ikävä lähteä minnekään seksin jälkeen, kun voisi vain jäädä loikoilemaan sängylle ja ottaa parhaimmassa tapauksessa uusintaerän.”  
“Asagi!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huudahti epäuskoisena.  
Eikö toisen mielessä pyörinyt mitään muuta?  
“Mitä?” vanhempi levitti käsiään viattomasti hymyillen.  
“Et voi väittää, ettei se olisi käynyt sinunkin mielessäsi.”

Voimakasleukainen mutisi jotain hiljaa kääntyen katsomaan muka varsin kiinnostuneena varastohallia, mikä sai Közin ja K:n vilkaisemaan toisiaan ja hymähtämään huvittuneina.  
“Ole huoleti, kultapieni, kaikki menee hyvin”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kietoi kätensä nuoremman olkapäiden ympärille halaten lämpimästi.  
“Hyvällä tuurilla pääsemme vielä tänään takaisin kotiin ja minä lupaan korvata sinulle kaiken sen menetetyn ajan”, hampaat näykkäisivät pituutta kasvaneiden hiusten takana piilottelevaa korvaa.  
“Mutta jos sinulla on oikein kova kiire, lämmittelen sinua mielelläni sitten autossa”, käsi vaelsi vartaloa pitkin housujen sisään, kuin vaatteet ja vyö eivät olisi olleet minkäänlaisena esteenä.  
Hide-zou ynähti tuntien punan nousevan poskelleen. Onneksi ulkona oli pimeätä, ettei kukaan nähnyt huulille kohoavaa tyytyväiseen hymyä, kun sormet hivelivät miehuuden mittaa pehmeästi vihjaillen tulevasta.  
“Pidäkin mielessä tuo lupaus”, Hide-zou tarttui laihasta ranteesta kiinni ja veti käden pois housuistaan, ennen kuin veri pakkautuisi nivusiin.  
“Hoidetaan ensin tämä tapaaminen ja palataan sitten asioiden tärkeysjärjestykseen.”  
“Oikein mielelläni”, Asagi murahti ja nuolaisi vielä lyhempänsä kaulaa irrottautuen sitten rakkaastaan.  
“Miehet, aika mennä siihen tapaamiseen”, mies sanoi selvästi lujalla äänellä.

Joukko aseistautuneita miehiä asettui kaksikon ympärille olematta kuitenkaan Hindu kushissa valmennettujen miesten edessä. Aseet kiskottiin käsiin ja joukkio matkasi pian ovelle, jonka luona etummainen koputti kolmesti nopeasti, sitten kahdesti jättäen muutaman sekunnin välin lyönteihin. Hetken aikaa ei kuulunut mitään, mutta viimein ovi avattiin valon päästessä ovenraosta ulos. Hetken aikaa koputtanut tuijotti hämmentyneenä eteensä, kunnes tajusi laskea katseensa huomattavasti alemmas.  
“Olette myöhässä“, kuului alhaalta tiukka ääni ja vihaiset, suuret mantelinmuotoiset silmät tuijottivat tulleiden kasvoja.  
Mies ei ollut todellakaan japanilainen. Tällä oli punertavat, lähes oranssit hiukset, pisamia ja vielä vihreät silmät. Ei sinänsä ulkomaalaisuus hämmästyttänyt mafiamiestä, vaan tämän pituus. Oven avannut oli ehkä metrin mittainen, jos sitäkään.  
“Me tulemme juuri oikeaan aikaan”, koputtanut aloitti toivuttuaan hämmästyksestään, mutta käsi kosketti hellästi tämän olkapäätä.  
“Ei ole sopivaa aloittaa oven suussa tuollaista väittelyä”, Asagi lausui pehmeän elegantisti, mikä sai oven avanneen kääpiön nielaisemaan kuuluvasti.  
“Mikäli me todellakin olemme myöhässä, lupaan korvaavani sen teille, muussa tapauksessa katsomme tilannetta toiselta kantilta…”  
“Niin… Aivan niin…”, piilotettu uhkaus ei jäänyt oven avaajalta huomaamatta.  
“Eihän teitä seurattu…?”  
“Közi, K, oliko tuolla mitään epäilyttävää?” mustatukkainen katsahti henkivartijoitaan, jotka ravistivat hiukan päitään.  
Ainoat epäilyttävät, jotka olivat ulkona, olivat he.  
“Eli ei, meitä ei seurattu – päästäkää meidän pian sisään, koska meillä ei ole koko yötä aikaa täällä tuhlattavaksi. Vai ajattelitteko te todellakin neuvotella asioista tässä ovella?” pehmeän matala ääni oli mitä sarkastisin yakuzan astuessa sen kummempia miettimättä sisälle K:n tökätessä oven sepposen selälleen auki.

Kääpiö kipitti nopeasti peremmälle, kun vaikuttava joukkio käveli sisälle suoraan keskellä hallia muutaman lampun alla olevan pöydän eteen. Papereita tutkiva väki nosti katseensa tulijoihin ja kumarsi saapuneelle yakuzalle, joka pysytteli varmuuden vuoksi kuitenkin varjoissa varmassa turvassa. Kääpiö kipitti tovereidensa rinnalle mafiamiesten huomatessa miehen olevan ainoa ulkomaalainen koko porukassa. Kaikki muut herrasmiesmäisesti pukeutuneet olivat japanilaisia, vaikka osa saattoikin olla kiinalaisia tai korealaisia, kuten lähemmältä tutkinnalta he huomasivat. Se saikin osan Osakan herran alaisista puristamaan aseitaan tiukemmin käsissään.  
“Saavuitte viimein, Asagi-sama”, porukan japanilainen johtaja, jolla oli hienoimmat vaatteet, hymyili ystävällisesti ja hieroi käsiään yhteen.  
“Odottelimmekin teitä jo hetken.”  
“Sen siitä saa, kun tulee etuajassa paikan päälle”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi sitten vilkaisten pöytää ja sen päällä olevia papereita.  
“Tuossako ovat holvien pohjapiirustukset?”  
“Oi, näette aivan oikein”, aikaisemmin puhunut jatkoi viitaten asiakastaan tulemaan lähemmäksi.

Hitaasti mustatukka astui pöydän viereen kakkosmiehensä ja henkivartijoidensa pysyessä uskollisesti rinnallaan. Mafiamiehet taas levittäytyivät tottuneesti vahtimaan niin liikekumppaniaan kuin muuta hallia. Muutama mies siirtyi jopa ovelle vahtimaan, ettei ulkoapäin tulisi mitään odottamattomia häiriötekijöitä.  
“Tässä ovat New Yorkin, Tokion ja Pariisin suurimpien pankkiholvien pohjapiirustukset sekä Vegasin suurimman peliluolan, Reinderin, rahasäiliön tiedot. Lisäksi olemme onnistuneet teetättämään jälkimmäisen ja Tokion muutamiin oviin jäljennökset joistakin avaimista”, pohjapiirustusten hankkia naurahti nostaen esiin eräästä kirjekuoresta kolme hopeista avainta.  
Mustat silmät katsoivat niitä tyynesti, jopa huvittuneen epäuskoisesti.  
“Luuletteko minun todella uskovan, että teillä olisi muka tarvittavat avaimet?” yakuza naurahti viimein.  
“Miten muka te olisitte hankkineet ne?”  
“Emme me varsinaisesti niitä hankkineet”, kääpiö huomautti loukkaantuneena astuen eniten puhuneen viereen.  
“Me vain tiedämme, keiden puoleen kääntyä, vaikka se maksaisikin hirvittäviä summia!”  
“Niin tosiaan”, porukan johtaja sanoi ja iski nyrkkinsä lyhimmän päähän vaientaen tämän.  
“Me emme ole itse käyneet näitä hakemassa tai teettämässä kopiota, vaan olemme kääntyneet erään hyvin vaikutusvaltaisen järjestön puoleen.”  
“Minkä järjestön?” Hide-zou kysyi samassa käyden vastapuolen kasvot läpi tarkalla katseellaan yrittäen selvittää, mahtoivatko nämä valehdella.  
“Mawashimonan”, vastaus oli ohut kuiskaus.

Tämä vaiensi koko hallin. Ihmiset katselivat toisiaan koettaen tulkita muiden ajatuksia, jotka näkyivät joidenkin kasvoilla selvästi, mutta muutaman miehen ilmeistä ei voinut tulkita yhtään mitään.  
“Mitä he hyötyivät siitä?” Asagi kysyi viimein näyttäen yhä itsevarmalta, vaikka eräs maailman ovelin ja vaarallisin soluttautujajärjestö oli juuri onnistunut omalla tavallaan sotkeentumaan yakuzan asioihin.  
“Vaativat 75 prosenttia tämän kaupan tuotosta”, kääpiö vastasi ja luikahti nopeasti pöydän alle turvaan johtajansa nyrkkiä.  
“Kuulostaa uskottavalta”, kakkosmies katsoi rakastaan merkitsevästi.  
Hän oli itsekin näiden vuosien aikana kuullut tuosta pahamaineisesti, varsin julmasta järjestöstä eikä saneltu ehto kuulostanut mahdottomalta. Mawashimona nimittäin antoi miehiä rikollisten käyttöön hyvää hintaa vastaan. Joskus tietenkin vastapuolet palkkasivat soluttautujia vakoilemaan toisiaan, mutta järjestö oli tietoinen kaikista liikkeistä ja asettui aina eniten maksavan puolelle.  
“Lisäksi, mikäli yksikin tiedoista, kuvista tai avaimista mättää, he tietävät kuulevansa meistä hyvin nopeasti”, ruskeahiuksinen lisäsi vielä todeten mielessään, ettei Mawashimonalla ehkä oikeasti ollut tämän asian kanssa mitään tekemistä.

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan kauppakumppaniaan saaden nämä nieleskelemään. Nuoresta iästään huolimatta nuorukainen tuntui tietävän täsmälleen, miten yhdellä katseella pystyttiin iskemään vyön alle. Tosin asiaan vaikutti myös rikollisjärjestön johtajan kevyt pään kääntäminen, kun tämä vilkaisi henkivartijoitaan hymyillen.  
Voimakasleukainen ei kuitenkaan jaksanut jäädä tuijottamaan liian pitkäksi aikaa pelokkaita katseita, vaan kumartui sitten pohjapiirustusten ylle katsomaan niitä tarkemmin.  
“Tämä ei ole aito”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi samassa ja työnsi päällimmäisen paperin syrjään.  
“Kuinka niin ei ole aito?” hankkijakunnan johtaja älähti samassa.  
“Aitoja ne ovat!”  
“Jos tämä olisi aito, siinä ei olisi heijastumaa jonkin toisen rakennuksen pohjapiirustuksesta”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi rauhallisesti, kuin ei olisi edes huomannut, kuinka vastapuolen miehet veivät käsiään aseille ja pöydän alla piilotteleva kääpiö ilmeisesti naksautti varmistimen pois päältä.

Közi astui yllättäen eteenpäin ja iski nyrkkinsä huteran pöydän läpi vastapuolen miesten hypätessä kauemmaksi henkivartijasta. Pöydän alta kuului kevyt muksahdus ja kilahdus, kun ase putosi kääpiön kädestä ja tämä kaatui luultavasti tajuttomana lattialle. K jäi seisomaan paikalleen suojattinsa viereen, mutta kädet laskeutuivat pehmeästi vartaloiden sivuille. Kukaan ei sitä nähnyt, mutta ainakin mustatukan puolella olijat tiesivät irokeesipäisellä olevan kummallakin reidellä asekotelot, joissa oli tietenkin desert eaglet, ja pitkän mustan nahkatakin alla olisi joukko muitakin taisteluvälineitä. Hyvin nopealla liikkeellä aseet olisivat hetkessä käsissä ja ruumiita kaatuisi maahan.  
Pohjapiirrosten hankkija kalpeni. Pieni hikinoro valui ohimoa pitkin leualle miehen ottaessaan taskustaan nenäliinan, jolla pyyhki otsaansa. Kyllä tämä oli kuullut Kuro Kagen liigan nuorimman jäsenen hankinnasta, mutta ei ollut edes kuvitellut näiden toimivan noin omatoimisesti. Tai edes sitä, että kääpiö makaisi luultavasti aivovaurion saaneena pöydän alla, kun punapää nosti kätensä tekemästään reiästä ja kakkosmies vain jatkoi papereiden tutkimista, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.  
“Oletpas sinä huolellinen”, pantterimainen kehräsi astuessaan aivan kiinni rakkaaseensa.  
Kädet kietoutuivat vahvan vartalon ympärille miehen suoristaessa lyhempänsä kumarasta asennosta.  
“Täytyy olla, emmehän halua tulla huijatuiksi tai jäädä tappiolle”, Hide-zou huomautti koettaen keskittyä työhönsä.  
Olihan hänet koulutettu varkaaksi, minkä takia osasi etsiä virheitä ja huijauksia paremmin, kuin monet muut mafiamiehet, joille oli opetettu vain aseenkäyttöä.  
“Aivan niin, kulta”, Asagi naurahti ja painoi suukon poskelle.  
Huulet liikkuivat pehmeästi suukottaen kaulalle käden noustessa siirtämään hiuksia pois niskan edestä.  
“Et kuule yhtään helpota työtäni tuolla tavalla”, nuorempi huomautti terävästi ja liikautti päätään saaden kainalomittaiset hiukset siirtymään takaisin toisen eteen.  
“En voi sille mitään, että olet noin vakavan tuimana ja tarkkaavaisena vain niin…”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja maiskautti hiukan huuliaan, kuin olisi etsinyt sopivaa sanaa.  
“Niin mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen käänsi päätään hiukan kohdaten hymyilevät silmät.  
“Kiihottava”, pantterimainen kuiskasi matalasti.  
“Mitä muuta?” teräväpiirteinen ei voinut olla hymyilemättä kallistaessaan hiukan päätään tehden tilaa suukottaville huulille.  
“Seksikäs”, sormet koskettelivat kauluspaidan nappeja.  
“Villitsevä”, muutama nappi aukesi.  
“Viettelevä”, käsi siirtyi hyväilemään rintalihasta.  
“Kidutusta minulle”, mies painoi kultansa itseään vasten saaden lyhemmän hymähtämään.

Joskus kakkosmiehestä todella tuntui, että vanhempi kiihottui enemmän omista puheistaan kuin hänestä, kun voimakasleukainen ei edes tehnyt mitään, millä olisi innostanut toista. Tosin, kyllä hänkin kiihottui tuosta matalasta kurkkuäänestä, joka kertoi kauniista hetkistä makuuhuoneen puolella.  
“No, jos vakavuuteni on noin houkutteleva, saako se myös jotain muuta aikaiseksi?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kääntyi hitaasti ympäri katosta roikkuvan matalan valon valaistessa kasvojaan.  
“Saako se sinut myös tottelemaan minua?”  
“Sinähän tiedät, että minä en yakuzana voi totella ketään”, mustasilmäinen huomautti pirullisesti.  
Se sai hartiakkaamman hymyilemään. Niinpä tietenkin, pidempi yritti leikkiä ovelaa, mutta hän osasi tämän leikin todella hyvin eikä siinä tarvinnut antaa kuin pieni muistutus toiselle.  
“Kyllä sinä tottelet minua, kun kerron sinulle vakavana jotain”, teräväpiirteiset kasvot vakavoituivat äänen muuttuessa vaikuttavammaksi.  
“Sinä tulet olemaan tämän loppuillan niin kilttiä poikaa, koska tiedät, mitä saat palkinnoksesi sitten myöhemmin, kun olen saanut tutkittua noita papereita rauhassa.”  
“Mitä minä saan palkinnoksi?” toinen kulmakarva kohosi hiukan tehden katseesta viekkaan.  
“Hajonneita vaatteita”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi siihen nostaen toisen kätensä pantterimaisen pään taakse.  
Sormet leikkivät mustissa hiuksissa hymyn leventyessä kummankin huulilla.  
“Hiostuneen vartalon… Sotkuisen talon…”, Hide-zou kuiskasi matalasti lähestyen raollaan olevia täyteläisiä huulia.  
“Paljon, oikein paljon huomiota kaikin tavoin…”

Huulet painuivat toisiaan vasten pehmein liikkein, kun nuorempi raotti käskevästi huuliaan. Asagi rakasti tuota käskyä hyvin paljon eikä uskaltanut jättää tottelematta, kun huomasi äkkiä, ettei tässä käynytkään kuin yleensä. Hellästi kakkosmies imi rakkaansa kieltä liu’uttaen sitä suussaan edestakaisin kosketellen sitä kielellään. Imu oli hellä, mutta sitäkin nautittavampi, minkä todisti mustatukan matala henkäys, kun rakkaansa päästi miehen viimein kidutuksesta.  
“Oshiro Hide-zou, lupaan tehdä vaikka parannuksen, jos lupaat tehdä tuon kaiken!”  
“Älä nyt valehtele”, nuorempi huitaisi leikkisästi pidempää, kun tämän kädet vaelsivat hänen takapuolelleen.  
“Sinä olet niin läpimätä yakuza, etten ole vastaavaa koskaan nähnytkään!”

Matalan, täysin käsittämätön inahdus ja hengen haukkominen kajahtivat kaikuen hallissa leikaten hetken välittömästi. Muutama tukahdutettu ääni kuului kauempana seinustalla olevien laatikoiden takaa, mikä sai jokaisen hallissa olijan hätkähtämään. He eivät olleetkaan yksin, kuten olivat luulleet.  
“Mitä tämä on?!” Asagi jyrähti kiskaisten nopeasti rakkaansa selkänsä taakse turvaan.  
“En minä tiedä!” heidän liikekumppaninsa kimitti rynnätessään samassa kauemmaksi kaivaen asetta esille, kun toverinsa tarttuivat pöydän alla makaavaan kääpiöön.  
Enempää yakuza ei aikonut antaa huomiota vastapuolen edustajalle, vaan nappasi pöydällä olevat paperit ja avaimet itselleen. Niitä voisi myöhemmin tutkailla ja tämä odottamaton käänne olisi saatava jotenkin heidän edukseen – varsinkin jos kyseessä oli se, mitä mies pelkäsi eniten. Közi ja K kiskaisivat reisikoteloistaan aseensa esiin erään mafiamiehen ampuessa kiväärillään laatikoita kohti, josta luultavasti kaikki äänet olivat kuuluneet. Heidän epäilynsä saivat samassa vahvistuksen, kun hallissa kaikui muutamia juoksuaskelia ja eräs laatikkokasa kaatui pienen huudahduksen myötä. Jokin siinä äänessä sai teräväpiirteisen jäykistymään. Hän oli kuullut tuon äänen ennekin.

“Közi! K!” yakuza liikautti kättään käskevästi kaksikon poistuessa nopeasti johtajansa rinnalta. Muut mafiamiehet sitten levittäytyivät suojelemaan johtajaansa yhden kiskaistessa pöydän pukumiesten suojaksi, koska laatikoiden takaa kuului aseiden kilahduksia ja laukauksia, kun yksi luoti osui erään miehen reiteen.  
Tuskan huuto kajahti hallissa, kun toisessa päässä ollut ovi aukesi ja heidän kauppakumppaninsa syöksyi miehineen karkuun heidän kiinniottajiltaan. Eivätpä henkivartijat siitä lainkaan välittäneet, kun he kiersivät seinustaa pitkin toinen toiselta puolelta ja toinen tietenkin kiersi laatikkokasan toiselle puolelle. Heidän tarkat korvansa kertoivat, että heidän vaanijansa olivat omaa tyhmyyttään jääneet tasan tuon yhden, suurimman laatikkokasan taakse, mikä takasi heille turhankin helpon voiton, kun muut mafiamiehet pitivät heidän vakoojansa kiireisinä.  
Közi heittäytyi vaiston sanelemana nopeasti erään laatikon taakse piiloon nähdessään odottamattoman liikahduksen ja se oli hyvä, koska kuului muutama laukaus ja kaksi luotia iskeytyi seinään siihen kohtaan, missä punapää oli seisonut. Viholliset eivät olleet siis niin tyhmiä, kuin he olivat kuvitelleet. Hitaasti mies tuli jälleen pois laatikon takaa, ampui kerran erästä laatikkoa, jonka takaa laukaukset olivat tulleet. Suurikaliiberisen aseen luoti porautui lähietäisyydeltä lautojen läpi muutaman puunsäleen lentäessä ilman halki. Korahtava huudahdus kajahti hallissa ja sen perään kauhistunut parkaisu:  
“Outa!”

K syöksähti nopeasti eteenpäin paikannettuaan tarkemmin saaliinsa työtoverinsa ansiosta. Jalat iskeytyivät muutamille puulaatikolle miehen ponkaistessa ylös ilmaan ampuen kolmesti romahtaen sitten kaatuneiden ruumiiden keskelle työtoverinsa rientäessä paikalle valmiina apuun. He eivät kuitenkaan nähneet enää ketään pystyssä, jolloin laskivat katseensa alas lattialle nähden neljä kuollutta miestä. Kaksikko kumartui ruumiiden ääreen ja haki pulssia näiden kauloista varmuuden vuoksi. Piilolinssiä käyttävä nyökkäsi kevyesti siirtyen sitten toisen ruumiin viereen, jolloin punapää suoristautui ja käveli näkyvälle paikalle katsomaan johtajaansa nyökäten tälle pienesti.  
Asagi henkäisi helpottuneena ja hymyili sitten kiitollisena henkivartijalleen, joka kumartui takaisin tutkimaan tappamiaan miehiä.  
“Tämähän alkaa käydä meille helpoksi”, eräs mafiamiehistä naurahti, kun Asagi lähti kävelemään edelleen harvinaisen hermostuneen Hide-zoun kanssa laatikoiden taakse.  
“Meidänhän ei tarvitse enää tehdä mitään, kun nuo kaksi ovat jo tehneet työmme puolestamme.”  
“Hyvä”, yakuza naurahti vilkaisten puhunutta huvittuneena.  
“Sittenhän minä voin laskea teidän palkkaanne, kun teidän työmäärännekin laskee.”

Mies katsoi kauhistuneena pomoaan, joka taas hymyili tälle viehättävän pirullisesti näyttäen kieltään. Haavoittunut mies istui maassa pidellen jalkaansa pöydän suojassa, kun kaksi muuta miestä yritti sitoa vammaa, kunnes saisivat vietyä toverinsa lääkärille. Muu joukko liikkui Hindu kushin miesten rinnalle kohtaamaan näyn, mitä he olivat pelänneetkin. Maassa makasi neljä sinisiin univormuihin pukeutunutta poliisia, jotka kaikki olivat kasvoista päätellen vastikään valmistuneita. Hymyt katosivat kaikkien kasvoilta eikä ihmekään, koska lainvartijat eivät olleet mukava asia edes kuolleina.  
“Tarkistakaa ympäristöä ja ruumiit”, mustasilmäinen sanoi viimein ja vilkaisi varovaisesti kalventunutta rakastaan.  
“Etsikää kaikki mahdolliset kamerat ja ääninauhat – ottakaa mukaan ja tuhotkaa ne muualla.”  
Teräväpiirteinen tuijotti erään poliisin kasvoja kauhusta jäykkänä. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun he olivat kohdanneet poliisit – ensimmäinen kerta, kun he olivat joutuneet lain kanssa konkreettisesti vastakkain. Tuokin nuori mies oli suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä ja menettänyt henkensä heidän takiaan. Miten tässä oli näin käynyt? Ketkä kaikki voisivat menettää henkensä hänen tai heidän takiaan?  
“Hei, täällä on vielä yksi!” yksi mafiamiehistä huudahti äkkiä saaden kaikki säpsähtämään.  
Mies heitti kiväärin selkäänsä, mikä sai useamman hätkähtämään, kun Közi ja K marssivat nopeasti huutaneen luokse Asagin seuratessa perässä katsomaan tilannetta. Aikaisemmin puhunut työnsi muutamaa hiukan raskaampaa pahvilaatikkoa syrjään naurahtaen sitten.  
“Onnistuimme näemmä aiheuttamaan sellaisen kaaoksen, että poika parka menetti tajunsa rämähtävien laatikoiden takia”, mustiin pukeutunut kumartui tajuttoman päälle Hide-zoun kävellessä hitaasti heitä kohti.  
“Elossa tämä ainakin on”, käsi kosketti kaulavaltimoa löytäen nopeasti pulssin.

Kakkosmies astui rakkaansa viereen katsomaan maassa makaavaa, poliisin univormuun pukeutunutta nuorta miestä, jolla oli hyvin vaalea iho. Mustat ripset vain korostivat ihoa vasten tasaista vaaleutta ja mustat paikoitellen pitkät hiukset valuivat sinisen univormun päälle sotkuisina. Hattu oli pudonnut päästä laihan vartalon maatessa täysin rentona kovalla lattialla, osittain hajonneiden laatikoiden päällä. Käsi oli vääntynyt ikävästi, mutta tuskin sijoiltaan. Laatikot olivat myös aiheuttaneet punaisen kolhun leukaan, aivan selvästi näkyvän luomen viereen. Tuo laiha hahmo oli niin tuttu Hide-zoulle, että hän veti samassa kauhistuneena henkeään. Mitä tahansa nuori mies oli odottanut, se ei tosiaankaan ollut tämä.  
“No, ei ole kauaa”, poliisin löytänyt jatkoi ottaessaan pistoolin vyöltään ja tähtäsi avuttoman uhrinsa rintakehää.

“Älä!” Hide-zou karjaisi samassa paniikissa ja tönäisi mafiamiestä.  
Ase heilahti rajusti laukauksen kajahtaessa kaikkien säikähdykseksi hallissa, mutta suureksi helpotukseksi luoti iskeytyi erääseen laatikkoon saaden kaikki halliin jääneet elossa ja tajuissa olevat säpsähtämään.  
“Älä tapa häntä! Se on Tsunehito!” ruskeahiuksinen polvistui poliisin viereen nostaen tämän osittain syliinsä.  
Käsi kosketti hellästi kasvoja kakkosmiehen ollessa nyt entistä varmempi, että kyseessä oli hänen lukioaikainen ystävänsä. Kenelläkään muulla ei ollut samanlaisia kauniita, sieviä kasvoja tai samanlaisia hiuksia. Jopa rinnuksissa oleva poliisinmerkki todisti hänen tunnistaneen miehen, koska siinä oli Hara Tsunehito.  
“Tsunehito, herää”, voimakasleukainen taputti hiukan poliisin poskea ja koetti saada ystävänsä takaisin tajuihinsa.  
Ainakin tämä hengitti, koska rintakehä nousi ja laski hitaasti, mutta silti tasaiseen tahtiin. Pulssi oli vahva, mikä helpotti hiukan ruskeahiuksisen oloa, mutta vain hiukan tämän jatkaessa matalasti pehmeätä puhettaan.  
“Tsunehito, kaikki hyvin, olet turvassa… Ole kiltti ja herää”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen jatkoi puhettaan hämmästyttäen kaikki ympärilleen kerääntyneet miehet.

“Hide-zou, anna olla”, Asagi astui rakkaansa viereen ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
“Hänen on parempi kuolla tietämättä siitä. On armeliaampaa, ettei hän näe meitä tai itseään osoittavaa asetta.”  
“Ei”, Hide-zou käänsi katseensa pidempäänsä paniikissa.  
“Emme voi tappaa häntä!”  
“Hide-zou, meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja”, pantterimainen polvistui hartiakkaamman viereen välittämättä lainkaan miestensä supinasta siitä, että kakkosmies oli seonnut.  
Ei mies vaivautunut tekemään asialle mitään, koska Közi ja K saivat tiukoilla katseillaan muut vaikenemaan näiden epäiltyä voimakasleukaisen pätevyyttä.  
“Hän näki meidät ja kuuli varmasti käydyn keskustelun. Me jäämme kiinni, jos hän pääsee kertomaan tapahtuneesta muille poliiseille.”  
“Asagi, en voi tappaa häntä”, lyhempi painoi ystäväänsä itseään vasten kumartuen suojelevasti tämän ylle.  
“En voi antaa kenenkään teistä satuttaa häntä!”  
“Hide-zou, ajattele nyt järkevästi.”  
“Minähän juuri teen niin!”  
“Tuo on kaikkea muuta kuin järkevää.”  
“Emmekö muka ole tappaneet jo riittävästi miehiä tältä päivältä?”  
“Sinä tiedät, että tappaminen on se paha, mitä meidän on vain tehtävä.”  
“Mitä väliä minun tietämiselläni on?!”

“Hide-zou, tule”, mustatukkainen nousi pystyyn ja veti rakastaan kädestä saadakseen tämän ylös.  
“Tule tänne ja puhutaan. Päästä tuosta poliisista irti – hänelle ei tapahdu tällä välin mitään”, mustat silmät vilkaisivat alaisiaan tiukasti näiden nyökätessä vakavina.  
Hide-zou laski varovaisesti ystävänsä makaamaan takaisin lattialle koettaen asettaa pään mahdollisimman mukavaan asentoon. Hitaasti, askeleiden tuntuessa hirvittävän raskailta, nuorempi liikkui rakkaansa perässä neljän poliisin ruumiiden yli hiukan kauemmas muista kätkeytyen varjoihin.  
“Hide-zou, tiedän kyllä, että vihaat tappamista ja muiden satuttamista yli kaiken, mutta meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja”, Asagi tarttui voimakasleukaista olkapäistä kiinni ja katsoi lempeästi tätä suoraan silmiin.  
“Onhan – me voimme jättää hänet henkiin”, lyhempi henkäisi samassa ja käänsi katseensa Tsunehitoa kohti tämän maatessa aseistautuneiden mafiamiesten keskellä.

Joku totesi tämän olevan varsin nätti, että kävi sääliksi tappaminen, mutta se ei helpottanut hänen oloaan yhtään. Pahensi vain, kun ei voinut nähdä ystäväänsä muiden jalkojen takaa. Kaikeksi onneksi, jos sitä pystyi pitämään onnena, Közi ja K seisoivat nuoren poliisin lähellä vahtien niin tätä kuin mafiamiehiä, ettei kukaan tekisi mitään haitallista.  
“Hide-zou, emme voi nyt alkaa sääliä ketään. Jos hän pääsee puhumaan meistä, me kaksi emme ole ainoat, jotka joutuvat pulaan”, käsi kosketti hellästi vahvaa leukaa ja mies käänsi kakkosmiehen katseen takaisin silmiinsä.  
“Miehemme ovat pulassa ja joutuvat armotta vankilaan – osa heistä saatetaan tuomita kuolemaan ja me kuulumme varmasti tähän listaan”, yakuza kiskoi rakkaansa nopeasti halaukseen.  
“Minä en halua, että sinä joudut vankilaan tai teloitettavaksi… Minulla on niin paljon suojeltavaa, etten aio antaa kenenkään satuttaa meitä…”  
“Se on väärin”, nuorukainen henkäisi vasten mustaa kangasta.  
“Tiedän, mutta hänen henkiin jättämisensä on väärin miehiämme kohtaa”, vanhempi vastasi rauhallisesti suukottaen ruskeita hiuksia.  
Mafiapomo tiesi sanovansa samat sanat, kuin isänsä aikoinaan, mutta ne olivat heidän elämänsä totuuksia, joita ei voinut unohtaa.  
“Ajattele laajasti. Jos emme ole vahvoja, useat miehet tulevat kuolemaan ja suurin osa joutuu vankilaan. Viemme isiä ja äitejä perheittensä luota ja satutamme aivan liian monia. Meidän on ajateltava myös miestemme parasta…”, mies tunsi, kuinka kädet puristivat tiukasti hänen laihan vartalonsa ympäriltä.  
“Hide-zou… Hän on vain poliisi…”  
“Eikä ole!” Hide-zou repäisi vihaisena itsensä toisen otteesta tuijottaen rakastaan silmät raivoisina viiruina.  
“Hän ei ole _vain_ poliisi!”  
“Hide-zou, kyllä minä tiedän, että hän on ihminen ja mies kuten mekin”, Asagi koetti rauhoitella.  
“Sinä et tiedä Tsunehitosta mitään!” lyhempi karjaisi kiukkuisena.  
“Jos tietäisit, et edes harkitsisi hänen tappamistaan!”  
“Totta, minä en tiedä hänestä mitään”, pantterimainen kallisti päätään kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
“Sinä sen sijaan tiedät, koska kutsut häntä koko ajan tuolla nimellä, kuin olisitte tunteneet toisenne pitkään”, mies vilkaisi sivulleen nähden sinilahkeisen jalan.  
”Onko hän entinen poikaystäväsi?”  
“Ei ole!” teräväpiirteinen ravisti päätään nopeasti nähden rakkaansa katseen tiukkenevan.  
“Mitä hän sitten on sinulle?” mustat silmät katsoivat vaativasti nuorempaansa.  
“Kerro minulle, miksi olet valmis riskeeraamaan hänen vuokseen oman elämäsi miestemme henkien lisäksi. Miksi olet valmis uhraamaan jopa meidät?”  
“Koska hän oli ainut minulle oikeasti tärkeä, mitä minulla oli Tokiossa”, ruskeahiuksinen parkaisi jääden tuijottamaan hengästyneenä kultaansa.

Mitä muutakaan hän voisi siihen sanoa, koska se oli totta. Olihan hän seurustellut sielläkin, mutta ei yksikään silloisista poikaystävistä ollut kohonnut Tsunehitoa tärkeämmäksi, kun he olivat tutustuneet. Hitaasti, tuskin tajuamatta enää, missä oli, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen perääntyi osuen nopeasti yhteen laatikkoon. Hän istuutui painaen kädet kasvoilleen, koska nuori mies tiesi, että hänen olisi kerrottava kaikki, jos halusi säilyttää ystävänsä hengen. Hänen olisi kerrottava elämänsä nöyryyttävimmästä ajasta, jolta tuo sieväkasvoinen poliisi oli pelastanut.  
“Tokiossa minulla ei ollut enää mitään”, Hide-zou kuiskasi viimein saaden Asagin kallistamaan kysyvänä, vaikka vieläkin hyvin epäilevänä ja jopa vaativana, päätään.  
“Sinä ja sinun perheesi jäitte tänne, kun vanhempani pakottivat minut mukaansa. Vihasin sitä kaupunkia… Vihasin kaikkia ihmisiä, mutta vielä enemmän minä vihasin itseäni, kun en ollut tapellut vanhempiani vastaan paremmin… Minä halusin vain sinun luoksesi…”  
“Hide-zou…”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kuiskasi hiljaa ja istuutui kultansa viereen.  
Tämä näki poskella valuvan kyyneleen, mutta ei kuitenkaan painanut nuorempaansa kainaloon tai pyyhkinyt kyyneltä pois. Mies halusi vain kuulla totuuden ja sen, mistä oikein oli kyse. Mitä lyhempi oli muutaman vuoden sisällä salannut häneltä?  
“Mikään ei tuntunut enää samalta”, ruskeahiuksinen pyyhkäisi nenänsä hihaan vastoin tapojaan.  
“Ruoka ei maistunut ja lääkärit epäilivät minulla olevan syömishäiriö yläasteen aikana… En vain halunnut syödä enkä käydä koulussa… Makasin vain sängyssäni ja riitelin kaikkien kanssa, kunnes äitini ja isäni raahasivat minut väkisin tapaamaan Kimura-senseitä.”  
“Lääkäriäkö?” pantterimainen kurtisti kulmiaan, koska ei tajunnut, miten tämä kaikki liittyi tajuttomaan poliisiin.  
“Psykiatria”, kakkosmies mutisi hiljaa kasvojen vajotessa käsiinsä.

Yakuza henkäisi nopeasti tietämättä lainkaan, mitä sanoa.  
“Minä vietin yli puolet yläasteajastani ja puolet lukiosta käyden kolme kertaa viikossa istumassa sohvalla ja inttämässä sen konitohtorin kanssa”, teräväpiirteinen jatkoi koettaen rauhoittaa värisevää ääntään.  
“Melkein neljä vuotta minä kävin siellä säännöllisesti ja koetin takoa ihmisten päähän sen, että halusin vain palata takaisin sinun luoksesi Osakaan, mutta kukaan ei ymmärtänyt. Minulle haluttiin lääkkeitä, mutta Kimura-sensei ei koskaan ehtinyt antaa niitä, kun totesi minun olevan toivoton tapaus ja sitten minä tapasin Tsunehiton”, nuorukainen käänsi katseensa mafiamiesten jalkoihin nähden hiukan poliisin kasvoja.  
“Tsunehito oli ainoa, joka ymmärsi minua. Hän oli ainoa oikea ystäväni, koska muut kaverit eivät tuntuneet oikeilta, kuten eivät silloiset poikaystävätkään. En voinut kertoa heille terapiaistunnoista, mutta Tsunehitolle saatoin kertoa… Hän ei halveksinut minua tai pitänyt heikkona, vaan ymmärsi ja koetti olla tukenani… Hän rohkaisi minua palaamaan Osakaan lukion jälkeen…”  
Kyyneleistä märät ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat murheellisina rakastaan.  
“Ei Tsunehito ollut koskaan sinun kaltaisesi ystävä, mutta hän oli ainoa, jolle saatoin kertoa sinusta… Hän oli ainoa, jolle saatoin kertoa antamastasi suudelmasta… Hän oli minulle samanlainen, kuin Ruiza oli sinulle – ystävä, joka ymmärsi ja välitti, ja joka koetti auttaa…”  
Nuorukainen katsoi anovasti rakastaan tämän nostaessa viimein käden voimakasleukaisen poskelle. Peukalo pyyhki varovaisesti kyyneleitä pienen hymyn noustessa miehen huulille.  
“Olit oikeassa, en tiedä hänestä mitään”, yakuza naurahti pienesti, jopa hiukan nolostuneena aikaisemmista sanoistaan.  
“Hän ei todellakaan ole pelkkä poliisi.”  
“Ole kiltti, äläkä tapa häntä”, Hide-zou kuiskasi koskettaen poskella olevaa kättä.  
“Älä vie minulta ystävääni.”  
“Hide-zou, oletko varma, että hän pitää sinua enää ystävänään?” Asagi kysyi matalasti laskien surullisena katseen syliinsä.  
“Oletko varma, että hän pystyy näkemään sinut samana ihmisenä, johon tutustui lukiossa?”  
Ruskeahiuksinen veti kiivaasti henkeä. Se oli totta. Miten Tsunehito, jolla oli aina ollut vahva käsitys oikeasta ja väärästä sekä hyvästä ja pahasta, voisi mitenkään ymmärtää häntä? Voisiko toinen pitää häntä koskaan ystävänä?

“Asagi!” eräs mafiamiehistä kääntyi ympäri nopeasti.  
“Poliisimme heräilee, tapammeko hänet?”  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi katsomaan puhuneeseen muiden väistäessä pois edestä. Tsunehiton kasvot värähtelivät ja pää liikahteli hiukan. Silmät puristuivat kiinni, kuin kipu pääsisi tajuttomuuden läpi viimein.  
“Asagi, anna minun puhua hänelle”, lyhempi tarttui pantterimaisen käteen.  
“Ole kiltti äläkä tapa häntä – anna minun puhua hänelle kahdestaan!”  
Yakuza katsoi kättään, joka oli kovassa puristuksessa. Katse nousi käsivartta pitkin voimakasleukaisen kasvoille nuoremman katsoessa takaisin rukoillen. Nopeasti mies käänsi katseensa muualle ja kohottautui ripeästi ylös kävellen miestensä luokse.  
“Asagi…”  
“Közi, etsi nopeasti kaikki hänen aseensa”, mustatukkainen sanoi kuuntelematta rakastaan.  
“K, paina poliisimme nimi muistiisi ja tule takaisin rinnalleni siltä varalta, että hän herää. Te muut, menkää varjoihin älkääkä näyttäkö kasvojanne.”  
“Mutta Asagi-sama, se on vaarallista…”  
“Aiotteko todella jättää hänet henkiin?”  
“Me jäämme kiinni!”  
“Hiljaa”, mustasilmäinen murahti vaarallisesti vaientaen kaikki vastaväitteet.  
“Me emme tapa häntä – _vielä_.”  
Ilmoitus sai henkivartijat kohottamaan kulmiaan mietteliäinä ja muut säpsähtivät Hide-zoun noustessa ylös.  
“Kiitos, Asagi”, pieni hymy kohosi nuoremman huulille tämän pyyhkäistessä vielä viimeiset kyyneleet pois kasvoiltaan.  
“Älä kiitä minua vielä, Hide-zou”, Asagi huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Saat puhua hänelle, mutta muista, että hän kuolee, jos kertoo meistä kenellekään. Enempää en voi joustaa edes sinun takiasi, vaikka haluaisinkin”, mies katsoi rakastaan onnettomana.  
“Ole kiltti ja ymmärrä, että tässä on liian monen miehen elämä kyseessä. En halua muiden kärsivän, enkä halua menettää sinua, vaikka tässä on riskinsä.”  
“Asagi, sinä teit jo enemmän kuin moni muu tilallasi”, hartiakkaampi henkäisi kävellessään halaamaan pidempäänsä.  
“Juuri kiltteytesi takia minä rakastan sinua niin paljon”, täyteläiset huulet painoivat pienen suudelman pantterimaisen huulille tämän hymyillessä pienesti.  
“Mene nyt ystäväsi rinnalle, tai hän saa shokin huomatessaan Közin käpälöivän itseään.”  
Eipä tosin Közi enää edes koskenut heräilevään nuorukaiseen, koska kohottautui ylös ja piteli pistoolia lippaineen, pamppua ja pippurisuihkepulloa käsisään. Lisäksi vasemmassa kädessä oli pieni ääninauha, mikä ainakin vähensi todisteita heitä vastaan.

Hide-zou polvistui jälleen Tsunehiton viereen painaen tätä itseään vasten.  
“Tsunehito, herää”, vanhempi kutsui mustahiuksista hiljaa.  
“Se olen minä. Ei tarvitse pelätä mitään.”  
Ilmeisesti poliisi kuuli hiljaisen puheen, koska luomet värähtelivät näkyvämmin ja suu avautui hiukan, kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt vastata saamaansa kutsuun. Vähitellen silmät raottuivat, vaikka sulkeutuivat melkein saman tien aueten uudelleen.  
“Mitä tapahtui?” Tsunehito kysyi karhealla äänellä tajuamatta, mitä ympäristössään tapahtui.  
“Laatikkovuori ilmeisesti romahti ja sinä löit pääsi”, vanhempi vastasi pehmeästi kumartuen hiukan toisen ylle.  
“Olet muuten kunnossa, vaikka hiukan ruhjeilla.”  
Pieni hymy kohosi kauniille kasvoille lyhemmän raottaessa suutaan sanoakseen jotain, mutta sitten silmät räpsähtivät kokonaan auki. Hetki sitten tapahtuneet asiat iskeytyivät pökkeröisyyden läpi poliisin noustessa nopeasti istumaan työntäen teräväpiirteistä kauemmas.

“Älä koske minuun!” käsi siirtyi vyölle ottamaan asetta, mutta mitään ei kuitenkaan löytynyt.  
Sinisilmäinen käänsi katseensa lantiolleen ja huomasi kauhukseen kaikki aseensa kadonneen.  
“Näitäkö etsit?” Asagi kysyi samassa saaden univormupukuisen katsomaan itseään.  
Kasvot värähtivät pelosta ja ehkä pienestä kunnioituksesta lainvartijan kohdatessaan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään yakuzan, eikä tosiaankaan minkään pikkutekijän. Katse seurasi sirosti osoittavaa sormea punapäisen hujopin syliin, missä olivat todellakin hänen rakkaat tavaransa.  
“Vai etsitkö kenties tovereitasi?” sormi osoitti hellästi jalkoihinsa, jolloin mustahiuksisen katse luonnollisesti laskeutui alas.  
Kädet nousivat huulille piilottamaan kauhun henkäisyä, kun nuori mies näki toverinsa kuolleina verilammikoissa. Jokaisen vartalon oli lävistänyt tasan yksi ainoa luoti, mikä kertoi heidän nujertamisensa olleen lastenleikkiä. Nopeasti poliisi katsoi ympärilleen huomaten varjoissa seisovat mafiamiehet, vaikkei nähnyt heistä mitään tunnistettavia piirteitä. Ainoat, ketkä tämä näki selvästi, olivat rikollisjärjestön johtaja, tämän henkivartijat ja mustatukan oikeakäsi.  
“Kiitä toki ystävääsi, ettet ole tovereidesi joukossa”, pantterimainen sanoi kylmästi kallistaen hiukan päätään.  
Mustat silmät katsoivat syvälle nuoremman sinisiin silmiin nähden niiden takaa kauhun, joka koetti ottaa vartaloa hallintaansa. Sitä nuori mies ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa tapahtua, vaikka värisikin kuin olisi jäätymässä kylmässä pohjoisnavan tuulessa.  
“Tsunehito, kaikki on hyvin”, Hide-zou koetti koskettaa ystäväänsä olkapäätä, mutta tämä vetäytyi kauemmaksi tuijottaen tiukasti teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja.  
“Kaikki on hyvin, kunhan hän osaa käyttäytyä ja tekee, kuten sanomme omaksi parhaakseen”, Asagi huomautti saaden Tsunehiton säpsähtämään, kun tämä vilkaisi merkitsevästi henkivartijoitaan.  
“Asagi, anna Tsunehiton olla rauhassa!” kakkosmies mulkaisi rakastaan vihaisena.  
“Lakkaa pelottelemasta häntä!”  
“Haluan vain hänen tietävän, mitkä seuraamukset saattavat olla”, yakuza huomautti astellen lyhempiensä viereen.  
“Hänen on syytä tietää, kenen ansiosta hän vielä heräsi tänään.”  
“Sinä lupasit, että saamme keskustella rauhassa, ja ettei hänelle tapahdu mitään -” nuorempi aloitti, mutta pidempi painoi sormensa tämän huulille.  
“Ainakaan vielä”, mustatukka vastasi pienesti hymyillen.  
“Pidän lupauksestani kyllä kiinni ja suon teille rauhan”, pantterimainen kumartui ja painoi rakastavan suudelman teräväpiirteisen huulille nuolaisten hellästi suun ympäriltä kiusaavasti.  
“Menen odottamaan sinua ulkopuolelle ja katson, ettei tule häiritsijöitä – pidä kuitenkin kiirettä, koska laukaukset saattoivat houkutella tänne lisää väkeä”, käsi silitti hiukan ruskeita hiuksia, kun mies suoristautui ja kääntyi ympäri.  
“Kaikki ulos!”

“Asagi-sama, ette voi olla tosissanne!”  
“Emme voi oikeasti jättää häntä henkiin!”  
“Se on hullua!”  
“Entä Hide-zou-sama? Emme voi jättää häntä kaksin kytän kanssa!”  
Loput vastaväitteistä loppui siihen, kun yakuza ei vaivautunut selittämään tekojaan lainkaan, vaan marssi ovelle henkivartijoidensa kanssa. Viimein muut mafiamiehet päättivät noudattaa saamaansa käskyä, vaikka vilkuilivatkin taakseen poliisin ja kakkosmiehen suuntaan. Hide-zou katsoi rakkaansa perään ja kohtasi tämän lempeän katseen vielä kerran oven luona, kunnes nuoremman oli aika kääntyä kohtaamaan lukioaikaisen ystävänsä raivosta liekehtivät silmät.

Tsunehito tuijotti teräväpiirteistä sanomatta sanaakaan. Kehonkieli oli kuitenkin helposti tulkittavissa. Olkapäät värisivät, kuin laiha vartalo olisi odottanut valtavaa kipua lyönnistä tai laukauksesta. Kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin ja kynnet porautuivat vasten kämmentä saaden viimein toisesta kädestä vuotamaan verta. Huulet olivat puristuneet raivosta kapeaksi viivaksi, mutta iho hohti valkoisena kauhusta – pelko ja viha kävelivät joskus turhankin hyvin rintarinnan.  
“Tsunehito -” kakkosmies aloitti hiljaa, mutta poliisi kääntyi nopeasti ympäri tarkoituksenaan juosta karkuun.  
“Odota!” ruskeahiuksinen huudahti ja onnistui nappaamaan nuorempaansa ranteesta kiinni.  
Sanomatta sanaakaan mustahiuksinen kääntyi ympäri ja yritti iskeä nyrkkinsä ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen kasvoihin, mutta pidempi ehti väistämään iskun. Hänen täytyi tosin heti seuraavaksi tarttua toisestakin kädestä kiinni, koska laihempi aikoi heittää hänet maahan judoliikkeellä.  
“Tsunehito, rauhoitu!” Hide-zou huudahti, mutta joutui samassa koukistamaan jalkaansa suojaavasti ilkeän potkun takia.  
“Jutellaan!”  
“Meillä ei ole mitään juteltavaa!” Tsunehito huusi takaisin äänen pettäessä pelosta.  
“Saatanan murhaajapaskiainen!”  
“Tsunehito, minä en satuta sinua”, voimakasleukainen yritti sanoa pehmeällä äänellä, mutta häntä ei uskottu.  
“Et vai!?” siniset silmät katsoivat kiukusta kavenneina vanhempaansa.  
“Älä valehtele! Sinä tapat minut, aivan kuten tapoit muutkin!”  
“Tsunehito”, kädet läiskähtivät samassa kummallekin puolelle vaaleita kasvoja.

Hartiakkaampi toi lyhemmän kasvot lähemmäs omiaan katsoen syvälle sinisiin silmiin, jotka olivat vuosia sitten katsoneet häneen täynnä ymmärrystä ja kiltteyttä. Nyt nuorukainen näki niissä vain suunnatonta pelkoa ja raivoa, mutta pienet pisteet silmäkulmissa kertoivat muutakin kostuneen silmäkalvon lisäksi. Katse oli hämmentynyt ja kysyvä. Nuorempi ei tosiaankaan tiennyt, miksi tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut – miksi luotettu ystävä hyökkäsi kimppuun.  
“Minä en tappanut tovereitasi… Jos olisin voinut ja tiennyt sinun olevan heidän mukanaan, olisin yrittänyt pelastaa teidät kaikki, mutta minä en kyennyt…”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi hitaasti, mutta päästi sitten yllättäen irti ystävästään, kun huomasi, ettei tämä hengittänyt lainkaan.  
Tsunehito perääntyi taaksepäin ja törmäsi samassa laatikkoon kaatuen takaisin puu- ja pahvilaatikoiden sekaan parkaisten kivusta.  
“Sattuiko sinuun?” Hide-zou riensi nopeasti ojentamaan auttavan käden, mutta siihen ei tartuttu.  
Suurisilmäinen katsoi takaisin hengittäen raskaasti.  
“Miksi…”, huulet raottuivat vapisten pihisevän hengityksen kuuluessa kaikuen hallissa.  
“Miksi sinä tulit tänne? Miksi sinä tulit yakuzan kanssa?” silmät sulkeutuivat, kuin yksi pieni sana olisi ollut jotain aivan hirveätä.  
“Miksi sinä liikut hänen rinnallaan? Miksi sinä olet hänen puolellaan?” mustahiuksinen avasi yllättäen jälleen silmänsä ja katsoi tiukasti vanhemman kasvoja.  
“Oletko sinä ollut koko ajan hänen puolellaan?”

“En!” vanhempi huudahti samassa romahtaen laihemman viereen laatikoiden keskelle.  
“Et ehkä ymmärrä minua…”  
“Sinä taas et ehkä halua selittää, mistä on kyse”, sinisilmäinen huomautti katsahtaen muualle.  
“Enkä minä välttämättä halua edes tietää.”  
“Tsunehito, tämä ei ole sitä, mitä luulet sen olevan”, Hide-zou ravisti hiukan päätään hitaasti.  
“En voi vaatia sinua ymmärtämään minua, mutta pyydän, että kuuntelet, vaikka selitykseni ei varmasti mielestäsi ole kummoinen.”  
“Tuskin onkaan”, Tsunehito totesi kylmästi vaieten sitten hetkeksi katsomaan kammoavasti kauempana olevia ruumiita kääntäen katseensa vaaleampaan.  
“Olimme kuitenkin ystäviä ja jokin minusta haluaa kuulla tähän selityksen… Ehkä minä vain toivon naiiviuttani, että annat minulle syyn olla uskomatta näkemääni.”  
“Valitettavasti en voi sanoa, etteivät ystäväsi ole oikeasti kuolleita”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Voin kuitenkin antaa selityksen, mitä tein täällä ja miksi.”  
“Tiedän kyllä, mitä teit täällä yakuzan kanssa”, poliisi kivahti pienesti.  
“Minä kuulin keskustelunne ja tajusin siitä helposti, että tarkastit vain kauppatavaraanne, jonka ansiosta teidän piti ryöstää joku pankki ja peliluola – pilata lainkuuliaisten kansalaisten elämä!”  
”Minäkin ajattelin samoin Osakaan palatessani yakuzoista ja muista”, kakkosmies myönsi katsoen polviaan, jotka olivat aivan nuoremman jaloissa kiinni.  
“Sitten minä tapasin hänet jälleen…”  
“Yakuzasi”, mustahiuksinen sylkäisi sanan suustaan.  
“Minulle hän on paljon enemmän kuin pelkkä yakuza”, teräväpiirteinen henkäisi katsoen kauniita kasvoja.  
“Sinäkin tiedät sen, jos ajattelet häntä ihmisenä, jolla on nimi, etkä vain julmana gangsterina.”

Tsunehito vaikeni jääden miettimään mustatukkaista miestä. Hän oli kyllä nähnyt tämän lehdissä ja kuullut tämän nimen. Ongelmana vain oli ollut sukunimi, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut niin harvinainen, etteikö jollakin muulla olisi ollut samaa nimeä. Lisäksi jokin nuoressa miehessä oli sanonut, että kyseessä oli joku toinen. Totuus kuitenkin kertoi aivan muuta, sitä ettei kyseessä ollutkaan erehdystä, kuten yksi hänen tovereistaan oli arvellut ääneen erään toisen henkilön kauhun huokaukselle.  
“Ishikawa Asagi”, lyhempi kuiskasi hiljaa, kuin kovempi ääni olisi kutsunut pelkoa herättävän miehen paikalle.  
“Sinun rakas ystäväsi, joka jäi tänne Osakaan, kun vanhempasi pakottivat sinut lähtemään mukanaan Tokioon. Se poika, joka suuteli sinua päivää ennen muuttoasi ja jonka luokse palasit viitisen vuotta sitten”, siniset silmät katsoivat viimein Hide-zoun ruskeankeltaisia silmiä nähden syvälle tämän sieluun ja mieleen.  
“Hän taitaa olla sinulle paljon enemmän kuin ystävä tai yakuza?” pieni hymy kohosi tahtomattaan nuoremman huulille tämän jatkaessa.  
“Te taidatte oikeasti rakastaa toisianne, vai mitä?”  
“Minä rakastan häntä niin paljon, etten voi vieläkään ymmärtää, miten vahvat tunteeni häntä kohtaan ovat”, pidempi nyökkäsi pienesti.  
“Hänen takiaan olen valmis tekemään mitä tahansa, mitä hän pyytää.”  
“Kuten kääntämään selkäsi yhteiskunnalle, laille ja vanhoille ystävillesi?” laihempi kysyi yllättäen tiukasti, hyvin syyttävästi.  
“Luopumaan omista periaatteistasi? Oikeasta ja väärästä?”  
“Ei hän koskaan mitään sellaista pyytänyt”, voimakasleukaisen varma, vakava vastaus vaiensi etsiväksi opiskelevan täysin saaden tämän tuijottamaan lukioaikaista ystäväänsä hämmentyneenä.  
“Kun tulin Osakaan ja Asagi löysi minut, en tiennyt hänen olevan yakuza enkä osannut edes arvata, vaikka olitkin kertonut Yoshikista liikkuneista huhuista ja ne kaikki olivat kadonneet Asagin kasvaessa. Me näimme muutaman viikon ajan, kunnes aloimme seurustella ja rakastin häntä tietämättä totuutta lainkaan – tuntematta Asagin synkkää puolta. Lopulta asia selvisi minulle ja Asagi kertoi totuuden itsestään: hän oli syntynyt yakuzaksi ja pakotettu seuraamaan asemansa vaarallista tietä”, Hide-zou käänsi katseensa vaistomaisesti ovelle, jonka taakse rakkaansa oli kadonnut.  
“Asagi ei pyytänyt minulta mitään, mutta minä halusin suojella ja auttaa häntä enemmän kuin mitään muuta…”, pieni hymähdys karkasi sulkeutuneista huulista, kuin olisi vielä toinenkin totuus.  
“Halusin myös päästä lähemmäksi häntä – niin lähelle, ettei hän voisi salata itsestään ja mitään. Saisin oppia tuntemaan Asagin läpikotaisin, että voisin yhdellä vilkaisulla tietää, mitä hän ajattelee milloinkin.”

“Sinä siis liityit hänen mafiaansa vain, jotta ollaksesi hänen lähellään?” Tsunehito vaikutti epäuskoiselta.  
“Onko tämä kaikki siis tapahtunut siksi, koska sinä vain halusit pitää hänet lähelläsi!?”  
“Kyllä, jos tiivistät sen tuolla tavalla”, kakkosmies nyökkäsi voimatta kieltää asian todenmukaisuutta.  
“Hide-zou, luulitko minun todella ymmärtävän tuota!?” suurisilmäinen karjaisi napaten yllättäen vanhempaansa rinnuksista kiinni kiskoen lähemmäksi.  
“Tuollaisen typerän syynkö takia sinä vaihdoit puolta!? Noinko vääristä syistä sinä palvelet yakuzaa ja satutat viattomia ihmisiä!? Ja minunko pitäisi ymmärtää sinua!?”  
“Sinä, jos kukaan, voit ymmärtää minua”, voimakasleukainen vastasi siihen räpsäyttämättä silmiään, vaikka vaikutti siltä, että laihempi saattaisi koska tahansa lyödä.  
Puvun takkia pitelevä käsi tärisi sormien puristaessa kangasta valkoisina kuin lumi. Veri oli paennut käsistä ja kasvoista katseen pysyessä tiukasti pidemmässä. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä puhumasta.  
“Me tutustuimme lukiossa, kun minä olin toisella vuodella ja sinä vastatullut lukioon. Sinä sait uteliaana etsivän alkuna heti tietää salaisuuteni terapiasta, mutta et kertonut siitä kenellekään. Minä saatoin puhua sinulle tuntikausia Asagista ja ikävästäni, mutta sinä et koskaan käskenyt minua pitämään päätäni kiinni siinä missä moni muu olisi tehnyt niin”, käsi nousi koskettamaan hellästi nyrkkiä, mikä sai mustahiuksisen säpsähtämään yllättävän hellää, ystävällistä kosketusta, joka pyysi rauhoittumaan.  
“Sinä jaksoit kuunnella ja olit tukenani, kun ikäväni Asagia kohtaan kasvoi hirveäksi, etten jaksanut muuta kuin maata paikallani. Sinä se sanoit minulle, että minun pitäisi palata heti lukion jälkeen takaisin Osakaan hänen luokseen. Sinä annoit minulle tukesi, kun uhmasin vanhempiani ja kerroit tilanteestani piilotetusti opettajille, jotka kannustivat minua menemään Osakan yliopistoon opiskelemaan taloutta ja arkkitehtuuria”, katse haki nuoremman omaa muutaman syvemmän hengenvedon kaikuessa seinistä takaisin heihin.  
“Tsunehito, sinä tiesit jo silloin, että rakastan Asagia yli kaiken. Sinä tiesit, mutta et sanonut mitään, vaan annoit minun olla rauhassa ja autoit parhaasi mukaan. Sinä kannustit minua menemään sydämeni tahdon mukaan ja minä tein niin. Liityin Asagin mafiaan, koska sydämeni käski tekemään niin. Se käski minua suojelemaan ja pitämään Asagia niin lähellä itseäni, kuin on mahdollista. Minä luovuin monista ajatuksistani ja periaatteistani hänen takiaan.”

Tsunehito ei sanonut mitään, kun tämä katsoi jälleen maassa makaavia ruumiita. Hide-zoukin pysyi vaiti, koska nyt hoputtaminen tai anteeksiannon pyytäminen eivät sopineet. Sinisilmäinen tarvitsi aikaa, niin oli aina tarvinnut kaikkiin suuriin päätöksiinsä ja tilanteiden käsittelemiseen eikä tätä voinut syyttää ainakaan tässä kohdassa hitaudesta. Kuka tahansa olisi sekaisin ja varmasti kyseenalaistaisi tuonkin selityksen, vaikka se kuinka pitäisi paikkansa. Voimakasleukainen saattoi vain toivoa, että nuorempi muistaisi heidän yhteiset vuotensa, vaikka viimeisimmät olivatkin olleet täynnä erilaisia valheita, mutta ymmärrettävästä syystä.  
“Miksi et koskaan udellut minulta mitään?” suurisilmäisen yllättävä kysymys sai pidemmän heräämään takaisin hetkeen synkistä ajatuksistaan.  
“Udellut mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan näyttäen harvinaisen paljon kummastuneelta karhulta hunajapurkin vieressä.  
“Kaikesta”, etsiväksi harjoitteleva mutisi päästäen viimein irti takista.  
“Harjoittelustani, aseista, laitteistamme, toimintametodeista, käyttämistämme ohjelmista – kaikesta, mikä liittyy poliisien ja etsivien työhön. Aina, kun näimme, sinä kysyit vain ne peruskysymykset, että olenko joutunut rehkimään tai onko ollut vaikeata. Et ole koskaan kysynyt, olemmeko jonkun yakuzan jäljillä vai emme. Mikset?”  
“Koska se olisi ollut väärin sinua kohtaan”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi vakavana, jopa surullisesti.  
Ei tosin uteleminen ja kyseleminen ollut käynyt miehen mielessä, koska ei ollut halunnut mitenkään käyttää ystäväänsä hyväkseen.  
“Vaikka vaihdoinkin puolta, en koskaan ajatellut sinua vihollisenani vaan ystävänä. En halunnut loukata sinua enkä mitenkään vaarantaa, siksi en esitellyt sinua koskaan Asagille, jotta ammattisi ei selviäisi. Halusin pitää myös Asagin turvassa ja uskoin, että silloin emme koskaan kohtaisi toisiamme tällä tavalla”, katse laskeutui takaisin vanhemman polviin tämän henkäistessä murheellisesti.  
“Toisin kävi, kaikki yritykseni estää meidän yhteenottomme meni metsään, vaikka pahemminkin olisi voinut käydä.”  
“Jos heiltä kysytään, he luultavasti ovat täysin erimieltä kanssasi”, Tsunehito huomautti vilkasten virkatovereitaan murheellisena, mutta jostain syystä tämä oli kuitenkin täysin rauhallinen.

“Mitä nyt sitten tapahtuu? Koska minut tapetaan?” nuorempi huokaisi viimein varsin viileästi, mutta silmät sulkeutuivat välittömästi hänen lausuttuaan viimeiset sanansa.  
“Ei sinua tapeta”, Hide-zou kohotti samassa katseensa kauniskasvoiseen.  
“Hide-zou, älä esitä tyhmää – sitä sinä vain et osaa”, poliisi naurahti muistaessaan heidän lukioaikojaan, mutta vakavoitui hyvin nopeasti.  
“Yakuza ei voi jättää poliisia henkiin, vaikka rakkaansa kuinka pyytäisi tätä säästämään ystävänsä hengen – Asagisi ei voi mitenkään jättää minua henkiin.”  
“Asagi ei satuta sinua mitenkään – minä pidän siitä huolen”, ruskeahiuksinen laski kätensä univormuiselle olkapäälle.  
“Ei hän voi sitä tehdä, kuten et sinäkään”, sinisilmäinen käänsi katseensa ruskeankellertäviin silmiin.  
“Kuinka niin?” voimakasleukainen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Sinä tiedät, mitä minun on tehtävä, jos jään henkiin”, laihempi sanoi vakavana, täysin varmana.  
“Minun on kerrottava näkemästäni, koska olen silminnäkijä ja sitten teidät tuomitaan murhista, mutta teihin liitetään nopeasti myös muut rikokset. Minun on virkani, tulevaisuuteni ja myös yhteiskuntamme takia tehtävä niin.”  
“Tsunehito, etkö voisi vaieta näkemästäsi?” kakkosmies veti syvää henkeä.  
“Miksi vaikenisin?” lyhempi katsoi tarkasti teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja.  
“Koska minä en voi muussa tapauksessa suojella sinua!” ruskeahiuksinen huudahti tuskastuneen hädissään.  
“Voitko taas vaatia minua vaikenemaan?” etsiväksi opetteleva huomautti terävästi.  
“Voiko tämän päiväsen jälkeen syyttää minua siitä? Voitko todellakin kieltää minua kertomasta esimiehilleni tästä kaikesta? Tiedätkö yhtään, millaisiin ongelmiin minä siitä joudun, jos en kerro yhtään mitään!?”  
Hartiakkaampi avasi suunsa, vaikkei tiennytkään, mitä hänen pitäisi sano. Ei hänen tosin annettu edes sanoa mitään.  
“Te tapoitte minun toverini ja uhkasitte minun henkeäni – miten minä voin luottaa enää sinuun tai edes pysyä tästä hiljaa!? Minä näin teidät puuhissanne! Miten voisin vaieta siitä!?” siniset silmät liekehtivät kiukusta.

Tsunehito kohottautui yllättäen seisomaan perääntyen kauemmaksi. Tämä meinasi kyllä kaatua heti seuraavaan laatikkoon, mutta jotenkin nuori mies onnistui pääsemään tilanteesta pois, vaikkakin kuolleiden tovereidensa ruumiiden keskelle.  
“Mitä sinä puhut minun suojelemisestani, kun sinä haluat suojella Asagia!? Et voi tehdä kumpaakin ilman, että toinen joutuu jotenkin ongelmiin!”  
“Kyllä minä voin, jos sinä autat itseäsi auttamalla minua”, Hide-zou kohottautui seisomaan tasaisesti, täysin varmana ja vakavana tietäen, mitä pitäisi tehdä.  
“Miten muka?” etsiväksi opetteleva huitaisi mustia hiuksiaan voimatta uskoa minkään enää muuttavan asioita.  
Joko nuori mies kuolisi tai sitten yakuza joutuisi vankilaan ja sieltä vastaavasti hirteen.  
“Kun menet poliisien eteen ja kerrot näkemästäsi, älä puhu Asagista, vaan minusta”, kakkosmies kertoi tyynesti nostaen kätensä kieltävästi, kun laihemman ilme lopahti ja tämä avasi suunsa änkyttääkseen äimistyneenä.  
“Jos kerrot mitään Asagista, hän pitää huolen siitä, että joku miehistään tappaa sinut enkä halua sitä tapahtuvan missään nimessä. Ymmärrän sen, että vihaat minua varmasti ystäviesi kuoleman takia, enkä voi koskaan korvata sitä paremmin kuin tällä tavalla. Syyllistä minua tapahtuneesta, jolloin voin onnistua puhumaan Asagin ulos tästä tilanteesta sanomalla työskenteleväni yksin tai jollekin muulle yakuzalle. Näin minä saan pelastettua sekä sinut että Asagin.”

“Oletko hullu!?” mustahiuksinen huudahti järkyttyneenä.  
“Luuletko, että yakuza antaa kenenkään, joka on passittanut rakastajansa vankilaan, jäädä eloon?”  
“Asagi ei tee sinulle mitään”, vanhempi ravisti päätään.  
“Sinun ei tarvitse siitä huolehtia, kunhan vain pidät huolen siitä, ettet anna Asagin jäädä mitenkään kiinni…”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsoi lyhemmän kasvoja ja vaaleata ihoa tietäen, että olisi vielä paljon sanottavaa, mutta hän ei vain tiennyt, mistä aloittaisi.  
“Tsunehito, minä…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lyhytkasvuisiksi/kääpiöksi luokitellaan aikuiset ihmiset, jotka ovat alle 140–150 senttimetrisiä, jotkut ovat jopa vain puolimetrisiä (ainakin maailman lyhin ihminen taisi olla 55 cm)  
> * Kaikki rikolliset eivät kuitenkaan itse käy ryöstämässä pankkeja tai muutakaan, vaan he saattavat hankkia tarvikkeita ja karttoja muille rikollisille rahaa vastaan. Siinäkin tapauksessa se on rikos, ja kutsuttaisiin rikoksen avustamiseksi  
> * Outa olla japanilainen miehen nimi  
> * Japanissa on yhä kuolemantuomiokäytäntö, ja viimeisin toteutettiin vuonna 2018  
> * Vaikkei Asagi nyt niin kovasti välitäkään herroittelusta, antaa tämä joidenkin miestensä kuitenkin tehdä niin. Nämä sitten ovat sitten mafian “alimmalla” kerroksella. Asagia lähinnä ärsyttää eniten, jos lähipiirinsä samattelee  
> * Poliisien on opeteltava itsepuolustusta ja uskoisin ainakin Japanissa heidän opettelevan jonkin verran judoa eikä esim. Bujinkan Budo Taijutsua, mitä taas Közi ja K ovat opetelleet monen muun lajin lailla (joista yleisin on varmasti krav maga, joka on israelilainen lähitaistelulaji)  
> * Tässä kohdassa myönnän, etten tiedä kunnolla, miten etsiväksi opiskeleminen tapahtuu. Uskoisin kuitenkin, että ensin on opiskeltava poliisiksi, toimittava alalla ja samaan aikaan opiskeltava erikoistuen etsiväksi


	7. Chapter 7

Hallissa kuului kesken kaiken kolahdus, joka sai kaksikon kääntymään ympäri ja pidemmän käsi liukui kohti taskussa olevaa asetta. Suuri rautaovi avautui hitaasti ja punapäinen mies astui sisään kävellen selvästi esille.  
“Hide-zou, Asagi pyytää teitä tulemaan nopeasti luoksemme. Laukaukset ovat saattaneet aiheuttaa hämmennystä, koska huomasimme rannalla kulkevia koiran ulkoiluttajia, jotka ovat tulossa tännepäin. Emme halua saada enempää ongelmia”, Közi sanoi rauhallisesti saapuessaan kaksikon eteen.  
“Toivottavasti saitte puhuttua asianne.”  
“Enköhän minä sanonut kaiken tarvittavan”, Hide-zou nyökkäsi astuen kuolleen poliisin yli henkivartijan rinnalle.  
“Ja tulos?” pisin kysyi jylhällä äänellä ja katsoi tarkasti Tsunehitoa tämän värähtäessä lävitseen kulkevasta pelosta.  
“Ei ole mitään huolehdittavaa”, kakkosmies sanoi samassa ja hymyili väkinäisesti valkokasvoiselle.  
“Kaikki on hyvin.”

Harteikkain kohotti toista kulmaansa, mutta voimakasleukainen oli ainut, joka näki epäilevän katseen. Ruskeahiuksinen kuitenkin nyökkäsi vain ja painoi kätensä miehen olkavarrelle työntäen tätä kohti hallin ovea. Vahvin nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja kääntyi ympäri heidän kulkiessa raollaan olevalle ovelle. Kevyesti tämä pisin mustahiuksiselta ottamansa tavarat nauhuria lukuun ottamatta eräälle laatikolle, koska ei itse tekisi niillä enää mitään. Teräväpiirteinen kääntyi katsomaan vielä taakseen jäävää ystävää, jota ei uskonut tapaavansa enää koskaan.  
“Voi hyvin, Tsunehito”, voimakasleukainen nosti kätensä pienesti ja liikutti hitaasti etu- ja keskisormeaan.  
“Anteeksi kaikesta – anteeksi, etten voinut suojella ystäviäsi.”

Poliisi katsoi, kuinka pukumies katosi kaksimetrisen miehen kanssa ovesta ulos. Hän kuuli, kuinka ovi suljettiin ja moottorit käynnistyivät kertoen autojen katoavan sumun keskelle yöhön. Nuorukainen seisoi siinä pitkään paikoillaan tuijottaen vain aseitaan. Hitaasti katse laskeutui jalkoihin verilätäköihin ja silmät auki makaaviin ruumiisiin. Uhrien sormet olivat jo jäykistyneet kouristuksenomaisiin asentoihin ja veri hyytynyt lattialle tahmeaksi litkuksi. Kohta luultavasti ne koiranulkoiluttajat tulisivat tänne ja soittaisivat poliisille, mikä tietäisi hänelle ongelmia, jos ei toimisi ensin. Suurisilmäinen katsahti jälleen pistoolia ja pamppua laatikon päällä jalkojen viimein viedessä häntä kohti tavaroitaan. Vartalo tärisi jokaisella askeleella, mutta tällä kertaa vatsanpohjassa oli toinen tunne, joka oli omituisen vahva. Se sai hänet vielä kerran katsomaan taakseen niitä elottomia kasvoja, jotka tuijottivat hänen peräänsä, kuin sinisilmäinen olisi ollut heidän murhaajansa. 

Tsunehito ravisti päätään rientäen nopeasti ovelle ja sieltä ulkoilmaan. Sumu oli piirittänyt jo koko rakennuksen ja kietoutui kylmänä laihan vartalon ympärille. Kädet nousivat vaistomaisesti käärimään univormua paremmin ympärilleen. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen ja saattoi kuulla kauempana haukkuvan koiran. Ulkoiluttajat olivat vielä kohtuullisen kaukana, mutta nämä lähestyivät kuitenkin vääjäämättä. Mustahiuksinen kääntyi pois äänistä ja lähti kävelemään kauempana oleville kalastajien hylkäämille vanhoille varastoille. Muutaman kerran nuorukainen kompastui köyteen ja muuhun lojuvaan tavaraan, mutta viimein hän pääsi ovelle, jonka avasi ripeästi. Ummehtunut ilma ja mädäntyneen kalan haju löivät vasten kasvoja. Käsi nousi kasvoille estämään huonovointista ykäystä, kun mustatukkainen syöksähti sisään ja iskeytyi pimeydessä vasten konepeltiä. Kosteus oli tiivistynyt kylmiksi pisaroiksi kasvoille nuoren miehen huohottaessa pienesti, kuin olisi juossut koko matkan. Hengitys ei kuitenkaan rauhoittunut, vaan kiihtyi koko ajan käden iskeytyessä muutaman kerran kipeästi pellille. Nopeasti etsiväksi opetteleva kuitenkin siirtyi ovelle ja kiskaisi sen auki hypäten kuskin paikalle. Täristen käsi otti radiopuhelimen kytkien sen päälle. Vaalea sormi painoi muutamia nappeja hakien keskuksen numeroa, kunnes jäikin hetkeksi paikoilleen miettien, tekeekö oikein.  
Hiljaisuus tiivistyi poliisin ympärille mielen muistaessa ne ruumiit ja Hide-zoun surulliset kasvot, kun tämä oli käskenyt syyllistämään teräväpiirteistä tapahtumista. Korvat kuulivat miehen matalan äänen kuiskaavan anteeksipyynnön menetettyjen ystävien takia.

“Eivät he olleet ystäviäni”, Tsunehito henkäisi painaen viimeistä kutsunappulaa.  
_“Poliisien keskusyksikössä”_ , kuului nopeasti heleä naisen ääni radiosta.  
”Hara Tsunehito tässä”, etsiväksi harjoitteleva henkäisi raskaasti hätkähtäen harvinaisen nopeasta vastauksesta.  
“Tarvitsen apua.”

**********

“Miten tämä on mahdollista!?” poliisipäällikkö Matsuura Tadashi karjui järkyttyneenä ja tuijotti edessään istuvaa nuorukaista raivon punan kohotessa kasvoilleen.  
Punaiset hiukset, joissa oli paikoitellen mustaa, sojottivat pystyssä, kuin puhunut olisi repinyt hiuksiaan hetki sitten ja ehkä tämä olikin – ei se olisi ihmekään tässä tilanteessa. Pitkä mies tuijotti eteensä. Tämä oli suhteellisen nuori asemaansa nähden, kauniin vakavapiirteinen tehden vaikutuksen lähellään olijoihin niin matalan äänensä, hyvän ulkonäkönsä kuin pituutensa ansiosta. Tyrmistyneen järkyttynyt poliisi nojasi siistiin työpöytäänsä aukoillen ja sulkien suutaan tietämättä lainkaan, mitä sanoisi, kun mustahiuksinen nuori etsiväoppilas katsoi lattiaa murheellisena. Osakan poliisilaitoksen johtaja vilkaisi koppalakkiaan ja näytti harkitsevan pidemmän ajan sen möyhentämistä, jotta saisi pidettyä itsensä kontrollissa. Kuitenkaan mies ei tarttunut siihen, koska tällä oli aivan riittävästi itsehillintää.  
“Siis miten on mahdollista, että neljä miestämme on tapettu eikä sinulla ole siitä mitään hajua!?”  
“Kuten kerroin teille jo, Matsuura-san, he lähettivät minut kierrokselle ulos ja menetin tajuni, kun menin katsomaan kuulemaani ääntä laatikkopinon takaa”, Tsunehito vastasi pienesti tuntien muutaman muunkin polttavan katseen niskassaan.  
Hänestä tuntui, että valheella oli todellakin hyvin lyhyet jäljet, eikä tämä ollutkaan ehkä niin fiksu idea. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä muuttaa mieltään enää. Ongelmana tosin oli se, ettei rikospaikalta eli hallista ollut löytynyt mitään, mikä auttaisi. Tai ainakaan vielä ei ollut löytynyt, ja poliisit olivat tutkineet hallia ja sen ympäristöä yli viiden tunnin ajan. Edes hyödyllisiä sormenjälkiä ei ollut löytynyt mistään eikä luodeistakaan ollut kunnon tietoa – eipä tosin ollut ehditty tutkia kuin yhtä ruumista. Siksi Osakan poliisin johto hiillosti nuorukaista; hän oli ainoa eloonjäänyt.

“Miten saatoit olla niin varomaton?” eräs toinen poliisipäällikkö lähinaapurista siirtyi sinisilmäisen sivulta punahiuksisen miehen vierelle katsellen kauniskasvoista.  
Mies ei hymyillyt tai mitään, vaan katsoi vaaleata ihoa, joka kalpeni tutkivasta katseesta.  
“Oletin, että siellä olisi korkeintaan kissa tai kuherteleva pari…”, Tsunehito sopersi tuijottaen entistä tiukemmin sylissään olevaa hattuaan.  
“En minä osannut odottaa kenenkään lyövän minua tajuttomaksi…”  
“Etsivän täytyy olla jatkuvasti tarkkaavainen ja pystyä toimimaan nopeasti eri tilanteissa”, kolmas huoneessa oleva mies, Osakan apulaispoliisipäällikkö, katseli seinillä olevia kuvia.  
“Etkö muka nähnyt mitään muuta? Oli kai sinulla sentään taskulamppu?”  
“Näin vain tumman hahmon, mutta sitten kaikki pimeni”, etsiväksi harjoitteleva vastasi nielaisten kuuluvasti.  
“E-en ehtinyt kohdistamaan taskulampun valoa tähän… Oli muutenkin pimeä, ettei siellä voinut nähdä mitään ja sumukin vaikeutti asioita…”  
“Oliko aikaisemmin mitään epäilyttävää, kun saavuitte sinne satamalle?” Tadashi kysyi samassa.  
“Ei ollut”, mustahiuksinen vastasi ravistaen päätään.  
“Kävelimme satamassa ja sitten he lähettivät minut kiertämään yksin, koska sanoivat nähneensä jotain omituista siellä hallissa, mistä löysin heidän myöhemmin.”  
“Mitä te edes teitte siellä?” kärkäs apulaispoliisipäällikkö kääntyi ympäri katsoen sivusta laihinta, joka kohautti olkiaan.  
Nuorimmalla ei tosiaankaan ollut mitään hajua siitä, miksi hänet oli kiskottu kolmen vuoden vanhemman ja yhden hänen ikäisensä poliisin kanssa yhteen poliisiautoon. Kukaan heistä ei ollut kertonut, miksi he matkasivat samassa hylätylle, varsin tylsältä vaikuttaneelle satamalle. Ei mielessä ollut edes käynyt hänen mielestään yhtään järkevää selitystä.  
“Miten voit väittää, ettet tiedä?!” Osakan poliisipäällikön vieressä oleva mies iski nyrkkinsä yllättäen vasten pöytää.  
“Mitä te teitte siellä?! Miksi olitte siellä?!”  
“Miksi vanhemmat työntekijät vievätkään nuorempia syrjäisemmille paikoille kertomatta syytä? Miksi tavalliset poliisit haaskaavat aikaansa raahatakseen tulevaa etsivää synkkiin paikkoihin neljän miehen ylivoimalla?” kuului äkkiä karhea ääni ovelta, mikä sai miehet nostamaan katseensa, kun Tsunehiton oli pakko kääntyä tuolissaan ympäri nähdäkseen puhuneen.

Oven suuhun nojasi pitkä, hartiakas mies, jolla oli synkät kasvot. Muutama hiussuortuva oli värjätty oljenvaaleiksi niiden laskeutuessa silmille sinisen koppalakin takia. Huulien välissä paloi sikari levittäen ikävää hajua pitkin huonetta. Tummansininen univormu oli ryppyinen sieltä täältä, eikä kankaalle tosiaankaan tehnyt hyvää miehen siinä nojaillessa ovenpieleen. Apulaispoliisipäällikkö rypisti otsaansa ja nosti käden suunsa eteen peittämään epätoivoista irvistystään eikä toinen poliisipäälliköistäkään näyttänyt ilahtuvan pitkän miehen näkemisestä. Tadashikin kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei samassa mielessä kuin kaksi muuta. Ei hänkään erityisemmin pitänyt tuon miehen ulkonäöstä ja risuparrasta, mutta saapuneessa oli muita piirteitä, mitä hän arvosti.  
“Mitä tarkoitatte, Hakuei-san?” pieni hymy kohosi samassa Osakan poliisipäällikön huulille, kun tämä kuuli ovensuussa seisoskelijalta tuhahduksen tämän kuullessa lempinimensä.  
“Onko sinulla jotain tietoa tästä?”  
“Vain vanhan kokemuksen tuomaa ajattelukykyä”, Hakueiksi kutsuttu sanoi ottaen sikarin kahden sormensa väliin puhaltaen hitaasti savua huuliensa välistä.  
“Tanaka Hirohide, meillä ei ole aikaa leikkimiseen, vaan nyt on tapahtunut hirvittäviä murhia”, apulaispoliisipäällikkö huomautti raskaasti henkäisten, kun saapunut käveli suoraan etsiväksi opettelevan tuolin viereen.  
“Jos tiedätte jotain, kertokaa se välittömästi!”  
“Ne kuolleet kakarat aikoivat simputtaa tätä poikaa siellä satamalla”, Tanaka Hirohide vastasi siihen vilkaisten samalla hattunsa lippaan alta hänelle varsin töykeästi puhunutta.  
Ääni oli täysin rauhallinen, mutta katse sitäkin vaarallisempi. Vaikkei pidempi ollutkaan mitään verrattuna apulaispoliisipäällikköön asemansa perusteella, tämä oli silti Osakan parhaimpia komisarioita. Kukaan muu talossa ei ollut ylennyt niin nopeasti nuoremmasta konstaapelista vanhemmaksi ja siitä ylikonstaapeliksi ja vuosi sitten päässyt komisarioksi yleten siitä jo useamman osaston verran.  
“Nelikko oli ilmeisesti kuullut, että tuota satamaa oli joskus käytetty poliisien piirissä simputuspaikkana. Nokkelina poikina luulivat onnistuvansa tekemään tälle nuorelle miehelle pientä jäynää ja osoittavansa, ettei pidä luulla itsestään liikoja”, komisario laski kätensä raskaasti laihimman olkapäille tämän irvistäessä kivusta.  
Mustahiuksinen oli sen verran kaatuillut illan aikana laatikoiden sekaan ja kolauttanut itseään, että nyt pienikin kosketus sattui hirveästi. Risuparran kosketuskaan ei ollut mistään hellimmästä päästä, kun tämä päätti vielä nojata nuorempaansa.  
“Leikillä oli vain synkempi loppu.”

“Hirohide-san, olkaa hyvä ja jättäkää tuollaiset väliin”, Tadashi istuutui hitaasti tuolilleen saaden kaikki vaikenemaan.  
“Kertokaa, onko mitään uutta tietoa tullut?”  
“Kentältä kerrottiin, että sumu ja sen kosteus ovat pilanneet jo ennestään heikot jäljet ja merkit”, Hakuei vastasi kävellen sitten katselemaan Osakan poliisipäälliköstä poliisiylijohtajan kanssa.  
“Siellä on lisäksi käynyt sen verran autoja, ettei renkaiden päätteleminen auta mitään – varsinkaan, kun ei ole ketään, jota epäillä ihan kunnollisesti”, mies jatkoi karhealla äänellä vetäen myrkyllistä savua henkeensä.  
“Paitsi sitten tietenkin jotakuta yakuzaa, mutta siinä kohdassa meillä on liikaa nimettyjä ja nimettömiä vaihtoehtoja.”  
“Entä laboratoriotulokset?” toinen poliisipäällikkö puuttui puheeseen.  
“Onko niistä selvinnyt mitään?”  
“Se, mitä patologit ja muut tutkijat nyt sanoivat, oli että hyökkääjillä on ollut kolmen tyyppisiä aseita”, komisario vastasi Tsunehiton jäädessä katsomaan tämän selkää.  
“Erään miehen olkapäähän oli osunut kiväärin luoti – luultavasti jonkin yleisen kiväärin, ehkä jopa AK-47:n luoti”, sikaria polttava kääntyi katsomaan puhunutta tuimasti.  
“Kaksi muuta asetyyppiä olivat pistooleita, luultavasti .50 kaliiperisia näin alkuun, muuta ei osattu sanoa, koska näitäkin aseita löytyy hiukan liikaa listaltamme.”  
“Eli onko meillä mitään tietoa, joka edistäisi tutkimuksia?” punapää huokaisi raskaasti arvaten jo vastauksen.  
“Sanoisin, että kohtapuoliin voitaisiin jo jäädyttää tapaus, koska ei ole riittävästi todisteita, joilla syyttää yhtään ketään”, Hakuei marssi takaisin pöydän ääreen vilkaisten samassa Tsunehiton likaisia vaatteita ja muutamia ruhjeita kasvoilla.  
“Ei ole mitään hyötyä kiusata poikaparkaa, kun tiedämme jo, miten kaikki tapahtui. Hänet olisi muutenkin syytä päästää käymään lääkärillä katsomaan jälkiä ja tarkastamassa, ettei vakavampaa ole tapahtunut. Hänhän on voinut saada pahankin vaurion kolkkauksesta.”  
“Olet oikeassa, Hirohide-san”, Tadashi nyökkäsi kääntäen katseensa nuorukaiseen.  
“Hara-san, voit poistua – olet tehnyt parhaasi, emmekä voi pyytää sinulta enempää. Mene käymään lääkärillä, ja hän tutkii haavasi. Ota myös muutama päivä vapaaksi, tämä on varmasti ollut sinulle kova koettelemus ja olisi ehkä syytä käydä puhumassa myös psykiatrille.”

“Kyllä, poliisipäällikkö Matsuura”, Tsunehito kohottautui seisomaan ottaen koppalakin toiseen käteensä.  
Varovaisesti nuorukainen kumarsi koettaen peittää väsymystään ja päässä jyskyttävää kipua, mikä johtui varmasti hermoilusta ja iskuista päähän. Hattu laitettiin takaisin päähän ja muutamaa pidempää hiusta huitaistiin pois silmiltä nuorukaisen kääntyessä ympäri ja melkein törmätessä heti komisarioon, joka katsoi alaspäin kauniita kasvoja.  
“Pidä huoli siitä, että lepäät riittävästi”, sikarin sauhuttelija sanoi karheasti väistäen sitten nuorimman edestä.  
“Olisi sääli, jos tämä ikävä käänne veisi moisen lahjakkuuden pois.”  
“Kyllä pidän, Tanaka-san”, mustahiuksinen vastasi kumartaen kohteliaasti.  
“Kiitos huolenpidostanne – voinko nyt mennä?”  
“Mene toki”, Osakan poliisipäällikkö vastasi alaisensa puolesta.  
Tsunehito paransi koppalakkia päässään kävellessään ovelle, jonka luona kumarsi vielä neljälle muulle sulkien oven perässään. Hetken aikaa Osakan poliisipäällikön työhuoneessa oli aivan hiljaista komisarion jatkaessa poltteluaan kaikessa rauhassa piittaamatta kolmen muun nenännyrpistyksistä.

“Olipas tuo uutta sinulta, Hirohide-san”, Tadashi huomautti viimein saaden puhutellun kääntymään ympäri.  
“Mistä lähtien sinä olet ollut noin huolehtivainen? Onko tässä jokin koira haudattuna?”  
“Mitä vielä, minä vain olen tarkkaillut häntä ja huomannut tuon Hara-sanin, tai minkä lienee, olevan varsin taitava”, Hakuei kohautti olkiaan.  
“En halua tuollaisen lahjakkuuden tulevan haaskatuksi huonoilla kokemuksilla ja muilla traumoilla.”  
“Mitä muuta juonit?” punapää kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa aavistaen jotain tuosta pienestä äänessä kuuluvasta sävymuutoksesta.  
“No, eihän sitä tiedä, jos joku päivä hän työskentelee sattumoisin minun osastollani”, komisario sanoi jurosti heittäen sikarinsa julmasti roskikseen vaivautumatta tumppaamaan sitä erityisemmin.  
Osakan poliisipäällikkö joutui samassa heittämään kahvinsa roskikseen, jottei savuava syykääre vain sytyttäisi roskia tuleen ja aiheuttaisi tulipaloa kaiken muun hyvän lisäksi.  
“Minä alan painua takaisin labraan hoputtamaan ihmisiä puolestanne, Tadashi-sama”, risuparta sanoi painaen hattua paremmin päähänsä.  
“Muuten – tuolla pääoven edessä seisoskelee jo muutamia lehtimiehiä vaatimassa tilanneselostusta ja haastattelua”, mies lisäsi kuin ohimennen kadoten sitten nopeasti käytävälle.  
“Miten röyhkeä, saamaton, huonosti pukeutuva -” apulaispoliisipäällikkö aloitti kiivaasti pidemmän poistuttua.  
Tadashi vain kohottautui ylös huokaisten raskaasti.  
“Hän on karkea, suora eikä välitä yhtään siitä, mitä muut ajattelevat, mutta hän on kaikesta huolimatta erinomainen komisario – en ihmettelisi lainkaan, jos tämä olisi jonain päivänä minun paikallani”, punapää huomautti siistien takkiaan ja asetti koppalakin päähänsä.  
“Sitä ennen häntä on hiottava tarkasti, mutta meillä on nyt muita, paljon raskaampia ja ikävämpiä huolia, kuin komisarioni käytös tai puvun rypyt.”  
Miehet katsoivat toisiaan hetken huokaisten raskaasti, koska tiesivät varsin hyvin, mitä heistä tultaisiin vääntämään tämän jälkeen taas vaihteeksi ja kenen toimesta.  
“Media.”

**********

Seuraavana päivänä radiossa ja televisiossa huudatettiin uutisia nuorten poliisien kuolemasta. Toimittajat jaksoivat vääntää asian jälleen sillä tavalla, että yakuzat olivat vapaalla jalalla ja kansalaiset suuressa vaarassa virkavallan kykenemättömyyden takia. Eipä poliiseita kohtaan osunut pilkka kiinnostanut lainkaan Hide-zouta ja Asagia, joista jälkimmäinen katsoi silmäkovana television ruutua ja jäi kuuntelemaan pienintäkin viitettä, joka olisi vienyt heidät ongelmiin. Sellaista ei kuitenkaan annettu, eikä Tsunehiton kasvoja näytetty kameroiden edessä.  
_“Matsuura-san, miten on mahdollista, ettei teillä ole mitään tietoa hyökkääjistä?”_ eräs suulaaksi tunnettu toimittaja kysyi.  
_“Tietojeni mukaan teillä on yksi verilöylystä selvinnyt.”_  
_“Mistä te olette saaneet tuollaista tietää?”_ Osakan poliisipäällikkö kurtisti kulmiaan vakavana.  
_“En voi paljastaa lähteitäni”_ , mies vastasi nopeasti.  
_“Missä tämä silminnäkijä on?”_  
_“Hän on parhaillaan lääkärin luona tarkastuttamassa saamiaan vammoja”_ , Tadashi vastasi tietäen ilmeestä päätellen hyvin, että hänen olisi vastattava mahdollisimman hyvin välttääkseen muut asiaan liittyvät kysymykset.  
_“Eloon jäänyt miehemme oli etsiväksi kouluttautuva nuorukainen, joka oli lähetetty katselemaan ympäristöä, kun hänet kolkattiin.”_  
_“Miksi näin?”_ kuului jostain taaempaa kysymys.  
_“Luultavasti kyseinen yakuza-ryhmä halusi jättää jonkun löytämään ruumiit ja tietenkin muistuttaa meille ‘lähettinsä’ avulla, ettei hänen ilkeisiin juoniinsa sovi puuttua”_ , punapää jatkoi vilkaisten samassa paikalle saapunutta Hakueita, jota supisi jotain tämän korvaan.

 _“Saimme juuri tiedon lääkäriltämme, että miehemme oli saanut kovan iskun päähänsä, mikä on saattanut hämärtää hänen muistiaan”_ , poliisipäällikkö kertoi yllättäen lehdistölle.  
_“Hänellä saattaa olla siis jotain oleellista tietoa, kunhan on saanut riittävästi hoitoa ja tukea.”_  
_“Mitä tämä uusi tieto tarkoittaa?”_ kuului jälleen kysymys.  
_“Sitä, että tutkimuksia jatketaan entistä tiukemmin”_ , Tadashi vastasi lyhyesti, mutta samassa kuului jälleen hirvittävä määrä kysymyksiä, ettei oikeastaan mikään kuulunut selkeästi.  
_“Muistutan, että kansalaisten ei tarvitse olla peloissaan, vaan kaikki o-”_ ruutu pimeni kesken lauseen Asagin ähkäistessä tyytymättömänä.  
Hide-zou laski kaukosäätimen olohuoneen pöydälle näyttäen samanaikaisesti helpottuneelta, mutta myös hyvin mietteliäältä.  
“Miksi sinä sammutit sen?” yakuza tivasi tiukasti.  
“Minä katsoin sitä!”  
“Sinä olet tuijottanut televisiota jo neljä tuntia tuon yhden ja saman asian takia”, kakkosmies vastasi siihen hymähtäen itsekseen.  
“Se asia on varsin tärkeä mafiamme kannalta, jos et muista”, mustatukkainen huomautti painokkaasti.  
“Ystäväsi, joka on myös kyttä, näki meidät. Hän voi koska tahansa paljastaa meidät.”  
“Tsunehito ei paljasta meitä”, lyhempi sanoi varmalla äänellä.  
Sisällään nuorukainen oli kuitenkin peloissaan. Saattoi nimittäin olla, että etsiväksi kouluttautuva ei ollut vain ehtinyt kertomaan tapahtuneesta, jos tämän vammoja oli heti ryhdytty hoitamaan. Mistä hän muka tiesi, miten poliisien piirissä toimittiin, kun ei tosiaan ollut koskaan kysynyt. Nyt ruskeahiuksinen saattoi ainoastaan toivoa, että sinisilmäinen ymmärtäisi oman parhaansa takia ainoastaan ilmiantaa hänet. Vankila kyllä pelotti, mutta vielä enemmän hän pelkäsi, ettei näkisi enää koskaan rakastaan – poliisien murha oli vakava rikos, erityisesti neljän poliisin.

Synkkä varjo lankesi teräväpiirteisille kasvoille eikä se jäänyt vanhemmalta huomaamatta. Tosin, ei tällä tietenkään ollut asioiden oikeasta laidasta mitään tietoa.  
“Hide-zou, älä nyt näytä noin masentuneelta”, pidempi ryömi hartiakkaamman luokse ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.  
“Ei hätä nyt kuitenkaan ole tämän näköinen. Ystäväsi saattoi ymmärtää tilanteensa ihan hyvin eikä puhu mitään näkemästään tai kuulemastaan. Me olemme ainakin näillä näkymin selvillä vesillä.”  
“Miksi sitten tuijotat koko ajan televisiota, kuin voisit hypätä kohta sen sisään?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsahti synkästi rakastaan.  
Nuorempi nautti tämän läheisyydestä. Kädet tuntuivat mukavilta vartalon ympärillä ja tasainen hengitys, joka kosketti suukon myötä hänen poskeaan, rauhoitti hiukan. Kaikki oli hyvin, kunhan toinen pysyisi siinä lähellä.  
“Pitäisikö tuo tulkita sillä tavalla, että olet mustasukkainen televisiollemme?” pantterimainen naurahti matalasti ja kipusi sitten nuoremman syliin kääntäen selkänsä äskeiselle huomion kohteelleen.  
“Anteeksi, korvaan sen kyllä sinulle.”  
“Heh, heh, Asagi. Todella hauskaa”, Hide-zou katsoi vakavana hymyileviä kasvoja.  
“Älä nyt murise siinä kuin verenhimoinen karhu”, mustasilmäinen kallisti hiukan päätään kujeilevasti.  
“Missä viipyy se pieni hymy, jonka yrität aina piilottaa minulta?”  
Pää kääntyili vinhasti miehen kumartuessa hiukan alemmas jääden katsomaan odottavasti vahvaleukaisen kasvoja. Eikä lyhempi tuottanut pettymystä, kun pieni hymy hiipi salakavalasti huulille. Käsi nousi peittämään kasvoja, mutta pantterimainen nappasi rakastaan ranteesta kiinni.  
“Tuota hymyä et kyllä minulta piilota”, mustatukan silmät tuikkivat lämpimästi tämän katsellessa allaan olevan levenevää hymyä.  
“Minä nimittäin en halua menettää hetkeäkään tuosta kauneudesta.”  
Kakkosmies naurahti samassa tietäen, että varmasti punastuisi hiukan, mutta eipä se häntä haitannut. Nuorukainen kiersi kätensä laihan vartalon taakse ja painoi päänsä vasten pidemmän rintakehää henkäisten onnellisena. Tätä hän tulisi ikävöimään eniten vankilassa. 

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja silitti hellästi ruskeita hiuksia ja painoi rakastaan paremmin vasten itseään.  
“Anteeksi, että olen vain tuijotellut televisiota tai siitä, että epäilen jatkuvasti sinun ja ystäväsi keskustelua. Minä olen vain huolissani, koska pelkään meille tapahtuvan jotain”, pehmeät huulet suukottivat rintakehäänsä vasten nojaavaa päälakea.  
“Saat anteeksi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen puristi tiukemmin rakastaan.  
Hän ei aikonut paljastaa, että oli itse uhrautunut rakkaansa ja ystävänsä tähden. Kyllä hän kestäisi sen kaiken, kunhan näillä olisi kaikki hyvin ja hän saisi pitää tämän hetken. Teräväpiirteinen tunsi jotain märkää valuvan poskeaan pitkin, mutta käsi ei suostunut irrottamaan otettaan kuivatakseen kyyneleen pois.  
“Hienoa”, yakuza hymyili leveästi suudellen uudelleen päälakea.  
Sormet laskeutuivat leualle nostamaan katseen kasvoihinsa, mutta liike pysähtyi samassa miehen huomatessa muutaman kyyneleen rakastamillaan kasvoilla. Suu aukesi hämmentynyttä kysymystä varten, mutta sanat jäivät kurkkuun, kun hartiakkaampi veti kultansa kiihkeään suudelmaan.

Asagi mumisi hiukan, kun kieli tunkeutui hänen suuhunsa harvinaisen vaativana ja aggressiivisena, mutta nopeasti mies pääsi samaan rytmiin Hide-zoun kanssa. Päällimmäisen sormet leikkivät alimmaisen pitkähihaisen pääaukolla vaeltaen siitä alas nostamaan vaatteen viimein pois. Nuorempi henkäisi pienesti, kun viileät sormet koskettivat hänen lämmintä vartaloaan ja toinen lopetti suudelman liukuen alemmas kiusaamaan täyteläisillä huulillaan kaulaa. Sormet hivelivät ylös ja alas lihaksikkaita kylkiä tuntien vartalon värähtävän hellästä kosketuksesta, joka villitsi ja helli samaan aikaan. Kieli maalasi kukkia ja mehiläisiä iholle korvien kuunnellessa kiihtyvää hengitystä. Pantterimainen painautui tiiviisti rakastaan vasten antaen vartalonsa saada lyhemmän haukkomaan henkeään, kun avasi paitansa napit ja heitti vaatteen lopulta olohuoneen pöydälle kaukosäätimien päälle. Mies painoi kätensä varmasti leveälle rintakehälle hieroen sormillaan nänniä ja lihasta painaen jälleen huulensa teräväpiirteisen omia vasten. Kielet pääsivät yhteiseen tanssiin mustatukan noustessa polvilleen. Hitaasti rintakehällä ollut käsi laskeutui alas housujen rajaa avaamaan vetoketjua. Jostain ilmestyi yakuzan ihmeeksi käsi, joka tarttui laihasta kädestä kiinni. Vanhempi hätkähti ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi katsoen hämmentyneenä rakastaan, joka vei pidempänsä käden pois nivusten alueeltaan takaisin rintakehälle. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat vakavina, mutta rakastavasti ja niistä saattoi lukea erään ääneen sanomaton pyyntö. Laihempi kurtisti kulmiaan, koska tästä tuntui, että voimakasleukaisen silmät olisivat värähtäneet ja tummentuneet. Jokin niissä kertoi suunnattomasta surusta ja pelosta, mikä ei tosiaankaan tuntunut rikollisjärjestön johtajalle järkevältä. Mistä oli kysymys?

Pian hymy kohosi Asagin huulille tämän työntäessä turhat kuvitelmansa syrjään. Hän halusi vain Hide-zoun, tuntea tämän läheisyyden kuten toinenkin, mutta samalla toteuttaa rakkaansa ääneen sanomattoman toiveen. Kädet vaelsivat ruskeisiin hiuksiin vetäen pään uuteen, aivan yhtä kiihkeään suudelmaan kuin äsken. Kuitenkin siinä kosketuksessa oli jotain erilaista. Suudelmat eivät enää villinneet, vaan pyrkivät tuomaan läheisyyttä ja varmuutta heihin. Kakkosmies kietoi kätensä pantterimaisen ympärille suudellen takaisin. Sormet hyväilivät silkkistä ihoa. Nuorukainen nojautui syvemmälle sohvaan ja painoi rakkaansa paljaan vartalon vasten omaansa. Kädet vaelsivat toistensa kehoilla ja huulet tuskin irtosivat toisistaan – ainoastaan pikaisiin hengenvetoihin. Mustasilmäinen vei kätensä viimein teräväpiirteisen selän taakse ja veti pois nojaamasta taakseen. Seuraavassa hetkessä lyhempi huomasi makaavansa kyljellään sohvalla yakuzan lopettaessa hymyillen suudelman. He katsoivat toisiaan eivätkä hymyt jääneet kummaltakaan huomaamatta. Vanhempi silitti hellästi hartiakkaamman poskea tietäen olevansa onnekas, kun he olivat jälleen löytäneet toisensa. Ei rikollisjärjestön johtaja tarvinnut seksiä nauttiakseen heidän yhteisistä hetkistään – vaikka olihan se hyvinkin ihanaa, koska vain Hide-zou sai hänet tyydyttämään täysin, ja jos olisi olemassa muita, jotka pystyisivät samaan, mies ei halunnut tietää näistä yhtään mitään. Vain heillä kahdella sekä yhteisellä tulevaisuudella oli merkitystä ja jälkimmäiseen liittyen hänellä olikin pieniä uutisia.  
“Hide-zou, minusta tuntuu, että meidän on parasta alkaa vähitellen pakata – viimeistään ylihuomenna on pakko aloittaa ja pyytää Köziä ja K:ta tuomaan pahvilaatikoita”, Asagi aloitti hymyillen ryhtyen sitten tuijottamaan kattoa vetäen rakkaansa kainaloonsa makaamaan.  
Hide-zou avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut hämmennyksensä takia sanaakaan suusta. Hän oli pudonnut pahasti kärryiltä.  
“Mehän voisimme mennä huomenna vaikkapa ostoksille tutkimaan huonekaluliikkeitä ja etsiä joitakin sisustustavaroita, ettei tarvitsisi välttämättä kaikkea teetättää ja maksaa itseään kipeäksi…”, mies jatkoi jutteluaan tuskin huomaamatta kakkosmiehensä jääneen aukomaan suutaan.  
“Voisin hakea sinut töistä ja sanoa tarvitsevani sinua tärkeään liikeneuvotteluun. Onhan sentään uusien huonekalujen osto hyvinkin tärkeää liiketoiminnalleni – kukkarovahti ei olisi pahitteeksi…”  
“Asagi, mistä sinä puhut?” ruskeahiuksinen sai viimein kysyttyä nousten vuorostaan pidempänsä päälle.  
“Miksi meidän pitäisi ostaa lisää huonekaluja? Eihän tänne mahdu enää mitään ja nämä ovat ihan hyvät tänne…”, Puhe vaipui mutinaksi aivojen raksuttaessa nopeasti, kun muistivat jotain hyvinkin tärkeää, mikä sai äänen kohoamaan jälleen huutoon.  
“Vaan Burutendou-nimisen hotellin asuntoomme?!”

“Bingo”, tummempi virnisti samassa tyytyväisenä kultansa ajatuksen juoksuun.  
“Missä välissä Burutendou muka on valmistunut?” voimakasleukainen kallisteli päätään harvinaisen söpösti, ettei mustatukka voinut vastustaa kiusausta:  
“Aaws.”  
“Lopeta tuollainen ääntely ja vastaa kysymykseeni”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tuijotti tiukasti pantterimaista tämän vain tyrskyessä hänen allaan.  
“Sinä höpsö olet joutunut puuhaamaan sen toimitusjohtajan torvelon takia vain yksipuolisia asioita, että saisi saada potkut jo siitä hyvästä”, pidempi silitti ruskeita hiuksia hymyillen sädehtivästi.  
“Sinä olet harvinaisen jäljessä ajasta, mutta ei ihmekään, kun joudut rehkimään niin paljon ja melkein unohdat minutkin…”  
“Olen muistanut tähän mennessä suukottaa sinua aina ennen töihin tai yliopistolle menoa, että lakkaa syyttelemästä olemattomista asioista”, virne levisi huomaamattaan vahvoille kasvoille.  
“Ja pysy siinä asiassa.”  
“Toki, toki”, mustasilmäinen näytti kieltään ja sai huomata menettävänsä sen melkein välittömästi hampaiden väliin.  
Nuorempi loksautti leukojaan merkitsevästi eikä voinut mitään pirulliselle virneelleen, kun allaan makaava uikahti pienesti ja koetti piiloutua sohvatyynyjen alle.  
“Siis, Burutendou on suunnilleen valmis”, yakuza kertoi viimein, kun kakkosmiehensä kiskoi hänet esiin suukottaen hellästi.  
“Hotellihuoneita sisustetaan ja henkilökuntaa palkataan, mutta kaksi ylintä kerrosta – eli meidän huoneistomme ja vieraskerroksemme – ovat täysin valmiit, ja seinät on maalattu täsmälleen sen värisiksi, kun suunnittelimme. Meidän tarvitsee enää vain hankkia huonekalut ja saada ne sinne. Sitten me voimme muuttaa sinne yhteiseen kotiimme, joka on tehty aivan meidän tarpeitamme varten.”  
“Ja milloin tämä uskomaton muuttomme tapahtuu?” Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan.  
Hän tiesi, etteivät he loppujen lopuksi niin paljoa tavaraa tarvinneet. No, mukavan leveä sänky heiltä puuttui, samoin ruokapöytä ja hyllyjä – ennen kaikkea vieraskerroksen huonekalut ja henkivartijoiden tarvitsemat tavarat. Heillä kummallakin oli jo kuitenkin sen verran mainetta, että he saisivat pika pikaa kaipaamaansa tuolit ja pöydät.  
“Hmm…”, Asagi nosti kätensä leualleen näyttäen viisaan pohtivalta.  
Kuitenkin hymy kavalsi miehen levetessään siitä hyvin onnelliseksi ja samalla kieroutuneeksi.  
“Sanotaanko näin, että viimeistään kymmenen päivän päästä pääsemme pyhittämään makuuhuoneemme ja mistä tietää, missä järjestyksessä loput huoneet.”

Kakkosmies katsoi komeita kasvoja harvinaisen vakavana. Kymmenen päivän päästä hän olisi luultavasti vankilassa eikä pääsisi koskaan näkemään heidän asuntoaan. Nopeasti nuorukainen kuitenkin ravisti päätään, kun pidempi avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä toisen vakavuudesta ja surkeudesta, ja loi kauniin hymyn huulilleen.  
“Tuskin maltan odottaa, että näen sen kaiken sisustettuna valmiina käyttöömme”, teräväpiirteinen naurahti sotkien allaan olevan mustia hiuksia.  
“Vielä enemmän odotan näkeväni hikisen vartalosi, kun kannat huonekaluja pitkin huoneita.”  
“Voisit kyllä toisellakin tavalla nähdä hikisen vartaloni”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja tönäisi kultansa pois päältään ja painoi tämän kainaloonsa.  
“Pääsemme viimein rakentamaan kunnolla yhteistä tulevaisuuttamme.”  
Vaaleampi nyökkäsi pontevasti piilottaen hyvin pienen värähdyksensä. Hänen olisi pyyhittävä tuo pelko pois mielestään. Lyhemmän olisi esitettävä, että kaikki olisi hyvin ja nautittava tästä kaikesta. Hänelle pitäisi jäädä hyvät muistot vuosien istumistaan varten eikä toinen saanut luulla, ettei hän haluaisikaan sitä yhteistä tulevaisuutta. Saattaisihan hän joskus palata – ellei sitten tuomioistuin langettaisi kauheinta rangaistustaan: kuolemaa, joka erottaisi hänet lopullisesti tuosta mustasilmäisestä miehestä, jonka lämmin kainalo tuntui niin turvalliselta ja lohduttavalta.

**********

Eihän siinä kulunut kuin neljä päivää, kun Hide-zou ja Asagi saattoivat mennä ystäviensä kanssa kantamaan huonekaluja ja järjestämään tavaroita raahaten samalla osan muuttokuormasta mukanaan. Tosin myöhemmin parivaljakon vaaleampi osapuoli ei ollut enää varma idean toimivuudesta. Miten hänestä saattoikaan tuntua, että he joutuisivat ostamaan lisää sohvia, kun Ruiza hyppeli vierashuoneeseen tarkoitetuilla huonekaluilla ja melkein putosi parvekkeelta alas intoillessaan paikkojen sopivuutta mitä mielenkiintoisimpiin asioihin. Kaikeksi onneksi aina hiljaiset ja vakavat Közi ja K osasivat loistavien henkivartijataitojensa lisäksi myös huonekalujen kasaamista, vaikka hylkäsivät hyvin nopeasti typerät, harvinaisen epäselvät kasausohjeet. Eipä tosin olisi voinut olla huvittavampaa näkyä, kun K piteli pöytää kasassa ja Közi liukui rullalaudan avulla poraamaan ruuvit kiinni puuhun. Onneksi nämä sentään saivat apuvoimia, koska kahdestaan miehet olisivat todellakin olleet pulassa. Tosin, olihan se ollut varsin hauskaa, kuten Asagi ilmoitti henkivartijoilleen, että nämä saisivat valita itselleen huoneet ja nämä sitten taapersivat ympäriinsä toiseksi ylimmässä kerroksessa tutkaillen paikkoja, kuin koirat etsivät nuuhkien luitaan.

Tosiaan, Atsushi, Hyde, Omi, Hikaru tulivat avuksi, ja jopa Tatsurou saapui uuden avustajansa Satochin kanssa Burutendoulle. Tatsurousta ei tosin ollut paljoakaan kantoapua – jopa Hikaru ja Omi pystyivät naisina tekemään enemmän, kun nörtti istui kannettavan tietokoneensa kanssa tekemään laskelmia ja valitti, kun väki ei osannut laittaa tuolin jalkoja täsmälleen oikeille kohdille. Tosin, Satochi ja Atsushi sitten päättivät heivata isot ylimmän kerroksen ruokapöydän tuolit hakkerin syliin tämän jäädessä niiden alle makoilemaan ja huutamaan epätoivoisena apua. Kaikkia huonekaluja ei kuitenkaan saatu hissillä ylös, vaan yakuza joutui kauhukseen kuluttamaan rahaa vuokraamalla pienen nosturin, joka nosti osan tavaroista parvekkeelle, josta tutut hujoppimme sitten raahasivat huonekaluja aina katosvuodetta myöten sisälle.

Kyllä, Hide-zoulla ja Asagilla oli paljon puuhaa ja tekemistä, että – huomaamattaan sitä lainkaan itse – kakkosmies unohti täysin huolensa poliiseista, vankilasta ja mahdollisesta kuolemanrangaistuksesta. Hän vain nautti hetkistä ja rakkaansa läheisyydestä heidän koettaessa saada kumpaakin kerrosta täydelliseen kuntoon. Kuten arvata myös saattoi, siihen täydelliseen meni hiukan pidempi aika kuin kymmenen päivää. Ehkä se oli hyvä. Ehkä oli vain parempi, että heidän puuhastelunsa vei ajatukset muualle nuoresta etsivästä.

“Tsunehito-san, mitä sinä teet täällä?” eräs nuori poliisi nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä heidän osastonsa ovelle, josta astui mustahiuksinen, hiukan kalpea nuorukainen.  
Tummansiniseen univormuun pukeutunut jäi seisomaan tulijan eteen laskien hiukan katsettaan alas, koska oli pidempi kuin toverinsa. Ruskeat, paikoitellen leukaan asti ulottuvat hiukset, joissa oli kevennetty kampaus, joka sopi miehelle hyvin. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat tyrmistyneenä näkemäänsä ja varsin komeat kasvot kurtistivat kulmiaan hatun alla saaden hyvännäköisen lainvartijan näyttämään jopa hiukan hassulta, kun tämä jatkoi:  
“Sinunhan pitäisi olla lomalla! Ei ole hyväksi kaiken kokemasi jälkeen tulla töihin ja rehkiä itseään kipeäksi.”  
“Hei, Yuuto-san”, Tsunehito hymyili uupuneena.  
“Minä kävin vain tapaamassa sitä tukihenkilöä ja tekemässä viimeisimmät kokeeni etsivän titteliä varten.”  
“Niinkö?” Yuutoksi kutsuttu kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa huvittuneena.  
“Miksi sinulla on sitten univormu ylläsi?”

Etsiväksi harjoitteleva puraisi samassa huultaan kävellessään hitaasti työpöytänsä taakse. Hitaasti hän istuutui sille ja katsoi siistiä, järjestelmällistä pöytää, jonka kulmalle oli kasattu hänelle tarkoitettuja viestejä. Tietenkin työasioille tarkoitettu pieni laatikko oli täysin tyhjä, mutta sehän oli normaalia, kun joutui viettämään sairaslomaa.  
“En jaksanut enää istua kotona parantelemassa itseäni”, sinisilmäinen kääntyi ruskeahiuksisen puoleen ja hymyili sitten viehättävästi, vaikka todellisuudessa hymy oli kaikkea muuta kuin aito.  
“Olen kunnossa ja voin tehdä töitä – en jaksa koko päivää maata sängyssä.”  
_“Maata koko päivää sängyssä ja miettiä sitä, teinkö oikein vai väärin”_ , nuorukainen olisi halunnut lisätä, mutta piti ajatukset itsellään.  
Hän oli saanut kovemman iskun päähänsä menettäessään tajunsa siellä hallissa, kuin oli uskonut. Sen takia mustatukkainen oli jatkuvasti kaatuillut, mutta ei ollut tajunnut sitä, että hänen tasapainoaistinsa oli saanut iskun. Lääkäritkin uskoivat, että hän oli siitä samasta iskusta menettänyt joitakin pieniä muistikuvia, jotka palaisivat aikanaan mieleen. Se ei kuitenkaan pitänyt paikkaansa. Hän muisti kaiken kuin eilisen. Poliisitovereiden ilmeettömät kasvot, syyttävästi häntä katsovat silmät sekä yakuzan ääni. Laiha vartalo värähti, kuin joku olisi kaatanut jääkylmää vettä niskaan. Tämän ääni oli ollut niin matala, jäätävän kylmä ja uhkaava, ettei suurisilmäinen halunnut enää koskaan kuulla sitä. Mieli muisti ne mustat silmät, jotka olivat katsoneet vailla mitään ihmisyyttä. Miten Hide-zou oli edes rakastunut niin julmaan mieheen?

Huomaamattaan Tsunehito alkoi nojata työpöytäänsä, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt etsiä ylikonstaapeli tai komisario, ja kertoa olevansa valmis työhön. Ajatukset harhailivat kuitenkin juuri muissa asioissa – juuri niissä asioissa, joita nuorukainen oli yrittänyt paeta töihin. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan, mitä pitäisi tehdä tai ajatella. Mustatukkainen oli jo sanonut, ettei ollut nähnyt mitään ja lääkärit olivat huomaamattaan tukeneet hänen sanojaan puhumalla mahdollisesta muistinmenetyksestä. Hide-zou ja Asagi olivat turvassa, mutta oliko se oikein? Oliko oikein olla antamatta ilmi kahta rikollista ja näiden miehiä, jotka olivat varmasti tappaneet aikaisemminkin ihmisiä? Sehän olisi oman valtion ja kansalaisten pettämistä kaikella mahdollisella tavalla! Se olisi hänen kuolleiden ystäviensä pettämistä…

Käsi kohosi poliisin kasvoille hieromaan otsaa syvän henkäyksen myötä. Eivät ne neljä poliisia olleet koskaan olleetkaan hänen ystäviään. Kaikkea muuta – pahimmasta päästä olevia kiusanhenkiä, jotka eivät voineet sietää häntä tulevan etsivänviran takia. Minkä hän sille voi, että oli vain ollut heitä parempi monessa suhteessa ja tehnyt ennen kaikkea töitä uransa takia, eikä lorvaillut baareissa koko nuoruutta metsästäen tyttöjä. Hänellä oli ollut parempaa tekemistä, vaikka muutama suhde oli syttynyt ja loppunutkin lyhyeen juuri sisällä palavan roihun takia. Kukaan täällä ei ollut hänen oikea, aito ystävänsä. Edes Yuuto ja kaksi muuta poliisia viereiseltä osastolta, Wataru ja Naoyuki, eivät olleet hänen ystäviään, vaikka hän tulikin parhaiten toimeen heidän kanssaan – toisilla osastoilla olevat Mikaru ja Teru olivat kyllä myöskin mukavia. Yuuto taas oli heistä kaikista läheisin, koska tämän kanssa saattoi istua muutaman kerran iltaa yhdessä, mutta ei sekään ollut enää mahdollista. Ei enää siinä vaiheessa, kun etsiväksi harjoitteleva oli tajunnut ruskeahiuksisen ystävänsä ja nuoren Terun välillä olevan jotain enemmänkin kuin ystävyyttä – eihän kaksikon vaaleampi osapuoli olisi muuten näyttänyt niin myrtyneeltä, ellei jopa mustasukkaiselta, kun ystävänsä kertoi ottavansa sinisilmäisen heidän mukanaan terassille. Ystäviä Tsunehitolla ei todellisuudessa ollut yhtään Osakassa. Paitsi Hide-zou.

Jokin poliisin sisällä jaksoi jatkuvasti kuiskata, että näin oli paljon parempi. Hide-zou oli ollut hänen ystävänsä täällä, vaikka suhteensa takia aikaa ei ollut riittänyt hänelle enää yhtä paljon kuin aikaisemmin. Eihän se ollut mustatukkaa haitannut, koska nuorukainen oli vain ollut onnellinen ystävänsä onnesta. Olisiko hän ollut silloin onnellinen, jos olisi tiennyt huhut tosiksi? Oliko ruskeahiuksisen edes turvallista olla yakuzan rakastaja? Suurisilmäinen henkäisi syvään. Kyllä, teräväpiirteisellä ei olisi turvallisempaa paikkaa kuin rikollisjärjestön johtajan kainalossa – pantterimainen oikeasti välitti ja rakasti voimakasleukaista, sen oli huomannut pelkästään äänessä tapahtuneesta muutoksesta ja hellästä katseesta, vaikkei hän olisi suudelmaa nähnytkään. 

Eihän tästä oravanpyörästä päässyt mihinkään! Voisiko Hide-zouta enää kutsua ystäväksi? He olivat eri puolilla! Hän oli poliisi ja toinen oli rikollinen! Tsunehiton pitäisi vain käydä sanomassa saaneensa muistikuvan eräistä kasvoista ja paljastettava kaksikko. Poliisi kohottautui ylös tuolistaan, mutta jäikin seisomaan siihen pöytänsä ääreen. Voisiko hän kuitenkaan tehdä sitä ystävälleen? Voisiko hän ilmiantaa tämän kaikista rakkaista muistoista huolimatta? Tämä oli kyllä pyytänyt, ettei Asagia paljastettaisiin, vaan pelkästään kakkosmies. Voisiko hän pettää ystävänsä ja heittää tämän vankilaan? Kumpi oli tärkeämpää? Ystävyys vai uskollisuus valtiota ja kansaa kohtaan? Rakkaus vai velvollisuus?  
“Anteeksi häiriöni”, ovelta kuuluva ääni sai Tsunehiton ja muutaman muun poliisin katsomaan ääneen suuntaan.  
Siniset silmät näkivät tavallista pidemmän miehen seisovan nahkatakissa heidän osastonsa ovensuussa katsellen kysyvästi ympärilleen. Nenäkoru kimalsi hiukan valossa kertoen korun arvokkuudesta. Tummanruskeat hiukset laskeutuivat olkapäille näyttäen kasvaneen miehen huomaamatta hiukan liikaakin. Nahkatakin alla oli siistit, vaikkakin rennot vaatteet. Housut olivat tummansiniset farkut, jotka myötäilivät mukavasti vahvoja, mutta hoikkia reisiä leveten hiukan säärien kohdalta. Vaaleanharmaa kauluspaidan tapainen oli laitettu housuihin, mutta sieltä täältä saattoi huomata, että paita oli karkaamassa pois, vaikka musta nahkavyö kiristikin niin farkkuja kuin paidan helmaa. Nahkatakkikaan ei ollut siitä tavallisimmasta päästä eikä se johtunut tuliterästä kiiltävyydestä, joka kertoi uutuudestaan. Takissa oli harvinaisen paljon vetoketjuja. Vetoketjua kulki rintakehällä, hihoissa, helmassa – oikeastaan niin monessa paikassa, että taskuvarkaalle olisi tullut ongelmia miettiä, mitkä niistä olivat sulkemassa oikeita taskuja.

Mies oli erikoisen näköinen, mutta samalla tämä oli tyylikäs ja tästä oli löydettävissä jotain lempeyttä. Tsunehito ei voinut sille mitään, että piti erityisen paljon tuosta lämpimästä katseesta, kun Yuuto viimein käveli saapuneen luokse.  
“Päivää, miten voimme auttaa?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi kohteliaasti paljastamatta sitä, että tämän mielestä tulleen olisi pitänyt mennä päivystävien luokse eikä kävellä heidän osastolleen.  
“Päivää”, tummanruskeahiuksinen vastasi takaisin tervehdykseen ja hymyili ystävällisesti.  
Se sai etsiväksi opettelevan hymyilemään huomaamattaan itsekseen. Hymy oli kaunis. Kertoi kiltteydestä ja rauhallisuudesta, joka tuntui aivan toisenlaiselta, mitä nuorukainen oli viimeisinä päivinä joutunut kestämään.  
“Eräs ystäväni joutui ikävän välikohtauksen ja väärinymmärryksen takia pidätetyksi”, nenäkorua käyttävä aloitti ystävällisesti kertomisensa muutaman muunkin poliisin kävellessä lähemmäksi.  
Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut kävelemään lähemmäksi, vaan kääntyi tuolinsa kanssa katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan tullutta, koska työpöytänsä sijaitsi varsin lähellä heidän osastonsa ovea.  
“Hänen tyttöystävänsä soitti minulle ja kertoi, että Ushio on pidätettynä. Minun pitäisi käydä tapaamassa häntä ja kysyä, paljonko takuissa vaaditaan vapautumista vastaan, mutta en tiedä, millä poliisilaitoksella häntä pidetään.”  
“Miksette kysyneet tiskiltä?” Yuuto kysyi vahingossa varsin epäkohteliaasti, mutta eipä vieras tuntunut siitä suuttuvan.  
Päinvastoin ainakin Tsunehiton silmissä, koska nahkatakkinen näytti varsin ymmärtäväiseltä, mikä tekikin häneen ja selkeästi muihinkin suuren vaikutuksen.  
“Tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt odottaa siellä vuoroani ja olen pahoillani häiritessäni teitä”, pisin puhui ystävällisesti naurahtaen sitten samassa.  
“En vain kovin mielelläni jonottaisi niin pitkään kuunnellen erään vanhemman naisen valitusta naapurin lastensa metelistä tai vastaavasti vastaisi ystäväni tyttöystävän jatkuviin soittoihin siitä, että joko olisin nähnyt Ushion.”

Tämä sai useammat poliisit naurahtamaan myös ystävällisesti. Valittavat mummot olivat heille tuttuja ongelmia ja monet, joilla oli tyttöystävä, saattoivat hyvin ymmärtää tummanruskeahiuksisen tunteen.  
“Me voimme ehkä helpottaa asioita”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi viimein ja kääntyi sitten nopeasti etsiväksi opettelevan puoleen.  
“Tsunehito-san, ehtisitkö avata koneesi ja katsoa siitä, missä tätä – mikä ystävänne nimi olikaan?” mies kääntyi nopeasti tummanruskeahiuksisen puoleen tämän hymyillessä yhä, mutta huomattavasti kiitollisempana.  
“Niigata Ushio”, tullut vastasi nopeasti huitaisten hiukan vapaina roikkuvia hiuksiaan.  
“Niin, Tsunehito-san, etsisitkö…”, vanhempi konstaapeli aloitti, mutta huomasi sitten suurisilmäisen jo avanneen koneensa ja ilmeisesti hoputtavan sitä parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Valitettavasti tällä osastolla koneet eivät olleet kovin nopeita, koska uusimmat koneet menivät aina asteita korkeimmille osastoille.  
“Olkaa hyvä ja istuutukaa toki hetkeksi odottamaan”, Tsunehito viittasi pöytänsä vieressä olevia tuoleja vilkaisten pisintä.  
“Tässä menee pieni hetki eikä ole sopivaa, että seisotte siinä ovensuussa.”  
“Kiitos, jos siitä ei ole mitään vaivaa”, ystäväänsä kyselevä katsahti mustatukkaista tutkivasti.  
Tämä sai nuoren poliisin kääntämään katseensa nopeasti takaisin hitaasti itseään avaavaan koneeseen peitellen poskilleen kohonnutta punaa. Hänestä tuntui omalla tavallaan hyvältä, kun toinen katsoi häneen.  
“Ei siitä toki ole vaivaa”, sinisilmäinen mutisi hiljaa kiroten mielessään konettaan etanaakin hitaammaksi.  
“Minusta vain tuntuu, että siitä on enemmän vaivaa teille, jos joudutte väistelemään edestakaisin saapastelevia poliiseja.”

Nenäkorua käyttävä purskahti samassa nauruun nojaten hetkeksi ovenpieleen. Nauru sai pienen, ujon virneen nousemaan etsiväksi harjoittelevan huulille hänen katsellessaan tullutta. Ainakin tällä oli huumorintajua eikä näyttänyt lainkaan pahastuvan siitä piilotetusta vihjeestä, mikä sanoi miehen itsensä olevan taas ovensuussa seistessään muiden tiellä. Jokin nimittäin kertoi tuon ystävällisen miehen ymmärtäneen kohteliaat sanat juuri siltä kantilta.  
“Ehkäpä minä sitten istuudun häiritsemästä teitä enempää”, vihje oli ymmärretty juuri sillä tavalla, kun nahkatakkinen käveli viimein nuorukaisen pöydän ääreen.  
Tyynesti pisin istuutui puiselle penkille enemmän työpöydän eteen. Sinänsä kohteliaasti ajateltu, vaikka laihemman vieressä ollut vapaa tuoli olisi käynyt myös – ainakin nuoremmalle. Tosin, nyt hän pystyisi paremmin tarkkailemaan heidän vierastaan, kun kone ei ollut vielä auki.  
Tietenkin juuri sillä hetkellä tietokoneen ruutuun ilmestyi pieni kuvake ja valkoinen kohta, johon pyydettiin kirjoittamaan salasana. Pienesti huokaisten Tsunehito sitten kirjoitti omituisen koodin, jonka oli opetellut tarkoituksella ulkoa, kun Yuuto tuli teekuppinsa kanssa hänen viereensä.  
“Mene siitä sitten tuonne sisäiseen hakuun ja hae nimellä, koska siten löydämme helpoiten. Se on tuo -”  
“Yuuto-san, kyllä minä osaan käyttää jo tämän koneen ohjelmia”, nuorempi huomautti hiukan huvittuneena.  
“En minä nyt enää sekoile samalla tavalla kuin ensimmäisillä viikoillani muutama vuosi sitten.”  
“Ei sitä nyt koskaan tiedä, jos vaikka se päänkolautus olisi saanut muistisi pettämään”, ruskeahiuksinen koetti vitsailla, mutta ääni värähti kertoen miehen olevan oikeasti huolissaan.

Se sai lyhimmän hymyilemään pienesti, kun kone sai viimein itsensä täysin kuntoon, jotta hän pääsisi töihin. Hiirellä klikattiin pientä kuvaketta ja sitten laihat, pitkät sormet pääsivät sellaiseen vauhtiin, ettei vanhempi konstaapeli voinut kuin pyöräytellä silmiään etsiväksi opiskelevan kymmensormijärjestelmälle. Nahkatakkiin pukeutunut taas kohotti sinisilmäisen huomaamatta kulmakarvojaan kiinnostuneena katsellen varsin uteliaasti, vaikkakin piilotetusti vaaleata ihoa ja suuria silmiä, jotka katsoivat keskittyneesti ruutua. Jos nuorukainen olisi nostanut katseensa pisimpään, hän olisi saattanut huomata tämän huulille nousseen pienen, hyvin kauniin ja jollain tavalla ihailevan hymyn.  
“Niigata Ushioko oli ystävänne nimi?” nuori poliisi varmisti nopeasti vilkaisten nenäkorua käyttävää tämän nyökätessä lyhyesti.  
Hetken aikaa nuorukainen vielä naputteli näppäimistöä ja klikkasi viimein pientä ruutua, jolloin kone saattoi etsiä poliisien tietokannasta hakemaansa. Harvinaisen nopeasti ruutuun napsahti ilmoitus sen nimisestä miehestä.  
“Ystävänne on pidätettynä eräällä sivupoliisiasemalla, joka ei kaikeksi onneksi ole kovin kaukana täältä”, Tsunehito kertoi katsellen saamiaan tietoja, jotka olivat harvinaisen vajaat.  
“Tässä ei valitettavasti kerrota takuista mitään. Se voi tosin tarkoittaa sitä, että hänet oli otettu vain jäähylle jostain syystä…”  
“Kiitos tiedoistanne, tämä auttaa minua paljon”, saapunut keskeytti hellästi kohoten sitten seisomaan.  
“En halua olla teille enempää vaivaksi ja minun on parasta mennä katsomaan häntä sekä autettava luultavasti pois putkasta.”

Viimeinen sanamuoto sai suurisilmäisen kallistamaan hiukan päätään, koska tuo sana putka kuulosti hassulta hänen korviinsa. Verrattuna siis tietenkin muuhun puhetapaan, mitä mies oli käyttänyt. Eipä tosin nuorukainen pitänyt kovinkaan paljon muusta lauseesta, koska hän olisi halunnut jutella vielä enemmän tämän kanssa.  
“Ei tästä ollut mitään vaivaa, ihan hyvä vain, että saitte Tsunehito-sanille tekemistä”, Yuuto naurahti taputtaen kiusoittelevasti nuorempansa univormulla päällystettyä olkapäätä.  
“Tsunehito-sanhan voisi viedä teidät sinne asemalle ja tulla muutenkin mukaanne hoitamaan muutaman paperiasian. Älkää toki huoliko, hän oli yksi kurssinsa parhaista autoilijoista.”  
“Toisin kuin sinä, joka onnistuit kääntämään auton ylösalaisin”, laihin huomautti pirullisesti virnistäen saaden vanhempansa punastumaan nolostuneena.  
“Ei sitä nyt kaikille tarvitse kuuluttaa!” ruskeatuskainen huudahti kiusaantuneena tummanruskeahiuksisen purskahtaessa vain nauruun kaksikon sanailusta.  
“Kaipa tuo ehdotus käy”, pisin sanoi viimein kävellen sitten osaston ovelle.  
“En ole hirveästi käynyt poliisilaitoksilla tai ollut tekemisissä virkavallan kanssa, koska ei ole ollut erityisemmin syytä. Apu ei olisi lainkaan pahasta”, mies hymyili samassa sinisilmäiselle tämän tuntiessa itsensä jollain tapaa harvinaisen tärkeäksi.  
“Jos tästä ei tosiaankaan ole teille haittaa, olisin enemmän kuin iloinen avustanne.”  
“Ei tästä ole mitään haittaa tai vaivaa!” Tsunehito pomppasi samassa pystyyn parannellen univormuaan.  
“Mielelläni minä tulen mukaanne!”  
“No, ei sinua ainakaan voi kutsua laiskuriksi”, Yuuto huomautti kävelleen sitten oman pöytänsä ääreen.  
“Jätkällä on lomaa ja mitä hän tekee? Tulee töihin raatamaan itsensä hengiltä! Kyllä minä vain ottaisin ilon irti omasta lomastani!”  
“Ja menisit rannalle kuolaamaan bikiniasuisten tyttöjen päälle?” mustatukkainen huomautti sarkastisesti saaden siitä hyvästä varsin tietävän hymyn ja tyylikkään hiusten huitaisun.  
“Noin pienen ei kannattaisi puhua tuollaisia sopimattomuuksia”, pidempi istuutui pöydän kulmalleen vetäen lankapuhelimen lähelleen.  
“Tai edes itseään ylemmille.”  
“Sekin on vain ajan kysymys, Yuuto-san”, nuorempi huomautti tietävästi.  
“Niinpä tietenkin”, vanhempi pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Arvoisa tuleva etsivä varmaan sitten sallii minun soittavan sinne laitokselle ja kertovan tulostanne?”  
“Tietenkin, me tästä sitten lähdemme”, mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa pisimpään tämän hymyillessä huvittuneena kaksikon sanailusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Asagin miehet olivat olleet turhankin luottavaisia eikä kukaan heistä uskonut, että poliisit piilottaisivat autonsa vanhaan kalavarastoon  
> * Pistetäänpä tähän väliin selostusta poliisien jutuista. Korostan vielä, että nämä ovat käytössä Suomessa, kaikki eivät välttämättä ole Japanissa käytössä, paitsi tässä ficissä:  
> \- Nuorempi konstaapeli: harjoittelija, joka ei ole vielä suorittanut perustutkintoa tai kenttäjaksoa suorittava oppilas  
> \- Vanhempi konstaapeli: miehistövirka, yleisin ammattinimike  
> \- Ylikonstaapeli: alipäällyskurssin suorittanut vanhempi konstaapeli, joka toimii ryhmien ja virka-asuisten poliisien kentällä toimiva esimies  
> \- Komisario: ammattikorkeatutkinnon tai soveltuvan korkeatutkinnon suorittanut poliisi. Johtavat joissakin tapauksissa erilaisia osastoja – ovat kaikkien tätä ennen mainittujen johtavammassa asemassa  
> \- Ylikomisario: enemmän johtotehtävissä, ylempänä kuin komisario  
> \- Apulaispoliisipäällikkö: poliisipäällikön alapuolella, ylikomisarion yläpuolella  
> \- Poliisipäällikkö: on ainakin Suomen poliisin päällystövirka. Poliisipäällikkö on paikallispoliisilaitoksen johtaja  
>  – Lääninpoliisijohtaja: Luultavasti Japanissa prefektuurinpoliisijohtaja (ehdotus, ei varma tieto), johtavat läänin tai prefektuurin poliisitoimintaa  
> \- Poliisijohtaja: poliisivirkamiehiä sisäasianministeriössä, useampia samaan aikaan  
> \- Poliisiylijohtaja: sisäasianministeriön virkamies, johtaa maan poliisivoimia  
> * Tapauksen jäädyttäminen tarkoittaa sitä, että murhan (joka ei vanhene koskaan) tai rikoksen (joka ajan myötä saattaa olla merkityksetön, vaikka tekijä selviäisikin) pääasiallinen tutkiminen keskeytetään todisteiden puutteiden takia ja jatketaan myöhemmin, kun löytyy lisää tietoa. Joskus tapaukset jäädytetään vuosien päästä, joskus hyvinkin nopeasti aina tapauksesta riippuen  
> * Hiroki on monen muun lailla tavallista pidempi japanilainen. Hiroki on 178 cm kuten Asagikin ja Japanissa aikuisten miesten keskipituus on ainakin wikipedian mukaan 165,6 cm  
> * Ushio on miehen nimi – taas vaihteeksi  
> * Joissakin tapauksessa pidätetyistä henkilöistä vaaditaan takuita, ennen kuin nämä voidaan päästää pois. Joskus se on oikeuden määräämä, joskus taas sillä halutaan pitää kyseinen henkilö hiukan pidempää sellissä, jos tämä on tehnyt turhan usein vierailuja putkassa. Ei taida olla enää käytössä Suomessa  
> * Isoissa kaupungeissa on aina useampi poliisilaitoksia ja yksiköitä, joissa kaikissa ei ole putkaa, joihin pistää ihmisiä jäähylle


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunehito ja tummanruskeahiuksinen mies lähtivät osaston toimistolta käytävälle, jossa käveli sinne sun tänne univormupukuisia poliiseja ja muita ihmisiä tekemässä kaikenlaista.  
“Vai oikein etsivä”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi viimein etuovella heidän kävellessään poliisien parkkipaikoille ja sen vieressä olevalle rakennukselle.  
“En ihan vielä”, suurisilmäinen vastasi ystävällisesti.  
“Kävin tänään tekemässä muutaman viimeisen kokeeni, vaikka niitä olikin siirretty kauemmas lomani takia. Toivon mukaan kuitenkin viimeistään ensi kuussa minä olen lopulta etsivä.”  
Kaksikko pysähtyi erillisen rakennuksen ovelle ja he jäivät hetkeksi katsomaan toistensa kasvoja. Hymy nousi pakostakin nuoremman huulille. Hän vain piti tuosta toisesta miehestä hyvin paljon ja jokin tässä tuntui mukavan rauhoittavalta.  
“Voitteko odottaa tässä hetken? Menen kysymään autoa”, vaaleaihoisempi viittasi pienellä käden liikkeellä ovea.  
“Odottelen ihan mielelläni – enhän minä sentään kaikkialle poliisien paikkoihin voi mennä”, nahkatakkinen vastasi nojautuen sitten pehmeästi seinää vasten paistatellen päivää.  
“Omalla tavallaan pyrin välttelemään virkavaltaa viimeiseen asti.”  
“Miksihän näin?” nuorukainen kallisti kysyvästi päätään.  
“Koska saattaa joutua huonolla tuurilla pidätetyksi, kuten ystäväni”, pidempi vastasi siihen hymyillen samassa laihemmalleen.  
“On mukava kuitenkin huomata niitäkin poliiseja, joiden kanssa on ihan mukava olla ja jutella.”

Tsunehito tunsi punastuvansa, minkä takia avasi nopeasti oven ja astui sisään sulkien sen perässään. Käsi nousi samassa huulille etsiväksi harjoittelevan tietäessä hymyilevänsä päivänsädettä kirkkaammin. Hyvänolon tunne sai hänet virnistelemään typerästi ja sormet liikkuivat levottomasti puhumattakaan kenkien sisällä olevista varpaista. Vartalo värähteli pienesti malttamatta pysyä paikoillaan.  
“Tsunehito-san, mitä te täällä teette?” muutaman metrin päässä tiskin takana seisova mies kohotti katseensa lehdestään.  
Erillinen rakennus oli oikeastaan vain muutaman huoneen kokoinen. Seinät olivat vaaleanruskeat. Seinustalla oli muutamia penkkejä ja nurkassa suuri muovinen vedenottopaikka, jonka viereisellä pöydällä oli iso pino muovimukeja. Tuolit, pöytä ja tietenkin asiointitiski olivat vaaleata puuta katon ollessa valkoinen.  
“Eikö teidän pitänyt olla sairaslomalla?” vanhempi herra kurtisti kysyvästi kulmiaan.  
“Paranin”, mustatukkainen vastasi lyhyesti kävellen sitten tiskille.  
“Ja tulin takaisin töihin. Tarvitsisin auton.”  
“Tänne harvemmin tullaan muussa kuin autoasioissa”, vanhempi mies vastasi naurahtaen toisen tuikkiville silmille.  
“Ilmeisesti sinulle on tapahtunut jotain mukavaa, kun noin sädehdit.”  
Sanat saivat nuoremman hymyilemään ujosti. Kyllä, hän oli tavannut mukavan miehen, jos se nyt oli riittävän hyvä syy hänen ololleen.  
“Hmm…”, mies käveli seinustalle, jossa oli paljon koukkuja ja koukuissa luonnollisesti avaimia.  
Muutamat koukut olivat luonnollisesti tyhjillään, mutta osassa oli taas avaimet, muutaman päällä punainen lappu ja osassa taas keltainen. Punainen tarkoitti, että auto oli syystä tai toisesta käyttökelvoton ja keltainen kertoi, että kulkuväline oli varattu etukäteen.  
“Otapas numero kolmonen”, avaimet viskattiin nuorukaisen eteen puiselle pinnalle.  
“Se tuli eilen korjauksesta, eli älä hajota sitä!”  
“En, en!” Tsunehito huikkasi ja harppoi sitten hyväntuulisesti takaisin ulos, jossa hänen uusin tuttavuutensa yhä nojaili seinään.

Mies nautti auringon lämmöstä kasvoillaan silmät suljettuina ja näytti samalla uskomattoman komealta, mutta myös entistä kiltimmältä – erityisesti avatessaan silmänsä oven käymisen äänen takia.  
“Joko lähdemme?” nahkatakkinen heilautti hiukan otsahiuksiaan pois silmiensä edestä, kun mustatukkainen näytti tälle avaimia roikottaen niitä sirosti sormissaan.  
Hymy kohosi lempeille kasvoille tämän katsellessa nuoremman laihaa vartaloa ja kaunista olemusta, puhumattakaan tosiaan upeista sinisistä silmistä, joihin olisi voinut upota. Pidemmän silmiin syttyi pieni pilke, kun tämä yllättäen nappasi autonavaimet itselleen ja lähti harppomaan nopeasti autoja kohti.  
“Minä ajan!” hurmaava hymy suotiin järkyttyneelle poliisille hänen tajutessa viimein lähteä toisen perään.  
“Et varmana aja!” Tsunehito huudahti närkästyneenä unohtaen täysin kaikki kohteliaisuudet ja sai siitä hyvästä vain huvittunutta naurua.  
“Tänne ne avaimet välittömästi!”  
“Tule itse hakemaan”, tummanruskeahiuksinen pyörähti keveästi kesken ripeän kävelynsä ympäri heiluttaen kiusoittelevasti avaimia.  
“Jos uskallat.”  
Nuorukainen pyrähti yllättävän nopeaan juoksuun – eihän hän ollut turhaan juossut autonrengasesteitä läpi tuhansia kertoja – saaden vanhemman yllättävän nopeasti kiinni. Nenäkorua käyttävä näytti hämmentyvän, kun nopeasti avaimet napattiin tältä ja sitten laihempi juoksikin toiseen suuntaan yhdelle harvinaisen kiiltävälle autolle.  
“Uskallan enemmänkin, mutta sinä et taida uskaltaa ottaa minun uskalluksestani selvää”, nuoremman poskille nousi puna, joka oli helppo selittää juoksemisella, vaikka syyt olivat enemmän typerissä sanoissa kuin kuntoilussa.  
Mustat hiukset olivat menneet hiukan sotkuun hatun alla, mutta eipä poliisi olisi siitä jaksanut välittää katsellessaan toisen äimistystä.  
“Tosin, nopeutesi ei välttämättä riittäisi siihen!”  
“Tuohan kuulosti haasteelta”, hartiakkaampi naurahti pienesti kävellen sitten kyseiselle autolle, vaikkakin pelkääjän paikalle.  
“Mutta taidan ottaa sen vain poliisien imagon pitämisenä.”

“Ja mikähän imago meillä on?” Tsunehito painoi avaimissa olevaa nappia, joka avasi lukitut ovet.  
Kumpikin hyppäsi samassa autoon ja sulki ovet, kun mustatukkainen laittoi turvavyön kiinni. Moottori käynnistettiin, mutta kääntyessään katsomaan taakseen peruuttaakseen, nuorempi huomasi, ettei toinen käyttänyt lainkaan turvavyötä.  
“Teidän kannattaisi laittaa turvavyö kiinni”, lyhempi huomautti ystävällisesti.  
“Ehkä kannattaisi, mutta tuskin tulee mitään tarvetta sille”, vaaleampi huomautti naksauttaen niskaansa.  
“Älä kuitenkaan unohda, että nykyään turvavyön käyttämättömyydestä voidaan sakottaa”, etsiväksi opetteleva huomautti hymyillen.  
“Älä myöskään unohda, kenen kanssa olet samassa autossa.”  
“Ai niin, _herra etsivä_ ”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi hyvin korostetusti.  
Se ei kuitenkaan loukannut tai edes harmittanut laihempaa. Oikeastaan se tuntui lähinnä huvittavalta.  
“Ajattelit siis köyhdyttää minut tällä samalla reissulla?”  
“Kyllä sekin käy, jos välttämättä haluat”, sinisilmäinen vastasi sammuttaen moottorin ja katsahti samassa vanhempaa silmiin lähietäisyydeltä.  
Tällä oli tummat, eebenpuunruskeat silmät, jotka kertoivat paljosta kokemuksesta, mutta myös ymmärtäväisyydestä ja lempeydestä. Ne liikkuivat eloisasti, jopa leikkisästi kertoen miehen päässeen jyvälle tässä pelleilyssä ja jopa nauttivan siitä. Se tuntui poliisista hyvältä, koska hän itsekin nautti siitä suuresti.  
“Ja paljonhan sinä aikoisit sakottaa?” nenäkorua käyttävä kysyi hellästi välittämättä siitä, ettei toinen lähtenytkään ajamaan.  
”Hmm…”, Tsunehito esitti miettivää.  
“Ottaen huomioon sen, ettet totellut ystävällistä pyyntöä, virkavallan vastustaminen sanoisin sen olevan… 60 000 jeniä.”  
“60 000 jeniä!” pidempi parkaisi kauhuissaan.  
“Hirveätä kiskontaa!”  
“No, laitatko sen turvavyön vai kirjoitanko sakkolapun?” suurissa silmissä kiilui pieni pilke nuoremman odotellessa toisen päätöstä.  
“Taidan valita sen turvavyön”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen mutisi laittaen viimein paljon puhutun remmin ympärilleen.

Tsunehito virnisti voitonriemuisena käynnistäessään moottorin uudelleen kääntyen sitten peruuttamaan. Nopeasti kaksikko siirtyi katujen tungokseen sanomatta hetkeen mitään.  
“Niin, mikä imago meillä poliiseilla on?” sinisilmäinen päätti jatkaa aikaisempaa keskustelua, koska halusi todellakin jutella tuon mukavan miehen kanssa.  
Hän vain piti tästä hyvin paljon.  
“Kyllähän sinun pitäisi etsivänä tietää”, vanhempi totesi lämpimästi katsellen poliisiradiota ja muita virkavallan välineitä.  
“Kyllä minä tiedän sen, mitä me poliisit ajattelemme itsestämme, mutta ei minulla ole käsitystä tavallisen kansan näkökulmasta”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja synkkeni sitten muistaen ensimmäisen kerran pidempään hetkeen useita päiviä sitten tapahtuneen katastrofin.  
“Varsinkaan muutama viikko sitten tapahtuneiden asioiden takia – enkä minä ole vielä etsivä.”  
“Puhut luultavasti siitä ikävästä tapahtumasta ja muutaman kollegasi kuolemasta”, mies vakavoitui, mutta puhui yhä ymmärtäväisesti.  
“Älä sitä kuitenkaan murehdi. Lehdistö vääntää aina tuollaista ja vääristelee ikävästi totuutta, erityisesti iltapäivälehdissä. Todellisuudessa järkevät ihmiset kyllä tietävät teidän tekevän parhaanne, jotta he pysyisivät turvassa.”

Auto pysähtyi liikennevaloihin ja laihempi katsahti nopeasti tummanruskeahiuksista. Pieni hymy kohosi nuorukaisen huulille hänen ollessa iloinen siitä, että ilmeisesti toinen kuului juuri niihin järkeviin ihmisiin.  
“Varmasti he, joiden ystäviä ja rakkaita ne kuolleet poliisit olivat, ajattelevat virkavallassa olevan kaikki vikana, mutta hekin toivon mukaan ymmärtävät ajan kanssa”, nenäkorua käyttävä jatkoi vilkaisten sitten kadulla juoksentelevia nuoria ja skeittaajia.  
“Se on luonnollista, että he olisivat halunneet, että ystävänsä olisivat turvassa. Omalla tavallaan he suojaavat vihallaan itseään kokemaltaan surulta ja kuvittelevat sen raivon suojaavan heidän rakkaitaan ja tuovan kuolleet takaisin. Mitään muuta ihminen ei oikeastaan halua enemmän, kuin pitää läheisensä turvassa ja he tuntevat olonsa surkeaksi, kun eivät olekaan tehneet niin. He hämmentyvät entisestään, kun alkavat miettiä omissa teoissaan virheitä, vaikka ovat saattaneet juuri antaa ystävilleen sen oikean syyn elää ja toimia – elää sitä aitoa elämää”, tummanruskeahiuksinen käänsi päänsä puhuteltuun etsiväksi opettelevan vaihtaessa vaihdetta, kun punainen valo muuttui keltaiseksi ja siitä vihreäksi.  
“Älä siis murehdi liikaa, mitä muut ajattelevat työstänne ja toiminnastanne. Sinun on vain tehtävä se, mikä on läheistesi ja itsesi kannalta tärkeintä. Te teette parhaanne, se riittää eikä teiltä voi tai pidä vaatia edes enempää.”  
“Kiitos”, Tsunehito hymyili oikeasti kiitollisena kuulemistaan sanoista.  
Ne tuntuivat hyviltä ja saivat omalla tavallaan hänen aikaisemmin sekaisen mielensä rauhoittumaan. Noista sanoista päätellen mies vain ajatteli, että rakkaitaan ja ystäviään kuului suojella, ja se oli jokaisen sisällä kulkeva vaisto. Ehkei Hide-zoun ja tämän rakastetun suojeleminen ollutkaan niin väärin, kuin hän oli kuvitellut virkansa takia. Hänen pitäisi ennemmin ajatella asioita ja heitä ihmisinä, eikä asemiinsa tarkoitettuina robotteja, joilla oli vain etukäteen määritellyt käsitykset oikeasta ja väärästä.  
“Et silti vastannut kysymykseeni – etkö muka uskalla sanoa sitä poliisin kuullen?”  
Nahkatakkiin pukeutunut virnisti, kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni näpistämisestä ja hymähti sitten huvittuneena.  
“Teidän poliisien on pakko pitää kiinni kovanaaman imagosta. Te olette niitä ihmeellisiä teräsmiehiä, joille ei kannata ryppyillä”, pidempi vastasi leikkien hiukan kauhistunutta ja sai nuorukaisen purskahtamaan nauruun.  
“Olenko minä kovanaamainen teräsmies?” mustatukkainen ravisteli päätään odottamatta saavansa minkäänlaista vastausta.  
“Et oikeastaan, kasvosi ovat turhan sievät sellaiseen”, mies vastasi ja käänsi nopeasti katseensa ulos ikkunasta.

Autossa hiljeni ja ilmapiiri muuttui jopa hiukan vaivautuneeksi, kun etsiväksi opetteleva ei osannut päättää, katsoisiko pelkääjän paikalla istuvaa vai ajotietä. Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko keskittyä ajamiseen, minkä takia ei nähnyt vanhemman vilkaisevan häntä muutaman kerran miettiessään. Omalla tavallaan kuulemat sanat ilahduttivat nuorempaa. Oli mukava tietää, että hän oli toisen mielestä sievä, vaikka moni mies olisi siitä loukkaantunut. Tsunehito oli tottunut siihen, että hän olisi loppuelämänsä ajan se kuuluisa kaunispoika, joka saisi ihailua ja kateutta peräänsä, mutta eipä hän ollut uskonut toisen miehen sanovan sitä koskaan suoraan ja vielä kehuen. Kehuhan se oli ollut, vai mitä? Tosin, mitä muuta voisi odottaa niinkin kiltiltä ja mukavalta mieheltä, jonka kanssa oli mukava keskustella ja vitsailla.

Pian hiljaisuus kuitenkin rikkoutui vähitellen, kun keskustelu lähti jälleen käyntiin, mutta tällä kertaa jokapäiväisissä asioissa. He keskustelivat lehdissä olevista asioista, kuten vuokra-asuntojen hintojen noususta. Kaksikolla oli oikein mukavaa, niin että poliisia ihan harmitti joutua taskuparkkeeraamaan viimein toisen poliisilaitoksen edessä. Vanhempi avasi oven ja nousi kadulle lyhemmän tehdessä nopeasti samoin. Auton ovet lukittiin ja kumpikin lähti kävelemään rauhallisesti ovelle, jossa mustatukkainen päätti päästä toisen menemään ensimmäisenä sisälle kohteliaana ihmisenä. Nenäkorua käyttävä hymyili ystävällisesti ja naurahti kevyelle kumarrukselle, kun käsi nojasi hellästi oveen päästäkseen nuoremman sisään samalla oven avauksella. Aulassa eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen jäi hiukan taka-alalle katsellen tarkasti ympärilleen, kun poliisi käveli edemmäs kohti lähintä tiskiä, jonka takana työskenteli muutama virkapukuinen kollega.  
“Päivää”, Tsunehito tervehti varmalla äänellä uuden tuttavuutensa astuessa taakseen kunnioittavan matkan päähän, vaikka he olivat keskustelleet hyvinkin paljon tapaamisestaan lähtien.  
“Päivää”, eräs nuori konstaapeli – luultavasti muutama viikko sitten taloon tullut, koska katsahti varovaisen epävarmasti heitä, vaikka tajusikin lähimmän tulijan olevan kollegansa.  
“Miten voin auttaa?” toisen ääni värisi hiukan, minkä takia, muistellen vanhoja aikojaan, etsiväksi opetteleva hymyili rohkaisevasti.  
“Tulimme kysymään Niigata Ushiota – onko hän vielä täällä pidätettynä? Vai onko hänet vapautettu jo?”  
“Niigata Ushio?” nuori mies kallisti kysyvästi päätään ja kääntyi sitten vieressään seisoskelevan miehen puoleen.  
“Miten minä selvitän tämän koneen kanssa heidän etsimäänsä henkilöä?”  
“Ketä he etsivät?” iän myötä pulskistunut mies kumartui koneen puoleen valmiina opettamaan uutta poikaa.  
“Niigata Ushiota”, Tsunehito vastasi rauhallisesti, ettei kokelaan tarvitsisi turhaan kysellä sitä nimeä uudelleen.  
“Niigata Ushio?” samassa vanhemman miehen katse nousi poraamaan mustatukan kalloa.  
“Sitä laitonta parittajaa?”

Tiukka kysymys sai sinisilmäisen hätkähtämään ja katsomaan kysyvästi tummanruskeahiuksista, joka ei vaikuttanut olevansa moksiskaan kuulemasta alamaailman ammatista.  
Omalla tavallaan pisin vaikutti täysin tyyneltä kuulemastaan ja pieni hymy toi nuoremman mieleen, että mies oli osannut odottaa kuulevansa tuollaista. Oliko se totta?  
“Ushio ei ole parittaja”, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut vastasi rauhallisesti ja nojasi hiukan valkoiseen pöytään.  
“Ai ei vai?” aikaisemmin puhunut poliisi naurahti vahingoniloisena.  
“Muutaman silminnäkijä kertoi tämän käyneen erään miehen kimppuun, kun tämä oli yrittänyt raahata huoran mukaansa rahattomana.”  
“Sivullisten on vaikeata tietää, miten asiat ovat ja siksi tapahtuu valitettavan usein väärinkäsityksiä”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen huomautti kohteliaasti pilkkaamatta kuitenkaan vanhempaansa.  
“Ja mitähän väärinkäsitystä siinä oli, kun varjoista äkkiä hyppää mies hakkaamaan toisen miehen, joka koettaa kiskoa puolialastonta naista mukaansa?” vanhempi konstaapeli jatkoi edelleen sarkastisesti.  
“Kuten se, että se nainen oli Ushion tyttöystävä”, nenäkorua käyttävä naurahti matalasti tiskin takana seisovien äimistyneille katseille.  
“Eikö se nykyään ole luonnollista, että poikaystävä puolustaa tyttöystäväänsä?”  
Tämä sai lähellä olijat vaikenemaan kaikkien tuijottaessa pisintä, joka antoi lempeän katseensa kiertää väen.  
“Siis se puolialaston… harvinaisen lyhyessä minihameessa ja tuubitopissa ollut nainen oli hänen tyttöystävänsä?” pullukka ei näyttänyt uskovan kuulemaansa.  
“Mutta hänet on kuulemma nähty muidenkin naisten kanssa…”  
“Ushiolla on paljon naispuoleisia ystäviä, joista osa on – kyllä vain – hänen entisiä tyttöystäviään. Eikös miehelle ole aina turvallisempaa olla hyvissä väleissä exiensä kanssa? Naisen viha on hyvin ikävä asia”, tummanruskeahiuksinen vastasi katsellen sitten tylsistyneenä ympärilleen.

Jotenkin Tsunehitosta tuntui, ettei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun mies joutui puolustamaan ystäviään. Kaikki sanat tuntuivat olleen miljoonia kertoja sanotut, eikä tämäkään tilanne vaikuttanut enää kovinkaan uudelta, ainakaan vanhemmalleen. Se saikin etsiväksi opiskelevan toteamaan mielessään, että hartiakkaampi oli ainakin uskollinen ystävä lähimmilleen.  
“Lisäksi hänen nykyinen tyttöystävänsä on huolesta sekaisin”, mies lisäsi kaivaen sanojensa voimaksi farkkujen taskusta kännykkänsä vilauttaen sen näyttöä nopeasti poliiseille.  
“Ihan vain tunnin sisällä jo kaksitoista puhelua. Ettekö voisi mitenkään ajatella heidän parisuhdettaan ja minun korviani, että päästäisitte Ushion pois sieltä kopista?”  
“Ei se noin vain onnistu”, nuorempi konstaapeli koneen ääressä sanoi hiljaa mumisten.  
“Meidän pitäisi kirjoittaa korjausraportti tilanteesta ja hänestä pitäisi maksaa takuut, ennen kuin voimme päästää hänet pois.”  
“Paljonko ne takuut ovat?” sinisilmäinen pisti väliin arvaten, ettei luvassa ainakaan olisi mikään sellainen summa, että sen voisi maksaa saman tien.  
“680 000 jeniä”, vanhempi konstaapeli vastasi vilkaisten nopeasti koneen ruutua.  
“Ennen niiden maksamista on turha edes kuvitella hänen pääsevän ulos”, ilkeä hymy kohosi viiksiniekan huulille, kun tämä katseli varsin halveksivasti vetoketjuja täynnä olevaa takkia ja vapaana roikkuvia hiuksia puhumattakaan siitä nenäkorusta.  
“Eikä hänellä itsellään ole varaa sellaiseen – tuskin teilläkään.”

Tsunehito avasi suunsa närkästyneenä. Vaikkei toinen pitänytkään hiuksiaan yhtä lyhyinä kuin hän tai moni muu, tai vastaavasti pukeutunut tavallisen tylsästi tai pukuihin, ei se silti antanut oikeutta noille sanoille. Eiväthän he voineet tietää, miten rikas nenäkorua käyttävä oli, koska kyseinen koru ei näyttänyt siltä, että olisi tullut kinder-munan mukana. Tosin, kuten nuorukainen joutui myöntämään vilkaistessaan sivusilmällä uutta tuttavuuttaan, ei tämä ainakaan hänen mielestään missään kultakasassa rypenyt. Mies saattoi todellakin olla pienemmät tulot kuin hänellä.

Ilmoitettu summa tai hyvinkin suora vihjaus eivät kuitenkaan synkistäneet niitä lempeitä kasvoja eikä yksikään varjo päässyt laskeutumaan sen olennon ylle. Eebenpuunruskeat silmät vain hymyilivät, mutta huomattavasti viekkaammin, kuin kukaan lähellä olija olisi uskonut. Näppärästi, huulilla leikkiessä yhä se ystävällinen hymy, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut vei kätensä takkinsa taskulle, avasi vetoketjun ja ryhtyi tonkimaan sen sisältöä. Kummallisen syvästä taskusta tuotiin esille musta, nahkainen lompakko, jonka harvinainen paksuus sai useamman kuin yhden nuoren miehen suun raottumaan.  
“680 000 jeniä, eikö yhtään enempää?” pisin heilautti kevyesti päätään, jolloin osa hiuksista lennähti olkapäiden yli hartioiden taakse.  
Vahvat, pitkät sormet ottivat lompakosta hyvin ison nipun seteleitä, että ihmisten leuat putosivat kirjaimellisesti lattialle järkytyksestä. Varovaisesti nahkainen kukkaro laskettiin pöydälle miehen ryhtyessä laskemaan etu- ja keskisormensa avulla mustatukkaisen kauhuksi 10 000 jenin seteleitä.  
“1, 2, 3, 4, 5”, mies mutisi itsekseen hymyn kuihtumatta minnekään.  
“6, 7, 8, 9, 10 – nyt tässä pitäisi olla 100 000 jeniä.”  
Pieni nippu rahoja laskettiin näyttävästi pöydälle tummanruskeahiuksisen ryhtyessä laskemaan toiset kymmenen, sitten taas toiset ja taas.  
“400 000... 500 000... 600 000”, nenäkorua käyttävä naurahti matalasti selaten vielä varsin paksusta nipusta vielä kahdeksan seteliä.  
“Noin, eikös 10 000 jeniä kerrottuna 68:lla ole 680 000 jeniä?” mies virnisti samassa, että hampaat näkyivät.

Tsunehito tirskahti pienesti hämmennyksensä lomassa, mutta ei voinut kuin ravistella päätään. Hänen hämmennyksensä jäi kyllä kakkoseksi paikalla oleviin muihin poliiseihin näiden tuijottaessa pieniä setelipinoja ja osa ohi kävelleistä käveli takaisin katsomaan tapahtunutta.  
“Me… me ensin tarkistamme, ovatko ne aitoja…”, nuorempi konstaapeli sopersi napaten rahat käsiinsä, mutta viiksiniekka otti ne nopeasti tämän kädestä.  
“Ne tarkistetaan kunnon koneella!” möhömaha parkaisi ja tuijotti tiukasti, mutta samalla hiukan pelokkaasti tummanruskeahiuksista, kuin tämä olisi itse pääpiru.  
“Siitä toki, hyvät herrat”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi varmasti katsoen sitten hyvin merkitsevästi äsken puhunutta.  
“Sitten kun olette huomanneet ne aidoiksi, tuokaahan se Ushio samalla putkasta ulos.”  
Paksu mies tuijotti korkeammalla olevia silmiä värähtäen sitten voimakkaasti, ennen kuin kääntyi nuorimman ja mustatukan puoleen.  
“Vahtikaa häntä – älkää päästäkö silmistänne hetkeksikään!”  
Nopeasti vanhempi konstaapeli lähti kipittämään rahojen kanssa sivuhuoneeseen nyökäten samalla muutaman muun vanhemman poliisin mukaansa näiden luimistellessa koirien lailla nenäkorua käyttävää. 

Suurisilmäinen kääntyi seuralaisensa puoleen, mutta aivan toisenlaisessa tarkoituksessa. Hän ei kuitenkaan luimistellut, muttei myöskään aikonut päästää toisesta silmiään irti. Ei varsinkaan nyt, kun tämä oli herättänyt hänen uteliaisuutensa vielä enemmän ja tehnyt entisestään äärettömän hyvän vaikutuksen.  
“Wau”, sana pääsi kuin vahingossa nuorukaisen suusta, minkä takia laihempi punastui samassa, kun pidempi käänsi katseensa häneen.  
“En osannut odottaa teidän varautuneen noin hyvin takuiden maksuun”, Tsunehito yritti nopeasti selittää tutkivan katseen alla, koska ei todellakaan halunnut antaa toisen olettaa hänen ajatelleen samoin vanhemman poliisin kanssa.  
Ilmeisesti vanhempi osasi ymmärtää sanoista ja katseesta, ettei lyhempi tarkoittanut pahaa. Hartiakkaampi nimittäin virnisti ja käänsi sitten selkänsä koneen ääressä istuvalle nojautuen tiskiin.  
“Ushion tyttöystävä kertoi, että Ushio kävi hänen lähentelijänsä kimppuun ja hakkasi tätä rajusti, kunnes poliisit ilmestyivät paikalle”, mies kertoi ja hymähti sanojensa perään.  
“Sitten luonnollisesti yhä testosteronia täynnä oleva mies vastusti pidätystä. Arvasin, ettei siitä ihan ilmaiseksi tai muistutuksella päästäisi – eikä tämä nyt kuitenkaan ole ollut ensimmäinen pidätys Ushion kohdalla.”  
“Miksi ihmeessä te sitten autatte häntä jälleen?” mustatukkainen hämmentyi.  
“Ettekö ole lainkaan pettynyt tai vihainen ystävänne toiminnasta?”  
“Olenhan minä pettynyt ja olin hyvinkin vihainen kuullessani tapahtuneesta”, pidempi vastasi huitaisten jälleen hiuksiaan miettien ilmiselvästi, mitä tekisi niiden kanssa.  
Pian eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen palasi takaisin hetkeen ja kääntyi hymyillen nuorukaisen puoleen.  
“Ushio on kuitenkin ystäväni eikä ystäviä sovi jättää missään tilanteessa pulaan, vaikka olisi kuinka pettynyt tai vihainen. Sitten myöhemmin voi kiukutella ja laittaa toinen kärsimään, jos siihen on aihetta”, pehmeä, matala ääni kertoi ystävällisesti kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä, mikä sai laihemman hymyilemään.  
Jotenkin tällaisesta hiukan ikävämmästä asiasta keskusteleminen ei tuntunut haittaavan heitä kumpaakaan.  
“Sitä paitsi, ystävien tehtävä on huolehtia toisistaan. Ystävät ovat perheesi, kun sinulla ei ole muuta perhettä ja heille kannattaa olla ihan yhtä uskollinen kuin sukulaisillesi.”  
“Olette oikeassa”, Tsunehito tunsi saavuttavansa vähitellen tasapainoa sisällään.  
Ehkei hän ollutkaan tehnyt väärin, vaan päinvastoin. Hänen aikaisemmat tekonsa olisivat oikein, koska hän oli suojellut rakasta ystäväänsä, joka vastaavasti oli taas suojellut häntä kaikin keinoin. Voisiko sellaisen ystävän hylätä? Siinä tapauksessa nuori mies ei olisi lainkaan ystävän arvoinen.  
“Mitä me olisimmekaan ilman ystäviä?”  
“Emme mitään”, vaaleampi vastasi siihen virnistäen.

He eivät vähään aikaan sanoneet mitään eivätkä ilmeisesti huomanneet nuoremman konstaapelin kysyviä katseita tämän käännellessä päätään. Nuori mies ei ilmiselvästi osannut päättää, kumpaa katsoisi hämmentyneenä pidempään. Tai sitten tämä yritti kehittää itselleen pöllön niskanivelet.  
Keskustellut kaksikko katseli toisiaan ilmeisesti vajonneena omiin ajatuksiinsa, koska he eivät näyttäneet huomaavan toisen tekevän täsmälleen samoin. Huomaamattaan sitä lainkaan itse, mustatukkainen vaihtoi hiukan asentoaan saaden itsensä näyttämään sirommalta, vaikka olikin jo sitä laihuutensa takia. Tummanruskeahiuksinen taas nojasi yhä rennosti poliisien tiskiä vasten voimatta näyttää itsevarmemmalta. Ei tuollaista tietäväisyyttä, varmuutta ja kiltteyttä voinut kuin arvostaa ja hiukan kadehtiakin.

“Teidän varmaan kannattaisi soittaa vähitellen Niigata-sanin tyttöystävälle”, sinisilmäinen sanoi viimein kaivaten sitä lämmintä ääntä ja heidän keskustelujaan.  
Ei hän tosin olisi halunnut jakaa kenenkään muun kanssa pisimmän huomiota, mutta täytyihän etsiväksi opettelevan ajatella muitakin. Jo oman virkansa takia, sillä hän oli nyt poliisina paikalla eikä mikään taksikuski.  
“Äh, antaa Ushion itse soittaa, kunhan pääsee ulos ja on hiukan rauhoittunut”, hartiakkaampi vastasi siihen hymähtäen.  
“Saavatpa sitten riidellä rauhassa, kun minä olen toivon mukaan useamman kilometrin kaukana.”  
Tsunehito purskahti iloisen huvittuneeseen nauruun kuulemastaan, eikä keskustelutoverinsakaan vaikuttanut kovin vakavalta, koska naureskeli pienesti ja virnisti vielä hyvinkin tietävästi. Kumpikin kuvitteli päässään näyn minihameeseen sonnustautuneesta naisesta, joka kiljui kasvot punaisina niin, että koko kortteli raikui ja ihmiset kuuroutuivat.  
Yllättäen heidän kahden korvansa kuuroutuivat muutamaksi sekunniksi hirvittävään karjuntaan.  
“SAATANAN JEPARI! NÄPIT IRTI MINUSTA!” hirvittävä miehen karjunta kaikui käytäviä pitkin saaden Tsunehiton kääntymään salamaa nopeammin ympäri, mutta hänen tuttavuutensa vain nojasi puiseen tiskiin liikahtamatta milliäkään. 

Nuorukainen olisi kyllä ehkä säikähtänyt näkemäänsä, jos olisi vilkaissut tätä, koska se lempeä hymy katosi jonnekin ja ystävällisesti tuikkivat silmät kapenivat viiruiksi olemuksen muuttuessa harvinaisen jäätäväksi. Kukaan ei tosin huomannut sitä vielä, koska jokaisen katse oli eräällä käytävällä, josta kuului lisää meteliä.  
“Tätäkö kutsutte vapauttamiseksi, kun raahaatte tällä tavalla perässänne!” huuto jatkui äänen vaimentuessa sanojen määrästä ja paikalla olijat arvasivat Ushioksi kutsutun miehen rääkyvän.  
“Minä sanoin näpit irti, saastat!”  
“Olisit vain hiljaa ja kiitollinen siitä, että joku vaivautui maksamaan takuut sinusta ja vielä jäi odottamaan sinua!” tuttu vanhempi konstaapeli karjaisi ähkäisten samassa, koska pidelty mies ilmeisesti pyristeli vastaan.  
“Kuka?” huuto vaimeni vain hiukan ja äänestä saattoi lukea selvän äimistyksen.  
Sivummalla oleva ovi aukesi viimein ja kaksi vanhempaa konstaapelia käveli sisään taluttaen tiukasti keskellä olevaa, varsin lipevän näköistä miestä. Raidallisiksi värjätyt hiukset laskeutuivat takkuisina, rasvaisina kasvoille ilmeisesti huonosti nukutun yön jäljiltä. Vaatteet, joita peitti lyhyt nahkarotsi, olivat ryppyiset eikä mies vaikuttanut millään tavalla yhtä karismaattiselta ja ylevältä kuin ystävänsä.  
“Hei Ushio”, kuului ystävällinen, matala tervehdys, joka sai puhutellun säpsähtämään.

Hitaasti Ushio käänsi katseensa nuoren poliisin vieressä seisovaan, oikeastaan puiseen pöytään nojaavaan, pitkään mieheen. Mies vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja kaikki pyristely ja liikkuminen pysähtyi. Ainoa paikka siitä vartalosta, joka liikkui, oli rintakehä, joka kohoili raskaasti ennustaen lähestyvää sydänkohtausta. Karhea suu raottui sanomaan jotain, mutta parittajaksi haukutun ei annettu sanoa sanaakaan.  
“Hina soitti minulle ja kertoi tapahtuneesta”, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut sanoi tyynesti vilkaisten muualle, vaikka katse pysyikin tiukasti pidätettyä.  
“Tulin niin nopeasti, kuin pääsin ja maksoin takuusi.”  
Raitahiuksen silmät laajenivat ja kasvot muuttuivat hehkuvanpunaisiksi häpeästä tämän viimein laskiessa katseensa alas.  
“Älä huoli, tiedän sinun maksavan takaisin – ei mitään kiirettä”, tummanruskeahiuksinen jatkoi selvästi harmissaan ystävänsä tulosta, vaikka olikin varta vasten tullut poliisilaitokselle hakemaan tätä.  
“Toivoisin kovasti, että tämä jäisi viimeiseksi kerraksi, koska muussa tapauksessa en tiedä, mitä tekisin kanssasi.”

Tsunehito käänsi katseensa puhuneeseen ja katsoi täysin hämmentyneenä, ehkä jopa hiukan peloissaan muuttunutta pisintä. Ääni oli viileä ja kuvasti eebenpuunruskeasilmäisen olevan ystäväänsä huomattavasti korkeammalla arvoasteikolla. Katse oli myös tiukka kertoen miehen olevan tyytymätön näkemäänsä. Jotenkin mustatukkaisesta alkoi tuntua, ettei kaksikko todellisuudessa ollutkaan ystäviä. Mitä sitten nämä olivat? Nopealla vilkaisulla pidätettyyn sinisilmäinen näki tämän tärisevän holtittomasti, mutta oliko se häpeää, toisen kunnioittamista vai pelkoa? Jokin sanoi, että sitä kaikkea, mutta erityisesti kahta viimeistä.  
“No, Ushio”, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut huokaisi suoristautuen seisomaan.  
“Meidän on aika mennä”, mies asteli ystäväänsä kohti.  
“Odottakaa!” etsiväksi kouluttautuva tarttui nopeasti uusinta tuttavuuttaan olkapäästä kiinni ja nykäisi pienesti pysäyttäen tämän.  
Seuraavaa asiaa hän ei ollut osannut odottaa.  
“NÄPIT IRTI HÄNESTÄ, PERKELEEN KYTTÄ!” Ushio karjaisi raivoissaan keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja melkein repäisi itsensä irti kahden vanhemman miehen otteesta päästäkseen suurisilmäisen kimppuun.  
Mustatukka nielaisi melkein aataminomenansa kurkusta alas ja hyppäsi taaksepäin pelästyneenä, kun raitahiuksinen yritti päästä hänen kimppuunsa.  
“Ushio”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi lujalla, käskevällä äänellä.  
Mitään muuta ei sanottu ja tuo nimi kuulosti sillä hetkellä käskyltä turvan tukkimisesta. Nimetty säpsähti taemmas ja vilkaisi taakseen näyttäen ilmiselvästi siltä, että putkassa olisi paljon turvallisempaa, kuin siinä poliisien ympäröimänä. Pisin astui pehmeästi toverinsa ja sinisilmäisen väliin katsoen tiukasti, suorastaan murhaavasti parittajaksi haukuttua saaden jopa poliisit hätkähtämään niin poraavaa ilmettä.

Hitaasti nenäkorua käyttävä kääntyi ympäri nuorempansa puoleen ja katsoi mustatukkaa pahoittelevasti. Käsi kohosi taputtamaan laihemman olkapäätä rauhoittavasti.  
“Anteeksi Ushion käyttäytyminen. Hän on ilmeisesti vielä yönkin jälkeen ylikierroksilla”, mies sanoi hellästi ja vilkaisi sitten silmäkulmastaan taakseen merkitsevästi pelastamaansa miestä.  
“Mitä asiaa sinulla olikaan?” eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen kysyi poliisilta kääntyen takaisin hänen puoleensa.  
“Tuota…”, Tsunehito mutisi vilkaisten raitahiuksista pidempänsä olkapään yli.  
Mikä ihme toista oikein vaivasi, kun tuntui olevan ylisuojeleva, suorastaan raivohullu kaikkia kohtaan, jotka menivät nenäkorua käyttävän lähelle. Nuorukainen värähti nopeasti Ushion roihuavaa katsetta kääntyen sitten takaisin keskustelutoverinsa puoleen.  
“Niigata-sanin pitäisi allekirjoittaa muutama paperi, jotta hän voi saada takavarikoidut tavaransa takaisin ja sitten tietenkin vapautumispaperin…”  
“Tietenkin, kiitos kuin muistutit”, tummanruskeahiuksinen hymyili rohkaisevasti kääntyen sitten koneen ääressä vapisevaa poliisia päin.  
“Saisimmeko ne allekirjoitettavat paperit?”  
“H-heti”, nuorempi konstaapeli änkytti ja harkitsi vakavasti alan vaihtoa.  
Sormet painelivat näppäimistöä ja toinen käsi liikkui hiirellä, mutta pian nuoren miehen oli pakko kysyä eräältä kokeneemmalta poliisilta, mistä löytäisi tulostettavat kaavakkeet. Kaksi vanhempaa poliisia raahasi Ushion tiskin luokse valmiiksi allekirjoittamaan ja häipymään silmistä, kun toinen mies kävi hakemassa kiinnipidettävän tavarat erillisestä huoneesta pienessä laatikossa. Parittajaksi kutsuttu mulkoili silmäkulmastaan vieressään olevaa mustatukkaa hänen yrittäessä olla välittämättä ilkeästä katseesta. Vetoketjulliseen nahkatakkiin pukeutunut seisoi hiukan taaempana ja katsoi muiden päiden yli tulostinta, josta syöksyi ulos muutama paperi.

Raitahiuksinen otti pöydälle asetetun kuulakärkikynän käteensä tarkkaillen silmäkulmastaan kauniskasvoista, vaikka pitikin kasvonsa suoraan eteenpäin odottaen kaavakkeita. Nuori konstaapeli liikkui toimistotuolin kanssa tulostimelle ja otti paperit kirjoittaen niihin kokeneemman poliisin kanssa muutamia tietoja – muun muassa lompakossa olevat henkilöllisyystodistuksessa oleva henkilötunnuksen.  
“Täyttäkää nuo kaksi kohtaa ja allekirjoittakaa sitten kaikki viisi paperia – voitte lukea ne, jos haluatte”, etsiväksi harjoitteleva kertoi ja osoitti papereissa olevia kohtia.  
Kynä leikki hiukan ruhjoutuneessa kädessä peukalon painellessa kirjoitusvälineen päässä olevaa nappulaa hermoja raastavasti.  
“Ei tarvitse, osaan nämä jo ulkoa”, pidätetty tokaisi töykeästi raapustaen vaadittavat kohdat painaen kynää turhankin voimakkaasti paperia vasten.  
Katse osui pöydälle asetettuun tavallista vaaleampaan käteen otteen parantuessa kynässä puristavaksi, ja äkisti käsi kohottautui iskuun tarkoituksena lävistää tuon sinisilmäisen poliisin käsi. Koneen ääressä istuva sulki silmänsä kauhistuneena suurisilmäisen koettaessa napata kätensä turvaan, vaikka tiesi jo liikkuessaan, että toinen saattaisi silti osua tai vaihtaa suuntaa ja tähdätä kasvoihin. Eräs toinen, vahva käsi kuitenkin pysäytti kaikki liikkeet suun raottuessa sanomaan uhkaavan vihaisesti:  
“Alat koetella hermojani, Ushio.”

Poliisit käänsivät katseensa tummanruskeahiuksiseen mieheen, joka piteli ystävänsä kättä ilmassa antamatta tämän liikahtaa paikoiltaan minnekään.  
“Enkä pidä siitä, että teet sitä niin usein – se ei ole pidemmällä tähtäimellä turvallista”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen puristi sormensa syvälle nahkatakkiin hauiksen kohdalla saaden raitahiuksisen ähkäisemään kivusta.  
Kuulakärkikynä putosi lattialle ja parittajaksi haukuttu potkaisi sitä vahingossa, kun pisin kiskaisi miehen kauemmaksi poliiseista kohti ulko-ovea. Nahkatakkiin pukeutunut harppoi pitkiä askelia riepottaen aikaisemmin pidätettyä perässään välittämättä tuon taivaallista, jos tämä vaikka kaatuisi siinä kompuroidessaan.  
“Tiedätkö miten rasittavaa on raahata sinua perässäni ja jatkuvasti kertoa sinulle, kuinka sinun kuuluisi käyttäytyä? Minä en kohta tiedä, miten minun tulisi käyttäytyä sinua kohtaan!” nenäkorua käyttävä tarttui oven kahvaan, mutta kääntyi sitten yllättäen takaisin katsomaan tiskin ääreen jääneitä miehiä puristaen yhä tiukasti toverinsa käsivartta.  
“Olen pahoillani Ushion käytöksestä ja lupaan, ettei hän tule enää tekemään tällaisia epämiellyttäviä vierailuja – ainakaan samalla tavalla”, tummanruskeahiuksinen käänsi siitä katseensa Tsunehitoon näyttäen miettivältä.  
“Mukavaa työpäivää ja anteeksi, kun laitoin sinut näkemään näin suuren vaivan tämän idiootin takia”, hartiakkaampi sanoi vakavana äänessä kaikuessa pientä haikeutta ja tämä katsahti poispäin vaieten hetkeksi.  
Hitaasti mies nosti katseensa lattiasta takaisin sinisiin silmiin hymyillen sitten lempeästi, hyvin ystävällisesti naurahtaessaan hyväntahtoisesti.  
“Etsivä Tsunehito-san.”

Kaksikko jäi hetkeksi katsomaan toisiaan sanomatta sanaakaan. Poliisit heidän ympärillään katsoivat tilannetta kummastuneena eikä Ushiokaan näyttänyt oikein ymmärtävän, mitä oikein tapahtui. Äkkiä tummanruskeahiuksinen kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja työnsi oven auki kiskoen otteessaan vaikertelevaa miestä mukanaan kadulle kadoten lainvartijoiden silmien edestä, kuin ei olisi koskaan käynytkään poliisilaitoksella.

Tsunehito tuijotti hitaasti sulkeutuvaa ovea, kuin ei olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt mitään sen tapaista. Aivot löivät tyhjää, aivan kuin jotenkin oman nimen sanominen tuntui kytkevät mustatukkaisen pois päältä, kuin hän olisikin robotti eikä ihminen. Vähitellen toisen lähtö tuntui pääsevän kosketuksiin ymmärryksen kanssa.  
“Hei…”, sana tuli hiljaa hiukan raottuneesta suusta.  
Silmät räpsähtivät samassa auki, kun poliisi tajusi olleensa vuoden suurin typerys.  
“Odottakaa!” nuorukainen parkaisi, vaikkei kaivattu mies ollutkaan enää kuuloetäisyydellä.  
Mustatukkainen tönäisi pääoven auki ja tönäisi vahingossa sisälle pyrkivän virkaveljen seinää vasten litistäen muurin ja lasin väliin. Eipä hän siitä välittänyt, koska katse seurasi kävelytietä keskustan suuntaan, koska epäili kaksikon lähteneen kyseiseen suuntaan. Ihmisiä kulki rakennuksen edessä joka suuntaan suurisilmäisen koettaessa hakea katseellaan pitkää, erikoisempaa miestä raahaamassa lyhempää miestä perässään.  
Etsittyä ei kuitenkaan löytynyt nuoren miehen jopa rynnätessään muutaman kymmenen metrin juoksuun. Pian hän pysähtyi tajuten, ettei voisi mitenkään löytää hakemaansa yli 2,7 miljoonan ihmisen joukosta mitenkään. Se oli enemmän kuin mahdoton tehtävä, jota ei olisi tarvinnut tehdä, jos olisi vaivautunut käyttämää niitä kuuluisia aivojaan.

“PASKA!” Tsunehito karjaisi niin kovaa, kuin sai ääntä lähtemään.  
Ympärillä oleva väki hätkähti ja kiersi nuoren miehen kaukaa useimpien katsoessa närkästyneenä virkamiehen käyttäessä niin rumaa kieltä. Eipä kauniskasvoinen jaksanut siitä välittää pätkääkään nostaessaan kätensä kasvoilleen riistäen silmiään ja poskiaan. Suu haukkoi ilmaa valtavan huudahduksen takia sormien liukuessa suun eteen. Pää kallistui väkisin taaksepäin ja koppalakki putosi päästä asfaltille likaantumaan.

Miten tässä kävi näin? Miten oli mahdollista, ettei hän ollut missään vaiheessa vaivautunut kysymään tummanruskeahiuksisen nimeä? Miten tyhmä hän saattoi olla!? Käyttäytyi kuin rakastunut pikkutyttö, vaikkei hän todellakaan ollut rakastunut!  
Tuo erikoiseen nahkatakkiin pukeutunut mies oli kiinnostava. Jalat ottivat hoippuvia askelia suurisilmäinen lysähtäessä nojaamaan seinään. Tämä oli uskomattoman kiinnostava ja mukava. Nuorukainen piti toisesta. Pidempi oli suunnilleen ensimmäinen mies, johon hän halusi tutustua paremmin. Tämän hymy oli viehättävä, ihanan kiltti ja lempeä… eikä mies ollut edes niin pahannäköinen, vaan hyvinkin vetovoimainen ja houkutteleva.  
Sinisilmäinen oli kyllä joskus hiukan katsellut muita miehiä sillä silmällä, muutaman kerran ihastunutkin, mutta ei sitten sen enempää. No, oli hän oikeastaan kerran suudellut Hide-zouta tämän tietämättä koulun leirillä yöllä, mutta se oli lähinnä johtunut uteliaisuudesta ystävänsä seksuaalisuutta kohtaan. Yksi tasan yhden päivän kestävä suhde erään pojan kanssa oli ollut, mutta se ei ollut tuntunut hyvältä ja siksi olikin päättynyt nopeasti – olihan se ollut lähinnä pelkkä kokeilu ilman mitään syvempiä tunteita ainakaan hänen puoleltaan. Ei tuo poika ollut tuntunut lainkaan samanlaiselta kuin nenäkorua käyttävä. Tasan kaksi tyttöä oli kyennyt tekemään häneen samanlaisen vaikutuksen, mutta lievemmässä väärin. Ei tosin kukaan ollut saanut hänen mieltään samassa mielessä järjestykseen sanoillaan kuin vanhempi.  
“Kuka sinä oikein olet?” Tsunehito kuiskasi hiljaa vajoten muistelemaan sitä lempeätä ääntä, joka oli puhunut viisaita sanoja.  
“Miten minä voin tavata sinut tai olla edes puoliksi yhtä hyvä tai mukava kuin sinä?”

**********

Muuttopuuhiin oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa, koska tilaustyöt olivat olleet myöhässä – mistä tietenkin Asagi vaati vähennyksiä saaden nopeasti tahtonsa läpi. Siitä Hide-zou ei jaksanut välittää, koska oli vain onnellinen heidän päästessä viimein muuttamaan röyhkeästi ennen hotellin muita asukkaita Burutendoulle. Hän oli vain onnellinen saadessaan ensimmäisen kerran painaa päänsä heidän uuden katossänkynsä tyynylle ja sulkea silmänsä vaipuen kohti unen maita. Eipä nukkumatti saanut rauhassa huiskia unihiekkaa teräväpiirteisen silmille, koska eräs iso kissaeläin näykki korvaa ja vaati yöeläimenä huomiota painaen jotain kovaa vaativasti nuorempansa pakaraa vasten. Lemmikeistäänhän kuului ottaa vastuu, vai mitä? Muutenhan ne saattoivat raapia uudet huonekalut riekaleiksi, eikä ruskeahiuksinen voinut rakastaa yhtään enempää kissansa matalan tyytyväistä kehräystä, kun tämä oli saanut kaipaamaansa rakkautta ja hellyyttä.

Eivät he saaneet montaa yötä viettää rauhassa, koska Asagin läheiset mafiamiehet päättivät, että kaksikon oli aika pitää viralliset tupaantuliaiset. Niistä juhlista ei kyllä juoma, ruoka, musiikki ja hyvät ystävät loppuneet. Tuo kaikki tuntui pyyhkivän huolet pois nuoresta miehestä, varsinkin, kun Asagi halusi kertoa kaikkien kuullen tehneensä kakkosmiehestään Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajan, koska oli kyllästynyt edellisen miehen törttöilyyn.  
“Minkä minä vain voin sille, että olisit hyvinkin seksikäs Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajana?” yakuza huomautti “fiksuna” miehenä, kun joutui melkein rakkaansa hirttämiseksi.  
Olisihan tosin vielä muutama mutka matkassa, koska nykyiselle toimitusjohtajalle olisi annettava potkut hyvillä perusteilla, ellei halunnut joutua raastupaan. Lisäksi nykyinen ukko oli osannut jo pidemmän aikaa omalla tavallaan ennustaa tulevaa, minkä takia teki työnsä entistä tarkemmin, ettei vain nousukas istuisi tilalleen. Ruiza tosin tarjoutui avuliaana uhriksi, jota tämä voisi käpälöidä kiperän paikan tullen ja saada potkut sopimattomasta käyttäytymisestä – mikä tosin ei olisi asevastaavan mielestä lainkaan sopimatonta, vaikkei tämä erityisemmin pitänyt nykyisen toimitusjohtajan ulkonäöstä.

Mitä muutakaan voimakasleukainen olisi voinut siinä naurun keskellä tehdä, kuin unohtaa entistä paremmin huolensa. Lisäksi juhlien jälkeen heidän kotinsa oli jälleen siivottava ja ylimmän kerroksen yksi kolmesta vierashuoneesta saatava siihen kuntoon, kuin hän ei nukkuisikaan rikollisjärjestön johtajan vieressä öitään. Sayurille ei aiottu kertoa yhtään mitään kaksikon lämpimistä väleistä ja tämä tuntui uskovan sokeasti kahden miehen läheisten välien johtuvan sieluntoveruudesta ja lapsuuden aikaisesta veljeydestä. Asagi ei edelleenkään halunnut kertoa äidilleen totuutta ja Hide-zou joutui tyytymään siihen, että he kertoisivat sen joskus myöhemmin yhdessä saaden naiselta siunauksen.

Kaikki oli sujunut mukavasti ja Asagin lähimmät miehet olivat saaneet avainkortit hissiä varten, jotta nämä saattaisivat käydä raportoimassa töistään. Hirokikin kävi muutaman kerran, minkä takia Ruizakin tupsahti aina “vahingossa” paikalle, mikä vain vahvisti kakkosmiehen käsitystä siitä, että asevastaavalla oli hyvinkin vahvat tunteet parittajaa kohtaan. Tummanruskeahiuksinen taas vaikutti pitävän vaaleimmasta enemmän kuin monista muista, mutta muutaman kerran tämä oli jäänyt kaihoisasti katselemaan ikkunasta alas kaduille, kun poliisiautot huristivat hotellin ohi pillien huutaessa korvia särkevästi. Silloin tämä jopa huokaisi muutaman kerran raskaasti, mutta nopeasti joko pantterimainen tai aseiden salakuljettaja onnistui kiskomaan ajatuksiinsa vajonneen miehen takaisin tilanteen tasalle. Eipä se hirveästi mietityttänyt voimakasleukaista – ei hänellä ollut mitään tietoa siitä, mitä muutamaa päivää ennen tupaantuliaisia oli tapahtunut.

Ei hänellä luultavasti olisi ollut siitä mitään tietoa, ellei hotellin avajaispäivän jälkeisellä viikolla Atsushi olisi tullut raportoimaan ja tuonut samalla vieraskerrokseen erään tutun.  
“Hide-zou!” Atsushi karjaisi alemmassa kerroksessa, että ylimmässä kerroksessa televisiota katsellut Hide-zou ja vessassa ollut Asagi kuulivat selvästi.  
“Minulla on asiaa Asagille ja joku poika kyseli sinua tuolla aulassa, että otin hänet mukaan!”  
Ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan ja sulki samassa kaukosäätimen punaisesta nappulasta television ruudun jättäen uutiset omaan arvoonsa. Kuka häntä töistä nyt vapaapäivänään täältä kaipasi? Tuskin ketään muita nuorempia aikuisia lähtisi hänen peräänsä kyselemään, ellei toimitusjohtaja tai joku muu olisi käskenyt. Nuorukainen suoristi hiukan vetoketjullista huppariaan, koska ei ollut sopivaa nyt aivan nukkavieruna ilmestyä työtoverinsa eteen, vaikka jokapaikanhöylä tuskin jaksaisi välittää siitä, vaikka hän kävelisi alasti tämän eteen. Mieshän luultavasti innostuisi siitä, mutta tajuaisi kaikeksi onneksi pitää näppinsä irti – pelkäsi nimittäin useammasta syystä sormiensa puolesta.  
“Joudut kyllä odottamaan hetken Asagia, Atsushi”, Hide-zou vastasi kuuluvalla äänellä avaten heidän kerroksensa oven.  
Hän tiesi, että kaksikko olisi ainoat toiseksi ylimmän kerroksen herrat, koska henkivartijat olivat saaneet hiukan vapaata ja päättäneet mennä eräälle ampumaradalle Osakan ulkopuolelle treenaamaan taitojaan. Oli näilläkin huvit viettää vapaapäiviään.  
“Hän tulee aivan kohta”, kakkosmies käveli sukkasillaan ripeästi alakertaan katsoen pienesti hymyillen mafiamiestä.

Hymy tosin kuoli kesken kaiken ja jotain kovaa tömähti kipeästi vatsanpohjaan ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen nähdessä kauniit kasvot ja siniset silmät synkkäkasvoisen miehen vieressä. Askel pysähtyi kesken kaiken ja suu raottui hämmennyksestä ja pelosta, joka iskeytyi päälle raekuuroa kivuliaampana ja yllättävämpänä. Vielä suurempi yllätys oli nähdä mustahiuksisella nuorukaisella jonkinlainen puvun tapainen päällään, vaikka solmio olikin jäänyt jonnekin.  
“Hei, Hide-zou”, Tsunehito tervehti ilmiselvästi vaivautuneena ystävänsä ilmeestä ja koko tilanteesta.  
Eikä erään toisen miehen läsnäolo helpottanut tilannetta lainkaan.  
“Hide-zou, mistä sinä tällaisia namupaloja löydät, etkä kerro meille muille lainkaan?” Atsushi käänsi katseensa lyhimpään ja katsoi tätä hyvinkin irstaasti.  
“On ilkeätä omia kaikkea hyvää itsellään. Eikö Asagi riitä sinulle pelkästään, vai onko hän unohtanut poikaystävän velvollisuudet?”  
“Niitä velvollisuuksia minä en unohda koskaan!” kuului samassa huikkaus yläkerran ovelta ja portailta kuului tömähtelyä, jota olisi voinut verrata villiintyneeseen norsulaumaan.  
“Atsushi, minä jo mietin, miss-” puhe keskeytyi täysin yllättäen, kun pantterimainen saavutti rakkaansa.

Mustatukkainen jäätyi suorastaan paikalleen toinen jalka omituisesti ylhäällä seuraavaa harppausta varten ja kasvoilla oleva pirullinen virne näytti kuolleen irvistykseltä. Mustat silmät tuijottivat alaisensa vieressä seisovaa nuorta miestä, joka hätkähti säikähdyksestä tavatessaan miehen, jota ei tosiaan ollut erityisemmin kaivannut. Ei tosin yakuzakaan ollut kaivannut suurisilmäistä tämän ammatin takia, mikä sattumoisin saattoi tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa, kun tuo nuori mies marssi julkeasti hänen kotiinsa.  
“Sinä!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja sähähti raivosta.  
Poliisi avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, muttei ehtinyt, kun pisin astui nopeasti vain muutaman askeleen ja tarttui rinnuksista kiinni. Kauniit kasvot värähtivät kivusta, kun vanhin iski laihan vartalon vasten metallisia hissin ovia painaen kipeästi tasaista pintaa vasten. Eniten sattui kaulaan ja kurkkuun vaaleiden käsien noustessa epätoivoisesti repimään liian vahvaa otetta suun haukkoessa henkeä.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä!?” Asagi ei välittänyt tuon taivaallista sinisilmäisen aukoilevasta suusta tai edes rakkaansa kiivaasta hengenvedosta ja jokapaikanhöylän hämmentyneestä inahduksesta.  
“Emmekö tehneet riittävän hyvin selväksi, mitä siitä seuraa, jos menet lavertelemaan minusta ja mafiastani!?”  
“Päästä irti!” Tsunehito parkaisi saaden viimein hiukan höllennettyä painoa aataminomenaltaan.  
“Minä en ole kertonut mitään kellekään! En edes paljastanut Hide-zouta, vaikka hän pyysi!”

“Mitä?” yakuzan ote irtosi samassa kauluksesta toisen jäädessä huohottamaan paikoilleen.  
“Hide-zou pyysi mitä?” mustat silmät tuijottivat tiukasti laihinta, joka nosti katseensa niihin ylväisiin kasvoihin.  
“Eikö hän muka kertonut?” poliisi henkäisi uupuneena ja hymähti sitten pilkallisesti.  
“Onpas vahvalla pohjalla teidän kahden ystävyys ja rakkaus, kun hän ei vaivautunut kertomaan sinulle, mitä käski minua tekemään.”  
“Älä jauha turhaa, vaan vastaa”, pantterimainen komensi tuskin huomaamatta lainkaan kakkosmiehensä tulleen heidän vierelleen.  
“Hide-zou käski, kuten äsken sanoin, paljastamaan hänet poliiseille”, sinisilmäinen vastasi viimein suoristaen selkänsä.  
“Hän pyysi – ei, vaan rukoili, etten mainitsisi sinusta sanaakaan virkaveljilleni tai Matsuura-sanille. Hän pyysi minua paljastamaan itsensä poliisien murhaajaksi, jos nimiä kaivattaisiin, jottei sinulle kävisi kuinkaan.”

Hitaasti rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi ympäri katsoen silmät pyöreinä järkytyksestä ruskeahiuksista, joka laski hitaasti katseensa lattiaan jalkoihinsa. Hän oli tosiaan salannut vanhimmalta totuuden silloisesta keskustelusta.  
“Hide-zou?” mies kysyi hitaasti, kuin tuo nimi olisi kätkenyt sisäänsä suuren kasan kysymyksiä.  
Kutsuttu ei kuitenkaan sanonut yhtään mitään; tuijotti vain yhä lattiaa.  
“Kuinka sinä saatoit!?” vanhempi tarttui rajusti hartiakkaampaa olkapäästä kiinni ja pakotti hänet katsomaan itseään.  
“Miksi helvetissä sinä valehtelit minulle ja sanoit kaiken olevan kunnossa!? Miksi et sanonut saatana vie sanaakaan näinä viikkoina!?”  
“En minä voinut…”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa katsoen rakkaansa sielunpeileihin tietäen tuottaneen tälle pettymyksen.  
Hän voisi sanoa nyt vain totuuden.  
“Se oli ainoa keino, millä saatoin pelastaa teidät kummatkin niin toisiltanne kuin kaikelta muulta.”  
“Ishikawa-san, haluaisin vain sanoa -” Tsunehito aloitti hiljaa.  
“Ole hiljaa, kyttä”, Asagi sähähti tiukasti, mutta vihainen ääni ei kuitenkaan saanut nuorinta vaikenemaan.  
“Olet aivan turhaan peloissasi”, suurisilmäinen sanoi saaden jostain sisältään lisää voimaa.  
“Minä en paljastanut sinua enkä Hide-zouta. En paljastanut silloin enkä ole paljastanut nytkään. Minulla ei ole myöskään mitään tarkoitusta kertoa todellisia tapahtumia, mutta minä en aio keskustella siitä sinun kanssasi.”  
Mafiamiehet katsoivat hämmentyneinä laihaa nuorta miestä, joka astui teräväpiirteisen viereen koskettaen pidempänsä olkapäätä.  
“Minä tulin tänne vain siksi, koska halusin keskustella Hide-zoun kanssa tapahtuneesta ja muustakin. Luin lehdestä, että te olitte muuttaneet tänne ja siksi minä vaelsin tänne.”  
Katse siirtyi sitten voimakasleukaiseen sinisilmäisen hymyillessä hiukan vaivaantuneena.  
“Voisimmeko jutella kahdestaan?” nuorin kysyi hiukan värähtäen.  
“Minulla olisi tärkeää asiaa…”  
“Tietenkin voimme”, pidempi vastasi samassa ja viittasi peremmälle vieraskerrokseen.  
“Me voimme mennä tuonne sohvalle juttelemaan.”

“Hide-zou, et kai sinä aio”, Asagi aloitti kauhistuneena, mutta Hide-zou käänsi terävän katseensa tähän.  
“Asagi, Atsushilla on sinulle asiaa. Sinun olisi syytä jutella hänen kanssaan, kuten minulla on nyt syytä jutella Tsunehiton kanssa”, kakkosmies sanoi painokkaasti ja jatkoi, kun toinen avasi suunsa vastalauseeksi.  
“Vaikka olet johtajani monessa mielessä, pystyn yhä itse tekemään omat päätökseni eikä minun tarvitse niitä kaikkia selitellä sinulle tai edes kysyä mielipidettäsi.”  
Pantterimainen tuijotti voimakasleukaista silmät suurina. Koska tämä ei sanonut mitään pieneen hetkeen, tarttui ruskeahiuksinen Tsunehitoa kädestä kiinni ja talutti säikymmän puoleisen poliisin punaiselle sohvalle. Huomatessaan, ettei mielipidettään kuunneltaisi lainkaan, yakuza kääntyi myrskynmerkkinä ylimpään kerrokseen. Hyvin pian Atsushi huomasi johtajansa tulevan takaisin ulosmenoa varten pukeutuneena kaapaten alaisensa nopeasti hissiin aikoen painua ulos talosta. Teräväpiirteinen huokaisi raskaasti nostaen käden otsalleen. Miksi hänen rakkaansa täytyi aina olla niin yliteatraalinen?

“Tuota”, Tsunehito mutisi entistä vaivaantuneempana.  
“Tarkoitukseni tuolla ei ollut aiheuttaa teidän välillänne riitaa… Minä kyllä suutuin tuosta kiinnikäymisestä, mutta minä luulin sinun kertoneen…”  
“En halunnut huolestuttaa Asagia”, Hide-zou vastasi katsoen kattoa kuin pyytäen sitä antamaan yakuzalle ymmärrystä.  
“Siksi en kertonut ja pidätystilanteessa minä olisin ehkä pystynyt jotenkin samaan Asagin jättämään sinut rauhaan – toteamalla vaikka sen, että minua epäiltäisiin vielä suuremmin, jos sinulle tapahtuisi jotain.”  
Vanhempi käänsi hitaasti katseensa laihempaan, joka ei tiennyt, miten olisi suhtautunut siihen, että oli kengät jalassa keskellä olohuonetta.  
“Miksi sinä et paljastanut minua?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei käsittänyt tapahtunutta käännettä.  
“Mikset paljastanut ketään meistä ja miksi tulit tänne?”  
“Tulin tänne, koska halusin tavata sinut”, mustatukkainen vastasi katsellen kallista sisustusta.  
Ilmeisesti rikoksilla sai vähän liiankin hyvän toimeentulon.  
“Syitä siihen, miksi taas halusin tavata sinut, on monia.”  
“Ja ne ovat?” vanhempi kurtisti kulmiaan ja haki katseellaan käsirautoja toisen vyöltä.  
“Tulin kertomaan sinulle, ettei sinun tarvitse hermoilla enää yhtään mahdollisella pidätyksellä”, poliisi sanoi kääntäen sitten katseensa pidempäänsä.  
“Kuten varmasti olet lehdistä lukenut tai kuullut uutisista, poliisit luulevat kertomani takia, että minut kolkattiin ulkona tarkastuskierroksella. Iskut päässäni vahvistivat kertomustani, vaikka lääkärit uskovat minun saattaneen nähdä jotain, mutta unohtaneeni iskun takia. Se kuitenkin on vain heidän omaa toiveikkuuttaan muiden poliisien kanssa.”

“Miksi sinä niin teit?” Hide-zoun oli pakko kysyä, vaikka tunsikin suurta huojennusta kuulemastaan.  
Kyllähän ystävänsä periaatteista ja arvoista luopuminen ihmetytti vaaleampaa.  
“Miksi sinä et paljastanut minua? Miksi sinä suojelit rikollista vastoin periaatteitasi?”  
“En suojellut rikollista, vaan ystävää, joka olisi suojellut minua samassa tilanteessa ja on suojellut muutenkin parhaansa mukaan”, Tsunehito vastasi hymyillen sitten lämpimästi.  
“Olin todellakin vihainen saatuani tietää sinun olevan yakuzan palveluksessa. Luulin sinun pettäneen minut, muttet kuitenkaan koskaan ollut tehnyt niin. Ymmärrän myös sen, miksi liityit Ishikawa-sanin mafiaan – sinä olet rakastanut häntä ainoana jumalanasi siitä lähtien, kun suunnilleen tutustuitte toisiinne.”  
“Kiitos”, vanhempi kuiskasi suoraan sydämestään tuntien silmiensä kostuvan.  
Kyyneleet eivät kuitenkaan vuotaneet kasvoille, vaan hartiakkaampi veti nopeasti ilmaa suuhunsa ryhdistäytyen nopeasti. Ei ollut itkun aika.  
“En saisi olla näin iloinen tapahtuneesta, mutta en voi kieltää, ettenkö olisi onnellinen ja helpottunut tekemästäsi. Olen tosin pahoillani, että minun takiani et voi jakaa oikeutta ystäviäsi kohtaamasta vääryydestä…”  
“Hide-zou, lopeta tuollaiset puheet”, sinisilmäinen käänsi katseensa parvekkeen lasiseinän läpi ulos taivaalle.  
“Ne poliisit eivät olleet ystäviäni – kaikkea muuta”, nuorempi jatkoi tuhahtaen ilmeisesti hiukan suuttuneena.

Teräväpiirteinen avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä, mutta poliisi huomasi tämän ja nosti kätensä ilmaan kertoen haluavansa selittää sanomisiaan.  
“Minä en ole ollut kovinkaan suosittu täällä poliisien piireissä, mikä on johtunut ilmeisesti kateudesta”, laihempi selitti nojaten sitten kyynärpäillä polviinsa.  
“Minä olin kurssini paras ja rikoinkin muutaman ennätyksen opiskeluvaiheessani. Sen lisäksi minä halusin etsiväksi ja pääsin siihenkin kouluttautumaan tehden samalla poliisien töitä. Olin kuitenkin uusi – alun perin kotoisin Yokohamasta, vaikka muutinkin jo pienenä Tokioon. En ole täkäläinen enkä tule koskaan olemaan. Minulla ei erityisemmin ole ollut ystäviä, vain tuttavia ja terassiseuralainen, mutta siihen se on jäänyt. Ne neljä poliisia olivat taas niitä rakkareita, jotka olivat jahdanneet opintojensa aikana tyttöjä eivätkä sen takia menestyneet hyvin verrattuna minuun. He itse asiassa raahasivat minut sinne varastolle, koska halusivat näyttää minulle, etten saisi kuvitella itsestäni liikoja”, kauniskasvoinen veti syvää henkeä puristaen kätensä hiukan katkeroituneena nyrkkeihin.  
“Kuten sanoin, he eivät olleet ystäviäni, mutta sinä olet. Sinä olet ainoa oikea ystäväni tässä helvetin kaupungissa.”  
“Tsunehito”, pidempi hymyili pienesti.  
Käsi ei harvinaista kyllä noussut peittämään hymyä, mutta nyt voimakasleukainen halusikin toisen näkevän hänen hymynsä. Kiitollisuus paistoi niistä ruskeankellertävistä silmistä mustatukan kohottaessa kasvonsa katsomaan lihaksikkaampaa, kun hän laski kätensä lyhemmän olkapäälle.  
“Kiitos.”  
“Ole hyvä”, suurisilmäinen nosti kätensä koskettamaan ystävänsä kättä.  
Nyt nuorempi tiesi vielä paremmin kuin aikaisemmin, että oli loppujen lopuksi tehnyt oikein. Mitä väliä laista ja muusta, kunhan vain hänen läheisillään olisi hyvä olla. Ei laihempi varmasti kaikkea tulisi koskaan hyväksymään, mutta ei sitä tarvittukaan. Pelkkä ymmärtäminen siitä, että toinen teki, kuten oli mielestään oikein itseään ja rakkaitaan kohtaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sinisilmäisyys on resessiivinen ominaisuus, eli sinisilmäisyys on harvinaisempaa kuin ruskeasilmäisyys. Japanilaisilla on lähes aina tummat silmät, mutta miksei niitä poikkeuksiakin voisi olla  
> * Poliisien koulutukseen kuuluu hyvän peruskunnon hankkiminen, täytyyhän rikollisten perässä juoksennellakin välillä. Poliisit ovat siis joutuneet juoksemaan esteratoja  
> * Joo, en tiedä tästä säännöstä Japanissa, mutta sovitaan, että turvavyön käyttämättömyydestä voidaan tarkistaa. En oikein tiedä, mitä kaikkea Japanin laissa sanotaan (japanintaitoni ei siihen riitä)  
> * 60 000 jeniä on melkein 500. Se on täysin kohtuuton määrä sakkona turvavyön käyttämättömyydestä, koska kyseinen seikka määriteltäisiin rikkeeksi ja rikkeen sakko on n. 10–115 euroa aina tapauksesta riippuen. Tuo summa ei sinänsä ole kovin paha  
> * Taskuparkkeerauksessa ajetaan ajotietä pitkin ja parkkeerataan kadun suuntaisesta kadun viereen. Joskus voi mennä ihan johon päähän, mutta hyvin usein joutuu parkkeeraamaan kahden auton väliin (jolloin joutuu hirveästi säätämään ja menettämään hermojaan, allekirjoittanut toteaa)  
> * Tästähän herää tällainen hauska juttu, kuin että Japanissa jonkin asteinen parittaminen on kuitenkin sallittua, koska erilaisia jopa kyseenalaistettavia seuralaispalveluita on. Nämä taas luultavasti ovat joutuneet hankkimaan kunnon luvat ja maksamaan veroakin. Siksi tässä on sellainen erotus, etteivät mafiaan kuuluvat maksa mitään veroa parituksesta valtiolle ja tekevät siihen omat sääntönsä (rikkoen lain sanelemia asioita)  
> * 680 000 jeniä on jonkin verran päälle 5500 euroa, mitä harvoin löytyy lompakosta, kun asiasta kerrotaan ensimmäisen kerran   
> * Monissa laitoksissa joudutaan säheltämään aika paljon virallisten paperien kanssa. Mistään ei tunnu nykyään selviytyvän ilman paperisotaa  
> * Osakan kaupunkialueella asuu n. 2,7 miljoonaa ihmistä (tieto vuosien 2007–2013 väliltä)  
> * Mikäli sinulle annetaan potkut ilman hyviä, totuudenmukaisia perusteita, voi työpaikan haastaa oikeuteen ja saada suuretkin korvaukset


	9. Chapter 9

“Mitä muuta asiaa sinulla oli?” Hide-zou nojautui paremmin sohvan selkänojaan huomattavasti rentoutuneempana.  
“Sanoit, että sinulla oli useampi syy tulla tapaamaan minua ja kerroit vasta yhden, joka on kyllä suhteellisen laaja. Halusitko muuten vain tavata?”  
Silmissä oli pieni leikkisä pilke, joka sai Tsunehiton vaivaantumaan. Pidempi näki aivan liian selvästi, että toisella oli jotain muutakin asiaa. Mitkä ihmeen haukansilmät tällä olivat?”  
“No, mitä asiaa sinulla oli, vai pitääkö minun arvailla?” ruskeahiuksinen naurahti matalasti huomaten toisen kiemurtelevan niin hänen katseestaan, kuin asiastakin.  
Sinisilmäinen irvisti ystävälleen laskien katseensa jalkoihinsa, kuin ne olisivat voineet puhua suun puolesta. Tietenkään kengänkärjet eivät sanoneet mitään ja varpaiden ääni olisi tuskin kuulunut paksujen kenkien alta.  
“Minä…”, poliisi näytti harvinaisen epävarmalta.  
“Hide-zou?”  
“Niin?” kutsuttu vakavoitui hiukan, koska huomasi, ettei toinen näyttänyt kovin leikkisältä.  
“Sinähän olit rakastanut Asagia jo vuosia, ennen kuin aloit seurustella Tokiossa niiden muutaman pojan kanssa”, mustatukkainen aloitti arasti.  
“Miksi sinä aloit seurustella heidän kanssaan? Rakastuitko heihin?”

Kakkosmies kurtisti kulmiaan entisestään, koska ei ollut odottanut tuollaista kysymystä. Mistä oli oikein kyse? Nopealla päättelykyvyllä voisi väittää, että nuorempi oli tavannut jonkun, mutta ei hän tiennyt yhtään mitään naisista… Oliko kyseessä mies?  
“Tavallaan petin itseäni ja heitä seurustellessani heidän kanssaan”, voimakasleukainen sanoi hiukan karskisti huomaamattaan.  
Ei hän kovinkaan paljon rakastanut menneiden, Asagittomien aikojen, kaivelua.  
“Minä todellakin rakastin silloin Asagia ja mietin häntä jok’ikinen päivä ja hetki. Ei seurustelun alkamiseen tarvita aina rakkautta, vaikka olisihan se aina mukavinta kaikkia kohtaan. Minä en rakastanut yhtäkään heistä. En edes ihastunut heihin tavatessamme, mutta kiinnostuin suuresti”, käsi nousi leualle hartiakkaamman miettiessä tarkemmin silloisia tuntemuksiaan.  
“Jokin heissä oli niin mielenkiintoista, että halusin tutustua heihin paremmin. Enhän minä tosiaan heti alkanut seurustella kenenkään kanssa, mutta tutustuttuani heihin paremmin aloin pitää heistä. Siksi minulla oli ennen Asagia muitakin poikaystäviä – saattoi myös johtua viriävästä seksuaalisuudesta, joka pakotti ajattelemaan edes hiukan omia halujaan.”  
Viimeinen maininta sai suurisilmäisen purskahtamaan nauruun. He olivat tottuneet puhumaan näistä asioista – homo- ja heteroseksuaalisuudesta ilman noloutta tai muutakaan. Kaksikko pystyi jopa vitsailemaan keskenään asiasta.  
“Entä ihan ensimmäisellä kerralla? Siis ennen kuin olit edes ollut kenenkään kanssa kunnolla?” laihempi halusi tietää kuitenkin tarkemmin.  
“No, minä olin jo huomannut alakoulussa, etteivät tytöt kiinnosta minua millään tavalla. Se vain vahvistui yläkoulussa ja huomasin tuntevani vetoa muihin poikiin. Suihkussa käyminen kävi välillä turhankin vaikeaksi”, Hide-zou pyöräytti silmiään muistellessaan lapsuuttaan ja nuoruuttaan, vaikkei ollutkaan vielä kovin vanha.  
“Toivuttuani luonnollisesta alkujärkytyksestä aloin tietenkin katsella muita sillä silmällä ja huomasin muutaman muun vastaavasti vilkuilevan minua. Olihan minulla muutaman kanssa säpinää, mutta ensimmäinen ihan vakavaksi kutsuttu suhde alkoi Fuyukin kanssa talvella, kun olin yhdeksännellä luokalla. Halusin tutustua tähän, ja hän oli mukava – meillä oli hauskaa yhdessä. Usko tai älä, mutta seuraavat neljä kuukautta sitten naureskelin, kun koulun tavoitelluin poika sitten seurustelikin minun kanssani eikä kenenkään tytön.”  
“En yhtään epäile”, Tsunehito virnisti tietäen hyvinkin, ettei ystävänsä erityisemmin välittänyt missään mielessä naisista, elleivät nämä olleet jollain tapaa erilaisempia kuin suurin osa massasta.  
Eräänlainen pienimuotoinen inhokin saattoi johtua siitä, että monet naiset ja tytöt iskivät silmänsä voimakasleukaiseen. Nämä olivat välillä myös hyvin tungettelevia ja liimautuivat vanhemman kylkeen kiinni tuntumatta ymmärtävän, ettei häntä kiinnostanut lainkaan.  
“Mutta Fuyukin tapasin kunnolla eräissä kotibileissä, joissa sitten juttelimme, ja minä menin myöhemmin koulussa puhumaan jostain turhanpäiväisestä. Joidenkin kanssa olen jutellut vain siksi, että olen halunnut ystävystyä – kuten sinun kanssasi. Sitä samaa, mitä sinäkin olet tehnyt”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen virnisti samassa katsoen entistä pirullisemmin lyhempää.  
“Mitäs sinä nyt noin kovasti haluat tietää, miten minä tutustuin muihin poikaystäviini?”

Kysymys sai punaiset läikät kohoamaan vaaleille kasvoille poliisin mumistessa jotain epäselvästi.  
“Hmm… Minun täytynee todella sitten arvailla, kun et kerran suostu itse puhumaan”, vanhempi käänsi katseensa viattomasti hissille, kuin siellä olisi jotain mielenkiintoisempaa.  
Hymy kuitenkin levisi kasvoille suun raottuessa jatkamaan.  
“Olet tavannut jonkun ja nyt sinua taas ujostuttaa, kuten aina, ja tulit kysymään neuvoa. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ole kukaan nainen, koska muutenhan olisit soittanut joko isoveljellesi Toshimasalle tai jollekin heterokaverillesi Tokioon.”  
Nuoremman kasvot lehahtivat tulipunaisiksi, kun ruskeahiuksinen käänsi nopeasti katseensa tähän ja vielä kumartui lähemmäksi kasvot ihan muutaman sentin päässä, niin että pienellä pään liikahduksella heidän huulensa olisivat koskettaneet toisiaan jo toisen kerran, vaikka pidemmän tietämättä. Se saikin laihemman nielaisemaan kuuluvasti, koska kyseinen suudelma oli tuntunut yksipuolisuudestaan huolimatta hyvin mukavalta.  
“Ainut syy, minkä takia sinä tulisit minulta varta vasten utelemaan tuollaista heteroleima yhä otsassa, johtuu siitä, että olet todellakin tavannut jonkun odottamattoman henkilön”, ruskeankellertävät silmät loistivat riemusta ja uteliaisuudesta.  
“Jonkun _miehen_.”

Tsunehito säpsähti välittömästi kauemmaksi Hide-zousta ja kaatui selälleen punaiselle sohvalle saaden hartiakkaamman vain purskahtamaan raikuvaan nauruun. Nuorempi kohottautui istumaan käsiensä varaan suurien silmien kaventuessa tiukoiksi viiruiksi.  
“Hide-zou!” mustatukkainen tiesi näyttävänsä punaiselta jouluvalolta.  
“Kehtaatkin tehdä tuollaista ja vielä _tässä_ talossa!”  
“Mitä vikaa tässä talossa on?” kakkosmies sai kysyttyä useamman minuutin päästä saatuaan itsensä rauhoittumaan.  
“Vaikkapa se, kenen talo tai huoneisto tämä onkaan”, laihempi heitti kätensä ilmaan teatraalisesti.  
“Yakuzan koti ja poliisi hänen rakastajansa kanssa! Tiedätkö, miten epämääräiseltä tuo äsken näytti! Jos Ishikawa-san olisi juuri äsken tullut takaisin tänne, hän olisi puraissut pääni irti, koska olisi luullut minun yrittävän iskeä sinua!”  
“No, siinä on omat riskinsä, mutta uskoisin Asagin antavan Közin ja K:n listiä sinut. Hän tuskin haluaisi liata käsiään, vaikka olisihan se hauska näky”, ruskeahiuksinen veti vielä muutaman kerran syvää henkeä.  
“Tosin, minä tiedän jo, mitä kaikkea hän olisi valmis tekemään puolestani. En tarvitse siitä enää todisteita, vaikka olisi se todella suloinen näky.”  
“Minusta taas ei olisi kovin hauska menettää päätäni tai mitään muutakaan osaa itsestäni”, kauniskasvoinen huomautti tiukasti istuutuen paremmin punaisella sohvalla.  
“Ei se minustakaan kovin hauskaa olisi”, voimakasleukainen myönsi nyökäten.  
“Minusta tosin on hauska tietää, että sinä tulet pyytämään apua minulta”, ääni muuttui heti nauravaksi.  
“Vai on meidän pieni Tsunehito mennyt iskemään silmänsä toiseen mieheen… En olisi uskonut tätäkään ihmettä näkeväni.”  
“En minä ole kehenkään rakastunut tai edes ihastunut!” sinisilmäinen huomautti mahdollisimman totisena laskien katseensa sitten käsiinsä yhä punastuneena.  
“Minä vain… pidin hänestä…”

“Tietenkin”, Hide-zou päätti lopettaa turhan kiusaamisen, koska ymmärsi kuitenkin tilanteen olevan hankala ystävälleen.  
Olihan se ollut hänellekin vaikea, vaikkakin vuosia sitten.  
“On ihan luonnollista, että pitää jostakusta.”  
“On vai?” Tsunehito ei katsonut pidempäänsä silmiin, vaan tuijotti yhä käsiään.  
“Eli tarkoittaako tämä sitä, että olen homo?”  
“Ei tarkoita”, vanhempi tiesi hyvin.  
“Eihän tavallista suurempi kiinnostuminen toiseen mieheen tarkoita välttämättä mitään seksuaalista eikä yksi ihastuminen tee sinusta homoa – saatat olla korkeintaan biseksuaali, joka on enemmän niiden naisten perään. Mikään ei nyt välttämättä muutu tästä.”  
“Mutta minä haluan sen muuttuvan”, mustatukan sanat saivat voimakasleukaisen hätkähtämään hämmennyksestä.  
“Minä haluan nähdä hänet uudelleen. Haluan tutustua häneen paremmin ja tietää hänestä kaiken mahdollisen.”

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei sanonut mitään tutkaillessaan sieviä kasvoja. Vielä äsken iho oli hehkunut leuasta otsaan asti punaisena ja ääni oli poukkoillut kuin vuoristoradan vaunu liian kovassa vauhdissa. Nyt kuitenkin punaisuus oli laskeutunut, vaikka poskipäissä olevat läikät toivat olemukseen pientä epävarmuutta ja ujoutta. Ääni oli varmempi kuin aikaisemmin, kun ystävä oli jo maininnut tuosta mystisestä miehestä. Sanat olivat selkeät, kun ne ilmaisivat jo useamman päivän pääkopassa pyörineet ajatukset ja toiveet.  
“Sehän on mukavaa”, vaaleampi hymyili oikeasti onnellisena toisen puolesta.  
“No, missä tapasitte?” pidempi heilautti hiukan päätään niin, että pituutta kasvaneet hiukset siirtyivät pois kasvoilta.  
“Millainen hän on ja mikä tuon uuden uroksen nimi on?”  
Leikkisät sanat jäivät huomioimatta, kun laihempi näytti äkkiä huomattavasti laihemmalta kutistuen yhä pienemmäksi ja pienemmäksi. Kohta tämä olisi varmasti pudonnut sohvatyynyjen väliin.  
“Älä vain sano”, kakkosmies änkytti järkyttyneenä silmät suurina tietäen alitajuisesti, mitä kuulisi kohta.  
“Älä vain sano, ettet tiedä hänen nimeään!”

“En todellakaan tiedä”, poliisi joutui myöntämään häpeissään.  
“Mutta siinä oli kaikkea mahdollista! Hän tuli poliisiasemalle pyytämään apua erään ystävänsä vapauttamisessa ja siinä kaiken touhuamisen keskellä se vain unohtui…”  
“Tsune…”, käsi kohosi peittämään silmiä suun raottuessa huokaisemaan harvinaisen raskaasti.  
“Tämä on oikeata elämää eikä mitään pikkutyttöjen romantiikkakirjoja! Miten sinä kuvittelet koskaan näkeväsi häntä uudelleen, jos et tiedä hänestä mitään?”  
“Tiedän tuon”, sieväkasvoinen nyökkäsi murtuneena.  
“Arvaa, nolottaako minua jo se, että hän onnistui keskustelun lomassa saamaan selville minun nimeni, mutta minä taas en kuullut lainkaan hänen nimeään.”  
“Pitääkö hän sinusta?” Hide-zou koetti miettiä ratkaisua ongelmaan, koska alkoi vähitellen ymmärtää viimeisetkin syyt, miksi ystävänsä tuli luokseen.  
“Mistä minä tiedän?” Tsunehito hätkähti kysymystä.  
“Olisi hyvä tietää, koska muussa tapauksessa hän saattaa ottaa sinuun yhteyttä, jos tietää nimesi ja vielä ammattisi”, vanhempi huomautti.  
“Voisit rauhoittua ja odotella rauhassa.”  
“Mutta minä en voi enää odottaa! On kulunut jo viisi päivää!” suurisilmäinen huudahti tohkeissaan.  
“Minä inhoan tätä epätietoisuutta varsinkin, kun en tiedä edes hänen nimeään! Olen yrittänyt epätietoisesti etsiä hänestä edes jotain niiden vähäisten tietojeni avulla, mutta en pääse yhtään tässä asiassa eteenpäin!”

“Paha tilanne”, ruskeahiuksinen myönsi haluten saada epäilyksilleen jonkinlaisen vahvistuksen.  
“Mitä ajattelit nyt tehdä, jos vaikka se Mr. Mysteeri olisikin ollut vain ohikulku matkalla – Japani on iso maa.”  
“Hide-zou, sinä voit auttaa minua!” siniset silmät katsoivat toivoa tuikkien vanhemman kasvoja.  
“Sinä voit etsiä hänet!”  
“Miten ihmeessä?” Tatemonokin tuleva toimitusjohtaja hätkähti, vaikka olikin osannut tavallaan odottaa tuota pyyntöä.  
“Tämä kuulostaa hullulta, mutta Ishikawa-sanin mafian avulla”, nuoremmasta näki selvästi, ettei tämä ollut mikään juuri äsken päähän putkahtanut ajatus.  
Juuri tuota pyyntöä varten mustatukkainen oli tullut Burutendoulle.  
“Mitä minä nyt voisin tästä sisustuksesta ja kaapeissa olevista kristalliesineistä päätellä – tietenkin kaiken muun hyvän lisäksi – ei Ishikawa-sanin mafia voi olla kovin pieni.”  
Vähän turhankin hyvin päätelty, kuten mafiamies ajatteli mielessään. Kuinkahan paljon toinen oli ottanut selville vanhoista tutkimuksista ja huhutuista mafiapuuhista? Onneksi tällä ei kuitenkaan voinut olla mitään hajua siitä, että Asagin mafia oli todellisuudessa yksi neljästä mahtavimmista Japanin mafioista, sekä yksi maailman vaikutusvaltaisemmista rikollisjärjestöistä.  
“Miksi -” voimakasleukainen aloitti, mutta vaikeni, koska laihempi melkein kiipesi hartiakkaamman syliin.  
“Sinä olet kakkosmies eli varmasti pystyt komentamaan väkeä tekemään melkein mitä tahansa! Eikä tästä varmasti olisi niin suurta vaivaa, että pitäisi liikaa siitä huolehtia”, sinisilmäinen katsoi koiranpentu ilmeellä teräväpiirteistä.  
“Ja jos se on Ishikawa-sanista kiinni, sinähän sanoit hänen tekevän kaiken sinun vuoksesi. Sanoisit vain, että se on pieni ystävänpalvelus, kuten se onkin. Et voi hylätä minua tässä asiassa, koska et olekaan aikaisemminkaan hylännyt!”

“Et sinä tosin koskaan aiemmin melkein parkunut olkaani vasten”, Hide-zou huomautti kädet osittain ilmassa hämmennyksestä.  
“Eikä tämä vaikuta nyt enää pelkältä kiinnostumiselta… Sehän olisi jo vähättelyä”, hän jatkoi hiljaa mutisten.  
“Autathan sinä minua, Hide-zou?” Tsunehito katsoi silmät suurina ruskeankellertäviä silmiä.  
“Oikeasti, minä tarvitsen apuasi!”  
“Autan, autan”, ruskeahiuksinen taputti toverinsa olkapäitä.  
“Kerro vain ensin, miten muka autan, jos et tiedä hänen nimeään tai mitään muutakaan.”  
“Itse asiassa tiedän jotain, mikä auttaa sinua”, hymy levisi laihemman kasvoille onnen valuessa purona aina päästä varpaisiin.  
“Tiedän nimen.”  
“Mutta juurihan sinä sanoit, ettet tiedä hänen nimeään”, liikemies ravisti kummastuneena päätään.  
“En tiedäkään”, lyhempi vastasi turhankin pirteästi.  
“Mutta tiedän, miltä hän näyttää ja kerron sen tämän nimen lisäksi.”  
“No mikä se nimi oikein on?” hartiakkaampi kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Ja minkä näköinen tuo Romeosi oikein on?”  
“Ei hän ole Romeo”, kauniskasvoinen punastui jälleen kuuloaistinsa tajutessa viimein jotain muutakin kuin oman puheensa.  
“Hänellä oli tummanruskeat, hiukan olkapäiden yli kasvaneet hiukset ja ylipitkät, jatkuvasti silmillä roikkuvat otsahiukset. Hän oli pitkä, sinuakin pidempi, ja harteikas. Hänellä oli kummallinen nahkatakki, jossa oli joka puolella erilaisia vetoketjuja, mutta muuten vaatteet olivat siistit.”

Kuvaus sai varkaan säpsähtämään. Jokin tuossa kerronnassa sai ihon menemään kanalihalle ja mieleen nousemaan erilaisia mielikuvia. Tuossa oli jotain tuttua, ja pidempi oli varma nähneensä tuon tapaisen nahkatakin jossain – valitettavasti hänellä oli myös vahva epäily.  
“Hänellä oli timanttinen nenäkoru ja niin uskomaton hymy, että”, hymy levisi sieville kasvoille suun auetessa, mutta toinen ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.  
“Se hymy vain oli jotain uskomatonta. Hän oli niin ystävällinen ja kiltti, etten ole toista hänen kaltaistaan tavannut.”  
“Ja mikä se nimi oli ja kenelle tai mille se kuuluu?” Hide-zou ravisti mielestään tyhmät epäilyksensä.  
Yli 127 miljoonan ihmisen joukossa oli pakko olla joku toinenkin samanlainen – ehkä jopa kaksoisolento.  
“Hänen pidätetyn ystävänsä nimi oli Ushio Niigata”, Tsunehito selitti hiukan harmissaan ja jatkoi huomaamatta lainkaan ystävänsä kivettyvän kalpeana paikoilleen.  
“Yritin etsiä häntä, mutta hän on täysin kadonnut Osakasta enkä minä vain kykene käymään yksin koko maata läpi.”

Kakkosmies ei saanut sanaakaan suusta. Keuhkot eivät osanneet vetää enää ilmaa sisäänsä, koska tämä oli jo liikaa. Nimi oli hänellekin tuttu, vaikka hän oli kuullut sen tasan kerran: viisi päivää sitten, erään miehen suusta tämän matalalla äänellä.  
“… nyt Ushio on lähetetty kaiken aiheuttamiensa ongelmien jälkeen Yokohamaan Exo-chikan kiusaksi”, hissien ovien avautuessa kuului valitettavasti se samainen ääni, joka oli kummallekin turhan tuttu.  
“Ellei hän opi hillitsemään itseään paremmin, meidän on pakko jotenkin rankaista häntä.”  
Kaksi pitkää miestä astui pienestä valaistusta kopperosta sisään ja heidän perässään käveli kaksi vielä pidempää miestä.  
“En haluaisi erityisemmin rangaista häntä”, mustatukkainen vastasi siihen kääntyen yläkerran portaita kohti.  
“Tiedät, etten erityisemmin rakasta miesteni kurittamista.”  
“En minäkään, vaan vihaan sitä eniten tässä työssä”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi seuraten keskustelutoveriaan.  
“Meillä ei ole kuitenkaan enää paljoa vaihtoehtoja, koska hän tekee meille kohta enemmän tappiota kuin voittoa ja tuo vielä enemmän ongelmia mukanaan.”  
“Sinä!” yllättävä huudahdus sai nelikon kääntymään äänen suuntaan.

Asagi avasi suunsa valittaakseen kovalla äänellä rakkaansa vieraan paikalla olosta, mutta sanat eivät vain tulleet ammolleen jääneestä suusta. Mustat silmät katsoivat aivan toisissaan kiinni istuvia, tai oikeastaan ruskeahiuksisen sylissä istuvaa nuorukaista. Lihaksikkaan laiha vartalo jäykistyi raivosta käsien puristuessa nyrkkeihin, ettei mies olisi syöksynyt mustasukkaisena repimään niitä sinisiä silmiä irti sievistä kasvoista.

Tsunehito tuijotti silmät suurina nahkatakkia, jossa oli vetoketjuja joka puolella – hihoissa, selässä, helmassa, sivuilla, edessä, takana. Nenäkorua käyttävä hätkähti samassa nähdessään tutun poliisin, mutta vielä enemmän siitä, että näki tämän kakkosmiehen syleilyssä. Siitä kaksikko ei kuitenkaan välittänyt katsoessaan portaiden alapäässä seisovia.  
“Tsunehito-san?” Hiroki sai viimein sanottua näyttäen samanaikaisesti hämmentyneeltä, mutta myös pelästyneeltä.  
Nopeasti tämä vilkaisi yakuzaa huomaten johtajansa olevan harvinaisen vihainen ja loukkaantunut. Pian pantterimainen käänsi katseensa muualle hengittäen raskaasti itsehillinnän ollessa aivan rajoilla. Tämän huomasivat myös henkivartijat, jotka tuijottivat läpitunkevilla katseillaan poliisia, joka tuskin huomasi mitään muuta kuin eebenpuunruskeasilmäisen.  
“Mitä sinä täällä teet?” mies jatkoi varovaisesti näyttäen nyt entistä vaivaantuneemmalta, koska pelkäsi sanoillaan aiheuttaneen jonkin asteisen katastrofin.  
“Ei hätää, Tsunehito tietää jo Asagin olevan yakuza”, Hide-zou vastasi siihen nostaen käden tervehdykseen.  
“Hän on itse asiassa se poliisi, josta kerroimme, ja hän tuli tapaamaan minua kertoakseen, ettei meillä ole mitään huolehdittavaa ja tutkimukset luultavasti jäädytetään kohta.”  
“Sehän on hyvä asia”, ihmiskaupan vastaava huokaisi helpottuneena ja hymyili sitten ystävällisesti sinisilmäiselle.  
“Etsivä Tsunehito-san.”  
“Valitettavasti en voi enää korjata sinua tuossa kohdassa”, Tsunehito virnisti leikkisästi saaden sanojensa vuoksi kysyviä katseita.

Sieväkasvoinen vei kätensä hitaasti, kaikkien kyetessä näkemään pienenkin liikkeen, pukunsa takin taskuun. Vaalea käsi otti kepeästi lompakkoa muistuttavan nahkalätyskän esiin. Musta lippa nostettiin ylöspäin kädessä paljastaen pienen lapun sen alta, mutta lompakkoa muistuttava esine piilotti jotain tärkeämpää ja arvokkaampaa. Se kätki jotain kulmikasta ja suurimmalta osalta kultaista.  
“Katso toki lähempää”, poliisi taittoi mustan esineen kiinni ja heitti sen varovaisesti kohti kerrokseen saapunutta nelikkoa.  
K kuitenkin astui Hirokin ja sinisilmäisen väliin ja nappasi heitetyn tavaran ilmeettömänä. Siviiliasuinen poliisi hätkähti tiukkaa katsetta, kun henkivartija avasi lompakkoa muistuttavan esineen ja katsoi sitä, ennen kuin ojensi sen parittajalle ja rikollisjärjestön johtajalle.  
“Sain virkamerkkini eilen, kun minut ylennettiin etsiväksi”, nuorin jatkoi hiukan hiljempaa kahden muun tutkaillessa virkamerkkiä ja siihen kohotettuja kuvioita.  
“Etsivä, sekin vielä kaiken muun pahan lisäksi”, Asagi huokaisi raskaasti pyöräyttäen silmiään.  
“Tämä tästä puuttui; yksi etsivä lisää ja vielä kiusallisempi. Hän on kuin rikkaruoho, josta ei pääse kitkemälläkään eroon.”  
“Minusta tämä on hieno”, Hiroki huomautti pehmeästi ja hymyili sitten Hide-zoun sylissä istuvalle nuorukaiselle.  
“Tiesin, että olet lahjakas ja älykäs, vaikken ihan osannut odottaa näkeväni sinua täällä.”  
“Maailma pieni paikka on”, suurisilmäinen hymyili sädehtien kuulemistaan kehuista.  
“Eikös se ole hyvä piirre etsivältä, että hänet löytää sieltä, mistä sitä vähiten odottaa?”  
“Erityisen hyvä piirre, kun siitä saa näin mukavia yllätyksiä”, tummanruskeahiuksinen naurahti ja käveli sitten sohvalle ojentamaan virkamerkin takaisin sen omistajalle.  
“Toivottavasti saan kokea vielä myöhemminkin vastaavaa, vaikka joudun rientämään yläkertaan keskustelemaan Asagin kanssa”, mies vilkaisi puhuessaan taakseen hyvin murhanhimoista yakuzaa, jonka silmät löivät salamoita tämän katsoessa etsivää.  
“Asagi ei ole tottunut odottamaan, vaikka se tekisi hänelle hyvää monessakin mielessä.”  
“Hiroki, minä en halua sinun puhuvan minun olemattomista vioistani tässä kaikkien kuullen!” mustasilmäinen ärjäisi kääntyen sitten portaiden yläpäässä olevalle ovelle.  
“Meidän täytyi keskustella erinäisistä asioista, kuten siitä Ushiosta!”  
“Tullaan, tullaan!” nenäkorua käyttävä huudahti rikollisjärjestön johtajalle ja vilkaisi vielä sohvalla istuvia.  
“Hide-zou, sinun pitäisi pitää parempaa huolta poikaystäväsi tarpeista ja kuherrella vähemmän ystäväsi kanssa”, mies iski silmää vihjaillen selvästi kaksikon läheistä asentoa.  
Hetkeksi katse muuttui surulliseksi jostain kummallisesta syystä, että ruskeahiuksinen kuvitteli näkevänsä väärin. Valitettavasti nopea käännös ympäri tuntui vahvistavan hänen mietteitään, kun parittaja vilkaisi portailla kerran etsivää ja nosti kätensä tervehdykseksi.

“Odota!” Tsunehito parkaisi kauhuissaan ja melkein kipusi niin ystävänsä kuin sohvan selkänojan yli.  
“Minä en vieläkään tiedä sinun nimeäsi!”  
“Oi, anteeksi”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen pysähtyi hetkeksi laskien kätensä oven karmille.  
“Olen Hiroki – Yamashita Hiroki”, hellä katse sai jännittyneet kasvot rentoutumaan sinisilmäisen vastatessa pehmeästi kuiskaten:  
“Hara Tsunehito.”  
“Nähdään taas siis, etsivä Tsunehito”, ihmiskaupan päämies naurahti matalasti nähdessään toisen hämmennyksen loppuliitteen puuttumisesta.  
Mies kääntyi takaisin pantterimaisen puoleen heidän kävellessä ylimpään kerrokseen henkivartijoiden saattelemina. Ovi sulkeutui rauhallisesti Közin toimesta heidän jäljessään, mikä oli hyvä ainakin kakkosmiehen mielestä, koska rikollisjärjestön johtaja olisi luultavasti hajottanut kiukuspäissään kalliin oven. Vihamielinen katse oli luotu heihin kumpaakin eikä teräväpiirteinen oikein ymmärtänyt katseen syytä. Kyllä hän tiesi toisen olevan vihainen satamahallissa tapahtuneen keskustelun yksityiskohtien pimittämisestä, mutta tuo tuntui jo liioittelulta.

Tsunehito tuijotti yhä sulkeutunutta ovea, kuin olisi uskonut pystyvänsä näkemään suurilla silmillään sen läpi. Hide-zou jopa harkitsi, että ehdottaisi ystäväänsä katsomaan päänsä yläpuolella olevaa kattoa, joka toimi parhaillaan äskeisten herrojen lattiana.  
“Miten Hiroki-san on tekemisissä Ishikawa-sanin mafian kanssa?” etsivä kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja melkein huitaisi kyynärpäällään pidempäänsä vatsaan.  
“Miten paljon hän tietää asioista?”  
“Mistä asioista?” kysymys pakeni vahingossa hartiakkaamman suusta ja hän sai siitä hyvästä tympääntyneen katseen.  
“Tarkoitit varmaan, miten syvällä hän on Asagin mafiassa?” liikemies muokkasi kysymystä paremmaksi saaden nuoremman nyökkäämään.  
“Hiroki on Asagin hyvin läheinen ystävä. He ovat tunteneet toisensa jo useampia vuosia”, ruskeahiuksinen päätti aloittaa mukavimmista asioista sinisilmäisen nyökytellessä ymmärtäväisesti.  
“Mutta hän on myös Asagin alainen – yksi muiden alaisten esimiehistä ja johtajista omalla alallaan”, voimakasleukainen huomautti synkästi.  
“Millä alalla?” laihempi kysyi samassa, koska tuo vastaus ei tuntunut riittävän uteliaalle, hyvin kiinnostuneelle nuorukaiselle.  
“Et halua tietää”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi varmasti.  
“Kyllä minä haluan!” poliisi tarttui ystäväänsä kädestä ja puristi sitä lujasti.  
“Sinä et tule pitämään siitä”, vanhempi sanoi tietävästi.  
“Alat varmasti vihaamaan häntä, vaikka olisitkin pitänyt Hirokia kuinka mukavana ja kilttinä tahansa.”  
“Ei se voi olla mitään niin kamalaa”, kauniskasvoinen tuntui uskovan yhä omiin kuvitelmiinsa.  
“Tsunehito, minä kerron sinulle, mutta koeta ymmärtää, ettei hänen ammattinsa tee kuitenkaan Hirokista pahaa”, kakkosmies huokaisi raskaasti tietäen hyvin, ettei toinen luovuttaisi, ennen kuin saisi kuulla totuuden.  
“Hän on kiltti, mukava ja hyvin ystävällinen – varmasti täsmälleen sellainen, millaisen vaikutelman sait hänestä. Hirokin ammatti on kuitenkin jotain sellaista, jota minä en haluaisi hyväksyä vieläkään.”  
“Mistä sinä oikein puhut?” mustatukkaista alkoi todellakin pelottaa.  
Oliko tummanruskeahiuksinen joku massamurhaaja? Raiskaaja taikka kiduttaja? Miksi toinen puhui tästä tuohon tapaan?”  
“Hiroki on laiton parittaja”, Hide-zou irrotti otteensa Tsunehiton kädestä ja käänsi katseensa portaille.

Suurisilmäinen avasi suunsa järkkyneenä. Aivot toistivat vanhemman konstaapelin sanoja Ushiosta, että tämä oli parittaja. Miten kummassa nenäkorua käyttävä voisi hyväksikäyttää viattomia naisia ja pakottaa nämä tienaamaan itselleen häpäisten kehonsa?  
“Se mies, Ushio, josta puhuit, on oikeasti parittaja ja hänet pidätettiin sinänsä oikeista syistä”, kakkosmies jatkoi puhumista tietäen hyvin, että ystävänsä kuulisi kaiken säikähdyksestään huolimatta.  
“Hiroki on kaikkien Asagin parittajien esimies, minkä takia kävi hakemassa alaisensa kurinpalautusta ja mafiapuuhien takia pois sellistä. Sen lisäksi Hiroki on muutakin…”  
“Muutakin?” ääni värisi lyhemmän kysyessä jotain, mistä ei ollut varma, halusiko sittenkään tietää.  
“Hiroki vastaa myös ihmiskaupasta”, ruskeahiuksinen käänsi katseensa mustatukkaiseen katsoen pelon ja hämmennyksen kalventamia kasvoja.  
“Hän käy vieraissa maissa ja kaupungissa hankkimassa miehiä, naisia ja joskus, vain pakkotilanteissa, lapsia myytäväksi mihinkin tarkoitukseen. Hän myös toimii joidenkin ihmiskauppiaiden välittäjänä mahdollisille asiakkaille”, vanhempi huomasi, kuinka sinisilmäinen unohti hengittää, koska tuijotti vain hänen kasvojaan.

Hiljaisuus tuntui raastavalta. Lamaantunut katse rukoili hartiakkaampaa sanomaan kaiken olevan typerää vitsiä. Etsivä ei halunnut, että tuo olisi totta, mutta teräväpiirteinen ei valehdellut – sen kuuli surullisesta äänestä, joka päätti jatkaa puhumista.  
“Hiroki kuitenkin huolehtii huorista ja muista maksullisista parhaansa mukaan. Hän yrittää pitää heillä yllä joitakin oikeuksia – siis niillä, jotka työskentelevät joko suoraan tai kiertäen Asagin piikkiin. Hiroki on niitä harvoja ihmisiä, jotka eivät ole antaneet työnsä turmella itseään”, kauniit sanat eivät kuitenkaan poistaneet totuutta.  
“Tsunehito, totuus on se, että mies, josta pidät, on mafiamies. Hiroki on Asagin, yakuzan läheinen mies ja luotettu alainen. Hän on uskollinen eikä koskaan pettäisi ketään meistä – Hiroki on niin syvällä alamaailmassa, ettei hänellä ole enää muuta paikkaa. Hän ei pääse mafiasta koskaan eroon, enkä usko, että hän osaisikaan elää toisella tavalla.”

Poliisi ei sanonut mitään, vaan käänsi katseensa takaisin portaille ovelle, jonka taakse tuo vetoketjuja täynnä olevaan takkiin pukeutunut mies oli piiloutunut. Tämä oli mennyt ylimpään kerrokseen puhumaan lisää laittomuuksista ja tekemään mahdollisia suunnitelmia, joiden avulla tienaisivat rahaa satuttaen tai riistämällä muita. Parittaja oli hautautunut niin syvälle kieroutuneeseen, vääryyksin värittämään maailmaan, ettei tosiaankaan voisi ehkä koskaan elää samanlaista elämää kuin kauniskasvoinen. Voisiko mikään siellä olla kaunista? Voisiko mikään olla arvokasta ihmiskaupan johtajalle?  
“Minun on mentävä”, Tsunehito sanoi viimein monotonisella äänellä.  
Hitaasti pää liikkui tuijottamaan eteensä, kun jalat viimein suoristivat äskeistä liikettä hitaammin laihan vartalon seisomaan. Hide-zoukin nousi seisomaan, mutta huomattavasti sirommin ja notkeammin. Hänen silmissään toinen näytti unissakävelijältä, joka näki kaiken painajaisena ja saattaisi kävellä vahingossa seinää päin. Jokainen liike tuntui olevan työn ja tuskan takana, eivätkä ne seuranneet toisiaan verkkaisesti, vaan kääntyminen päättyi pysähtymiseen.  
“Minä saatan sinut alas”, liikemies totesi mielessään, ettei voisi päästää shokissa olevaa miestä yksin hortoilemaan kaduille.  
Tämä olisi saatava ajattelemaan muuta. Lisäksi voimakasleukaisen olisi muutenkin pakko saattaa ystävänsä alakertaan. Eihän mustatukkainen muuten pääsisi pois koko kerroksesta, koska ei omistanut avainkorttia mafiapomojen kotiin.  
“Onko sinulla vielä töitä? Voisin saattaa sinut poliisiasemalle.”

Sinisilmäinen ravisti päätään muutaman kerran jääden sitten katsomaan palikkana hissien ovia. Jalka nousi, astui eteenpäin painon siirtyessä liikkuneelle raajalle, jotta – pienen tauon jälkeen – vasen jalka voisi toimia samoin kuin oikea. Sohvalta hissille kestävä matka tuntui jopa ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen mielestä hassun pitkältä. Ehtihän nuorukainen hakemaan ylimmästä kerroksesta avaimensa korttia myöten sekä ulkotakin ja kengät. Pikaisesti kakkosmies vilkaisi sinisellä sohvalla istuvia ja keskustelevia miehiä ja huomasi rakkaansa katsovan itseään silmäkulmasta tiukasti. Ripeästi pantterimaisen käsi siirtyi hivelemään ystävänsä niskaa pehmeästi mairean hymyn kohotessa huulille. Teko sai nuoremman ravistamaan hiukan päätään. Hänen olisi pakko puhua yakuzansa kanssa, kunhan he saisivat yhteisen hetken. Mustasilmäinen sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa syylliseksi. Aivan kuin teräväpiirteinen olisi tehnyt jotain väärää.

Tilanne ei kuitenkaan sopinut todellakaan vakavalle, tai edes henkevälle keskustelulle, koska kummallakin oli omat puuhansa. Ripeästi ruskeahiuksinen siirtyi toiseksi ylimpään kerrokseen, jossa etsivä ei ollut vieläkään saavuttanut kunnolla hissiä. Onneksi sentään metalliset ovet aukesivat nopeasti, kun korttia vingutettiin lukijassa heidän viimein astuessa sisään valoisaan kopperoon. Ovet sulkeutuivat verkkaisesti, kun he jäivät seisomaan siihen vaitonaisina. Kummallakaan ei ollut mitään sanottavaa, mutta todellisuudessa Hide-zoun olisi pakko kysyä erästä asiaa. Valitettavasti nuorukainen ei vain ollut varma, saisiko vastausta porkkanaakin jäykemmäksi muuttuneelta nuorelta mieheltä.

“Tsunehito?” kakkosmies kysyi viimein, kun he olivat suunnilleen puolessa välissä koko rakennusta.  
Hitaasti Tsunehito käänsi katseensa pidempäänsä tämän nielaistessa pienesti elottoman katseen alla.  
“Aiotko kertoa kollegoillesi Hirokista?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi varovaisesti.  
“Tai Asagista?”  
Vastausta ei kuulunut, vaan etsivä käänsi katseensa takaisin tuijottamaan eteensä. Teräväpiirteinen kurtisti siitä hyvästä kulmiaan. Miten tuokin pitäisi ymmärtää? Vai oliko toinen niin sekaisin kuulemastaan ja tunteistaan, ettei osannut vastata vielä? Saattoihan kysymyskin olla typerä ottaen huomioon, että sieväkasvoinen oli luvannut aikaisemmin pysyvänsä vaiti sataman tapahtumista.  
“Ei minulla ole mitään todisteita”, kuului viimein pieni vastaus, ettei se melkein tavoittanut vanhemman korvia.  
Yllättävä vastaus sai hartiakkaamman hätkähtämään hänen katsoessa ystäväänsä kiitollisena, mutta samalla hämmästellen vastausta. Olisihan tällä tavallaan todisteet heitä vastaan.  
“Minä lupasin sinulle olla hiljaa”, suurisilmäinen sanoi vielä hiljaisemmalla äänellä kuin äsken.  
“Minulla taas ei ole mitään, mikä todistaisi Hirokia vastaan. Enhän minä ollut löytää häntä, eli tuskin saisimme häntä kiinni.”  
“Aiotko olla vain siksi hiljaa?” Hide-zou kysyi ystävällisesti.

Tsunehito ei vastannut siihen. Hissin oven aukesivat minuutin päästä ja nuori mies astui ulos hotellin aulaan. Musta puvun takkia myötäili liikkeitä poliisin kerätessä ihailevia ja uteliaita katseita. Kuitenkin tämä näytti niin kävelevältä koomapotilaalta, että ruskeahiuksisen oli pakko rientää ystävänsä perään, ettei tämä vain jäisi vahingossa auton alle. Olisi myös syytä antaa Asagille aikaa rauhoittua, jotta he voisivat selvittää välejään. Kunhan vain pääsisivät olemaan hetken kahdestaan.

\----------

Asagi istui sinisellä sohvalla Burutendoun ylimmässä kerroksessa. Kädessään mafiapomolla oli nuorten miesten lehti, jossa puhuttiin jotain parisuhteista. Eipä tosin mustatukka jaksanut lukea luottamuksen merkityksestä – ei nyt, kun tunsi olonsa petetyksi. Mustat silmät tutkivat elokuva-arviointeja, jotta aivot unohtaisivat hetkeksi pettymyksen, kiukun ja mustasukkaisuuden, jotka tämä olisi halunnut haudata syvälle sisäänsä pois kaikkien silmiltä – erityisesti omiensa. Joku kuitenkin halusi nähdä sen, tai oikeastaan avartaa yakuzan näkemystä ja näyttää tälle totuuden.

Ovi aukesi hitaasti ja Hide-zou astui ylimpään kerrokseen.  
“Hei Asagi”, kakkosmies tervehti hellästi avaten samalla kengännauhojaan.  
Ruskea takki ripustettiin henkariin ja jätettiin eteiseen, kun nuorukainen käveli olohuoneeseen. Ruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan saanut tervehdystä tai edes pientä nyökkäystä. Pantterimainen vain käänsi lehtensä sivua eikä edes katsonut paikalle saapunutta. Näytti siltä, ettei toinen ollut edes huomannut rakkaansa tulleen takaisin kotiin yli kolmen tunnin kaupungilla kiertämisen jälkeen.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti. Ei hän olisi osannut arvata tämän kaiken olevan näin hankalaa tai edes joutuvansa edes näin ikävään tilanteeseen.  
“Asagi, mikä on?”  
“Minä en puhu sinulle”, mustatukkainen sanoi viimein kääntämättä katsettaan lehdestä.  
“Kuka sitten lienetkin.”  
Hide-zoun teki kovasti mieli huomauttaa kullalleen, että tämä oli juuri puhunut hänelle. Sitä nuorempi ei kuitenkaan tehnyt.  
“Meidän on puhuttava”, liikemies istuutui rauhallisesti pidempänsä viereen.  
Teräväpiirteinen katsahti yakuzan kädessä olevan lehden erästä sivua, jossa ohjaaja kertoi elokuvansa tekemisestä ja kohtaamistaan vaikeuksista.  
“Ei ole mitään puhuttavaa”, Asagi sanoi lyhyesti ja hivuttautui kauemmaksi.  
“Eikö sinusta?” kakkosmies huomautti raskaasti ja nojautui selkänojaan.  
“Miksi sitten käyttäydyt siten, kuin olisin tehnyt jotain hirveätä?”  
“Ei ole”, pantterimainen sanoi suoraan.  
“Enkä edelleen puhu sinulle”, tämä huomautit vielä perään.

“Hyvä on, älä puhu minulle”, nuorempi tarttui lehdestä kiinni ja kiskaisi sen kumppaninsa käsistä.  
“Kuuntele sitten minua”, hartiakkaampi heitti lehden pöydälle ja kääntyi katsomaan rakastettuaan.  
“Olen pahoillani, etten kertonut totuutta minun ja Tsunehiton keskustelusta.”  
“Olet pahoillasi?” mustatukkainen hymähti pilkallisesti.  
“En uskoa sinua, vaikka sinulla olisikin todella hyvät syyt hävetä ja rukoilla anteeksiantoani.”  
Ripeästi yakuza nousi seisomaan ja käveli parvekkeen ovelle jääden tuijottamaan pimenevää taivasta.  
“Vaikka olisitkin oikeasti pahoillasi, se ei silti saa sinua tuntemaan tätä”, miljonääri puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja löi seinää vimmoissaan, vaikkei edes kovin kovaa iskenytkään kättään kovaa pintaan.  
“Et kuitenkaan pysty tuntemaan sitä kipua ja tuskaa, mitä minä tunnen sisälläni.”  
“Olen pahoillani”, lyhempi ei osannut sanoa muuta.  
Se oli totta. Hän oli niin hirvittävän pahoillaan.  
“Syytä onkin!” mustasilmäinen kääntyi vihaisena ympäri.  
Silmät liekehtivät raivosta, joka sai tulevan toimitusjohtajan säpsähtämään säikähdyksestä. Laiha, vaikkakin treenattu vartalo tärisi pidätellystä kiukusta ja kynnet porautuivat syvälle kämmeniin. Kasvot vääntyivät irvistykseen, kun mies jatkoi huutoaan.  
“Tajuatko yhtään, miten säikähdin, kun se etsivä, tai mikä lienee, tuli tänne! Olin valmis kuolemaan, jotta saisin pidettyä sinut turvassa ja mitä tapahtuu!? Hän kertoo sinun käskeneen paljastamaan itsesi! Sinä olit käskenyt hänen tehdä jotain sellaista ilman, että minulla oli siitä minkäänlaista käsitystä!” Asagi huusi syljen lentäessä hiukan sanojen voimasta.  
“Tiedätkö, miltä se edes vaikutti, kun minulla ei ollut puheistanne mitään käsitystä!? Se vaikutti siltä, kuin emme olisi lainkaan toisillemme läheisiä! Se tuntui siltä, kuin minun mielipiteilläni ei olisi sinulle lainkaan väliä! Kuin olisin sinulle täysin turha olento, jolle ei pidä kertoa mistään mitään!”

“Asagi, tuo ei pidä paikkaansa!” Hide-zou pomppasi pystyyn.  
Hän olisi halunnut vain rynnätä vanhemman luokse ja kaapata halaukseen. Ei nuorukainen ollut ajatellut toisen tuntevan itseään noin hylätyksi ja petetyksi.  
“Minä halusin suojella sinua ja Tsunehitoa!”  
“Suojella!?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja huusi epäuskoisena.  
“Sinä valehtelit minulle! Valehtelit kaikki nämä viikot, etkä kertonut lainkaan siitä, että sinut saatettaisiin pidättää murhista!”  
“Minun oli pakko valehdella, ettet kävisi Tsunehiton kimppuun, jos asiat olisivat menneet sillä tavalla!” tuleva toimitusjohtaja karjui takaisin vastoin tapojaan ja marssi pidempänsä eteen.  
“Minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, jotta olisin saanut pidettyä teidät kummatkin turvassa toisiltanne! Jos olisin joutunut vankilaan, et olisi voinut yksinkertaisesti tehdä Tsunehitolle mitään, koska olisit itse joutunut muun mafian kanssa ongelmiin!” puhe keskeytyi nopeaan hengenvetoon.  
“Ja sinun on oltava vahva, koska muuten kiskot joukon muita miehiä ongelmiin!”  
“Kehtaatkin tehdä noin!” mustasilmäinen olisi halunnut lyödä vahvaleukaista.  
“Kehtaat käyttää isäni sanoja minua vastaan! Käännät tämän kaiken, kuin se olisi minun vikani, vaikka sinä jätit kertomatta totuuden! Esitit kaiken olevan hyvin!” mies käänsi selkänsä lyhemmälle ja nojasi parvekkeen oven lasiin otsallaan.  
Olkapäät tärisivät pidätellyistä tunteista, jotka olisivat halunneet valua poskille maailman nähtäväksi.  
“Sinä esitit koko tämän ajan, että kaikki on hyvin. Sinä et kertonut minulle, miten peloissasi sinä oikeasti olit… Et kertonut mitään… Enkä minä idiootti nähnyt hymysi läpi pelkoasi…”, ääni muuttui käheäksi muminaksi.  
“Minä en lohduttanut tai ollut tukenasi, kuin olisit minua eniten tarvinnut…”

“Asagi”, kädet kiertyivät pantterimaisen notkean vartalon ympärille leuan laskeutuessa olkapäälle.  
“Anteeksi… Minä vain halusin toimia kaikkien parhaaksi… En halunnut huolestuttaa sinua…”  
“Huolestutit, satutit ja loukkasit minua silti”, mustasilmäinen painoi vasenta ohimoaan viileään lasiin.  
“Meidän piti olla pari – vuosisadan rakastavaiset, kuten Romeo ja Julia, Rosamunda ja Helmeg tai muut henkilöt! Et kertonut minulle, koska et luottanut minuun! Mitä se kertoo meistä?”  
“Sen, ettemme ole niitä rakastavaisia, jotka päätyvät tappamaan itsensä”, pieni hymy nousi väkisin voimakasleukaisen huulille.  
“Emmekä toivon mukaan aio tappaa toisiamme.”  
Yakuza tirskahti samassa. Eihän se ollut hänen suuttumukseensa sopivaa, mutta liikemiehen puheissa oli tietämättä totuutta. Monet rakkaustarinat päättyivät yleensä murheellisesti, joko toisen tai kummankin kuolemaan.  
“Mutta Asagi, jos olisin kertonut, että käskin Tsunehiton paljastamaan minut, mitä olisit tehnyt?”  
“No tietenkin olisin”, mafiapomo kääntyi ympäri, mutta lause keskeytyi nuoremman turhankin tietävään katseeseen.  
“Olisin miettinyt, miten toimisimme… tai pelotellut kuoliaaksi…”, puhe muuttui nopeasti mutinaksi.  
“Sinä olisit satuttanut häntä – luultavasti käskenyt Közin ja K:n tappaa hänet”, käsi nousi silittämään Asagin poskea nuorukaisen tuntiessa itsensä hiukan helpottuneemmaksi.  
Toinen ei työntänyt Hide-zouta kauemmaksi itsestään.  
“Minä halusin suojella teitä kumpaakaan, siksi valehtelin. En olisi valehdellut, ellei olisi ollut pakko ja minä vihasin sitä.”  
“Minun olisi pitänyt tietää”, miljonääri laski katseensa lattiaan.  
“Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta, että näyttelet ja olit oikeasti peloissasi.”  
“Siksi minä näyttelin, ettet huomaisi mitään”, kakkosmies silitti mustia hiuksia ja niitä komeita kasvoja, joita rakasti niin kovasti.  
“Tosin, sinuna en tuntisi itseäni mitenkään väärintekijäksi tai poikaystäväksi, joka ei osannut tehdä oikein. Sinä teit juuri niin, kuin tapoihisi kuuluu.”  
“Ja mitähän se oli?” mustasilmäinen nosti katseensa ruskeankellertäviin silmiin epäuskoisena.  
“Sait minut unohtamaan huoleni”, nuorempi painoi otsansa rakkaansa otsaa vasten tuntien heidän neniensä koskettavana toisiaan myös.

He hengittivät tasaisesti vartaloiden painautuessa vähitellen lähemmäksi toisiaan.  
“Minulla on ollut kovasti töitä ja tietenkin muutto meidän yhteiseen kotiimme on pitänyt minut kiireisenä. Sinä sait minut nauramaan, kun Közi ja K kantoivat sohvaa, ja sinä päätit makoilla siinä kuin maailman valtias. Tai kun päätit saada Ruizan pois kiusaamasta ja päästit hänet tutkailemaan sänkyämme”, kumpikin naurahti samassa mukaville muistoille muutosta.  
“Sain viettää aikaa sinun ja Hikarun kanssa, meidän komennellessa muita, tai kun siskosi piti huolen siitä, että saimme kaikki syötyä riittävästi sinun laskuusi. Et antanut minun olla yksin murehtimassa, vaan läsnäolollasi sait minut unohtamaan pelkoni.”  
“En halunnut sinun murehtivan yksin”, laihempi kietoi kätensä kakkosmiehensä selän taakse.  
“Minä kyllä näin, että olit tuskissasi ystäväsi kohtaamisesta ja niiden poliisien kuolemasta. En halunnut sinun joutuvan olemaan yksin, vaikken ilmeisesti tiennytkään todellisen murheesi syytä.”  
“En ollutkaan yksin. Minulla oli sinut”, Hide-zou hymyili hellästi.  
“Minä muistin vasta Tsunehiton nähdessäni, mitä minun piti pelätä.”  
“Minä taas sain tietää hänen takiaan totuuden”, Asagin ilme kuitenkin synkkeni ja tämä vetäytyi kauemmaksi.  
Ruskeahiuksinen katsoi kummissaan pidempäänsä, kun tämä käänsi selkänsä hänelle.  
“Piti oikein nähdä teidän kahden vielä kuhertelevan sopimuksenne takia.”  
“Asagi, oletko sinä ollut koko tämän ajan mustasukkainen?” virne kohosi huulille epäuskosta ja äimistyksestä.  
Oliko kaikki tuo murjotus johtunut siitä, että pantterimainen oli kuvitellut jotain olevan hänen ja Tsunehiton välillä?  
“ _En_ ”, yakuza sanoi painokkaasti ja risti kätensä uhmakkaasti rintakehälle.  
Kyllä, mies oli hyvin mustasukkainen rakkaastaan.  
“En vain pidä siitä, että sylissäsi on toinen mies.”

Kakkosmies hymähti huvittuneena eikä sanonut sitä, että toinen oli juuri myöntänyt olevansa mustasukkainen.  
“Mikset sitten tule minun syliini, jos pelkäät muiden tunkeutuvan alueellesi?” voimakasleukainen kysyi painaen kätensä pidemmän olkapäälle.  
“Ei huvita”, vanhempi huitaisi käden olkapäältään.  
“Asagi, älä nyt ole uhmaikäinen lapsi, tai kohtelen sinua sillä tavalla”, kakkosmies pyöräytti silmiään huokaisten samalla.  
“Ja mitenhän?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi haastavasti kääntyen hiukan ympäri.  
“Ottamalla sinut vain syliini”, kädet tarttuivat laihasta lantiosta ja lattia katosi vanhemman jalkojen alta.

Hirvittävä rääkäisy oli viedä teräväpiirteiseltä kuulon, kun nuori mies painoi kevyen vartalon vasten itseään. Kädet kiertyivät lantion ja takapuolen alle, kun jalat vaistomaisesti kiertyivät hänen lantionsa ympärille. Päättäväisesti nuorempi käveli siniselle sohvalle ja istuutui alas päästämättä kuitenkaan rakkaastaan irti.  
“Hide-zou!” Asagi ulvoi kauhistuneena.  
“Minulta menee maine!”  
“Kuka siitä maineesta nyt välittää, kun kukaan ei ole näkemässä?” Hide-zou huomautti fiksusti painaen sitten pyristelevän miehen lämpimään halaukseen.  
“Miten sinulta voisi muka mennä tässä maine? Sehän on normaalia, että rakastavaiset ovat lähekkäin osoittamassa kiintymystään.”  
“Minua ahdistaa, kun tiedän sinun olleen lähekkäin jonkun toisenkin kanssa, vaikka sinä seurustelet minun kanssani”, pidempi mutisi loukkaantuneena.  
“Asagi”, liikemies huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Tsunehito kiipesi vahingossa syliini, koska hän kinusi minulta erästä asiaa.”  
“Seksiäkö?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja säpsähti.  
“Tapan sen paskiaisen!”  
“Lopeta heti tuollaisen ajattelu.”  
“Se ääliö lähenteli sinua ja kinusi sinulta!”  
“Älä heti oleta, että Tsunehito kinusi minulta seksiä.”  
“Hänkin on mies ja sinä nyt olet tavallista seksikkäämpi yksilö!”  
“Kiitos kehuista, mutta tuo on naurettavaa!”  
“Eikä ole!”  
“Ja mitenhän niin?”  
“Mitä muuta muka nykyään kinutaan kuin seksiä!?”  
“Tsunehito ei ole sellainen!”  
“Mitä hän sitten halusi!?”

“Kysyä ystävältä neuvoa”, kakkosmies päätti vastata rehellisesti.  
Muuten toinen vain valittaisi hänen pimittävän asioita, eikä tämä muutenkaan kertoisi kenellekään mitään kuulemastaan. Ruskeahiuksinen luotti rakkaaseensa.  
“Mitä neuvoa?” yakuza kysyi vaativasti.  
“Rauhoitu, kyllä minä kerron sinulle”, lyhempi tarttui pantterimaista käsistä kiinni ja katseli niitä silitellen samalla tasaista ihoa.  
“Tsunehito halusi tulla kertomaan, ettei meillä ole mitään pelättävää. Lääkärit olivat tukeneet sanoillaan, että isku päähän on saattanut hämärtää muistia eivätkä muistikuvat välttämättä palaa koskaan.”  
“Miten se liittyi sen rikkaruohon nurkumiseen?” mustatukkainen ei näyttänyt vieläkään kovin helpottuneelta.  
“Hän kyseli sen jälkeen minun vanhoista suhteistani”. vastaus sai kuitenkin vanhemman hämmentymään.

Asagi tuijotti Hide-zoun kasvoja aukoen suutaan, mutta ei saanut kuitenkaan sanoja ulos suustaan.  
“Hän kysyi minulta vanhoista suhteistani ja tietenkin tunteistani sinuun ja muihin miehiin”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen selitti hiukan tarkemmin.  
“Miksi ihmeessä?” mafiapomo ei oikein kyennyt ymmärtämään kuulemaansa, vaikka varmasti tajusikin, mitä hän tarkoitti.  
“Koska Tsunehito oli tavannut jokin aika sitten erään miehen, josta oli kiinnostunut suuresti”, tuleva toimitusjohtaja kertoi.  
“Hän pyysi minua, jos auttaisin tämän etsinnässä, mutta etsinnät päättyivät hyvinkin lyhyeen.”  
“Hetkinen, hetkinen”, pantterimainen kurtisti kulmiaan ja heilutti käsiään saadakseen puheenvuoron.  
Aivot raksuttivat turhankin nopeasti, niin että mies kuvitteli ymmärtäneensä jotain pahasti väärin. Eihän se voinut pitää paikkaansa, vaikka tämä muisti todella hyvin, kun oli saapunut alaisensa kanssa paikalle. Mies muisti hyvin poliisin ilmeen ja parittajansa äänen.  
“Onko se kyttä iskenyt silmänsä Hirokiin!?”  
“Bingo!” ruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi.  
“Miten se on mahdollista?” pidempi puristi vaistomaisesti rakkaansa olkapäitä.  
“Siis miten? Hiroki? Rikkaruoho? Mitä…”  
“He olivat tavanneet poliisilaitoksella, ja Tsunehito auttoi Hirokia Ushion ongelmassa”, voimakasleukainen päätti jättää huomioimatta etsivän saaman lempinimen ja selittää lyhyesti kuulemastaan.  
“Tsunehito kiinnostui varsin palavasti Hirokista ja näyttää siltä, että Hirokikin pitäisi Tsunehitosta, jos en aivan väärin ymmärtänyt tapaamisesta.”  
“Kyllä minäkin sen huomasin, että Hiroki vaikutti pitävän siitä etsivästä”, mustatukkainen puri hiukan alahuultaan.  
“Mutta Ruiza pitää myös Hirokista – hyvinkin paljon jo pidemmän aikaa, ja minä uskon Hirokinkin pitävän hänestä”, mies vaikeni hetkeksi ja näytti hyvin mietteliäältä.

“Minä olen Ruizan puolella”, Asagi ilmoitti viimein.  
“Ei tämä ole mitään kilpailua, jossa pitää valita puolensa”, Hide-zou huomautti siirtäen kätensä silittämään vanhemman olkavartta.  
“Eiköhän se ole Hirokin oma asia, kenestä hän pitää tai kenen kanssa haluaa viettää aikaa. Lisäksi en usko, että siitä tulisi enää mitään, vaikka Hiroki olisikin kiinnostunut Tsunehitosta.”  
“Kuinka niin?” mustatukkainen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Minä kerroin Tsunehitolle Hirokista”, teräväpiirteinen joutui myöntämään.  
“Kerroin, että Hiroki on parittaja ja ihmiskaupan herra. Ei minulla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja – hän halusi tietää, miksi Hiroki liikkui yakuzan kanssa, ja kuinka paljon tämä tietää asioistasi.”

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän ylleen. Tuleva toimitusjohtaja tuijotti käsiä sylissään, kuin ne eivät olisi olleetkaan siinä tai olleet edes raajat. Sormet hyväilivät vaaleita sormia ja kynsiä, sormitaipeita ja ihon jokaista kohtaa. Mustat silmät katsoivat heidän sormiaan toinen toistensa lomassa. Se tuntui tästä hyvältä ja sai hellän punan nousemaan vanhemman poskipäille. Mies tiesi olleensa turhaan mustasukkainen. Vihainen tämä oli ollut hyvästä syystä, koska liikemies oli toiminut väärin rakastaan kohtaan salaamalla asioita. Sen ruskeahiuksinen tiesikin jo ja oli varmasti pahoillaan. Sen näki niistä ruskeankellertävistä silmistä, jotka katsoivat haikeasti heidän väliinsä. Jotenkin edes siinä toisen sylissä istuminen ei tuntunut enää lainkaan pahalta.  
“Aikooko se etsivä kertoa Hirokista?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi välttämättömän kysymyksen koettaen puhua tasaisella äänellä.  
“Ei”, voimakasleukainen ravisti päätään.  
“Hän pysyy lupauksessaan eikä kerro kenellekään meistä – eikä hänellä ole omien sanojensa mukaan todisteita Hirokia vastaan.”  
“Hyvä”, vanhempi otti kätensä takaisin ja kietoi ne allaan istuvan pään taakse.  
Kasvot painautuivat lähemmäksi toisen omia ja sormet menivät paksujen hiusten lomaan. Miten silkkisen pehmeiltä hiukset tuntuivatkaan sormien välissä sormipäiden hyväillessä päänahkaa.  
“Tai hyvä meidän kannaltamme, mutta saat silti rangaistuksen.”  
“Rangaistuksen?” nuorempi heräsi ajatuksistaan unohtaen yhä päätään hierovat liikkeet.  
“Niin, rangaistuksen”, mustiin silmiin syttyi pirullisen ilkeä pilke.  
“Sinä valehtelit minulle, omalle yakuzallesi”, mies murisi kissapedon lailla, ettei tuleva toimitusjohtaja ollut aivan varma, oliko ääni pelottava vai seksikäs.  
“Ennen kaikkea valehtelit omalle rakkaallesi, mikä ei todellakaan ole hyvä asia.”  
“Mitä aiot tehdä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kysyi varovaisesti.  
“Ottaa sen, mikä kuuluu yksin omaa minulle”, vanhempi kuiskasi matalasti.  
Asagi painoi täyteläiset huulet Hide-zoun omille lyhemmän hymähtäessä vahingossa pienestä hämmennyksestä. Nopeasti nuorukainen kuitenkin sulki silmänsä ja suuteli takaisin vaativasti. Kädet hyväilivät sylissä istuvan kylkiä ja painoivat tätä tiiviimmin syliinsä toisen kumartuessa ylle.  
“Älä enää koskaan valehtele minulle”, mafiapomo keskeytti suudelman hengästyneenä.  
“Älä enää koskaan jätä tuollaista kertomatta – älä koskaan hylkää minua tuolla tavalla.”  
“En”, liikemies nosti kätensä tasaiselle poskelle ja siveli ihoa etusormellaan.  
“En enää koskaan. En jätä enkä hylkää sinua millään tavalla.”  
“Ole minun ainoani”, yakuza piteli rakastettunsa kasvoja kaksin käsin.

Ruskeahiuksinen ei sanonut mitään. Ei hänen tarvinnut sanoa sanaakaan luvatakseen tuon. Nuori mies oli ollut rikollisjärjestön johtajan heidän lapsuudestaan lähtien, vaikkei ollut tiennyt sitä vielä silloin. Hellästi teräväpiirteinen nosti päätään kutsuen rakastaan mukaan suudelmaan. Liikkeet hyväilivät toisiaan omistavasti, kun miehet painautuivat tiiviimmin yhteen. Turhat ajatukset katosivat heidän mielestään, koska ei vanhoilla asioilla ollut väliä – miksi miettiä turhaan useamman päivän aikaisia tapahtumia, vaikka ne olivatkin paljastuneet tänään. Oli kuitenkin turha olettaa, että vanhempi unohtaisi mustasukkaisuuttaan tai muutakaan niin helposti.

Vahvat kädet tarttuivat nopeasti hartiakkaamman ranteista kiinni ja painoivat kädet vasten selkänojaa pään kummallekin puolelle. Vaaleampi jäi tuijottamaan entistä hämmentyneempänä pirullisen ilkeätä katsetta, kun mustat silmät katselivat lihaksikasta vartaloa, joka piilotteli rennon, vetoketjullisen hupparin alla – välissä tosin oli myös toinen paita.  
“Kuten sanoin, aion ottaa omani rangaistuksena sinulle”, mustatukkainen kehräsi matalasti kumartuen kuiskaamaan viekkaasti ruskeiden kutrien alla piilottelevaan korvaan.  
“Kohta sinä tiedät, että muillakin kuin poliiseilla on käsiraudat. Minun rannerenkaani tosin ovat vankemmat eivätkä mitkään lelut, kuten ei ole myöskään ruoskani…”  
Hide-zou pyöräytti silmiään. Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että Asagi oli etsinyt vain tekosyytä, jonka varjolla voisi kokeilla hurjempia leikkejä makuuhuoneen puolella. Niin tai näin, tuollaisen rangaistuksen nuorukainen olisi valmis ottamaan – sen kertoi eräs kaksikon läheisyydestä innostunut elin.

**********

Seuraavat pari päivää istuminen teki useastakin syystä Hide-zoulle tiukkaa. Ensinnäkin, Asagi oli halunnut varsin rajua seksiä, toiseksi alaselässä tuntuivat yhä ruoskan iskut, vaikkei vanhempi ollut edes lyönyt kovin kovaa eikä lyöntejäkään ollut kovin montaa. Yakuza oli loppujen lopuksi enemmän intohimoinen, mutta siltikin hellä rakastaja, kuin sadistinen orjapiiskuri, joka nautti seksistä vain seksin takia. Sillä hetkellä liikemies ei olisi voinut vihata yhtään enempää istuvaa toimistotyötään. Kuinka siinä kohdassa saattoi edes istua ja näyttää tavalliselta, vakavalta itseltään eikä irvistellä kivusta, joka ei helpottunut melkein lainkaan lämpö- tai kylmäsiteillä.

Töitä liikemies paiski silti antamatta itselleen armoa omien kipujensa takia. Ei tosin Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajakaan antanut hänen laiskotella, vaan hengitti jatkuvasti niskassa. Mies pelkäsi asemansa puolesta ja nälvi jatkuvasti piilotetusti uutta insinööriään, vaikkei voinutkaan suoraan sanoa yrityksen omistajan rakastajalle, mitä ajatteli tästä. Eipä ruskeahiuksinen voinut sanoa siitä paljoa mitään, koska ei jaksanut vain noteerata vanhempaa herraa. Lisäksi tämä alkoi typerissä peloissaan lipsua ja luonnollisesti sitähän yakuza odotti. Tällä nimittäin oli silmät ja korvat turhankin monessa paikassa, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun Ruiza väitti nähneensä nykyisen toimitusjohtajan prostituoitujen seurassa. Se taas takasi sen, että Asagi määräsi jokaisen parittajansa ja muut miehensä pitämään silmänsä ja korvansa auki.

Päiviä tosiaan kului ja Hide-zou järjesteli työhuoneessaan papereita etsien mittatietoja piirustustaan varten. Diplomi-insinöörinä hän halusi pitää huolen siitä, että suunnitelmansa pysyivät kasassa ja toimisivat asiakkaan kannalta parhaimmalla tavalla. Nuori mies ei edes huomannut, kun joku astui raollaan olevasta ovesta sisään ja käveli pöydän ääreen.  
“Hei Hide-zou”, hellä tervehdys sai ruskeahiuksisen melkein hyppäämään kehostaan, vaikka ulkopuolisen silmistä hän ei edes hätkähtänyt.  
Hyvin nopeasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kääntyi ympäri ja kohtasi sievät kasvot.  
“Tsunehito”, pidempi räpytti muutaman kerran silmiään.  
Teräväpiirteisen oli vaikea ymmärtää, miten ystävänsä oli onnistunut kävelemään hänen työhuoneeseensa vanhemman huomaamatta. Tosin, hämmennystä aiheutti mustatukan univormun puuttuminen, mutta nopeasti kakkosmies muisti, että laihemmasta oli tullut etsivä, eikä tämän sen takia tarvinnut enää käyttää sinistä virkapukua. Musta puku sopi tälle hyvin, vaikka omalla tavallaan sai nuoren miehen näyttämään omituisen viralliselta suuri kirjekuori kainalossaan.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä?”

Tsunehito ei sanonut mitään, vaan vaihtoi painoa jalalta toisella ja katseli siistissä, modernissa työhuoneessa ympärilleen. Katse oli pälyilevä, mikä sai voimakasleukaisen kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Liikemiehen hämmennys ja epäilyt saivat vahvistuksen, kun sinisilmäinen käänsi katseensa useamman kerran ovelle, jonka oli sulkenut lujasti perässään. Mitä toinen pelkäsi tai odotti?  
“Turha pelätä Asagia, hän ei tee sinulle mitään, vaikka tulitkin tapaamaan minua”, hartiakkaampi nojasi hiukan pöytäänsä varoen tarkasti tekemäänsä piirustusta.  
“Halusitko keskustella kanssani jostain?”  
Etsivä hätkähti kysymyksestä ja avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen sitten samassa. Katse laskeutui huoneen tummanpunaiseen mattoon. Ruskeahiuksinen kumartui hiukan alaspäin hakien suurisilmäisen silmiä, mutta sitten lyhemmän katse nousikin ilmeen pysyessä päättäväisen varmana. Nopea askel, ja siviilipukuinen poliisi oli aivan pöydässä kiinni, mikä sai voimakasleukaisen suoristautumaan entistä kysyvämpänä.  
“Tässä”, nuorempi ojensi ystävälleen suuren kirjekuoren hansikoiduin käsin.  
“Pistä se salkkuusi ja avaa vasta Burutendoulla Ishikawa-sanin kanssa.”

Hide-zou otti valkoisen, kummallisen paksun kirjekuoren ja katseli sitä kummaltakin puolelta. Missään ei lukenut lainkaan, että se oli omistettu hänelle tai kenellekään muualle. Läppä oli liimattu varmasti kiinni, mikä sai nuoren miehen nostamaan katseensa kysyvästi Tsunehitoon, joka oli jo kääntynyt ympäri ja kiitänyt pitkin askelin ovelle.  
“Odota, Tsunehito”, tuleva toimitusjohtaja sanoi lujalla, mutta pehmeällä äänellä.  
Käsi pysähtyi kahvalle ja aran näköinen mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa vanhempaan.  
“Mikä tämä oikein on?” kirjekuori nostettiin ilmaan sanojen voimaksi.  
“Sen sinä näet illalla”, lyhempi vastasi tasaisella äänellä.  
“Jos et ymmärrä jotain, soita minulle ja sovimme hetken, jolloin voimme keskustella kirjekuoren sisällöstä kasvotusten. Luultavasti silloin kerrot minulle myös etenemisestäni.”  
Etenemisestä? Kakkosmies avasi suunsa tarkoituksenaan pyytää tummempaa istuutumaan alas ja selittämään tarkemmin, mutta ovi aukesi jo. Suurisilmäinen astui käytävälle muiden työntekijöiden pariin ja katosi tulevan toimitusjohtajan hämmentyneen katseen alta. Hitaasti pää kääntyi katsomaan kädessä olevaa kirjekuorta, joka tuntui omituisen painavalta.

Illalla Burutendoulla, kun Hide-zou pääsi kotiin töiden jälkeen, ja Asagi palasi useamman tunnin myöhemmin lepäämään raskaan päivään jälkeen, Tsunehiton antama kirjekuori avattiin, kun Közi ja K olivat ensin tunnustelleet viestin läpi johtajansa käskystä. Hetken aikaa rakastavaiset jopa kinastelivat henkivartijoiden edessä, pitäisikö etsivän antama kirjekuori avata vai ei, mutta ruskeahiuksinen sai tahtonsa läpi. Paperiveitsi avasi pienen läpän ja käsi meni ottamaan paksun nipun papereita, joista osa oli taiteltu useamman kerran. Hitaasti nuorukainen tarttui erääseen taiteltuun, suureen arkkiin ja avasi sen huomaten nopeasti, että siinä oli rakennuksen piirustukset.

Yakuzan käheä hengenveto sai kakkosmiehen vilkaisemaan rakastaan, mutta siitä katse siirtyi oikeassa yläreunassa olevaan pieneen laatikkoon, jossa luki _Kinkin aluevankila_. Pohjapiirustukset olivat hyvin yksityiskohtaiset, vaikka paperista saattoi päätellä kyseessä olevan alkuperäisten piirustusten kopio. Nopeasti suuri paperi napattiin tulevan toimitusjohtajan kädestä ja ojennettiin henkivartijoille, jotka ryhtyivät tutkimaan näkemäänsä vankilan ovia, reittejä, portaita aina ilmastointiputkia myöten. Seuraavaksi kirjekuori ja sen sisällä olleet paperit napattiin teräväpiirteisen sylistä mustatukkaisen ryhtyessä tutkimaan papereita silmät suurina. Hämmennys vain kasvoi rikollisjärjestön johtajan kasvoilla, kun liikemies nappasi osan papereistaan takaisin ja sai todellisen esseen poliisin ja etsivän koulutuksesta, kokeista ja kehityksestä. Seuraavissa papereissa taas kerrottiin rikostutkimuksen etenemisestä ja poliisien varusteista, mutta ehdottomasti yksi papereiden helmistä olivat asiakirjat, jotka kertoivat poliisien partioinneista.  
“Olisitko uskonut tätä, Asagi”, Hide-zou hymyili pienesti, vaikkei osannut päättää, oliko tämä hyvä vai huono uutinen.  
Nuorukainen ei olisi ikinä uskonut saavansa etsivästä tällaisen liittolaisen, eikä Asagi ollut osannut uskoa saavansa tällä tavalla uuden alaisen.  
“Rikkaruohosi paljastuikin todelliseksi ruusuksi sinulle ja muulle mafialle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rosamunda ja Helmegis ovat ilmeisesti oikeasti historiallisia hahmoja. Viimeinen barbaariheimo Langobardi saapui Italiaan 500-luvulla. Heimon kuningas Alboin surmasi kuningas Cunimundin ja teetätti tarinan mukaan tämän kallosta maljan. Alboin meni naimisiin Cunimundin tyttären Rosamundan kanssa ja pakotti naisen juomaan isänsä kallosta viiniä. Rosamunda kosti Alboille ja houkutteli rakastajansa Helmegisin surmaamaan Alboin. Murhan jälkeen rakastavaiset pakenivat Ravennaan, jossa he kohtasivat Bysantin prefekti Longinuksen. Longinus houkutteli Rosamundaa surmaamaan rakastajansa ja naimaan hänet, mihin Rosamunda suostui, koska halusi Ravennan valtiattareksi. Rosamunda tarjosi Helmegisille myrkkymaljaa väittäen sitä terveelliseksi, mutta juotuaan Helmegis tajusi juoman olevan myrkkyä. Helmegis pakotti miekallaan Rosamundaa juomaan samasta maljasta, jolloin he surmasivat toinen toisensa.   
> Mistä Asagi ja Hide-zou tiesivät kaksikon? Sanotaanko näin, että Sayurilla oli mielenkiintoisia satuja. Sayurihan tutki eurooppalaisia kidutusmetodeita ja sitä myöten historiaa, että luultavasti luki tämän tarinan tutkiessaan barbaarien tapoja surmata vihollisensa (yksi barbaarien tappava kidutustapa taisi olla sitoa uhrin raajat ketjuilla hevosiin, jotka laukkasivat eri suuntiin, myöhemmin kehitettiin hitaampi venytyspenkki)  
> * Aluevankila on ainakin Suomessa läänissä oleva suurempi/johtavampi vankila, jonka alaisuudessa ovat kyseisen läänin muut vankilat ja avovankilat  
> * Kinkin seutu sijaitsee Japanin pääsaaren Honshun keskiosassa ja tunnetaan myös nimeltä Kansain seutu. Osaka, Kioto ja Kobe ovat alueen merkittäviä kaupunkeja


	10. Chapter 10

Kuten saattoi arvata, Asagi ei aluksi luottanut Tsunehitoon yhtään, mikä saattoi johtua osittain mustasukkaisuudesta. Hide-zou oli kuitenkin jatkuvasti ystävänsä puolella, mutta siitä huolimatta yakuza halusi laittaa etsivän testiin.  
Lehdet olivat viimeaikoina kuuluttaneet etusivuillaan poliisien kuoleman lisäksi useammista jengeistä, jotka olivat riehuneet pitkin Osakan aluetta ja käyneet muutaman kerran huvin vuoksi pistämässä paikkoja hajalle Kiotossa ja jopa Tokiossa. Sinisilmäisen tehtäväksi lankesi luonnollisesti tuon jengin pomon etsiminen, koska osa rikollisjärjestön johtajan asioista oli häiriintynyt näiden takia. Testin idea ei kuitenkaan ollut tappaa tuota jengipomoa, vaan raahata tämä tapaamaan Osakan herraa, koska pantterimainen uskoi hyötyvänsä tuosta kivikovasta miehestä.

Uusi soluttautuja selvisi tehtävästä yli odotusten, koska ei mennyt edes kovin pitkään, kun tämä soitti kakkosmiehelle ja pyysi häntä pitämään kiirettä rakastettunsa kanssa.  
“Jos tuo hullu pääsee irti köysistä tai joku näistä ääliöistä herää, löydät minusta vain pienen palan mustunutta lihaa!” lyhyin parkaisi puhelimeen, ennen kuin lopetti kuuntelematta vastausta.  
Yllätykset eivät myöskään loppuneet siihen sinä iltana, kun mafiapomo saapui rakastettunsa, henkivartijoidensa ja muutaman muun alaisensa kanssa pimeälle työmaan varastolle. Sisältä he luonnollisesti löysivät rypistyneeseen pukuun pukeutuneen poliisin ja tuoliin köytetyn jengipomon. Miesten ilmeet olivat varmasti näkemisen arvoisia, kun väki katsoi heitä mulkoilevaa vaaleahiuksista, uskomattoman laihaa ja haurasrakenteista naista. Atsushi aikoi kysyä etsivältä varsin pilkallisesti, että miten köytetty saattoi olla heitä kiusannut jengipomo, mutta nopeasti naisen suusta kuului sellainen kasa kirosanoja ja solvauksia silmien lyödessä kipinää, ettei ollut mahdollista, että suurisilmäinen olisi erehtynyt. Sen todisti myös se, kun jengipomo sai hajotettua tuolin jalan vapauttaen toisen sidotuista jaloistaan, jolla potkaisi ja mursi näin erään mustasilmäisen alaisen leuan.

Pienen, oikeastaan useamman tunnin keskustelun, uhkaillun, tarjouksen ja tuhansien kirosanojen jälkeen asiat alkoivat edistyä Asagin ja vaaleahiuksisen naisen, jonka nimeksi oli selvinnyt Jyou, välillä. Lopulta henkivartijat jopa irrottivat jengipomon köysistä, koska tiesivät kykenevänsä hillitsemään tämän, jos tulisi ongelmia. Mitään sellaista ei kuitenkaan ilmennyt, koska tulisesta luonteestaan huolimatta Jyoulla oli aivot, ja tämä osasi laskelmoida itselleen suuren hyödyn tästä liittoumasta. Eikä mafiapomokaan vaikuttanut naisen mielestä pahalta, vaan varsin rennolta vitsaillessaan kieroja vitsejään ja kiusaten muita miehiään – erityisesti sitä, jonka leuka murtui omaa varomattomuuttaan.

Osakan mafia kasvoi siis kahdella miehellä – tai oikeastaan useammalla miehellä ja muutamalla naisella, jos Jyoun koko jengi laskettiin mukaan. Tsunehito oli osoittanut taitonsa ja myös uskollisuutensa, koska ei ollut paljastanut mitään Jyousta keräämiään tietoja kollegoilleen. Asagin oli siis koottava ylin osastonsa muutaman läheisen miehensä kanssa Burutendoun toiseksi ylimpään kerrokseen, jotta voisi esitellä kaksi uutta, hyvin tärkeää jäsentä mafiassaan. Hide-zoun taas oli koottava kaapit täyteen ruokaa ja juomaa, koska ruskeahiuksinen oli huomannut tässä vaiheessa mafiaelämäänsä, että heidän alaisiaan voisi verrata heinäsirkkaparveen: söivät kaiken, mitä sattui vain eteensä.

Jyou ja Tsunehito otettiin vastaan ristiriitaisin tuntein, vaikkei sitä paljastettu kaksikolle suoraan, mutta kyllä kumpikin tiesi väen epäluulot. Hikaru oli luonnostaan isosisko, joka pelkäsi veljelleen käyvän huonosti – siksi salamurhaaja luultavasti kiskoikin kerran veljensä ylimpään kerrokseen kakkosmiehensä kanssa jättäen muuan väen hetkeksi juttelemaan keskenään. Lopulta naisen oli vain hyväksyvättä, että veljensä tiesi täsmälleen mitä oli tekemässä ja tuleva toimitusjohtajakin tuntui luottavan niin tähän kuin etsivään. Mustahiuksinen myös luotti toiseen “pikkuveljeensä” ja päätti tutustua kaksikkoon avoimin mielin pienestä ujoudestaan huolimatta. Atsushi piti Jyouhun jatkuvasti parin metrin väliä ja lopulta jengipomo sitten päätti kiusata miesparkaa ja ahdistaa nurkkaan muun väen naureskellessa ääneen, kun huomasivat vaaleahiuksisen ilkeän, hyvin huvittuneen hymyn.

Hiroki taas yllättyi hyvin iloisesti Tsunehiton liittymisestä mafiaan ja juttelikin paljon tämän kanssa. Sinisilmäinen suorastaan leijui seitsemännessä taivaassa huomaamatta lainkaan Ruizan murhaavaa katsetta. Kolmikon välinen toiminta sai hyvin monet vilkuilemaan toisiaan, koska oli myös nähtävissä parittajan katseista ja teoista se, että tämä piti myös asevastaavasta hyvin paljon. Kolmiodraama tästä puuttuikin.

Itse asiassa muutamaan kuukautta myöhemmin seurasi toisenlainen draama – jotain sellaista, mitä kukaan, Tatsuroun neron aivoja lukuun ottamatta, ei ollut edes osannut odottaa. Hide-zoullekin asiat tulivat hyvin suurena yllätyksenä, vaikka he olivatkin käyneet Asagin kanssa muutaman kerran illallisella Hikarun ja tämän poikaystävän kanssa. Kuka olisi osannut odottaa, että kevyt koputus ylimmän kerroksen ovella olisi alkusoittoa suurille muutoksille ja lähestyvälle katastrofille heidän elämässään, vaikkei kukaan arvannut sitä silloin.  
“Hei Hikaru”, Asagi tervehti hymyillen isosiskoaan avatessaan oven tälle.  
Mustatukkaisella ei ollut lainkaan paitaa, koska tämä oli tullut juuri suihkusta, mutta housut herra oli sentään ehtinyt laittaa. Mustat hiukset tiputtivat pisaroita vaaleille olkapäille ja tasaiselle, lihaksikkaalle rintakehälle.  
“Mikäs sinut tänne lennätti?”  
“Tarvitseeko isosisko muka nykyään syyn, että voi tulla katsomaan pikkuveljeään?” Hikaru hymyili lempeästi ja antoi leikkisästi itseään huomattavasti pidemmälle miehelle luunapin silmien väliin.  
“Pikkuveli.”  
“Au! Heti ryhdytään väkivaltaisiksi!” yakuza valitti leikkisästi ja hieraisi otsaansa tehden tilaa sisarelleen, joka käveli jo olohuoneeseen katsellen ympärilleen kädet selkänsä takana.  
“Tietenkin, kun et päästänyt minua heti sisälle”, nainen virnisti olkansa yli nuoremmalleen.  
“Täytyyhän minun pitää huolta isosiskon velvollisuuksista ja kiusata omaa pikkuveljeäni”, siitä salamurhaaja kääntyi tutkimaan avonaista keittiötä ja tietenkin takaisin olohuonetta.  
Nopeasti tämä päätti jatkaa, ennen kuin aina hyvin dramaattinen sukulaisensa alkaisi liioitella kevyttä luunappia.  
“Missä muuten Hide-zou on?” mustahiuksinen kävi jopa vilkaisemassa parvekkeelle.  
“Täällähän minä olen”, Hide-zou astui makuuhuoneesta ulos.  
Nuorukaisella oli pyyhekädessään, kun hän kuivaili märkiä hiuksiaan. Toisin kuin pisimmällä, hartiakkaimmalla oli pitkähihainen ja housut päällään.  
“Toisin kuin Asagilla, minulla on sentään jonkinlainen siveyskäsitys”, teräväpiirteinen naurahti ja iski silmää närkästyneelle rakkaalleen.  
“Enkä juokse heti koputuksen kuultuani avaamaan ovea puolialastomana.”

“Onneksi”, lyhyin naurahti arvaten turhankin helposti, mitä kaksikko oli mahdollisesti puuhannut suihkussa.  
Onneksi tämä oli tullut vasta nyt eikä esimerkiksi puolituntia sitten. Vaikka laihin tukikin kaksikon ystävyyttä ja suhdetta koko sydämessään, ei tätä innostanut tosiaankaan joutua todistamaan heidän välistä rakkautta. Siksi vanhin olikin koputtanut eikä käyttänyt omaa avaintaan päästäkseen ylimpään kerrokseen.  
“Muutenhan mafiamme asiat olisivat aivan huonossa kunnossa, jos joku ei olisi rauhoittamassa Asagia ja muistuttaisi niistä muistakin velvollisuuksista eivätkä hänen elintään koskevista tehtävistä.”  
“Anteeksi vain, jos minä haluan pitää sen elossa!” pantterimainen huudahti loukkaantuneena.  
Kakkosmies ja mafiapomon isosisko vilkaisivat toisiaan pirullisesti hymyillen ja purskahtivat samassa nauruun. He kumpikin tiesivät varsin hyvin, että rikollisjärjestön johtajalla pysyisi turhankin elossa. Suurimpi riski oli, että usein käytetty elin väsyisi työnsä alla, mutta kumpikaan ei voinut sanoa sitä heidän ottaessa jostain tukea pysyäkseen pystyssä. Ei myöskään olisi kovin iloinen asia kertoa mustatukkaiselle sellaisia uutisia, koska tämä saattaisi saada sydänkohtauksen.  
“Ei tuo nyt noin hauskaa ole!” Asagi risti kätensä närkästyneenä rintakehälleen.  
“Ei, ei olekaan”, Hide-zou lopetti naurunsa ja siirtyi pisimmän viereen nojaten tämän olkapäihin.  
“Se on kuoleman vakava asia.”  
“Niin on!” toisiksi vanhin huudahti kuuluvasti.  
Tuleva toimitusjohtaja katsoi hetken aikaa totista ilmettä, eikä voinut kuin purskahtaa uudelleen nauruun. Hikaru taas nauroi entistä makeammin, kun kaatui sitten siniselle sohvalle haukkoen ilmaa. Näytti turhankin vahvasti siltä, että salamurhaaja olisi kohta entinen, koska kuolisi hyvin pian nauruun.  
“No, koetetaan rauhoittua”, kakkosmies henkäisi viimein ja pyyhkäisi kostunutta silmäkulmaansa.  
“Saatan nimittäin joutua pian selibaattiin, kun Asagi aikoo kostaa tämän.”  
“Turhaan pelkäät sellaista”, mustahiuksinen kohottautui istumaan naureskellen yhä.  
“Ei hän voi pitää sinusta näppejään irti.”  
“Äh, lopettakaa jo”, mafiapomo mutristi suutaan hyvin tyytymättömänä.  
“Mikä sinut sai nyt noin kovasti kaipaamaan minun seuraani, siskoseni?” mies käänsi katseensa laihimpaan ja vakavoitui samassa.  
“Et kai ole vaatimassa palkankorotusta?”

“En, en ole”, lyhyin ravisti hymyillen päätään ja näytti sitten kieltään pirullisesti.  
“Vaikka kyllä ansaitsisin sen viimeisimmän hommani jälkeen – eivätkä uudet varusteetkaan olisi pahitteeksi…”  
“Herran jestas, Hikaru!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja melkein kiljaisi ja romahti rakastaan vasten tämän koettaessa pidellä pisintä pystyssä.  
“Milloin sinusta on tullut noin ahne!?”  
“Milloin sinusta on tullut noin pihi?” voimakasleukainen huomautti siihen.  
“Hikaru on tehnyt todella hyvää työtä alaisenasi ja maksat suunnilleen saman verran hänelle kuin muille salamurhaajillesi, vaikka hän on heistä kaikista parhain. En olisi uskonut sinun olevan niin pihi omalle siskollesi.”  
“Sanotko minua pihiksi vielä senkin jälkeen, vaikka olet asunut minun maksamassani asunnossa ja käyttänyt minun maksamiani tavaroita?” pantterimainen murisi matalasti ja tuijotti nuorinta murhaavasti.  
“Minä puhuinkin pihiydestä omaa siskoasi kohtaan, en minua kohtaan”, liikemies suukotti paljasta olkapäätä hellästi.  
“Olet ollut ihana minua kohtaan, mutta olisiko se muka niin hirveätä maksaa sisarelleen hänen ansaitsemansa työn mukaisesti?”  
“Mistä lähtien omille sukulaisilleen on pitänyt maksaa palkkaa…”, yakuza mutisi matalasti, vaikkei voinut kieltää, etteivätkö huulten kosketukset paljaalla iholla olisi tuntuneet hyviltä.

“Hei, Hide-zou, sinuna lopettaisin tuon”, Hikaru naurahti huomatessaan veljensä sulkevan silmänsä nautinnosta.  
“Herätät hänessä kohta kivikautisen miehen halut enkä minä nyt kaikesta huolimatta halua nähdä teidän välistä intohimoanne, koska minulla on asiaa”, nainen lisäsi hymyillen ja katsoi kaksikkoa merkitsevästi.  
“Mitä asiaa?” Asagi palasi valoa nopeammin hetkeen ja kurtisti kulmiaan kävellen sohvan luokse istuutuen sisarensa viereen.  
“Onko tapahtunut jotain ikävää?” tämä kysyi huolestuneena, kun Hide-zou siirtyi sohvan päätyyn nojaamaan itsekin vakavoituneena selkänojaan.  
“Näyttääkö tämä naama siltä, että jotain ikävää olisi tapahtunut?” salamurhaaja hymyili sädehtien.  
Vasen käsi nousi viemään hiuksia korvan taakse, kun pieni, tyttömäinen kikatus pääsi huulien välistä. Liikemiehen oli pakko myöntää, että rakkaansa isosisko suorastaan loisti onnesta ja ilosta. Jopa vartalon asento kertoi siitä, miten onnellinen tämä olikaan ja hymy oli jatkuvasti kasvoilla. Ilmeisesti tällä oli jotain mukavaa kerrottavaa, koska katsoi heitä kumpaakin mustien silmien hymyillessä.  
“Mitä on tapahtunut?” hymy kohosi mustatukan huulille tämän nähdessä, miten laihin paisui onnesta kuin ilmapallo.  
“Ilmeisesti jotain todella hienoa, kun näytät siltä, että joku on asettanut nukkuessasi suuhusi henkarin.”  
“Arvaa”, vanhin kallisti päätään ja naurahti saamalleen vertaukselle.  
“Olet voittanut arvonnassa jättisumman?” yakuza ehdotti ja näytti kieltään, koska oli tahallaan arvannut väärin.  
Tosin, mies itse olisi ollut siitä varsin iloinen – ilmaista rahaa. Laihin sen sijaan läppäsi muka kiukustuneena pantterimaista käsivarteen ja pyöräytti vielä silmiään saaden kaksikon näyttämään entistä uteliaimmilta.  
“Miten minä nyt tämän kertoisin”, salamurhaaja näytti mietteliäältä ja nosti sitten huomaamattaan hymyillen vasemman kätensä leualleen.  
Nimetön liikkui pienesti, mikä sai jotain kultaista kimaltamaan sormen ympärillä hymyn vain leventyessä kasvoilla.

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja tuijotti isosiskoaan, kuin olisi ollut sokea, mikä tosin ei pitänyt paikkaansa. Ruskeahiuksinenkin tuijotti, mutta lähinnä sitä nimetöntä, joka oli muuttunut materiaalisesti arvokkaammaksi. Hän myös tiesi, että myös mafiapomo näki sormuksen, vaikkei sanonut mitään. Nuorukainen tiesi sen hyvin, kun vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan rakastaan, joka tuijotti kuin transsissa ilmiselvää kihlasormusta.  
“No, miksette sano mitään?” nainen alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi.  
Vasen käsi nousi heilumaan pisimmän silmien eteen, mutta tämä ei edes räpsäyttänyt silmiään. Voimakasleukainen katsoi sisaruksia ja aisti ilmassa riidan enteitä, mitä kumpikaan ei jostain ihmeellisestä syystä nähnyt. Tämä taas saattoi johtua siitä, että kaksikko oli tottunut riitelemään eikä siksi osannut ennustaa tulevaa kiistaa.  
“Sano nyt jotain, Asagi!” Hikaru napsautti muutaman kerran sormiaan, kuin yrittäisi herättää miestä hypnoosin unesta.  
Hitaasti mustatukkainen sulki silmänsä ja avasi uudelleen kohdistaen ne toisiin mustiin silmiin. Keuhkot vetivät happea itseensä ja päästivät sen kevyenä huokauksena ulos, kun suu raottui.  
“OLETKO MENETTÄNYT JÄRKESI!?” Asagi karjui niin kovaa, että lyhyin hyppäsi taemmas sohvalla ja Hide-zoukin perääntyi hiukan kauemmas myrskyn merkin edeltä.

Kakkosmies oli osannut arvata tämän tapahtuvan. Hikaru oli jo useamman vuoden seurustellut Camui Takerun, jota rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut oppinut sietämään vieläkään, kanssa. Ishikawan sisarukset olivat riidelleet miehestä suhteellisen usein, vaikka mustatukkainen olikin muutaman kerran suostunut viettämään iltaa nelistään, mutta nekin kerrat olivat aina tehty lopulta isosiskon mieliksi. Tuleva toimitusjohtaja oli uskonut pitkään, että viha Takerua kohtaan johtui mustasukkaisuudesta sisaresta, mutta pisin oli aina kieltänyt asian laidan. Tämä ei vain pitänyt sisarensa poikaystävästä, koska tämä oli itseään täynnä ja kaiken muun pahan lisäksi vielä pelkuri.  
“OLETKO SINÄ MENNYT KIHLOIHIN CAMUI TAKERUN KANSSA!?”  
“Kenen muun kanssa muka olisin mennyt?” mustahiuksisen silmät kaventuivat uhkaavan viiruiksi.  
Naisen mielestä häntä olisi pitänyt onnitella eikä karjua kurkkusuorana ilman mitään hyvää syytä.  
“TAJUATKO SINÄ, ETTÄ KIHLAUS ON LUPAUS AVIOLIITOSTA!?” yakuza pomppasi pystyyn täristen raivosta.  
“EN MINÄ MUUTEN OLISI MENNYT KIHLOIHIN!” laihin hyppäsi myös pystyyn tuijottaen vihaisena miestä välittämättä siitä, että tämä oli hänen yakuzansa.

Vanhimman silmissä tämä oli nyt vain pikkuveli, joka ei osannut iloita sisarensa onnesta omaa paksukalloisuuttaan. Kumpikin mulkoili toisiaan sellaisella antaumuksella, etteivät he edes huomanneet, kun ylimmän kerroksen ovi avautui ja Közi sekä K kurkistivat sisään tuttuina, vakavina itsenään.  
“Ei hätää, tulen kyllä hakemaan teidät, kun heidät on saatava irti toistensa kurkusta”, Hide-zou kääntyi henkivartijoiden puoleen vilkaisten samalla Ishikawan sisaruksia, jotka muistuttivat hänen silmissään toisiaan päin ryntääviltä häriltä.  
Ovella kurkkiva kaksikko nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja vilkaisi vielä johtajaansa ja tämän sisarta päättäen nopeasti paeta kolmatta maailman sotaa takaisin alempaan kerrokseen. Mielessään nämä myös toivoivat, ettei kakkosmies tulisi missään vaiheessa pyytämään heidän apuaan. Sisarusten riidat, erityisesti yakuzan ja salamurhaajan välillä, olivat sellaisia, että turvallisinta olisi olla jossain kaukana, kuten Euroopassa.  
“SIIS TAKERUN KANSSA!?” pantterimainen karjui ikkunoiden helistessä tämän raivosta.  
“ET SITTEN KEKSINYT YHTÄÄN PAREMPAA MIESTÄ!?”  
“MITÄ VIKAA TAKERUSSA MUKA ON!?” lyhyin huusi takaisin aikomatta antaa pikkuveljensä hyppiä silmilleen.  
“HÄN ON ITSEÄÄN TÄYNNÄ OLEVA IDIOOTTI, JOKA ON TODELLISUUDESSA VAIN TYHJÄNTOIMITTAJA!”  
“AIVAN KUTEN SINÄKIN!”  
“ÄLÄ VERTAA MEITÄ KAHTA! MEISSÄ EI OLE MITÄÄN SAMAA!”  
“OLET OIKEASSA! TAKERU SENTÄÄN YRITTÄÄ TULLA TOIMEEN KANSSASI, MUTTA SINÄ ET EDES HALUA YRITTÄÄ!”  
“MIKSI MINÄ YRITTÄISIN, KUN TIEDÄN, ETTEI HÄN OLE SINULLE HYVÄKSI!”  
“MITENHÄN NIIN!?”  
“EI HÄN OLE KUIN TYPERÄ TOIMITTAJA, JOSSAIN PIENESSÄ LEHDEN TOIMITUKSESSA!”  
“MITÄ VIKAA SIINÄ ON!?”  
“EI HÄN PYSTY HUOLEHTIMAAN SINUSTA!” Asagi heitit kätensä ilmaan tuohtuneena.  
“MITEN SINÄ KUVITTELET HÄNEN HUOLEHTIVAN SINUSTA SILLÄ PALKALLA!? EI HÄN KYKENE OLEMAAN MIEHESI TAI SUOJELEMAAN SINUA!”  
“ME SUOJELEMME TOINEN TOISIAMME JA HUOLEHDIMME TOISISTAMME!” Hikaru huusi takaisin Hide-zoun tukkiessa jo korviaan.  
Hän oli oppinut jo pienenä, että oli parempi olla hiljaa kaksikon riitojen aikana.  
“LISÄKSI HÄN VOISI TYÖSKENNELLÄ PALJON PAREMMASSA PAIKASSA, JOS SINÄ AUTTAISIT JA PUHUISIT MUUTAMALLE SUUREMMAN LEHDEN TOIMITUKSEN PÄÄTOIMITTAJALLE!”  
“JA PILAISIN MAINEENI SUOSITTELEMALLA LAHJATONTA MIESTÄ!? EI KIITOS!” mafiapomo pyöräytti silmiään uskomatta tätä mahdolliseksi.  
“TAKERU EI OLE LAHJATON!” salamurhaaja sähähti.

“Ei vai?” pisin kysyi pilkallisesti huutamatta enempää.  
Mies hengitti raskaasti keräten lisää ilmaa, koska huutaminen oli alkanut käydä voimille.  
“Miksi hän ei sitten ole paremmassa lehdessä töissä?”  
“Koska hänen lahjakkuuttaan ei ole vain huomattu”, laihin kertoi pätkäisten raskaan hengityksen takia välillä puhettaan.  
“Sinä voisit auttaa häntä!”  
“Kuule, rajansa minunkin auttamisella on!” pantterimainen puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.  
“Kun sinä tulit vaatimaan minulta apuasi, minä autoin sinua! Järjestin sinulle valheellisen työpaikan Itsu moderulla! Olen auttanut muutenkin, ettei todellinen ammattisi, ja mafia ylipäätään selviäisi Takerulle, ja nyt sinä vaadit lisää! Minun pitäisi auttaa Takerua saamaan paremman työpaikan!”  
“SE ON MYÖS SINUN OMAKSI PARHAAKSESI, ETTEI HÄN TIEDÄ SINUN OLEVAN YAKUZA!” veri kuohahti naisen suonissa.  
“ENTÄ SINUN PARHAAKSESI!?” veljen ääni koveni myös.  
“ONKO SINUN PARHAAKSESI, ETTÄ JOUDUT JATKUVASTI VALEHTELEMAAN HÄNELLE, KOSKA ET VOI KERTOA TOTUUTTA ITSESTÄSI!? ONKO SINULLE HYVÄKSI MENNÄ VALHEELLISIN PERUSTEIN NAIMISIIN, KOSKA HÄN LUULEE SINUN OLEVAN SITÄ, MITÄ ESITÄT!? ONKO SE OIKEIN, ETTÄ SINÄ JOUDUT ESITTÄMÄÄN TAVALLISTA, AVUTONTA NAISTA, JOKA ODOTTAA KILTISTI RUUAN KANSSA KOTONA EIKÄ TAPA KETÄÄN AMMATIKSEEN!? HALUATKO SINÄ TODELLA ELÄÄ SELLAISTA KAKSOISELÄMÄÄ!?”

Hikaru vaikeni kuulemistaan sanoista. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, mutta vartalo tärisi raivosta ja pidätellyistä ajatuksista. Hide-zoun oli pakko myöntää, että Asagi oli tässä kohdassa oikeassa. Salamurhaajalle ei tosiaankaan olisi ainakin hänen mielestään hyväksi mennä naimisiin valheen keskellä. Ei naisella olisi muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin elää kaksoiselämää, koska ei itsekään uskonut nykyisen kihlattunsa ymmärtävän alamaailman päälle tai pysyvän edes hiljaa, mikäli kuulisi totuuden.  
“Minä rakastan Takerua”, vanhin sanoi hitaasti, pienesti kuiskaten.  
Lause sai yakuzan vaikenemaan tämän jäädessä tuijottamaan sisartaan.  
“Minä en haluaisi valehdella hänelle tai elää toisella tavalla, mutta minä rakastan häntä. Minä olen valmis olemaan juuri sitä, mitä Takeru haluaa, että voimme olla toistemme kanssa.”  
“Hikaru, tuo ei ole järkevää!” mustatukkainen ravisti päätään käsien noustessa repimään hiuksia epätoivosta.  
“Sinä pilaat oman elämäsi sen miehen kanssa!”  
“Enkä pilaa!” nainen tiuskaisi tuskastuneena, kun ei saanut sukulaistaan ymmärtämään.  
“Hän tekee sinusta onnettoman!” mafiapomo saarnasi.  
“Hän ei ole sinulle se oikea!”  
“Hän on minulle juuri se oikea!” rikollisjärjestön johtajan sisko huudahti takaisin.  
“Sinä olet nyt vain joidenkin ihmeellisten hormonien sekoittama, ettet osaa ajatella järkevästi”, Asagi levitti kätensä ja käänsi selkänsä sisarelleen.  
“Minä en keskustele tästä enää kanssasi enkä anna sinun mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin!”  
“Mikä oikeus sinulla on kieltää minua menemästä naimisiin!?” Hikaru karjaisi ja tarttui nuorempaansa lujasti käsivarresta kiinni pakottaen katsomaan itseään.  
“Minä olen ollut sinun ja Hide-zoun puolella alusta asti! Minä olen tukenut teitä ja pysynyt hiljaa äidille, koska tiedämme kumpikin, ettei sellaista ole sopivaa kertoa hänelle vielä! Minä tiedän, että te olette ne oikeat toisillenne enkä minä ole estänyt teitä, vaikka olenkin pitänyt teitä aikaisemmin veljeksinä!” mustat silmät katsoivat anovasti korkeammalla olevia mustia silmiä.  
“Mikset sinä voi hyväksyä sitä, että minä haluan elää rakastamani miehen kanssa hinnasta piittaamatta? Mikset voi olla minulle veli, joka on onnellinen sisarensa puolesta?”

Hide-zou katsoi rakastaan vakavana. Ruskeankellertävät silmät sanoivat naisen olevan oikeassa. Tällä oli täsmälleen samanlaiset oikeudet onneen ja sellaiseen elämään, mitä tämä itse halusi, kuin pikkuveljellään oli. Mikäli mustatukkainen olisi missään vaiheessa katsonut kakkosmiestään, tämä olisi nähnyt vaativan katseen, joka käski ajattelemaan sisartaan naisen kihlattua tuntemasta vihasta huolimatta.  
“Hyvä on!” pantterimainen repäisi kätensä vapaaksi luovuttaen osittain.  
“Ole hänen kanssaan, mutta älä mene naimisiin! Älä tee mitään niin suurta sitoumusta, josta et voi lähteä noin vain!”  
“Meidän on pakko mennä!” salamurhaaja huudahti entistä kyllästyneempänä tähän typerään riitaan.  
“Ja millähän perusteella!?” yakuza kysyi haastavasti.

Vanhin ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti edessään seisovaa turhankin paksukalloista miestä. Pieni huokaus pakeni lyhimmän suusta, kun silmät sulkeutuivat hetkeksi. Muutama sekunti kului ja viimein silmät aukesivat kapeina viiruina, kun nuorempi avasi suunsa tarkoituksenaan sanoa, ettei toinen keksisi mitään pakollista syytä.  
Uskomattoman nopeasti, tulevan toimitusjohtajan silmääkin nopeammin, nainen tarttui rikollisjärjestön johtajaa varsin kipeästi ranteesta kiinni saaden tämän ähkäisemään kivusta.  
“Tämän takia”, Hikaru sanoi tasaisella äänellä ja asetti veljensä käden vatsalleen.  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui kolmikon keskelle Hide-zou vetäessä pienesti henkeä. Nuorukaisen aivot kyllä tajusivat tuosta yksinkertaisesta kosketuksista ja sanoista avioliiton todellisen syyn. Ei todellakaan ihme, että Takeru oli päättänyt ilmeisesti kosia tyttöystäväänsä. Kyllä hänkin luultavasti toimisi samoin, mikäli olisi hetero ja saisi kuulla tuollaisen uutisen.  
“Mitä vikaa sinun mahassasi muka on?” Asagin kysymys sai kakkosmiehen melkein kaatumaan sohvalle järkytyksestä.  
Hitaasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nosti katseensa rakkaaseensa, joka taas tuijotti kättään lihaksikkaan litteällä, paidalla peitetyllä vatsalla näyttäen pohtivan sitä, oliko idea siinä, että hänen olisi pitänyt todeta sisarensa joko lihoneen tai laihtuneen. Mustahiuksinen tuijotti silmät pyöreinä uskomatta mahdolliseksi, ettei veljensä ollut tajunnut näin suoraa ilmoitusta. Pitikö tälle karjua muutama fakta päin näköä?  
“Tuota, Asagi”, Hide-zou aloitti varovaisesti päättäen pelastaa korvansa tulevalta räjähdykseltä.  
“Minusta tuntuu, että Hikaru tässä yritti juuri hienovaraisesti kertoa, että on raskaana.”

Asagin leuka loksahti alas kirjaimellisesti. Suusta kuului pieni naksahdus, kuin sieltä olisi jokin mennyt sijoiltaan, vaikkei kaikeksi onneksi ollutkaan mennyt. Silmät kuivuivat paikoilleen miehen vain tuijottaessa Hikarua, joka nyökkäsi hitaasti kakkosmiehen sanojen voimaksi. Käsi pysyi yhä naisen vatsalla, mutta sormikaan ei liikahtanut siinä. Vähitellen pieni ähkivä ääni pääsi ilmoille avonaisesta suusta rikollisjärjestön johtajan alkaessa hitaasti ravistella päätään.  
“Tämä ei voi olla mahdollista…”, pisin kuiskasi hiljaa.  
“Kyllä se vain on”, laihin vastasi hymyillen samassa.  
“Asagi, sinusta tulee eno.”

Pantterimaisen vartalo jäykistyi sisarensa äänestä. Viimeinen sana toistui korvissa lamaannuksen keskellä, eikä nuorempi osannut kuin tuijottaa kättään, joka lepäsi yhä litteällä vatsalla. Ruskeahiuksinen avasi jopa suunsa toistaakseen kuulemansa faktan, jotta toinen ymmärtäisi tapahtuneen, mutta ei hän ehtinyt. Hyvin nopeasti yakuzan käsi alkoi taputella ympäriinsä litteätä vatsaa, kuin olisi tehnyt ruumiintarkastusta. Kahden muun huoneessa olijan ihmeeksi punainen paita nostettiin yllättäen melkein rintoihin asti, kun mies alkoi tuijottaa silmät suurina niitä vatsalihaksia, kuin olisi voinut nähdä röntgenkatseella kasvavan sikiön. Seuraavassa hetkessä vanhin huomasi veljensä kääntäneen laihan vartalonsa sivuttaen, jotta olisi helpommin havaittavissa vatsan kasvu.  
“Asagi, älä ole älytön!” Hikaru vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja kiskoi paidan takaisin vatsansa päälle.  
“Olen vasta ensimmäisellä kuukaudella! Ei sitä raskautta vielä huomaa!”  
“Tämä ei ole mahdollista!” Asagi ei näyttänyt kuulevan lainkaan sisarensa sanoja.  
“Miten sinä voit olla muka raskaana!?”  
“Ihan helposti”, nainen vastasi samalla tavalla, kuin Hide-zou totesi mielessään.  
“Minä ja Takeru edustamme vastakkaisia sukupuolia – hänellä on siittiöt ja minulla taas kohtu sekä munasarjat.”  
“Ettekö ole koskaan kuulleet sanasta _ehkäisy_?!” kädet siirtyivät taas vaihteeksi repimään korpinmustia hiuksia.  
“Olemme, mutta eivät nekään ole luotettavia”, salamurhaaja vastasi katsoen veljeään kuin mielenvikaista.  
“Asagi, kondomeissa on kuitenkin 2–3 prosentin mahdollisuus tulla raskaaksi eivätkä ehkäisypilleritkään aina auta”, kakkosmies päätti antaa hiukan tukea lyhimmälle tämän hymyillessä kiitollisena pienestä tilastotiedosta.  
“Joskus käy niin, että joku siittiö pääse hedelmöittämään munasolun kaikesta ehkäisykeinoista huolimatta.”

“Tämän täytyy olla erehdys”, yakuza ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa tuollaisia puheita.  
“Teittekö te kotona sen raskaustestin?” katse siirtyi välittömästi vanhempaan.  
“Teimme”, mustahiuksinen vastasi rehellisesti.  
“Sittenhän te saatoitte tehdä virheen ja saada väärän tuloksen”, pantterimainen näytti hiukan helpottuneelta.  
“Me menemme nyt tapaamaan Junia ja laitamme hänet tekemään kunnon testit!”  
“Jun on kirurgi, ei neuvolan täti”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti.  
“Minä en tehnyt sen testin kanssa mitään virhettä!” lyhyin huudahti myös loukkaantuneena veljensä käytöksestä.  
Tämähän olin onnen päivä eikä mikään maailman loppu, kuten nuorempi tuntui ajattelevan rynnätessään makuuhuoneeseen etsimään kännykkäänsä.  
“Kyllä minä osaan toimia ohjeiden mukaan!”  
“Kotitekoiset testit näyttävät helpommin virheellistä tulosta!” makuuhuoneesta kuului vastahuuto.  
“Missä helvetissä se kännykkä on?!”  
“Asagi, sinulla ei ole aikaa soittaa Junille, viedä Hikarua tarkastukseen eikä varsinkaan odottaa tuloksia!” Hide-zou huusi ja kohottautui seisomaan sohvalta.  
“Pue kunnolla päällesi, koska sinä olit sopinut tapaavasi muutaman uuden urkkijamme ja mennä illalliselle Saikikerin osakkaiden kanssa!”  
“Asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen!” kuului Asagin vastaus hirvittävän metelin kanssa, kun makuuhuonetta alettiin kääntää ylösalaisin puhelimen etsinnän takia.  
“Tämä asia kyllä jaksaa odottaa huomiseen, vai mitä Hikaru?” nuorukainen vilkaisi puhuteltua, joka nyökkäsi epäuskoisena.  
“Huomenna olen vapaalla”, Hikaru vastasi monotonisella äänellä.  
“Mennään sitten huomenna tapaamaan sitä lääkäriä.”  
“Asagi, sinä puet nyt päällesi etkä jupise siellä itseksesi!” kakkosmies komensi yakuzaansa, mutta sai silti vastaukseksi jupinaa.  
“Minä saatan Hikarun hissille ja tulen sitten vahtimaan, että varmasti puet jotain sopivaa päällesi!” ruskeahiuksinen karjaisi taakseen ja kääntyi lyhemmän puoleen.

He kävelivät hiljaisina ovelle ja siitä portaille, missä voimakasleukainen sulki oven heidän perässään.  
“Älä välitä Asagin sanoista”, Hide-zou vilkaisi naista hymyillen lempeästi.  
“Tämä tuli niin hänelle kuin minulle yllätyksenä.”  
“Ei kyllä tainnut olla kovin mieleinen yllätys”, Hikaru mutisi selvästi pahalla tuulella.  
“Ihme, ettei huutanut maailman lopun tulleen! Sitä se varmasti onkin hänelle, koska saan Takerun kanssa lapsen!”  
“Me kumpikin tiedämme, ettei Asagi pidä Takerusta yhtään”, nuorempi sanoi selvän faktan jättäen kuitenkin sanomatta sen, ettei Takerukaan pitänyt yhtään Asagista – paljon vähemmän kuin mitä antoi tyttöystävänsä ymmärtää.  
“Uskoisin sen johtuvan mustasukkaisuudesta – pikkuveljet eivät aina pidä siitä, että heidän rakas isosiskonsa ‘viedään’ heiltä”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi hellästi sen totuuden, jonka näki kaksikon riidoissa mustatukan sanoista huolimatta.  
“Enpä usko tuota”, salamurhaaja huokaisi raskaasti, kun he saapuivat alemman kerroksen olohuoneeseen.  
“En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos Asagi yrittäisi saada minut tekemään abortin.”  
“Sitä minä en usko”, tuleva toimitusjohtaja ravisti päättäväisesti päätään.  
“Myönnän kyllä, että Asagi käyttäytyi päättömästi, mutta uskon hänen säikähtäneen ja tietenkin inho Takerua kohtaan vain lisäsi teatraalisuutta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi yläkertaan arvaten rakkaansa luultavasti mököttävän heidän makuuhuoneessaan.  
“Minusta tuntuu siltä, että huomenna Asagi käyttäytyy fiksummin, kunhan on saanut rauhassa sulatella asioita. Minä en epäilisi lainkaan, vaikka hän oikeasti olisi hyvinkin iloinen saadessaan tulla lapsesi enoksi.”  
“Sinä olet optimisti”, mustahiuksinen sanoi, muttei voinut pienelle helpotuksen hymylleen mitään, kun pidempi rauhoitteli puheillaan.  
“En, vaan tunnen veljesi”, liikemies vastasi siihen nokkelasti.  
“Tiedän, että hän rakastaa sinua todella paljon. Hän varmasti tulee rakastamaan myös lastasi, koska sinä olet pojan tai tytön äiti. Asagi tulee luultavasti haluamaan olla osa lapsesi elämää enemmän kuin enot yleensä.”  
“Se olisi ihanaa”, mustasilmäinen nyökkäsi ja painoi vaistomaisesti kätensä vatsalleen.  
“Haluaisin niin kovasti, että Asagi hyväksyisi raskauteni ja tulevan avioliittoni. Enhän minä voi yksin kasvattaa lasta, vaan tarvitsen miehen rinnalleni.”  
“Toivottavasti Takerusta tulee hyvä mies”, Hide-zou laski hymyillen kätensä laihemman olkapäälle.  
“Olen oikeasti onnellinen, että olet löytänyt ihmisen, jota olet valmis rakastamaan loppuelämäsi ja joka rakastaa toivon mukaan sinuakin. Vaikkei Asagi osaisi iloita teidän kahden onnesta, minä taas iloitsen hänenkin puolestaan tulevista häistänne ja tietenkin lapsestanne.”

“Onneksi minulla on sinut, toinen pikkuveli”, Hikaru naurahti hellästi ja nosti kätensä silittämään vahvoja kasvoja.  
“Onneksi toisella teistä sentään on aivot.”  
“Kyllä Asagillakin on aivot, ja hän kyllä käyttää niitä”, vaaleamman oli pakko puolustella hiukan rakastettuaan.  
“Hän vain elää hyvin paljon tunteidensa perusteella, erityisesti läheistensä keskuudessa. Se on kuitenkin merkki siitä, että Asagi välittää eikä pidä sinua yhdentekevänä.”  
“Asagi on onnekas, kun hänellä on sinut”, salamurhaaja hymyili lämpimästi ja nosti katseensa kattoon.  
“Joinakin hetkinä vihaan häntä yli kaiken, mutta en kuitenkaan voi lakata rakastamasta häntä”, nainen huokaisi ääneen.  
“Joskus toivoisin hänen ymmärtävän minua, mutta kai meidän riitelymmekin on osoitus siitä, että olemme toisillemme tärkeitä.”  
“Hyvinkin tärkeitä”, voimakasleukainen nyökkäsi.  
“Kiitos, Hide-zou, sait minut tuntemaan oloni paremmaksi”, laihempi halasi voimakkaasti saaden pian vastahalauksen hellyyden osoitukselleen.  
“Missä olisinkaan ilman sinua”, katse nousi uudelleen ylös.  
“Tai oikeastaan ilman teitä kumpaakin.”  
“Luultavasti juuri nyt ostamassa vauvanvaatteita”, pidempi virnisti ja sai mustahiuksisen purskahtamaan iloiseen nauruun.  
“Saisit kasvatettua jännitystä, kun pähkäilisit, kumpi on tulossa.”  
“Minä ja Takeru pohdimme jo sitä saatuamme positiivisen tuloksen”, nainen sädehti irrottautuessaan hartiakkaammasta.  
“Takeru toivoi lapsen olevan tyttö, koska voisi ostaa niitä kummallisia röyhelömekkoja ja antaa tälle nimeksi Uiko. Minä taas haluaisin pojan, jolle voisi antaa nimen Gackt. Pidän siitä nimestä ja se sopisi hyvin niin Takerun kuin Camuin kanssa yhteen”, vanhempi kertoi hymyillen hiukan ujosti.  
“Olen pienestä pitäen haaveillut pojasta, koska tykkäsin huolehtia Asagistakin.”

“Mikä estää teitä saamasta kumpaakin?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi lämpimästi heidän siirtyessä vähitellen hissin luokse.  
“Eihän lasten määrän tarvitse jäädä siihen yhteen. Ainoana lapsena voin sanoa, että kaipasin välillä itselleni veljeä tai sisarta, mutta olin kuitenkin onnellinen, ettei kenenkään toisen tarvinnut kärsiä vanhemmistani minun lisäkseni.”  
“Minä taas toivoin välillä olevani ainut lapsi”, mustasilmäinen naurahti ystävällisesti.  
Ihmisten oli aina tapana toivoa sitä, mitä ei ollut.  
“No, sen näkee sitten tämän lapsen jälkeen. Eihän sitä tiedä, vaikka syntyisi kaksoset, koska Takerun isoisällä oli kaksoissisko.”  
“Sehän olisi hupaisaa – Ishikawan sisarukset pitämässä kumpikin lasta sylissään”, kakkosmies naurahti, kun Hikaru vei avainkorttinsa lukijaan.  
Hissin ovet aukesivat ja lyhempi astui valaistuun koppiin kääntyen katsomaan nuorempaa “pikkuveljeään”.  
“Soitamme huomenna, kun tulemme hakemaan sinua”, Hide-zou heilautti hiukan kuivuneita hiuksia selkänsä taakse.  
Paita oli kastunut paikoitellen olalla olevan kostean pyyhkeen takia, mutta eipä nuorukainen siitä välittänyt.  
“Äläkä mieti Asagia, kyllä hän ymmärtää – laitan hänet muussa tapauksessa ymmärtämään.”  
“Kiitos, Hide-zou”, mustasilmäinen naurahti viimeiselle huomautukselle, kun ovet sulkeutuivat vähitellen.  
“Nähdään huomenna!”  
“Hei”, teräväpiirteinen nosti kätensä tervehdykseen, kun ovet sulkeutuivat kunnolla.

Varsin ripeästi tuleva toimitusjohtaja kääntyi ympäri ja riensi portaille avaamaan ovea. Hänen olisi todellakin puhuttava jälleen Asagin kanssa. Yakuza tarvitsisi jotakuta, jonka kanssa selvittää ajatuksensa kokemastaan yllätyksestä. Hikaru taas tarvitsisi jonkun puhumaan veljelleen niin lapsen kuin tulevan miehen puolesta, mutta juuri nyt Hide-zou kaipasi elämäänsä tasapainoa ja pysyvyyttä vielä lisää, mitä lapsen syntymä varmasti toisi tullessaan.

**********

Seuraavana päivänä Asagi sitten raahasi henkivartijoidensa kanssa niin Hikarun kuin Hide-zounkin sairaalaan tekemään “kunnollista” raskaustestiä. Pienen tappelun rakkaansa ja sisarensa kanssa yakuza joutui kuitenkin myöntymään ja menemään oikealla raskauksiin ja lapsiin erikoistuneen lääkärin luokse oman alaisensa sijasta, vaikka vaatikin oman lääkärinsä mukaan. Kyseisellä naislääkärillä ei todellakaan ollut kovin hauskaa, kun joutui istumaan työhuoneessaan yhden naisen ja viiden miehen kanssa. Eihän se ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän joutui todistamaan koko suvun tulevan katsomaan elämän ihmettä, mutta vain yksi miehistä olikin raskaana olevan sukulainen eikä yksikään muista ollut edes naisen poikaystävä.

Ei naisparalla tosiaankaan ollut helppoa, kun äkäinen miljonääri käveli ympyrää jupisten koko ajan itsekseen jotain uhkauksia lehtimiehen kastroinnista tai kun tuleva toimitusjohtaja yritti saada ystäväänsä rauhoittumaan, ettei miehen sisaren tarvitsisi stressata itseään siinä puuhassa. Kaksi hirvittävää jättiläistä taas seisoi lähellä ovea leveässä haara-asennossa kädet ristittyinä rintakehälle saaden itsensä näyttämään vielä enemmän kaapeilta. Tosin, kaksikko myös muistutti naisen silmissä enemmän oneja kuin isoja huonekaluja. Kauimmaisessa nurkassa taas kyyhötti rikollisjärjestön käskystä mukaan tullut kirurgi. Jun ei olisi voinut näyttää yhtään happamalta pitkien, takkuisten hiustensa kanssa ja naislääkäri olisi toivonut voivansa lähettää tämän jonnekin kauas siitä mulkoilemasta.

Tulosten odottaminen laboratoriosta tuntui hirvittävältä, vaikka pantterimainen käyttikin asemaansa ja juoksutti omaa lääkäriään pitkin sairaalaa pitämään kiirettä. Tulos oli kuitenkin se, minkä salamurhaaja oli sanonut sen olevan: mafiaan oli tulossa lapsi.  
“Mitä minä sanoin?” Hikaru katsoi tiukasti Asagia, kun naislääkäri oli lukenut laboratoriokokeiden tuloksen.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei sanonut mitään, vaikka tiesikin olevansa kaikkien katseiden kohteena. Hide-zou laski kätensä rauhoittavasti pidempänsä olalle ja mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa kakkosmieheensä. Voimakasleukainen hymyili rauhoittavasti. He olivat jutelleen lapsesta eilen – tai olisivat jutelleet, jos pantterimainen olisi vain myöntänyt sen mahdollisuuden, että heidän sukunsa kasvaisi. Vähitellen mafiapomo lähti aikaa vievästi liikkumaan tutkimuspöydällä osittain makaavan naisen luokse ja painoi varovaisesti kätensä paidalla peitetylle vatsalle. Hiljaisuus raastoi lyhimmän hermoja, kun tämä viimein avasi suunsa osittain peloissaan, osittain taas vihaisena.  
“Jos edes harkitset, että tekisin abortin, minä -”  
“Hiljaa”, nuorempi komensi varmalla äänellä vaientaen jokaisen huoneessa olijan.  
Hitaasti mies kumartui alemmas lähelle kättään, joka ei liikahtanutkaan tasaiselta vatsalta. Jun kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäänä ja raskaana oleva taas nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä ruskeahiuksiseen, jonka huulille nousi tahtomattaan pieni hymy, kuin hän olisi lukenut ajatuksia. Közi ja K taas katsoivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan päiden liikahtamatta kuitenkaan milliäkään. Piilolinssien takana piilotteleviin silmiin syntyi pienet pisteet kertoen värähtelevistä hymyistä, jotka eivät siltikään näkyneet muille.  
“Kuule…”, yakuza sanoi viimein rauhallisesti, muttei kuitenkaan puhunut sisarelleen, vaan jostain ihmeellisestä syystä tämän vatsalle.  
“En anna sinulle ikinä anteeksi, jos perit isältäsi varhaisen, ruman kaljuuntumisen!” huudahdus sai väen säpsähtämään.

Nopeasti teräväpiirteinen nosti kätensä piilottamaan hymyään elegantisti ja henkivartijat taas naksauttivat kevyesti niskojaan, kun lääkärit ja luonnollisesti tuleva äiti tuijottivat pitkää miestä, joka oli alkanut puhua syntymättömälle lapselle, joka oli vielä sikiö.  
“Meidän suvussamme on aina ollut runsaat, paksut ja vahvat hiukset – varokin, jos katkaiset sen perinteen!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja jatkoi puhumistaan liikutellen viimein sormiaan hellän silittävästi.  
“Minä en kestä, jos alat käyttämään kaksikymmentävuotiaana jotain rumaa peruukkia! Tuskin sinä haluat aiheuttaa enollesi traumoja!”  
“Asagi, se on vasta sikiö”, Hikaru huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Ei se ymmärrä sinua.”  
“Hiljaa siellä ylhäällä”, Asagi ei päästänyt katsettaan irti vatsasta, vaikka osoittikin sisarensa kasvoja.  
“Minä puhun nyt siskonlapseni kanssa”, mustatukkainen jatkoi sitten vatsan paijaamista.  
“Minä olen sinun enosi, pikkuinen – Asagi-oji-san. Näet minut sitten, kun olet valmis tulemaan sieltä mahasta ulos. Jos isäsi ei ole kiltti äidillesi, lupaan kyllä käydä mukiloimassa hänet henkilökohtaisesti.”  
“Asagi, mitä ihmettä sinä oikein lepertelet?” nainen ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa eikä varsinkaan uskoa näkemäänsä, kun pikkuveljensä hymyili lempeän rakastavasti vatsalle.  
Ei rikollisjärjestön johtaja tosin siitä välittänyt, kun kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja nappasi lähellä seisovan Hide-zoun kädestä kiinni. Varovaisesti pantterimainen veti rakkaansa lähemmäksi ja painoi teräväpiirteisen käden oman kätensä vierelle vatsalle.  
“Tämä tässä on minun Hide-zouni. Hän on ihana ja rakastat häntä varmasti, kun tapaatte. Hide-zou pitää jo nyt sinusta ja pitää kanssani huolen siitä, ettei sinulta tule koskaan puuttumaan yhtään mitään”, yakuza esitteli hellästi rakkaansa tulevalle sukulaiselleen.  
Lämmin tunne valtasi liikemiehen hellästä kosketuksesta. Siinä käden alla kasvaisi tulevien kuukausien aikana pieni lapsi. Tältäkö elämän suurin ihme oikeastaan tuntui? Jotenkin ihanalta ja samalla pelottavalta, koska näin pienenä ja puolustuskyvyttömänä mitä tahansa saattaisi tapahtua viattomalle olennolle.

Turhaan ruskeahiuksinen oli tosin huolissaan. Syntymättömällä lapsella oli sattumoisin yksi maailman vaarallisimmista ihmisistä äitinään eikä tämä erityisemmin jaksanut kauaa olla siinä paijattavana.  
“Hankkikaa oma lapsi, älkääkä koko ajan minun mahaani taputelko!” lyhyin rääkäisi kiukkuisena ja alkoi huitoa kaksikkoa kauemmaksi.  
Sen päivän jälkeen naislääkäri toivoi, ettei olisi ottanut Ishikawa Hikarua potilaakseen. Tämän veli ei nimittäin aikonut antaa siskonsa käydä yksin tai edes yhdessä tulevan miehensä kanssa lääkärissä, vaan ilmestyi aina mukaan. Asagi jopa vaikutti enemmän huolestuneelta lapsesta kuin Takeru, mutta sekin saattoi johtua siitä, miten mustasukkainen mafiapomo osasi olla sisarensa lapsesta. Onneksi Hide-zou kuitenkin sai pidettyä johtajaansa edes jotenkin aisoissa.  
Kakkosmiehellä oli oikeastaan varsin suuri vaikutus pantterimaiseen. Tämä nimittäin alkoi vähentää sisarensa töitä, koska ei halunnut naiselle käyvän kuinkaan – eikä varsinkaan tulevalla lapselle. Raskaus ja tulevan toimitusjohtajan puheet myös saivat mustatukan tekemää jotain sellaista, mitä herra ei olisi uskonut tekevänsä edes pahimmissa painajaisissaan; mies päätti järjestää sisarelleen hienot häät.

Koko mafia pääsi töihin, kun ryhdyttiin etsimään sopivaa hääpaikkaa, joka tosin jouduttiin vaihtamaan melkein saman tien, kun Takeru halusi perinteiset japanilaiset häät. Lehtitoimittajalle ei käynyt se, että hänen vaimonsa olisi pukenut veljensä muotitalossa suunnitellun uniikin hääpuvun, vaan halusi pukea tämän valkoiseen kimonoon ja kuppimaiseen huntuun, mikä sai Asagin vetistelemään pitkään Hide-zoun olkapäätä vasten.

Lähestyvät häät kyllä aiheuttivat jotain muutakin. Hiroki vietti harvinaisen paljon aikaa Osakassa niin Ruizan kuin Tsunehiton lähellä. Tunteet vahvistuivat ja tulivat lopulta hyvinkin näkyviksi selviten järkyttävällä tavalla.  
_“Hide-zou!”_ Tsunehito ulvoi puhelimessa paniikissa eräänä yönä.

“No mitä, Tsunehito?” Hide-zou vastasi haukotellen ja vilkaisi kelloaan, joka näytti viittä aamulla.  
Asagi käänsi tyytymättömänä kylkeään alkaen heräillä vähitellen häiriötekijöiden takia.  
_“Hiroki sanoi rakastavansa minua!”_ etsivä jatkui kimitykseksi muuttunutta huutoaan.  
_“Hiroki sanoi äsken rakastavansa minua!”_  
“Sepä hienoa”, ruskeahiuksinen ei oikein väsyneenä kyennyt iloitsemaan ystävänsä onnesta tai päättelemään mitään hätääntyneestä äänestä.  
“Tätäkö varten sinä päätit herättää minut? Kai sinä pystyt siihen itsekin vastaamaan?”  
_“Ei se ole ongelma!”_ sinisilmäinen ravisti päätään tuskastuneena.  
_“Vaan jotain kamalaa!”_  
“No mitä?” teräväpiirteinen olisi halunnut haudata kännykkänsä tyynyn alle ja jatkaa uniaan.  
Olihan hänellä vielä raskas työpäivä edessään.  
_“Hän sanoi rakastavansa kuitenkin myös Ruizaa!”_ ääni värähti tuon nimen sanomisesta kuin se olisi merkinnyt pääpirua.  
_“Hiroki rakastaa myös Ruizaa!”_

Hide-zou kohottautui ylös vuoteessa. Hän tunsi katseen selässään, mutta ei reagoinut siihen mitenkään. Ilmeisesti enempää ei voisi enää nukkua, kun uinuva katastrofi saattaisi pyyhkiä heidän ylitseen. Miksi nuorukaisen piti olla aina oikeassa? Miksi Hirokin oli täytynyt aiheuttaa tällainen ongelma juuri häiden järjestelyjen kohdalla?  
“Milloin te keskustelitte tästä?” vanhempi hieraisi sotkuisia hiuksiaan.  
_“Noin kaksi tuntia sitten, kun Hiroki tuli katsomaan minua töihin”_ , itkuinen ääni muuttui matalaksi, haaveileviksi kuiskauksiksi.  
_“Me otimme kahvit mukaan eräästä kahvilasta ja menimme puistoon juttelemaan… Siellä minä sitten suutelin häntä varovaisesti ja Hiroki vastasi suudelmaan… Se oli ihanaa! Hiroki oli niin hellä kosketuksineen, että olisin vain halunnut kivuta hänen syliinsä…”_  
“Silloinko hän sanoi rakastavansa sinua?” teräväpiirteinen kurtisti kulmiaan ja harkitsi vakavasti kuristavansa parittajan heti, kun näkisi tämän jossain.  
_“Kyllä”,_ vastaus tuli synkkänä.  
_“Hän vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja kertoi sen masentuneena”_ , suurisilmäinen hengitti raskaasti tuulen tuivertaessa luuriin.  
Nuori mies oli siis ulkona kaduilla, ehkä siinä samaisessa puistossa vieläkin.  
_“Hiroki kertoi, että olen hänelle todella tärkeä. Hän sanoi, ettei halunnut missään vaiheessa loukata minua, mutta hänellä oli myös tunteita toista miestä kohtaan. Minä tietenkin kysyin luonnollisesti paniikissa, että kehen ja hän vastasi, että Ruizaan…”_  
Keuhkot nappasivat samassa ilmaa itseensä ja soluttautuja kysyi väristen:  
_“Hide-zou, onko Ruizalla tunteita Hirokia kohtaan?”_

“En aio valehdella sinulle tässä asiassa”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein hitaasti.  
“Minä ja Asagi uskomme näin – Ruiza on ollut pidemmän aikaa ihastunut – ellei jopa rakastunut – Hirokiin, minkä takia on käyttäytynyt tätä kohtaan harvinaisen siveästi ja ujosti. Jos toivoit, ettei se toinen mies vastaisi Hirokin tunteisiin, joudun kertomaan sinulle, ettei asia ole näin.”  
Tsunehito ei vastannut kuulemaansa heti, mistä johtuen kakkosmies luuli jo hetken aikaa ystävänsä pökertyneen.  
_“Hide-zou, mitä minä teen?”_ lyhempi kuiskasi onnettomana.  
_“Minä rakastan Hirokia ja haluan olla hänen kanssaan.”_  
“Sen minä tiesinkin”, voimakasleukainen vastasi ja värähti tuntemaansa yllättävää kosketusta.  
Vahvat kädet kiertyivät harjoitetun vartalon ympärille mustahiuksisen, uneliaan pään laskeutuessa nojaamana olkapäähän. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käänsi varovaisesti päätään ja suukotti mustia hiuksia jatkaen sitten saamaansa puhelua.  
“Sinä et oikeastaan voi tehdä mitään. Tietenkin voit aina astua syrjään ja antaa Hirokin olla Ruizan kanssa…”  
_“Mutta minä haluan olla Hirokin kanssa!”_ kuului samassa vastalause.  
“Sitten sinun on annettava hänen tehdä oma päätöksensä. Hirokin on itse päätettävä, kumman kanssa haluaa olla”, tuleva toimitusjohtaja sanoi ymmärtäväisesti.  
“Älä kuitenkaan painosta Hirokia valitsemaan nopeasti. Hän itse varmasti tajuaa, missä tilanteessa on, ja tarvitsee aikaa.”  
_“Minulla taas ei ole hirveästi aikaa!”_ nuorempi parahti kauhuissaan.  
_“Kun Ruiza kuulee tapahtuneesta, hän ampuu minut!”_  
“Se on oma riskinsä”, hartiakkaampi ei olisi ihmetellyt lainkaan, jos kuumapäinen, hyvin spontaani asevastaava päätyisi tekemään niin.  
“Älä kuitenkaan vielä liikaa huolehdi, vaikka suosittelen pukemaan luotiliivin päälle. Minä juttelen Ruizan kanssa ja pidän huolen siitä, ettei hän tee sinulle mitään.”  
_“Varmastiko?”_ etsivä kysyi edelleen huolestuneena.  
“Kyllä, kyllä”, vanhempi nyökkäili hiukan.  
“Palaa takaisin töihin tai mene kotiisi nukkumaan. Asiat kyllä järjestyvät.”  
_“Kiitos, Hide-zou”_ , sinisilmäisellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin luottaa ystäväänsä.  
“Ole hyvä”, teräväpiirteinen henkäisi ja sulki puhelimen kuultuaan hyvien öiden toivotukset.

“Onko maailman loppu lähestymässä?” Asagi kysyi unisena halaillen yhä unileluaan, joka oli puhelun takia mennyt turhan kauas.  
“Se on lähinnä mielipidekysymys”, Hide-zou liu’utti kännykkänsä vuodetta pitkin tyynyn alle ja kääntyi ympäri lämpimässä syleilyssä.  
“Hiroki kertoi Tsunehitolle, että rakastaa tätä, mutta myös Ruizaa.”  
“Kuulin kyllä Tsunehiton kiljunnan uneni lävitse”, yakuza mutisi kiehnäten päätään paljaaseen olkapäähän.  
“Keksin myös ratkaisun ongelmaamme.”  
“Minkä?” ruskeahiuksinen kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
“Kerromme vain Hikarulle tästä ongelmasta, joka luultavasti hidastaa häiden järjestämistä, ja hän käy listimässä kolmikon”, mustasilmäinen vastasi selvästi tyytyväisenä päähänpistoonsa.  
“Asagi, sinä olet vielä ihan nukuksissa”, kakkosmies naurahti ja kaatoi heidät kummatkin makaamaan sängylle.  
“En tiennytkään, että haluat ystävistäsi eroon ja etsiä lisää miehiä alaisuuteesi.”  
“Onko muka parempia ideoita?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja haukotteli antaumuksella.  
“On”, täyteläiset huulet suukottivat otsaa.  
“Emme puutu asiaan mitenkään, vaan yritämme pitää Tsunehiton ja Ruizan kaukana toisistaan. Samalla meidän on pyydettävä kohteliaasti Hirokia tekemään ratkaisunsa ennen häitä, ettei siellä sentään ole tuollaisia ongelmia.”  
“Eikö tuo muka ole asioihin puuttumista?” pantterimainen naurahti, vaikka olikin vajoamassa takaisin uneen.  
“Eri tavalla puuttumista”, nuorempi silitti rakkaansa poskea tietäen tämän olevan kohta unen toisella puolella.  
“Nuku hyvin, rakas”, hän lisäsi ja sai vastaukseksi pientä muminaa.

Siinä lyhempi sitten makasi ja katseli pari tuntia nukkuvia, muutaman kerran tuhisevia kasvoja hymyillen. Nukkuessaan Asagi näytti niin rauhalliselta ja viattomalta, ettei tätä olisi voinut mitenkään kuvitella pahamaineiseksi yakuzaksi. Nukkuessaan vanhemmalla oli pieni hymy suupielessä hengityksen kuuluessa rauhallisena korvissa. Hide-zou tiesi olevansa onnekas saadessaan katsoa rakkaansa kasvoja niin läheltä ja painaa suukon tämän nenälle, vaikkei pantterimainen siitä tavasta hirveämmin välittänyt. Siinä katosvuoteella maatessaan nuorukainen oli varma, että he pystyisivät selvittämään tämän ongelman ja monet muutkin – he selviäisivät yhdessä mistä tahansa.

**********

Asagilla ja Hide-zoulle tosiaan tuli puuhaa, kun heidän täytyi pitää Ruiza kurissa. Kumpikaan heistä ei olisi uskonut asevastaavan täyttyvän sillä tavalla vihasta ja mustasukkaisuudesta, että tämä todella suunnitteli murhaavansa Tsunehiton. Kaikeksi onneksi Hirokikin ojensi kätensä ahdingossa ja käski asevastaavaa jättämään etsivän rauhaan. Se ei tosin helpottanut parittajan oloa, kun useammasta suunnasta tuli käsky valita, kumman kanssa haluaisi olla. Kakkosmies kyllä ymmärsi, ettei päätöksen tekeminen ollut niin helppoa, kuin olisi voinut luulla, muttei hänkään voinut antaa tummanruskeahiuksiselle armoa. Nuorukaisen oli pakko vaatia, ettei tämä noussut kolmiodraama vaikuttaisi mitenkään Hikarun häihin tai mafian asioihin. Lisäksi ruskeahiuksisen oli tehtävä vaatimus yakuzansa kanssa: päätös olisi tultava viikkoa ennen häitä, ettei siellä sitten syntyisi mitään ongelmia pilaamaan juhlaparin päivää.

Mafiamiehet työskentelivät parhaansa mukaan ja pantterimainen yritti huonolla menestyksellä tulla toimeen Takerun kanssa. Toimittaja ei tosiaankaan olisi kaivannut rikasta lankoa järjestämään häitä tai paijaamaan morsiamensa mahaa vähän väliä. Päätetty juhlapäivä lähestyi vääjäämättä, mutta sitten kymmenen päivää ennen häitä tapahtui jotain, johon monet eivät olleet osanneet varautua – ainakaan siinä muodossa. Hiroki oli nimittäin tehnyt päätöksensä: hän ei valinnut kumpaakaan miestä. Parittaja kieltäytyi täysin tekemästä päätöstä, jossa hänen olisi otettava toinen ja hylättävä toinen.  
“Se on väärin sydäntäni kohtaan”, nenäkorua käyttävä puolustautui, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja kuristi tätä kurkun ympäriltä vaatien selitystä.  
“Tiedän tämän olevan väärin Ruizaa ja Tsunehitoa kohtaan, mutta minä en voi vain ottaa toista. Minä haluan olla heidän kummankin kanssa tai sitten olen vastaavasti yksin ilman heitä”, mies sanoi varmalla äänellä ja katsoi sitten pahoittelevasti asevastaavaa ja etsivää, jotka eivät voineet uskoa kuulemaansa.  
“Kaikki tai ei mitään.”

Viimeisten sanojen seurauksena Ruiza ryntäsi tiehensä jättäen muut taakseen vieläkin ihmettelemään tapahtunutta. Mikään ei ollut elämässä helppoa, ei edes rakkaus. Sen Hide-zoukin joutui toteamaan, kun he ottivat ilmoituksesta masentuneen Tsunehiton mukaansa Burutendoulle. Siellä heitä sitten odottikin kummallinen yllätys.  
“Tsunehito!” Ruiza tuijotti kiukusta täristen etsivää, joka taas oli hypätä nahoistaan säikähdyksestä.  
Aseiden salakuljettaja harppoi pitkin askelin nuoren miehen luokse ja iski tämän seinää vasten muristen matalasti.  
“Ruiza!” kakkosmies huudahti närkästyneenä.  
Asagi sen sijaan ryntäsi ystävänsä luokse ja yritti saada tämän irrottamaan otetta suurisilmäisestä.  
“Ruiza! Käyttäydy järkevästi! Päästä irti!” mafiapomo komensi, mutta vaalein ei välittänyt yhtään saamistaan käskyistä, vaan tuijotti nuorinta.  
“Minä en yhtään ymmärrä, mitä Hiroki näkee sinussa”, asevastaava murisi matalasti tiukentaen otettaan kauluspaidasta, kun soluttautuja yritti repiä itseään vapaaksi.  
“En voi sietää sinua ja sinun suuria, tunteellisia peuransilmiäsi. Haluaisin suorastaan repiä ne irti…”  
“Ruiza, rauhoitu!” yakuza päästi irti alaisestaan ja vilkaisi Köziä ja K:ta, jotka astuivat esiin tarkoituksenaan repiä kaksikko irti toisistaan.  
Seuraavat sanat kylläkin saivat heidät pysähtymään.  
“En voi sietää sinua, mutta en aio menettää Hirokiakaan”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen jatkoi puhettaan saaden viimein roihuavan katseen silmistään.  
“Mitä sinä oikein aiot!?” Tsunehito ärjäisi puristaen lujasti rannetta kurkullaan.  
“Sellaista, mitä minä en koskaan kuvitellut joutuvani tekemään”, Ruiza tuhahti synkkänä.  
“Minä aion _jakaa_ Hirokin kanssasi.”

Sanat saivat kaikki vaikenemaan eikä Hide-zou ollut varma, oliko edes kuullut oikein. Jakaa? Miten muka sekin onnistuisi? Eihän ihmistä voinut sillä tavalla jakaa kenellekään, ellei puhuttu ruumiista.  
“Jakaa? Hirokin?” laihin henkäisi kummastuneena.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä tolkutat?”  
“Sitä, että meidän on jaettava hänet”, asevastaava päästi viimein vaatteesta irti.  
“Hiroki sanoi, ettei aio valita toista meistä, vaan on ennemmin yksin, jos ei saa meitä kumpaakin”, mies selitti matalasti.  
“Jos haluamme olla hänen kanssaan, meidän on vain hyväksyttävä toisemme. Minä en pidä sinusta yhtään enkä varmasti tule koskaan pitämäänkään. Minä kuitenkin olen valmis yrittämään, jos sinä suostut siihen, että Hiroki on yhtä lailla minun kanssani kuin sinun kanssasi.”  
“Mikä koukku tässä on?” etsivä näytti epäilevältä eikä ihmekään.  
Asagi ja Hide-zou olivat yhtä epäileviä ja henkivartijatkin vilkuilivat toisiaan kysyvinä. Tämä kuulosti ennen kuulumattomalta.  
“Tämän jutun koukku on se, että me kumpikin saamme olla Hirokin kanssa, kun hän ehtii töidensä takia käymään Osakassa”, asevastaava selitti hymyillen sitten pienesti.  
“Hiroki saa sen, mitä haluaa: meidät. Me taas saamme kumpikin jossain määrin, mitä haluamme, eli hänet. Kyse on vain siitä, suostutko sinä siihen.”

Tsunehito ei sanonut mitään, mutta sen saattoi arvata, että tämä mietti kuumeisesti, mitä sanoisi. Sinisilmäinen vilkaisi jopa Hide-zouta, joka ei osannut kuin kohauttaa olkapäitään yakuzansa kanssa, koska tilanne oli outo heille kummallekin. Eivät he kumpikaan olisi valmiita esittämään sellaista tarjousta vastaavassa tilanteessa, mitä aseiden salakuljettaja oli esittänyt. Siviilipukuinen poliisi kääntyi katsomaan uudelleen vanhempansa silmiä punniten kuulemaansa. Siitä katseesta näki, että toinen oikeasti rakasti parittajaa – ei tämä olisi muuten varmasti ehdottanut mitään tuollaista.  
“Hyvä on”, etsivä sanoi viimein huokaisten raskaasti.  
“Suostun tähän _jakamiseen_ , vaikka se kuulostaakin typerältä. Olen valmis joustamaan omista haluistani Hirokin takia.”  
“Hyvä”, vaaleahiuksinen sanoi vakavana, mutta ilmeisen tyytyväisenä, että ratkaisu tapahtui nopeasti.  
“Jos Hiroki viipyy Osakassa viikon, minulle kuuluu viisi päivää seitsemästä.”  
“Mitä jakamista tuo on?!” kauniskasvoinen huudahti hyvinkin närkästyneenä.  
Tämä ei tosiaankaan kulkenut soluttautujan mielestä jakamisen rajoissa.  
“Millä oikeudella sinä saat viisi päivää ja minä vain kaksi?!”  
“Sillä perusteella, että minä olen tuntenut Hirokin pidempään ja olen sinua vanhempi”, Ruiza totesi siihen aikomatta joustaa enempää.  
“Se ei kuitenkaan ole oikein! Vaikken olekaan tuntenut Hirokia yhtä pitkään kuin sinä, täytyy minunkin saada olla riittävästi aikaa hänen kanssaan!” Tsunehitokaan ei aikonut luovuttaa.  
“Sitä paitsi sinulla on muutenkin muita miehiä ympärilläsi ja minulla on vain Hiroki!”  
“Ne muut miehet eivät merkitse minulle mitään!” vanhemman katse tiukkeni ja käsi puristui nyrkkiin.  
“Se on pelkkää seksiä!”

“Pitäisikö meidän paeta Közin ja K:n kanssa yläkertaan?” Asagi kuiskasi varovaisesti Hide-zoun korvaan.  
Kakkosmies katseli tapahtumia hetken, mutta ravisti sitten päätään.  
“Emme voi, jos pelkäämme lisäkustannuksia uusien huonekalujen takia”, liikemies huomautti saaden rakkaansa kauhistumaan.  
“Ehkä meidän on kaikkien parhaaksi vain saatava tämä jakaminen tapahtumaan oikeudenmukaisesti – emmehän me edes tiedä, mitä sanottavaa Hirokilla on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Joo, Hikaru on pätkä verrattuna Asagiin. Suunnilleen 158 cm, jos sitäkään  
> * Mustahiuksinen on aina Hikaru tässä kohdassa ja mustatukkainen taas Asagi  
> * Japanissa ilmeisesti ei ole tapana pujottaa kihlasormusta vasempaan nimettömään (ei Japanissa taida edes olla kihlasormussysteemiä), mutta jotkut japanilaiset kuitenkin pitävät tästä eurooppalaisesta tavasta (nehän piru vie menee jopa joskus naimisiin eurooppalaiseen tapaan – jotkut jopa kelttiseremonian tapaan, mistä minulla on eräässä lehdessä todiste)  
> * Saikikeri oli eräs tietotekniikkamerkki, josta Asagilla on suuri osakemäärä. Mainitsin siitä muistaakseni _Älä katso taaksesi_ ficin ensimmäisessä luvussa  
> * Nimi Gackt lausutaan perinteisesti Gakuto, joka taas on ihan oikeasti tavallinen pojan nimi  
> * Oni on demonisia piirteitä omaava youkai (joka taas on eräänlainen henki/demoni, vahvempi kuin ihminen). Yleensä onit ovat punaisia, vaikka ne voivatkin olla minkä värisiä tahansa, sarvipäisiä ja pukeutuvat eläinten taljaan ja kantavat rautaista nuijaa – pelottavia olentoja vrt. kristinuskon ja fantasian kuvauksiin demoneista  
> * Tässä tarinassa Ruizalla ja Tsunehitolla ei ole niin suurta ikäeroa kuin oikeasti heillä on. Oikeasti Ruiza on Tsunea 4-5 vuotta vanhempi, mutta tässä heillä on ikäeroa vain alle vuosi


	11. Chapter 11

Eipä Hirokilla oikeastaan ollut siinä mitään sanottavaa – miten olisi voinut olla, kun herralle vain julmasti ilmoitettiin, että kuului puoliksi asevastaavalle, puoliksi etsivälle? Ehkä se oli sinänsä ihan hyvä, ettei asiasta pidetty suurta meteliä, vaikka omituinen suhdekolmio selvisikin mafialle. Se oli ihan kaikille hyväksi, ettei eräs aamupahoinvoinnista kärsivä morsian päässyt selville riidasta, joka oli melkein hidastanut häitä.

Hääpäivä oli upea; aurinko paistoi kirkkaana shintolaistemppelin edessä, jonne juhliva väki oli kokoontunut. Kaikki mafiamiehet eivät kuitenkaan saapuneet juhliin hyvin ymmärrettävistä syistä. Tosin, ei Takeru tainnut sukuineen oikein uskoa pienen vuoren kokoisen lahjaröykkiön takia Hikarun selitystä kaukaisista sukulaisista, jotka eivät kuulema päässeet tulemaan. Sayuri tuli kuitenkin katsomaan esikoisensa häitä, vaikkakin pukeutui yhä Yoshikin väreihin suostumatta pukemaan mitään iloisemman väristä tomesodea päälleen. Alamaailman kuningatar hymyili vävylleen, vaikka syvällä mustissa silmissä paistoi tyytymättömyys. Äiti ei selvästi ollut kovinkaan tyytyväinen tyttärensä miesvalintaan, mutta osasi sentään esittää – toisin kuin poikansa – asioiden olevan toisin. Elävä legenda halusi myös tutkailla morsiamen vatsaa ja luonnollisesti kyseli huolehtivan isoäidin tapaan, oliko tuleva äiti syönyt oikein, ulkoillut ja käynyt riittävän usein lääkärissä noudattaen saamiaan ohjeita.  
Itse hääseremonia oli kaunis, vaikka Hide-zoulta jäikin vihkijän puheet ohi korvien, koska joutui kuuntelemaan Asagia. Tämä marmatti matalasti kuiskaten Sayurille Takerusta ja Hikarun älyttömästä hääpuvusta, joka ei korostanut mitenkään tämän luonnetta tai tulista sielua. Ruiza, Tsunehito ja Hirokikin olivat häissä, mikä oli sinänsä ihmeellistä, että asevastaava ja etsivä sietivät toisiaan aiheuttamatta minkäänlaista tappelua. Kaksikko tosin saattoi myös pelätä salamurhaajan kaivavan kimononsa alta hirvittävän tykin, jolla murhaisi heidät hyvin raa’asti. Tatsurou oli myös häissä, lähimpänä kaason virassa, vaikka olikin mies, mutta siinä asiassa häiden kuningatar oli pitänyt kiinni päätöksestään rakastaan vastaan. Nörtti oli salamurhaajan paras ystävä ja nero järjestämään asiat pisteelleen oikeille paikoilleen.

Juhlatunnelma oli korkealla. Puheita pidettiin, naurettiin, juteltiin ja hyvää ruokaa syötiin. Tapahtuihan jotain erikoistakin, kun Tatsurou halusi esitellä parhaalle ystävälleen hiukan paremmin erään “ystävänsä”, jonka oli tavannut töiden kautta. Takayasu Satoshi, jonka suurin osa mafiamiehistä tunsi Satochina, toimi tietokone-eksperttien apuna ja kyhäsi itsekin erilaisia laitteita ja ohjelmia, vaikkei ollutkaan mitään verrattuna päähakkeriin. Hikaru yllättyi varsin positiivisesti ja kysyi harvinaisen suoraan, millainen oli kaksikon suhde, kun krakkeri oli ottanut apulaisensa seuralaisekseen. Siitä hyvästä miehet punastuivat paloautoja punaisemmiksi. Tästähän Asagikin riemastui, kun yksi homo oli tullut jälleen ulos kaapista, ja päätyi sitten kiusaamaan krakkeriaan ryhtyen hipelöimään tämän alaselkää kertoen muutaman, vielä suhteellisen kiltin fantasiansa. Silmälasipäinen joutui hirvittävään shokkiin ja pökertyi melkein yakuzan käsivarsille väen kääntyessä katsomaan pientä rinkiä, joka nauroi antaumuksella.  
Sayuri jutteli avioliiton kautta tulevien sukulaisten kanssa eikä pitänyt yhdestäkään heistä. Eiväthän nämä tienneet mitään alamaailmasta, tai olleet mitenkään kovin erikoisia, vaikutusvaltaisia tai edes rikkaita. Vilkaistessaan tyttärensä hymyä, vanhempi nainen tiesi kuitenkin tämän tulevan onnelliseksi, vaikka epäili jostain syystä, ettei onni kestäisi pitkään. Siinä alamaailman kuningatar oli omaksi surukseen oikeassa. Ei nimittäin ollut kulunut kuin puoli vuotta häistä, ja Hikaru oli kahdeksannella kuulla, kun…

 _“Asagi, toisitko Hikarun tänne sairaalaan”_ , Jun kertoi puhelimessa haudan vakavana.  
_“Minulla on ikäviä uutisia hänelle.”_  
Sairaalaan päästyä Asagi ja Hikaru sitten vietiin valkoiseen huoneeseen, joka oli täynnä metallisia kaappeja, joissa oli vedettävät, suuret laatikot. Hitaasti Jun sitten veti yhden laatikon auki toisen mafian lääkärin, Takanori Nishikawan, kanssa. Kauhun kirkaisu kajahti huoneessa, kun salamurhaaja näki rakkaan puolisonsa makaavan ruumishuoneen pöydällä. Otsassa oli suunnilleen kulmakarvojen välissä ampumareikä, josta oli verta vuotanut kasvoille, tupeelle sekä niille harvoille aidoille hiuksille. Takeru oli uuden työpaikkansa, jonka oli saanut yakuzan ansiosta, myötä alkanut tutkia enemmän asioita ja rikoksia, minkä takia oli luultavasti maksanut uhkarohkeudestaan hengellään. Asagikin oli järkyttynyt vaatiessaan selitystä, miten tämä oli mahdollista hänen omalla alueellaan. Siihen kukaan ei osannut vastata. Hyde kyllä pystyi salamurhaajana Hikarun lailla päättelemään murhapaikan ja erinäisten tietojen perusteella, missä murhaaja oli ampunut, mutta ei sekään paljoa auttanut. Poliiseilla oli luoti ja, vaikka Tsunehito saikin kaikki tiedot lähetettyä mafiamiehille aina hyvin tarkkoja luotikuvia ja silminnäkijöiden lausunnoita myöten, ei asia selvinnyt. Alamaailma kuhisi, kun Osakan johtaja määräsi jokaisen miehensä selvittämään, kuka oli murhannut sisarensa puolison ja miksi, mutta mitään ei saatu selville. Kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän, oliko uhri ollut tarkoituksella Takeru, vai oliko joku halunnut kostaa eräälle salamurhaajalle tämän tekemistä tapoista.

Hikaru ei kuitenkaan kestänyt sitä kaikkea. Rakastamansa miehen kuolema oli liikaa, eikä tilannetta tosiaankaan helpottanut tietämättömyys siitä, kuka oli kaiken takana. Asagi taas toimi huolehtivan pikkuveljen tapaan ja otti sisarensa luokseen Burutendoulle ylimmän kerroksen vierashuoneeseen asumaan. Yakuza huolehti Hide-zoun kanssa Takerun hautajaisista, jotka olivat hyvin kauniit, vaikkei elämänsä menettänyt nainen sitä nähnytkään kyyneliensä takaa. Kuka voisikaan nähdä niitä kukkasia ja surevia ihmisiä, kun näki vain mielessään harmaan tulevaisuuden yksinhuoltajana, jolta oli riistetty syyt elää ja iloita lapsestaan. Kuka voisi oikeasti tuntea mitään muuta kuin halun löytää murhaajan ja tappaa tämä itse. Pantterimainen ei kuitenkaan päästänyt sisartaan etsimään Takerun murhaajaa, koska omat miehensä jo tekivät sitä aina Köziä ja K:ta myöten näiden saadessa vapautuksen henkivartijan töistä. Miten muka isolla vatsakummulla varustettu nainen voisi mitenkään löytää miehensä murhaajaa, jos edes Tatsurou ei kyennyt neron aivoineen selvittämään asiaa saatujen tietojen perusteella eivätkä kaksi mafiaa, Asagin ja Sayurin, pystyneet löytämään ketään, joka olisi tiennyt edes jotain. Maa tuntui nielleen murhaajan ja tämän motiivit, kuten se nieli elämää täynnä olleen hymyilevän naisen ja jätti tilalle vain kauniin kuoren, joka kantoi sisällään elämän pientä ihmettä, jolla ei ollut tälle enää merkitystä. Millään ei ollut enää salamurhaajalle mitään merkitystä, vaikka Tatsurou ja muut ystävät yrittivät piristää ja pikkuveli huolehtia rakkaansa kanssa.

Synnytys käynnistyi viikkoa aikaisemmin lasketusta ajasta. Hikaru vietiin synnytysosastolle omaan huoneeseen – olihan tämän veljelle sen verran rahaa, että sisarensa sai hiukan yksityisyyttä. Käytävällä Asagi sitten odotti henkivartijoidensa, jotka olivat palanneet takaisin melkein kuukauden etsintöjen jälkeen, ja Hide-zoun kanssa. Tatsurou oli hyvän ystävän tapaan matkalla, mutta kukaan muu ei ollut tulossa. Synnyttävälle naiselle ei välttämättä tehnyt hyvää joutua hirveän ihmislauman keskelle heti synnytyksen jälkeen eivätkä kaikki edes voineet tulla. Hiroki oli jälleen matkoilla Andron ja monen muun kanssa ja Ruizakin oli joutunut salakuljettamaan aseita Yhdysvalloista monien muiden taas tehdessä omia töitään, vaikka lupasivatkin tulla pian katsomaan heidän pikkumafiamiestä, kuten väki oli alkanut kutsua lasta, vaikkei Hikaru ollut halunnut ottaa lapsen sukupuolta selville, koska tämä halusi pitää tilanteessa jotain yllätyksellisyyttä. Asagi olisi halunnut mennä sisarensa mukaan, mutta tämän ei sallittu päästä sisälle.  
“Lapsi on väärässä asennossa. Jos emme saa sitä vaihtamaan asentoa, on pakko tehdä keisarinleikkaus”, johtava lääkäri oli sanonut varsin tylysti tulevalle enolle.  
“Eräs hoitajamme pelkää napanuoran kiertyneen lapsen kaulan ympäri.”  
Siksi neljä mafiamiestä, aina välillä jopa kuusi, kun yakuzan omat lääkärit tulivat kyselemään, oliko lapsi tullut jo maailmaan, odottelivat kauempana käytävällä. Asagi käveli ympyrää estäen vahingossa muutamia ihmisiä kulkemasta ohitseen. Aluksi Közi ja K olivat kiltisti kävelleet johtajansa perässä kuluttaen lattiaa, mutta nämä olivat sitten väsyneet älyttömään kiertämiseen ja asettuneen tukemaan seiniä käytävän kummallekin puolelle suunnilleen siihen kohtaa, missä mustatukkainen käveli. Hide-zou taas istui rauhallisen näköisenä tuolirivin päädyssä ja katseli lattiaa. Todellisuudessa nuorukainen ei kuitenkaan katsonut mitään, vaan hieroi hermostuneena käsiään yhteen. Kakkosmies oli peloissaan, koska keisarinleikkauksessa jokin saattaisi mennä pieleen. Lapsi tai äiti saattaisi kuolla, pahimmassa tapauksessa kumpikin. Lääkärikin oli sanonut napanuoran kiertyneen vauvan kaulan ympärille. Tämähän saattaisi olla kuollut!

Ruskeahiuksinen vilkaisi nopeasti rakastaan. Pantterimainen tuijotti lattiaa edellään silmät suurina ja iho tavallista kalpeampana. Ilme oli pelokas eikä ihmekään. Ei mies tyhmä ollut. Tämä kyllä tiesi liiankin hyvin, mitä riskejä oli olemassa, kun otti vielä huomioon raskauden viimeisen, vaikeimman kuukauden tapahtumineen ja Hikarun syvän masennuksen. Mitä tahansa saattaisi tapahtua. Pelottavasta tilanteesta huolimatta pieni hymy nousi nuoremman huulille. Mustasilmäinen vaikutti siinä kävellessään isältä, joka odotti hermostuneena esikoisensa syntymää. Kaipa sisaren ensimmäisen lapsen syntymistä voisi verrata siihenkin.  
“Asagi, rauhoitu”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein pehmeästi toivoen puhumisen rauhoittavan niin häntä kuin pidempäänsäkin.  
“Istu alas, ennen kuin kulutat reiän lattiaan.”  
“Miten tässä tilanteessa voi muka istua?” Asagi puuskahti, mutta käveli silti toimitusjohtajan viereen istumaan.  
Mies nojautui taaksepäin ja risti kätensä rintakehälleen. Jalka naputti lattiaa jatkaen sitä samaa ääntä, kuin muuten äänettömällä käytävällä oli hetki sitten kuulunut. Mustatukkainen pää kääntyili jatkuvasti odottaen jotain tohtoria saapumaan paikalle. Katse nousi vähän väliä ylös kattoon, kuin lapsi olisi voinut putkahtaa siitä enonsa syliin. Közi ja K liikkuivat tuolien luokse jääden kuitenkin nojaamaan seinään vahtien käytävää. Voimakasleukainen katseli värisevää yakuzaa vieressään sanomatta sanaakaan. Hiljaisuus kävi hermoja raastavaksi ainakin vanhemman mielestä, koska tämä siirtyi nojaamaan kyynärpäillä polviinsa, mikä ei näyttänyt kovinkaan tyylikkäältä jäykässä puvussa, kunnes taas suoristautui väännellen käsiään.  
“Mikä heillä oikein kestää!?” mafiapomo parahti ja olisi ilmiselvästi halunnut juosta seinän ja ovien läpi synnytysosastolle.  
“He ovat olleet siellä kohta sata tuntia!”  
“Älä liioittele, Asagi”, nuorempi naurahti ja vilkaisi kelloaan.  
“Me saavuimme tänne noin neljä tuntia sitten.”  
“Niinkö kauan me olemme istuneet täällä saamatta tietää mitään!?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja hyppäsi pystyyn kauhuissaan.  
“Jo on helvetti! Minä menen kysymään, että mikä kestää!”  
“Älä mene”, lyhempi nousi myös ylös ja tarttui hellästi laihempaansa olkapäistä kiinni.  
Varovaisesti nuorukainen käänsi tummemman katsomaan itseään.  
“Tämä on Hikarun ensimmäinen synnytys. On siis normaalia, että hänellä kestää kauemmin, kuin jollain, joka on synnyttänyt jo useamman kerran. Tässä saattaa mennä vielä kauan eikä jatkuva juoksemisesi nopeuta synnytystä tai kätilöiden puuhaa yhtään”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi ystävällisesti vanhemmalleen.  
Mustatukka oli kyllä lainannut raskauden ilmentyessä ison kasan asiasta kertovaa kirjallisuutta kirjastosta, mutta toimitusjohtaja oli kuitenkin joutunut lukemaan ne läpi.

“Minä vain en kestä tätä odottamista”, Asagi mutisi turhautuneena, vaikka tiesi toisen olevan oikeassa.  
“Olisin halunnut olla Hikarun mukana. Olisin halunnut olla auttamassa ja pitämässä huolen siitä, ettei hänen tarvitse olla yksin”, mies huokaisi raskaasti ja vilkaisi taakseen oville, joiden takana sisarensa olisi jossain huoneessa.  
“Hikaru tietää, ettei ole yksin”, Hide-zou hymyili ja halasi pidempäänsä lämpimästi.  
“Me olemme hänen kanssaan hengessä ja heti, kun he ovat valmiita, me menemme katsomaan heitä. Ainut asia, mitä me voimme tehdä nyt, on vain odottaa eikä häiritä kätilöitä.”  
Pantterimainen nyökkäsi pienesti ja kietoi kätensä vastaten halaukseen. He eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan seisovat siinä hakien toisistaan lämpöä ja kärsivällisyyttä seuraaviin tunteihin. Mafiapomo painoi päänsä vasten varmaa olkapäätä ja nuuhki huomaamattomasti nuorukaisen runsaasti pituutta kasvaneita hiuksia. Kohtapuoliin tälle voisi tehdä hiuksiin pitkiä lettejä, joista taas tehdä lisää lettejä. Ajatus sai yakuzan hymyilemään, kun käsi alkoi silittää kakkosmiehen selkämystä. Joskus mustasilmäinen oli kateellinen rakkaansa kärsivällisyydelle ja kyvylle hallita itseään, mutta sitten se pieni hymy, joka piilotettiin käden taakse piiloon, vei ikävän tunteen tiehensä. Mihin pidempi tarvitsisi kärsivällisyyttä tai itsensä hallintaa, kun oli maailman ihanin mies kumppaninaan?  
Ruskeahiuksinen tunsi vanhemman rentoutuvan itseään vasten. Pieni huokaisu pakeni hänen huuliltaan, koska tätä nuori mies oli halunnut. Stressaava rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut mukavaa seuraa, vaan levitti helposti hermostustaan ympäriinsä ja vaikeutti, tahtomattaan, muiden työtä.

Viimein kaksikko istuutui takaisin tuoleille pitämään toisiaan kädestä kiinni. Mustasilmäinen alkoi naputella sormellaan käsinojaa kysymysten ja harmin palatessa jälleen mieleen. Vartalo liikahteli hermostuneena, mutta rauhoittui aina hetkeksi, kun teräväpiirteinen puristi lämpimästi tai suukotti kättä kädessään. Viisarit vierivät hitaasti eteenpäin heidän päänsä yläpuolella olevasta kellosta, mitä Asagi ei kaikeksi onneksi ollut huomannut. Muutenhan tämä olisi koko ajan tuijottanut sitä tai vastaavasti kiivennyt katsomaan, liikkuiko kyseinen ajannäyttäjä mihinkään. Välillä he olivat kuulevinaan pienen vauvan huutoa, mutta olettivat vain kuulevansa omiaan. Odottaminen kuitenkin oli väsyttävää, vaikka olikin päivä, ja viimein väsynyt miljonääri alkoi torkkua Hide-zoun olkapäätä vasten. Hartiakkaampi luki lehteä ja vilkuili välillä tuhisijaa hymyillen. 

Mustatukan päiväunet jäivät varsin lyhyiksi, kun kaksoisovista astui viimein eräs vihertäviin hoitajan housuihin ja paitaan pukeutunut punapäinen mieshoitaja kiskoen kumihanskoja käsistään irti. Tämä vilkuili ympärilleen etsien ilmiselvästi joitakuita ja huomasi nopeasti nahkatakkeihin pukeutuneet henkivartijan ja näiden lähellä istuvat pukumiehet.  
“Ishikawa-san?” mies kysyi varovaisesti kävellen odottavan nelikon luokse.  
“Asagi, aika herätä – hoitaja tuli”, Hide-zou taputteli nukkujan poskea tämän rypistäessä otsaansa tyytymättömänä.  
Hitaasti Asagi raotti silmiään, mutta nähdessään heidän ylleen kumartuvan hoitajan, heräsi tämä nopeasti ja hyppäsi pystyyn melkein kolauttaen päänsä toisen kanssa yhteen.  
“Missä Hikaru on!?” huolestunut pikkuveli kysyi paniikissa, kuin paikalla ei olisikaan sairaalan työntekijä, vaan hautaustoimiston virkailija.  
“Kuinka hän voi!? Entä lapsi!? Tapahtuiko jotain -”  
“Asagi, anna hoitaja…”, nuorukainen vilkaisi nopeasti pientä rinnassa olevaa nimikylttiä, jossa luki Inoue Shou.  
“Inoue-sanin kertoa itse äläkä puhu koko ajan päälle.”  
“Ei se mitään”, hoitaja naurahti ymmärtäväisesti.  
Tämä oli kuullut jo, että käytävällä odottaisi stressaantunut pikkuveli ystävänsä sekä henkivartijoidensa kanssa.  
“Lapsi voi hyvin. Sukuunne syntyi potrea poika, jolla on ainakin vahvat keuhkot”, mies kertoi hymyillen ja naurahti pienesti hieraisten korvaansa.  
“Napanuora oli kiertynyt kaulan ympärille, mutta saimme muutettua lapsen asentoa, jolloin kierrekin aukesi. Mitään vaurioita ei näillä tutkimuksin ole näkynyt.”

“Luojan kiitos”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi helpottuneena ja katsoi hymyillen rakastaan.  
Ruskeahiuksinen vastasi hymyyn ja tunsi huojennuksen valtaavan jännittyneen kehon, kuin ihoa pitkin olisi valunut sadepisaroita. Oli helpottavaa kuulla, että kaikki oli mennyt hyvin, mutta eräästä toisesta henkilöstä ei ollut puhuttu, mikä sai helpotuksen muuttamaan peloksi. Közi ja K vilkaisivat toisiaan nyökäten sitten pienesti näyttäen vakavuudestaan huolimatta rauhallisemmilta kuin hetki sitten – jos sellaista millin eroa kasvoissa saattoi nähdä.  
“Entä Hikaru? Miten lapsen äiti voi?” teräväpiirteisen kysymys sai yakuzan säpsähtämään ja kääntämään henkivartijoiden kanssa katseensa nuorimpaan.  
Shoun hymy kuihtui ja nuori mies näytti vakavoituessaan huomattavasti vanhemmalta. Katse laskeutui lattiaan tuijottamaan valkoisia tohveleita, kun paino vaihteli jalalta toiselle. Hoitaja ei ollut varma, miten esittäisi asiansa. Teoriatunneilla kertominen sujui huomattavasti helpommin kuin oikeasti. Oikeat sanat eivät vain olleet päästä ulos suusta.  
Pitkä hiljaisuus tulkittiin väärin, kun mustatukkainen muuttui valkoiseksi kuin lumi ja voimakasleukainen puri huultaan.  
“Ei kai…”, pantterimaisen käheä ääni sai punapään säpsähtämään ja tajuamaan, mitä nelikko luuli tapahtuneen.  
“Ei mitään sellaista!” vihertäväpukuinen huudahti paniikissa ja ravisteli käsiään.  
“Hikaru-san on kyllä elossa! Minä vain mietin, miten kertoisin teille toisen asian…”  
“Minkä asian?” mustasilmäinen kysyi ilme kovana, vaikka olikin onnellinen, että siskonsa oli hengissä.  
Oliko tälle tapahtunut jotain kamalaa?  
“Tuota… Istuisitteko hetkeksi alas?” punapää viittasi tuoleja pukumiesten takana.  
Asagi avasi suunsa tarkoituksenaan sanoa, ettei aikoisi istuskella löpisemään turhia, koska halusi kuulla sisarestaan, mutta vahva käsi vaiensi miehen. Hide-zou iski kätensä olkapäälle ja pakotti rakkaansa istumaan istuutuen itsekin alas kuuntelemaan Shoun sanoja tämän vilkaistessa kiitollisena toimitusjohtajaa. Közi ja K eivät kuitenkaan istuneet, vaan tuijottivat tiukasti lyhempää miestä, jonka olo ei sitten helpottunut paljoakaan kahden muun istumisesta.

“Tilanne on nyt se, Ishikawa-san, että sisarenne on hengissä ja fyysisesti harvinaisen hyvässä kunnossa verrattuna moneen muuhun ensikertalaiseen. Hänellä on vahva vartalo, joka kesti hyvin synnytyksen kivut”, hoitaja aloitti puhumisen ja hajotti tuolirivin nappaamalla itselleen tuolin, johon istuutui.  
Lääkärin sekä hoitajan koulutukseen kuului saavuttaa omaiset mahdollisimman hyvin asettumalla heidän tasolleen.  
“Synnytys oli kuitenkin yllättävän raskas lapsen huonon asennon ja napanuoran takia. Huomasimme myös, että Hikaru-san on syvästi masentunut, koska hän suorastaan kieltäytyi ponnistamasta.”  
“Mitä?” pantterimainen ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa.  
“Kieltäytyikö Hikaru ponnistamasta?” kakkosmies kurtisti vakavana kulmiaan.  
Kyllä he olivat kumpikin tienneet, että Takerun kuolema oli satuttanut naista pahasti, mutta niin pahasti, ettei tämä halunnut synnyttää omaa lastaan?  
“Kyllä”, punapää nyökkäsi katsoen pahoittelevana pelokkaita miehiään.  
“Maanittelimme pitkään, mutta lopulta vauva itse päätti haluta ulos. Supistukset kävivät liian hirvittäviksi ja Hikaru-san sai viimein ponnistettua lapsen maailmaan. Hän kuitenkin käpertyi sitten itseensä eikä halunnut ottaa poikaansa lähelleen”, vihertävään hoitajan pukuun pukeutunut jatkoi ja hieraisi sitten hiuksiaan miettien, pitäisikö tätä sittenkään sanoa.  
“Kun olimme tarkastaneet pojan ja imeneet lapsivettä pois suusta, aioimme ojentaa lapsen äidilleen imetystä varten ja rauhoittaaksemme huutavan lapsen, mutta Hikaru-san käski jättämään hänet rauhaan”, Shou veti henkeä ja päätti sanoa suoraan, miten asia oli.  
“Hikaru-san käski heittämään poikansa roskikseen ja kippaamaan kaatopaikalle.”

Asagi värähti, kuin joku olisi lyönyt ruoskalla tai kepillä. Nopeasti mies käänsi katseensa kakkosmieheensä, joka ei näyttänyt sen vahvemmalta. Hide-zou tuijotti sitä suuta, joka oli juuri kertonut, ettei Hikaru halunnut lastaan. Pelkkä ajatus teki miehelle pahaa, koska hänen oma äitinsä ei ollut halunnut häntä. Se tunne oli vielä aikuiseksi kasvettua hirvittävä.  
Hitaasti voimakasleukainen kääntyi katsomaan rakastaan heidän miettiessä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Kumpikin tiesi, että äidinmaito oli välttämätöntä pienelle lapselle tämän vastustuskyvyn takia. Eihän vauva selviäisi ilman äitiään mitenkään!  
“Voimmeko mennä katsomaan Hikarua ja lasta?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi viimein hoitajalta, joka nyökkäsi nousten seisomaan.  
”Minua pyydettiin tulemaan kertomaan tämä teille ja viemään teidät heidän luokseen. Samalla toivoisimme, että puhuisitte sisarellenne, Ishikawa-san”, punahiuksinen katsoi miljonääriä varovaisesti tämän noustessa ylös.  
“Varmasti puhunkin”, yakuza sanoi tuimasti ja kääntyi ovelle, josta heille juttelemaan tullut oli saapunut.  
“Mutta varovaisesti kuitenkin, Hikaru-san on niin herkässä tilassa ja masentunut, että kannattaa miettiä, mitä sanoa hänelle”, vihertäväpukuinen kiirehti kuitenkin lisäämään.  
“Äidit masentuvat hyvin helposti muutenkin hormonien takia synnytyksen jälkeen emmekä halua sisarenne tilan pahenevan.”  
“Minä taon vaikka väkisin muutaman faktan hänen päähänsä, jos tarve vaatii”, pidempi tönäisi oven auki ja marssi sisään käytävälle.  
“Älkää huoliko, minä katson, ettei Asagi-sama huuda liikaa”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi ystävällisesti nuorimmalle heidän jatkaessa käytävällä kävelyä kohti Hikarun huonetta.  
Nuori mies hymyili helpottuneena ja kiirehti sitten heidän edelleen johdattamaan eteenpäin. Ei heidän tarvinnut pitkälle kävellä, kun he saapuivat suljetulle ovelle, jonka luona oli muutama kätilö ja pari kovemman tason synnyttämiseen erikoistuneita lääkäriä, jotka keskustelivat kiivaasti supattaen.  
“Eikö hän vieläkään uskonut?”  
“Ei siinä ole uskomisesta kiinni, hän ei vain välitä lapsestaan.”  
“Miten se voi olla mahdollista? Tehän sanoitte lapsen olleen odotetuin ja rakastetuin olento, mitä on syntynyt pitkään aikaan!”  
“Niin se oli vielä yli kuukausi sitten, mutta sitten tarkastukset vain loppuivat ja näen hänet vasta nyt, kun synnytys alkoi. En tiedä, mikä on muuttunut.”  
“Meidän täytyy tehdä jotain!”  
“Pyytäisimmekö psykiatria tulemaan? Hänhän on masentunut vakavasti ja tarvitsee nopeasti apua!”

Keskustelu kävi uskomattoman kiivaana ja paljon muutakin sanottiin. Se vain meni Asagin korvien ohi, koska tämä vain tuijotti ovea, jonka taakse kätkeytyi miehen sisar. Hide-zou sen sijaan kuuli sen, että poikavauva voi hyvin, mutta tarvitsisi kontaktia äitiinsä ja sitä kuuluisaa äidinmaitoa. Lisäksi lapsi oli siirretty hetkeksi toiseen huoneeseen, koska Hikaru ei ollut halunnut olla lapsensa kanssa samassa huoneessa. Tosin, turhankin tarkkaavaiset Közi ja K saivat selville keskustelusta, että Ishikawan suvun uusin tulokas oli parin oven päässä muutaman tarkkaillussa olevan vauvan kanssa.  
Sairaalan väki ei taas huomannut saapuvaa viisikkoa, kun Shou asetti kätensä ovelle tarkoituksenaan avata uuden äidin lähimmäisille ovi.  
“Hikaru-san on täällä, Ishikawa-san”, nuori mies sanoi ja painoi kahvan alas.  
“Shou-san, mitä sinä teet?” se sama naislääkäri, joka oli ottanut salamurhaajan potilaakseen, hätkähti kuullessaan äänen selkänsä takaa.  
Vielä enemmän nainen säpsähti, kun huomasi punapään takana synkkäkasvoisen miljonäärin ystävänsä kanssa ja heidän takana taas varjon lailla seuraavat jättiläiset, jotka kyllä päihittivät vakavuudellaan edellään kävelevät.  
“Shou-san, minähän kielsin menemästä puhumaan Ishikawa-sanille!” puhunut sihahti ja tarttui pidempäänsä kädestä estäen tätä avaamasta ovea.  
“Hikaru-san ei ole siinä kunnossa, että voi ottaa vastaan vieraita!”  
“Mutta eiväthän nämä herrat ole vieraita”, hoitajan pukuun pukeutunut väitti vastaan.  
“Ishikawa-san on Hikaru-sanin veli ja nämä kolme muuta herraa ovat heidän lähimmäisiään. Heillä on oikeus nähdä Hikaru-san!”  
“Minä päätän sen, milloin sukulaisten on sopivaa tavata potilaitani”, valkoiseen lääkärin takkiin pukeutunut tuijotti tiukasti nuorempaansa.  
“Mutta Ishikawa-san voisi rauhoitella Hikaru-sania ja taivutella hänet imettämään poikaansa”, hoitaja yritti vielä taivutella, koska ajatteli todellakin niin lapsen kuin tämän äidin parasta.  
Lisäksi punahiuksinen oli huomannut aikaa sitten, miten nelikko oli vain odottanut käytävällä hassun kaukana siirtymättä mihinkään, vaikka näiden olisi pitänyt saada olla katsomassa synnytystä. Ehkei mustahiuksinen, kaunis nuori nainen olisi vajonnut niin syvälle masennukseen ja halunnut lapsen katoavan tyhjyyteen, jos tämän veli olisi pitänyt tätä kädestä kiinni koko synnytyksen ajan.  
“Se ei tosiaankaan ole nyt sopivaa”, naislääkäri vastasi kireästi ja yritti saada toisen käden irtoamaan kahvalta.  
“Me pyydämme vapaana olevaa psykiatria tulemaan tapaamaan Hikaru-sania.”

“Mutta siinä voi mennä vaikka kuinka kauan!” Shou huudahti järkyttyneenä.  
“Lapsi tarvitsee äitiään enkä minä aio katsoa vierestä, kun Hikaru-san vain käpertyy itseensä!” nuori mies kovensi huomaamattaan ääntään.  
“Mistä sinä tiedät, mikä on Hikaru-sanille sopivaa, jos et edes tiedä, miksi hän on tällä tavalla alkanut vihata lasta, jota odotti innolla!”  
“Inoue Shou!” naislääkäri kivahti loukkaantuneena.  
“Minä teen sinusta ilmoituksen!”  
“Minä taas teen teistä kymmenen ilmoitusta, jos ette liiku siitä oven edestä!” Asagi karjaisi vihaisena saaden lääkärit hyppäämään kauemmaksi ovesta jättäen tilaa liikkua.  
“Se, mikä Hikarua vaivaa, on murhe miehensä kuolemasta, jos te ääliöt vaivautuisitte lukemaan lehtiä tai katsomaan edes uutisia!” käsi painoi voimalla kahvan alas.  
“Camui Takeru, se idiootti lehtitoimittaja, joka kuoli kuukausi sitten, oli sisareni puoliso ja tuon lapsen isä!”  
Vihainen katse sai naislääkärin nielaisemaan pelosta, mutta ilmoitettu fakta sai niin ymmärtäneitä inahduksia kuin kauhistuksen älähdyksiä muissa lääkäreissä. Nelikon paikalle tuonut hoitajakin näytti järkyttyneeltä, mutta samalla ymmärtäväiseltä. Kuka tahansa masentuisi ja menettäisi halunsa elää tai huolehtia lapsesta, kun rakastettu puoliso kuolisi ilman järkeviä syitä.  
“Näin on valitettavasti tapahtunut – Hikarun puoliso on kuollut, minkä takia hän on hyvin masentunut”, Hide-zou tarttui rakastaan olkapäistä kiinni, ettei tämä menisi huutamaan sisarelleen ihan vielä.  
“Siksi olisimme halunneet olla synnytyksen ajan hänen kanssaan, olisi se ollut kuinka vaikea tahansa. Nyt me kuitenkin haluamme mennä tapaamaan häntä ja saada hänet rauhoittumaan itsensä ja poikansa takia.”

Hitaasti sairaalan henkilökunta alkoi nyökytellä yksi toisensa jälkeen, mikä saattoi myös johtua lähemmäksi astuneista henkivartijoista, jotka mulkoilivat näistä jokaista siltä varalta, jos joku idiootti aikoisi tulla heidän eteensä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut niin tyhmä tai hullu.  
“No, Asagi-sama, nyt voimme mennä”, kakkosmies työnsi hiukan mustatukkaista, kun oli ensin parannellut hiukan miljonäärin mainetta.  
Kahva painettiin kokonaan alas ja ovea raotettiin, mutta sitten pantterimainen pysähtyi. Pää kääntyi katsomaan lääkäreitä mustien silmien kaventuessa kylmästä vihasta.  
“Jos yksikin teistä Inoue-sania lukuun ottamatta koskee poikaan, murran kyseisen idiootin käden ja haastan teidät kaikki oikeuteen”, yakuza murisi matalasti jättämättä mahdollisuutta kyseenalaistaa sanojaan.  
Tosin hoitaja, joka oli jätetty uhkauksen ulkopuolelle, ajatteli muiden olevan kuitenkin onnekkaita. Jos tuo hieno mies ottaisi käsittelyyn, olisi se varsin armeliasta verrattuna kahteen nahkatakkeihin pukeutuneeseen hujoppiin. Muut lääkärit jäivät vapisten tuijottamaan rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, joka avasi viimein oven kadoten sen taakse.

Yksityinen huone oli samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin sairaalahuoneet. Seinät olivat puhtaan valkoiset ja suuri ikkuna näytti mukavan näkymän sairaalarakennuksen sisäpihalle. Valoisuus oli hyvä, jos halusi lukea tai tehdä jotain muuta valveilla. Nukkuessa taas oli turhankin kirkasta, kuten Hide-zou totesi mielessään. Huoneessa oli vaalea, puinen kaappi ja pieni lipasto, jossa synnyttäjä saattoi säilyttää tavaroitaan koko sairaalavierailunsa ajan. Huoneessa oli myös pieni läpinäkyvä kehto hiukan kauempana vierailijoiden tuoleista ja sairaalavuoteesta. Vuoteen kummallakin puolella oli pieni pöytä. Valkoisten lakanoiden keskellä makasi hyvin vaalean sinertävään, melkein valkoiseen, potilaan paitaan pukeutunut nuori nainen. Mustat olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset valuivat takkuisina kankaalle ja osa hiuksista liimautui nihkeään otsaan. Silmät olivat suljettu ja kalpea iho sai tuskan irvistyksen kanssa laihan olennon näyttämään kuolleelta, kun kädet lojuivat velttoina peiton päällä. Tämä sai kakkosmiehen pysähtymään muutaman askeleen jälkeen ovelta, kun Közi ja K astuivat viimeisinä huoneeseen ja sulkivat oven. Erästä toista näky ei kuitenkaan lepyttänyt.  
“Herätys, Hikaru!” Asagi komensi tiukasti ja nappasi tuolin, johon istuutui aivan sisarensa viereen.  
Hikaru säpsähti odottamatonta huudahdusta ja käänsi nopeasti tiukan katseensa rauhaansa häirinnyttä tunkeilijaa.  
“Sinä”, salamurhaaja näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut oksentaa nähdessään veljensä.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
“Tulin katsomaan sinua”, yakuza sanoi totuudenmukaisesti, kun kolme muuta miestä käveli lähemmäksi.

Hide-zou jäi seisomaan johtajansa viereen katsellen vuodetta ja sileätä peittoa. Közi ja K taas asettuivat huomattavasti taemmas vahtimaan niin ovea kuin ikkunaa, mutta myös vuoteella makaaja. Sitä ei koskaan tiennyt, mitä masentunut, vihainen nainen saattaisi tehdä – varsinkin, kun tämä oli yksi Japanin vaarallisimmista ihmisistä.  
“No, nyt olet nähnyt minut”, mustahiuksinen sähähti ja käänsi sitten selkänsä vierailijoilleen.  
“Häivy nyt, anna minun olla rauhassa”, kuului mutinaa tyynyä vasten.  
“En kuule ole lähdössä yhtään minnekään, kun olen odottanut ikuisuuden tuolla käytävällä”, pantterimainen ilmoitti ja olisi varmasti hypännyt toiselle puolelle vuodetta, jos ei olisi hillinnyt itseään.  
“Kuka käski odottamaan”, laihin vastasi tylysti käärien peittoa päänsä päälle.

“Anteeksi vain, että olin huolissani sisarestani!” mafiapomo huudahti loukkaantuneena kohoten seisomaan.  
Käsi laskeutui kyljelle, mikä sai naisen värähtämään kosketusta ja käärimään lisää peittoa ympärilleen.  
“Halusin olla kanssasi, kun synnytät lapsesi. Halusin antaa tukeni sinulle synnytyksessä, jossa sinun olisi pitänyt saada tukea Takerulta”, ääni muuttui yllättäen helläksi, koska mies tunsi, miten ilkeistä sanoistaan huolimatta toinen oli särkymäisillään.

Matala vinkaisu kuului huoneessa tuon nimen kuulemisesta, mutta sitten ei kuulunut mitään pieneen hetkeen. Ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät, kuinka suorana maanneet jalat koukistettiin salamurhaajan käpertyessä pienelle sykkyrälle. Nyyhkäykset yritettiin tukahduttaa lakanoihin, mutta ne kuulostivat tuskan kiljaisuilta rikollisjärjestön johtajan korvissa.  
“Hikaru”, Asagi liu’utti kätensä peiton alle ja vei ne laihan vartalon alle.  
Hitaasti pikkuveli kohotti sisarensa istumaan vuoteelle istuutuen itse tämän viereen. Mustatukkainen painoi naisen lämpimään halaukseen ja silitti sotkuisia hiuksia, kun vanhemman kasvot painautuivat olkapäätä vasten nyyhkytyksen vain kasvaessa.  
“Sinulla on ollut rankkaa, vaikka olen yrittänyt helpottaa oloasi”, pantterimainen puhui pehmeästi jatkaen lohduttavaa halaustaan.  
“Tiedän, että olisit halunnut kokea tämän Takerun kanssa ja minä olisin valmis tekemään mitä tahansa, jotta voisin tuoda hänet takaisin luoksesi.”  
“Älä valehtele”, itkun lomasta kuului tuskaisat sanat.  
“Sinä vihasit Takerua!”  
“Niin vihasin”, mafiapomo myönsi irrottamatta otettaan laihimmasta, vaikka tämä yritti työntää veljeään kauemmaksi.  
“Hikaru, kaikesta tuntemastaan vihastaan Takerua kohtaan huolimatta Asagi rakastaa sinua”, Hide-zou sanoi pehmeästi ja laski kätensä kummankin olkapäille.  
“Hän rakastaa sinua ja haluaisi, että sinulla olisi kaikki hyvin. Me emme kuitenkaan voi mitään asialle”, toimitusjohtaja henkäisi raskaasti.  
“Me emme voi tuoda Takerua takaisin, kuten et sinäkään, vaikka kuinka eristäytyisit ja käpertyisit kerälle väittäen haluavasi muka olla yksin.”  
Hikaru takertui tiukemmin veljeensä itkien entistä kovempaa. Kyyneleet kastelivat kasvoja, hiuksia, lakanoita ja mustatukan puvun takkia pystymättä kokonaan pyyhkimään surua ja tuskaa. Ruskeahiuksisen sanat olivat kuitenkin totta, mikään ei todellakaan toisi Takerua takaisin. Mikään ei koskaan saisi parannettua niitä haavoja, jotka raastoivat sydäntä ja mieltä. Ei olisi mitään, mikä voisi tuoda tähän tyhjyyteen täyttymystä. Vain yksi asia voisi viedä epätietoisuuden ja tuoda voimaa jaksaa eteenpäin.  
“Kuka tappoi Takerun?” kysymys kaikui huoneessa nyyhkytyksen loppuessa.

Hitaasti lyhyin työnsi pantterimaisen kauemmaksi ja tuijotti korkeammalla olevia mustia silmiä.  
Asagi puraisi itseään huulesta ja vilkaisi ensin Hide-zouta, joka ravisti päätään. Seuraavaksi katse siirtyi henkivartijoihin, jotka ravistivat hitaasti, hiukan alakuloisina päitään. Se ei tosiaankaan helpottanut miehen oloa, kun Hikarun katse ei siirtynyt mihinkään.  
“Asagi, kerro minulle, kuka tappoi minun Takeruni”, mustahiuksinen puhui äänen väristessä äskeisestä iskusta ja jostain pelottavammasta.  
Puhtaasta raivosta ja vihasta, jotka imivät voimaa tuskasta ja masennuksesta, jotka olivat jättäneet jälkensä.  
“Sano, kuka tappoi minun mieheni! Anna minulle nimi ja minä tapan sen paskiaisen hitaasti kiduttaen!”  
“Hikaru, me emme valitettavasti tiedä”, yakuzan oli pakko kertoa totuus, vaikka se hirvittä häntä itseäänkin.  
Oikeastaan mahdolliset seuraukset pelottivat miestä enemmän. Salamurhaaja tuijotti mafiapomoa silmät suurina täynnä epäuskoa. Miten muka Osakan mahtavin alamaailman herra ei voinut tietää?  
“M-mitä sinä tarkoitat?” nainen änkytti silmien kostuessa uudelleen.  
“M-m-miten niin e-et tiedä?”  
“Hikaru, me emme vain tiedä”, pidempi ravisti päätään murheellisena.  
“Minä ja Hide-zou olemme tehneet kaikkemme etsiäksemme sen murhaajan. Pidimme huolta sinusta ja koetimme etsiä – lähetin jopa Közin ja K:n tutkimaan asioita, mutta mitään ei löytynyt. Kukaan ei tiedä missään mitään eivätkä äidinkään miehet löytäneet mitään.”

Hikaru ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti yhä murheellista pikkuveljeään. Hitaasti katse kääntyi Hide-zouhun, joka ravisti päätään tukien näin Asagin sanoja. Mustahiuksisen katse siirtyi äskeistä liikettä hitaammin henkivartijoihin, jotka eivät näyttäneet sen toiveikkaimmalta. Oikeastaan nuo katseet kertoivat jotain sellaista, mitä laihin ei halunnut uskoa.  
“Te…”, ääni kuulosti siltä, kuin se olisi tullut jostain kaukaa kaikuna.  
“Te ette enää etsi murhaajaa? Te olette _luovuttaneet_?”  
“Emme lopullisesti”, teräväpiirteinen päätti nopeasti rauhoitella tilannetta.  
“Me lopetamme etsinnät joksikin aikaa ja odotamme, että kuulemme jotain, jonka avulla sitten myöhemmin löydämme hänet. Juuri nyt murhaaja on varovainen eikä anna itseään mitenkään julki.”  
Sanat eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet tehoavan naiseen.  
“Te ette etsi sitä paskiaista enää!?” mustahiuksinen kiljui kauhistuneena ja työntyi kauemmaksi.  
Tämä olisi varmasti pudonnut vuoteelta, ellei pantterimainen olisi napannut nopeasti ranteesta kiinni ja kiskonut lyhintä takaisin sängylle.  
“Hikaru, meidän on pakko laittaa asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen!” yakuza koetti rauhoittaa vanhempaansa ja saada tämän halaukseen, mutta hyppäsi sitten taemmas vaarallista potkua karkuun.  
“Eikö tämä sitten ole tärkeää!?” kyyneleet kastelivat lisää kalpeita poskia, joihin oli kohonnut raivon punaa.  
“Eikö Takerun kuoleman kostaminen ole tärkeää!?”  
“Kosto ei tuo Takerua koskaan takaisin”, voimakasleukainen koetti vedota järkeen.  
“Vaikka saisimme tietää, kuka hänet tappoi ja pääsisit tappamaan hänet, se ei tule koskaan tuomaan miestäsi takaisin – Takeru on kuollut.”  
“Kyllä minä sen tiedän!” salamurhaaja huusi, vaikkei kukaan miehistä uskonut tämän sanoja.  
“Minä saan helpotuksen omaan tuskaani!”  
“Hikaru, vaikka kuinka haluaisin helpottaa oloasi, en voi kuitenkaan päästää sinua etsimään sitä murhaajaa”, Asagi huokaisi raskaasti ja päätti vaarasta huolimatta istahtaa takaisin vuoteelle.  
Eipä mies kovin kauaa turvaton ollut, kun Közi ja K liikkuivat vuoteen viereen irokeesipäisen siirtyessä toiselle puolelle vuodetta, kun punapää jäi palkanmaksajan rinnalle seisomaan. Jos Hikaru yrittäisi satuttaa veljeään, mikä ei ollut mahdotonta siinä mielentilassa, he pystyisivät pysäyttämään tämän nopeasti.  
“Sinä et ole siinä kunnossa, että pystyisit tappamaan ketään. Et pysty nyt puolustautumaan raskaan synnytyksen jälkeen, vaan sinun on levättävä”, mustatukkainen piti pienen tauon ja katsoi vaativasti vanhempaansa Hide-zoun nyökätessä vakavana.  
“Ja sinulla on pieni poikavauva kasvatettavana – et voi nyt ajatella itseäsi ja mitätöntä kostoa, joka ei hyödytä teitä kumpaakaan.”

“Minä en halua sitä!” ilme synkkeni samassa ja kyyneleet lakkasivat valumasta.  
Kakkosmies värähti huomaamattaan sitä pistettä, joka oli ilmestynyt niihin mustiin silmiin. Naisen olemus muuttui liekehtivästä raivosta jäätäväksi tuuleksi.  
“Minä en halua sitä lasta”, ääni sanoi julmasti vailla minkäänlaista kiintymystä synnyttämäänsä olentoa kohtaan.  
Jokin tuossa sai teräväpiirteisen voimaan jälleen pahoin. Hän halusi oksentaa, koska nuo sanat ja ilme muistuttivat liikaa menneistä vuosista. Laihin toi mieleen ruskeahiuksisen oikean äidin, joka ei ollut koskaan rakastanut lastaan tai ainakaan näyttänyt sitä. Miten tämä oli mahdollista, mieli olisi halunnut kysyä. Vielä hetki sitten tuo suu oli vannonut rakkautta vatsassaan nukkuvalle vauvalle, mutta nyt se sanoi niitä sanoja, joita yhdenkään lapsen ei pitäisi kuulla. Sellaisia sanoja, joita hän ei halunnut kenenkään lapsen kuulevan omalta äidiltään.

Kevyt koputus ovella sai ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen siirtymään ovelle toivoen, ettei heidän varomattoman koviksi nousseet äänensä houkutelleet liikaa uteliaita ihmisiä. Pieni ääni jäi kuitenkin huomaamattomaksi yakuzalta, joka halusi todellakin kuristaa siskonsa.  
“Hikaru, miten sinä voit sanoa tuollaista!?” Asagi karjaisi vihaisena.  
“Se poika on sinun lapsesi! Sinun omaa vertasi ja lihaasi! Sinun täytyy huolehtia hänestä ja rakastaa, koska olet hänen äitinsä!”  
“Sillä ei ole minulle enää mitään merkitystä!” Hikaru huusi takaisin.  
“En halua sitä enää! En halua lasta, jota joutuisin kasvattamaan yksin! En halua sitä! En halua nähdäkään sitä tai kuulla sen itkua!” ääni muuttui kiihtyneemmäksi äänen hajotessa.  
“En halua koskettaa sitä enkä tuntea painoa käsissäni! En halua lasta, joka melkein repi minut kappaleiksi ja laittoi minut kestämään sen kaiken yksin! En halua huolehtia siitä! En koskaan!”  
“Et siis halua huolehtia sinun ja Takerun lapsesta?” Hide-zoun kysymys keskeytti huudon ja esti mafiapomoa aloittamasta omaa jäkätystään.  
Hitaasti ruskeahiuksinen astui sivummalle paljastaen selkänsä takana seisovan Shoun, joka piteli valkoista kääröä sylissään.  
“Eikö pojallasi, joka on ainoa, joka pitää sinut ja Takerun yhteydessä vielä kuoleman jälkeenkin, ole sinulle mitään merkitystä? Eikö Gackt olekaan sinulle niin rakas, kuin olet väittänyt melkein koko raskautesi ajan?” kakkosmies jatkoi kysymistä heidän kävellessä sängyn luona olevien luokse.

Yakuza veti terävästi henkeä nähdessään viimein syntyneen sisarenpoikansa valkoisten liinojen sisältä. Pieni pää kurkisti hoitajan sylistä ja mustat hiukset sojottivat paksuina, varsin pitkinäkin pystyssä. Vauva nukkui vielä, koska luomet olivat kiinni ja ilme suhteellisen raukea, vaikka otsan pienistä liikkeistä oli havaittavissa vähitellen heräämistä. Mustatukkainen ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään pojan näkemisestä, vaan tuijotti tätä yhä, kuin ei olisi muka voinut koskaan aikaisemmin uskoa, että sisarensa kykenisi synnyttämään jotain niin pientä ja kaunista. Jotain sellaista viattomuutta, että mies halusi suojella sitä loppuelämänsä.  
Kivikasvoiset henkivartijatkin katsoivat vastasyntynyttä, mutta kumpikaan ei sanonut yhtään mitään. Heidän ajatuksensa eivät paljastuneet muille, mutta ei niitä olisi kyseltykään. Oli nimittäin tärkeämpi tehtävä edessä.  
“Tämä pieni poika, Gacktoko se oli?” punapää vilkaisi kysyvästi teräväpiirteistä, joka nyökkäsi.  
“Niin, Gackt-san sai jokin aika sitten hiukan äidinmaidon korviketta, mutta nyt olisi aika oikealle äidin maidolle”, nuori mies jatkoi ja katsoi hymyillen pikkuhiljaa heräileviä kasvoja.  
“Meidän veijarimme alkaa kohta heräillä kurnivaan mahansa takia.”

Kaikki käänsivät hitaasti katseensa mustahiuksiseen, joka tuijotti lasta murheellisena. Jokin siinä katseessa kertoi, että tämä olisi tahtonut kaapata lapsen syliinsä ja itkeä sitä vasten rakkauttaan, mutta osa tunteista taas halusi heittää vauvan ikkunasta ulos. Laihat kädet tärisivät pienesti, kuin naisen olisi ollut kylmä. Niinhän tällä olikin, hirvittävän kylmä, kun häneltä vaadittiin jotain niin ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeata tehdä yksin. Salamurhaajaa vaadittiin huolehtimaan lapsesta yksin, ilman kenenkään apua tai neuvoa. Miten kukaan voisi tehdä sitä kaikkea, mitä pieni poika tarvitsisi, kun oli menettänyt taivaan ja särkenyt sydämensä.  
“En halua”, laihin käänsi katseensa muualle silmien näyttäessä enemmän punaisilta kuin mustilta.  
“Vie se pois…”, kädet nostettiin korville hartioiden täristessä.  
“Vie se pois!” kiljaisu kaikui huoneessa ja herätti vauvan tämän alkaessa äännellä tulevaa huutokonserttia varten.  
Vihertäviin vaatteisiin pukeutunut ryhtyi välittömästi hyssyttelemään ja tuudittamaan pienokaista, ettei tämä nyt hajottaisi kaikkien korvia.  
“Hikaru, käsketkö sinä todella viemään Takerun lapsen pois?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi tasaisella äänellä ja istuutui vuoteen jalkopäähän vetäen samalla mafiapomon kauemmaksi sisarestaan.  
Shou laski pojan varovaisesti pantterimaisen syliin ja asetteli vielä kädet paremmin, koska miehellä ei todellakaan ollut mitään hajua siitä, miten lasta tulisi pidellä. Pieni parahdus kuului vauvan suusta sylin vaihtuessa toiseen, mutta nopeasti pikkuinen vaikeni, kun enonsa alkoi luonnostaan tuudittaa sukulaistaan, joka tuntui vieneen aikuisen miehen sydämen.  
“Gackt on pieni osa Takerua, joka jäi tänne sinun luoksesi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen jatkoi rauhallista puhettaan vaikuttaen henkivartijoiden ja hoitajan korvissa enemmän psykiatrilta kuin monet muut kallonkutistajat.  
Tämä sai pienet hymyt nousemaan kivikasvoisten huulille. Jos kukaan pystyisi puhumaan naiselle järkeä, se olisi heidän kakkosmiehensä, joka tuntui tietävän kaiken psykologisesta sodankäynnistä. Közi vilkaisi nopeasti K:ta heidän myös aistiessa sen, että enon ja vauvan lähekkäin olo vaikuttaisi myös asioihin, jos laihin vain suostuisi kääntymään katsomaan puhunutta ja tämän rakasta. Kaksikon ääneen sanomaton toive toteutui, kun hitaasti Hikaru kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Tämä hätkähti huomatessaan Asagin pitelevän lasta sylissään ja tuudittavan tätä hymyillen lempeän rakastavaa hymyä, kuin olisikin ollut pojan isä eikä eno. Hide-zou katsoi hellästi kumppaniaan ja vauvaa halaten pienesti mustatukkaista, joka vastasi ylpeällä katseellaan saamaansa hellyyteen.

“Gackt?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi, kun pieni hiljaisuus antoi tälle viimein mahdollisuuden.  
Tuo nimi oli sanottu kahdesti, eikä mies ollut varma sen syistä.  
“Kun Hikaru kertoi meille raskaudestaan, hän kertoi minulle toivoneensa pienestä pitäen pientä poikaa, koska oli pitänyt sinun hoitamisestasi”, nuorempi virnisti ja vilkaisi sitten lasta, joka alkoi irvistellä tyytymättömänä.  
“Kun sinä vaihdoit vaatteita, me juttelimme ja Hikaru kertoi haluavansa nimetä mahdollisen poikansa Gacktoksi”, katse siirtyi laihimpaan, joka tuijotti suu raollaan heitä paljastamatta niitä hulluja ajatuksia päästään.  
Ilmeestä saattoi kuitenkin tulkita hämmennystä.  
“Vai Gackt”, pantterimainen kääntyi katsomaan lasta ja siirsi valkoista vaatetta syrjemmäs kasvojen edestä.  
“Camui Gackt”, pieni naurahdus pääsi täyteläisiltä huulilta ilmoille.  
“En olisi koskaan olevani onnellinen ja kiitollinen Takerulle, että hän on saanut jotain näin upeata aikaiseksi. Hän toi meille pikkumiehen, Gackton.”  
Salamurhaaja inahti ja alkoi täristä vielä enemmän, kun kyyneleet valuivat silmistä.  
“Ei… ei… ei…”, yksi ainoa sana toistui uudelleen ja uudelleen käsien noustessa peittämään kasvoja.  
Varovaisesti yakuza vilkaisi rakastaan ja lähti sitten vähitellen liikkumaan sisartaan kohti.  
“Hikaru, et sinä ole yksin”, mies kuiskasi varovaisesti.  
“Minä olen sinun kanssasi ja huolehdin teistä kummastakin.”  
“En minä halua sinua…”, nainen vaikersi hiljaa.  
“Vaan Takerun…”  
“Tiedän, Hikaru”, nuorempi nyökkäsi ymmärtäen tämän varsin hyvin.  
“Takerua sinulla ei kuitenkaan ole, vaan pieni poika, joka tarvitsee sinua.”  
“Hikaru, Takeru haluaisi, että huolehtisit Gacktosta”, voimakasleukainen sanoi hellästi ja sai lyhimmän katsomaan itseään.  
“Hän haluaisi, että rakastaisit teidän lastanne sillä samalla rakkaudella, jolla rakastit poikaanne ennen tämän syntymää – ennen Takerun kuolemaa. Etkö huolehtisi lapsestasi edes hänen muistonsa vuoksi?” nuorukainen yritti vedota vaarallisella tavalla siihen suruun ja rakkauteen, mutta toivoi samalla, että vanhin antaisi itselleen luvan rakastaa lastaan surustaan huolimatta.

Viimein mustahiuksinen katsahti veljeään, joka ojensi vauvaa tämän äidille.  
“Gackt tarvitsee äitiään”, mafiapomo kuiskasi hellästi.  
“Hän tarvitsee sinut suojelemaan, ruokkimaan ja ennen kaikkea rakastamaan itseään. Hän on sinun ainokaisesi, poikasi.”  
Hikarun katsoi viimein pienesti ääntelehtivää vauvaa, kuin se olisi ruma alieni, mutta katse lauhtui vähitellen. Silmät eivät katsoneet lasta kylmästi, mutta eivät rakkaudestakaan lämmenneinä. Ne vain katsoivat ilmeen muuttuessa vakavammaksi kuin Közin ja K:n ilmeet koskaan. Muutamaan minuuttiin ei tapahtunut mitään, mutta sitten pieni hymy kohosi suupieleen naisen ojentaessa käsiään ottaakseen lapsen viimein syliinsä.  
Shou henkäisi helpottuneena, kun vauvan äiti suostuisi viimein imettämään. Tämä oli onnellinen, kun oli aavistellut oikein pukumiehistä. Nämä pystyivät siihen, mihin he lääkärit ja muut psykiatrit eivät välttämättä olisi pystyneet.

Asagi auttoi Gackton äitinsä syliin salamurhaajan avatessa hiukan sairaalapaitaansa, jotta saisi paljastettua rintansa. Mustatukkainen veti hitaasti kätensä pois lapsen ympäriltä tuntien niissä yhä pientä lämpöä sukulaisensa pitelemisestä. Ilmeisesti lapsikin tunsi jotain, luultavasti kylmyyttä, kun vahvat, suojelevat kädet eivät pidelleetkään enää. Pieni suu aukesi silmien rutistuessa tiukemmin kiinni ja irvistyksen myötä hirvittävä huuto pääsi ilmoille. Salamurhaaja hätkähti paniikissa ja olisi varmasti pudottanut lapsen lattialle, ellei yakuza olisi tarrannut nopeasti pieneen nyyttiin. Közi ja K peittivät korvansa käsillään näyttäen harvinaisen epätoivoisilta. Hide-zou kiitti luojaa pitkistä hiuksistaan, jotka sentään vähän suojasivat korvia, mutta ei sekään paljoa auttanut. Lisäksi niin hän kuin Shou kiinnittävät huomiota valkoisiksi kalvenneisiin kasvoihin, jotka tuijottivat kauhuissaan huutavaa naamaa.  
“Se vihaa minua”, nainen henkäisi kauhuissaan.  
“Gackt vihaa minua!” tärinä vain pahensi lapsen huutoa, joka aisti jotenkin äitinsä pelon ymmärtämättä syytä.  
Miten pieni vauva muka olisi voinut ymmärtää, että huutamisensa pelotti omaa äitiään? Jos tämä olisi tiennyt, lapsi ei olisi huutanut lainkaan tai aloittanut rääyntänsä aikaisemmin, ettei sylin vaihtuminen olisi vaikuttanut asiaan.  
“Ei Gackt-san vihaa teitä”, hoitaja riensi nopeasti K:n vierelle jättäen sängyn toisen puolen kokonaan yakuzalle ja tämän kakkosmiehelle.  
“Hänellä on vain nälkä. Kaikki on hyvin – Gackt-san rauhoittuu, kunhan vain saa syötävää. Teidän on imetettävä häntä”, nuori mies koetti neuvoa.  
“En voi, en kykene”, laihin yritti työntää lasta pois, mutta vahvat kädet estivät pienen liikkeen.  
“Hikaru, imetä Gacktoa”, Asagi katsoi vaativasti sukulaistaan.  
“Sinun on ruokittava hänet – Gackt tarvitsee sinun vasta-aineitasi.”  
“Asagi, minä en voi – minä en osaa!” Hikaru ravisti päätään aukoillen suutaan.  
“Gackt vihaa minua – Takeru vihaa minua…”  
“Takeru vihaa sinua enemmän, jos et huolehdi lapsestasi!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja huudahti ja käänsi sitten katseensa Shouhun.  
“Neuvo häntä!”  
Hoitaja nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja liu’utti hiukan sairaala paitaa pois naisen yltä paljastaen vaalean rinnan.  
“Ohjaa lapsen suu nännille, pystyt kyllä tuntemaan, missä asennossa vauva kykenee imemään parhaiten ja asettelet hänet sitten siihen asentoon”, nuori mies nosti hiukan lasta kohti maidon lähdettä.  
“Puhele Gackt-sanille. Hän kyllä kuulee äänesi ja rauhoittuu, kunhan puhut hänelle. Totuta hänet siihen, ettei ole mitään pelättävää, kun olet hänen lähellään.”  
Lapsen suu painettiin varovaisesti nännille. Vaistomaisesti imemisrefleksi alkoi toimia pojan lopettaessa huutonsa siihen, kun lämmin maito täytti suun. 

Punapää hymyili tyytyväisenä. Lapsi oli vihdoin ja viimein äitinsä kanssa, mistä mies olikin haaveillut. Henkivartijatkin uskalsivat viimein kaivaa sormensa korvistaan pyyhkäisten ne varmuuden vuoksi pikaisesti vaihtolakanoihin, jotka lojuivat eräällä tuolilla. Mustatukkainen katseli hymyillen poikaa, joka joi hyvin ahnaasti. Sisällään mies oli hyvin tyytyväinen siitä, että lapsi oli ilmeisesti ymmärtänyt heidän kuukausien takaisen keskustelunsa, koska hiukset olivat todella paksut ja vahvat. Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan hymyillyt, vaan katsoi tarkasti naisen kasvoja. Ne eivät hymyilleet eikä helpotus näyttänyt koskettavan niitä, vaikka osasikin imettää kohtuullisen hyvin ensikertalaiseksi. Mustat silmät olivat katsoneet vain hetken lasta, mutta nyt ne tuijottivat eteensä näkemättä oikeastaan mitään. Imettäminen tuntui olevan vain robottimainen toiminta, johon tämä oli pakotettu väkisin. Teossa ei ollut mitään rakastavaa tai välittävää, koska ajatukset kiersivät muualla.  
“Inoue-san, voisimmeko jutella hetken”, voimakasleukainen kysyi hoitajalta tämän nyökätessä vakavoituneena.  
Vihertäviin vaatteisiin pukeutunut ymmärsi hyvin, mistä liikemies mahdollisesti haluaisi keskustella.  
Ruskeahiuksinen tarttui lujasti johtajaansa käsivarresta kiinni ja veti seisomaan vierelleen. Kevyt pään nyökkäys lähemmäs ovea sai vanhemman kurtistamaan kulmiaan vakavana. He kumpikin tiesivät, että tämä keskustelu olisi pakko käydä eikä se hirveästi miellyttänyt mafiapomoa. Tämä olisi halunnut olla sisarensa ja tämän pojan vierellä.

Kolmikko siirtyi kauemmaksi keskustelemaan matalin äänin henkivartijoiden jäädessä vahtimaan, että johtajansa sukulainen saisi riittävästi syötyä. Kumpikaan ei nimittäin halunnut uusinta esitystä äskeisestä laulusta.  
“Inoue-san, mitä meidän pitäisi nyt tehdä?” Hide-zou kysyi matalasti ja vilkaisi Hikarua, joka tuijotti yhä eteensä olematta lainkaan läsnä.  
“Näettehän te, ettei Hikaru ole hyvässä kunnossa.”  
“Masentuminen on luonnollista äideille, jotka ovat juuri synnyttäneet”, Shou selitti rauhallisesti, vaikkei voinut mitään sille, että oli hyvin huolissaan.  
Hoitaja oli hypellyt useimmilla osastoilla sinne ja tänne hakien harjaannusta joka alalta, mutta ei tämä koskaan ollut nähnyt mitään vastaavaa.  
“Mutta masennus masennuksen päälle ei voi olla myöskään hyvä asia”, Asagi totesi tarttuen rakastaan kädestä kiinni puristaen sitä lujasti.  
“Kai te voitte nyt jotain tehdä?”  
“Pidämme niin Hikaru-sanin kuin Gackt-sanin täällä muutaman päivän tarkkaillussa, mikä kuuluu muutenkin toimintaamme, varsinkin vaikeiden synnytysten yhteydessä”, nuorin selitti rauhallisesti.  
“Jos ei tapahdu mitään ihmeellistä ja he voivat hyvin, Hikaru-san ja Gackt-san pääsevät hyvinkin pian takaisin kotiin.”  
“Voivat hyvin?” yakuza kysyi kulmat kurtussa.  
“Hikaru ei voi hyvin, kuten voitte sen itsekin päätellä”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti punapäälle tämän huokaistessa raskaasti.  
“Tämä on sairaalan käytäntö”, vihertäväpukuinen vastasi pahoitellen.  
“Hikaru-sanin luokse lähetetään luultavasti kerran psykiatri, joka määrää hänelle masennuslääkkeitä. Häntä neuvotaan luultavasti menemään jollekin terapeutille ja pyydetään käymään lapsen kanssa tietyin väliajoin tutkimuksissa, mutta enempää täällä ei valitettavasti tehdä”, nuori mies vilkaisi lapsen ja äidin suuntaan mietteliäänä.  
“Minä vain mietin, miten Hikaru-san ja Gackt-san tulevat pärjäämään ilman isää. Miten he selviävät ilman apua ja tukea?”  
“Minä huolehdin heistä”, Asagi sanoi suoraan saaden Hide-zoun hätkähtämään.  
“He asuvat minun luonani.”

“Asagi”, nuorempi ei pitänyt ajatuksesta.  
Pantterimainen käänsi anovan katseensa rakkaaseensa.  
“Kiltti Hide-zou, Hikaru ja Gackt tarvitsevat meitä”, mies katsoi vetoavasti nuorempaansa.  
“Tiedän ja kyllähän me huolehdimme heistä”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi varmasti.  
“Mutta ei se tarkoita, että meidän täytyisi pitää heitä Burutendoulla.”  
“Hikaru ei pärjää Gackton kanssa kahdestaan”, mafiapomo huomautti kietoen kätensä lyhemmän ympärille painaen hellästi itseään vasten.  
“Meidän on otettava heidät luoksemme.”  
“Kuule, meistä kumpikaan ei ole Gackton isä, joten meidän ei täydy ottaa heitä”, voimakasleukainen ravisti päätään.  
“Sinulla on työsi, kuten minullakin. Minulla on suuri vastuu uutena toimitusjohtajana täyttää velvollisuuteni yli odotusten eikä huutava lapsi tosiaan helpota tehtävääni. Meillä kummallakaan ei ole aikaa huolehtia niin Hikarusta kuin vauvasta”, nuorukainen päätti perustella kantaansa toivoen keskustelun jäävän siihen.  
“Minä järjestän aikaa! Varmasti miehetkin ovat valmiita auttamaan – Közi ja K:kin voivat toimia lapsenvahteina!” pantterimaisen viimein ehdotus sai aikaiseksi kaksi kimeätä vinkaisua sängyn luota, mutta eipä kukaan Shouta lukuun ottamatta kiinnittänyt pieneen vastaväitteeseen huomiota.  
“Hide-zou, ole kiltti ja suostu”, käsi nousi silittämään lyhemmän poskea hellästi.  
Teko sai hoitajan kurtistamaan kulmiaan saaden näin vahvistuksen epäilyilleen. Toisiaan vasten painuneet vartalot kertoivat hyvin selvästi, ettei kyseessä ollut tavalliset ystävykset, vaan rakastavaiset. Eipä se oikeastaan haitannut punapäätä, vaan sai miehen hymyilemään leveästi ymmärryksen myötä.  
“Ole kiltti ja suostu tähän järjestelyyn – minun mieliksi”, yakuza silitti yhä sitä poskea käyttäen kaiken viehätysvoimansa tähän pieneen pyyntöön.

Hide-zou huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen oli kuitenkin ajateltava niin hänen itsensä kuin rakkaansa elämää. Mafia tuskin antaisi paljoa myöten eikä lapselle olisi välttämättä lainkaan turvallista elää rikollisten ympärillä. Ruskeahiuksinen otti Asagin käden pois kasvoiltaan ja kääntyi katsomaan vuodetta. Hikaru tuijotti lasittunein silmin eteensä Gackton vain jatkaessa ateriointiaan. Kädet pitivät jäykkinä kantamustaan eivätkä sormet mitenkään hyväilleet edes kangasta. Nainen vain oli, kuin lapsi olisi ikävä velvollisuus, jota vain ruokittiin. Tuossa kohtauksessa näkyi muistutus nuorukaisen omasta lapsuudesta, jota yhdenkään lapsen ei pitäisi kokea – ei ainakaan Gackton. Kukaan vauva ei ansainnut tuntea oloaan surkeaksi ilman rakkautta.  
“Hyvä on”, kakkosmies myöntyi lopulta ja katsoi pidempänsä kasvoja, joille nousi onnellinen hymy.  
“Mutta vain siihen asti, kunnes Hikaru kykenee huolehtimaan itsestään ja Gacktosta.”  
“Kiitos, rakas”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli onnellinen jopa tästä pienestä ehdosta, kun painoi huulensa rakkaansa huulille.  
Se oli lyhyt, mutta sitäkin pehmeämpi ja rakastavampi suudelma, että liikemieheltä olisi varmasti lähtenyt jalat alta, jos he eivät olisi olleet useampien silmien edessä sairaalassa.  
“Ole hyvä vain”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi vilkaisten sitten ympärilleen.  
“Vaikkei maineellemme tee yhtään hyvää suudella kaikkien silmien edessä”, hän lisäsi perään, vaikka tiesikin sanojensa menevän kuuroille korville.  
“Mitä minä maineesta välitän”, vanhempi totesi tyynesti jatkaen silittäen kultansa hellimistä.  
“Minähän suutelen sinua, milloin haluan.”  
“Ilmeisesti”, liikemies koetti sanoa kuivasti, mutta hymy kaartui myös hänen huulilleen.  
“Mutta mitä me teemme nyt Hikarun suhteen?” katse kääntyi katsomaan jälleen kivettynyttä naista muiden mukana.  
“Teinä varaisin hänelle ajan psykiatrille, joka tekee kunnollisen jatkohoitosuunnitelman”, Shoun ääni sai pukumiehet hätkähtämään.  
He käänsivät katseensa hymyilevään hoitajaan, joka katseli kaksikkoa varsin uteliaana.  
“Minä tiedän muutaman hyvän psykiatrin, jotka ovat erikoistuneet surun käsittelyyn. Voisin antaa teille heidän numeronsa, ennen kuin joku muu menee soittelemaan jollekin paikalliselle kallonkutistajalle. Mikäli siis haluatte?” tämä varmisti vielä kohteliaasti.

Yakuza katseli punapäätä päästä jalkoihin hyvin vakavana, mutta sitten ovela virne kohosi kasvoille miehen muistellessa kaikkia hetkiä, jolloin nuori mies oli ollut heidän kanssaan. Nopeasti Asagi vilkaisi rinnuksilla olevaa lappua virnistäen sitten merkitsevästi Hide-zoulle, joka osasi turhankin hyvin lukea toverinsa ajatuksia.  
“Mielelläni, Shou”, pantterimainen kehräsi matalasti saaden hoitajan hätkähtämään odottamatonta ääntä ja puhuttelutapaa.  
“Pidän nimesi myös mielessäni, koska saatamme tavata vielä uudelleen ja useammin, kuin arvaatkaan nyt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shintotemppelien edessä on aina tôri niminen portti. Pihat ovat suuret ja rakennukset vanhanaikaisia puisine tukipylväineen  
> * Joskus lapsen kääntyessä ympäri, vauvan asento muuttuukin huonoksi ja pahoissa tapauksissa napanuora voi kiertyä kaulan ympäri ja kuristaa hengiltä  
> * Joskus edes isiä tai muita sukulaisia ei päästetä katsomaan synnytystä, jos se on liian hankala tai on muita ongelmia  
> * Niin, Shou oli asuksi synnytysosastolla töissä, mutta siirtyi sitten muihin tehtäviin mafian myötä  
> * Puolen vuoden sisällä Hide-zousta oli viimein tullut toimitusjohtaja (siis vähän ennen Gackton syntymää)  
> * Nykyään on hyvinkin tavallista, että (rikkaat, joilla on varaa) naiset kieltäytyvät synnyttämästä itse, vaan vaativat keisarinleikkausta – tilanne tosin on erilainen kuin tämä


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru ja Gackt viettivät sairaalassa kokonaisen viikon eikä Hikarun tila muuttunut. Se suorastaan paheni. Tatsurou totesi sen ensimmäisenä, kun salamurhaaja oli potkaissut parhaan ystävänsä ulos huoneestaan haukkuen tätä petturiksi. Hakkeriparka masentui itsekin, mutta onnekseen Satochi oli lohduttamassa ja piti uskoa siitä, että silmälasipäinen oli käyttänyt kaikki kykynsä murhaajan selvittämiseen eikä luovuttanut yhtään liian aikaisin. Oikeastaan ilman Asagin käskyä nörtti luultavasti vieläkin yrittäisi selvittää totuutta Takerun kuolemasta. Mafiamiehiä kävi vierailemassa ystävänsä luona, mutta tämä ei kaivannut heistä ketään. Käski vain jättämään rauhaan. Erään kätilön kutsuma psykiatrikaan ei osannut auttaa, vaikka väittikin onnistuneensa suostuttelemaan mustahiuksista jatkamaan lapsensa imettämistä. Shou taas oli todennut siihen varsin julmasti, että sen ihmeen olivat tehneet jo naisen veli “ystävänsä” kanssa. Jun ja Nishikawa kävivät vierailemassa useamman kerran lesken luona lääkäreinä ja mafiatovereina, mutta pian kirurgi kävi myös toisestakin syystä synnytysosastolla ja sai omalle osastolleen myös pieniä vierailuja.

Viikon päästä Hikaru sitten päästettiin Gackton kanssa pois sairaalasta. Shoun tuntema psykiatri määräsi Ishikawan siskolle vahvoja masennuslääkkeitä, jotka hirvittävät jopa tätä itseään. Muitakin lääkkeitä määrättiin, muun muassa unilääkkeitä, jotka olivat niin voimakkaita, että liian suureen annostukseen saattaisi kuolla. Siksi Shou saikin velvollisuudekseen selittää Asagille ja Hide-zoulle annostuksesta.  
“Antakaa hänelle yksi pilleri vain silloin, jos hän ei saa mitenkään nukuttua”, nuori mies näytti yhtä ruskeata purkkia ja otti sitten toisen, tällä kertaa valkoisen.  
“Tässä ovat rauhoittavia, jos hän näyttää saavan omituisia kiukunpuuskia. Puolikas pilleri riittänee”, seuraava purkki olikin sitten hirvittävä masennuslääke, josta osa lääkäreistä keskusteli yhä, oliko sitä turvallista käyttää edes pahimmissa depressioissa.  
“Yksi pilleri aamulla ja toinen illalla, vaikka unilääkkeen kanssa. Jos hän ei suostu ottamaan, murskatkaa ja lisätkää ruokaan.”  
“Kuinka kauan lääkitystä on jatkettava?” yakuza kysyi selvästi huolissaan siitä, että joutui tekemään sisarestaan pyhän pillerinnielijän.  
“Niin kauan, kunnes hän voi paremmin”, hoitaja joutui valitettavasti kertomaan.  
“Voi olla, että lääkkeitä tullaan vaihtelemaan, kunnes löydetään sopivin, ja kun Hikaru-sanin olo paranee, lääkitystä vähennetään vähitellen, kunnes voidaan lopettaa kokonaan. Suositeltavaa on käydä myös säännöllisesti terapiassa, jossa tilaa seurataan teidän lisäksenne.”  
“Mitä sivuvaikutuksia voi ilmetä?” toimitusjohtaja halusi tietää, koska uskoi, että vahvoilla aineilla oli aina jokin vaikutus käyttäjään.  
“Masennuslääkkeet saattavat aiheuttaa unettomuutta, minkä takia psykiatri määräsi myös unilääkettä. Rauhoittavat ovat taas sitä varten, että masennuslääkkeistä huolimatta tunteet saattavat hyppiä hyvinkin rajusti”, punapäinen selitti kaiken sen, mitä hänelle oli selitetty, mutta päätti kertoa vielä tarkemmin.  
“Hikaru-sanilla voi esiintyä ruokahaluttomuutta, sekä päänsärkyä vahvojen lääkkeiden takia. Suurin sivuvaikutus voi olla tunne siitä, että hänen persoonansa olisi muuttunut kokonaan – hän saattaa jopa sanoa, olevansa lääkkeiden vietävänä, mikä ei ole valehtelua.”  
“Ovatko kaikki nuo lääkkeet pakollisia?” mustatukkainen piti entistä vähemmän ajatuksesta.  
“Useampi psykiatri on todennut Hikaru-sanin masennuksen olevan pahimmasta päästä”, Shou kertoi myötätuntoisesti.  
“Hänen ajatuksensa ovat synkät, hyvin verenhimoiset, että lääkärit pelkäävät hänen satuttavan itseään, lastaan tai jotakuta läheistään. Siksi hänelle määrättiin tällaiset lääkitykset – toivottavasti te saatte hänet syömään niitä.”

Lääkitys siis jäi todellakin Asagin ja Hide-zoun tehtäväksi. He olivat riidelleet pitkään Hikarun kanssa, ja saanet tämän viimein ottamaan aamuisin lääkkeen, mutta illalla heidän oli pakko piilottaa pilleri ruuan sekaan. Kahdella miehellä oli paljon työtä niin salamurhaajan kuin lapsen kanssa. Lisäksi yakuza perusti uuden yökerhon, Zukotsun, joka vei myös herrojen aikaa. Kuitenkin he pärjäsivät ihmeekseen varsin hyvin jakamalla työtehtävät – rikollisjärjestön johtaja hoiti Gacktoa päivällä, kun taas töistä tultuaan kakkosmies toimi isäkuvana pienelle taaperolle. Kaikeksi onneksi tämä kuitenkin nukkui suurimman osan päivästä. Yöt sitten olivatkin eri asia…

Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan palaten vähitellen mukavista unistaan takaisin todelliseen maailmaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan pitänyt siitä yhtään, ei todellakaan. Todellinen maailma oli liian kiireinen ja vaati ihmiseltä yli-inhimillisiä voimia. Tällä hetkellä eräs toinen seikka häiritsi ruskeahiuksista enemmän. Todellinen maailma oli liian meluisa.  
Muutaman seinän takaa kuului hirvittävää vauvan itkua, mikä sai teräväpiirteisen tunkemaan päänsä tyynyjen väliin. Miksei pieni vauva vain voinut nukkua öitä ja huutaa sitten päivällä, kun hän oli poissa? Oliko se liikaa pyydetty? Asagikin heräsi lapsen itkuun nostaen käden silmilleen uupuneena. Mies oli jo muutenkin väsynyt viikkojen takaisesta lapsen huolehtimisesta. Hitaasti pantterimainen nousi istumaan vuoteellaan mulkoillen katossängyn pylvästä, kuin se olisi muka herättänyt lapsen.  
“Anna Hikarun herätä itse”, kakkosmies mutisi hiljaa ja tarttui rakastaan kädestä kiinni.  
“Hänen on aika tehdä muutakin lapsensa hyväksi, kuin imettää silloin tällöin, jos silloinkaan.”  
“Hide-zou, minun on mentävä katsomaan, pärjääkö hän”, pantterimainen sanoi haukotellen ja katsoi sotkuisina roikkuvien hiustensa takaa nuorempaansa.  
Pidempi saattoi olla ikuinen lapsi miehen vartalossa. Tämä todellakin karttoi tietynlaista vastuuta ja velvollisuuksia viimeiseen asti leikkien ja kujeillen, mutta sisarenpojasta yakuza todella välitti. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu vauva, mustatukkainen olisi varmasti kääntänyt vain kylkeään ja jatkanut uniaan, kunhan olisi tunkenut ensin korvatulpat estämään lapsen rääkymisen pääsemistä kuuluville.

Käsi ravisti hartiakkaamman otteen irti ja hitaasti, uupuneena vielä pitkästä päivästä ja töistä, mustasilmäinen nousi ja käveli ovelle poistuen pehmeän tummasta, mutta ihanan kotoisan hienosta makuukamaristaan. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen jäi katsomaan rakkaansa alastoman vartalon perään. He nukkuivat kumpikin aina alasti, eikä se tapa ollut lähtenyt Hikarun muuton jälkeen yhtään minnekään. Vanhempi oli luvannut, etteivät asiat muuttuisi mihinkään sukulaistensa tulosta huolimatta ja tästä tavasta mafiapomo ei todellakaan aikonut luopua. Vaatteet osasivat nimittäin välillä itsekin ajatella ja tapella vastaan silloin, kun niistä olisi pitänyt päästä nopeasti eroon.

Raskaasti huokaisten nuorukainen kiskoi peittoa paremmin päälleen ja painoi pään tyynylleen. Silmiä väsytti, samoin mieltä ja kehoa, mutta silti voimakasleukainen ei saanut unta. Hän kääntyili vuoteella ja ihmetteli, mikä laihemmalla oikein kesti. Kyllä se Hikaru osaisi ihan hyvin pidellä lastaan eikä siihen tarvinnut jäädä vahtiin. Todellisuudessa ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vain halusi nukkua johtajansa vieressä käpertyen välillä yöllä tämän kainaloon tai vastaavasti toisinpäin. Todettuaan nukkumisen tällä hetkellä mahdottomaksi, liikemies alkoi katsella ovelle odottaen pitkän miehen kävelevän siitä takaisin luokseen vaatien iltapusua. Tarkat korvat kuulivat yhä huutoa, joka koveni jostain syystä. Askeleet tömähtivät seinän takana lattiaan, mutta kukaan ei astunut makuuhuoneeseen. Huuto ja lattialla kuuluvat tepastukset eivät loppuneet mihinkään, vaan nyt saattoi kuulla vielä matalaa kuiskailua, josta ei saanut mitään selvää metelin takia.

Mitä ihmettä Asagi oikein puuhasi? Hide-zou ei enää kyennyt makaamaan vuoteessa odottaen pidempäänsä tulemaan nukkumaan, vaan nousi ylös. Nopeasti hän nappasi tuolilta yukatan, jonka kietoi ympärilleen. Yakuza saattoi hyvinkin sisarensa eteen täysin alastomana, mutta kakkosmiehellä oli sentään jonkin verran järkeä päässä, samoin kuin siveyskäsitystä, ettei halunnut sentään jokaiselle esitellä varustuksiaan. Ei silloinkaan, vaikka mustatukkainen oli usein jaksanut kehua sitä harvinaisen isoksi ja herkullisen makuiseksi. Puuvillaisen vaatteen nauha sidottiin lantion ympärille, kun ruskeahiuksinen siirtyi ovelle ja kurkisti olohuoneeseen ja keittiöön. Olohuoneen pöydän ympäri käveli hyvin tasaista ympyrää alaston mies, joka piteli pientä vauvaa sylissään koettaen tuudittaa tätä uneen. Lapsi oli kuitenkin eri mieltä, koska huusi jatkuvalla syötöllä tuskin haukkomatta henkeä missään välissä.  
“Ei hätää, Gackt”, Asagi supatti hiljaa ja keinutti tasaisesti pientä nyyttiä.  
“Kaikki hyvin, Gackt, yritä nukkua. Asagi-oji-san on tässä, ei ole mitään pelättävää.”  
“Asagi”, Hide-zou huokaisi matalasti saaden rakkaansa pysähtymään ja kääntymään äänen suuntaan.  
Lyhempi nojasi pienesti ovenpieleen ja katseli omalla tavallaan hassua, mutta hänen silmissään hyvin kaunista näkyä. Vaikkei tilanteeseen oikein sopinut mustasilmäisen alastomuus pienen lapsen kanssa, ei nuori mies voinut kieltää, etteikö olisi pitänyt kohtauksesta.  
“Mitä sinä oikein teet?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi hellästi katsellen yhä lasta tuudittavia käsiä.  
“Yritän saada Gackton nukkumaan”, tummempi vastasi, kuin vastaus olisi ollut itsestään selvä.  
“Miksei Hikaru ole tekemässä tuota, mitä sinä teet?” nuorempi kysyi terävästi ja katsoi hyvin merkitsevästi rakastaan.  
Mustasilmäinen laski katseensa hitaasti lattiaan. Tämä tiesi, ettei kultansa tulisi pitämään vastauksesta, mutta ei tälle kannattanut valehdellakaan – siitä kakkosmies piti vielä vähemmän.  
“Koska Hikaru nukkuu”, mies vastasi hitaasti nostaen sitten arasti katseensa hartiakkaampaan, kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni jostain kielletystä.

“Asagi!” voimakasleukainen pyöräytti silmiään uskomatta tätä mahdolliseksi.  
“Et sinä voi kantaa Hikarun vastuuta! Hänen on itse huolehdittava lapsestaan!”  
“Mutta Hikaru oli niin väsynyt”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja yritti puolustella itseään ja luonnollisesti sisartaan.  
“En minä voinut repiä häntä ylös sängystä, kun hän on siinä kunnossa, missä on.”  
“Asagi, me emme ole Gackton vanhempia – sinä olet ainoastaan hänen enonsa, joka on jo ylittänyt velvollisuutensa”, kakkosmies huomautti painokkaasti.  
“Ei sinun tarvitse öitäsikin valvoa hoitaen Gacktoa“, hän lisäsi tietäen olevansa oikeassa.  
“En minä pistä tätä pahakseni”, vanhempi yritti peitellä väsymystään hyvin huonolla menestyksellä.  
Kyllä viiden vuoden seurustelun jälkeen ruskeahiuksinen osasi tulkita, milloin toinen näytteli. Tosin, ilmeisesti yakuzaa ei todellakaan haitannut se, että joutui huolehtimaan siskonpojastaan. Tämä oli kiintynyt Gacktoon lujasti heti tämän synnyttyä ja kiintyi vielä enemmän hoitaessaan pientä poikaa.  
“Minä menen heittämään Hikarun ylös sängystä”, liikemies lähti tallustamaan vierashuoneisiin vievälle käytävälle.  
“Saakoon itse tulla huolehtimaan lapsestaan.”  
“Älä Hide-zou!” pantterimainen parkaisi ja kohotti toisen kätensä, kuin olisi muka voinut useamman metrin päästä pysäyttää toisen.  
Äänellä oli tosin enemmän vaikutusta siihen pysähtymisen kuin käden kurkotuksella, muttei kumpikaan kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota.  
“Anna Hikarun nukkua ja mene itsekin nukkumaan”, miljonääri huokaisi raskaasti tietäen kohta kuuroutuvansa vauvan huudosta.  
“Kyllä minä huolehdin Gacktosta – nukutan hänet ja tulen itsekin nukkumaan.”

“Miten sinä kuvittelet, että pystyn tässä metelissä nukkumaan?” Hide-zou huokaisi raskaasti kävellen Asagin vierelle.  
“Olet tuudittanut Gacktoa, vaikka kuinka kauan jo siinä enkä havaitse vieläkään edes pienintä muutosta. Oletko tarkistanut vaipan?”  
“Olen – kahdesti jo”, mafiapomo näytti itsekin tuhraantuneelta, kun ei tiennyt, mikä lasta vaivasi.  
“Ei mitään, sitten luulin, että Gackt on peloissaan, mutta ei se siltäkään vaikuta. Tämä metelihän pelottaisi Yuukin ja Aoinkin tiehensä!”  
“Samoin Közin ja K:n, jotka varmasti jo repivät hiuksiaan tästä metelistä”, vaaleampi katsoi huutavia kasvoja ja suuta, joka aukesi ja meni kiinni vaativasti.  
Voisiko olla? Yritys hyvä, kymmenen, kuten jotkut sanoivat – täytyisi jotain kokeilla. Ripeästi ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kääntyi ympäri jättäen hämmentyneen yakuzan taakseen. Jalat veivät päättäväisesti nuorukaisen jääkaapille, josta otettiin pieni, kahden ja puolen desilitran tetra esille. Teräväpiirteinen avasi äidinmaidonvastikepurkin saksilla ja kaatoi sisällön tuttipulloon, jonka oli napannut pöydältä. Tekojen muuttuessa yhä luonnollisemmiksi, kun varmuus ideasta vahvistui pääkopassa, hän siirtyi mikrolle ja laittoi pullon ilman korkkia lämpiämään puoleksi minuutiksi. Todettuaan maidon olevan suunnilleen käden lämpöistä, nuorempi laittoi tuttipullon korkin kiinni kävellen samalla yhä sohvan vieressä seisovan miehen viereen.  
“Kokeile”, liikemies ojensi pullon pidemmälleen tämän ottaessa sen epäilevänä vastaan.  
“Saamme nähdä, voimmeko nukkua koko loppuyön rauhassa.”  
Yhä hyvin epäuskoisena näin yksinkertaisesta ratkaisusta pantterimainen kääntyi huutavan sukulaisena puoleen ja vei pullon lähelle parkuvaa suuta.  
“Ei hätää, Gackt”, mies puhui matalalla, pehmeän kehräävällä äänellä.  
“Maista, se on hyvää.”  
Suu kiertyi pienen tappelun jälkeen tuttipullon suulle metelin lakatessa siihen, kun suu täyttyi lämpimästä nesteestä.

Rikollisjärjestön johtajan suu aukesi hämmennyksestä, kun hiljaisuus palasi rakennukseen ja huudon tilalle tuli pientä nielemistä ininän myötä.  
“Hide-zou, mistä sinä tiesit?” mustatukkainen kääntyi katsomaan järkyttyneenä rakastaan, kuin olisi juuri kokenut kahdeksannen ihmeen.  
Sen ainakin korvat olivat kokeneet – ne kuulivat vieläkin.  
“Mistä sinä tiesit, että Gacktolla on nälkä?”  
“Olen tässä mafiassa oppinut yhtä sun toista sinun, Ruizan ja monen muun avulla”, pieni hymy kohosi täyteläisille huulille, kun toimitusjohtaja katseli varsin tyytyväisiä kasvoja, jotka ilmaisivat hassulla tavalla pitävänsä mausta.  
“Te kaikki nimittäin huudatte hyvin kovaa, jos teillä on nälkä – vielä kovempaa silloin, kun haluatte seksiä.”  
“Hide-zou, ei tuollaista kieltä lapsen kuullen”, mustatukkainen huomautti kauhistuneena.  
“Enkä minä nyt niin kovaa huuda silloin!”  
“Et tietenkään”, Hide-zou virnisti huvittuneena.  
“Vain sen verran kovaa neljäntenä päivänä, että Klaha kuulee Kiotossa sinun olleen sattumoisin muka liian pitkään puutteessa.”  
“Neljä päivää on liian pitkä aika”, Asagi mutisi hiukan loukkaantuneena.  
“Niin on”, lyhempi myönsi halaten lämpimästi lasta kannattelevaa rakastaan.  
“Lisäksi se sinun huutamisesi on suloista ja huvittavaa, olit sitten nälkäinen tai puutteessa. Rakastan sitä mutinaasi ja huutoasi, mutta vielä enemmän sitä, kun päätät tehdä asioille jotain”, pieni huokaisu pakeni surullisena voimakasleukaiselta tämän nojatessa leukaansa olkapäähän.  
“Tulen kyllä kaipaamaan sitä aikaa. Joudumme kumpikin elämään selibaatissa.”  
“Kuinka niin?” vanhempi kauhistui samassa kuulemaansa kirosanaa.  
“Mistä sinä sellaista olet saanut päähäsi?”  
“Mistähän?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi sarkastisesti.  
“Miten kummassa luulet meidän tekevän mitään, kun sisaresi nukkuu seinän toisella puolella ja Gackt saattaa herätä nälkäänsä tai muuhun hätäänsä keskellä yötä?” nuorempi ravisteli päätään hiukan harmeissaan.  
“Emme me voi tehdä päivälläkään mitään, kun minä olen töissä ja sinä huolehdit Gacktosta tai toisin päin illemmalla. Vuorokaudessa on vain 24 tuntia, ei yhtään enempää – meillä ei jää aikaa toisillemme.”

“Kylläpäs jää”, pantterimainen väitti vastaan, vaikka näyttikin säikähtäneeltä kuulemastaan.  
Olihan siinä jonkin verran totuuttakin.  
“Minä järjestän meille aikaa.”  
“Sinun on vaikea järjestellä siinä yhtään mitään, kun seisot alastomana olohuoneessa ja juotat Gacktoa”, kakkosmies ilmoitti hellästi pari faktaa ja suukotti laihemman poskea.  
“Juota tuo pullo kokonaan Gacktolle, laita pyyhe olalle ja taputtele selkää, että tulee röyhtäisy. Vie sitten lapsi nukkumaan ja tule viereeni – odotan sinua ja iltasuukkoja makuuhuoneessa”, sormi hipaisi hellästi mustasilmäisen nenää.  
“Älä kuitenkaan liian pitkää valvota itseäsi ja Gacktoa, tarvitsette kumpikin unta.”  
“En, en”, Asagi hymyili pienesti ja katsoi rakastaan, kun tämä siirtyi makuuhuoneen ovelle.  
“Hide-zou?”  
Tyynesti Hide-zou kääntyi katsomaan johtajaansa ilmaisten kuuntelevansa.  
“Kiitos”, miljonääri kohotti hiukan vauvaa sylissään.  
Mies olisi todellakin ollut pulassa, jos kultansa ei olisi ojentanut auttavaa kättään tietämyksineen – ei tämä olisi välttämättä edes muistanut röyhtäyttämistä.  
“Rakastan sinua.”  
“Samoin”, liikemies nyökkäsi hymyillen.  
Sitten vaaleampi siirtyikin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja jätti oven raolleen perässään kiinni. Yukata avattiin ja heitettiin takaisin tuolin päälle, kun ruskeahiuksinen ryömi lakanoiden väliin. Kädet liukuivat tyynyn alle pään vajotessa päänaluselle pienen huokauksen myötä. Ehkä he saisivat viimeinkin nukuttua tänä yönä, kun talo oli jälleen ihanan hiljainen. Olohuoneesta kuului pehmeätä kuiskailua, kun yakuza – omien sanojensa mukaan – keskusteli sisarenpoikansa kanssa. Hymy leveni teräväpiirteisen kasvoilla, kun kuuli oman nimensä sanottavan muutaman kerran ylistysten ja kehujen kanssa.  
“Voi, Gackt! Me olemme onnekkaita, kun meillä on Hide-zou. Vaikka hän onkin ärsyttävä, kaikkitietävä tosikko aina välillä, joka maalailee piruja seinille, hän on niin rakas minulle”, Asagi supatti ilmeisesti yhä ruokailevan pojan korvaan.  
“Kai sinä annat minun välillä helliä ja huolehtia hänestäkin?”  
Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, kunnes kuului pieni röyhtäystä muistuttava ääni.  
“Niin minä uskoinkin.”

Vastaus sai kakkosmiehen naurahtamaan matalasti. Vain hänen yakuzansa voisi puhella tuollaisia vauvalle, tai vastaavasti valittaa jostain kehuen samalla. Sanat rakkaudesta kuitenkin lämmittivät sydäntä silmien sulkeutuessa hetkeksi. Kohta nuorukainen pääsisi rakkaansa kainaloon nukkumaan mukavasti.  
Korvat kuulivat pehmeiden askelten ääniä olohuoneen ja keittiön puolella, sekä hassuja kurlausäänen tapaisia, joita poika ilmeisesti päästeli suustaan. Muutama röyhtäyskin kuului sekä pientä mutinaa, kun röyhtäyksen mukana tuli ilmeisesti myös jotain muuta. Vähitellen äänet loittonivat kuitenkin, mikä kertoi mafiapomon viimein vievän sukulaistaan nukkumaan pojan äidin luokse. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään toimitusjohtajan lähestyessä vähitellen unen rajaa. Kesken kaiken kuitenkin kuului yllättäen pientä lapsen itkua, mikä sai silmät aukeamaan samassa. Ei kai taas? Hartiakkaampi olisi halunnut huutaa ääneen. Mikä sitä lasta taas vaivasi?

Hide-zoun yllätykseksi itku kuitenkin vaimeni hiljalleen ja loppui viimein. Ilmeisesti Asagi ei ollut onnistunut asettamaan lasta niin pehmeästi korkealaitaiseen sänkyyn, minkä takia Gackt oli sitten ilmoittanut tyytymättömyytensä. Hän kuuli jälleen lähestyvien askelien äänen, mutta ei kääntänyt katsetta ovelle, joka aukesi hitaasti.  
“Viimeinkin saamme nukkua”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen mutisi matalasti tyynyä vasten.  
“Röyhtäytitkö varmasti Gackton? En haluaisi herätä enää uudelleen huutoon.”  
“Röyhtäytin”, kuului kuiskaava vastaus, kun paino siirtyi sängyn toiseen laitaan.  
“Hyvä”, liikemies huokaisi helpottuneena.  
“Saamme viimein nukkua taas toistemme lähellä.”  
“Niinpä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi.  
Nuorukainen tunsi pienen kosketuksen kyljessään eikä voinut kuin ravistaa päätään huvittuneena. Miten taas toinen oli osannut tulkita hänen sanansa aivan toisella tavalla?  
“Asagi, en minä nyt seksiä kaivannut, vaikka sanoinkin, ettemme voi harrastaa sitä enää niin usein”, voimakasleukainen kääntyi katsomaan viereensä kohdaten mustat, pystyssä olevat hiukset ja tummanruskeat, suuret silmät, jotka katsoivat uteliaina häneen.  
Toimitusjohtaja tuijotti jäykistyneenä Gacktoa, joka heilutti hiukan käsiään näyttäen varsin hereillä olevalta jostain ihmeellisestä syystä.

Hirvittävä kirkaisun ja huudahduksen välimuoto karkasi nuoren miehen suusta hänen työntyessä nopeasti taaksepäin, suoraan lattialle. Rämähdystä seurasi taas säikähtäneen vauvan itkua, kun lakanat kahisivat nopeista liikkeistä.  
“Ei hätää, Gackt”, pantterimainen otti lapsen syliinsä tyynnytellen tätä pehmeällä äänellään.  
“Asagi-oji-san on tässä ja Hide-zoukin on aivan lähellä lattialla”, mies supatti ja konttasi sitten kurkistamaan lattialle.  
“Oletko kunnossa?” tyhmä kysymys esitettiin, vaikka silmät näkivät käden hierovan paljasta kylkeä.  
“Asagi, mitä helvettiä sinä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?” Hide-zou kysyi vihaisena.  
“Nukuttavani Gackton”, Asagi vastasi hyvin totuudenmukaisesti, kun lapsi rauhoittui jälleen sylissään.  
“Aivan kuten sinä sanoit.”  
“Minä käskin viemään Gackton nukkumaan enkä tuomaan tänne meidän sänkyymme!” kakkosmies kivahti ja nousi istumaan vuoteelle.  
“Minä yritin”, yakuza huomautti hiukan surkeasti.  
Kyllä tämä ymmärsi, että rakkaansa oli väsynyt viimeaikaisista tapahtumista ja töistä, ja oli siksi vihainen. Ei mies tahallaan säikäyttänyt nuorempaansa eikä missään nimessä tahtonut suututtaa.  
“Minä yritin saada hänet nukkumaan omassa vuoteessaan Hikarun luona, mutta Gackt alkoi vain huutaa, kuten varmasti kuulit. Hän rauhoittui aina, kun otin syliin, mutta alkoi taas huutaa, kun laskin vuoteelle. Hikarukin alkoi heräillä enkä keksinyt mitään muutakaan ratkaisua…”  
“Minun puolestani Hikaru saa kohta heräillä kuinka paljon tahansa, oli sitten kuin pahasti masentunut sitten”, liikemies murisi yhä kiukkuisena.  
“Hide-zou, tuo ei ole reilua”, mustasilmäinen katsoi hiukan syyttävästi hartiakkaampaa.  
“Tiedän, että tämä on rankkaa sinulle, kuten se on minullekin, mutta Hikarulla on kuitenkin ollut meistä kaikkein vaikeinta.”  
“Tiedän, tiedän”, lyhempi huokaisi tietäen kumppaninsa olevan oikeassa.  
“Mutta oliko sinun silti pakko tuoda Gackt tänne?” ruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan aikonut luovuttaa tässä asiassa.  
“En keksinyt muutakaan”, mafiapomo jatkoi lapsen tuudittamista.  
“Lisäksi hän vaikutti olevan niin rauhallinen siinä vieressäsi. Gackt olisi varmasti nukahtanut heti, ellet olisi säikäyttänyt häntä kiljaisullasi”, mies vilkaisi lasta, joka katseli vakavana enonsa kasvoja.  
Silmät kuitenkin alkoivat olla raskaat, koska sulkeutuivat vähitellen, kun pää nojasi rintakehää kuullen tasaiset sydämenlyönnit.  
“Hide-zou kiltti, anna Gackton nukkua tässä kanssamme tämän yön”, Asagi rukoili rakastaan kiiveten Hide-zoun syliin nuoremman hämmennykseksi.  
“Vain tämä yksi yö.”  
“Asagi, ei se käy päinsä”, mafiamies sanoi, vaikka tiesi jo antaneensa periksi.  
“Hyvä on”, hän huokaisi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
“Gackt saa nukkua vieressämme vain tämän yön.”  
“Kiitos, rakas”, pidempi hymyili ilahtuneena ja antoi hellän suudelman rakkaalleen.  
Huulet painautuivat toisiaan vasten, samoin kuin pieni vauva painautui kahden vartalon väliin varovaisesti. Vahvaleukaisen käsi nousi silittämään mustatukan poskea syventyvän suudelman myöten, kunnes he vetäytyivät toisistaan kauemmaksi. Jos he jatkaisivat hellää hetkeään liian pitkää, heitä kumpaakin alkaisi harmittaa liikaa.

He eivät sanoneet mitään, kun siirtyivät keskemmälle leveätä katossänkyä käyden maaten. Yakuza asetti varovaisesti vauvan heidän väliinsä, kun nuorukainen painoi päänsä tyynylle. Gackton vasen jalka kosketti hellästi hänen kylkeään, kun hän katseli uneen vaipuvan pojan kasvoja. Oli tämä kyllä suloinen tapaus, erityisesti hiljaa ollessaan. Pantterimainen siirtyi makaamaan lapsen toiselle puolelle ja veti peittoa niin itsensä kuin liikemiehen päälle. Mustat silmät katselivat teräväpiirteisiä, pienesti hymyileviä kasvoja sekä pienokaista, joka alkoi tuhista siinä heidän vieressään. Lämmin tunne täytti mafiapomon sydämen tämän katsellessa rakkaita ihmisiä, jotka alkoivat nukkua siinä vieressään. Varovaisesti käsi kurkotti siirtämään pitkiä otsahiuksia pois lyhempänsä kasvoilta hipaisten vielä täyteläisiä huulia. Sormet siirtyivät siitä sitten laittamaan vauvan paitaa paremmin. Oli omalla tavallaan sääli, kun tämä yö jäisi viimeiseksi yöksi heiltä kolmelta. Tosin, kyllä hän kaipaisi myös lämmön ja suudelman täyteisiä iltoja, jotka olivat täynnä matalaa voihketta ja rakkauden tunnustuksia. Olisivatkohan nekin illat tämän yön jälkeen ohi?

Ei tuollainen yö kylläkään jäänyt viimeiseksi Hide-zoun ja Asagin elämässä. Gackt tuntui olevan yökukkuja, koska heräsi suhteellisen usein öisin huutaen nälkäänsä. Joskus Hikaru sentään toimitti äidinvelvollisuutensa, mutta huomattavasti useammin kakkosmies heräsi huutoon, kun yakuza meni vierashuoneeseen, ja nukahti sitten muutaman tunnin päästä lapsi vieressään. Ilmeisesti kahdella miehen vartalolla oli jotain tekemistä vauvan nukahtamisen kanssa, koska tämä simahti lähes välittömästi. Aamulla tosin oli sitten ongelmia, kun tarttumisrefleksin takia poika sitten oli tarttunut pitkiin ruskeisiin hiuksiin tahtomatta päästää irti lainkaan.

Mitä taas tuli pariskunnan seksielämään, kotioloissa se automaattisesti vähentyi kahden uuden asukin tullen. Oli kuitenkin typerää kuvitella, etteikö rikollisjärjestön johtaja muka keksisi sopivaa porsaan reikää siihenkin ongelmaan. Toimitusjohtajakin sai huomata sen asian pitävän turhan hyvin paikkansa, kun sai kiireellisen puhelun töihin.  
_“Hide-zou, tule välittömästi hotelli Kadenian kolmanteen kerrokseen!”_ Asagi vain ilmoitti tylysti ja lopetti puhelun jättämättä nuoremmalle paljon valinnan varaa.

Ensin nuorukaisen tosin täytyi katsoa, missä kyseinen hotelli edes sijaitsi, että osaisi mennä sinne edes taksilla. Hotelli ei tosiaankaan ollut kovin imarteleva, kun nuori mies saapui paikalle. Julkisivu oli harmaanruskea, tylsä. Paikka ei tosiaankaan ollut minkään tähden arvoinen, koska seinissä olevat tapetit olivat kellastuneet ja huonekalut ikäloppuja. Lisäksi koko hotellissa ei ollut lainkaan hissiä, vaan ruskeahiuksinen joutui kiipeämään portaita pitkin kolmanteen kerrokseen ja huomata matkalla, että seitsemän lamppua oli paikasta rikki. Mitä hittoa yakuza halusi tällaisesta paikasta? Kolmannen kerroksen käytävän päässä sitten hyvinkin helposti tunnistettava kolmikko seisoskeli erään oven edessä odotellen häntä.  
“Asagi!” kakkosmies huudahti harppoen johtajansa luokse katsoen tätä tiukasti.  
“Mikä on niin kiireellistä, että minun on raahauduttava töistä tänne?” hartiakkaampi yritti tutkailla henkivartijoiden kivikasvoja ja päätellä, olivatko nämä tavallista vakavampia vai eivät. Mahdoton tehtävä sinänsä, koska ei sitä kukaan pystyisi päättelemään, paitsi tietenkin aina hujoppien toinen osapuoli, mutta kumpikaan ei koskaan sanonut yhtään mitään, ellei ollut jonkinlaista pakkoa.  
“Onko jotain sattunut?”  
“On”, pantterimainen totesi lyhyesti ja vilkaisi sitten punapäisen miehen näyttämää rannekelloa.  
“Sen lisäksi, että olet hidas, kun käsketään tulla välittömästi”, mies lisäsi ja nappasi avaimen taskustaan tunkien sen huoneen lukkoon.  
“Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?” liikemies kysyi välittömästi, koska oletti nyt asian olevan tärkeä.  
“Tämä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja avasi oven ja kiskaisi rakkaansa yllättäen sisälle huoneeseen paiskaten oven perässään kiinni.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Hide-zou löysikin itsensä vasten seinää Asagin suudellessa intohimoisesti hänen huuliaan samalla, kun salkku putosi kolahtaen lattialle. Ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat eteensä järkyttyneenä näkemättä muuta kuin suljetut silmät ja mustat ripset vasten tasaista ihoa. Vanhemman kädet hyväilivät hierovin liikkein hänen vartaloaan ja puristivat muutaman kerran pakarasta. Jotain kovaa painui vasten sisäreittä kertoen hyvin selvästi, mikä se kiireellinen asia oli ja mitä varten oli etsitty sen tasoinen paikka, josta heitä ei todellakaan osattaisi etsiä.  
“Asagi, mitä sinä teet?” kakkosmies henkäisi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, kun mustatukkainen ryhtyi suukottamaan ja näykkimään kaulaa löysäten samalla solmiota.  
“Hoidan velvollisuuteni sinua kohtaan”, kuului kehräävä vastaus, kun punainen, pitkä kangas heitettiin lattialle.  
“Nain sinua koko loppupäivän”, mies veti lyhemmän pois seinästä ja lähti työntämään kohti harvinaisen kapeata sänkyä.  
“Korvaan tässä ja nyt kaikki menettämämme iltamme ja todistan sinulle, että kykenen järjestämään meille niin paljon aikaa, kuin haluamme.”  
“Entä työt?” lyhempi sai kysyttyä, ennen kuin hänet kaadettiin makaamaan sängylle.  
“Mafia ja Tatemonoki pysyvät kyllä pystyssä, vaikkemme olisikaan loppu päivään tavoitettavissa”, pantterimainen liukui pehmeästi nuoremman päälle availlen kepeästi kauluspaidan nappeja.  
“Entä Hikaru ja Gackt? Missä he ovat? Kuka heidän kanssaan on?” voimakasleukainen ei osannut kuin maata paikoillaan, kun paidan alta paljastuvaa ihoa suudeltiin intohimoisen kiihottavasti.  
Hän haukkoi kysymysten välissä happea, kun villitsevä suu ahmaisi toisen nännin kielen piirtäessä siihen ympyrää.  
“Hikaru ei halua tavata ketään eikä liikahdakaan huoneestaan”, laihempi ei välittänyt siitä, vaikkei toinen ollut kunnolla edes mukana.  
“Gacktolla taas on jo lapsenvahti.”  
“Kuka?” kakkosmies kohotti hiukan päätään tavoitellen toisen katsetta, joka taas meni hänen kiristyneiden housujen rajalla.  
“Ruiza”, kuului vastaus vetoketjun avaamisen myötä.

“RUIZA!?” vaaleampi kohottautui salamana istumaan ja katsoi yhä housujaan tutkailevaa, kuin tämä olisi hullu.  
“OLETKO NAINUT JÄRKESI HELVETTIIN!?”  
“Ehkä”, Asagi nousi istumaan ja painoi kädet olkapäille.  
Vanhempi oli arvannut ennestään kaikki mahdolliset reaktiot.  
“Ehkä minun täytyy naida se takaisin”, mustatukkainen työnsi toisen takaisin makuulle ja painoi kädet kummallekin puolelle päätä.  
“Asagi, miksi sinä laitoit Ruizan Gackton vahdiksi?” ruskeankellertävät silmät eivät siltikään ymmärtäneet koko tilannetta, tai sitä, että asevastaavasta oli tehty lapsenlikka.  
“Koska hän pystyy helposti ampumaan jokaisen epämääräisen tunkeilijan ja hyvinkin äänettömästi, kunhan vain muistaa laittaa vaimentimen kiinni piippuun”, ovela hymy nousi pantterimaisen huulille.  
“Lisäksi minä ruokin Gackton, ja sanoin Ruizalle, että pieni vauva tarvitsee paljon unta kasvaakseen riittävän isoksi, että sille voi opettaa myöhemmin ampumista. Ehdotin, että hän voisi tehdä suunnitelmia harjoittelurytmistä ja muusta”, silmät kiiluivat riemusta ja nautinnosta, kun pidempi hieroi tahallaan kovuuttaan vasten hartiakkaamman miehuutta kertoen selvästi sen, mitä kumpikin todellisuudessa halusi.  
“Kyllähän sinä tiedät, että kyllä Ruiza osaa tehtävänsä, kun sellaisen saa ja se antaa meille niin paljon aikaa olla kahdestaan kuin haluamme”, Asagi nuolaisi ylähuultaan hitaasti katsellen makaavaa nuorukaista allaan.  
Hyvin pian mies kuitenkin löysi itsensä makaavan lattialle Hide-zou päällään. Putoamisesta syntyvä älähdystä ei kuitenkaan kuultu, koska ahnaat huulet päättivät vaatia jotain omakseen. Eipä mennyt siis aikaakaan, kun vaatteet heitettiin lojumaan pitkin lattiaa ja hiostuneet vartalon kietoutuivat toisiaan vasten huokausten saattelemina.

Mitä Közi ja K tekivät sillä välin? Asagi oli varannut heille pelikortit ja nyt kaksikko sitten pelasi pantteina veitsiä ja muuta varustetta, mitä heillä sattumoisin oli mukana. Miksi he nyt olisivat jättäneet johtajansa tarjouksen huomioimatta, vaikka tämä olikin ehdottanut räsypokkaa. Siinä kaksikko sitten istui ja kaiveli taskuista, kengistä, rannekelloista ja vielä hulluimmista paikoista panoksia kenenkään häiritsemättä heitä. Kerran eräs vanhempi mies oli aikonut mennä neljännen kerroksen huoneeseensa, mutta hyvin tiukat mulkaisut olivat saaneet tämän kipittämään nopeasti takaisin alakertaan.

Vähitellen illan hämärtyessä Asagin ja Hide-zoun oli pakko palata Burutendoulle, kummankin miettiessä omiaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja pohti, miten he seuraavan kerran viettäisivät aikaa kahdestaan. Kakkosmies taas pelkäsi, millainen kaaos odottaisi heitä kotona, ja kauanko menisi, ennen kuin he voisivat viettää aikaa samalla tavalla lähekkäin. Kotona heitä vastaan tuli kyllä jotakin, nimittäin siniset silmät ja sievät kasvot.  
“Tulittehan te, vaikka uskoikin Hide-zoun kävelevän hiukan leveämmässä haara-asennossa”, Tsunehito tervehti hymyillen saapuvaa nelikkoa ja näytti kieltään ruskeahiuksiselle.  
“Tsunehito, mitä sinä teet täällä?” pantterimainen kysyi samassa hämmentyneenä etsivän näkemisestä.  
Ruizahan oli tullut ja jäänyt Burutendoulle, kun arvoisa Kuro Kage -liigan jäsen oli lähtenyt virkistämään magnumiaan. Mitä ihmettä etsivä teki ylimmässä kerroksessa heidän eteisessään?  
“Ruiza kertoi minulle ja Hirokille, että pääsi hoitamaan Gacktoa. Minä taas luonnostani huolestuin, mitä voisi tapahtua ja tulin Hirokin kanssa katsomaan, mitä täällä tapahtuu”, puhuteltu käänsi katseensa taakseen olohuoneeseen, kun teki saapuvalle nelikolle tilaa oikaisten pitkää, mustaa kangastakkiaan.  
“Taisimme tosin tulla turhaan, koska Ruiza näyttää pitävän tilanteen hallinnassaan”, pieni, sievä hymy kohosi suurisilmäisen huulille nuoren miehen naurahtaessa yllättäen.  
“Tai sitten Gacktolla on Ruiza hallinnassaan.”  
Mafiapomo vilkaisi toimitusjohtajaa ihmeissään hänen katsoessa aivan yhtä hämmentyneenä takaisin. Henkivartijat kohottivat kulmakarvojaan tehden sanoista omat johtopäätöksensä. Varsin hyvät sellaiset, kun kuului pientä jokellusta ja hullaantunutta naurua.  
“Hyvä, Gackt, kokeile vielä kerran – se meni jo melkein oikein!” kuului tupakoinnista mataloitunutta puhetta.  
“Kokeile uudelleen – _Ru-i-za_ ”, mies toisi hitaasti nimensä, kun eteisen väki katsoi parhaakseen tulla olohuoneeseen katsomaan, mitä oli tekeillä.  
Asevastaava istui tutulla, pehmeällä sohvalla ja nosteli hellästi pientä vauvaa kainaloista ylös ja alas yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen hymyillen samalla lapsenomaisen innostunutta hymyä. Vauva jokelsi hiukan ja näytti hyvinkin tyytyväiseltä oloonsa, koska äänteli iloisia vinkaisuja. Hiroki istui vaaleimman vieressä ja katseli kaksikon puuhia hymyillen. Parittaja tiesi hyvin, että aseiden salakuljettaja yritti turhaan opettaa poikaa sanomaan nimeään. Ei suunnilleen kuukauden ikäinen pienokainen voinut vielä sanoa mitään, vastahan lapsi oli alkanut valvomaan muinakin hetkinä, kuin ruokinta-aikaan.

“Ruiza, Gackt, Hiroki, katsokaa, ketkä tulivat”, Tsunehito naurahti kävellen sitten kaksikon luokse.  
Ruiza otti lapsen takaisin syliinsä ja käänsi katseensa ilmeisen pettyneenä tulokkaisiin Hirokin hymyillessä nelikolle lämpimästi.  
“Mitä te täällä nyt jo teette?” vaalein kysyi hyvin närkästyneenä Asagia.  
“Vastahan sinä lähdit! Etkö muka osaa viihdyttää enää miehiä muutamaa tuntia pidempään?”  
“Minähän häivyin täältä yli kuusi tuntia sitten”, yakuza mutisi entistä hämmentyneempänä nähdessään asevastaavansa paijaavan mustatukkaista päätä varovaisesti, kuin väärästä kosketuksesta koko vauvan pää olisi voinut muka räjähtää.  
“Tulitte aivan liian nopeasti takaisin – enhän minä ehtinyt opettaa Gacktoa sanomaan nimeäni!” harmaanruskeasilmäinen protestoi kuulemaansa.  
“Älähän nyt, Ruiza, kyllä sinä varmasti ehdit opettamaan Gacktolle vaikka mitä”, parittaja naurahti lämpimästi ja taputti vaaleampaa kultaansa olkapäälle.  
“Minusta tuntuu, että Asagi ja Hide-zou antavat sinun olla toistekin lapsenvahtina, vai mitä, Hide-zou?” etsivä nojasi sohvan selkänojaan katsellen lasta ja mustiin vaatteisiin pukeutunutta miestä.  
Lempeät, ymmärtäväiset sanat ja läheinen paikka nähtynä vaaleaan mieheen olisivat saattaneet herättää teräväpiirteisessä kysymyksiä, jos hän olisi kyennyt ajattelemaan. Tuohon kaikkeen kuitenkin henkivartijat kiinnittivät huomiota jääden sitten pohtimaan, miksi kolmikko edes oli paikalla yhdessä. Kumpikin kääntyi katsomaan selkeästi toisiaan räpsäyttäen silmiään, kunnes kääntyivät takaisin seuraamaan tilannetta. Kyllä, he olivat samaa mieltä näkemästään.

Toimitusjohtaja ei vastannut ystävänsä kysymykseen, vaan käveli hellästi sohvan luokse jättäen salkun pöydälle.  
“Tulehan tänne, Gackt”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi pehmeästi ja ojensi kätensä lasta kohti.  
Lapsenvahti mutristi huultaan tyytymättömänä siihen, että joutui luopumaan vauvasta sylistään, mutta kakkosmiehen sana oli laki, ellei yakuza sanonut toisin. Sitä paitsi, olihan voimakasleukaisella oikeus ottaa poika syliinsä, koska joutui hoitamaan tätä eniten mafiapomon kanssa. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vei kätensä vauvan takapuolen alle ja painoi pienen kehon itseään vasten. Tummanruskeat, lapseksi hassun isot silmät katsoivat tyytyväisinä liikemiehen kasvoja suun auetessa jokellukseen, joka sai miehet hymyilemään pienesti. Pieni käsi tarttui hiukan roikkuviin hiuksiin, mutta pukumies ei jaksanut kiskoa kutrejaan vapaaksi. Eihän pieni mies edes tukistanut, piti vain kiinni pitämisen ilosta.  
“Onko ollut mukavaa, Gackt?” Hide-zou kysyi hellästi lapselta, kuin se olisi voinut muka vastata kysymykseen.  
Asagi käveli rakkaansa viereen katsomaan sisarenpoikaansa. Lapsen kasvoille nousi pieni hymyn tapainen, kun tämä huomasi enonsa. Kädet läimivät hiukan ilmaa ja suusta pääsi hassu ääni, kun pienet sormet menivät jälleen ruskeisiin hiuksiin.  
“Vai, niin Gackt”, teräväpiirteinen hymähti pienesti.  
“Minähän sanoin, että kaikki menee hyvin”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymyili ja suukotti aarteensa poskea.  
Hellästi mies nosti kätensä kutittamaan pojan vatsaa tämän kiljaistessa kimeästi kutiavasta kosketuksesta.  
“Niinhän sinä sanoit”, nuorempi paransi otettaan, ettei lapsi vahingossakaan putoaisi sylistään.  
“Ja minä sanon sen, että me löysimme Gacktolle mainiot lapsenvahdit”, kakkosmies käänsi hymyillen katseensa sohvalla olevaan kolmikkoon näiden hymyillessä entistä leveämmin takaisin.

Ei se tosiaan jäänyt ainoaksi kerraksi, kun Ruiza, Hiroki ja Tsunehito tulivat Burutendoulle hoitamaan Gacktoa yhdessä tai erikseen. Asagilla ja Hide-zoulla oli nimittäin välillä muitakin menoja kuin kahdenkeskiset hetkensä, etteivät vain kyenneet huolehtimaan pienestä lapsesta. Ei tosin kolmikkomme aina kyennyt huolehtimaan pojasta, mutta kyllä tälle löydettiin hyvinkin helposti lapsenvahdit – itse asiassa Közi ja K löysivät itsensä yllättävän usein vaihtamasta vaippoja tai ruokkimassa nälkäistä suuta tuttipullolla. Muutaman kerran Tatsuroukin otti Satochin kanssa pojan luokseen. Tosin, hakiessaan Gacktoa Asagi ja Hide-zou löysivät tämän keskoskaappia muistuttavasta steriilistä kehdosta, jonka nero oli nikkaroinut ihan vain parhaan ystävänsä lasta varten.  
“Herran jestas, Asagi – etkö sinä muka tiedä, miten vaarallisia bakteereita maailmassa on pienelle lapselle!?” nörtti aikoi aloittaa saarnaamisen, mutta lopetti hyvin nopeasti, kun tunsi käden siirtyvän salakavalan käärmeen lailla takapuolelleen.

Aika vieri ja Gackt kasvoi hyvinkin ripeästi. Tämä nosti päätään, alkoi tarttua esineisiin ja kontata, kuten normaalin lapsen kuuluikin. Samalla kävi myös ilmi, että Hide-zou oli pelännyt turhaan, ettei Gackt saisi tuntea oloaan rakastetuksi. Pientä poikaa rakastettiin aivan uskomattoman paljon – tämä oli heidän mafiansa pieni enkeli, jota kovinkin kovanaama halusi suojella viimeiseen verenpisaraansa saakka. Pienokainen oli oikea ihmeiden tekijä, koska onnistui jo parin kuukauden ikäisenä pehmittämään Ruizan ja Tsunehiton toisiaan kohtaan, tai oikeastaan näkemään toisissaan jotain sellaista, mikä sai heidät rakastumaan toisiinsa. Jokeltava ihmeen tekijä tuntui jopa pehmittävän paljon kurjuutta ja kipua kokeneet henkivartijat näiden leikkiessä mielellään lapsen, joka ei tuntunut pelkäävän lainkaan itseään nähden jättiläisiä monen muun lapsen tavoin, kanssa. Kaikki oli hyvin.

Oikeastaan kaikki ei ollut hyvin. Asiat eivät menneet hyvin Hikarun kohdalla. Terapia ei tuntunut auttavan yhtään eivätkä lääkkeetkään, minkä takia lääkärit olivat neuvottomia. Asagistakin tuli hyvin pian neuvoton, koska Gackton ensimmäisen puolen vuoden ajan salamurhaaja pysytteli omassa huoneessaan Burutendoulla, mutta sen jälkeen alkoi liikkua ulkona – pelottavan paljon ja aina iltaisin. Hiko-niminen urkkija ilmoitti hyvin pian Hikarun liikkuvan omituisten miesten seurassa Zukotsussa, Gratterissa ja muissa baareissa, olivat ne sitten kuinka laillisia tai laittomia paikkoja. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki, nainen luopui miehensä sukunimestä eikä ottanut edes tyttönimeään – ei edes oikean isänsä puoleista, vaan vaihtoi kaikkiin papereihinsa nimekseen Utada Hikaru.

Asiasta kuitenkin vaiettiin, kun Sayuri tuli vierailemaan, mitä tapahtui hyvin usein. Niin usein, että Ruiza harkitsi jo varhaiseläkkeelle siirtymistä rakkaittensa kanssa. Alamaailman legenda kun ei ollut ilmeisesti mitenkään pitänyt ihmisten vapaasta käyttäytymisestä ilman määriteltyjä normeja. Kaipa naista ärsytti tapa, jolla miehet tekivät työnsä herroittelematta johtajaansa tai välittämättä niistä yhteiskunnan säännöistä, jotka liittyivät pukeutumiseen ja puhumiseen. Leskihän melkein repi Atsushilta pään irti hartioiden välistä, kun tämä oli päättänyt toteuttaa muutaman julkisenpaikan fantasiaansa. Kaikeksi onneksi vierailut jäivät hiukan lyhemmiksi, koska naisella oli muuta puuhaa. Tämä oli löytänyt itselleen uuden alaisensa, Takashima Kouyoun, jonka muut oppivat tuntemaan Uruhana. Elävä legenda koulutti tästä henkivartijaa, joka seuraisi perässä kuin hai laivaa. Tosin, Jun ja Nishikawa totesivat vaalearuskeahiuksisen olevan verrattavissa Sayurin varjoon, kun Jyou kutsui nuorta miestä puudeliksi, koska tämä oli emännälleen uskollinen kuin koira ja vielä malliainesta hyvin sievine kasvoineen.

Asiat kuitenkin tuntuivat mutkistuvan entisestään, kun Gackt kasvoi, mutta Asagi ei todellakaan aikonut antaa ongelmien tai mafian kasvamisen vaikeuttaa pojan elämää. Hide-zousta vanhempi tuntui unohtavan aina välillä, että oli lapselle vain eno, koska välillä toinen käyttäytyi turhan isällisesti. Ei ruskeahiuksinen tosin nähnyt siinä mitään pahaa, vaikka hänen mielestään yakuzan olisi pitänyt keskittyä enemmän siihen, että saattaisi äidin ja pojan yhteen. Lapsi kuitenkin tarvitsisi äitiä, eikä kukaan mafian naisista pystyisi täyttämään sitä kohtaa pienokaisen elämästä. Sayuri taas oli liian vanha ja muutenkin isoäiti. Hikaru taas oli oikea äiti, jonka olisi pitänyt kokea ne hetket, jotka he taas kokivat Asagin kanssa. Gackton istumaan nousemin, ryömiminen, nauru ja se, kuinka tämä rakastui heidän ostamaansa metrinkorkuiseen nalleen ja Ruizan hankkimaan puolivuotislahjaan, joka oli sinisen, vihreän ja punaisen värinen pehmolelu, jossa oli aseen muotoilua. Täytyihän pojan kuulemma saada opetella oikeanlaista otetta jo hyvissä ajoin.

Kaikenlaistahan tosiaan ehti alle vuodessa tapahtumaan, myös jotain sellaista, mitä Hide-zou ja Asagi eivät olleet odottaneet. Eipä kakkosmies olisi sitä voinut ainakaan ennustaa seuraavia viikkoja herätessään keskellä yötä janoisena. Ripeästi nuorukainen nousi ylös vilkaisten rakkaansa pöydällä olevaa itkuhälytintä, josta kuului tasaista, nukkuvan ihmisen hengitystä. Onneksi Gackt oli alkanut vihdoin ja viimein nukkua öisin, vaikka mustasilmäinen välillä harmittelikin sitä, ettei enää saanut hyvää syytä tuoda poikaa nukkumaan heidän vuoteeseen. Vaikkei lyhempi sitä koskaan sanonut ääneen, joskus hän kaipasi niitä aamuja, kun sai katsoa nukkuvaa kaksikkoa vierekkäin. Varovaisesti hartiakkaampi veti peittoa paremmin rakkaansa päälle hymyillen pienesti, ennen kuin hiipi laittamaan yukatan ylleen.

Keittiössä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei viitsinyt laittaa valoja päälle, tunsihan herra jo talon kaappeineen läpikotaisin ja tiesi, ettei sieltä mikään hyökkäisi päälleen. Lasi täytettiin kraanavedellä hiljaa, ettei kukaan huoneistossa varmasti heräisi. Juomalasi nostettiin huulille ja raikas vesi pääsi hellimään kuivunutta kurkkua ja karheata kieltä. Tyytyväisenä olonsa helpotukseen toimitusjohtaja asetti tyhjentämänsä lasin viimein lavuaariin kääntyen takaisin makuuhuonetta kohti, kun yllättäen pysähtyi. Vierashuoneisiin johtavasta käytävästä näkyi lattiaa pitkin menevä hämärä valojuova, mikä ei tosiaankaan johtunut olohuoneen ja parvekkeen ikkunoista tulevasta kuun valosta. Väri oli kellertävä eikä sinertävän valkoinen, lisäksi pilvet peittivät aina välillä kuun muuttaen valoisuutta – paitsi sitä lattiaa ja seinustaa, jota valo näytti.  
Tämä sai voimakasleukaisen kurtistamaan otsaansa. Oliko Asagi muka herännyt ja hiippaillut katsomaan Gacktoa? Ei voinut olla, koska hän olisi varmasti kuullut pidemmän askeleet ja tämä olisi käynyt halaamassa häntä tai vähintään kuiskannut jotain. Mafiapomon tapoihin ei myöskään kuulunut sytytellä valoja nähdäkseen tai hakeakseen vauvan, koska pelkäsi häiritsevänsä sillä tavalla pienokaisen unia. Oliko Hikaru herännyt? Olikohan tämä nähnyt jälleen painajasta miehensä kuolleista, veren peittämistä kasvoista ja itki nyt tyynyään vasten?  
Ei liikemies voinut jättää naista, joka oli kuin oma sisko, yksin, vaikkei tämä ollut viimeisinä kuukausina halunnut olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan. Äänettömin askelin ruskeahiuksinen käveli käytävälle todeten lampun valon todella tulevankin Hikarun ja Gackton huoneen raollaan olevasta ovesta. Ilmeisesti valoisuus ei kaikeksi onneksi häirinnyt lasta, koska ei kuulunut unen takaista ääntä tai muutakaan itkulaulun alkamista. Tuskin edes hengittäen, ettei häiritsisi kumpaakaan nukkujaa, jos valo olikin vain unohtunut päälle, Hide-zou raotti ovea ja kurkisti sisään.

Kaukaisimmassa nurkassa paloi lukulamppu, joka oli käännetty hiukan syrjemmälle, minkä takia niin huone kuin käytävä olivat hämäriä valosta huolimatta. Leveällä vuoteella oleva paksu peitto oli rutussa jalkopäässä eikä kukaan maannut vuoteella tai edes istunut. Nuori mies nielaisi säikähdyksestä ja oli valmis ryntäämään huoneeseen etsimään kadonnutta naista sängyn alta ja suuresta vaatekaapista, ellei olisi ajoissa kääntänyt katsettaan kehtoon. Tuhisevan vauvan vieressä istui Hikaru pidellen käsillään kiinni korkeasta laidasta nojaten päällään käsiensä väliin. Mustat silmät katsoivat nukkuvaa poikaa lämpimästi, jos nuorukainen tulkitsi oikein pimeydessä. Tarkat korvat kuulivat muutaman hellän huokauksen, kun nainen katsoi sanomatta sanaakaan omaa lastaan. Vartalo ei liikahtanut eivätkä luometkaan sulkeutuneet kuin muutaman kerran, kuin pienikin räpsäytys olisi voinut viedä paljon tuosta ihanasta hetkestä. Gackt ynähti pienesti, mutta ei kuitenkaan herännyt. Pieni äännähdys kuitenkin hämmensi toimitusjohtajan täysin, kun huomasi kauniin hymyn nousevan laihemman kasvoille tämän vain ahmiessa silmillään näkyä. Hitaasti käsi kurottautui koskettamaan pienokaista ja siirtämään ohutta peittoa paremmin päälle, ettei lapselle vain tulisi kylmä.  
“Gackt”, salamurhaaja kuiskasi hiljaa.  
Tuossa yhdessä sanassa, oikeastaan nimessä, kuulsi niin suuri määrä rakkautta, että Hide-zou päätti mennä takaisin nukkumaan, ettei häiritsisi kaksikon yhteistä hetkeä. Painaessaan päänsä tyynylle hän huokaisi onnellisena tietäen onnen kyyneleen valuvan poskelleen, kun veti nukkuvan Asagin kainaloonsa. Hikaru oli hymyillyt lapselleen ja vahtinut tämän unta. Oliko viimein hänen toiveensa käynyt toteen? Oliko Hikaru viimein päässyt yli miehensä kuolemasta ja huomannut, miten ihana poika tällä oli?

Valitettavasti seuraavana iltana selvisi jotain kamalaa. Hikaru oli kadonnut jättämättä minkäänlaista viestiä, kun Asagi oli henkivartijoidensa ja Gackton kanssa ulkona asioilla. Soitettuaan muutamaan paikkaan, kävi Hide-zoulle ja yakuzalle ilmi, että salamurhaaja oli matkustanut Italiaan ja sieltä taas jonnekin, mistä taas matkasi seuraavaan paikkaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja lähetti miehiään etsimään sisartaan, mutta eivät nämä tätä löytäneet. Ne harvat, jotka löysivät tämän, tulivat takaisin ilman naista ja vähintään toinen ranne murtuneena, minkä jälkeen nainen taas katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen.

Etsintöjä jatkettiin hyvinkin pitkään, mutta Asagi ei ollut kuullut Hikarusta mitään kunnon tietoa vieläkään, kun tämän lähdöstä oli kulunut melkein kuukausi ja oli muutama päivä enää ennen Gackton syntymäpäivää.  
“Miten tämä on mahdollista!?” Asagi karjaisi ja iski luurin kiinni turhautuneena tietämättömyyteensä.  
“Pitääkö tässä mennä itse etsimään häntä!?”  
“Asagi, älä huuda”, Hide-zou komensi hellästi.  
Teräväpiirteinen istui sohvalla Gackton kanssa katselemassa televisiota. Oli sateinen lauantaipäivä, minkä takia kolmikko oli päättänyt, oikeastaan vanhimmat olivat päättäneet, viettää vapaapäivää sisällä. Gackt, jonka hiukset olivat alkaneet muuttua enemmän ruskeiksi, oli katsonut rauhassa piirrettyjä, mutta enonsa kiukkuinen huudahdus oli kääntänyt huomion muualle.  
“Ei hätää, Gackt”, ruskeahiuksinen silitti hiukan pystyssä sojottavia hiuksia saaden jäykistyneen, araksi muuttuneen lapsen hiukan rentoutumaan.  
Sanat eivät kuitenkaan rauhoittaneet erästä kiukustunutta yakuzaa.  
“Mutta minä en kestä tätä!” mies ärjäisi tuskastuneena, kun toinen ei tuntunut välittävän.  
“Hydekin joutui tappeluun Hikarun kanssa eikä saanut tähän kuulemma mitään aikaiseksi! Ihme, ettei häneltä murtunut yksikään luu!”  
“Huutaminen ei kuitenkaan auta yhtään”, nuorempi totesi turhankin kylmän totuuden.  
“Oletko yrittänyt soittaa Hikarulle?”  
“Tietenkin olen!” mustasilmäinen mulkaisi kumppaniaan.  
“Joka päivä siitä lähtien, kun hän katosi! Mutta onko Hikaru vastannut!? Ei ole! Hänestä ei ole kuulunut mitään eikä minulla ole mitään hajua siitä, mitä hän oikein aikoo!”  
“Ei minullakaan ole, mutta et voi tehdä muuta, kuin toivoa hänen vastaavan, ellet keksi parempaa ratkaisua”, toimitusjohtaja antoi Gacktolle pehmopyssyn, jota lapsi alkoi välittömästi heiluttaa riemuissaan.  
Voimakasleukainen nousi pystyyn ja käveli rakkaansa vierellä katsoen tietävästi tätä silmiin.  
“Minä luulen tietäväni, mitä meidän pitää tehdä – se mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä jo aikaa sitten”, hän sanoi tasaisella äänellä.  
Mustatukkainen sulki silmänsä tietäen, mitä lyhempi aikoi ehdottaa.  
“Ei, Hide-zou…”  
“Kyllä, Asagi”, kakkosmies sanoi periksi antamatta.  
“Meidän on kerrottava Sayurille, missä hänen tyttärensä on ja mitä tänä aikana on oikein tapahtunut.”

Asagi nosti käden silmilleen. Miksi heidän täytyi ajautua taas tähän keskusteluun?  
“Hide-zou, me olemme puhuneet jo tästä…”  
“Me emme ole puhuneet, vaan minä olen puhunut ja sinä tyrmännyt.”  
“Äidillä on kiire miestensä kouluttamisessa…”  
“Äitisi ei ole kouluttanut vuosia ketään miehistään Uruhaa lukuun ottamatta, hän kyllä ehtii tulemaan.”  
“Miksi meidän pitäisi häiritä mitättömällä asialla äitiä?”  
“Onko hänen lapsensa katoaminen muka mitätön asia?”  
“Ei…”  
“Miksi siis vitkastelet?” Hide-zou tarttui lujasti pidempäänsä olkapäistä kiinni ja pakotti katsomaan suoraa silmiinsä.  
“Sayuri on varmasti vihainen, kun kuulee meidän salanneen tällaisia suuria asioita häneltä ja hänestä tulee sitä vihaisempi, mitä pidempään salaamme.”  
“Sinä tiedät, mitä äitini tulosta seuraa”, Asagi huomautti värähtäen samalla.  
“Ruiza varmasti lähtee evakkoon.”  
“Tiedän kyllä, että sinua masentavat äitisi moitteet, mutta hän ei sano niitä pahoittaaksesi mielesi, vaan saadakseen sinuun ryhtiä ja sisukkuutta – tehdäksesi asiat paremmin”, kakkosmies koetti rauhoitella kultaansa.

“Kuule, sinulla taitaa olla taka-ajatuksia sillä, että kertoisimme hänelle totuuden asioista”, pantterimainen huomautti pisteliäästi.  
“Onko siinä muka jotain väärää, että haluan kertoa äidillesi rakastavani sinua, ja meidän olevan onnellisesti yhdessä?” nuorempi sanoi suoraan, koska senkin hän haluaisi kertoa tässä vaiheessa heidän elämäänsä.  
Olivathan he seurustelleet jo useamman vuoden yhdessä. Miksi siis salailla mitään tuollaista?  
“Äidille ei saa kertoa meistä”, yakuza murahti matalasti.  
“Miksei muka?” salaaminen alkoi todella käydä ruskeahiuksisen hermoille.  
“Miltä sinusta tuntuisi kuulla, että ainoa poikasi seurustelisi miehen kanssa?” pidempi huomautti.  
“Minä olisin iloinen, vaikkei edes poikani seksuaalinen suuntaus kuuluisi minulle”, liikemies vastasi rehellisesti ja sai toisen huomaamaan typerän kysymyksensä.  
“No, miltä sinä luulisit äidistäni tuntuvan kuulla se, että seurustelen miehen kanssa?” mafiapomo muutti kysymystään.  
“Hän on jo vanha ja tottunut siihen, että miehet, erityisesti yakuzat menevät naimisiin naisen kanssa ja hankkivat perillisiä.”  
“Minä taas en halua valehdella äidillesi enkä tietääkseni ole kuka tahansa mies”, lyhempi huitaisi hiukan hiuksiaan ja katsoi vetoavasti rakastaan.  
“Asagi, minä vartuin sinun kanssasi osan lapsuuttani ja olimme aina yhdessä. Minä melkein asuin teillä ja luulisi äitisi hyväksyvän minut helposti. Hänhän on hyväksynyt minut muutenkin.”  
“Niin, parhaana ystävänäni ja veljenäni”, mies käänsi katseensa muualle kuulematta lainkaan pientä kutsuvaa jokellusta.  
“Miettisit vielä – niin meidän kuin Hikarun takia, Asagi”, voimakasleukainen huokaisi raskaasti.  
“A-ataki.”

Asagi hätkähti hiukan korkeata, iloista ääntä ja Hide-zou kääntyi nopeasti ympäri tietäen puheen tulleen selkänsä takaa. Miehet tuijottivat silmät suurina Gacktoa, joka katsoi heitä hymyillen silmät suurina. Suusta pääsi pieni nauru, kun poika heilutti hiukan leluaan osoitellen kaksikkoa.  
“Gackt, mitä sinä sanoit?” mustatukkainen henkäisi syvään liikkuen aavemaisen hitaasti lapsen tykö.  
Teräväpiirteinen siirtyi myös ja jäi seisomaan, kun vanhin polvistui lapsen ja sohvan eteen vieden kädet pienokaisen kyljille.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit? Toistaisitko?” yakuza aukoili ja sulki suutaan uskomatta kuulemaansa.  
Vastaukseksi tuli pieni huudahdus ja lisää ihmeellistä sopotusta, joka ei tosiaankaan muistuttanut puhumista.  
“Asagi”, kakkosmies sanoi yllättäen ja laski kätensä pantterimaisen olkapäälle, mutta piti katseen tiukasti pojassa, joka taas katsoi hymyillen enoaan.  
“Ataki!” tummanruskeasilmäinen huudahti levittäen käsiään.

Pieni lapsi ei tiennyt, mitä ihmeellistä sanoissaan tai teossaan oli. Ei suunnilleen vuoden ikäinen vauva tajunnut, mitä erikoista tuossa oli eikä muistaisi sitä myöhemmässä vaiheessa elämäänsä. Kuitenkin nuo kaksi mafiamiestä tulisivat muistamaan tuon hetken koko loppuelämänsä ajan. Erityisesti yakuza, jonka silmät täyttyivät onnen kyyneleistä miehen ymmärtäessä, että poika oli sanonut viimein ensimmäisen sanansa: oman enonsa nimen, vaikkakin hiukan väärin. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut mustasilmäiselle väliä, kun tämä nosti pojan syliinsä halaten lujasti.  
“Hyvä, Gackt… Hienoa”, Asagin ääni värisi pienesti.  
“Hyvä… Asa-gi…”  
“Atagi”, Gackt toisi lähemmäs oikein, vaikkei osannutkaan sanoa S-kirjainta vielä.  
“Hienoa, Gackt”, Hide-zou hymyili leveästi kääriessään kätensä kaksikon ympärille hellään halaukseen.  
Poika naurahti kaksikon välissä ja yritti hullunkurisesti halata kaksikkoa. He seisoivat siinä useamman minuutin. Gackt toisteli ensimmäistä sanaansa ja kakkosmies suukotti rakkaansa poskilta pois kyyneleitä supisten samalla korvaan, ettei vanhemmalla ollut mitään syytä itkeä. Siihen taas pidempi vastasi, että itkikin ilosta, koska ei ollut kuvitellut kuulevansa tätä vielä.

Ehkä juuri tuo hetki sai mustasilmäisen päätöksen muuttumaan. Ehkä tämä käsitti, että lapsen oppima sana oli väärä. Sen olisi kuulunut olla _äiti_.  
“Hide-zou, minä soitan huomenna äidille”, mafiapomo kuiskasi hiljaa.  
“Kiitos, Asagi”, toimitusjohtaja halasi tiukemmin rakastaan tietäen päätökseen olleen hankala useammaltakin kantilta.  
“Eihän meidän tarvitse kuitenkaan vielä kertoa äidille meistä?” mies anoi hiljaa ja käänsi sitten kostuneet silmänsä kultaansa kohden.  
“Ei tarvitse”, nuorukainen päätti joustaa toiveensa suhteen.  
Olihan Asagikin joustanut siinä, miten Hikarun kanssa piti toimia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Depressio = masennus  
> * Ensinnäkin sanon sen, etten tiedä vauvoista oikeastaan _yhtään_ mitään. Kasvamisessa ja siihen liittyen iässä olen joutunut julmasti käyttämään esimerkkinä itseäni ja sisartani, että siinä pitäisi olla jotain totuudenmukaisuutta


	13. Chapter 13

Seuraavana päivänä Asagi soitti äidilleen. Kaikeksi onneksi Hide-zou oli silloin töissä eikä saanut kuulla lainkaan niitä haukkuja ja huutoja, mitä tottelematon poika oli saanut, kun ei ollut kertonut äidilleen sisarensa tilasta mitään, vaan vielä salaillut masennusta. Ihme, ettei nainen ajanut Uruhan kanssa suoraan Osakaan kuristamaan pantterimaista, joka päätti pyytää äitinsä apua, kun tilanne oli muutenkin sekaisin.

Kaikeksi onneksi alamaailman legenda osasi myös vihassaan käyttää aivojaan. Tämä yksinkertaisesti lähetti parhaimmat vakoojansa, joista Hikaru ei tuntenut melkein ketään, ottamaan selville tyttärensä olinpaikan ja muut tiedot, ennen kuin palasi takaisin Osakaan. Kyseinen tapahtuma ei tosiaankaan ilahduttanut Asagin mafiamiehiä. Eiväthän nämä voineet enää paeta siinä vaiheessa, kun rouva sitten ilmestyi poikansa ovelle. Onneksi lesken lapsenlapsen syntymäpäivät hiukan pehmensivät tapahtumia. Közi ja K tosin pääsivätkin karkuun isoäidiltä, kun tämä komensi heidät hakemaan Hikarun. Nainen uskoi, ettei salamurhaaja kuitenkin masennuksestaan ja huonontuneesta arviointikyvystä huolimatta tappelisi kahdelle Hindu kushin miehelle.  
Siinä rouva oli oikeassa, koska Közi ja K lensivät heti seuraavalla lennolla Saksaan, josta palasivat sitten raahaten sähisevää naista mukanaan. Siitä sitten alkoikin sellainen keskustelu, että Hide-zou painoi sen hyvin mielellään muistissaan syvälle valtaviin mielen rotkoihin, koska ei halunnut muistella sitä itkua, huutoa ja riitaa. Lisäksi nuori mies päätti pelastaa Gackton siltä kaikelta ja otti tämän mukaansa, jotta Ishikawat saisivat välinsä selvitettyä. Kyllähän asiat saatiinkin hoidettua, ei vain ihan sillä tavalla, miten mafia olisi halunnut eikä varsinkaan siten, miten yakuza ja kakkosmies olisivat halunneet.

Gackton kasvattaminen siirtyi kyllä Hikarulle, mutta tämä sitten ilmoittikin, ettei aikoisi enää asua päivääkään veljensä luona. Siitäkin taisteltiin ja vietiin psykiatreille, jotta saataisiin todistettua, ettei salamurhaaja vai kyennyt huolehtimaan itsestään. Lääkärit kuitenkin kertoivat toista heti ensimmäisen istunnon jälkeen. Heistä Hikaru oli tehnyt uskomattoman edistysaskeleen, vaikka oli selvästi masentunut. Tämä ei heidän mukaansa tarvinnut lainkaan enää unilääkkeitä tai edes rauhoittavia, vaikka masennuslääkkeet pidettiinkin yhä samoina. He luottivat siihen, että nainen osasi ottaa ne itsekin, koska oli vaikuttanut täysijärkiseltä ihmiseltä, joka oli päässyt jo jonkin verran yli surustaan.

Hide-zou ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa, kun Asagi kertoi, että Hikaru muuttaisi Gackton kanssa heidän luotaan. Hän ei halunnut uskoa, koska lapsi merkitsi niin hänelle kuin yakuzalle niin paljon. Nuori mies ei vain voinut uskoa, että vielä hetki sitten masentunut nainen pystyisi huolehtimaan pojasta. Miten äiti, joka oli hylännyt lapsensa kuukaudeksi lähtiessään itse hurvittelemaan Eurooppaan, kykenisi huolehtimaan yksivuotiaasta pojasta!? Asialle ei kuitenkaan voitu tehdä mitään, vaikka Asagi vannoikin pysyvänsä siskonpoikansa elämässä. Omalla tavallaanhan tämä pysyikin. Kuka muu olisikaan ostanut salamurhaajalle ja tämän pojalle Osakan reuna-alueelta omakotitalon ison pihan kanssa? Kuka muu olisi hoitanut kaikki laskut, ruoka- ja vaateostokset. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja hoiti kaikki kulut, mitä sukulaisensa toivat ja sen perusteella pääsi näkemään Gacktoa. Hikaru taas hankki oikean lapsenvahdin ja vietti jälleen iltojaan tutulla tavalla baareissa ja yökerhoissa vaihdellen miehiä, kuin nämä olisivat olleet vaatteita, muttei tuonut niitä kotiinsa.  
Ei ennen kuin Gackt oli noin puolitoistavuotias. Silloin Hikaru astui röyhkeydessään sen rajan yli, mitä Asagi ei kestänyt, kuten ei viimeisinä kuukausina usein vieraillut Sayurikaan hyväksynyt.  
“Hikaru, miten säädyttömästi sinä oletkaan käyttäytynyt!” Sayuri huusi ja tuijotti tiukasti sohvalla istuvaa tytärtään.  
Hikaru tuijotti takaisin hyvin tiukasti.  
“Kuinka sinä kehtaat tuota jotain tuntemattomia miehiä kotiisi, vaikka sinulla on lapsi!?” vanhin huusi kovempaa, kuin olisi luullut, ettei toinen olisi kuullut lainkaan.  
“Oletko menettänyt järkesi!? Asetatko sinä Gackton alttiiksi sellaisille nahjuksille!?”  
Asagi ja Hide-zou totesivat siinä vaiheessa mielessään, että isoäidin kuolleet miehetkin kuulisivat sen metelin hautoihinsa. Heitä todella harmitti, etteivät ottaneet korvatulppia mukaan edes hiukan suojaamaan kuuloaan. Mielessään kakkosmies oli kyllä onnellinen, että he olivat saaneet Hikarun luovuttamaan Gackton Közin ja K:n mukaan heidän keskustelunsa ajaksi. Lapsi tuntui pitävän henkivartijoista hyvin paljon, kun nämä kantoivat olkapäillä ja antoivat keinussa kovimmat vauhdit. Uruhakin oli heidän mukanaan, koska alamaailman legenda ei ollut uskaltanut päästää sukulaistaan kahden Hindu kushin miehen mukana. Oli todellakin hyvä, että poika oli jossain kaukana joutumatta kuunnella aikuisten riitoja. Hän itse oli kestänyt sitä pienenä ihan riittämiin, kun oli suorastaan ollut riitojen syy. Sitä tunnetta nuori mies ei halunnut antaa tummanruskeahiuksiselle, joka oli heille oikea päivänsäde.

“Ehkäpä minä en vain jaksa istua jossain nurkassa palvomassa jotain kuvaa, kuten sinä teet!?” salamurhaaja karjaisi takaisin äidilleen ja mulkaisi vielä veljeään, joka seisoi vanhimman lesken rinnalla.  
“Mitä se lisäksi teille kuuluu, ketä minä tuon omaan kotiini!?”  
“Siis sinun ja Gackton kotiin, jonka minä maksoin!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja karjaisi siihen väliin.  
“Kyllä minä voin maksaa sen sinulle takaisin!” lyhyin karjaisi takaisin tuntien olonsa nurkkaan ajetuksi eläimeksi.  
“Olisin voinut maksaa tämän itsekin!” laihin käänsi katseensa muualla täristen tiukasti.  
“Et olisi voinut, Hikaru”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti.  
Hän sentään tiesi, miten kallis talo oli ollut. Olihan talo sentään 230 neliömetriä, eli tavallista isompi eikä etu- tai takapihakaan pieni ollut. Jos tulisi todella kaamea talvi, lumenluonti olisi hyvin hauskaa puuhaa.  
“Enkä minä nyt tuota tarkoittanut!” mustatukkainen ilmoitti raastaen hiuksiaan.  
Tätä menoa miehestä tulisi huolineen, ylivahvoine naispuolisine sukulaisineen ja jästipäisen sisarensa takia vielä kalju.  
“Mitä sitten!?” salamurhaaja kohottautui seisomaan, jotta pystyisi edes hiukan tasaisemmin kilpailemaan mulkaisujen avulla.  
“Sitä, että tämä on yhtä lailla Gackton koti kuin sinunkin kotisi!” pantterimainen astui aivan sisarensa eteen ja kallisti päätään katsoakseen alas loimuaviin silmiin.  
Jos pisin olisi ollut uhkarohkeudessaan tyhmä, tämä olisi varmasti tönäissyt sisartaan. Vaikka yakuza saattoi olla seksiaddiktoitunut hullu, ei mafiapomo kuitenkaan idiootti ollut.  
“Minä en aio katsoa sitä, kuinka Gackt joutuu kärsimään sinun yhdenyön toivojesi takia!” Asagi huusi saaden äitinsä nyökyttelemään.  
“Älä sitten tule tänne katsomaan!” laihin rääkäisi asettaen kätensä lantiolleen.  
“Tämä on minun elämääni ja minä teen, kuten haluan!”  
“Entä Gackt!?” Asagi ei voinut uskoa isosiskoaan.  
“Miten voit edes harkita tuollaista, kun sinulla on pieni lapsi!?” Sayuri oli järkyttynyt tyttärensä puheista ja uhmakkuudesta.  
“Pieni lapsi on elinikäinen vastuu!”  
“Jonka minä olen ottanut, koska te pakotitte!” Hikaru käänsi teräksisen katseensa äitiinsä.  
“Nyt minä teen, kuten käskitte! Jättäkää meidät sitten viimein rauhaan!” kädet heilahtivat ilmassa käskien kutsumattomia vieraita lähtemään.

Kukaan vastapuolesta ei lähtenyt, ja Hide-zoukin katsoi tiukasti naista, jota piti sydämessään isosiskonaan. Toinen ei ollut hänen mielestään tehnyt lainkaan, kuten tämän olisi pitänyt. Ainakaan ne kaksi baarista tuotua miestä eivät kuuluneet hänen mielestään vaatimuksiin.  
“Gackt on meidän sukulaisemme ja me haluamme katsoa, että hänellä on kaikki hyvin!” alamaailman kuningatar ilmoitti kiukusta täristen.  
Iästään huolimatta leskellä oli vielä paljon voimaa jäljellä, eikä tämä varmasti luovuttaisi koskaan – ei edes toinen jalka haudassaan.  
“Entä minun hyvinvointini?!” nuorempi nainen ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa.  
“Etkö sinä välitä yhtään minun voinnistani?! Miksi asetat minun poikani oman tyttäresi edelle?!” tämä nosti käden rintakehälleen.  
“Tietenkin välitän!” elävä legenda katsoi surullisesti tytärtään.  
“Me välitämme niin sinusta kuin Gacktosta!” yakuza ilmoitti ja vilkaisi vielä kakkosmiestään, joka nyökkäsi tukien sanoja.  
“Me kaikki, koko mafia, välitämme teistä kummastakin, mutta sinä olet jo aikuinen ihminen, joka tekee päätöksiä itsestään!” pantterimainen yritti laskea kätensä laihimman olkapäälle, mutta kosketus torjuttiin.  
“Niitä päätöksiä minä olenkin tehnyt! Kuten sanoit, minä olen aikuinen ihminen, joka osaa tehdä omat päätöksensä!” salamurhaaja muistutti kovalla äänellä.  
“Mutta Gackt on lapsi!” mustatukkainen halusi tarttua tuosta laihasta kaulasta kiinni ja puristaa, jotta sisarensa päähän olisi tullut edes hiukan tervettä järkeä.  
“Sinun tehtäväsi on miettiä poikasi parasta!” vanhempi nainen tiesi olevansa oikeassa.  
Oikeastaan tämä huusi täsmälleen samat asiat, mitkä teräväpiirteinen olisi halunnut huutaa ja vielä takoa nuijalla lyhimmän päähän. Se ei tosin olisi sopinut muuten vakavan, varsin mietteliään nuoren miehen luonteelle. Hän huusi silloin, kun oli aihetta huutaa ja kukaan muu ei tehnyt sitä hänen puolestaan. Tässä kohdassa niitä huutajia oli riittävästi, ja vapaaehtoisia löytyisi vaikka millä mitalla.  
“Sinun on tiedettävä, mitä lapsesi tuntee ja tekee milloinkin! Tiedätkö edes nyt, missä Gackt nyt on!?”  
“Közin, K:n ja Uruhan kanssa, kuten itse tiedät hyvin!” Hikaru rääkäisi kuin käheä varis.  
Huutaminen alkoi tuntua kurkussa.  
“Ethän sinä edes tiennyt, missä Gackt oli, kun me tulimme tänne!” Asagi karjaisi väliin.  
“Ihme, ettei tukehtunut sohvan ja seinän väliin pölypalleroihin! Hyvä, että tajusi tulla pois sieltä kuullessaan meidän tulevan!”  
“Minä kielsin häntä menemästä sinne yli sata kertaa!” salamurhaaja mulkaisi veljeään tietäen tämän olevan oikeassa.  
Poika oli todellakin taas kontannut sohvan ja seinän väliin olevaan koloon. Kerran nainen oli käynyt repimässä lapsensa pois sieltä ja saanut tämän itkemään satuttavasta otteesta. Lapsihan oli tottelematon tahallaan!  
“Minkä minä sille voin, ettei hän tottele!”

“Se on sinun omaa syytäsi!” Sayuri moitti avoimesti esikoistaan.  
“Sinun täytyy tietää jatkuvasti, mitä poikasi tekee, ajattelee, tuntee ja keiden kanssa liikkuu!”  
“Ja sinäkö olet joku vuoden äiti-tittelin voittaja?” lyhyin purskahti ilkeään nauruun.  
“Minä tiedän hyvin, missä liikutte, keiden kanssa olette ja mitä puuhaatte”, vanhimman ääni vaimeni ja tämä katsoi hämmentyneenä yllättäen nauruun purskahtanutta mustahiuksista.  
“Tiedät vai?” laihimman katse muuttui ovelammaksi ja hymy sai Hide-zoun värähtämään.  
“Sinä et tiedä meistä mitään!” nuorempi nainen karjaisi yllättäen täysiä.  
“Älä tule saarnaamaan minulle äitiydestä, kun et tiedä minun ajatuksistani mitään! Minä olen sinulle vain heikko, masentunut tyttö, joka napsii lääkkeitä kitaansa! Sinä et tiedä mitään minun toimistani!” mafianainen astui lähemmäksi muita saaden veljensä perääntymään.  
“Ethän sinä tiedä mitään Asagista ja siitä, kenen kanssa hän on yli kuusi vuotta elänyt! Ethän sinä edes tiedä sitä, että hän ja Hide-zou seurustelevat!”  
“Hiljaa, Hikaru!” pelko iskeytyi yakuzaan.  
“Älä sano enää sanaakaan!”  
“Mitä sinä sanoit, Hikaru?” Sayuri kysyi välittämättä poikansa huudosta.

Mustat, vanhat silmät tuijottivat laihinta totisina. Alamaailman kuningatar ei huomannut lainkaan, kuinka mafiapomo vilkaisi kakkosmiestään pelokkaana miettien, mitä tapahtuisi. Se selviäisi pian kummankin kauhuksi. Kauhulla oli kuitenkin aivan toisenlaiset kasvot, naisen kasvot. Hikarun silmät olivat pullistuneet pelosta hiukan ulos päästä ja käsi nousi peittämään suun, joka oli sanonut aivan liikaa suutuspäissään. Laiha vartalo kylmeni saaden ihon menemään kanalihalle, kun lyhyin käänsi anteeksipyytävän peloissaan katseensa pikkuveljeensä ja sitten tämän rakastettuun.  
Asagi sulki silmänsä haluamatta tietää, keneltä tultaisiin seuraavaksi kysymään tuota kysymystä, johon isosisko ei vastannut. Kädet nousivat tukemaan päätä, kuin se saattaisi pudota hartioiden välistä. Jalat veivät miestä kauemmaksi kivettyneestä äidistään, joka ei tehnyt muuta, kuin tuijottanut tytärtään.  
Hide-zou koetti hakea rikollisjärjestön johtajan katsetta, mutta tämä vältteli pientäkin kontaktia. Se tuntui pahalta nuorimmasta, helvetin pahalta. Kyllä hän ymmärsi, että paljastus pelotti ja satutti pantterimaista, mutta niin se satutti ruskeahiuksistakin. Jos hän oli toivonut suhteen paljastuvan, niin se olisi tapahtunut jossain mukavammassa ympäristössä ilman minkäänlaista riitaa. Eikä kellään tietenkään ollut viinaa, jolla tarpeen vaatiessa voisi juottaa elävän legendan humalaan! Taikka sitten kumauttaa sillä pullolla naiselta tajun kankaalle…

“Asagi”, odotettu nimi kaikui viimein huoneessa.  
Vanhin kääntyi hitaasti poikansa puoleen saaden vastaavasti mustatukkaisen hypähtämään säikähtäneenä teräväpiirteisen rinnalle. Siitä katse sitten kohdistui kumpaakin mieheen ja siihen, kuinka nämä tarttuivat toisiaan käsistä kiinni vartaloidensa takana. Huone tuntui kylmentyvän ja hiljenevän, kun nuoret vain katsoivat toisiaan miettien, mitä sanoa. Jonkunhan tässä pitäisi sanoa jotain.  
“Asagi, mitä Hikaru tarkoitti? Mitä sinä ja Hide-zou teette?” äiti kysyi matalalla äänellä säilyttäen kuitenkin naisellisen viehättävyytensä.  
Yakuza nielaisi ja puristi lujasti toimitusjohtajan kättä. Mies halusi paeta. Nyt enemmän kuin koskaan mustatukkainen halusi hypätä ikkunasta ulos ja juosta kadulle kiljuen kauhusta. Sitä tämä ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä – Nagoyan valtiatar saisi kuitenkin nopeasti välimatkan kirittyä iästään huolimatta. Voisihan tuon kaiken kieltää, kuten pantterimainen äkkiä tajusi raottaessaan suutaan. Isosisko söi vahvoja lääkkeitä, jotka varmasti saisivat mielen menemään sekaisin. Tästä päästäisiin yli, helposti, kunhan vain saisi sanottua oikeat sanat.  
Hellä käden nykäisy sai Asagin vilkaisemaan alas yhteen kietoutuneisiin sormiin. Hitaasti katse nousi voimakasleukaisen silmiin. Anova katse pyysi johtajaansa vastaamaan esitettyyn kysymykseen rehellisesti, mikä sai täyteläiset huulet nousemaan pieneen hymyyn. Mies tunsi olonsa pelkuriksi, miten mafiapomo kehtasi edes harkita valehtelemista äidilleen. Pantterimainenhan rakasti kultaansa ja oli täysin varma, hyvin ylpeä heistä. Salaaminen ja valehteleminen olisivat vain merkkejä siitä, että rikollisjärjestön johtaja häpeäisi itseään.

“Me seurustelemme, äiti”, Asagi vastasi viimein ja käänsi katseensa Sayuriin.  
Käsi irrottautui otteesta ja kietoutui Hide-zoun vartalon ympärille pehmeään halaukseen.  
“Minä ja Hide-zou emme ole pelkästään yakuza ja kakkosmies, tai edes parhaita ystäviä. Me olemme rakastavaisia ja olemme seurustelleen yli kuusi vuotta.”  
Hikaru uikahti hiljaa, kuin joku olisi juuri virittänyt tikittävän pommin käyntiin. Tämä oli kuitenkin turhaa, koska nainen itse oli tuonut asian ilmi, vaikkakin vahingossa.

Alamaailman legenda ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti yhä toisiinsa kietoutuneita miehiä. Ajatukset toistivat kuulemiaan sanoja yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen silmien lopulta sulkeutuessa kostuneina. Miten tämä oli mahdollista? Missä vaiheessa hänen poikansa oli iskenyt silmänsä… Ei! Missä välissä hänen kolme lastaan olivat hylänneet oman äitinsä? Miksi? Miksi he olivat hylänneet hänet?

“Sayuri, me olemme pahoillamme tästä salaamisesta”, kakkosmiehen oli pakko sanoa.  
“Me emme vain tienneet, miten olisimme kertoneet ja sitten vain tuli kaikenlaista… Emme halunneet järkyttää sinua.”  
Miehet eivät saaneet vastausta, koska vanhin nainen kääntyi ympäri ja suuntasi ulko-ovelle ja siitä ulos.  
“Äiti!” mafiapomo huudahti äitinsä perään.  
Miten tässä oli käynyt näin? Miksi? Miksi!?

“Asagi, minä…”, Hikaru aloitti hiljaa anteeksipyytelynsä.  
“Sinä olet sanonut jo aivan liikaa!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja sähähti ja käänsi selkänsä salamurhaajalle.  
“Olet aiheuttanut jo tarpeeksi ongelmia!”  
“Älä minua pelkästään syytä!” nainen puolustautui, vaikka tiesikin veljensä olevan oikeassa.  
“Itse olisit voinut kertoa aikaisemmin!”  
“Sinä itse neuvoit vaikenemaan äidille minun ja Hide-zoun suhteesta!” pantterimainen kääntyi ympäri valmiina oikeasti satuttamaan sisartaan.  
Sen verran vihainen mies oli, että unohti lyhimmän masennuksen ja muutenkin henkisen epätasapainon. Onneksi paikalla oli tilanteen ikävästä käänteestä huolimatta edes yksi järkevä ihminen.

“Nyt ei ole aika riidellä!” toimitusjohtaja komensi ja astui sisarusten väliin työntäen näitä kauemmaksi toisistaan.  
Valitettavasti laihin huitaisi tuon hyvää tarkoittaneen käden pois. Mustahiuksinen mulkaisi raivosta täristen liikemiestä, kuin tämä olisi ollut vihollinen. Ilmeisesti nainen luuli saavansa kohta samanlaisia syytöksiä vahvaleukaisen suusta.  
“Asagi, meidän on mentävä Sayurin luokse ja keskusteltava hänen kanssaan Burutendoulla meidän suhteestamme”, nuori mies katsoi vaativasti johtajaansa.  
“Meidän on pidettävä huoli siitä, että Sayuri ymmärtää, ettemme ilkeyttämme salanneet suhdettamme häneltä. Ehkä me voisimme viimein kertoa tunteistamme avoimesta ja lopettaa tämän älyttömän esityksen. On parempi käydä tämä keskustelu, kun ei ole muita asioita kaihertamassa välejämme.”

“Teidän on siis helpompi käydä äidin kanssa minun kimppuuni!?” kissamainen sähähti tiukasti.  
“Ei, vaan meidän on helpompi kertoa sinulle, että olemme huolissamme sinusta ja Gacktosta”, ruskeahiuksinen katsoi totisena vanhinta.  
“Emme me täällä ole ilkeyttämme, vaan haluamme, että teillä kummallakin on asiat hyvin. Jos kaikki on hyvin, saat meidät kyllä puhumalla ymmärtämään tai sitten päinvastoin. Me kuitenkin näemme myöhemmin, kun tulemme katsomaan Gacktoa, ja Asagi tulee hakemaan laskunne mukaansa”, katse kääntyi pisimmän puoleen, minkä jälkeen teräväpiirteinen katsoi ikkunasta ulos, jossa näki kolmen miehen kävelevän kadulla punapään kantaessa pientä poikaa ulkopäillään.  
“Asagi, meidän täytyy varmaan lähteä. Közi, K ja Uruha palasivat Gackton kanssa. Tästä on tulossa rankka ilta meille kaikille eikä sitä kannata kuitenkaan liian myöhäiseksi jättää”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huomautti ja käveli eteiseen robottimaisen jäykästi.  
Kengät laitettiin jalkaan ja sitten nuori mies astui ulos tietäen hyvin, että mafiapomo tuijotti hämmentyneenä hänen selkäänsä ja ulkona taas kohtaisi syyttävän katseen. Se ei kuitenkaan hidastanut nuorta miestä, vaikka yakuza kiirehti rakkaansa perään. Oli aika kertoa totuus kaikesta kimonopukuiselle.

Ilta kului aivan toisella tavalla, kuin Asagi ja Hide-zou olivat kuvitelleet. Sayuri siirtyi heti Burutendoulle päästyään vierashuoneeseen eikä suostunut tulemaan ulos tai päästämään ketään sisään. Nainen vain ilmoitti tylysti haluavansa ajatella rauhassa. Tämän seikan takia mieskaksikko päätti mennä ajoissa nukkumaan ja ensimmäisen kerran samaan makuuhuoneeseen, kun elävä legenda oli vierailulla. Omalla tavallaan se tuntui kakkosmiehestä hyvältä, mutta jokin tuntui uhkaavalta. Nukkumaan mennessä nuori mies kuitenkin ravisteli päätään turhille ajatuksille ja ryömi kultansa kainaloon rauhoittelemaan tätä suukoillaan.

Aamulla kukonlaulun aikaan kaksikko ei kuitenkaan nähnyt aina heitä aikaisemmin heräävää alamaailman kuningatarta keittiössä tai parvekkeella tervehtimässä aurinkoa. Yakuza kävi jopa koputtelemassa ovelle, jos leski olisi halunnut aamiaista, mutta tämä ei vastannut. Siispä miesten oli vain pakko mennä töihin ja puhua sitten myöhemmin naisen kanssa.  
Töiden teko ei kuitenkaan maittanut toimitusjohtajalle hänen jäädessä kymmeniä kertoja katsomaan ulos ikkunasta kauniin sinistä taivasta ja mitä erilaisimman muotoisia pilviä. Kaupungin kerrostalot kohosivat taivasta kohti eikä ruskeahiuksinen ollut lounastauon tullessa onnistunut kuin soittamaan kolme puhelua ja hoitamaan vain muutaman paperiasian. Puhumattomuus kaihersi mieltä liikaa. Hetken pohdittuaan nuori mies päätti mennä takaisin kotiin ja pitää loppupäivän vapaata töistä. Ehkä hän voisi keskustella Sayurin kanssa kahdestaan ja selittää paremmin tuntemuksiaan Asagia kohtaan sekä heidän suhdettaan.

Kaikeksi onneksi, kuten teräväpiirteinen sen näki kotiin päästyään, Sayuri oli ylimmässä kerroksessa valmistelemassa itselleen, ja ruuan määrästä päätellen Uruhalle, lounasta. Nainen vilkaisi ovelle tyynesti, mutta käänsi nopeasti katseen takaisin paistettaviin nuudeleihin, joita käänteli varsin aggressiivisesti puisesta lastasta päätellen.  
“Päivää, Sayuri”, Hide-zou tervehti jättäessään kengät eteiseen.  
Kevyin askelin nuorempi käveli avokeittiöön vilkaisten samalla ympärilleen. Uruhaa ei näkynyt missään. Ilmeisesti vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli huoneessaan lukemassa kirjaa, mistä oli tullut tälle jonkinlainen tapa, kun autonkuljettajalla ei ollut annettu minkäänlaisia tehtäviä. Hyvä, ettei tätä näkynyt, nyt ruskeahiuksinen saattaisi vapaasti keskustella äitihahmonsa kanssa.  
“Tuota, Sayuri… Voisimmeko jutella eilisestä?” pidempi kysyi varovaisesti nojautuessaan tiskipöytää vasten.  
Elävä legenda ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan jatkoi ruuan laittoaan. Eräs kattila näytti kiehuvan yli, mutta ammattimaisella taidolla nainen nosti kannen tarkastaen keitettävät vihannekset. Tuollainen sivuuttaminen tuntui pahalta, kun vanhempi käyttäytyi kuin kukaan ei olisi tullutkaan hänen seuraansa.  
“Sayuri, minä olen oikeasti pahoillani siitä, että minun ja Asagin suhde selvisi sinulle sillä tavalla, kuin se selvisi”, teräväpiirteinen päätti puhua, vaikkei saanutkaan minkäänlaista merkkiä kuuntelemisesta.  
Mustahiuksisella oli jälleen perinteinen korkea kampaus, eivätkä korvatkaan näyttäneet olevan täynnä pumpulia. Toinen siis kuulisi hänen puheensa, ellei eilinen huutokonsertti ollut vienyt kuuloa mukanaan.  
“Minä… Sayuri, minä halusin kertoa sinulle jo vuosia sitten, kun minä ja Asagi aloimme seurustella. Asagi ei kuitenkaan halunnut kertoa vielä silloin, koska hän halusi katsoa, kuinka tosissamme olemme… Kai hän uskoi asian olevan helpompaa meille kaikille, jos olisit tottunut minuun paluuni jälkeen”, toimitusjohtaja puhui mutisten välillä hiukan.  
“Totuus on kuitenkin se, että minä rakastan poikaasi eniten tässä maailmassa ja me olemme onnellisia yhdessä. Viimeiset vuodet ovat olleet parasta aikaa elämässäni, vaikka mafian ja alamaailman paljastuminen ottivatkin aluksi koville. Minä pääsin kuitenkin vaikeuksien yli hyvien ystävien, sinun ja Asagin avulla – te kaikki olette minulle tärkeitä. Asagi on minulle tärkeä.”

Laihempi ei sanonut vieläkään mitään, mutta tämä kuunteli. Sen näki, koska liikkeet olivat hidastuneet ja nainen oli laittanut hellan lämmön pienemmälle, ettei ruoka vain palaisi pohjaan. Jo merkki siitä, etteivät kaikki sanat jääneet huomioimatta antoi lisää itsevarmuutta.  
“Minä tiedän, että olet varmasti vihainen meille valehtelemisesta, ja ymmärrän sinua hyvin, Sayuri. Minäkin olisin varmasti tuossa kohdassa vihainen, kun vielä kuulit totuuden minusta ja Asagista Hikarulta etkä meiltä”, liikemies puhui rauhallisesti ja kääntyi sitten äitihahmonsa puoleen laskien kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
“Me vain… pelkäsimme totuuden kertomista. Asagi pelkäsi, miten suhtautuisit häneen, kun olet niin kärkkäästi muutenkin puuttunut mafian asioihin. Minä taas pelkäsin, näkisitkö minua enää poikanasi… Sayuri…”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nielaisi kuuluvasti.  
“Voitko antaa meille anteeksi?”  
Mustasilmäinen päästi irti puisesta lastasta ja asetti kannen paistettujen nuudelien päälle. Katse nousi hitaasti ylös katsomaan hellan yläpuolella olevaa maustehyllyä.  
“Saatte anteeksi”, Sayuri sanoi hitaasti ja käänsi katseensa hitaasti “nuorimpaan” poikaansa.  
Hide-zou henkäisi helpottuneena ja onnellinen hymy nousi huulille, kun nuori mies oli aloittamassa vuosisadan kiitos- ja pulinavyöryään.  
“Jos jätät Asagin”, naisen sanat saivat ilmeen muuttumaan irvistykseksi ja koko huoneen viilenemään.

Ääni ei ollut kuitenkaan mitään verrattuna siihen katseeseen, joka vaati toista tottelemaan. Sanat juuttuivat ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen kurkkuun ylistävien lauseiden pudotessa päästä lattialle pirstoutuen tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.  
“Mi-mitä?” kakkosmies ei halunnut uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi.  
“Saatte kumpikin anteeksi, jos lopetatte tuon typeryyden ja sinä jätät hänet”, vanhempi sanoi päättäväisesti.  
“Typeryyden? Ei seurustelumme ole typeryyttä, vaan rakkautta toisiamme kohtaan”, liikemies yritti selittää.  
Ehkä oli ollut sittenkin typerää tulla tänne lounastauolla juttelemaan tapahtuneesta elävän legendan kanssa yksin. Olisi ollut viisaampaa odottaa sittenkin Asagia.  
“Ei, te kuvittelette rakastavanne toisianne”, mustahiuksinen sanoi varmalla äänellä siirtyen sitten olohuoneeseen.  
“Te olette jotenkin erehtyneet tulkitsemaan näin aikuisiällä olevan kiintymyksenne muuksi kuin veljesten väliseksi rakkaudeksi. Olette unohtaneet sen, mitä te olitte pieninä.”  
“Pienenä saatoin pitää Asagia veljenäni, mutta en enää teini-iässä enkä varsinkaan Osakaan palattuani”, nuorempi yritti selittää ja käveli “äitinsä” eteen olohuoneeseen.  
“Totuus on se, että minä rakastan Asagia ja hän rakastaa minua miehenä – me haluamme elää koko loppuelämämme yhdessä rakastavaisina.”

“Älä puhu tuollaista!” mustasilmäinen karjaisi yllättäen nostaen kädet korvilleen.  
“Minä en halua kuulla mitään tuollaista enää koskaan… Asagi ei ole… Sinä et voi olla…”, nainen mutisi hiljaa itsekseen.  
“Homojako?” voimakasleukainen kysyi nähden kasvojen värähdyksestä toisen tarkoittaneen juuri sitä.  
“Minä olen kyllä täysiverinen homoseksuaali ja ylpeä siitä”, mies päätti hiukan tarkentaa totuutta.  
“Mutta Asagi taas ei ole, hän on biseksuaali. Et sinä muuten olisi tavannut koskaan niitä tyttöjä, joista et kuulemma pitänyt yhdestäkään.”  
“He olivat typeriä nirppanokkia, joista ei ollut mihinkään”, kädet otettiin pois korvilta.  
Lyhempi hengitti raskaasti kooten samalla ajatuksiaan. Alamaailman kuningattaren oli rauhoituttava, koska tähän kaikkeen olisi selitys ja keino korjata asiat.  
“Tämä on teidän elämässänne vain ohimenevä vaihe”, tomesodepukuinen henkäisi viimein ja katsoi säälivästi pidempäänsä.  
“Olisihan minun pitänyt ymmärtää. Olette kumpikin pettyneet rakastamiinne naisiin ja jotenkin ajauduitte vain toistenne luokse”, käsi nousi koskettamaan toimitusjohtajan poskea.  
Hide-zou värähti kosketusta, koska se tuntui aivan vääränlaiselta – samoin kuin säälin täyteinen katse.  
“Hide-zou, kaikki järjestyy. Minä hankin sinulle ja Asagille apua – psykologia on edistynyt huomattavasti viimeisinä vuosina ja ongelmaanne on varmasti keksitty ratkaisu.”  
“Ei homous ole mikään sairaus, joka lähtee lääkitsemällä pois”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen otti Sayurin käden pois kasvoiltaan tahtomatta uskoa tätä.  
Oliko todella vanha nainen samanlainen kuin ne, jotka pitivät homoseksuaalisuutta aivoissa olevana vikana. Pitäisikö hänen mainita eräästä pisteestä, joka heillä jokaisella oli?  
“Sayuri, tämä ei ole mitään ohimenevää hairahdusta, vaan todellista rakkautta. Minä ja Asagi rakastamme toisiamme oikeasti ja aiomme elää loppu elämämme tällä tavalla.”  
“Te ette voi!” alamaailman kuningatar kirkaisi täristen joka puolelta.  
“Se ei ole oikein! Teidän kuuluu mennä naimisiin naisen kanssa ja saada lapsia! Kakkosmiehen täytyy tehdä niin! Erityisesti yakuzan kuuluu tehdä niin! Se on ainoa oikea tie!” nainen nosti loimuavan katseensa pidempäänsä.  
“Te pilaatte elämänne tuolla tavalla! Sinä pilaat Asagin elämän!” tämä huusi vielä kovempaa.  
“Meidän tiemme on meidän päätettävissä!” liikemies sai tarpeekseen siitä, että oli ainoa, joka ajatteli.  
Hän oli yrittänyt keskustella järkevästi. Hän oli yrittänyt ymmärtää Sayuria ja toimia oikein. Siitä huolimatta laihempi ei suostunut kuuntelemaan tai tajuamaan. Ehkä olisi ollut sittenkin parasta, ettei Sayurille olisi ilmoitettu Hikarun tilasta. Ehkei näin olisikaan käynyt.  
“Minä en halua noudattaa tuollaista typerää kaavaa, koska se olisi väärin niin minua kuin sitä naista kohtaan! Minä en aio elää valheessa, kun en tunne mitään kiintymystä naisia kohtaan, vaan himoitsen miehiä! Aivan, himoitsen miehiä ja erityisesti Asagia!” mies karjaisi toivoen saavansa toisen tajuamaan edes jotain.

“Pidä näppisi erossa Asagista!” elävä legenda heristi sormeaan hengittäen raskaasti nenänsä kautta.  
“Asagin taitaa olla vaikeampi pitää näppinsä irti minusta!” ruskeahiuksinen karjaisi pienen faktan.  
“Totuus on se, ettei meitä välttämättä olisi ilman Asagin antamaa suudelmaa! Sen tietää joka ikinen tässä mafiassa!”  
“Joka ikinen?” mustat silmät laajenivat kuulemastaan.  
“Kyllä, Sayuri”, Hide-zou veti henkeä.  
“Jokainen tämän mafian jäsen tietää suhteestamme – myös jotkut vastustajammekin tietävät, kuten Kuro Kage. Sinä olet niitä harvoja liittolaisiamme, jotka eivät tiedä asiasta yhtään mitään.”  
“Siis poikani pään sekoittaminen on tämän mafian syytä”, Sayuri sanoi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen monotonisella äänellä.  
“Tämä kaikki siis siksi, etten minä ole laittanut Ruizaa ja muita kuriin… Siksi siis…”  
“Minun ja Asagin suhteella ei ole mitään tekemistä Ruizan, Hirokin, Atsushin ja muiden kanssa!” voimakasleukainen jyrähti samassa säikähtäen ystäviensä puolesta.  
“Anna heidän elää omaan elämäänsä äläkä sekoita heitä tähän!”  
“Sinä et anna minulle muita vaihtoehtoja”, elävä legenda sanoi hiljaa kävellessään kohti omaa huonettaan.  
Sivukäytävälle päästyään nainen kuitenkin pysähtyi ja käänsi katseensa kakkosmieheen. Silmät katsoivat kostuneina, mutta päättäväisinä vahvoja kasvoja koettaen saada niistä jotain, mutta mitä, sitä nuorempi ei tiennyt. Kukaan ei tiennyt täsmälleen, mitä lesken päässä pyöri – eivät edes tämän omat lapset.  
“Tosin, Hide-zou”, tomesodepukuinen sanoi hitaasti, kuin äänen tuottaminen olisi äkkiä vaikeutunut.  
“Sinuna olisin enemmän huolissani itsestäni kuin muista. Sinuna alkaisin nukkua ase kädessä ja pelkäisin jokaista varjoa, jos et osaa tehdä itsesi ja Asagin parhaaksi oikein.”

Hellä uhkaus sai ruskeahiuksisen perääntymään. Iho kalpeni, kun mieli tajusi, että tuo nainen, joka oli melkein kasvattanut hänet, uhkasi juuri hänen henkeään. Jos mies ei tottelisi, vanhempi tappaisi hänet.  
Hitaasti laihempi kääntyi ympäri uskoessaan tehneensä asiansa selväksi ja poistui huoneeseensa.  
“Luuletko, että uhkauksesi saa minut jättämään Asagin!” kiukku ja pelko täyttivät jalat, jotka saivat toimitusjohtajan ryntäämään alamaailman kuningattaren perään.  
Ovi paiskattiin auki ja ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen syöksyi vierashuoneeseen välittämättä saamastaan murhaavasta katseesta.  
“Millainen äiti pakottaa lapsensa rakkaan hylkäämään tämän!? Millainen äiti ei anna lapsiensa olla onnellisia!?”  
“Sellainen äiti, joka tietää toimivansa lastensa parhaaksi”, mustasilmäinen vastasi siihen tyynesti.  
Ilmeisesti olohuoneesta poistuminen omaan huoneeseen toi rauhallisuutta. Olihan lyhempi tavallaan omalla pesällään, jossa oli vahvempi kuin olohuoneessa aikaansa viettänyt nuorukainen.  
“Et näe sitä ehkä nyt, mutta tulevaisuudessa -”  
“En näe sitä nyt enkä kyllä varmasti näe tulevaisuudessakaan!” kakkosmies keskeytti lesken.  
“Sinä uhkasit juuri satuttavasi minua ja mafiamiehiämme, jos en tee, kuten sinä sanot! Sekö muka on minun parhaakseni!? Onko tuo muka Asagin parhaaksi!” käsi huitaisi ilmaa osoittaen ympärilleen, kuin muut miehet olisivat olleet siinä vieressään.  
“Kuten sanoin, sinä et kykene kiihtyneenä näkemään tekojeni taakse. Olen varma, että tulevaisuudessa näet myös minun kantani ja ymmärrät minun toimivan oikein”, Sayuri vastasi varmana omista sanoistaan.  
“Sanoin myös äsken, että sinä itse päätät, mitä tulee tapahtumaan. Kaikki on sinusta kiinni.”

“Luuletko, että aion vain totella kiltisti sinua, koska pelkään itseni puolesta?!” Hide-zou karjui, vaikka oikeasti pelkäsi kuollakseen.  
Kyllä hän tiesi, mitä kaikkea Nagoyan valtiatar oli tehnyt miehensä kuoltua. Kaikki miehet olivat kertoneet jokaisesta kidutusmenetelmästä, kuolemista ja käskyistä, vaikkei nuori mies ollut uskonut niitä aikaisemmin. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että äitihahmonsa olisi voinut todella satuttaa ja tapattaa omia alaisiaan ollessaan tyytymätön heidän tekoihinsa.  
“Minä en aio jättää Asagia koskaan, vaikka joutuisin heittämään henkeni siitä hyvästä! Et edes voi tehdä sitä!” liikemiehen oli pakko saada itselleen jokin turva.  
“Koko mafia menisi sekaisin kuolemastani! Koko organisaatio hajoaisi käsiin! Et voi ottaa sitä riskiä! Asagi eikä kukaan muukaan mafiasta kestäisi sinua saatuaan tietää, että olisit tappanut minut!”  
“Siinä olet vain osittain oikeassa”, mustasilmäinen nyökkäsi hiukan ylpeänä.  
Ei nuorempi tosiaan ollut mikään typerys.  
“Jos nyt kalauttaisin kuulan kalloosi, koko mafia vajoaisi kaaokseen enkä saisi mitenkään tässä tilanteessa vieritettyä syitä kenenkään niskaa. Kukaan ei myöskään uskoisi minun tai edes Uruhan ampuneen itsepuolustukseksi, koska sinä et kykene käymään kimppuuni. Olen sinulle liian tärkeä”, käsi nousi parantelemaan hiukan kampausta, kuin tilanne olisi ollut bisnesillallinen eikä riita.  
“En edes sanonut tappavani sinua nyt, vaan annan sinulle aikaa toimia itse oikein. Toivon todella, että tajuat sinun ja Asagin eron olevan oikea ratkaisu. Jos et taas ajan myötä ymmärrä, et jätä minulle muita vaihtoehtoja ja silloin minä olen valmiina estämään kuolemasi tuoman kaaoksen ja etsimään toisen syntipukin. Ymmärrätkö sinä minua? Ymmärrätkö, että meidän kaikkien parhaaksi sinun on vain luovutettava?”  
“Luuletko minun todella nielevän sanasi sanomatta tai tappelematta vastaan!?” vahvat kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin.  
“Minä en suostu jättämään Asagia! En edes oman henkeni uhalla, ymmärrätkö sinä sitä!?”

“Hide-zou, et -” elävä legenda aloitti, mutta nainen keskeytettiin julmasti.  
“Mitä luulet Asagin suhtautuvan siihen, että uhkailet hänen kakkosmiehensä, rakkaansa, henkeä, koska et vain pidä hänen seksuaalisuudestaan!?” toimitusjohtaja ei halunnut kuulla enää yhtään sanaa kaikkien parhaasta tai siitä, että hänen tunteensa olivat väärin.  
Se, mitä toinen teki, oli väärin. Kaikki muu oli oikein.  
“Luuletko todella, etten kertoisi Asagille uhkauksistasi!? Miten luulet poikasi suhtautuvan sinuun sen jälkeen!?”  
“Hide-zou, sinä et tiedä, mistä puhut”, Sayurin yllättävä naurahdus sai Hide-zoun vaikenemaan.  
“Sehän ajaisi vain minun ajatuksiani eteenpäin.”  
“Mitä tarkoitat?” ruskeahiuksinen murisi matalasti.  
“Sinä unohdat minun valtani Asagiin”, leski sanoi varmalla äänellä tietäen olevansa oikeassa.  
“Asagi ei ikinä uskoisi minun uhanneen sinua. Hän väittäisi sinun ymmärtäneen asioita väärin, koska ei voi uskoa minun kykenevän sellaiseen. Minä olen Asagin _äiti_. Minä olen ollut hänen kanssaan kaikki nämä vuodet, kun Yoshiki…”, ääni hävisi hetkeksi tuon nimen sanomisesta, mutta palasi sitten.  
“Kun hänen isänsä kuoli. Minä olin hänen tukenaan, kun sinä lähdit Tokioon. Kaikki nämä vuodet minä olen huolehtinut hänestä ja rakastanut koko sydämestäni. Luuletko tosiaan, että kaiken kokemamme jälkeen hän uskoisi sinua tuossa asiassa?”  
“Sen saamme nähdä sitten, kun Asagi tulee kotiin”, kakkosmies tunsi olonsa äkkiä epävarmemmaksi.  
Oli tosiaan totta, että kaikista äideistä Sayurilla olisi vahvin ote lapsiinsa, erityisesti poikaansa. Väristen äkillisestä kylmyydestä Hide-zou kääntyi ympäri ja käveli ovelle päättäen mennä rauhoittumaan ja puhua Asagille kasvotusten, kun tämä tulisi kotiin.  
“Niin sinä saat nähdä”, Sayuri käveli perässä ja tarttui oven kahvaan päättäen tarvitsevansa omaa rauhaa.  
“Älä kuitenkaan unohda, että kello tikittää niin sinulle kuin Asagille.”

Teräväpiirteinen pysähtyi jäykistyneenä ja kääntyi ympäri aikoen käskeä vanhempaa selittämään, mitä tarkoitti. Valitettavasti nuori mies kohtasi oven ja kuuli lukon raksahduksen. Hän voisi hyvin huutaa oven läpi, mutta lyhempi ei vastaisi, se olisi varmaa. Kuitenkaan nuorempi ei osannut kuin tuijottaa sitä tummaa ovea. Mitä viimeiset sanat olivat tarkoittaneet? Hän saattaisi kuolla, mutta mitä Asagille voisi tapahtua?

\----------

Asagi palasi vasta myöhään kotiin, kun Hide-zou oli mennyt jo vuoteeseen. Sayuri oli mennyt aikaisemmin nukkumaan, tai näin ruskeahiuksinen oli uskonut. Nainen oli kuitenkin paljon ovelampi tai sitten asioista tietämätön yakuza vastaavasti pelasi äitinsä pussiin turhankin hyvin. Suihkusta tultuaan mafiapomo näytti paljon tyynemmältä kuin edellisenä iltana.  
“Eihän se loppujen lopuksi ollutkaan niin kamalaa”, mustatukka totesi ryömiessään sängyn jalkopäästä peiton alle makoilemaan osittain ruskeahiuksisen päälle.  
“Mikä?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi varovasti miettien päänsä sisällä, miten kertoisi käymästään keskustelusta.  
“Äitini kanssa jutteleminen”, pantterimainen kehräsi ja nuolaisi hellästi rintalihasta huomaamatta lainkaan allaan olevan vartalon jäykistymistä.  
“Minua vaivasi se eilinen puhumattomuus ja päätin jutella hänen kanssaan kotiin tultuani, mutta sinä ilkimys olitkin ehtinyt ensin!” mies naurahti iloisena ja rutisti rakastaan.  
“Mistä tiedät?” kakkosmies veti terävästi henkeä.  
Hänen oli paha olla.  
“Äiti kertoi sinun tulleen töistä kotiin lounastauolla ja olitte keskustelleet asiasta”, mustat silmät katsoivat sädehtien vahvoja kasvoja.  
“Ymmärrätte kuulemma nyt toisianne ja toistenne ajatuksia, mikä on enemmän kuin hyvä. Minun oli niin hyvä vain olla siinä ja tietää, että äiti tietää minun rakastavan sinua. Hän vaikutti ymmärtävän meitä ja hyväksyvän meidän suhteemme”, päällimmäinen kertoi onnellisena.

Ei, asia ole niin, ruskeahiuksinen olisi halunnut sanoa. Hän olisi halunnut huutaa, että leski valehteli pojalleen ja näytteli taitavasti varmistaakseen, ettei toinen uskoisi totuutta. Alamaailman kuningatar oli ollut oikeassa, Asagi ei todellakaan uskoisi äidistään mitään tuollaista. Sen todisti onnellisen hymyn lisäksi seuraavat sanat:  
“Ruiza ja muut saivat minut hiukan säikkymään kaapista tulemista, mutta kai se on aina omalle äidilleen pelottava kertoa tuollaisesta”, sormet silittävät tasaista ihoa miljonäärin näyttäessä hiukan mietteliäältä.  
“Minua luultavasti pelotti, miten äiti suhtautuisi minuun, tai muuttuisiko hänen rakkautensa minua kohtaan. Äiti on kuitenkin aina ollut minulle tärkeä enkä edes halua tietää, millaista elämäni olisi ilman häntä. Välillä minua ärsyttää, kun en tiedä, mitä hän täsmälleen ajattelee. Tärkeintä on kuitenkin se, että hän tietää meidän olevan onnellisesti yhdessä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja naurahti yllättäen hiukan nolostuneena puheistaan.

Hymy muuttui pirullisen vietteleväksi, kun täyteläiset huulet ryhtyivät suutelemaan kaulaa jättäen mustelmia jälkeensä. Toinen käsi valui heidän alastomiaan vartaloita pitkin koskettamaan rakkaansa miehuutta. Kosketus nivusten alueella sai nuoremman säpsähtämään ja samassa hän työnsi vanhemman pois päältään ja käänsi tälle selkänsä.  
“Mikä on, Hide-zou?” mustatukkainen säikähti odottamatonta reaktiota.  
“Ei mikään”, lyhempi vastasi, vaikka olisi halunnut huutaa, että kaikki oli pielessä.  
Nuori mies halusi huutaa, että kaikki oli väärin, ja että Sayuri vain näytteli. Ei tämä oikeasti hyväksynyt heitä, vaan piti heidän rakkauttaan vääränä ja sairautena. Sen kaiken ja enemmän, oikeastaan koko päivällä tapahtuneen keskustelun, voimakasleukainen olisi halunnut huutaa, mutta ei voinut. Ei yakuza uskoisi häntä, ei ainakaan enää nyt.  
“Miksi sitten käännyt pois luotani?” vanhempi ei selvästi ollut tyytyväinen saamaansa vastaukseen.  
“En vain jaksa tänään seksiä, minua väsyttää”, toimitusjohtaja puhui totta sekä valehteli samaan aikaan.  
“Olisit heti sanonut, rakas”, mafiapomo hymyili hellästi ja suukotti paljasta olkapäätä.  
“Ja olet tavallaan myös oikeassa, vaikket sinä sanonutkaan. Tuntuu kummalliselta hyväillä sinua tai rakastella kanssasi, vaikka äiti tietää meistä.”

“Asagi”, Hide-zou sanoi yllättäen omituisella äänellä.  
“Niin?” Asagi kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa hiukan hämmentyneenä.  
“Minä rakastan sinua”, hartiakkaampi kääntyi ympäri ja vei kätensä koskettamaan mustasilmäisen poskea.  
“Haluan sinun tietävän, että rakastan sinua koko sydämestäni enkä kadu mitään – en, vaikka minulle tapahtuisi mitä tahansa.”  
“Sinä puhut nyt hassuja”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja sulki silmänsä nauttien kosketuksesta.  
“Minäkin rakastan sinua eikä sinulle voi tapahtua mitään.”  
“Asagi, minä puhun vakavissani”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi totisena saaden kultansakin vakavoitumaan.  
“Minä rakastan sinua enkä aio koskaan jättää sinua.”  
“Minäkin puhun vakavissani”, pantterimainen vastasi ja avasi silmänsä hymyillen kauniisti.  
“Meitä ei pysty kukaan tai mikään erottamaan – me tulemme olemaan aina yhdessä, kuten olemme luvanneet toisillemme”, pidempi kumartui voimakasleukaisen yläpuolelle.  
“Meidän rakkautemme on ikuista, Hide-zou”, mies kuiskasi hiljaa huuliensa hipaistessa puhuessa nuoremman huulia.

Liikemies sulki silmänsä, kun mafiapomo suuteli häntä hellästi. Hän tunsi kyyneleen valuvan toisesta silmästään kasvoja pitkin sekoittuen sitten ruskeisiin hiuksiin. Kädet nousivat painamaan vanhemman tiukammin itseään vasten. Kielet koskettivat toisiaan hyväillen kertoen äänettömästi suuret sanat tunteistaan, jotka eivät katoaisi koskaan. Suudelma kuitenkin keskeytyi mustatukan hymähdykseen, kun tämä huomasi ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen leventävän hiukan haarojaan ja kietovan toisen jalkansa lantion ympärille.  
“Taisit muuttaa mielesi”, matala naurahdus, kun mies kosketti paljasta reittä vartalollaan.  
Enempää yakuza ei saanut sanottua, kun hänet kaapattiin uuteen suudelmaan ja sitten vielä heitettiin makaamaan sängylle toisen noustessa päälle.  
Hide-zou kosketti kiihottavasti Asagin kylkiä ja antoi kielensä puhua puolestaan jumaloiden kaulan ihoa kosketuksillaan. Nyt ei ollut puheiden aika, vaan näyttää keholla ja teoilla, miten ainutlaatuisia he olivat. Se, mitä heidän välillään oli, oli oikein. Hän aikoisi taistella sen puolesta viimeiseen verenpisaraansa saakka – mikään ei saisi häntä luovuttamaan, ellei pantterimainen sitä toivoisi. Nuori mies oli niin päättäväinen laskeutuessa kertomaan himostaan pitkälle varrelle, että huudahdukset täyttivät ininän myötä huoneen. Ruskeahiuksinen ei edes välittänyt rakkaansa mumistessa seinän takana olevista ihmisistä. Sayuri saisi kuulla kaikessa rauhassa heidän rakastelunsa ääniä, koska tämä oli ehkä voittanut taistelun, mutta ei koko sotaa. Naisen olisi tehtävä enemmän kuin uhattava kakkosmiehen henkeä, jotta saisi Oshiro Hide-zoun luopumaan elämänsä rakkaudesta.

\----------

Siitä sodasta tuli odotettua pidempi. Vielä kolmen kuukauden päästä Sayuri ja Hide-zou olivat napit vastakkain kummankaan aikomatta perääntyä. Mielessään kaksikko kuitenkin ihmetteli, kuinka kauan toinen osapuoli aikoisi käydä tätä hyödytöntä taistelua, joka satutti enemmän kuin tuotti voittoa.

Kolmen kuukauden aikana kumpikin oli huutanut ja riidellyt enemmän kuin normaalisti kokonaisen vuoden aikana. Välillä huudot muuttuivat niin koviksi, että alakerrassa olevat henkivartijatkin kuulivat korvatulppien läpi osan kiistoista. Nämä eivät kuitenkaan kertoneet kuulemastaan Asagille, koska kakkosmies pyysi näitä vaikenemaan eivätkä miehet tienneet koko totuutta. Ruskeahiuksinen ei halunnut missään nimessä sekoittaa rakastaan hänen ja lesken kiistoihin. Valitettavasti sodilla oli aina uhrinsa, ja yakuza oli yksi näistä.

Sayurilla ei näyttänyt olevan minkäänlaista kiirettä lähteä takaisin Nagoyaan. Tämä keksi jatkuvasti syitä, joiden takia jäi Osakaan. Poikansa mafia oli mukamas niin retuperällä, että se tarvitsisi ojentavaa kättä, jotta asiat toimisivat oikein. Todellisuudessa tämä tarkoitti sitä, että osasta miehistä hankkiuduttiin eroon ja nainen hankki poikansa alaisuuteen mieleisiään miehiä. Mustat silmät olivat iskeneet silmänsä myös pantterimaisen lähimpiin miehiin. Alamaailman kuningatar syyllisti lapsensa seksuaalisesta suuntauksesta tämän miehiä. Ruiza oli aina ollut julkisesti homo ja ylpeä siitä, eikä mustahiuksinen ollut koskaan sietänyt tätä yhtään. Nyt elävä legenda tuntui saaneen lisää syytä vihata asevastaavaa ja hankaloittaa tämän elämää. Muutaman kerran oli myös hyvin lähellä, ettei vaaleahiuksinen kuollut “uppiniskaisuutensa” takia.  
Hiroki ei ollut sen parempi, vaan saastainen parittaja, jonka olisi pitänyt istua siellä huoriensa keskellä tulematta koskaan kunnolla päivänvaloon. Tsunehito oli kuitenkin kaikkein pahin kolmikosta – olihan tämä etsivä ja vielä seurusteli vakavissaan kahden miehen kanssa. Sinisilmäinen sai nopeasti kokea, ettei kannattanut joutua kuolleen yakuzan lesken mustalle listalle – rouvan miehet nimittäin kävivät partioivan miehen kimppuun ja onnistuivat murtamaan tältä vasemman käden ranteen ja samaiselta puolelta vielä solisluun. Hide-zou taas luonnollisesti kävi karjumassa asiasta Nagoyan miehille ja sitten Sayurille, kun muut Asagin alaiset kävivät aseiden salakuljettajan johdolla mukiloimassa kiusaajiaan.  
Atsushi oli ongelmissa myös, koska hyppeli irtosuhteissa ja käyttäytyi muutenkin aivan väärällä tavalla. Tatsuroun olisi pitänyt ryhtyä tekemään myös kenttätöitä avustajansa sijasta ja Satochi olisi pitänyt potkaista pellolle, koska kulutti enemmän rahaa kuin tienasi. Jokaisessa oli jotain vikaa, kuten myös koko mafiassa. Ainut lohdutus joillekin harvoille oli se, että jotkut saivat enemmän kuraa niskaansa pelastaen haukuilta ja pahimmassa tapauksessa tuskaisalta kuolemalta toiset toverinsa. Asagikin sai oman osuutensa, vaikka Hide-zou yritti pelastaa tämän moitteilta. Yakuzan olisi pitänyt pitää ylvästä etäisyyttä alaisiinsa ja laittaa nämä herroittelemaan itseään yli kohteliaasti. Tämä ei kuitenkaan käynyt mafiapomolle, joka ei halunnut olla miehilleen aina oikeassa oleva jumala, joka rankaisisi pienimmästäkin erehdyksestä. Joissakin asioissa tämän oli kuitenkin luovutettava äitinsä tahdon alla.

Sota oli laajentunut tosiaan koskemaan useampaa kuin kahta ihmistä eikä Hide-zou pitänyt siitä lainkaan. Hän oli kyllä huomannut, että oli saanut hämäriä seuraajia, jotka jopa yrittivät muutaman kerran uhkailla häntä, mutta turhaan. Yksi heistä sai todeta, ettei desert eagle .50 AE:lla ammutuksi tuleminen tuntunut yhtään mukavalta. Kuitenkaan mitkään varjostukset eivät saaneet teräväpiirteistä perääntymään, mikä sai Sayurin tajuamaan suunnilleen puolen vuoden päästä heidän ensimmäisestä riidastaan, että olisi aika ottaa kovat otteet käyttöön.  
“Kauanko sinä aiot hyödyttömästi vastustaa minua!?” Sayuri karjui lounastauon aikaan Tatemonokilla.  
Tämä oli mennyt ruskeahiuksisen työpaikalle keskustellakseen tärkeistä asioista ja saattaakseen omien sanojensa mukaan tämän hulluuden päätökseen.  
“Niin kauan, kunnes sinä tajuat luovuttaa ja jättää minut, Asagin ja muun mafian rauhaan!” Hide-zou karjaisi takaisin.  
“Luuletko todella, että minä tekisin sellaista!” elävä legenda sähähti nousten seisomaan nojatuolilta.  
“Luulitko sinä todella, että minä aion jättää Asagin!” nuorempi esitti vastakysymyksen.  
“Minä en tee sitä koskaan enkä aio luovuttaa, vaikka mafia joutuukin kärsimään siitä!”  
“Kuinka monta miestä minun pitää tappaa, jotta sinä ymmärrät, ettei sinun ja Asagin suhde ole oikein!?” nainen ei voinut ymmärtää, kuinka paljon toinen kestäisi nähdä ystäviensä kärsimystä ja itsekin elää jatkuvassa pelossa.  
“Pitääkö minun todella tappaa sinut ja muutama muu läheisempi mies!?”  
“Jätä muut tämän jutun ulkopuolelle!” kakkosmies värähti miettiessään, mitä Tsunehitolle ja muille saattaisi tapahtua.  
“Heillä ei ole mitään tekemistä meidän riitamme kanssa!” nyrkki iskeytyi työpöytään papereiden sinkoillessa lattialle.  
“Tämä kaikki on heidän syytään!” tomesodepukuinen äyskähti tiukasti.  
“Heidän typerät ajatuksensa ja elämänsä ovat saaneet sinut ja Asagin kuvittelemaan sitä tavaksi elää! Se, mitä te teette, ei ole oikein! Te kummatkin tulette kärsimään siitä!”

“Sitten me kärsimme siitä onnellisesti yhdessä!” ruskeahiuksinen huusi kasvojen punottaessa.  
“Mitä kohtaa sinä et ymmärrä siitä, että rakastan Asagia koko sydämestäni oikeasti!?”  
“Minä ymmärrän siitä sen kivun, mitä te tulelle kärsimään!” mustasilmäinen huusi ja jäi sitten nojaamaan pöytään huohottaen raskaasti.  
“Minä ymmärrän…”, puhe katkesi väsymyksen takia.  
Jatkuva taistelu alkoi käydä voimille.  
“Että noiden sanojen takia Asagi tulee maksamaan meistä sen kovimman hinnan.”  
“Tietenkin, koska sinä masennat hänet jatkuvasti eikä meidän kireytemme helpota hänen oloaan yhtään, vaan saa hänet miettimään, mikä meitä vaivaa”, toimitusjohtaja tiesi hyvin, ettei toimintansa ainakaan helpottanut rakkaansa oloa.  
Hänen täytyi kuitenkin vain toivoa, että kaikki mafiassa aina yakuzaa myöten jaksaisivat tämän uuvuttavan taistelun.  
“Ei, Hide-zou. Sinä et ymmärrä”, Sayuri kuiskasi matalasti katsoen nuorempaa kulmiensa alta.  
“Asagi maksaa sinun vuoksesi kaikkein suurimman hinnan. Sellaisen hinnan, jonka sinä sanoit olevasi itse maksamaan hänen vuokseen”, leski veti henkeä ja suoristi sitten selkänsä silmien kaventuessa viiruiksi.  
“Oletko sinä valmis uhraamaan Asagin, jotta voit pysyä sillä tiellä, minkä sanot valinneesi? Haluatko Asagin todella kuolevan siksi, että sinä saisit elää siinä valheellisessa onnessa?”

Hide-zou jäykistyi kauhusta. Pelko tömähti suoraan vatsan pohjaan saaden hänet melkein oksentamaan. Oliko tuo jokin vitsi? Voisiko äiti todella tappaa oman poikansa vain siksi, että tämä sattumoisin seurusteli toisen miehen kanssa? Voisiko kaikista äideistä Sayuri tappaa Asagin? Ei, ei voinut. Tämän oli pakko olla valhetta. Vanhemman oli pakko valehdella, ei vain ollut muita vaihtoehtoja.  
“Sinä valehtelet”, liikemies kuiskasi käheästi.  
“Sinun on pakko valehdella. Sinä et voi tosissasi suunnitella Asagin tappamista.”  
“Minä en valehtele tällaisissa asioissa, Hide-zou”, naisen ääni oli tasainen ja vahva.  
“Olen enemmän kuin tosissani. Jos sinä et tajua teidän parastanne, minulla ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin tappaa Asagi.”  
“Et voi olla tosissasi!” pidempi perääntyi kauemmaksi pöydästä ja törmäsi nopeasti tummaan kirjahyllyyn.  
“Et voi tosissasi suunnitella tappavasi Asagin!”  
“Miksen voisi?” mustasilmäinen kysyi suorastaan rakastavan hellästi.  
“Koska hän on poikasi!” kakkosmiehen teki mieli lisätä toisen olevan vielä hullu, kun edes sanoi tuollaista ääneen.

“Kautta historian äidit ja isät ovat tappaneet lapsiaan”, alamaailman kuningatar vastasi tyynesti kävellen sitten tutkimaan taulua seurustelevasta parivaljakosta.  
“Osa häpeästä”, tämä jatkoi tuijottaen tauluun maalattuja silmiä.  
“Osa kärsimyksen lopettamiseksi”, katse laskeutui katsomaan käsiä, jotka pitivät hellästi kiinni teräväpiirteisestä.  
“Osa rakkaudesta”, silmät jäivät tutkimaan kosketuskohtia.  
“Osa vihasta”, ääni jatkoi hiljalleen puhumista syvässä hiljaisuudessa.  
“Osa halusta suojella jotain tärkeää”, lyhempi katsoi ruskeankellertäviksi maalattuja silmiä muotokuvassa.  
“Osa pettymyksestä”, tomesodepukuinen jatkoi hitaasti alkaen sitten katsoa taulua kokonaisuutena sulkien samassa silmänsä haluamatta nähdä enempää.  
“Osa uskosta”, ääni värähti taulun jättämän mielikuvan takia.  
Hetkeen mustahiuksinen ei sanonut mitään vaan hengitti rauhallisesti kääntyen sitten hitaasti ympäri katsomaan pidempäänsä.  
“Osa taas oikeuden takia. Ihmisillä on aina jokin syy tekoonsa”, elävä legenda huomautti tyynesti.

“Mikä noista sitten on sinun syysi?” ruskeahiuksinen tuijotti synkkänä laihempaa.  
“Noinko paljon sinä vihaat minua, että olet valmis tappamaan sen, mitä niin minä kuin sinä rakastamme?”  
“Ehkä tässä on vähän kaikkea”, Sayuri vastasi hiljaa.  
“Mutta ei vihaa sinua kohtaan”, tämä lisäsi nopeasti.  
“Ei vai?” Hide-zou kysyi pilkallisesti.  
“Ihan muuten vain haluat erottaa minut rakastamastani miehestä, koska se on sinusta muka väärin ja eroamisemme olisi oikein!”  
“Koska teidän suhteenne on väärin!” elävä legenda huudahti tuohtuneena, kun tästä asiasta jouduttaisiin taas vääntämään kättä.  
“Meistä taas se on oikein! Eikö vain sillä ole merkitystä!?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen siirtyi takaisin lähemmäksi työpöytäänsä.  
“Eikö se ole tärkeintä, että rakastamme toisiamme ja tiedämme sen olevan oikein!?”  
“Jos kaikki voisi vain mennä tunteiden lakien mukaan, mutta niin ei ole, koska tunteet voivat olla väärässä!” laihempi väitti vastaan.

“Eli sinä aiot tappaa poikasi, koska meidän tunteemme ovat vääriä”, ruskeahiuksinen ravisti päätään hitaasti, voipuneena.  
“Minä en usko sitä… Minä en suostu uskomaan…”, uupumus painoi hartioita lysyyn suun haukkoessa happea.  
“Sinä valehtelet, et sinä kykene tappamaan poikaasi – et mitenkään… Et sinä ole sellainen äiti…”  
“Älä puhu ilman parempaa tietoa”, nainen vastasi matalasti kävellen takaisin nojatuolien luokse.  
Liike sai nuoremman hypähtämään taaksepäin silmät suurina.

“Ulos täältä”, sanat vain karkasivat täyteläisiltä huulilta hänen huomaamattaan.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” mustasilmäinen kurtisti kulmiaan uskoen kuulleensa väärin.  
“Ulos täältä – nyt”, toimitusjohtaja komensi ja osoitti ovea.  
“Painu helvettiin täältä, sinulla ei ole mitään syytä olla täällä enää.”  
“Hide-zou, älä ole typerys”, tomesodepukuinen sanoi päättäväisesti.  
“ULOS TYÖHUONEESTANI!” kakkosmies karjaisi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi täristen enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
Häntä oksetti ja itketti samaan aikaan. Korvat huusivat ja vinkuivat jostain ihmeellisestä äänestä, joka todellisuudessa oli laihemman ääni sanoineen kaikkineen.  
“ULOS TÄÄLTÄ NYT ÄLÄKÄ TULE ENÄÄ TAKAISIN!”  
“Hide-zou, ajatteli järkevästi!” Sayuri huusi, mutta ääni jäi kovuudeltaan toiseksi Hide-zoun äänelle.  
“Asagi tulee kärsimään kaikista eniten!”  
“MINÄ KÄSKIN SINUA HÄIPYMÄÄN!” toimitusjohtaja astui työpöytänsä takaa esiin, mikä sai mustasilmäisen perääntymään kohti suljettua ovea.  
“SINULLA EI OLE ENÄÄ MITÄÄN ASIAA TULLA TÄNNE!”  
“Minulla on paljonkin asiaa tulla tänne!” tomesodepukuinen sähähti matalasti, mutta ei uskaltanut pysähtyä, vaan törmäsi oveen ja haparoi sen kahvasta auki.  
Onneksi iästään huolimatta naisella oli yhä näppäryyttä sormissaan, kun tämä harvinaisen nopeasti syöksähti ulos toimitusjohtajan työhuoneesta.  
“JÄTÄ VAIN MINUT JA ASAGI RAUHAAN!” pukumies karjaisi saaden osan työväestään puraisemaan kieltään ja katsomaan pelokkaina esimiestään.

Hide-zou paiskasi oven kiinni ja väänsi kiihtyneenä lukon melkein irti kahvan alta jääden yksin tilavaan, ruskean ja tummansinisen erisävyillä sisustettuun huoneeseen. Katto ja seinät tuntuivat pyörivän hänen ympärillään, kun näkökyky sumeni. Mies tunsi, kuinka jotain polttavaa valui poskea pitkin kiduttaen häntä entisestään. Hitaasti jalat pettivät alta, kun ruskeahiuksinen vajosi polvilleen jääden nojaamaan oveen. Kakkosmies oli niin väsynyt ja tuskissaan peittäessään kasvot käsiinsä koettaen hillitä itkuaan. Vaikerrus kuitenkin pääsi huulien välistä kuukausien kivun ja pelon tuntuessa paljon pienemmältä tämän painon rinnalla.

Asagia oli uhattu. Hänen rakasta Asagiaan oli uhattu, ja tämä vaarallinen vihollinen oli mustatukan oma äiti! Voisiko sellaista vastustajaa voittaa? Voisiko hän suojella rakastaan tältä kaikelta? Sayurin mukaan voisi, jos hän luovuttaisi ja jättäisi yakuzan.  
Toimitusjohtaja ravisti päätään ja kietoi kätensä polviensa ympärille. Liikemies käpertyi pienelle kerälle suojelemaan voimatonta vartaloaan, kuin mykkyrä asento olisi jotenkin pysynyt paremmin kasassa. Ei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen voinut jättää mafiapomoa. Hän rakasti tätä liikaa ja halusi olla tämän kanssa. Heidän kuului olla yhdessä. Se oli oikein! He olivat oikein ja alamaailman kuningatar oli väärässä! Mutta voisiko Sayuri oikeasti tappaa Asagin? Olisiko tästä sellaiseen julmuuteen ja pahuuteen?  
“Ei…”, Hide-zou kuiskasi, kuin ääneen puhuminen olisi tehnyt asioista totuuden.  
“Sayuri valehteli… Sayuri valehteli…”, ääni toisti käheästi tuota yhtä ainoata yksinkertaista lausetta.  
Sayurin oli pakko valehdella. Ei tämä voinut uhata Asagia. Ei tämä voisi oikeasti satuttaa omaa lastaansa. Tuo kaikki oli varmasti ollut esitystä, bluffia. Niiden sanojen tehtävä oli heikentää hänet ja tehdä epävarmaksi. Mies ei kuitenkaan saisi luovuttaa, muuten kuukausien taistelu olisi ollut turhaa. Hänen paluunsa kohta seitsemän vuotta sitten olisi ollut turhaa, täysin merkityksetöntä. Millään ei olisi merkitystä ilman Asagia.  
“Sayuri-kiltti, mikset vain voi jättää minua ja Asagia rauhaan?” kakkosmies kysyi hiljaa nostaen kyyneleiset kasvot pois sylistään.  
“Mikset vain voi antaa meidän olla onnellisia? Mikset vain voi nähdä samoin kuin me?”  
Ei huone eivätkä huonekalutkaan voineet suuttomina vastata ilmaan kysyttyihin kysymyksiin. Ne olisivat varmasti auttaneet, jos olisivat voineet, mutta eivät voineet. Elottomat esineetkään eivät tunteneet tuota naista, joka oli muuttunut rakastavasta äidistä kontrolloivaksi hirviöksi miehensä kuoltua. Voisiko tämä todellakin tappaa Yoshikin esikoisen?  
“Sayuri valehteli… Hänen oli pakko valehdella… Hänen oli pakko valehdella…”, uusi nyyhkytysaalto pääsi huulten välistä miehen osaamatta tehdä muuta, kuin itkeä siinä tuskaansa ja pelkoa.  
Eihän Sayuri voisi tehdä sitä – eihän?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tässä oli nyt pieni totuus siitä, miten Sayuri oikeasti näki koko tilanteen ja mitä tunsi sisällään  
> * Kyllä, (kaikilla) ihmisillä on g-piste noin 9 sentin syvyydessä


	14. Chapter 14

Päivä vierähti, samoin toinen ja kolmas. Asagilla ei ollut mitään hätää, kuten Hide-zou olikin arvellut. Tosin yakuza sanoi kohta olevansa pulassa, jos rakkaansa ei lakkaisi soittamasta joka viides minuutti. Mies pelkäsi Tatemonokin menevän kohta konkurssiin, ellei toinen osaisi rauhoittua. Mustatukkainen vain totesi, ettei mitään voisi tapahtua, koska Közi ja K olivat rinnallaan. Kakkosmies olisi halunnut sanoa, että Sayuri kyllä keksisi keinon, jonka avulla pääsisi henkivartijoiden ohi, mutta vaikeni. Se vielä tästä puuttuisi, että he ryhtyisivät riitelemään. Mitään ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut tapahtuvan ja, huomaamatta sitä lainkaan itse, toimitusjohtaja rentoutui. Hän jatkoi töiden tekemistä ja nostatti Tatemonokin entistä suurempaan kunniaan ja maineeseen. Kukaan vanhemmista liikemiehistä ei voinut uskoa mahdolliseksi, että nuori toimitusjohtaja – ei vielä edes 30-vuotias – saattoi viedä suuren rakennusyrityksen suureen menestykseen ja kerätä mainetta hyvänä johtajana ja työnantajana. Töitä riitti jokaiselle ja yritykseen piti jopa palkata hiukan lisää väkeä – ruskeahiuksinen tarvitse esimerkiksi itselleen oman sihteerin, joka huolehti talon asioista, mutta vielä enemmän johtajansa paperitöistä.

Päivä tuntui menevän täydellisesti eikä Hide-zou muistanut lainkaan pari viikkoa sitten käymäänsä riitaa Sayurin kanssa. Hän oli saanut neuvoteltua muutaman hyvän rakennusprojektin ministeriön kanssa ja tehnyt vielä muutaman työhaastattelun sihteerin paikkaa varten. Eräs nuori Hamada Ivy oli tehnyt todistustensa kanssa hyvän vaikutuksen eikä teräväpiirteinen voinut kieltää, etteikö tällä olisi ollut suloisen ujo hymy. Tämä oli vaikuttanut myös mukavalta, että nuorukaisen palkkaaminen yritykseen olisi viisasta. Tosin, olisi ehkä kannattavinta laittaa ensin muualle sihteerin töihin ja vasta muutamien kuukausien päästä vasta ottaa työskentelemään tiukemmin alaisenaan.

Tyytyväisenä päivään Hide-zou otti taksin ja matkasi kotiin Burutendoulle miettien samalla, mitähän Asagi ajattelisi kulttuuritalon sopimuksesta ja uusista työntekijöistä. Osa uusista tulokkaista oli mafian tarkoituksiin koulutettuja ja palkattuja, kuten vielä opiskeleva Komatsu Byou, joka pääsisi heti valmistuttuaan töihin. Hymyssä suin voimakasleukainen mietti, mitä yakuza sanoisi Ivystä – voisiko tästä tulla hiukan mustasukkainen hänestä? Ivy oli sievä, sen vanhempi suostuisi myöntämään, vaikkei muuten ollut nuorukaisesta erityisemmin kiinnostunut. Voisi tosin myös olla, että pantterimainen yrittäisi sen sijaan tehdä hänestä mustasukkaisen, aikamoinen flirtti kun oli.

Ei ruskeankellertäväsilmäisellä ollut oikeastaan mitään pelättävää, kun hän maksoi taksin ja käveli pitkin askelin hissille matkatakseen ylimpään kerrokseen. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli hänelle uskollinen eikä menisi pientä hipelöintiä pidemmälle, ellei olisi itse hyvin mustasukkainen. Siihen taas ei ollut aihetta, koska kakkosmies ei nähnyt ketään muuta rakkaansa lisäksi, vain tämän. Hymy vain leveni entisestään, kun hissin ovet avautuivat ja mies riensi yläkertaan. Avain tungettiin lukkoon ja ovi aukesi rempseästi, kun ruskeahiuksien astui sisälle.  
“Kotona ollaan!”  
“Hide-zou, mitä sinä teet täällä jo nyt?” kuului pehmeä, tuttu vastaus olohuoneesta.  
“Tuli ikävä ja töissä kaikki meni niin hyvin, että ajattelin tulla kotiin ajoissa”, voimakasleukainen naurahti kuulematta lainkaan muita ääniä ja askeleita, jotka kertoivat paikalla olevan muitakin.  
“Halusin päästä hellimään sinua oikein kunnolla”, kengät potkaistiin jalasta ja liikemies asteli olohuoneeseen.  
“Ehkä sinun olisi ollut parempi jäädä vielä joksikin aikaan töihin”, Asagi vastasi hiukan synkkänä ja irvisti samassa kivusta.

Hide-zou jäi tuijottamaan sohvaa, jonka ääressä seisoivat henkivartijat katsomassa yakuzaa. Mustatukkainen taas istui huonekalulla ilman paitaa paljastaen hyvin treenatun vartalonsa. Miehen vieressä istui taas Shou, joka tuputteli kostutetulla pumpulin palalla punaista, vertavuotavaa haavaa vasemmassa olkapäässä. Ruskeankellertävät silmät jäivät tuijottamaan laajenneina hitaasti valuvaa verivanaa, joka tahrasi virheettömän ihon. Jotenkin hauis näytti tavallista kalpeammalta, melkein verettömältä nuoremman mielestä, kun punainen väri maalasi surullista kuvaa kertoen kuolemasta, joka seisoi henkivartijoiden välissä mafiapomon ja sohvan takana.  
“Mi-mitä tapahtui?” voimakasleukainen kysyi käheästi saaden viimein kiskottua katseensa irti olkapään haavasta välillä irvisteleviin kasvoihin.  
“Ei mitään erikoisempaa”, mustatukkainen vältteli aihetta värähtäen äkkiä hiukan kovempaa.  
“Au!” mies huudahti ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi hoitajasta ja tämän pumpulituposta.  
“Shou, tuo sattui!”  
“Tietenkin sattui, koska desinfiointiaine kirvelee aina”, punapää totesi suoraan ja napsautti pienesti sormiaan.  
Közi vei kätensä johtajansa selän taakse ja lähes työnsi tämän lääkärin syliin.  
“Sattuisi paljon vähemmän, jos et koko ajan tappelisi vastaan – tuo haava on ensin puhdistettava, jotta voin päätellä, pitääkö tuo ommella!” Shou ilmoitti jatkaen puhdistustyötään.  
“Mikset vain voisi käyttää sitä ei-kirvelevää ainetta?”  
“Koska se ei puhdista tarpeeksi hyvin.”  
“Mutta kun tuo sattuu…”  
“Se toinen aine on tarkoitettu pienille lapsille.”  
“Entä sitten?”  
“Sinä olet iso mies, joka itkee kuin sylivauva pienesti kirvelystä!”

“Asagi!” terävä huudahdus sai Shoun tökkäämään hiukan satuttavammin pumpulia haavaan, mutta eipä Asagi siihen reagoinut, koska käänsi katseensa huutaneeseen.  
Közi ja K kohottivat katseensa tärisevään Hide-zouhun, joka nieleskeli vaivalloisesti. Salkku oli pudonnut lattialle ja mies huojui pienesti, kuin kaatuisi kohta lattialle menettäen tasapainonsa.  
“Asagi, kerro minulle totuus!” toimitusjohtaja huudahti uudelleen tietäen tärisevänsä kuin lehti tuulessa.  
“Mitä tapahtui!?”  
Mustatukkainen huokaisi pienesti. Tämä oli selvästi toivonut, että haava olisi saatu puhdistettua ja sidottua ajoissa. Illalla tosin jäljen salaaminen olisi tuottanut ongelmia, mutta selityksen keksimiseen olisi ollut enemmän aikaa. Saattaisihan mafiapomo kehittää valkoisen valheen, mutta voimakasleukainen ei tässä tilanteessa tosiaankaan uskoisi mitään sellaista. Kakkosmies kysyisi henkivartijoilta, jotka taas eivät valehdelleet koskaan.  
Mustat silmät käänsivät katseen takaisin lattiaan ilmeen synkentyessä.  
“Asagi”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi ymmärtäen hiljaisuudesta jotain suurempaa, pahempaa.  
“Yritettiinkö sinut tappaa?”  
Asagi nosti katseensa ylös ja avasi suunsa kieltääkseen asian laidan, mutta näki samassa Hide-zoun tuskaisat kasvot, jotka eivät suostuneet uskomaan mitään valhetta.  
“Kun tulimme Zukotsulta Közin ja K:n kanssa, päätimme mennä takaovesta ja käydä tapaamassa Juita hänen löytämistään uusista miehistämme, kun äkkiä kajahti laukaus”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi katsahtaen sitten ulos ikkunasta, kuin luoti olisi tullut sieltä.  
“Luoti raapaisi olkapäätäni ja K kiskoi minut sisälle, kun Közi lähti etsimään ampujaa viereisen rakennuksen katolta, mutta ei löytänyt mitään meitä hyödyttävää.”  
Hitaasti katse siirtyi takaisin ruskeankellertäviin silmiin.  
“Kyllä, minut yritettiin tappaa tänään.”

Toimitusjohtaja lysähti lattialle täysin voimattomana. Suu aukoili, kuin kohta tulisi oksennus, mutta se ei ollut mahdollista. Hän ei saanut happea, keuhkot tuntuivat vetäytyvän kasaan ja syvän pysähtyi useammaksi minuutiksi.  
“Hide-zou”, miljonääri yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta niin Shou kuin K pakottivat tämän pysymään sohvalla.  
“Asagi”, nimen sanomien ääneen sai nuoremman purskahtamaan lohduttomaan itkuun, kun hän konttasi sohvan ääreen.  
“Hide-zou, rauhoitu”, pantterimainen repäisi olkapäänsä vapaaksi hoitajan otteesta ja kietoi kätensä rakkaansa hartioiden yli.  
“Olenhan minä ennenkin joutunut salamurhauksen kohteeksi.”  
“Ei sinua ennen ole sattunut…”, Hide-zou nyyhkytti hiljaa vasten Asagin jalkoja.  
“Sinä olisit voinut kuolla…”  
“Enkä olisi”, yakuza valehteli itselleen ja rakkaalleen.  
Tämä ei halunnut ajatella sitä. Tuntui liian pelottavalta ajatella ihoa rikkonutta ja seinään porautunutta luotia, joka olisi voinut tappaa. Ei ollut aikaa miettiä sellaista, kun oli oltava vahva ja tukea toimitusjohtajaa.  
“Älä ole typerys, Asagi”, kuului vakava naisen ääni, joka sai voimakasleukaisen säpsähtämään ja kääntämään katseen äänen suuntaan muiden tehdessä täsmälleen samoin.

Sayuri seisoi selkä suorana käytävällä ja katsoi viisikkoa synkästi mustilla silmillään.  
“Se luoti osui vasempaan olkapäähäsi, koska se oli tähdätty sydämeesi”, elävä legenda kertoi vanhalla tietämyksellä, vaikka todellisuudessa muutkin jo sen tiesivät.  
“Olit kaikeksi onneksi nyt hyvin onnekas, mutta seuraavan kerran voi käydä vielä pahemmin. Sinä voit kuolla”, viimeiset sanat sanottiin hitaasti, kuin niiden sanominen olisi ollut jotenkin vaikeampaa.  
“Äiti, kyllä minä sen tiedän”, mustatukkainen vastasi silittäen ruskeita hiuksia sylissään.  
“Sinä itse opetit minulle, että yakuza voi kuolla koska tahansa ja siihen on valmistauduttava.”  
“Niin opetin, mutta ei kai se tarkoita sitä, etten saisi olla lainkaan huolissani sinusta”, leski huokaisi pienesti ja siirtyi sitten muiden seuraan sohvalle.  
Naisen takaa paljastui seinään nojaava, tavallista synkempi Uruha, joka katsoi mustahiuksista silmäkulmastaan. Jokin niissä vakavissa, suorastaan murheellisissa kasvoissa sai pahan olon leviämään kakkosmiehen vartaloa pitkin. Ei tuo yleensä tyynen näköinen tai vastaavasti pienesti hymyilevä mies koskaan ollut näyttänyt niin onnettomalta. Katse siirtyi vaaleanruskeahiuksisen katsetta pitkin Nagoyaan valtiattareen tämän istuutuessa kevyesti selkänojalle. Közi ja K vetäytyivät taaksepäin hengittäen kiihtyneinä, kuin olisivat juosseet maratonin. Kaksikko ei halunnut olla liian lähellä tomesodepukuista, joka saattaisi millä hetkellä hyvänsä kiskaista hihastaan jonkin kidutusmetodin.  
“Se ei silti tarkoita, ettenkö olisi huolissani sinusta, poikani”, vanhin sanoi hellästi ja kosketti varovaisesti lapsensa poskea.  
“Kyllähän sinä tiedät, ettei tuo yritys jää viimeiseksi”, alamaailman kuningatar käänsi katseensa tyynesti polvillaan olevaan mafiamieheen.  
“Seuraavalla kerralla emme välttämättä ole niin onnekkaita.”

Hide-zou veti terävästi henkeä siitä katseesta. Hän tiesi sen. Sayuri oli kaiken takana. Sayuri oli melkein tappanut Asagin ja seuraavalla kerralla yakuza ei välttämättä selviäisikään pienellä raapaisulla. Tämä oli ollut vain varoitus, eikä tämän jälkeen annettaisi tai edes tunnettaisi armoa.  
“Kouyou”, mustahiuksinen nousi sitten seisomaan kutsuen alaistaan tämän oikealla nimellä.  
“Meidän on aika mennä.”  
“Sayuri-sama, en tiedä -” Uruha aloitti, mutta sai sanoistaan tuiman katseen.  
“Kyseenalaistatko sinä _minut_?” nainen mulkaisi henkivartijaansa tiukasti.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen katsoi hetken aikaa emäntäänsä, mutta käveli sitten esiin vierashuoneiden käytävältä ja kumarsi syvään.  
“En, Sayuri-sama”, autonkuljettaja vastasi alakuloisesti.  
“Hyvä, meillä on asioita huolehdittavana”, leski sanoi tiukasti ja sipsutti tyylikkäästi eteiseen laittamaan kotot jalkaansa.  
“Asagi, lepää rauhassa. Minä käyn huolehtimassa asioista”, tämä lisäsi kääntyen katsomaan poikiaan.  
“Sepä hyvä”, Shou mutisi hiljaa.  
“Voisi kerrankin tosin huolehtia omista asioistaan.”  
“Sinuna pitäisin huolta siitä haavasta!” laihimman silmät kapenivat uhkaaviksi viiruiksi.  
Hoitaja nielaisi kuuluvasti ja olisi varmasti ryöminyt tyynyjen väliin, jos ei olisi huomannut desinfiointiaineella kostutettua pumpulia kädessään. Lähes silmää nopeammin käsi alkoi töpötellä luodin raapaisemaa jälkeä, kuin se olisi aivan mustana tuhkasta.  
“Tulen niin pian, kuin vain pääsen”, äiti sanoi ystävällisesti saaden poikansa katsomaan itseään.  
“Kiitos äiti, et haluisi tuoda samalla särkylääkettä”, yakuza huudahti, kun äitinsä painoi oven kahvan alas.  
“Tuon”, alamaailman kuningatar naurahti siirtyessään omien avaimiensa kanssa kohti alakertaa.  
“Tuo nainen vie meidät hautaamme ennen aikojaan”, punahiuksinen mutisi, mutta vaikeni samassa, kuin olisi sanonut jotain väärää.

Matala nyyhkytys lattialta sai kaikki vaikenemaan ja laskemaan katseensa osittain mafiapomon sylissä makaavaan mieheen. Kädet puristivat tiukasti pantterimaisen vartaloa olkapäiden vapistessa, kuin jokin olisi kiskonut niitä lähemmäksi maata. Kyyneleet olivat kuin polttavaa laavaa, joka jätti jälkiä komeisiin kasvoihin. Siltä ainakin liikemiestä tuntui. Sydän särkyi rinnassa eivätkä kyyneleet vain lakanneet vuotamasta, vaikka hän kuinka yritti pyyhkiä niitä tiehensä. Käsikin tuntui palavan niiden tuottamasta tuskasta.  
“Hide-zou, rauhoitu”, Asagi hymyili hellästi painaessaan rakastaan tiiviimmin itseään vasten.  
“Ei ole mitään hätää.”  
Hide-zou ei sanonut mitään, vaan tärisi yhä lämpimässä syleilyssä. Itku ei loppunut, vaan tuntui vain kasvavan raskaan painon alla. Tämä kaikki oli hänen syytään. Miksi hän oli aiheuttanut tämän? Miksi hänen täytyi olla niin syntinen?  
“Asagi…”, kakkosmies sai sanottua karhealla äänellä.  
“Anna anteeksi, tämä kaikki on minun syytäni…”, ruskeahiuksinen jatkoi kuiskauksiaan purskahtaen uudelleen lohduttomaan itkuun.  
“Hide-zou, ei tämä ole sinun syytäsi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja suukotti päälakea ja jatkoi rauhoittavaa silittämistä.  
“Minä olen kunnossa, ei ole mitään hätää. Ei minuun osunut pahasti ja tuskin minun perääni kukaan lähtee tämän epäonnistumisen jälkeen. Kaikki on hyvin”, käsi kosketti vahvaa leukaa ja nosti ruskeankellertävät silmät katsomaan omia kasvojaan.  
“Hide-zou, itkeminen ei sovi sinulle”, mies naurahti hellästi pyyhkäisten samalla peukalollaan kyynelnoroja.  
Teräväpiirteinen nyyhkäisi kovempaa muistaessaan hetken, kun nuo sanat oli sanottu ensimmäisen kerran – silloin puistossa monta vuotta sitten. Ei hän halunnut itkeä, mutta ei hän osannut tehdä muutakaan. Tämä kaikki oli lyhemmän syytään eikä hän halunnut rakkaansa kuolevan. Kakkosmies oli valmis tekemään ihan minä tahansa, jotta rakastamansa mies ei kuolisi.  
“Minä en anna sinun kuolla”, kädet takertuivat housujen reunukseen puristaen kangasta nyrkkien sisään.  
“Minä en anna sinulle tapahtua mitään…”  
“Ei mitään tule tapahtumaan, kun sinä olet vieressäni”, mafiapomo naurahti pienesti ja veti sitten rakastajansa vierelleen oikeaan kainaloonsa.  
“Kaikki on nyt hyvin, kun olemme tässä yhdessä”, mustasilmäinen suukotti märkää poskea antaen viimein Shoun jatkaa vasemman olkapäänsä kimpussa.

Hide-zou ravisti suukosta ja sanoista huolimatta päätään. Asagi oli niin kauan vaarassa, kun hän oli tämän lähellä. Pelastaakseen rakkaansa hänen olisi satutettava heitä kumpaakin. Tehtävä jotain, mitä ei ollut koskaan halunnut tehdä. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen olisi rikottava kaikki lupauksensa. Kakkosmiehen olisi jätettävä ystävänsä, rakkautensa kohteen uudelleen, ettei tämä kuolisi.  
Hiljaa siinä pantterimaisen kainalossa ruskeahiuksinen jatkoi kyyneleiden vuodattamista. Ne olivat näkyvä merkki siitä verestä, joka vuoti särkyneestä sydämestä. Nyyhkytys vaikeni vähitellen alistumiseksi, kun varma tahto luovutti viimein. Liikemiehen oli luovuttava haluamastaan onnesta ja rakkaudesta, jotta yakuza jäisi henkiin – nyt hän tiesi sen. Hän oli hävinnyt.

Shou lähti takaisin töihin sidottuaan johtajansa haavalle varman siteen. Sen jälkeen hoitaja päätti painua takaisin töihin, vaikka työaikaansa oli jäljellä enää tunti, mutta mitä väliä sillä olisi tälle ollut? Olihan punapää sentään liikkeellä Junin autolla, että sekin moottorilla toimiva hevonen oli palautettava oikealla omistajalleen. Közi ja K taas jäivät vielä joksikin aikaa yläkertaan valmistamaan ruokaa Asagille ja Hide-zoulle. Kaksikon tietämättä henkivartijat vilkuilivat toisiaan synkästi koettaen saada mietteitään kerrottua, mutta tällä kertaa ne olivat niin vaikeita, ettei räpsäytyksien vaihtelu oikein auttanut asiassa. Asagi ja Hide-zou taas istuivat sohvalla sylikkäin – rehellisesti sanottuna kakkosmies makasi yakuzansa päällä, mutta ei se vaikuttanut haittaavan vanhempaa. Oli jotenkin lohdullista saada pitää rakastaan lähellään kokemansa kauhun hetken jälkeen. Kyllä, mustatukkainen oli ollut kauhusta kankea, kun luoti oli repäissyt hänen lihaansa. Eniten mies oli kuitenkin pelännyt, ettei koskaan saisi enää pitää rakastaan lähellään tai kertoa rakkauttaan ääneen.

Pantterimaisella ei ollut mitään käsitystä toimitusjohtajan ajatuksista. Ei edes silloin, kun henkivartijat vetäytyivät omiin huoneisiinsa. Mustatukkainen ei nähnyt rakkaansa sisällä repivää surua ja tuskaa, kun nuorempi ei syönyt melkein yhtään illan tullen eikä tämä nukahtaessaan nähnyt sitä, ettei toinen nukkunut lainkaan. Hide-zou oli kiitollinen, että Asagi oli mennyt aikaisemmin nukkumaan, vaikkei äitinsä ollut palannut vielä asioiltaan. Ilmeisesti mafiapomo oli tottunut lapsuudessaan äitinsä viipyvän myöhään, mutta olevan kuitenkin aamulla sitten jälleen paikalla. Varovaisesti, ettei herättäisi vanhempaa, voimakasleukainen nousi vuoteelta ja puki jonkinlaiset kotivaatteet päälleen. Tulevaan pelkkä yukata ja bokserit eivät vain sopineet, ja mies tarvitsisi paremman suojan kuin ohuen puuvillakankaan. Harmaat farkut kiskottiin varovaisesti jalkoihin nuorukaisen kääntyessä vähän väliä katsomaan vuoteella makaavaa rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, ettei tämä vain heräisi. Vihreä paita kiskottiin pään yli osan hiuksista jäädessä paidan alle takkuuntumaan, mutta siitä olemattomasta seikasta liikemies ei välittänyt, kun hän hiipi hiljaa ovelle sulkien sen perässään kiinni. Lattia tuntui kylmältä paljaita jalkoja vastaan, mutta kylmyys ei vetänyt vertoja sille jäälle, joka tappoi kaiken hänen sisältään. Kuvitelmat onnellisesta tulevaisuudesta olivat muuttuneet mustiksi maalauksiksi, joissa ei ollut mitään kaunista tai ihailtavaa – pelkkää kärsimystä ja tuskaa. Kädet kietoutuivat treenatun vartalon ympärille, kun ruskeahiuksinen istuutui sohvalle, jossa oli kokenut niin paljon ihania hetkiä vuosien aikana. Siinä sinisellä kankaalla verhoilulla sohvalla he olivat kokeneet riitojen ilkeät sanat, rakastavat katseet, kiihottumiset hikisine vartaloineen, Gackton kasvattamisen – kaiken. Sen olisi kuulunut jatkua yhdessä, koska siinä pimeässä istuessaan hän tajusi, etteivät he olleet kokeneet mitään. Heillä olisi pitänyt olla vielä paljon edessä. Heidän olisi pitänyt joskus huomata toistensa ensimmäiset harmaat hiukset ja kaljuuntumisen kauhunhetket…

Tuskan irvistys sai komeat kasvot vääntymään, kun vartalo käpertyi pienelle kerälle. Tämä oli väärin! Jos liikemies olisi tiennyt aikaisemmin, mitä Sayuri tulisi tekemään kuultuaan heistä, hän ei olisi halunnut kertoa totuutta koskaan. Ruskeahiuksinen olisi itse valehdellut ja sanonut heidän olevan vain hyviä ystäviä, jotta tätä ei olisi tapahtunut. Miksi hänen olikaan pitänyt haluta kertoa totuus? Kaikki tämä oli hänen syytään! Nyt teräväpiirteisen olisi revittävä sydämensä irti ja satutettava rakkaintaan, jotta saisi pidettyä tämän turvassa. Kuinka irvokas maailma olikaan! Kakkosmies oli vannonut typeryyksissään, ettei mikään voisi koskaan erottaa heitä kahta, mutta mitä jumalat ja henget tekivätkään? Nauroivat pilkaten typerille kuvitelmille ja päättivät tuhota kauniin unelman naisen, joka oli ruskeankellertäväsilmäiselle kuin oikea äiti, avulla. Kauniit unelmat tuhottiin, kuin hänelle ei olisi koskaan pitänytkään olla onnea. Pää vajosi käsiin kyynelten täyttäessä silmät, mutta mies ei antanut niille lupaa valua kasvoille. Hammasta purren mafiamies istui siinä kuullen korvissaan ja nähden silmissään ne kauniit, rakkaat muistot, jotka nämä vuodet olivat olleet täynnä suunnilleen seitsemän vuotta. Tuska sai pimeyden muuttumaan entistä pimeämmäksi ja kurjemmaksi, kun voimakasleukaisen oli muistutettava itseään siitä kaikesta tuskasta ja helvetistä, mitä seuraisi, jos hän ei luovuttaisi.

Kello tikitti eteenpäin ja muutaman tunnin tunteiden pidättämisen jälkeen ovi avautui viimein. Hide-zou ei vaivautunut edes nostamaan katsettaan ylös, kun laiha hahmo astui itseään huomattavasti pidemmän henkilön kanssa eteiseen. Lattia kopsahti muutaman kerran, kun saapuneet ottivat kengät jaloistaan. Lyhempi hahmo sipsutti hiukan eteenpäin kohti vierashuoneita, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan olohuoneeseen, kun hattuun pukeutunut koputti hellästi olkapäähän ja viittasi sohvalle.  
“Kouyou, mene nukkumaan”, Sayuri sanoi hiljaa ja asteli tyynesti seisomaan sohvalla istujan eteen.  
“Kuten haluatte, Sayuri-sama”, Uruha kumarsi pehmeästi ja suoristautuen ylös.  
Käsi siirtyi peittämään pientä haukotusta, kun vaaleanruskeahiuksinen siirtyi vierashuoneiden luokse.  
“Hyvää yötä, Sayuri-sama”, pisin lisäsi hellästi perään.  
“Hyvää yötä, Kouyou”, nainen vastasi katsomatta taakseen.  
Mustat silmät tarkkailivat kasaan käpertynyttä miestä. Jos siinä pimeydessä olisi pystynyt näkemään sen katseen ja ilmeen tarkemmin, olisi niissä näkynyt myötätunto ja suru aiheutettavasta kivusta.  
“Arvelinkin sinun odottavan minua”, mustahiuksinen sanoi hiljaa kumartuen hiukan alemmas.  
“Sinä tiesit, että odottaisin sinua”, pidempi totesi tylysti ja nosti vihaa täynnä olevan katseensa ylös.  
“Kuinka sinä saatoit?” kakkosmies kysyi äänen väristessä katkeruudesta.  
“Asagi on sinun poikasi. Kuinka sinä saatoit satuttaa häntä?”  
“Sinä tiedät hyvin, miksi tein sen. Kuten sanoin aikaisemmin, et jätä minulle muita vaihtoehtoja”, laihempi sähähti tiukasti ja käänsi sitten katseensa poikansa makuuhuoneeseen.  
“Nukkuuko Asagi?”  
“Kyllä nukkuu ja se on ainoa syy, miksi en huuda sinulle kurkku suorana”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi tylysti.  
“Todella haluaisin tehdä sen.”  
“Et kuitenkaan tullut sen vuoksi tänne olohuoneeseen odottamaan minua”, lyhempi vei kätensä selän taakse ja jäi katsomaan nuorempaansa.

“Sinulla taitaa olla jotain ilmoitettavaa, vai kuinka?” Nagoyan valtiatar kallisti hiukan päätään.  
“On sinullakin tapa antaa sille nimi”, Hide-zou veti henkeä hartioiden lysähtäessä kasaan.  
Katse laskeutui lattiaan ja silmät täyttyivät kirveltävistä kyyneleistä. Suu aukesi puhumiseen, mutta kurkku tuntui kuivalta kuin korppu ja piikikkäältä kaktukselta. Nieleminen ei auttanut, koska kielikin oli kuiva.  
“Sinä voitit, Sayuri”, hän sanoi hitaasti puristaen kätensä yhteen.  
“Minä jätän Asagin.”  
“Hyvä”, Sayuri vastasi lyhyesti.  
“Jos sinä vastaavasti lupaat lähteä ja jättää Asagin sekä hänen mafiansa lopullisesti rauhaan”, nuoremman ääni muuttui hiukan kovemmaksi.  
“Et enää puutu tekemisiimme, vaan pysyt siellä Nagoyassa.”  
“Miksi minä niin tekisin?” mustasilmäinen jäykistyi kuullessaan vaatimuksia.  
Ehdot kuitenkin saivat naisen mietteliääksi. Voimakasleukainen välitti, ehkä jopa oikeasti rakasti niin Asagia kuin mafiassa olevia miehiä, että uhrautui näiden vuoksi. Luopui jostain sellaisesta, että muut saisivat elää normaalia elämää. Sitähän se oli, koska ei muuten tätä olisi käsketty häipymään, vaikkei leski aikonut niin tehdä.  
“Sinulla ei ole sitten enää mitään syytä jäädä tänne”, mies mutisi käheästi pidätellen tunteitaan.  
“Sinä olet saanut voittosi eikä sinulla ole mitään muuta syytä jäädä tänne. Sinä tiedät itse, että Asagi pärjää yakuzana ja on vahva Kuro Kagessa. Siksi minä lupaan, etten edes harkitse palaavani poissa ollessasi yhteen Asagin kanssa, jos sinä lupaat, ettet jää tänne, vaan lähdet.”  
Sayuri avasi suunsa, mutta vaikeni sitten. Naisen alaiset kyllä kaipasivat Nagoyaa, samoin Uruha ja mustahiuksinen itse. Sitä paitsi, yli puolen vuoden poissa ololla oli aina omat seurauksensa, kuten nytkin. Jotkut pienet rikolliset olivat käyneet nenäkkäiksi eivätkä muutkaan työt voineet jäädä täysin valvomatta. Totuus oli se, että tämän olisi pakko palata vähitellen omaan kotiinsa – kyllä Asagi pärjäisi, kun oli tähän mennessäkin pärjännyt, ja äitinä nainen saisi kuulla asioista, niin Hide-zoustakin ensimmäisenä.  
“Hyvä on, minä palaan, kunhan sinä eroat Asagista etkä kuvittele palaavasi yhteen poissa ollessani”, laihempi sanoi viimein.  
“En”, kuului nöyrän alistunut, lannistuneen miehen vastaus.

Elävä legenda katsoi yhä miestä tietäen saavuttaneensa viimein voiton puolen vuoden taistelun jälkeen. Tästä huolimatta vanhempi ei kyennyt iloitsemaan tapahtuneesta, kuten oli kuvitellut. Omaa poikaansa vanhempi ei olisi ikinä saanut perääntymään, siksi nainen olikin päättänyt käydä toimitusjohtajan kimppuun. Hän oli uskonut, että toinen olisi luovuttanut nopeammin ja helpommin, mutta toisin kävi. Uuvuttava taistelu ja voiton tuonut isku olivat saaneet teräväpiirteisen maksamaan kalliin hinnan. Oliko kaikki ollut sitten liikaa?  
Ei. Alamaailman kuningatar oli tehnyt tämän kaiken, jotta kaikki lapsensa voisivat olla onnellisia. Jonkin ajan päästä, kun kumpikin poika menisi naimisiin ja saisi lapsia, nämä kaksi ymmärtäisivät tämän kaiken. He ymmärtäisivät – aivan varmasti.  
“Sayuri?” ruskeahiuksinen nosti katseensa aikaa vievästi katsomaan mustia silmiä.  
“Voisitko toteuttaa yhden pyyntöni?” kakkosmies veti henkeä ja pyyhkäisi nenänsä hihaan jääden tuijottamaan onnettomana niitä vanhentuneita kasvoja.  
“Voisitko etsiä itsestäsi edes sen pienen osan sitä rakkautta, jota ehkä joskus tunsit minua kohtaan? Voisitko… äiti… toteuttaa minun pienen toiveeni?”  
Nagoyan valtiatar alkoi katsoa kattoa. Tuo katse oli murtaa sen päättäväisyyden, jonka nainen oli suurella vaivalla kasannut näiden kuukausien ajan.  
“Se riippuu siitä, mitä aiot pyytää”, tämä vastasi viimein laskien sitten etäisen viileän katseensa takaisin kyynelistä märkiin kasvoihin.

“Anna minulle aikaa”, liikemies pyysi hitaasti, mutta kiirehti jatkamaan, kun huomasi äitihahmonsa avaavan suunsa.  
“Älä pakota minua tekemään sitä nyt tai huomenna”, mies aneli hiljaa.  
“Anna minulle aikaa valita parempi ajan kohta… Ole kiltti ja anna minulle mahdollisuus valita toinen hetki, ettei Asagi luule minun haluavan eroa siksi, että pelkäisin henkeni puolesta…”  
“Eikö se olisi kaikkein helpoin ratkaisu erollenne”, Sayuri huomautti ristien kätensä sitten rintakehälleen.  
“Siinä tapauksessa et tunne poikaasi lainkaan, jos luulet hänen suostuvan eroomme siinä tilanteessa”, Hide-zou ravisti päätään jokaisen sanan muodostaminen tuntuessa aikaisempaa tuskaisemmalta.  
“Asagi tekisi kaikkensa todistaakseen, että olen turvassa. Hän veisi minut töihin, antaisi jopa Közin ja K:n turvakseni. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa, jotta tuntisin oloni turvalliseksi hänen kanssaan, minkä jälkeen eroaminen olisi mahdottomampaa”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen haki toisen katsetta yrittäen löytää jostain sitä lempeätä, ymmärtäväistä naista, jonka oli tuntenut.  
“Jos todella haluat minun jättävän Asagin, tiedät, että minun on saatava parempi hetki. Asagi ei saa pitää minua pelkurina, joka pelästyy pienestäkin raapaisusta peläten omaa henkeäni”, ääni ja katse yrittivät vielä kerran vedota, ettei tätä tarvitsisi tehdä.  
Hän ei halunnut luopua rakkaastaan, mutta mies tiesi jo hävinneensä. Enää ei ollut paluuta menneeseen, kun tähän pisteeseen oli päädytty.  
“Hyvä on”, mustahiuksinen sanoi viimein pohdittuaan hetken.  
“Minä odotan jonkin aikaa, että tilanne rauhoittuu, mutta sitten enempää en odota”, laihempi sanoi totisena.  
“Kolme viikkoa, sitten te ette saa olla enää yhdessä.”

Lopullisesti lyötynä Hide-zou laski katseensa alas pudoten melkein sohvalta polvilleen. Pieni toive oli toteutettu, mutta se tuntui entistä katkerammalta, kun annettiin aikaraja. Kuitenkaan ei tarvitsisi nyt satuttaa Asagia, kun tätä oli satutettu. Siitä, jos jostain, mies oli onnellinen.  
“Kiitos”, voimakasleukainen henkäisi, vaikkei todellisuudessa ollut kiitollinen lainkaan.  
Hän oli niin täynnä katkeruutta ja vihaa, että olisi halunnut vain huutaa yksin yössä tuskaansa. Kipu söi ja vielä suurempi valhe tulisi tappamaan hitaasti häntä sisältään. Tämän yön jälkeen se Oshiro Hide-zou, jonka muut mafiasta olivat oppineet tuntemaan, katoaisi ja tilalle jäisi onnensa menettänyt mies, joka oli vain kuori entisestä.  
Kädet kohosivat peittämään uikuttavaa suuta, kun arvokkuus tuntui haihtuvan. Hänestä ei ollut jäljellä enää mitään.

“Hide-zou”, Sayuri kuiskasi hiljaa hiukan kostealla äänellä.  
Pienesti väristen käsi kurottautui koskemaan ruskeahiuksista päätä, mutta samassa käsi lennähti ilmassa ja löi ojennetun, vaalean käden pois.  
“Älä koske minuun!” kakkosmies tiuskaisi ja jäi tuijottamaan vihasta sekaisin kulmiensa alta eteensä.  
Raskas hengitys sai liikemiehen vavahtelemaan. Raivoisan katseen edessä jopa paljon kokenut ja nähnyt alamaailman kuningatar perääntyi kauemmas tietäen näin suojelevansa parhaiten itseään.  
“Älä enää ikinä koske minuun sen jälkeen, mitä olet tehnyt”, mafiamies ravisti hitaasti päätään näkemättä edessään enää äitiään, vaan vihollisensa.  
“Älä kuvittelekaan enää koskevasi minuun, kun olet tuhonnut maailmani ja elämäni. Sait, mitä halusit – mene siis juhlimaan voittoasi ja jätä minut rauhaan!”  
“Hide-zou…”, tomesodepukuinen yritti sanoa jotain helpottavaa onnellisesta tulevaisuudesta, mutta niitä ei haluttu kuunnella.  
“Jätä minut rauhaan!” nuorempi huudahti yrittäen tukahduttaa äänensä, ettei rakkaansa heräisi.  
Käsi huitaisi vierashuoneita kohti kasvojen irvistäessä itkun pidättämisestä, vaikka se oli turhaan. Hän nimittäin itki vuolaasti voimatta enää estää surunsa ja avuttomuutensa näkymistä.

Elävä legenda avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei voinut riemuita, kun näki lapsensa kärsivän, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Häntä ei kuunneltaisi. Ei ainakaan vielä, mutta jonain päivänä tämä kaikki ymmärrettäisiin. Luottaen siihen ajatukseen, joka toi valoa ja toivoa hetkeen, jolloin nainen mietti, oliko sittenkin toiminut väärin, mustahiuksinen kääntyi ja käveli hitaasti kuin hautajaisissa käytävälle. Vierashuoneen ovi avattiin ja suljettiin hitaasti, minkä tähden pidempi jäi jälleen yksin pimeyteen.

Huonekalut ainoana seuranaan toimitusjohtaja vajosi lattialle makaamaan ja itkemään tuskaansa, jolle ei nähnyt loppua. Kaikki oli viety eikä mitään ollut jäljellä – vain ne päivät, joiden avulla hänen olisi saatava tilanne rauhoittumaan ja jätettävä rakkaansa.  
“Asagi…”, Hide-zou vaikersi kyynelten kastellessa maton, vaatteet ja hiukset kasvojensa lisäksi.  
“Anna anteeksi… Minä olen heikko…”, hän mumisi hiljaa ja iski voimattomasti nyrkkiään lattiaan.  
“Rakastan sinua… Rakastan sinua niin paljon…”

**********

Kaksi viikkoa tuntui aivan liian lyhyeltä ajalta Hide-zoun mielestä. Kädet olivat täynnä työtä, kun mafia ja Tatemonoki vaativat kaiken huomion – lisäksi miehen oli etsittävä itselleen uusi koti, mikä löytyi harvinaisen nopeasti. Huomionkipeä Asagikin oli hyvin nopeasti kyljessä kiinni, kun kaipasi läheisyyttä. Kakkosmies todella yritti saada hiukan etäisyyttä ja tietenkin saada tilanteen rauhoittumaan yakuzan murhayrityksen jälkeen. Se oli kuitenkin vaikeata, koska asemansa ja suhteen takia joutui olemaan mustatukan rinnalla hyvin tiiviisti. Se tuntuikin tuhoavan kaiken, kun pantterimainen suuteli ja kosketteli viettelevästi saaden nuorempansa menettävän kontrollin itsestään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän ei saanut vain pidettyä etäisyyttä eikä se ollut kannattavaakaan, kun ystävät käskivät pitämään mustasilmäistä lähellään. Läheisyys ja rakkaus auttaisivat mafiapomoa pääsemään tapahtuneen yli.

Sayurin läsnäolo vain vaikeutti asioita. Jotenkin jokainen sana ja katse saivat ruskeahiuksisen muistamaan, mikä hänen tehtävänsä olisi. Pelkästään mustan tomesoden, jossa oli harmaan erisävyjä, hopeaa, punaista ja muita Yoshikin värejä, näkeminen sai vihan kuohahtamaan teräväpiirteisen sisällä. Mies ei olisi halunnut olla missään tekemisessä tuon naisen kanssa. Aamiaisen syöminen oli hirveätä, koska kieli yritti jatkuvasti maistella, oliko alamaailman kuningatar tunkenut myrkkyä ruokaan – ei olisi lainkaan ihmeellistä tässä vaiheessa, jos olisi.

Vältelläkseen äitihahmoaan ja varmistaakseen, ettei rikollisjärjestön johtajalle tapahtuisi mitään, toimitusjohtaja yritti pysytellä rakkaansa kanssa mahdollisimman paljon ulkona. Hän ehdotti illallisia ja muita menoja, jotta välttäisivät kotona vahtivat silmät. Aikaraja kuitenkin tikitti vastassa, samoin kuin Sayuri, joka viimeisenä määrättynä iltana valitti migreeniä.  
“Ei Asagi sinulla olisi niitä unilääkkeitä, mitä annoit Hikarullekin?” laihin kysyi mumisten ja piteli päätään varovaisesti.  
“Ei ole, äiti”, Asagi laittoi astiat tiskikoneeseen ja näytti huolestuneelta katsoessaan äitiään.

Hide-zoukin vilkaisi naista ja näki pienen irvistyksen takana olevan hymyn. Kyllä hän arvasi, miksi vanhin valitti pääkipua ja pyysi unilääkettä. Tämä kuvitteli pystyvänsä sen varjolla olemaan, kuin ei tietäisi asioista mitään, vaikka todellisuudessa aikoisi kuunnella heidän keskusteluaan ja vahtia, että voimakasleukainen pysyisi sopimuksessa. Turhaan alamaailman kuningatar pelkäsi, ettei ruskeahiuksinen jättäisi yakuzaansa. Eihän tämä ollut jättänyt hänelle muita vaihtoehtoja.

Tuhahtaen itsekseen ärtyneenä ja hermostuksissaan ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nousi varsin temperamenttisesti ylös ruokapöydän äärestä. Teräväpiirteinen jätti jopa astiansa pöytään ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen istumaan sohvalle ristien kätensä uhmakkaasti rintakehälleen. Mustatukkainen jäi katsomaan nuorimman perään ihmetellen. Hartiakkain oli ollut koko päivän äkäinen, jopa kamalan säikky, mutta ei ollut suostunut kertomaan, mikä oli vialla. Alkoiko viimein lesken läsnäolo ja vaatimukset iskeä liikemiestäkin alas? Jos asia oli niin, Nagoyan valtiattaren poikana mies piti velvollisuutenaan kakkosmiehensä olon parantamisen. Tietenkin pantterimainen halusi lepytellä rakastaan ja ymmärsi hyvin, jos mustahiuksisen puolen vuoden läsnäolo ja jäkätys alkoivat käydä hermoille.  
“Mutta minulla on jotain muuta unilääkettä, joka ei ole niin vaarallista”, mafiapomo vastasi lyhimmälle hymyillen viehättävän pikkupoikamaisesti.  
“Oletko varma, ettet saa muuten unta?”  
“Olen”, tomesodepukuinen voihkaisi ja alkoi hieroa ohimoitaan.  
Hide-zou pyöräytti silmiään jääden tuijottamaan television takana olevaa seinää. Vaikkei nuori mies edes katsonut taakseen, hän tiesi, millaisen esityksen elävä legenda tekikään. Ei tämä todellakaan aikoisi mitään pilleriä niellä, vaan tunkisi sen poskeensa ja sylkäisisi huoneessaan roskiin. Oven sulkeuduttua nainen painaisi korvansa lasin kanssa tasaiseen pintaan kuullakseen heidän keskustelunsa.  
“Pääni halkeaa tästä kivusta”, Sayuri valitti hiukan ja otti hoippuvan askeleen.  
“Ei se mitään, äiti, ymmärrän sinua ihan hyvin”, Asagi meni ripeästi keittiön kaappien lähellä olevalla lääkekaapille ja kaivoi sieltä kloroformin ja yskänlääkkeen välistä pienen laatikon ja irrotti säilytysrasiasta pillerin.  
Kiireisin askelin mies siirtyi kaapille ja otti sieltä puhtaan lasin, jonka täytti vedellä, kunnes ojensi sen äidilleen lääkkeen kanssa. Mustahiuksinen otti pienesti hymyillen ojennetun lasin ja heitti pillerin suuhunsa juoden veden viimeistä pisaraa myöten.  
“Kiitos, Asagi, enköhän minä saa nyt nukuttua”, laihempi laittoi juomalasin tiskipöydälle.  
Hellästi sama käsi nousi silittämään pisimmän poskea. Etusormi liikkui pienesti poskipäällä tomosodepukuisen miettiessä, mistä johtui tuo omituinen pilke silmissä, joka oli syttynyt pojan ollessa pieni, mutta kadonnut yhtä salaperäisesti vuosia myöhemmin syttyen uudelleen paljon kiihkeämpänä. Mikä sai yakuzan hehkumaan tuolla tavalla?  
“Hyvää yötä, Asagi – älä valvo liian myöhään”, nainen taputti pienesti tasaista ihoa ja perääntyi taaksepäin.  
“En, en”, mafiapomo virnisti.  
Mielessä kävi jo tuhat ja yksi tapaa nauttia yöstä oikein pitkään ja hartaasti eikä mikään ideoista liittynyt todellakaan nukkumiseen.  
“Älä pelleile”, laihin huomautti ja käveli sitten hitaasti kohti huonettaan.  
“Hyvää yötä, Hide-zou”, tämä toivotti vielä, mutta ei saanut vastaukseksi kuin matalan murahduksen.

Raskaasti huokaisten elävä legenda vetäytyi omaan rauhaansa jättäen poikansa taakseen. Pantterimainen otti juomalasin lavuaarista ja laittoi sen, kuten ruokapöydässä olevat muutkin astiat koneeseen. Vaikkei rikollisjärjestön johtaja ollut kummoinen kokki, vaan onnistui vain helpoimmissa ruuissa, halusi mies silti jotenkin auttaa rakastaan ja siksi mielellään siivosi pöydän ja laittoi salaatit ja ylimääräisen ruuan jääkaappiin. Nuo pienet askareet suoritettiin hiljaisuudessa, vaikka mustasilmäinen vilkuilikin olohuoneen sohvalle. Lyhempi oli ryöminyt pieneen nurkkaan ja kietonut kätensä itsensä ympärille, kuin olisi mököttänyt jostain typerästä asiasta. Eihän sellainen sopinut mustatukkaiselle, kun mies halusi viettää pitkästä aikaa mukavaa iltaa rakkaansa kanssa ja tuntea heidän välillään olevan rakkauden voiman.

Tiskikoneen kansi suljettiin ja kissamaisen hiljaisin askelin vanhempi hiippaili sohvalle ja hyppäsi pehmeästi selkäojan yli.  
“Oletpas sinä harvinaisen huonolla tuulella, Hide-zou”, Asagi naurahti pehmeästi.  
“Onko sinullakin päänsärkyä?”  
Hide-zou nosti katseensa olohuoneen pöydällä olevasta avonaisesta lehdestä kohdatakseen mustat, hymyilevät silmät, jotka olisivat vieneet häneltä jalat alta missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa. Juuri nyt ne nostivat kyyneleet silmiin. Nopeasti ruskeahiuksinen pyyhkäisi sielunpeilejään vastaamatta typerään kysymykseen, koska vaaleammalla ei ollut koskaan päänsärkyä. Ainoastaan silloin, kun kakkosmies oli menettämässä hermonsa johonkin läheiseensä näiden säheltämisen takia. Muulloin pääsärky loisti poissaolollaan.  
“Ilmeisesti sinulle on iskemässä migreeni”, laihempi konttasi pehmeästi lähemmäksi painaen rakkaansa osittain alleen.  
“Minun kuuluisi varmaan antaa sinulle lääkettä”, mies kuiskasi matalasti hiusten alla piilottelevaan korvaan.  
“Vaikutat olevan niin heikossa kunnossa, että ainut keino on suusta suuhun menetelmä”, etu- ja keskisormi nostivat kasvoja paremmin esiin.  
Hengityskyky unohtui, kun yakuza painoi huulensa vasten liikemiehen omia ja nuolaisi niitä pienesti houkutellen mukaansa. Pala nousi kurkkuun ja jokainen lihas jäykistyi kosketuksesta, jonka olisi pitänyt rentouttaa ja tuoda hymy täyteläisille huulille. Paniikki sai melkein toimitusjohtajasta otteen, kun hän meinasi purskahtaa lohduttomaan itkuun. Ei, miksi mustatukan piti suudella? Miksei tämä voinut vain antaa hänelle tilaa tehdä jotain sellaista, joka sai sydämen vuotamaan verta ja elintoimintojen vähitellen hidastumaan.

“Lopeta, Asagi”, kakkosmies työnsi yllättäen rakkaansa varsin väkivaltaisesti kauemmaksi itsestään.  
Muuten lyhempi olisi varmasti pudonnut lattialle, koska oli lähes kivunnut sohvan käsinojan yli.  
“Mikä on Hide-zou?” vanhempi kurtisti kulmiaan aluksi loukkaantuneena torjutuksi tulemisesta.  
“Oletko muka liian väsynyt läheisyyteen?”  
“E-ei se sitä ole”, ruskeahiuksinen mutisi ja puraisi kieleensä.  
Oli tämäkin hetki änkyttää ja olla epävarma. Sayuri kuunteli oven takana! Jos asiat eivät menisi naisen haluamalla tavalla, tämä tappaisi poikansa!  
“Eteninkö muka liian rajusti?” mutristus muuttui kieroutuneeksi hymyksi, kun käsi kosketti hellästi ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen kylkeä.  
“Olisiko pitänyt lausua runoutta, jotta olisit sulanut käsivarsilleni?” Asagi liukui aivan Hide-zouhun kiinni huomaamatta tämän säpsähtävän jokaista tekoa.  
“Vai pitäisikö minun kehua, miten uskomattoman upea ja houkutteleva olet, kun olisin hitaasti alkanut suudella kättäsi ja edennyt siitä ylös?” hiukan kosteat huulet koskettivat voimakkaita kasvoja pienin hipaisuin, kun pidempi veti alaisensa alleen ja nousi itse päälle.  
“Ehkei minun pitäisi hoppuilla tai puhua joutavia, vaan antaa kehoni puhua puolestani…”  
Kieli nuolaisi hitaasti, nautiskellen maistamastaan mausta, ruskeahiuksisen poskea. Kädet hyväilivät varmoilla otteilla harjoitettuja kylkiä työntäen paitaa pois edestään. Mies halusi tuntea kuumuutta hohkavan ihon itseään vasten.

Hyväilevä kosketus keholla tuntui kuitenkin kivuliaammalta kuin sata ruoskan iskua. Teräväpiirteinen puri huultaan, ettei vain alkaisi todellakin itkeä siinä ja säikäyttäisi vanhempaa kuoliaaksi. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen himoitsi tuota kosketusta, joka sai mielen unohtamaan huolet ja muistamaan vain heidän ja heidän välillään olevat tunteet. Suudelmat kasvoilla saivat pienet huokaukset pakenemaan alla olevan suusta, kun kieli polttomerkitsi kaulaa vannoen jumaloivansa sitä lopun elämänsä. Se loppuelämä jäisi vain kuviteltua lyhemmäksi, jos tämä jatkuisi.  
“Asagi, lopeta tuo!” voimakasleukainen huudahti paniikissa ja työnsi huomattavasti voimakkaammin rakkaansa kauemmaksi.  
Ei näin. Ei asioiden todellakaan näin pitänyt mennä!  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja päästi irti aarteestaan ja jäi tuijottamaan huohottavaa miestä, joka tärisi, kuin olisi ollut alastomana pohjoisnavalla. Suu raottui hämmennyksestä, mutta sulkeutui sitten, kun silmät kapenivat ohuen ohuiksi viiruiksi.  
“Asagi, meidän on puhuttava”, kakkosmies hengitti vielä raskaammin ja nosti käden kasvoilleen piilottamaan tuskaisan ilmeensä.  
“Niin meidän todellakin on”, miljonääri nyökkäsi.  
Tämä kurotti kätensä ja tarttui alaisensa ranteeseen pakottaen ruskeahiuksisen paljastamaan kasvonsa.  
“Minä haluan tietää, mikä sinua vaivaa”, mustasilmäinen jatkoi vaativasti huitaisten sitten pitkät hiukset sivummalle.  
“Ei minulla -” liikemies aloitti pienesti, vaikka tiesi valehtelevansa.  
Ei häntä kuitenkaan uskottu.  
“Älä aloita tuollaista”, yakuza keskeytti vaativasti ja kiskaisi toimitusjohtajan pois nurkasta lähemmäksi itseään.  
“Älä aloita, ettei sinua muka vaivaa mikään, koska minä näen sen. Onhan minulla sentään silmät päässäni!” mustatukkainen näytti selvästi vihaiselta valehtelusta.  
“Minä olen sinun poikaystäväsi ja haluan tietää, mikä sinua vaivaa! Onko töissä tai muualla tapahtunut jotain? Onko joku loukannut sinua? Sinun pitäisi kertoa minulle luonnostaan tuollaiset asiat!”

Hide-zou nielaisi. Kyllä hän varmasti muuten olisi kertonut Asagille kaikesta, mutta Sayurin ote heistä kummastakin oli liian vahva. Kuka muutenkaan voisi uskoa, että oma äiti olisi valmis tappamaan lapsensa, jos tämän rakastaja ei jättäisi tätä? Ei sellaista voinut kukaan ymmärtää tai edes uskoa, ei edes mafiapomo heidän välillään olevasta rakkaudesta huolimatta. Vastaus noihin kahteen kysymykseen oli kuitenkin kyllä. Nagoyan valtiatar oli loukannut, satuttanut ja tuottanut sellaisen määrän tuskaa, ettei kakkosmies kestäisi sitä enää. Ei, kun hänen rakkaintaan uhattiin.  
“Siis, kun minulla on sinulle…”, nuorempi mutisi pysähtyen sitten siihen.  
Mitä? Ilmoitus? Paljastus? Valhe? Mitä tuossa kohdassa pitäisi sanoa? Oli paljon helpompi erota silloin, kun halusi oikeasti erota eikä näin paljon rakkautta toista kohtaa, vaikka se oli aina ollut vaikeata.  
“Minulle mitä?” tummempi risti kätensä rintakehälleen haluten saada lopullisesti tietää, mikä toista vaivasi.  
Mies halusi auttaa rakastettuaan, mutta ei kyennyt siihen, kun totuutta salattiin. Jos jokin huolestutti lyhempää, mustatukkainen halusi lohduttaa ja osoittaa, ettei ollut mitään hätää. Kaikki olisi hyvin.  
“Tuota…”, liikemies tunsi palaavansa lapsuutensa mumisijaksi, joka ei puhunut paljoa ja jokaisen sanan tuottaminen tuntui hirvittävältä voiman ponnistukselta.  
Miten hän voisi muka sanoa haluavansa erota, kun ei halunnut? Miten hän voisi sanoa sen vakavana, täysin varmana, vaikka olisi halunnut vain itkeä ja huutaa tuskaansa? Sisällään hartiakkaampi toivoi, että yakuza näkisi sanojen taakse ymmärtäen totuuden, mutta niin ei saanut kuitenkaan käydä.  
“… Minulla olisi sinulle asiaa…”, vaaleampi sai viimein sanottua hiukan synkän kaikuvalla äänellä.

“Hienoa, koska keskustellessa pitää olla jokin asia, josta keskustellaan”, pidempi nyökkäsi sarkastisesti ja jäi yhä tapittamaan vaativasti.  
“En osaa vain sanoa sitä…”, pelko ja tuska sydämessä olivat saada koko elimen räjähtämään.  
Ehkä se olisikin ollut kaikkein parhain ratkaisu, vain kuolla pois.  
“Sano se minulle suoraan”, pantterimainen hymyili yllättäen hellästi.  
Kädet laskeutuivat pois rintakehältä, kun vasen käsivarsi siirtyi selkänojalle tukemaan asentoa. Toinen käsi taas kurottautui silittämään vahvaa leukaa ja hyväilemään kasvoja muutenkin.  
“Kyllähän sinä tiedät, että voit kertoa minulle mistä tahansa. Minä kyllä ymmärrän ja kuuntelen, kuten tiedät, enkä minä pilkkaa tai väheksy sinua.”

Kyllä toimitusjohtaja sen tiesi. Asagi ei ollut koskaan pilkannut tai kohdellut kaltoin, ainoastaan leikkiessään hiukan kiusannut, mutta ei muuten. Joskus tämä jopa uskoi todellakin loukanneensa pahasti ja yritti hyvitellä parhaan taitonsa mukaan, vaikkei olisi edes tarvinnut. Miten Hide-zou olisikaan halunnut vain ryömiä toisen syliin ja itkeä varmaa olkapäätä vasten tietäen toisen ymmärtävän ja rakastavan heikosta hetkestä huolimatta. Toisen syleilyssä oli vain niin turvallista ja hyvä olla. Se, joka oli sanonut, että rakkaus sattuu, oli ollut turhankin oikeassa. Rakkaus sattui helvetin paljon, kun täytyi jättää rakastettunsa siksi, että tämä jäisi henkiin.  
“Tiedän”, liikemies nyökkäsi ja siirsi sitten katseensa pidempänsä vasempaan olkapäähän. Tummanharmaan, kireän paidan alta saattoi nähdä olkapään kohdalla pienen kohouman. Valkoinen side näkyi hiukan tumman kankaan läpi, mikä oli hyvä ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen kannalta. Näky muistutti siitä, miksi oli oltava vahva. Hänen olisi tehtävä tämä.  
“Asagi”, kakkosmies sanoi matalasti, mikä saikin pantterimaisen parantamaan asentoaan merkkinä siitä, että kuunteli.  
“Meidän on erottava”, sanat tulivat viimein raskaan henkäyksen myötä suusta ulos.

Asagi jäykistyi täysin. Jos jotain mies oli luullut kuulevansa, se ei todellakaan ollut tätä. Silmät laajenivat kauhusta ja suu aukesi vetämään henkeä, mutta ilma ei siltikään kulkenut keuhkoihin, koska ne olivat lakanneet hengittämästä. Sydän pysähtyi kohmettuen paikoilleen, kun Hide-zou laski hitaasti katseensa lattiaan. Olivatko korvat kuulleet oikein, vai oliko tämä jokin vitsi, jota vanhempi ei vain tajunnut? Missä välissä kuului purskahtaa nauruun?  
“Sinähän vitsailet, vai mitä Hide-zou?” yakuza kysyi väristen samassa.  
“Tämä on joku omituinen, typerä vitsi, jonka sinä sanot päänsäryssäsi?” mustasilmäinen yritti saada hymyä huuliinsa, mutta yrityksestä tuli vain irvistys.  
“Ehkä sinun kannattaisi mennä heti nukkumaan… Tai ehkä sinä olet tulossa kipeäksi…”  
“Ei, Asagi, vaan minä olen tosissani”, teräväpiirteinen ravisti päätään nostamatta katsettaan ylös.  
Jos hän sen tekisi, kyyneleitä ei enää estäisi mikään.  
“Meidän _on_ erottava.”

Sanat olivat tasaiset ja varmat. Ääni oli kuin jäinen tikari, joka iski yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen rikollisjärjestön johtajan sydämeen. Ero kaikui korvissa jatkuvana toistona laihemman kohottaessa kätensä korvilleen, koska ei halunnut kuulla niitä sanoja. Noita sanoja mies ei ollut koskaan halunnut kuulla rakkaansa suusta, ja nyt ne kuuluivat. Paljon tuskaisempina, kuin mieli oli edes pahemmissa painajaisissa kuvitellut.  
“Ei”, mustatukkainen ravisti päätään haluamatta uskoa.  
Tämän oli pakko olla pahaa unta.  
“Ei”, pidempi toisti uudelleen painaen entistä kovempaa sormiaan korvareikiin.  
“EI!” karjaisu tuli hirvittävänä, että alakerrassa nukkuvat Közi ja K heräsivät siihen varmasti.  
“Minä en suostu!”  
“Asagi, ajattele järkevästi”, toimitusjohtaja säpsähti, vaikka olikin odottanut tuota.  
“Ajattele järkevästi!? Ajattele _järkevästi_!?” mafiapomo tuijotti epäuskoisena rakastaan.  
“Sanot ensin, että meidän on erottava ja sitten käsket ajattelemaan järkevästi!? Ajattele itse järkevästi ja mieti, mitä juuri sanoit!”  
“Sanoin, että meidän on erottava”, Hide-zou vastasi matalasti, koska uudelleen sanominen ei helpottanut oloa yhtään, vaan pahensi.  
“Jos ajattelisit järkevästi, et olisi edes sanonut tuollaista!” Asagi karjaisi kiukkuisena ja tarrasi rakastaan käsistä kiinni.  
“Miksi!? Miksi sinä sanot tuollaista!?”  
“Koska meidän on pakko erota!” vaaleampi huusi hädissään, koska oli hukkumassa sisällään omiin kyyneliinsä.  
Ei hänellä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja.

“Ei ole!” mustatukkainen ravisti päätään ja kiskoi nuorempansa lähemmäksi.  
“Onko joku mennyt sanomaan sinulle sellaista!?”  
Kysymys sai ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen jäykistymään katseen jäädessä jumittamaan mafiapomon syliä. Epäilikö toinen jotain? Hitaasti hartiakkaampi kohotti katseensa mustiin silmiin, jotka katsoivat vaativasti, pelokkaina takaisin.  
“Onko joku mennyt uhkailemaan sinua?” kysymys sai toimitusjohtajan säpsähtämään uudelleen, vaikka sanat eivät edes tulleet huutona.  
“Onko joku uhannut henkeäsi, että sinun täytyisi jättää minut?” pantterimainen kietoi kätensä kultansa ympärille ja veti syliinsä suukottaen pehmeästi otsaa.  
“Hide-zou, kerro minulle. Kerro, kuka on uhkaillut sinua ja tapan sen tyypin itse. Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää – en anna sinulle tapahtua mitään.”  
_Annoithan sinä äitisi tulla määräilemään meitä ja uhkailemaan minua sinun hengelläsi_ , liikemies ajatteli painautuneena vasten vahvaa rintakehää, vaikkei sanonutkaan mitään.  
Suusta pääsi surullinen hengenveto, kun hän haistoi rakkaansa tuoksun. Miten huumaavalta se tuntuikaan, kun saattoi kuulla vahvan sydämenlyönnin vieressään ja tuntea lempeän suojelevan kosketuksen ympärillään.

“Ei, Asagi, asia ei ole niin”, ruskeahiuksinen valehteli irvistäen rintakehää vasten itkuisena, ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmaksi lämmöstä.  
“Minua ei ole kukaan uhkaillut”, mies suoristi selkänsä istuessaan ja teki kaikkensa, että vaikuttaisi päätöksensä tehneeltä, vahvalta aikuiselta eikä kiristyksen alle pakotetulta lapselta.  
“Ei kukaan ole tullut uhkaillut tai mitenkään pakottanut minua tähän. Minä itse olen päätynyt tähän ratkaisuun.”  
Itselleen valehteleminen oli pahinta, mitä saattoi tehdä. Varsinkin, kun teki sitä tietäen valehtelevansa. Pahinta oli kuitenkin nähdä komeat kasvot vääntymässä ymmärtämättömyydestä ja tuskasta irvistykseen. Toinen ei halunnut uskoa, kuten ei hänkään, että kaikki päättyisi näin.  
“Ei, Hide-zou”, yakuza kuiskasi käheästi ja hapuili lyhemmän kasvoja sormillaan.  
“Et tehdä tätä meille… Et vain voi…”  
“Valitettavasti minun on tehtävä näin”, kakkosmies ei voinut edes uskoa, miten julmalta saattoi kuulostaa sanoessaan niin.  
“Tämä on meidän kaikkien parhaaksi.”  
“Eikä ole!” Asagi rääkäisi käheästi ja tarttui Hide-zouta paidan kauluksesta.  
“Onko sinulla joku toinen!?”  
Ruskeahiuksinen värähti kysymystä. Oli hyvin lähellä, ettei hän alkanut huutaa kurkkusuorana yakuzan olevan ainoansa. Onneksi itsehillintää oli riittävästi, kiitos nuoremman kuolemanpelon, ettei hän totuutta kuitenkaan karjaistu ilmaan. Tietenkin mustasilmäinen epäilisi toista miestä, jota ei tietenkään ollut.  
“Asagi, tarvitaanko eroon muka kolmas osapuoli?” liikemies kysyi vakavana koettaen samalla löysätä otetta paidaltaan.  
“Ei tässä ole kyse siitä, että olisin tavannut jonkun toisen miehen.”  
“Miksi sinä sitten haluat erota!?” vanhempi ravisti rakastettuaan.  
“Miksi!? MIKSI!?”

Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat niitä kasvoja, joille oli jo valunut kivun ja epätoivon kyyneleet. Lyhempi olisi halunnut tuon nähdessään vain sulkea toisen syliinsä ja perua puheensa. Mitä hän sanoisi? Miksi hän muka halusi erota?  
“Asagi, meillä oli hauskaa, mutta kaikki hyvä loppuu aina aikanaan”, kakkosmies sanoi viimein monotonisella äänellään tuskin tajuamatta sitä, että todellakin puhui.  
“On parempi lopettaa nyt, kun kaikki on hyvin eikä myöhemmin riitojen myötä”, mieleen välähtivät sanat, jotka saisivat toisen vihaamaan häntä.  
Tosin, mitä väliä sillä enää oli? Hän itse jo vihasi itseään.  
“Ei tämä kuitenkaan olisi toiminut.”  
“Valehtelet!” mafiapomo huusi iskiessään nuoremman vasten selkänojaa.  
Mustasilmäinen kiipesi itse toisen syliin estäen kakkosmiestään pääsemästä karkuun tai välttelemästä katsettaan.  
“Me olemme olleet yhdessä seitsemän vuotta! Seitsemän! Tajuatko sitä!?” vanhempi iski nyrkkinsä allaan olevan olkapäähän, mutta osuikin pehmustettuun sohvaan.  
“Me voisimme olla yhdessä kuolemaamme saakka, jos vain rakastamme toisiamme! Väitätkö sinä, ettet enää rakasta minua!?” pantterimainen itki ääneen tahtomatta näin käyvän.  
Mustat silmät, jotka olivat muuttuneet punertaviksi, tuijottivat rakastaan onnettomina.  
“Etkö sinä enää rakasta minua?”

Hide-zou avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei rakastanut, mutta ääni ei kuulunut. Kaikesta muusta hän olisi valmis valehtelemaan Asagille, mutta ei siitä. Teräväpiirteinen rakasti omaa Asagiaan niin paljon eikä kyennyt kieltämään sitä.

“Sinä rakastat minua”, yakuza sanoi hitaasti perääntyen äkkiä seisomaan lattialle.  
“Sinä rakastat minua ja silti sanot haluavasi erota…”  
“Asagi, kuuntele minua…”, hartiakkaampi yritti haparoida toista takaisin otteeseensa, mutta pidempi vain väisti liikkeet.  
“En kuuntele!” mustasilmäinen jyrähti armotta.  
“Sinä rakastat minua yhtä palavasti kuin minä sinua ja silti sinä haluat erota! Minä en suostu siihen!” miljonääri harppoi kauemmaksi itkien ja pidellen päätään.  
“Minä kieltäydyn! En suostu siihen! En koskaan!”  
“Asagi, yhteinen päätös on aina parempi, kuin minun lähtöni”, vaaleampi koetti vielä vedota siihen järkeen.  
“Ei ole!” pantterimainen kääntyi muristen ympäri kyyneleiden valuessa tulvina poskilleen.  
“Ero ei ole lainkaan hyvä päätös – minä en suostu!”  
“Asagi, minä olen jo ostanut itselleni uuden kodin”, kakkosmiehen oli kerrottava järkyttävä uutinen, joka toivon mukaan saisi vanhemman tajuamaan asioita.  
Asagi pysähtyi kesken askeleensa ja kääntyi valoa nopeammin ympäri kohtamaan katseen, joka ei valehdellut. Hide-zou olisi lähdössä rakkaansa luota kaikesta huolimatta, ellei…  
“Sinä et jätä minua”, mafiapomo kuiskasi valkoisena kuin aave kuulostaen kyseiseltä hengeltä samalla.  
“Et saa…”

“Asagi, joidenkin asioiden on vain parempi näin”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi hellästi koettaen pehmentää edes jotenkin iskua, vaikka tekikin siinä istuessa kuolemaa.  
“Ei ole!” pantterimainen huusi ravistellen päätään ja huojui pienesti seisoessaan.  
“Minä en anna sinun jättää minua!” raivoisa karjaisu sai nuoremman melkein puraisemaan kieltään.  
Mitä toinen aikoi? Miten tämä voisi estää? Hitaasti mustat silmät katsoivat ruskeankellertäviä silmiä ajatusten paljastuessa heille kummallekin.  
“Asagi, et voi tehdä sitä!” liikemies hyppäsi pystyyn tajutessaan tavan, jolla toinen varmasti pystyisi estämään häntä lähtemästä.  
Yakuza oli kuitenkin jo liikkeellä ja huitaisi kurottavan käden pois läheltään juostessaan heidän makuuhuoneeseensa tuulispäänä. Voimakasleukainen ryntäsi perään kiroten samalla rakkaansa pitkiä jalkoja. Ovelle päästyään mies kuitenkin tajusi myöhästyneensä, vaikkei olisi edes nähnyt tapahtumia. Mustatukkainen nappasi pöydältä liikemiehen ylimmän kerroksen avaimen ja tunki sen taskuunsa. Jokainen epämääräinen liike kertoi suunnattomasta kauhusta, joka oli vallannut tämän. Seuraavaksi käsiin tarttui lompakko, josta metsästettiin kiroten sinimusta avainkortti. Läpyskä nostettiin esiin ja, ennen kuin lyhempi ehti edes inahtamaan kielloksi, pitkät sormet taittoivat kortin julmasti poikki. Pimeässä makuuhuoneessa laiha hahmo käänsi hitaasti katseensa ovella seisovaan rakkaaseensa hengittäen raskaasti.  
“Minä en aio antaa sinun hylätä minua”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja ravisti päätään pienesti pudottaen hajonneet palaset lattialle.

Jos ruskeankellertävät silmät olisivat katsoneet mustien hiusten taakse piiloutuvia kasvoja avainkortin palasten tilalla, olisi hartiakkaampi ehkä nähnyt jotain tärkeää. Hän olisi saattanut huomata punertavissa silmissä olevan anovan katseen, kun suu raottui sanomaan äänettömästi hiljaisia sanoja. Ehkä vaaleampi olisi tajunnut paremmin rakastaan, jos olisi kuullut hyvin hiljaa sanotut sanat:  
_”Ole kiltti, äläkä hylkää minua, kuten kaikki muut aina hylkäävät… Älä jätä minua taas…”_  
Toimitusjohtaja ei kyennyt muuta kuin tuijottamaan niitä muovin palasia, jotka juuri kertoivat, ettei hän pystyisi lähtemään. Mafiapomo ei antanut rakkaansa lähteä, vaan saattaisi kuolla vain omaa itsepäisyyttään. 

Kyynelten valuessa viimein poskia pitkin alas leualle, Hide-zou käänsi katseensa pois Asagista pyyhkien silmiään, ettei vain näyttäisi omaa epävarmuuttaan ja suruaan. Miehen katse osui lattiaan olevaan valokiilaan nousten siitä ylös hiukan omien silmiensä alapuolella kauempana oleviin mustiin silmiin. Sayuri seisoi huoneensa oven raossa yllään ohut yukata. Kasvot olivat vakavat, mutta eivät lainkaan niin uhkaavat kuin ruskeahiuksinen oli kuvitellut. Ei nainen kyllä mielissäänkään ollut, mutta tämä näytti jotenkin surullisen mietteliäältä ja värähti jokaista nyyhkäystä, jotka kuuli seinän takaa. Kuitenkin tuossa katseessa oli varmuutta – tältä tieltä ei enää käännyttäisi, vaan tuo pää olisi valmis keksimään keinon, jolla saisi kaksikon erotettua toisistaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Niin, tässä vaiheessa Hide-zousta tuli vähitellen mies eikä enää nuorukainen, suunnilleen 24-vuotiaana


	15. Chapter 15

Oli olemassa vain muutamia käskyjä, joita Közi ja K eivät koskaan uskoneet kuulevansa Asagin suusta. Ehdottomasti se pahin olisi käsky tappaa Hide-zou. Onneksi sellaista komentoa ei koskaan tullut, mutta ei se käsky estää tätä lähtemästä minnekään Burutendoulta ollut mitenkään odotettu, vaikka he olivatkin kuulleet riitelyä yöllä. Edes kakkosmies ei voinut kuvitella, että hänet suorastaan vangittiin ylimpään kerrokseen, ja työt järjestettiin sinne juhlavaan vankilaan. Henkivartijatkin olisivat varmaan joutuneet vanginvartioiksi, ellei kaikesta tietämätöntä esittävä Sayuri olisi sanonut pojalleen, ettei saisi luopua missään nimessä turvastaan.

Mafiakin hämmentyi täysin, kun eivät enää löytäneet teräväpiirteistä Tatemonokilta. Kenellekään ei kerrottu, ei edes Ruizalle tai Tsunehitolle, että toimitusjohtaja oli yrittänyt jättää yakuzan. Ei kenenkään mielessä käynyt edes sellaista vaihtoehtoa, koska pantterimainen ei halunnut kertoa. “Mistä ei puhuttaisi, sitä ei olisi”, tuntui olevan mafiapomon päähän iskostunut ajatus. Ei tosin ruskeahiuksinenkaan kertonut erosta tai edes Sayurin uhkauksistaan kenellekään. Hänen mielestään kaikilla muilla oli jo riittävästi vaikeata, niin Sayurin, kuin tämän miesten takia. Kukaan ei uskaltanut liikkua enää missään ilman asetta, koska pelkäsivät jopa omia varjojaan. Oli muutaman kerran lähellä, etteivät säikkynä olevat miehet ampuneet vahingossa toisiaan kuvitellessaan jonkun Nagoyan miehen vaanivan heitä.

Muutama päivä vierähti ja Hide-zou todella yritti saada Asagin kuuntelemaan, mutta se tuntui mahdottomalta. Mustatukkainen ei halunnut kuulla mitään muuta, kuin anteeksipyynnön ja lupauksen siitä, ettei mistään tuollaisesta puhuttaisi enää. Ei kukaan tiennyt, edes miehen oma äiti, kuinka puheet erosta söivät pantterimaista sisältä tämän pelätessä tehneensä jotain väärin. Niin monet rakkaat ihmiset olivat hylänneet rikollisjärjestön johtajan jotenkin, ettei ihmekään, että mustasilmäinen syytti asioista itseään.

Hide-zou nojasi parvekkeen kaiteeseen ja hengitti raskaasti. Jo neljäs päivä yksin yläkerrassa ilman muuta seuraa kuin Tatemonokilta lähetetyt työt. Eivät sopimusten, paperitöiden, eikä todellakaan erilaisten piirustusten tutkiminen olisi voinut inspiroida liikemiestä yhtään vähempää. Siksi mies olikin paennut parvekkeelle haukkaamaan happea ja miettimään päätään halki. Mitä hän voisi tehdä? Mitä Sayuri mahdollisesti saattaisi tehdä Asagille, koska hän ei vain ollut onnistunut jättämään tätä? Ei se ollut kakkosmiehen vika. Ei kukaan, tuskin edes rikollisjärjestön johtajan äiti, varmasti uskonut, että mustatukkainen saattaisi lukita rakkaansa heidän yhteiseen kotiinsa. Tajuaisiko leski sitä? Suostuisiko tämä joustamaan yhtään? Ei välttämättä, ruskeahiuksinen totesi pään vajotessa käsiinsä. Miten tästäkin ongelmasta päästäisiin yli? Nagoyan valtiatar ei lähtisi lainkaan Nagoyaan ja jättäisi heitä kaikkia rauhaan antaen poikansa elää, ellei voimakasleukainen keksisi keinoa häipyä täältä. Miten hän pääsisi lähdettyä? Pantterimainen oli valehdellut miehilleen, että hän oli ikävästi sairastunut ja tarvitsi lepoa ilman häiriötä. Kaikki vierailut oli kielletty eivätkä Közi ja K kykenisi auttamaan, koska mafiapomo oli aina kaksikon seurassa. Eivät nämä myöskään jättäisi omia avainkorttejaan minnekään, mistä hän saattaisi saada ne napattua. Ei Tsunehitolle tai kenellekään muulle voisi soittaa, koska nämä haluaisivat välttämättä tietää, mistä oli kysymys. Totuuden kertominen taas aiheuttaisi sen, että väki suorastaan sitoisi hänet tuoliin ja pakottaisi muuttamaan mieltään. Jos taas koko totuuden kertoisi, Ruiza saisi vielä suuremman syyn ampua lesken, eikä se käynyt päinsä. Naisen kuolema satuttaisi Asagia paljon enemmän. Mistä saisi apua?  
“Hide-zou!” odottamaton ääni olisi saanut varmasti Hide-zoun putoamaan kaiteen yli, jos hän ei olisi ollut vain niin väsynyt tähän kaikkeen.

Sayuri avasi ylimmän kerroksen oven ja marssi sisälle Uruhan seuratessa emäntäänsä tämän varjona. Ovi suljettiin perässä kiinni ja tomesodepukuinen riensi poikansa makuuhuoneeseen, kun ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käveli parvekkeelta pois.  
“Sayuri, mitä sinä teet täällä?” ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti epäillen kulmiaan.  
Aamulla mies oli saanut käsityksen, että alamaailman kuningatar menisi autonkuljettajansa kanssa yakuzan mukana hoitamaan asioita. Miksi tämä nyt palasikin ja riensi aivan väärän makuuhuoneeseen?  
“Mitä oikein luulet?” kuului vastaus ja samassa tömähdys, kuin jotain raskasta olisi pudotettu lattialle.  
“Kouyou, tule välittömästi auttamaan! Minulta menee selkä!” komento sai henkivartijan kiirehtimään nopeasti apuun, vaikka tämä virnistikin huvittuneena käskystä.  
Saattoihan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen näkemäkin tapahtuma huvittaa.  
“Muuta kuin yrität hajottaa minun ja Asagin makuuhuoneen”, liikemies huitaisi takkuisia hiuksiaan ja oikoi vaatteitaan.  
Kakkosmies ei ollut vaivautunut sen kummemmin muutamana päivänä pitämään huolta ulkonäöstään tai edes laittamaan hiuksiaan. Rasittuneena saamastaan ei-toivotusta seurasta, voimakasleukainen löntysti makuuhuoneeseensa pysähtyen sitten ovelle tuijottamaan näkyä. Sayuri kiskoi valtavaa matkalaukkua esiin eräästä kaapista Uruhan yrittäessä pelastaa palkkaajansa turhalta työltä. Kepeästi mallinkasvoinen sai kiskottua mustan matkalaukun toisen samanlaisen viereen lattialle, kun elävä legenda avasi vetoketjut huitaisten kannet auki.  
“Älä siinä seisoskele, vaan tule sanomaan, mitä tarvitset mukaasi”, mustasilmäinen komensi rientäen pitkin suurta huonetta availlen lipastoja, laatikoita ja kaappeja tutkaillen niiden sisältöä.  
“Sayuri, mitä sinä teet?” Hide-zou kysyi ravistaen epäuskoisena päätään, vaikka pystyikin näkemästään päättelemään hyvin paljon asioita.  
“Pakkaan tavaroitasi”, leski vastasi ja avasi ohi mennessään kylpyhuoneen oven.  
“Älä nyt siinä seiso, vaan ala pakata! Meillä ei ole koko päivää aikaa”, tämä jatkoi siirtyessään selaamaan vaatekaapissa jököttäviä pukuja henkareissa.  
Nainen ilmiselvästi mietti, mitkä vaatteet mahdollisesti kuuluivat pojalleen ja mitkä taas teräväpiirteiselle. Hetken tuijotettuaan mustat silmät havaitsivat pieniä eroja ja muita, joista pystyi päättelemään paljonkin.  
“Sinä autat minut pois täältä?” toimitusjohtaja käveli peremmälle autonkuljettajan viereen.  
Samassa hän kylläkin puraisi kieltään, koska tajusi sanavirheensä. Ei Nagoyan valtiatar halunnut auttaa, vaan päästä eroon poikansa pahoille teille vietelleestä hirviöstä. Olisihan se pitänyt ymmärtää aikaisemmin.

“Tietenkin – en minä muuten auttaisi teitä kumpaakin”, mustahiuksinen vastasi ja kiskoi muutamia pukuja esiin etsien pukupusseja.  
“Asagi ei vain osaa erottaa järkeä ja tunteita toisistaan. Sen vuoksi hän tekee tällaisia kuvitellen voivansa vaikuttaa asioihin”, nainen jatkoi etsien valkoisia kauluspaitoja kaapista.  
“Hän ei vain joskus ymmärrä, ettei voi pakottaa ihmisiä tällä tavalla tahtonsa alle.”  
“Luulisi sinun olevan ylpeä äiti, kun poikasi tekee täsmälleen samaa kuin sinä”, hartiakkain tuhahti tiukasti.  
Jos hän olisi kyennyt ajattelemaan yhtään romanttisesti, olisivat Asagin teot olleet suloisia. Nyt kaikki vain otti päähän, erityisesti nainen, joka näytti tietävän täsmälleen, mitä hän halusi pakata mukaansa.  
“Kouyou, käy sulkemassa Hide-zoun kannettava, laita kantolaukkuun ja tuo tänne”, laihin vastasi kuin ei olisi kuullut kommenttia.  
Se sattui liikaa.  
“Kerää samalla tärkeät paperit kansioihin oikeanlaiseen järjestykseen. Hae samalla eteisessä olevat kengät ja tuo kaikki tänne – meillä on paljon pakattavaa eikä aikaa hukattavaksi: Asagi saattaa tulla koska tahansa”, tomesodepukuinen antoi käskyjä alaiselleen ja kaappasi lisää vaatteita kaappien hyllyistä vieden ne sängyn päälle.  
Kädet viikkasivat vaatteet kokenein ottein, kuin eivät olisi koskaan lakanneet sitä puuhaa, vaikka lapset olivat kasvaneet aikuisiksi. Omalla tavallaan se rauhoitti naista. Paita-, housu- ja takkipinoja kasaantui vuoteelle hyvin ripeästi, vaikkei siinä ollut vielä tarpeeksi vaatetta kahteen valtavaan matkalaukkuun.

“Tämä olisi helpompaa, jos sinä auttaisit, Hide-zou”, mustasilmäinen huomautti kääntyen toisen matkalaukun puoleen.  
“Miksi tekisin sen?” Hide-zou huomautti sarkastisesti.  
“Ehkä olisi kaikille parasta vain antaa Asagin tulla ja nähdä, mitä hänen äitinsä oikeasti ajattelee seksuaalisuudestaan.”  
“Tajuatko edes, miksi minä kävin sinun enkä Asagin kimppuun?” Sayuri tarttui matkalaukun kahvaan.  
Mustat silmät katsoivat tiukasti nuorempaa hänen ravistaessa päätään.  
“Sinä olet vahvempi kuin Asagi”, sanat ähkäistiin, kun laukku kiskaistiin vuoteelle kaataen muutaman vaatepinon.  
“Asagi on menettänyt isänsä ja monta muuta rakasta ihmistä, ettei hän kykene irrottautumaan heistä. Häntä sattuu, kun hänet jätetään, mutta hän ei kestäisi sitä, että joutuisi jättämään rakkaan ihmisen”, lyhempi alkoi pakata kiivaasti.  
“Asagi ei kykenisi jatkamaan elämäänsä, jos jättäisi sinut – ei hän ole koskaan jättänyt ketään. Sinä taas kykenet jättämään, koska olet varmasti tehnyt niin ennenkin. Jos sinä jatkat elämääsi, varmasti Asagikin kykenee. Hän löytää upean vaimon, saa lapsia ja elää vanhaksi.”  
“Niin, minä olen vahvempi”, ruskeahiuksinen levitti käsiään.  
“Kävikö mielessäsi, että olisit voinut vain antaa meidän päättää, mitä haluamme elämältä. Me kyllä itse tajuamme erota, jos asiat eivät toimi.”

“Hide-zou, me olemme puhuneet tästä”, mustahiuksinen suoristautui ja kääntyi ympäri.  
“Muista, mitä tässä on pelissä.”  
“Asagin elämä”, ruskeasilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti ja tunsi hartioidensa lysähtävän.  
“Niin, ja teidän kummankin tulevaisuus”, nainen lisäsi ja marssi pidempänsä eteen.  
“Tuskin haluat olla täällä lukittuna kuin vankilassa.”  
“En”, voimakasleukainen joutui myöntämään asian olevan niin.  
“Sitähän minäkin”, elävä legenda kallisti päätään samaan tapaan kuin lapsensa.  
“Alahan pakata, aloita vaikka alusvaatteista, ellet halua minun ryhtyvän pakkaamaan niitä.”  
Ruskeahiuksinen ravisti hiukan päätään ja kääntyi sitten lipastolle keräämään boksereitaan vuodattaen hiljaa tuskan kyyneleitä. Kaksikko pakkasi varsin ripeästi saaden toisen matkalaukun kokonaan täyteen, kun henkivartija palasi makuuhuoneeseen kansioiden, tietokoneen ja kenkien kanssa.

Muutaman tunnin sisällä kaikki tarpeellinen oli pakattu ja Uruha auttoi kantamaan Hide-zoun kanssa matkalaukut alas toisiksi ylimpään kerrokseen, kun Sayuri tuli perässä kaivaen laukkuaan. Kortti tungettiin nopeasti lukijaan oven auetessa saman tien. Kolmikko astui sisään ja tomesodepukuinen laittoi avainkortin toiseen lukijaan ovien sulkeutuessa heidän perässään.  
“Tilasin taksin alas”, Nagoyan valtiatar kertoi hissin lähtiessä alas.  
Mielessään niin tämä kuin kaksi muuta miestä olivat kiitollisia hissin tilavuudesta. Kerrankin insinöörit olivat osanneet ajatella järkevästi. Matka alas tuntui hirvittävältä odotukselta, kun voimakasleukaisen mieli muisteli ilman hänen tahtoaan menneitä. Kiihkeitä hetkiä, kun he matkasivat ylös. Haikeita hetkiä, kun täytyi mennä takaisin todellisuuteen esittämään muuta. Riitoja ja lempeyttä oli matka sitten ylös tai alas, he olivat kokeneet tosiaan kaikenlaista ja jopa jumittaneet hissin keskelle kerroksia saadakseen hiukan pidemmän hellyyden hetken.

Ovien aukeneminen tuli suorastaan yllätyksenä, kun alamaailman kuningatar lähti kävelemään pääoville ojentaen samalla taakseen kätensä pidellen jotain.  
“Tässä”, nainen totesi, kun liikemies otti käteensä avainkortin parantaen hiukan otettaan laukusta toivoen, ettei hajottaisi kannettavaansa laukkukäden paukuttaessa sitä askelten tahdissa.  
“Mitä minä tällä teen?” toimitusjohtaja tuijotti ovea hämmentyneenä, kun ovimikko avasi heille oven heidän talsiessaan kadulla odottavalle taksille.  
“Pidät sen itselläsi”, mustahiuksinen vastasi ja paranteli kampaustaan, kun tuuli tuiversi julmasti perinteistä nutturaa auki.  
“Täytyyhän meidän saada uskottava selitys sille, miten onnistuit lähtemään ylimmästä kerroksesta.”

Hide-zou pysähtyi, kuin seinä olisi äkkiä kävellyt vastaan ja iskenyt kasvoja. Suu aukesi hämmennyksestä, kun ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat naista, joka kääntyi muutaman askeleen päästä katsomaan taakseen.  
“Et voi olla tosissasi”, hartiakkain aukoili suutaan.  
“Aiotko sinä todella uskotella Asagille, että minä varastin sinulle annetun avainkortin?”  
“En minä nyt niin sanonut”, Sayuri ravisti päätään ja vilkaisi taksikuskia, joka seisoi autonsa vieressä kadun reunalla odottaen ilmiselvästi kyydittävää.  
“Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä, mitä sitä iän tullessa sattuu tekemään”, vanhin jatkoi viattomasti.  
“Saatoinhan vahingossa unohtaa kortin keittiönpöydälle tai omaan huoneeseeni, kun menimme tänä aamuna alas Asagin kortilla.”  
“Tästäkin päästään siihen johtopäätökseen, että minä varastin kortin sinulta”, ruskeahiuksista alkoi vähitellen suututtaa.  
“Minun pitäisi kertoa tästä Asagille, kuten monesta muustakin!”  
“Sitä sinä et tee!” mustasilmäinen kivahti ja olisi varmasti huutanut lisää, ellei Uruha olisi rykäissyt pienesti.  
“Ja sinä tiedät sen hyvin itsekin”, tämä sanoi hitaasti kääntäen katseensa alaiseensa.  
“Kouyou, jätä laukku siihen. Hide-zou pärjää tästä eteenpäin aivan hyvin.”  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kumarsi pienesti ja asetti laukun maahan, kun taksikuski käveli heitä kohti auttaakseen matkatavaroiden kanssa.  
“Näkemiin, Hide-zou”, Nagoyan valtiatar vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan, kuinka paksuuntunut mies otti henkivartijan laskeman matkalaukun ja seuraavaksi liikemiehen kädessä olevan.  
“Toivottavasti sinulla on hyvä loppuelämä, rakas poikani”, tomesodepukuinen kuiskasi ja käänsi nopeasti selkänsä piilotellen värähdystään.  
Elävä legenda käveli katuja pitkin kauempana vartoavalle limusiinille pisimmän kävellessä ripeästi emäntänsä perään. Heidän selkänsä piirtyivät ikuisiksi ajoiksi Hide-zoun mieleen. Nyt kakkosmies tavallaan ymmärsi, miltä Asagista tuntui, kun tuli aina jätetyksi. Nyt hänetkin oli hylätty elämään yksin kurjaksi muuttunutta elämäänsä. Raskaasti huokaisten, piilotellen samalla täriseviä olkapäitään, ruskeahiuksinen astui taksiin kaivaen kännykkänsä taskusta esiin. Miehen olisi soitettava muutama puhelu tässä ajomatkalla.

\----------

Uudessa kodissaan eräässä loistoluokan kerrostalossa, joka ei ollut mikään joka pojan koti, Hide-zou yritti tehdä oloaan kotoisaksi. Huonekalut olivat upeat ja korostivat miehen omaa tyylisilmää. Sitähän varten sisustussuunnittelijat olivat, että he toisivat vaihtoehtoja asiakkaidensa toiveiden mukaan ja antaisivat näiden sitten valita mieleisensä. Tälle kertaa sisustussuunnittelija oli ylittänyt itsensä, mutta tämähän oli työskennellyt provisiopalkalla, ettei voinut odottaa enempää. Ei mitään muuta voinut myöskään odottaa Tatemonokin nuorelta freelancesisustajalta. Hyvästä tyylistä ja laadusta huolimatta ylin huoneisto ei vain tuntunut kodilta. Matkalaukkujen purkamiseen kului hirvittävästi aikaa eikä se tuntunut helpottavan turtaa oloa. Jotenkin vaatteet rypistyivät, kun ne otettiin laukuista esiin ja hänen oli viikattava paidat uudelleen ja laitettava takit henkareineen vaatekaappiin roikkumaan. Kyyneleet valuivat lohduttautumina poskille, kun käteen osui paksu kansio, jonka mies oli onnistunut pakkaamaan vaatteidensa alle piiloon. Sisältö oli paljon tuskaisampi kuin kansi, koska albumi sisälsi niin paljon onnen ja rakkauden hetkiä ties keiden kuvaamina. Ruskeahiuksinen vajosi polvilleen, kun jäi katsomaan suurta kuvaa hänestä ja Asagista, kun he pitelivät Gacktoa lähellään. Miksi kaiken piti päättyä näin?

Oikeastaan kuvassa oleva lapsi kertoi kaiken. Todellisessa maailmassa kaksi miestä ei voinut saada lasta, adoptiokin oli liian hankalaa, vaikka heillä olisi rahaa ja mainetta siihen. Hänen kanssaan yakuza ei voisi saada perillisiä. Sen ja monen muun seikan vuoksi, kuten Sayurin oman kapeakatseisuuden takia, hänen tuntemansa onni ja elämä olivat lopussa. Mitä hänellä olisi enää jäljellä?

Kännykän pirahdus sai kyyneleistä sokaistuneet silmät katsomaan tärisevää puhelinta, joka ei tajunnut mitään hienotunteisuudesta. Miksei häntä vain voitu jättää rauhaan, vaikka ilta oli jo laskenut? Suurista ikkunoista kajasti kaupungin loisto, mutta se ei valaissut teräväpiirteisen elämää, josta kaikki oli kadonnut. Millään ei ollut enää merkitystä ilman Asagia. Soittaja ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut, vaikka puhelu oli lopulta katkennut itsestään, vaan tämä soitti uudelleen. Pidellen yhä albumia sylissään liikemies kurottautui tyynyn päällä olevalle puhelimelle.  
“Moshi moshi?” voimakasleukainen kuiskasi piilotellen itkuista ääntään.  
_“Oletko sinä kertonut Asagille jotain?!”_ naisen kiljahdus sai nuoremman hätkähtämään.  
“En!” surussaan kärsivä mies kivahti loukkaantuneena.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei edes heti tajunnut miettiä, mistä tämä syytös johtui.  
“En ole nähnyt tai kuullut Asagista sitten aamun, kuten varsin hyvin tiedät!”  
_“Mikä estää sinua soittamasta tai lähettämästä viestiä”_ , mustahiuksinen tivasi kiihtyneenä tasaisen nakutuksen ja hurinan kuuluessa taustalta.  
_“Niinhän sinä suunnittelit välittämättä yhtään seurauksista!”_

Viimeinen lause jäi nuoremmalta kuulematta, koska mies yritti kuunnella tarkemmin taustalta kuuluvia ääniä. Jossakin töötättiin, oliko leski liikenteessä? Tähän aikaan yöstä? Miksi edes tämä soitti niin kiihtyneenä? Sehän voisi tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa…  
“Ilmeisesti suunnitelmasi ei mennyt, kuten kuvittelit, ja nyt epäilet minun toimineen vastoin sopimustamme”, Hide-zou hymyili pilkallisen katkerana ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleitä kasvoiltaan.  
“Asagi ei tainnut olla kovin tyytyväinen siitä, että olit ‘jättänyt’ avainkorttisi vahtimatta ja minä sen myötä kadonnut teille tietämättömille. Ei tainnut hän uskoa puheitasi paremmasta tulevaisuudesta riidellessänne.”  
_“Ei niin”_ , Sayuri vastasi synkästi kieltämättä sitä, että he olivat riidelleet.  
_“En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä niin raivoissaan… En ollut varautunut siihen…”_  
“Hän siis heitti sinut ulos”, kakkosmies yritti peitellä äänessään kuuluvaa hämmennystä.  
Mustatukkainen oli aina rakastanut äitiään ja tuntui omituiselta, että tämä heittäisi naisen ulos kodistaan edes suurimmassa tuntemassaan raivossa. Asiat kuitenkin tulisivat mutkistumaan tästä, koska mielessään ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli uskonut elävän legendan seisovan poikansa rinnalla ja auttavan eteenpäin ainakin jonkin aikaa. Ilmeisesti toisin oli kuitenkin käynyt.  
_“Mistä sinä niin päättelet?”_ vanhempi säpsähti äänen noustessa hiukan.  
“Istut luultavasti autosta taustametelistä päätellen etkä varmasti ole matkalla minnekään muualle kuin Nagoyaan”, liikemies osoitti jälleen terävän päättelykykynsä, josta Sherlock Holmeskin olisi ollut vihreänä kateudesta.  
“Etkä sinä soittaisi minulle vihaisena, ellet olisi riidellyt Asagin kanssa, mikä taas luonnollisesti johtaa siihen, että toteutat sopimuksestamme oman osuutesi nopeammin, kuin odotin.”  
_“Väärin, vaan varmistan, että sinä pidät kiinni omasta osuudestasi”_ , laihempi väitti vastaan pitämättä lainkaan siitä, että keskustelukumppaninsa oli tavallista järkevämpi.  
“Sayuri, minä en aio vaarantaa Asagin henkeä mitenkään”, ruskeahiuksinen sulki silmänsä henkäisten murheellisena.  
“Minä en palaa hänen kanssaan yhteen, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.”  
_“Hyvä”_ , alamaailman kuningatar huokaisi äänen karheutuessa hiukan.  
Matala hengenveto sai pidemmän kurtistamaan hiukan kulmiaan. Jotenkin ääni tuntui aina välillä hiukan katoavan puhelimesta. Oliko linjoissa jotain vikaa?

 _“Sitten minun on syytä kertoa sinulle jotain”_ , Nagoyan valtiattaren sanat saivat nuoremman hätkähtämään hetkeen.  
“Mitä?” voimakasleukainen kysyi epäluuloisena.  
_“Kuulin pakatessani, että Asagi soitti Tsunehitolle ja kysyi, tietääkö hän sinusta mitään. Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli Atsushi ja Asagi käski kaikki miehet etsimään sinua. Hän aikoo käskeä ulkomailla olevat miehet takaisin Japaniin etsimään sinua”_ , ääni katosi taas lopussa, mutta palasi sitten synkkänä takaisin.  
_“Hän aikoo pysäyttää mafiansa toiminnan.”_  
“Ei”, Hide-zou nielaisi kovaa.  
Ei kai hänen rakkaansa voisi olla niin hullu? Mafian pysäyttäminen aiheuttaisi tahtomattaan kaaoksen ja syöksisi monet ongelmiin. Muut yakuzatkin varmasti tarttuisivat heidän järjestönsä heikkenemiseen ja kävisivät kimppuun.  
_“Kyllä vain”_ , Sayuri huokaisi vielä raskaammin ja niisti yllättäen nenänsä.  
_“Sinun on pysyttävä piilossa ja yritettävä taata, että jotkut miehet pitävät huolen, että mafia pysyy pystyssä. Minä olen nyt voimaton monestakin syystä.”_  
“Paskat sinun syistäsi – et voi vain tulla tuhoamaan elämäämme ja kävellä pois sen jälkeen!” toimitusjohtaja karjaisi pompaten pystyyn.  
“Miten voit jättää Asagin pulaan!?”  
_“Minulla ei ole enää enempää sanottavaa, koska sinä tiedät asiat liiankin hyvin”_ , mustahiuksinen henkäisi raskaasti.  
_“Vain kaksi asiaa, ja sitten et tule kuulemaan minusta mitään usein.”_  
“En varmasti halua kuulla sinusta enää muutenkaan!” mies ilmoitti suoraan jaksamatta miettiä hienotunteisuutta.

 _“Ole hiljaa ja kuuntele”_ , tomesodepukuinen huokaisi murheellisesti ja veti kummallisesti hampaiden välistä ilmaa.  
_“Pysyttele piilossa, mutta jos liikut tai muutat, tee se mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, koska sinun kanssasi Asagi ei kykene jatkamaan elämäänsä eteenpäin.”_  
“Ja toinen asiasi oli varmaan tuon ensimmäisen asian muistaminen?” ruskeahiuksinen tivasi pilkallisesti.  
_“Ei, poikani”_ , hellä kuiskaus sai pidemmän vaikenemaan ja pysähtymään kuuntelemaan.  
Korvat kuulivat pientä nyyhkytystä ja moottorin sammumisen. Ovi avattiin ja paiskattiin kiinni naisen hengittäessä raskaasti pidätellen jotain sisällään.  
_“Älä koskaan lakkaa hymyilemästä”_ , Nagoyan valtiatar pyysi hellästi.  
_“Onnellinen hymysi on niin kaunis, että olisi sääli menettää se.”_  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä puhut?” liikemies kurtisti entistä hämmentyneempänä kulmiaan.  
_“Juuri sitä, mitä sanoin, Hide-zou – rakas poikani”_ , Sayuri sanoi hiljaa oven auetessa aivan lähellään.  
_“Näkemiin, voi hyvin”_ , viimeiset sanat pettivät ja puhelu katkaistiin siihen.

Hide-zou pudotti puhelimen kädestään. Tämä kaikki tuntui olevan liikaa hänen väsyneelle mielelleen ja vartalolleen. Hitaasti keho antoi periksi, mutta kaikeksi onneksi jalat saivat horjuvin askelin voimakasleukaisen takaisin vuoteelle. Kyyneleet alkoivat jälleen valua poskia pitkin, kun viimeinkin kiduttajansa katoaisi eikä tästä tarvitsisi kuulla enää koskaan. Siitä huolimatta ruskeahiuksinen ei kyennyt iloitsemaan lesken katoamisesta. Miehestä tuntui, kuin jokin osa hänestä olisi kadonnut eikä tyhjään koloon löytynyt mistään täyttymystä. Kaikki oli menetetty – Sayuri oli vain tullut, vienyt hänet Asagin luota, ja nyt lähti jättäen kaiken hänen varaansa. Jos teräväpiirteinen edes suunnittelisi palaavansa yakuzan kanssa yhteen, elävä legenda lähettäisi jonkun salamurhaajansa tappamaan poikansa.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen iski nyrkkiään vuoteeseensa tukahduttaen huutonsa tyynyyn. Sokeana kyynelistään ja tietenkin siksi, koska painoi kasvonsa vasten vuodevaatteitaan, minkä takia huitoi kädellään sinne tänne. Lyönti osui viimein erääseen kovaan, tasaiseen esineeseen. Varovaisesti toimitusjohtaja kohotti päätään tyynystä ja kohtasi esineessä olevat mustat silmät, jotka katsoivat nauraen takaisin. Sormet tarttuivat vapisten valokuva-albumin reunaan vetäen kirjamaista esinettä lähemmäksi.

Liikemies huokaisi murheellisesti jääden katsomaan elämänsä yhtä onnellisimmista hetkistä. Hitaasti hän nosti kätensä silittämään rakastamiaan kasvoja, joiden näkeminen oli ennen tuonut vain lämpöä ja iloa. Nyt nuo kasvot vain saivat kauneimmat muistot muuttuvaan kidutukseksi ja ilon tunteet vaihtuvaan syväksi suruksi.  
“Asagi…”, kakkosmies kuiskasi jatkaen kuvan silittämistä toivoen elottoman valokuvan muuttuvan eläväksi ihmiseksi.  
Uikutus karkasi yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä, kun kasvot vajosivat puoliksi takaisin tyynyyn. Vaatteet ja tavarat saivat jäädä sikin sokin makuuhuoneeseen, koska mafiamies ei vain jaksanut välittää siitä. Hän ei halunnut enää esittää vahvempaa, mitä oli. Miksi Sayuri ja muut pitivät häntä jonain yli-ihmisenä? Hide-zou oli tavallinen mies, jota ei ollut mahdotonta satuttaa. Nyt komeaa, ennen nauravaa, iloista kakkosmiestä oli haavoitettu. Sydän oli saanut niin syvän haavan, ettei se koskaan paranisi täysin.

Koko sen yön toimitusjohtaja itki vuodevaatteitaan vasten ainoana lohtunaan valokuva-albumi. Jokainen kyynel jäätyi poskille kovaksi naamioksi. Se, mitä liikemies oli ollut, jäi vain kaukaiseksi muistoksi. Tilalle taas sen yön aikana syntyi se Oshiro Hide-zou, jonka suurin osa Tatemonokin työntekijöistä, asiakkaista ja tietenkin muusta maailmasta oppi tuntemaan: vakavakasvoisen, vähäpuheisen liikemiehen, joka tunsi hyvät tavat, etiketit ja osasi käyttää järkeään omaksi ja läheistensä eduksi. Harvat edes uskalsivat katsoa sen naamion taakse, koska muuten he olisivat nähneet miehen, joka itki yksin pimeässä huoneessa sänkynsä päällä.

Muutamaan päivään Hide-zou ei sitten liikahtanut minnekään uudesta kodistaan, vaan pysytteli siellä ja kävi ainoastaan lähikaupassa ostamassa kaiken tarvitsemansa. Työasiatkin liikemies hoiti sähköpostien avulla ja muutaman kerran puhelimen kanssa. Ei ruskeahiuksinen toiminut kuitenkaan niin Sayurin sanojen takia – hän ei vain halunnut nähdä ketään. Ravintolassakin joutuisi väkisin kohtaamaan vähintään tarjoilijan eikä kakkosmies nyt kestäisi kysyviä katseita tai sitä, että äänensä voisi pettää. Turhaan mies kuitenkin sellaista pelkäsi, koska kaikki vain näkivät karismaattisen, vakavan synkän pukumiehen, jota ei voinut kuin ihailla. Ei kukaan tiennyt, miten haavoittunut toinen oli.

Mafian asioista ei toimitusjohtajalla ollut mitään tietoa, koska oli päättäväisesti lyönyt luurin korvaan jokaiselle, joka oli yrittänyt soittaa. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei suostunut vastaamaan edes tuntemattomasta numerosta soittaville, koska ei voinut olla varma, kuka siellä oikeasti soittaisi. Asagi yritti kaikista eniten soittaa, seuraavaksi taas Tsunehito ja muut lähimmät miehet. Joskus toiste tieto muiden kaipauksesta olisi lämmittänyt sydäntä, mutta nyt se vain kohotti kyyneleet silmiin. Ongelmia kuitenkin kertyisi sitä enemmän, mitä useammin teräväpiirteinen välttelisi ulosmenoa. Tatemonoki tarvitsisi toimitusjohtajaansa eikä voimakasleukainen voinut lukittautua loppuelämäkseen neljän seinän sisälle nuolemaan haavojaan.

Sayuri oli loppujen lopuksi eräässä asiassa oikeassa, vaikkei Hide-zou sitä itse tajunnutkaan. Kakkosmies oli vahva – vahvempi kuin monet muut, jotka olisivat luultavasti tappaneet itsensä tämän kaiken takia. Ruskeahiuksinen ei nimittäin edes harkinnut sellaista, vaikka ikävöikin joka ikinen päivä rakasta Asagiaan ja heidän yhteisiä hetkiään, jopa niitä riitoja. Kyyneleitä ei enää valunut kuin muutama juuri ennen nukahtamista, mutta se ei kuitenkaan poistanut surua ja tyhjyyden tunnetta sisältä. Hän tiesi, että jotain tärkeää oli poissa, mutta ei kuitenkaan huomannut sitä, ettei ollut enää niin kokonainen, määrätietoinen itsensä. Ei sitä melkein kukaan ollut huomannut töissä, kun toimitusjohtaja palasi viimein parin viikon päästä konttoriin. Asiapapereiden järjestystä Ivylle opettanut sihteeri oli jopa kertonut, että monet miehet olivat kaivanneet liikemiestä ja rampanneet Tatemonokin ylimmässä kerroksessa varmistamassa, olisiko herra suvainnut tulla töihin. Viimein nämä olivat muutama päivä sitten luovuttaneet.

Siitä tiedosta ruskeahiuksinen oli kylläkin kiitollinen, mutta myös surullinen, koska kaipasi myös ystäviään. Vaikka Ruiza olikin pervoutensa ja huonojen käytöstapojensa kanssa ajanut hänet hulluuden partaalle, asevastaava oli kuitenkin aina ollut tarvittaessa tukena; vaaleaverikkö oli saanut surkeimpinakin hetkinä hänet nauramaan, ja sitä lahjaa harvoilla oli. Tsunehito taas oli ollut vuosien takainen ystävä eivätkä muutkaan lähimmät miehet olleet pahoja, vaan ihania, rakkaita ihmisiä. Heidän kaltaisia ei ollut toisia ja vasta nyt, istuessaan työhuoneessaan, vahvaleukainen tajusi hävinneensä enemmän, kuin oli uskonut. Sayuri ei ollut vienyt häneltä pelkästään Asagia, vaan mafiassa olleet ystävät.

Irvistäen katkerasti mies kuitenkin yritti tehdä töitä, joista oli muutenkin jäänyt pahasti jälkeen. Se tarkoitti ylitöitä, mutta ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tarvitsi sitä. Mafiamies tarvitsi ennen kaikkea jotain tekemistä, ettei vain ajattelisi menneitä ja murehtisi asioita, mitä ei voisi saada. Ivy oli osoittautunut hyväksi avuksi, koska oli todellinen siivousperfektionisti, joka oli lajitellut kaikki paperit nätisti pöydälle ja käskenyt insinöörien pitämään omat raporttinsa itsellään, kunnes johtaja palaisi takaisin. Brunette oli niitä ihmisiä, jotka todistivat, etteivät arvosanat kouluista aina merkinneet mitään – nuorukainen oli nimittäin sitä parempi. Nuori sihteeri osoittautui mitä loistavimmaksi sihteeriksi, että toimitusjohtaja päätti nostaa tämän hyvinkin nopeasti omaksi sihteerikseen.

Kaksikko työskenteli yhdessä varsin paljon, erityisesti illemmalla, koska sieväkasvoinen halusi olla avuksi johtajalleen. Jostain syystä tällä oli hirvittävä tarve myös koko ajan palvella esimiestään.  
“Haluaisitteko teetä, Hide-zou-sama?” Ivy kysyi oikein kauniisti ja jopa kumarsi vielä kysymyksensä perään.  
Hide-zou huokaisi raskaasti. Tämä oli jo ainakin kymmenes kerta parin tunnin aikana, kun nuorempi oli kysynyt tuon kysymyksen. Näyttikö hän joltain teen ylikuluttajalta?  
“Ei kiitos, enköhän minä pärjää ilmankin, Ivy-san”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi lukiessaan erästä sopimusta.  
Yksi asiakas oli alkanut väittää vastaan ja toimia mahdottomasti uhkaillen lakimiehille. Ei oikeudenkäynti sinänsä tuottaisi Tatemonokille ongelmia, sen verran yritys oli menestynyt, mutta ei se kyllä parantaisi mainetta yhtään. Siksi oli varmistettava kaikki asiat ja taattava se, että tuomarin silmissä he olisivat toimineet oikein ja voittaisivat koko tapauksen – se taas parantaisi mainetta ennestään.  
“Tuota, Hide-zou-sama…”, sihteerin kysymys sai liikemiehen kohottamaa katseensa alaiseensa.  
Nuorukainen tuijotti ujona, vaikkakin myös hiukan vakavana sylissään olevia papereita, joissa oli lista työmaiden tarpeista ja eri konttoreiden, erityisesti pääkonttorin, tarvitsemista asioista ja kokouksista aina yhteistyötovereita myöten. Sormet leikkivät hermostuneina monisävyisenruskeissa hiuksissa ja silmät katsoivat arasti vanhempaa.  
“Saisinko kysyä erästä asiaa teiltä, Hide-zou-sama?” laihempi kysyi viimein hiljaa, melkein piipittävällä äänellä.  
“Saat toki”, kakkosmies vastasi ja laski käsissään olevat paperit pöydälle.  
Vahvaleukainen katsoi ystävällisesti sievempää, vaikkei hymyillyt. Samalla hän kuitenkin yritti parhaansa mukaan pimittää sitä tunnetta, mitä tuollainen herroittelu sai aikaiseksi: toimitusjohtaja tunsi itsensä vanhukseksi noin kohteliaasta puhuttelutavasta.  
“Hide-zou-sama”, puna nousi lyhemmän upeille kasvoille tämän kääntäessä katseensa vielä ujompana muualle.  
Nuorempi vaikutti hassun epävarmalta siinä katseen alla, mutta ei teräväpiirteinen keksinyt muutakaan tapaa katsoa toista näyttämällä samalla sen, että kuuntelee. Jostain syystä kautta aikojen ihmiset olivat muuttuneet vaivautuneeksi ja lähimmät ystävät olivat valittaneet ruskeahiuksisen katseen olevan liian läpitunkeva. Sille mies ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään.  
“Kysy vain, Ivy-san. Vastaan kyllä, jos vain osaan ja voin”, vanhempi nojasi hiukan kyynärpäihinsä ja kallisti vähän päätään.  
Sanat olivat lempeät, kuten oli tarkoituskin. Hitaasti alainen kohotti katseensa esimieheen ja veti henkeä.  
“Hide-zou-sama, missä te olitte yli kaksi viikkoa?” Ivy kysyi varovaisesti, suurta kunnioitusta korostaen äänessään.

Hide-zou säpsähti kysymystä, vaikkei keskustelutoverinsa sitä edes huomannut. Kasvot kalpenivat hiukan, mutta ulkoa sisälle tunkeutuva pimeys, joka ei piitannut hirveästi valoista, onnistui peittämään reaktion. Jotenkin tuo kysymys oli sellainen, johon tuntui vaikealta vastata eikä kakkosmies olisi edes halunnut vastata siihen.  
“Minulla oli henkilökohtaisia asioita”, pidempi vastasi viimein ottaen yhden kansion pöydältä.  
“Miksi kysyit?” mies jatkoi kuin ohimennen, kun nousi ylös laittamaan ottamansa esineen takaisin kirjahyllyyn.  
“Koska…”, sievempi aloitti ja esimies totesi silmäkulmastaan tämän miettivän hyvin tarkkaan sanomisiaan.  
Sinänsä ihan hyvä, mutta liikemies olisi halunnut saada nopeammin vastauksen.  
“Koska johtaja – anteeksi, Ishikawa-san tuli yhtenä viikkona neljänä päivänä tänne ja lukittautui työhuoneeseenne, kuin olisi odottanut teitä”, nuorukainen vastasi ja katsoi ruskeahiuksista takaraivoa hiljaisena.  
“Hän näytti olevan paniikissa ja hänen henkivartijansa olivat jopa tavallista tuimempia. Sen jälkeen Ishikawa-sania ei ole näkynyt, kun taas muita ystäviänne, muun muassa eräs etsivä Hara-san, on käynyt täällä jatkuvasti kyselemässä teitä. Vaikuttaa siltä, ettei heillä ole ollut mitään hajua siitä, missä olitte. Viimeksi pari päivää ennen paluutanne käyneet kaksi naista, joilla kummallakin oli hehkuvanpunaiset hiukset, käskivät minua kertomaan heille heti paluustanne.”  
“Et kai sinä ole…”, toimitusjohtaja kääntyi samassa paniikissa ympäri säikäyttäen laihemman melkein hengiltä.  
“En ole kertonut heille vielä mitään!” sihteeri ravisti kiireesti päätään hypäten pystyyn.  
“En edes kertonut Ishikawa-sanille tänään, kun hän soitti…”, puhe vaimeni mutinaksi ja katse laskeutui lattiaan.  
“Minä vain haluaisin tietää, teinkö väärin valehdellessani…”

Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat tarkkaavaisesti nuorempaa. Omalla tavallaan miehen oli vaikea uskoa, että toinen oli valehdellut yrityksen johtajalle. Se ei ollut hyvä asia, mutta nyt hän ei voinut olla muuta kuin kiitollinen siitä.  
“Et tehnyt väärin”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein hellästi ja hymyili hiukan.  
Käsi nousi kuitenkin nopeasti piilottamaan hymyä sormien taakse, mutta silti se pieni hetki sai Ivyn hymyilemään onnellisena siitä, ettei saanut moitteita.  
“Minulla on ollut kaikenlaista, etten ole ehtinyt kertomaan tulostani. Toivoisin kuitenkin, että jos vastaavia soittoja tulee, ettet kertoisi minun palanneen.”  
“Kuten haluatte”, lyhempi kumarsi pienesti ja istuutui alas, kun teräväpiirteinen viittasi tätä tekemään niin.  
“Saanen kysyä vielä, miksette halua Ishikawa-sanin tietävän teidän palanneen?” brunette kysyi varovaisesti selattuaan muutamia papereita.  
“Tehän olette kuulemani mukaan hyvin läheisiä ystäviä ja hän vaikuttaa olevan todella huolissaan teistä.”  
“Kerron Asagi-samalle kyllä sitten itse myöhemmin, kunhan tulee sopiva hetki”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi siihen huomauttamatta, että he olivat kylläkin olleet Asagin kanssa rakastavaisia.  
“Älä siitä huolehdi. Jos joku kyselee, sano vain, etten ole paikalla enkä ole kertonut, koska tulen takaisin.”  
“Hyvä on, Hide-zou-sama”, sievempi hymyili pehmeästi.  
“Kunhan teillä on kaikki hyvin.”

Sanat lämmittivät voimakasleukaisen mieltä hänen kumartuessa papereidensa ylle. Pieni hymy hiipi taas huulille, mutta hiukset peittävät jälleen kauniin ilmeen, joka kesti vain muutaman sekunnin.  
Hiljaisuuden keskellä kaksikko jatkoi töiden tekoa: asiakirjojen kirjoittamista, raporttien lukemista ja kirjoittamista.  
“Hide-zou-sama?” Ivy kysyi, kun kello lähenteli jo kymmentä.  
“Niin?” Hide-zou kohotti katseensa sihteerinsä.  
“Haluaisitteko teetä?” nuorempi hymyili viehättävästi.  
Kakkosmies huokaisi raskaasti ja halusi iskeä otsansa lujasti pöytään.

**********

Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Hide-zou huomasi tulleensa todellisen ihaillun kohteeksi. Ivy yritti enemmän kuin parhaansa miellyttääkseen johtajaansa. Tämän perusteella oli tosin sata prosenttisen varmaa, ettei sihteeri kertoisi toimitusjohtajan palanneen töihin. Muutamana iltana mies tosin tunsi omantunnon pistoksen, kun käytti hyväkseen nuorukaisen ihastumista sillä tavalla. Odottamattoman pian kakkosmies tunsi myös toisenkin pistoksen, nimittäin korvissaan, kun tärykalvot olivat hajoamassa eräänä iltana astuessaan Tatemonokin ovista kaduille.  
“HIDE-ZOU!” valtava karjaisu sai korvat soimaan useamman minuutin.  
Hide-zou alkoi välittömästi katsella ympärilleen etsien huutajaa kadulta, jossa ei vielä kaikeksi onneksi liikkunut kaikkia myöhäisiä työntekijöitä. Pimeyden keskeltä käveli häntä itseään hiukan lyhempi, laiha mies, jonka pitkä kangastakki hipoi maata. Tulijan ei tarvinnut edes kävellä katuvalon alta, kun teräväpiirteinen tunnisti siniset silmät ja sievät kasvot, joita mustat, hiukan tavallista pidemmät hiukset kehystivät.  
“Tsunehito!” kakkosmies huudahti säikähtäneenä nimen, mutta liian myöhään, koska etsivä oli jo edessään ja tarttui hänen kauluksestaan kiinni.  
“Missä helvetissä sinä olet ollut!?” Tsunehito karjaisi, että liikemies pelkäsi vielä enemmän korviensa puolesta.  
“Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein meinasit paollasi!”

“Miten sinä oikein löysit minut?” hämmentynyt kysymys karkasi ilmoille.  
“Soitin tänään toimistoosi ja uusi sihteerisi väitti omituisella äänellä, ettet ole palannut töihin! Kyllä minä nyt valheen tunnistan, kun sellaisen kuullen niin tökeröltä valehtelijalta!” lyhempi karjaisi entistä suuttuneempana, kuin oli ollut pakalle tullessaan.  
“Tsunehito, rauhoitu – älä aiheuta kohtausta”, ruskeahiuksinen vilkaisi ympärilleen ja toivoi todella, ettei heihin kiinnitettäisiin huomiota.  
Se olisi heidän kummankin aseman takia vakava asia.  
“Älä sinä jauha minulle kohtauksista, kun itse olet aiheuttanut pahimman sellaisen!” nuorempi kivahti ja itku näytti olevan tällä todella lähellä.  
“Sinä olet aiheuttanut pahimman sotkun!”  
“Mistä sinä puhut?” ruskeasilmäinen ei ollut enää varma, mistä oli kyse.  
Kyllä pidempi tiesi, että ystävänsä oli vihainen lähdöstään. Oliko tässä kuitenkin vielä muutakin, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tietää?  
“Mistä muusta kuin sinun karkaamisesta! Miksi sinä lähdit!?” laihempi ravisteli voimakasleukaista.  
“Miksi jätit meidät kaikki pulaan?”  
“Eikö Asagi ole kertonut?” kakkosmies hämmentyi entisestään.  
“Mitä sinä kuvittelet hänen kertovan meille, kun hän jatkuvasti etsii sinua!” soluttautuja huusi vielä kovempaa välittämättä siitä, että useat ihmiset käänsivät jo heihin uteliaita katseita.  
“Miten kuvittelet Asagin kertovan meille mitään, kun vain etsii sinua eikä syö tai juo yhtään mitään! Luuletko, että hänestä on enää mihinkään, kun voimat jo pettävät kaiken etsimisesi jälkeen!?”  
“Mitä sinä puhut?” pelko iskeytyi Hide-zoun vartalon läpi, ja hän repäisi itsensä irti lyhemmän otteesta.  
“Mitä Asagille on tapahtunut?” salkku pudotettiin maahan ja kädet tarttuivat Tsunehiton olkapäistä kiinni.  
“Kerro, mitä kaikkea on tapahtunut.”

Mustahiuksinen pysähtyi miettimään. Tämä oli ollut aivan varma, että liikemies yrittäisi livahtaa karkuun otteestaan välittämättä lainkaan niistä, jotka jäivät taakse. Sinisilmäinen katsoi niitä vakavia kasvoja, jotka kertoivat sisällä olevasta pelosta ja hädästä. Mikä ihme vanhempaa vaivasi ja miksi tämä oli lähtenyt, vaikka vaikutti ilmiselvästi olevan yhä huolissaan heistä muista ja erityisesti rakkaastaan. Miksei ruskeahiuksinen sitten ollut heidän kanssaan, vaan pakoili mafiamiehiään?  
“Sinä jätit meidät sekasotkuun ja kaaokseen”, etsivä sanoi hitaasti ja katsoi syyttävästi ystäväänsä.  
“Asagi sekosi täysin tajuttuaan sinun kadonneen ja Sayurikin lähti jättäen taakseen vain sen kaaoksen, minkä oli saanut aikaiseksi kaiken päälle. Asagi kuitenkin järkyttyi sinun katoamisestasi enemmän ja käski kaikki etsimään sinua”, sieväkasvoinen aloitti ja perääntyi syrjemmälle johdattaen toista mukanaan.  
“Andro käskettiin palaamaan miestensä kanssa – Hirokikin käskettiin tulemaan kesken töidensä ja monen muun samoin. Omin piti melkein keskeyttää pankkiryöstönsä ja lähteä etsimään sinua.”  
“Oikeasti?” teräväpiirteinen nosti epäuskoisena käden silmilleen.  
Tuohan oli hulluutta. Ei yakuza voinut rakkaansa tähden pysäyttää mafiansa toimia, mutta näköjään pantterimainen todisti, että voisi tehdä niin. Valitettava tilanne, josta Sayuri oli jo kertonut, mutta toimitusjohtaja ei ollut uskonut. Hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt uskoa ja laittaa vaikkapa Közi ja K pitämään asioista huolta.

“Helvetin oikeasti”, suurisilmäinen huokaisi ja muisteli murheellisena viimeisiä kuukausia.  
“Kukaan ei ole tiennyt, mistä on kyse ja mitä tehdä. Ruiza kävi jopa Nagoyassa kysymässä Sayurilta, missä sinä olet ja mitä on tapahtunut sairastumisesi jälkeen. Olemme olleet täysin neuvottomia ja Asagi kaikista eniten – hän ei pärjää ilman sinua edes omassa elämässään.”  
“Miksi tämä on kääntynyt tällä tavalla?” ruskeahiuksinen henkäisi murheellisena.  
“Miksi sinä lähdit?” etsivä kysyi takaisin vaativasti.  
“Sinä lähdit ja jätit meidät kaikki pulaan enkä minä aio todellakaan lähteä minnekään, ennen kuin tiedän sinun syysi.”  
“Syyni ei ole ihmeellinen”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käänsi katseensa irvistäen muualle.  
“Kyllä se minusta vain on, kun sillä tavalla karkasit meidän luotamme”, laihempi huomautti ankarasti ja pakotti toisen katsomaan itseään.  
“Olet meille kaikille selityksen velkaa! Koko mafia on melkein pysähtynyt ja minä, Ruiza ja muutamat muut olemme rehkineet niska limassa paikataksemme sinut, vaikka se onkin mahdotonta! Nyt sinä saat selittää, miksi meidän täytyisi edes yrittää!”  
“Tsunehito, en voi kertoa sitä sinulle kokonaan”, pukumies vapisi.  
“Sinä et ymmärtäisi…”  
“En minä tätäkään ymmärrä!” poliisi ilmoitti suoraan.  
“Ala selittää! Minä en aio lähteä tästä mihinkään enkä anna sinunkaan lähteä ennen sitä! Olet sen meille kaikille velkaa! Minä vaikka kaivan totuuden sinusta irti, perk-”  
“Minä jätin Asagin!” Hide-zou karjaisi viimein tuskissaan kuulemastaan ja siitä, ettei hänen annettu olla ajattelematta tapahtunutta.  
“Minä jätin Asagin! En enää seurustele hänen kanssaan!”

Tsunehito säpsähti kauemmaksi ystävästään. Iho kalpeni ja suuret silmät suurenivat entisestään sieväkasvoisemman jäädessä tuijottamaan miestä, joka koetti hillitä itseään, ettei purskahtaisi lohduttomaan itkuun.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” lyhempi hengitti raskaasti, mutta jäi toiseksi siinä suhteessa.  
“Minä jätin Asagin!” kakkosmies huusi välittämättä enää yhtään, kuka kuuli ja kuka ei.  
“En minä ollut sairaana silloin neljää päivää, kun Asagi käski teidän antaa minun olla rauhassa! Minä yritin jättää hänet edellisenä iltana, mutta hän ei kuunnellut, vaan raivostui ja lukitsi minut sinne!” ruskeahiuksinen nosti kädet hiuksiinsa ja käveli kauemmaksi kiroten matalasti.  
“Mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä!? Istua siellä ylhäällä kiltisti!? Helvetti, en vain voinut jäädä sinne!”  
“Mikset? Miksi sinä halusit erota?” mustahiuksinen ei voinut uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi.  
Jos jotain ei koskaan ollut odotettu, se oli todellakin yakuzan ja kakkosmiehen eroaminen. Sehän vastasi maailman loppua tai ainakin mafian ja rikollisjärjestön johtajan loppua näillä näkymin, kuten viimeiset viikot olivat osoittaneet.  
“Sinä et ymmärrä! Minun oli pakko jättää Asagi!” pukumies kääntyi ympäri tuijottaen punoittavin silmin nuorempaansa.  
“Pakko!”  
“Miksi oli pakko?” etsivästä tuntui, ettei mikään, mitä he olivat kuvitelleet, pitänyt paikkaansa.  
“Mikä pakotti?”  
“Sillä ei ole väliä”, pidempi sanoi yllättäen ja jäi tuijottamaan tähtitaivasta.  
“Minä ja Asagi emme ole yhdessä, minkä takia millään ei ole väliä.”  
“Kyllä sillä on väliä!” muuten niin rauhaa rakastavalla miehelle tuli suuri hinku lyödä hartiakkaampaa.  
“Koska me tarvitsemme sinua – Asagi tarvitsee sinua!”

“Asagin on parempi olla ilman minua”, toimitusjohtaja huokaisi sydäntä särkevästi ja teki lähtöään tajuten samassa jättäneensä salkkunsa maahan ties kenen varastettavaksi.  
“Älä puhu paskaa!” Tsunehito ryntäsi Hide-zoun perään.  
Soluttautuja melkein kaatoi ystävänsä saadakseen vanhemman pysähtymään, mutta ainakin tavoite olisi onnistunut vielä paremmin. Teräväpiirteinen nimittäin yritti säikyn eläimen lailla päästä tiehensä.  
“Asagin ei ole parempi ilman sinua! Palaa takaisin hänen luokseen!”  
“En voi, minähän sanoin!” voimakasleukainen yritti kiskaista itsensä irti otteesta ja päästä pakenemaan muiden ihmisten sekaan.  
“Mikset?!” suurisilmäinen tivasi pitäen kokeneella otteella luikertelijasta kiinni.  
“En voi kertoa!” liikemies henkäisi kauhistuneena, koska kohta hän saattaisi vahingossa kertoa ja sitten Asagi olisi vielä suuremmassa vaarassa.  
“Jos et voi kertoa, älä sitten vain sano ‘en voi’!” etsivä komensi tiukasti.  
“Siinä tapauksessa sinulla ei ole mitään syytä olla palaamatta hänen kanssaan yhteen! Jos ei muuta, tee sen rakkauden tähden, mitä tunnet häntä kohtaan.”  
Siniset silmät katsoivat niitä ruskeankellertäviä silmiä nähden niistä kipua, mutta myös sen palavan tunteen, joka poltti yhä sisällä.  
“Sinä rakastat Asagia. Sinä rakastat häntä enemmän kuin ketään tai mitään muuta”, poliisi sanoi hiljaa pääsemättä kuitenkin lukemaan totuutta asioista.  
Sen mies kuitenkin näki, että ruskeahiuksinen aikoisi viedä totuuden erosta hautaansa. Kukaan ei saisi kuulla totuutta, ei ilmeisesti edes Asagi, vaikka tällä olisi kaikki oikeudet rehelliseen jättöön.  
“Vaikka rakastankin, hänen on parempi olla ilman minua”, kakkosmies henkäisi ja yritti lähteä taas.  
“Hide-zou, Asagin ei ole parempi olla ilman sinua!” nuorempi riensi ystävänsä eteen jääden mulkoilemaan kiivastuneena.  
“Nyt kuuntelet tarkkaan!” vaalea sormi iskettiin tasaiselle rintakehälle, vaikka teko sattui sormea enemmän kuin lihaksikasta rintakehää.  
“Asagi tarvitsee sinua!” soluttautuja karjaisi vaieten sitten hetkeksi.  
“Me tarvitsemme sinua, Hide-zou.”  
“Kukaan ei tar-” teräväpiirteinen aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin ja käsi iskettiin suun eteen.  
“Älä väitä vastaan!” Tsunehito huudahti kiihtyneenä.  
“Etkö sinä tajua, että minä tulin tänne rukoilemaan sinua palaamaan takaisin!? Etkö sinä tajua, minkä nöyrtymisen ja pelon läpi Ruiza kulki, kun meni tapaamaan Sayuria, joka haluaisi tappaa hänet!? Eikö se merkitse sinulle mitään!? Eivätkö ne miehet ja naiset, joita joskus olet kutsunut ystäviksesi, merkitse sinulle mitään!?”

Hide-zou katsoi kiukusta vääntyneitä kasvoja sanomatta sanaakaan. Eihän liikemies voinut sanoakaan mitään, kun käsi oli suun edessä, mutta katseellaan hän yritti kertoa, mitä halusi sanoa. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen olisi halunnut kertoa, että oli ollut tuskissaan nämä viikot myös ystäviensä takia eikä pelkästään Asagin vuoksi. Tsunehito, Ruiza, Hiroki, Omi ja muut olivat olleet aina tärkeitä eikä hän todellakaan olisi halunnut näiden kärsivän takiaan. Tuo kaikki, mitä teräväpiirteinen oli kuullut, merkitsi hänelle niin paljon. Enemmän, kuin soluttautuja ehkä koskaan tajuaisi, koska viimein liikemies saisi tietää edes jotenkin, mitä oli tekeillä.  
“Asagi tarvitsee sinua, koska rakastaa sinua enemmän kuin mitään muuta! Hän ei osaa enää elää ilman sinua! Sinä olet ollut hänen tukensa ja turvansa sekä antanut silloinkin neuvoja, kun hän ei ole niitä kaivannut! Tiedätkö yhtään, miltä tuntuu, kun joku tärkeä, joka on aina ollut rinnalla, katoaa aivan yllättäen ilman kunnollista syytä!” suurisilmäinen jatkoi saarnaansa aikomatta antaa milliäkään periksi niin rakkaidensa kuin ystäviensä takia.  
Erityisesti auttaakseen rakasta ääliöystävänsä, joka tapitti surullisena takaisin.

“Se, että karkasit hänen luotaan, raastaa Asagia enemmän kuin se, että jätät hänet! Hänellä on oikeus kuulla totuus ja saada tietää, että olet kunnossa! Meillä on oikeus tietää, että olet kunnossa, kun olemme sydän syrjällämme pelänneet sinulle käyneen jotain!” lyhempi keskeytti nopeasti huutolaulunsa vetäen henkeä jatkaakseen toiseen säkeistöön.  
“Asagi tarvitsee sinua! Me tarvitsemme sinua! Emme pelkästään ystävänä ja rakkaana, vaan myös kakkosmiehenämme! Sinä olet aina ollut meidän tukenamme ja tiennyt, mitä tehdä vaikeimpanakin hetkenä! Ilman sinua koko järjestö on melkein kokonaan pysähtynyt! Niin! Tajusitko!? Melkein kokonaan pysähtynyt!”  
Käsi putosi pois viimein suun edestä, jotta toinen voisi vastata. Siltikään voimakasleukainen ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään ääneen, vaan nyökkäsi vain ymmärtäneensä kuulemansa.  
“Me tarvitsemme sinua! Asagi ja muut miehet tarvitsevat sinua! Et voi hylätä meitä kaikkia ja jättää siihen, kunnes joku paskiainen päättää käyttää meidän heikkoa hetkeämme hyväksi! Jos et palaa, Asagi kuolee ja sitten yksi kerrallaan me muut! Tahdotko sinä sitä!? Tahdotko todella omien typerien syidesi takia Asagin kuolevan meidän muiden kanssa!?” mustahiuksinen koetti ravistella toista saadakseen edes jotain toisen suusta ulos.  
Olihan vanhempi ollut lukioaikoina vaitonainen ja vähäpuheinen, mutta pitikö herran olla nytkin tuppisuuna!?

Liikemies raotti suutaan, mutta sulki sitten ja katsoi vakavana sinisilmäisen taakse. Kuului auton nopea jarrutus ja oven paukahduksia, kun jotkut nousivat esiin paikalle kaahanneesta poliisiautosta.  
“Tsunehito-san, mitä on tekeillä?” Yuuto kysyi hämmentyneenä katsoen Terun kanssa ihmetellen tilannetta, jota eivät olleet missään vaiheessa edes kuvitelleen mielessään.  
“Tsunehito-san, päästä heti Oshiro-sanista irti!” vaaleampi poliisi komensi paukauttaen kuskin puolen oven kiinni.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä puuhaat?”

Tsunehito jäykistyi tunnistaessaan työtovereidensa äänet. Hitaasti, jokaisen liikkeen tuntuessa vaivalloisen aikaa vievältä, etsivä kääntyi ympäri huomaten vasta nyt, miten osa ohikulkijoista oli jäänyt tuijottamaan heitä, vaikka pitivätkin hyvin suurta välimatkaa. Samassa sieväkasvoinen arvasi, että joku näistä oli soittanut poliisit paikalle – eiväthän nämä tienneet, että kangastakkiin pukeutunut oli lainvalvoja toiselta ammatiltaan. Sivusta katsottuna oli varmasti näyttänyt siltä, että joku tuntematon hullu mies kävi sivistyneen liikemiehen kimppuun. Onni sentään keskeytyksestä huolimatta, että suurisilmäinen oli edes hiukan miettinyt sanomisiaan.  
“En mitään”, soluttautuja töksäytti viimein ja loi katseensa maahan kiroten hiljaa.  
Oli tämäkin hetki virkatoverien ilmestyä paikalle. Miksi nämä olivat aina väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan?  
“Tilanne on hallinnassa.”  
“Varmastiko?” ruskeahiuksinen poliisi näytti helpottuneelta, mutta vaaleampi ei taas vaikuttanut uskovan kuulemaansa.  
Lyhempi univormupukuinen mies kurtisti kulmiaan katsoessaan sinisilmäistä päästä jalkoihin.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein puuhaat täällä, vaikka työvuorosi on ollut jo useammin tunnin ohitse? Luulisi sinun olevan nukkumassa”, Yuuto käveli lähemmäksi suurisilmäistä tämän nostaessa vakavana kasvonsa ystäväänsä.  
“Oli asioita huolehdittavana”, Tsunehito vastasi lyhyesti.  
“Tuskin ainakaan Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajan kanssa”, Teru huomautti sarkastisesti pysyen yhä auton luona.  
“Koska hänellä ei ole ilmeisesti sinun kanssasi asioita huolehdittavana”, mies viittasi peukalolla sivummalle saaden kahden muun kääntämään katseen samaan suuntaan.

Hide-zou todellakin käveli suoraselkäisenä tiehensä, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut eikä kukaan olisi viivyttänyt kotiin paluuta. Ruskeat hiukset hulmusivat hiukan ilmavirrassa ja muutama ohikulkija jäi katsomaan ihaillen taakseen niin itsevarmaa, vahvaa miestä.  
“Sinuna toivoisin, ettei hän tee sinusta ilmoitusta”, vaalein jatkoi, mutta kalpeampi ei siitä piitannut.  
“Helvetti”, myyrä manasi vihaisena tietäen nyt, ettei saisi mitenkään taottua enää järkeä ystävälleen.  
“Hide-zou!” mafiamies huusi välittämättä enää yhtään mistään esityksestä tai kohteliaisuudesta.  
“Palaa Asagin luokse! Tee se meidän kaikkien vuoksi! Älä hylkää meitä!”  
Toimitusjohtaja ei pysähtynyt. Ruskeahiuksinen ei vaivautunut kääntymään katsomaan taakseen tai edes nostamaan kättään hyvästiksi. Teräväpiirteinen vain käveli eteenpäin ja katosi ihmisten joukkoon, jossa myöhemmin tilaisi luultavasti taksin kyyditsemään itseään. 

Tsunehito jäi katsomaan toisen perään vielä silloinkin, kun tiesi, ettei näkisi tätä enää. Yuuto yritti kysyä ystävällisesti, miksi ystävänsä näytti epätoivoiselta, mutta helliä kysymyksiä ei kuultu. Laihempi mietti päätään puhki, mitä tehdä. Hän voisi soittaa Asagille ja kertoa Hide-zoun palanneen töihin, mutta liikemies saattaisi olla paalaamatta enää Tatemonokille, vaan mahdollisesti pakeni pois kaupungista – ehkä koko maasta.  
“Kiltti Hide-zou – ole kiltti ja tajua, että me tarvitsemme sinua. Me tarvitsemme sinua ja Asagia”, etsivä kuiskasi hiljaa ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin yrittäen estää ikävän kyyneleitä valumasta kasvoilleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Asagi on menettänyt näin erikseen mainittuna isänsä Yoshikin, Ruizan isoisän, myöhemmin Omin isän, Hide-zoun kerran lapsena, omalla tavallaan rakkaan sisarensa Hikarun – todellisuudessa lista on kuitenkin paljon pidempi  
> * Provisiopalkka on sellainen palkka, joka määräytyy sillä, kuinka paljon kyseinen henkilö saa “omia” asiakkaita ja ostavatko nämä asioita tältä. Yleensä provisio on prosentuaalinen tyyliin, saat näin monta prosenttia enemmän palkkaa, mitä enemmän saat asiakkaita ostamaan  
> * Freelance ammatissa oleva ei ole sidottu vain yhteen työpaikkaan, vaan tekee töitä kaikkialle aina tarpeen ja palkkion mukaan (freelancetoimittaja esimerkiksi myy lehtijuttunsa eniten tarjoaville lehdille)  
> * Taustalta kuuluvat nakutukset johtuivat moottorista, jonka äänet kuuluvat välillä kummallisina auton takaosaan  
> * Aikahan kuluu tässä jatkuvasti eteenpäin ja asiatkin muuttuvat. Tsunehito esimerkiksi alkoi viimein käyttää mustaa, pitkää kangastakkia ja Teru ja Yuuto päätyivät samalle osastolle toistensa pareiksi  
> * Hide-zoun kasvot ovat olleet jo jonkin verran lehdissä, että Teru tunnisti siitä hänet, kuten monet muutkin tunnistavat, jos lukevat oikeanlaisia osastoja sanomalehdistä ja joistakin juorulehdistä (juorulehdistä lähinnä juhlaosastot ja kuumimmat liikemiehet top 50 listat)  
> * Myyrä on sama asia kuin soluttautuja, slangikieltä


	16. Chapter 16

Hide-zou paiskasi teetättämänsä erillisen eteisen oven kiinni ja henkäisi syvään rojahtaen puista pintaa vasten. Tsunehiton kohtaaminen oli hirveämpää, kuin hän oli kuvitellutkaan. Salaa ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli kyllä toivonut näkevänsä ystäviään edes vilaukselta, mutta tämä oli ylittänyt kaiken! Kyllä mies oli uskonut muiden olevan vihaisia. Kuka tahansa olisi siinä tilanteessa. Ei kakkosmies ollut kuitenkaan odottanut tällaista, ei näin suurta ahdistusta, pelkoa ja epätietoisuutta. Etsivä ja muut olivat epätoivoisia, ja sen kertoivat kaikki nuo teot. Sekin, että Ruiza oli mennyt kyselemään Sayurilta asioita, oli uskomatonta. Soluttautuja tuskin valehtelisi tässä asiassa, se ei kuulunut tämän tapoihin. Se tarkoitti siis sitä, että Asagi oli oikeastikin huonossa kunnossa. Asagi oli huonossa kunnossa ja se oli yksinomaan liikemiehen syytä. Ruskeahiuksinen iski samassa päänsä oveen kiroten itsensä hornaan. Oli hänkin ystävä ja entinen rakastaja, kun ei ollut miettinyt lainkaan lähtönsä vaikutteita. Tai olihan voimakasleukainen miettinyt niitä paljonkin, mutta ei näin laajasti ja lopuksihan typerät kuvitelmat oli työnnetty syrjään. 

Elämää suurempia virheitä, jotka olisi pakko yrittää edes jotenkin korjata. Edes kaiken sen vuoksi, mitä muut olivat tehneet. Käsi siirtyi taskussa olevalle kännykälle jalkojen viimein laskiessa liikemiehen istumaan alas lattialle. Peukalo näppäili numeron näkymään ensin tuntemattomana ja sitten siirtyi puhelinluetteloon A-kohtaan. Sormi ei kuitenkaan painanut Asagin kohdalla vihreätä luuria katseen laskeutuessa jalkojen välistä lattiaan. Hide-zou ei vain kyennyt siihen. Hän ei kyennyt vielä kohtamaan edes puhelimitse rakastaan, joka oli kärsinyt niin monella tavalla hänen takiaan. Toimitusjohtaja tarvitsi aikaa selvitäkseen kohtaamisesta, koska se olisi varmasti väistämätöntä. Teräväpiirteisen oli ollut pakko jättää rakkaansa, mutta nyt oli pakko puhua tämän kanssa. Tilannetta oli kuitenkin lykättävä edes muutamalla minuutilla.  
Nopeasti sormi siirtyikin valitsemaan luettelosta K-kirjaimen ja samassa vihreän luuri-nappi painettiin pohjaan. Liikemies vei puhelimen korvalleen ja jäi kuuntelemaan peloissaan kuuluvia tuuttausääniä. Vastaaja ei tuntunut kuitenkaan pitävän kummemmin kiirettä kakkosmiehen purressa melkein huulensa rikki hermostuksesta.

Yllättäen puhelimesta kuului napsahdus ja matala, hyvin pieni hymähdys, joka kertoi jonkun viimein vastanneen.  
“K?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen henkäisi käheästi.  
“Oletko se sinä, K?”  
 _“Hide-zou?”_ kuului matala, kaikuva ääni ja heti perään taustalta kuului toinen hymähdys.  
“Minä tässä, K”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi karhealla äänellä, kuin ei olisi puhunut sanaakaan muutamaan päivään.  
“M-miten siellä menee?”  
 _“Huonosti”_ , turhankin lyhyt ja ytimekäs vastaus.  
Hide-zou nielaisi pienesti. Kyllä hän oli arvellut, että henkivartijat olisivat vihaisia hänellä ja heillä oli ehkä Asagin jälkeen kaikkein suurin syy ollakin. Eniten pelkoa herätti kuitenkin se, ettei nuorempi osannut päätellä irokeesipäisen äänensävystä, oliko tämä neutraali, vihainen ja hyvin vihainen. Miksi toisen piti aina kuulostaa siltä, kuin hautoisi murhaa pääkopassaan?  
“Niin olenkin kuullut…”, kakkosmies mutisi hiljaa koettaen saada edes jotenkin äänensä kuuluville.  
“Minä… Olen pahoillani siitä, että te olette joutuneet kärsimään tekojeni vuoksi… Toivoisin voivani selittää, mutta minä en voi… En saa…”

Toisesta päästä ei kuulunut vastausta. Mies ei sanonut, että antaisi anteeksi, mutta ei myöskään sitä, että käskisi voimakasleukaisen painua helvettiin. Tasainen hengitys kaikui ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen korvaan hänen kootessa ajatuksiaan.  
“Onko… Onko Asagi siinä lähellä?” liikemies kysyi viimein varovaisesti.  
 _“Ei”_ , aikaisempaa lyhempi vastaus.  
Lyhempi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin koettaen hillitä omaa kiukkuaan, joka nousi sisältä tuollaisesta. Nuo kaksihan puhuivat vähemmän kuin hän koskaan! Miksei K vain voinut vastata kokonaisin lausein ja kertoa enemmän?  
“Missä hän on?” teräväpiirteinen jatkoi kysymistään.  
 _“Nukkumassa”_ , K kertoi tasaisella äänellä.  
Taustalta kuului loittonevia askeleita ja sitten taas takaisin palaavia. Ilmeisesti Közi oli käynyt jossain, koska henkivartijat liikkuivat lähes poikkeuksetta aina yhdessä.

Ruskeahiuksinen avasi suunsa esittääkseen lisää huonoja kysymyksiä, joihin toinen kuitenkin vastaisi yhdellä sanalla, mutta sitten kuului jotain hämmästyttävää.  
 _“Kerro Hide-zoulle. Kyllä hän ymmärtää”_ , punapään kivikova ääni sai lattialla istuvan säpsähtämään hämmennyksestä.  
Pienestä kohinasta päätellen irokeesipäinen nyökkäsi lyhyesti, ennen kuin avasi suunsa puhuakseen.  
 _“Me saimme Asagin palaamaan muutama tunti sitten hetkeksi tänne Burutendoulle”_ , henkivartija kertoi matalasti kuitenkaan peittelemättä turhaan hyvin kuuluvaa ääntään.  
 _“Jauhoin unilääkettä mehulasiin, kun hän soitti jälleen väkensä läpi, onko sinusta kuulunut yhtään mitään. Saimme Közin kanssa Asagin juomaan mehun, mikä olikin niitä harvoja hetkiä, kun hän on suostunut syömään tai juomaan jotain. Tokkurasta olostaan huolimatta Asagi yritti lähteä etsimään sinua, mutta sitten Közi löi hänet tajuttomaksi.”_  
“Közi teki mitä!?” Hide-zou kauhistui.  
Közin nyrkit eivät olleet mitkään pienet ja pehmoiset, vaan raa’an työn kovettamat, isot lapiot. Yksi helläkin isku saattaisi murtaa luita. Missähän kunnossa miljonäärin kallo oli nyt?!  
 _“Közi kopsautti varovaisesti Asagin päätä. Älä huolehdi, Asagi on kunnossa. Me tarkistimme hänet, ennen kuin veimme sänkyynsä nukkumaan”_ , K tarkensi hiukan arvaten ilmeisesti toimitusjohtajan ajatukset.  
 _“Emme vain keksineet, miten olisimme saaneet hänet lepäämään.”_

Kakkosmies ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Turhan nopeasti ajateltuna henkivartijat olivat toimineet väärin, kun olivat satuttaneet suojattiaan. Näiden tehtävähän oli suojella eikä satuttaa isäntäänsä, mutta tarkemmin katsottuna mies ymmärsi jotain. Közi ja K todella välittivät Asagista, koska olivat valmiita toimimaan tuolla tavalla tämän omaksi parhaaksi. Kaksikko oli yrittänyt pitää huolta yakuzasta, kun hän itse oli karannut. Voisiko näitä syyttää välittämisestä? Ei voisi.  
“Minä ymmärrän… Kiitos”, kyynel valui soittaneen poskelle liikemiehen vaivautumatta pyyhkimään sitä tiehensä.  
“Kiitos, kun olette huolehtineet Asagista. Olen teille ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä, että olette pysyneet hänen rinnallaan ja pitäneet huolta.”  
Korvat eivät kuulleet minkäänlaista vastausta, mutta ei sillä ollut väliä. Ruskeahiuksinen oli kuitenkin saanut kiitettyä oikeasta asiasta. Hänen olisi kuitenkin kiitettävä vielä uudelleen, kunhan asiat saataisiin ensin hoidettua.  
“K, minulla olisi vielä yksi pyyntö sinulle ja Közille”, nuorempi henkäisi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä, mutta kyyneleet valuivat silti ripsien välistä.  
“Voisitteko tehdä minulle palveluksen?”  
 _“Minkä palveluksen?”_ henkivartija kysyi tasaisella äänellä, vaikka ääni kohosi hiukan lopussa kertoen pienestä uteliaisuudesta, mutta myös epäillyistä.  
“Voisitteko tuoda Asagin huomenna tänne minun luokseni hänen herättyään? Minun täytyy puhua hänen kanssaan… niin itseni, hänen kuin teidän kaikkien muiden vuoksi…”, liikemiehen ääni madaltui viimein muminaksi.

Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, kuin toisessa päässä olisi käyty äänetöntä keskustelua, mitä ehkä käytiinkin. Mistä sitä kukaan tiesi, millä tavalla kaksikko katsoi toisiaan käydessään läpi mietteitään. Viimein kuului harvinaisen syvä henkäys, kun piilolinssiä käyttävä avasi suunsa.  
 _“Minne me tuomme hänet?”_  
Pieni helpotuksen, mutta samalla hermostuksen hymy kohosi vahvoille kasvoille kakkosmiehen kertoessa uuden kotinsa osoitteen. Vanhempi toisti sen, kuin varmistaakseen kuulleensa oikein, mutta jokin kertoi teräväpiirteiselle, että tämä sanoi sen työtoverilleen, jotta tämäkin muistaisi, tai mahdollisesti kirjoittaisi, kadun numerot ylös.  
 _“Monelta tuomme?”_ puna-mustahiuksinen kysyi vielä.  
“Heti, kun te ja Asagi olette valmiita”, kakkosmies päätti pienen pohdinnan jälkeen.  
“Soitan aamulla töihin ja kerron, että pidän vapaapäivän henkilökohtaisista syistä.”  
 _“Hyvä on”_ , K sanoi ja vaikeni jälleen odottaen toisen sanovan, tai tekevän jotain.  
“Minä päästän sinut ja Közin lepäämään”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein kaivaten itsekin lepoa Tsunehiton kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen.  
Lisäksi hänestä tuntui, että tarvitsisi todellakin voimia kohdatakseen vihaisen rikollisjärjestön johtajan. Siitä keskustelusta ei tulisi helppoa. Eihän ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen edes tiennyt, mitä sanoisi tai mitä tekisi, jos toinen yrittäisi pakottaa hänet mukaansa. Liikaa kysymyksiä ja liian vähän vastauksia – toivottavasti uni toisi oikeita ratkaisuja.  
“Hyvää yötä.”  
 _“Hyvää yötä”_ , henkivartija sanoi ja lisäsi yllättäen perään juuri, kun lattialla istuva oli sulkemassa puhelimen.  
 _“Voimia, Hide-zou.”_  
“Kiitos”, voimakasleukainen kuiskasi pienesti hymyillen ja sulki sitten puhelimensa.

Liikemies istui yksin siinä pimeyden keskellä tuijottaen vain eteensä. Vartalo tuntui raskaammalta kuin aikaisemmin ja mies olisi halunnut vain käpertyä siihen pienelle kerälle nukkumaan. Kyyneleet olivat ainoat, jotka liikkuivat kivettyneessä hahmossa, vaikka sormet puristivatkin tiukasti puhelinta kädessään. Kännykkä viestitti pienesti sitä, että kakkosmiehen olisi noustava ylös ja käytävä kylvyssä ennen nukkumaan menoa. Viimein vapaa käsi liikahti, laskeutui lattialle ja nosti hiukan ylävartaloa lysähtäneestä asennosta. Jalat siirtyivät vaivalloisesti muun vartalon alle nostaen treenatun kehon hitaasti ylös seisomaan. Hitaasti ruskeahiuksinen otti yhden askeleen, sitten toisen ja kolmannen raahautuen viimein huoneiston toisessa päässä oleville käytäville päästen viimein omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Sekin huone oli pimeänä, eikä teräväpiirteinen jaksanut mitenkään nostaa kättään sytyttääkseen valot päälle. 

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti itkunsa lomassa, kun kaatui leveälle vuoteelleen makaamaan. Kasvot painettiin päiväpeittoa vasten ja ote matkapuhelimesta herpaantui, kun sormet tavoittelivat vuodevaatteita nyrkkien sisään. Miten väsynyt hän olikaan. Mies olisi halunnut nukahtaa siihen ja vain olla, mutta syvällä sydämessään hän olisi halunnut vielä enemmän nukahtaa rakkaansa kainaloon. Niin ei kuitenkaan voinut enää koskaan käydä, kuten kakkosmies totesi itsekseen.  
Silmät alkoivat painua kiinni, mutta sitten Hide-zou ravisti päätään ja punnersi itsensä ylös. Hänen oli pakko käydä suihkussa ja valmistauduttava huomiseen. Asagi saattaisi pelmahtaa jo aamusta paikalle eikä siinä tilanteessa olisi aikaa peseytyä. Parasta olisi tehdä kaikki valmistelut nyt ja olla huomenna valmiina hirmumyrskyyn.

**********

Kello tikitti yhtä iltapäivällä. Hide-zou istui metsänvihreällä sohvalla nojaten hermostuneena polviinsa. Yllättäen mies rojahti nojaamaan selkänojaan hengittäen syvään, mutta sitten hän rojahti takaisin nojaamaan polviin. Jalat nostettiin viimein sohvalle ja kädet kiedottiin polvien ympärille, mutta muutaman sekunnin kuluttua kakkosmies rojahti pitkin pituuttaan makaamaan sohvalle, kunnes mies taas nousi ylös. Sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa eikä hengittäminenkään tuntunut normaalilta, vaan tuskaisalta vinkumiselta kaikista palleaharjoituksista huolimatta. Kädet hikosivat hermostuksesta ja pää kääntyili vähän väliä katsomaan kelloa.

Közi oli hetki sitten lähettänyt viestin, että he olivat lähdössä Burutendoulta. Kohta tämä kaikki pitäisi käsitellä ja saattaa pois päiväjärjestyksestä, mutta siitä huolimatta tuntui mahdottomalta rauhoittua tai pysyä paikoillaan. Aivot olisivat halunneet saada hänet juoksemaan karkuun – hyppäämään vaikka ikkunasta ulos, muttei kohtamaan rakastaan. Sydän kuitenkin sai pidäteltyä hermostunutta miestä kurissa edes jonkin verran. Liikahtelu oli kuitenkin sinänsä parempi, kuin nurkassa istuminen peloissaan synkissä ajatuksissa.

Ovikellon pirahdus sai liikemiehen hypähtämään pystyyn ja katsomaan ympärilleen peloissaan. Aivot eivät tuntuneet rekisteröivän sitä tietoa, että ääni tuli ovelta. Vasta toinen, hyvin äkäinen pimputus sai miehen tajuamaan, että olihan hänen avattava vierailleen ovi. Kompastellen ensin kahteen mattoon mies riensi ovelle ja sitten vielä melkein kaatui eteisessä oleviin kenkiin, ennen kuin käsi tarttui oven kahvaan poistaen viimeisetkin esteet hänen ja yakuzan välistä.  
Hide-zou pysähtyi tuijottamaan hiukan ylempänä olevia mustia, vihaisina viiruina olevia silmiä haukkoen henkeään. Sydän pysähtyi kirjaimellisesti muutamaksi sekunniksi ja koko vartalo jäykistyi lamaannuksesta. Asagi katsoi takaisin sotkuisten hiustensa takaa ja vapisi hirvittävästä raivosta. Közi ja K seisoivat vakavina, kuten aina, johtajansa kummallakin puolella hiukan taempana tehden kahdelle muulle tilaa.  
“Asagi”, ruskeahiuksinen sai henkäistyä viimein, vaikka kurkku tuntuikin hirvittävän kuivalta voittaen kaikki autiomaat.  
Yakuza säpsähti kuullessaan nimensä ja sulki silmänsä irvistäen sisällään tuntemasta palosta.  
Vihasta.  
“Sinä!” pidempi sähähti avatessaan silmänsä.  
Kädet tarttuivat lujasti pitkähihaisen rinnuksista nuorimman älähtäessä kivusta ja säikähdyksestä. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja työnsi kovakouraisesti teräväpiirteistä taaksepäin kävellen itse samalla sisälle.  
“Asagi, mitä sinä…”, liikemies yritti puhua, mutta ei saanut esitettyä kunnolla kysymystä, koska yritti pysyä pystyssä kompastelustaan huolimatta.  
“Turpa kiinni!” mustasilmäinen karjaisi ja iski yllättäen sisälle päästyään rakkaansa vasten viereistä seinää.  
Kädet painoivat kivuliaasti kaulan kohdalta, vaikkei toinen selvästikään halunnut satuttaa. Tämä oli vain niin vihainen, ettei kyennyt hillitsemään toimintojaan. Jokin myös siinä katseessa kertoi toimitusjohtajalle, että pantterimainen yritti pitää hänet paikallaan.  
“Miksi sinä hylkäsit minut!?” mafiapomo huusi välittämättä lainkaan talon järjestyssäännöistä.  
“Miksi!? MIKSI!?”

Kakkosmies avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut ulos muuta kuin ähinää. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat kauhusta suurina raivosta vääntyneitä kasvoja, jotka piilottelivat mustien hiusten ja kulmien takana. Vain ne vihasta roihuavat silmät näkyivät ja niistä saattoi nähdä suunnattoman surun ja tuskan, mikä riehui miehen sydämessä.  
“VASTAA!” miljonääri karjaisi ja kiskaisi lyhemmän irti seinästä iskien takaisin kiinni.  
Közi käveli sisälle ja painoi kätensä isäntänsä olkapäälle tekemättä mitään muuta. Henkivartija ei estänyt toista pahoinpitelemästä voimakasleukaista, mutta ei myöskään helpottanut tämän työtä. Irokeesipäinen tuli viimeisenä ja sulki oven perässä.  
“Vastaa minulle, Hide-zou!” Asagi huusi, mutta huomattavasti voimattomammin punapään kosketuksen takia.  
Ote rinnuksista löyseni ja kädet valuivat hiukan alemmas silittäen tasaista rintakehää. Varovaisesti rikollisjärjestön johtaja painautui hartiakkaampaa vasten nyyhkäisten hiljaa. Hide-zou veti henkeä saadessaan viimein tehdä niin, kun kukaan ei painanut hengitysteitä. Hän tunsi, kun mustatukkainen painoi otsansa vasten vahvaa olkapäätä kyyneleiden kastellessa jo trikoopaidan läpi.  
“Miksi…”, yakuza itki unohtaen arvokkuutensa.  
“Miksi sinä hylkäsit minut? Mitä minä oikein olen tehnyt?”  
“Asagi”, nuorin huokaisi pidätellen omia kyyneleitään.  
Kädet nousivat rakkaan ihmisen selän taakse painaen pantterimaista lähemmäksi itseään aivojen lakatessa lopullisesti toimimasta. Millään ei ollut enää teräväpiirteiselle väliä, koska hän halusi vain pitää rakastaan lähellään – edes tämän pienen hetken. Hitaasti liikemies alkoi silittää pidempänsä mustia hiuksia räpytellen silmiään jatkuvasti.  
Punapäinen henkivartija päästi irti johtajastaan ja vilkaisi viereensä tullutta irokeesipäistä, joka vilkaisi taas takaisin. Kumpikin katsoi kaksikon halailua sanomatta sanaakaan eikä heidän ilmeistään voinut taas vaihteeksi päätellä syvimpiä ajatuksiaan.

“Hide-zou, vastaa minulle”, mustasilmäinen nyyhkytti hiljaa kietoen kätensä hartiakkaamman ympärille päästäkseen edes hiukan lähemmäksi.  
“Miksi sinä hylkäsit minut? Mitä minä tein väärin?”  
“Et kerta kaikkiaan mitään”, ruskeahiuksinen nosti katseensa kattoon pidätellen työllä ja tuskalla kyyneliään.  
“Ainut väärä tekosi oli sulkea minut Burutendoulle. Ei mikään muu.”  
“Älä valehtele”, mafiapomo vetäytyi yllättäen kauemmaksi ja tuijotti tiukasti, katkeroituneena vahvoja kasvoja.  
“Älä enää valehtele – minä en halua kuulla tuollaista.”  
“Mutta Asagi, se on totta”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi käheästi seisoen yhä seinää vasten.  
“Miksi sitten hylkäsit minut?!” pidempi karjaisi yllättäen silmien kaventuessa demonisiksi viiruiksi.  
Hide-zou veti syvää henkeä kiertäessään kätensä ympärilleen. Hänen oli kylmä siinä eteisessä seistessään vihaisen katseen alla. Muisto Sayurin sanoista oli jäädyttää koko sydämen, kun mies muistutti itselleen, ettei voisi kertoa.  
“Mennään peremmälle juttelemaan”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi viimein kävellen olohuoneeseen saaden muun kolmikon seuraamaan perässään.  
“Közi ja K, te voitte katsoa vaikka televisiota”, toimitusjohtaja otti olohuoneen sirorakenteiselta pöydältä kaukosäätimen ja laittoi television päälle.  
“Asagi, menisimmekö tänne ruokapöydän ääreen juttelemaan?” hän kääntyi vielä Asagin puoleen hermostuneena.  
Henkivartijat vilkaisivat kysyvästi johtajaansa, joka tuijotti synkästi tummaa ruokapöytää ja sitten valtavaa televisiota. Lopulta pienen miettimisen jälkeen mustasilmäinen nyökkäsi ja marssi temperamenttisesti ruokapöydän luokse. Hujopit katsoivat hetken pantterimaisen perään, mutta rojahtivat sitten sohvalle melkein hajottaen viattoman huonekalun. Irokeesipäinen otti liikemieheltä kapulan ja alkoi selata kanavia etsien heille mieluisinta katsottavaa. Hyvin nopeasti kaksikko kylläkin ohitti kanavapaketin myötä tulleen pornokanavan irvistäen huonovointisina, kun kamera oli isketty jonkun voihkivan naisen vaginaan.

Ruskeahiuksinen kohautti nopeasti olkiaan ja siirtyi itsekin tummapuisen ruokapöydän viereen.  
“Haluaisitko teetä?” lyhempi kysyi varovaisesti.  
“En”, mustahiuksinen vastasi tylysti ja jatkoi pöydän ja tuolien tutkailua.  
Käsi kosketti pöydän tasaista pintaa tutkaillen lakkapintaa. Kaikki huonekalut olivat hyvää tekoa ja värisävytkin olivat kauniit. Korostivat upealla tavalla voimakasleukaisen eleganttiutta.  
“Nämä taisit hankkia minun rahoillani”, vanhempi murahti matalasti ja siirsi viimein tuolia istuutuen merenvihreällä sametilla päällystetylle istuimelle.  
“Omilla rahoillani”, vaaleampi huomautti istuutuen keskustelutoveriaan vastapäätä heidän jättäessä pitkän pöydän päädyt vapaiksi.  
“Sinun maksamillasi palkkarahoilla”, kakkosmies tarkensi kuitenkin totuudenmukaisesti.  
“Eli minun rahoillani”, yakuza huomautti sarkastisesti ja pyyhki kiireellä kasvoillaan olevia kyyneleitä yrittäen saada äänensä tiukaksi.  
“Pitäisi lopettaa palkan maksaminen kokonaan.”  
“Asagi, älä puhu tuollaista”, Hide-zou henkäisi hiukan säikähtäneenä.  
“Tiedät hyvin, että alaisesi ja laillisten yritystesi työntekijät ansaitsevat jokaisen jenin, minkä saavat.”  
“Mutta niillä jeneillä he saattavat pettää minut ja hylätä – aivan kuten sinä teit”, Asagi mulkaisi pahasti nuorempaansa.  
Kakkosmies sulki silmänsä lohduttomana kuullessaan tuollaisen loukkauksen. Oli totta, että hän oli karannut ja jättänyt mafiapomon yksin ongelmiensa ääreen, mutta ei hän ollut koskaan pettänyt tätä; ei millään tavalla, paitsi ehkä valehtelemalla, mutta vain pitääkseen tämän kunnossa.  
“Minä kyllä jätin sinut, mutta en koskaan pettänyt”, ruskeankellertävät silmät aukesivat ja katsoivat surullisina pidempäänsä.  
“Ymmärrän kyllä, että olet vihainen minulle ja sinulla on siihen hyvät syyt. Minä kyllä ymmärrän, miltä sinusta tuntuu…”  
“Et kuule ymmärrä minun tunteistani yhtään mitään!” yakuza läiskäsi kätensä pöytään karjaisten vihaisena.  
“Jos ymmärtäisit yhtään minun tunteitani, et olisi lähtenyt lainkaan!”  
“Asagi, minun oli pakko…”, toimitusjohtaja yritti selittää.  
“Pakko!? Mikä helvetin _pakko_ sinun muka oli hylätä minut!? Sano se minulle!” mustahiuksinen huusi ja iski uudelleen kätensä pöytään.  
“Asagi, rauhoitu”, lyhempi yritti tyynnytellä, mutta häntä ei kuunneltu.  
“Rauhoitu ja rauhoitu! Eikö sinulla muka ole mitään muuta sanottavaa kuin _rauhoitu_!?” pantterimainen tivasi.  
“Minä en rauhoitu, ennen kuin saan sinulta vastauksia! Sinä olet ollut kadoksissa viikkokausia ja minä olen saanut helvetti pelätä koko ajan, jos sinulle on tapahtunut jotain! Tajuatko yhtään, miten minä olen vain miettinyt, mitä olen tehnyt väärin ja miksi hylkäsit minut sillä tavalla!? Miksi, Hide-zou!? Miksi!?”  
“Koska sinä lukitsit minut Burutendoulle kuin vankilaan!” ruskeahiuksinen karjaisi viimein surustaan kiukkuisena.  
“Koska sinä et jättänyt minulle enää muita vaihtoehtoja! Et suostunut keskustelemaan! Et edes kuuntelemaan! Mitä muuta minä olisin voinut tehdä, kuin lähteä ja pysytellä piilossa, ettet lukitsisi minua uudestaan sinne!?”

Asagi tuijotti silmät suurina raskaasti hengittävää miestä, joka katsoi tuskissaan takaisin. Hitaasti tämän katse laskeutui alas pöydällä olevaan käteen. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kurottui varovaisesti Hide-zoun kättä kohti kietoen sormensa kämmenen ympärille surun pisaroiden valuessa poskille.  
“Minä en halunnut sinun jättävän minua”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi käheästi.  
“Minä en halunnut sinun hylkäävän minua, kuten kaikki muut ovat tehneet… Minä tarvitsen sinua…”, varovaisesti, kuin yhtään karkeampi kosketus olisi voinut hajottaa toisen, pidempi nosti käden kasvoilleen painaen hartiakkaamman sormet poskelleen.  
“Minä rakastan sinua…”  
“Asagi, et sinä voi rakkautesi takia lukita ketään vastoin hänen tahtoaan kotiisi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ravisti päätään hitaasti kärsien siitä hellästä kosketuksesta ja pehmeästi ihosta.  
“Mutta kun minä rakastan sinua…”, pantterimainen suukotti rakkaansa sormia hellästi kyynelten valuessa heidän käsiinsä.  
“Minä en voi elää ilman sinua…”  
“Voithan”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi käheästi silittäen pienesti etusormellaan vanhemman ihoa.  
“Sinä voit elää ja tehdä mitä tahansa ilman minua – voit tehdä ilman minua aivan mitä ikinä haluat miettimättä minua.”  
“En halua tehdä mitään ilman sinua”, miljonääri kuiskasi takaisin sulkien silmänsä nauttiakseen lämpimästä kosketuksesta.  
“Sinun täytyy”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi hiljaa tuntien hirvittävän piston sydämessään sanoessaan rakkautta tappavia sanoja.

Asagi vaikeni täysin ja lopetti kasvojensa hellimisen hartiakkaamman kädellä. Silmät aukesivat ja katsoivat eteensä tyhjyyteen, kuin eivät olisi oikeasti nähneet mitään. Kyyneleet virtasivat yhä kasvoilla ja Hide-zou näki hengittämisen käyneen toiselle vaikeaksi.  
“Miksi?” pantterimainen kysyi matalasti saaden nuoremman säpsähtämään.  
Ruskeahiuksinen yritti saada kätensä takaisin, mutta tummempi ei hellittänyt otettaan. Mustat silmät yrittivät katsoa sielun läpi löytääkseen totuuden.  
“Hide-zou, miksi minun pitäisi elää ilman sinua?” ääni oli teräksinen koventuen sana sanalta.  
“Miksi meidän täytyisi erota?”  
“Koska…”, vaaleampi yritti keksiä vastausta huonolla menestyksellä.  
“Koska meidän vain täytyy.”  
“Tuo ei ole vastaus”, mustahiuksinen ravisti päätään.  
“Sinä itse aina käsket minua kertomaan totuuden ja selittämään alusta asti. Sinä saat tehdä saman. Kerro minulle, mitä minä olen tehnyt. Olenko loukannut sinua jotenkin? Olenko satuttanut sinua jollain hirvittävällä tavalla vai jättänyt täysin huomioimatta? Kerro, jotta voin korjata virheeni!” yakuzan kasvot vääntyivät epätoivoiseen irvistykseen.  
“Asagi, vika ei ole sinussa”, kakkosmies sanoi totisena, totuudenmukaisesti.  
“Sinä et ole loukannut tai satuttanut minua. Olet ollut mitä ihanin kumppani, mistä olen voinut unelmoida.”  
“Missä on sitten vika!?” mustat silmät näyttivät entistä hämmentyneimmältä kiukun ottaessa miestä jälleen valtaansa.

“Ehkä…”, toimitusjohtaja tiesi kuulostavansa idiootilta, mutta ei hän voinut muutakaan.  
“Ehkä minussa on se vika, jos sitä vikaa pitää lähteä etsimään…”  
Olihan se nimittäin tottakin. Hänestähän se johtui, että he erosivat: liikemiehen omasta heikkoudesta.  
“Sinussa ei ole mitään vikaa!” miljonäärin ote irtosi viimein kädestä nuoremman perääntyessä taaksepäin tuoliinsa.  
“Sinä olet täydellinen minulle! Minä rakastan sinua juuri tuollaisena, kuin olet enkä halua mitään muuta!”  
“Asagi, rakkaus ei voita kaikkea, vaikka sadut opettavatkin niin”, ruskeahiuksinen henkäisi raskaasti voimatta uskoa, että hänen olisi satutettava rakastaan näin paljon.  
Kuinka paljon kipua olisi tehtävä, ennen kuin toinen luovuttaisi?  
“Meidän on parempi erota nyt, kun asiat ovat vielä suhteellisen hyvin. Myöhemmin eromme voi olla vielä hirveämpi ja hajottaa tahtomattamme koko mafian – et kai sinä sitä halua?” lyhempi yritti puhua rauhallisesti, mutta huomasi sen olevan turhaa.  
“Niin sinä sanoit viimeksikin enkä minä usko tuota!” Asagi nousi kiireesti ylös ja kaatoi tuolinsa ryminällä.  
“Miten voit sanoa mitään tuollaista, kun tiedät, ettei se ole mahdollista!?”  
“Asagi, et voi kieltää sitä – meidän suhteellamme on sellaiset vaikeudet, joiden yli emme välttämättä pääse!” Hide-zoukin nousi ylös, mutta piti huolen siitä, ettei tuolinsa sentään kaatunut ja saanut kolhuja.  
“Älä taistele vastaan, vaan yritä ajatella laajasti! Sinä tulet paljon onnellisemmaksi jonkun toisen kanssa! Jonkun toisen, joka kykenee antamaan sinulle paljon enemmän kuin minä!”  
“Minä en halua keneltäkään muulta mitään, koska vain sinä voit antaa sen, mitä minä haluan!” yakuza huusi huomaamatta lainkaan sitä, kun henkivartijat kovensivat television ääniä, jotta kuulisivat jotain katsomastaan luontodokumentista.   
Hyeenojen naurukin jäi toiseksi sille metelille.  
“Etkö jo tajua sitä!?”  
“Etkö itse tajua, ettei kaikkea voi aina saada!?” kakkosmies huusi takaisin hädissään.  
Miksei tämä vain voinut onnistua helpommin?  
“Mikset vain voi tajuta, ettei suhteemme tulisi kuitenkaan toimimaan!?”  
“Ei kyllä varmasti tuolla asenteella!” miljonääri karjui peittäen korvansa.  
“Pidätkö sinä minua idioottina!? Sinä rakastat minua! Et sinä muuten olisi viimein ottanut minuun yhteyttä! Sinä rakastat minua ja silti sinä haluat hylätä minua! Haluat minun kärsivän jostain, mitä et suostu kertomaan!” mies itki sydämensä kipuja haluten vain kuolla pois kokemasta tuota kaikkea.  
“Minä en halua kuulla enää tuollaista!” mustatukkainen käveli kauemmaksi pöydästä hakien katseellaan jotain, jonka voisi iskeä sydämeensä.

“Asagi!” nuorempi aisti rakkaansa kuolemanhimoiset ajatukset ja riensi nopeasti tämän luokse kietoen kädet vapisevan vartalon ympärille.  
“Rauhoitu – hengitä!”  
“En halua hengittää, jos en voi olla sinun kanssasi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja nyyhkytti vajoten polvilleen.  
“Millään muulla ei ole merkitystä – en voi elää ilman sinua!”  
“Asagi, rauhoitu”, kyyneleet sumensivat vähitellen toimitusjohtajankin näön.  
“Tule, mennään muualle juttelemaan”, hän auttoi pantterimaisen pystyyn ja johdatti itsekin hoippuen käytävälle ja siitä, ilman sen järkevämpää syytä, omaan makuuhuoneeseensa.  
He istuutuivat kumpikin vapisten murretun sinisen, hiukan kuviollisen päiväpeitteen päälle.  
“Asagi, kaikki on hyvin”, liikemies yritti vakuuttaa enemmän itseään sanoillaan.  
“Ei ole, Hide-zou”, Asagi ravisti päätään pitäen katseensa heidän yhteen kietoutuneissa käsissään.  
“Ei ole hyvin. Me rakastamme toisiamme etkä sinä voi kieltää sitä. Silti sinä haluat hylätä minut!”  
“Asagi, ei ero ole hylkäämistä”, Hide-zou koetti selittää.  
“Onpas – kaikki minulle rakkaat ihmiset hylkäävät minut, tavalla tai toisella!” yakuza väitti vastaan ja nosti katseensa ruskeankellertäviin silmiin.  
“Ensin isä, sitten Okito ja monet muut rakkaat ystävät! Nyt sinä – ja vielä toistamiseen! Mitä minä oikein olen tehnyt, että ansaitsen tämän!? Onko tämä vain jotain kostoa siitä, että olen yakuza!?”  
“Yoshiki ei hylännyt sinua, kuten ei kukaan muukaan, omasta tahdostaan”, vaaleampi yritti selittää ymmärtäen vasta nyt, että tämä kaikki oli mafiapomolle tuskaisampaa, kuin hän ja Sayuri olivat olettaneet.  
“He eivät missään vaiheessa hylänneet sinua, vaan he kuolivat.”

“Sama asia!” pantterimainen ulvaisi ja antoi päänsä vajota käsiinsä.  
“Nyt sinäkin haluat hylätä minut! Haluat päästä minusta eroon, koska olet onneton kanssani!”  
“Asagi, ei se niin ole”, lyhempi ähkäisi kauhuissaan pelätessään joutuvansa käymään äskeisen läpi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.  
“Mitä sitten?” mustasilmäinen kohotti katseensa ylös ja siirtyi lähemmäksi tuijottaen hiukan matalammalla olevia silmiä.  
“Miksi sitten haluat erota?”  
“Minähän sanoin jo -” vaaleampi aloitti tuskissaan.  
“Älä!” vanhempi kietoi samassa kätensä rakkaansa kaulan ympärille painaen päänsä varmalle olkapäälle.  
“Älä toista sitä valhetta! Sinä tiedät, että minä tiedän sinun valehtelevan!”  
Teräväpiirteinen sulki nopeasti suunsa. Ei tuon saman toistaminen hyödyttäisi lainkaan. Eivät mitkään selitykset tehoaisi, koska toinen aistisi jokaisen niistä olevan valheen. Hän ei voinut kuin vaieta, koska totuuttakaan ei voinut sanoa. Se olisi liian tuhoisaa eikä sitäkään välttämättä uskottaisi.  
“Sinä et aio kertoa minulle, vai mitä?” itkuinen ääni kuiskasi viimein hiljaa.  
“Sinä et aio kertoa minulle totuutta?”

Siihen toimitusjohtaja ei vastannut. Se olisi turhaa ja nostattaisi vain uuden kiukun aallon heissä kummassakin. Ruskeahiuksinen yritti vain keskittyä laihemman läheisyyteen ja haistaa tämän tuoksun, jota oli ikävöinyt koko ajan. Vartalo tuntui lämpimältä vasten hänen omaansa ja huulien kosketus poskella oli viedä taivaaseen, kun suudelmat siirtyivät suupieleen…  
Äkkiä Hide-zou todellakin tajusi, että Asagi suuteli hänen kasvojaan ja siirtyi vaatimaan hartiakkaamman huulia omakseen.  
“Asagi, mitä sinä -” kakkosmies perääntyi kauemmaksi, huomaamattaan keskemmälle vuodetta.  
“Hys”, vanhempi liukui toisen syliin pysäyttäen siihen.  
“Minä haluan tätä, sinä haluat myös tätä – älä siis vastustele”, mies vuodatti yhä kyyneleitään puhuen karhealla äänellä kuiskaten.  
Kädet liukuivat pään taakse tuomaan voimakkaita kasvoja lähemmäksi, kun huulet koskettivat toisiaan varoen. Liikemies yritti välttää suudelmaa, mutta ei onnistunut siinä, koska ei päässyt pakenemaan otteesta mitenkään. Suudelma sattui hirveästi ruskeahiuksisen puristaessa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, etteivät tuskan kyyneleet valuisi poskille. Silti posket tunsivat kiehuvan kuumat pisarat, kun pidempi vain jatkoi suutelemista. Vähitellen, enemmän sydämen kuin järjen sanelemana ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi tummemman suudelmaan. Huulet liikkuivat toisiaan vasten vaatien lisää ja enemmän. Yakuzan kädet laskeutuivat pään takaa paidan helmalle nostamaan paitaa eikä nuorempi estellyt lainkaan näitä tekoja. Toimitusjohtaja itse siirtyi työntämään ryppyisen puvun takin pois pantterimaisen yltä sormien napittaessa kauluspaitaa auki.

Lämpöä hohkavat ihot painautuivat toisiaan vasten, kun suudelma syveni. Kielet koskettivat toisiaan koettaen hukuttaa toisensa. Mafiapomo painoi rakkaansa makaamaan vuoteelle nousten itse kunnolla päälle. Kädet tutkivat vartaloiden lihaksia, kuin eivät olisi koskaan ennen kohdanneetkaan mitään sen kaltaista. Päällimmäisen lantio painoi vaativasti lyhemmän lantiota saaden teräväpiirteisen voihkaisemaan matalasti. Heidän kummankin kyyneleet kastelivat heidän kehojaan ja päiväpeittoa, mutta kumpikaan ei pysähtynyt pyyhkimään suurien tunteiden välittäjiä.

Hide-zou kohotti hiukan lantiotaan, kun Asagi avasi farkkujen napin ja vetoketjun kiskoen housut pois laihoista jaloista. Aivot käskivät koko ajan nuorempaa lopettamaan tämä. Hänen olisi pitänyt torjua pantterimainen – käskeä lopettamaan suudelmat ja kiihottavat kosketuksensa. Sitä toimitusjohtaja ei kuitenkaan tehnyt, vaan veti pidemmän entistä kiihkeämpään suudelmaan. Liikemies tiesi, että näin oli tehtävä. Hänen olisi satutettava rakastaan hirvittävällä tavalla, koska ei ollut enää muita vaihtoehtoja. Eniten miehen oli satutettava itseään, koska hän oli kaikkein syntisin.

Heidän suudellessaan he jäivät hetkeksi katsomaan toisiaan silmiin ja tiesivät kumpikin kiduttavansa toisiaan. Sen olisi nähnyt niistä epätoivoisista irvistyksistä, vaikka kyyneleet eivät olisikaan raidoittaneet kasvojen ihoa. Huulet kuitenkin iskeytyivät sitäkin vaativammin toisiinsa. Kakkosmies tunsi huulensa halkeavan ja vuotavan verta, muttei välittänyt siitä, koska tiesi itse repineensä yakuzan ylähuuleen haavoja. Kädet hapuilivat kiskomaan nuhjuisia suoria housuja pois laihemman jaloista mustahiuksisen kiskoessa niitä itse toisella kädellä, kun toinen käsi hyväili rakkaansa vahvaa rintalihasta ja nänniä. Mustasilmäinen ei vaivautunut edes katsomaan, millaiseksi kasaksi heitti housunsa, koska painoi kovettuneen miehuutensa vasten allaan makaavan omaan.

Kumpikin voihkaisi käheästi, mutta sitten he yhtyivät entistä kiihkeämpään suudelmaan. Kädet yrittivät sokeasti saada boksereita nopeasti pois jaloista, jotta he saisivat edes hetkellisen täyttymyksen. Mitään vastaavaa kumpikaan ei ollut tehnyt, koska he olivat aina pyrkineet nautintoon – joko omaan tai kumppanin, mutta nyt kumpikaan ei sitä halunnut. He halusivat vain kipua ja kärsimystä. Saada jonkinlaisen koston toisilleen ja helpottaa samalla omaa tuskaansa, vaikka kaksikko tiesi, ettei se niin kävisi. He olivat kuin masokistit, jotka halusivat yhä enemmän ja enemmän tuntea kipua ja saada siitä nautintoa. Sitä he saivatkin, mitä suurimmassa määrin, kun pantterimainen vei kaksi sormeaan suuhunsa ja vei nopeasti ensin etusormensa vaaleamman aukosta sisään.

Ähkäisy karkasi Hide-zoun suusta hänen tuntiessaan pientä pyörittelyä ja lopulta sormen koukistuksen, mikä sai selkärangan kaartumaan kivusta ja nautinnosta. Ennen kuin mies ehti tottumaan yhteen sormeen, Asagi tunki jo toisen sormensa ja pian kolmannen huohottaen raskaasti kuin juoksun jäljiltä. Valmistelut tehtiin hätiköiden eikä edes kunnolla, kun sormet katosivat hartiakkaamman sisältä. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja levensi väkisin, vaikkei voimaa olisi edes tarvittu, allaan makaavan haara-asentoa ja työntyi raa’alla voimalla aukosta sisään. Luja karjaisu kajahti huoneessa ruskeahiuksisen viskoessaan päätään kivusta, joka tuntui halkaisevan koko selkärangan ja kehon. Liikemies tiesi, että vuotaisi verta enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin puhtaalle päiväpeitolleen, mutta välittikö herra siitä? Ei.  
Kädet kiertyivät koskettamaan vanhemman pakaroita ja liukuivat siitä lantiolle sormien kaivaessa kyntensä vaaleaan lihaan. Toimitusjohtaja painoi yakuzaa sisäänsä voimalla, huutaen omaa tuskaansa ja rakkauttaan tehdessään niin. Mustahiuksinen kietoi kätensä lyhemmän olkapäiden ja ylävartalon ympärille painautuessaan lähemmäksi. Jokainen työntö sai heidät ulvahtamaan. Otteet muuttuivat satuttavammiksi ja kynnet raapivat tasaiset ihot punaisille naarmuille ja verta vuotaville haavoille. Huulet ahmivat toisiaan heidän kummankin puristaessa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni.

He eivät halunneet nähdä sitä. He eivät halunneet nähdä toistensa tuskasta vääntyneitä kasvoja, eivätkä ennen kaikkea toistensa silmiä. Kasvot kertoivat vain siitä fyysisestä kivusta ja vain murto-osan siitä tunnetason kivusta. Silmät kertoivat sen, kuinka heidän sydämensä särkyivät tästä, mutta he eivät osanneet toimia toisin. He halusivat vain olla siinä toistensa lähellä ja tuntea toisensa sillä tavalla edes tämän viimeisen kerran. Kakkosmiehen miehuus puristui heidän hiostuneiden vartaloidensa väliin nopeuttaen ennestään sitä huumaavaa tunnetta, joka lähestyi jokaisesta iskusta hänen pisteeseensä. Kyyneleet valuivat yhä lohduttomina poskilla, ja suljetut silmät tunsivat niiden kirvelyn. Sanoja ei vaihdettu, vaikka voihkeet ja huudahdukset saivat kummatkin kiihtymään ennestään, kun nuorempi puristi rakkaansa lantiota tämän työntyessä yhä kovempaa ja nopeammin sisään.

Orgasmin ensimmäisen aallon pyyhkäistessä Asagin ylitse tämä repäisi itsensä irti ja työntyi vielä viimeiset kerrat tuntien Hide-zoun laukeavan allaan. Sperma tahrasi heidän vatsansa, päiväpeiton ja lantiot mustien silmien katsoessa vain ylös sokeina, kun mies itse viimein laukesi rakkaansa sisälle. Mafiapomo hengitti kiihtyneenä ja jatkoi vielä muutaman kerran työntöä, vaikkei olisi tarvinnut. Nyyhkytys pakeni vertavuotavien huulien välistä mustahiuksisen koettaessa saada hengitystään tasaantumaan. Keuhkot eivät saaneet lainkaan tarpeeksi happea, minkä takia miljonääri vajosi vähitellen makaamaan hartiakkaamman päälle. Puolikuu oli yhä kakkosmiehen sisällä, mutta tummempi ei jaksanut välittää siitä itkiessään vasten rintakehää. Edes nautinnollinen laukeaminen ei pyyhkinyt tätä kipua. Pystyisikö siihen mikään?

Tietämättä mitään vanhemman ajatuksista, toimitusjohtaja kysyi sitä samaa itseltään. Kädet makasivat voimattomina vuoteella vartalon kummallakin puolella eikä mikään liikahtanut. Vain luomet, jotka menivät kiinni ja auki liikkuivat kyynelten tahdissa itkuisen vaikerruksen paetessa välillä huulten välistä. Hän olisi voinut estää tämän. Hän olisi voinut torjua yakuzansa ja käskeä tämän lopettaa polttavat suudelmat, jotka satuttivat enemmän kuin sula laava. Siitä huolimatta mies ei ollut tehnyt niin, vaan oli päättänyt satuttavansa rakastaan, jotta tämä lähtisi. Nyt vaaleampi huomasi satuttaneensa ehkä itseään teoillaan vielä enemmän – kuinka hän voisi elää enää itsensä kanssa?  
“Asagi…”, Hide-zou sanoi käheästi ja yritti työntää lantiota pois omalta lantioltaan.  
Pieni vihjaisu sai Asagin huokaisemaan raskaasti kesken itkunsa ja viimein ottamaan miehuutensa pois toisen sisältä. Pantterimainen aikoi jäädä taas makaamaan nuoremman päälle, mutta voimakasleukainen työnsi tämän pois ja siirtyi istumaan sängyn reunalle välittämättä fyysisistä kivuistaan tai jalkojen alle jääneestä housunlahkeesta.  
“Ei…”, ruskeahiuksinen vaikeroi hiljaa painaen kasvojaan käsiinsä.  
“Minun ei olisi pitänyt antaa sinun tehdä tuota…”, hän itki hiljaa itsekseen kuulematta lainkaan vuoteen päältä kuuluvaa kahinaa.  
“Minun ei olisi pitänyt antaa itseni tehdä tuota…”

“Älä sano noin”, pidempi kuiskasi käheästi yrittäen olla enää nyyhkyttämättä.  
Silti pieni nikotus pääsi aina välillä ilmoille, kun mies konttasi kakkosmiehen luokse ja kietoi kätensä lysyssä olevien hartioiden ympärille.  
“Me tarvitsimme sitä -”  
“Se oli väärin!” teräväpiirteinen huudahti ja katsoi huonovointisena sisäreisiään pitkin valunutta, osittain kuivunutta verta.  
“Satutimme toinen toisiamme, koska uskoimme saavuttavamme sillä jotain! Emme saavuttaneet kuitenkaan mitään muuta kuin lisää kipua!”  
“Hide-zou, älä puhu tuollaisia…”, yakuza kuivasi kyyneliään liikemiehen olkapäihin silitellen raapimaansa ihoa.  
“Minun olisi ollut parempi vain lähteä täältä”, ruskeasilmäinen kohotti katseensa yllättäen ikkunasta ulos katsoen sinistä taivasta, jolla oli valkoisia pilvenhattaroita.  
“Ehkä minun olisi parasta vain lähteä ja jättää kaikki taakseni – katsoa mahdollisimman hyvä toimitusjohtaja minun tilalleni…”  
“Hiljaa, Hide-zou!” vanhempi karjaisi ja puristi täristen lihaksikasta ylävartaloa syleilyynsä.  
“Älä puhu tuollaista, älä jätä minua”, mustasilmäinen rukoili hiljaa painaen rakastaan entistä tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
“Älä hylkää minua!”  
“Asagi, sinun on paljon parempi olla ilman minua”, voimakasleukainen kosketti hellästi rintakehällään olevia sormia.  
“Miten minun on muka parempi olla ilman sinua, jos en pärjää päivääkään ilman sinua?!” mafiapomo huudahti ja pakotti toisen katsomaan itseään.  
“Et voi jättää minua ja mafiaa! Me tarvitsemme sinua!” kasvot painautuivat hiuksia ja kaulaa vasten.  
“Et voi hylätä meitä! Et voi hylätä minua!”

“Asagi, ajattele -” liikemies aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin – taas.  
“Ajattele itse: sinun ei tarvitsisi lähteä! Voisit jäädä tänne, olla kakkosmieheni ja Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja!” Asagi papatti kauhuissaan.  
“Ole kiltti ja jää! Asu tässä minun rahoillani ostetussa lukaalissa ja elä omaa elämääsi, mutta älä hylkää minua! Minä kyllä kestän sen, että olen kanssasi joka päivä tekemisissä, mutta en kestä elää ilman sinua!” kädet silittivät ruskeita pitkiä hiuksia koettaen tukea suun sanoja.  
“Älä jätä minua – jää luokseni, kun itsekin haluat!”  
Hide-zou tuijotti mustia silmiä hämmentyneenä. Nyt toinen vaikutti olevan valmis eroon, kunhan hän ei vain lähtisi. Mutta toimisiko se? Ymmärtäisikö Sayuri sitä, etteivät he olisi enää yhdessä, vaan ruskeahiuksinen tekisi velvollisuutensa yakuzaansa kohtaan? Kestäisikö hän sitä sortumatta? Kyllä, vain ja ainoastaan rikollisjärjestön johtajan takia, mutta ei se silti olisi järkevää. Mies tunsi kuitenkin tahtonsa murenevan, koska halusi kaikista eniten tässä maailmassa olla rakkaansa lähellä.  
“Pystytkö sinä siihen?” voimakasleukainen kysyi vakavana.  
“Kestäisitkö sinä sitä, että näkisimme ja tekisimme töitä yhdessä, mutta emme olisi yhdessä – emme rakastavaisia, vaan _ystäviä_?”  
“Ihan mitä tahansa”, tummempi halasi lujasti hartiakkaampaa.  
“Minä olen valmis tekemään ihan mitä tahansa, ettet sinä hylkää minua!”  
“Asagi, sinä kuristat minua”, kakkosmies sanoi hiukan käheästi ja tarttui kaulansa yli kulkevaan käteen.  
Pantterimainen löysäsi hiukan otettaan, mutta ei päästänyt kuitenkaan irti.  
“Asagi, ymmärrätkö, mitä se tarkoittaisi? Minä en yöpyisi luonasi etkä sinä täällä – me emme palaisi siihen, mitä olimme seitsemän vuotta sitten, vaan siihen, kun olimme lapsia. Siihen ystävyyteen.”  
“Emme voi koskaan palata siihen aikaan”, mafiapomo mutisi.  
“Sinä rakastat minua ja minä sinua – mikään ei tule koskaan muuttamaan sitä. Emme voi koskaan palata siihen, koska on tapahtunut liian paljon.”  
“Sinä et pysty siis siihen”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi tuntien pienen toivonkipinän sammuneen sydämessään.  
“Pystyn”, ote tiukkeni jälleen.  
“Kunhan sinä vain pysyt luonani etkä koskaan enää hylkää.”

“Asagi”, nuorempi tunsi uusien kyyneleiden valuvan poskilleen kietoessaan kätensä ympärillään olevien käsien ympärille.  
“Minä en jätä sinua enää – en koskaan.”  
Asagi jäykistyi hetkeksi tajuamatta lainkaan, että kuristi jälleen rakastaan – ei, vaan entistä rakastaan, joka pysyisi kuitenkin lähellään. Nyyhkäys pakeni täyteläisten huulien välistä kyynelten kastellessa ruskeita hiuksia ja vaaleta ihoa. Huulet suukottivat poskea ja olkapäitä polttaen ja hellien samaan aikaan.  
“Kiitos, Hide-zou”, mies itki niin onnen ja surun kyyneleitään heidän laskeutuessa makaamaan sylikkäin vuoteelle.  
“Kiitos, rakkaani.”  
“Sinun olisi syytä lopettaa tuon hellittelyn käyttäminen”, Hide-zou sanoi hellästi tietäen tulevansa kaipaamaan tuota sanaa.  
“Sitä minä en tee koskaan, rakkaani”, miljonääri sanoi tasaisella äänellä ja painautui vasten vahvaa rintakehää.  
“Minä tulen sanomaan sen joka päivä – erityisesti silloin, kun saan sinut takaisin luokseni.”

“Asagi!” toimitusjohtaja ähkäisi hämmentyneenä ja katsoi mustahiuksista päälakea silmät suurina.  
“Sinähän sanoit tyytyväsi tähän! Sinä sanoit tyytyväsi ystävyyteen!”  
“Niin sanoin tekeväni nyt”, mustasilmäinen kääntyi katsomaan vahvoja kasvoja hymyillen samassa pienesti kyynelnorojen koristaessa kasvojaan.  
“En kuitenkaan sanonut tyytyväni tähän loppuelämäni ajan”, käsi kohosi silittämään vaaleamman poskea.  
“Minä en koskaan luovu sinusta”, yakuza jatkoi matalasti, vaarallisesti kehräten ja muristen.  
“Minä tulen saamaan sinut takaisin. En tänään, en varmasti huomennakaan, mutta minä en aio luovuttaa.”  
Ruskeahiuksinen tuijotti hämmentyneenä pantterimaista, joka kohottautui ylös ja laski huulensa hellän rakastavasti, mutta myös intohimoisen vaativasti hänen omille huulilleen.  
“Tämä on lupaus meistä”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi matalasti heidän huuliensa hipaistessa jatkuvasti toisiaan puheen mukana.  
“Meidän välillämme on side, joka sitoo meidät ikuisesti yhteen. Vaikka luuletkin sen joskus katkeavan, huomaat aina sen vain tiukentuvan. Tiedätkö sinä, Hide-zou, miksi sitä kutsutaan?”  
Kakkosmies ei vastannut. Hän tiesi täsmälleen, mikä oli vastaus, vaikkei toinen olisi edes sanonut sitä.  
“Sitä kutsutaan rakkaudeksi.”


	17. Chapter 17

Se ei tosiaankaan jäänyt viimeiseksi kerraksi kaksikon välillä. Vaikka Hide-zou yritti kuinka tahansa pysyä kauempana Asagista vain tämän alaisena ja ystävänä, siitä ei näyttänyt tulevan yhtään mitään. Kuukauden sisällä heidän “sovinnollisesta” erosta kaksikko oli rakastellut viidesti. Yakuzaa tämä ei näyttänyt haittaavaan pätkääkään, tai niin mies aina väitti, vaikka todellisuudessa jokainen kerta oli masokistista kidutusta keholle ja sielulle. Joka ikisen kerran jälkeen teräväpiirteinen vannoi sen olleen viimeinen kerta. Eipä tosiaan ollut, vaan aina hän hairahti. Erityisen paha hairahdus oli tapahtunut silloin, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja kiikutti kakkosmiehelleen uuden avainkortin ja vielä ylimmän kerroksen avaimet, jotta hän pääsisi koska tahansa Burutendoulle toimittamaan velvollisuuksiaan johtajaansa kohtaan.

Suunnilleen kaksi kuukautta heidän suhteensa oli niin omituinen, ettei liikemies keksinyt lainkaan sanaa kuvaamaan sitä. Aina äänessä oleva Ruiza kuitenkin paukautti sen turhankin suoraan:  
“Ettehän te ole melkein lainkaan eronneet!”  
Mafialle kaksikon ero oli järkytys, mutta miehet olivat ennen kaikkea onnellisia siitä, että voimakasleukainen oli edes jollain tavalla palannut heidän luokseen. Jatkuvat epäsuorat ja muutamilta miehiltä hyvinkin suorat vihjeet saivat kuitenkin ruskeahiuksisen ymmärtämään, että pian hänen ja pantterimaisen kummallinen suhde selviäisi myös Sayurille. Hänen oli pakko vetää raja ja viimein laittaa vahvat muurit heidän magneettiensa välille, etteivät he olisi jatkuvasti ajautuneet toisiinsa kiinni.

Asagihan siitä ei luonnollisesti pitänyt. Ei tosin kovin monet muutkaan pitäneet päätöksestä, mutta heiltähän ei mielipiteitä kyselty. Kakkosmies oli kuitenkin valmis uhraamaan oman onnensa, jotta entinen rakkaansa saisi elää. Mies halusi toisen tulevan onnelliseksi ja katsovan ympärilleen, mutta mustasilmäinen oli eri mieltä – isoilla kirjaimilla huutomerkkien kera. Mafiapomo ei halunnut lainkaan katsoa ympärilleen, vaan halusi yhden ainoan rakkaan.

Mafiatyöt jatkuivat tavalliseen tapaan, samoin työt Tatemonokilla. Kauppoja solmittiin, taloja ja muita rakennuksia rakennettiin ja mafia taas ryösti rahaa, vaihtoi huumeita ja teki kaikkea mitä tarvitsi ja myös sitä, mitä ei tarvinnut vain ja ainoastaan huvin vuoksi. Asiat tuntuivat palautuvan huomattavasti nopeammin entiselleen, kun eräs kaksikko pisti taas voimansa yhteen kirien nopeasti menetetyn ajan työt. Tatsurou tosin jaksoi valitella sitä, kun joutui kyhäämään kaikkien mafianjäsenten kännyköihin paikantimet. Kuinka monta kännykkää mafiassa sitten oli? Aivan liikaa. Siitä Asagi ei kuitenkaan välittänyt, vaan totesi hakkerillaan harvinaisen julmasti, ettei halunnut enää kenenkään mafiamiehensä tai läheisensä katoavan samalla tavalla kuin ruskeahiuksisen. Yhteydenpitoa ja kännyköitä siis parannettiin ja yakuzan tietokoneeseen tehtiin ohjelma, jonka avulla tämä pystyi jäljittämään miehiään näiden kännyköiden paikantimia käyttäen.

Hide-zou taas koetti tehdä parhaansa ja unohtaa menneet, mutta se oli hankalaa. Tietyt rytmit tuntuivat muistuttavan menneistä vuosista ja niihin tarvittaisiin suuri muutos, jota mies ei osannut tehdä. Muutoksiin tarvittiin jokin pieni, karvainen otus…  
“Ivy-san, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Byou, Tatemonokin uusi mafian tunteva insinööri, joka oli juuri tuomassa Hide-zoulle tärkeitä papereita, katseli ihmeissään laukkujen, korin ja muiden tavaroiden kanssa taistelevaa miestä.  
Eniten huomiota koko yläkerrassa vei kuitenkin punaisen hihnan päässä kulkeva musta karvakasa, joka nuuhki uteliaana ympärilleen ja yritti kiskoa sieväkasvoista perässään pitkin rakennusta.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä teet ja mikä ihme tuo on?” vaaleahiuksinen ei voinut kuin hymyillä huvittuneena, kun pieni eläin haistoi jossain ruokaa ja yritti raahata brunettea mukanaan.  
“Koira, jos et näe”, sihteeri puhisi hengästyneenä päästessään viimein tavaroidensa kanssa pöydän ääreen.  
“Kyllä minä sen näen, mutta mitä se täällä tekee?” insinööri kohautteli kulmiaan ja nojasi johtajansa suljettuun oveen.  
“Se on pitkä tarina”, sieväkasvoinen huokaisi raskaasti ja pudotti tavarat mahtavan metelin myötä lattialle.  
Uupuneena nuorukainen istahti tuolilleen pyyhkien otsaansa, mutta ei tämä kauaa saanut siinä rauhassa istuskella, kun kuuli roskiksesta omituista, tavaralle sopimatonta rouskutusta.  
“Get Ready, lopeta heti!” lyhyin parkaisi kauhuissaan ja syöksyi työpöytänsä alle pelastamaan koiraa tukehtumasta roskiinsa.  
“Get Ready?” kaksi lähellä toimitusjohtajan työhuonetta työskentelevä miestä ja yksi nainen tulivat katsomaan tilannetta, kun musta koiranpentu kipitti tutkimaan seuraavaksi paperinkeräyslaatikkoa.  
Eläimellä oli selvästi aivan liikaa energiaa.

“Joo…”, kuului mutinaa ja samassa nuori mies löi päänsä pöytäänsä tavoitellessaan lattialle pudonnutta punaista hihnaa.  
Siitä pieni koira ei jaksanut välittää, vaan kipitti samassa tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta pöydän ääreen kävelleeseen hattupäähän.  
“Oletko kunnossa?” jäänsinisilmäinen kysyi ystävällisesti, kun nuorempi onnistui viimein konttaamaan ja nousemaan pystyyn.  
“Olen”, Ivy pyyhki harmaata pukuaan ja hieraisi irvistäen päätään.  
“Kiitos.”  
“Eipä kestä, enhän minä edes tehnyt mitään”, Byou huomautti ja kumartui sitten koiranpennun ylle, kun pieni karvapallo hyppäsi nojaamaan jalkoja vasten yrittäen saada huomiota häntää heiluttaen.  
“No, mitäs sinä nyt sillä tavalla Ivy-sania uuvutat? Onko hauska saada ihmiset konttaamaan neljällä jalalla?” mies virnisti koiralle, joka haukahti kimeästi ja läähätti innoissaan saadessaan viimein rapsutuksia.  
“Ivy-san, miksi sinä toit tänne koiran?” vanhempi työntekijä kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
“Ei tänne saa tuoda eläimiä.”  
“Anteeksi, mutta en keksinyt muutakaan”, sihteeri säikähti ja kumarsi pahoittelevasti saapuneille.  
“Sisareni vain toi Get Readyn kotiini tänä aamuna enkä uskaltanut jättää sitä sinne.”  
“Miksi sisaresi toi lemmikkinsä sinulle?” vaaleahiuksinen huomautti ja polvistui lattialle pitelemään eläintä lähellään, ettei se vain karkaisi ja eksyisi sokkeloisessa kerroksessa ja joutuisi vahingossa hissiin.  
“Lähtikö hän lomalle ja pyysi sinua huolehtimaan tästä koirasta?”  
“Ei hän ikinä pyydä mitään, vaan käskee”, laihin huomautti synkästi.  
“Eikä Get Ready ole hänen koiransa.”  
“Miksi hän sitten toi sen sinulle?” siistiin paitaan ja polveen yltävään hameeseen pukeutunut nainen kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
“Ja miksi sinä oikein kutsuit tuota omituisen näköistä pentua, joka kohta puraisee Byou-sania nenästä?” nuorempi mies kysyi tämän vierestä.  
“Get Readyksi – se on sen kasvattajan joku omituinen päähänpisto”, sihteeri pyöräytti silmiään ja katsoi sitten söpöä pentua, joka yritti nuolla insinöörin korvia.  
“Mutta siis, Get Ready on kerrynterrieri – se on sisareni sanojen mukaan irlantilainen rotu – ja Get Readyn kasvattaja toi Get Readyn isoäidin tänne Japaniin. Rotunsa takia se on niin kummallisen näköinen.”  
“Jos se ei kerran ole sisaresi koira, miksi hän sitten toi sen sinulle – kerro meille se pitkä tarina”, jäänsinisilmäinen kysyi uudelleen työtoverinsa puolesta ja rääkäisi samassa pienesti, kun tunsi jonkin repivän hiuksiaan.  
“Älä syö tukkaani!” mies parahti ja työnsi eläimen kauemmaksi.  
Pieni pentu haukahti kimeästä ja hyppäsi kauemmas ryhtyen sitten nuuhkimaan ympärilleen, kuin olisi haistanut jotain mielenkiintoista.  
“Get Ready oli alun perin sisareni miehen serkun vaimon veljentyttären lemmikki, mutta sitten perheeseen iski allergia, ja heidän oli luovuttava koirasta”, lyhyin selitti nopeasti, koska ei tosiaan halunnut väsyttää muita kuulemallaan kertomuksella.  
“Kasvattaja kuitenkin oli lähtenyt ulkomaille jonnekin näyttelyihin koiriensa kanssa eikä voinut ottaa Get Readya takaisin. Se kiersi jotenkin sisarelleni, ja hän käski minun etsimään jostain ostajan.”

Yllättäen mitä söpöin hymy kaartui Ivyn huulille, kun tämä katsoi paikalle olevia neljää työtoveriaan. Silmät katsoivat suurina jokaisen kasvoja kolmen miehen ja yhden naisen nielaistessa siitä sädehtivät ilmeestä.  
“Ei kukaan teistä haluaisi itselleen söpöä koiraa?” enkelin laulua heleämpi ääni kysyi kauniisti muiden vilkaistessa muualle.  
“Minulla on kolme kissaa, en voi ottaa koiraa”, vanhempi työntekijä sanoi matalasti ja kiirehti nopeasti takaisin töidensä pariin.  
“Poikaystäväni on allerginen kaikille eläimille, myös kultakaloille”, nainen keksi tekosyyn ja vilkaisi kelloaan parahtaen myöhästyvänsä kokouksesta.  
“Minun kanssani tuo outo koira heittäisi henkensä alle viikossa”, viimeinen sanoi ja juoksi nopeasti tiehensä, kun näki sadepilven nousevan sihteerin pään ylle.  
“Entä sinä, Byou-san?” Ivy katsoi anovasti työtoveriaan.  
“Ole kiltti ja ota Get Ready luoksesi – minä en osaa huolehtia koirasta enkä varsinkaan pienestä pennusta.”  
“Olen allerginen koirille”, Byou vastasi tyynesti.  
“Mutta juurihan sinä annoit Get Readyn nuolla itseäsi ja vielä korvista”, sihteeri hämmästyi täysin.  
Insinööri irvisti samassa ja hehkuva puna kohosi kaulasta aina hiusrajaan asti miehen yskiessä vaivaantuneena. Valhe muuttui juuri liiankin läpinäkyväksi.  
“Byou-san, sinun täytyy ottaa Get Ready itsellesi!” brunette rukoili melkein polvillaan vanhempaa suostumaan.  
“En voi huolehtia siitä!”  
“En minäkään!”  
“Ja mitenhän niin, Byou-san?!”  
“Koira tarvitsee vastuullisen, sitoutuneen omistajan!”  
“Entä sitten?!”  
“Pidätkö sinä minua vastuullisena ihmisenä, joka pystyisi sitoutumaan koiraan, kun riekun jatkuvasti ulkona?!”  
Sieväkasvoinen vaikeni nopeasti tajuten jäänsinisilmäisen puhuvan kerrankin asiaa. Ei tästä todellakaan olisi koiranomistajaksi.  
“Ivy-san! Piskisi yrittää varastaa keksejä kahvipöydältä!” kuului kiukkuinen huuto, mikä sai kaksikon nostamaan katseensa ikkunan luona olevalle pöydälle.  
Musta koira oli kohottautunut nojaamaan etutassuillaan söpösti pöytään, ja musta kirsu nuuhki kiivaasti tasoa ja erityisesti pientä lautasta, jossa oli keksejä.  
“Get Ready!” laihin syöksyi hakemaan lemmikkiä pois varastelemasta syötävää eikä vaaleahiuksisin voinut kuin purskahtaa nauruun kuulematta erään oven avautuvan vierestään.  
“Tuo koira ei selvästi pidä odottamisesta!” hattupäinen räkätti huvittuneena tilanteesta.  
“Kuten en minäkään, kun insinöörini flirttailee ja häiritsee sihteeriäni, vaikka hänen pitäisi toimittaa minulle tärkeitä papereita”, matala, hiukan karhea ääni sanoi selkeästi arkkitehdin vierestä.

Byou kiljaisi kauhuissaan, kun Hide-zou oli ilmestynyt rinnalleen kuin tyhjästä, ja rojahti osittain istumaan Ivyn työpöydän päälle.  
“Byou-san, älä rypistä niitä papereita!” Ivy parkaisi ja yritti saada koiranpennun syliinsä eläimen vastustelusta huolimatta.  
Toimitusjohtaja taas tuijotti ihmeissään sihteerinsä pöydän vieressä olevaa kummallista tavararöykkiötä, jota ei tosiaan normaalisti ollut siinä. Miksi ihmeessä siinä oli omituinen kori, pieni kuljetushäkki ja suurta meikkipussia muistuttava pussi muutaman laukun kanssa? Katse nousi viimein tärkeiden papereiden päällä istuvaan insinööriin ja sitten silmäkulmastaan mies vilkaisi brunettea, joka tappeli jonkin mustan kanssa. Missä välissä hänen järjestelmällinen toimistonsa oli joutunut kummallisen kaaoksen valtaan?  
“Ei Get Ready!” sieväkasvoinen huudahti, kun musta salama karkasi sylistään ja juoksi kohti tummanruskeaan, kalliiseen pukuun pukeutunutta liikemiestä kohti.  
Teräväpiirteinen kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi juuri sopivasti alas, kun pienet tassun nousivat ottamaan tukea miehen polvista. Ruskeankellertävät silmät kohtasivat tuikkivat ruskeat nappisilmät ja vaaleanpunaisen kielen, joka roikkui suusta hiukan ulos. Musta, hiukan kaareutuva häntä heilui vinhasti ja pieni koiranpentu tuntui haluavan syliin, ainakin se näytti yrittävän kovasti kiipeämistä.

“Nyt tuli loppu!” jäänsinisilmäinen parkaisi paetessaan työpöydän alle ja sihteeri kalpeni huomatessaan eläimen hyppivän esimiestään vasten.  
“A-anteeksi, Hide-zou-sama!” nuorin nosti kädet kauhistuneena suunsa eteen.  
“M-minä…”  
“Mistä sinä tänne tupsahdit?” kakkosmies naurahti yllättäen hymyillen harvinaisen avointa, kaunista hymyään ja polvistui lattialle tervehtimään koiraa.  
Pentu riemastui entisestään, kun vieras ihminen laskeutui lähemmäksi sen tasoa ja vielä rapsuttikin mukavasti korvan takaa. Vaaleanpunainen kieli ryhtyi välittömästi lipomaan ruskeahiuksisen kättä hänen etsiessä karvaisesta eläimestä juuri ne kohdat, jotka kaipasivat rapsuttamista.  
“Sinäkö olet saanut koko toimiston ihan sekaisin?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen jatkoi lemmikille juttelemista.  
“Ei ihmekään, kun tällainen söpö veijari tulee tekemään harvinaislaatuisen vierailun.”

Varovaisesti Byou kurkisti pöydän alta johtajaansa, ja Ivykin uskaltautui nousemaan hitaasti seisomaan. Kumpikin katsoi hämmentyneenä Hide-zouta, jota ei näyttänyt yhtään haittaavan koiran kiehnääminen puvussaan kiinni, vaan hymy leveni entisestään.  
“Kuinkas sinä tänne olet eksynyt?” liikemies rapsutti koiraa leuan alta eläimen painaessa tyytyväisenä päätään tiiviimmin vasten sormia.  
Mafiamies nosti kuitenkin viimein katseensa sihteeriinsä, mutta ei lainkaan vihaisena, kuten insinööri ja laihin olivat kuvitelleet, vaan ystävällisesti hymyillen.  
“Onko tämä sinun koirasi, Ivy-san?” voimakasleukainen huitaisi hiukan hiuksiaan ja naurahti hellästi, kun pentu haukahti pienesti kaivaten lisää huomiota.  
“E-ei ole, Hide-zou-sama”, sieväkasvoinen vastasi änkyttäen ja laski punastuneena katseensa lattiaan tietämättä lainkaan, miten selittäisi koiran tilanteen johtajalleen.  
Onneksi tämän ei tarvinnut, koska vaalein päätti ojentaa auttavan kätensä päästyään viimein pois pöydän alta.  
“Ivy-sanin sisko toi koiran Ivy-sanille, koska hänen joku tuttavansa ei voinutkaan pitää koiraa allergian takia”, jäänsinisilmäinen selitti kävellen varovaisesti esimiehensä, niin alamaailmassa kuin Tatemonokilla, vierelle.  
“Ivy-sanin pitäisi etsiä sille uusi koti, koska ei voi itsekään pitää siitä huolta. Valitettavasti minä tai kukaan muukaan ei voi ottaa sitä huolehdittavaksi, koska pieni pentu tarvitsee vastuuntuntoisen omistajan.”  
“Vai sitä varten oveni edessä on tuollainen tavararöykkiö”, voimakasleukainen kohautti kulmiaan tajuten viimein, miksi oli melkein kompastunut pieneen koriin.  
“Eikö muka kasvattaja voinut ottaa kasvattiaan takaisin? Tämä vaikuttaa varsin erikoiselta rodulta ja uskoisin, että hyvä kasvattaja haluaisi taata koiransa jälkikasvulle hyvän kodin.”  
“Get Readyn kasvattaja on tällä hetkellä ulkomailla eikä hän voi ottaa sitä itselleen”, lyhyin vastasi yhä punastellen ja siirtyi vauhdikkaasti siivoamaan kantamiaan tavaroita pois ihmisten edestä.

Nuorukaista hävetti aivan hirveästi kamala sotku ja tietenkin se, että joutui vaivaamaan johtajansa päätä niin mitättömällä asialla. Aivan varmasti toimitusjohtajalla olisi muutakin mietittävää, kuin uuden sihteerinsä koiralle kodin etsinnät.  
“Vai niinkö sinulle on käynyt, raukkaparka”, kakkosmies katsoi myötätuntoisesti koiraa, joka ei näyttänyt lainkaan ymmärtävän kurjaa tilannettaan, koska katsoi söpösti takaisin ja heilutti vielä häntäänsä, kuin haluaisi kertoa pitävänsä rapsuttajastaan.  
Varovaisesti mies kietoi kätensä eläimen ympärille ja otti syliinsä nousten samalla itsekin seisomaan. Lemmikin huulet nousivat ylöspäin paljastaen hampaat, mutta ilme ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt vihaiselta, vaan ystävälliseltä. Häntä paukutti hellästi teräväpiirteisen vartaloa hänen katsoessa mietteliäästi karvaista naamataulua.  
“Mikäs tämän koiran nimi olikaan?” vanhin kääntyi siivoavan alaisensa puoleen tämän koettaessa keksiä, miten saisi järjestettyä aiheuttamansa sotkun.  
“Get Ready, Hide-zou-sama”, nuorin vastasi nopeasti ja jäi tuijottamaan hämmentyneenä näkemäänsä.  
Kerrynterrieri nimittäin nuuhki liikemiehen kasvoja ja alkoi nuolla poskea tyytyväisenä oloonsa. Byoukin kurtisti kulmiaan nähdessään hymyn vain levenevän johtajansa huulille ja pieni naurahduskin pakeni mieheltä lipomisen kutittaessa pienesti. Insinöörillä alkoi olla vahvat epäilykset siitä, kenen sydämen erikoinen koira oli onnistunut varastamaan, mikä tuntui hassulta, kun hän oli luullut vain yhden miehen onnistuneen siinä.  
“Vai niin, Geti”, Hide-zou keksi eläimelle helpomman lempinimen ja nosti käden pennun kuonolle estäen sitä nuolemasta enempää.  
“Mitä sanoisit, jos muuttaisit sitten minun luokseni?”

\----------

Iltapäivällä Hide-zou sitten vei kuin veikin Getin kaikkine tavaroineen kotiinsa. Utelias pentu ei noudattanut yleisiä tapoja ja jäänyt arkana eteiseen, vaan mies joutui todistamaan sitä, kun musta salama lähti tutkimaan innoissaan uutta kotiaan. Eläimen iloinen luonne ja sopeutuvaisuus saivat ruskeahiuksisen hymyilemään, kun hän alkoi heti järjestää uusia tavaroita. Koiran paperit, passit ja muut laitettiin tärkeiden papereiden joukkoon ja kansio sai ihan uuden osaston talon nelijalkaista asukkia varten. Mielessään toimitusjohtaja kiitti itseään, että oli ostanut huoneiston, jonne sai tuoda lemmikkejä. Nyt sekään ei tuottanut ongelmia, ja hän saisi yksinäisiin hetkiinsä jonkin seuralaisen, jolle saattaisi puhua ja joka ainakin pitäisi huolen siitä, ettei liikemies jäisi keräämään liikakiloja. Kerrynterrieri ei ainakaan aikonut niitä kerätä, koska musta kirsu nuuhki vinhasti tietään pitkin huoneistoa uuden omistajan antaessa lemmikkinsä rauhassa tutustua uuteen kotiinsa. Ainakin se näytti käyvän siltä paljon helpommin kuin häneltä muuttopäivänään.

Jotain samaa koirassa ja miehessä kuitenkin oli, mitä tuli muuttamiseen, kumpikin sentään väsähti yhtä nopeasti. Käytyään nenänsä johtamana koko huoneiston läpi, lemmikki kipitti ruskeahiuksisen luokse hänen miettiessään, minne pistäisi eläimen ruokakupit.  
“Voi sinua, Geti”, kakkosmies huokaisi ja kaappasi kerrynterrierin syliinsä siirtyen olohuoneeseen jättäen turhat pohdinnat koirankuppien paikasta.  
Hellästi liikemies kantoi uuden huonetoverinsa sohvalle ja istuutui itse viereen rapsuttaen hetken aikaa tarjottua mahaa, kunnes otti kätensä pois. Teräväpiirteinen nappasi olohuoneen pöydältä kaukosäätimen ja päätti katsoa uutisia televisiosta. Turha liikkuminen ja järjestely eivät välttämättä antaisi pienelle pennulle tarvittua lepoa. Antaisi sen nyt hetken olla siinä rauhassa vieressään ja sitten myöhemmin, totuttuaan paikkaan ja ympäristöön, hän voisi itse liikkua ja valmistautua huomiseen työpäivään. Olisi vielä kaikenlaista tekemistä, kuten se, mistä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen taikoisi lemmikilleen ulkoiluttajan, jos ei joinakin päivinä pääsisikään ajoissa neljän aikaa töistä, vaikka ehtisikin lounastauoilla.

Siinä, Getin nukkuessa, Hide-zou katseli uutiset, talousuutiset ja jopa urheilu-uutiset, jotka yleensä jätti väliin, ja istui vain siinä lemmikkinsä vieressä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä keksiä tekemistä tai aloittaa huomiseen valmistautumista. Mafiamies ei edes tuntenut oloaan yksinäiseksi, kuten joskus muulloin, vaan nautti olostaan vilkaisten aina välillä nukkuvaa eläintä. Pentu oli porhaltanut koko päivän ja saanut melkein koko Tatemonokin sekaisin. Kuitenkin se oli jo jotenkin tottunut uuteen nimeensä, jolla oli helpompi kutsua luokseen. Ruskeahiuksinen ei tiennyt, miksi koira tuli niin mielellään luokseen hänen kutsuessa, mutta välitön vastakaiku tuntui ihanalta.

Äkkiä kesken viihdeuutisten ovelta kuului raksahtelua ja viimein pientä töpsähtelyä oven aukeamisen lisäksi. Hyvin nopeasti kuului myös tuttu ääni ja huudahdus, jota kakkosmies osasi nykyään odottaa.  
“Hide-zouu!” Asagi potkaisi kenkänsä pois jaloistaan.  
“Minä tarvitsen apuasi! En tiedä, mitä pukisin päälleni ensi kuun Kuro Kagen kokoukseen!”  
Ennen kuin Hide-zou ehti edes raottamaan suutaan, hän huomasi jonkin heräävän vierestään ja syöksyvän kohti eteistä haukkuen kimeästi. Huudot ja äänet loppuivat samasta eteisessä, kun saapunut kolmikko sai hyvin omituisen vastaanottajan tervehtimään heitä.  
“Mikä hitto tuo on?” yakuza rääkäisi viimein.  
“Koira”, kakkosmies vastasi rehellisesti siirtyen ripeästi eteisen käytävälle näkemään tapahtumien kulun.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja seisoi leveässä haara-asennossa yrittäen seistä normaalisti iloisen eläimen hyppiessä itseään vasten heiluttaen häntäänsä. Koira liikkui niin vinhasti mustatukan ympärillä, että lopulta tämä itsekin alkoi pyöriä paikoillaan, jotta näkisi edes hiukan paremmin omituisen otuksen. Siitä tosin Geti riemastui vielä enemmän pyörien ja hyppien entisestään. Közi ja K taas seisoivat paikoillaan silmät lautasia suurempina pidellen suuria pukupusseja. Tosin, kuten teräväpiirteinen olisi voinut vannoa, kummankin huulille nousi pieni, hellän ystävällinen hymy haukunnan kuulemisesta.

“Kyllä minä pystyn sen jo haukunnasta päättelemään”, mustasilmäinen huomautti pysähtyen viimein sotkeennuttuaan melkein omiin jalkoihinsa.  
“Miksi ihmeessä täällä on koira?”  
“Siksi, koska se asuu täällä”, ruskeahiuksinen polvistui lattialle naurahtaen hellästi.  
“Geti, tulehan tänne”, mies ojensi kätensä kohti lemmikkiään.  
Kerrynterrieri haukahti vielä muutaman kerran ja hyppeli sitten isäntänsä luokse, kuin hän olisi ollut hetken aikaa poissa.  
“Se asuu täällä?” mafiapomo kysyi hitaasti pään laskeutuessa vähitellen alaspäin.  
Henkivartijat vilkaisivat toisiaan harvinaisen avoimesti, kuin olisivat halunneet kysyä toisiltaan, olivatko korvat kuulleet oikein. Jostain syystä kummankaan mielessä ei ollut käynyt, että toimitusjohtaja pitäisi eläimistä tai haluaisi koiran lemmikikseen.  
“Niin, luulisi sinun ymmärtävän”, voimakasleukainen huomautti jatkaen lemmikkinsä rapsuttamista.  
“Minä ostin Getin rahalla luokseni asumaan, kuten sinäkin ostat kaikenlaista. Erona vain on se, että koira on elävä olento ja minun on huolehdittava jatkuvasti sen hyvinvoinnista.”  
“Kyllä minäkin olen tehnyt niin!” pantterimainen huudahti melkein loukkaantuneena.  
“Ja mitenhän niin?” vaaleampi kysyi sarkastisesti.  
“Unohditko, _kuka_ pulitti hirvittäviä summia näistä kahdesta _elävästä olennosta_?” miljonääri huitaisi taakseen ja olisi osunut hujoppeihin, elleivät nämä olisi taivuttaneet hiukan selkiään.  
“Kuka tänäänkin huolehti heistä ja vei katsomaan kivoja poliisisetiä, Yuutoa ja Terua? Jos se ei ole mielestäsi huolehtimista, niin mikä sitten!?”

“Asagi, sinä olet uskomaton!” Hide-zou ravisti päätään vilkaisten sitten huvittuneena räikeätä parivaljakkoa, joka näyttivät muistelevan tyytyväisinä tapaamista.  
“Onko sinun aivan pakko aiheuttaa Tsunehiton työtovereille sydänkohtauksia?”  
“Onko sinun aivan pakko aiheuttaa minulle sydänkohtaus tuolla hassulla otuksella?” Asagi kysyi vastakysymyksen vastaamatta saamaansa kysymykseen.  
Ravistaen pienesti päätään rikollisjärjestön johtaja asteli lähemmäksi entistä rakastaan alaistensa seuratessa perässä ja kyykistyi eläimen sekä sen isännän viereen. Mies ojensi kätensä lemmikin nuuhkittavaksi, jotta se saisi rauhassa tutustua. Geti ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kaipaavan enempää tutustumista, koska päästi kielensä lipomaan sormia ja kämmenselkää.  
“Ehdin jo luulla, että sinä tulisit harvinaisen iloisena vastaan.”  
“Niin varmaan”, liikemies pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Kyllä vain”, pantterimainen huomautti ja alkoi sitten heilutella koiran korvia.  
“Ainakin joku sentään tietää, miten ihmisiä kuuluu tervehtiä, vai mitä – Getihän se oli?”  
“Getipä hyvinkin.”  
“Niin, Geti. Tietäisitpä vain, miten ihanasti Hide-zou osasi joskus ottaa ihmisiä vastaan”, kädet jatkoivat pään ja korvien sekoittamista.  
“Leiki niillä korvilla vielä kuin voit, koska kauaa et pysty tekemään noin”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti siihen perään muistellessaan Ivyn selostusta ja vilkaisi pentua tarkkailevia Köziä ja K:ta.

“Kuinka niin?” yakuza katsoi kysyvästi kakkosmiestään ymmärtämättä tätä lainkaan.  
“Koska minun pitää liimata kuulemma korvat parin viikon päästä oikeaan asentoon, jotta ne eivät alkaisi nousta hassulla tavalla”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi silittäen eläimen silkkistä selkää.  
“Liimata korvat!?” mafiapomo rääkäisi kauhistuneena eivätkä kaksi pidempää olisi voineet näyttää yhtään hämmentyneimmältä.  
“Mitä eläinrääkkäystä sinä harrastat!?”  
“Siis sitä liimaa laitetaan karvoihin ja kyllä se kuluu pois”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen yritti selittää, mutta ei häntä enää kuunneltu.  
“Voi sinua parkaa, Geti”, mustatukkainen katsoi osanottavasti koiraa, joka ei tajunnut yhtään mitään siitä, mitä puhuttiin.  
“Ole huoleti, minä kyllä pelastan sinut kaamealta kohtalolta!”  
“Ja mitenhän?” lyhyin kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa haastavasti.  
“Yksinkertaisesti liimaan sinut sillä liimalla itseeni kiinni”, tummin väläytti uskomattoman hymynsä nuorimmalle.  
“Voisin muistuttaa sinulle, miten _lähellä_ voisimme ollakaan toisiamme – ehkä muistaisit, miten _tiiviisti_ olimme yhdessä.”

Kauhistuneena kuulemastaan ruskeahiuksinen painoi kätensä suojaamaan eläinparan korvia. Se tosin oli turhaa, koska kerrynterrieri saisi kuulla vielä yhtä sun toista ja todistaa isäntänsä tukena yakuzan hulluimmatkin päähänpistot. Ehkä se oli ihan hyvä, että voimakasleukaisella oli viimein edes joku, jonka kanssa jakaa tuo kaikki, koska paljon oli vielä kokematta ja hän tarvitsisi kipeästi neuvoja.

**********

Myöhempinä kuukausina Hide-zoun täytyi myöntää, että pidemmällä oli omituiset keksinnöt hänen saamisekseen takaisin. Hän oikeastaan jopa hämmästyi, kun sai kuulla mustasilmäinen käyneen muutaman kerran ulkona Yamada Rein kanssa. Vaaleahiuksinen, varsin viehättävä ja naisellinen neitokainen oli erään alamaailman tunnetun rahaväärentäjän, Yamadan, ainoa tytär ja sitä myöten luonnollisesti hyvän liittolaisen ja ystävän lapsukainen, että tätä oli pakko jossain määrin sietää. Kyllä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tajusi, mitä peliä biseksuaalinen ystävänsä yritti. Asagi halusi tehdä Hide-zousta mustasukkaisen ja onnistuikin siinä tietämättään varsin hyvin. Toimitusjohtaja olisi nimittäin halunnut potkaista kiharahiuksisen tiehensä ja kiskoa vanhemman pois kaikkien muiden luota. Kuitenkaan voimakasleukainen ei tehnyt mitään, vaan esitti, kuin asia ei olisi pätkän vertaa haitannut. 

Muutama vuosi myöhemmin liikemies tosin mietti, olisiko hänen sittenkin pitänyt tehdä jotain tai sanoa, ettei pitänyt entisen rakkaansa teoista. Se olisi ollut ehkä kannattavaa, koska ei Rei ainoaksi seurustelukumppaniksi jäänyt. Ei naisella ja yakuzalla ollut aluksi kovin vakavaa suhdetta, vaan vaaleahiuksinen käytti aikaansa tuhlaten isänsä oikeita rahoja ulkonäköönsä ja tietenkin juhlimiseen, kun oli vielä nuori ja kaunis. Mustatukkainen taas keikkui jokaisena iltana aivan erilaisten naisten kanssa, että Ruizakin sekosi laskuissa, vaikka olikin mestari laskemaan petikumppaneita. Olihan rikollisjärjestön johtajalla muutamia miesseuralaisia, mutta kuten Hide-zou tiesi hyvin erilaisten juttutuokioiden perusteella, kukaan niistä miespuolisista treffikumppaneista ei ollut päässyt makuuhuoneeseen asti, ei edes hyvin läheiseksi tullut Sanaka. Ensinnäkin siksi, ettei Burutendoun ylimpään kerrokseen päässeet kuin harvat ja valitut, mutta suurin syy olivat tunteet. Pantterimainen ei kyennyt olemaan kenenkään toisen miehen kanssa vielä, mikä oli ainakin Sayurin kannalta onnellinen asia. Varmaan sitäkin se juonitteleva käärme oli suunnitellut.

Asiat kuitenkin muuttuivat hiukan omituisemmalla tavalla kuin edes Közi ja K olisivat läheltä pystyneet arvaamaan. Yamada jäi kiinni rahanväärennöksestä ja tappoi itsensä, ennen kuin poliisit ehtivät rynnistämään rahapajaan. Asagin ja Hide-zoun oli miehineen varmistettava oma turvallisuutensa, mutta samalla myös pelastettava Rei pulasta, koska tämä saattaisi vielä paljastaa heidät. Näin ainakin yakuza väitti miehilleen, kun nämä tivasivat, miksi nainen oli otettu Burutendoun toisiksi ylimpään kerrokseen asumaan miljonäärin laskuun. Todellisuudessa henkivartijat ja toimitusjohtaja tiesivät, että pantterimainen oli kiintynyt kiharahiuksiseen heidän viettäessään aikaa yhdessä. Vaaleahiuksisen ja pantterimaisen suhde läheni ja Reistä tuli rakastajatar, jonka asemaa kukaan ei voinut kyseenalaistaa. Rei tuntui jopa ylikorostavan asemaansa, vaikka mustasilmäinen nautti myös muiden naisten ja muutaman miehen seurasta. Rei ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kauaa asumaan Burutendoun vieraskerroksessa, kun kakkosmies huomasi yakuzassaan muutoksen. Tämän asenne rahanväärentäjän tyttäreen muuttui ja syykin selvisi hyvin pian erään tutun mafiamiehen kautta.  
_“Asagi yöpyi Yunan luona!”_ Hyde rääkäisi puhelimeen soitettuaan toimitusjohtajalle.  
Siitä huhumylly levisikin, kun kävi ilmi, että mustatukkainen oli iskenyt silmänsä yhteen salamurhaajaansa, Ito Yunaan. Eihän nuori nainen ollut vielä ollut mafiassa kuin vuoden, jos sitäkään. Olihan tämä mukava ja salaperäinen, kuten kaikki mafian biseksuaalit ja heterot ilmaisivat eikä tosin homoillakaan ollut mitään pahaa sanottavaa ruskeahiuksisesta kaunottaresta. Ei tämä sentään ollut yhtä nenäkäs ja kopea, kuin Rei. Sitä paitsi nuori salamurhaaja oli elävä todiste vanhasta sanonnasta: kaunis, mutta tappava.

Osakan herralle nainen ei tosin ollut vaarallinen, vain tämän vihollisille. Yuna nimittäin ilmeisesti välitti, rakasti ja palvoi hyvin paljon rikollisjärjestön johtajaa ja halusi suojella tätä. Ei se suojeleminen kyllä hyödyttänyt, koska onnistui vaarantamaan itsensä suorittaessaan saamaansa tehtävää. Hyde joutui lopulta kantamaan kokemattomamman salamurhaajan, jonka taidot jäivät kauaksi Hyden ja Hikarun taidoilta, takaisin Osakaan miljonäärin luokse. Siinä vaiheessa, kun ruskeahiuksinen nainen makasi sairaalassa Shoun ja Nishikawan hoidossa, Hide-zou tiesi, että Asagi ottaisi alaisensa luokseen. Niinhän siinä tietenkin kävi, ja mafiamiehet saivat todeta johtajallaan olevan kaksi vakituista rakastajatarta kotonaan.  
Kahden naisen läsnäolo loukkasivat jonkin verran Hide-zouta, eikä ihmekään. Rakastihan mies edelleen pidempäänsä, hyvinkin palavasti. Ainut asia, mitä hän saattoi tehdä, oli muistuttaa yakuzaa tämän yritysten maineesta ja tietenkin asemastaan alamaailmassa. Valitettavasti liikemies onnistui juuri Tatemonokin maineen ja oman asemansa takia kasvattamaan tahtomattaan entisen rakkaansa rakastajien määrää yhdellä.

Vanha yliopisto, jossa ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli opiskellut liiketaloutta sekä arkkitehtuuria, halusi hänet muutaman muun liikemiehen kanssa pitämään luentoa valmistuville oppilailleen. Aluksi kakkosmies ei halunnut mennä lainkaan yliopistolle, koska muistot niistä hetkistä, kun mustatukkainen oli tullut hakemaan häntä kaupungille, piinasivat liian ankarina niillä käytävillä. Lopulta, pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen ja erään toisen toimitusjohtajan pois jäämisen takia, teräväpiirteinen löysi itsensä luentosalin edestä ihailevien katseiden alta noteeraamatta niitä erityisemmin. Eräs nuori nainen nimeltä Kitagawa Keiko iski silmänsä vakavaan liikemieheen eikä halunnut jäädä muiden lailla täysin huomioimatta. Nuori nainen nimittäin kiinnostui tuosta karismaattisesta, tietävästä miehestä tajuten nopeasti, miten kovasti halusi ruskeahiuksisen täysin itselleen.

Luonnollisesti vain miehistä kiinnostunut kakkosmies yritti vältellä nuorta taloudenopiskelijaa, mutta tämä oli kuin loinen – hyvin kivulias ja ärsyttävä sellainen. Seuraavaksi voimakasleukainen yritti kohteliaasti ilmaista kiinnostuksensa olevan aivan muualla, mutta sekään ei vaikuttanut auttavan. Keiko nimittäin tuppautui jopa Hide-zoun työpaikalle kesken kiireisen päivän ja yritti kiehnätä hänessä kiinni. Siinä vaiheessa toimitusjohtajalta pettivät hermot ja hän karjaisi suoraan olevansa homo, jos kyseinen idiootti edes tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti. Eihän rakastunut nainen sitä jostain kummallisesta syystä uskonut, vaan tuppautui yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen toimistoon, että vähitellen oli kutsuttava vartijat, jotta tästä pääsisi edes eroon. Vartijat eivät tosin helpottaneet yhtään asiaa tai saaneet kaunotarta unohtamaan ihastuksensa.

Eroon pääsemisen avaimeksi muodostui lopulta hyvinkin tuttu mies, jolla oli korpinmustat hiukset ja mustat silmät. Tilanteesta ja Keikosta tietämätön Asagi käveli tapojensa mukaan alaisensa työhuoneeseen koputtamatta ja huomasi nopeasti saavansa uskomattoman kiihkeän suudelman. Toki ennen mitään vakavampia seurauksia liikemies lopetti puuhansa, koska nuori nainen syöksyi kyyneleet silmissään ulos huoneesta ja vihainen, loukkaantunut yakuza teki samoin hyvin nopeasti. Pantterimaisen sydän oli nimittäin täyttynyt pienestä toiveesta, jotka oli murskattu, kun kävi ilmi, että nuorempi oli vain käyttänyt entistä rakastaan hyväkseen päästäkseen naisesta eroon.  
Muutaman päivän päästä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen meni Burutendoulle pyytääkseen anteeksi tekoaan, mutta huomasi vieras kerroksessa olevan kolme naista kahden sijasta. Kitagawa Keiko oli muuttanut Asagin luokse jostain ihmeellisestä syystä, mitä Hide-zou ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt. Miksi hänen olisi pitänyt sitä ymmärtää? Kyllä ruskeahiuksinen sen tiesi, että kaikki nuo naiset olivat alun perin olleet vain suututtamassa häntä. Paksukalloisena mies ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut ja tehnyt asioille mitään, vaikka jaksoikin jauhaa johtajalleen yritysten maineesta, joka oli sidoksissa omistajan maineeseen. Usein nuo keskustelut päättyivät riitaan, jossa yakuza yritti saada entistä rakastaan takaisin tai, kerran siitä ainakin keskusteltiin, myöntämään rakkautensa. Oli heidän rakkauttaan sitten kuinka paljon tahansa, ei kakkosmies kuitenkaan voinut palata yhteen mustatukkaisen kanssa. Sen hän oli takonut visusti päähänsä, juuri tuntemansa rakkauden tähden.

Asagi vietti aikaa useiden naisten kanssa ja muutaman miehen, mutta suosituimmat olivat luonnollisesti kerätyn haaremin naiset ja Sanaka, joka oli entinen laillinen miesprostituoitu ja nykyään muutaman entisen virkaveljensä parittaja. Kaikkein suosituin oli kuitenkin Hide-zou, vaikka eivät he enää sänkyyn ajautuneet, vaikka muutaman kerran sekin oli lähellä. Yakuzalla oli hyvin paljon naisia ja muutama mies, mutta väärin perustein. Kakkosmiehellä taas ei ollut kuin puolen vuoden eron jälkeen yksi. Miehen nimi oli ollut Garakawa Sin ja he olivat tapailleet toisiaan kaksi viikkoa, kun liikemies pisti välit poikki. Aluksi mies oli ollut mukava, mutta jotenkin tämä vain onnistui muistuttamaan niistä ihanista vuosista, jotka voimakasleukainen oli viettänyt mustasilmäisen kanssa. Ero oli myös siinä mielessä hyvä, koska Asagihan ei pitänyt lainkaan Sinistä, vaikka saikin tietää tästä vasta sitten, kun kaksikko oli jo eronnut. Muut mafiamiehistä kyllä näkivät, ettei jättäjä ollut päässyt erosta lainkaan yli, ja että toinen oli onneton. He olisivat halunneet auttaa, mutta ei menneisiin riippumaan jäänyt ja omia virheitään kiroavaa voinut auttaa, ellei tämä itse halunnut.

Toimitusjohtaja tuntui ajattelevan, ettei hän ansainnut ketään, tai ettei hänellä ollut oikeutta olla onnellinen. Ruiza yritti Tsunehiton ja muiden ystävien kanssa puhua tästä, mutta ei teräväpiirteinen halunnut puhua. Asagikin yritti sanoa jotain, tosin ehdottaa samalla heidän paluustaan yhteen haaremin vaatiessa jatkuvasti huomiotaan, mutta eivät pantterimaisenkaan puheet auttaneet. Asiaa vaikeutti myös se, että rikollisjärjestön johtaja kiinnostui oikeasti aivan toisella tavalla Iida Kaori nimisestä naisesta, jonka he kumpikin tapasivat Hiroshimassa olleissa ikebana-kilpailuissa, kun miljonääriä oli pyydetty vierailevaksi tuomariksi. Kaorista tulikin sitten neljäs haaremin jäsen ja omalla tavallaan hiukan suositumpi kuin kolmesta muuta – olihan nainen kaunis ja ehkä lähinnä jokamiehen unelmavaimoa.

Mutta kuten vanha viisaus sanoi, rakkautta ei pidä etsiä, vaan se tulee, kun on tullakseen. Niinhän se koitti myös Hide-zoulle ja hyvin omituisella tavalla varsin erikoisessa paikassa. Toimitusjohtaja oli suostunut muutaman asiakkaansa pyynnöstä lähtemään illalla juomaan pari olutta ja juttelemaan lisää sopimuksesta sekä rakennuksen muutamista yksityiskohdista. Herra Takashima halusi saada Herra Katon kanssa suurelle huonekaluliikkeelleen suuret tilat ja jostain syystä katon ja seinien olisi pitänyt olla pelkkää lasia. Kakkosmies taas ei pitänyt ajatuksesta ja sitä varten suostuikin menemään miesten kanssa hiukan hienompaan baariin, jossa saattoi keskustella toisin kuin monessa muussa paikassa.

Baarin sisustus oli hiukan vanhahtava, mutta ei tosiaankaan antiikkinen tai japanilainen, vaan eurooppalainen. Huonekaluissa ja muutamassa pylväässä oli erotettavana kaiverruksia, joita saattoi löytää rikkaimmista maalaiskartanoista pyöreine lehti ja aaltokuvioineen. Valaistus oli hämärä ja seinissä oli syvennyksiä, joissa jokaisessa oli pyöreä pöytä ja pyöreään seinään kiinnitetty syvennystä myötäilevät penkit. Useimmat pyöreät pöydät piirittivät tuoleineen keskellä baaria olevaa neliönmuotoista baaritiskiä, jossa oli kahdella eri puolella kultaisiksi maalattuja oluthanoja. Baaritiskin sisäpuolella kohosivat valtavat kaapit tukien tummaa kattoa pilarimaisesti seinien tukena. Kaapeissa taas oli luonnollisesti mitä erilaisimman muotoisia, näköisiä ja värisiä pulloja, joissa oli erivahvuisia viinoja, viinejä, siidereitä ja oluita. Paikalla oli jo monia asiakkaita, jotka kaikki olivat jonkinlaisia virkamiehiä tai menestyneitä liikemiehiä. Yhtäkään naisasiakasta ei ollut, mutta tämä olikin ilmiselvästi menestyneimpien herrasmiesten illanistumispaikka.

Kohauttaen pienesti kulmakarvojaan varsin hienosta paikasta, joka ei kuitenkaan vetänyt monipuolisuudellaan vertoja Zukotsulle, Gratterille tai millekään muulle yökerholle, ruskeahiuksinen kääntyi katsomaan heidän luokseen kävelevää naisbaarimikkoa. Ulkonäöllisesti tämä näytti enemmän hienostoravintolan tarjoilijalta, koska oli pukeutunut valkoiseen naisten kauluspaitaan ja mustaan hameeseen. Erona olikin se, että hame oli poikkeuksellisesti pitkä kaventuen polvien kohdalta hiukan leventyen taas piilottaen salaperäisesti pitkät jalat. Laihan vartalon päällä oli musta korsetti, joka vain lisäsi juhlavuuttaan kauniilla, mustalla kirjailullaan.  
“Tervetuloa”, tarjoilija, jolla oli platinan vaaleiksi värjätyt pitkät hiukset kumarsi naisellisesti laittaen tyhjän tarjottimen kainaloonsa.  
“Minä voin johdattaa teidät vapaaseen pöytään.”  
“Kiitos”, Takashima, pullukka keski-iän jo ylittänyt mies, totesi Katon taas jonkin verran nuorempana vilkuillessa salaa viehättävää olentoa.  
Kolmikko seurasi baarin työntekijää ohittaen muita miehiä ja naisbaarimikkoja, joita oli ilmeisesti eniten töissä siellä. Kakkosmies huomasi kylläkin ainakin kaksi miesbaarimikkoa, joista toinen palveli kauempana asiakkaita ja toinen oli baaritiskin takana. Kaikilla oli samantyyliset asusteet: puhtaanvalkoiset kauluspaidat, joiden ansiosta työntekijät erottuivat lämpimän tummasta sisustuksesta, mustat pitkät alaosat ja naisilla oli korsetit, kun miehillä oli hevosenlänkimäiset liivit. Jokaisessa pöydässä oli pieni Tiffany-lamppu, joka valaisi salaperäisesti istujien kasvoja, ja tarkemmin katseltuaan ympärilleen liikemies huomasi kaikkien näkyvien valaisimien olevan Tiffany-lamppuja. Seinien vieressä ja nurkissa oli isot patsaat, jotka pitivät joko Tiffanysta lyhtyä tai varjoa, joka osoittautui lampuksi.

Naisbaarimikko vei kolmikon istumaan erääseen syvennykseen, jossa oli hiukan penkkien ylempänä pienempi syvennys, jossa taas oli hyvin kaunis valaisin.  
“Istukaa tässä hetki, palvelemme teitä aivan pian”, nainen kumarsi vielä viehättävästi.  
“Voitte tilata ihan mitä tahansa.”  
“Hyvä”, pullero sanoi jylhästi.  
Hintelin jäi katsomaan typerästi mustan hameen alle piiloutuvaa takapuolta baarin työntekijän lähtiessä takaisin viemään ilmeisesti jotain tilausta pöytään. Siitä taas miesporukan vanhin ei jaksanut kiinnostua, koska nojasi pöytään ja katsoi tutkivasti mafiamiestä.  
“Mitä pidätte paikasta? Eikö olekin mainio paikka keskustella liikeasioista?”  
“Varsin miellyttävä sisustukseltaan, vaikka solminkin mieluiten sopimuksia neuvotteluhuoneessa tai omassa työhuoneessani”, Hide-zou vastasi arvokkaasti silmäillen vakavana ympäristöään.  
“Olisitte tosin voineet valita huomattavasti ikävämmän paikan.”  
“Tämä on yksi Osakan hienoimmista baareista, Oshiro-san”, Takashima kertoi makeasti ja tökkäsi samassa kumppaniaan kylkeen, jotta saisi tämän mukaan heidän keskusteluunsa.  
“Mikä olisikaan parempi paikka miettiä suunnitelmiamme?”  
“Tuskin mikään”, kolmikon nuorin vastasi paljastamatta mietteitään.  
“Halusitte puhua päähuonekaluliikkeestänne, joka pitäisi rakentaa Kiotoon”, mies päätti vaihtaa nopeasti puheenaihetta, ettei vahingossakaan ilmaisisi todellisia ajatuksiaan.  
“Ei kai kaupunki tuota teille ongelmia”, Kato kurtisti kulmiaan.  
Monet rakennusyritykset eivät mielellään halunneet rakentaa kuin oman alueensa lähelle ja tässä kohdassa Osakaan. Tatemonoki oli kuitenkin hyvin arvostettu ja menestynyt yritys, vaikka nuoresta toimitusjohtajasta liikkuikin omat huhunsa.  
“Ei toki, meillä on sivukonttoreita ympäri maata”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi tyynesti laskien kätensä lepäämään tummanruskealle, hiukan punertavalle pöydälle.  
“Myös Kiotossa. Lisäksi työntekijämme ovat varautuneet matkustamiseen eikä Kioto nyt ole niin kaukana verrattuna esimerkiksi Yokohamaan tai Tokioon.”

“Sepä hyvä, sittenhän meillä ei ole mitään ongelmia”, paksuin näytti helpottuneelta.  
“En nyt sanonut niinkään”, ruskeahiuksinen huomautti tyynesti.  
“Mitä tarkoitatte?” laihin hätkähti tyrmistyneenä.  
Pisin katsoi kahta vanhempaa miestä tyynesti ja aikoikin kertoa suoraan mielipiteensä, mutta käänsi yllättäen päänsä, kun kuuli lähestyviä askelia.  
“Anteeksi hyvät herrat, kun kesti”, tällä kertaa tulija olikin miesbaarimikko, joka kumarsi kohteliaasti ottaen pienen vihkosen ja kynän esiin housujen taskustaan.  
“Mitä haluaisitte tilata?”  
Kakkosmies katsoi nuorukaista päästä jalkoihin. Tämä oli pukeutunut täsmälleen samoin, kuin muut työtoverinsa, mutta silti baarimikko oli ruskeankellertävissä silmissä huomattavasti huomiota herättävämpi. Nuorella miehellä oli ruskeat, hiukan punertavansävyiset hiukset, kuin vanha värjäys olisi jo haalistunut tai sitten vanhan värin päälle olisi tehty hiukan haaleampi uusi värjäys. Huulet olivat harvinaisen täyteläiset ja pehmeän näköiset. Poskipäät olivat korkeat, mutta leuka taas oli hyvin kapea. Kasvoistaan tulija oli erikoisen, mutta varsin komean näköinen. Laiha vartalo sai voimakasleukaisen kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Kyllä hän osasi arvioida, että toinen oli joko hänen pituisensa tai hiukan pidempi, mutta laihuus hämmästytti juuri sen takia. Olihan Tsunehitokin laiha, mutta se sopi etsivän pienuuden kanssa. Tässä kohdassa laihuus toi enemmän luisevuutta esiin, koska olkapäät olivat terävät.

Baarimikko käänsi hymyillen katseensa toimitusjohtajaan kallistaen kysyvästi päätään, mikä sai liikemiehen tajuamaan, että oli juuri tuijottanut varsin suoraan. Hide-zou kröhäisi pienesti ja huitaisi pitkiä otsahiuksiaan pois toisen silmänsä päältä, mutta kutrit laskeutuivat takaisin peittäen tyylikkäästi puolet kasvoistaan. Tämä sai nuorukaisen hymyilemään iloisesti ja tirskahtamaan matalasti.  
“Minä otan sekoitetun vodkamartinin”, Takashima sanoi samassa saaden tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutuneen kääntämään huomionsa tähän.  
“Sekoitettu vodkamartini”, nuori mies toisti pehmeästi hymyillen niin silmillään kuin huulillaan.  
“Sama juttu”, Kato kertoi päättäen turvautua vanhimman valintaan.  
“Kaksi kertaa siis”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja katsoi sitten odottavasti hymyillen teräväpiirteistä.  
“Entä teille?”  
“Olut, kiitos”, liikemies tunsi olonsa hiukan vaivautuneeksi ja käänsi päänsä seurueeseensa, vaikka silmät jäivät yhä katsomaan paikan työntekijää.  
“Uu”, baarimikko supisti hiukan suutaan.  
“Siis kaksi sekoitettua vodkamartinia ja yksi olut?”  
“Niin”, kakkosmies mutisi harvinaisen hiljaa vastauksen vain leventäen siten toisen hymyä.  
“Tuonne ne aivan pian pöytäänne”, nuorukainen hymyili ystävällisesti ja kääntyi sitten hakemaan muutamasta muustakin pöydästä tilausta.  
“Kummallista”, pullukka totesi heti pisimmän lähdettyä.  
“Mies tällaisessa työssä, voiko mikään olla säälittävämpää?”  
“Kyllä niitä tavallisiakin työntekijöitä tarvitaan, Takashima-san”, ruskeahiuksinen katsahti tiukasti vanhinta näyttäen harvinaisen vihaiselta kuulemastaan.  
“Muuten kukaan meistä ei olisi nykyisessä asemassaan.”  
“Aivan niin, Oshiro-san”, laihin säpsähti harvinaisen kylmää, kovaa ääntä, jota kovin monet eivät kuulleet Tatemonokin johtajan käyttävän.  
“Mutta palataksemme takaisin bisneksiin, mitä muita ongelmia muka on?”  
“Teidän suunnitelmissanne olevat ongelmat”, voimakasleukainen vastasi ja vilkaisi muualle baariin.  
Punertavanruskeahiuksinen otti tilausta muutamalta virkamiehen näköiseltä henkilöltä, joiden seurassa oli ulkomaalainen, vaaleahiuksinen mies, joka saattoi olla amerikkalainen. Kapeakasvoisen huulilla leikki jatkuvasti viehättävä, hyvin iloinen ja eloisa hymy kasvojen muutenkin ilmehtiessä jatkuvasti kuvastaen hiukan mielenliikkeitä. Nuori mies kirjoitti ylös miesten tilausta ja vilkaisi ohimennen takaisin seinässä olevaan syvennykseen pitkähiuksista liikemiestä. Virnistys levisi komeille kasvoille, kun tämä huomasi kakkosmiehen tarkkailevan itseään. Askel muuttui vaistomaisesti kevyemmäksi ja hiukan keimailevaksi, mikä sai mafiamiehen kohottamaan huvittuneena kulmakarvojaan, kun pikkuriikkinen hymy kohosi hänenkin huulilleen.

“Oshiro-san?” varovainen kysymys sai Hide-zoun hätkähtämään takaisin hetkeen.  
“Te haluatte seinien ja katon olevan pelkkää lasia”, toimitusjohtaja kertoi, kuin ei olisi edes vajonnut omiin ajatuksiinsa vilkuilemaan baarimikkoa.  
Tosin, sivusilmällä hän kyllä jatkoi yhä toisen tarkkailua ja tämä taas tarkkaili vastaavasti häntä. Hetki oli suorastaan katseiden salakavalaa vaihtoa ja punertavanruskeahiuksisen hymyä sekä erilaisia ilmeitä.  
“Minusta siinä on suuri turvallisuusriski ja turhaa rahankulutusta.”  
“Lasinen katto ja seinät toisivat enemmän asiakkaita”, Kato huomautti esittäen tietävää.  
“Huonekaluliikkeen idea on, että huonekalut ovat kaikille nähtävänä.”  
“Näin erottuisimme myös kilpailijoista, minkä takia haluamme saada lasiset seinät ja katon”, Takashima jatkoi päättäväisesti.  
“Lisäksi voisimme säästää sähkökuluissa, kun päivällä eli myyntiaikaan paistaisi aurinko.”  
“Saattaisihan se tuodakin teille enemmän asiakkaita ja mainostaa liikettänne”, diplomi-insinööri risti kätensä yhteen liikemiesmäisen tietävästi ja yritti käskeä itseään lopettamaan tarjoilijan takapuolen tuijottamisen, kun tämä kumartui korjaamaan astioita muutamasta pöydästä.  
“Mutta uskokaa minua, se on liian hankalaa ja tuottaa teille enemmän tappiota kuin hyötyä.”  
“Onko tässä kyse Tatemonokin työkyvyistä?” paksuin kurtisti tyytymättömänä kulmiaan.  
Tämä halusi selvästi juuri Ishikawan rakennusyrityksen rakentavan liikkeen, koska siitä saisi aina lisää mainetta ja sitä myöten lisää asiakkaita.  
“Ei toki, vaan siitä, että yritän neuvoa teitä tekemästä tuhoisaa virhettä”, kakkosmies huomautti heilauttaen hiukan päätään huitaisten samalla olkapäiden yli valuneet hiukset takaisin niskan taakse.  
Todellisuudessa koko ylimääräinen liike oli tehty siksi, että utelias mieli saisi hetken aikaa paremmin tarkkailtua baarimikkoa, joka käveli keräämiensä astioiden kanssa eräässä nurkassa olevalle ovelle, joka johti ilmeisesti keittiöön.

“Mitä virheitä?” liikekumppanien nuorempi osapuoli kysyi varovaisesti muuttuen epävarmaksi asiallisen puheen ja tietäväisyyden edessä.  
“Kaikenlaisia, kuten kustannusasioissa”, voimakasleukainen yritti ryhdistäytyä hoitamaan liikeasioita.  
“Ensinnäkin voisi kuvitella, että lasiseinät ja katto eivät olisi niin kalliit, mutta todellisuudessa ne tulevat kalliimmaksi. Siihen tarvitaan useamman millin paksuinen lasi kestämään säätä ja lasi on loppujenlopuksi raskasta. Siinä, missä tavallisiin seiniin voidaan käyttää tukirankana puuta, on pakko lasiseiniä tehdessä käyttää metallirunkoa. Se maksaa enemmän”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huomautti ja vilkaisi baaritiskin suuntaan, jonne seuraamansa nuorukainen oli palannut tekemään martineja.  
“Mitä taas ajattelitte säästävänne sähkönkulutuksessa”, mies repi katseensa takaisin ja päätti, ettei vilkuilisi baarimikkoa enää yhtään.  
Eihän hän ollut tästä mitenkään kiinnostunut, vaikka tämän eläviä kasvoja oli ilo tutkailla ja se hymy sai hänetkin hiukan hymyilemään.  
“Kyllähän tuo teoriassa toimii, kun aurinko paistaa, mutta sää on arvaamaton. Sadekauden tullessa ei myöskään ole hauskaa katsella huonekaluja, kun kaikkialla on pimeää. Eikä minua kyllä muutenkaan huvittaisi katsoa kovinkaan pitkään sateen ropinaa katossa tai seinissä. Värit ja neonvalot mukavine logoineen houkuttelevat enemmän ihmisiä”, ruskeahiuksinen nojautui hiukan eteenpäin laskien kummatkin kätensä puiselle pinnalle.  
“Eikä pidä myöskään unohtaa maamme olosuhteita. Kiotossakin sataa välillä lunta ja ikkunat eivät tosiaan ole mikään eriste. Kylmällä säällä liikkeessänne tulisi olemaan hirvittävän kylmä eikä asiakkaiden olisi hyvä olla. Lisäksi ei pidä unohtaa sitä, että meille opetettiin jo esikouluissa menemään pulpetin alle suojaan maanjäristyksen sattuessa. Vaikka rakentaisimme hyvät liikkuvuudet ikkunoihin, se ei silti takaisi täyttä turvallisuutta tai särkymättömyyttä. Jokin ikkuna voisi pettää tai maanjäristys taas olla liian kova rakennukselle vieden mukaan monia ihmishenkiä. Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä, kuka hullu suuttuu liian kalliista unelmien sohvasta ja päättää kostoksi tulla moukarilla hakkaamaan ikkunoita hajalle, koska ei sekään ole mahdotonta, jos voimaa riittää ja tarpeeksi monta kertaa iskee.”

Kato ja Takashima avasivat suunsa hämmentyneitä saamastaan luettelosta, minkä takia vain typerys menisi rakentamaan jotain heidän toivomaansa. Kaksikko ei tosiaan ollut punninnut mielessään tuollaisia asioita. Sehän oli itsestään selvyys, että pienen reiän tullessa koko ikkuna pitäisi vaihtaa, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut miettinyt esimerkiksi lämmöneristeitä. Viimein vanhin avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain tuohon listaan kasvojen punottaessa noloudesta, kun nuorin tuli neuvomaan viisaampana vanhempiaan.  
“Olkaa hyvä”, kuului pehmeä naurahdus ja paksuimman eteen asetettiin martinilasi.  
“Toivottavasti herroille maistuu”, sama baarimikko sanoi lämpimästi ja asetti toisen martinilasin edellisen kumppanin eteen.  
Punertavanruskeahiuksinen siirtyi pöydän toiselle puolelle ja kumartui laittamaan lasinalustan pöydälle Hide-zoun eteen. Olutlasi otettiin tarjottimelta ja laskettiin suojattuun kohtaan nuoren miehen iskiessä samassa silmää teräväpiirteiselle virnistäen ilkikurisesti. Kakkosmies hätkähti odottamatonta tekoa, mutta ei sanonut kuitenkaan mitään, kun heidän pöytäänsä jätettiin pieni lasku kupin kanssa, jotta herrasväki maksaisi juomansa.  
“Kutsukaa toki, jos haluatte lisää juotavaa”, baarimikko kumarsi ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen kääntyen sitten palvelemaan baariin saapuneita uusia asiakkaita.

Ruskeahiuksinen jäi katsomaan pidemmän perään hymyillen pienesti itsekseen saaden seuralaisensa katsomaan toisiaan kysyvästi. He eivät olleet koskaan nähneet voimakasleukaisen hymyilevän, kuten eivät olleet monet muutkaan Tatemonokin asiakkaat, eivätkä he oikein ymmärtäneet toisen syytä. Eihän mafiamies itsekään ollut varma syystään, mutta tuo valloittava hymy vain sai hänetkin hymyilemään tahtomattaan.

Kolmikko istui vielä muutaman tunnin baarissa Tatemonokin asiakkaiden tilatessa vielä parit drinkit, mutta liikemies pysyi visusti siinä ainoassa oluessaan. He keskustelivat niistä lasiseinistä ja miettivät mahdollisuuksia, mutta lopulta kaksikko tajusi, etteivät suunnitelmansa olisi heille hyväksi. Ilahtuneena käänteestä toimitusjohtaja laski tyhjentämänsä olutlasin puolihuolimattomasti pöydälle pahvisen, monimutkaisella logolla koristellun lasinalustan sijaan kaivaen lompakkonsa esille. He jättivät oman osuutensa pienelle astialle, vaikka mafiamies päättikin antaa hiukan enemmän tippiä heidän baarimikolleen. Noustessaan ylös hän huitaisi vahingossa olutlasinsa alustan lattialle.

Kohteliaasti Hide-zou kumartui nostamaan ympäri kääntyneen pahvin palan ja jäi sitten suoristauduttuaan seisomaan jäykistyneenä paikoilleen. Ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät luonnonvalkoisella puolella kuulakärkikynällä varsin hyvällä käsialalla kirjoitettuja numeroita ja tekstiä. Sormi kosketti hellästi pintaa, joka oli painunut hiukan kynän alla.  
“Oshiro-san, menisimmekö?” Takashima kysyi käveltyään jo muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi.  
“Mennään toki”, ruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi ja sujautti lasinalustan pukunsa takin taskuun kirjoituksen polttaessa mieltä ja kättä.

_090-2612–8666 Rena._

**********

Seuraavana kahtena päivänä Hide-zou pyöritteli käsissään lasinalustaa ja tutkaili saamaansa puhelinnumeroa. Käydessään kotonaan lounastauolla ulkoiluttamassa Getiä mies puheli tapahtuneesta eläimelle. Koira tuntui ymmärtävän niin hyvin isäntäänsä, jonka mieli oli mennyt baarimikon takia sekaisin, ja kuunteli uskollisesti matalaa murinaa ja ähinää. Liikemies ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Soittaisiko saamaansa numeroon vai ei? Mikäli kakkosmies soittaisi, mitä hän sanoisi? Haluaisiko hän mennä ulos?  
Ei kai…  
Haluaisiko hän nähdä toisen vielä?  
Ehkä…  
Pitäisikö hänen tehdä jotain?  
Kyllä…  
“Geti, et sattumoisin haluaisi kertoa, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi ääneen kerrynterrieriltä, joka kääntyi katsomaan isäntäänsä kuullessaan nimensä.

Eläin heilutti häntäänsä ja kääntyi ympäri ryhtyen kiehnäämään miehen jalkojen ympärillä vaatien pennunomaisen leikkisästi rapsutuksia.  
“Höpsö, sinun piti neuvoa minua, eikä kerjätä rapsutuksia”, toimitusjohtaja moitti kumartuessaan lemmikkinsä ylle.  
“Senkin huomionkipeä pentu”, käsi meni korvan taakse rapsuttamaan koiran painautuessa tiiviimmin vasten isäntäänsä.

Lounastauolle menevät ja sieltä palaavat ihmiset katsoivat hiukan ihmeissään siistiin, sinertävään liituraitapukuun pukeutunutta. Heistä oli kummallista nähdä liikemiehen kyykistelevän koiran vieressä pitäen punaisesta talutushihnasta kiinni. Siitä teräväpiirteinen ei jaksanut pätkääkään välittää. Hän oli jo vuosia sitten lakannut ajattelemasta suurimman osan väestön mielipiteistä, jotka liittyivät häneen itseensä eivätkä Tatemonokiin tai liikeasioihin Asagin lisäksi. Sitä paitsi, Getistä oli tässä hiukan alle vuoden sisällä tullut hyvin rakas, luetettu eläinystävä, jota ilman oli huomattavasti vaikeampi enää elää.  
“Geti, pitäisikö minun soittaa sille baarimikolle?” Hide-zou kysyi pehmeästi ryhtyen silittämään toisella kädellä karvaisia kylkiä.  
Käsi kopeloi taskusta lasinalustan, jota kantoi nykyään aina mukanaan. Se tuntui jotenkin vain tarttuvan jatkuvasti sormiin, kuin olisi halunnut vihjaista jotain. Olihan hänen ja Asagin eron jälkeen tullut muiltakin miehiltä ehdotteluita ja Sinin kanssa oli syntynyt suhde, vaikka hyvin lyhyt sellainen.  
“Sinä et ole nähnyt häntä, mutta minä tapasin hänet muutama päivä sitten eräässä baarissa, kun piti estää paria typerystä tekemästä suuren luokan virhettä, josta he olisivat myöhemmin syyttäneet minua”, toimitusjohtaja puheli lemmikilleen koiran istahtaessa isäntänsä kengän päälle jääden kuuntelemaan.  
“Hän jätti minulle numeronsa ja kertoi nimensä: Rena”, silmät katselivat sitä puhelinnumeroa ja kauniilla käsialalla kirjoitettua nimeä.

Jotenkin sen nimen sanominen tuntui hyvältä ja hyvin houkuttelevalta. Tosin, olisiko viisasta lähestyä nuorta miestä? Hän itse kuului mafiaan ja alamaailmaan eikä kakkosmies halunnut vaarantaa toisen henkeä vain siksi, että joskus kaipasi jotakuta viereensä. Ruskeahiuksinen halusi ennen kaikkea jonkun, jota rakastaa ja joka rakastaisi tietenkin takaisin näyttäen tunteensa aitoina. Yksinäisyys alkoi käydä vähitellen voimille eikä lemmikki voisi sitä tunnetta täysin poistaa. Välillä, hyvin heikkoina hetkinä, voimakasleukainen mietti vakavasti sitä, että palaisi Asagin kanssa yhteen, mutta samassa Sayurin sanat soivat päässä. Se oli menneisyyden suhde, johon ei voinut enää palata. Tuo Rena, jonka hymy sai hänet hymyilemään, ei taas ollut menneisyyttä, vaan ehkä mahdollinen tulevaisuus.  
“Sinä pitäisit hänestä”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi kuuntelevaa koiraansa, jolle oli alkanut kasvaa parta ja otsahiukset.  
“Renalla on naurava, lempeän pehmeä ääni. Hän on minun pituiseni tai hiukan pidempi, mutta huomattavasti laihempi. En tiedä, johtuuko se jostain hirveästä dieetistä vai kuntoilusta. En tiedä, mutta tavallaan juuri se laihuus teki minuun vaikutuksen… Samoin ne huulet”, liikemies tirskahti vastoin tapojaan ja virnisti pennulle, joka kallisti päätään kysyvästi.  
Lämmin tunne valtasi miehen hänen miettiessä, miltä sattumoisin toisen suuteleminen tuntuisi.  
“Hänellä oli myös hyvin eloisat kasvot ja voin vannoa, että hän elää elämäänsä täysillä. Rena vaikuttaa olevansa täysin elämäänsä tyytyväiseltä eikä moksiskaan ammatistaan, jota monet eivät arvosta”, katse eksyi jälleen ovelalla tavalla annettuun puhelinnumeroon.  
Mitä ihmettä tässä tilanteessa pitäisi tehdä? Soittaisiko vai ei?

Geti sen lopulta päätti, kun oli hetken aikaa seurannut syötävän näköistä pahvinpalaa ruskeilla nappisilmillään. Sen kummempia miettimättä eläin avasi suunsa ja tarttui hiukan kuluneeseen alustaan repäisten terhakkaasti palasen irti.  
“Geti!” Hide-zou parkaisi kauhuissaan ja yritti pelastaa puolikasta puhelinnumeroa eläimen suusta, mutta käteen tuli vain kostunutta pahvia.  
“En minä käskenyt syömään sitä!” hän parkaisi tajutessaan, ettei saisi enää puolikkaasta numerosta tai nimestä selvää, koska koira oli maiskutellut sitä hiukan.  
Ruskeat silmät katsoivat tyytyväisinä isompaa hännän alkaessa heilua pienesti. Pieni haukahdus pääsi eläimen suusta, kun se painautui lähemmäksi isäntäänsä, kunnes nousi seisomaan ja hyppelehti kauemmaksi haukahtaen uudelleen. Kerrynterrieri nosteli tassujaan riemuissaan ja näytti varsin innokkaalta katsoen omituisen tietävästi miestä, joka suoristautui seisomaan. Ruskeahiuksinen kallisti hiukan päätään ja hymyili sitten ymmärtäväisesti. Ehkä hänen lemmikkinsä oli sittenkin antanut hyvin selkeän neuvon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kerrynterrierit ovat [pen](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nnjasjg1qdsm4gx/geti1.JPG?dl=0)[tui](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hnbjse8g7g5j7d4/geti2.JPG?dl=0)[na](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lfikvunoh31sigk/geti3.JPG?dl=0) kokonaan mustia (ja iholtaan sinertäviä), koska harmaantuminen tapahtuu vasta iän myötä eivätkä kaikki edes kunnolla harmaannu, kun taas osa harmaantuu. Pennuilla ei edes ole samanlaista partaa, kuin aikuisena  
> * Todellisuudessa Getin meille tulo ei ollut mitenkään tuollainen kuin Hide-zoulla. Me kävimme itse hakemassa sen kasvattajalta ja ostimme turhia miettimättä. Getin veljelle kuitenkin kävi hiukan tämän tarinan mukaan. Perheeseen ilmestyi allergia ja he joutuivat luopumaan koirasta, joka palautettiin takaisin kasvattajalle. Aina kasvattaja ei välttämättä voikaan ottaa pentuja takaisin, vaikka yleensä he ottavatkin  
> * Byouhan ei Tatemonokille tultaessa vielä tiennyt, millainen esimies Hide-zou olisi. Siksi tämä säikkyi Hide-zouta hyvinkin paljon  
> * Sovitaan, että Hide-zou on sen verran kielitaitoinen, että osaa sanoa TI, vaikkei kyseistä äänettä olekaan japanissa, vaan sen tilalla on CHI  
> * Pentujen haukunta on suhteellisen kimeätä ja korkeata, vasta iän myötä nekin kokevat “äänenmurroksen”  
> * Kerryt kuuluvat siihen rotuun, jossa korvat on pakko liimata karvoista kiinni otsalle, jotta ne kehittyisivät oikein/näyttelyiden rotumääritelmien mukaan. Muussa tapauksessa korvat alkavat kohota omituisesti pystyyn  
> * Rahaväärentäjät usein väärentävät rahaa, pistävät liikkeelle salakavalasti vaihtaen väärennetyt rahansa oikeaksi rahaksi  
> * On olemassa monen tyyppisiä baareja. Osa on diskomaisia, osa murjuja, osa kaikenlaisen puuhailuun ja osa taas seurusteluun tarkoitettuja baareja, kuten tämä kyseinen baari. Lisäksi tällaisissa baareissa on tapana, että hyvin pukeutunut tarjoilija tuo pöytiin juomat – Saksassa kuulemma on aika paljon tämän tapaisia paikkoja  
> * Hide-zou on siis kolmikon nuorin, Kato seuraavaksi ja vanhin on Takashima. Takashima on myös paksuin, mutta Kato on laihin  
> * Tosiaan, vaikka baarimikot ovat usein miehiä, eivät kaikki sitä ammattia pidä kovinkaan miehekkäänä aina paikasta riippuen – varsinkin, jos samassa asemassa näyttää olevan hirveästi naisia  
> * Japanissa talojen rakenteisiin tehdään tietynlaista liikkumavaraa (tai jotain sellaista se isäpappa minulle höpisi) maanjäristysten takia, etteivät seinät ja ikkunat hajoaisi aivan pienimmästäkin tärähdyksestä, vaan kestäisivät vähän enemmän  
> * Kaikki tuohon rakentamiseen liittyvä on kysytty siis isältäni, joka on mittamies ja on rakentanut kaikenlaista (myös nuorempana laivoja). Muutamat seikat on myös ihan tutkittu  
> * Hide-zou ei nyt yksin puhuessaan sanittele, koska se on kohteliasta/kunnioittavaa puhumista, mitä ei ole järkeä käyttää, kun kyseinen henkilö ei ole paikalla eikä läsnä nyt ole muitakaan, joiden takia pitäisi puhutella mitenkään erityisemmin


	18. Chapter 18

Kaduilla kaikuivat hitaat, nopeat, verkkaiset, juoksevat, matelevat, sipsuttavat ja hyvin monenlaiset askelten äänet. Ihmiset kiirehtivät vähitellen koteihinsa lepäämään raskaan työpäivän jälkeen, mutta kaikki eivät kuitenkaan olleet matkalla koteihinsa. Osa nuorista, joiden olisi pitänyt olla tekemässä läksyjä, istuskelivat kahviloissa, puistoissa tai luuhasivat kaupoissa viettäen aikaa ystäviensä kanssa. Jotkut aikuiset ja nuoret aikuiset kiirehtivät ilta- ja yötöihinsä saadakseen tienattua edes hiukan rahaa menoihinsa. Eivät kaikki päivätyöntekijätkään päässeet vielä koteihinsa. Monet äidit, jotka eivät halunneet viettää aikaansa pelkästään kotona avioliiton myötä, riensivät kauppoihin, kuten monet sinkutkin, joiden kaapit huusivat tyhjyyttään. Useat miehet menivät istumaan hetkeksi baariin tai syömään ravintolaan ystäviensä tai työtovereidensa kanssa, kun johtajat olivat käskeneet. Joillakin miehillä taas oli aivan toisenlaiset syyt olla menemättä kotiin, aivan kuten ruskeahiuksisella, uteliaita ja ihailevia katseita keräävällä liikemiehellä.

Hide-zou käveli tyynesti katuja pitkin vilkaisten aina suojatien kohdalla liikennevaloista huolimatta kumpaakin suuntaan. Eihän sitä tiennyt, jos Ruiza, Atsushi tai joku muu halusi tuulettaa päätään hurjastelemalla eikä jostain ihmeellisestä syystä haluaisikaan noudattaa punaista valoa. Kaikeksi onneksi asevastaava eikä kukaan muukaan ollut sillä hetkellä kiinnostunut turhasta bensiinin kulutuksesta, vaan toimitusjohtaja sai rauhassa ylittää kadut ja jatkaa matkaansa. Tyynestä kuorestaan huolimatta mies tunsi vatsassaan kuplivan. Siitä oli aikaa, kun kukaan oli ilmaissut noin selvästi kiinnostuksensa ja antanut numeronsa puhumatta sanaakaan. Mistä Rena edes olisi voinut tietää, ettei hän olisi hirveä rikollinen, joka olisi tappanut huoneellisen ihmisiä nauraen? No, kakkosmies oli kyllä rikollinen, sentään yhden Japanin mahtavimman mafian jäsen eikä sielläkään millään alimmalla tasolla. Erona tuossa olikin se, ettei hän ollut koskaan tappanut huoneellista ihmisiä, vaan muutaman eikä tosiaankaan nauraen. Oikeastaan teräväpiirteinen oli entinen varas, jos pitäisi niin tarkkaan alkaa määritellä, mutta eihän se ollut asian varsinainen pointti. Mitä ihmettä se baarimikko oli nähnyt ruskeankellertäväsilmäisessä? Ainakin tämä oli katsellut häntä ja flirttaillut, mutta missä mielessä? Oliko mies ihan kiinnostunut voimakasleukaisesta ulkonäön takia, vai asemasta yhteiskunnassa? Sehän oli ilmiselvää, että liikemies oli korkeammalla arvokkuudessa työnsä takia, vaikkei ruskeahiuksinen olisi niin itse ajatellut. Niin muut ajattelivat, kuten Takashima ja tämän työtoveri. Muiden ajatuksista kuitenkaan piittaamatta Hide-zou jatkoi varmasti kävelyään kohti sitä baaria, josta ensimmäisen tullessaan oli mennyt täysin sekaisin oman elämänsä kanssa pitkästä aikaa. Punertavanruskeahiuksinen oli julmasti mennyt varastamaan voimakasleukaisen mielenrauhan. Mitähän muuta tämä mahdollisesti aikoisi vielä viedä?

Ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät viimein kyseisen baarin julkisivun ja terassin, jossa istui muutama mies hiukan rennommissa vaatteissa. Muutama koristeellisempi valo loisti ympäristönsä kirkkaammaksi muistuttaen etäisesti Tiffany-lamppuja. Niitä ne eivät kuitenkaan olleet, vaan suojuksia oli vain hiukan koristeltu. Eivätpä lamput oikeastaan kiinnostaneet miestä, kuten eivät muutenkaan tummat huonekalut, vaan eräs hyvin eloisa nuorukainen, jolla oli ainakin muutama päivä sitten ollut iloinen hymy huulillaan.

Sisällä toimitusjohtajaa tervehti tuttu hämäryys ja Tiffany-lamppujen erisävyiset, vaikkakin enemmän punaiset valot. Asiakkaita oli hiukan vähemmän kuin muutama päivä sitten, mutta ruskeahiuksinen tulikin muutaman tunnin aikaisemmin, kuin silloin. Useat miehet nostivat katseensa juomistaan ja kurtistivat kulmiaan, koska harvemmin tänne tultiin yksin, mutta sitten ne, jotka eivät tunnistaneet vahvoja kasvoja, keskittyivät taas juomiinsa. Saattoihan toinen odotella ystäviään, jotka tulisivat myöhässä. Tosin, usein yksintulijat halusivat vain istua jossain hiljaa masentuneina keskittyen hetkeksi vain ja ainoastaan edessään olevaan lasiin. He kaikki olivat siinä asiassa aivan väärässä.

Voimatta kieltää olevansa tyytyväinen siihen, etteivät monet tunnistaneet, kakkosmies käveli pöytien ohitse itsevarmasti kohti baaritiskiä. Kukaan baarin työntekijöistä ei astunut esiin ja tarjonnut vapaata pöytää, koska oli ilmiselvää, että uusi asiakas halusi istua baaritiskin ääressä korkeissa tuoleissa. Tiskille päästyään teräväpiirteinen asetti salkkunsa polviensa lähellä olevaan pieneen koukkuun ja nousi istumaan tuoliin asettaen kätensä kevyesti punertavantummanruskealle puutiskille.  
“Mitä saisi olla?” tällä kertaa mustahiuksinen naisbaarimikko kysyi jättäen lasin puhdistamisen kesken ja käveli kevyin askelin saapuneen luokse.  
Hide-zou avasi suunsa tarkoituksenaan sanoa nimi Rena, mutta päätti vaieta. Se olisi jo liian epäilyttävää.  
“Pieni olut, kiitos”, liikemies sanoi viimein pysyen vakavana.  
“Tulee heti”, naisbaarimikko hymyili sievästi.  
Mustahiuksinen kurotti kätensä päänsä yläpuolella oleviin hyllyköihin ja otti esiin puolen 0,4 litran tuoppimaisen lasin. Tottuneesti nainen siirtyi kulmauksessa oleville oluthanoille tarttuen kahvasta lujasti kiinni. Kahvaa väännettiin ja kellertävä juoma valui hanan suuaukosta lasin reunaa pitkin astiaan ilman kuohumista. Kaikki teot ja liikkeet kertoivat selvästi harjaantumisesta ja siitä, ettei nainen ollut mikään harjoittelija, vaan oli luultavasti työskennellyt jo pidemmän aikaa baarissa. Hellästi laihempi kääntyi ympäri ja laski lasin asiakkaansa eteen asettaen ensin lasinalustan.  
“Se tekisi 480 jeniä”, lyhempi hymyili ystävällisesti.  
Toimitusjohtaja veti lompakkonsa esiin povitaskustaan ja otti 500 jenin kolikon ojentaen sen paikan työntekijälle. Ei tätä baaria voinut ainakaan haukkua rosvouksesta juomien suhteen.  
“Kiitos”, naisbaarimikko kiitti ja siirtyi kassalle näppäillen tiedot kassakoneen avautuessa kilahtaen.  
“Ja tässä olisi takaisin 20 jeniä, olkaa hyvä”, tämä sulki kassan ja ojensi kaksi kymmenen jenin kolikkoa vanhemmalle.  
“Kiitos”, voimakasleukainen kiitti ja nosti sitten olutlasinsa huulilleen kostuttaen hiukan äänihuuliaan.  
“Tuota, neiti”, mies laski lasin lasinaluselle ja katsoi nuorempaa vakavana.  
“Saanko kysyä teiltä jotain?”  
“Totta kai”, tummempi hymyili ystävällisesti, ehkä jopa hiukan ujosti.  
“Tunnetko täällä baarissa ketään työntekijää, jonka nimi olisi Rena?” kakkosmies kysyi tavoitellen ääneensä mahdollisimman paljon tavallisuutta, kuin kysymys olisi vain tullut äkkiä mieleen eikä pyörinyt siitä lähtien päästä, kun hän oli istuutunut.

“Ah, Sasaki Rena”, hymy levisi naisen huulille tämän selvästi ymmärtäessä, kenestä oli kyse.  
“Kyllä tunnen. Hän on työskennellyt täällä neljä vuotta ja opetti minutkin talon tavoille vuosi sitten.”  
“Tuleeko hän tänään töihin?” Hide-zou kysyi samassa omituisen nopeasti.  
“Kyllä tulee”, nuorempi hätkähti kysymystä ja vakavoitui sitten huolestuneena.  
“Ei kai Rena-san ole ongelmissa…”  
“Ei, ei mitään sellaista”, kakkosmies kiiruhti korjaamaan itseään kasaten murenevan tyyneyden naamionsa kasvoilleen.  
“Me tapasimme kerran ja minulla olisi asiaa hänelle”, vaaleampi selitti päättäen jättää mainitsematta, missä he olivatkaan tavanneet.  
“Rena-sanin pitäisi tulla tässä tunnin sisällä”, mustahiuksinen kertoi helpottuneen näköisenä jatkaen aikaisempaa puuhaansa – lasin puhdistamista, mitä saattoi tehdä siinä jutellessa, kun ei ollut vielä kiirettä.  
“Ja kun hän tulee paikalle, huomaatte sen kyllä hyvin selvästi”, laihempi naurahti hetken päästä kääntäen katseensa muualle.  
“Kuinka niin?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi kuin ohimennen.  
“Koska Rena-san on meidän baarimme päivänsäde”, naisbaarimikko kertoi nyökäten vielä sanojensa voimaksi.  
“Vaikka hirveä maanjäristys iskisi ja meteoriittisade tuhoaisi kaupunkeja, ei Rena-san koskaan lopeta hymyilemistä tai muiden piristämistä. Hän on sellainen ihminen, joka vain näkee kaikessa, jopa vastoinkäymisissä, jotain hyvää.”  
“Hän vaikutti tosiaan hyvin iloiselta, eloisan energiseltä persoonalta”, liikemies nyökkäsi voiden hyvin uskoa kuulemaansa sen leveän, flirttailevan hymyn perusteella.  
“Sitä hän onkin, mutta myös ymmärtäväinen ja kiltti”, tummempi kertoi laskien sitten hitaasti lasin paikoilleen.  
“Rena-san on aina se, joka saa ne murheeseensa humalaa hakevat miehet palaamaan koteihinsa. Useat myös purkavat hänelle huolensa, kuin hän olisi psykiatri tai hyvä ystävä, jolle uskoutua. Jotenkin Rena-san vain tietää, mitkä ovat ne oikeat sanat”, puhunut vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen tarkistaen, ettei heidän lähellään ollut liikaa ihmisiä.

Pikaisesti nainen sitten kumartui lähemmäksi pidempäänsä mafiamiehen tehdessä samoin, koska oli todellakin utelias kuulemaan lisää nuoresta miehestä.  
“Kun minä aloitin täällä työt, muutama ilta meni ihan hyvin, mutta sitten muutama mies oli innostunut jostain ja naukkaillut turhan monta shottia, joita olivat vaatimalla vaatineet. He sitten humaltuneina lähentelivät minua ronskisti ja piilouduin takahuoneeseen itkemään tapahtunutta”, laihempi värähti selvästi muistoa, mutta hymyili sitten, koska mukavampi muisto pyyhki ikävät asiat.  
“Rena-san oli se, joka tuli luokseni naisten pukuhuoneeseen – hän eikä kukaan muu edes tämän paikan naisista. Hän istui viereeni pitäen kuitenkin pienen välimatkan ja kertoi niiden miesten lähteneen. Rena-san jutteli kanssani kaikenlaista, niin tapahtuneesta kuin muusta ajastani. Hän sai minut tuntemaan oloni paremmaksi ja neuvoi, mitä minun kannattaisi tehdä seuraavan kerran vastaavassa tilanteessa… Oikeastaan ilman Rena-sania en olisi jäänyt tänne tai nähnyt tämän työpaikan hyviä puolia.”  
“Vai niin”, ruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja vetäytyi takaisin istumaan rennosti.  
Rena ei vaikuttanut todellakaan pahalta, kun kerran tuli kehutuksi noinkin paljon, vaikka tasan yksi henkilö oli vasta kertonut tästä. Nyt Hide-zou halusi tavata toisen entistä enemmän, koska halusi itse tutustua baarimikkoon ja tehdä mielipiteensä tästä. Sormet kiertyivät jälleen lasin ympärille liikemiehen päättäessä nauttia hitaasti juomastaan siinä odotellessaan. Naisbaarimikkokin siirtyi muualle, kun eräs toinen työntekijä pyysi apua neliönmuotoisen baaritiskin toisella puolella.

Aikaa vierähti ja lisää asiakkaita tuli paikalle osan istuutuessa voimakasleukaisen lähelle hetkeksi odotellessaan ystäviään ja ilmeisesti joku pieni osasto joltain työpaikalta päätti tulla istumaan iltaakin baariin. Siinä mies kuitenkin istui yksinään kiirehtimättä yhtään minnekään. Hänellähän sitä aikaa oli, kun siivoojan tytär oli lupautunut ulkoiluttamaan Getin iltapäivällä, koska omistajalla oli menoja töiden jälkeen. Vähitellen juoma kuitenkin alkoi osoittaa hiipumisen merkkejä, vaikka ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen olikin vain naukkailut oluttaan pienesti. Odotus ei kuitenkaan jäänyt turhaksi, kun liikemies huomasi silmäkulmastaan eräässä nurkassa olevan oven, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut se keittiöön johtava, käyvän.  
“Anteeksi, että kesti”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen mies käveli valkoisessa kauluspaidassaan, mustissa suorissa housuissaan ja mustissa liiveissään baaritiskin luokse nostaen pienen osan tasosta päästäkseen baaritiskin sisäpuolelle.  
Ääni oli hymyilevä ja pehmeän matala, mikä sai ruskeahiuksisen sulkemaan hetkeksi silmänsä, jotta voisi vain keskittyä siihen ääneen, joka sai ihon värisemään. Jotenkin tuo puhe sai hänet myös rauhoittumaan toisella tavalla ja muuttumaan luottavaisemmaksi kuin äsken.  
“Ulkona oli hirveä ruuhka ja parin korttelin päässä oli tapahtunut pieni liikenneonnettomuus, että piti kiertää kauempaa.”  
“Ei se mitään, Rena-san”, se sama mustahiuksinen nainen, äänestä päätellen, vastasi.  
“Hyvä kuitenkin, että tulit, koska sinua on odotettu.”  
“Hauskaa, että olette kaivanneet minua noin kovasti, että odottelitte oikein”, mies purskahti nauruun ja puuhasi luultavasti jotain, koska kuului lasien kilinää.  
“Tietenkin, hymysi on jotain sellaista, että sitä on syytä odottaa”, sama naisbaarimikko jatkoi, mutta kikatti yllättäen omituisesti.  
“Itse asiassa joku muukin on odotellut sinua.”  
“Kuka?” äänessä kajasti selvä uteliaisuus.  
“Ken tietää”, mustahiuksinen vastasi salaperäisesti ja avasi pienesti inisevää pullonkorkkia tehden ilmeisesti drinkkiä.  
“Mene sinä, Rena-san, vaikka tuonne toiselle puolelle. Jotkut asiakkaat saattavat tarvita lasin täyttäjää.”  
“Hyvä on!” punertavanruskeahiuksinen vastasi reippaasti jäämättä nurisemaan mistään ja asteli pitkin askelin toiselle puolelle.  
“Iltaa”, nuori mies näki jo jonkun istuvan tiskin ääressä, vaikkei nähnyt vielä kuka.  
“Mitä saisi olla?”  
Hide-zou avasi silmänsä ja katsoi tullutta suoraan tämän sinertäviin silmiin.  
“Iltaa”, hän tervehti takaisin saaden matalalla äänellään nuoremman pysähtymään kesken askeleen.

Rena tuijotti hetken hämmentyneenä, suu hassusti raollaan eteensä. Baarimikko ei selvästikään ollut odottanut tapaavansa ensimmäisenä toimitusjohtajaa, joka istui tällä kertaa murretun vihreässä puvussa nojaten rennosti baaritiskiin.  
“Kas, tämäpä oli odottamaton yllätys”, leveä hymy kohosi laihemman huulille, kun silmien välittämä tieto oli viimein iskostunut aivoihin.  
“Miellyttävä vai epämiellyttävä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kysyi tasaisella äänellä paljastamatta liikaa ajatuksiaan tai sitä pientä jännitystä, joka sai veren kiertämään nopeammin suonissa.  
“Hyvin miellyttävä”, pidempi vastasi virnistäen ja siirtyi viimein lähemmäksi asiakastaan huomaten tämän olevan ilmiselvästi yksin.  
“Mitä saisi olla?” tämä toisti kysymyksensä ystävällisesti.  
“Toinen pieni olut”, vanhempi vastasi ja työnsi samalla vanhan lasinsa hiukan sivummalle.  
“Vai niin”, baarimikko supisti tutulla tavalla suutaan ottaessaan hyllyltä uuden, puhtaan lasin.  
“Mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen hämmentyi jälleen tuosta ilmeestä.  
“Mitä, mitä?” sinertäväsilmäinen kysyi leikkisästi.  
“Miksi taas teet tuollaisen ilmeen?” liikemies tarkensi ja samassa hänestä tuntui, ettei hallinnut lainkaan tätä peliä.  
“Minkä ilmeen?” nuorempi katsoi uteliaana lyhempäänsä.  
“Supistit jälleen huuliasi ja näytit omituisen riemukkaalta, kun tilasin oluen, kuten muutama päivä sitten, kun kävin täällä viimeksi”, kakkosmies selitti naputtaen muutaman kerran sormillaan tasaista pintaa.  
“Ai, teenkö minä todella niin?” työntekijä naurahti siirtyessään oluthanalle vääntäen kahvasta.  
“Teet”, asiakas vastasi rehellisesti.  
“No, se luultavasti johtuu siitä, mitä ajattelin sillä hetkellä, kuten nytkin”, nuorukainen kallisti lasia ja kaatoi olutta siihen.  
“Mitä sitten ajattelit?” mafiamies kysyi ja heilautti hiukan päätään vieden hiuksia pois peittämästä kasvojaan.  
Hän halusi toisen näkevän kasvonsa kunnolla.  
“Sitä, mitä juomat kertovat ihmisistä”, Rena vastasi hymyillen ja laski juoman lasinalustan kanssa hartiakkaamman eteen.

“Sitä, mitä juomat kertovat ihmisistä?” Hide-zou toisti uskoen kuulleensa väärin.  
“Kertovatko juomat muka jotain ihmisistä?”  
“Juomat kertovat niiden tilaajista”, baarimikko tarkensi nojaten kepeästi baaritiskiin hymyillen viehättävästi.  
“Uskoisiko tuota”, liikemies kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa epäilevänä.  
“Voimmehan me kokeilla”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen huomautti hellästi vilkaisten ympärilleen muihin pöytiin.  
“Näettekö tuon miesnelikon?” nuorukainen viittasi pienesti sivummalla olevaan pöytään.  
“Näen”, voimakasleukainen vilkaisi hienovaraisesti osoitettuun suuntaan.  
Pyöreän pöydän ääressä istui neljä nuorempaa miestä, joilla kaikilla oli mustat, hienot puvut päällään. Nämä näyttivät nuorilta klopeilta, jotka olivat vastapäässeet pois koulunpenkiltä isojen miesten kenkiin.  
“Kuten varmasti huomaatte, heillä kaikilla on varsin hienot drinkit, joissa on jopa sellaisia aineksia käytetty, etteivät he edes tiedä, että niitäkin käytetään juomiin”, sinertäväsilmäinen kertoi matalasti hymyillen kuitenkin kestohymyään.  
“Niin, mutta mitä se kertoo heistä sinulle?” liikemies huomautti uteliaana, koska nuorempi puhui varmalla äänellä.  
“He yrittävät tehdä vaikutusta toisiinsa”, laihempi selitti suoristautuen sitten parempaan asentoon.  
“Kyllähän vaatteet, kehonkieli ja muut kertovat myös paljon, mutta tilattu juoma vahvistaa kaiken. Kun yksi tilasi erikoisemman drinkin, kaikkien muidenkin oli pakko. He haluavat myös osoittaa muulle baarinväelle, kuinka hienoja ja sivistyneitä ovat. He jotenkin kuvittelevat, että hieno juoma tekee muka heistäkin hienoja.”

“Sitäkö se sinulle kertoo?” ruskeahiuksinen katsahti hämmentyneenä ensin puhuttua nelikkoa, sitten pidempäänsä, koska oli ajatellut täsmälleen samoin.  
“Sitäkö nuo juomat kertovat, että he ovat epävarmoja ja yrittävät luoda itsestään mahtavan, hienostuneen kuvan?”  
“Kyllä vain”, sinertäväsilmäinen nyökkäsi ilahtuneena siitä, että tuli ymmärretyksi.  
Tämä kyllä näki juomista ja muusta enemmänkin, mutta eihän kaikkea sopinut heti lähteä kertomaan.  
“Kuten silloin muutama päivä sitten, kun tulitte kahden liiketoverisi kanssa, minä kiinnitin tilauksiinne samalla tavalla huomiota.”  
“Mitä ne kertoivat meistä?” kakkosmies kysäisi matalasti ottaen samalla lasin käteensä.  
Mies ei kuitenkaan juonut olutta, vaan pyöritteli nestettä lasissaan ja antoi salaperäisen hymyn valloittaa hiukan kasvojaan. Tosin, vain hiukan, koska pian käsi kohosi peittämään hymyä.  
“Se isompi, vanhempi herra tilasi sekoitetun vodkamartinin, koska yritti tehdä vaikutusta ja olla myös tyylikkään hienovarainen, kun ei tilannut mitään turhan pröystäilevää drinkkiä leluineen. Samalla hän halusi osoittaa tietäväisyyttä sillä, että sekoitettu martini on parempi kuin ravistettu. Hän yritti tehdä vaikutusta ja esittää sitä vanhinta ja viisainta. Lisäksi hän piti tilaisuuttanne jotenkin hienompana, kuin jotain toista tilannetta”, Rena kertoi viimein muisteltuaan hetken silloista tilannetta, jonka muisti varsin hyvin tietyistä syistä.  
“Se nuorempi, laiha mies taas on selvä kopioitsija, todellinen epävarmuuden ruumiillistuma, koska tilasi täsmälleen saman, kuin ensimmäinen. Enkä myöskään ihmettelisi, jos hän olisi katsonut liikaa James Bondeja kaivaten samanlaista naistenmiehen mainetta, koska kuolasi työtovereideni perään – oikeasti hän ei edes pitänyt juomasta pienen irvistelynsä perusteella, mikä kertoo sen, miten kokematon oikeasti on.”  
“Mielenkiintoista. Minusta tuntuu, että olet oikeassa”, Hide-zou nyökkäsi mietteliäänä.  
Nyt kun tarkemmin mietti, kuvaus sopi kumpaakin hyvin. Takashimalla oli ollut tarve osoittaa olevansa se vanhempi ja viisaampi kuin hän. Samalla myös herra oli yrittänyt olla tyylikäs ja muista hyvällä tavalla erottuva, vaikka oli ollut todellisuudessa samaa massaa. Kato taas ei ollut lainkaan tiennyt, mitä toimia ja oli kopioinut hyvin paljon liiketoverinsa sanomisia ja tekemisiä. Sitä paitsi, tämä olisi heti luovuttanut siitä lasi-ideasta, kun toimitusjohtaja oli ilmaissut olevansa eri mieltä – tämä oli siis epävarmuudessaan helposti johdateltavissa.

“Mitä taas minun sen hetkinen ja äsken tilaamani sitten kertovat?” mafiamies kysyi hyvin suoraan ja katsoi sitäkin intensiivisemmin nuorempaansa.  
“Kaikenlaista”, baarin työntekijä vastasi salaperäisesti aurinkoisen hymyn muuttuessa hiukan äänen mukana.  
“Kuten?” ruskeahiuksinen kumartui hiukan lähemmäksi.  
“Kuinka kovasti haluatte ottaa selville?” punertavanruskeahiuksinen asetti kätensä pöydälle ja kumartui myös lähemmäksi.  
“Ehkä vähemmän innokkaammin, kuin sinä taas kertoa minulle”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kohotti hiukan kulmakarvojaan ovelasti.  
“Täriset nimittäin, etkä pysty kauaa olemaan hiljaa.”  
“Jäin ilmeisesti kiinni”, baarimikko naurahti huvittuneena kieltämättä asian laitaa.  
“Olette ilmeisen hyvä ihmistuntija.”  
“Tai sitten sinua on helppo lukea kuin avointa kirjaa”, hartiakkaampi piruili hiukan ja joi viimein olutta lasistaan.  
“Au! Eikä ole!” sinertäväsilmäinen marisi leikkisästi ryhtyessään järjestelemään tiskin takana olevia tavaroita, että näyttäisi edes hiukan työtovereidensa silmissä työtätekevältä.  
Samalla nuorukainen vältteli sitä, että joutuisi tarjoilemaan muihin pöytiin ja sitä myöten eroon teräväpiirteisestä.  
“Monethan varmasti olettavat, että oluen tilaaminen kertoo tavallisuudesta ja tylsyydestä”, nuori mies aloitti kertomisen pyöritellen samalla taidokkaasti muutamaa pulloa kädessään.  
“Kyllähän sekin voi kertoa sellaista, samoin kuin se, kun asiakas menee pieneen nurkkapöytään ja tilaa suuren olueen – se kertoo, että mies on masentunut.”  
“Olenko minä mielestäsi masentunut?” vanhemman oli pakko hiukan kiusata.  
“Ette te mikään ilopillerikään ole”, tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut näytti leikkisästi kieltään.  
“Mutta ette te todellakaan olleet masentuneen oloinen, vaan oma itsenne”, Rena sanoi yllättävän pehmeästi saaden Hide-zoun kallistamaan kysyvästi päätään.  
“Te olitte itsevarma ja tiesitte osaavanne asianne. Ette myöskään välittäneet seurueenne mielipiteestä, kun tilasitte olutta, kuten nyt, koska olette todellakin itsevarma. Te pidätte tavallisista asioista, ettekä välitä jokaisessa asiassa olla niin juhlava tai hienostunut. Jotenkin te vaikutatte arvostavan yksinkertaisia, tavallisia asioita – ainakin näin minä uskoisin. Teille ulkonäkö ei ole kaikki kaikessa, vaan se sisältö…”, laihempi jäi hetkeksi katsomaan istuvaa, kunnes tajusi puhuneensa vaihteeksi ohi suunsa.  
“Tai juoman suhteen maku on tärkein”, nuorempi mutisi samassa hiukan punastuneena.  
“Eikös sen kuulukin mennä niin”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi ystävällisesti silmien tuikkiessa mielihyvästä, koska kerrottu mielipide tuntui hyvältä.  
“Miellyttävältähän tuo kuulosti, vaikken voi sanoa ihan suoraan, että olisin tuollainen. Siinä asiassa pitäisi käydä kysymässä tuttavieni mielipidettä ja he kertovat sen turhankin mielellään ärsyttävimpiä yksityiskohtia myöten.”  
“Sitähän varten ystävät ovat”, sinertäväsilmäinen hymyili helpottuneena, ettei ollut mennyt liian pitkälle sanoissaan.  
“He tulevat ja kopauttavat meidät takaisin maan pinnalle.”

“Ei, vaan sitä varten ovat työtoverit, jotka tulevat huomauttamaan laiskottelusta ennen pomoa”, kuului heleä naurahdus, ja mustahiuksinen naisbaarimikko kiersi pylvään takaa.  
“Hauskaa, että olet löytänyt keskustelutoverin, mutta tarvitsemme silti apuasi”, laihin tökkäsi leikkisästi pisintä kylkeen saaden tämän hyppäämään ilmaan.  
“Emme me voi kaikkea tehdä ja sinun pitäisi ohjata ihmisiä pöytiin ja ottaa heidän tilauksiaan vastaan.”  
“Mutta nuo miehet arvostavat enemmän sitä, jos te tytöt ohjaatte heidät pöytiinsä, Ruriko-san”, baarimikko yritti livistää omista tehtävistään.  
“Mutta masentuneet miehet tarvitsevat terapeuttiaan”, lyhyin huomautti tietävästi.  
“Minähän olen jo yhdelle masentuneelle miehelle terapeutti!” tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut osoitti samassa teräväpiirteistä saaden niin liikemiehen kuin työtoverinsa muutaman muun naisbaarimikon kanssa purskahtamaan nauruun.  
“Ja hän näyttää todella masentuneelta”, mustahiuksinen nyökytteli päätään koettaen toipua kuulemastaan.  
“Valitettavasti sinunkin on tehtävä jotain palkkasi eteen.”  
“Mutta kun minä en nyt tahtoisi lähteä heiluttamaan takapuoltani kaikkien nenän eteen”, Rena mutisi pikkupoikamaisesti.  
“Ethän sinä muutenkaan sitä tee”, naisbaarimikko huomautti iskien samassa silmää.  
“Paitsi eräiden tapausten kohdalla…”  
“Älä nyt mustamaalaa minua, Ruriko-san!” punertavanruskeahiuksinen parkaisi kauhistuneena.  
“Sehän oli vain totuus”, laihin huomautti viattomasti muiden alkaessa kikattaa.  
“Häivy siitä häiritsemästä”, baarimikko yritti huitoa työtoverinsa kauemmaksi.  
“Et sinä voi täällä pelkästään lorvailla”, tuttu vaaleahiuksinen naisbaarimikko, joka ilmeisesti oli ainakin vastaavana, käveli Hide-zoun vierelle.  
“Täällä pitäisi tehdä juomiakin.”  
“Jos minä teen niitä juomia nyt jonkin aikaa pääasiallisesti ja te tuotte vain tilauksia?” alakynteen jäänyt mutisi vilkaisten pahoittelevan nolostuneena voimakasleukaista, joka katseli huvittuneena näkemäänsä.  
“Teekin sitten hyvin”, blondi hymyili ymmärtäväisesti vilkaistessaan liikemiestä katsoen sitten muita naisia merkitsevästi näiden myhäillessä.  
“Kaksi margaritaa, yksi martini ja kolme talon erikoisuutta.”  
“Selvä on, _miss_ , oliko martinissa sanottu mitään erikoista?” sinertäväsilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti, kuin vanki työleirillä.  
“Ei – tulen kohta takaisin”, pitkähiuksinen sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi ympäri tarkoituksenaan ohjastaa muitakin asiakkaita sopiviin pöytiin.  
“Tytöt, hiukan tahdikkuutta sentään! Töihin siitä!”

Naisbaarimikot erkaantuivat vähitellen osan purjehtiessa hakemaan tilauksia, osan ryhtyessä tekemään vanhempia tilauksia.  
“Anteeksi tosiaan tuo äskeinen”, laihempi ravisti päätään uskomatta tätä mahdolliseksi.  
“Tytöt hiukan innostuvat aina välillä…”  
“Ei se mitään, olihan tuo mielenkiintoista katsottavaa”, kakkosmies hymähti vieden lasinsa huulilleen, kun baarimikko ryhtyi työhönsä kaataen juomia mikseriin.  
“On se raskasta olla talon ainoita miehiä.”  
“Et tiedä vielä puoliakaan”, nuorempi ravisti hiukan päätään sulkien samalla mikserin.  
Sinertävät silmät katsoivat ensin vasemmalle, sitten oikealle katsoen sitten taas uudelleen vasemmalle käyden baarin läpi laajalla kierroksella. Pirullinen virne nousi kapeille kasvoille, kun metalliset astiat nostettiin pään vierelle käsien ryhtyessä ravistamaan juomaa.  
Ruskeahiuksinen peitti samassa naureskelevan hymynsä sormiensa taakse ravistaen päätään. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata tuosta leikkimielisyydestä ja aikaisemmasta esitetystä kysymyksestä.  
“Menee vähemmän aikaa”, pidempi puolustautui kaataen martinin ottamalleen lasille.  
“Ilmeisesti”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen suoristautui hiukan penkissään laskien lasinsa takaisin alustalle.  
“Tosin, menihän tässäkin vähemmän aikaa, kuin luulin”, Rena huomautti ottaessaan pylvääseen kiinnitetystä telineestä margaritalasin.  
“Missä?” Hide-zou ei ollut aivan varma, mistä puhuttiin.  
“Siinä, että näkisin taas teidät”, tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut vastasi tyynesti laskien lasin baaritiskin sisäpuolella olevalle tasolle ja nappasi toisella kädessään tequilapullon.  
“Myönnän kyllä odottaneeni teidän soittavan, enkä edes uskonut näkeväni teitä täällä tänään, kun tulin töihin.”  
“Et luultavasi olisi nähnytkään minua täällä, ellei antamallesi numerollesi olisi käynyt köpelösti”, teräväpiirteinen selitti tyynesti.  
“Köpelösti?” drinkin tekeminen hidastui hiukan hämmennyksestä.  
“Koirani päätti syödä sen”, mafiamies vastasi rehellisesti.

Renan kaikki liikkeet pysähtyivät täysin ja tämä jäi tuijottamaan useammaksi sekunniksi käsiään. Hitaasti nuorukaisen katse nousi katsomaan Hide-zouta, joka täysin tyynenä joi kulauksen oluestaan. Sinertävät silmät räpsähtivät muutaman kerran järkytyksestä ja suu aukesi yrittäen muodostaa järkeviä sanoja. Mitään sellaista ei kuitenkaan tullut, vaan suuri suu pysyi ympyrän muotoisena. Sanat eivät tuntuneet tavoittavan aivoja lainkaan, että liikemies ehti laskea lasinsa takaisin tasolle ja nostaa uudelleen huulilleen juoden kulauksen.  
“Ette voi olla tosissanne”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen alkoi ravistella päätään epäuskoisena.  
“Tuo oli varmaan jokin hyvin omituinen vitsi.”  
“En valitettavasti harrasta noin perinteisiä vitsejä”, toimitusjohtaja kertoi vakavana ja kaivoi takkinsa taskusta vanhan lasinalustan, josta oli selvästi haukattu palanen irti.  
“Katso itse, jos et usko”, mies ojensi pahvin palasen baarimikolle.  
Varovaisesti pidempi otti entisen lasinalustan käteensä silmät suurina. Tämä joutui samassa toteamaan vanhemman puhuneen totta, koska jäljet olivat selvästi koiran tekemät. Eläin oli napannut mukaansa kirjoitetun nimen sekä kolme viimeistä numeroa sotkien niiden viereenkin jääneen.  
“Miten tämä oikein on mahdollista?” huvittunut hymy kohosi kapeakasvoiselle tämän ojentaessa pahvinpalaa takaisin hartiakkaammalle.  
“Miksi ihmeessä te syötitte koirallenne antamani numeron?” ääni oli tyrmistyneen naurava.  
“En syöttänyt sitä koiralleni, vaan keskustelin numerostasi lemmikkini kanssa”, ruskeahiuksinen otti lasinalustan takaisin ja laittoi taskuunsa.  
“Mitä keskusteltavaa siinä oli?” tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut jatkoi juoman tekemistä huomatessaan erään vaaleaverikön tiukan katseen baarin toisesta päästä.  
Jäljellä olisi vielä kahden margaritan jälkeen kolme talon erikoisuutta eikä nuori mies halunnut vieläkään mennä tekemään muita töitä, vaikka saisikin varmasti kuulla tästä seuraavat sata vuotta.  
“Vaikka mitä”, teräväpiirteinen vilkaisi muualle, kuin asia ei olisi lainkaan olennainen.  
“Kuten mitä?” Rena supisti hiukan huuliaan tunnistaen tämän leikin hyvin.  
“Kuinka kovasti haluat tietää?” Hide-zou kysyi matalasti nojaten sitten kyynärpäillään baaritiskiin katsoen nuorempaa silmäkulmiensa alta salaperäisen intensiivisesti.  
“Yhtä kovasti, kuin te haluatte kertoa”, juomantekijä kuiskasi matalasti kumartuen lähemmäksi, kun oli saanut juomat tehtyä.  
“Kertokaa toki, niin minä tarjoan teille toisen kierroksen.”  
“Se olisi kylläkin tämän illan kolmas kierros, mutta en näe tarvetta humaltua, vaikka sinä ilmeisesti toivot sitä”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsoi merkitsevästi pidempäänsä tämän viheltäessä muutaman kerran viattomasti.

“Tietenkin mietin, että soittaisinko sinulle ja jos soittaisin, milloin”, mies nojasi hellästi leukansa käteen.  
“Mietin, että missä vaiheessa olisi sopiva hetki, vai kiusaisinko sinua antamalla sinun vahtia puhelintasi päiväkausia.”  
“Julmaa”, laihempi huitaisi hiukan hiussuortuviaan.  
“Ehkä”, pukumies ei kieltänyt, mutta ei myöskään myöntänyt olevansa julmuri.  
“Pohdiskelin myös koirani kanssa, että mitä sitten sanoisin sinulle soittaessani. Tosin, Geti oli erimieltä ehdotuksistani, kuten varmaan huomasit äsken.”  
“Täytynee kiittää koiraanne joskus, koska tämä iltahan sai upean käänteen”, baarimikko hymyili leveästi ottaessaan kolme pitkää, laihaa lasia tekemiensä juomien rinnalle.  
“En tosin olisi uskonut Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajan tulevan katsomaan tavallista baarimikkoa töidensä jälkeen ilman muuta seuruetta.”  
“Tiesit siis jo aikaisemmin, että olen Tatemonokilla töissä?” pukumies varmisti peitellen pientä pettymystä äänessään.  
Alkoi olla turhauttavaa, kun ihmiset halusivat tutustua häneen vain työpaikkansa takia. Siihen mies oli pettynyt Sinin kohdalla, koska tämä ei tuntunut ajattelevan häntä muuta kuin kovan tason liikemiehenä.  
“En oikeastaan”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen mittasi alkoholipitoista juomaa laseihin pienillä teräsmitoilla.  
“Ihmettelin parin päivän päästä, että miksette jo soittaneet. Suorastaan revin hiukseni päästä, kun luulin tehneeni jotain tyhmää ja sitten tapahtui jotain hassua.”

“Hassua?” liikemies kurtisti kulmiaan hiukan hämmentyneenä.  
Helpottuneisuus kuitenkin tuntui valtaavan kehoa jälleen, kun ei ollutkaan tullut heti tunnistetuksi.  
“Niin”, Rena nyökkäsi metsästäen samalla eräästä kaapista pienen pullon, jossa oli sinistä nestettä, jonka tarkoitus oli luultavasti antaa juomalle väriä.  
“Menin aikaisin aamulla töihin ja kirosin, tai oikeastaan juttelin teistä erään työtoverini kanssa, kun hänen sisarensa tuli äitinsä kanssa paikalle kinaten kiivaasti jostain.”  
“Mistä?” Hide-zou kysyi, mutta turhankin nopeasti, vaikka yritti olla etäisen viileä.  
“Siitä, kun kyseinen tyttö oli pukeutunut mauttoman pieneen hameeseen, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt rouvan mukaan pukeutua asiallisen tyylikkäästi”, nuorempi tuntui tietenkin huomaavan keskustelukumppaninsa teot ja ajatukset, koska hymy leveni.  
“Minä ja työtoverini jouduimme sitten keskelle kinaa siitä, millaisista naisista Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja Oshiro Hide-zou mahdollisesti pitää. Tulihan rouva oikein esittelemään meille lehdessä olevaa kuvaa, että sanoisimme mielipiteemme”, laihempi selitti lyhyesti ja vinkkasi samassa blondin baarimikon hakemaan tarvitsemansa juomat.  
“Voin lievästi sanoa, että siinä vaiheessa kaaduin sohvalle ja melkein hajotin sen järkytyksestä. Ainakin tajusin, miksi ette ole ehtineet soittamaan…”  
“Tarkoitat varmaan, että kaaduit tuolille tai pöydälle, koska täällä ei ole yhtäkään sohvaa”, liikemies huomautti vilkaisten vielä ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt yhtäkään huonekalua, jota olisi voinut edes jotenkin muistuttaa sohvaa.  
Vaaleahiuksinen nainen saapui hakemaan juomat ja iski välittömästi seuraavan paperin pöydälle, jossa olivat toiset tilaukset. Raskaampaakin raskaampi huokaisu pakeni kapeakasvoisen suusta, koska lista ei todellakaan ollut lyhyt. Eipä nuori mies keksinytkään muuta, kuin kerätä tarvittava määrä laseja eteensä täyttääkseen ne milloin milläkin.  
“Ei se tapahtunutkaan täällä”, baarimikko korjasi lasien kilahtaessa puuta vasten.  
“Vaan Kagu ya fuku á la Nakahamassa – siinä nousevassa brändi-liikkeessä, jossa myydään niin vaatteita kuin huonekaluja. Paljon abstrakteja kuvioita, erityisesti patentoitu pisarakuvio, joka näyttää minusta enemmän ilotulisukselta…”, nuorukainen ryhtyi kaatamaan olutta muutamiin laseihin varoen jälleen, ettei juoma kuohuisi liikaa.  
Sen verran keskittynyt puuhaansa juomanlaskija oli, ettei edes huomannut, kun toimitusjohtajan suu raottui pienesti ruskeankellertävien silmien katsoessa kapeita kasvoja hämmentyneenä. Toinen työskenteli tässä baarissa, mutta myös vaatteisiin ja huonekaluihin erikoistuneessa liikkeessä. Fiksuna miehenä liikemies kyllä tajusi, miten toinen vietti päivänsä, mutta se olikin se vieraampi kokemus.  
“Teetkö sinä kahta työtä?” ruskeahiuksisen oli pakko varmistaa.  
“Teen”, tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut myönsi vaihdellen laseja tiuhaan tahtiin, samoin kuin pulloja.  
“Päivällä Kagu ya fukussa ja iltaisin täällä.”

“Eikö se ole aika rankkaa?” Hide-zou huomautti hiukan huolestuneena.  
Ei hänen ollut ikinä ollut pakko työskennellessä kahdessa eri työpaikassa. Kyllähän hän työskenteli Tatemonokilla ja mafiassa, mutta ne olivat käytännössä kylläkin sama asia. Olihan johtajana Asagi ja työt olivat niin samanlaiset.  
“Kai se on”, Rena kohautti olkiaan tehdessään drinkkejä, mutta virnisti samassa.  
“Tai se luultavasti olisi, jos jaksaisin vaivautua ajattelemaan.”  
“Etkö sitten muka ajattele?” voimakasleukaisesta tuo kuulosti hassulta.  
Ei hän välttämättä jaksaisi tuota kaikkea eikä varmasti mafian töitä, ellei jokaisella alalla olisi omia päävastaavia, jotka tiesivät, miten toimia milloinkin. Liikemies olisi jo tässä vaiheessa tullut hulluksi ja järjestökin kaatunut, kuten silloin kun mies oli karannut yakuzansa luota. Joskus pantterimainen olisi kyllä hyvä ottaa hiukan enemmän vastuuta mafiastaan.  
“Jos ajattelee liikaa, siitä tulee este niin itselleen kuin omille haluilleen ja tarpeilleen”, nuorempi vastasi hymyillen pienesti.  
“Kovin moni mies ei tähän työhön suostuisi, ainakaan muutamaa vuotta pidemmäksi aikaa, koska se ei ole sopivaa miehen arvolle, kun täällä on muuten melkein pelkästään naisia töissä. Jos ajattelisin muiden tavoin, en varmasti olisi täällä nyt enkä varmasti olisi tavannut teitä tai juttelisi kanssanne”, pieni naurahdus pakeni täyteläisten huulien välistä baarimikon katsoessa ihailevan hellästi hartiakkaampaa.  
Mielessään kakkosmies kiitti henkiä siitä, että istui tuolissa. Muuten tuo hymy ja katse olisivat varmasti saaneet jalat veteliksi. Tosin, oli myös todella lähellä, ettei hän sulanut siihen lätäköksi.  
“Kyllähän se on välillä uuvuttavaa, varsinkin, jos sairastun, kun pitää ilmoittaa kahteen paikkaan ja saada itselleen sijaiset”, nuorukainen nosteli valmiit juomat tiskille muiden baarimikkojen käydessä hakemassa valmiit juomat jättäen aina muutaman lapun pöydälle, vaikka osa tuli itse tekemään saamansa tilaukset.  
“Se minun on kuitenkin kestettävä, koska tarvitsen rahaa vuokraan, ruokaan, laskuihin ja muihin tarpeisiini, enkä minä voi hankkia parempaakaan työpaikkaa, koska opinnot jäivät kesken”, tämä kertoi ja vilkaisi sitten hymyillen mustahiuksista työtoveriaan, joka käveli ohitseen hymyillen kauniisti.  
“Onneksi täällä ollaan huomattavasti ymmärtäväisempiä. Lisäksi, minä olen jo tottunut tähän.”

“Kuinka nyt opinnot jäivät kesken?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi varovaisesti.  
Asia saattoi olla arka, koska toinen ei ollut ilmaissut, että olisi jättänyt ne itse kesken. Tosin, saattoihan olla, ettei menestys ollut riittänyt kovin pitkälle.  
“Kun menin lukioon, isäni joutui työmaalla onnettomuuteen”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen selitti henkäisten pienesti, kun viimein sai hetken aikaa hengähtää.  
“Hänen jalkansa jäi romahtavien palkkien alle ja hänestä tuli rampa. Hän joutui jäämään sairaseläkkeelle eikä saanut mistään mitään työtä, koska ei osannut omien sanojensa mukaan tehdä mitään muita töitä. Isä masentui ja alkoi juoda itsesäälissä ja jalkansa kipujen takia sakea ja muita vahvoja viinoja.”  
Sanat saivat ilman kylmenemään Hide-zoun ympärillä ja hän katui syvästi, että oli kysynyt tuollaista. Olihan hänelläkin ollut ikävä lapsuus, muttei sentään oma isänsä ollut juonut jatkuvasti. Eniten rintakehään sattui vakavoituneet, hiukan surullisen haikeat kasvot. Mies ei olisi halunnut kuulla enempää, mutta Rena kuitenkin avasi jälleen suunsa puhuen hiljaisemmalla äänellä:  
“Äidillänikään ei ollut kummoista koulutusta. Hän oli työskennellyt muutamassa kaupassa, mutta jäänyt minun syntyessäni kotiäidiksi. Hänen oli pakko palata työelämään, mutta isäni joi kuitenkin melkein kaikki ne tienatut rahat ja meille jäi tuskin mitään laskujen ja viinan jälkeen. Minä keskeytin lukion, kun ei ollut enää varaa ja menin hanttihommiin, mitä sen ikäisenä sain”, sinertäväsilmäinen vaikeni taas hetkeksi ja katsoi suoraan vanhempaa silmiin.  
Katse kertoi sanojen olevan totta.  
“Äiti kuitenkin sairasti tietämättään pitkälle edennyttä munuaissyöpää, jota ei kyetty hoitamaan mitenkään, ennen kuin hän kuoli. Isä sitten veti tietenkin kunnon kännit entisestään ja onnistui kävelemään auton alle.”

“Olen pahoillani”, toimitusjohtajasta tuntui, että hänen sanansa olivat ontot ja täysin hyödyttömät.  
Silti sanat karkasivat suusta, koska ne oli pakko sanoa siinä tilanteessa. Mafiamies oli nimittäin hirvittävän pahoillaan – pahoillaan siitä, että oli kysynyt tietämättömänä tuon kysymyksen. Typerän kysymyksen takia laihempi joutui kaivamaan menneisyyden kaapeistaan hirvittäviä luurankoja.  
“En tarkoituksella halunnut muistuttaa tuollaisesta.”  
“Ei se mitään”, baarimikko ravisti päätään pienesti.  
“Eikä tämä nyt niin surullinen asia ole. Minä jouduin lastenkotiin ja jatkoin töiden tekoa, mutta opiskelin samalla baarimikon taitoja ja tarjoilemista. Oikeastaan minä olin lastenkodissa huomattavasti onnellisempi, kuin aikaisemmin. Siellä oli hyviä ihmisiä ja minä sain kerralla monta sisarta ja veljeä”, kaunis hymy levisi jälleen nuorukaisen huulille.  
“Oikeastaan minä sain sieltä parhaimmat avut elämääni. Sain hiukan koulutusta ja elämä sujuu nyt hyvin.”  
“Tuo kuulostaa oudolta”, liikemies huokaisi uskomatta tätä mahdolliseksi.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät nostivat katseen pidempäänsä tämän siirtyessä ottamaan hiukan kauempaa kaapista jonkun viinaksen.  
“Sinä olet outo”, mies lisäsi toisen palatessa takaisin.  
“Kuinka niin?” Rena kysyi ihmetellen.  
“Joko sinä olet uskomattoman vahva ja urhea, tai jotain päättömän sekopäistä”, Hide-zou tuijotti lasiaan totisena miettien itseään ja kuulemaansa.  
“En ihmettelisi enää tässä vaiheessa iltaa, jos olisit kolauttanut pääsi.”  
“Joku voisi loukkaantua tuosta”, nuorempi naurahti, mutta ei missään nimessä loukkaantuneena.  
“Minä sen sijaan olen utelias kuulemaan perustelunne. Minkä takia muka minä olen uskomattoman vahva tai sitten sekopää?”

“Juuri tuon takia”, ruskeahiuksinen nosti päänsä ylös kohdaten hymyilevät kasvot.  
“Miten sinä oikein jaksat hymyillä kaiken kokemasi jälkeen? Minä en kykenisi, en mitenkään. Minä en voisi mitenkään kävellä pää pystyssä, jos olisin joutunut katsomaan sitä, että isäni ajautuisi juomaan loukkaantumisensa takia ja äitini kuolisi sairauteen, jota ei huomattu ajoissa…”, nopeasti lyhempi käänsi katseensa muualle purren huuliaan saamalleen mielikuvalleen.  
Siinä eivät olleet hänen oikeat vanhempansa, vaan Sayuri ja Yoshiki. Yoshiki oli oikeasti tappanut itsensä, koska sairasti tautia, jota ei voitu parantaa. Ei, vaikka tällä oli ollut kuinka paljon rahaa ja hyviä lääkäriystäviä. Sayuri taas oli muuttunut kylmäksi, täysin vääränlaiseksi, koska oli joutunut tekemään sen, mitä miehensä ei enää pystynyt tekemään. Omalla tavallaan nämä olivat täsmälleen samanlaiset kuin sinertäväsilmäisen vanhemmat, vaikka ei sitä voinut verrata. Alamaailman hallitsijat eivät olleet hänen oikeita vanhempiaan. Ei hänellä ollut koskaan ollut sellaisia.  
“Miten sinä edes pystyt tekemään töitä täällä?” kysymys kuului mutinana kaventuneiden huulien välistä.  
“Minä en haluaisi olla viinan kanssa missään tekemisissä. En kykenisi hymyilemään tai nauttimaan elämästäni mitenkään. En, jos olisin kokenut saman kuin sinä – tai edes puolet tuosta kaikesta.”  
“Ehkä te olettekin kokeneet enemmän”, hellä vastaus sai hartiakkaamman hätkähtämään eikä teräväpiirteinen kyennyt, kuin vilkaisemaan toista hiustensa lomasta.  
Pidempi oli laskenut viinapullon pöydälle ja katseli hymyillen toimitusjohtajaa.  
“Ette te muuten reagoisi tuolla tavalla”, kapeakasvoinen kuiskasi hellästi.  
“Te vain voivottelisitte ja säälisitte hirveästi – ehkä jopa tarjoutuisit viemään äitini haudalle kukkia, Hide-zou-san…”, nuorukainen piti pienen tauon asettaen kätensä puiselle tasolle nojautuen hiukan lähemmäksi istuvaa.  
Ääni oli sanonut pehmeästi nimen, että vahingossa kakkosmies kääntyi kokonaan baarimikon puoleen.

“Te olette kokeneet varmasti sellaisia asioita, joita minä en ymmärrä. Minun lapsuuteni oli kuitenkin onnellinen, vaikka jouduinkin aikuistumaan nopeammin kuin monet ja kokemaan vastoinkäymisiä. Minä kuitenkin seison tässä, koska jokainen kolhu tai haava, joka ei tapa, vahvistaa. Minä en vertaa itseäni muihin, kuten ei teidänkään pitäisi verrata itseänne minuun, koska olemme erilaisia – yhtä ainutlaatuisia, kuin hiekanjyvät, joissa ei ole kahta samanlaista. Voi olla, että olisitte ehkä selvinneet tuosta minua paremmin, ehkä taas ette. Sitä on turha miettiä, kuten menneitä muutenkaan. On suunnattava katse eteenpäin ja luovuttava menneisyyden suruista ajatellen tulevia iloja, vain siten voi vapautua täysin”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen selitti hiljaa puhellen näyttäen äkkiä mietteliäältä.  
“Se on kyllä vaikeata, menneisyydestä irti päästäminen. Juuri sen vuoksi, että olemme, mitä olemme juuri siksi, koska menneisyys on tehnyt meistä tällaisia. Joistakin menneisyyden asioista on pidettävä kiinni, koska ne voivat olla tärkeitä ja ne voivat joskus olla ainoat voimavaramme, kun tunnemme olomme heikoiksi. Joskus ne muistuttavat meitä, miksi olemme tehneet valintamme”, laihempi vakavoitui hiukan ja puristi samassa baaritiskin reunaa sormillaan.  
“Muistan kyllä, miten vihainen olin isälleni, kun hän ratkesi juomaan ja joi kaikki tienatut rahat. Jos hän ei olisi tehnyt sitä, me olisimme ehkä saaneet ostettua lääkkeillä äidille lisää aikaa elää. Vielä heidän kummankin haudalla minä vihasin alkoholia, mutta vasta lastenkodissa minä tajusin, ettei se ollut sen juoman vika. Se, ratkeaako juomaan suruunsa ja millä tavalla, riippuu ihmisestä itsestään ja hänen läheisistään…”, hitaasti tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut kohotti katseensa ylös ja katseli ympärilleen.  
“Minä tajusin vasta lastenkodissa, että isäni etsi pullosta lohtua. Jotakuta, joka kuuntelisi, kun minä ja äiti emme sitä ymmärtäneet tai ehtineet tehdä. Ymmärsin silloin, että maailmassa on monia miehiä ja naisia, jotka luuhaavat baarissa juoden rahojaan loppuun. Sitä ei moni uskoisi, mutta monet varakkaammat herrat tulevat tänne turruttamaan aistinsa, vaikka haluaisivat vain jonkun, joka kuuntelisi ja sanoisi viimein, milloin on syytä mennä kotiin”, Rena kääntyi viimein taas katsomaan Hide-zouta.  
“Minä ryhdyin baarimikoksi, koska halusin kuunnella ihmisiä ja jutella heidän kanssaan. Halusin sanoa, etteivät asiat muutu juomalla eikä se viina ole se auttaja vaan ihmiset.”

He katsoivat toisiaan vaitonaisina eikä kumpikaan kuullut askeleiden kopinaa tai lasien kilinää. Kaksikko vain oli siinä tutkien toistensa sielunpeilejä, kuin eivät olisi koskaan mitään sellaista nähneet. Eivät he olleetkaan. Eivät ainakaan vastaavanlaisia kenelläkään toisella.  
“Pulloon on vain paljon helpompi tarttua ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen, kuin mennä avautumaan ihmisille”, mafiamies sanoi viimein.  
“Joku kutsuisi tuota realistisuuden ja totuuden välttelemiseksi”, vanhempi hymähti samassa katsahtaen jälleen lasiinsa pyöräyttäen juomaa korkeita reunoja pitkin.  
“Joku toinen taas unelmoitsijan maailman pelastamiseksi, ettei kenenkään muun tarvitsisi kokea tuollaista”, lasi nostettiin huulille, mutta ei kuitenkaan kallistettu.  
“Monet taas kutsuisivat sitä marttyyriudeksi. He sanoisivat, että yrität antaa kärsimyksellesi suuremman merkityksen.”  
“Voi ei!” hirvittävä parahdus, jonka varmasti jokainen baarissa olija kuuli, kajahti ilmassa, juuri kun voimakasleukainen oli juomassa olutta.  
“Pelkäsin koko ajan, että kuulostan idiootilta ja minä todellakin kuulostin siltä!” baarimikko valahti baaritiskin taakse epätoivoisena eikä huomannut lainkaan, kuinka elegantti liikemies muuttui vähemmän elegantiksi, kun melkein tukehtui juomaansa.  
Tukahdutetut yskäisyt jäivät nuorelta mieheltä täysin huomaamatta. Tämä vain mumisi voihkeitaan ja omaa surkeuttaan. Ainakin se oli ruskeahiuksiselle parempi, koska hän sai tilaisuuden koota itsensä taas ja lopulta vain kuunnella alhaalta kuuluvaa epätoivoista ruikutusta.  
“Miksi helvetissä minun piti avata suuri suuni?! Kyllä väki jaksoi siitä jo koulussa jauhaa, etten vain osaa ilmaista itseäni kunnolla, vaan vaikutan typerältä kirjailijalta, joka kuvittelee tietävänsä jotain! Miksi minä en vain osaa ilmaista itseäni kunnolla!? Sanon vain kaikkea typerää ja tuon vielä typerämpiä mielikuvia ihmisille! Varsinkin niille, joiden haluaisin saavan itsestäni hyvän mielikuvan…”  
“Minä en tietääkseni sanonut ajattelevani samalla tavalla kuin ne _jotkut_ ”, liikemies huomautti voimatta olla hymyilemättä viimeiselle lauseelle.  
“Enkä myöskään oman käsitykseni mukaan sanonut ajattelevani mitenkään noin”, mies päätti nopeasti juoda loput oluestaan, ettei vahingossakaan voisi tukehtua siihen myöhemmin.  
Olisi hyvin noloa kuolla tässä vaiheessa olutlasiin. Siitähän tulisi todella hyvä hautakirjoitus, jos Ruiza ja muut saisivat olla valitsemassa…

Vähitellen tiskin takaa nousi punertavanruskeita hiuksia ja viimein sinertävät silmät, jotka katsoivat häpeävän kysyvästi voimakasleukaista, kuin tämä olisi suurikin hirviö tai ylijumala jostain suuresta tarusta, jota ei pitänyt katsoa suoraan silmiin. Muussa tapauksessa jotain hirvittävää saattaisi tapahtua.  
“Mitä te sitten ajattelitte, Hide-zou-san?” baarimikko mutisi söpösti.  
“Sitä, että vain Rena-san voisi elää noin ja vielä ylpeänä siitä, mitä on”, Hide-zou hymyili ystävällisesti laskiessaan tyhjennetyn lasin pöydälle.  
“Tuollaista rohkeutta ja viisautta ei kovin monella ole. Jotenkin haluaisin olla itse samanlainen enkä voi, kuin vain arvostaa tuollaista tapaa elää ja ajatella. Oikeastaan, tunsin oloni varsin kateelliseksi tuosta taidosta.”

Kakkosmies kallisti hiukan päätään ja vei otsahiuksia korvansa taakse, mutta tietenkin ne karkasivat jälleen ja laskeutuivat peittämään salaperäisesti puolet kasvoista. Hitaasti ihailevan katseen alla Rena nousi seisomaan punaisempana kuin paloautot. Oikeastaan, kasvojen väri ja punastuksen nouseminen toivat liikemiehelle väkisin mieleen tulivuoren, joka purkautuisi aivan pian. Vaistomaisesti hän jäi siis odottamaan höyryävää savua ja roiskahtavaa laavaa. Eipä laihempi kuitenkaan purkautunut tuliperäisen vuoren lailla, vaikka se olikin hyvin lähellä – päähän olisi tarvinnut tehdä pieni reikä ja iloinen verisuihku olisi päässyt ilmoille.  
“Ei siitä ole mitään syytä olla kateellinen…”, tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutunut mutisi häpeissään, vaikka hymy valtasi taas kasvot.  
“Eikä minussa ole mitään kadehdittavaa, kuten teissä taas on…”  
“Meissä jokaisessa on jotain kadehdittavaa”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti hymyillen enemmän sille, miten sai toisen reagoimaan noin voimakkaasti sanoihinsa.  
“Harvoin sitä ihminen jaksaa muistaa omia hyviä puoliaan, kun vertaa itseään muihin. Mutta sinähän sanoit sen jo aikaisemmin, Rena-san: ei pidä verrata itseään toisiin ihmisiin.”  
“Niin”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi rauhoittuen hiukan, vaikka punasteli yhä.  
Tällä kertaa luultavasti siksi, koska oli piiloutunut äsken baaritiskin taakse.  
“Lisäksi minä arvostan sitä, että teet häpeämättä sellaisia töitä, joita kovin monet eivät välttämättä arvosta”, teräväpiirteinen lisäsi katsahtaen sitten ympärilleen.

Naisbaarimikot tekivät yhä töitään, mutta silmäilivät heihin useammin kuin kerran. Jotkut asiakkaatkin tuijottivat kummastuneita, vaikka suurin osa oli palannut takaisin juomansa ja seurueensa pariin. Ehkä juuri vaihtunut asiakaskunta tai pöydillä olevat lasit saivat lyhemmän miettimään ajankulua, koska ei ollut todellakaan katsellut kelloa. Hänestä alkoi jopa tuntua, että oli vasta hetken aikaa jutellut toisen kanssa.  
Rannekello kuitenkin osoitti, että mies oli istunut baarissa huomattavasti pidempään, kuin oli odottanut. Tosin, osa kuluneesta ajasta johtui siitä, että mafiamies oli joutunut odottamaan baarimikkoa. Ei sillä kuitenkaan ollut merkitystä.

“Minun on valitettavasti lähdettävä”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huitaisi pitkät hiuksensa niskansa taakse ja oikaisi hiukan pukunsa takkia.  
“Koirani on pentu eikä vielä jaksa olla turhan pitkiä aikoja yksin. Minulla on myös hiukan töitä vielä jäljellä.”  
“Odota!” nuorempi olisi varmasti hypännyt tiskipöydän takaa estämään toisen lähtöä, ellei hartiakkaampi olisi välittömästi jäänyt seisomaan tuolinsa viereen.  
“H-haluaisin vielä nähdä teidät, Hide-zou-san”, ilme muuttui äkkiä hiukan epävarmemmaksi, kuin äsken.  
“E-ei teillä sattumoisin olisi tässä viikonloppuna aikaa? Tai edes lauantaina vapaata?”  
“Se on vain järjestelykysymys”, voimakasleukainen vastasi ja hymyili sitten nähdessään kysyvän ilmeen.  
“Sinuttele toki. Mitä olet ajatellut meidän tekevän?”  
“Se saa olla yllätys!” Rena huudahti riemuissaan voimatta hymyillä enää yhtään leveämmin, kun kuuli selvän myöntymisen ja pyynnön puhua tuttavallisemmin.  
Ihme, ettei tämä vielä hyppinyt innosta paikoillaan. Hide-zou ei voinut kuin pyöräyttää naurahtaen silmiään, kun huomasi nuoremman tärisevän innosta ja melkein hierovan käsiään.  
“Tuosta voi päätellä, ettet ole itsekään vielä keksinyt”, vanhempi huomautti pehmeästi ottaessaan viimein salkkunsa jalkojensa lähellä olleesta koukusta.  
“Sitäkin tavallaan”, baarimikko nappasi samassa pari viinapulloa käteensä ja pyöräytteli niitä näyttävästi sormissaan.  
“Oikeastaan pitää vain valita joku nerokkaista ideoistani.”

“Missä sitten näkisimme niin, että mikä tahansa ideasi voi toimia, ja mihin aikaan?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi toivoen, ettei äänestään kuuluisi sitä jännitystä, joka vähitellen alkoi valloittaa hänen vartaloaan.  
Sitähän tämä oli: treffit. Eipä voimakasleukainen ollut viettänyt aikaa muiden kuin ystäviensä kanssa sitten Sinin jälkeen. Olihan mies myös utelias tietämään, mitä toinen oli mahdollisesti keksinyt.  
“Hmm… Miten olisi sen tanssiteatterin edessä kahdelta?” nuorempi supisti jälleen söpösti huuliaan.  
“Vai onko silloin liian aikaista?” sinertäväsilmäinen katsahti äkkiä hartiakkaampaa, koska ei voinut vain ajatella omia liikkumisiaan.  
“Ei ole”, käsi puristi salkun kahvaa lujasti.  
“Näemme siis silloin”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi matalasti ja kääntyi ympäri kävellen muutaman askeleen katseen seuratessa perässään.  
“Muuten, Rena-san”, mies pysähtyi äkkiä saaden tarjoilijamaisesti pukeutuneen hätkähtämään hämmennyksestä.  
Rauhallisesti teräväpiirteinen käänsi päätään katsoen merkitsevästi pidempäänsä silmäkulmastaan.  
“090-2612–8666”, hän luetteli pehmeästi numerot baarin työntekijän suun auetessa hetkihetkeltä enemmän ja enemmän.  
“Sehän oli sinun numerosi, vai mitä?”

“Miten?” Rena sai viimein kysyttyä tuijottaessaan silmät selällään keskustelutoveriaan.  
“Mutta sinähän sanoit koirasi syöneen sen…”  
“En kuitenkaan sanonut missään vaiheessa täysin hävittäneeni sitä”, Hide-zou huomautti hymyillen sitten hiukan pirullisesti.  
“En tietääkseni sanonut, ettenkö muistaisi sitä ulkoa”, yakuzan entinen rakas käänsi selkänsä kohottaen vapaan kätensä ilmaan hyvästiksi antaen väen tuijottaa itseään ymmyrkäisinä.  
“Lauantaihin siis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tässä on eräs mielenkiintoinen tapa Japanissa. Jos osaston tai muun vastaava johtaja sanoo alaisilleen, että lähdetään lasillisille tai syömään, siitä ei voi kieltäytyä – sama koskee professoria, joka on opettajana  
> * 480 jeniä on noin 4 euroa (14.7.2019). Halpa hinta sinänsä, mutta olut on halvempaa kuin muut juomat – lisäksi kyseessä oli pieni olut, koska yleensä lasit ovat aina sellaisia litran tuoppeja  
> * Rena on 175 cm, eli pari senttiä pidempi kuin Hide-zou  
> * Kagu tarkoittaa mm. huonekalua, ya on “ja”. Fuku taas tarkoittaa mm. vaatetta/pukua. Kliseinen nimi, mutta sen takia jätinkin sen japaninkieliseksi (eihän nimiä edes aina käännetä). Á la tulee rankasta ja tarkoittaa jonkun omaa tai tavalla. Tuo oli siis koko sen liikkeen nimi  
> * Esimerkiksi Marimekon unikkokuvio on patentoitu tai vastaavaa yrityksen omaan käyttöön – vähän aika sitten oli se oikeudenkäynti, kun joku muu vaatemerkki oli napannut ilman lupaa kuvion omiin vaatteisiinsa  
> * Pudottakaa vesipisara paperille suoraan yläpuolelta ja katsokaa siitä jäävää näkyä – suunnilleen sen tapainen, hiukan pidemmälle vedetty kuvio on kyseessä  
> * Eivät japanilaiset, kuten eivät suomalaisetkaan, kyllä mene mitään tuollaista kertomaan tuntemattomille ihmisille, mutta Rena ei olekaan mitenkään samanlainen kuin muut ihmiset, kuten eivät tarinani muutkaan henkilöt  
> * Japanissa tapa sinutella ja teititellä on hiukan erilaisempi kuin meillä. Teititellessä kyseistä henkilöä nostetaan korkeampaan asemaan, mutta samalla itseään lasketaan alemmas. Hide-zou antoi siis Renalle luvan puhua hänestä enemmän tasavertaisena


	19. Chapter 19

“Et voi olla tosissasi”, Hide-zou ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä.  
Mies seisoi keskellä suurta hallia selkä suorana tyylikkäässä puvussa, koska oli joutunut vielä lauantaina erääseen liiketapaamiseen. Salkun hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut kiidättämään kotiin lähetin avulla, mikä oli neliskanttiselle esineelle ihan hyväksi. Muuten laukku olisi varmasti pudotettu kovalla metelillä lattialle.  
Korvat eivät halunneet uskoa sitä hassua vierimistä ja kolinaa. Tasaisesti kuului pientä tömähdystä ja erilaisia askeleita, jotka eivät tosin sillä hetkellä jaksaneet kiinnostaa järkyttynyttä mieltä. Muutaman kerran jossain kauempana vilkkuivat erilaiset valot, vaikka muuten paikka oli tasaisen, kellertävän valon alla. Silmät katselivat valkoisia pullon muotoisia esineitä, joita laitteet pinosivat suuren tilan toisessa päässä tietynlaiseen järjestykseen. Liikemies tuijotti jäykistyneenä pitkiä puisia ratoja, joita pitkin vierivät eriväriset, raskaan näköiset pallot.  
“Et voi tosissasi tarkoittaa sitä, että toit minut keilaamaan”, kakkosmies puhui vakavalla, tyrmistyneellä äänellä.  
“Kyllä vain!” Rena hymyili leveästi.  
Tällä oli yllään mukavan kireät, tummansiniset farkut, joissa oli liekkimäistä kuviota lahkeissa. Ylävartaloa peitti ruskea pitkähihainen paita, jossa oli jotain tekstiä hihoissa. Paidan helman alta pilkisti liikkuessa musta nahkavyö, joka oli ilmeisesti ollut käytössä jo useamman vuoden, koska oli paikoitellen kulunut.  
“Onko tässä jotain vikaa?” nuorukainen kysyi ystävällisesti.  
“Näytänkö minä siltä, että olen koskaan keilannut?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi vahingossa turhankin sarkastisesti levittäen käsiään.  
“Et”, sinertäväsilmäinen totesi suoraan naurahtaen mustalle puvulle, valkoiselle kauluspaidalle ja punaiselle solmiolle.  
Olihan laihempi hiukan hätkähtänyt, kun he olivat nähneet teatterin edessä. Pian kuitenkin baarimikko oli ymmärtänyt, että kovan tason toimitusjohtajalla ei oikeastaan ollut usein täysin vapaita päiviä.

“Eikö nyt ole aika opetella?” nuorukainen nappasi ruohonvihreän keilapallon käteensä tutkaillen sitä.  
“Minä kyllä opetan ja voin luvata, että meillä tulee olemaan hauskaa.”  
“Hauskaa kenelle?” vanhempi kohotti merkitsevästi toista kulmakarvaansa.  
“Kyllä sinulla on omituiset ‘nerokkaat’ ideat…”  
“Vai niin”, kapeakasvoinen katsahti muualle seinustalla olevaan pieneen kioskiin.  
“Minun ihmistuntemuksessani taitaa olla sittenkin jotain vikaa…”  
“Kuinka niin?” liikemies hätkähti hiukan.  
“Koska minä en tosiaan osannut arvata, että olisit samanlainen kalkkis kuin ne kanssasi olleet ohukainen ja paksukainen”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen kertoi viattomasti pyöritellen yhä keilapalloa kädessään.  
Äänestä saattoi kuulla selkeän pilkan, samoin kuin käytetyistä sanoista. Olihan tavallaan baarimikolla oikeus hiukan pilkata niitä, jotka taas pilkkasivat häntä ammattinsa takia. Eivät tosin Tatemonokin asiakkaista käytetyt haukkumanimet edes kuuluneet mafiamiehen korviin, kun aikaisempi sana kaikui hirvittävänä pään sisällä.  
_Kalkkis, kalkkis, kalkkis, kalkkis, kalkkis…_  
Oliko hän todellakin sellainen tapoihinsa kangistunut, tylsä mies? Vaikuttikohan hän todellakin fossiililta siinä seistessään?  
“Kyllä minä sinulle kalkkikset näytän!” Hide-zou huudahti säikäyttäen heidän vieressään pelanneen lapsiperheen.  
“Näytän sinulle kohta, miten sitä keilataan!”

“Hienoa!” Rena kääntyi ympäri hymyillen enkelimäistä hymyä sädekehä päänsä päällä, vaikka vanhempi kyllä huomasi selän takana piilottelevan hiilihangon.  
“Minä voin olla ensimmäisenä vuorossa!” rennommin pukeutunut istuutui penkille pienen tietokoneen tapaisen viereen.  
Toisella kädellä tämä kirjoitti kosketusnäyttöä painellen heidän kummankin nimensä ja iski heidän tulostaulunsa näkyviin.  
“Kummallakin on siis kymmenen vuoroa aina jokaisessa pelissä”, baarimikko selitti nousten seisomaan, kun lyhempi tuli lähemmäksi.  
“Tarkoituksena on siis kaataa kaikki keilat. Jos et saa ensimmäisellä kerralla kaadettua kaikkia, sinä voit yrittää vielä toisen kerran omalla vuorollasi. Kone laskee pisteet ja sitten näemme, kumpi voitti.”  
“Vaikken olekaan pelannut, kyllä minä sentään tuon verran tiedän”, hartiakkaampi huomautti koputtaen hellästi luista olkapäätä.  
“Pitää vain varmistaa, ettet ole kuitenkaan samanlainen tylsimys, kuin ne muut liikemiehet”, sinertäväsilmäinen näytti kieltään kakkosmiehelle.  
“Vai tylsimys…”, ruskeahiuksinen murisi matalasti.  
“Tämä tylsimys näyttää sinulle kohta taivaan merkit!”  
“Oi, odotan innolla!” nuorempi purskahti nauruun ja siirtyi sitten heidän ratansa päähän.  
“Tästä tulee hauskaa”, tämä lisäsi nostaessaan keilan rintakehälleen, ennen kuin vei pallon hiukan selkänsä taakse liikkuen samalla eteenpäin.  
Jokainen liike oli hallittu ja kädet toimivat täydellisessä yhteistyössä jalkojen kanssa, kun viimein pallo heitettiin vierimään keiloja kohti. Keilat kaatuivat kolisten, mutta osa kuitenkin jäi pystyyn.  
“Hmm, vain neljä?” Rena totesi suoristautuen.  
Hide-zou kallisti hiukan päätään vilkaisten toisen aikaansaannoksia. Pallo oli kääntynyt vieriessään hiukan vasemmalla ja kaatanut vain neljä reunimmaista kymmenestä keilasta.  
“Toisella kerralla paremmin”, nuorempi huomautti hymyillen ja otti seuraavan keilapallon telineestä  
Aivan yhtä sirosti baarimikko liikutti palloa kolmessa sormessaan ja päästi matkaan kaataen kumoon viisi keilaa yhden jäädessä huojumaan.  
“Kaadu… kaadu… kaadu…”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen mantrasi matalasti saaden teräväpiirteisen tirskahtamaan kuulemastaan.  
Kuitenkin valkoinen, kiiltävä keila jäi pystyyn keskelle kaikkea.  
“Ei voi olla totta!” sinertäväsilmäinen näytti niin hölmistyneeltä, että vanhempi purskahti avoimeen nauruun.  
“Sinun vuorosi, _vanhus_ – kuinkahan kalkkikselta onnistuu keilojen kaataminen noin tiukoissa vaatteissa?” rennommin pukeutunut kääntyi sitten ympäri ja virnisti pirullisesti treffiseuralaiselleen.

“Vanhus… Kyllä minä sinulle vanhukset näytän”, toimitusjohtaja avasi yllättäen takkinsa napit ja veti vaatteen pois päältään.  
Kapeakasvoinen kohotti kulmakarvojaan ihmetellen, kun musta puvuntakki laskettiin tuolille ja käsi tarttui varmasti punaiseen solmioon kiskoen sen pois kaulan ympäriltä. Valkoisen kauluspaidan kaksi ylintä nappia avattiin, mutta sitten hartiakkaampi siirtyi ottamaan keilapallon tutkien sitä hiukan.  
“Peukalo, etu- ja keskisormi laitetaan niihin reikiin”, nuorukainen selitti peitellen pettymystään, kun toinen ei alkanutkaan stripata siinä edessään.  
“Sitten teet vain samalla tavalla kuin minä.”  
“Ehken ihan samalla tavalla, jos aion voittaa sinut”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kiusasi ja siirtyi sitten heidän ratansa eteen katsellen uusia keiloja, jotka oli asetettu tiukaan järjestykseen.  
“Kovat luulot pojalla ensikertalaiseksi”, pidempi naurahti taempana istuutuen sitten vaatteiden viereen katsomaan tapahtumia.  
Hide-zou veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi Renan katseen itsessään ja se tuntui samalla kertaa sekä hyvältä että pelottavalta. Kakkosmies halusi onnistua tässä ja tehdä edes jossain määrin vaikutuksen toiseen. Ei mies aikonut suostua olemaan mikään vanhus tai tapoihinsa kangistunut muumio, vaikka nuo sanat olivatkin tarkoitettu vain kiusaamiseksi. Hitaasti liikemies avasi silmänsä ja antoi katseensa seurata puista rataa kohti keiloja, jotka tuntuivat härnäävän pitkän matkan päästä. Pitäisi antaa niille pieni opetus. Viimein käsi ja jalka lähtivät yhtä aikaa liikkeelle. Keilapallon raskas paino sai liikkeen muuttumaan hiukan voimakkaammaksi, mutta jotenkin myös vähemmän varmemmaksi, kun työntö lähti liikkeelle ja pyöreä esine irtosi sormista. Pallo vieri lujasti kohti keiloja kaartaen lujasti oikealle kaataen vain kaksi reunimmaista keilaa, koska putosi samalla hetkellä kouruun.

“Olen minä huonompiakin yrityksiä nähnyt”, Rena kertoi hiukan lohduttavalla äänellä.  
“Varmasti, ja tuo oli vasta lämmittelyä”, Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan aikonut vielä luovuttaa, koska tehdessään tuon kaiken, hän oli tajunnut jotain.  
“Minullahan on tässä kierroksessa vielä yksi yritys, vai mitä?”  
“Kyllä vain”, nuorempi myönsi, vaikkei uskonut toisen kykenevän parantamaan suoritustaan erityisemmin.  
Teräväpiirteinen siirtyi ottamaan uuden keilapallon ja jäi tuijottamaan sitten taas niitä ilkkuvia keiloja, jotka seisoivat itsevarmoina pystyssä. Niiden olisi vain pitänyt tietää, että hän oli huomattavasti itsevarmempi ja nyt paljon tietoisempi siitä, mitä piti tehdä. Mies otti hiukan vauhtia ja päästi pallon uudelleen vierimään voimalla kohti keiloja. Valtava kolahdus ja rymistely kajahtivat radalla, kun pystyssä olleet kahdeksan keilaa kaatuivat kopsahdellen ja lentelivät pitkin ja poikin seinustaa.  
Tyytyväisesti hymyillen liikemies kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi merkitsevästi nuorempaansa.  
“Taidan olla johdossa”, ruskeahiuksinen naurahti pidemmän hämmennykselle tämän katsoessa ensin kaatuneita keiloja, jotka laite keräsi pois pinoten ne sitten pian uudelleen.  
Seuraavaksi sinertäväsilmäinen käänsi päänsä kohti ruutua, jossa näkyivät pisteet. Vanhempi oli todellakin ohittanut pisteissä heti ensimmäisen erän jälkeen.  
“Aloittelijan tuuria”, baarimikko totesi samassa nousten seisomaan.  
“Sitä paitsi minä annoin vain hiukan helpotusta – nyt alkaa tosi peli!” nuorukainen lisäsi siirtyessään hakemaan keilapalloa.  
Käsi kuitenkin laskeutui yllättäen luiselle olkapäälle saaden tämän pysähtymään ja katsomaan ihmetellen hartiakkaampaa. Ruskeankellertävät silmät kiiluivat omituisen kiihkeästi, kun mies kumartui lähemmäksi kuiskaamaan jotain korvien yli kasvaneiden hiusten taakse.  
“Nytkö vasta?” Hide-zou kysyi matalasti huulten koskettaessa pehmeästi hiuksia ja korvan herkkää ihoa.

Rena henkäisi syvään ja oli vastaamassa, mutta tunsi samassa kylmyyttä, kun lämmin vartalo siirtyi kauemmaksi. Liikemies istuutui vaatteidensa viereen ja asetti ne paremmin, etteivät kalliit kankaat rypistyisi niin paljon. Pidempi jäi katsomaan keilapallo kädessään toisen tyynen rauhallista olemusta, josta äskeinen palo ja voima tuntuivat kadonneet jättämättä mitään jälkiä. Tuntui siltä, kuin äskeinen olisi vain ollut turha kuvitelma, pieni haave. Ehkä voimakasleukainen oli sitä. Ehkä mies oli kokonaan harhaa, jotain sellaista, jota kapeakasvoinen ei voisi koskaan tavoittaa täysin. Saattoihan olla myös, että nuorempi elätteli turhia toiveita, vaikka hartiakkaampi oli suostunut lähtemään ulos ja vielä keilaamaankin. Muutaman päivän takainen tapaaminen ja numeron muistaminen saattoivat vain olla liikemiehen kohteliaisuuksia.  
Totuushan oli, että he olivat täysin eri maailmoista. Laihempi oli lähtöisin huonoista oloista ja kouluttautunut vain baarimikoksi, eikä siinäkään miksikään mestaridrinkintekijäksi. Lisäksi toimitusjohtaja tiesi rennommin pukeutuneen menneisyydestä, kun hän oli mennyt kertomaan siitä, kun puhuminen oli tuntunut harvinaisen helpolta. Sinertäväsilmäinen ei kuitenkaan tiennyt mitään ruskeahiuksista. Ainoastaan sen, että tämä oli hyvin menestynyt liikemies, Tatemonoki-nimisen rakennusyrityksen toimitusjohtaja ja työnsä takia hyvinkin rikas. Vanhempikin teräväpiirteinen oli, hiukan lyhempi ja hyvännäköinen – kävi varmasti salilla treenaamassa lihaksiaan. Siihen tiedot sitten jäivät, vain ulkonäöllisiin piirteisiin, jotka jokainen lehtiä lukeva kyllä tiesi.

Tosin, kuten pidempi tajusi siinä seisoskeltuaan täysin hiljaa saaden ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsomaan kysyvästi, jopa hiukan huolestuneena, tiesi hän jotain, mitä muut eivät välttämättä tienneet. Vaikka lyhempi olikin varmasti kovaksi keitetty liikemies, tiesi juomanlaskija kuitenkin tästä erään pehmeän puolen, jota kaikki muut eivät välttämättä tienneet. Se sai hymyn kohoamaan täyteläisiille huulille, kun silmät huomasivat puvun taskussa olevan lasinalusen, josta puuttui koiran haukkaama pala. Ruskeahiuksisella oli pieni koiranpentu, jonka kanssa oli keskustellut saadusta numerosta. Ehkä tämä kaikki ei ollutkaan typerää pitämisestä tai haaveiden tavoittelua. He kumpikin olivat todellisia toisilleen, ainakin nyt, vaikkakin eri tavoilla. Se saisi riittää, vaikka ihastunut nuori mies kyllä halusi muutakin, mutta se riittäisi – nyt.  
“Varo vain, tulen kyllä ryminällä ohittamaan sinut!” punertavanruskeahiuksinen huudahti kääntyen sitten takaisin rataa kohti.  
Kunpa vanhempi, jonka ajatuksia ja välillä omituisen lämpimän läheisiä tekoja oli mahdotonta ymmärtää, vain huomaisi hänet.

Hide-zoun ja Renan ensimmäisestä pelistä tuli todellakin tiukka, kun liikemies pääsi nopeasti jyvälle liikkeistä ja ideasta. Baarimikko taas lämpeni jokaisella suorituksella yhä parempiin tuloksiin keilojen kokiessa kovia kolhuja keilapallon kaataessa ne yhä kovemmin iskuin. Vaikka heitot muuttuivat yhä vahvemmiksi, siitä huolimatta heillä oli hauskaa. Hymyt olivat huulilla ja nauru herkässä, kun he katsoivat toisiaan tai kiusasivat toistensa suorituksista. He eivät kuitenkaan olleet niin lähekkäin, kuin olisivat voineet olla, koska lyhempi istuutui aina oman vuoronsa jälkeen tutkimaan heidän pistetilanteitaan, jotka todellakin vaihtelivat varsin paljon. Välillä hän oli johdossa, välillä taas punertavanruskeahiuksinen.  
Kymmenen vuoroa kului turhankin nopeasti, kun Hide-zou sitten palasi viimeiseltä vuoroltaan tehtyään upean kaadon.  
“Miltä näyttää?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi ja pyyhkäisi otsaltaan näkymättömän hikipisaran.  
“Sen näkee kohta”, Rena vastasi istuen nenä melkein koneessa kiinni tuijottamassa tuloksia.  
Ruutu pimeni hetkeksi ja alareunasta kohosi hitaasti pieni teksti:  
_“Voittaja on…”_  
Tyynenä, tietäen heidän kisansa olleen hyvinkin tiukka, kakkosmies astui lähemmäksi nuorempaansa ja hymähti pienesti tämän täristessä jännityksestä.  
_“Hide-zou! Onnittelut!”_  
“Sinä voitit!” sinertäväsilmäinen hihkaisi riemuissaan ja kääntyi katsomaan ruskeahiuksista hymyillen iloisena.

Äkkiä kuitenkin hymy katosi ja nuorukainen jäi tuijottamaan voimakasleukaista tiukasti.  
“Ettet vain olisi oikeasti pelannut tätä jo pidemmän aikaa”, kapeakasvoinen kysyi niin epäilevänä, ettei vanhempi osannut kuin purskahtaa nauruun.  
“En, en ole!” mafiamies yritti rauhoittua, mutta se oli vaikeata.  
Hänen oli vain niin hyvä olla siinä toisen kanssa. Pidemmän rentous sai miehenkin rentoutumaan ja hymyilemään paljon helpommin kuin aikaisemmin. Miehen käsi nousi yhä välillä piilottamaan hymyä, mutta ei enää niin usein.  
“Kuitenkin luit ajatukseni töissä ja tulit tänne harjoittelemaan…”, rennommin pukeutunut mutisi leikkien suuttunutta, mikä vain sai toisen nauramaan entistä enemmän.  
“Kuten sanoin, asia ei ole noin”, toimitusjohtaja sai viimein vedettyä henkeä ja kurotti kädellään sotkeakseen laihemman hiuksia.

Liike kuitenkin pysähtyi ja hartiakkaampi vakavoitui sekunnin sadasosassa jääden katsomaan kättään. Nuorempi katsoi kysyvästi pukumiestä. Tällä ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, miksi vanhempi vaikeni niin äkkiä ja näytti vielä, kuin syyllistyisi johonkin hirveään rikokseen. Hitaasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen veti kätensä pois ja vilkaisi muualle hengittäen huomattavasti raskaammin.  
“Sitä paitsi, ei meidän piste-eromme ole kovin suuri”, Hide-zou sanoi sitten nopeasti ja viittasi heidän pisteisiinsä.  
“Minä voitin sinut vain neljällä pisteellä.”  
“Kamala epäonnenluku”, Rena vilkaisi ruutua ja jäi mulkoilemaan tietokoneella olevaa nelosta, kuin se olisi ollut syyllinen vanhemman vetäytymisestä kuoreensa.  
“Oletko sinä taikauskoinen?” toimitusjohtaja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.  
“Jossain määrin”, kapeakasvoinen nyökkäsi iloisena.  
“Minusta on hauska lukea horoskooppeja”, tämä kertoi ja käänsi samassa myrtyneenä katseensa muualle.  
Härän kohdalla oli sanottu tämän aamun lehdessä, että keväällä syntynyt eläinkunnan merkki lähentyisi salaperäisen, ihastuttavan miehen kanssa. Niin ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kuitenkaan tapahtuvan.  
“Entä sinä? Luetko sinäkin horoskooppeja?” sinertäväsilmäinen kääntyi sitten takaisin seuralaisensa puoleen.  
“En”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi lyhyesti.  
“En lue horoskooppeja enkä ole taikauskoinen”, hän päätti sitten tarkentaa hiukan, kun huomasi toisen muuttuvan hiukan surullisemmaksi.  
Liikemies ei halunnut nähdä noilla kasvoilla mitään muuta, kuin onnellisen hymyn. Surullinen katse pisti ikävästi sydämeen ja mieli halusi lohduttaa toista pyyhkien mahdolliset kyyneleet pois.  
“Minun ammatissani ei voi oikein totella sellaisia käskyjä: _kaikki menee huonosti, älä nouse edes ylös sängystäsi_.”

“Ei niin, jos haluaa pysyä huipulla”, baarimikko tirskahti muuttuen huomattavasti iloisemmaksi.  
“Onko se ainoa syy? Sinä et kerro itsestäsi melkein yhtään mitään.”  
“Ei minussa ole hirveästi kerrottavaa”, lyhempi totesi, vaikka se oli valhe.  
Kaikesta ei vain voinut kertoa.  
“Minä en edes tarvitse horoskooppia tietääkseni tulevan.”  
“Kuinka niin?”  
“Koska tiedän täsmälleen, mitä tapahtuu tiettyjen ihmisten seurassa.”  
“Esimerkiksi?”  
“No, tiettyjen kasvojen tullessa tiedän jonkin asteisen katastrofin olevan tulossa”, kolmen kilpailevan yakuzan kasvot kohosivat mieleen, samoin kuin erään nimeltä mainitsemattoman asevastaavan.  
“Muutamien läsnä ollessa tiedän olevani paremmassa turvassa kuin rahat pankkiholvissa. Sitten taas tiedän, keiden kanssa saan lähes poikkeuksetta päänsäryn. Kaikenlaista – niitä kaikkia on mahdotonta tässä miettiä ja kertoa.”  
“Ainakaan sinulla ei ole tylsää”, nuorempi naurahti samassa.  
“Ei todellakaan”, ruskeahiuksinen myönsi katsoen hellästi pidempäänsä.  
“Siispä minun on pidettävä huolta, ettei sinulle tule nytkään tylsää”, täyteläisten huulten hymy muuttui yllättäen pirulliseksi virneeksi.  
Uskomattoman nopeasti juomanlaskija kääntyi koneen puoleen ja painoi muutamaa nappia.  
“Uusi peli! Ja tällä kertaa minä voitan!”  
“Vai niin”, mafiamies pyöräytti silmiään huomatessaan laihemman tanssahtelevan hakemaan keilapalloa.  
Ei siinä mitään, olivathan nuo liikkeet varsin kauniita…

Uusi peli jatkui lähes samalla voimalla, kuin edellinen loppui. Keilahallin työtekijät alkoivat jo pelätä keilojen puolesta katsoessaan kauempaa kaksikon pelaamista. Ehkä sitä oli syytä pelätä, koska vauhdin ottaminenkin tuntui muuttuvan entistä hurjemmaksi. Sillä tosin oli huomattavasti vaarallisemmat seuraukset kuin keilojen kaatuminen.  
Rena otti keilapallon jälleen telineestä, kun koitti hänen kuudes vuoronsa. Huulilla leikki naurava, hyvin voitonriemuinen hymy, koska peli oli sujunut loistavasti. Olihan se edennyt hyvin myös Hide-zoun puolelta, mutta kapeakasvoinen oli kuitenkin johdossa, vaikka vain muutamalla pisteellä. Nyt olisi vain saatava loput neljä kertaa kaikki kaatoina ja voitto olisi varma. Kihisten riemusta ja siitä lämpimästä tiedosta, että ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat jatkuvasti tekemiään liikkeitä, punertavanruskeahiuksinen otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen.

Äkkiä nuorukainen tunsi liukastuvansa jalkojen menettäessä otteen lattiasta. Baarimikon suusta pakeni hirvittävä huudahdus, kun pallo irtosi kädestä ja tömähti lattialle. Sinertäväsilmäin kaatui samassa lattialle tömähtäen kivuliaasti osittain selälleen kääntyen siitä omituisesti kyljelleen.  
“Rena!” kakkosmies säikähti nähdessään nuoremman makaavan heidän ratansa päässä.  
Aivot eivät toimineet, mutta siitä huolimatta keho liikkui, kuin sillä olisi ollut oma tahto. Jalat saivat vartalon hyppäämään ilmaan ja, ennen kuin mies sitä edes itse huomasi, hän oli lähes liukunut pidempänsä vierelle.  
“Rena, sattuiko sinuun?” ruskeahiuksinen tarttui laihempaa kädestä kiinni sormien puristaessa vaistomaisesti raajaa.  
“Murtuiko luita? Iskitkö pääsi? Sano edes jotain!”  
Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista vanhemman sydämen pysähtyessä täysin. Oliko toinen iskenyt päänsä ja menettänyt tajunsa? Missä olivat kaikki lääkärit, kun heitä eniten tarvitsisi!?  
Kesken kiivaiden kysymysten ja pään sisällä pauhaavan huutokonsertin läpi kuului pientä, varovaista naurua. Vahvaleukaisen silmät olivat pudota päästä, samoin kuin korvat, jotka varmasti kuulivat väärin. Hän ei kuitenkaan kuullut harhoja, koska rennommin pukeutunut kääntyi selälleen nauraen yhä kovempaa. Nauru oli niin hyväntuulinen ja huvittunut, että hymy olisi kohonnut myös lyhemmän huulille, ellei hän olisi alkanut ravistaa kieltävästi päätään.  
“Rena, vastaa, oletko sinä kunnossa?” kysymys esitettiin harvinaisen ankarasti, mutta ei kakkosmies osannut sitä kysyä lempeämminkään.  
Sen verran pahasti hän oli säikähtänyt.  
“Olen, olen”, Rena kohottautui istumaan nauraen yhä.  
“Mitä sinä siinä oikein naurat?” Hide-zouta tilanne ei taas huvittanut yhtään.  
“Olisit voinut lyödä pääsi tai satuttaa itsesi muuten.”  
“Mutta en satuttanut, eikös se ole tärkeintä?” nuorukainen kysyi silmien tuikkiessa.  
“Minä nauran sitä, miten minä nyt sillä tavalla onnistuin säheltämään.”  
“Mitä hauskaa siinä muka on?” teräväpiirteinen ei ymmärtänyt toista lainkaan.  
“Elämä vain näyttää valoisammalta, jos kykenee nauramaan itselleen ja omille mokilleen”, sinertäväsilmäinen hymyili ja katsoi sitten kättään, jota vanhempi puristi yhä.  
“Lisäksi, minusta tuntuu hyvältä, kun olet siinä lähelläni. Pidän siitä, että olet huolissasi minusta, vaikken edes tarkoituksellani halunnut huolestuttaa sinua… Olen vain iloinen, että välität…”, puna kohosi poskipäille, kun laihempi vilkaisi muualle hiukan nolostuneena.

Liikemies jäi katsomaan pidempäänsä miettien tämän sanoja. Elämä vain näyttää valoisammalta, jos kykenee nauramaan itselleen ja omille mokilleen, niinkö? Sitä hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt, paitsi Asagin seurassa. Silloin nauru ja hymy irtosivat helposti, kuten nyt Renan kanssa. Sitä paitsi, olihan hänkin tavallaan nyt mokannut, kun sillä tavalla huolestui pienestä kaatumisesta. Silti mies ei ollut voinut sille mitään, kun oli huolestunut, koska ei halunnut baarimikolle käyvän pahasti. Sen kertoi turhankin hyvin käsi, joka puristi vieläkin toisen sormia kätensä sisään. Lämmin tunne täytti sisältä, kun korvat viimein suostuivat välittämään sanat aivoille – sen pienen kertomuksen siitä, miten hänen välittämisensä teki jonkun oikeasti iloiseksi.  
“Pöhkö”, Hide-zou muksautti hellästi vapaalla kädellään Renaa olkapäähän.  
Juuri kun nuorempi kääntyi ympäri väittääkseen vastaan, kakkosmies kietoi kätensä lämpimään halaukseen puristaen yhä toisella kädellään punertavanruskeahiuksisen kättä.  
“Totta kai minä välitän sinusta, Rena”, toimitusjohtaja kuiskasi hellästi painaen otsansa vasten luista hartiaa nuuhkaisten pienesti paitaa.  
Se tuoksui hyvältä ja puhtaalta. Se tuoksui Renalle, mikä oli tärkeintä.  
Pidempi henkäisi pienesti, mutta sulki sitten silmänsä puristaen taas omalla kädellään toisen sormia. Nuorukainen olisi voinut huomauttaa, että oli epäkohteliasta puhutella tässä vaiheessa pelkällä etunimellä ilman liitteitä, mutta oikeastaan se oli vain söpöä. Söpömpää kuin chanittelu.

He istuivat siinä lattialla halaten toisiaan useamman minuutin haluten vain olla toistensa lähellä. Lopulta heidän oli kuitenkin pakko nousta ylös ja jatkaa peliä, mutta nyt se eteni paljon hitaammin. Eivät he paljoa puhuneet, vaan jäivät katsomaan toisiaan pitkiksikin aikaan hymyillen pienesti. Rena tosin voitti tällä kertaa, vaikka väittikin sitten jälkikäteen Hide-zoun tehneen tahallaan pari huonompaa heittoa. Liikemies taas väitti vastaan kertomatta sitä, että halusi vain nopeasti päästä pois pelaamasta ja mennä juomaan jotain virvoketta, jolloin voisi olla lähempänä laihempaansa.  
Kaksikko istui hetken aikaa pelin jälkeen kahviossa juomassa limua, mutta sitten heidän kummankin oli lähdettävä kotiin. Tällä kertaa tosin mafiamies antoi oman numeronsa seuralaiselleen ja pyysi toista soittamaan, kunhan vain ehtisi töidensä kanssa. Sen sinertäväsilmäinen lupasi riemuissaan, iloiten siitä, että toinen halusi vielä tavata – mennä uudelleenkin treffeille ja tutustua paremmin.

Kotona tervehdittyään ensin Getiä, Hide-zou siirtyi keittiöön, jonne oli jättänyt aamulla tulleen lehden. Hänellä kesti pidempi hetki löytää horoskoopit, koska ei koskaan ollut lukenut niitä aikaisemmin. Nyt uteliaisuus valtasi mielen. Mitähän skorpionin kohdalla sanottaisiin tästä päivästä? Ei sillä, että kakkosmies uskoisi ennustamiseen tai muuhunkaan, mutta eihän se ketään haittaisi, jos nyt kerran lukisi. Löytyivät ne horoskoopit lopulta erään sivun alakulmasta, kun voimakasleukainen kävi lehteä toistamiseen, hiukan hitaammin läpi. Ruskeankellertävät silmät löysivät hetkessä skorpionin merkin miehen istuutuessa tuolille lukemaan ennustusta.  
_“Opi nauramaan itsellesi, ja huomaat silloin erään, joka haluaa tutustua sinuun paremmin. Anna hänelle mahdollisuus siihen. Saatat itsekin huomata, ettei kaikki onni ole elämästä pois suljettu.”_  
Mafiamies hymähti itsekseen ja taitteli sitten lehden kiinni. Ei horoskooppeihin kannattanut uskoa, koska astrologia ja taikausko olivat turhia asioita, jotka vain sotkivat arkielämän. Ei hän tosin voinut kieltää, etteikö tuo ennustus olisi ainakin osittain pitänyt paikkansa. Sen todisti vierestä kuuluva pieni haukahdus, kun koiranpentu tuli kerjäämään ruokaa. Ehkä olisi elämässä aika uskoa hiukan enemmän muuhunkin kuin rahaan ja kylmiin faktoihin. Pienessä uskossa taikaan ei ollut mitään pahaa, koska rakkaus oli kaikista loitsuista mahtavin.

**********

Muutaman päivän sisällä Hide-zou oli kirjoittanut 267 tekstiviestiä Renalle ja Rena taas vastaavasti saman määrän Hide-zoulle. He näkivät toisiaan välillä, kun teräväpiirteinen meni käymään baarimikon työpaikalla, ja vapaa-aikana he puuhastelivat kaikenlaista. Punertavanruskeahiuksinen pääsi jopa ulkoiluttamaan Getiä vanhemman kanssa ja rakastui koiraan ensisilmäyksellä.  
“Sillä on parta!” laihempi oli kiljaissut riemuissaan ryhtyessään rapsuttamaan iloisesti haukkuvaa koiraa joka puolelta.  
Juomanlaskija ja lemmikki tulivat ainakin hyvin toimeen, mikä lähensi liikemiestä ja nuorukaista entisestään. He keskustelivat kaikenlaista ja kertoivat menneisyydestään toisilleen, vaikka kakkosmies pysytteli visusti hiljaa mafiasta ja Asagista. Hän kyllä kertoi, että oli työnantajansa paras ystävä, mutta vanhasta suhteesta ei kuulunut sanaakaan. Omalla tavallaan voimakasleukainen pelkäsi sitä, miten toinen suhtautuisi siihen – pitäisikö pidempi häntä huorana tai oman edun tavoittelijana?

Fyysisesti heidän suhteensa eteni myös, pikku hiljaa. Miehet halasivat välillä toisiaan ja joskus kapeakasvoinen tarttui toimitusjohtajaa kädestä kiinni puristaen hellästi. Ensimmäinen varovainen suudelmakin vaihdettiin vasta muutaman viikon tapailun jälkeen. Heidän suhteensa eteni terveen rauhallisesti. Oikeastaan Renan ja Hide-zoun suhde olisi edennyt rauhallisesti, jos Atsushi ei olisi nähnyt heitä kadulla ja tullut seuraavana päivänä Tatemonokille kiusaamaan kakkosmiestä. Seuraavassa hetkessä Ruizakin soitti ja parkui puhelimessa, miten läheinen ystävä kehtasi pimittää itsellään namumiehiä. Paniikissa ruskeahiuksinen sitten soitti kesken työpäivän baarimikolle, joka teki päivätyötään, ja kysyi suoraan, seurustelisivatko he nyt ihan virallisesti. Sinertäväsilmäinen oli hetken hiljaa toisessa päässä ja kysyi huvittuneena sitten, eikö tuollaisella hätääntyneellä äänellä ennemmin kosittu kuin kysytty seurustelua. Nuorempi suorastaan huudahti naurunremakkansa jälkeen, että totta kai halusi olla toisen poikaystävä.

Rena siis esiteltiin viimein osalle mafiamiehistä, vaikka ennen tapaamista Hide-zou teroitti kaikille, että rikollisjärjestöstä ei saanut puhua yhtään mitään. Ensimmäisenä nuorukainen tapasi Tsunehiton, koska tämä oli niitä harvoja ihmisiä, jotka osasivat käyttäytyä. Tapaaminen sujui hyvin, vaikka etsivä sitten kahvilasta lähtiessä ilmoitti, että Ruiza oli sitten kutsunut kaikki Hide-zoun luokse tutustumaan uuteen tulokkaaseen.

Seuraavana iltana Geti kulutti voimansa täysin loppuun, kun joutui juoksemaan ovelle ovikellon soidessa vähän väliä, kun mafiamiehet tunkeutuivat liikemiehen huoneistoon tapaamaan hermostunutta punertavanruskeahiuksista. Siellä olivat kaikki lähimmät ystävät ja viimeisenä paikalle saapui luonnollisesti Asagi henkivartijoineen. Rena järkyttyi tavatessaan poikaystävänsä johtajan, mutta vielä enemmän tämä järkyttyi kuullessaan pantterimaisen olevan voimakasleukaisen entinen rakas. Eipä siinä illassa ollut aikaa lähteä sitä miettimään eikä oikeastaan kukaan halunnut. Mustatukkainenkin piti huolen siitä, että he kaikki tutustuivat sinertäväsilmäiseen ja samalla tämä itse teki omaa arviointia nuorimmasta. Koko illan näiden kahden välit pysyivät etäisinä, jopa hiukan jäätävinä, kun mustasilmäinen muistutti välillä itse tämän ja toimitusjohtajan suhteesta ja ainutlaatuisesta siteestä.

Muu väki kuitenkin piti kovasti Renasta, erityisesti siitä, kun tämä oli ilmiselvästi syy siihen, miksi Hide-zou oli alkanut jälleen hymyillä ja iloitakin erilaisista asioista. Mitä enemmän aikaa kului, sitä enemmän väki rakasti kapeakasvoista ja Asagikin hyväksyi viimein toisen miehen entiselle rakkaalleen. Tämäkin alkoi päästä vähitellen toisen uudesta suhteesta yli, kun tutustui viimein erääseen nuoreen Kamijoon ja liitti nuoren miehen haaremiinsa. Siitä huolimatta yakuzalla oli enemmän vientiä kuin sormia ja varpaita yhteensä.

Hide-zou taas pysytteli pelkästään Renan kanssa, kuin ei olisi nähnytkään muita. Ongelmaksi tuli tosin se, että eräs rikollisjärjestön johtaja vaati myös huomiota useammassakin mielessä. Omalla tavallaan vanha suola janotti aina vähän väliä toimitusjohtajaa, mutta tunteistaan huolimatta hän pysyi uskollisena uudelle poikaystävälleen eikä tämä epäillyt lainkaan pettämistä. Kyllä kapeakasvoinen ymmärsi hyvänä ihmistuntijana, että entisten rakastavaisten välillä olisi aina jotain ainutlaatuista kuolamaansa saakka. Välillä sinertäväsilmäinen olikin hiukan mustasukkainen, kun jotkut sovitut tapaamiset oli peruttava Asagin menojen takia, mutta onneksi toimitusjohtaja osasi hyvin lepyttelyn keinot. Hän nimittäin rakasti sitä luista, laihaa vartaloa, jota rakasteli niin varovaisesti ja hellästi, kuin osasi. Baarimikko sopeutui helposti hänen alleen varmoissa otteissa, joissa ei näkynyt lainkaan merkkiä siitä, ettei vanhempi ollut vuosiin ollut päällimmäisenä. Todellisuudessa liikemies oli vannonut sydämessään, ettei kukaan pääsisi samalla tavalla lähelleen kuin rikollisjärjestön johtaja eikä sitä lupausta tultaisi koskaan rikkomaan.

Suhde eteni hyvin muutamassa kuukaudessa, kun yakuzankin aika meni niin haaremiin kuin erääseen uuteen tyttöön nimeltä Amuro Namie, joka oli nouseva malli lehdissä ja lavoilla. Lisäksi mustatukkainen todella halusi suurimman rakkautensa tulevan onnelliseksi, eikä yrittänyt laittaa kapuloita kaksikon suhteen rattaisiin.

Rena taas nautti Hide-zoun seurasta ja pysyi nöyränä itsenään. Tämä ei tosiaankaan ollut toisen rahojen perässä, vaikka liikemies antoikin rakkaalleen mahdollisuuden lopettaa toisen työnsä. Punertavanruskeahiuksinen kuitenkin nautti työstään ja elämästään haluamatta tulla hirvittävän riippuvaiseksi toisesta tai edes olla loisena kyljessä imemässä rahoja. Voimakasleukainen taas muisti jälleen, että ihan tavallisista asioista, kuten oman kullan hymy ja hupsut päähänpistot, saattoivat tuoda sen onnen, jonka oli kuvitellut menettäneensä. He kokivat mukavia asioita, kuten sen, kun Rena sai ikävän flunssan. Eihän sairastumisessa ollut sinänsä mitään hyvää, mutta ei Hide-zou voinut kuin hymyillä, kun baarimikko raahautui hänen työhuoneeseensa, koska päivätyöstä oli potkaistu kotiin paranemaan. Ei nuorempi sitten jaksanut kotonaan yksin sairastaa, vaan raahautui sitten hartiakkaamman luokse täyttämään roskista käytetyillä nenäliinoillaan. Lopulta toimitusjohtaja sai suostuteltua kapeakasvoisen menemään Getin luokse kakkosmiehen omaan kotiin. Onneksi nuorukainen suostui siihen, jolloin liikemies saattoi tilata työhuoneeseensa pitkän sohvan vastaavien käyntien varalle.

Kaikki oli paremmin kuin hyvin, kun he olivat olleet yhdessä suhteessa jo useamman kuukauden, vaikka välillä olikin ollut hetkiä, etteivät he voineetkaan nähdä toisiaan. Pidempi ajanjakso tapahtui mafiapuuhien takia, kun yakuzan oli pakko ottaa kakkosmiehensä mukaan tapaamaan Yhdysvalloissa muutamaa Yoshikin tuttua kummisetää. Kymmenen päivän matkan aikana mafiamies oli vain miettinyt rakastaan ja sitä, mitä he tekisivät nähdessään toisensa. Kotiin päästyään mies tietenkin tervehti koiraansa, joka oli kaivannut isäntäänsä oikein kovasti. Sen kertoi vaaleanpunainen, lipova kieli sekä villisti, vispilämäisesti pyörivä kaareva häntä.  
“Hei Geti!” Hide-zou jätti laukkunsa eteiseen ja asteli pitkin askelin yrittäen varoa ympärillään hyppivää eläintä.  
“Oliko ikävä?”  
Iloinen haukunta kajasti huoneistossa lemmikin kiehnätessä miehen jaloissa. Musta eläin hieroi päätään vasten polvia ja etutassut raapivat housuja vaatien rapsutuksia.  
“Niin minullakin sinua”, kakkosmies polvistui koiran viereen sormien rapsuttaessa korvan takaa.  
“Onko Rena huolehtinut sinusta hyvin?” ruskeahiuksinen puheli lempeästi katsellessaan Getin hymyä.  
“Oletko sinä vastaavasti pitänyt huolta Renasta?”

Kerrynterrieri haukahti terhakasti ja ponkaisi seisomaan takatassuilleen. Etutassut nojasivat vahvoihin hartioihin ja kirsu nuuhki tietään kasvoille, joita piti eläimen mielestä puhdistaa. Mafiamies naurahti samassa kutiavasta kosketuksesta eläimen vain innostuessa siitä.  
“Hyvä tyttö, uskoinkin sinun tekevän niin”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen työnsi viimein hellyyden kipeän otuksen kauemmaksi.  
“Siksi toinkin sinulle hiukan tuliaisia.”  
Rauhallisesti toimitusjohtaja kohottautui seisomaan ja siirtyi toiselle matkalaukulleen etsien pienestä taskusta avaamattoman rouskutikkupussin. Eläimen nenä alkoi heti liikahdella, kun jalat veivät lähemmäksi herkkuja, jotka vain odottivat syöjäänsä.  
“Tehdäänkö tällainen diili, Geti?” kakkosmies veti ruskean herkkutikin pussista polvistuen kerrynterrierin eteen.  
“Sinä saat tämän, ja minä saan soittaa Renalle?”  
Eipä siitä tarvinnut kauaa neuvotella, kun Geti nappasi omansa rientäen nopeasti olohuoneeseen heittelemään rouskua tappaakseen sen varmuuden vuoksi kunnolla. Hide-zou hymyili huvittuneena päättäen huomioida lemmikkiään heti puhelunsa jälkeen. Hän voisi käyttää sen lenkillä ja sitten piilottaa namuja pitkin taloa, jotta eläin saisi leikkiä sydämensä kyllyydestä. Tosin, Rena leikki lähes aina jonkin aikaa sinimustaharmaan koiran kanssa, kun vain tuli käymään. Ainakaan tummalla lemmikillä ei ollut tylsää eikä se joutunut tuijottamaan pelkästään rakastavaisten kuhertelua.

Naurahtaen matalasti koiransa touhuttamiselle liikemies otti kännykkänsä taskusta, kun viimeinkin sai rauhan soittaa. Odotusääni tuuttasi korvaan miehen ottaessa samalla toisen matkalaukkunsa ryhtyen viemään sitä makuuhuoneensa. Voisi tässä nyt, kun ei ollut mitään erityisiä menoja tänään, purkaa tavarat ja keksiä, mitä he voisivat tehdä tässä tulevina päivinä.  
_“Moshi moshi?”_ toisesta päästä kuului viimein vastaus, kun liikemies heitti matkalaukkunsa leveälle vuoteelle.  
“Hei Rena, minä tässä”, liikemies naurahti kuullessaan rakkaansa hymyilevän äänen.  
“Vai oletko jo ehtinyt unohtaa?”  
_“Hide-zou!”_ Rena huudahti ilahtuneena.  
_“Oletko tullut jo takaisin?”_  
“Olenhan minä. Alan kohta purkaa laukkuja”, Hide-zou hymyili kävellessään hakemaan toista laukkuaan eteisestä.  
Ruskeakellertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Getiä, joka oli jäänyt television eteen järsimään rouskuaan, jota piti sirosti etutassujensa välissä.  
“En kai soittanut pahaan aikaan?” vanhempi kysyi hiukan vakavoituen tarttuessaan matkalaukun kahvasta kiinni.  
Kyllä hän muisti sen, että toinen teki töitä myös päivisin. Olihan tämä myyjänä huonekaluja ja vaatteita myyvässä liikkeessä, joka oli menestymässä hyvin. Saattoihan siellä olla ruuhka, vaikka kello olikin yksi päivällä.  
_“Et toki, olen ruokatauolla”_ , myyjä vastasi ja laittoi ruokaa suuhunsa, koska puhelimesta saattoi kuulla pientä pureskelua.  
_“Ihanaa, kun soitit. Olen kaivannut sinua kaikki nämä päivät”_ , nuorukainen kertoi hellästi taustalta kuuluessa hiukan astioiden kilinää.  
“Ja minä sinua, Rena”, kakkosmies kuiskasi hellästi siirtyessään takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa.  
“Ostin sinulle tuliaisia”, lyhempi virnisti samassa avatessaan tuomansa laukun.

Käsi haparoi vaatteiden alle sormien löytäessä viimein mustan juhlallisen rasian. Hellästi hän veti ostamansa tavaran esiin ja avasi kannen katsellen juhlavaa kelloa, johon oli upotettu pieniä timantteja. Se oli yksi muutamasta muusta lahjasta.  
_“Hide-zou, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut”_ , laihempi huomautti moittien pehmeästi.  
_“Sinä olet ainoa tuliainen, jota tarvitsin.”_  
“Minkä minä sille voin, että halusin ostella sinulle lahjoja”, toimitusjohtaja laski ostamansa kellon yöpöydälleen avaten samalla toisenkin matkalaukkunsa.  
_“Kai sinä teit muutakin Yhdysvalloissa, kuin kävit vain ostoksilla?”_ kapeakasvoinen huomautti nousten seisomaan tuolin raapaisuista päätellen.  
_“Miten muuten matka ja liikeasiat sujuivat? Saitteko solmittua Asagi-sanin kanssa hyvät suhteet paikallisiin yrityksiin?”_  
Hide-zou puraisi huultaan kuullessaan Renan sanat. Miehen oli ollut pakko valehdella heidän matkansa syistä. Nuorempi ei tiennyt vieläkään, että Asagi oli oikeasti yakuza ja hän taas tämän kakkosmies. Todellinen syy matkaan oli vanhojen suhteiden vahvistaminen meren takana olevien kummisetien kanssa, mutta sitä ei vain voinut kertoa, vaan oli ollut pakko valehdella. Jokainen teko syyn ja totuuden kiertämiseksi satuttivat hartiakkaampaa, mutta se oli välttämätön paha. Mafiamies ei halunnut saada viatonta nuorukaista sotkeentumaan rikollisuuteen eikä ruskeahiuksinen uskaltanut ottaa selville, hyväksyisikö toinen hänen asemansa alamaailmassa tai rikollista taustaa muutenkaan. Heidän suhteensa edetessä lyhempi oli alkanut pelätä entistä enemmän, että hänen ja yakuzansa puuhien takia menettäisi baarimikon. Viimein hän oli myös ymmärtänyt pantterimaista ja sitä, miksei tämä ollut kertonut totuutta, kun he olivat aikanaan aloittaneet suhteensa. Ei hänkään pystynyt, vaan teki enemmän kuin kaikkensa estääkseen totuutta paljastumasta. Jopa valehteli, jotta sinertäväsilmäinen pysyisi turvassa.

“Ihan hyvin”, pukumies yritti tavoitella ääneensä äskeistä leppoisuutta.  
“Kävimme tutkimassa yritysten tiloja ja tietenkin työntekijöitä ja näiden panosta. Kaikki meni loistavasti, vaikka jouduinkin taas paimentamaan Asagia. Sitä jaksaa välillä miettiä, miksi joudun olemaan itseäni vanhemmalle miehelle lapsenvahti.”  
Nuorukainen tirskahti toisessa päässä ja purskahti sitten raikuvaan nauruun kuvitellessaan päässään hassuja mielikuvia.  
“Ei se ole hauskaa, vaan hyvin uuvuttavaa”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huomautti huokaisten jopa tarpeettoman raskaasti.  
_“Sittenhän sinä tiedät, miltä minusta tuntuu aina välillä”_ , punertavanruskeahiuksinen nauroi heleästi saaden vanhemman hymyilemään myös.  
“En kai minä nyt noin rasittava ole?” voimakasleukainen huomautti ottaessaan muutamat vaihtokengät pois laukuista.  
_“Et, vaan aivan ihana”_ , kapeakasvoinen huokaisi hellästi.  
“Kuten sinäkin”, kakkosmies hymyili rakastavaisesti ja vilkaisi makuuhuoneensa ovelle, kun kuuli tassuttelua.  
Geti sipsutti sirosti paikalle ja nuolaisi huuliaan tyytyväisenä saamastaan herkusta. Eläin riensi sängyn viereen ja jäi tuijottamaan tuimasti ruskeilla nappisilmillään tummia matkalaukkuja. Ymmärtäen nopeasti lemmikkinsä vaatimuksen, toimitusjohtaja työnsi laukkuja syrjemmälle, jotta piloille hemmoteltu otus pääsisi hyppäämään pehmeälle vuoteelle. Tyytyväisesti tuhahtaen kerrynterrieri kipusi päiväpeitteen päälle ja kääntyi sitten raapimaan isäntäänsä rapsutusten toivossa.  
“Itse asiassa olet niin ihana, että haluan nähdä sinut mahdollisimman pian”, teräväpiirteinen jatkoi puhelimeen ojentaen kätensä lemmikkiään kohden antaen sille huomiota.  
“Onko sinulla tänä iltana töitä?”  
_“On, valitettavasti – muuten tulisin heti näiden töiden jälkeen sinne”_ , pidempi mutisi ja ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen saattoi kuvitella tämän mutristavan söpösti suutaan.

“No, sitten me näemme huomeniltana”, Hide-zou sanoi suoraan ottaessaan valkoisen silkkikauluspaidan laukustaan.  
_“Mutta kun minulla on huomennakin iltavuoro”_ , Rena valitteli.  
“Hommaa tuuraaja”, mafiamies kuiskasi matalasti.  
“Haluan nähdä sinut pian ja tehdä jotain erikoista jälleennäkemisen kunniaksi.”  
_“Saat tuon kuulostamaan siltä, kuin olisit ollut kuukauden poissa kymmenen päivän sijaan”_ , myyjä naurahti samassa.  
“Siltä se kylläkin tuntuu”, voimakasleukainen huomautti ja istuutui koiransa viereen vuoteelle.  
“Etkö voisi mitenkään edes yrittää vaihtaa jonkun kanssa vuoroja? Minä voisin vaikka maksaa hiukan ylimääräistä…”  
_“Hide-zou, et sinä voi sellaista tehdä!”_ baarimikko puuskahti epäuskoisena.  
“Katsotaanko?” toinen kulmakarva kohosi haastavasti liikemiehen hymyillessä vinosti.  
_“Ei katsota”_ , kapeakasvoinen puuhasi jotain astioiden kanssa, koska jälleen kuului kilinää.  
_“Hyvä on, minä yritän saada vaihdettua vuoroja.”_  
“Hyvä poika”, vanhempi kehui, kuin puhuisi koiralle.  
“Soita tai tekstaa, kun tiedät, jos saat illan vapaaksi. Minä teen sillä välin suunnitelmia…”  
_“Mitä suunnitelmia?”_ laihempi kysyi uteliaana.  
“Näet sitten”, kakkosmies virnisti salaperäisesti, vaikkei kukaan muu voinut koiran lisäksi todistaa ilmettä.  
“Suosittelen kuitenkin pukeutumaan siistin juhlavasti”, hän lisäsi huomatessaan pennun kaatuvan selälleen silkkipaidan päälle.  
_“Mitä sinä nyt olet saanut päähäsi?”_ punertavanruskeasilmäinen kysyi epäilevästi.  
“Näet sitten huomenna”, liikemies vastasi siihen rapsuttaen karvaista vatsaa.  
“Minä päästän sinut nyt kuitenkin takaisin töihin ja jatkan laukkujeni purkamista.”

 _“Epäreilua, kun sinä et kerro minulle koskaan mitään”_ , nuorukainen mutisi esittäen loukkaantunutta.  
“Eihän se muuten olisi yllätys”, hartiakkaampi huomautti pehmeästi huokaisten sitten onnellisena.  
“Rakastan sinua, Rena.”  
_“Minäkin rakastan sinua, Hide-zou”_ , myyjä kuiskasi hellästi ja lähetti lentosuukon puhelimen kautta.  
“Muista soittaa, kun saat vaihdettua vuoron”, pukumies muistutti vielä.  
_“Oletpas sinä varma, että saan vaihdettua vuoroni”_ , pidempi huomautti huvittuneena.  
“Työtoverisi eivät ole niin julmia, että voisivat kieltää sinulta mitään”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi tietävästi.  
“Minä en ainakaan voisi tehdä niin.”  
_“Toivotaan, että olet oikeassa”_ , Rena sanoi pehmeästi.  
“Toivotaan. Nähdään”, Hide-zou katsahti ulos makuuhuoneensa ikkunoista, kuin olisi voinut muka nähdä rakkaansa.  
_“Hei!”_ baarimikko huikkasi ja sulki puhelimensa, koska tämän oli pakko kiirehtiä töihin.

Kakkosmies laski puhelimen syliinsä katsoen näyttöä, kun sulki puhelimen. Rakastava hymy koristi huulia eikä mieli olisi jaksanut odottaa huomiseen, että he näkisivät toisensa. Kunpa hän olisi voinut vain käydä nappaamassa laihemman luokseen ja kietoa kädet tämän ympärille omistavasti. Sitä ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä vielä tänään, mutta huomenna mies aikoisi todellakin tehdä tuon kaiken ja nauttia mukavasta illasta. Ensin olisi kuitenkin purettava laukut ja hoidettava muut asiat.

“Kuule Geti, ei ole sopivaa löhöillä siinä vaatteideni päällä”, liikemies yritti torua lemmikkiään noustessaan ylös.  
Geti kohotti hiukan päätään, mutta ei näyttänyt merkkiäkään siitä, että nousisi ylös. Koira nautti liikaa siinä makoilustaan eikä tässä kohdassa ollut kuin yksi mahdollisuus saada eläin liikkeelle.  
“Mitä Geti sanoisit, jos menisimme _ulos_?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi matalasti kumartuen hiukan koiran ylle.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät saivat todeta, kuinka nopeasti makuuasennosta saattoi nousta ja vielä nopeammin hypätä sängyltä lattialle. Koira haukkui vaativasti ja alkoi pyöriä ympyrää, kuin ajaisi häntäänsä vaatien riehumisellaan isäntäänsä kiirehtimään. Naurahtaen vielä eläimen riemulle, teräväpiirteinen laittoi paidan parempaan paikkaan vuoteella ja siirtyi sitten kerrynterrierin johdattamana eteiseen. Vaikkei sitä loppupäivää voinut viettää oman rakkaansa kanssa, voisi hän varsin hyvin olla lemmikkinsä seurassa, koska se oli aivan yhtä ihanaa, ellei jopa parempaakin aina välillä.

**********

“Ja sinä valitat, että minulla on hulluja päähän pistoja”, Rena valitti heidän kävellessään valoisassa salissa juhlavissa puvuissa naistarjoilijan perässä.  
“Minä olisin kyllä keksinyt kaikenlaista muuta, mihin ei olisi liittynyt näin ikäviä asuja!”  
“Sinä näytät hyvältä puvussa”, Hide-zou sanoi pehmeästi tarttuen nuorempaansa kädestä kiinni, ettei tämä vain jäisi jälkeen.  
“Mutta kun tämä kutittaa…”, baarimikko raapi kaulaansa, jota kuristi violetti solmio.  
“Älä raavi kuitenkaan itseäsi”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti lämpimästi heidän väistellessään hienon, viiden tähden ravintolan muita asiakkaita.  
“Lupaan kyllä helpottaa kutinaasi, sitten myöhemmin illalla…”, mies lisäsi vilkaisten silmäkulmasta taakseen pirullisesti.  
“Tuo kuulosti hyvinkin lupaavalta”, laihempi lopetti heti raapimisensa heidän pysähtyessä pyöreän pöydän ääreen.

Puhtaanvalkoinen pöytäliina laskeutui kauniisti peittäen pöydän jalat. Valkoinen kangas oli poimutettu muutamista kohdista tuoden koristeellisuutta. Pöydän päällä oli valkoiset posliiniastiat ja kristallilasit. Kaiken keskellä oli kukkakoristeita sekä muutama pieni kynttilä, että tilanne saattoi ulkopuolisesta näyttää hiukan erikoisemmalta liikeillalliselta. Todellisuudessa lyhempi oli halunnut tilanteeseen juhlavuutta, koska halusi heidän viettävän romanttisen illallisen.  
“Älä edes kuvittele”, kapeakasvoinen naurahti samassa, kun vanhempi liikahti tarkoituksenaan herrasmiehen tapaan auttaa seuralaisensa istumaan.  
“Osaan yhä itsekin istuutua”, sinertävät silmät tuikkivat nuoren miehen istuutuessa paikalleen.  
“En epäillytkään sitä”, ruskeahiuksinen hymähti huvittuneena istuessaan itse omalle paikalleen.  
“Olisin vain halunnut saada hyvän tekosyyn suudella sinua poskelle täällä.”  
“Voih, olisi sittenkin pitänyt antaa sinun auttaa minua”, juomanlaskija huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Miksi edes halusit tuoda minut tänne? Muunkin syyn takia, kuin katsellaksesi sitä, kuinka tärisen näissä kutittavissa vaatteissa?”  
“Emme ole nähneet toisiamme vähään aikaan ja halusin meidän tekevän jotain erikoista”, liikemies vastasi hymyillen, kun tarjoilija antoi heille ruokalistat.  
“Ei kai romanttisessa illallisessa ole mitään pahaa?” hän lisäsi, kun naistarjoilija oli siirtynyt muualle ottamaan vastaan tilauksia.  
“Ei tietenkään”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen huomautti hymyillen tutkien enemmän voimakasleukaisia kasvoja kuin ruokalistaa.  
“Minä vain pidän enemmän sinun kokkauksistasi ja kodistasi – minun kotonani kun on hankala tehdä mitään, kun ei ole kaikkia tarvittavia keittiövälineitä.”  
“Kyllähän me olemme saaneet sinunkin luonasi kaikenlaista laitettua – lisäksi Getillä on ollut hauskaa, kun on saanut tutkia koko kotisi läpikotaisin”, kakkosmies hymyili pehmeästi.  
“Se johtuu siitä, että sinä olet vain niin taitava kokki”, pidempi vastasi hymyyn lämpimästi.  
“Tosin, nyt olisin ennemmin minun luonani syömässä ruokiasi kuin täällä”, nuorukainen lisäsi huokaisten raskaasti.

“Onko tässä ravintolassa jotain vikaa?” Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan laskien ruokalistan astioidensa päälle.  
Hän oli varannut juuri tästä ravintolasta pöydän kuulemansa hyvän maineen perusteella. Keittiö ja ruuat olivat useimmissa lehdissä kehuttu maasta taivaaseen eikä parempia arvosteluja ollut saatu missään muualla koko Osakassa. Ruokakriitikot pitivät ravintolaa maanpäällisenä paratiisina ja luonnollisesti mies oli halunnut rakkaalleen vain parastaan.  
“En minä sitä tarkoita – tämä on hieno yllätys”, Rena ravisti päätään hymyillen yhä lumoavaa hymyään.  
“Minä vain pidän eniten sinun ruuistasi. Tiedän sen jo nyt, koska mikään ruoka ei ole maistunut suussani yhtä hyvältä.”  
“Kiitos”, toimitusjohtaja ei voinut kuin hymyillä rakkaansa sanoille.  
“Tässä ravintolassa on vain se vika, ettei sinua päästetä keittiöön enkä minä saa olla sinussa pahemmin kiinni kuin iilimato!” kapeakasvoinen huokaisi sydäntä särkevästi.

Kakkosmies purskahti samassa nauruun muutaman lähellä olevan asiakkaan vilkaistessa heihin pikaisesti, mutta pian nämä keskittyivät vain omiin ruokiinsa. Eipä tosin teräväpiirteinen siitä jaksanut välittää yrittäessään peitellä nauruaan lautasliinaansa.  
“Olen tosissani”, baarimikko sanoi totisena, mutta naurahti sitten toisen tyrskinnälle.  
“Minä olen kaivannut sinua ja haluaisin vain olla sinussa aivan kiinni, mutta en voi – varsinkaan täällä. En halua vaarantaa mainettasi tai Tatemonokin ja Asagi-sanin liikeasioita”, sinertäväsilmäinen vilkaisi kerran ruokalistaa, kunnes sulki sen ja asetti lautasten viereen.  
“Aivan kuin voisit vaarantaa mainettani tai liikeasioita mitenkään”, liikemies sulki oman ruokalistansa ja ojensi kätensä, johon nuorempi tarttui hymyillen.  
“Kyllä me tulemme olemaan vielä hyvin lähellä toisiamme – varsinkin, kun menemme tämän jälkeen minun luokseni”, hartiakkaampi lisäsi katsoen toista ovelasti kulmiensa alta, kun nosti kämmenselän huulilleen.  
“Oletan tuon olleen lupaus”, juomanlaskija kasvot hehkuivat kirkkaammin kuin päivänsäteellä tämä värähtäessä käsisuudelmasta johtuvasta mielihyvästä.  
“Kyllä, se oli lupaus”, vanhempi kuiskasi pehmeästi laskiessaan rakkaansa käden takaisin pöydälle, koska tuttu naistarjoilija tuli kysymään heidän tilaustaan.

He tilasivat kumpikin kevyet, mutta sitäkin herkullisimmiksi kehutut ateriat ja talon kalleinta punaviiniä. Kirkkaat valot välkkyivät laseissa ja saivat juomankin näyttämään juhlavalta. Punaviini valui kauniisti pullosta täyttäen lasit ja pullo jätettiin pöydälle, kun ravintolan työntekijä antoi miehille jälleen heidän kaipaamansa rauhan.  
“Miltä maistuu?” Hide-zou kysyi lämpimästi, kun Rena oli pyöritellyt hetken aikaa juomaa lasissaan, ennen kuin maistoi sitä.  
“Ihanan täyteläinen, hiukan hapan, muttei kuitenkaan liikaa”, baarimikko mietti hiljaa maistellen suuhunsa jäänyttä makua.  
“Ei kuitenkaan liian vahva maultaan, että peittäisi ruuanmaun.”  
“Sepä hyvä”, mafiamies siemaisi hiukan juomaansa todeten viinin olevan todellakin hyvää vuosikertaa, minkä kertoi jo pullon kyljessä oleva etiketti.  
“Minulla on sinulle itse asiassa jotain…”, mies lisäsi yllättäen salaperäisesti laskien kristallilasinsa pöydälle.  
“Mitä?” nuorukainen kysyi hyvinkin uteliaana.  
“Kohta näet”, ruskeahiuksinen myhäili pienesti.  
Käsi sujahti yötaivaansinisen puvun taskuun ja veti esiin pienen lahjapaperilla käärityn paketin. Sinertävät silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun sievä lahja laskettiin pidemmän eteen.  
“Ole hyvä, avaa se”, teräväpiirteinen kehotti lämpimästi.

Hiukan vapisten nuorukainen otti saamansa lahjan pitkiin sormiinsa. Kultainen lahjapaperinauha aukesi hyvinkin helposti, koska se oli sidottu tarkoituksella yksinkertaisesti. Punainen lahjapaperi avattiin varovaisesti, koska laihemmalla oli tapana säästää lahjapaperit ja käyttää niitä uudelleen. Punaisen paperin alta paljastui musta rasia, jota juomanlaskija katseli hämmentyneenä, mutta myös hyvin jännittyneenä. Vapisten yhä enemmän ja enemmän, pidempi avasi rasian älähtäen samassa.  
“Hide-zou, et sinä oikeasti ole voinut…”, kapeakasvoinen änkytti hiljaa voimatta uskoa näkemäänsä.  
“Enkö?” kakkosmies hymyili lämpimästi.  
“Miksi sitten pitelet tuota rasiaa käsissä, jos en olisi oikeasti ostanut sitä?”  
“Mutta Hide-zou, tämä on jo liikaa”, Rena mutisi ottaessaan esiin kalliin rannekellon, johon upotetut timantit kiilsivät valossa.  
“Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut…”  
“Ei ehkä, mutta minä halusin”, Hide-zou oli onnellinen katsellessaan nuorukaisen iloisen häkeltyneitä kasvoja.  
“Et sinä saa silti kuluttaa minuun niin hirveästi rahaa. En halua, että joudut vararikkoon!” laihempi parkaisi kauhistuneena miettiessään, kuinka paljon olisi näilläkin rahoilla saanut maksettua vuokransa ennakkoon, vaikka toimitusjohtaja olikin tarjoutunut useastikin olemaan maksumiehinä.  
“Jos sinun ilahduttamisesi tarkoittaa niin pientä hintaa, otan vararikon mielelläni”, itsevarma hymy, joka kätkettiin tuttuun tapaan käden taakse piiloon, sai baarimikon vaikenemaan nieleskellen.  
“Pidätkö siitä?” hän kysyi pehmeästi nähden punan kohoavan pidempänsä poskille.  
“Pidän…”, punertavanruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi.  
“Hienoa, toivoinkin sitä”, mies huitaisi hiukan pitkiä hiuksiaan ja vilkaisi sitten sivulle kuullessaan lähestyviä askelia.  
Naistarjoilija toi heille tilatut ateriat ja hymyili viehättävästi toivottaessaan heille hyvää ruokahalua. 

Miehet nauttivat ruuasta keskustellen tekemisistään sinä aikana, kun eivät olleet voineet nähdä toisiaan. Tosin, Hide-zoun oli pakko jälleen valehdella ja jättää asioita kertomatta Renalle, vaikka se söikin häntä sisältä. Mafiasta oli tullut osa voimakasleukaista ja kuitenkin mies oli ylpeä siitä, mitä oli. Kakkosmiehen asema oli kunniakas ja hän oli myös niitä harvoja, jotka olivat pysyneet pitkään asemassaan tarvitsematta pelätä jatkuvasti nousukkaita. Tosin, katsoessaan sitä hymyä tai tuikkivia silmiä, kun toinen vain vilkaisi häntä, harmi katosi samassa ja sydän täyttyi rakkaudesta tuota ihmistä kohtaan, joka arvosti häntä sellaisenaan kuin hän oli. Pienistä valheista huolimatta teräväpiirteinen oli ollut aito rakkaalleen eikä muulla ollut väliä, vain sillä, että he saisivat olla yhdessä.  
“Mukavaa, että sinulla on ollut hauskaa”, sinertäväsilmäinen sädehti kuunneltuaan pitkää kertomusta siitä, kuinka rakkaansa oli joutunut Asagin ja tämän henkivartijoiden kanssa kummallisten teinityttöjen piirittämiksi, kun nämä olivat saaneet tietää heidän olevan japanilaisia.  
“Vielä hauskempaa minulla olisi ollut täällä sinun kanssasi”, mafiamies huomautti pehmeästi laskiessaan punaviinilasin pöydälle.  
“Tiedän”, kapeakasvoinen virnisti ja kosketti hellästi ranteessaan olevaa kelloa, jonka oli laittanut viimein käteensä pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen.  
“Minä tosin olisin keksinyt paljon hauskempaa tekemistä, kuin puvut päällä keikaroimisen.”  
“En tiennyt, että ravintolassa syöminen on sinusta keikaroimista”, voimakasleukainen katsahti merkitsevästi nuorempaa.  
“Luulisi tämän olevan sinusta mukavampaa kuin niissä muutamissa juhlissa, joihin olen ottanut sinut mukaani.”  
“Onhan tämä toki hauskempaa, kun ei tarvitse istua tai seistä tuppisuuna, kun ei ole osannut jutella mistään sellaisesta, mitä te isot kihot juttelitte”, laihempi pyöräytti silmiään muistellessaan sitä, miten hölmöltä oli tuntunut niissä muutamissa juhlissa, joissa Asagikin oli tuijottanut harvinaisen pistävästi.  
“Tosin, keksisin jotain paljon hauskempaakin”, tämä huomautti yllättäen laskeutuen hiukan tuolissaan alemmaksi.  
“Mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen kallisti hämmentyneenä päätään ymmärtämättä, mitä tuon hymyn takana piili.  
“Kaikenlaista”, pidempi supisti huuliaan viattomasti.

Äkkiä Hide-zou ähkäisi, tuntiessaan pehmeän kosketuksen nivusillaan. Hän tunsi, kuinka poskensa muuttuivat hehkuvan punaisiksi ja ote syömäpuikoista tiukkeni, että ne olivat hajota. Tasainen, pehmeä kosketus liikkui pehmeästi edestakaisin nivusten avulla ja kävi välillä sisäreidellä saapuen jälleen kiusaamaan puolikuuta, joka alkoi vähitellen kiinnostua vihjeestä.  
“Rena, ei tuollaista täällä”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi matalasti, selvästi nolostuneena.  
“Olemme yleisellä paikalla, hienossa ravintolassa – hiukan käytöstapoja”, liikemies hivutti kätensä pöytäliinan alla ja tarttui rakkaansa jalkaan.  
Karhea sukka tuntui hassulta pehmeän kosketuksen takia, mutta oli sukka aina parempi kuin kenkä. Varmasti jalka siirrettiin pois reideltä ja pudotettiin lattialle miehen toivoessa sen jäävän siihen.  
“Siksi minä teenkin näin”, Rena naurahti ja nosti jalkansa röyhkeästi hivelemään kovettuvaa miehuutta uudelleen.  
“Rena, tuo on ilkeää”, kakkosmies ähkäisi toistamiseen yrittäessään rauhoitella kiihtyvää sydäntään ja vapautta kaipaavaa varttaan.  
“Ansaitset sen”, pidempi vain hymyili jatkaessaan hiukan vaativammin kosketuksiaan.  
“Kuinka niin?” hartiakkaampi hengitti raskaasti.  
“Kun toit minut näin hienoon paikkaan, vaikka minä olisin halunnut tehdä jotain aivan muuta”, sinertäväsilmäinen kertoi viattomasti.  
“Jotain sellaista, josta saisin nähdä, kuinka tärkeä minä oikein olen sinulle.”  
“Sinä olet minulle tärkeä”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi vakavana.  
Tai siis niin vakavana kuin kykeni siinä tilanteessa.  
“Siksi minä toinkin sinut tänne”, hän sai sanottua matalasti.

Kapeakasvoinen kurtisti hiukan kulmiaan ja veti jalkansa sitten pois parantaen samassa istuma-asentoaan. Pöydän alta kuuluvasta kopinasta päätellen kenkä sujautettiin jälleen jalkaan ja nuorukainen nojasi varovaisesti pöytään osoittaen kuuntelevansa.  
“Minä toin sinut tänne, koska halusin sinun tietävän, miten paljon oikeasti välitän sinusta”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi matalasti.  
“Minä haluan ja rakastan sinua todella paljon, enkä halua sinun luulevan, että vain haluaisin tyydyttää haluni sinulla. Olet minulla paljon enemmän, rakkaani. Haluan sinun tietävän sen. Haluan huolehtia sinusta ja näyttää, miten tärkeä olet minulle.”  
“Tuo on suloista, Hide-zou”, baarimikko huokaisi liikuttuneena.  
“Minä tiedän sen, että olen sinulle enemmän kuin yhden illan isku – emme muuten olisi tapailleet niin pitkään – melkein kolme kuukautta. Olen iloinen siitä, että rakastat minua ja haluat huolehtia minusta”, nuori mies työnsi samassa tuoliaan kauemmaksi pöydästä ja kohottautui seisomaan.

Lyhempikin liikahti tarkoituksenaan nousta ylös, mutta ripeästi punertavanruskeahiuksinen käveli jo hänen taakseen. Kädet kietoutuivat vahvojen olkapäiden ympäri sitoen pitkiä hiuksia alleen.  
“En minä tarvitse kuitenkaan hienoja illallisia, jotta tuntisin sinun huolehtimisesi. Haluan vain olla kanssasi, en muuta”, juomanlaskija suukotti teräväpiirteisen päälakea.  
“Minäkin haluan olla sinun kanssasi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kietoi kätensä nuorempansa käsien ympärille vastaten lämpimään halaukseen.  
“Haluan vain välillä hemmotella sinua.”  
“Sittenhän minun täytyy hemmotella vastineeksi sinua, kunhan vain pääsemme sinun luoksesi”, Rena naurahti matalasti ja hipaisi sormellaan Hide-zoun nenää.  
“Miten sinä sen ajattelit tehdä?” kakkosmies kääntyi hiukan voidakseen paremmin katsoa taakseen.  
“Jotain sellaista, mitä kovanaamaiset liikemiehet tarvitsevat aina liikematkojensa jälkeen”, laihempi hymyili sädehtien.  
“Tällä kertaa jotain sellaista, mitä kaikkien liikemiesten kuningas ansaitsee.”  
“Kuulostaa hyvältä, kerro toki lisää”, mafiamies hipaisi sormellaan vaaleata leukaa.  
“Siihen liittyy hierontaa”, pidempi painoi kätensä istuvan hartioille ja hieroi hiukan.  
“Mukavaa, rauhallista musiikkia ja helliä suukkoja. Kaikenlaista mukavaa.”  
“Hmm, tiedät tosiaan, miten minut saa nopeasti haluamaan kotiinpaluuta”, ruskeahiuksinen huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
“Itse asiassa saan sinut haluamaan lähtöä hyvin nopeasti”, kädet laskeutuivat naurahdukset myötä pehmeästi rintakehälle sormien piirrellessä viekoittelevasti pieniä ympyröitä siihen kohtaa, missä nännit suunnilleen olivat.  
“Minä nimittäin haluan sinut kokonaan”, nuorukainen jatkoi puhumistaan.  
“Haluan kiusata sinua, kunnes et pysty enää hillitsemään itseäsi ja suorastaan revit vaatteet pois päältämme. Ja sitten…”  
“Ja sitten?” voimakasleukainen kääntyi hiukan lisää ylävartalollaan tuntien kiihotuksen väreiden johdattavan verta nivusiinsa.  
“Sitten alkavat erittäin kiihkeät leikit”, baarimikko siirtyi yllättäen nopeasti rakkaansa vierelle nostaen kätensä vanhemman poskelle.  
“Ja minä -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Antakaa minulle jookosta armoa keilaamisessa ja keilahallin kuvailussa. Olen käynyt tasan kerran elämässäni keilaamassa ja sekin tapahtui alakoulussa  
> * Joissakin hienoimmissa keilahalleissa on tietääkseni sellainen pieni tietokoneentapainen, jossa näkyvät pisteet, voi katsoa ennätyksiä sun muuta  
> * Neljä on japaniksi yon ja shi. Nelosta pidetään epäonnen lukuna, koska shi on peräisin Kiinasta ja tarkoittaa niin siellä kuin Japanissa kuolemaa  
> * Japanissa on käytössä kylläkin kiinalaiset horoskoopit, mutta myös nämä kauriit, jousimiehet ja muut, ainakin muutamissa mangoissa (esim. W Juliet nimisessä mangasarjassa) puhuttiin ihan kunnolla “eurooppalaisista” horoskoopeista. Tosin, suurempaa painoa laitetaan veriryhmille  
> * Rena on syntynyt 23.4 eli on horoskoopiltaan härkä  
> * Hide-zou on syntynyt 19.11 eli on horoskoopiltaan skorpioni  
> * Yleensä ravintoiloihin täytyy jonottaa ikuisuus pöytävarausta varten, varsinkin hyvin hienoissa ravintoloissa. Joskus peruutuspaikan saaminen on onnekasta, mutta usein arvokkaat asiakkaat pääsevät muiden ohitse, vaikka se kuulostaakin epäreilulta  
> * Koska Rena on ammatiltaan myös myyjä, käytän sitä nimikettä välillä baarimikon lisäksi


	20. Chapter 20

Lause katkesi hirvittävään laukaisuun, joka kaikui seinistä ja ikkunoista, ettei kokenut Hide-zou tajunnut yhtään, mistä ammuttiin. Sen hän kyllä tajusi, että jostain ammuttiin. Rena kaatui samassa hänen syliinsä pelon lävistäessä sydämen ja aivojen jumittaessa paikoilleen. Vaistot kuitenkin saivat kehon hallintaan, kun viereisistä pöydistä kuului kiljuntaa ja ihmisiä hyppäsi pystyyn huutaen, mistä oli kyse. Odottaen mahdollista uutta laukausta, joka tulisi millä hetkellä hyvänsä, kakkosmies tarttui lujasti rakkaaseensa kaataen heidän pöytänsä kumoon. Posliinilautaset ja kristallilasit särkyivät, mutta meteli jäi pieneksi ryntäävien ihmisten pakokauhussa. Nopeasti liikemies kiskaisi rakkaansa kanssaan turvaan pöydän taakse, kun toinen laukaisu kajahti ja ruskeankellertävät silmät huomasivat luodin rei’ittävän pöydän reunaa siitä kohdasta, missä hän oli ollut hetki sitten. Sydän löi nopeammin kuin jäniksellä keuhkojen yrittäessä saada riittävästi happea, kun adrenaliini juoksi suonissa ja olisi halunnut saada hänetkin liikkeelle. Järki kuitenkin sanoi nopeasti, ettei pitänyt juosta. Hän oli ilmeisesti ampujan kohteena ja juoksemalla hän olisi helpompi maali. Mies oli myös varma, ettei kolmatta kertaa enää ammuttaisi. Ammattitaitoinen salamurhaaja ampuisi tasan kerran, korkeintaan toisen kerran korjatakseen virheensä, mutta tässä vaiheessa häivyttiin viimeistään. Lisäksi käsissä oleva henkilö sai mafiamiehen unohtamaan itsensä.  
“Rena, oletko kunnossa? Osuiko sinuun?” teräväpiirteinen kohotti rakkaansa kasvoja kohti itseään.  
Ohut hengitys kuului pihinänä eikä ruskeahiuksinen edes tajunnut vielä, kun jotain lämmintä valui paidalleen ja housuille.  
“Rena, vastaa!” paniikki sai suun huutamaan, kun hartiakkaampi yritti ravistella laihempaa.  
“Rena, oletko kunnossa? Puhu minulle!”  
Lähes olematon hengitys jatkui pihinänä ja hitaasti nuorukainen avasi sinertävät silmänsä. Baarimikko katsoi hellästi vanhempaa ja hymyili pienesti raottaessaan huuliaan. Hitaasti kuitenkin pää vajosi alas pihinän loppuessa siihen, kuin joku olisi vain vääntänyt vivusta toiminnot kiinni sammuttaen laitteen, joka oli tässä kohdassa ihminen.  
“Rena, herää!” toimitusjohtaja säikähti ja yritti saada parempaa otetta laihasta vartalosta, jotta voisi herätellä toista.

Käsi osui johonkin märkään saaden ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen pysähtymään. Hän tunsi jotain lämmintä ja märkää etusormen painaessa vahingossa vartalossa olevaa kohtaa, joka tuntui yllättäen vajoavan. Tahtomatta uskoa sitä mahdolliseksi, mies nosti kätensä vapisten ilmaan. Tumma veri valui sormia pitkin tahraten vaalean käden. Veripisarat, jotka muistuttivat siitä voimasta ja eloisuudesta, mitä oli joskus ollut, tahrasivat puvun takkia ja hihan alta paljastuvan kauluspaidan hihaa. Lämmin elämänneste kirkui korvia särkevästi tahratessaan syntisen käden, joka olisi voinut estää tätä kaikkea tapahtumasta. Tuskin edes hengittäen Hide-zou käänsi katseensa sylissään makaavaan nuorukaiseen, joka katsoi häntä yhä hymyillen, mutta silmien tuike oli sammunut. Niissä ei enää hohtanut se leikkimielisyys ja lämpö kuin hetki sitten. Niistä ei saattanut löytää sitä rakkautta, jota ne olivat olleet täynnä, kun he olivat tänään tavanneet. Vain huulilla oli se sama hymy, joka oli antanut kakkosmiehellekin hymyn. Nyt se sattui enemmän kuin mitään muuta, tappoi jotain miehen sisältä.  
“Rena, herää…”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi käheästi ottaen elottoman ruumiin parempaan otteeseen.  
“Älä kuole… Sinä et saa kuolla…”, hän rukoili, vaikka mieli sanoi sen olevan turhaa.  
Sydän ei tahtonut uskoa. Hetki sitten toinen oli ollut iloinen ja nauranut, nyt tämä makasi kuolleena hänen sylissään.  
“Rena, en voi jättää minua… Ole kiltti, äläkä jätä minua… Minä pyydän… Älä tee tätä minulle…”  
Vastausta ei kuulunut, vaan sinertävät silmät katsoivat yhä eteensä ravistelusta huolimatta ja hymy pysyi yhtä kauniina, kuin aina ennenkin. Nyt se vain oli kammottava kuoleman hymy. Veri valui yötaivaansinisille housuille ja lattialle jähmettyen vähitellen tummaksi, melkein mustaksi lammikoksi jättäen heidät siihen sotkuiseen, hylättyyn ravintolaan, jonka asiakkaat olivat paenneet kuolemaa peläten ulos. Sitä liikemies ei kuitenkaan huomannut. Hän ei halunnut huomata mitään muuta kuin elonmerkkejä: edes tukahtuneen yskäisyn tai olemattoman hengityksen – ihan mitä tahansa.

Odotettua ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, sen tajusi viimein mafiamies, joka lopetti siihen ravistelunsa. Sydän tuntui pysähtyvän, samoin aika ja paikka. Keuhkot lopettivat työnsä hetkeksi, kun kyyneleet nousivat pukumiehen silmiin.  
“Rena…”, hän kuiskasi viimeisen kutsun rukoillen vastausta siihen, kun painoi Renan velton vartalon vasten rintakehäänsä tukien päätä.  
Toivo on aina ollut ihmisten typerä ajatus, johon kaiken menettäneenä vielä tartuttiin. Mikään ei ollut kuitenkaan hirveämpää, kuin huomata toivon olleen hyödytöntä, täysin turhaa.  
“RENA!”  
Tuskan huuto pakeni huulilta kyyneleiden kastellessa punertavanruskeita hiuksia Hide-zoun painaessa tiukemmin kuollutta itseään vasten. Vartalo yritti keinuttaa heitä yhteiseen kuolonuneen. Mies itki suruaan ja tuskaansa kykenemättä näkemään mitään muuta kuin elottoman ruumiin ja veren tahrimat vaatteet. Mieli näki kuitenkin enemmän. Se kävi läpi jokaisen tämän iltaisen ilmeen ja katseen. Muistot veivät jopa ajassa taaksepäin tehden hetkestä vielä tuskaisempaa, kuin se oli. Korvat kuulivat heleän naurun silmien eteen piirtyessä se uskomattoman kaunis ja ihana hymy. Sanat ja äänet pyörittivät toimitusjohtajan aivan toisenlaiseen maailmaan, ettei hän kuullut ulkoa kuuluvia poliisiautojen ja ambulanssien ääntä. Eipä liikemies olisi siitä edes jaksanut välittää itkiessään menetyksensä tuskaa.

Ruskeahiuksinen ei edes huomannut sitä, kuinka joukko mellakkavarusteissa olevia poliiseja syöksyi paikalle aseiden kanssa löytäen vain heidät. Todettuaan tilanteen olevan ohi, he päästivät lääkintämiehet paikalle. Vasta tuntiessaan kosketuksen olkapäällään teräväpiirteinen nosti katseensa saapuneeseen mieheen. Paksuissa poliisien iskujoukon vaatteissa oleva nuori mies, jolla oli ruskeat epätasaisesti kerroksittain leikatut hiukset, katsoi varovaisesti voimakasleukaista.  
“Herra, teidän pitäisi nousta – lääkärien on tutkittava teidät”, nuori mies, jonka nimikyltissä luki Kuroki Mikaru, kertoi rauhoittavalla äänellä.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsoi yläpuolelleen silmät punaisina, kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt mitään toisen sanoista. Tavallaan hän ei edes ymmärtänyt.  
“Herra, teidän on noustava”, poliisi polvistui toisen viereen yrittäen tavoittaa hänet äänellään.  
“Teidät on vietävä ambulanssille, jossa lääkärit voivat tutkia, oletteko loukkaantunut. Tämä paikka suljetaan tutkimuksia varten.”  
Hitaasti Hide-zou veti jalat alleen ja yritti nousta, mutta vajosi sitten takaisin polvilleen lattialle. Jaloissa ei ollut yhtään voimaa, kuten ei ollut käsissäkään, jotka pitelivät yhä Renan elotonta ruumista sylissään.  
“Jättäkää hänet siihen”, Mikaru yritti koskettaa baarimikon päätä, mutta nopeasti liikemies perääntyi kauemmaksi vieden rakastaan mukanaan.  
“Te ette voi tehdä enää mitään”, brunette sanoi hiljaa katsoen säälivästi kyynelistä märkiä kasvoja.  
Kyllä tämä sen näki, että nuorukainen oli kuollut.  
“Kukaan ei voi tehdä enää mitään. Päästäkää hänestä irti ja tulkaa mukaani. Lääkärit ja muut poliisit kyllä pitävät hänestä huolen.”

Kakkosmies ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi jälleen niitä elottomia kasvoja ja kuolleen hymyä, kunnes yllättäen suuteli sylissään makaavan täyteläisiä huulia.  
“Rakastan sinua”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kuiskasi kuolleen korvaan.  
Varovaisesti, kuin saattaisi muka enää satuttaa toista, mies kevensi otettaan. Liikkeet olivat hitaat ja vaivalloiset, kun pitkä hahmo laskettiin lattialle makaamaan ja hiuksia pyyhkäistiin pois kasvoilta. Viimein voimakasleukainen nousi pystyyn, mutta huojahti samassa, kuin olisi kaatumassa.  
“Varovaisesti”, poliisi tarttui nopeasti toimitusjohtajasta kiinni ja tarjosi tukea.  
“Mennään ihan hitaasti tuonne ulos ambulanssille. Siellä saatte tarvitsemanne.”  
“Ei…”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi hiljaa monotonisella äänellä.  
Silmät tuijottivat eteensä, kun he kävelivät varovaisesti pääovelle, joka oli jo eristetty. Poliisit kulkivat edes takaisin ja yrittivät pitää uteliaita poissa paikalta. Osa lainvartijoista kyseli ravintolan työntekijöiltä ja asiakkailta, mitä oli tapahtunut. Muutama lääkäri tutkaili loukkaantuneita, mutta kaikeksi onneksi vammat olivat vain tulleet ryntäilystä ja astioiden särkymisestä eikä mitään kovin vakavaa. Kaksikko käveli ambulanssien luokse etsien jotakuta, jolla ei ollut mitään erityisen tärkeää kesken.  
“Anteeksi, voisitteko tutkia hänet?” univormupukuinen kysyi eräältä lääkäriltä, joka tutki juuri suurta varustelaukkua selkä heihin päin.  
“Toki”, valkoiseen takkiin pukeutunut vanhempi mies kääntyi ympäri.  
Järkytys paistoi niistä tummista silmistä, kun tämä kapsahti taaksepäin kauhuissaan näkemästään.  
“Mi-mi-mitä hänelle on tapahtunut?” vanhin tuijotti ruskeahiuksista, kuin tämä olisi jo kuollut.  
Niinhän olisi helposti päätellyt, jos olisi katsonut vain upeata pukua, joka oli takkia, housuja ja kauluspaitaa myöten veressä. Ruskeiden hiusten latvoissakin oli vertaa, samoin kasvoilla ja huulilla, vaikkei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sitä itse tajunnut. Ei hän ollut huomannut kuolleen suusta valunutta verta, jonka taas Mikaru oli huomannut ja voinut huonosti nähdessään jäähyväissuudelman.  
“Hän on kyllä elossa, mutta hirvittävässä shokissa”, poliisi vastasi auttaessaan Hide-zoun istumaan ambulanssin metalliselle lattialle.  
“Valitettavasti sama ei koske sitä, jota hän piteli sylissään”, mies lisäsi kuiskaten keski-ikäisen nyökätessä.  
Tämä vilkaisi varovaisesti voimakasleukaista, mutta hän ei katsonut takaisin. Kakkosmies tuijotti vain eteensä, vaikkakin hiukan alemmas: suoraan edessään olevaa asevyötä, jossa roikkui langaton radiopuhelin.  
“Minä menen etsimään muutaman virkaveljen ja menemme takaisin sisälle. Yrittäisittekö sillä välin puhua hänelle ja rauhoitella?” brunette jatkoi puhumista hiukan matalammalla äänellä.  
“Meidän on saatava häneltä lausunto.”  
“Se tulee olemaan vaikeata”, lääkäri ravisti päätään katsoessaan kuoleman vakavia, kalpeita kasvoja.  
“Hän on todella järkyttynyt enkä ole varma, saanko häneen mitään yhteyttä. En tiedä, onnistunko muutenkaan, jos tuo mies on Oshiro Hide-zou, kuten olisin tunnistavinani. Hän on lehtien mukaan muutenkin etäinen ja nyt hän on kirjaimellisesti toisessa maailmassa”, mustatukkainen vilkaisi samassa kivettynyttä mafiamiestä, jota ei tuntunut vieläkään tajuavan olevansa yltä päältä veressä.  
“En tiedä, saako kukaan häneen yhteyttä.”

“Minä en edes tiedä, mitä hän ajattelee nyt”, virkapukuun pukeutunut huokaisi katsoessaan myös liikemiestä.  
“Minusta tuntuu, ettei hän kykene miettimään muuta kuin verta ja kuollutta miestä.”  
“Ei…”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi äkkiä hiljaa saaden kaksikon hätkähtämään.  
“Puhelin…”, käsi kurottautui kohti vyöllä roikkuvaa radiopuhelinta.  
“Mitä?” Mikaru hätkähti ja hyppäsi kauemmaksi.  
“Puhelin…”, Hide-zou kuiskasi uudelleen ja yritti voimattomana kurottautua kohti poliisin vyötä.  
“Puhelin?” brunette kysyi, kuin ei olisi tajunnut kuulemaansa.  
“Puhelin”, keski-ikäinen sanoi hiljaa, kuin sana olisi mahtava taikasana.  
“Puhelin…”, sormet tärisivät, kun yrittivät saada otetta radiopuhelimesta.  
“Puhelin”, univormupukuinen toisti ontosti.  
“No anna jo se pirun puhelin hänelle!” lääkäri karjaisi nuoren lainvartijan korvat lukkoon.  
Poliisi otti takkinsa taskusta oman matkapuhelimensa ja ojensi sen ruskeankellertäväsilmäiselle. Istuva tuijotti yhä vain sitä asevyöttä, kunnes hitaasti nosti katseensa tarjottuun esineeseen. Ajan kulkiessa rivakasti eteenpäin tarttumatta ripeydellään liikemieheen, ruskeahiuksinen otti varovaisesti kiinni puhelimesta sormien puristuessa esineen ympärille. Silmät eivät edes katsoneet näyttöä, kun peukalo paineli hitaasti numerot, jotka olivat piirtyneet vuosia sitten mieleen ja jotka hän näppäili yhä päivittäin. Yleensä aivan toisenlaisista syistä, mutta nyt sydän ja mieli huusivat tätä henkilöä.

Peukalo painoi vihreätä luuria ja käsi nosti puhelimen viimein korvalle. Kuuloelimeen soi odotusäänen piippaus, joka toistui muutaman kerran, kunnes iloinen ääni vastasi:  
_“Moshi moshi?”_  
Pala nousi kakkosmiehen kurkkuun tuon äänen kuulemisesta. Silmät räpsähtivät kiinni ja pää vajosi alas pitkien ruskeiden hiusten valuessa sotkuisina ja verisinä peittämään kasvot muulta maailmalta.  
“Asagi?” mafiamies kuiskasi käheästi yakuzansa nimen.  
Hetkeen puhelimen toisesta päästä ei kuulunut mitään, mutta viimein korvat saattoivat tunnistaa raskaan, hitaan henkäisyn.  
_“Hide-zou?”_ Asagi kysyi harvinaisen vakavana aistien jotenkin, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin.  
_“Mitä on tapahtunut?”_  
Hide-zou raotti huuliaan ja yritti kertoa tapahtuneesta. He olivat olleet illallisella Renan kanssa. Jostain oli tullut laukaisu. Ihmiset olivat kiljuneet ja juosseet karkuun. Hän oli kaatanut pöydän ja piiloutunut sen taakse. Hänen käsiinsä oli kuollut ihminen… Rena…

Äskeiset tapahtumat muuttuivat hirvittäväksi mössöksi päässä – painajaiseksi, josta ei päässyt enää vapaaksi. Ote irtosi puhelimesta kasvojen vajotessa verisiin käsiin miehen osaamatta välittää enää mistään yrittäessään estää itseään itkemästä. Puhelin putosi maahan Mikarun parkaistessa omaisuutensa puolesta. Onneksi kännykkä kuitenkin säilyi ehjänä, koska ruutu välkkyi vielä ja puhelimesta kuului ääniä.  
_“Hide-zou? Hide-zou? Mitä siellä tapahtuu? Vastaa!”_ yakuza huusi selvästi säikähtäneenä, mutta toimitusjohtaja ei kyennyt laskeutumaan maahan ja ottamaan puhelinta käteensä.  
Se vaati liikaa voimia eikä hänellä enää ollut niitä.  
Lääkäri astui ruskeahiuksisen viereen ja polvistui maahan ottamaan puhelimen itselleen.  
“Iltaa, täällä on Oni Gingo – lääkäri”, keski-ikäinen mies sanoi puhelimeen rauhallisesti.  
“Kenen kanssa minä puhun?”  
_“Ishikawa Asagin”_ , kuului järkyttynyt vastaus.  
_“Mistä on kyse? Mitä Hide-zoulle on tapahtunut?!”_  
Sairaalan henkilökunnan miehen puheet jäivät teräväpiirteiseltä täysin kuulematta. Hän ei kuullut, kun mustatukkainen kertoi ravintolassa tapahtuneesta ampumisesta ja siitä, että pukumies istui ambulanssi autossa odottamassa tarkastusta. Korvat eivät kuulleet sitä, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja karjui puhelimessa Köziä ja K:ta menemään autolle ilmoittaen tulevansa heti paikalle. Mieli ei huomannut poliisin tarkkailua tai sitä, kun tämä puhelun loputtua otti omansa takaisin palaten sitten töihin. Voimakasleukaisen katse pysyi maassa, johon oli tippunut verta. Pimeydessä mies ei kuitenkaan nähnyt verta, ainoastaan tummia läikkiä, mutta ei todellisuudessa niitäkään. Silmät näkivät vain kuolevan hymyn, joka ei lähtenyt millään pois, vaikka luomet painuivatkin kiinni. Kyyneleet eivät valuneet poskille eikä sitä hirvittävää surua pystynyt näkemään. Mieli yritti torjua sitä tunnetta, kieltää tapahtuneen.

Rena ei olisi kuollut, ei mitenkään. Tämä oli baarissa töissä ja teki juomia jutellen asiakkaiden kanssa. Nuorukainen istuisi varmaan jonkun asiakkaan seuraan ja kuuntelisi tämän huolia ehdottaen lopulta toista menemään kotiin sopimaan riidan vaimonsa kanssa. Niin se vain oli.  
Ruskeahiuksinen ei liikahtanut mihinkään siitä eikä tehnyt elettäkään, vaikka lääkäri pyysi häntä ottamaan takin ja paidan pois, että voisi tarkistaa, oliko tässä haavoja. Edes kosketus ei saanut mitään aikaiseksi, vaan vartalo oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Vanhempi mies ei saanut edes kättä nousemaan pystyyn, että olisi voinut yrittää saada takkia pois. Tämä yritti puhua rauhoittavalla, matalan hiljaisella äänellä hakien katsekontaktia alhaalta. Se ei kuitenkaan hyödyttänyt, eikä lääkäri tavoittanut niitä silmiä tai edes saanut toista kuuntelemaan puhettaan. Lopulta mustatukkaisen oli pakko luovuttaa, vaikka tämä jäikin seisomaan siihen viereen nojaten ambulanssiin. Muutama muu lääkäri kävi paikalla ja vanhin kertoi, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta kukaan ei osannut auttaa. Kukaan paikalla olijoista ei ymmärtänyt, ettei vahvakasvoinen mies pelkästään istunut siinä. Hän nimittäin odotti. Odotti hiljaa pelastustaan, jonka rukoili mielessään tulevan nopeasti paikalle.

Onneksi siihen rukoukseen vastattiin, mutta kyseessähän ei ollut elämästä ja kuolemasta määräävä jumala, vaan mies, joka rakasti ruskeahiuksista eniten koko maailmassa. Se selvisi hyvin nopeasti myös lääkintämiehille, kun he kuulivat hirvittävää moottorin huutoa, rämähdyksen ja vinguntaa, kun moottorilla toimiva kulkuneuvo pysäytettiin. Hirvittävät kolme paukahdusta saivat ihmiset hätkähtämään niin ravintolan sisällä kuin turva-aidan takana seisovat. Eniten heidät ja varsinkin poliisit, jotka vaistomaisesti hakivat otetta aseista, säikäytti vihainen karjunta.  
“POIS EDESTÄNI ÄÄLIÖT! MINUN ON PÄÄSTÄVÄ TUONNE! PAINUKAA HELVETTI VIE MUUALLE SIITÄ SEISOSKELEMASTA!” vihainen huuto sai toimitusjohtajan vieressä seisovan lääkärin hätkähtämään, mutta tämä ei ollut vielä mitään.  
“PITÄÄKÖ MINUN TÄSSÄ SAATANA TAPPAA JOKU, ENNEN KUIN MINUT PÄÄSTETÄÄN LÄPI!? SE ONNISTUU HYVIN! TEHKÄÄ TILAA TAI KÄSKEN KÖZIN JA K:N ISKEMÄÄN LEUKANNE MURSKAKSI! MINUN ON MENTÄVÄ!”  
“Herra, ette saa tulla tänne…”, kuului vaimea ääni ilmeisesti joltain virkavallan mieheltä.  
“PAINU ANTAMAAN SAKKOJA NIILLE VÄÄRINPARKITSIJOILLE, KUN ET OSAA MITÄÄN MUUTAKAAN TEHDÄ!” hirvittävä karjunta, joka ei jättänyt yhtään epäselväksi, mitä mies ajatteli, sai useimmat ihmiset tukkimaan korvansa.  
“SINÄ ET MINUA, PERKELE, PYSÄYTÄ! YSTÄVÄNI ON TUOLLA! POIS EDESTÄ!”  
Sanojen perään kuului valtava rämähdys ja sitten jäätävä kivunhuudahdus, että lääkäri pelkäsi jonkun saaneen turpiinsa. Kuvitelma vain vahvistui, kun kuului juoksevia askelia ja autojen keskelle juoksi tyylikäs puku mies kahden jättiläisen kanssa katsellen paniikissa ympärilleen. Keski-ikäinen ei kuitenkaan kyennyt heti sanomaan mitään näkemästään. Elegantti nuori mies oli pukeutunut mustaan samettipukuun, jossa oli hienoja, uniikkeja yksityiskohtia. Mustat hiukset laskeutuivat salaperäisesti korvien yli ja peittivät osittain toisen silmän alleen. Tosin, seuraavaksi tuosta vaikuttavasta hahmosta löysi erään ikävämmän puolen: pelottavat henkivartijat, jotka mulkoilivat joka suuntaan etsien kadonnutta.

“Ishikawa-san, Oshiro-san on täällä!” valkoiseen takkiin pukeutunut sai viimein huudahdettua.  
Sinänsä hyvä, koska muutaman minuutin päästä yakuza olisi ollut valmis repimään hiuksensa ja räjäyttämään koko paikan taivaalle löytääkseen entisen rakkaansa. Pantterimainen kääntyi samassa äänen suuntaan ja näki syrjemmässä olevan ambulanssin, jonka luona seisoi tämän mielestä ruma mies ja sitten autossa istui…  
“Hide-zou!” Asagi kiisi Hide-zoun luokse rikkoen kaikki ennätyksensä ja tönäisi vielä lääkärin vasten ambulanssin ovea.  
“Hide-zou, oletko kunnossa?!” mies kysyi hätääntyneenä hakien nuoremman katsetta itseensä.  
Kakkosmies ei vastannut yakuzalleen, vaan tuijotti yhä maata ymmärtämättä mitään, mitä ympärillä tapahtui.  
“Hide-zou, minä tässä”, mustatukkainen kosketti hellästi teräväpiirteisen olkapäätä vilkaisten vasta sitten vaatteita.  
Sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun mustien silmien katsoessa kauhistuneina verisiä vaatteita ja hiusten latvoja näkemättä vielä kutrien taakse piilottelevia kasvoja. Johtajansa rinnalle kävelleet henkivartijatkaan eivät voineet uskoa, miten liikemies pystyi istumaan siinä, kun oli menettänyt litroittain verta. Onneksi sentään joku ymmärsi korjata heidän käsityksensä.  
“Tuo veri ei ole hänen, vaan jonkun toisen”, lääkäri sanoi viimein toivuttuaan hiukan saamastaan tärskystä.  
“En ole kyennyt tutkimaan, onko hänellä mitään vammoja, mutta uskoisin hänen olevan fyysisesti suunnilleen kunnossa. En kuitenkaan ole asiasta aivan varma…”

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei katsonut puhunutta eikä edes nyökännyt merkiksi siitä, että oli ymmärtänyt. Sen tehtävän hoitivat miehen suojelijat, jotka nyökkäsivät kumpikin toistensa peilikuvina kerran. Kuitenkin miljonääri oli kuullut ja ymmärtänyt sanat tuntien syvää huojennusta. Silti sydämessä sykki pelko. Ei toimitusjohtaja ollut koskaan ennen ollut tällaisessa tilassa. Toinenhan ei reagoinut kosketukseen tai ääneen, puheetkin tuntuivat menevän aivan väärille korville.  
“Hide-zou, se olen minä: Asagi”, mafiapomo polvistui hiukan yrittäen tavoitella katsetta.  
Viimein ruskeankellertävät silmät tuntuivat näkevän jotain, koska sulkeutuivat hetkeksi ja avautuivat jälleen. Suu raottui hitaasti ja karhea ääni pääsi käheänä yskäyksenä ilmoille.  
“Asagi?”  
“Niin, minä”, vanhempi hymyili ja pyyhkäisi hiukan hiuksia pois kasvoilta vetäen samassa kauhistuneena henkeä.  
Komeat, rakastetut kasvot olivat aivan veressä ja silmät olivat punaiset, kuin olisivat pahasti tulehtuneet. Posket olivat omituisen viirumaiset kertoen kyyneleistä, joita oli vuodatettu tänä iltana aivan liikaa.  
“Minä tulin, Hide-zou”, laihempi kohottautui seisomaan nostaen leuasta teräväpiirteisen katseen mukanaan ylös.  
“Olen tässä enkä lähde viereltäsi minnekään.”  
“Asagi”, hartiakkaampi sanoi, kuin tuon nimen sanominen olisi ollut ainoa asia, jota suu kykeni enää tekemään.  
Veri kuivui vaatteisiin ja haisi pahalle, mutta ei kukaan jaksanut siitä välittää. Ei ainakaan mies, joka istui yksin pimeydessä, ja ainoana valona olivat nuo mustat silmät, jotka olivat monille valon vastakohta. Vastauksena rukouksiin oli tuo vahva, matalan pehmeä ääni ja hellä kosketus kasvoissa.  
“Niin, Hide-zou”, Asagi kuiskasi hellästi yrittäen piilottaa sisältään nousevia kyyneleitä ja onnen sekä surun nyyhkäystä.

Toinen oli hengissä ja ainakin päällisin päin kunnossa. Mies kuitenkin tunsi, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Toimitusjohtaja ei ollut tuollainen. Tämän sisällä oli jotain sellaista tuskaa, mitä pidempi ei ymmärtänyt ja tätä pelotti ottaa siitä selvää.  
“Hide-zou, kerro, mitä tapahtui”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja pyysi hiljaa silittäen verisiä kasvoja.  
“Kaikki on hyvin, minä olen tässä. Mitään pahaa ei tapahdu.”  
“Ei…”, Hide-zou kuiskasi hiljaa nieleskellen.  
Suu raottui kertomaan ampumisesta, mutta ääni ei lähtenyt. Silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, kun ne näkivät yllättäen mustatukan kasvojen tilalla toiset, hymyilevät kasvot, jotka nauroivat, mutta yllättäen valahtivat elottomiksi huulien jatkaessa hymyään. Sydän huusi ja vuoti verta, kun totuus palasi jälleen mieleen. Kädet tunsivat elottoman ruumiin painon käsissään ja korvat hakivat jälleen sitä hengitystä, mitä eivät kuulleet.  
“Hide-zou, mikä on?” miljonääri katsoi avuttomana rakastamaansa miestä, jota ei voinut auttaa, ellei tiennyt, mistä oli kyse.  
Kysely satutti mustasilmäistä hirveästi, koska tämä tiesi sen satuttavan eniten nuorempaa, mitä tahansa olikaan tapahtunut. Viimein ruskeahiuksinen raotti huuliaan ja yritti sanoa, mitä oli nähnyt.  
“Rena…”, nimen sanominen sai äänen pettämään ja se mieltä sekä sydäntä suojannut muuri hajosi sirpaleiksi ambulanssin lattialle.  
Kyyneleet eivät enää kyenneet pysymään silmissä, vaan valuivat jälleen lohduttomina puroina pitkin kasvoja pyyhkien kuivunutta verta tieltään. Treenattu vartalo ei kestänyt sitä koettelevaa voimaa, vaan ryhti lysähti ja hän tunsi kaatuvansa lattialle pudoten kohta maahan. Kovia kolhuja ei kuitenkaan tullut, vaikka mieli toivoi fyysisen kivun torjuvan sielun kivut. Ei liikemieheen annettu sattua, koska vahvat kädet kietoutuivat tärisevän kehon ympärille painaen itseään vasten.

Yakuza sulki silmänsä hengähtäen raskaasti. Nuoremman otsa painautui mustalla kankaalla päällystetylle hartialle ruskeiden hiusten peittäessä toisen olkapään kokonaan alleen. Pantterimainen kuuli tuskaisen itkun, joka oli alkanut entistä lohduttomampana, kun lämpimät, suojelevat kädet olivat viimein kietoutuneet ympärille. Vanhempi räpsytti silmiään koettaessaan pitää itseään vahvana. Rakkaan ystävän ja miehen tuska sattui laihempaan, koska kyllä tämä tajusi, mitä oli tapahtunut nyt näkemänsä ja hetki sitten kuulemansa perusteella. Sen tajusivat myös henkivartijat vain tuosta yhdestä nimestä ja näkemästään. Tuo veri kuului Renalle ja tämä oli ilmeisesti kuollut, ei ollut muita syitä, miksi voimakasleukainen oli romahtanut.  
“Ei hätää, Hide-zou… Kaikki on hyvin…”, miljonääri tiesi sanojensa olevan turhia ja typeriä, mutta ei suusta päässyt mitään muutakaan.  
Pidempi oli onnellinen, että entinen rakkaansa oli sentään hengissä ja turvassa. Oli väärin iloita viattoman nuorukaisen kuolemasta, mutta mafiapomosta se oli parempi. Renan oli ollut parempi kuolla, jos sen ansiosta kakkosmies oli jäänyt henkiin. Ei tämäkään tosin ollut hyvin, koska baarimikon kuolema sattui. Sattui niin hirvittävästi, että ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen takertui täysin parhaaseen ystäväänsä yrittäen hakea jostain lohtua. Kunpa tämä vain olisi voinut kääntää aikaa taaksepäin ja estää jotenkin tätä tapahtumasta.  
“Hide-zou, ei hätää… Minä huolehdin sinusta… Minä suojelen sinua… Hengitä…”, Asagi puhui matalalla äänellä tuntiessaan toisen hengityksen pätkivän nyyhkytyksen vain kasvaessa.  
“Minä vien sinut pois täältä… Vien sinut kotiin… Ei hätää, kaikki järjestyy…”  
Hide-zou nyyhkäisi voimakkaasti ja ravisti päätään. Mikään ei enää järjestyisi. Hänen elämänsä ilo ja rakkaus oli jälleen otettu julmasti pois. Rena oli viaton uhri, joka oli kuollut hänen takiaan. Sehän oli selvää. Miksei kukaan vain ymmärtänyt, että kaikki oli enää vain turhaa?  
“Hänet pitää viedä sairaalaan”, ambulanssin vieressä seisovat kuulivat äkkiä ääniä.  
“Mitä se enää hyödyttää? Hän on ollut kuolleena yli kaksikymmentä minuuttia!”  
“Ei tässä ole mitään selvittämistä, että häntä kannattaisi viedä ruumiin tarkastukseen.”  
“Mutta hänet pitää tunnistaa.”  
“Pitää ottaa selville, mikä hänet tappoi – mikä ase siis.”  
“Sen lisäksi on myös kysyttävä, kuka halusi tappaa hänet ja miksi.”  
“Eikö sairaala olisi siinäkin tapauksessa parempi paikka? Siellä omaiset voisivat sitten nopeammin hakea apua itselleen.”  
“Voi olla, mutta en suosittele…”  
Jatkuvan kiihkeän keskustelutulvan lisäksi tarkat korvat kuulivat pyörien pientä kimeätä ininää, kun kaksi lääkäriä, joista toinen vaikutti olevan lainvartijoilla töissä, ja kaksi poliisia käveli ambulanssien keskelle työntäen kenttäsairaalavuodetta. Sairaalavuoteen päällä makasi musta, ihmisen kokoinen pukupussin näköinen pussi, joka oli todellisuudessa ruumissäkki. Pelkästään sen näkeminen kertoi kuolemasta. Yakuza kurtisti kulmiaan nähdessään tulijat, jotka eivät taas nähneet heitä tai sitten vain olivat niin uppoutuneita väittelyyn, etteivät edes tunteneet Közin ja K:n polttavia katseita.

Keski-ikäinen sen onneksi huomasi, samoin kuin tämä huomasi voimakasleukaisen jäykistyvän vartalon, kun ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat säkistä sitä kohtaa, jossa sijaitsi uhrin pää. Pantterimaisen kädet kiertyivät tiukemmin ruskeahiuksisen ympärille miehen kumartuessa supisemaan lohduttavia sanoja korvaan, joita vanhin ei kuitenkaan kuullut. Ei tämän tarvinnut edes kuulla puhetta, koska oli ilmiselvää, että miljonääri oli vihainen, kun kuollutta raahattiin heidän nähtäväksi, oli se vahinko tai ei.  
“Mitä teidän päässänne oikein liikkuu!?” lääkäri suorastaan syöksyi saapuvien luokse pysäyttäen nämä.  
“Eikö teillä liiku mitään siellä aivoissa”, tämä mulkaisi pahasti Mikarua, joka vasta nyt tajusi vilkaista ambulanssia ja sen vieressä olevia miehiä.  
“Miksi ihmeessä raahaatte häntä tänne!?”  
“Anteeksi, luulin hänen jo lähteneen”, poliisi vastasi ja vilkaisi samassa itseään huomattavasti vanhempaa virkaveljeään.  
“Meillä oli pientä keskustelua siitä, minne me hänet viemme.”  
“Me viemme hänet välittömästi muualle”, vanhempi lainvartija tarttui sairasvuoteeseen ja alkoi työntää syrjemmälle, mutta valkotakkiseen takkiin pukeutuneen kädet estivät.  
“Nyt kun kerran toitte hänet tänne, antakaa minun vilkaista”, keski-ikäinen sanoi vaativasti.  
Hetken aikaa saapunut nelikko vilkaisi toisiaan ja sitten ambulanssin ääressä olijoita. Liikemies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt katsovan heihin, vaan nojasi päällään mustasilmäisen olkapäähän tämän vastaavasti silittäessä ruskeahiuksisen selkää.

Mikaru tarttui varovaisesti ruumispussin vetoketjuun ja avasi hitaasti puoleen väliin ruumiin vartaloa. Varovaisesti poliisien lääkäri veti muovista säkkiä sivummalle paljastaen kasvot.  
“Voi luoja”, keski-ikäinen ravisti päätään kauhistuneena kohdatessaan kalpeat, kapeat kasvot.  
“Niin nuori.”  
Varomattomasti tämä astui sivummalle muistamatta järkytyksessään lainkaan, että läsnä oli heidän lisäksi muitakin. He eivät huomanneet, kuinka voimakasleukainen nosti hiukan päätään ja katsoi miesten välistä elottomia kasvoja, joiden huulilla oli yhä hymy, kuten baarimikolla oli ollut kuollessaan. Silmätkin olivat vielä auki katsoen eteensä lempeästi, vaikka katse oli jo kalman koskettama. Kakkosmies veti terävästi henkeä saaden vanhempansa vilkaisemaan ruumiin suuntaan nähden saman hirvittävän näyn.  
“Älä katso”, miljonääri nosti kätensä esteeksi.  
“Mennään kotiin.”  
“Ei”, teräväpiirteinen ravisti kuitenkin päätään.  
Hitaasti hän yritti nousta seisomaan, vaikka se tuntuikin mahdottomalta. Asagi ei tiennyt lainkaan, mitä entinen rakkaansa ajatteli, mutta päätti silti auttaa nuorempansa ylös, ettei hartiakkaampi satuttaisi vahingossa itseään. Hide-zou nousi jäykin jaloin seisomaan. Silmät tuijottivat itkuisina hiusten takaa eteensä, mutta enää ei kuulunut itkuista vaikerrusta. Kyyneleet valuivat poskille puhdistaen verisiä kasvoja, puhdistaen samalla mielen. Kyllä, Rena oli kuollut. Sen hän viimein hyväksyi, mutta helpottiko se tuskaa? Ei, ymmärrys ja hyväksyminen eivät olleet tienä parantumiseen. Eivät olleet koskaan olleetkaan, vaikka monet niin väittivät.

Ruumiin ympärille kokoontuneet säpsähtivät kuullessaan muutaman hitaan askeleen ja kaikki käänsivät samassa katseensa tulijoihin. He hätkähtivät huomatessaan toimitusjohtajan kävelevän hitaasti, ottaen tukea johtajastaan, heitä kohti tuijottaen silmät suurina Renaa.  
“Älkää uuvuttako itseänne enempää”, vanhin lääkäreistä yritti tulla pukumiesten eteen.  
“Teidän ei pitäisi nähdä tätä…”  
Vanhentuneet, työstä kovettuneet kädet kurottautuivat kohti voimakasleukaista. Mies yritti selvästi pysäyttää heidät ja viedä muualle poliisien yrittäessä taas sulkea nopeasti vetoketjua, joka on jäänyt jumiin uhrin vaatteisiin. Nopeasti, ennen kuin lääkäri ehti edes kunnolla koskettamaan toimitusjohtajaa, yakuza huitaisi käden pois mulkaisten vaarallisesti vanhinta. Mulkaisu tosin jäi mitättömäksi verrattuna henkivartijoiden katseisiin, jotka olisivat varmasti ampuneet toisen siihen paikkaan, ellei tämä olisi nopeasti väistänyt pois edestä ja jättänyt ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä rauhaan. Kiitos kolmen vahvatahtoisen miehen, liikemies pääsi viimein ruumiin luokse ilman sen suurempia esteitä, mutta ei hän edes huomannut ympärillä tapahtuvia asioita tai silmäysten vaihtoja. Kakkosmies pysähtyi synkän onnettomana Renan viereen katsellen kasvoja, joita oli oppinut rakastamaan hyvin lyhyessä ajassa. Käsi nousi koskettamaan täyteläisiä, hiukan verisiä huulia, jotka tuntuivat yhä ihanan pehmeiltä, kuten olivat tuntuneet ensisuudelman aikana. Sinertävät silmät katsoivat eteensä tyhjyyteen saaden ruskeahiuksisen perääntymään hiukan kauemmaksi paremmin entisen rakkaansa kainaloon. Hitaasti hän veti muutaman kerran henkeä sulkien silmänsä, kunnes astui eteenpäin ja katsoi jälleen baarimikkoa. Täysin kiireettömästi, tai sitten jäykistyneen vartalon takia, voimakasleukainen laski kaksi sormeaan luomille ja sulki nuorukaisen kuoleman jäykistämät silmät. Siitä käsi sitten pikkuhiljaa kulki leualle ja siitä vartaloa pitkin vasemmalle ranteelle nostaen sen punertavanruskeahiuksisen vatsalle. Sormet näpersivät voimattomasti saaden viimein timantein koristellun rannekellon auki. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi pikaisesti tunnistaessaan ajan näyttäjän, jonka paras ystävänsä oli ostanut heidän matkansa aikana kihisten harvinaisen innokkaana. Tuntui kamalalta katsoa, kun hetki sitten ostettu lahja otettiin takaisin muistona, joka oli tarkoitettu aivan toiselle.  
“Hei, ei saa!” Mikaru parkaisi, kun Hide-zou otti upean kellon painaen sen rintakehäänsä vasten.  
“Se on todistusaineistoa!” vanhempi poliisi sanoi jyrkästi ja ojensi kätensä kohti liikemiestä.  
“Se on rannekello, jonka Hide-zou osti Renalle lahjaksi!” Asagi karjaisi kietoen ripeästi kätensä suojelevasti nuorempansa ympärille.  
“Hän saa ottaa sen muistoksi, jos haluaa, ettekä te estä häntä!”  
Poliisit ja lääkärit hätkähtivät säikähdyksestä, mutta vielä enemmän kakkosmies säikähti yakuzansa äänestä, joka särähti kivuliaasti korvassa. Mustasilmäinen vilkaisi huolestuneena lyhempäänsä nähden hänen surkeat kasvonsa, jotka särkivät sydäntään.  
“Tule, Hide-zou”, tämä kuiskasi rauhoittavasti ja veti toimitusjohtajan mukaansa.  
“Minä vien sinut kotiin. Ole huoleti, me selviämme tästä – yhdessä”, mies puheli matalalla äänellä rauhoittavasti hujoppien lähtiessä kävelemään heidän mukanaan Közin kiriessä kaksikon edelle valmiina tekemään heille tietä.

“Odottakaa, ei Oshiro-san voi vielä lähteä!” brunette huudahti nopeammin, kuin kokeneempi virkaveljensä.  
“Meidän on kuulusteltava häntä tapahtuneesta!”  
“Mitä muka vielä haluatte!?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi ympäri silmien sinkoillessa pallosalamia joutuessaan kestämään jatkuvasti typeryksiä ympärillään.  
“Ettekö näe, ettei Hide-zou kykene vastaamaan kysymyksiinne!? Miten te edes kehtaatte ajatella moista kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän on joutunut kokemaan!? Mitä helvettiä poliisivoimissa oikein opetetaan, kun ei kyetä tajuamaan, milloin on sopiva hetki kysellä tapahtumista! Hide-zou on uhri siinä, missä Renakin! Antakaa hänen olla edes hetki rauhassa!”  
“Mutta meidän pitäisi saada tietää, kuka tämä nuori mies on…”, Mikaru tunsi kutistuvansa raivoisan katseen alla.  
“Sasaki Rena, tarvitseeko vielä jotain muuta tietää!?” pantterimainen murisi matalasti työntäen hellästi entisen rakkaansa kivikasvoisten rinnalle turvaan.  
“Sasaki Rena”, virkapukuinen toisti ja nappasi rintataskustaan kynän pienen lehtiön kanssa kirjoittaen kuulemansa ylös.  
“Mitä muuta voitte kertoa hänestä?”  
“Työskenteli kahdessa työpaikassa. Toinen oli joku astetta hienompi baari ja toinen muistaakseni Kagu ya fuku á la Nakahama – se ihmeellinen kauppa”, mustatukkainen pyöräytti silmiään tuskastuneena.  
“Jotain muuta vielä?”  
“Entä vanhemmat? Sisaruksia? Mahdollisia lähisukulaisia?” vanhempi konstaapeli kysyi samassa.

Mafiapomo hätkähti kysymyksiä, koska ei todellakaan tiennyt vastauksia niihin. Mies ei ollut koskaan erityisemmin rakastanut punertavanruskeahiuksista, vaikka olikin sietänyt tätä. Jossain määrin jopa pitänyt, mutta vain hiukan, koska teräväpiirteinen vaikutti olleen oikeasti onnellinen tämän kanssa. Varovaisesti miljonääri käänsi katseensa teräväpiirteiseen, joka katsoi takaisin uponneena toiseen maailmaan.  
“Hide-zou? Tiedätkö mitään Renan sukulaisista?” Asagi kysyi varovaisesti, kuin olisi pelännyt toisen hajoavan vääristä sanoista.  
Hide-zou värähti kysymystä palaten entisen rakkaansa äänen ansiosta osittain hetkeen. Hän katsoi anovan surkeana vanhempaa ja ravisti sitten hitaasti päätään katsoen mustiin silmiin. Se riitti täysin rikollisjärjestön johtajalle, joka oli aina osannut ymmärtää kakkosmiestään paremmin kuin hyvin ja vastaavasti päinvastoin.  
“Renalla ei ole ilmeisesti elossa olevaa sukua, tai sitten nämä ovat hyvin kaukaisia”, pidempi kääntyi takaisin lainvartijoiden puoleen.  
“Sanoitte, että hän teki kahta työtä – oli baarimikkona ja myyjänä”, Mikaru sanoi mietteliäänä koettaen keksiä nopeasti vielä jotain kysyttävää, ennen kuin temperamenttinen miljonääri kiskoisi ystävänsä mukaansa.  
“Tiedättekö, kuka haluaisi tappaa hänet? Oliko hänellä vihamiehiä, tai muita tuttuja, jotka kantaisivat jostain kaunaa?”  
“Anteeksi?” pantterimainen ravisti epäuskoisena päätään.  
“Voitteko tosissanne sanoa, että miehellä, joka makaa tuossa kuolleena ja hymyilee vieläkin, olisi vihamiehiä? Oletteko te idiootteja!? Ei helvetti, Rena oli suunnilleen parasta kaveria joka ikiselle ihmiselle aina minua myöten!” mustatukkainen karjui kiukuissaan ja polki jo melkein jalkaansa maahan.  
“Miksi hän sitten kuoli?” vanhempi konstaapeli kysyi samassa.  
“Miksi hänet ammuttiin?”  
“Minun takiani”, kuului hidas, ontto vastaus kauempaa.

Miehet käänsivät katseensa yksi toisensa jälkeen Közin ja K:n vierellä seisovaan Hide-zouhun, joka vasta nyt ensimmäisen kerran katsoi vaatteissaan olevaa verta. Ruskeankellertävät silmät tuijottivat kauhusta ja ymmärryksestä laajentuneina näkemäänsä kyyneleiden valuessa jälleen poskille. Siinä hiljaa seistessään hän oli tajunnut mielensä suojamuuria kootessaan, että tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut hänen takiaan. Teräväpiirteinen oli syyllinen Renan kuolemaan.  
“Hide-zou…”, yakuza kuiskasi hiljaa ja otti askeleen ystäväänsä kohtaan.  
Tämä pelkäsi, että entinen rakkaansa kertoisi mafiasta. Se olisi vaarallista, vaikka sanomiset laitettaisiin shokin piikkiin. Joku saattaisi kuitenkin päättyä tutkimaan asioita ja vaarantaa heidät kaikki – erityisesti teräväpiirteisen.  
“Rena kuoli minun takiani”, kakkosmies henkäisi raskaasti nostaen kädet sitten ylös tuijottaen niitä.  
“Se luoti oli tarkoitettu minulle. Rena kuoli, koska astui vahingossa siihen väliin. Hän kuoli, koska luoti osui häneen eikä minuun… tarkoitettuun kohteeseen…”

Mies tunsi jalkojensa pettävän altaan ja huonon olon nousevan vatsasta kurkkuun. Mieli pimeni ja hän olisi varmasti kaatunut, ellei neljää vahvaa kättä olisi tarttunut treenatun vartalon ympärille estäen kontaktin syntymistä asfaltin kanssa.  
“Hide-zou!” Asagi syöksyi henkivartijoidensa rinnalle ja tarrasi ystäväänsä, joka tärisi syyllisyyden ja totuuden tuskasta.  
Totuus osasi olla välillä kammottava, kivuliaan ruma.  
“Me menemme nyt!” mafiapomo karjaisi painaen lyhemmän kainaloonsa.  
“Soittakaa minun kännykkääni sitten huomenna! Vastaan silloin, jos jaksan!” mies karjaisi taakseen poliiseille mulkoillen pahasti näitä.  
“Tehän ette kysele Hide-zoulta yhtään mitään, ennen kuin hän on täysin kunnossa!”  
Mikaru avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaa, mutta vanhempi konstaapeli laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
“Annetaan olla, eivät he ole lähdössä kaupungista mihinkään”, mies sanoi ja vilkaisi ripeästi häipyvää nelikkoa, joista lyhintä melkein kannettiin.  
“Oshiro-san antaa heti tilanneselostuksensa, kunhan vain kykenee ajattelemaan muutakin, kuin käsiinsä kuollutta ihmistä. Ishikawa-san taas ei päästä alaistaan lähtemään kotoaan, ennen kuin tämä on varmasti kunnossa.”  
“Toivotaan, että Oshiro-san toipuu – itse en kestäisi, jos läheinen ystäväni kuolisi”, brunette huokaisi ravistellessaan päätään.  
“Hän ottaa sen raskaasti, kuin kyseessä olisi joku tärkeämpi kuin ystävä”, lääkäri huokaisi sulkien viimein ruumissäkin vetoketjun kiinni kiskottuaan ensin takin helman pois edestä.  
He näkivät, kuinka henkivartijat saivat ihmiset väistämään tieltään, vaikka asiaan vaikutti varmasti myös toimitusjohtajan veriset vaatteet. Jostain kuului haastattelupyyntö, mutta nopeasti jyrähti uhkaus siitä, että jokainen lehti, jossa olisi kuvia heistä tai sanakin nimistä, joutuisi raastupaan. Hälinän ja ihmisvilinän keskellä kuului ovien paukahduksia ja moottorin hurina, kun musta limusiini kiisi jälleen tiellä renkaiden sutiessa lämpimän asfaltin päällä. 

Pidemmäksi aikaa lääkärit ja poliisit eivät jääneet siihen seisomaan. Poliisit veivät lääkärinsä kanssa ruumiin poliisien autolle, koska heidän olisi saatava otettua luoti, jotta tappotutkimuksissa päästäisiin eteenpäin. Lääkärit taas siirtyivät takaisin omiin puuhiinsa. Illan mittaan asioita saatiin hoidettua, mutta väkisinkin tuo viisikko pysähtyi aina välillä kesken puuhiaan miettien liikemiestä ja miljonääriä. Surullisesti huokaisten he kuitenkin yrittivät palata takaisin töihin, mikä oli vaikeata. Mielissä pyörivät muistojen kuvina ruskeankellertävät silmät, jotka katsoivat järkyttyneinä tyhjyyteen ja täyteläiset, kalvenneet huulet, joilla leikki hellä hymy, joka muistutti kuoleman julmasta yllätyksellisyydestä.

\----------

Kotiin päästyään Hide-zou ja Asagi huomasivat Közin ja K:n kanssa iloisena tervehtivän Getin. Koira kuitenkin aisti nopeasti, ettei kaikki ollut isännällään kunnossa. Ehkä se oli verenhaju, joka levisi mustaan kirsuun heti, kun miehet kävelivät eteisestä olohuoneeseen potkaisten kengät pois jaloistaan. Liikemiehen jalat kuitenkin pettivät kesken matkan ja yakuza joutui kantamaan entisen rakkaansa makaamaan sohvalle syliinsä. Nuorimman itsehillintä petti täysin, kun kerrynterrieri tuli nuuhkimaan ja nuolemaan kättä verestä huolimatta. Kyyneleet kastelivat heidän vaatteensa, kun kakkosmies tarrautui mustatukkaan itkien suruaan ja kauhuaan varmaa olkapäätä vasten.

Mafiapomo ei sanonut yhtään mitään, vaan antoi kaiken sen lämmön ja rakkauden, mitä vain tunsi toista kohtaan. Käsi silitti jatkuvasti ruskeita hiuksia toisen käden painaessa hartiakkaampaa vasten itseään. Teräväpiirteinen taas veti vanhempaa lähemmäs itseään kutsuen välillä Renaa nimeltä. Siinä he vain olivat toistensa kanssa pantterimaisen yrittäessä alkuun lohduttaa ilman puhetta.

Közi ja K seisoivat pitkään sohvan vieressä, kunnes punapää siirtyi tarkkailemaan ikkunoista ulos käyden samalla jokaisen huoneen läpi mahdollisten tunkeilijoiden varalta. K taas siirtyi keittiöön ja pian sen jälkeen mustasilmäinen kuuli veden kiehuvan. Henkivartija valmisti ilmeisesti teetä heille. Kiltisti ajateltu, mutta vilkaistuaan jälleen voimakasleukaisen verisiä, kyynelisiä kasvoja, rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut varma, kykenisikö entinen rakkaansa lainkaan juomaan mitään hukkumatta siihen. Sinimustaharmaa lemmikki saapui takaisin heidän luokseen valkokasvoisen miehen kanssa vierashuoneesta pysähtyen sitten heidän viereensä. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat surullisesti isäntäänsä eikä häntäkään heilunut, kun eläin aisti omistajansa pohjattoman surun. Eihän se voinut tietää, että Rena oli kuollut eikä koskaan tulisi enää koskaan leikkimään. Jos koira olisi tiennyt tapahtuneet asiat, olisi se varmasti itkenyt toimitusjohtajan tavoin.

Kaikeksi onneksi Geti ei kuitenkaan tiennyt Renan kohtalosta mitään. Siksi se saattoikin tehdä lemmikeille luontevasti ja lohduttaa ruskeahiuksista. Varovaisesti sinimustaharmaa eläin hyppäsi ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen jalkopäähän ja asettui makaamaan osittain jalkojen päälle, mutta ei lässähtäen, vaan varovaisesti. Odottamaton kosketus jaloissa sai mafiamiehen nostamaan hiukan päätään ja katsomaan sohvan toiseen päätyyn nähden rakkaan lemmikkinsä, joka ei hylännyt, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi. Se pieni, haukkuva otus, joka oli rakastanut sitä, kun baarimikko oli ajanut takaa ja piilottanut namuja.  
“Anteeksi Geti”, Hide-zou kuiskasi hiljaa pään vajotessa uupumuksesta takaisin pidempänsä rintakehälle.  
He olivat maanneet siinä yli tunnin kummankaan puhumatta oikeastaan mitään.  
“Se oli minun syytäni… Minä vein meiltä Renan…”  
“Hide-zou, älä puhu tuollaista”, Asagi puhui matalasti ravistellen päätään.  
“Et sinä tehnyt mitään.”  
“Niin juuri”, lyhempi puristi samettitakkia nyrkkiensä sisään.  
“Minä en tehnyt mitään Renan suojelemiseksi… Minä tapoin hänet…”  
“Hide-zou, tuo ei pidä paikkaansa”, pantterimainen painoi vaaleampaa lähemmäksi itseään.  
“Sinä et painanut liipaisinta ja tähdännyt. Se oli onnettomuus.”  
“Et sinä sitä tiedä…”, toimitusjohtaja värähti muistaessaan aivan yllättäen kuuluneen laukaisun.  
“Sinä et ollut siellä…”  
“Kerro sitten minulle, mitä tapahtui”, mafiapomo pyysi hiljaa.  
Hiuksia silittänyt käsi laskeutui selälle ja kiertyi tiukasti suojelevaan halaukseen.  
“Tiedän, että se on vaikeata, mutta kerro minulle. Haluan auttaa sinua, mutta… En osaa, ellet kerro, mitä tapahtui”, mustasilmäinen painoi hellän suukon ruskeiden hiusten rajalle.  
“Kerro kaikessa rauhassa… Ei mitään kiirettä… Se helpottaa oloasi…”

Kakkosmies olisi halunnut väittää vastaan. Ei asioiden kertaaminen helpottaisi yhtään. Mitä muuta hän olikaan tehnyt päänsä sisällä koko sen ajan, kun oli vain odottanut parasta ystäväänsä? Miettinyt, käynyt asioita läpi ja miettinyt vielä lisää. Päätä särki jo siitä ajattelemisesta eikä se ollut auttanut yhtään! Asioiden miettiminen ei ollut tuonut Renaa takaisin. Siitä huolimatta hetken siinä vielä vuodatettuaan kyyneleitään hiljaisuudessa, täyteläiset huulet raottuivat. Matalan käheällä äänellä voimakasleukainen alkoi viimein kertoa siitä, miten he olivat menneet ravintolaan ja tilanneet ruokaa. Hän kävi melkein jokaisen sanan ja katseen läpi pitäen välillä pitkiäkin taukoja. Sinä aikana K tuli viimein keittiöstä kantaen pientä tarjotinta, jossa oli kaksi teekuppia ja teekannu. Varovaisesti mies laski tavarat aina hunajaa myöten olohuoneen pöydälle ja siirtyi sitten kauemmaksi seisomaan Közin viereen jääden kuuntelemaan tapahtumia. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei huomannut lainkaan, mitä ympärillään tapahtui. Liikemies tunsi vain entisen rakkaansa, miehen, jota rakasti yhä, siinä allaan pitelemässä hänen särkyvää vartaloaan, ja koiran, joka nojasi päällään hänen sääreensä. Ne olivat riittävästi antamassa voimaa, kun äänen väristessä hän kertoi siitä, kuinka oli antanut lahjaksi ostamansa rannekellon. Muistikuva heijastui silmiin puheen pettäessä hirvittävään ulinaan. Rannekello painoi taskussa lonkkaluuhun ja se sattui hirveästi. Ei kosketus itsessään ollut lainkaan kivulias, vaan se tunne, joka kertoi, ettei ajannäyttäjän kuulunut olla taskussa, vaan punertavanruskeahiuksisen nuorukaisen ranteessa. Sen ei kuulunut olla niin. Renan ei olisi pitänyt maata ruumissäkissä, vaan istua hänen kanssaan siinä sohvalla katsomassa televisiota tai tekemässä jotain mukavaa. Kaikki oli mennyt ihan väärin.

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja halasi hellästi nuorempaansa ja kuiskaili lohduttavia sanoja hiusten takana piilottelevaan korvaan. Eivät mitkään sanat voineet korjata tilannetta tai herättää kuolleita eloon, mutta ne antoivat luvan itkeä ja surra. Mustatukkainen antoi luvan olla heikko eikä pilkannut tai solvannut hartiakkaampaa tai kuollutta rakastajaa. Mies kunnioitti kapeakasvoista ja erityisesti entistä rakastaan. Siksi pidempi ei edes sanonut, että oli onnellinen siitä, että ystävänsä oli sentään hengissä. Sanat olisi kuitenkin tulkittu väärin, ja vaikkei miljonääri ollut erityisemmin rakastanut baarimikkoa, ei tämä silti ollut toivonut nuorukaisen kuolemaa. Ei, kun se sattui rakastettua miestä niin paljon.

Vähitellen Hide-zou onnistui rauhoittamaan itsensä ja jatkamaan kertomista. Hän kertoi Asagille, kuinka he olivat syöneet ja Rena oli alkanut kiusaamaan jalallaan pöydän alta. Sanojen pätkiessä pienestä nikottelusta tarina eteni siihen, kun nuorukainen oli noussut ylös ja kiertänyt teräväpiirteisen taakse hieromaan hartioita. Sanat muuttuivat kimeämmiksi, kun kakkosmies kävi heidän keskustelunsa läpi pientäkin äänettä ja sormen liikautusta myöten. Vähitellen tilanne kuitenkin muuttui vaikeammaksi, kun mieli ei ollut aivan varma tapahtumista, vaan yritti pohtia niitä ampujan suunnan ja motiivien mukaan. Siitä taas ei tullut yhtään mitään, minkä takia mafiamiehen oli palattava hiukan taaksepäin ja kerrottava, miten kaikki todella kävi. Viimein suusta tulivat sanat, jotka kertoivat hirvittävästä laukauksesta ihmisten kiljunnan keskellä ja siitä, miten liikemies oli kaatanut pöydän ja kiskonut rakkaansa mukanaan piiloon. Hän olisi varmasti kertonut myös Renan viimeisestä hengenvedosta, ellei yakuza olisi keskeyttänyt kertomusta siihen.  
“Riittää, Hide-zou”, Asagi sanoi vaativasti kesken raskaan hengenvedon.  
Hide-zou nosti itkuiset kasvonsa yakuzaansa särkien melkein tämän sydämen. Mitä tahansa mustasilmäinen oli koskaan halunnut, se olisi ollut onnellisena hymyilevät kasvot eivätkä murheen murtamat silmät.  
“Se ei ollut sinun syysi. Sinut yritettiin tappaa ja Rena joutui vahingossa siihen väliin. Et olisi voinut tehdä asioille yhtään mitään.”  
“Olisin”, toimitusjohtaja kähisi vasten lämmintä rintakehää.  
“Et olisi, kysy vaikka Köziltä ja K:lta”, miljonääri väitti vastaan ja vilkaisi apua hakevasti nimettyjä miehiä.  
Henkivartijat nyökkäsivät kumpikin lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi, vaikkei voimakasleukainen edes katsonut heihin. Märät kasvot painautuivat vain mustaan samettitakkiin.

“Ethän sinä edes tiennyt, että joku aikoisi tappaa sinut”, vanhempi jatkoi ymmärtäen samassa erään asian, joka sai vartalon jäykistymään.  
Tämä tosiaan oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun kakkosmiestä oli uhattu ilman, että hartiakkaampi oli ollut johtajansa rinnalla. Olihan liikemies ennenkin ollut vaarassa ja joutunut tarttumaan aseeseen suojellakseen itseään ja tovereitaan, mutta vain pantterimaisen läsnäolon takia. Nyt ruskeahiuksisen salamurhaa oli suoritettu ja melkein onnistuttu siinä – ensimmäisen kerran heidän elämässään, ja selviytymisen hintana viaton sivullinen menetti henkensä.  
“Et sinä voinut tietää, että juuri tänään sinut aiottaisiin tappaa…”  
“Minun olisi pitänyt silti suojella Renaa”, lyhyin henkäisi onnettomana ja iski samassa nyrkkinsä vasten ystävänsä olkapäätä.  
Isku oli kuitenkin täysin voimaton ja sattui enemmän kättä kuin toista miestä.  
“Minun olisi pitänyt ennakoida tämä! Minun olisi pitänyt olla epäitsekäs ja kertoa totuus itsestäni! Silloin hänkin olisi ollut varovaisempi!”  
“Hide-zou, Rena ei olisi ehkä ymmärtänyt sinua, vaan alkanut pelätä syyttä suotta”, mustatukkainen tarttui entisen rakkaansa kasvoihin ja pakotti katsomaan itseään.  
“Sinä et voinut tapahtuneelle mitään. Rena kuoli, mutta hän olisi voinut muutenkin kuolla, vaikka olisit kertonut mafiasta ja hän olisi hyväksynyt sen. Et olisi voinut mitenkään estää tätä!”

“Olisinpas!” teräväpiirteinen nyyhkäisi korottaen äänensä kimakkaan huutoon.  
“Minä tiesin, ettei Rena välitä hirveästi hienoista puvuista! Minä pakotin hänet vaihtamaan vuoroa työtoverinsa kanssa, koska muuten hän olisi ollut tänäkin iltana töissä! Minä olisin voinut valita mukavan koti-illan täällä, turvassa kaikelta pahalta! Silti minä vein hänet sinne ravintolaan!” vasta sanojen päästessä ilmoille nuorin tajusi totuuden, kuin se olisi kirjoitettu henkivartijoiden kokoisin kirjaimin eteensä.  
“Rena kuoli minun itsekkyyttäni. Rena olisi tässä, jos en olisi halunnut olla niin juhlava ja tehdä vaikutusta… Rena olisi elossa, jos minua ei olisi olemassa…”  
“Älä puhu tuollaisia!” Asagi räjähti ja kohottautui istumaan pakottaen Hide-zoun polvilleen syliinsä.  
“Rena oli kanssasi onnellinen! Minä olin kanssasi onnellinen! Tämä mafia ei olisi lainkaan menestynyt ilman sinua! Me emme pärjäisi ilman sinua!” mies kiersi kätensä puristavaan halaukseen hengittäen sisäänsä entisen rakkaansa tuoksua ja baarimikon kuivuneen veren hajua.  
“Sinä et voinut sille mitään. Minun olisi sen sijaan pitänyt tietää, että sinä joudut pian minun lisäkseni salamurhaajien listan kärkeen. Et saa tehdä itsellesi mitään tämän takia!”  
“En minä aikonut tappaa itseäni”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi hitaasti saadessaan viimein riittävästi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa.  
“Hyvä”, vanhempi huokaisi helpottuneena.  
“Minä en aio antaa kenenkään kokea Renan kohtaloa… Olen sen velkaa hänelle…”, liikemies sanoi ontosti jääden tuijottamaan kattoa, kuin sieltä kohdistuisi valo, joka valaisi voimaa ja viisautta.  
“Mitä sinä tarkoitat?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja irrottautui halauksesta ja työnsi teräväpiirteisen hiukan kauemmaksi pystyäkseen katsomaan kasvoja.  
“Mitä oikein ajattelet? Kostoa?”

“Kosto ei auta mitään”, kakkosmies ravisti surullisena päätään laskien sitten katseensa alas heidän väliinsä.  
He eivät edes huomanneet, kun Geti kohottautui ylös sohvalta ja kipitti sitten Közin ja K:n luokse. Nämä kumartuivat velvollisuudentuntoisina vieraina lattialle rapsuttamaan talon mahtavinta prinsessaa, joka halusi huomiota. Samalla lemmikki antoi hiukan tilaa sohvalla istuville eikä häirinnyt näitä.  
“Kosto olisi ainoastaan keinoni jatkaa jonkin aikaa eteenpäin, kuten sisarellasi, ellet olisi estänyt häntä”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi hiljaa katsoen käsiä, jotka olivat pidelleet punertavanruskeahiuksisen elotonta ruumista.  
“Entä sitten, vaikka saisinkin syyllisen tai syylliset kiinni? Mitä sitten, jos saisin kostettua Renan kuoleman, mitä minulle sitten jäisi? Minulla olisi vielä vähemmän syitä elää. Kosto ei kuitenkaan toisi Renaa takaisin eikä Rena edes pitäisi siitä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut vihaa ketään kohtaan ja tuskin tuntisi nytkään. Minä vain tahraisin Renan muiston, jos toimisin niin.”  
“Emme me voi kuitenkaan antaa sen murhaajan tai käskyttäjän juoksennella pitkin kaupunkia!” miljonääri huudahti samassa.  
“Hän voi yrittää tappaa sinut uudelleen!”  
“Tiedän”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi surkeana.  
“Mitä sinä sitten tarkoitit?” yakuza tivasi huomaamattaan, koska tunsi kylmyyden täyttävän sydämensä.  
Mustatukka oli varma, ettei pitäisi kuulemastaan. Omat epäilyt nousivat samassa mieleen eikä tosiaankaan vääränlaiset.  
“Minä aion säilyttää Renan muiston sydämessäni enkä enää koskaan vaaranna ketään”, hartiakkaampi vastasi matalasti, mutta omituisen päättäväisellä äänellä, vaikka oli hetki sitten itkenyt tapahtumia pidempänsä olkapäälle.  
“Tyydyn kohtalooni siitä, että minun kuuluu elää yksin.”

Sanoja seurasi hirvittävä hiljaisuus. Tuntui, kuin neljä miestä ja yksi koira olisi upotettu pehmeään huoneeseen, joka oli täynnä pumpulia. Hengitysten kaiut jämähtivät heti nenän eteen tai sitten hengittäminen oli käynyt turhankin vaikeaksi. K:n käsi pysähtyi sinimustaharmaan koiran lavalle ja Közin sormet pysähtyivät tuuheaan turkkiin. Jopa Geti pysähtyi eikä edes näyttänyt huomaavan rapsuttamisen loppuneen, vaikka tavallisesti huomasi sen sekunnin etuajassa. Nyt ruskeat nappisilmät tuijottivat totisina otsatukan takaa isäntää, kuin tällä ei olisi ollut kaikki kunnossa. Eikä tosiaan ollutkaan, vaan nuppi oli mennyt täysin sekaisin.  
“Hide-zou, et sinä…”, Asagi yritti keksiä sanoja, joilla olisi saanut toisen perumaan puheensa.  
“Ei, Asagi. Minä olen tosissani”, Hide-zou sanoi värähtäen samalla nyyhkäisten.  
“Minun on parempi olla yksin – satuttamatta tai vaarantamatta ketään.”  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat entistä rakastaan ymmärtäen viimein jotain. Sayuri olisi tappanut poikansa, ellei toimitusjohtaja olisi eronnut johtajastaan. Nyt Rena oli kuollut. Ne kaksi ihmistä, joita hän oli rakastanut eniten koko maailmassa, olivat joutuneet vaaraan, koska olivat halunneet olla hänen lähellään. Voisiko hän enää ottaa sellaista riskiä? Kestäisikö sydän enää enempää tuskaa? Kestäisikö mieli sitä, että saattaisi tahattomasti tapattaa jonkun toisen tärkeän ihmisen? Mafiassa olevat ystävät ja yakuza tiesivät kyllä vaarat ja osasivat puolustautua niiltä, mutta muut eivät taas osanneet. Ei liikemies voisi vaarantaa viattomia ihmisiä, jotka olisivat väkisin vaarassa, jos liikkuisivat hänen lähellään.

Ajatukset keskeytyivät yllättäen läpsähdykseen ja kihelmöivä kipu levisi pitkin poskea kulkematta siitä pidemmälle. Käsi nousi koskettamaan vasenta poskea, jossa kipu tuntui edelleen ja kertoi selkeän viestin: häntä oli lyöty. Teräväpiirteinen nosti hitaasti katseensa vanhempaa, joka tärisi kiukusta pidätellen kyyneleitään. Eihän tosin pidemmällä ollut mitään syytä itkeä. Eihän tämä ollut edes menettänyt ketään itselleen tärkeää.  
Väärin päätelty, kuten mustatukan poskelle valunut pisaranmuotoinen surunsymboli kertoi.  
“Kuinka sinä edes kehtaat ajatella noin!” laihempi kivahti ja tarttui verisistä vaatteista kiinni.  
“Tuotako sinä luulet Renan halunneen!? Tuollaisenko päätöksen takia minä olen nämä kuukaudet antanut sinun olla hänen kanssaan yrittämättä saada sinua takaisin!? Noinko paljon sinä välität siitä, että minä olen antanut sinun elää omaa elämääsi!?”  
Ruskeahiuksinen pää heilui hiukan ravistavassa otteessa eikä mies kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Hän oli yhä järkyttynyt, koska ei vanhempi ollut koskaan aikaisemmin lyönyt häntä. Tosin, olihan tuollainen läpsäytys parempi kuin nyrkinisku.  
“Minä vetäydyin syrjään vain siksi, että saisit olla onnellinen! Nyt sinä taas kieltäydyt tulemasta onnelliseksi! Tämäkö muka olisi oikein ketään kohtaan!? Helvetti! Mikä sinua vaivaa!? Miksi kieltäydyit tulemasta onnelliseksi minun kanssani!? Miksi kiellät itseltäsi sen, minkä ansaitset!?”  
“Koska silloin vain satutan muita!” voimakasleukainen karjaisi yllättäen vasten tapojaan.  
“Minä en voi ajatella vain itseäni! En halua satuttaa muita tai tapattaa heitä! Kyllä, olen tässä kohdassa myös itsekäs, koska en halua kokea tätä enää uudelleen! En halua nähdä enää yhtäkään kuolevaa hymyä sylissäni tai sitä, kuinka eloisa tuike katoaa niistä säihkyvistä silmistä niiden jäädessä tuijottamaan minua!” kakkosmies huusi vihasta ja kiskaisi kädet irti vaatteistaan jääden pitelemään niitä murtuneena.  
“Minä en vain kestä sitä…”

Pantterimainen kietoi sormensa tärisevien käsien ympärille silittäen peukalollaan kämmenselkää. Olihan tuo päätös ymmärrettävä, mutta aivan väärä. Ei kukaan halunnut oikeasti olla yksin. Pelottavinta vain oli se, että jos nuorempi todella päättäisi, ettei enää koskaan seurustelisi kenenkään kanssa. Lupaus pysyisi aina hautaan asti, ellei joku keksisi todella vahvoja keinoja lupauksen rikkomiseksi. Sen mies oli jo huomannut, että tehtävä oli vaikeata – ei tässä olisi muuten kuin vuoden ajan yritetty saada rakastamaansa ihmistä takaisin luokseen.  
“Ei hätää, Hide-zou”, Asagi sanoi hiljaa, kuiskaten pehmeästi.  
“Kaikki hyvin. Minä olen tässä ja suojelen sinua. Sinun ei tarvitse enää koskaan nähdä mitään, mitä näit tänään.”  
“En tulekaan näkemään”, Hide-zou kuiskasi nyyhkäystensä välissä täristen holtittomasti.  
Shokin uusi aalto lähestyi jälleen, mutta se ei saanut häntä perääntymään päätöksestään.  
“Hys, Hide-zou – älä puhu enää tuollaista”, mafiapomo ravisti kieltävästi päätään ja veti nuorempansa makaamaan päälleen siihen sohvalle.  
“Puhu toki, jos se helpottaa, mutta älä sano mitään tuollaista. Ollaan vain tässä.”

Kakkosmies nyökkäsi pienesti ja jäi makaamaan siihen päällimmäiseksi. Kyyneleet valuivat mustalle takille ja veri tahrasi kalliit vaatteet, mutta ei kumpikaan jaksanut siitä välittää. Kyseessä olivat vain vaatteet: ne saattoi aina pestä tai sitten ostaa uudet. Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen asuntoon, mutta tällä kertaa huomattavasti pehmeämmin, ehkä salakavalastikin. Geti sai taas kaipaamaansa huomiota ja henkivartijat keskustelivat keskenään katsein miettien kuulemaansa ja tapahtumia. Kumpikin olisi halunnut vain lähteä tutkimaan sitä ravintolaa miettien kunnolla, kuka voisi olla tämän takana. Kuitenkin he tiesivät, että yakuza tarvitsisi heitä kakkosmiehen kanssa. Siksi he pysyivät siinä – hyvinä alaisina ja ystävinä. Sohvalla makaavat taas vajosivat kumpikin synkkiin ajatuksiinsa pysyen kuitenkin yhä siinä olohuoneessa toistensa käsivarsilla. Pantterimainen silitti päätä, ruskeita hiuksia ja selkää miettien, miten saisi tehtyä toisesta onnellisen ja pidettyä turvassa. Ruskeahiuksinen taas mietti, miten saisi pidettyä kaikki rakkaansa kaukana itsestään ja turvassa. Sormi piirteli samettihihaa ja katseli sen juhlavaa pintaa vuodattaen lisää kyyneleitä.  
“Anteeksi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja rikkoi viimein hiljaisuuden ja laski katseensa nuorempaansa.  
“Anteeksi, että löin. En vain kyennyt ajattelemaan järkevästi”, käsi laskeutui päälaelta silittämään hiukan punertavaa poskea.  
“Ei se mitään”, toimitusjohtaja kuiskasi katsoen mustia silmiä.  
“Ehkä minä ansaitsin sen.”  
“Niin ansaitsit”, laihempi myönsi ja hymyili sitten pienesti.  
Teräväpiirteinen olisi kovasti halunnut vastata siihen hymyyn, mutta ei vain kyennyt. Huulet eivät vain osanneet enää kääntyä ylöspäin. Mieleen nousi taas kuva Renan täyteläisistä, hymyilevistä huulista, jotka raottuivat hiukan pienen tirskahduksen päästessä ilmoille. Ääni kaikui korvissa ja sai vahvan vartalon värähtämään sydämeen sattuessa hirvittävästi, kuin joku olisi puukottanut sitä tai viillellyt tylsällä keittiöveitsellä.

“Anteeksi”, mafiamies mumisi hiljaa käpertyen pieneksi keräksi pidempänsä päällä.  
“Mistä?” pantterimainen kysyi kummissaan.  
Tämän mielestä hartiakkaammalla ei ollut juuri nyt mitään syytä pyytää anteeksi yhtään mitään.  
“Siitä, että soitin, häiritsin ja vaikeutin iltaasi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi silittäen sormillaan allaan makaavan olkapäitä.  
“Sinähän olit menossa jonnekin, vai mitä? Et olisi muuten pukeutunut näin juhlavasti kalliisiin vaatteisiin, jotka minä olen nyt pilannut.”  
“Minulla piti olla treffit Namien kanssa”, vanhempi myönsi matalasti.  
“Peruin ne autossa, kun olin matkalla sinun luoksesi.”  
“Anteeksi”, Hide-zou henkäisi murheellisena.  
Nyt hänellä oli vastuullaan rakkaansa kuoleman lisäksi entisen rakkaansa illan pilaaminen. Vaikkei hän mitenkään erityisesti pitänyt hius- ja meikkimallista, toivoi ruskeahiuksinen silti, että tämä tekisi Asagista onnellisen.  
“Ei se mitään”, pantterimainen sanoi pehmeästi painaen poskensa vasten sylissään olevan päätä.  
“Sinä olet minulle paljon tärkeämpi kuin Namie tai edes hienot treffit.”  
“Mutta Namie luultavasti suuttuu, jos et selittänyt hänelle syytä”, liikemies huomautti niiskauttaen.  
“Vai kerroitko tapahtuneesta?”  
“En.”  
“Namie luultavasti suuttui.”  
“Niin varmasti suuttuikin.”  
“Olen pahoillani.”  
“Älä turhaan sellaista mieti.”  
“Mutta sinä pidät Namiesta.”  
“Niin pidän.”  
“En halua pilata välejänne.”  
“Et sinä niitä pilaa.”  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt vain mennä hänen kanssaan ulos, kun pidät hänestä.”  
“Niin, minä pidän hänestä – hyvinkin paljon. Omalla tavallaan jopa hiukan rakastankin”, yakuza nyökkäsi pienesti.  
“Sinua minä taas rakastan koko sydämestäni enkä jätä sinua yksin – koskaan.”  
“Mutta…”, kakkosmies aloitti käheästi, mutta sormi laskeutui samassa hänen huulilleen.  
“Ei enää sanaakaan siitä, että minun olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain muuta”, mustatukkainen huomautti pehmeästi ja suukotti varovaisesti nuorempansa otsaa.  
“Minun kuuluu olla nyt tässä sinun kanssasi, rakkaani. Ei missään muualla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mellakkavarusteisiin kuuluu kypärä, jonkinlaiset kilvet ja paksummat vaatteet, joiden alla on varmastikin luotiliivit. Kaikilla poliiseilla ilmeisesti on sellaiset jossain kaapin pohjalla  
> * Mikaru oli jälleen toisella osastolla töissä ja vasta myöhemmin siirtyi Watarun, Yuuton ja Terun osastolle – siksi muita tuttuja ei näy  
> * Tappo on tahallisen kuoleman tuottaminen, murha on harkittu tappo, joka on tehty paheksuttavien keinoin. Surma on tappoa lievempi henkirikos ja kuolemantuottamus taas on vahingossa aiheutettu kuolema


	21. Chapter 21

Seuraavana aamuna Hide-zou heräsi omaksi yllätyksekseen sängystään. Suurempi yllätys oli kuitenkin huomata olevansa alasti ja vielä mustatukkaisen miehen lämpimässä kainalossa. Asagi nukkui vielä, kun kakkosmies kohottautui istumaan hieraisten päätään. Käsi nousi koskettamaan kasvoja, jotka olivat yhä kuivuneen veren tahraamat. Posket olivat viiruiset, mutta mitä muuta saattoi odottaa itketyn illan ja yön jäljiltä. Päätäkin kivisti, mutta ikävästä tunteesta huolimatta liikemies kääntyi katsomaan entisen rakkaansa nukkuvia kasvoja. Vanhempi näytti väsyneeltä, mutta olihan tämä ollut koko ajan hänen kanssaan. Tosin, teräväpiirteinen ei saanut pienen pohdintansakaan jälkeen mieleensä, missä välissä olisi riisunut vaatteensa ja mennyt nukkumaan yakuzan kanssa. Olivatko he…?  
Ei, voimakasleukainen ravisti hiukan päätään. Eivät he olleet varmasti rakastelleet. Ensinnäkin lakanat olivat puhtaat eikä hänellä ollut sitä tiettyä tunnetta, kuten aina silloin, kun he olivat naineet pidempänsä kanssa – olihan rikollisjärjestön johtaja ollut aina se päällimmäinen, kun taas muiden kanssa hän itse oli päällimmäinen. Siitä huolimatta toimitusjohtaja ei ollut aivan varma, miten saattoi nukkua johtajansa kanssa. Missä Rena oli?

Täydellinen valaistuminen iskeytyi mieleen pelkästään rakkaan ihmisen nimen ajattelemisesta. Illan muistikuvat heidän saapumisestaan ravintolaan, keskusteluistaan, flirttistä ja viimein laukauksista kuolevan hymyn kanssa palasivat mieleen hirveinä sirpaleina paljastaen tilanteen rumuuden. Kyyneleet täyttivät jälleen silmät vahvojen hartioiden vapistessa katumuksen ja surun valtavasta voimasta. Mies vihasi itseään ja syystäkin. Mafiamies oli itsekkäästi vain pimittänyt asioita ja aiheuttanut tämän kaiken, vaikka olisikin voinut toimia toisin. Lyhemmän olisi pitänyt kertoa totuus baarimikolle, koska tämän olisi pitänyt saada valita. Nyt se oli liian myöhäistä.

Hide-zou istui siinä hiljaa peiton peittäessä lantiosta alaspäin hänen kehonsa. Mies puri huuliaan yhteen hampaiden kanssa, ettei vain alkaisi ulisemaan, kuin jokin eläin. Niiskautukset kuuluivat heikkoina voimakasleukaisen itkiessä hiljaa siinä. Hänen oli kylmä eivätkä ylävartalon ympärille kiertyneet käsivarret lämmittäneet yhtään, vaikka sormet hiukan liikkuivatkin olkapäillä. Polvet nousivat koskettamaan rintakehää. Kakkosmies käpertyi pieneksi, jotta saisi pidettyä itsensä kasassa. Se ei silti tuntunut helpottavan oloa. Hän tunsi olonsa niin yksinäiseksi. Vierestä kuuluva ynähdys sai teräväpiirteisen vilkaisemaan viereensä säikähtäneenä. Asagi kurtisti unissaan kulmiaan ja ynähti uudelleen, mutta ei kuitenkaan herännyt. Pian rypyt silenivät pantterimaisen kasvoilta ja tämä näytti jälleen tyyneltä, komealta itseltään. Vahva käsi lepäsi tyynyllä pään toisella puolella. Miten voimakas toinen oikeastaan oli? Olisiko yakuza kestänyt paremmin, jos olisi itse kokenut saman, kuin paras ystävänsä? Jokin kuitenkin kertoi, ettei tämä olisi kestänyt. Jokin pieni ääni sydämessä sanoi ruskeahiuksiselle, ettei hän tai mafiapomo olisi kestänyt sitä, että olisivat menettäneet toisensa. Kestäisikö hän kuitenkaan Renan menettämistä?

Hitaasi toimitusjohtaja siirtyi takaisin makuulle, mutta ei jäänytkään oman tyynyn päälle nukkumaan, vaan ryömi lähemmäksi mustasilmäistä. Vaalea rintakehä nousi ja laski tasaiseen tahtiin kertoen rauhallisesta, levollisesta unesta, jota pidempi näki. Miten kovasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäinenkin olisi halunnut sen saman tyyneyden itseensä. Voisiko sitä koskaan saavuttaa? Voisi, kuten hartiakkaampi sen totesi mielessään laskien päänsä varovaisesti laihemman olkapäälle käpertyen lämpimään, turvalliseen kainaloon.  
Mustatukkainen liikahti hiukan pienen painon alla ja nosti kätensä kiertäen sen unensa läpi nuorempansa ympärille suojelevasti. Lyhempi sulki silmänsä kyyneleiden valuessa yhä ripsien välistä johtajansa päälle. Ehkä jonain päivänä hän voisi olla jälleen tyyni – ehkä jopa onnellinen nauttien yksin elämisestä. Mitä tahansa, kunhan ei tarvitsisi nähdä enää elämän valojen sammumista rakastetuista silmistä tai kuulla viimeistä voimatonta hengenvetoa, kun tämä yritti sanoa jotain viestin koskaan kuulumatta korviin. Kunhan vain muut olisivat turvassa, hän voisi tulla onnelliseksi. Ne olivat mafiamiehen viimeiset ajatukset, ennen kuin uupumus kasvoi liian voimakkaaksi pakottaen nukahtamaan rakastetun miehen turvalliseen syleilyyn.

Seuraavan kerran Hide-zou heräsi vasta muutaman tunnin päästä, mutta tällä kertaa yksin. Asagi puhui puhelimeen matalasti toisessa huoneessa ja palasi sitten takaisin. Pidempi kertoi, että Közi ja K olivat omatoimisesta vieneet Getin lenkille ja antaneet jonkinlaisen aamiaisen. Kaksikko oli nukkunut vierashuoneessa yön yli yakuzan sanojen mukaan. Kysyttyään liikemies sai kuulla, että oli nukahtanut lopulta itkiessään vanhempansa päälle sohvalle, josta mies oli sitten kantanut entisen rakkaansa makuuhuoneeseen. Pantterimainen oli riisunut vaatteet pois ja heittänyt menemään todettuaan niiden menneen pilalle ja riisuutunut sitten itse nukkuakseen hartiakkaamman turvana. Kakkosmies kauhistui kuullessaan veristen vaatteidensa joutuneen roskikseen, mutta rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta suuttua. Rauhallisesti mustasilmäinen selitti, että ne tulisivat muistuttamaan aina ja ikuisesti hirveällä tavalla tapahtuneesta, jos ne laitettaisiin kaappiin eikä vertakaan saisi pois ilman kankaan pilaamista. Voimakasleukainen ei siis mahtanut mitään parhaan ystävänsä päättäväisyyden alla. Sinänsä hyvä, koska myöhemmin ruskeahiuksinen totesi, ettei olisi päässyt Renan kuolemasta yli lainkaan, ellei ystävänsä olisivat tulleet avuksi.  
Asagi nimittäin tiedotti koko mafialle tapahtuneesta: Renan kuolemasta ja siitä, että joku tai jotkut olivat yrittäneet tappaa Hide-zoun. Tsunehito ja muut hyvät ystävät tarjosivat tukeaan rakkaansa menettäneelle miehelle ja olivat valmiita auttamaan kellon ajasta riippumatta. Tosin, heidän tehtäväkseen tuli myös metsästää salamurhaajat, mutta kaikesta etsinnästä ja alamaailman päälaelleen kääntämisestä huolimatta näiden henkilöllisyydet jäivät selviämättä. Mahdollisia vihollisia oli liikaa eikä kenelläkään tuntunut olevan mitään tietoa tapahtuneesta. Tatsurou uskalsi jopa epäillä, että murhaaja olisi sama, joka tappoi Takerun aikanaan, mutta siitäkään ei ollut kunnon todisteita. Baarimikon selkärankaan osunut luoti oli kyllä samanlainen, kuin Takerun kallosta löytynyt, mutta Tsunehito sai tietää, ettei ase välttämättä kuitenkaan ollut sama. Etsivä yritti onkia poliisien tietoja tapahtuneesta, mutta eivät nekään auttaneet. Enemmän apua sinisilmäinen antoi ystävälleen kuulustelussa, kun toimitusjohtaja saapui muutaman päivän päästä poliisilaitokselle yakuzan kanssa antamaan lausuntoa. Valitettavasti kertomuksesta ei löytynyt mitään, mikä olisi voinut auttaa niin lainvartijoiden kuin rikollisten tutkimuksia. Teräväpiirteisen onneksi yksi kerta poliisilaitoksella riitti virkamiehille ja hän sai rauhassa olla kotonaan suremassa kuollutta rakastaan. Geti oli kaiken aikaa omistajansa rinnalla eikä mafiapomokaan hylännyt henkivartijoineen kakkosmiestä edes yöksi. Luultavasti se antoi liikemiehelle voimia nousta viimein sänkynsä pohjalta, kun baarimikon ruumis luovutettiin kaukaisille pikkuserkuille, jotka olivat ainoat elossa olevat omaiset. Nämä aikoivat pitää kapeakasvoisen muistoksi vain pienet hautajaiset eivätkä lainkaan muistotilaisuutta, mikä ei käynyt toimitusjohtajalle lainkaan – eikä tietenkään mafiamiehille, jotka olivat pitäneet nuorukaisesta.

Hautajaisten järjestäminen jäi Hide-zoun vastuulle ja paneutumalla juuri saamaansa tehtävään hän yritti toipua tapahtuneesta. Se ei tietenkään onnistunut täysin, kuten Asagi sanoi raahatessaan ystävänsä väkisin terapiaan, jotta hän voisi käsitellä asioita ja hyväksyä jollain tapaa menetyksensä. Muutaman kerran kakkosmies suostuikin, mutta kieltäytyi viimein menemästä. Kallonkutistaja ei tajunnut mistään mitään – tämä ei tajunnut, että vain pitämällä muut ihmiset riittävän kaukana itsestään, hän saattoi pelastaa muita kokemasta Renan kohtaloa. Ei tosin yakuzakaan tuntunut ymmärtävän, kun ei olisi millään halunnut jättää kakkosmiestään yksin ilman suojelua. Pidempi yritti jopa taivutella, että voimakasleukainen ottaisi Közin henkivartijakseen, mutta hartiakkaampi kieltäytyi jyrkästi ja huusi pitkästä aikaa useampaan päivään. Miksei kukaan vai ymmärtänyt, ettei liikemies halunnut kenenkään toisen vahingoittuvan hänen takiaan?

Hide-zou palasi viimein takaisin töihin, vaikka niin hänen alaisensa kuin kaikkia mafiasta eivät pitäneet ideasta. Heidän mielestään kakkosmiehen olisi pitänyt olla kuukautta pidempään toipumassa ja pysyä turvassa mahdollisilta salamurhaajilta. Siitä huolimatta liikemies ei aikonut vain istua kotonaan peläten kaikkea. Hänen oli vain pakko toimia, koska ei kestäisi istua enää kotonaan, kun seinät tuntuivat kaatuvan niskaan ja kaikkialla näkyi Renan hymy. Töitä tehdessään hän saattoi edes jotenkin unohtaa tapahtuneen. Lisäksi, hän tunsi velvollisuudekseen auttaa Asagia ja mafiaa kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä nämä olivat tehneet hänen hyväkseen. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ainakin tarvitsi apua, koska oli pienen tappelun jälkeen saanut tehtyä sovinnon Namien kanssa ja tyttö sai erään sattumuksen kautta selville, mitä miehiä pantterimainen todellisuudessa oli. Hän kävi tapaamassa naista ja keskusteli hiukan saaden tämän ymmärtämään muutamia asioita, kuten sen, kuka olisi ampujansa, jos tämä menisi puhumaan yakuzasta poliiseille. Seuraavalla tapaamiskerralla malli sitten löytyikin haaremikerroksesta, kun nämä olivat jutelleet hartaasti mafiapomon kanssa. 

Mafiaan, Tatemonokiin ja hautajaisjärjestelyihin kaikki mahdollinen aika kuluikin. Lisäksi teräväpiirteisen oli pakko tavata Renan sukulaiset, kun nämä kävivät hakemassa nuorukaisen tavaroita tämän asunnosta. Oli ollut todella lähellä, ettei sureva mies ampunut kapeakasvoisen pikkuserkkuja, jotka eivät tunteneet yhtään kunnioitusta kuolevaa kohtaan.  
Kaikeksi onneksi taas hautajaisiin kutsutut tunsivat senkin edestä rakkautta ja surua kuollutta kohtaan. Vieraita tuli niin paljon, että moni olisi varmasti kuvitellut ministerin, suurmiehen tai vanhan sotasankarin kuolleen tavallisen kahta työtä tekevän nuorukaisen sijaan. Kaikki kaupan ja baarintyöntekijät olivat paikalla osoittamassa kunnioitustaan, mutta suurin osa juhlavieraista koostui kuitenkin mafiamiestä, jotka olivat osoittamassa välittämistään baarimikkoa kohtaan yrittäen tukea samalla kakkosmiestään. Juhlatilaisuuden ympärille kokoontui myös kutsumattomia vieraita, jotka Közin ja K:n kyselyn jälkeen osoittautuivat baarin kanta-asiakkaiksi, jotka olivat käyneet puhumassa vaikeuksistaan punertavanruskeahiuksisen kanssa. Hautajaisissa teräväpiirteinen vuodatti muutamia surunkyyneleitä hyvästellessään rakastamansa nuoren miehen maan lepoon. Siinä laskiessaan valkoiset liljat haudalle, hän vannoi niiden olevan viimeiset kyyneleet.

Tosin, kuten arvata saattaa, se lupaus ei kuitenkaan pitänyt täysin. Kyyneleitä tuli vuotamaan vielä useamman kerran. Se olikin yksi syy, miksi hän vetäytyi Asagin kanssa pois parrasvaloista ja lehtien sivuilta eikä osallistunut enää kaiken maailman julkisuustapahtumiin. He kumpikin totesivat, että vaarat vain lisääntyisivät, mitä enemmän he saisivat julkisuutta ja näkyisivät lehtien kansissa sekä televisiossa muulloin kuin pakollisissa tilanteissa.

Syrjään vetäytymisestä huolimatta miehen elämään mahtuihan tietenkin kaikenlaista muutakin töiden lisäksi – eihän toimitusjohtaja olisi muuten kuulunut mafiaan lainkaan. Asagi tapasi eräänä iltana miehen nimeltä Satoru Mana, johon rakastui ensisilmäyksellä. Ongelmaksi vain tuli, että kyseinen mies katosi jättämättä jälkiä eikä tämän löytäminen tosiaankaan ollut helppoa – Manaksi itsensä lyhyesti esittäytynyt naamioitui naiseksi. Eipä tästä kuulunut mitään vähään aikaan, vaikka Hide-zoukin yritti entisen rakkaansa hyväksi hakea salaperäistä henkilöä. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut onnistuvan, vaan pantterimainen tapasi kaksi nuorta naista, vaikka ei tietenkään täsmälleen samaan aikaan. Otsuka Ai oli suloinen, ujo kiltti tyttö, kun taas Hinoi Asuka oli huonoista oloista lähtöisin oleva nuori nainen, jolla ei kuitenkaan ollut minkäänlaista nöyryyttä, toisin kuin Renalla oli ollut. Ruskeahiuksinen ei pitänyt naisesta yhtään, mutta sieti tätä parhaan taitonsa mukaan, mikä ei todellakaan tuntunut aina riittävän. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tiesi, ettei kukaan niistä naisista ollut oikeasti kovinkaan rakas yakuzalle. Tietenkin tämä ei rakastanut täydestä sydämestä ketään näistä, koska piti haaremia ja nautti Kamijon ja Sanakan seurasta muutamien muiden miesten lisäksi – eivätkä he kaksi olleet vieläkään lakanneet rakastamasta toisiaan. 

Asagi ei voinut estää Hide-zouta jatkamasta töitä, koska tarvitsi kakkosmiestään ja hartiakkaampi oli myös paksukalloisempi kuin johtajansa. Eikä hän suostunut ottamaan henkivartijaa. Jotain kyllä mafiapomo sitten keksi pitääkseen huolen siitä, että entinen rakkaansa olisi turvassa. Mustatukkainen otti Atsushin miesten uuden tulokkaan Kato Fu-kin ja määräsi tämän liikemiehen autonkuljettajaksi. Aluksi ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen väitti vastaan, koska aina vuokrasi auton tai liikkui takseilla taikka vastaavasti kävellen. Mihin hän muka autonkuljettajaa tarvitsisi ilman autoa? Siihen taas rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi miehineen turhankin hyvin harjoitelleina, ettei suuren luokan yrityksen toimitusjohtaja voinut liikkua enää mihinkään ilman omaa autoa. Tsunehito totesi myös Közin ja K:n puolesta, että oma auto olisi turvallisempi, kuin taksi tai kadulla kävely – olihan Hikarunkin mies kuollut kirkkaassa päivän valossa kadulle kävellessään toimistolle. Painostuksen alla voimakasleukainen sitten päätti ostaa auton, mutta siinäkin mafiamiehet sitten puuttuivat malliin ja pian Tatemonokin parkkihallissa kiilsi upea musta limusiini. Fu-ki osoittautuikin hyväksi työssään, vaikkei pystynytkään pitämään kunnolla salassa, miksi yakuza oikeasti siirsi nuoren mafiamiehen liikemiehen alaisuuteen.

Ei tosin mustatukkainenkaan pystynyt salaamaan joitakin seikkoja, kuten sitä ettei ollut vielä useamman kuukauden päästä onnistunut unohtamaan salaperäistä Manaa. Hartiakkaampi oli ehkä muuttunut välinpitämättömäksi itseään kohtaan, koska pelkäsi menettävänsä jotain itselleen tärkeää. Kai hän myös kuvitteli, ettei tarvitsisi muita kuin Getin ja ystävänsä, erityisesti Asagin, jonka turvana halusi olla. Ehkä juuri tunteidensa takia Hide-zou jatkoi Manan etsimistä ja viimein löysikin tämän kääntyessään paremmin heidän varsin uuden mafiamiehensä Kayan puoleen. Tosin, saatuaan selville enemmän, liikemies ei ollut varma, olisiko hänen koskaan pitänyt tutkia asiaa, kuten Kaya kertoi peloissaan. Satoru Mana, jonka oikea nimi oli miehille tyypillinen Manabu, työskenteli Mawashimonalle: yhdelle maailman häijyimmistä muista hyötyvistä järjestöistä. Tämä taas tarkoitti kyseiseltä järjestöltä karanneen soluttautujan mukaan sitä, ettei kyseinen mies ollut orjaa kummoisempi työntekijä eivätkä nämä päästäisi ketään leivistään niin vain. Uskollisena ystävänä lyhempi kuitenkin ilmoitti johtajalleen, mitä oli saanut selville. Siinä, missä häntä ja lähimpiä miehiä mietitytti koko tilanne, mustasilmäinenhän suorastaan innostui ja otti riskeistä huolimatta yhteyttä vakoojajärjestön kovapintaisiin, julmiin johtajiin ja – välittämättä järkyttyneistä karjaisuista – tarjoutui ostamaan Manan omaan käyttöönsä. Ne neuvottelut eivät olleet missään nimessä helpot tai edes lyhyet, mutta lopulta hinnasta päästiin yhteisymmärrykseen ja Osakan mahtavin mafia sai uuden jäsenen, jonka mafiapomo oli tavannut puolivuotta aikaisemmin.

Manaan ei hirveästi luotettu aluksi, mutta nopeasti tämä ansaitsi väen luottamuksen. Samalla soluttautuja tosin ansaitsi myös vihjeitä pantterimaisesta, joka antoi mustahiuksiselle enemmän oikeuksia kuin monelle muulle. Teräväpiirteinen taas ei puuttunut asiaan, vaan astui vähitellen sivummalle tuntien olonsa entistä kurjemmaksi, vaikka oli jo toivonut, että puolessa vuodessa olisi tottunut yksin oloon. Eihän sosiaalinen olento kuten ihminen voinut vain elää yksin, vaan tarvitsi jonkun. Tunteistaan ja kärsimyksestään huolimatta hän ei suostunut seurustelemaan, vaikka kiinnostuneita ihmisiä oli useita, tai vaikka kuinka ystävät sanoivat, että hänen olisi päästävä menetyksensä yli. Renan ja Hide-zoun vuosipäivinä, kun he tapasivat ja alkoivat seurustella, hän itki kumpanakin päivänä menemättä töihin. Mies ei vain kyennyt unohtamaan. Kaikkein hirveintä oli Renan kuolemanvuosipäivänä, vaikka Asagi tulikin jälleen yöksi huolehtimaan entisestä rakkaastaan.  
Tosin, ei yakuzallakaan loputtomasti ollut aikaa. Ei varsinkaan, kun Asagi oli viimein saanut sen, mitä oli puolen vuoden ajan yrittänyt saavuttaa: Mana kiinnostui johtajastaan ja heidän välilleen syntyi suhde. Ei tosin sekään suhde ollut niin vakaa, kuin he kaikki olivat toivoneet mafiamiesten kanssa. Ensimmäiset kuukaudet olivat kaksikolla ihania ja Hide-zou piti huolen, että he pysyivät mustatukkaisen kanssa vain ystävinä – tosin, kyllä he muutaman kerran suutelivat ja olivat omituisen läheisiä, kiitos mafiapomon. Ongelmaksi entisellä soluttautujalla ja yakuzalle tuli Kuro Kagen kokous, joka vaikeutti huomattavasti pariskunnan suhdetta ja vei aikaa, kuten monet muutkin mafian asiat ja luonnollisesti haaremi, joka ilmeisesti oli pienoinen shokki siniharmaasilmäiselle. Kaikkia nuo seikat tarkoittivat sitä, että entinen vakooja joutui viettämään paljon aikaa yksin.

Aluksi kukaan ei sitä huomannut, eikä Hide-zoukaan olisi välttämättä alkanut epäillä mitään, ellei olisi avaimineen mennyt muutaman kerran etukäteen Burutendoun ylimpään kerrokseen tavatakseen entisen rakkaansa mafia-asioiden vuoksi. Siellä hän tapasi aina Tetsun, yhden heidän soluttautujistaan, joka oli tehnyt paljon yhteistä työtä Kayan kanssa ollen samalla mustahiuksisen virkaveli. Vähitellen epäilyt vain kasvoivat, kun Tetsu tuntui viettämän yhä enemmän ja enemmän vapaa-aikaansa Burutendoulla ja joskus Mana taas lähti jonnekin Burutendoulta ilmoittamatta kenellekään mitään. Hide-zou kuitenkin torjui kaikki mietteensä olettaen niiden olevan Asagista mustasukkaisen mielen kuvitelmia, jotta voisi jotenkin syrjäyttää Manan. Hänen olisi kuitenkin pitänyt luottaa vaistoihinsa, koska ne olivat oikeassa – valitettavasti. Asagi nimittäin soitti kesken bisnesillallisen itkien ja pyysi entistä rakastaan tulemaan takaisin kotiinsa.  
_“Minä tarvitsen sinua, rakas”_ , olivat ne taikasanat, jotka saivat liikemiehen tunkemaan tavarat nopeasti salkkuunsa ja ryntäämään ulos soittaen samalla Fu-kille, että kaahaisi limusiinin välittömästi pääoven eteen. 

Kotioveltaan kakkosmies ei kuitenkaan löytänyt parasta ystäväänsä, vaan tämä oli sisällä sohvalla rutistamassa Getiä itseään vasten. Riennettyään halaamaan pantterimaista, toimitusjohtaja sai kuulla vanhemmalta, mitä oli tapahtunut. Mustasilmäinen kertoi saaneensa tietää, että Mana oli pettänyt tätä Tetsun kanssa. Kertomus särki teräväpiirteisen sydäntä eikä hän voinut kuin mutista hiljaa, ettei johtajaansa pettänyt kaksikko selviäisi tästä ilman rangaistusta. Samassa mustatukka kertoi, että oli jo rankaissut kumpaakin: Tetsu oli kastroitu ja tänä iltana Mana oli joutunut syömään salarakkaansa peniksestä valmistetun aterian. Tämä vaiensi voimakasleukaisen eikä hän kyennyt sanomaan mitään muutamaan tuntiin. Ei yakuza tosin halunnut edes puhua vaan olkapään, jota vasten itkeä. Välillä nyyhkytysten lomasta kuului mumistuja syytöksiä siitä, ettei pidempään olisi koskaan sattunut niin kovaa, jos kakkosmies ei olisi koskaan jättänyt entistä rakastaan. Vaikka sanat oli sanottu masennuksessa, ne sattuivat hirvittävästi sydämessä. Sanat olivat nimittäin totta.

Se oli rankka hetki koko mafialle, koska suurin osa menetti luottamuksensa Manaan eikä täysin syyttä. Kyllähän mustahiuksinen oli kauhuissaan tapahtuneesta ja pyysikin anteeksiantoa. Vähitellen yakuza alkoi antaa anteeksi, mutta ei kovin helposti. Välit lämpenivät vähitellen, mutta ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen oli vieläkin vaikea luottaa entisen soluttautujaan. Tämä joutui olemaan paljon yksin eikä saanut enää tehdä vanhaa työtään, johon oli kasvatettu. Väkisinkin se laittoi etsimään elämäänsä täytettä eikä pantterimaisella ollut loputtomasti aikaa. Entinen soluttautuja saattoi hairahtua tahtomattaan, satuttaa tarkoittamatta rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, jos olosuhteet muuttuisivat samanlaisiksi tai tapahtuisi jotain muuta.

Jotain muuta tosiaan tapahtui. Jopa jotain odottamatonta: Mana surmasi Yunan. Haaremin jäsenten ja entisen vakoojan välit eivät olleet kaikkien osalta kovinkaan mukavat, eikä varsinkaan ensimmäisten jäsenten kohdalta. Kaksikon välille syntyi siis lopulta tappelu eikä kukaan oikeastaan tiennyt täsmälleen, mitä tapahtui. Ilmeisesti Yuna oli ensimmäisenä uhannut vastoin tapojaan entistä vakoojaa ja itsepuolustuksesi siniharmaasilmäinen oli napannut aseen ja ampunut, ennen kuin olisi tullut itse tapetuksi. Vielä enemmän mafiamiehet ja haaremi hämmästyivät, kun miljonääri ei tehnyt asioille mitään. Järjestihän Asagi kyllä hautajaiset ja teroitti rakastajalleen, ettei tämä tapa ketään ilman johtajansa käskyä. Kuitenkin vaikutti siltä, ettei salamurhaajarakastajattarella ollut miehelle väliä. Hide-zou tosin tiesi paremmin, kuin muut – jos ei laskettu Ruizaa ja oikeasti läheisiä ystäviä mukaan, että kyllä tämä suri rakastajansa kohtaloa. Ei viehättävällä salamurhaajattarella ollut kuitenkaan todellisuudessa samanlaista merkitystä, kuin hänellä tai naamioituneella oli. Olihan mustasilmäinen luultavasti jossain määrin rakastanut naista, mutta ei tosiaankaan samalla tavalla kuin kakkosmiestä tai entistä soluttautujaa – teräväpiirteinen uskoi parhaan ystävänsä tunteneen enemmän vain lujaa kiintymystä kuollutta kohtaan.

Vuoden sisällä sitten Asagin ja Manan seurustelun alulle ehti tapahtumaan niin paljon, ettei Hide-zou osannut oikein ymmärtää sitä kaikkea. Eikä varsinkaan sitä, miten itsekin onnistui joutumaan kaiken keskelle, vaikkei säheltänytkään miesten kanssa kuten hyvin monet mafiamiehet. Oikeastaan se oli Manan syytä, että kakkosmies joutui sekaantumaan asioihin ja tajuamaan, miten paljon rakastikaan yakuzaansa. Eräissä juhlissa, joissa Osakan mafian jäsenet tapasivat toisiaan suuremmalla porukalla, entinen soluttautuja tapasi Ruizan nuoren alaisen, joka oli uskomattoman lahjakas kiväärien kehittäjä ja osasi luonnollisesti ampua niillä hyvinkin taitavasti. Fujimoto Juka oli varsin komea, vetovoimainen nuori mies, jolla oli temperamenttia ja uhkarohkeuttakin. Kiväärien kehittäjä ihastui vaatesuunnittelijaan ja alkoi piirittää tätä, vaikka tiesi, kenen rakastaja kauniskasvoinen oli. Toimitusjohtaja aisti ensimmäisenä vaaran ja meni – epäilysten tullessa – puhumaan entiselle vakoojalle. Oikeastaan koko tilanne muistutti hirveätä huutamista, kun liikemies riensi Burutendoulle Jukan ja Manan lähentymisen takia. Lopulta Hide-zou sai rakastajan ymmärtämään, että heidän kaikkien parhaaksi kiväärien kehittäjä olisi pakko saada lopettamaan puuhansa joko hyvällä tai pahalla. Vaatesuunnittelija todella yritti estää Jukan aikeita. Tämä ei päästänyt nuorta miestä enää sisälle Burutendoulle eikä varsinkaan ylimpään kerrokseen. Kaikki puhelut, jotka tulivat joko tuntemattomasta tai asemiehen omasta kännykästä, jäivät vastaamatta.  
Se ei kuitenkaan hyödyttänyt, kuten naisellisin sai todeta. Juka nimittäin jäi odottamaan Burutendoun alakertaa, että Mana kävisi asioilla ja soitti vähintään kuudesti päivässä. Nuori mies ei jättänyt millään johtajansa rakastajaa rauhaan.  
“Miten minä muka saan Jukan jättämään minut rauhaan, kun hän ei kuuntele!?” Mana karjui Hide-zoulle saaden hänet ymmärtämään, ettei rakastanut mies tajunnut vaaraa.  
Ei, ellei se seissyt silmien edessä. Ruskeahiuksinen siis meni puhumaan Jukalle, mutta tämä ei tuntunut ymmärtävän ensimmäisellä kerralla, eikä toisella, vaan kakkosmiehen oli pakko käydä useammin tapaamassa tätä niin nuoren miehen kotona kuin erilaisista ampumahalleista. Hienotunteisesti voimakasleukainen kuitenkin aina pyysi kiväärienkehittäjää tulemaan sivummalle tai pyysi muita poistumaan. Arvattavasti Juka ei ilahtunut kertaakaan, kun ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kävi keskustelemassa. Temperamenttisuus iski nopeasti vastaan, samoin se, kun teräväpiirteinen sanoi suoraan, että jos mafianjäsenten pitäisi valita, kenen puolella ovat, he seisoisivat johtajansa rinnalla. Totuus luultavasti oli nuorelle miehelle liian ruma ja inhottava, koska viidennessä tapaamisessa kiväärien kehittäjä menetti lopullisesti hermonsa ja huusi kurkkusuorana julkeuksia ja uhkauksia, jotka eivät kuitenkaan hetkauttaneet hartiakkaampaa mihinkään. Siinä vaiheessa, kun Juka vei kätensä vyölleen kaivaakseen pistoolinsa esiin, Hide-zou hätkähti säikähdyksestä. Käsi liukui sulavasti vaiston sanelemana povitaskulle kaivamaan desert eaglen taskusta sormen napsauttaessa varmistimen pois, ennen kuin liipaisinta painettiin. Laukauksen kajahtaessa ilmassa toimitusjohtaja tiesi, mitä oli tehnyt – jo ennen kuin mustatukkaisen nuoren miehen eloton ruumis valahti lattialle.

Mafian valtasi suuri shokki tapahtuneesta. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan villeimmissä kuvitelmissaan edes uskonut, että heidän kakkosmiehensä saattaisi ampua heidän liittolaisensa ilman Asagin käskyä. Ne muutamat Jukan työtoverit, jotka olivat olleet lähellä, olivat rynnänneet paikalle kuullessaan huutoja ja nähneet, että Juka oli ensimmäisenä ottanut aseen esiin liikemiehen ampuessa itsepuolustukseksi. Siitä huolimatta tapahtunut tuntui oudolta, pelottavalta. Yakuzakin oli hämmentynyt, suorastaan järkyttynyt kuullessaan parhaan ystävänsä toimineen ilman minkäänlaista käskyä. Selitykseksi toimitusjohtaja sanoi suoraan, että oli toiminut niin, koska Juka oli ihastunut Manaan eikä aikonut jättää tätä rauhaan, vaikka rakastaja oli yrittänyt torjua tämän kuitenkaan kuuntelematta järkipuhetta. Tapahtuma painettiin villaisella useastakin syystä ja entinen soluttautujakin joutui myöntymään siihen, koska nämä seikat olivat tapahtuneet hänen takiaan, vaikka Jukahan kaikkeen oli syypää. Siniharmaasilmäinen oli menettänyt jo toisen salarakkaan, mutta ei Asagikaan saanut pitää haaremiaan ennallaan – eikä niitäkään seuralaisiaan, jotka eivät edes kuuluneet mafiaan. Seuraavaksi kuolivat Rei ja Sanaka, ja Keiko pakeni peloissaan vaatesuunnittelijan vihan ja mustasukkaisuuden alta monen muun tapaan. Lopulta, kun pantterimainen kielsi ankarasti rakastajaansa sattumasta enää ketään haaremista, jäljelle jäivät Mana ja Kamijo – ainoina miehinä – ja Kaori, Ai, Namie ja Asuka.

Aikaa vierähti ja Jukan tappaminen sattui pitkään Hide-zouta. Hän tiesi, että tulisi kantamaan siitä syyllisyyttä koko loppuelämänsä, mutta se oli miehestä pieni hinta. Mikä tahansa oli pieni hinta, jos toimitusjohtaja kykenisi suojelemaan Asagia kaikelta pahalta. Siitä oli tulossa elämäntehtävä. Mieli loi tarkoituksen, jotta liikemies jaksaisi jatkaa eteenpäin ja pitää kiinni valitsemastaan tiestä. Vähitellen hänen ja Renan suhteen alun toinen vuosipäivä koitti eikä mafiamiehellä ollut ketään, jota kutsuisi rakkaakseen. Kyllähän he välillä kutsuivat toisiaan rakkaiksi rikollisjärjestön johtajan kanssa, mutta ei se kuitenkaan ollut sama asia. Välillä, erityisesti öisin, hän kaipasi lämmintä vartaloa itseään vasten. Ruskeahiuksinen halusi jonkun, jonka kanssa saattoi jutella. Hän halusi, että saisi huolehtia ja tuntea sen lämpimän tunteen, kun joku katsoisi häneen päin. Eniten mies halusi vain halata tärkeää ihmistä luvan kanssa ja luvatta. Jokin sisällä sanoi, että elämän piti jatkua eikä Rena olisi halunnut tätä. Siltikään voimakasleukainen ei vain kyennyt siihen, vaikka kuinka olisi halunnut. Ei tosin mafiamies ollut edes tavannut ketään, johon olisi tuntenut kunnolla kiinnostusta sekä seksuaalista vetoa. Asiaan vaikutti myös se, ettei kakkosmies vain uskaltanut päästää ketään turhan lähelle itseään. Fu-kikin sai pysyä riittävän kaukana, pelkkänä autonkuljettajana, vaikka hekin pakostakin lähentyivät. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen piti etäisyyttä jopa läheisimpiin työntekijöihin pysyen vakavana piiloutuen salaperäisen naamion taakse. Ketään ei voinut päästää lähelle, etteivät nämä näkisi hirvittäviä arpia ja satuttaisi niitä tutkiessaan itseään. Se tosin oli väärin, kuten Asagikin jaksoi jankuttaa. Hide-zoun olisi pitänyt keskittyä muuhunkin, kuin koiraansa ja töihin. Huolestunut yakuza näki entisen rakkaansa onnettomuuden eikä kestänyt sitä, kun itse tunsi jälleen onnen luottamuksen palatessa vähitellen Manaan. Ruiza, Tsunehito, Hiroki, Andro, Isshi, Jyou, Omi, Hiko ja monet muut jaksoivat marmattaa, että asialle olisi tehtävä jotain, mutta hän ei vain uskaltanut. Rakastuminen pelotti, mutta vielä enemmän pelotti rakastetun menettäminen. Entä jos historia toistaisi itseään? Renan murhan jälkeen hänet oli yritetty tappaa useamman kerran ja, vaikka mies selvisikin aina korkeintaan muutamilla naarmuilla, jotakuta sattui aina ja heidän mafiamiehiään kuolikin muutaman kerran. Teräväpiirteinen ei vain voinut ottaa sitä riskiä, että saattaisi jonkun Renan kaltaisen vaaraan.

Mafia kasvoi ja kehittyi. He saivat lisää mafiamiehiä ja auttoivat nämä opiskelemaan pidemmälle yhteiskunnassa, jotta he saattoivat hyötyä. Ministeriötä ja poliisivoimia vahdittiin, pienemmät yakuzat pidettiin tiukasti kurissa ja joidenkin järjestöjen kanssa tehtiin yhteistyötä, vaikka yksi parhaimmista järjestöistä, Mawashimona katosikin maan alle heti Manan lähdettyä. Juuri noiden kiireiden takia Osakan mafian johtomiehet eivät voineet tulla yhdessä saarnaamaan niin helposti toimitusjohtajalle tämän kurjasta elämästä, johon olisi ratkaisu, kunhan siihen vain tartuttaisiin. Kaikilla riitti töitä ja niitä tuli lisää, kun yakuza osti pienen tutkiskelun jälkeen erään menestyneen lakitoimiston Meregonin 57 prosenttia osakkeista muilta osakkailta näiden tietämättä mitään toistensa liikkeistä. Sehän oli ollut mafiapomon idea kakkosmiehen tukiessa suunnitelman toimivuutta. Heidän yksi nuorista juristeista Nakamura Yuki oli osoittautunut lahjakkuutta ja tulevaisuudessa mafialle voisi olla hyväksi, jos heidän johtajansa pystyisi hallitsemaan asianajajafirmaa. Mustasilmäinen oli saanut järjestettyä uutena osake-enemmistön omistajana yhtiökokouksen, jossa voisi saada lisää tietoa yrityksestä. Se olisi tärkeää, koska asettaisihan tämä oman miehensä yrityksen johtoon entisen johtajan siirtyessä viimein eläkkeelle. Pantterimainen halusi hoitaa asiat nopeasti pois alta muiden töiden takia ja tahtoi välttämättä ottaa kakkosmiehensä mukaan. Eihän voimakasleukaisella ollut muitakaan vaihtoehtoja, kuin totella.

Hide-zou ja Asagi matkustivat pidemmän omalla limusiinilla asianajajatoimistolle. Yuki oli soittanut aikaisemmin ja sanonut menevänsä edellä katsomaan yrityksen tiloja sekä tulevia työtovereitaan. Toimitusjohtaja vilkuili kelloaan hermostuneena ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta. He olivat lähteneet myöhässä ja Közin oli pakko noudattaa edes jonkin verran liikennesääntöjä, etteivät poliisit pysäyttäisi heitä. Taas kerran yakuzalla oli ollut vaikeuksia päättää, minkä puvun laittaisi päälleen. Oli ollut harvinaisen lähellä, ettei teräväpiirteinen pukenut itse tälle mustaa pukua ylle. Onneksi Mana oli ojentanut auttavan kätensä ja he kolme olivat löytäneet tyylikkään, tummanpunertavanruskean puvun ja kiiltävän, ruskehtavan kauluspaidan sopivan solmion kanssa.  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt valita vaatteet jo edellisenä iltana”, nuorempi sanoi viimein ja katsoi merkitsevästi ystäväänsä.  
“Meidän olisi pitänyt olla ajoissa… Tai oikeastaan, sinun olisi pitänyt olla ajoissa ja minun jatkaa työtäni Tatemonokilla sekä käydä lastensairaalan työmaalla.”  
“Minulla oli muuta puuhaa eilen illalla”, mustatukkainen vastasi ja hymyili samassa pirullisesti muistellessaan tuntemaansa nautintoa.  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt miettiä aivan muita asioita eikä sitä, kenen haaremisi jäsenen kanssa aiot harrastaa seksiä”, liikemies huomautti painokkaasti.  
“Ehkä sinunkin olisi pitänyt liittyä seuraan”, mustasilmäinen kehräsi matalasti ja käänsi elegantisti päätään.  
Silmiin syttynyt tuike kuitenkin sammui nopeasti, kun virneeseen ei vastattu mitenkään. Lyhempi katsoi vain vakavana vanhempaa eikä näyttänyt ymmärtävän hienovaraista vihjettä.  
“Sinä sen sijaan taisit valita tuon liituraitapuvun eilen illalla – eikö tuollaiset vaatteet laiteta vain silloin, kun ei ole ollut aikaa miettiä, mitä pukea päälleen?”  
“Jos välttämättä halua tietää, niin kyllä. Valitsin tämän puvun eilen illalla kotiin ottamieni töiden välissä”, voimakasleukainen kertoi tyynesti kääntyen jälleen katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.  
“Tumma liituraitapuku on riittävän hieno tällaiseen tilaisuuteen ja minulla on vielä tämän jälkeen töitä.”

“Hide-zou, sinä et voi olla tosissasi”, pantterimainen sanoi hitaasti, tahtomatta enää kuulla enempää tuollaista.  
“Sinä et voi elää tuolla tavalla.”  
“Tietääkseni elän tällä tavalla ihan hyvin ilman huolia”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sulki hetkeksi silmänsä piilottaakseen itseltään surullisen katseen, kun ajatteli, miten yksin oikeastaan oli.  
“Minulla on liikaa töitä, että minulla olisi aikaa mihinkään suhteisiin”, toimitusjohtaja huitaisi samassa otsahiuksiaan pois peittämästä kokonaan toista silmäänsä.  
“Enkä minä aio pyytää Hirokia etsimään mahdollisimman miellyttävää gigoloa, niin alas minä en vajoa enkä tarvitse seksiä.”  
“En minä sitä tarkoittanut”, mafiapomo laski kätensä vahvalle olkapäälle.  
“Tiedän hyvin, ettet sinä aio sellaista tehdä. Sinä olet aina inhonnut prostituutiota etkä ikinä laskisi arvokkuuttasi sellaisella. En edes halunnut ehdottaa sellaista, koska gigolo ei olisi sitä, mitä tarvitset.”  
“Se, mitä minä tarvitsisin, olisi, että kasvaisit hiukan aikuisemmaksi ja itsenäistyisit samalla”, kakkosmies huomautti katsahtaen entistä rakastaan tyynenä turhia hymyilemättä.  
“Alkaa olla rasittavaa, kun joudun miettimään puolestasi, mitä laitat päällesi”, hän selitti tarkemmin.  
“Sinä tiedät, etten koskaan itsenäisty sinusta”, laihempi sanoi painokkaasti ja puristi varmasti olkapäätä.  
“Tiedät myös, mitä tarkoitin.”

“Minulla ei ole hajuakaan siitä, mistä puhut”, ruskeahiuksinen vilkaisi jälleen kelloaan hakien jotain turvaa tiukalta katseelta.  
“Älä esitä! Me olemme tunteneet toisemme pienestä pitäen! Tunnen sinut jo!” Asagi käänsi parhaan ystävänsä katsomaan itseään.  
“Sinulla ei ole liikaa töitä, vaan sinä keräät niitä ympärillesi. Teet mafiasta ja Tatemonokista itsellesi tekosyyn, ettet vahingossakaan edes kiinnostuisi kenestäkään! Sinä yrität vain olla yksin ja kieltää totuuden.”  
“Ja minkähän totuuden minä nyt yritän kieltää?” Hide-zou kysyi synkästi tietäen vanhemman osuneen turhankin oikein sanoissaan.  
“Sitä, miten yksinäinen ja onneton olet”, mafiapomo huokaisi hiljaa.  
“Luuletko todella, etten näinä kahtena vuotena muka olisi huomannut, miten sinä kärsit? Sinä ikävöit Renaa, mutta et voi elää enempää menneessä. Sinun on jatkettava eteenpäin!”  
“Minä jatkan eteenpäin parhaalla katsomallani tavalla”, kakkosmies nielaisi viimeiset sanat, etteivät ne melkein kuuluneet lainkaan.  
“Ei, vaan sinä pakenet”, mustasilmäinen ravisti päätään.  
“Pelkäät, että sinuun sattuisi uudelleen. Pelkäät, että joku muu kärsisi vuoksesi, vaikkei Renan kohtalo ollut sinun syytäsi. Sinä et voi elää näin!” pantterimainen pudotti kätensä pois olkapäältä, mutta tarttui sitten entisen rakkaansa käteen.  
“Minä en halua nähdä sinua onnettomana ja minua sattuu nähdä tuskasi, Hide-zou… rakkaani. Sinun on jatkettava eteenpäin ja annettava ihmisten tulla lähellesi. Anna itsellesi lupa kiintyä ja rakastaa, älä rankaise itseäsi tarpeettomasti loputtomiin.”  
“Se ei ole niin helppoa”, hartiakkaampi sanoi hitaasti katsoen rakastamansa miehen kättä.  
Hän oli menettänyt niin paljon jo elämässään, ettei uskonut kykenevänsä enää rakastumaan. Järki saisi luvan estää sitä tapahtumasta. Mies ei halunnut enää menettää ketään, kun oli menettänyt haaveilemansa rakkauden ja onnen jo kahdesti.  
“En halua kokea enää uudelleen Renan tai jonkun muun yhtä tärkeän ihmisen kuolemaa. En halua kenenkään muun kuolevan takiani.”  
“Ei niin tule käymään!” yakuza huudahti hädissään.  
“Sinä et sitä voi tietää”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti kääntäen katseensa ulos tummennetuista ikkunoista.  
Samassa toimitusjohtaja jatkoi, ennen kuin johtajansa ehtisi jatkaa keskustelua.  
“Olemme perillä ja Tanaka-san saattaa olla jo odottamassa meitä”, liikemies näki heidän olevan jo aivan lähellä asianajajatoimistoa.  
“Muista nyt käyttäytyä, ja jättää turhan suorat mielipiteet kertomatta.”  
“Kyllä minä sen verran olen oppinut näinä vuosina, että tiedän, mitä sanon ja mitä en”, yakuza henkäisi pyöräyttäen silmiään ja suoristi pukunsa takkia rinnuksista.  
Hitaasti mustatukkainen vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan toveriaan, joka otti salkun käteensä asetellen hihojaan hiukan. Leukaan ulottuvat otsahiukset huitaistiin sivummalle samalla, kun mafiamies pyöräytti hartioitaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja muisti vielä, kuinka ruskeat hiukset olivat laskeutuneet vain hiukan korvien yli eivätkä ulottuneet kainaloiden yli. Vuodet olivat tosiaan vierineet eteenpäin, mutta tuntuivat vanhentaneen nuorempaa enemmän kuin pantterimaista itseään. Se tuntui väärältä, suorastaan epäreilulta.

Limusiini pysähtyi kadun reunaan vieden kolme ja puoli parkkipaikkaa Közin persoonallisen pysäköintitavan vuoksi. K astui välittömästi ulos, kun auto pysähtyi, ja asteli pitkin askelin avaamaan oven johtajalleen ja tämän rakkaimmalle ystävälle.  
“K, tule sinä mukaan, Közi, jää sinä vahtimaan autoa – saat listiä jokaisen, joka aikoo naarmuttaa tai ajaa meidät parhaimmalta paikalta”, Asagi huikkasi taakseen noustessaan heti Hide-zoun jälkeen autosta kadulle.  
Irokeesipäinen nyökkäsi pienieleisesti sulkiessaan oven, kunnes suoristautui ja siirtyi sitten pukumiesten taakse kävelemään kivisiä portaita toimistorakennuksen pääovelle. Kuumuus löi vasten heitä tuntuen hirvittävältä, kun limusiinissa oli ollut ihanan viileätä. Koko kesän ajan aurinko oli porottanut taivaalta ilman armoa ja ilma tuntui aaltoilevan ylöspäin tuulettomassa kaupungissa. He huomasivat kaljuuntuneen, keski-iän ylittäneen mustaan, tylsään pukuun ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan pukeutuneen miehen, joka ei valitettavasti ollut heidän harmikseen hiostavan ilman tekemä kangastus. He eivät olisi välttämättä tajunneet kyseessä olevan todellakin Tanaka, ellei tämä olisi nostanut kätensä tervehdykseen kävellessään vastaan.  
“Muista sitten, Asagi, että olemme vain työtovereita ja sitä myöten etäisiä ystäviä”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi heidän kävellessään ripeästi oville elegantin vakavina pysyen etäisinä muista ihmisistä.  
“Ei mitään kultailua, tai rakkauden tunnustuksia – ei sanoin eikä elein.”  
“Selvä on, _sir_ ”, pidempi myöntyi, mutta kasvoille kohosi pirullinen hymy äänen nauraessa.  
“Eikä myöskään kunittelua.”  
“Älä nyt liian ahneeksi ryhdy.”  
“Älä leiki.”  
“Enhän minä leiki.”  
“Asagi, olen tosissani.”  
“Niin minäkin, Hide-zouni.”  
“Jätä myös tuo omistusosuus pois.”  
“Älä mahdottomuuksia pyydä.”  
“Minä yritän ajatella meidän kummankin mainetta”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi matalasti heidän lähestyessä asianajajaa.  
Huulien liike väheni jatkuvasti ja ääni madaltui.  
“Minä taas en halua olla samaa massaa”, yakuza huomautti hymyillen.  
“Eikä läheinen suhteemme voi enää vaikuttaa tähän kauppaan. Muut osakkaat eivät voi mitenkään voittaa minun 57 prosentin osake-enemmistöäni.”  
“Käyttäydy silti kerrankin aikuismaisesti”, liikemies sähähti vielä nopeasti, ennen kuin he kohtasivat vanhimman.

“Hyvää päivää, Tanaka-san”, teräväpiirteinen pysähtyi lakimiehen eteen ja katsoi tätä vakavana kumartaessaan kohteliaasti ystävänsä vaivautuessa vain nyökkäämään.  
K taas ei vaivautunut naksauttamaan edes niskaansa.  
“Pahoittelemme, että olemme hiukan myöhässä – tuli muutama työasia, jotka piti hoitaa”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen keksi nopeasti tekosyyn heidän myöhässä ololleen.  
“Ei se mitään, täysin ymmärrettävää”, Tanaka hymyili tekohymyä kumartaessaan ennen pientä, hyvin pikaista kättelyä ja esittelyä.  
Moni muu olisi varmasti pitänyt ilmettä ystävällisenä, jopa isällisenä, mutta mafiamiehet kyllä tiesi paremmin asian oikean laidan. Olihan miljonääri sentään tullut röyhkeästi, varastanut laillisella tavalla osake-enemmistön, asettanut uuden johtajan, ja vaati nyt muutoksia. Kukaan uraa ja yritystä rakentanut mies ei siitä pitänyt, varsinkin nuoremman klopin aluetunkeutumisesta. Se luultavasti saikin mustatukkaisen hymyilemään entistä sydämellisemmin pirun sarvien kasvaessa otsasta K:n kampauksen yläpuolelle.  
“Menkäämme sisälle neuvotteluhuoneeseen. Muut varmasti odottavat jo meitä siellä”, lyhyin viittasi sisälle lähtien johdattamaan tulijoita automatisoitujen ovien välistä toimistorakennukseen.  
“Näytän samalla hiukan paikkoja ja selitän tarkemmin toiminnastamme.”  
“Kiitoksia oikein kovasti, Tanaka-san”, yakuza kiitti katsellen varsin hienoa eteisaulaa, joka jäi kylläkin toiseksi Tatemonokille.  
“Eipä kestä”, kaljuuntunut johdatti vieraat hisseille ja painoi nappia.  
“Tämä meidän alakertamme remontoitiin muutama vuosi sitten – lähinnä vain seinät maalattiin uusiksi ja sisustusta uusittiin”, vanhin kääntyi kolmikon puoleen, kun heidän täytyi odottaa hissiä.  
“Tuo kahvila tuli silloin ja useat meistä lounastavatkin siellä tai hakevat syötävää työpöytiensä ääreen”, mies jatkoi ja viittasi sitten Hide-zoun, Asagin ja K:n taakse.

Hitaasti pidemmät miehet katsoivat sievään kahvioon, joka oli raikkaasti, iloisesti sisustettu. Muutama sisäkkömäisesti pukeutunut tyttö puuhasi tiskin takana laittaen leipiä ja muuta syötävää esille, kun heidän sievä työtoverinsa pyyhki muutamaa pöytää selkä heihin päin kumartuen aina pyyhittävien tasojen ylle.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kohautti kevyesti kulmiaan näkemästään ja olisi varmasti viheltänyt, ellei liikemies olisi yllättäen tallannut terävästi ystävänsä varpaille. Pantterimainen parkaisi kivusta pienesti, mutta kaikeksi onneksi hissien ovien aukeamisesta syntyvä kilahdus vaimensi ääntä hiukan.  
“Tämä itse rakennus taas on jo viisitoista vuotta vanha, kuten asianajajatoimistokin. Tässä rakennuksessa on ollut pitkät perinteet, kuten varmasti arvaatte”, lakimies jatkoi astuessaan hissin sisälle muiden seuratessa hiljaa perässä, ja painoi neuvotteluhuoneen kerroksen numeroa.  
“Täällä jokainen työntekijä on tottunut tekemään töitä uutterasti ajatellen yrityksen menestystä ennen omaa etuaan.”  
“Se on hyvä asia, koska menestystä tässä halutaan”, yakuza myönsi ystävällisesti, vaikka mulkaisi samalla entistä rakastaan, kun asettui osittain Tanakan taakse.  
“Se on luonnollinen, hyvin tärkeä tavoite”, kaljuuntunut huomautti osoittaen sormellaan ylöspäin vahvistaakseen sanojaan.  
“Uskon, että te tuotte varmasti tälle yritykselle menestystä. Siksi myin teille osakkeita, kuten moni muukin osakkaamme.”  
“Ai, minä luulin, että te vain toivoitte minun tuovan pelkkää rahaa”, mustatukkainen sanoi, mutta sai välittömästi kyynärpäästä kylkeensä.  
“Tanaka-san, kuinka monta työntekijää toimistollanne on?” voimakasleukainen kysyi yrittäen viedä huomion pois suulaasta miljonääristä.  
“Jos lasketaan siivoojia myöten ja tietenkin minun tilalleni tuleva miehenne, sanoisin…”, asianajaja jäi tuijottamaan oven päällä kulkevia numeroita, jotka kertoivat, missä kerroksessa mentiin.  
“84, ellen nyt ole unohtanut joitakuita. Osakkaista vain kaksi hoitaa silloin tällöin lakijuttuja. Meillä on muutamia sisaryrityksiä, joista on huolehdittava ja minä olin täällä päävastuussa, kuten varmasti ymmärrätte.”

“Ymmärrämme toki”, ruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi ovien auetessa heille.  
“Tässä on sihteerini, joka jatkaa teidän lakimiehenne sihteerinä”, Tanaka viittasi kevyesti erään pöydän takana istuvaan yrmeän näköiseen naiseen.  
Sihteeri vilkaisi tulijoihin ja jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina suun auetessa nahkatakkista henkivartijaa, joka vilkaisi puolihuolimattoman tuimasti tuijottavaan. Pantterimainen tirskahti huomatessaan naisen pakenevan pöytänsä alle ja kakkosmieskin nosti käden piilottamaan pienen hymynsä. Mitähän tästäkin tulisi, kun väki tuntui järkyttyvän viatonta K:ta, vaikka tämä vain käveli heidän perässään tekemättä kenellekään mitään pahaa.  
“Tuolla on työhuoneeni ja seuraajani tuleva huone”, lakimies kertoi viitaten aina puhuttuun huoneeseen.  
“Nämä toimistot ovat meidän 16 asianajajamme työhuoneet ja tuolla ovat heidän avustajiensa työtilat”, mies jatkoi kertomista vieden heidät suurempien huoneiden läpi ja ohitse aina erilaisille käytäville.  
“Varsin vanhahtavat olosuhteet työntekijöillänne”, Asagi huomautti kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
“Se ei ole hyväksi työntekijöille tai voitolle.”  
“Oletteko harkinneet mahdollisesti tilojen suurentamista ja remonttia?” Hide-zou kysyi kohteliaasti ollen samaa mieltä johtajansa kanssa.  
Paikka oli kyllä ihan siisti, mutta ei niin miellyttävä, moderni tai edes raikas kuin Tatemonokin pääkonttorit tai rakennusyrityksen useat sivukonttorit. Jopa tullissa oli miellyttävämmät olosuhteet, jos halusi uskoa Naon kauhukertomuksia. Isshin, Hirokin, Ruizan tai harvan muunkaan työpaikkoja ei oikein voinut verrata. Tsunehiton työpaikkaan oli vaikea verrata, koska siellä oli lauma univormuisia miehiä, joita voisi verrata pukumiehiin. Täällä tosin eivät erilaiset rikolliset istuskelleet pitkin käytäviä, mutta siitä huolimatta. Paikka kaipaisi lisää ikkunoita, erilaisia huonekaluja ja modernimmat tietokoneet. Oikeasti, paikan työntekijät olivat sankareita – ihme, etteivät käyttäneet vielä helmitauluja.

“Haluaisitteko tehdä muutoksia tänne?” vanhin pysähtyi kesken askeleen ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri.  
Mafiapomolla oli suuri hinku kävellä tämän yli, mutta kaikeksi onneksi miljonääri kerrankin mietti asioita. He pysähtyivät katsomaan totista miestä, joka mulkoili tihrusilmillään heitä kiivaasti.  
“Millaisia muutoksia?”  
“Ei mitään kovin isoja”, kakkosmies kiirehti selittämään tarkemmin.  
“Lähinnä sisustusta muutettaisiin, suuremmat tilat ja ehkä lisää ikkunoita.”  
“Eli pyrkisimme laajentamaan ja edistämään työoloja, jotta työntekijät pystyvät parhaimpaan tulokseen”, pantterimainen selitti ymmärtäen hyvin ystävänsä ajatukset, koska ajatteli samoin.  
Tosin, heistä kummastakin toimisto kaipaisi suuria muutoksia, parempia koneita ja paljon muuta, mutta ne voisi jättää Yukin huoleksi. Kyllä tämä lakimiehenä parhaiten tiesi, mitä paikka tarvitsisi. Sitä paitsi, yakuzakin halusi olla ajan tasalla ja olikin pyytänyt Isshiä ja entistä rakastaan olemaan valmiina muutaman muun miehen kanssa opastamaan nuorta asianajajaa näin alkuun yrityksen johtamisessa.  
“Nuo asiat ovat kyllä toteutettavissa”, Tanakan otsakurtut silenivät.  
“Tietenkin kasvava yritys tarvitsee suuremmat tilat.”  
Vanhoille kasvoille kohosi pieni hymy, johon kukaan pisimmistä ei kuitenkaan vastannut. Hiljaisuus muuttui hiukan painostavaksi, kun mafiamiehet katsoivat odottavasti eläkkeelle lähtevää, joka tajusi viimein, että oli aika jatkaa matkaa.

“Niin, yhtiökokous”, lakimies henkäisi ja kääntyi ympäri jatkaen ikävystyttävää selostusta siitä, kuinka oli tullut taloon ensimmäisen kerran töihin.  
Asagi taas availi suutaan sanojen tahtiin esittäen vanhaa papparaista, jota vaivasi noidannuoli tämän hieroessa vyöhönsä sidottua partaa. Hide-zou tyrskähti matalasti ja onnistui saamaan ystävänsä takaisin normaaliksi itsekseen, kun Tanaka pysähtyi erään oven eteen.  
“Olemme melkein perillä, Ishikawa-san ja Oshiro-san, mutta olisi hyvä ensin hoitaa eräs asia”, vanhin näytti hiukan vaivaantuneelta vilkuillessaan omituisen arasti seurassaan olevia miehiä.  
“Mikä asia?” mustatukkainen kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa epäilevänä.  
Mitä vielä heidän pitäisi kuunnella? Pitäisikö vanhuksen muka käydä vielä vessassa?  
“Yhtiökokouksessamme käsitellään tärkeitä asioita, vain sisäpiiriin kuuluville”, lakimies selitti tietävästi kokemuksesta.  
“Teemme jo suunnattoman jouston, kun päästämme ulkopuolisen – anteeksi vain, Oshiro-san – jolla ei ole mitään tekemistä tämän asianajajatoimiston kanssa. Olisi kuitenkin suotavaa, ettei henkivartijanne tulisi tätä pidemmälle, Ishikawa-san. Tulemme puhumaan yrityssalaisuuksista tänään, emmekä halua tietojemme leviävän ympäri maata”, kaljuuntunut vilkaisi K:ta ja astahti samassa taaksepäin, kuin olisi muuten saanut turpiinsa.  
Se vaivainen askel ei olisi kuitenkaan hyödyttänyt mitään, jos henkivartija olisi halunnut kostaa kuulemansa hienovaraisen loukkauksen. Lyhyin ei olisi edes juostessaan onnistunut pelastamaan itseään. Irokeesipäinen ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi eteensä, kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan mitään. Tarkat korvat olivat kuitenkin kuulleet jokaisen sanan, mutta ne olivat miehelle merkityksettömät.  
“Yritättekö sanoa, että henkivartijani on epäluotettava?” rikollisjärjestön johtajan silmät kapenivat uhkaaviksi viiruiksi äänen madaltuessa.  
“Ei, ei toki!” lakimies tunsi astuneensa liikaa miljonäärin varpaille.  
Todellisuudessa mies oli kylläkin astunut piilolinssiä käyttävän varpaille, mutta ilmeisesti mustasilmäinen piti alaisensa varpaita ominaan. Kyllähän tällä oli mainetta siitä, miten omistava osasi olla.  
“Tarkoitin vain sitä, että vielä yhden vieraan läsnäolo saattaisi häiritä muita osakkaita. Eikä henkivartijanne ole monien mielestä rauhoittavimmasta päästä…”  
“Mitä häiritsevää tai pelottavaa K:n läsnäolossa on?” pantterimainen kääntyi katsomaan ihmetellen pisintä.  
“K:han on kiltti kuin nallekarhu eikä satuttaisi kärpästäkään.”

Toimitusjohtaja yskäisi käteensä yrittäen estää itseään nauramasta pilkallisesti kuulemastaan. Pahempaa, ellei jopa huvittavinta vertausta liikemies ei ollut kuullut vähään aikaan. Miksihän yakuza seuraavaksi kutsuisi kahta terminaattoriaan? Viattomiksi lapsiksi, joiden kuului saada leikkiä? Ei, koska sitä tämä jaksoi väittää aina, kun kolmikko kävi tervehtimässä lempipoliisejaan. Saataisi siis olla vielä jotain pahempaa luvassa.  
“Tuota, lakimiehinä me olemme aina valmistautuneet haastamaan ihmisiä oikeuteen jopa ahdistelun tunteesta”, kaljuuntunut alkoi tuntea olonsa tukalaksi.  
“Eikö henkivartijanne tosiaankaan voisi jäädä tähän?”  
“E-” mafiapomo aloitti turhankin suoraan, mutta teräväpiirteinen laski nopeasti kätensä pidempänsä olkapäälle.  
“Asagi-sama, olisi suotavaa, että jättäisimme K-sanin tähän”, ruskeahiuksinen puhui sulavasti, jopa hiukan kaunopuheisesti.  
“K-sanilla olisi varmasti kuolettavan tylsää kuunnella meidän keskusteluamme. Sitä paitsi, muut osakkaat ja Tanaka-san ovat joustaneet jo aikatauluissa järjestäen tämän yhtiökokouksen meille sopivana aikana. Olisi hyvä, jos mekin joustaisimme”, kakkosmies henkäisi ja jäi tuijottamaan parhaan ystävänsä silmiä hyvin merkitsevästi.  
“Sitä paitsi, _kiireellisen aikataulumme_ takia emme voi turhia jäädä tähän seisoskelemaan. Meidän on käytävä vielä tänään lastensairaalan työmaalla.”  
“Olet oikeassa”, Asagi henkäisi tajuten hyvin Hide-zoun antaman vihjeen.  
Mitä nopeammin he hoitaisivat täällä asiat, sitä nopeammin he pääsisivät pois näiden pukkien keskeltä. Se, mitä he kumpikin olivat saaneet tietää, kaikki osakkaat olivat vanhempia miehiä, samoin heidän avustajansa ja muut sihteerit. Kaksikko olisi varmasti joukkion nuorimpia Yukin lisäksi, mikä saisi muut katsomaan heitä alentavasti. Se tosin olisi näiden suurin virhe.  
“Hyvä on”, mafiapomo kääntyi ympäri katsomaan alaistaan.  
“K, jää tähän odottamaan. Jos jotain epäilyttävää tapahtuu, tule välittömästi luokseni – samoin, jos huudan.”

K nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja astui seinän viereen rojahtaen nojaamaan vaaleata seinää vasten. Katse suuntautui suoraan eteenpäin ja vasta nyt vanhin tajusi, että henkivartijan toinen silmä oli kokonaan valkoinen, kuten joillakin sokeilla. Pitkä nahkatakki peitti alleen lihaksikkaan vartalon ja onnistui siinä asennossa salaamaan vahvat lihakset. Punainen irokeesi, jonka väri muistutti jostain tutusta, seisoi tuttuun tapaan kaareutuen latvoista hiukan toiselle puolelle mustien sivulla olevien hiusten kulkiessa päätä pitkin.  
“Joko voimme mennä?” mustatukkainen kääntyi takaisin asianajajan ja toimitusjohtajan puoleen.  
“Tietenkin”, lakimies huomautti ja avasi oven.  
“Tässä on odotushuone, kuten varmasti arvaatte tuoleista ja pöydistä”, mies alkoi jälleen selostaa, kuin olisi halunnut pehmitellä äskeistä.  
“Ja tässä on neuvotteluhuoneemme, jossa pidämme myös kaikki tärkeät kokouksemme, Ishikawa-san”, vanhin lisäsi vielä taakseen kuin varmistaen, että kaksikko seurasi.  
Tunnollisesti nuorempi polvi liikkui perässä vilkaisten ympärilleen. Kumpikin kurtisti kulmiaan näyttäen pientä tyytymättömyyttä ahdistavaan, ankeaan huoneeseen.  
”Kuten aikaisemmin kerroin teille, Oshiro-san, voimme myös tarpeen vaatiessa laajentaa tilojamme ja tehdä muitakin muutoksia…”, lyhyin kiirehti selittämään astuessaan neuvotteluhuoneen oven eteen.  
Ovi oli vaaleanruskea ja siinä oli suuri, himmennetty lasi, jonka takaisesta huoneesta ei saanut lainkaan mitään selvää. Mafiamiehet näkivät ainoastaan hiukan tummempia kohtia, jotka kertoivat suunnilleen koon puolesta, etteivät huoneessa olevat henkilöt ja esineet olleet lähellä. Ainakaan ei tarvinnut odottaa moottorisahamurhaajaa ihan heti. Oven takaa kuuluva puhe oli loppunut kuin veitsellä leikaten, kun he olivat saapuneet. Tanaka ei kuitenkaan tuntunut sitä huomaavan, mutta tarkkaavaisina pantterimainen ja voimakasleukainen olivat kiinnittäneet asiaan huomiota.  
Asianajajan käsi asettui rennosti kahvalle, kun tämä kääntyi vielä vilkaisemaan taakseen.  
“Muut varmasti odottavat jo meitä, hyvät herrat”, mies sanoi avatessaan viimein oven.  
Lakimies astui askeleen, mutta pysähtyi samassa oven rakoon jääden tuijottamaan neuvotteluhuoneeseen tyrmistyneenä. Mustatukkainen nosti kätensä ja oli kuristavinaan, kun toinen sillä tavalla pysähteli. Onneksi yakuza sentään toimi niin hienovaraisesti, eikä röyhkeästi vain kaatanut vanhinta ja kävellyt sitten tyylikkäästi ylitse tehden loistavan sisääntulon.

“Tuloamme on ilmeisesti odotettu jo vähän aikaan”, vanha asianajaja naurahti hiukan ihmetellen ja vilkaisi samalla selkänsä taakse ties kuinka monennen kerran.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei voinut mitenkään uskoa kuulemaansa. Sanoiko entinen enemmistöosakas tuon tosissaan hämmästellen? Hehän olivat jo useamman minuutin myöhässä, jos liikemies uskoi kelloaan. Ja kyllä, hän uskoi kelloaan, koska oli huomannut rakennuksien kaikkien kellojen jätättävän hiukan – kai sekin oli jokin keino pidätellä työntekijöitä.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymähti sarkastisesti piilottaen pilkallista nauruaan. Hirvittävä räkätys ei kuitenkaan olisi mikään parhain sisääntulo.  
“Kaikki muut ovat jo saapuneet paikalle”, asianajaja sanoi ja johdatti viimein seurueensa peremmälle huoneeseen oven sulkeutuessa heidän perässään kiinni.  
Asagi ja Hide-zou asettuivat seisomaan Tanakasta hiukan taemmaksi selät suuria ikkunoita päin toimitusjohtajan siirtyessä johtajansa taakse. He tunsivat auringon paahtavat säteet selissään, mutta huone oli uskomattoman viileä. Lämpöeron vaihdoksen saattoi aistia selvästi eivätkä onnelliset huokaukset olleet kaukana mafiamiesten huulilta. He eivät kuitenkaan ilmaisseet helpotustaan mitenkään, vaan jäivät tarkkailemaan huoneessa olijoita. Kaikki olivat miehiä ja heitä huomattavasi vanhempia, kuten he olivat arvelleetkin, mutta silti se oli pantterimaiselle pieni pettymys. Ruskeankellertävät ja mustat silmät näkivät monien kasvoilla jo ryppyjä sekä näiden avonaisen hämmennyksen. Useimmilla oli tylsä musta puku, valkoinen kauluspaita ja punainen solmio, kuten Tanakalla. Sitä paitsi, kaksikko oli ehdottomasti pisimmästä päästä vanhojen liikemiesten ja asianajajien ollessa heitä melkein päätä lyhempiä. 

Tästä kokouksesta tulisi varmasti hyvin tylsä, kuten yakuza ja hänen kakkosmiehensä ajattelivat päidensä sisällä. Tästä tulisi kuolettavan tylsää, ellei jotain mielenkiintoista tapahtuisi. Huoneessa oleva väki tuijotti mitä tyrmistyneimpinä eikä kukaan sanonut yhtään mitään. Edes entinen enemmistöosakas ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti yhtiötovereitaan kuin transsissa. Ihan kuin herra itse olisi ollut tovereidensa keskellä tuijottamassa saapuneita. Tosin, hetken mietittyään teräväpiirteinen tunsi olevansa ystävänsä kanssa handlerin esittelemiä näyttelykoiria, jotka vain odottivat siinä tuomarijoukon arvostelua. Matala, tutun pilkallinen hymähdys vieressä kertoi nuoremmalle, ettei ollut tosiaan ainoa, joka tunsi sillä tavalla.  
“Arvelin kyllä, että herättäisimme vapaina roikkuvine pitkine hiuksinemme huomiota, mutta en tiennyt, että meitä katsottaisiin kuin apinoita eläintarhassa”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymyili leveästi äänen nauraessa hiukan saamalleen mielikuvalle.  
Liikemies pyöräytti pikaisesti silmiään voimatta uskoa entisen rakkaansa tehneen sen taas. Jo nyt, kun he olivat astuneet sisälle, tämä alkoi pilkata vanhempaa väkeä jollain tapaa. Onneksi sentään ääni oli ollut sen verran lumoava, etteivät muut, jotka eivät tunteneet Ishikawan vesaa kunnolla, ymmärtäneet todellisia ajatuksia sanojen takaa. Pitkän neuvottelupöydän ääressä istuvat hätkähtivät sanoja voimakkaasti ja Tanakakin vilkaisi taakseen hiukan säikähtäneenä mustatukan yllättäviä sanoja. Niin tälle kuin monien muiden osakkaiden poskille kohosi pieni nolouden puna muutamien naurahtaessa vaivaantuneina. Avustajat vilkaisivat nopeasti poispäin saapuneista yskäisten samalla pienesti häveten äskeistä käytöstään ja ansaitsemiaan sanoja. Kuitenkin yksi näytti nauttivan täydestä sydämestään kuulemastaan, kuten ruskeahiuksinen huomasi vilkaistessaan tarkemmin ympärilleen. Yuki hymyili kuin päivänsäde huulien kaventuessa puristuksen takia, kun nuori lakimies yritti pidätellä nauruaan. Tämä suorastaan hytkyi siinä tuolissaan, kuin ei olisi vähään aikaan kuullut mitään hauskempaa. Voimakasleukaisen katse kohtasi tummanruskeahiuksisen katseen heidän ajatellessaan täsmälleen samoin: kun Ishikawa Asagi oli tullut taloon, mikään kokous ei voisi olla aivan kuolettavan tylsä.

Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt, miten häntä itseään huvitti entisen rakkaansa sanat, tai miten ne myös rasittivat. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää, kuten äskenkin, ihmisten kasvoja mielen yrittäessä päätellä, missä asemissa nämä olivat. Muutaman metrin päässä Yukista toimitusjohtaja huomasi jotain puna-mustaa jääden katsomaan tarkemmin näkemäänsä. Mafiamies huomasi kalpean, hiukan pidemmän puoleisen nuorukaisen, jonka hiukset oikeasti pysäyttivät hänet hetkeksi siihen. Hiukset oli värjätty jännittävän punaisella värillä, joka muistutti kovasti sitä samaa väriä, mikä seinien toisella puolella olevalla irokeesipäisellä oli, mustien hiussuortuvien näkyessä sieltä täältä, erityisesti juurista tarkoituksella ilmeisesti. Kutrit oli kerätty korvien takaa ja ilmeisesti sidottu ponihännälle niskaan, jos siinä tilanteessa pystyi päättelemään oikein. Väri kiilsi kauniisti ja sai uskomattoman vaalean, kauniin ihon hehkumaan entistä kalpeampana. Vähitellen katse laskeutui huomaamattomasti kasvoista alaspäin. Pieni hyväksyvä hymähdys, jota kukaan ei kuullut, pakeni täyteläisiltä huulilta, kun mies huomasi mustan puvun alla olevan kauluspaidan, joka oli samaa punaista sävyä, mitä löytyi hiuksista. Sinänsä ihan hyvä yritys piilottaa räikeä puolensa, mutta tässä tilanteessa hiukan tuhoon tuomittu valinta, koska tässä seurueessa nuorukainen oli kuin loistava majakka. Muutaman sekunnin ajan kakkosmies kävi puna-mustahiuksisen läpi katseellaan ihaillen tämän hoikkaa, miellyttävän näköistä vartaloa. Liikemies näki selvästi, miten vakavat kasvonsa ja katseensa saivat nuoremman, joka oli huomannut joutuneensa tarkkailun kohteeksi, hermostuneeksi. Tämä nimittäin vilkuili häneen, kuin olisi yrittänyt esittää, ettei ollut muka huomannut tulleensa tarkkailluksi. Pienet eleet ja ujot katseet kuitenkin paljastivat huvittavalla, jopa söpöllä tavalla totuuden. Kalpeat sormet tarttuivat varovaisesti takin helmaan, kun pukua yritettiin suoristaa. Kalpein myös paransi ryhtiään koettaen peitellä vaistomaisesti pientä punastumistaan, jota ei ollut välttämättä itse vielä huomannut. Nuo pienet asiat saivat voimakasleukaisen piristymään huomaamattaan, vaikka sisältä nousevaa tunnetta ei päästetty näkymään kasvoille – olihan kyseessä sentään liiketapaaminen, jossa ei pitänyt näyttää todellisia ajatuksiaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Niin, oikeastaan Asagi ei ole rakastanut haareminsa ensimmäisiä naisia (siis ennen Kaoria), vaan välitti ja piti heistä hyvin paljon  
> * Handleri on koiranäyttelyissä se, joka esittelee koiraa. Joskus se on eläimen omistaja, mutta joskus ihan ammattilainen  
> * Tuttu tilanne, mutta tällä kertaa aivan toisen henkilön silmistä. Kuvailukin on jossain mielessä tarkempaa, koska Hide-zou kiinnittää eri tavalla asioihin huomiota. Joitakin asioita taas en kuvaile, koska olen kuvaillut ne pääficin enimmissä luvuissa riittävän tarkasti, kuten esimerkiksi Yukin ulkonäön


	22. Chapter 22

“Hyvät herrat”, Tanakan sanoi viimein ja herätti Hide-zoun takaisin hetkeen hänen jättäessä nuorukaisen omaan arvoonsa.  
Tämä oli vain hermostunut nuori mies, joka oli luultavasti jonkun avustajan avustaja tai juoksupoika. Ei tästä kuitenkaan kerrottaisi mitään ja luultavasti kalpeahipiäinen muutenkin vain seisoisi seinän vieressä ja kaataisi muutaman kerran vettä laseihin, koska oli niin nuori. Nuorempi kuin kukaan mafiamiehistä, vaikka he olivat odottaneet olevansa nuorimpia.  
“Pahoittelen myöhäistä tuloamme, mutta nyt voimme aloittaa kokouksemme”, kaljuuntunut sanoi ja aikoi asettua viimein pöydän päätyyn johdattaakseen heidän asiaan.  
Nopeasti teräväpiirteinen nosti kätensä suunsa eteen ja köhäisi pienesti, ennen kuin Asagi ehtisi järkyttämään enempää väkeä. Sitä paitsi, häntä häiritsi, kuten varmasti häiritsi myös yakuzaa, että heidän annettiin vain seisoskella siinä eikä eläkkeelle jäävä vaivautunut edes esittelemään vieraita muille kokouksessa olijoille. Tässähän pitäisi kohta tehdä sellaiset päätelmät, että mustasilmäinen omasi enemmän käytöstapoja kuin muu huoneessa olijat yhteensä.  
“Mutta sallikaa minun ensin esitellä odottamamme vieraat”, vanha lakimies ymmärsi samassa virheensä ja astui sivummalle nolostuneena hyvästä syystä.  
Pieni ele antoi entistä enemmän mafiamiehille huomiota, aivan kuin muut eivät olisi jo ennestään tuijottaneet heitä.  
“Tämä tässä on…”, Tanaka piti tahottomasti pienen tauon, jota mafiapomo käytti välittömästi hyväkseen.  
“Ishikawa Asagi”, mustasilmäinen vastasi hymyillen yhä pirullista hymyään ja tuskin edes nyökkäsi kunnolla.  
Huoneessa saattoi aistia suoran närkästyksen vanhemmissa herroissa. Ei tarvinnut olla ajatusten lukija, että saattoi päätellä näiden pitävän yakuzaa röyhkeänä nulikkana, joka ei osannut käyttäytyä vanhempien seurassa tai tiennyt omaa paikkaansa. Ongelmana oli todellisuudessa se, että miljonääri tiesi täsmälleen oman paikkansa: muiden huoneessa olijoiden yläpuolella Osakan – ei, vaan koko Japanin johtomiesten joukossa. Juuri tuo röyhkeys ja samalla voittamaton karisma olivat saaneet monet miehet alistumaan rikollisjärjestön tahdon alle muiden tuntiessa heidän kanssaan suurta ihailua mustatukkaa kohtaan. Toimitusjohtajakin ihaili siinä seistessään entistä rakastaan, mutta samalla päänsä sisällä kirosi tätä. Nyt heidän kummankin menestyksen takaamiseksi hänen olisi väkisin tuotava itseään paremmin esille ystävänsä tukena ja toverina, mikäli pantterimainen ei päättäisi tuhota sitäkin yritystä.

“Tässä on läheinen ystäväni ja Tatemonoki-yritykseni toimitusjohtaja”, mafiapomo nosti elegantisti kätensä, kuin esittelisi huippumallia tai Mona Lisan taulua.  
“Oshiro Hide-zou”, voimakasleukainen vastasi selkeästi ja kumarsi jopa tavallista syvemmälle parannellakseen hiukan heidän pisteitään.  
Suoristaessaan selkänsä hän tiesi tehneensä pienen vaikutuksen hyvillä käytöstavoillaan, koska muutamien huulille oli noussut pieni hymy ja nämä katsoivat häneen huomattavasti tyytyväisemmin kuin äsken yakuzaa.  
“Tässä ovat osakkaamme ja heidän avustajansa”, kaljuuntunut päätti jatkaa esittelykierrosta, jotta kokous voisi viimein alkaa kunnolla.  
”Tämä herra tässä on yksi vanhimmista osakkaista: Fujiwara Ryuusta.”  
Harmaantunut, mustaan pukuun ja solmioon pukeutunut mies kumarsi kohteliaasti, vaikkei sanonutkaan mitään. Siitä seurasi Fujiwaran vanha avustaja, joka tervehti myös kumartaen. Nimiä lueteltiin ja aina kyseinen henkilö kumarsi kohteliaasti, mutta kukaan esitellyistä ei avannut suuta tai kysellyt mitään. Kaikki vain keskittyivät tarkkailemaan mafiamiehiä, jotka näkivät näiden arvostelevan heidän nuoria ikiään ja vaatteitaan, jotka eivät olleet tavalliset ja tylsät, vaan tyylikkäät korostaen ulkonäön myötä heidän persooniaan hiukan enemmän, kuin muilla – elleivät nämä olleet sitten yhtä tylsiä kuin vaatteensa. No, ainakin nuo toiset antoivat hiljaisuudellaan heille paremman mahdollisuuden tehdä omia päätelmiään osakkaista.

Tanaka kääntyi viimeisimmän osakkaan apulaisen jälkeen katsomaan pöydän ääressä istuvaa tummanruskeahiuksista nuorukaista, joka oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen tyylikkään moderniin pukuun. Vanha asianajaja avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä, koska ei todellakaan tuntenut nuorta miestä, joka katsoi ystävällisesti takaisin ja jonka saapunut kaksikko tunnisti hyvinkin helposti. Tietenkin taas eläkkeelle siirtyvä ei tiennyt, että katsoi juuri paikalleen nousevaa asianajajaa. Nyt tälle olisi vain ilmaistava asia ja ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli sata prosenttisen varma, että pantterimainen sanoisi jotain loukkaavaa, ellei hän ehtisi edelle. Kaikkien yllätykseksi kaikista vähiten uskottu henkilö, nimittäin nuorukainen astui mafian asianajajan vierelle.  
“Yamato-sama, tämä tässä on Nakamura Yuki”, puna-mustahiuksinen sanoi selkeästi viitaten huomaamattaan kädellään puhuteltua ja katsoi selkeästi kaljuuntuvaa, kuin ei olisi uskaltanut katsoa ketään muuta.  
“Hän saapui tänne ensimmäisten joukossa ja kertoi minulle olevansa Ishikawa-sanin asianajaja”, tämä sanoi vilkaisten sitten arasti heihin.  
Asagi ja Hide-zou käänsivät samassa katseensa täsmälleen yhtä aikaa kalpeaihoiseen, mikä sai nuorukaisen vetämään terävästi henkeä kevyen punan noustessa poskipäille. Toimitusjohtaja päätti kuitenkin antaa toiselle pienen hengenvetomahdollisuuden ja käänsi katseensa ripeästi Yukiin mafiapomon tehdessä onneksi samoin. Tummanruskeahiuksinen nousi ylös tuolistaan ja kumarsi kohteliaasti entiselle enemmistöosakkaalle, jota ei ollut vielä tavannut. Vihertävänruskeasilmäinen katsahti ystävällisesti johtajiaan ja hymyili aurinkoisesti ilahtuneena näkemästään. Toisen kasvot olivat raikkaat ja loistivat ilosta sekä ylpeydestä, kun sai sellaista luottamusta, että pääsi johtamaan asianajajatoimistoa. Se oli suora kunnia ja osoitus siitä, että taitoihinsa luotettiin. Tosin, silmissä olevasta pilkkeestä liikemies huomasi myös, että nuorempi odotti kokouksessa tapahtuvan jotain mielenkiintoista, kun he kaksi olivat viimein saapuneet paikalle. Silmäkulmastaan ruskeahiuksinen näki entisen rakkaansa hymyilevän aivan yhtä sädehtivää hymyä. Kyllä, tämä ei todellakaan aikoisi jättää kokousta pelkästään tylsään lörpöttämiseen, vaan saattaisi tehdäkin jotain mielenkiintoista.

“Ja tämä tylsän toimistomme värikäs ilopilleri on Miyagi Seth”, eläkkeelle jäävä viittasi selvästi ylpeänä mafian lakimiehen vieressä olevaa nuorukaiseen saaden kaikki muutkin vilkaisemaan tähän.  
Nuorukaisen ilme valahti pikaisesti epätoivoiseksi eikä ihmekään. Olihan tähän sentään tehty pienimuotoinen huomio piirteeseen, jota nuorin oli yrittänyt vaatevalinnallaan ilmiselvästi peitellä. Sisällään teräväpiirteinen tirskahti tuntien tiettyä kohtalotoverimaisuutta. Kyllähän hänkin joutui kestämään erilaisia huomioita turhankin suorien ja pervojen ystäviensä takia. Tosin, ei kalpeaihoisen johtaja sanonut mitään kieroa, mutta sanoipa jotain, mikä sai nuorimman ilmiselvästi hyvin murhanhimoiseksi – tuttu tunne todellakin.  
“Hän on virallisesti kirjanpitäjämme, mutta viimeisimpinä vuosina hän on ollut minulle kuin oma avustaja – jota en ollut sitä ennen kaivannut”, kaljuuntunut tarkensi ripeästi äänessään kuuluessa pieni isällinen vivahde.  
Puhuttu kumarsi nopeasti hyvin syvään saapuneille vieraille, jopa tarpeettoman kunnioittavasti, kuten moni olisi saattanut sanoa. Tämä näytti säikkyvän hiukan mafiamiehiä, vaikkei tällä ollut oikeastaan mitään syytä. Yakuza ja kakkosmies nyökkäsivät kevyet tervehdykset jääden sitten katsomaan kirjanpitäjää. Tämä näytti entistä hermostuneemmalta ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin avaten käden sitten yllättäen heilutellen sormiaan. Ujosti nuori mies puri kapeata alahuultaan vaihtaen varovaisesti painoa jalalta toiselle. Jotenkin tuo kaikki näytti tapahtuvan toisen huomaamatta, kun ruskeat, viehättävät silmät vilkaisivat muutaman kerran ylöspäin, kuin olisivat yrittäneet nähdä hiuksensa. Ilmiselvästi Tanakan suojatti uskoi kaiken huomion kiinnittyneen tukkansa väriin. Siinä nuorempi oli väärässä, ainakin ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen puolelta. Hän nimittäin katsoi edessään seisovaa kokonaisuutena tehden huomioita. Kasvot olivat kapeat, sievät ja iho kauniin vaalea, suorastaan kalpea täydentäen mukavasti hiusten tummaa sävyä. Lisäksi otsa oli täysin virheetön, kuten leuan aluekin. Vaatteet olivat hyvin valittu kertoen tyylitajusta sekä oman vartalon ymmärtämisestä. Takki nimittäin kapeni hiukan vyötärön kohdalta korostaen laihaa vartaloa ja olkapäissä olevat pienet toppaukset toivat lisää hartiakkuutta. Ulkonäöllisesti tässä ei ollut mitään vikaa, vaikka kiinni olevat hiukset tavallaan rikkoivat tyylikästä olemusta. Hartiakkaampi myös totesi mielessään, että oli jopa arvioinut turhan hätiköiden puna-mustahiuksisen. Ei tämä ollutkaan mikään turhanpäiväinen kenkien nuolija, vaan arvotettu kirjanpitäjä. Hyvinkin pidetty ja työnsä osaava, kun talon entinen johtajakin piti tätä suuressa arvossa. Se kertoi työnsä osaamisesta ja mukavasta luonteesta – miten muuten nämä tosikot kestäisivät nuorta, räikeätä miestä joukoissaan ja vielä vitsailisivat siitä hyväntuulisesti. Jotenkin tuo havainto, samoin kuin pienet aran ujot eleet tekivät ulkonäön lisäksi kirjanpitäjästä mielenkiintoisen. Miksi voimakasleukainen oli sitten mennyt heti aliarvioimaan tätä, vaikkei avustajana olossa ollut mitään pahaa? Ehkä hän oli yrittänyt juuri välttää tätä tarkkailua ja kiinnostumista.

Eräs toinenkin oli ilmeselvästi kiinnostunut Sethiksi kutsutusta. Sen Hide-zou totesi vilkaistessaan pikaisesti otsahiustensa takaa Asagia. Mustat silmät tuikkivat miehen katsellessa nuorukaista aivan yhtä tarkkaavaisena kuin lapsuuden ystävänsä. Sitä paitsi huulilla koreili jälleen se ilkikurinen virne, kun kevyellä päänliikahduksella huijaten katsoi merkitsevästi nuorempaansa. Kakkosmies olisi halunnut hirttää itsensä nähdessään sen ilmeen. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli löytänyt jälleen jotain mielenkiintoista ja vaikutti vahvasti siltä, että tämä oli iskenyt silmänsä viattomaan nuoreen mieheen. Tämä ei tietänyt hyvää eikä liikemies pitänyt siitä yhtään.  
“Istuutuisimmeko?” Tanaka sanoi viimein ja viittasi pöydän ääressä olevia tuoleja.  
Nyökäten pienesti mafiamiehet siirtyivät pitkän neuvottelupöydän ääreen heidän istuutuessaan alas vierekkäin. Tuolit olivat mukavat, mikä sentään hiukan tekisi kokouksesta miellyttävämmän. Mukavuutta lisäsi myös huoneessa oleva raikkaus ja helpotus siitä, ettei tarvinnut pelätä hikoilevansa.  
“Harvinaisen viileä tämä huone”, mustatukkainen henkäisi kiitollisena siitä, ettei tarvinnut istua missään ravintolassa tai paahtavassa auringossa.  
Mies ei hirveämmin välittänyt saada rusketusta.  
“Eikö totta, Hide-zou- _kun_?” yakuza katsahti viattoman kysyvästi entistä rakastaan.

Sekunnin sadasosaksi ruskeahiuksinen sulki silmänsä ja kävi läpi kaikki maailman kirosanat, jotka vain tiesi. Mitä hän oli juuri hetki sitten ulkona sanonut? Ei kunittelua!  
Mafiavuosien ansiosta tarkka-aistiseksi kehittynyt teräväpiirteinen aisti ympärillään olevan närkästyksen ja hämmennyksen aallon. Näin läheisten suhteiden kertominen ei ollut hyvä asia, mutta ei sitä voinut siitä huolimatta enää perua. Olisi myös tahditonta sihahtaa niistä käytöstavoista kaikkien silmien edessä eikä se olisi heidän kummankaan eduksi.  
“Aivan kuten sanotte, Asagi-sama”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi pienesti nyökäten ja pakotti kasvonsa pysymään nöyrän ilmeettöminä.  
Niistä ei voinut lukea sitä, kuinka mies kuvitteli kuristavansa pantterimaista. Sanat ja ääni kuitenkin tuntuivat rauhoittavan vanhempaa väkeä ja saivat kirjanpitäjän katsomaan Yukiin, minkä jälkeen tämä kääntyi katsomaan heitä. Ehkä juuri se katse sai hartiakkaamman lopettamaan murhanhimoiset suunnitelmansa, koska saattoi samalla itse tarkkailla nuorukaisen ilmeitä.  
“Seth-san on huolehtinut kaikista järjestelyistä, mitä näette”, Tanaka kertoi hymyillen tyytyväisenä alaiselleen.  
“Hän on tehnyt lounasvarauksen, mikäli meillä tulee kokous venymään”, viimeinen lisäys kerrottiin koko pöytäkunnalle miesten nyökkäillessä tyytyväisinä.

Mustasilmäinen käänsi hitaasti katseensa puna-mustahiuksiseen, joka jäykistyi samassa huomatessaan viekoittelevan katseen. Mafiapomo mittaili entistä tiiviimmin nuorinta ahdistaen tahallaan tämän nurkkaan. Sitä paitsi mies nautti tilanteesta hyvinkin paljon vilkuillessaan välillä alaistaan, joka myöskin antoi katseensa tutkia kalpeinta. Tosin, pieni hykertely ja silmäily häiritsivät ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä. Mitä ihmettä toinen oli keksinyt? Toivottavasti ei aikonut kaataa kirjanpitäjää siihen pöydälle hyvin tiivistä ruumiintarkastusta varten.  
“Tässä edessämme on yhtiöjärjestyksemme. Toisella sivulla on sisällysluettelo, jossa on merkitty pienempienkin yksityiskohtien sijainnit. Jos aloittaisimme ensimmäisenä lakipykälistä ja hallituksen muodostamisesta?” Tanakan sanat keskeyttivät kiivaasti katseita vaihtavien mafian johtomiesten puuhat näiden nyökätessä lyhyesti hyväksynnän merkiksi.  
Asagi ja Hide-zou kuuntelivat enimmäkseen muiden miesten puheita. He selasivat yhtiöjärjestystä ja esittivät lisäkysymyksiä Yukin kanssa, vaikka liikemies katsoi paremmaksi pysytellä itse hiljaa ja antaa uuden enemmistöosakkaan hoitaa puhumisen. Mustatukkainen tekikin selväksi, että lakimiehensä olisi hänen edustajansa hallituksessa, kun hän itse ei olisi paikalla. Väki kuunteli ja väitti välillä hiukan vastaakin, mutta keskustelu eteni suhteellisen sujuvasti ja kaikki seikat käytiin läpi, vaikka välillä jotkin asiat olivat kääntyä hiukan väärään suuntaan. Aika kului harvinaisen nopeasti, mikä saattoi johtua juuri niistä lipsahduksista muihin suuntiin, kuten yrityksen historiaan ja vanhoihin hallituksiin, koska asiaa oli niin paljon. Saatiinhan myös Yukin siirtymisestäkin puhuttua ja muutamat sopimukset allekirjoitettiin. Useiden osakkaiden ja mafiamiesten ihmeeksi Seth oli ilmeisesti osannut valmistautua kaikkeen. Tarvittavia asiakirjoja oli riittävästi ja nuorukainen jakoi ne ripeästi siirtyen sujuvasti aina seuraavalle paikalle ilman turhia sähläilyjä. 

Puna-mustahiuksisen kierroksen aikana voimakasleukainen tarkkaili piilotellusti kirjanpitäjän liikkeitä. Kävely oli tasaista ja toimiessaan tämä näytti viehättävän itsevarmalta. Nuorukainen luultavasti unohti tehdessään tarkkailevat silmät, vaikka säpsähtikin huomatessaan miljonäärin ja tämän parhaan ystävän katseet. Ei tämä tosin täysin typerys ollut, koska tiesi tulevansa kuitenkin tarkkailluksi, vaikka mustasilmäinen olikin kääntänyt huomionsa muualle. Kakkosmies oli kuitenkin helpottunut, ettei hänen tarkkailuaan huomattu täysin.  
Puolitoista tuntia kului keskustelun parissa vähitellen, kun Tanaka vilkaisi viimein kelloaan kaivaten ilmeisesti jostain lisää energiaa.  
“Onpas kello jo paljon. Kävisikö, jos pitäisimme pienen lounastauon?” entinen enemmistöosakas kysyi huoneessa olijoilta.  
Osakkaat ja heidän avustajansa nyökkäsivät ja ilmoittivat sanallisesti olevansa samaa mieltä. Ruoka tosiaan maittaisi. Varsinkin mafiamiehille, koska mafiapomo kuiskasi pehmeästi ruskeahiuksisen korvaan, että kyseessä oli sentään ilmainen ateria.  
“Minä soitan alakertaan”, kalpein nousi ylös kännykän ilmestyessä taskustaan.  
“Suokaa anteeksi, siirryn ulkopuolelle”, tämä lisäsi kohteliaasti siirtyessään ovelle.  
Vanhempi väki katsoi tyytyväisinä hymyillen nuoren miehen perään. Nämä selvästi pitivät tämän hyviä käytöstapoja ja kohteliasta puhetapaa ainutlaatuisina piirteinä. Rikollisjärjestön johtajakin katseli Sethin perään, mutta toisella tavalla, koska kallisti päätään mittaillessaan katseellaan kirjanpitäjää. Kenenkään huomaamatta, kun kalpaihoinen avasi oven ja sulki sen varovaisesti perässään, toimitusjohtaja tökkäsi kyynärpäällään entisen rakkaansa käsivartta ja mulkaisi pahasti. Missä olivat toisen käytöstavat? Miten tämä kehtasi siinä tilanteessa tuijotella nuorukaisen takapuolta, vaikka piti keskittyä bisneksen tekoon? Pidempi vain käänsi viattomasti hymyillen kasvonsa alaiselleen ja näytti siltä, kuin ei olisi tehnytkään mitään sopimatonta. Tiukan katseen kohdatessaan pantterimainen nosti yllättäen haastavasti toista kulmakarvaansa. Mustat silmät tuikkivat vihjaavasti ja pää nyökkäsi kevyesti ovelle, jonka taakse heidän kokouksensa mielenkiintoinen lisä oli kadonnut. Vanhempi yritti selväsi kertoa jotain, mutta voimakasleukainen ei vaivautunut miettimään toisen asiaa. Se olisi tässä kohdassa yhdentekevä.

Hide-zou selasi edessään olevia papereita ja kysyi muutamasta kohdasta tarkennusta saaden ripeästi kaipaamaansa vastaukset. Kuitenkin muut miehet ilmeisesti odottivat nopeasti ruokaa, koska eivät voineet keskittyä bisnekseen kovinkaan hyvin kurnivien vatsojensa takia. Näläntunne taas ei haitannut mafiamiestä yhtään, olihan hän tottunut olemaan useita tunteja ilman ruokaa joutuessaan liikkumaan siellä täällä ja istumaan pitkään kokouksissa. Nyt keskustelut rauhoittuivat ja siirtyivät enemmän sanomalehtien ja tv-uutisten asioiden pariin. Yukikin osallistui keskusteluun, vaikka jäikin suosiolla hiukan taka-alalle antaen johtajilleen paremman tilaisuuden keskustella. Asagi puhui jälleen eniten, kun vähäsanaiseksi päätelty kakkosmies jäi kuuntelemaan vajoten hiukan omiin mietteisiinsä. Seth oli järjestänyt tämän huoneen ilmeisesti yksin, koska muuten paikalla olisi varmasti ollut enemmän ihmisiä avustamassa. Tämä oli ottanut vastuulleen myös heidän ruokkimisensa. Kaikki oli hoidettu täsmällisesti, ettei sitä voinut kuin ihailla ja ihmetellä. Mistä tuo kaikki puurtaminen oli lähtöisin? Pelkäsikö nuorukainen mahdollisesti työpaikkansa puolesta? Ei tällä ainakaan tämän päivän perusteella ollut mitään huolehdittavaa, mutta ei liikemies ollutkaan päässyt tarkkailemaan puna-mustahiuksista tämän oikeissa töissä, nimittäin kirjanpidossa.

Miehen ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun ovi aukesi jälleen ja ajateltu nuori mies astui sisälle.  
“Hyvät herrat, lounaamme on saapunut”, kirjanpitäjä käveli peremmälle johdattaen kolme sievää, mustavalkoisiin sisäkkömäisiin asuihin pukeutunutta tyttöä, joista yksi työnsi siroja kärryjä sisään.  
Naiset asettuivat kaikkien nähtäväksi herättäen miehet ruokailuhetkeen. Nämä katsoivat ihaillen tarjoilijoita, jotka hymyilivät ujoina takaisin. Ruskeahiuksinen vilkaisi kevyesti saapuneita, mutta kääntyi tuhahtaen takaisin papereidensa ääreen. Juuri nyt hän ei olisi kaivannut naisseuraa tänne. Ei mies ollut sovinisti tai naistenvihaaja, mutta tämä vain ei ollut sopivan ajankohta ja sen todisti yakuzan piristyminen. Mustasilmäinen paransi ryhtiään tuolissa ja katsoi hyvinkin avoimesti vastakkaista sukupuolta flirttailevan hymyn ilmestyessä huulille. Pieni vislaus kajahti huoneessa saaden tytöt punastelemaan entisestään intensiivisen katseen alla. Toimitusjohtaja taas otti tyhjän paperin esiin kirjoittaen siihen itselleen pienen muistutuksen.  
_Kiellä Asagia viheltämästä naisille kokouksissa._

Kolmikko niiasi kohteliaasti kalpeimman vieressä ja siirtyi sitten kattamaan pöytää liikemiesten edessä. Pöydän alta teräväpiirteinen nappasi tiukasti mafiapomoa kädestä kiinni, ettei tämä vahingossakaan puristaisi tarjoilijoiden tai edes naisia auttavan puna-mustahiuksisen takapuolta. Pöydän kattaus sujui kepeästi ja ruuantarjoilukin näytti useamman kerran mietityltä, kun lopulta kaikilla oli edessään riittävästi maukasta ruokaa. Naiset siirtyivät takaisin kärryjensä luokse ja kokouksen järjestäjäkin saattoi viimein istuutua aterioimaan suoraan mafiamiesten eteen. Hide-zou vilkaisi huomaamattomasti kulmiensa alta Sethiä ottaessaan syömäpuikot käsiinsä. Tämä yritti tarkkailla heitä varovaisesti, mikä oli sinänsä tuttua. He olivat Asagin kanssa tottuneet siihen, että keräsivät huomiota ja varmasti nuori mies ihmetteli, miten he kaksi olivat asemissaan, vaikka olivat vielä hyvinkin nuoria verrattuina useisiin virkaveljiinsä. Vierestä kuuluva hykertely sai voimakasleukaisen irrottamaan katseensa kirjanpitäjästä ja tarkkailemaan muita. Pantterimaisen hymy ei luvannut hyvää ja jotenkin kakkosmiehestä tuntui, että hän oli ehkä tarkkaillut puna-mustahiuksista liikaa ja liian näkyvästi.

Keskustelun siirtyessä ruokailun myötä muihin asioihin kuin asianajajatoimistoon, liikemies piti huolen siitä, ettei vilkaissut paria kertaa enempää kalpeaihoista. Se onnistui sinänsä helposti, kun alettiin puhua mustatukan muista bisneksistä, joissa Tatemonokilla oli suuri osuus. Myös politiikasta puhuttiin, olihan heillä muutamia tuttavia hallituksessa ministerinä tai muina virkamiehinä.  
“Jos Kudon hallitus jatkaa vielä tätä menoa, maamme talous tulee romahtamaan”, Tanaka ilmaisi kantansa hyvinkin selkeästi muiden osakkaiden myöntäessä olevansa samaa mieltä.  
Mustatukkainen ja toimitusjohtaja ilmaisivat kuitenkin, ettei nykyisessä hallituksessa nyt hirveästi vikaakaan ollut. Joidenkin ministerien vaihtamista hekin kyllä kannattivat, mutta puolustivat muun muassa kulttuuriministeri Matsumoto Takanoria ja terveysministeri Uke Yutakaa. Asagi puhui kolmesta mafiamiehestä jälleen eniten ja pisteli piikkejä jokaiseen lauseeseen, mihin vain keksi jotain. Hän esimerkiksi sanoi harvinaisen suoraan, että Japanin talous romahtaisi luultavasti siksi, että vanhat vuohet istuivat turhan koviksi käyneissä tuoleissa. Yakuza ilmaisi, että uuden veren virtaaminen saattaisi avata uusia portteja ja keinoja, joita vanhat ministerit eivät jäykkyydessään edes halunneet miettiä. Kukaan huoneessa olija ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut korottaa ääntään käskeäkseen hävytöntä kakaraa, joka ei osannut pysyä asemassaan, vaikenemaan. Osakkaat kuuntelivat pisimmän puheita turhia vastaan väittämättä niellen parhaansa mukaan kaikki ilkeät sanat.

Muutaman kerran Hide-zou tunsi, että hänen oli hiukan pehmitettävä ystävänsä sanoja heidän ja Yukin takia. Nuorella asianajajalla ei nimittäin olisi todellakaan helppoa, jos joutuisi maksamaan johtajansa sanoista syntyneestä kiukusta. Onneksi vanhempi polvi vaikeni täysin, kun teräväpiirteinen avasi suunsa, koska se helpotti asioita. Hän kertoi oman mielipiteensä, joka oli hyvin samanlainen kuin entisellä rakkaallaan. Mies ilmaisi, että useissa maissa vanhemmat ministerit tekivät tilaa nuoremmille, koska kansa vaati sitä. Lisäksi ruskeakellertäväsilmäinen sanoi, että nuorempi polvi olisi parempi kouluttaa nyt tulevaisuutta varten, koska nämä eivät muuten tietäisi, mitä tehdä, kun kokeneet miehet lähtisivät. Puheet saivat miehiltä aina Tanakaa ja Fujiwaraa myöten suurta hyväksyntää ja rikollisjärjestönkin johtaja katseli hymyillen viisasta alaistaan. Muutaman kerran kaksikko vaihtoi kuiskaten mielipiteitään. Liikemies lähinnä pyysi vanhempaansa miettimään sanomisiaan ajatellen edes Yukin tulevia oloja. Mustatukkainen huomautteli taas muusta.  
“Mistä lähtien sinä olet ollut noin mielin kielin vanhoille ukoille?” Asagi virnisti pienesti heidän nojautuessa taaksepäin.  
“Siitä lähtien, kun sinä lakkasit muistelemasta käytöstapoja”, Hide-zou kuiskasi takaisin varsin ilkeästi.  
Torumiset eivät kuitenkaan jostain syystä osuneet maaliin.  
“Minä kun luulin, että haluat tehdä vaikutuksen johonkin”, yakuza naurahti matalasti.  
“Niin, sinuun, että tajuaisit, mitä päästät suustasi”, kakkosmies huomautti terävästi.  
“Niinhän sitä luulisi, ellei näkisi ja kuulisi”, mustatukkainen sanoi viattomasti.  
“Mitä tarkoitat?”  
“Puhutaan siitä, kun tämä on ohi.”  
“Eli pian, koska meillä on vielä töitä, kuten varmasti muistat.”  
“Toki, toki”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi vielä ja he siirtyivät takaisin pöydän ääreen jatkamaan keskustelua muiden kanssa.

He tarkkailivat muiden puheita ja ilmeitä huomaten viimein, että kaikki olivat jo syöneet.  
“Hyvät neidit, kiitos maittavasta lounaasta. Oli ilo syödä ateria, joka oli niin hyvin valmistettu”, miljonääri nousi seisomaan ja kumarsi kohteliaasti tarjoilijoille antaen katseensa käydä nämä viekoittelevasti läpi.  
Kolmikko katsahti jalkojaan ujoina näiden vilkuillessa toisiinsa punastuneina. Onneksi tarjoilijat kuitenkin tajusivat nopeasti kerätä astiat, jotta suurmiehet pääsisivät jatkamaan keskustelua, jonka mustasilmäinen päätti aloittaa nopeasti:  
“Meidän olisi parasta jatkaa kokousta, koska minulla ja Hide-zou-kunilla on vielä tapaamisia ja muita töitä”, mies kertoi kääntyessään hämmästyneitä liikemiehiä päin.  
“Meidän pitäisi ehtiä kahdeksi katsomaan, kuinka lastensairaalan rakennustyöt edistyvät”, Hide-zou tarkensi kohteliaan totuudenmukaisesti ja katsoi kallista merkkirannekelloaan.  
“Pahoittelemme, kun joudumme näin hoputtamaan”, voimakasleukainen katsahti pahoittelevasti muita huoneessa olijoita, kun Asagi istuutui jälleen alas.  
Muut pukumiehet supisivat keskenään nyökkäillen. Katseista saattoi päätellä, että he ymmärsivät täysin kiireen syyn ja hyväksyivät sen. Liikemies tunsi jopa ihailevia katseita itsessään, mutta ei reagoinut niihin mitenkään. Hän ei edes vilkaissut Sethiä, vaikka olisi halunnut nähdä tämän kasvoista nuorukaisen ajatukset ilmoituksesta. Päättäväisenä ruskeahiuksinen käänsi katseensa entiseen enemmistöosakkaaseen odottaen tämän tekevän aloitteen.  
“Ei se mitään, jatketaan toki”, Tanaka nyökkäsi ja päätti mennä nopeasti takaisin itse asiaan, koska tällaiset kokoukset olivat loppujen lopuksi varsin ikäviä.

Asioissa siirryttiin itse töihin, rakennukseen ja työntekijöihin, joista jälkimmäisistä muut osakkaat olivat erityisen huolissaan. Yuki kuitenkin helpotti heidän oloaan sanomalla, että halusi pitää mahdollisimman monet vanhat työntekijät talossa, koska nämä kuitenkin osasivat asiansa ja voisivat tarpeen vaatiessa neuvoa häntäkin. Nuori asianajaja kääntyi selkeästi sanojensa jälkeen virnistämään merkitsevästi Sethille, joka vastasi hymyyn takaisin ilahtuneena. Se sai pantterimaisen ja toimitusjohtajan vilkaisemaan toisiaan tyytyväisinä. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli hyvinkin iloinen siitä, että tummanruskeahiuksinen oli saanut tältä työpaikalta jo nyt ystäväntapaisen, jonka puoleen voisi kääntyä. Hiukan kakkosmiestä kyllä ihmetytti nähdä entisellä rakkaallaan pohtivat kasvot. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut sopiva tilanne kysellä toisen mietteitä, kun puhuttiin asianajajatoimiston tulevaisuudesta. Mafiapomo kertoi muille osakkaille, että oli asianajajansa kanssa samaa mieltä vanhoista työntekijöistä, mikä saikin muut helpottumaan vielä enemmän. Lisäksi tämä kertoi, että halusi kasvattaa toimiston voimaa ja nostattaa johtavien firmojen rinnalle, mikä tarkoittaisi sitä, että olisi pakko palkata lisää _nuorta_ työvoimaa.  
Asagi naurahti pienesti tietäen olevansa todellinen pirulainen kiusatessaan muita osakkaita. Eiväthän raukkaparat mahtaneet mitään tämän 57 prosentin enemmistöosakkuudelle, vaikka eivät selvästikään pitäneet nuorten palkkaamisesta – luulivat näiden varmaan olevan laiskoja tai liian kokemattomia tehtäviin. Saisivat ainakin uuden johtajansa myötä pienen opetuksen, ettei pitänyt aliarvioida ihmisiä iän perusteella. Onneksi keskustelu kääntyi nopeasti hiukan Hide-zoun avustuksella yrityksen tulevaisuuteen. Puheenaiheeksi tuli selkeästi raha, kun miehet alkoivat suunnitella tulevaisuutta varten. Jotta seuraavien vuosien tapahtumat voitaisiin ennustaa, oli tietenkin pohdittava vanhoja vuosia, niiden menestystä sekä tietenkin investointeja. Suurin avain tuohon kaikkeen oli tietenkin kirjanpito, kuten toimitusjohtaja sen hyvin tiesi, kun hän avasi suunsa tutun vakavaan tapaansa:  
“Voisinko nähdä kahden edellisen vuoden kirjanpidon?”

Kaikki hiljenivät kesken lauseiden ja kääntyivät katsomaan häneen. Voimakasleukainen oli kuitenkin, kuin ei olisi huomannut lainkaan ihmetteleviä katseita. Sirosti mies painoi sormenpäänsä yhteen katsellen niitä, kuin olisi nähnyt jotain mielenkiintoista käsissään.  
“Voin kyllä vakuutta, että kaikki on loistavasti”, Tanaka sanoi hyvin napakasti näyttäen selvästi suuttuneen alaisensa puolesta.  
Sinänsä ymmärrettävää, koska kokouksen aikana ruskeahiuksiselle oli selvinnyt, että Seth oli vanhalle asianajajalle kuin oma poika. Ihan järkeenkäypää tuollainen kiivas tarve puolustaa, vaikkei hänen kysymyksessään edes ollut mitään loukkaavaa. Kyllähän hänkin puolusti omia työntekijöitään hyvin kiihkeästi tarpeen vaatiessa, mutta harvemmin hänen tarvitsi näyttää niin suoraan ajatuksiaan. Olihan se kyllä hiukan ihmeellistä, kuten teräväpiirteinen myönsi itsekseen, että vieraan yrityksen toimitusjohtaja halusi nähdä työhönsä kuulumattoman toimiston kirjanpidon.  
“Seth-san on huolellisempi työssään kuin kukaan muu”, kaljuuntunut vilkaisi samassa hiukan kalvennutta kirjanpitäjää.  
“En minä sitä epäilekään, olen vain kiinnostunut”, kakkosmies sanoi tyynesti loukkaantumatta lainkaan kuulemastaan.  
Mies katsoi hitaasti jokaisen pöydän ääressä istuvan kasvoja jääden sitten katsomaan hiukan kummastuneena vanhan lakimiehen vieressä istuvaa puna-mustahiuksista. Nuori mies katsoi ruskeat silmät laajenneina häneen ja hengitti lähes olemattomasti. Tämä sai liikemiehen pysähtymään hetkeksi mietteissään. Miksi kalpein näytti niin säikähtäneeltä, kun kirjanpito otettiin esille? Eivätkö asiat olleetkaan menneet kovin hyvin yrityksellä? Vai pelkäsikö tämä hänen arvostelevan kirjanpitotaitoja? Olisiko tekeillä jotain muuta?  
“Ellei teillä ole jotain salattavaa”, pieni kysymys tuli vaistomaisesti matalla äänellä.

Vaivainen pieni lause oli kuin punainen vaate vanhemmille miehille, jotka hätkähtivät tuota kysymystä, kuin joku olisi tullut haastamaan heitä oikeuteen rikoksesta. Suut aukesivat älähdystä varten ja teräväpiirteinen oli varma, että kuuroutuisi varmasti entisen johtajan ja tämän ystävän Fujiwaran karjaisuihin.  
“Hide-zou-kun haluaa aina tarkistaa kaikilta yrityksiltä kirjanpidon”, Asagi avasi yllättäen suunsa naurahtaen näkemilleen reaktiolle tietävästi.  
Oli kyllä huvittavaa, että kerrankin toimitusjohtajaa oltiin hirttämässä miljonäärin sijaan ja toisessa tilanteessa tämä olisi saattanut katsellakin tilannetta naureskellen. Kuitenkin pidempi rakasti koko sydämestään ystäväänsä haaremistaan ja Manasta huolimatta eikä halunnut kenenkään nylkevän liikemiehen kaunista ihoa. Vain yakuzalla oli siihen oikeus ja siksi mies nousikin tukemaan alaistaan sanoillaan – olihan mies kokenut myös tuon saman aikaisemminkin.  
“Se on hänen tapansa päästä tietoisemmaksi yrityksen toiminnasta ja voiton mahdollisuuksista. Olisittepa nähneet, kun hän päätti tutkia Tatemonokin koko kirjanpidon! Yli kahdenkymmenen vuoden aikaiset tiedot! Sen kaiken Hide-zou-kun selvitti alle viikossa!” käsi lennähti esityksen myötä poskelle rikollisjärjestön johtajan aukoillessa suutaan hämmentyneenä tartuttaen tunnetilan muihinkin.

Kahdenkymmenen aikaisessa kirjanpidossa tosiaan kesti kauan, jos halusi tutkia sen tarkkaan. Osakkaat katsahtivat samassa varovaisina, mutta huomattavasti ymmärtäväisempinä, jopa ihaillen ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä. Pieni hymy kohosi vaistomaisesti voimakasleukaisen huulille hänen kuullessaan ylistävät sanat. Käsi nousi vuosien myötä kehittyneiden tapojen mukaisesti piilottamaan kaartuvia huulia ja ilahtunutta ilmettä sormien taakse. Matala naurahdus oli hyvin lähellä, koska sanat olivat oikeasti liioittelua. Oli kirjanpidon tutkimiseen mennyt hiukan yli viikko, mutta eihän sitä pantterimainen tiennyt, koska ei ollut huomannut, milloin ystävänsä oli ryhtynyt tutkimuspuuhiin töidensä lomassa. Tosin, se saisi pysyä myös salaisuutena – saisi ehkä yllätettyä toisen eläkepäivinä. Käsi laskeutui takaisin pöydälle vahvojen kasvojen vakavoituessa, kun mies käänsi katseensa pöydän päässä istuvaan Tanakaan, joka oli ilmeisesti muiden osakkaiden jonkinlainen johtajahahmo.  
“Haluaisin kuitenkin nähdä kirjanpidon”, Hide-zou kysyi tasaisella äänellä katsahtaen pikaisesti Sethiin, joka istui yhä jäykkäselkäisenä tuolissaan.  
“Onko kahdessa vuodessa niin suuri vaiva?”  
“Ei tietenkään”, kirjanpitäjä vastasi nousten seisomaan hymyillen varovaisesti, hyvin pahoitellen.  
“En vain osannut varautua pyyntöönne. Minulla menee pieni hetki, kun haen ne.”  
Seth näytti kuitenkin pysähtyvän hetkeksi käyden katsellaan läpi huoneessa olijat. Tämä ilmiselvästi pohti, miten onnistuisi tuomaan kahden vuoden kirjanpidon 18 ihmisille mahdollisimman nopeasti. Siinä olisi ikävä haaste, mikä ei myöskään olisi kovin taloudellista, kun pitäisi kuluttaa hirvittävä määrä paperia.

“Minä luotan Seth-sanin taitoihin, etten tarvitse itselleni kopiota”, kaljuuntunut sanoi samassa ajatellen alaisensa parasta sekä kukkaroaan.  
“Kuinka moni tarvitsee?” mies antoi katseensa käydä tuimasti kaikki muut tehden selväksi, mitä ajattelisi niistä, jotka osoittaisivat epäluottamusta kalpeinta kohtaan.  
Kuului kevyitä nielaisuja muutaman avustajan ravistellessa päätään. Katse ei kuitenkaan pelotellut mafiamiehiä, Fujiwaraa ja paria muuta osakasta.  
“Minä en tarvitse lainkaan, kuten ei Yuki-sankaan, koska meillä on Hide-zou-kun”, Asagi kertoi Tanakalle.  
He olivat aina tottuneet siihen, että tarkkaavainen, koulutettu liikemies hoiti paperiasiat ja raportoi sitten täsmälleen kaiken johtajalleen. Mihin siis yakuza muka tarvitsisi omaa paperinippuaan, kun oli tukenaan nerokas kakkosmies, joka oli vielä hyvin seksikäs. Yukilla taas tulisi olemaan ihan riittämiin töitä uuden toimiston kanssa, ettei tarvinnut liikaa miettiä raha-asioita. Jätetään ne erään toisen huoleksi. Fujiwara taas ravisti muiden osakkaiden kanssa päätään ja katsoi hellästi kirjanpitäjää osoittaen luottamusta tälle.  
“Tuon siis vain teille, Oshiro-san. Siis kahden vuoden kirjanpidon?” puna-mustahiuksinen varmisti varovaisesti.  
Ruskeahiuksinen kohotti katseensa niihin kalpeisiin kasvoihin jääden katsomaan silmiä. Ne olivat kauniin ruskeat, täyteläisen sävyiset kuin sula suklaa. Silmät olivat ihanan suuret niiden katsoessa aistillisen herkästi, suloisesti takaisin odottaen vastausta. Hetken aikaa mafiamies ei osannut kuin katsella niitä silmiä ja miettiä, miten ainutlaatuiset ne olivat – vastaavia hän ei ollut nähnyt vielä aikaisemmin, kuten ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tavannut samanlaista nuorukaisia puhumattakaan hiuksista. Viimein mies onnistui nyökkäämään hyväksynnän merkiksi.

“Hyvä on, tulen aivan pian takaisin. Voin sen jälkeen näyttää teille muutaman tilastotiedon, jolla tiivistän saman tiedon pienempään pakettiin”, kalpeaihoinen tarjoutui ystävällisesti kertomaan työnsä tiedot myös muille.  
“Loistava ajatus, Seth-san”, entinen enemmistöosakas hymyili tyytyväisenä alaisensa hyvälle ymmärrykselle ja järjen käytölle.  
Nuorimman ehdotus osoitti, että nuori kirjanpitäjä ymmärsi ajatella laajemmin ja osoittaa todelliset taitonsa, muuntautumiskykynsä eri tilanteissa. Ruskeasilmäinen kumarsi kohteliaasti ja perääntyi sitten ovelle poistuen lopulta huoneesta. Hide-zou nosti kätensä leualleen hieraisten hiukan teräviä kasvojen piirteitään. Olikohan sittenkään viisasta lähettää Sethiä tuolla tavalla pois? Olisihan hän voinut pyytää Yukia pyytämään tätä lähettämään tiedot vaikka kuriirin kautta, tai vastaavasti itse tuomaan hänelle. Ei ollut välttämättä viisasta antaa osakkaiden vihojen tulla ylleen, vaikkei toimitusjohtaja tulisikaan luultavasti olemaan näiden kanssa kovinkaan paljon missään tekemisissä. Miestä muutenkin hiukan harmitti tällainen keskeytys, mutta jotenkin vielä enemmän ruskeahiuksinen mietti, oliko tahtomattaan loukannut kirjanpitäjää. Jos hän oli, parasta olisi yrittää jotenkin hyvittää se. Ehkä kuitenkin kannattaisi vain antaa olla, varsinkin kun eräs mustatukkainen ja -silmäinen myhäili vieressä.  
“Muuten, Oshiro-san, kuinka teillä Tatemonokilla ovat liikeasiat sujuneet? Ilmeisesti kohtuullisen hyvin, kun saitte sen uuden lastensairaalan rakentamisprojektin”, Fujiwara päätti jatkaa keskustelua johonkin suuntaan, etteivät kaikki vain istuisi tuppisuina.  
Kakkosmies päätyi kertomaan lyhyesti, että töitä oli hänen uransa aikana riittänyt hyvinkin paljon. Siihen taas yakuza totesi, että sen verran töitä oli tullut, että toimitusjohtaja rehkisi kohta itsensä hengiltä. He myös mainitsivat, että olivat harkinneet muutaman sivukonttorin rakentamista vanhojen lisäksi, koska heidän rakennusyrityksensä kasvoi jatkuvasti ja kysyntää oli paljon. Omalla tavallaan osakkaat päätyivät myös vertaamaan heidän asianajajatoimistoaan rakennusfirmaan, mikä samalla ärsytti, mutta myös huvitti mafiamiehiä. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin kaksi ihan erilaista toimistoa, jotka eivät tulisi olemaan melkein lainkaan tekemisissä keskenään. Siinä keskustellessa aikaa kului, vaikka eräs kolmikko vilkuilikin usein ovelle toivoen nopeasti kirjanpitäjän tulevan paikalle – jokaisella tietenkin aivan erilaiset syyt toiveelleen.

Vähitellen asiat kuitenkin saatiin pois Tatemonokista ja alettiin puhua toimiston asioista ja tarvittavista muutoksista, joita Ishikawa halusi. Niissä asioissa teräväpiirteinen lupautui auttamaan, vaikka remontit eivät kuuluneetkaan heille. Osakkaat saivat jopa sovittua yhdenmukaiset tavoitteet, vaikka ne olivatkin pelottavan isot, kuten Tanaka ja muutamat muut ajattelivat. He eivät olleet niin varmoja siitä, olisiko järkevää yrittää kohota muiden huippuasianajajatoimistojen rinnalla kovana kilpailijana. Eräs mies jopa mietti niitä asiakkaita, joilla ei ollut niin paljon rahaa.  
“Ainahan me voimme antaa opetteluvaiheessa olevien asianajajien hoitaa ne tehtävät”, pantterimainen kohautti olkapäitään, mutta jatkoi yllättäen pirullisesti.  
“Tai jätämme sen murheen Yuki-sanille, koska hänhän tätä toimistoa tulee johtamaan”, kevyt lisäys sai melkein sydänkohtauksen aikaiseksi muissa.  
Nuori lakimies vain naurahti matalasti tallaten samalla itseään varpaille, ettei olisi purskahtanut raikuvaan nauruun. Kakkosmies taas kohautti vain kulmiaan jatkaen sitten omia mietteitään vajoten vahingossa miettimään mieleensä painunutta nuorukaista.

Oven aukaisu sai päät kääntymään äänen suuntaan, kun Seth käveli sisään ja sulki oven perässään kiinni.  
“Anteeksi, että kesti”, nuorukainen sanoi kuuluvasti ja kumarsi kohteliaasti hyvin syvään.  
“Ei se mitään”, Tanaka vastasi lempeästi.  
“Saimme juteltua suurimmasta osasta asioista”, mies lisäsi pikaisesti yrittäen ilmeisesti karkottaa alaisensa hermostusta.  
Hide-zou katseli kalpeamman liikkeitä, kun tämä käveli varovaisesti liikemiehen luokse ojentaen varovaisesti nidottua kirjanpitoa. Käsi tärisi pienesti saaden paperit värisemään eikä huuliaan yhteen puristava nuori mies näyttänyt yhtään rohkaistuneemmalta, vaan entistä pelokkaammalta. Toimitusjohtaja tarttui varmalla otteella papereista kiinni tuskin edes huomaamatta muiden katseita itsessään. Hän katsoi jännittyneitä kasvoja ja olisi halunnut katseellaan jotenkin sanoa, ettei ollut mitään pelättävää. Mistä lähtien ihmiset olivat säikkyneet häntä?  
“Kiitos vaivannäöstäsi”, kakkosmies kiitti tasaisella äänellä ottaessaan kirjanpidon eteensä pöydälle päättäen vilkaista niitä hiukan.  
Mies olisi voinut sanoa siihen vielä jotain mahdollisesti rauhoittavaa, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin. Eihän toinen edes katsonut hänen kasvojaan kumartaessaan jälleen turhankin kohteliaasti tapansa mukaan.  
“Ei se ollut mitään, tämähän on työtäni”, puna-mustahiuksinen mutisi ja siirtyi suoristauduttuaan videotykin ääressä olevalle kannettavalle.  
Sirosti kalpein kumartui tutkimaan koneen näyttöä. Sormet naputtelivat ripeästi nappuloita ja oikea käsi siirtyi hiirelle avaamaan erilaisia ikkunoita. Ruskeat silmät etsivät ripeästi mahdolliset tilastotiedot ja muut, jotka voisi tiivistää muille toimivaksi kokonaisuudeksi, jotta nämä saisivat samat tiedot kuin voimakasleukainen sai papereista.  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen päätti antaa toisen olla ja keskittyä saamiinsa papereihin. Nopeasti hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi selkeään konekirjoitukseen ja käytettyyn fonttiin. Kirjanpitäjä oli valinnut selkeän ohjelman, jonka ansiosta viiva katkesi aina oikeassa kohdassa kyseistä kirjoitusmerkkiä ilman turhia vetoja. Lisäksi voimakasleukainen huomasi myös pienen sisällysluettelon, jonka oli saanut papereidensa mukana. Siinä kerrottiin asiallisesti, mitä löytyi mistäkin.

“Varsin huolellista jälkeä”, Hide-zou sanoi viimein osaamatta muuta kuin arvostaa näkemäänsä.  
Seth nosti katseensa kesken puuhiensa ja katsoi mafiamiestä, joka taas selaili varovaisesti saamiaan papereita pitäen niitä tarkoituksellaan hiukan enemmän auki, jotta tyytyväisesti nyökyttelevä Tanaka ja päätään kallistava Asagikin voisivat nähdä saman.  
“Hyvin huolellista ja järjestelmällistä jälkeä, jos tarkkoja ollaan”, mies päätti korjata hiukan aikaisempia sanomisiaan.  
Hän oli sen velkaa ja mitä haittaa totuuden sanomisesta olisi?  
”Sinulla on lahjoja”, kakkosmies nosti katseensa kalpeaihoiseen, joka katsoi takaisin hämmentyneenä.  
Ruskeahiuksinen tunsi, kuinka hänen huulensa kaartuivat hymyyn, kuin lihaksilla olisi yllättäen ollut oma tahto muutaman vuoden jälkeen. Teko ei kuitenkaan tuntunut vastenmieliseltä, vaan mukavalta. Jotenkin hartiakkaampi halusi hymyillä siinä toisen silmien edessä ja antaa tämän ymmärtää, että sanat eivät olleet vain kohteliaisuutta. Ne oli lausuttu siksi, koska pitivät paikkansa.  
Ruskeasilmäinen henkäisi pienesti, mutta laski sitten samassa katseensa takaisin tietokoneen ruutuun mutisten kiitoksensa kuulemastaan. Vanhemman hymy leveni entisestään, kun ruskeankellertävät silmät huomasivat punan nousevan korkeille poskipäille. Se ei kuitenkaan jäänyt vain pieneksi sävymuutokseksi, vaan puna levisi pitkin vaaleita kasvoja. Käsi nousi peittämään samassa suuta, josta oli päästä pieni naurahdus, kun puna-mustahiuksinen lähti sulkemaan sälekaihtimia ja vetämään kalvoa esiin. Miten nuorempi vain osasi olla niin söpö, kun yritti pitää kasvojaan peruslukemilla ja tehdä töitä nopeasti ihon muuttuessa tulipunaiset. Suloisempaa näkyä liikemies ei muistanut vähään aikaan nähneensä ja se sai hänet jälleen katsomaan pelkästään kirjanpitäjää.

Punaisuus kuitenkin katosi vähitellen, kun kalpeampi nappasi taitettavan karttakepin käteensä ja alkoi videotykin avulla selittää toimiston taloudellista historiaa. Ääni muuttui varmemmaksi, kun nuori mies puhui tietämistään asioista käyttäen erilaisia tilastoja ja muita kuvia apunaan. Jotkut asiat käytiin vain pinnallisesti läpi, mutta joistakin seikoista kerrottiin enemmänkin. Hän kertoi myös muutamasta isommasta oikeusjutusta, jonka he olivat saaneet, mutta niissä taas yksityiskohdat jäivät kertomatta – eihän Seth kuitenkaan ollut lakimies. Nuorukainen osoitti kuitenkin hyvinkin suurta lahjakkuutta ja ammattitaitoa käyttäessään yksinkertaisia sanoja turhilla sivistys- ja ammattisanastoilla koreilematta. Myös maininta hiukan huonoimmistakin ajoista sai Hide-zoun nyökkäilemään hyväksynnän merkiksi, kun palattiin nykyiseen tilanteeseen pienen käyrän kanssa.  
“… Ja näin ollen toimisto menee tällä hetkellä nousukaudessa ja tuotto tulee luultavasti nousemaan, mikäli säät eivät pian viilene – tulipalothan ovat asianajajien lempituottajia”, ruskeasilmäinen kertoi pienen puujalkavitsin, joka ilmeisesti huvitti vanhempaa väkeä näiden ymmärtäessä vitsin jo omien työvuosiensa ansiosta.  
Osakkaat ja näiden avustajat hymyilivät ystävällisesti kirjanpitäjälle tyytyväisinä kuulemaansa. Ehkä näitä huvitti kerrottu vitsi oikeastikin. Ainakin Yukia se huvitti, koska tämä jopa tyrskähti hiukan kuuluvammin, mutta luultavasti se johtui vanhemman väen lammasmaisista ilmeistä. Videotykki suljettiin esitelmän päätteeksi ja kirjanpitäjä riensi palauttamaan aikaisemman valaistuksen takaisin päälle, jotta herrat sentään näkisivät toistensa kasvot keskustellessaan.  
“Mitä sanotte, Ishikawa-san?” Tanaka kääntyi tyytyväisenä Asagin puoleen.  
“Seth-san osaa asiansa useita kirjanpitäjiä paremmin”, tämä kehaisi röyhistäen ylpeän isän lailla rintaansa.  
“Huomaan sen”, pantterimainen naurahti pienesti katsahtaen hetkeksi maireasti hymyillen kalpeinta, joka ei ollut enää niin kalpea, kun punainen väri nousi jälleen tasaisesti kasvoja pitkin ylöspäin.  
“Erityisesti siksi, koska Hide-zou-kun kiinnitti asiaan huomiota”, mafiapomo käänsi kuitenkin yllättäen katseensa alaiseensa, joka katsoi takaisin ihmetellen sanoja.  
”Hän kun on aina _tarkka_ näissä asioissa ja huomaa kyllä _lahjakkuudet_.”

Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan. Mitä ihmettä hänen entinen rakkaansa oikein tarkoitti sanoillaan? Mustissa silmissä tuikkiva pilkekään ei tuntunut lainkaan hyvältä siinä vaiheessa. Mitä tämä oli nyt saanut päähänsä? Ei ainakaan mitään hyvää.  
“Imartelette, Asagi-sama”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi noustessaan seisomaan ja yritti olla välittämättä tietäväisestä katseesta.  
“Vaikka teinä kehuisin Miyagi-sania, joka on järjestänyt meille onnistuneen yhtiökokouksen”, hän kääntyi katsomaan kirjanpitäjää vielä hetkeksi.  
Nuorukainen säpsähti yllättyneenä. Tämä ei selvästi ollut odottanut, että ruskeahiuksinen muistaisi nimensä. Mielessään vanhempi toivoi, että oli lausunut sen oikein ja riittävän pehmeästi, vaikka nimi olikin tullut harvinaisen sulavasti ulos suusta.  
“Oikein paljon kiitoksia”, Seth kiitti ja kumarsi hyvin alas osoittaen kiitollisuuttaan eleilläänkin.  
“Eihän tämä ollut mitään”, tämä vielä lisäsi punastellen yhä saamiaan kiitoksia ja katseita.  
“Oli, paljonkin”, kakkosmies sanoi totisena tarkoittaen sitä.  
Hän oli hyvin kiitollinen siitä, että kokous oli mennyt hyvin. Voimakasleukainen oli myös varma, että tämä kaikki oli kalpeamman ansiota eikä sitä sopinut lainkaan vähätellä. Ainut ikävä asia oli nyt tullut tunne, kun heidän olisi välttämätöntä lähteä. Sen kertoi ranteessa tikittävä kello, kun mafiamies vilkaisi sitä.  
“Asagi-sama, meidän on nyt lähdettävä, mikäli haluamme ehtiä työmaalle”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi ryhtyessään pakkaamaan heidän kahden papereita salkkuunsa.  
“Totta, ystäväni. Lähtekäämme”, yakuza myöntyi harvinaisen nopeasti ja kääntyi ripeästi muiden osakkaiden puoleen.  
“Joudumme nyt poistumaan, mutta tapaamme aivan varmasti hyvinkin pian”, mustatukkainen sanoi leikkisästi tietäen ärsyttävänsä entistä enemmän vanhempia miehiä, jotka olivat jo muutenkin sietokykynsä äärirajoilla.  
Olisi vielä vain tarvittu, että mustasilmäinen olisi vielä näyttänyt väelle kieltään eikä tämän paras ystävä olisi sitä lainkaan ihmetellyt. Kaikeksi onneksi miljonääri osasi vielä ainakin jonkin verran hyviä käytöstapoja, että siirtyi kättelemään kokoukseen osallistuneita. Lyhempi tuli hiukan jäljessä kätellen myös kaikki osakkaat ja näiden avustajat käyden läpi kaikki ne, jotka pisinkin kävi läpi. Muutaman ihmisen Hide-zou onnistui kuitenkin kirimään, kun Asagi pysähtyi hymyillen kättelemään Sethiä näyttäen pelottavan paljon hymyilevältä pirulta.  
“Olisin halunnut nähdä tulenhehkuiset hiuksesi vapaina kalpeata vartaloasi vasten”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kuiskasi matalasti hiukan kehräävällä äänellä. 

Toimitusjohtaja sulki jälleen hetkeksi silmänsä hillitäkseen itseään, ettei todellakin kävisi lyömässä ystäväänsä. Se oli nimittäin hyvin lähellä. Miksi ihmeessä pantterimaisen täytyi aina käyttäytyä röyhkeästi ja ehdotella jokaiselle hyvännäköiselle miehelle!? Avatessaan silmänsä voimakasleukainen näki nuorimman hämmennyksen ja järkytyksen. Siitä mustatukkainen vain innostuisi vain entisestään ja laukoisi lisää kommenttejaan, ellei joku estäisi. Nopeasti kakkosmies astui yakuzansa vierelle tämän tehdessä harvinaisen suosiollisesti tilaa. Mies tarttui lujasti vaaleasta kädestä kiinni ja siirsi katseensa johtajastaan nuorukaisen kasvoihin voimatta muuta, kuin ihailla näkemäänsä niin läheltä. Äskeinen kiukku tuntui katoavan taivaan tuuliin, kun käsi tunsi lämpöä vasten itseään ja ruskeat silmät katsoivat hänen silmiään. Väkisinkin lämpö, pyörteilevä tunne valui vahvan vartalon lävitse ja mafiamies olisi halunnut vain seistä siinä katsellen puna-mustahiuksista.  
“Tutkin kirjanpitoa tarkemmin paremmalla ajalla”, teräväpiirteisen oli kuitenkin pakko sanoa jotain ja viimein irrottaa otteensa kädestä.  
Sanat kuitenkin tuntuivat typeriltä, kun ne olivat tulleet ulos suusta, mutta oli kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä perua puheitaan. Eikä se edes olisi ollut sopivaa siinä vaiheessa, vaikka jostain ihmeellisestä syystä ruskeahiuksinen tunsi pistävän katseen niskassaan. Seth katsoi yhä vain häneen, kuin ei olisi edes kuullut, mitä äsken sanottiin – luultavasti mafiapomon sanat olivat saaneet tämän säikähtämään eikä ihmekään. Vaikuttihan miljonääri tuon perusteelta pervolta, mikä ei tosiaankaan ollut aivan väärä kuvitelma.  
“Seth-san?” Yuki astui paikalle aistien tilanteen muuttuneen hiukan vaikeammaksi.  
“Onko sinulle kiireitä? Haluaisitko esitellä minulle toimiston tiloja etukäteen, kun aloitan täällä ensi viikolla?” lakimies katsahti varovaisesti uutta ystäväänsä.  
“Tietenkin esittelen, ilomielin”, Seth hymyili samassa ikätoverilleen, vaikka vilkaisikin varovaisesti vihertäväruskeasilmäisen johtajia.  
“Joudutte kuitenkin odottamaan opastuskierrostanne”, Asagi huomautti siirryttyään Hide-zoun kanssa ovelle.  
“Yuki-san, tulisitko kanssani autolle? Haluaisin vaihtaa kanssasi muutaman sanan”, mustasilmäinen kehräsi matalasti haluten selvästi keskustella alaisensa kanssa jostain tärkeästä, josta teräväpiirteisellä ei ollut mitään tietoa.  
“Toki, Asagi-sama”, tummanruskeahiuksinen vastasi kuuliaisesti kumartaessaan ja kääntyi sitten hymyilemään pahoittelevasti puna-mustahiuksiselle.  
“Toivottavasti pieni odottelu ei haittaa? Tulen kyllä nopeasti takaisin”, nuori lakimies lupasi kohteliaasti.  
“Ei mitään kiirettä”, kalpeampi hymyili rauhoittavasti uusimmalle tuttavuudelleen.  
“Keskustelkaa rauhassa. Minä järjestelen sillä välin tätä huonetta”, tämä vilkaisi pöytää, joka oli täynnä astioita ja kaikenlaista muuta tavaraa.

Nuori mafiamies hymyili säteilevästi pidemmälleen, kunnes siirtyi ovelle johtajiensa rinnalle näiden odottaessa nuorinta. Siitä kolmikko vielä vilkaisi muita huoneessa olijoita, ennen kuin ovi sulkeutui heidän jäljessään. Kukaan heistä ei sanonut mitään, kun he siirtyivät odotushuoneesta takaisin käytävälle, jossa K yhä nojasi seinään ja tuijotti vastakkaista tasaista seinää, josta oli löytänyt yhden pienen, suorastaan olemattoman maalivirheen.  
“Hei K”, Yuki tervehti henkivartijaa ystävällisesti.  
Irokeesipäinen nyökkäsi lyhyesti suoristautuessaan seisomaan kunnolla. Yhdellä askeleella mies astui yakuzan ja tämän kakkosmiehen taakse heidän lähtiessä kävelemään kohti hissejä.  
“Mistä halusitte puhua, Asagi-sama?” Yuki kysyi yrittäen kävellä pukumiesten rinnalla samaa tahtia.  
“Sinähän tulit tänne ennen meitä. Halusin kuulla mielipiteesi toimistosta”, Asagi vastasi hymyillen yhä turhankin ärsyttävää hymyä.  
Tämä ei edes huomannut, kuinka Hide-zou tuijotti sivusilmällä pidempäänsä. Jokin tuossa toisen olemuksessa vain häiritsi ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä.  
“Paljon tehtävää täällä on, mutta enköhän minä pärjää”, lakimies näytti pohtivalta heidän kävellessään käytäviä pitkin ohittaen erilaisia huoneita ja työntekijöitä.  
Onneksi he muistivat tuloreittinsä ulkoa, muuten nelikko olisi varmasti eksynyt.  
“Vaikeata tulee olemaan, kun työntekijät ja osakkaat ovat jonkin verran vanhempia kuin minä. Muutokset saattavat tuottaa aluksi ongelmia, mutta uskoisin, että kaikki sujuu hyvin. Seth-san vaikuttaa ymmärtävän asioita ja hänen avullaan saan ehkä vanhatkin työntekijät uskomaan sanojani.”  
“Sepä mielenkiintoista”, yakuza naurahti matalasti.  
“Olet varsin luottavainen hänen suhteensa”, mustasilmäinen lisäsi heidän kääntyessään kulman taakse.  
“Seth-san vaikuttaa mukavalta”, tummanruskeahiuksinen vastasi kohottaen samassa toista kulmakarvaansa kiinnittäen huomiota mafiapomon myhäilyyn.  
“Hän on älykäs, kohtelias ja tuo tänne edes hiukan raikasta tuulahdusta näiden vanhusten keskelle. Sitä paitsi, hänellä on tyylitajua, kuten varmasti huomasitte”, vihertäväsilmäinen virnisti voimatta olla ihailematta nuorukaista, joka uskalsi pitää hiuksensa niin räikeinä muista työntekijöistä huolimatta.  
“Tyylitajua ja uutta henkeä tämä paikka tosiaan kaipaakin”, kakkosmies totesi vakavana nähdessään hissinovet sekä Tanakan työhuoneen oven, jonka edessä istui tuttu sihteeri täsmälleen siinä samassa asennossa, kuin oli ollut, kun he olivat useampi tunti sitten kävelleet ohitse.  
“Minusta tuntuu, että me kaipaamme häneltä muussakin asiassa apua kuin tämän toimiston kehittämisessä”, mustatukkainen kehräsi matalasti nuolaisten samassa huuliaan.  
“Minä ainakin kaipaan kovasti sitä, että näen hänen pitkien hiustensa valuvan vapaina hänen ihanan vaaleiden olkapäidensä yli.”

“Asagi!” toimitusjohtaja huudahti järkyttyneenä heidän pysähtyessä hissien eteen.  
Hänen oli ollut vielä äsken tarkoitus painaa hissin nappia, mutta nyt se ajatus unohtui. Sihteeri säpsähti odottamatonta huudahdusta ja kääntyi tiukasti mulkoilemaan nelikkoa. Katseella ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään vaikutusta heihin, tuskin kukaan edes kiinnitti huomiota Tanakan sihteeriin, kun lakimies painoi ruskeahiuksisen puolesta hissinnappia, että he pääsisivät alakertaan ulkona odottavalle autolle.  
“Kehtaatkin puhua tuollaisia!” voimakasleukainen mulkoili ystäväänsä tiukasti tämän katsoessa viattomasti takaisin.  
“Kehtasit vielä sanoa tuollaisia Miyagi-sanille! Voisitko kerrankin käyttäytyä etikettien mukaan!?”  
“En”, kuului mitä sydämellisin vastaus.  
Hissin ovet aukesivat pienesti kilahtaen kuin sanojen voimaksi. Miehet astuivat ripeästi kopperoon ja lyhyin painoi ensimmäisen kerroksen nappia. Ovet sulkeutuivat heidän edestään sihteerin jäädessä kihisemään kiukusta, kun tämä oli ollut vain ilmaa mafiamiehille.  
“Miksi minun pitäisi vaieta tuosta, kun hän näyttäisi todella seksikkäältä”, yakuza naurahti matalasti huomatessaan ruskeankellertävien silmien poraavan katseellaan pelottavasti kalloaan.  
“Et voi kieltää, koska ajattelet täsmälleen samoin.”

Hide-zou hätkähti kuulemaansa. Nyt hän tiesi täsmälleen, miksi Asagi oli myhäillyt lähes koko kokouksen ajan ja käyttäytynyt harvinaisen siedettävästi. Kakkosmies oli katsellut poikkeuksellisen paljon nuorukaista ja nyt pantterimainen teki siitä omat tulkintansa – ja tietenkin aivan hornan kuuseen, minne muuallekaan? Ruskeahiuksinen avasi suunsa yrittäen kieltää tuollaiset ajatukset, mutta jokainen sana jäi kurkkuun. Ei tosin miehelle olisi annettu edes mahdollisuutta protestointiin, koska rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi sulavasti Yukin puoleen. Lakimies katsoi hiukan ihmetellen kumpaakin johtajaansa tehden sitten omat päätelmänsä, mistä oli mahdollisesti kyse.  
“Et sattumoisin keksisi, miten saisimme Miyagi-sanin ponihäntää löysättyä? Monessakin mielessä”, mustatukkainen kysyi kehräten ja kuvitteli jo kaikenlaisia villejä mielikuvia päänsä sisällä.  
“Uskoisin, ettei meidän tarvitse sinänsä tehdä melkein mitään siinä asiassa”, nuorin vastasi hymyillen samassa.  
“Huomasin nimittäin, että hänen hiuksensa ovat hyvin sileät ja liukkaat. Sanoisin suorastaan lasimaiset, koska Seth-san joutui useamman kerran kiristämään ponihäntäänsä, koska hiuslenkki valui jatkuvasti pois hiuksista. Meidän ei tarvitse kuin odottaa, että hän unohtaa sen ja hiukset ovat hetkessä vapaina.”  
“Mainiota, Yuki”, yakuza kaappasi alaisensa samassa kainaloonsa rutistaen tätä tyytyväisesti kuin pieni lapsi puristi nallekarhua vasten itseään.  
“Juuri tuon takia minä halusin sinut johtamaan tätä yritystä! Osaat kiinnittää oikeisiin asioihin pikkutarkkoja seikkoja myöten huomiota!”  
“Sekin on vain mielipidekysymys”, voimakasleukainen huomautti sarkastisesti.  
“Jos te kumpikin olisitte vaivautuneet miettimään muutakin kuin mahdollisimman seksikästä panokohdetta, olisitte ehkä huomanneet, miten muut osakkaat suhtautuivat sinuun, Yuki”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti tiukemmin, kuin oli tarkoittanut.  
Hän ei edes kuullut sitä, kun Yuki ilmoitti olevansa hetero, joka piti hyvinkin paljon miesten perään vilkuilemisesta, mihin se jäikin. Ei sillä ollut väliä, koska todellisuudessa sanat oli tarkoitettu Asagille.  
“Muut osakkaat eivät pidä tosiaankaan siitä, että Tanaka-sanin tilalle tulee nuori lakimies, jonka opiskeluajoista ei ole edes hirveästi aikaa. He pelkäävät omia asemiaan ja se varmasti näkyy myös muissa työntekijöissä”, Hide-zou kertoi hissin pysähtyessä toiseen kerrokseen, josta eräs nuori nainen aikoi astua sisään.

Jakkupukuun pukeutunut katsahti kunnioittavasti, jopa ihaillen kolmea lyhintä, mutta sitten katse osui K:hon. Irokeesipäinen katsahti huomattavasti alemmas sievää naista, joka nielaisi kuuluvasti tuntuen kutistuvan entisestään. Askel, jonka oli ollut tarkoitus viedä laiha olento hissiin, veikin yllättäen taaksepäin käden viittoillessa miehiä jatkamaan matkaansa. Kevyesti henkivartija vain kohautti olkiaan ja painoi ovien sulkeutumisnappia keskustelun jatkuessa hississä saman tien.  
“Osakkaiden asenteet näkyvät erityisesti Tanaka-sanin sihteerissä. Niin nuivaa naista en ole koskaan nähnyt tai niin kipakkaa eikä hän ole taatusti ainoa, joka ei pidä johtoportaassa tapahtuvissa muutoksissa. Mikäli hän ei aio lähteä nyt myös eläkkeelle, joudut sietämään häntä alaisenasi, Yuki, koska lupasimme pitävämme vanhat työntekijät.”  
“Voi ei!” vihertäväruskeasilmäinen parkaisi ja näytti harvinaisen huonovointiselta Osakan herran kainalossa tämän yrittäessä löyhyttää kädellään ilmaa lyhimmän kasvoille kalventuen itsekin kauhusta.  
Pisin taas kaivoi jostain takkinsa taskusta muinaisen näköisen metallilevyistä tehdyn viuhkan, jonka ideahan ei ollut kuitenkaan elvyttää ketään, vaan toimia torjunta-aseena. Kaikeksi onneksi asianajaja ei kuitenkaan pyörtynyt ja piilolinssiä käyttävä saattoi nopeasti sujauttaa itämaisen aseensa takkinsa alle piiloon, kun hissin ovet aukesivat alimmassa kerroksessa. Siinä vasta olisi ollut selittämistä, mitä ihmettä miljonäärin henkivartija teki vanhan, useimmiten museoitten kaapeista löytyvän tessenin kanssa – vielä turhankin hyväkuntoisella. Nelikko poistui hissistä pitkin askelin tummanruskeahiuksisen irrottautuessa pantterimaisesta tämän päästäessä leikkisästi nuristen irti.  
“Perhanan heterot!”  
Heitä vastaan käveli muutamia liikemiehiä ja lakimiehiä, jotka katsoivat nuoria pukumiehiä. Osa tunnisti erään kaksikon lehtien kuvista, osa taas ei, vaan ihmettelivät, mitä nämä tekivät toimistolla. Katseet painuivat nopeasti muualle, kun henkivartija mulkaisi vastaantulijoita tiukasti kahden miehen aikoessa pysäyttää heidät. He siis saivat kävellä oville kaikessa rauhassa mustatukkaisen vilkaistessa kahvionpuolelle löytäen helposti sisäkkömäisesti pukeutuneet tytöt.  
“Tässähän tulee sinulle kateelliseksi, Yuki”, yakuza naurahti jääden katselemaan vaaleita jalkoja, jotka näkyivät hiukan hameiden alta.  
“Saat joka päivä tulla tänne ihailemaan lounastauolla noita sääriä ja tehdä vielä lähempää tuttavuutta siivouskomerossa.”  
“Mikä muka nykyään estäisi sinuakin tulemasta”, liikemies kysyi retorisen kysymyksen.  
“Mikset vain pue haaremisi naisia sisäköiksi, jos kerran kaipaat tarjoilijoita leikkimään ympärillesi? Voisit jopa valita lyhemmät mekot.”  
“Tuossa on kyllä ideaa”, miljonääri hieraisi samassa leukaansa, kun ovet aukesivat heidän edestään.  
“Tosin, sisäkönasu Manan päällä olisi kyllä jotain vielä houkuttelevampaa…”  
“No niin, sinulla ei ole siis oikeastaan mitään syytä tulla tänne häiritsemään kahviontyötekijöitä tai Yukia”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi päättäväisesti toivoen ystävänsä unohtaneen erään päähänpistonsa, kun he kävelivät kivisiä portaita kohti limusiinia, jonka vieressä seisoi aina yhtä vakava Közi.  
“Minä kun ajattelin toteuttaa työpaikkahäirintää eräälle toiselle henkilölle”, mustasilmäinen murahteli kissapetomaisesti vilkaisten samassa ylös rakennuksen ikkunoihin kerrokseen, jossa he olivat olleet.  
“Asagi, uskallakin edes ajatella tuollaista”, voimakasleukainen aloitti tuntien kiukun valtaavan itsensä.  
“Mitä? Ärsyttäisikö se sinua?” pantterimainen kysyi viattomasti hymyillen sitten samassa kieroutunutta hymyä.  
“Tuntisitko mustasukkaisuutta? Minusta vai _hänestä_?”

“En tiedä, mistä puhut”, Hide-zou sanoi samassa tietäen puhuneensa aivan liian nopeasti.  
Kyllä hän alkoi aavistella, mistä toinen puhui. Sen tiesi myös Asagi, kun he pysähtyivät limusiinin viereen. K siirtyi auton viereen ja avasi kohteliaasti oven, kun Közi siirtyi ripeästi kuskinpaikalle.  
“Taidatpa tietää”, mafiapomo vastasi tietäväisesti ja katseli entisen rakkaansa sulavia liikkeitä, kun tämä siirtyi ensimmäisenä istumaan autoon.  
“Yuki, tutustu tähän toimistoon ja sen työntekijöihin”, yakuza katsahti Yukia, ennen kuin istuutui auton takapenkille.  
“Erityisesti Miyagi-saniin. Haluan, että tunnet hänet hyvin ja saat tietää hänestä lisää asioita.”  
“Kuten haluatte, vaikka muutenkin aion tutustua häneen paremmin”, vihertävänruskeasilmäinen vastasi hymyillen iloisena.  
“Seth-san on mielenkiintoinen ja hänen kanssaan on mukava jutella.”  
“Loistavaa, Yuki”, mustasilmäinen naurahti selvästi tyytyväisenä.  
“Kerro kuulumisia aina, kun ehdit”, mies vielä lisäsi kohottaen kätensä pieneksi hyvästiksi, kun henkivartija sai viimein sulkea oven.  
Tummanruskeahiuksinen vilkutti pienesti, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri palaten takaisin toimistolle. Irokeesipäinen taas siirtyi vakiopaikalleen kuskin viereen auton moottorin muristessa jo valmiina lähtöön.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Todellakin, Hide-zou kiinnittää joihin asioihin paljon paremmin huomiota eikä Seth taas huomannut omia tekojaan  
> * Japanissa kalpeus/vaaleaiho on eräänlainen kauneusihanne (japanistahan löytyy todella vahvoja aurinkovoiteita). On tosin gyaruja, jotka tappelevat tuota ihannetta vastaan ja ihannoivat juuri ruskeata ihoa  
> * Tässäpä muuten pieni vihje erään lukuni nimeen. Neljännen lukuni nimi oli _seuraava katse_ , mikä taas viittasi Hide-zoun katseeseen, kuten varmaan huomaatte, vaikka oli siinä jonkin verran Asaginkin katsetta  
> * Investointi on yleensä suuri sijoitus, jonka oletetaan tuovan rahat takaisin korkoineen pitkällä aikavälillä  
> * Joskus konekirjoituksessa kanat ja kanjit eivät katkeakaan siinä kohdassa, vaan jatkavat hassusti. Tässä kohdassa Seth on käyttänyt sellaista ohjelmaa, jossa merkit ovat niin oikein, kun on mahdollista  
> * Lasimaisissa hiuksissa on ongelmana se, että muotoiluun tarvitaan hirveästi lakkaa, muotovaahtoa ja muuta. Joskus ponnaritkaan eivät suostu pysymään päässä (jälleen kerran, allekirjoittanut toteaa)  
> * Tessen on Japanissa keskiajalla käytössä ollut rautaisen viuhkan näköinen ase, jota käytettiin torjumiseen, mutta miksei myös hyökkäämiseen. Armeijan johtajat antoivat sillä myös merkkejä, mitä joukkojen piti tehdä. Miksi K:lla taas oli sellainen ase? Vastaus kysymykseen kuuluu vain yksinkertaisesti: miksi ei?


	23. Chapter 23

“Olipas harvinaisen mukava kokous”, pantterimainen pyöräytti hartioitaan ja venytteli hiukan käsiään.  
“Pelkäsin jo kangistuvani sinne tuolille, mutta onneksi Miyagi-san oli pitämässä ajatukset ja vartalon vetreinä.”  
“Olisit kuitenkin voinut pitää vetreän kielesi kurissa”, Hide-zou torui terävästi.  
“Olit todella epätahdikas ja törkeä Miyagi-sania kohtaan.”  
“Hän kuitenkin piti siitä”, Asagi huitaisi itsevarmasti hiuksiaan.  
“En olisi todellakaan niin varma”, lyhempi huomautti painokkaasti.  
“No, ainakin siitä olen varma, ettet _sinä_ pitänyt minun sanoistani”, mustasilmäinen vilkaisi viereensä sivusilmällään.  
“En tietenkään, kun olin käskenyt sinua käyttäytymään ja teit juuri päinvastoin”, hartiakkaampi sanoi varmalla äänellä.  
”Niinhän sitä luulisi, ellei näkisi ja kuulisi”, pantterimainen toisti aikaisemmin sanomansa sanat ja käänsi kunnolla päänsä toista kohti.  
“Taidat pelätä, että joutuisit kilpailemaan minua vastaan.”  
“Kilpailemaan sinua vastaan? Mistä muka?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi esittäen hiukan hämmentynyttä.  
“Miyagi-sanista tietenkin”, miljonääri pyöräytti silmiään.  
Mistä lähtien ruskeahiuksinen oli ollut kovapäinen muuli?  
“Sinä pidät hänestä.”  
“Mistä sinä niin päättelet?” liikemies kurtisti kulmiaan epäilyksestä ja pelosta.  
“Monestakin asiasta”, vanhempi nojautui tiukemmin selkänojaa vasten.  
“Suutuit ehdottelustani.”  
“Enkä suuttunut.”  
“Katselit häntä koko ajan kokouksessa.”  
“En, vaan tein arviotani hänestä työntekijänä vanhojen ukkojen keskellä.”  
“Estit minua tekemästä häneen lähempää tuttavuutta.”  
“Estin sinua lähentelemästä häntä enempää.”  
“Kehuit häntä harvinaisen paljon.”  
“Hyvin tehty työ, johon oli käytetty vielä aikaa ja vaivaa, ansaitsee kuulla kiitosta.”

“Älä viitsi, Hide-zou! Sinä välttelet tosiasioita!” mustatukkainen alkoi ärsyyntyä ystävänsä vastaväitteisiin.  
“Sinä pidit Miyagi-sanista! Et muuten olisi kiinnittänyt häneen niin paljon huomiota!”  
“Niihin hiuksiin oli vaikeata olla kiinnittämättä huomiota”, teräväpiirteinen kertoi erään selkeän faktan, jota pidempi ei voinut kieltää.  
“Myös hänen nuori ikänsä verrattuna toimiston muihin työntekijöihin oli hämmentävä.”  
“Mutta juuri se on aina kiinnostanut sinua”, mafiapomo siirtyen lähemmäksi entistä rakastaan, melkein kiipesi syliin.  
“Sinä olet aina pitänyt siitä, että ihmiset korostavat jollain tapaa omia persooniaan ja erottuvat joukosta. Miyagi-san erottui kaikin tavoin: vaatteissa, hiuksissa, iässä, kasvoissa – kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Pidit hänen ulkonäöstään ja äänestä, koska kuuntelit hyvin tarkkaan talouden selvitystä, vaikka olisit voinut lukea sen niistä papereista”, laihempi katsoi tiukasti ruskeankellertäviin silmiin.  
“Meillä on aina ollut suhteellisen samanlainen miesmaku. Miyagi-san miellytti minua hyvin paljon, joten hän myös miellytti sinua.”  
“Meidän miesmakumme eroavat siinä, että sinä pidät myös naisista ja minä pelkästään miehistä. Minä en myöskään välitä miehistä, jotka naamioituvat naisiksi – niissä on huomattava ero monen muun seikan lisäksi”, Hide-zou katsoi tiukasti takaisin mustiin silmiin.  
Hän ei pitänyt tästä kuulustelusta yhtään. Ei se Asagille kuulunut, pitikö hän jostakusta ja miksi. Se ei ollut kenenkään muun asia eikä kukaan voinut tulla siitä inttämään. Eiköhän liikemies itse parhaiten tiennyt, kenestä piti ja minkä takia.  
“Minä en myöskään ajattele pelkästään sillä alapäällä eivätkä syyni mahdolliseen pitämiseen liity aina seksuaaliseen vetoon. Pidänhän minä Ivystäkin, mutta vain sihteerinäni”, voimakasleukainen piikitteli hiukan sanoillaan vanhempaansa.  
“Ivy on sievä ja suloinen, mutta sinä oletkin tottunut ajattelemaan häntä pelkästään sihteerinäsi, jonka pidät tarpeeksi etäällä itsestäsi, ettet tutustuisi häneen liian hyvin”, yakuza ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan saamaansa loukkausta.  
“Ivy on myös sinun makuusi ehkä turhankin naisellinen, vaikkei edes ole naamioitunut naiseksi. Miyagi-san on taas selkeästi mies, mistä sinä pidät.”

“Totta, minä pidän hänestä”, toimitusjohtaja päätti viimein tehdä hiukan myönnytyksiä, jos toinen sillä tavoin luovuttaisi.  
Voitonriemuinen hymy kohosi pidemmän huulille tämän raottaessa suutaan huudahtaakseen jotain.  
“Mutta vain työntekijänä”, nuorempi huomautti saaden iloisen hymyn katoamaan entiseltä rakkaaltaan.  
“Miyagi-san on asiansa osaava nuori mies, joka on myös menestynyt. Hänellä on muiden osakkaiden, erityisesti Tanakan luottamus yllään, minkä takia hän saa myös vastuullisia tehtäviä, kuten tuon yhtiökokouksen järjestämisen. Hänessä on paljon sellaisia taitoja, joita haluaisin omalle avustajalleni, jos sellaista tarvitsisin.”  
“Hide-zou, et voi olla tosissasi”, miljonääri melkein valui lattialle uskomatta tätä mahdolliseksi.  
“Ovatko Ruizan sanat todellakin niin tosia? Onko sinulla näiden kahden vuoden aikana niin pahasti muumioitunut, ettet osaa ajatella muuta kuin töitä? Minne on kadonnut kiinnostuksesi samaan sukupuoleen ja seksiin?”  
“Ei ole, vaikkei se sinulle edes kuulukaan”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi painokkaasti.  
“Ilmeisesti minun pitäisi hiukan herätellä sitä”, vanhemman ääni muuttui matalammaksi tämän saadessa idean.  
Käsi kiertyi sirosti kakkosmiehen pään taakse ja sormet hieroivat hiukan hiuksia. Kasvot lähestyivät pehmeästi nuorempaa hänen tekemättä mitään. Huulet koskettivat toisiaan Asagin suudellessa hellän rakastavaisesti. Hide-zou ei vastannut suudelmaan aluksi, mutta lopulta rakkauden voimasta huulet yhtyivät liikkeisiin heidän muistaessa väkisin ne ajat, jolloin saattoivat olla sillä tavalla niin paljon kuin halusivat. Yakuzan toinen käsi laskeutui vähitellen rintakehää pitkin ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen housunreunalle kopeloimaan vyötä auki. Suunnitelman toteutus kuitenkin keskeytyi, kun päättäväisesti liikemies tarttui laihasta ranteesta kiinni vieden käden pois nivusiltaan. Suudelma keskeytettiin ja mies katsoi tiukasti entistä rakastaan.  
“Ei seksiä eikä suihin ottoa”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi matalasti, jopa harvinaisen uhkaavasti.  
“Ei minulta, mutta ehkä joltain muulta haluaisitkin tätä”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi pehmeästi kumartuen suukottamaan vahvoja kasvoja.  
“Myönnä se minulle, Hide-zou”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kuiskasi suukkojensa välissä.  
“Me olemme tunteneet toisemme pitkään – pidempään kuin monet muut. Me tunnemme toisemme täysin, kaikkia pisteitä ja ajatuksiamme myötä. Myönnä minulle, kun tiedät minun olevan oikeassa: sinä pidät Miyagi-sanista.”

“Entä sitten, vaikka olisinkin hiukan kiinnostunut Miyagi-sanista?” liikemies huokaisi hyvin raskaasti voimatta täysin valehdella itselleen.  
“Ainakin se todistaa, ettet ole muuttunut siveysvaloja vannoneeksi munkiksi”, pidempi vastasi nauraen riemusta ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi silmät tuikkien.  
“Nyt sinun on vain mentävä tapaamaan häntä ja yritettävä päästä kaksin, jotta voit näyttää todellisen viehätysvoimasi ja jotain muutakin!”  
“Jos nyt unohdat hetkeksi sen toisen osan ja vaivautuisit kuuntelemaan minua”, ruskeahiuksinen yritti saada huomion itseensä, mutta yritys jäi huonoksi.  
“Äläs nyt siinä pälpätä, minun täytyy keksiä sinulle, miten pääset olemaan Miyagi-sanin kanssa kahdestaan”, mafiapomon aivot alkoivat raksuttaa turhankin kovalla äänellä.  
Entinen rakas jo pelkäsi, että toisen aivot tekisivät oikosulun.  
“Se voisi liittyä jotenkin töihin… Hetkinen!” pantterimainen koki yllättäen täydellisen valaistumisen, kun tämä kääntyi katsemaan vieressään istuvaa miestä.  
“Sinä pirulainen!” Asagi hymyili leveästi ja tönäisi kyynärpäällään Hide-zouta, joka oli armotta pudonnut kärryiltä.  
“Miksen minä heti tajunnut! Sinähän suunnittelit tätä jo yhtiökokouksessa, kun pyysit kirjanpitoa! Sinä aiot mennä kysymään jostain epäselvästä kohdasta ja -”  
“Ja nolata itseni sillä, etten muka osaakaan jotain?” voimakasleukainen keskeytti ironisesti.  
“En todellakaan.”  
“Mutta sehän olisi mainion tekosyy mennä tapaamaan häntä!” vanhempi huudahti äimistyneenä.  
“Miltä se vaikuttaisi, jos Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja menisi kyselemään pienen asianajajatoimiston kirjanpidosta?” hartiakkaampi henkäisi raskaasti voimatta uskoa, että joutui todellakin tähän.  
“Ei lainkaan hyvältä enkä minä aio edes nähdä häntä enää. Hän työskentelee tästä lähtien Yukin alaisena ja minä jatkan Tatemonokilla. Meidän tiemme eivät risteä mitenkään enkä minä todellakaan aio alkaa hänen kanssaan yhtään mitään. Minä en aio seurustella hänen tai kenenkään muun kanssa.”  
“Hide-zou, et sinä -”  
“Tämä päätös ei tule muuttumaan – minä en mene tapaamaan häntä!”

Mustasilmäinen katsoi tyrmistyneenä entistä rakastaan, joka käänsi samassa katseensa ikkunasta ulos tapojensa mukaan, kun vajosi ajatuksiinsa, joista ei halunnut muiden olevan tietoisia. Kuitenkin laihempi tiesi, että toinen mietti puna-mustahiuksista nuorukaista. Eihän siinä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kun tästä oli puhuttu. Saattoihan liikemies ajatella myös Renaa, mutta baarimikon kuolemasta oli suunnilleen kaksi vuotta. Ei menneissä voinut jatkuvasti istua, vaan oli jatkettava eteenpäin, mutta nyt vaikutti siltä, ettei nuorempi edes halunnut jatkaa elämäänsä.  
“SINÄ HALUAT TAHALLASI OLLA ONNETON!” yakuza karjaisi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi.  
Toimitusjohtaja säpsähti odottamattoman kovaa karjaisua, joka kaikui korvissa saaden ne hetkeksi lukkoon. Kuskin luukkukin aukesi ja K kurkisti pikaisesti takapenkille. Nopeasti henkivartija kuitenkin sulki luukun ja vetäytyi takaisin omalle paikalleen. Kyllä he olivat työtoverinsa kanssa muutenkin kuulleet koko keskustelun, vaikka kaksikko ei ollut edes huutanut. Jos äänen lujuus pysyisi äskeisen tasolla, monet muutkin kuulisivat keskustelun.  
“Saatanan Hide-zou! Ei tuo käy!” mustatukkainen tarttui parasta ystäväänsä käsivarresta ja kiskaisi katsomaan itseään.  
“Yksi maailman mielenkiintoisimmista ja seksikkäimmistä miehistä kävelee nenäsi ohi, ja varmasti kiinnostuisi sinustakin, jos tutustuisitte paremmin, mutta sinä sanot _ei_!? Mitä helvettiä tuo tarkoittaa!?” sormet puristivat tiukasti vahvaa hauista.  
“Oletko sittenkin mennyt vannomaan jonkun typerän siveysvalan!?”  
“En”, kakkosmies vastasi totisena.  
“Kerroin vain, etten aio ottaa Miyagi-saniin yhteyttä tai olla tekemisissä hänen kanssaan. En aio rakentaa mitään suhteen tapaista, vaikka sinä ja kaikki muut käskisitte tehdä niin”, lyhempi veti henkeä ja yritti kumota omaa kiinnostustaan.  
“Eikä Miyagi-san edes välttämättä ole homo- tai edes biseksuaali. Vaikka hän olisikin, voi olla, että emme muutenkaan sopisi yhteen. Minä en aio ottaa sitä selville.”

“Hide-zou, et voi elää tuolla tavalla”, rikollisjärjestön johtajan ote irtosi käsivarresta ja kädet nousivat hellästi olkapäille.  
“Sinä tarvitset jonkun! Et halua olla minun kanssani enää, vaikka minä vieläkin haaveilen siitä, mitä meillä voisi olla. Minä olen lähelläsi, kuten muutkin miehemme, ystävämme, mutta se ei ole sama asia! Sinä tarvitset lähellesi muitakin ihmisiä! Sinä tarvitset jonkun, jota voit rakastaa ja joka rakastaa sinua takaisin!”  
“Asagi, olen kiitollinen siitä, että välität”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen nosti kätensä olkapäilleen entisen rakkaansa käsien päälle.  
“Tämä on kuitenkin elämäni, jonka olen itse valinnut. Olen tyytyväinen siihen, mitä minulla on, enkä kaipaa mitään muuta.”  
“Nyt en enää osaa sanoa, kumpi on pahempi valhe”, Asagi sanoi harvinaisen matalalla äänellä.  
“Valheesi eromme syystä vai valheesi siitä, että muka olisit tyytyväinen elämääsi nyt.”  
Mies tuijotti kulmiensa alta Hide-zouta kasvojen ja ilmapiirin synkentyessä hetkihetkeltä enemmän. Kakkosmiestä alkoi jo hermostuttaa. Tämä ei luvannut hyvää.  
“Luuletko, että aion vain katsoa vierestä, kuinka onneton sinä olet?” yakuza kysyi äänen soidessa teräksisenä, mutta puheesta oli silti aistittavina suunnatonta kipua.  
“Luuletko todella, että aion antaa tämän vain jatkua, kun näin tänään viimein pienen osan siitä hymystä, mikä sinulla oli vuosia sitten? Paljon aikaisemmin, kuin tapasit Renan”, pidempi veti henkeä keuhkoihinsa muuttuen entistä päättäväisemmäksi.  
“Jos sinä et aio tehdä mitään, koska pelkäät jonkun toisen sinulle rakkaan ihmisen kuolevan Renan lailla, se ei tarkoita, että minä hyväksyisin sitä! Renan kohtalo ei estä minua toimimasta, kun kyseessä on sinun onnesi!”

“Ja mitähän sinä suunnittelit?” toimitusjohtaja kivahti, koska vanhempi oli osunut arkaan paikkaan.  
Oli hän jo ehtinyt hyväksyä sen, että Rena kuoli, mutta voisiko hän enää vaarantaa ketään muuta? Ei se niin vain kävisi. Se olisi väärin. Siksi liikemiehen oli parempi elää yksin, koska siinä säästyisi niin ihmishenkiä kuin hänen oma sydämensä. Mies ei nimittäin ollut lainkaan varma, kestäisikö enää rakastumista ja rakkaansa menettämistä, koska se näytti vahvasti olevan hänen kohtalonsa, vaikkei mies muuten ollut taikauskoinen.  
“Mitä tahansa se olikin, anna olla, kun kerran tiedät jälleen syyni päätökselleni”, ruskeahiuksinen jatkoi koettaen unohtaa jälleen Renan ja ne muut miehet, jotka olivat kuolleet, koska Osakan herran lähin mies haluttiin tappaa.  
“Et saa minua perumaan päätöstäni enkä minä aio mennä enää tuonne toimistolle edes kirjanpidon takia. Jätän sen sinun ja Yukin huoleksi ja pysyttelen itse tiukasti Tatemonokilla. Minä ja Miyagi-san emme tule enää tapaamaan, vaan sinä saat iskeä häntä niin paljon kuin ikinä haluat.”  
“Kohta tulen tekemäänkin niin”, pieni hymy kohosi samassa pantterimaisen huulille.  
“Koska minä olin tosissani sanoissani. Minä haluan nähdä hänen hiuksensa vapaina vasten vaaleita, paljaita olkapäitä.”  
“Pidä hyvänäsi, vaikka suosittelenkin ajattelemaan yritystesi mainetta”, lyhempi yritti kätkeä synkkyytensä kuullessaan nuo sanat.  
“Eihän se minua liikuta, kun emme tule näkemään toisiamme.”  
“Kyllä se liikuttaa, tavalla tai toisella…”, miljonääri muuttui mietteliääksi.  
“Ellei sitten -” lause keskeytyi kimakkaan kiljaisuun, kun limusiinin takaosa pomppasi ilmaan ilmeisesti ison kuopan takia.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Közi kääntyi tiukasta mutkasta auton takaosan liikahtaessa voimakkaasti saaden matkustajat kaatumaan penkeillä. Kakkosmies löysi itsensä mustatukan sylistä eikä alla makaava mies voinut kuin kieroilla erittäin mielenkiintoisesta asetelmasta. Tällä kertaa teräväpiirteinen ei kieltänyt sellaisia puheita, vaan antoi toisen lähennellä itseään harvinaisen paljon. Hartiakkaampi toivoi, että sillä tavalla mafiapomo unohtaisi Miyagi Sethin ja antaisi hänen viimein olla – samalla mies toivoi itsekin unohtavansa räikeähiuksisen kirjanpitäjän. Ajatus onnistui ainakin osittain. Asagi ei puhunut enää mitään kalpeaihoisesta eikä siitä, miten parhaan ystävänsä oli onnetonta olla yksin. Hide-zou sen sijaan ei saanut nuorukaista mielestään, mikä varmastikin johtui salkussa olevasta kirjanpidosta. Valitettavasti hänellä ei ollut edes illalla aikaa keskittyä siihen. Ehkä mieli pelkäsi, että kirjanpidon tutkimisen jälkeen nuori mies unohdettaisiin, vaikka se oli juuri saanut mafiamieheen taas eloa.

**********

Seuraavana päivänä, perjantaina, Hide-zou istui lähes aamusta iltaan tiukasti työhuoneessaan. Puhelimet soivat, piti palkata lisää väkeä ja kerätä raportteja sieltä täältä Japania. Siinä oli turhankin paljon työtä yhdelle miehelle, kun siihen laskettiin, että hänen olisi pitänyt johtaa kokonaista suuryritystä ja olla hyvä esimies kaikille työntekijöille. Sen siitä sai, kun oli työssään niin hyvä, että sai menestyksen käyrän kasvamaan entisestään. Ivy teki parhaansa auttaakseen toimitusjohtajaa, mutta tälläkin oli omat voimavaransa, jotka eivät olleet loputtomat. Pian tarvittaisiin toinenkin sihteeri bruneten rinnalle, tai oikeastaan kipeimmin tarvittaisiin ruskeahiuksiselle omaa avustajaa. Olihan monilla muillakin suurmiehillä oma assistentti. Teräväpiirteinen ei ollut koskaan sellaista hankkinut, koska ei uskonut tarvitsevansa minkäänlaista avustajaa. Ei liikemies kyllä omasta mielestään vieläkään tarvinnut minkäänlaista henkilökohtaista apuria, mutta kyllä ainakin hänen sihteerinsä tarvitsi. Sitä paitsi mafiamiehet ehtivät jo valitella, että näkivät ystäväänsä liian harvoin, koska tämä oli niin kovapäinen apujoukkojen suhteen. Ruiza oli jopa tarjoutunut etsintä avuksi, jotta löydettäisiin mahdollisimman seksikäs avustaja heidän kakkosmiehelleen. Siitä tarjouksesta voimakasleukainen oli kylläkin kieltäytynyt jyrkästi – Fu-ki oli autonkuljettaja ja sekin oli jo liikaa. Autonkuljettaja joutui elämään jatkuvasti vaarassa eikä mies halunnut saattaa enää ketään muutakaan kuoleman uhan alle. Hän itse kuolisi mieluummin burnoutiin.

Asianajajatoimistolta saatu kirjanpito kummitteli ikävästi salkussa muistuttaen puna-mustahiuksisesta nuorukaisesta. Välillä kesken töidensä ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen jäi vain tuijottamaan saamiaan papereita. Muutaman kerran käsi kurottautui niitä kohti ottaakseen ne viimein esille, mutta sitten äkillisesti hän vetäytyikin kauemmaksi, kuin kyseessä olisikin ollut jokin myrkyllinen kasvi tai eläin, kenties jopa skorpioni. Vasta lounastauolla, kun aikaa ei ollut riittävästi käyttää Getiä lenkillä, Hide-zou sai kerättyä tahdonvoimaa riittävästi tutkiakseen kirjanpitoa. Teksti oli todellakin selkeätä ja järjestelmällistä, ettei mafiamies osannut vieläkään tehdä muuta, kuin ihmetellä Sethin taitoja. Tämän järjestelmällisyys ja asiantuntevuus oli todellakin erinomaiset, että kakkosmiehestä alkoi tuntua asianajajatoimiston heittävän vain hukkaan moisen lahjakkuuden. Pienetkin yksityiskohdat oli kirjoitettu ylös ja tapauskohtaisia voittoja ja tappiota oli käsitelty. Teräväpiirteisestä alkoi tuntua, että oli turhaan ollut huolissaan toimistosta ja kirjanpidosta. Kaikki näytti olevan liiankin hyvin ja yritys oli tuottanut voittoa. Asettaessaan kirjanpidon takaisin salkkuunsa ruskeankellertävät silmät jäivät yllättäen tuijottamaan erästä sivua. Numerot eivät vain täsmänneet joihinkin asioihin. Ripeästi mies otti paperit takaisin syliinsä luullen nähneensä väärin, mutta niin ei ollut. Numerot eivät vain toimineet yhdessä riittävän uskottavasti. Oliko kirjanpidossa virhe?

Enempää toimitusjohtaja ei ehtinyt sitä miettimään, kun ovelta kuului lounastauon loputtua koputus ja Byoulla oli asiaa muutamista piirustuksistaan. Kirjanpito ei kuitenkaan jättänyt voimakasleukaisen mieltä rauhaan töiden jatkuessa. Edes omasta työhuoneesta poistuminen hiukan alempiin kerroksiin hoitamaan pientä kriisiä ei tuonut rauhaa. Miten niin järjestelmällinen ja taitava kirjanpitäjä saattoi tehdä sellaisen huolimattomuusvirheen? Vai olivatko silmät nähneet olemattomia. Mafiamies päätti antaa asian olla tältä päivältä ja kotona sitten tarkistaa kirjanpidon uudelleen läpikotaisin. Ehkä tälle kaikille löytyisi luonnollinen selitys.

Kotiin päästyään Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan heti voinut antautua kahden vuoden kirjanpidon valtaan. Geti vaati luonnollisesti huomiota, iltalenkkinsä ja – ennen muuta – ruokaa. Koira oli mafiamiehen elämässä aina ensimmäisellä sijalla eikä hän olisi voinut olla nauttimatta elämästään saadessaan viettää aikaa rakkaan lemmikkinsä kanssa, kun se oli pysynyt rinnalla hyvinä ja huonoina aikoina. Pieni kerrynterrieri oli lohduttava tuki ja ystävä, kun mies tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi. Sen puoleen oli helppo kääntyä ja saada ainakin jonkinlainen ehdotus erilaisiin tilanteisiin, vaikka eläin usein vihjaisi leikkimiseen tai rapsuttamiseen. Liikemies joutui hoitamaan vielä muutaman muun asian, kuten valmistamaan jotain syötävää. Kello oli kahdeksan illalla, kun toimitusjohtaja pystyi viimein istuutumaan rauhassa sohvalle kirjanpidon kanssa. Olohuoneen hienolle pöydälle oli tuotu graafinen laskin, lankapuhelin ja puhelinnumeromuistio, jos hänen olisi soitettava jonnekin. Luottavaisin mielin toimitusjohtaja otti paperit syliinsä virnistäen siniharmaamustalle otukselle, joka hyppäsi samassa häntää heiluttaen sohvalle makoilemaan isäntänsä viereen. Pieni naurahdus pakeni huulien välistä, kun koira yritti valloittaa koko huonekalun siinä onnistumatta.  
“Ronkeli”, teräväpiirteinen tökkäsi leikkisästi Getin lantiota saaden sen tuhahtamaan.  
Hymy oli tavallista herkemmässä, mutta kakkosmies ei uskonut sen johtuvan muusta kuin rakkaasta eläinystävästään ja siitä, että töitä riitti kaikilla Tatemonokilla. Sitä paitsi, kaikilla ystävillä meni ihan hyvin, vaikka Ruiza jaksoikin valittaa hänelle ja Asagille, kun ei saanut olla riittävästi Tsunehiton ja Hirokin kanssa. Etsivällä oli paljon töitä Osakassa, mutta se ei ollut yhtä suuri ongelma kuin se, että parittaja oli jälleen maailmalla hakemassa lisää ihmisiä kaupattavaksi ja tarkistamassa muutamat ilotalot. Asevastaava itse taas oli joutunut matkustamaan Meksikoon hoitamaan aseiden salakuljetusta ja uusien aseiden osien hankintaa. Muuten kolmikolla meni todella hyvin ja sinisilmäinen oli lähentynyt entistä enemmän aseiden salakuljettajan kanssa. Ei siis ihme, että vaaleahiuksinen jaksoi valittaa töistään.

Ajatellen ystäviään ja mafiaa, sekä luonnollisesti miettiessään sitä, miten Asagi mahdollisesti tulisi toimimaan Manan ja muun haaremin kanssa, ruskeahiuksinen paneutui papereihin päättäen aloittaa ihan alusta kaiken tutkimisen. Vähitellen se pieni hymy katosi täyteläisiltä huulilta silmien nähdessä lukuja, prosentteja ja tapahtumia, jotka eivät vain sopineet muuten asioiden kulkuun. Muutamaan hiukan oudompaan kohtaan kävi syyksi myöhemmin, että jonkun puolustettavan vaimo oli antanut pienen lahjoituksen miehensä auttamisesta, mikä oli esiintynyt joko kylpylälomana tai muuna etuna, mikä ei näkynyt suoraan rahallisesti. Tämä rauhoitti varsin paljon, mutta jatkaessaan tutkimista ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huomasi lisää omituisia kohtia.

Laskinta käyttäen Hide-zou tutki asiaa tajuten hitaasti, mutta varmasti kylmän faktan, mitä ei halunnut uskoa. Asianajajatoimistolta varastettiin jatkuvasti pieniä summia rahaa. Sydän alkoi lyödä entistä kiivaammin, kun merkinnät osoittivat vähitellen tarkkaavaisuudellaan ja pienillä virheillä, ettei ollut kuin yksi vaihtoehto varkaasta. Toimitusjohtaja veti samassa henkeä jäädessä tuijottamaan pienissä, lähes huomaamattomissa merkinnöissä sitä suurinta ja huomattavinta kohtaa, mitä kovinkaan monet eivät varmasti huomaisi, elleivät tietäisi asioista ja varastamisesta hiukan enemmän. Mieli kertoi selkeästi miehelle, joka ei halunnut uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi, että toimistossa liikkui varas, jonka nimi oli Miyagi Seth.  
Paperit putosivat viimein lattialle, kun voimakasleukainen vilkaisi viimeisimmän epämääräisen merkinnän päivämäärää.  
Maanantai.

Kaikista mahdollisista päivistä puna-mustahiuksinen oli onnistunut valitsemaan juuri sen päivän, kun Asagilla oli toimiston enemmistöosakkuus, jonka viimeiset osat tämä ehti hankkimaan viikonloppuna. Oliko nuorukainen hullu vai täysin järkensä menettänyt? Jos tämä kerran oli varas, miksei tämä yhtään vilkaissut, keneltä varasti ja milloin? Tosin, kuten liikemies yritti toistella itselleen, mikäli asia tosiaan oli hänen arvionsa mukaan oikein, kalpeaihoisella tuskin oli ollut tietoa yakuzan aluevaltauksesta. Ei tämä muuten varmasti olisi varastanut toimistolta, jos olisi tiennyt, kuka sinne tulisi määräämään.  
“Ei, ei se voi pitää paikkansa”, kakkosmies mutisi itsekseen nousten seisomaan papereiden tippuessa lattialle.  
Hän ei pitänyt tästä yhtään. Silmien oli pakko olla uupuneet töistä ja näkivät siksi olemattomia. Niin sen oli pakko olla. Hän tarvitsisi vain kuuman kylvyn ja ehkä sitten papereista pitäisi kyetä näkemään totuus. Nyt oli perjantai, ei ihmekään, että papereissa muka oli jotain sellaista, mitä ei pitänyt olla.

Hitain liikkein Hide-zou siirtyi makuuhuonettaan kohti jättäen vastoin tapojaan paperit sikin sokin lattialle. Hän ei edes ottanut huomioon sitä, että Geti saattaisi hajottaa ne, mikäli hyppäisi lattialle ja alkaisi riehua tuttuun tapaansa. Makuuhuoneeseen päästyään rikollisjärjestön jäsen onnistui vahingossa kolauttamaan kyynärpään hermonsa oveen pysähtyen siihen kiroamaan kipua hetkeksi. Muutamaksi sekunniksi ajatukset siirtyivät pois mahdollisesta harhakuvitelmasta kädestä säteilevään kipuun. Ainakin kolaus osoitti, ettei kakkosmies ollut nukahtanut tai mitään, vaan oli hyvinkin hereillä. Sormet nousivat viimein kiskomaan solmiota pois ja napittamaan kauluspaidan auki. Paita riisuttiin lihaksikkaalta ylävartalolta ja pudotettiin vuoteelle, koska mies ei vain jaksanut laittaa vaatetta kaappiin henkarille. Housut saivat pian tehdä vaaleanharmaalle kauluspaidalle seuraa, kun teräväpiirteinen riisui viimeisenä sukat ja valkoiset bokserit hengittäen hiukan raskaammin. Mikäli tämä ei todellakaan ollut unta, ja jos kirjanpidon merkinnät eivät olleet muuttuneet väsymyksestä, jota hän ei omasta mielestään tuntenut, varastaminen olisi totta. Silloin pantterimaiselta olisi varastettu myös eikä pelkästään niiltä vanhoilta osakkeiden omistajilta. Jos asia olisi niin, mustatukkaiselle olisi pakko kertoa tapahtuneesta.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin treenattua vartaloa saaden mafiamiehen värähtämään. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ollut alastomuudesta johtuva kylmyys, vaan ajatukset, jotka saivat toimitusjohtajan voimaan huonosti. Varovaisesti Hide-zou siirtyi kylpyhuoneensa ovelle ja siitä kaakeloituun huoneeseen. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat valtavaa, valkoista kylpyammetta, mutta siitä katse siirtyi tavalliseen suihkuun. Hän ei kykenisi nyt makaamaan ammeessa rentoutumassa kuumassa vedessä. Rentoutuminen tuntui täydelliseltä mahdottomuudelta siinä tilanteessa. Saisi nähdä, miten suihkussa käyminenkin onnistuisi, kun ajatukset vilisivät silmissä sikin ja sokin ilman minkäänlaista järjen häiventä. Onneksi sentään vanhat tottumukset ohjasivat kehoa, että liikemies tajusi käydä ottamassa kaapista muutaman puhtaan pyyhkeen ja yukatan eräälle pesupenkille, ennen kuin meni suihkun luokse. Käsi tarttui kahvasta ja väänsi suihkun päälle. Vesi iskeytyi vasten päätä saaden leuan koskettamaan hetken aikaa rintakehää. Ruskeat hiukset muuttuivat raskaammiksi ja tummemmiksi niiden kastuessa. Vesipisarat kastelivat vahvat olkapäät, käsivarret, rintalihakset ja sitä myöten muun vartalon. Vesi valui kauniina noroina rintakehän yli saaden muutamat hiukset aaltoilemaan liikkeen mukana. Vesihöyry kohosi ilmaan huoneen lämmetessä vähitellen. Iho alkoi hiukan punoittaa kuuman veden takia, mutta käsi ei tehnyt elettäkään vääntääkseen veden viileämmälle. Katse porasi seinää ja keho oli jähmettynyt kokonaan paikoilleen.

Kakkosmies ei voinut uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi. Hän ei halunnut. Mieli ei virkistynyt lämpimästä suihkusta, vaan pysyi yhtä teräksisenä kuin aikaisemmin. Ruskeahiuksinen tiesi, ettei ollut kuvitellut asioita. Jokainen numero ja kohta pyörivät silmissä. Seth oli varastanut toimistolta. Varkaudet oli tehty varsin taitavasti, mutta ei riittävän, vaan kokeneet varkaat ja ammatissaan parhaimmat tarkastajat kykenisivät kyllä tarkemmalla tutkimisella huomaamaan tapaukset. Uskomattomat taidot kirjanpitäjällä kuitenkin oli, koska tämä olisi päässyt melkein hänen huomaamattaan tilanteesta kuin koira veräjästä. Vähitellen käsi käänsi veden viileämmälle, vaikkei teräväpiirteinen sitä edes tuntenut tai tajunnut. Hide-zou oli hämmentynyt. Nuorukaisen täytyi olla todella älykäs, kun osasi hämätä noinkin taitavasti kirjanpitoa tutkivaa. Tämähän saattaisi päihittää Ominkin jonain päivänä. Miten sitten oli mahdollista, ettei tämä yhtään ollut miettinyt, keneltä meni varastamaan?

Asagilta oli tähän mennessä uskallettu tasan kolmesti varastaa, joista vain yksi oli saanut pitää rahat itsellään yhden päivän ajan toiselle ja kolmannella varkaalle ryöstön jäädessä pelkäksi yritykseksi. Eräs kokematon hakkeri oli päässyt viettämään mukavaa lomaa eräälle pienelle saaripahaselle, jossa ei kukaan asunut. Loman ainoa huonopuoli oli ollut se, että retki päättyi lyhyesti, kun tämän polvet murskattiin eikä mies parka pystynyt hankkimaan huonokuntoisena syötävää tai juotavaa. Tämä siis lopulta nääntyi. Toiselta taas leikattiin kumpikin käsi ja varas jätettiin Brasiliaan slummeihin selviytymään kielitaidottomana ja kädettömänä. Kolmas, joka onnistui pitämään varastetut rahat vuorokauden ajan, taas hakattiin ja tämän annettiin katsoa peilistä, kun kurkku leikattiin auki. Varkailla ei tosiaankaan ollut helppoa ja luulisi heidän jokaisen tietävän, ettei Osakan valtiaalta kannattanut varastaa – tämä kun arvosti rahaa hyvin paljon.

Entä jos Seth ei ollutkaan tiennyt, keneltä oli varastanut? Ajatus sai liikemiehen taivuttamaan päätään taaksepäin suihkun kastellessa kasvojaan. Tämä oli nuori eikä välttämättä kovinkaan kokenut alamaailmasta. Ehkei toinen ollut edes kuullut ajoissa sitä, että Ishikawa Asagi oli ostanut osake-enemmistön yrityksestä. Se voisi hiukan pehmentää asioita, mutta siitä ei ollut todisteita. Taidoista olisi voinut päätellä vuosien harjaantumisen, mutta pienet virheet kertoivat kuitenkin pienestä tietämättömyydestä. Oli niin tai näin, olisi asiasta loppujen lopuksi kerrottava pantterimaiselle ja sitten…

Pelko sai voimakasleukaisen vahingossa vetämään hiukan vettä henkeensä hänen alkaessa yskiä. Rauhallinen suihkuhetki keskeytyi, kun yskäisyt ravistivat kehoa miehen ottaessa tukea polvistaan. Sethille kävisi huonosti, jos rikollisjärjestön johtaja saisi kuulla tapahtuneesta. Tämä tappaisi varmasti nuorukaisen välittämättä lainkaan siitä, ettei tämä välttämättä ollut tietoinen asioista. Tietämättömyys ei aina kelvannut selitykseksi.  
Ruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan halunnut puna-mustahiuksisen kuolevan, ei missään nimessä. Sydän pamppaili rinnassa ja mieli lamaantui, kun kalpea iho kuviteltiin vieläkin kalpeammaksi silmien katsoessa tyhjyyteen. Niillä poskipäillä ei silloin enää leikkisi se suloinen puna eikä tämä purisi söpösti huuliaan hermostuksesta. Jotain todella kaunista ja upeata katoaisi, kuten Renakin oli kadonnut muutamassa sekunnissa. Ei hän voisi antaa sen tapahtua, mutta ei ollut muitakaan vaihtoehtoja. Ei mafiamies voinut pettää johtajaansa, parasta ystäväänsä, jota rakasti aivan liikaa vielä vuosien jälkeenkin. Ei mitenkään, mutta mitä hän sitten voisi tehdä?

 _Helvetti_ , Hide-zou sulki suihkun ja siirtyi sivummalle kuivaamaan itseään. Ei suihkussa käyminen auttanut. Lämmin vesi ei tuonut uusia ajatuksia, joita taas olisi kipeästi tarvittu. Mistä lähtien kaikki oli ollut niin hankalaa?  
Varovaisesti pehmeä pyyhe kävi kehon läpi ja kuivasi miehuuden mitankin, ennen kuin iso flanellipyyhe laitettiin kuivumaan. Mies puki yukatan päälleen ja asetti pienemmän pyyhkeen hartioilleen, etteivät märät hiukset kastelleet vaatetta. Ei siinä seisoskelu auttanut ketään, kaikista vähiten häntä. Olisihan jotain tehtävä myös senkin takia, ettei kalpeaihoinen nyt vahingossa menisi tuomitsemaan itseään lopullisesti kuolemaan. Olisi vain hiukan selvitettävänä asioita.

Kuivaillen yhä hiuksiaan, kakkosmies siirtyi takaisin olohuoneeseen, jossa Geti oli onnistunut näyttämään todelliset valtaajan taitonsa onnistuen omimaan omakseen koko sohvan. Kaikeksi onneksi toimitusjohtaja ei halunnutkaan nyt istua, vaan nappasi pöydältään kännykän ja selasi sen puhelinluettelosta tutun numeron. Pikaisella liikkeellä ruskeahiuksinen kuivasi hiukan oikeata korvaansa ja hiuksia ympäriltä, ennen kuin vei matkapuhelimensa kuuloelimelleen. Hetken aikaa hän kuuli pientä musiikkia odotustuuttauksen sijasta tunnistaen kyseessä olevan astetta synkempää elektromusiikkia.  
_“Hei Hide-zou”_ , kuului nopeasti naisen ääni, ettei edes kertosäe, josta kappale oli lähtenyt soimaan, ehtinyt kulumaan puoleen väliin.  
_“Mitä kuuluu? Mitäs sinä soittelet? Olisiko pitkän hiljaiselon jälkeen viimein luvassa keikkaa?”_  
“Hei Omi”, Hide-zou tervehti ystävällisesti naista.  
“Vietän rauhallista perjantai-iltaa kerrankin ja tulin suihkusta.”  
_“Eikös sinun pitäisi kertoa tuollaisia enemmin Asagille?”_ Omi purskahti samassa nauruun.  
_“Hän innostuisi varmasti tuon kuullessaan – voisit tosin sen jälkeen joutua uudelleen suihkuun.”_  
“Siksi minä soitinkin sinulle – en halua kuluttaa vesilaskua enää enempää”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi pyöräyttäen silmiään.  
Jotenkin kaikista tuntui olevan hauskaa vitsailla vanhalla suhteella, heidän yhä liekeissä olevilla tunteillaan tai sillä, miten kieroutunut heidän yakuzansa oli. Milloinkahan nämä kyllästyisivät siihen? Eivät varmaan koskaan.  
“Mitä itse puuhaat?”  
_“Laskeskelen täällä lompakoita, jotka olen ottanut parempaan talteen”_ , varas vastasi huokaisten kyllästyneenä.  
_“Yhdeksän parin tunnin sisällä – voiko mikään olla enää tylsempää?”_  
“Sen siitä saa, kun on liian taitava”, pidempi totesi hellästi.  
_“Sano, että sinulla on edes joku keikka tarjolla”_ , punapää vaikutti muuttuvan jo epätoivoiseksi.  
_“Minulle kelpaa mitä tahansa! Vaikka pankkiryöstö tai pienikin keikka! Ihan mitä tahansa, kiltti Hide-zou!”_  
“Valitettavasti en soittanut siksi”, liikemies joutui pahoittelemaan ja vei ripeästi kännykkänsä kauemmaksi korvastaan, kun kuului turhankin raskasta kiroilua.  
“Lupaan kyllä puhua Asagille, jotta keksisimme sinulle jotain tekemistä, mutta voisitko sitä varten taas auttaa minua?” hän jatkoi vietyään puhelimen takaisin korvalleen.  
_“Missä asiassa?”_ lyhempi kysyi selkeästi uteliaana, mutta myös tyytyväisenä ehdotettuun vaihtokauppaan.  
“Sinähän tiedät Osakassa liikkuvat varkaat?” hartiakkaampi kuivaili hiukan hiuksiaan.  
_“Sen verran, mitä huhut kertovat ja mitä on tullut muiden varkaiden kanssa juteltua”_ , nainen kertoi vaientaen samassa ääntään hetkeksi, kuin joku olisi tullut turhan lähelle.  
“Tietäisitkö sattumoisin ketään varasta, jonka hiukset on värjätty punamustiksi – hiukan samaan tyyliin kuin K:lla?” kakkosmies yritti saada ääneensä välinpitämättömyyttä, kuin asialla ei olisi suurtakaan merkitystä.  
“Iho uskomattoman vaalea ja vartalo laiha? Nuori mies?”

 _“Jaa-a, vaikea sanoa”_ , laihempi totesi turhankin nopeasti.  
_“Tuo ulkonäkökuvaus ei tuo nyt mieleeni ketään, jonka olisin nähnyt tai josta olisin kuullut. Onhan joku voinut värjätä hiuksensa ja kasvot on helppo meikata kalpeammiksi. Et osaisi tarkemmin kertoa alaa? Suurin osa pankkiryöstäjistä on miehiä, kuten muutenkin suurin osa suuremmista tekijöistä. Naiset kun suorittavat enemmän petoksia ja pitävät matalaa profiilia.”_  
“Petoksia hän ainakin tekee”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi hiukan vaivaantuneena.  
_“En osaa tuossakaan kohdassa kyllä vieläkään yhdistää kehenkään”_ , Omi ravisti ilmeisesti päätään, koska luuria vasten kuului kolinaa, kuin korvakoru löisi puhelinta.  
_“Et sattumoisin tiedä nimeä? Silloin osaisin sanoa paljon helpommin.”_  
“Nimi on tietääkseni Miyagi Seth”, Hide-zoun oli viimein pakko kertoa, koska ei muuten saisi välttämättä ongittua tietoonsa, kuinka kauan toinen oli ollut alalla.  
_“Never heard”_ , nuorempi sanoi saman tien.  
_“En ole kuullutkaan koskaan. En kyllä usko varkaasi olevan kovin iso nimi, koska kuvauksesi ei täsmää heihin eikä nimikään. Sitä paitsi tiedän monien salanimiä käyttävien oikeat nimet, mutta saattaahan jokunen olla tuntematon – pikkurosvoja on paljon ja pienten petosten tekijät pysyttelevät mahdollisimman hiljaa.”_  
“Ahaa, kiitos kuitenkin”, pidempi kiitti ystävällisesti, vaikka olikin tietoinen viimeisimmästä asiasta.  
Voisi olla, ettei kukaan tiennyt Sethistä, vaikka tämä olisi ollut useita vuosia varkaana.  
_“Mutta Hiko saattaa tietää”_ , varas huudahti samassa, kuin olisi voittanut arvonnassa kalliin auton.  
_“Hänellä on parempi muisti kuin minulla ja urkkijana hän on paremmin selville rikoksista ja muista.”_  
“Soitan hänelle seuraavaksi”, teräväpiirteinen ilahtui huomattavasti kuulemastaan.  
Tietenkin Hikolle olisi parasta soittaa, tämä kun tuntui tuntevan jokaisen rikollisen Osakassa jollain tapaa. Ainakin tämä tiesi aina jonkun, joka varmasti tietäisi.  
“Kiitos – yritän jutella mahdollisimman nopeasti Asagin kanssa, jotta saisit tekemistä.”  
_“Toivottavasti pian – sormeni jo syyhyävät ja kohta alkavat vieroitusoireet!”_ punapää parkaisi kauhuissaan toisessa päässä.  
“Joko minä tai Asagi ilmoitamme, kunhan tulee jotain tehtävää”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen lupasi polvistuen lattialle keräämään pudottamansa paperit astuttuaan ensin niiden päälle.  
“Varaudu siihen, että saatat joutua matkustamaan pitkänkin matkan.”  
_“Eiköhän se onnistu – laitan kuitenkin Asagin maksamaan matkakustannukset”_ , nainen naurahti hellästi.  
“Tee niin. Hyviä illan jatkoja Omi”, voimakasleukainen hymyili pienesti.  
_“Samoin sinulle, Hide-zou”_ , mestarivaras toivotti ja kumpikin sulki puhelimensa päättäen jatkaa omia puuhiaan.

Toimitusjohtaja keräsi kirjanpidon takaisin kasaan ja töni Getiä sohvalla, jotta pääsisi itse istumaan. Kun hän sai viimein itselleen sopivan paikan, liikemies valitsi valikosta Hikon numeron ja soitti siihen kysyäkseen tämän tietoja varkaasta nimeltä Miyagi Seth. Ongelmaksi tosin tuli urkkijan parantumaton uteliaisuus, kun tämä alkoi heti kysellä, oliko kyseessä hartiakkaamman uusi poikaystävä. Oli ollut harvinaisen lähellä, ettei kakkosmies ollut epäilyt entisen rakkaansa menneen värittelemään kertomusta yhtiökokouksesta. Lopulta kuitenkin selvisi, ettei yakuza ollut kertonut yhtään mitään edellisen päivän tekemisistä. Samalla kävi myös ilmi, ettei Hiko ollut kuullut kenestäkään varkaasta, jonka nimi olisi edes kuulostanut Sethiltä. Miyagi oli hyvin yleinen sukunimi, varsinkin Okinawan prefektuurissa. Yksi Seiji ja muutama Seito oli kyllä olemassa, mutta kukaan näistä ei vastannut ulkonäkökuvasta mitenkään – varsinkin, kun vielä Seiji oli vankilassa.

Puhelun päätyttyä liikemies kävi vielä uudelleen kirjanpidon läpi joutuen vain myöntämään, että Seth oli todella varastanut toimistolta ja vielä Asagilta. Näillä tiedoin Hide-zou uskoi, että kyseessä oli vahinko. Kukaan ei olisi niin tyhmä, että varastaisi mahtavalta yakuzalta eikä varsinkaan tämän omassa kaupungissa, vaikka kyseessä ei olisikaan Kuro Kagen liigan jäsen. Kännykkä laskettiin kirjanpidon päälle olohuoneen pöydälle ja kädet nousivat viemään yhä märkiä hiuksia taaksepäin niskalle. Hengitys muuttui hitaammaksi ja raskaammaksi, kuin suuri paino olisi laskeutunut hartioille. Niinhän tavallaan oli käynyt, koska nyt pitäisi tehdä tekoja. Voimakasleukaisen olisi soitettava johtajalleen ja kerrottava tästä varkaudesta, kuten velvollisuudet määräsivät. Se maksaisi tosin nuorukaisen hengen, mutta olihan hän ennenkin tuominnut ihmisiä kuolemaan – jopa ilman mafiapomon käskyä, kuten Jukan kohdalla. Nyt se vain tuntui vaikeammalta kuin koskaan, eikä asetta edes ollut kädessä!  
“Helvetti, ryhdistäydy!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen murahti itsekseen tiukasti.  
“Olet sinä ennenkin tehnyt tätä! Mikä siinä nyt niin vaikeata on?”  
Mies kurottautui pöytää kohti ja otti puhelimen käteensä, mutta sormi ei siirtynyt valitsemaan edes pikanäppäimellä Asagin numeroa. Hän ei halunnut tehdä sitä. Hän ei halunnut kirjanpitäjän kuolevan. Ei sellaista lahjakkuutta niin kirjanpidossa, järjestelyssä tai edes varkaana voinut sillä tavalla heittää hukkaan. Seth oli ainakin näillä näkymin hyvin lahjakas. Jos tämä oli todellakin itse ilman opastusta varastanut kirjanpidon avulla jäämättä vielä kiinni, se kertoisi myös älykkyydestä. Nuorukaisesta saattaisi tulla kokeneen varkaan opastuksella todella hyvä varas – mikäli rikollisia saattoi kutsua hyväksi. Tämä ohittaisi varmasti pian hänet ja ehkä Ominkin – tosin petoksissa enemmän, koska heidän mestarivarkaansa oli harjaantunut kaikenlaiseen varastamiseen eikä voinut keskittyä vain yhteen taitoon. Olisiko se kuitenkaan riittävän hyvä keino pelastaa? Oliko se edes oikea syy, miksi toimitusjohtaja ei halunnut kalpeaihoisen kuolevan? Ei hän ollut edes ajatellut lahjakkuuksia ja kykyjä, kun ajatteli tämän kuolemaa. Hän mietti niitä kasvoja, joissa leikki pieni ujo hymy ja punoittavia poskia, kun tätä oli kehuttu. Todellinen vastaus taisi olla yksinkertaisempi, mutta paljon vaikeampi myöntää. Voisiko olla niin, että hän olisi hiukan enemmänkin kiinnostunut yhtiökokouksessa puna-mustahiuksisesta? Voisiko olla, että hän piti tästä oikeasti eikä pelkästään hyvän työntekijän esikuvana?  
“Roskaa”, voimakasleukainen pakotti itsensä painamaan pikanäppäimillä Asagin numeron ruutuun.  
Puhelin siirrettiin korvalle kuuntelemaan odotusääntä, joka toistui omalla varmalla tavallaan. Toivottavasti yakuza ei olisi pahassa paikassa ja kykenisi vastaamaan. Ruskeahiuksinen kylläkin muisteli, että entinen rakkaansa olisi puhunut tapaavansa tänä iltana Juita, mutta hän ei ollut siitä aivan varma. Toivottavasti tämä ei kuitenkaan puuhastellut jotain tiettyä asiaa jonkun rakastajansa kanssa.

Äkkiä kuului pieni napsahdus ja kevyt henkäisy, joka sai helpotuksen valtaamaan harjoitetun vartalon.  
_“Moshi moshi?”_ Asagin ääni kuului puhelimen toisesta päästä rauhalliseen tapaansa.  
Taustalta kuului synkänkuuloista musiikkia ja äänekästä bassonjyskettä. Mustatukka oli ilmeisesti jossain baarissa tai yökerhossa.  
“Tervehdys, Asagi”, toimitusjohtaja tervehti tuttavallisesti.  
“Hide-zou tässä.”  
_“Hide-zou! Mikä sattuma, että soitit”_ , Asagi kuulosti tavallista innostuneemmalta.  
_“Ajattelin sinua.”_  
“Yllättävää”, Hide-zou ei osannut sanoa muuta.  
Niin se oli aina ollut – he ajattelivat toisiaan päivittäin – olivat he missä tahansa tai kuinka kaukana toisistaan tai seurustelivat keiden hyvänsä kanssa. Joskus hänestä oikeasti tuntui, että he seurustelivat edelleen, vaikkei asia ollut niin. No, olihan hänkin ajatellut entistä rakastaan, vaikka ajatuksia oli häirinnyt eräs kalpeaihoinen nuorukainen.  
“Missä olet?”  
_“Gratterissa. Miksi kysyt?”_ vanhempi myhäili yhä toisessa päässä tietämättä ilmiselvästi lainkaan eräästä varkaasta.  
“Ajattelin vain kertoa sinulle, että tuossa asianajajatoimistossasi on varas nimeltä Miyagi-san”, teräväpiirteinen huokaisi hiukan raskaammin kuin oli aikonut.  
Toivottavasti hänen ystävänsä ei sitä huomaisi, muuten tämä ei jättäisi häntä rauhaan ainakaan viikkoon. Oikeastaan kuukauteen, jos vielä muisteltaisiin limusiinissa käytyä keskustelua. Samassa omatunto alkoi kiljua vasemman korvan juuressa ja kirota miestä helvettiin, kun tämä oli mennyt kertomaan totuuden Sethistä.  
_“Oi, minä tiedän jo, että Miyagi-san on varastanut niiden typerysten toimistolta”_ , luurista kuului kuitenkin yllättäen naurahdus, joka viittasi siihen, että toinen oli pannut muuttuneen äänensävyn todella hyvin merkille.  
“Mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen hämmentyi täysin.

Sydän pysähtyi ja hyppivä omatuntokin putosi takapuolelleen olkapäälle vaieten täysin. Mistä yakuza saattoi tietää, kun ei ollut edes vilkaissut kirjanpitoa? Ei tosin hänkään olisi saanut Sethiä kiinni, ellei olisi toistamiseen syventynyt oikein kunnolla huomatessaan muutaman hiukan epämääräisemmän kohdan, mutta silti…  
“Toistaisitko uudelleen? Sinä _tiedät_ jo? Miten? Miksi…”, pelko sai suun aukeamaan huonovointisena.  
Ei kai rikollisjärjestön johtaja ollut jo tappanut nuorukaista?  
_“Totta kai minä tuollaiset asiat tiedän – onko tässä maassa muka mitään, mitä en tietäisi?”_ toinen naurahdus pääsi mustatukan huulilta kertoen hänellä olevan jotain todella mielenkiintoista kerrottavaa.  
_“Meidän tylsän yhtiökokouksemme väriläikkä nimittäin istuu tässä vieressäni viettelevämpänä kuin koskaan. Tekee ihan pahaa vain katsella – pitäisiköhän tästä saman tien varata hotellihuone?”_  
Hämmennys muuttui helpotukseksi, kun nuorukainen oli elossa, vaikkakin Gratterissa, ja siitä kiukuksi kuulemistaan sanoista. Hide-zou oli sanomassa jotain ystävälleen hampaitaan kiristellen, mutta Asagin kihertämisen äkillinen lopetus ja taustalta kuulunut tömähdys saivat hänet hiljaiseksi. Hetken toisesta päästä kuului vain musiikkia, kunnes yakuza jatkoi jälleen virnistellen tyytyväisenä.  
_“Hän taisi pitää ajatuksesta. Antautui heti – ja vielä punastui! Ai, ai, ai. Kyllä sinun pitäisi olla näkemässä – hän on varsin suloinen punastuessa samaan sävyyn hiustensa kanssa.”_

Pieni naurahdus karkasi toimitusjohtajan huulilta hänen muistellessaan sitä hellää punaa, jonka oli nähnyt kalpeamman poskilla yhtiökokouksessa. Nuorukainen oli ollut viehättävän näköinen ensi tapaamisella ja ihanan suloinen punastuessaan aina, kun he olivat Asagin kanssa vilkaisseet tai kehuneet tätä. Ei sitä näkyä voinut unohtaa eikä sitä muistellessa voinut kuin tuntea olonsa hyväksi, vaikka märät hiukset valuivat yukatalle ja kastelivat kankaan.  
_“Hei! Hän punastui vielä lisää! Miten syötävän suloinen! Saisinkohan pienen makupalan hänestä?”_  
“Herran jestas, Asagi! Anna pojan olla jo rauhassa”, liikemies heräsi samassa haaveistaan hetkeen entisen rakkaansa ylikiinnostuneen, pirteän äänen takia.  
_“En voi! Hänessä on varmasti magneetteja, jotka vetävät koruja, asetta ja vyönsolkeani itseään kohti”_ , mafiapomo ulvahti teatraalisesti ja nuorempi kuvitteli tämän jo tekevän draamakuningattaren elkeitä.  
“Ja kumpaahan asetta hän houkuttelee puoleensa?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi sarkastisesti, vaikka uskoikin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
Eikä toinen tuottanut tietenkään pettymystä.  
_“Kumpaakin itse asiassa – erityisesti sitä isompaa. Ei tuota vartaloa voi vain vastustaa”_ , mustasilmäinen kehräsi matalasti ja kakkosmies oli varma, että tämä tuijotti flirttailevasti kirjanpitäjää, joka varmasti kuuli tämän kaiken, kiusaten tätä samalla.  
“Sen kyllä huomaa”, ote tiukkeni huomaamattomasti puhelimesta eikä miehen ääni olisi voinut enää yhtään madaltua.  
_“Huomaako? Näetkö sinä tämän kaiken?”_ pantterimainen leikki hämmentynyttä äänen muuttuessa tavallista korkeammaksi.  
“Kyllä, näen hyvinkin selkeästi, kuinka nuolaisit äsken ylähuultasi”, Hide-zou päätti yhtyä hetkeksi leikkiin.  
Hänhän sentään tunsi Asagin vuosien takaa ja tiesi varsin hyvin, mitä kaikkea tämä saattoi tehdä puhelunsa lomassa. Sillä mafiapomo ei koskaan kyllästynyt flirttailuun, vaikka olisikin ollut suhteessa useamman vuoden putkeen. Se olikin tässä ihana piirre, jos ajatteli seurustelukumppanien kannalta, kun flirtti kohdistui tähän. Omalla tavallaan myös tuo leikkiminen oli suloista, vaikkei se nyt kumonnut sitä, että toinen käytti häntä hyväkseen kiusatakseen kirjanpitäjää.  
_“Wau, oletpas sinä ovela.”_  
“Samoin sinä. Kas, kun et sattumoisin vielä kuolaile hänen takapuoltaan siinä tiiraillessa”, ruskeahiuksinen huomautti sarkastisesti piilotellen hyvin lähellä ollutta sähähdystä.  
_“Kyllä minä muuten kuolailisin, mutta valitettavasti hän istuu. Eikä tuo takkikaan anna mahdollisuutta katsoa etupuolta!”_ pidempi huudahti turhautuneena ikävistä faktoista.

“Miksi et vain yksinkertaisesti liitä häntä haaremiisi?” turmiollinen kysymys lipsahti ihan vahingossa teräväpiirteisen huulilta käden iskeytyessä nopeasti suun eteen, muttei kuitenkaan ajoissa.  
_“Loistava ajatus, Hide-zouni. Tiesin, että olet nero ja siksi pistinkin sinut Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajaksi. Miyagi-sanista tulisi loistava lisäys kokoelmaani”_ , vanhemman ääni muuttui suorastaan hullaantuneeksi ja kakkosmies oli varma, että niihin mustiin silmiin syttyivät innostuksen tähdet.  
“Kiitos vain kohteliaisuudesta, mutta et voi olla tosissasi.”  
_“Miksen voisi olla?”_  
“Sinulla on jo kaksi miestä ja neljä naista haaremissasi!”  
_“Mitä tarkoitat sillä?”_  
“Siinä on jo kuusi!”  
_“Mutta seitsemän on aina parempi kuin kuusi.”_  
“Seitsemän on epäonnen luku.”  
_“Muttei Euroopassa – siellä se on onnennumero.”_  
“Tietääkseni olemme vielä Osakassa – korjaa, jos olen väärässä”, liikemies huokaisi raskaammin kuin koskaan, että jopa Geti nosti päänsä kesken uniensa jääden tuijottamaan isäntäänsä kummastuneena.  
_“No, sehän tarkoittaa, että sinusta voisi tulla minun kahdeksani! Sitten ei tarvitsisi miettiä epäonnen lukujakaan”_ , yakuza keksi samassa porsaanreiän, josta hyötyisi itse hyvin paljon.  
Tai ei ehkä sinänsä hyötyisi, mutta saisi toteuttaa jo kolmen vuoden aikaisen tavoitteensa ja saisi entisen rakkaansa takaisin. Eihän se pieni haave ollut lähtenyt toiselta mihinkään ja he kumpikin tiesivät sen. Heidän rakkautensa toisiaan kohtaan ei vain loppuisi koskaan, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.  
“Sinulla on jo kaikki Hirokin naiset ja miehet, jos niin kovasti haluat kasvattaa haaremiasi”, voimakasleukainen yritti keksiä pelastusta niin itselleen kuin puna-mustahiuksiselle, jonka oletti olevan peloissaan Kuro Kagen jäsenen edessä.  
Sitä paitsi, hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten paras ystävänsä yritti iskeä Sethiä mukaansa.  
_“Eivät he ole kummoisen näköisiä – kysy vaikka keneltä”_ , miljonääri mutisi tuhahtaen samassa, kuin joku olisi kehdannut verrata timantteja kivenmurikkoihin.  
“Jättäisit sitten edes muutaman kummoisen näköisen edes meille muille!” Hide-zou huudahti samassa haluamatta todellakaan mennä Burutendoulle ja löytää kirjanpitäjää vanhemman haaremista.

Äkkiä hän kuitenkin tajusi, mitä oli päästänyt suustaan ja katui tekoaan. Mutta todellakin liian myöhään, kuten matala, huvittunut nauru puhelimen toisessa päässä kertoi. Mustatukka nauroi voitonriemuisena, voimatta uskoa tätä täysin mahdolliseksi, mutta sitäkin pirullisemmalta ääni kuulosti.  
_“Mitä, mitä, mitä? Kuulinko oikein? Sanoiko **Oshiro Hide-zou** tosiaan noin?”_ Asagi kysyi viimein murahdellen kuin tiikeri, joka oli saanut saaliinsa ajettua nurkkaan.  
Kysymyksenä olikin, kuka oli tällä kertaa metsästäjän saaliina ja millä tavalla?  
_“Oletko sinä iskenyt silmäsi minun kiinnostuksen kohteeseeni ja haluat nyt ryöstää sen itsellesi?”_ miljonääri vihjaili edellisen päivän keskusteluun.  
Tämä selvästi muisti, että ystävänsä oli käskenyt pitämään Sethin hyvänään.  
“Olet uskomaton, tiesitkö sitä!?” toimitusjohtaja huudahti voimatta uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi.  
Oli jo ihme, ettei hän ollut tullut jo hulluksi toisen takia.  
_“Tiedän, kultaseni. Tiedän varsin hyvin”_ , pidempi myhäili itsekseen.  
“On törkeätä flirttailla toiselle käyttäen puhelimen toisessa päässä olevaa epäreilusti hyväkseen tyydyttääkseen omat halunsa!” ruskeahiuksinen kertoi tiukasti kuvitellen mielessään itsensä kuristamassa rikollisjärjestön johtajaa.  
_“Sinähän se minulle soitit”_ , pantterimainen moitti leikkisästi ja tottahan se oli.  
“Niin soitin, mutta aivan muista syistä”, voimakasleukainen huomautti painokkaasti.  
_“Niin teit. Soitit minulle kertoaksesi Miyagi-sanista, mutta kerro minulle eräs toinen asia”_ , ääni muuttui yllättäen matalaksi, harvinaisen uhkaavaksi ja tasaiseksi.  
“Mikä?” liikemies ei osannut päättää, kumpaa hämmästeli enemmän: äänen nopeata muutosta vai sanoja.  
_“Aivan kuin et tietäisi”_ , yakuza naurahti matalasti ja siemaisi ilmeisesti jotain juomaa – Gratterissa kun oli.  
“En todellakaan tiedä enää”, kakkosmiehen oli pakko myöntää pudonneensa kärryiltä tässä vaiheessa puhelua.  
Hän oli jo melkein unohtanut, mitä varten oli soittanut johtajalleen.  
_“Koska tiedän saavani pelkästään äänelläni sinussa aikaiseksi orgasmin, kysyn sinulta suoraan”_ , mustatukkainen kehräsi hellästi toisessa päässä.  
“Jätä minun orgasmini väliin ja kerro mieltäsi mietityttävä asia”, teräväpiirteinen vaati alkaen kyllästyä koko keskusteluun.  
Häntä väsytti ja lisäksi mielikuva Sethistä vain voimistui kokouksen tapahtumien käydessä pään sisällä läpi tämän ilmeitä, tekoja ja liikkeitä.  
_“En koskaan, mutta kerrohan”_ , Asagi aloitti hellästi.  
_“Milloin Miyagi-san varasti viimeisimmän kerran asianajajatoimistolta?”_ puheen myötä ääni muuttui kylmemmäksi ja julmemmaksi kertoen jo itse pääkysymystä aikaisemmin, kuin itse kysymys tuli.  
_“Onko hän varastanut **minulta**?”_

Hide-zou veti terävästi henkeä tietäen joutuvansa vastaamaan tuohon. Suu raottui myöntymyksen merkiksi, mutta ääni ei päässyt kuuluville. Ei hän voisi tässä ikuisuutta kuitenkaan odottaa, kun asiat oli nähtävillä hänen käsissään olevissa papereissa, joissa näkyi myös tarkat päivämäärät. Nyt miehen olisi vain pakko kertoa.  
“Ei ole”, hartiakkaampi henkäisi herättäen skitsofreenisen omatuntonsa jäkättämään väärin toimimisesta.  
Voisi sekin jo päättää, kenen puolella oli. Tosin, nyt oli liian myöhäistä mennä muuttamaan sanomisiaan. Olisi vain jatkettava valhetta, jolla voisi pelastaa Sethin hengen.  
“Viimeisimmästä kerrasta on muutama viikko aikaa – melkein kuukausi…”  
_“Aika rohkeata, täytyy sanoa – ei kovin kauan sitten”_ , laihempi hymyili, mutta ääni oli omituinen.  
Aivan kuin tämä ei olisi ihan uskonut kuulemaansa.  
“Sen verran, ettei ole varastanut sinulta…”, teräväpiirteinen yritti sanoa varmalla, tasaisella äänellä kuulostaakseen edes hiukan totuutta puhuvammalta.  
_“Tässä kohdassa sanotaan se kuuluisa **mutta** …”_, mustasilmäinen kuiskasi merkitsevästi.  
Ilmeisesti tämä oletti nuorempansa olevan häkeltynyt jostain, mikä ei ollut täysin väärin arveltu.  
“Mitä nyt sanoisin… Hänellä on lahjoja varkaana ja kirjanpitäjänä”, liikemies kertoi helpottuneena välittämättä enää kirkuvasta äänestä korvansa lähellä.  
_“Lahjoja?”_ toimitusjohtaja saattoi kuvitella puhuneen kohottavan samaan aikaan uteliaana kulmakarvojaan.  
_“Kerro toki lisää. Sinähän tiedät, että rakastan lahjoja – erityisesti makuuhuoneen puolella”_ , tämä lisäsi pirullisesti perään.  
“Niistä lahjoista en tiedä, mutta vartalon puolesta uskoisin kyllä”, kakkosmies myönsi unohtaen täysin, ettei saisi myöntää tuollaista kenellekään mafiaan kuuluvalle – eikä varsinkaan heidän kieroutuneelle johtajalleen.  
_“Ai, sinä tiirasit kokouksessa niin tarkkaan?”_ mustatukkainen kuulosti närkästyneen järkyttyneeltä, kun kuuli siveän ystävänsä myöntävän jotain tuollaista.  
_“Häpeätkös, yritätkö tehdä minusta mustasukkaisen?”_  
“Tietenkin – aina kun on tilaisuus, mutta saanko vastata kysymykseesi ilman tuota syyttävää äänensävyä?” voimakasleukaista alkoi ärsyttää niin itseensä kuin Sethiin kohdistuva flirttailu ja kiusoitteleminen.  
Se sai jotain pistämään rinnassa mustasukkaisena, vaikkei siihen ollut syytä. Niin ainakin hän yritti uskotella itselleen.  
_“Anna kuulua, muru”_ , vanhempi naurahti antaen viimein toisen jatkaa.

Hide-zou pyöräytti pienesti silmiään. Miten Asagi vain kykeni hellittelemään häntä iskuyritystensä lomasta? Pian yukataan pukeutunut tosin mietti, miksi edes oli vaivautunut sitä ihmettelemään.  
“Miyagi-sanilla on lahjoja mitä parhaimmaksi kirjanpitäjäksi – hän on järjestelmällinen, tarkka ja -”  
_“Kehu häntä noilla sanoilla, kun olette kasvokkain”_ , rikollisjärjestön johtaja pisti samassa väliin.  
_“Entä se toinen lahjakkuus?”_  
“Hän on taitava varkaana, kehittyisi uskomattomiin mittoihin, jos saisi opastusta ja harjoitusta – hän onnistui melkein livahtamaan minunkin silmieni alta”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi täysin rehellisesti.  
Sehän oli totta eikä tuollaisesta asiasta kannattanut valehdella. Seth oli lahjakas, koska oli kyennyt melkein huijaamaan häntä ja varmasti useita tarkastajia. Kunhan kirjanpitäjä saisi lisää harjoitusta, tämä pystyisi varmasti kulkemaan kenen tahansa silmien alta.  
_“Mitä!?”_ mafiapomo huudahti alaisensa korvan lukkoon, että kännykkä oli pakko vaihtaa toiseen korvaan.  
Yhä kiukutteleva omatunto taas juoksi hiusten yli toiselle puolelle availemaan kuuloelintä saarnoilleen, kun sen aikaisempi kuulolinja varastettiin.  
_“Onnistui melkein livahtamaan sinunkin katseeltasi?”_ miljonääri jatkoi ja kääntyi luultavasti katsomaan vieressään istuvaa nuorukaista.  
_“Kuinka paljon hän voisi kehittyä?”_

Kakkosmies vaikeni hetkeksi jääden tuijottamaan edessään olevia papereita. Näillä näkymin kirjanpitäjä ei ollut kovin harjaantunut. Tämä ei välttämättä osannut väärentää allekirjoituksia tai joitakin muita nippeliasioita. Puna-mustahiuksinen kuitenkin oli älykäs ja voisi oppia asioita hyvinkin nopeasti, koska osasi jo näin taitavasti varastaa kirjanpidon avulla. Nuoresta iästä päätellen tämä ei myöskään ollut pitkään varastanut eikä vielä kertaakaan ollut edes jäänyt kiinni.  
“Kunnon opettajan avulla hän pystyisi hyvällä tuurilla ehkä alle vuodessa huijaamaan jopa Tatsuroua ja tämän tietokonetta”, ruskeahiuksinen uskalsi viimein esittää rohkean arvioinnin.  
_“Et voi olla tosissasi!”_ yakuza parkaisi järkyttyneenä, mutta tällä kertaa tämän entinen rakas ehti ennakoida huudon ja viedä kännykkänsä kauemmaksi.  
“Kuulostanko minä vitsinikkarilta?” Hide-zou kysyi sarkastisesti puhelimen siirtyessä takaisin korvaansa kiinni.  
_“Et ja sehän tässä hämmentää…”_ , Asagi vastasi hämmentyneenä kuulemastaan.  
_“Vai pystyisi ajan mittaan huijaamaan jopa Tatsuroua…”_ , ääni jatkui hiukan monotonisena miehen miettiessä selvästi uutisen tuomia mahdollisuuksia, mutta myös haittoja.  
_“Eri asia on, haluanko hänestä todella niin ison riskin…”_ , pantterimainen kertoi vähitellen mietteensä.  
“Hänestä ei tule riskiä, jos hän ei saa opetusta”, voimakasleukainen kertoi peläten, ettei Seth ehkä olisikaan vielä turvassa.  
“Ajan myötä joku tilintarkastaja huomaa hänet ja sitten tinanapit tulevat paikalle iloisesti hymyillen pyöritellen samalla aivan toisenlaisia rannekoruja sormissaan.”  
_“Hän voisi näyttää varsin kivalta käsiraudoissa…”_ , pidempi hymyili ihastuttavalle kuvitelmalleen.  
_“Mutta minulla on nyt aivan muut suunnitelmat hänen varalleen…”_ , tämä lisäsi samassa ovelammin kuin aikaisemmin koko iltana.  
“Suunnitelmat?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen hätkähti yllättyneenä.  
Mitä toinen oli nyt keksinyt? Ei kai tämä aikonut oikeasti liittää kalpeampaa haaremiinsa?

 _“Annas, kun kerron”_ , yakuza aloitti hymyillen, mutta kimeä piippaus, joka tuskin edes kuului musiikin läpi puhelimeen, keskeytti puheen.  
_“Odotas hetki…“_ , mustatukkainen hymähti samassa.  
Kakkosmies arvasi, että hakulaite, jota rikollisjärjestön johtaja tykkäsi säilyttää mahdollisimman turvallisessa paikassa K:n vyötäröllä, oli hälyttänyt. Jollain mafiamiehellä oli ilmeisesti jotain asiaa eikä tämä voinut syystä tai toisesta soittaa johtajalleen – ei tietenkään, kun puhelin oli varattu. Siispä mies odotti vain rauhassa, että ystävänsä saisi hoidettua asiansa.  
_“Aivan niin, Tatsuroulla olikin minulle jotain näytettävää! Minunhan piti käydä tapaamassa häntä, mutta pikkuvarkaamme vei ajatukseni makuuhuoneen puolelle”_ , mafiapomo kuulosti piristyvän, kun sanoi heidän hakkerinsa nimen – aivan kuin tämä ei olisi ollut jo valmiiksi ylipirteä.  
_“Oletpas sinä tuhma, Miyagi-san – siitä minä pidän”_ , mies kääntyi puhumaan kirjanpitäjälle, joka ei kuitenkaan vastannut.  
Ainakaan tämä ei sanonut tarpeeksi kovalla äänellä, että sanat olisivat kantautuneet musiikin yli puhelimeen.  
“Nyt yrität vältellä puheenaihetta”, Hide-zou huomautti painokkaasti muistuttaen läsnäolostaan.  
_“En koskaan, vaan ajattelin tuoda sen aivan pian suoraan luoksesi, mutta nyt minun on mentävä”_ , Asagi naurahti maireasti pitäen liikaakin ajatuksesta.  
_“Tatsurou odottaa jo.”_  
“Muistakin tulla, et nimittäin pääse helpolla minun kanssani”, kakkosmies kertoi pistävästi.  
_“Sinähän tiedät, että rakastan hikistä toimintaa kanssasi”_ , yakuza vastasi rakastavasti ja joi jälleen juomastaan.  
_“Näemme muutaman tunnin päästä”_ , mustasilmäinen arvioi aikaa ja lisäsi vielä perään:  
_“Ole mieluiten alastomana.”_  
“Saat luvan itse riisua minut”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti uhkaavasti.  
_“Mielelläni – tui tui”_ , ilmoitus selvästi miellytti vanhempaa tämän kehrätessä vastausta.  
“Tui tuit itsellesi!” lyhempi murahti.  
_“Kuten aina.”_  
“Shitsurei shimasu”, liikemies henkäisi helpottuneena, kun puhelu viimein loppuisi.  
_“Sayounara”_ , rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi kummankin sulkiessa puhelimensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Miyagi kuuluu Okinawan prefektuurin top 5 suosikkisukunimiin (ainakin yhden nettisivuni mukaan)  
> * Okinawan prefektuuri käsittää Ryuukyuun saarten eteläisimmät saaret Tyynellä valtamerellä  
> * Seiji ja Seito ovat japanilaisia, varsin yleisiä nimiä, kun taas Seth on enemmän Yhdysvaltalainen tai Eurooppalainen nimi  
> * Seitsemän taas on (jossain määrin) yksi Japanin epäonnenlukuista ja se ilmeisesti johtuu siitä, että seitsemän on japaniksi joko nana tai shichi, riippuen tietenkin tilanteesta. Shichissä taas on se kuolemaa tarkoittava sana shi. Epäonnen lukuna paljon vähäpätöisempi kuin neljä


	24. Chapter 24

Käsi laskeutui lepäämään syliin ja Hide-zou jäi katsomaan eteensä. Nyt se oli sitten tapahtunut. Useampien minuuttien kestäneen puhelun aikana hän oli onnistunut perääntymään päätöksestään ja valehtelemaan tapahtumista. Nyt kumpikin korva oli jälleen auki ja omatunto paasasi vihaisemmin kuin koskaan eikä toimitusjohtaja voinut muuta, kuin hävetä tekoaan jääden tuijottamaan kädessään olevaa matkapuhelinta.

Seth oli pelastunut jossain määrin, mutta mitä suunnitelmia Asagilla oli tämän varalle? Mitä häneltä oli jäänyt huomaamatta? Samassa mies kuitenkin puri huultaan, kun muisti, ettei sillä oikeastaan ollut melkein mitään väliä. Tilanne oli hankaloitunut entisestään. Nyt kirjanpitoa ei voisi näyttää kenellekään sillä uhalla, että puna-mustahiuksinen paljastuisi. Jos nuorukainen paljastuisi varkaaksi, kävisi myös liikemiehen valehtelu ilmi. Luoja, miten tässä oli käynyt näin? Hän oli vannonut kolme vuotta sitten, ettei enää koskaan valehtelisi rakastamalleen miehelle. Ruskeahiuksinen oli luvannut itselleen, että heidän eronsa olisi ainoa valhe, jonka keksisi ja kantaisi sen hautaansa asti. Nyt oli tullut yksi valhe lisää ja se painoi raskaasti olkapäillä, koska mieli ei suostunut vieläkään myöntämään, miksi oli kääntänyt yllättäen kelkkansa. Ei kyseessä ollut lahjakkuus tai kirjanpitäjän tuomat mahdollisuudet. Kaikkeen syynä oli asia, jota hän ei vain uskaltanut sanoa ääneen.

Potkaisu jalassa sai kakkosmiehen kääntämään päänsä vierelleen sohvalle. Geti tuijotti makuultaan isäntäänsä ja potkaisi uudelleen reittä kiukkuisena. Suusta pääsi matalia tuhahduksia, ja ruskeat nappisilmät katsoivat syyttävästi ihmistä, joka oli toiminut väärin. Teräväpiirteinen henkäisi raskaasti ja pyysi katseellaan lemmikkiään lopettamaan sillä tavalla mulkoilun. Se ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut koiraan ja sen tekoihin, koska karvainen jalka potkaisi uudelleen ja uudelleen. Eläin ei olisi voinut enää yhtään enempää syyllistää voimakasleukaista eikä kerrynterrieri aikonut todellakaan luovuttaa, ennen kuin saisi kuulla selityksen. Hide-zou avasi suunsa sanoakseen, että ei halunnut Sethin kaltaisen lahjakkuuden menevän hukkaan, mutta Geti tuntui tietävän paremmin. Hellävaraisesti pää kallistui alaspäin ja lemmikki jäi katsomaan isäntäänsä ovelasti kulmiensa alta. Eläimellä oli turhankin hyvät aistit tietämään ihmisten mielialoista eikä mafiamies olisi lainkaan epäillyt, jos koiransa osaisi lukea ajatuksia.  
“En voinut sille mitään”, ruskeakellertäväsilmäinen henkäisi raskaasti vieden kätensä lemmikkinsä niskan taakse.  
“Minun oli pakko valehdella Asagille Sethistä…”, sormet liikkuivat pehmeästi tuuheassa turkissa miehen nieleskellessä.  
“Minä…”, ruskeahiuksinen yritti hakea oikeita sanoja, mutta se tuntui niin vaikealta.  
Vaikeinta oli myöntää itselleen sitä, mitä pelkäsi eniten.  
“Minä vain… pidän hänestä.”

Geti haukahti pienesti, mutta huomattavasti hellemmin kuin äsken. Siniharmaamusta otus kohottautui jaloilleen, mutta kumartui yllättäen ylävartalollaan venytellen eturaajojaan. Tyylikkäästi eläin siirtyi venyttelymaan takajalkojaan heilauttaen pienesti häntäänsä, kun kääntyi mafiamiehen puoleen. Häntä heilui hiukan pyörivästi ja kieli lipoi ilmaa kuonon tullessa yhä lähemmäksi vahvoja kasvoja. Koirasta ilmeisesti syy oli mitä hyväksyttävin eikä siinä ollut mitään syytä moittia itseään. Ei lemmikki voinut olla kovinkaan vihainen rakkaalle omistajalleen, kun tämä oli jälleen osoittanut ihanuutensa.  
“Aivan kuten sinustakin, Geti”, kakkosmies naurahti tuntiessaan kostaen kielen leuallaan.  
“Ei, vaan rakastan sinua – missä olisinkaan ilman sinua? Sinä olet minun oikean omatuntoni ruumiillistuma!”  
Tämä vaiensi sen pienen äänen, joka oli vielä hetki sitten yrittänyt voimattomana metelöidä korvassa. Omatunto huokaisi raskaasti ja päätti sitten antaa olla. Olihan tässä käynyt loppujenlopuksi ihan hyvin. Ihmisiä ei ollut kuollut ja kai tuota saattoi pitää valkoisena valheena, jonka tarkoitus oli vain suojella ja huolehtia muista. Sitä paitsi Asagin upea hiuskuontalo saisi varmasti pian harmaita hiuksia, jos joutuisi vielä lisää huolehtimaan rahoistaan. Kuusi rakastajaa kyllä piti huolen siitä, että tilillä rahamäärä tanssi jenkkaa hypellen ylös ja alas. Onneksi ei vielä kertaankaan miinuksen puolelle. Ei tosin rahamäärä ollut koskaan ollut edes lähellä loppumista – ihme, ettei pankki ollut vielä räjähtänyt jenivyöryn alle.  
Kerrynterrieri nautti saamistaan kohteliaisuuksista ja kiipesi miehen syliin vaatien lisää rapsutuksia. Eläin oli tottunut saamaan huomiota eikä liikemies tuottanut seuralaiselleen pettymystä. Pitkästä aikaa talossa kuului matalaa, kevyttä naurua ja pientä haukuntaa, kun kaksikko nautti toistensa läheisyydestä. Vähitellen kuitenkin illan pimentyessä ja kellon liikkuessa yhä vain eteenpäin Geti väsähti viimein ja käpertyi nukkumaan Hide-zoun viereen. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katseli televisiota vilkuillen tuhisevaa eläintä. Yhä kosteat hiukset valuivat olkapäiden yli, ja pyyhe oli ruttaantunut sohvan nurkkaan. Oli jo lähes puoliyö, mutta yakuzaa ei ollut vieläkään näkynyt. Tavallaan se oli ruskeahiuksiselle helpotus. Hän ei tuntenut olevansa kovinkaan valmis puhumaan Sethistä. Mies oli vastikään myöntänyt asian, jota ei ollut halunnut sanoa ääneen. Nyt hänen olisi sulateltava sitä. Tosin, mitä murehdittavaa siinä oli, kun eivät he kuitenkaan olisi enää missään tekemisissä toistensa kanssa?

Ovikellon soiminen keskeytti teräväpiirteisen ajatukset. Yksi lyhyt soitto, ja koira pomppasi pystyyn unisena muristen matalasti, kuin sisälle pyrkisi joukko huligaaneja. Ei eläin nyt aivan väärässä ollut, mutta nämä ilkivallantekijät eivät olleet heille vaaraksi. Kakkosmies ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut nousemaan ylös avatakseen ovea. Hän tiesi, että entisellä rakkaallaan oli kyllä avaimet asuntoon ja tämä saisi itse kävellä sisälle. Käsi laskeutui koiran kaulalle rauhoittelemaa vahtivaa eläintä. Vähitellen murina tasaantui, kun ovelta kuului rapinaa ja viimein oven avautumisen ääni. Se oli liikaa Getin äärimmilleen venytetyille hermoille eikä eläin pystynyt olemaan enää sohvalla, kun kuuli askeleiden ääniä eteisestä. Kynnet raapivat lattiaa ja naapurit tulisivat seuraavina päivinä valittamaan koiran myöhäisestä haukunnasta, mutta kukaan huoneistossa olijoista ei jaksanut välittää siitä. Eivät varsinkaan kaksimetriset miehet, jotka kaappasivat heti jaloissaan kiehnäävän otuksen syliinsä.  
“Hei Geti”, kuului matalan kehräävä tervehdys.  
“Onko Hide-zou odottamassa minua alastomana makuuhuoneessaan, kun ei tullut avaamaan ovea?”  
“En minä ole niin kiltti”, ruskeahiuksinen nousi seisomaan sohvalta.  
“Laiska sinä ainakin olet, kun et jaksanut tulla avaamaan ovea vieraillesi!” pantterimainen huudahti kävellen olohuoneeseen, josta arvioi äänen tulleen.  
K ja Közi kävelivät kiltisti johtajansa perässä kantaen koiraa, kuin se olisi ollut pyhä faarao tai vastaava mahtava hallitsija, jota orjien kuului palvella kuuliaisesti. Tosin, uskolliset lemmikin kantajat joutuivat samassa tekemään pikaisen väistöliikkeen, kun yakuza näytti yllättäen kupsahtavan maahan. Mustatukan kasvoilla oli mitä onnellisin hymy, kun harvinaisen taidokkaasti miljonääri oli jälleen suoraselkäisenä pystyssä.  
“Voi Hide-zou, sinä sitten keksit, miten saat vietyä minulta jalat alta!” Asagi henkäisi hullaantuneena ja tuijotti harvinaisen nälkäisen näköisenä entistä rakastaan.  
“Miten ihana yllätys!”

Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi itseään tajuten nopeasti, mistä toinen oli innostunut. Vaalea yukata kosketti hellästi hänen puhdasta vartaloaan myötäillen lihaksia ja jäseniä. Lantiolla oleva kangasvyö oli hiukan löystynyt avaten vaatetta paljastaen rintakehää ja vatsaa aina sidoskohtaan asti. Teräväpiirteinen nosti katseensa nopeasti ylös kohdaten hyvin läheltä mustat, innosta kipinöivät silmät, jotka nielivät katsellaan kaiken näkemänsä ja rakastamansa. Vahvat kädet kiertyivät lyhemmän selän taakse vaatien omakseen rakastamaansa miestä.  
“Hide-zou, miten sinä osaatkin aina ajatella minua”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja silitti kangasta ja vahvaa selkää supisten hiusten takana piilottelevaan korvaan.  
“Olet niin upea. Tuo yukata sopii sinulle, mutta vielä paremmin se sopisi makuuhuoneesi lattialle”, mustatukkainen painoi nuoremman vasten itseään antaen huuliensa suukottaa kaulaa ja solisluita.  
Kädet nousivat selän takaa olkapäille liukuen siitä rintakehälle. Mafiapomo veti sisäänsä vaaleamman tuoksua nauttien hetkestä. Sormet kulkivat kankaan reunaa pitkin kuin vahingossa koskettaen herkkää ihoa, joka meni hiukan kananlihalle hellästä kosketuksesta. Vyötärön saavuttaessa kakkosmies värähti kosketusta, joka muuttui tiedostetummaksi, kun solmu tuli vastaan. Voimakasleukainen ähkäisi pienesti, tuntiessaan solmun aukeavan ja vyön putoavan lattialle. Mustasilmäinen avasi yukataa hiukan antaen itselleen luvan kosketella hartiakkaampaa ja katsella tämän kaunista vartaloa, jota eivät tahranneet lika tai arvet.  
“Miten minä olenkaan kaivannut tätä”, vanhempi henkäisi ihastuneena ja kumartui alemmas suudellen tasaista ihoa etsien tietään alhaalla olevalle miehuudelle. 

Vatsan kohdalla yakuza pysähtyi hetkeksi suukottamaan napaa, mutta jatkoi sitten alaspäin.  
Pieni huokaisu pakeni liikemiehen huulilta, kun hän kohotti katseensa hetkeksi kattoon. Käsi vaelsi alas pidemmän leualle nostaen sitä vaativasti ylös pakottaen entisen rakkaansa seisomaan eteensä.  
“Minä taas kaipaan niitä vastauksia”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi matalasti ja katsoi tiukasti tummempaa silmiin.  
“Ja sinä annat ne minulle nyt, kuten lupasit puhelimessa.”  
“Hide-zou, ei pidä tuolla tavalla hätiköidä”, pantterimainen murahti viettelevästi.  
“Mehän voisimme istua alas ja nauttia toistemme seurasta ensin.”  
“Me voimme kyllä muutenkin istua ja nauttia toistemme seurasta, mutta emme todellakaan samalla tavalla, kuin sinä kuvittelit”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi ehdotteluun tiukasti ja työnsi parhaan ystävänsä kauemmaksi.  
“Surkeata!” Asagi niiskautti dramaattisesti ja istuutui sitten viimein vihreälle sohvalle.  
Kyllä tämä oli arvannut, että alaisensa torjuisi ehdottelut ja muun lähentelyn. Ei miljonääri kuitenkaan voinut sille mitään, että kaipasi edelleen entistä rakastaan lähelleen. Siitä huolimatta pieni, tietäväinen hymy nousi huulille, kun mies katseli, miten nuorempi nappasi lattialta vyönsä ja sitoi yukatan jälleen kiinni ympärilleen.  
“Haluatko teetä?” Hide-zou kysyi jääden yhä seisomaan.  
Hän ei halunnut istuutua siihen johtajansa viereen. Jotenkin ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kaipasi enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan läheisyyttä. Ennen kaikkea ihmisen tuomaa läheisyyttä ja pelkäsi kiusauksen käyvän liian suureksi. Voimakasleukainen vilkaisi samassa lemmikkiään. Ei tosin Getillä mitään hätää ollut – koiralla oli herrojen päivät, kun Közi ja K olivat laskeneet sen lattialle polvistuen itse viereen rapsuttamaan.  
“Voisinhan minä ottaa – pitää pysyä virkeänä kotiin asti”, mustatukkainen naurahti matalasti.  
“Hienoa. Otatteko tekin, Közi ja K?” liikemies kääntyi henkivartijoiden puoleen näiden nyökätessä myöntymyksen merkiksi.  
“Hyvä, siinä menee vain muutama minuutti”, ruskeahiuksinen siirtyi pitkin askelin keittiöön varmistellen samalla, että vaatteensa pysyisi varmasti yllään.  
“Mitä juttelit Tatsuroun kanssa?” hän kysyi hiukan kovemmalla äänellä, kun otti vedenkeittimen pöydältä, osittain kaapin alta.  
Mies siirtyi sitten kraanan ääreen täyttämään kannua, jotta he voisivat nauttia lämpimästä juomasta keskustellen mafiapomon suunnitelmista.  
“Hän halusi päästä jälleen pois jonnekin sivistyneempään paikkaan”, pantterimainen purskahti raikuvaan nauruun nojaten pehmeään selkänojaan.  
“Hän sanoi tulevansa hulluksi! Sen lisäksi Tatsurou sanoi, että hänen aivosolunsa kuolevat kohta niiden vähäjärkisten keskellä!”  
“Me kumpikin tiesimme, ettei Tatsurou ole kovin seurallinen eikä hän varmastikaan kestä kaikkia miehiämme – varsinkaan Atsushin, Jyoun ja Vivianin miehiä”, lyhempi hymähti huvittuneena laittaessaan vedenkeittimen paikoilleen napsauttaen napista laitteen päälle.  
“Eivätkä ne miehetkään osaa kunnioittaa Tatsurouta.”

“Ainakin heillä on omaperäinen huumorintaju”, vanhempi nousi seisomaan tyrskähtäen, kuin muisti videopätkät, jotka nörtti oli näyttänyt.  
“Oliko hänellä mitään muuta asiaa?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi avaten erään kaappinsa oven etsien teenpuruja.  
“Muutama asia laitteista ja siitä, että pitäisi laittaa lisää rahaa tietotekniikkaan, jotta hän voisi kehittää laitteita ja tehdä kännyköitä sekä tietokoneohjelmia”, yakuza vastasi kävellen keveästi keittiön oviaukolle jääden nojaamaan siihen.  
“Laittaisin kyllä mieluummin enemmän rahaani sinuun, jotta näkisin sinut puuhastelemassa alastomana”, pidempi huomautti katsellen kiinnostuneena toisen liikkeitä.  
“Kyllähän se minulle käy, mutta laittaisit ne ennemmin Tatemonokille, vaikka olemmekin varsin omavaraisia”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti löytäessään kaipaamansa jasmiiniteepussin.  
“Et nyt kääntäisi asioita noin”, mustasilmäinen valitti.  
“Et kääntäisi asioita pois keskustelusta.”  
“Minähän vain kerroin mielipiteeni.”  
“Jota en kaivannut.”  
“Minä taas kaipaan kovasti toiveeni toteutumista.”  
“Mene puhumaan Kamijolle tai Manalle – he saattaisivat suostuakin.”  
“Mutta kumpikaan ei ole syntisen seksikäs kakkosmieheni tai edes toimitusjohtaja.”  
“Ei niin, mutta he ovat kuumia rakastajiasi.”  
“Nyt minä kaipaan seksikästä liikemiestä.”  
“Miten senkin ajattelit toteuttaa?”  
“Voisit pukeutua pelkkään solmioon.”  
“Sinä taas voisit unohtaa nuo haaveesi ja puhua sitä asiaa.”  
“Mitä asiaa?” Asagi katsoi viattomasti entistä rakastaan unohtaneen täysin, ettei ollut tullut tapaamaan kakkosmiestään päästäkseen kuolaamaan upeita näkymiä.  
“No, mitä sanoit Tatsuroulle? Suostuitko antamaan lisää rahaa?” Hide-zou pyöräytti silmiään etsiessään pienen teesiivilän pöytälaatikosta.  
“Sanoin, että rahaa järjestyy, kunhan hän tekee erään pienen tehtävän”, yakuza vastasi  
sovinnollisesti.  
“Minkä tehtävän?” vaaleampi kysyi epäilevänä otettuaan astiakaapista pöydälle neljä isoa teekuppia.  
“Itse asiassa Tatsurou kuulosti aivan yhtä epäilevältä kuin sinä nyt”, pidempi ravisti huvittuneena päätään.  
“Seuraavassa hetkessä hänen kasvoilleen tuli sellainen ilme, etten ollut varma, kuolisiko hän nauruun vai loukkaantuisiko verisesti. Lopulta Tatsurou sitten taisi tehdä kummatkin, koska nauroi ja melkein kiljui, että minä pilkkaan hänen taitojaan.”  
“Mitä sinä sitten käskit häntä tekemään?” liikemies etsi hunajaa kaapista ja kolautti puolihuolimattomasti lasipullon kuppien viereen.  
“Siirtää Miyagi Sethin asianajajatoimistosta Tatemonokille töihin”, vanhempi vastasi pirteästi jääden katsomaan tyytyväisenä hymyillen ystäväänsä.

Kakkosmies iski kätensä pöytään ja kääntyi samassa tuijottamaan hymyileviä kasvoja kauhuissaan. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat mustia silmiä yrittäen etsiä pilkettä, joka kertoisi huijaamisesta tai jostain oudosta leikistä, jota hän ei ymmärtänyt. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Yakuza vain katsoi takaisin, kun olisi juuri todennut yksinkertaisen asian kuin yötaivaalla loistavan kuun.

Vedenkeitin päästi viheltävän ääneen jatkaen kammottavaa vislaamista. Vesi kiehui kannussa hälytysäänen jatkuessa, mutta kumpikaan keittiössä olijoista ei tehnyt mitään metelin vaientamiseksi. He eivät liikahtaneetkaan, vaan katsoivat pelkästään toisiaan, kuin eivät olisi kuulleet tai huomanneet mitään muuta. Vislaus jatkui ilman keskeytyksiä ja koira uikutti muutaman kerran, kun ikävä ääni ei tuntunut loppuvan. 

Viimein tapahtui jotain. Olohuoneesta kuului liikettä ja lopulta kaksi pitkää miestä käveli rikollisjärjestön johtajan ohitse paikalle jääden katsomaan tilannetta. Mitään ei tapahtunut, vaikka henkivartijat siinä seisoskelivatkin odottaen käskyjä tai edes keskustelua. Vähitellen nämä kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan Getin istuutuessa nahkatakkeihin pukeutuneiden väliin. Hitaasti Közi nyökkäsi K:lle ja siirtyi vedenkeittimen ääreen sammuttaen viimein laitteen. Irokeesipäinen taas siirtyi kuppien ja teepussin luokse ottaen käteensä turhankin pienen, siron teesiivilän. Kaikeksi onneksi pieni väline ei kuitenkaan hajonnut, kun siihen ripoteltiin mahdollisimman varovaisesti mustia puruja. Punapää siirtyi kannun kanssa työtoverinsa viereen ja kaatoi vettä purujen päältä kuppeihin toisen pidellessä siivilää. Vesi muuttui kauniin ruskeaksi neljän teekupin täyttyessä. Piilolinssiä käyttävä siirtyi heittämään käytetyt purut pois Közin jäädessä valuttamaan hiukan hunajaa teehen. K ei kuitenkaan mennyt takaisin samanpituisensa viereen heitettyään purut roskiin, vaan alkoi availla kaappeja etsien jotain. Geti haukahti tietäväisesti ja kipitti eräiden kaappien eteen auttaen henkivartijaa löytämään etsimänsä. Tyytyväisenä saamaansa apuun mies otti eräästä kulmakaapista korkean purkin ja kaivoi esille muutaman keksin. Koirahan innostui näkemästään vielä enemmän ja ryhtyi pyörimään vinhasti hujopin jalkojen ympärillä tietämättä paremmasta enempää.

Pieni hymähdys pakeni K:n huulilta, kun hän siirtyi keksien kanssa takaisin Közin luokse. Punapäinen ojensi yhden sievistä teekupeista työtoverilleen pidellen toisessa kädessä omaansa. Kerrynterrieri jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan katsein keskustelevaa kaksikkoa ja talloi lattiaa kärsimättömänä. Eläin tuhahteli matalasti alkaen leikkisästi murista haukahtaen lopulta vaativasti. Henkivartijat laskivat ilmeettöminä katseensa alas – tai moni olisi saattanut pitää heitä ilmeettöminä. Kuitenkin näiden silmät katsoivat lämpimästi alle polvenkorkuista lemmikkiä, joka katsoi takaisin kallistaen päätään. Häntä heilui pienesti ja näytti siltä, kuin sinimustaharmaa otus olisi yrittänyt näyttää mahdollisimman söpöltä saadakseen keksin. Kaksikko ei kuitenkaan alkanut aawitella tai muutenkaan kertoneet ääneen, miten söpö näky oli. Nämä miehet olivat niitä, jotka eivät puhuneet sanoin, vaan teoin. Yakuzan suojelijat vilkaisivat pikaisesti johtajiaan, jotka eivät olleet hievahtaneetkaan koko sinä aikana, kun he olivat keittiössä liikkuneet. Kohauttaen olkapäitään Közi ja K siirtyivät takaisin olohuoneeseen Getin seuratessa K:n keksejä kuin hai seurasi laivaa.

Keittiöön laskeutui jälleen hiiskumaton hiljaisuus, kun haukahteleva koira ja pitkät miehet raskaine askeleineen lähtivät pois. Asagi ja Hide-zou katsoivat yhä toisiaan. Mafiapomo näytti lähinnä odottavan tyyneltä, kun teräväpiirteinen vaikutti jäätyneen järkytyksestä paikoilleen. Nuorempi tuskin edes hengitti miettien vain kuulemaansa. Seth oli siirretty Tatemonokille töihin? Miten se oli mahdollista?  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” kakkosmies kysyi viimein käheästi.  
“Sanoin, että käskin Tatsurouta käyttämään taitojaan ja vaihtamaan Sethin töihin Tatemonokille sieltä kurjasta asianajajatoimistosta”, yakuza vastasi rauhallisesti, kuin toinen olisi vain kuullut väärin useamman minuutin aikaiset sanat.  
“Minkä hän tekikin käden käänteessä.”  
Ruskeahiuksinen säpsähti rajusti ja astui jäykin jaloin taaksepäin, kuin joku olisi ampunut häntä. Rintakehä liikkui raskaasti turhankin nopeasti, mutta siitä huolimatta liikemiehestä tuntui, ettei saanut riittävästi ilmaa. Suu jopa aukesi kauhusta, mikä käänsi vatsan ympäri, että oksentaminen oli lähellä. Käsi pöydällä tärisi valkeana ja tuntui olevan ainoa asia, mikä piti toimitusjohtajan yhä pystyssä. Nuoremman paha olo oli niin voimakas, että pantterimaisen hymy kuoli ja tämä näytti epävarmemmalta kuin äsken.  
“Sinä valehtelet”, voimakasleukainen ravisti päätään hitaasti tuntien olonsa heikoksi.  
Voimattomammaksi kuin kuluneina kahtena vuotena.  
“Sinun on pakko valehdella.”  
“Hide-zou, minä en valehtele”, yakuza sanoi tasaisella äänellä tarkkaillen kulmiensa alta tiukasti entistä rakastaan valmiina toimimaan, jos tämä tarvitsisi apua.  
“Minä siirsin Sethin töihin Tatemonokille – maanantaista lähtien hän tulee olemaan sinun alaisenasi.”  
“Miksi?” lyhempi ei ymmärtänyt, miksi näin piti käydä.  
Ei nyt, ei missään nimessä. Ei heidän kuulunut enää nähdä toisiaan eikä varsinkaan päivittäin työskennellen yhdessä.  
“Koska hän kuuluu nykyään mafiaan”, mustatukkainen käveli peremmälle keittiöön ja nappasi tuolin vieden sen parhaan ystävänsä taakse.  
“Siksi.”

“Mitä?” hartiakkaampi kääntyi nopealla pyörähdyksellä ympäri osuen melkein kädellään pidempäänsä.  
Kaikeksi onneksi rikollisjärjestön johtajalla oli hyvät refleksit ja tämä onnistui väistämään vaarallisesti lentävän käden.  
“Kuulit kyllä, höpsö. Liitin Sethin mafiaan”, mustasilmäinen naurahti huvittuneena.  
“Ei tarvitse nyt noin kovasti innostua.”  
“Sinä siis liitit hänet mafiaan?” Hide-zou katsoi synkästi, silmät täynnä epäluottamusta, vanhempaan.  
“Kysyitkö, haluaako hän mafiaan?”  
“Totta kai hän haluaa”, Asagi naurahti.  
“Kuka nyt ei haluaisi meidän mafiaamme? Onhan joukoissamme todella kuumia pakkauksia!”  
“Aika monet eivät halua”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi tiukasti ja istuutui hitaasti alas tuolille yrittäen ymmärtää tämän kaiken.  
“Kysyitkö sinä edes sitä?”  
“Jaa-a, sen kun muistaisi”, mafiapomo kohautti keveästi olkapäitään vieden kätensä yukatalla peitetyille olkapäille.  
“Hänen seurassaan vain unohti kaikki järkevät ajatukset. Seth näytti niin viettelevältä hiukset vapaina, että huh huh. Tässähän kuumenee jo ajatuksesta!”  
“Viilennä päätäsi nyt ja kerro kaikki, mitä siellä Gratterissa tapahtui”, nuorempi katsoi olkansa yli tiukasti johtajaansa.  
“Ja lakkaa käyttämästä pelkästään hänen etunimeään.”  
“Miksi tekisin niin, kun hän on nykyään varkaani?” mustatukkainen kysyi huvittuneena ja teki muutaman hierovan liikkeen.  
“No, minä menin tapaamaan Juita, kuten olin sopinut aikaisemmin”, tämä päätti viimein kertoa tiivistetysti tapahtumat, kun tunsi polttavan katseen itsessään.  
“Hän soitti ja kertoi olevansa Gratterissa, joten tietenkin minä sitten menin sinne. Gratterissa menimme Közin ja K:n kanssa Juin luokse, mutta sitten K huomasi Sethin istuvan baaritiskin ääressä juttelemassa erään baarimikon kanssa. Hän huomasi meidät ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen.”  
“Ihmekö tuo, kun uusi johtaja kävelee epämääräiseen baariin”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen totesi pienen faktan, mikä oli totta.  
Tosin, nyt hän kyllä vähätteli, koska Gratteri ei ollut pelkästään epämääräinen baari, vaan _hyvin_ epämääräinen juottola. Sen tiesivät kaikki alamaailmassa.

“Itsekin taisin näyttää siltä, kuin olisin aaveen nähnyt”, pantterimainen kertoi hymyillen.  
“Aluksi uskoin K:n erehtyneen pahasti, mutta sitten Juin lähdettyä menin sinne baaritiskille. Kuulin Sethin keskustelevan sen typerän sukkanauhaa nenällään pitävän juivelon kanssa ja hän esitteli tälle varastamaansa Rolexia”, mies tuhahti happamasti muistaessaan vaaleahiuksisen nuoren miehen.  
“Sukkanauha?” voimakasleukainen kurtisti kulmiaan epäillen kuuloaan.  
“Nenällään?”  
“Sukkanauhalta se juttu näytti – Gratteri on vajonnut yhä alemmas, vaikkei siinä baarimikossa muuten mitään vikaa ollut…”, pidempi jäi nojaamaan varmaan olkapäähän.  
“Oikeastaan hän oli varsin kivan näköinen, mutta hänellä oli paha asenneongelma.”  
“Sinä olet se, jolla on asenneongelma”, ruskeahiuksinen huomautti jäätävästi ja kohosi yllättäen pystyyn melkein kaataen ystävänsä kumoon tämän menettäessä tasapainonsa.  
“Ja kohta puoliin muitakin ongelmia, ellet mene siihen asiaan.”  
“Kyllä, kyllä – aina sitä ollaan uhkailemassa”, yakuza ravisti päätään saadessaan tasapainonsa takaisin.  
“Menin sitten siihen hänen seuraansa ja totesin, miten upealta hän näytti hiukset auki ja varastettu Rolex kädessä – itse asiassa se kello sopi hänelle todella hyvin!”  
“Lakkaa kuolaamasta siihen lattialle!”  
“En voi!”  
“Ja mitenhän niin!?”  
“Koska pelkästään ajatus hänestä saa minut kovettumaan!”  
“Nyt kyllä liioittelet!”  
“Enpäs!” vanhempi hyppäsi yllättäen parhaan ystävänsä kaulaan.  
“Sinä et tiedä, mitä sinä menetit kykkiessäsi täällä kotona!”  
“Minä arvaan, että sinä aiot kertoa minulle”, ruskeahiuksinen huokaisi miettien, kauanko kestäisi, kunnes happi loppuisi.  
“Todellakin!” pantterimainen heilautti vapaata kättään, kuin olisi loihtinut tapaamansa nuorukaisen heidän eteensä teräväpiirteisen keittiöön.  
“Hänellä oli omituisen erikoiset, mutta silti tyylikkäät vaatteet yllään. Mustat housut, musta hihaton nahkatakki ja pitkät käsineet!”  
“No sepä kiva”, lyhempi kuulosti kaikkea muuta kuin kiinnostuneelta.  
Aivot kuitenkin raksuttivat tehden suojamuuria saamiaan mielikuvia vastaan.  
“Enemmänkin kuin kiva. Et vielä kuullut parhaita paloja”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja lähes hihkaisi.  
“Se takki sai Sethin näyttämään entistä solakammalta, suorastaan syötävän herkulliselta, että melkein kaadoin hänet siihen. Hänen ihonsa näytti niin ihanan vaalealta – kuin lumi diskovalojen heittäessä valojaan lumoavasti upeille kasvoille. Värjätyt hiukset oli jätetty roikkumaan vapaina kapeiden olkapäiden ylitse, vaikka Seth olikin saanut tuuheutta aikaiseksi nostamalla niitä juurista. Se oli kuin unta, jossa hyvä haltijatar toteutti yhden toiveeni!”

“Sinä taas voisit toteuttaa minun toiveeni ja jatkaa kertomusta”, hartiakkaampi puhalsi hiukan otsahiuksiaan.  
“Mutta rakas kullannuppu, minä en halua”, Asagi kehräsi samassa ja nosti kätensä Hide-zoun kasvoille.  
Hellästi tummempi käänsi ruskeahiuksisen katsomaan itseään heidän neniensä melkein koskettaessa toisiaan. Täyteläiset huulet hymyilivät rakastavasti, mutta piilottivat samalla jonkin toisenkin tunteen kauniin naamion taakse. Peukalo hyväili posken herkkää ihoa vartaloiden painuessa toisiaan vasten.  
“Minä haluan kertoa sinulle, mitä kaikkea ihanaa minä näin tänään. Sinä vain kuulostat siltä, että pelkäät saavasi kuulla sinun jääneen paljosta paitsi.”  
“Minä taas haluan kertoa sinulle erään toisen asian”, nuorempi sanoi vakavana katsoen järkähtämättä mustia silmiä.  
Pantterimainen kallisti päätään kysyvästi näyttäen tavallisen voitonriemuiselta.  
“Közi ja K ovat olohuoneessani, me kaksi olemme täällä”, vaaleampi kertoi rauhallisesti nyökäten pienesti mainittujen suuntaan.  
“Niin olemme – ajatteletko samaa kuin minä?” mafiapomo murahti matalasti ja työnsi hiukan kieltä ulos suustaan tarkoituksenaan lipaista edessään olevia huulia.  
“Kyllä”, voimakasleukainen vastasi pehmeästi tuntiessaan varovaisen kosketuksen huulensa reunalla.  
“Mikäli ajattelit sitä, että minä ehdin potkaisemaan sinua nivusille ja tarttumaan kurkustasi kiinni, ennen kuin he ehtivät tulla avuksesi, mikäli et nyt kerro, mitä siellä Gratterissa tapahtui”, ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat armoa antamatta entisen rakkaansa kasvoja, joille vääntyi tuskaisa irvistys.

Sanat olivat nimittäin totta, koska he olivat kaksistaan keittiössä ja vielä niin lähekkäin.  
“Ehkä minä sittenkin menen siihen asiaan…”, laihempi päästi samassa irti edessään seisovasta miehestä ja vetäytyi yksinkertaisella askeleella taaksepäin.  
“Hyvä”, kakkosmies nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä kuulemaansa.  
“Sanoit menneesi baaritiskille Miyagi-sanin ja baarimikon jutellessa keskenään”, hän päätti muistuttaa siitä, mihin jäätiin.  
“Et viitsisi puhua Sethistä, kuin hän olisi täysin tuntematon”, mustatukkainen parkaisi näyttäen surkealta koiranpennulta.  
“Hän on minulle täysin tuntematon”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti pienen faktan, mutta ymmärsi sitten, että voisi itse vaikuttaa lopputarinan kulkuun.  
“Ei ehkä kauaa, jos suvaitsisit jatkaa kertomistasi.”  
“Välittömästi!” yakuza kumarsi kohteliaasti leikkien nöyrää palvelijaa ja suoristautui sitten.  
“No, minä sitten liityin heidän seuraansa ja sanoin suoraan Sethille, että hän näyttää upealta hiukset vapaina ja varastettu Rolex kädessään.”  
“Ajattelit siis aiheuttaa hänelle sydänkohtauksen”, Hide-zou hymähti sitoessaan vyötään tiukemmalle.  
“En missään nimessä!” Asagi huudahti järkyttyneenä.  
“Minä sinä pidät minua?! Minullahan oli hänen varalleen suunnitelmia!”  
“Jotka kiinnostavat minua hyvin paljon, kunhan vain kerrot ensin Gratterin tapahtumat”, liikemies siirtyi keittiönpöytänsä ääreen ja otti teekupit käsiinsä.  
“Mitä sitten tapahtui?”  
“Istuuduin seuraan ja yritin virittää keskustelua, mikä oli kyllä hyvin vaikeata, kun Seth oli pahempi kuin mykkä”, pidempi kertoi keskeyttäen kertomuksensa hetkeksi, kun huomasi ystävänsä ojentavan teekuppia.  
Teräväpiirteinen ei sanonut mitään. Ei hän nimittäin ihmetellyt, jos kirjanpitäjä ei ollut kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Vähemmästäkin sitä vaikenisi kauhusta, kun tajuaisi uuden johtajansa, joka ohi mainiten oli vielä yakuza, ilmestyneen paikalle tietäen alaisestaan hiukan liikaakin. Mikäli ruskeahiuksinen itse olisi tavannut yksin kokemattomana ensimmäisen kerran elämässään Klahan tai Shinyan Kuro Kagen yakuzoista, olisi hän varmasti ollut aivan yhtä kauhuissaan, ellei enemmänkin. Luultavasti paljon enemmän, jos mies olisi tavannut Klahan henkivartijoineen.

“Tilasin siinä itselleni drinkin ja juttelin mukavia. Eipä Seth kuitenkaan tehnyt muuta kuin tuijottanut eteensä. Minä sitten päätin maistaa häntä hiukan”, hymy kohosi vanhemman huulille tämän siemaistessa teetään.  
“Kehtaatkin!” hartiakkaampi kivahti kääntyen vihaisena mulkoilemaan parasta ystäväänsä.  
“Mutta en minä ehtinyt, kun se räkänokka keskeytti meidät epäkohteliaasti”, mustatukkainen huokaisi surullisesti ja nosti käden sirosti poskelleen.  
“Eikä tilannetta helpottanut yhtään sekään, että Gratterin omistaja tuli paikalle huutamaan. Onneksi tämä sitten vaikeni ja kiskoi sen sukkanauhaa nenällään pitävän blondin mukanaan erään toisen baarimikon avustuksella, mutta se lurjus onnistui silti varastamaan suudelmani!”  
“Ole vain kiitollinen siitä, koska muussa tapauksessa minä möyhentäisin sinut”, lyhempi mutisi matalasti juoden hiukan teetään, ettei menisi etsimään makuuhuoneestaan asettaan, jotta voisi ampua johtajansa.  
“No, sainhan minä sitten jutella Sethin kanssa kahdestaan ja kohotimme jopa maljan illan kunniaksi”, laihempi päätti sivuuttaa kuulemansa uhkauksen.  
“Kuitenkin eräs kännikala päätti sitten keskeyttää hetkemme, mutta K osasi työnsä jälleen loistavasti – tuomarit olisivat varmasti antaneet täydet pisteet siitä potkusta.”

“Et sitten osaa toimia huomaamattomasti?” Hide-zou huokaisi koettaen pitää itsensä kurissa, ettei todellakaan antaisi kurinpalautetta entiselle rakkaalleen, vaikka tämä kyllä olisi sen ansainnut.  
“Miksi minun muka pitäisi olla huomaamaton?” Asagi katsoi viattomasti teräväpiirteistä hänen mulkoillessa tiukasti takaisin.  
“Sitä paitsi se oli sen känniläisen oma vika! Mitä kaatuili siihen minun jalkoihini ja suunnitteli vielä uhittelevansa!”  
Liikemies pyöräytti silmiään selitykselle nousten ylös. Oli niin arvattavaa, että vanhempi yritti puolustella itseään ja henkivartijoita vierittämällä syyt toisen niskoille. Hänen kannattaisi ilmiselvästi vilkuilla viikonlopun aikana lehdestä kuolinilmoituksia siltä varalta, että toimeen tarttunut henkivartija oli saattanut riistää tahattomasti tai tahallaan humalaiselta mieheltä hengen. Ei toimitusjohtaja olisi muuten välittänyt, mutta hänen velvollisuutensa oli kakkosmiehenä olla tietoinen mahdollisista ongelmista, jotka voisivat johtaa heidät tekemisiin virkavallan tai kilpailevan mafian kanssa, tai vastaavasti vaarantaa heidän maineensa.  
“Vaihdoimme siinä pari sanaa, mutta sitten sinä soititkin jo ja sen aikaiset asiat sinä sitten tiedät.”  
“Siitä Rolexistako sinä päättelit, että hän oli varastanut?” vaaleampi kysäisi kävellen hiukan kauemmaksi ystävästään.  
“Ensinnäkin, en usko, että hänellä itsellään olisi varaan niin hienoon ja kalliiseen kelloon”, yakuza huomautti tietävästi muistellen ihailleensa kellon aitoutta ja erikoisuutta.  
“Sitä paitsi, olen aina ollut hyvä matematiikassa”, mies röyhisti rintaansa.  
“Mitä muuta voisin päätellä kellosta, jota esiteltiin jonkinasteiselle ystävälle saaliina? Mitä muuta voi päätellä kellosta, joka ei selvästikään ole Sethin oma? Mitä muuta voi päätellä tuosta kaikesta yhdistettynä siihen, että hän oli Gratterissa?”  
“Sitä, että tuollaisella päättelyllä ei ole mitään tekemistä matematiikan kanssa”, voimakasleukainen huomautti tietävästi naurahtaen samassa.  
“Varsin hyvin päätelty, kun ehdit jo arvaamaan, mitä asiaa minulla olisi.”

“Minä vain tunnen sinut liian hyvin, rakkaani”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi pehmeästi.  
Kevyesti askelten tanssahdellessa pidempi siirtyi entisen rakkaansa vierelle. Käsi kietoutui vahvan vartalon ympärille painamaan nuoremman vasten itseään. Pää laskeutui lepäämään varmalle olkapäälle huulien leikkiessä yukatan reunalla.  
“Minä tunnen sinut ja kehosi läpikotaisin.”  
“Älä kuitenkaan innostu tekemään uutta tutkimusmatkaa – kaadat kohta teen päälleni”, ruskeahiuksinen ilmoitti huomatessaan teekupin kallistuvan vaarallisesti pantterimaisen kädessä.  
“Onko sillä oikeastaan väliä?” miljonääri kysyi hiljaa kääntäen päätään.  
Huulet suukottivat pehmeästi puuvillakankaan alta paljastuvaa ihoa siirtyen sitten suukottamaan hiusten alla piilottelevaa kaulaa. Vartalon ympärille kietoutunut käsi valui hiukan alemmas sormien vilahtaessa hitaasti vaatteen alle hivelemään vatsalihaksia.  
“Eipä kai, ainakaan sinun mielestäsi”, lyhempi huokaisi kevyesti ja kallisti hiukan päätään.  
Hiukset valuivat pois tummemman edestä antaen tälle paremmat mahdollisuudet jatkaa hellyyden osoitustaan. Sitä mahdollisuuttahan toinen ei voinut olla käyttämättä.  
“Mitä sitten puhelun aikana? Tapahtuiko mitään ihmeellistä?” kakkosmies kysyi hiukan käheämmin kuin yleensä.  
“Eipä oikeastaan, juttelin sinun kanssasi Sethin istuessa kiltisti vieressäni, vaikka hän sylkäisi kerran juomansa seinälle”, mafiapomoa ei enää tuntunut kiinnostavan mikään muu entisen rakkaansa lisäksi.  
Suukottelu kuitenkin loppui, kun miehen mieli alkoi ajattelun myötä muistaa muutamia asioita, jotka olivat kiinnittäneet hänen huomionsa. He olivat jopa jutelleet siitä Közin ja K:n kanssa limusiinissa.  
“Tosin, puhelumme lähestyessä loppua, huomasin jotain omituista”, mustatukkainen sanoi tasaisella äänellä jääden tuijottamaan eteensä.

“Mitä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kysyi samassa unohtaen täysin suukotukset kaulallaan ja kosketukset vatsallaan.  
“En tiedä, mistä se oikeastaan johtui, mutta Sethin olemus muuttui puhelun loppua kohden. Hänen ihonsa kalpeni entisestään, että valkoinen lakana olisi muuttunut vihreäksi kateudesta”, Asagi kertoi nojaten varmaan tukipilariin.  
“Hänen silmänsä eivät olleet enää niin kirkkaat, vaan tuntuivat samenevan luomien painuessa yhä useammin kiinni. Seth huojui siinä paikoillaan, että Közi joutui jo pitelemään häntä siinä tuolilla, vaikka alun perin oli aikonut vain estää tätä lähtemästä mihinkään. Hän näytti siltä, kuin kohta oksentaisi tai kaatuisi tajuttomana lattialle.”  
“Mistä se voisi johtua?” Hide-zou vilkaisi olkapäällään lepäävää päätä.  
“En osaa sanoa”, mustasilmäinen vastasi rehellisesti.  
“Hän oli saattanut juoda liikaa, koska en tiedä, kauanko hän oli ollut Gratterissa. Sitten taas kyseessä voisivat olla huumeet, mutta en sitäkään usko niiden hanskojen takia: niitä ei nimittäin niin helposti oteta käsistä pois. En kuitenkaan osaa yhdistää sitä tilaa kumpaakaan. Äkillinen sairastuminen kuulostaisi kaikkein todennäköisimmältä.”  
“Minusta taas todennäköisin syy hänen tilaansa on se, että sinä pelottelit Miyagi-sanin melkein hengiltä Közin ja K:n kanssa”, nuorempi mulkaisi pahasti pantterimaista, joka arveli kohta puoliin räjähtävänsä siihen, kun oli saanut jo sen verran vaarallisia mulkaisuja illan mittaan.  
“Älä nyt viitsi syyllistää Köziä ja K:ta – he ovat vain väärinymmärrettyjä viattomuuden ruumiillistumia!” mustatukkainen huudahti ja pyörähti samassa kauemmaksi siirtyen teekuppeineen olohuoneeseen.  
“Emme sitä paitsi tehneet yhtään mitään, vai mitä, Közi ja K?” mies katsoi vetoavasti henkivartijoitaan, kun kakkosmies siirtyi myös olohuoneen puolelle.  
Kaksikko istui seizassa lattialla rapsuttaen Getiä, joka ilmeisesti uskoi olevansa seitsemännessä taivaassa. Pitkät karvaiset jalat osoittivat eri ilmansuuntia ja parrakas suu oli kaartunut tyytyväiseen koiran hymyyn. Ei sinimustaharmaa lemmikki olisi voinut nauttia olostaan enempää. Kuten eivät myöskään huoneen pisimmät, jotka näyttivät harvinaisen lempeiltä siinä eläimen vieressä. Kasvot olivat vakavat, mutta hiukan eläväisemmät, koska silmät loistivat ja heidän olemuksensa vaikuttivat pehmeimmiltä. Miehet katsoivat ensin johtajaansa ja sitten liikemiestä ravistaen päitään – he olivat nimittäin kuulleet koko keskustelun. Alakerran kuuro mummokin oli varmasti kuullut suurimman osan puheista.  
“Emme me ehtineet edes enempää keskustella Tatsuroun viestin ja sinun puhelusi jälkeen”, mustasilmäinen jatkoi siirtyen nojailemaan sohvan selkänojaan.  
“Vaihdoimme pari sanaa ja sitten jätimme hänet siihen baaritiskin ääreen istumaan. Mitään muuta ei tapahtunut!”

“Hyvä on, hyvä on – uskotaan”, toimitusjohtaja päätti luovuttaa ja kulautti kuppinsa tyhjäksi.  
Viimeisen kulauksen jälkeen hän jäi kuitenkin tuijottamaan vakavana posliinisen astian pohjaa. Hermostus alkoi lähteä vatsasta liikkeelle ja sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkää pitkin. Miehestä tuntui, kuin kylmä tuuli olisi puhaltanut jostain kietoutuen ympärilleen. Vapaa käsi kietoutui ylävartalon ympärille suojaamaan kylmyydeltä, joka ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt. Vaistomaisesti voimakasleukainen siirsi katseensa ulos katsellen tummaa taivasta, jota vasten heijastui kaupungin värit ja loisto. Ne eivät kuitenkaan valaisseet hänen synkkiä ajatuksiaan. Ei varsinkaan siksi, koska ruskeahiuksinen tiesi, mistä tämä tunne johtui. Hän oli huolissaan kirjanpitäjästä, hyvin huolissaan ja hiukan peloissaan siitä, missä kunnossa tämä mahdollisesti oli nyt.  
“Kerroit kyllä aika löyhästi tapahtumista, että saat kertoa minulle paremmalla ajalla ja paremmalla kellon ajalla koko jutun – aina jokaista sanamuotoa myöten.”  
”Arvelinkin, että haluaisit minun tulevan hyvin pian uudelle visiitille”, ovela hymy kaartui yakuzan huulille.  
“Aivan varmasti, koska et ainakaan tuossa ilmaissut mitään sinne päinkään, että olisit kysynyt häntä liittymään mafiaan tai mitään sellaista, että hän olisi itse halunnut!” vaaleampi jyrähti ankaralla äänellä.  
“Sellaisten kysyminen on pikkuseikka”, pidempi yritti esittää huonolla menestyksellä viatonta.  
“Ei, Asagi, ei ole! Sinulla ei ole oikeutta vain sanella, että joku kuuluu mafiaasi!” sormet purisivat uhkaavasti teekuppia kädessä.  
Onneksi mafiamies kuitenkin tajusi astian olevan vaarassa ja kääntyi ympäri viedäkseen kupin ruokahuoneen pöydälle. Samalla hän saattoi yrittää viilentää tunteitaan, jotka olivat kuohahtaneet kiukusta, joka oli kasvanut puhelusta lähtien, vaikka olikin tyyntynyt odottamisen ajaksi.  
“Ja, Asagi, vaikka mafiaan liittyminen olisikin pikkuseikka yakuza-tittelisi takia”, teräväpiirteinen laski arvokkaan esineen pöydälle henkäisten muutaman kerran rauhoittaakseen itseään.  
“Miksi ihmeessä sinä halusit siirtää Miyagi-sanin Tatemonokille?!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kääntyi katsomaan entistä rakastaan.  
“Jotta hän voisi olla uuden opettajansa avun lähellä”, tummempi vastasi ystävällisesti pyöritellen teekuppia kädessään.  
“Kenen?” liikemies kysyi ihmetellen.  
“Sinun”, mafiapomo vastasi hymyillen pikkupoikamaisesti.

Oli onni, että Hide-zou oli laskenut posliinikuppinsa pöydälle. Muussa tapauksessa huoneistossa olisi kuulunut astian särähdys kupin mennessä rikki. Lattia siis säästyi ikävältä kolahdukselta, mutta miehen mieli koki sitäkin suuremman iskun. Huone oli hetken aikaa täysin äänetön, kuin koirakin tuntui ottavan henkivartijoiden neuvoista vaarin pysytellen aivan hiljaa. Asagi katsoi parasta ystäväänsä tyynesti juoden välillä teetään. Teräväpiirteinen taasen katsoi jäykistyneenä niitä hymyileviä kasvoja nähden niissä paholaisen. Ei tätä, ei todellakaan tätä.  
“Et voi olla tosissasi”, kakkosmies sai viimein henkäistyä.  
“Et voi todellakaan sanoa, että sinä siirsit hänet Tatemonokille, koska _minä_ olen hänen opettajansa.”  
“Minä taisin juuri sanoa niin”, vanhempi huomautti leikittyään hetken aikaa miettivää.  
“Mistä lähtien minä olen ollut hänen opettajansa?” totuus ei tuntunut vieläkään tavoittavan ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen järkeä.  
Kaikki hyvät ajatukset olivat laukanneet karkuun jättäen vain epätoivon tomun jälkeensä.  
“Olet ollut hänen opettajansa jo muutaman minuutin”, yakuza vastasi vilkaisten rannekelloaan, että voisi arvella aikaa sanomisistaan.  
“Mitä minä muka hänelle opetan?” nuorempi sulki silmänsä epäilyksen nostaessa päätään hänen sisällään.  
Näin ei voisi vain käydä.  
“Sinä opetat hänet varastamaan”, pidempi vastasi totuudenmukaisesti juoden viimein teensä loppuun.

Hide-zou ei sanonut mitään avatessaan silmänsä. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat eteensä kuin tyhjyyteen, mutta silti hän näki. Voi, mies todellakin näki. Mieli antoi muistikuvan nuorukaisesta tämän purressa hermostuneena huultaan lehahtaen samassa suloisesti punaiseksi tulla mieleensä. Seuraavaksi kuva siirtyi asianajajatoimistoon, jossa kirjanpitäjä työskenteli hänen tehdessä töitä Tatemonokilla. Nyt liikemies sen sijaan näki Asagin, joka oli juuri sanonut, etteivät asiat enää olleetkaan niin. Hänen edessään seisoi mies, joka oli vienyt turvallisen tunteen häneltä.  
“En helvetissä opeta!” voimakasleukainen karjaisi pelästyttäen lemmikkinsä.  
Geti hyppäsi pystyyn hännän mennessä koipien väliin. Ruskeat nappisilmät katsoivat pelokkaina vihasta ja kiukusta tärisevää miestä eläimen kuvitellessa isäntänsä olevan vihainen sille. Vahvat kädet kuitenkin kietoutuivat koiran ympärille suojelevasti sen katsoessa henkivartijoita, jotka tarkkailivat heistä vähän matkan päässä seisovaa kaksikkoa. Közi ja K vahtivat toimitusjohtajaa, mutta eivät siltä varalta, että tämä satuttaisi heidän suojattiaan. He vain tiesivät, millaista tuskaa toinen juuri tunsi sisällään, kun lohduttava ajatus, joka oli tuonut voimaa, vietiin julmasti pois.  
“Minä en ole mikään opettaja, jonka pitäisi olla auttamassa jotakuta joka helvetin asiassa!” vaaleampi ärjäisi käsien puristuessa nyrkkiin.  
“Se ei ole minun tehtäväni! Minä olen Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja enkä mikään varas!”  
“Kyllä sinä varmasti olet varas monien mielestä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja naurahti huvittuneena.  
“Jos kysymme niiltä asiakkailta, jotka eivät pidä hinnoistasi.”  
“Asagi, olen tosissani!” nuorempi mulkaisi johtajaansa tiukemmin kuin aikaisemmin sinä iltana.  
“Minä myös, Hide-zou”, mafiapomo vakavoitui hiukan.  
Tämä ei selvästikään mennyt, kuten mies oli kuvitellut.  
“Älä unohda, että sinä olet ollut varkaani”, mustatukkainen huomautti tietävästi suoristautuen sitten kunnolla seisomaan.  
“Sinä varastit minulle vuosia sitten. Ennen kuin sinusta tuli Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja, sinä olit varkaani. Varastit hirvittäviä summia rahaa petosten avulla väärentämällä tietoja ja allekirjoituksia. Olit lahjakas varas, vaikka oletkin lahjakkaampi toimitusjohtaja.”

“Sepä se, minä olin varkaasi, mutta en enää!” voimakasleukainen huitaisi kuritonta otsahiustaan.  
“Sinulla on Omi, hän on sinun mestarivarkaasi! Hänenhän tässä kuuluisi ottaa uusi varas oppiinsa!”  
“Omin hermot eivät kestä opettamista”, pantterimainen huomautti siihen kohauttaen pienesti olkiaan.  
“Sitten hänen hermonsa eivät ole riittävän hyvät ryöstöihin tai muille keikoille!” toimitusjohtaja olisi halunnut syöksyä tappamaan parhaan ystävänsä, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt sitä.  
Jalat olivat kivettyneet paikoilleen.  
“Se on hänen velvollisuutensa varkaittesi esimiehenä!”  
“Mutta sinä taas olet hänen ja kaikkien muiden miesteni esimies”, vanhempi kertoi tyynesti.  
“Eikö se siis tarkoita, että sinun velvollisuutesi on opettaa Sethiä?”  
“Ei todellakaan tarkoita!” teräväpiirteinen ravisti päätään.  
“Minulla on ihan riittävästi velvollisuuksia sinua, mafiaa ja Tatemonokia kohtaan!”  
“Omilla on riittävästi velvollisuuksia omissa tehtävissään.”  
“Hänhän kuolee tylsyyteen!”  
“Niinkö? Sepä ikävää.”  
“Joten hänellä on juuri opettamiseen tarkoitettu aukko velvollisuuksissaan!”  
“Itse asiassa minulla on hänelle keikkoja, ettei se onnistu.”  
“Anna ne keikat jollekin muulle varkaallesi!“  
“Olisi haaskausta jättää mestarivarastani käyttämättä.”  
“Eikö se olisi juuri parasta, jos Omi sinun mestarivarkaanasi opettaisi Miyagi-sania?!”  
“En halua heidän alkavan kilpailla. _Vielä_.”

“Ihan sama, anna vaikka jollekin muulle varkaallesi!” Hide-zou heitti kätensä ilmaan.  
Hänen oli pakko luovuttaa, koska Omi ei näemmä voinut pelastaa häntä. Onneksi Omi ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa varas heidän mafiassaan.  
“Minähän en Miyagi-sania opeta.”  
“En voi antaa häntä muille”, Asagi vastasi kävellen viimein hartiakkaamman eteen.  
“Mikset muka?” lyhempi kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.  
“Koska minä en luota heihin”, pidempi laski kätensä vaaleampansa olkapäälle toverillisesti.  
“Sinä tiedät, etten ole koskaan ollut kovin luottavainen varkaiden suhteen – paitsi sinun ja Omin kohdalla.”  
“Mutta minä en ole varastanut vuosiin – en enää muista asioita”, toimitusjohtaja yritti vielä kiemurrella saamastaan tehtävästä pois, vaikka tilanne vaikutti jo ylitsepääsemättömältä.  
Todellisuudessa liikemies muisti Omin isän opetukset kuin ne asiat olisi käyty muutama päivä sitten. Hän suorastaan muisti vanhemman miehen äänen sävyn tiettyjen sanojen kohdalla ja vanhat neuvot, jotka toimivat vielä vuosien jälkeenkin paremmin kuin hyvin.  
“Voit samalla virkistää muistiasi”, pantterimainen naurahti hellästi.  
“Sitä paitsi, jos sinusta ei olisi tullut Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajaa, saattaisit olla samalla viivalla Omin kanssa. Sinä olit myös se, joka huomasi Sethin varastavan asianajajatoimistolta.”  
“Kyllä kuka tahansa muukin varas olisi huomannut, jos olisi päässyt tutkimaan kirjanpitoa ajan kanssa”, teräväpiirteinen henkäisi, vaikka tunsi, ettei sanansa mitään hyödyttäneet.  
“Olisiko? Enpä usko”, mustatukkainen hymyili tietäväisesti.  
“Vai mitä?”

“Omi olisi kyllä huomannut”, hartiakkaampi sulki silmänsä tuntien mahdollisuuksiensa huononevan koko ajan.  
“Ehkä olisi, ehkä ei. Sinä kuitenkin näit sen ja voit vahtia, ettei Seth varasta minulta”, yakuza silitti kädellään toverinsa hartiaa.  
“Tuskin Miyagi-san on sentään niin typerä tai hullu”, voimakasleukainen ravisti päätään uupuneena.  
“Ei ainakaan tämän päivän jälkeen.”  
“Hienoa”, mafiapomo suorastaan sädehti kuulemastaan.  
Tai sitten se johtui entisen rakkaansa luovuttavasta äänestä.  
“Miksi sinä siirsit Miyagi-sanin Tatemonokille?” kakkosmies ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa vielä periksi.  
“Olisin voinut lähettää hänelle tehtäviä tai sitten vain joskus tavata häntä jonkun toimettoman varkaan antaessa neuvoja.”  
“No, se taas johtui ihan minun suunnitelmistani”, vanhempi virnisti, kuin olisi saanut todella nerokkaan ajatuksen.  
“Etkä sinä kyllä tätä hommaa delegoi mitenkään muille!”  
“Vasta nytkö pääsemme niihin suunnitelmiisi?” vaaleampi huokaisi pyöräyttäen silmiään.  
“Mitähän siihenkin kuuluu?”  
“Se, että Sethistä tulee sinun avustajasi!” mustasilmäinen huudahti riemuissaan.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät jäivät jälleen tuijottamaan hymyileviä silmiä ja suuta, joka oli juuri sanonut turmion sanat. Tällä kertaa hiljaisuutta ei kaikeksi onneksi kestänyt kovinkaan kauaa, koska mies tarttui samassa laihempaansa rinnuksista ja kiskaisi tämän hiukan alemmas, että heidän kasvonsa olivat aivan lähekkäin silmät toistensa tasolla.  
“Anteeksi kuinka?” Hide-zoun ääni oli harvinaisen kova ja vaarallinen, että Asagi nielaisi hiljaa epäillen kertoneensa tapahtuneen aivan liian surullisesti.  
Ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt hakea kaupasta kuohuviiniä hienojen uutisten takia…  
“Sinä siis teit mitä?” ote kiristyi takin reunalla kankaan päästäessä valittavaa ääntä.  
“Tein Sethistä avustajasi”, kädet nousivat availemaan varovaisesti sormia paidan reunasta, mutta käsi oli kuin kiveä.

“OLETKO MENETTÄNYT JÄRKESI!?” toimitusjohtaja huusi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi tarttuen kaksin käsin pidemmästään kiinni.  
“TAJUATKO, MITÄ SINÄ OLET TEHNYT!?”  
“En ilmeisesti tajua sinun mielestäsi”, yakuza tarttui lujasti rinnuksillaan oleviin käsiin ja yritti saada ne irti itsestään – tuloksetta.  
“ET TODELLAKAAN! MITEN SINÄ KEHTAAT MENNÄ PÄÄTTÄMÄÄN SELLAISTA MINUN PUOLESTANI!?” nuorempi ravisti laihempaansa.  
“Mutta Hide-zou, minä ajattelin vain parastasi – kuten aina”, pantterimainen loi kaikkein viehättävimmän hymyn huulilleen.  
“Varo verenpainettasi.”  
“PASKAT MINUN VERENPAINEESTANI, KUN SINÄ YRITÄT KIDUTTAA MINUT HENGILTÄ! KORKEAN VERENPAINEEN AIHEUTTAMAT ONGELMAT OVAT SIIHEN VERRATTUNA HELPOTUSTA!” kakkosmies jatkoi huutoaan koiransa paetessa Közin ja K:n taakse näiden miettiessä myös sopivaa piilopaikkaa.  
“MINÄ HELVETTI VIE SANOIN, ETTEN HALUA TAVATA HÄNTÄ ENÄÄ JA SINÄ TIEDÄT HYVIN, MIKSI! NÄINKÖ PALJON SINÄ HALUAT SATUTTAA MINUA, ETTET VÄLITÄ YHTÄÄN NIISTÄ PUHEISTA, MITÄ PUHUIMME EILEN LIMUSIINISSASI!? TÄMÄKÖ ON VIELÄ RANGAISTUSTA SIITÄ, ETTÄ LÄHDIN!? NÄINKÖ PALJON SINÄ HALUAT MINUN KÄRSIVÄN, KUN TIEDÄT, MIKSEN HALUA OLLA TEKEMISISSÄ MIYAGI-SANIN KANSSA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jotkut yritykset voivat olla hyvin omavaraisia, eli yrityksellä on omia säästöjä, investointeja ja muuta, jotka pitävät yrityksen pystyssä, ettei johtajan rahoja aina tarvita joka hankintaan  
> * Kyllähän te tiedätte sen perusjutun, kun joku tekee jonkun potkun, tai onnistuneen suorituksen, kun aletaan miettiä eri maiden tuomareita, jotka arvioivat suorituksen


	25. Chapter 25

“Stop tykkänään!” miljonääri tarttui entisen rakkaansa kasvoihin saadakseen hänet pitämään katseen silmissään, vaikka hän jo tuijottikin sielunpeilejä.  
Ainakin nuorempi tukki suunsa hetkeksi jääden kuuntelemaan, oliko teossa edes jotain järkeä.  
“Tämä ei ole rangaistusta vuosien takaisesta asiasta. Kyllä, tässä on kyllä mukana sitä, mitä me puhuimme limusiinissa, mutta aivan eri osuus, kuin sinä kuvittelet.”  
“Ja mikähän osuus?!” voimakasleukainen kysyi ivallisesti vapisten kauhusta ja raivosta.  
“Tarkalleen ottaen se osuus, kun sanoit, että saan iskeä niin paljon Sethiä kuin haluan, ja että saan pitää hänet”, hymy kohosi sanojen myötä pidemmän huulille.  
“Siitä tässä on kyse. Minä nyt ajattelin ottaa hänet itselleni, kun sinä oikein annoit luvan.”  
“Ja miksi Miyagi-sanin pitäisi olla minun avustajanani, jos kerran sinä häntä niin kovasti halajat?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen oli vaikea uskoa parhaan ystävänsä sanoja, vaikka hymy olikin tutun kieroutunut.  
“Mikset vain tehnyt hänestä omaa avustajaasi?”  
“Kyllä sekin kävi mielessä, mutta siitä olisi tullut hyvin suuria ongelmia”, pidempi huokaisi surkeasti.  
“Ja mikähän se suurin ongelma muka olisi?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi epäilevänä.  
“Minulla ei olisi enää aikaa sinulle!” Asagi huudahti kaapaten yllättäen Hide-zoun omistavaan halaukseen.  
“Kaikki aikani menisi sitten mafian ja haaremin lisäksi Sethille enkä saisi mahdollisuutta tehdä tätä ja sataa muuta asiaa, joita nytkin ajattelen!”  
“Mitä helvataa…?” liikemies mutisi äimistyneenä kiihkeässä syleilyssä.  
“Sitä paitsi, Ruiza ja Tsunehito ovat valittaneet kaikista eniten ystävistämme, että sinulla on aivan liikaa töitä ja nyt minä helpotin sinun olojasi!”  
“Siitähän on suuri helpotus, kun sinä laitoit minut opettamaan jotakuta kakaraa vielä muiden töitteni lisäksi”, kakkosmies sanoi ja totesi mielessään, ettei sarkasmilla voinut koskaan olla rajoja, kun puhuttiin hänen ystävästään.  
“Voi kultapieni, etkö sinä nyt ymmärtänyt?” mustasilmäinen katsoi huvittuneena nuorempaansa ja taputti päätä, kuin kyseessä olisikin ollut pieni lapsi.  
“Sinä et ole ilmeisesti ymmärtänyt avustaja-sanan merkitystä, mikä ulottuu myös työhön.”  
“Mitä sinä muka ajat takaa?” hartiakkaampi huokaisi uupuneena tästä kaikesta.  
“Sitä, ettei Seth ole sinulla rasitteena vaan apuna”, pantterimainen hihkaisi irrottautuessaan hiukan entisestä rakkaastaan, jotta voisi paremmin katsella hartiakkaampaa.  
“Hän on avustajasi ja tulee auttamaan sinua töissäsi! Saat viimein helpotusta taakkaasi, jotta voit viettää enemmän vapaa-aikaa, ja auttaa useamman yrityksen kirjanpidossa. Minä saan tällä tavalla useamman kärpäsen yhdellä iskulla!”

“Tiesin, että ajaisit omaa etuasi minun kustannuksellani”, teräväpiirteinen pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Ja minusta tuntuu, etten halua tietää taka-ajatuksiasi tuosta typerästä ideastasi.”  
“Nyt minä näen niin sinut ja Sethin samaan aikaan ja voin vielä samalla lirkutella Ivyllekin!” yakuza huudahti voitonriemuisena, kuin olisi sopinut miljardien jenien arvoisen sopimuksen.  
“Nyt minun ei tarvitse kestää niitä vanhuksia asianajajatoimistolla! Lisäksi voin yhdistää niin sinun kuin Sethin tapaamisen, iskeä häntä ja rakastella kanssasi työhuoneessasi, kun hän tekee töitäsi!” mustat silmät sädehtivät kuin kirkkaat tähdet sanojen myötä.  
Ihme, etteivät kädet vielä menneet ristiin kuin suurta rukousta varten.  
“Olen aina tiennyt olevani nero!”  
“Olen aina tiennyt sinun olevan idiootti, joka ei välitä muiden tunteista paskaakaan – oletin ilmeisesti turhaan olevani poikkeus kohdallasi”, toimitusjohtaja perääntyi kauemmaksi jääden tuijottamaan pettyneenä entistä rakastaan, joka lopetti samassa ilakoimisen.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja pysähtyi paikoilleen ja jäi tuijottamaan tiukkaa katsetta. Ruskeankellertävät silmät kertoivat sydämestä nousevasta surusta, suoranaisesta epätoivosta ja pelosta. Mikään ei ollut hirvittävämpää kuin kohdata sisältään nouseva pelko siitä tuskasta, minkä oli kokenut liian monta kertaa. Nyt vielä siihen pelkoon sysättiin ilman hänen tahtoaan ja sen teki mies, jonka olisi pitänyt heidän rakkautensa takia suojella eikä satuttaa tällä hirvittävällä tavalla.  
“Sinä tiedät, miksi minä en halua itselleni avustajaa enkä varsinkaan Miyagi-sania. Siitä huolimatta sinä teet näin!” lyhempi tunsi silmiensä kostuvan.  
“Rena kuoli, samoin muutama muu miehistämme, koska olivat lähelläni! Tajuatko, miten vaarannat Miyagi-sanin vain omaksi huviksesi! Ymmärrätkö sinä, miten minua tulee sattumaan, jos näen hänen kuolevan, koska jotkut haluavat tappaa minut! Joudun jo nyt joka päivä miettimään, koska Fu-ki joutuu vaaraan minun takiani!” olkapäät vapisivat pään katseen vajotessa alas lattialle.  
“Miyagi-sanin myötä saan pelätä entistä enemmän, että jotakuta sattuu ja se olisi varmasti hän! Minua sattuu, kun et välitä yhtään minun tunteistani! Minä en välttämättä enää kestä yhtäkään kuolemaa! Sitäkö sinä haluat!? Että kärsin vielä lisää!?”  
“Minä haluan vain nähdä sinua useammin”, Asagi vastasi hiljaa.  
“Haluan sinun tekevän muutakin kuin töitä. Onko se väärin?”  
Hide-zou nosti katseensa rakastamaansa mieheen kohdaten myötätuntoisesti katsovat silmät. Mafiapomo ravisti hitaasti päätään huokaisten muutaman kerran kevyesti.  
“En halua, että muiden ennustukset käyvät toteen. Monet ovat jo miettineet, milloin sinä kupsahdat uupumuksesta enkä minä halua nähdä sitä. Minä en halua nähdä sinua onnettomana ja loppuun palaneena”, mustatukkaisen ääni oli varma tämän katsoessa yllättäen hyvin tiukasti parasta ystäväänsä.  
“Jos se, että ajattelen sinun parastasi enkä halua nähdä sinua enää niin yksinäisenä, on syntini, olkoon niin. Minä kannan sen itsekkyyden ja taakan katumatta yhtään”, tämä nosti päänsä ylväästi pystyyn.  
Kakkosmies jäi katsomaan johtajaansa nähden, ettei tämä aikonut perua päätöstään. Ei varsinkaan tässä asiassa, kun pidempi uskoi toimineensa oikein. Kyyneleet valuivat viimein poskille, mutta voimakasleukainen ei osannut päättää, itkikö pelosta vai siitä onnesta, kun lapsuuden ystävänsä välitti niin paljon, että yritti tehdä edes jotain.

“Älä nyt, Hide-zou”, pieni hymy nousi yakuzan huulille tämän astuessa alaiseensa kiinni.  
“Ei tuo nyt ole itkun asia”, kädet nousivat vahvoille kasvoille pyyhkimään kyyneleet pois.  
“Kaikki järjestyy – olenhan minä hoitamassa asioita.”  
Matala naurahdus pääsi ilmoille toimitusjohtajan katsoessa vaistomaisesti muualle. Kyllähän kaikki järjestyisi, mutta millä tavalla? Se olikin eri asia.  
“Mukavaa nähdä hymysi”, laihempi henkäisi kevyesti pyyhkäisten vielä muutaman kyyneleen kaapaten sitten teräväpiirteisen kainaloonsa.  
“Minun pitäisi varmaan pyytää anteeksi sitä, kun en pätkääkään välitä siitä, miltä sinusta tuntuu. En kuitenkaan aio tehdä sitä”, vanhempi painoi poskensa vasten kakkosmiehensä poskea jääden siihen mietteliäänä.  
“Olenhan minä aika kurja ihminen, kun järjestän sinulle avustajan, koska haluan sinulle enemmän aikaa minulle”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja puheli leppoisasti.  
“Ja Getille, se on saanut aivan liian vähän huomiota minun laillani. Myös ystäväsi kaipaavat sinua, vaikka eivät yhtä paljon kuin minä. Onhan se hirvittävä rikos, kun yritän vain helpottaa työtaakkaasi, jotta voisit tehdä kaikenlaista mukavaa. Kuten lähteä minun kanssani ostoksille – minä voin tulla sovituskoppiin auttamaan pukeutumisessa.”  
“Se nyt ei varsinkaan käy”, mafiamies katsoi äimistyneenä kuulemastaan julkeudesta.  
“Älä viitsi, Hide-zou”, Asagi puristi entistä rakastaan tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
“Älä tee liian hätiköityjä ratkaisuja. Kyllähän sinun pitäisi tietää tässä vaiheessa elämääsi alamaailmassa liikkuessasi, että turhan nopeasti tehdyistä päätöksistä ei seuraa mitään hyvää.”  
“Mitä muka ehdotat?” Hide-zou vilkaisi huvittuneena vanhempaansa.  
“Rakastele kanssani”, miljonääri ehdotti viattomasti.  
“Älä unta näe.”  
“Unissani me emme teekään mitään muuta.”  
“Jos nyt jätä unet väliin.”  
“En missään nimessä – varsinkin, kun tänä yönä me taidamme saada kolmannen.”  
“Kuka tällä kertaa? Mana? Ruiza? Vai kenties Kamijo?”  
“Ei kukaan heistä.”  
“Toivottavasti ei ainakaan Asuka tai muu lutka.”  
“Ei, ei, ei – tosin, en tiedä, onko hän lutkaluonteinen. En ainakaan vielä.”  
“Älä vain sano…”  
“Voi kyllä! Seth-pieni on oleva loistava lisä uniini!”

“Lakkaa uneksimasta hänestä!” toimitusjohtaja huudahti terävästi.  
“En missään nimessä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vetäytyi kauemmas parhaasta ystävästään hymyillen.  
“Oikeastaan sinun kannattaisi nähdä hänestä unta”, tämä lisäsi, mutta jatkoi nopeasti huomatessaan toisen vakavoituvan.  
“Tai ihan mistä tahansa, mistä nyt halutkaan uneksia. Pointtini juuri onkin se, että sinun olisi ehkä parasta mennä nukkumaan ja sulatella kuulemaasi.”  
“Miksi?” ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Koska totuuden mukaisesti emme ehdi nyt tekemään asioille mitään, vaan Sethistä tulee sinun avustajasi. Siksi suosittelenkin, että menet nukkumaan etkä turhaan vaivaa päätäsi murheilla. Älä vastustele, vaan ajattele avustajan hyviä puolia”, mustasilmäinen levitti käsiään.  
“Pidä viikonloppu vapaata töistä ja avarra hiukan mieltäsi. Nuku pitkään, mene Getin kanssa lenkille – tee kaikenlaista, mitä voit tehdä, kun sinulla on kerrankin vapaa viikonloppu. Niitä voi nimittäin tulla enemmänkin, kiitos Sethin. Voisit mennä Tsunehiton kanssa syömään tai vaikka elokuviin. Sinähän tiedät, miten yksinäinen hän on, kun Hiroki ja Ruiza ovat olleet jo pidemmän hetken poissa. Voisit olla ystävänä hänen tukenaan ilman kiireitä tai mietteitä töistä.”  
“Älä nyt liikaa luule, että yksi avustaja voisi vähentää töitäni ja tuoda lisää aikaa”, liikemies huomautti tietävästi.  
“Mutta hyvä on. En voi ilmeisesti asialle enää mitään”, hän huitaisi käsillään ilmaa luovuttaen viimein.  
“Minä järjestän vain muutaman asian, kuten Miyagi-sanille uuden työpöydän Tatemonokille ja muut asia. Minä soitan huomenna Tsunehitolle ja yritän viettää hänen kanssaan aikaa.”  
“Hienoa!” pantterimainen huudahti tyytyväisenä.  
“Mutta minulla on kyllä vielä yksi asia sanottavana”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi samassa saaden pidempänsä hämmentymään.  
“Tästä ei seuraa hyvää”, nuorempi kertoi vakavana johtajalleen tämän katsoessa takaisin tietämättä, mitä ajatella.

“Voimme siis vain toivoa, että sinä olet väärässä”, yakuza yritti sitten hymyillä.  
“Alkaa kuitenkin olla myöhä puhua tästä enempää. Minun täytyy mennä kotiin ja sinä tarvitset unta”, mustatukkainen vilkaisi kelloaan.  
Kello näytti olevan jo lähemmäs kahta yöllä. Se sai tämän kohottamaan kulmiaan, mutta sitten hymyilemään rakastavasti ruskeankellertäväsilmäiselle, kun mies meni halaamaan parasta ystäväänsä.  
“Hyvää yötä, Hide-zouni”, Asagi suukotti poskea.  
“Rakastan sinua aivan mielettömästi.”  
“Hyvää yötä, Asagi. Minäkin rakastan sinua”, Hide-zou vastasi halaukseen sulkien silmänsä suukkojen ajaksi.  
“Kuulemme toisistamme varmastikin huomenna”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja taputti vielä kankaalla peitettyä selkää irrottautuen sitten.  
Közi ja K nousivat pystyyn rapsuttaen vielä muutaman kerran Getiä korvan takaa. Koira nuokkui hiukan ja haukotteli sitten päästäen pienen kimeän äänen suustaan. Henkivartijoiden käveltyä eteiseen sitomaan kenkiä jalkaansa lemmikki sitten käveli muutaman kerran ympyrää, kunnes mätkähti lattialle makaamaan huokaisten kevyesti. Ilta oli ollut pienelle eläimelle varsin raskas, mutta vielä raskaampi se oli ollut sen isännälle. Onneksi kumpikin pääsisi pian nukkumaan leveälle sängylle.  
Mustasilmäinen perääntyi muutaman askeleen ja kääntyi sitten ympäri liittyen henkivartijoidensa seuraan. Kakkosmies kävi keräämässä kaikki teekupit ja siirtyi sitten nojaamaan seinään katsellen kolmikon poistumista.  
“Ajakaa varovaisesti – älkää aiheuttako kaaosta”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi vielä pidellen kuppeja itsellään.  
“Emme tietenkään, emmeköhän selviä Burutendoulle ehjin nahoin”, pantterimainen naurahti suoristautuessaan.  
“Soitan huomenna – muista vastata.”  
“Sinä olet niitä harvoja, joita päivystän ympäri vuorokauden”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi pienen faktan hymähtäen sitten huvittuneena.  
“Hyvä”, vanhempi vastasi Közin avatessa oven.  
K astui varovaisesti käytävälle katsellen ympärilleen. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, minkä takia tämä nyökkäsi työparilleen. Punapää avasi vielä enemmän ovea päästäen yakuzan astumaan käytävälle, jossa piilolinssiä käyttävä odotti jo.  
“Muuten, Hide-zou”, Asagi astui irokeesipäisen viereen valkokasvoisen siirtyessä nopeasti myös ulos huoneistossa.  
“Etkö muuten sanonut silloin limusiinissa, ettette tule Sethin kanssa tapaamaan toisianne enää koskaan?”

Hide-zou hätkähti kuulemiaan sanojaan ja avasi suunsa, mutta ääni ei lähtenyt. Ajatukset pysähtyivät, toisin kuin ovi, joka sulkeutui hitaasti piilottaen taakseen pirullisesti hymyilevät huulet. Mitähän muutakin se ovi kätke taakseen?

**********

Seuraavana päivänä Hide-zou tilasi toimistolle uuden työpöydän. Tatemonokilla ei ollut hirveästi väkeä töissä ja työntekijät suorastaan hämmentyivät nähdessään esimiehensä viikonloppuna paikalla, vaikka liikemies oli kerrankin saanut vapaan viikonlopun. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kysellä liikoja, paitsi tietenkin mafiaan kuuluva Byou, joka oli utelias tietämään, kuka siirtyi tekemään töitä Ivyn läheisyyteen. Teräväpiirteinen kertoikin lyhyesti, että maanantaina heille tulisi uusi työntekijä, joka olisi hänen avustajanaan. Utelias insinööri oli kuitenkin halukas tietämään lisää uudesta tulokkaasta, mutta kaikeksi onneksi ruskeahiuksinen keksi kertoa, että oli jo sopinut menoja. Lähdettyään Tatemonokilta Hide-zou soitti vapaa-päivästään nauttivalle Tsunehitolle, mutta he eivät menneet minnekään syömään, kuten Asagi oli ehdottanut. Etsivä nimittäin sanoi suoraan, että halusi nyt kakkosmiehen tekevän heille ruokaa. Getikin piti siitä vaihtoehdosta hyvin paljon, kun mustatukkainen tuli rapsuttamaan ja se itse sai paremman mahdollisuuden kerjätä ruokaa. Siinä keittiössä ruokaa tehdessään voimakasleukainen sai tilaisuuden purkaa murhettaan uudesta avustajasta. Hän kertoi tapahtuneesta ja kaikesta muusta, paitsi siitä, että Seth oli varastanut Asagilta, ja että hän myös piti puna-mustahiuksisesta. Siviilipukuinen poliisi kuunteli ja ymmärsi hyvin ystävänsä pelkoa ja tuskaa, olivathan ne hyvin ymmärrettäviä. Siitä huolimatta tämä oli kuitenkin yakuzan puolella. Sinisilmäisen mielestä toimitusjohtaja teki liikaa töitä mutisten samalla, että Ruiza haukkui rakastaan syyttä suotta työnarkomaaniksi, koska voimakasleukainen oli työhullu pahimmasta päästä.

Tsunehitolle avautuminen kuitenkin helpotti hiukan Hide-zoun oloa. Lainvartija nimittäin yritti kertoa avustajan tuomia hyviä puolia, joista koirakin muistutti haukahdellen kimeästi vaatiessaan juustoa ahneeseen kitaansa. Onneksi puheenaihe siirtyi muihinkin asioihin, kuin mafian uuteen tulokkaaseen. Lyhempi kertoi töistään, mutta sitten kumpikin päätti nauruun purskahtaen, ettei kumpaakaan kiinnostanut mitenkään työt. Puheenaiheet siirtyivät muihin, tavallisiin tapahtumiin, kuten kirjoihin, televisio-ohjelmiin, elokuviin ja liikkumiseen. Etsivä valitteli, kun ei ollut ehtinyt käymään salilla tai edes tavallisella hölkkälenkillä, mutta sitten kun oli aikaa, tämä ei jaksanut muuta kuin tuijottaa töllötintä tai lukea nukkumisen lisäksi. Heidän keskustellessaan nuoremman väsymyksestä lisää kerrynterrierin lenkin aikana, kakkosmies alkoi pitää avustajan vastusteluaan typeränä lapsen kiukutteluna. Kyllä hän tiesi, miksi laihempi oli niin väsynyt ja kiireinen. Tämä ikävöi Hirokia ja Ruizaa eikä se tunne ollut lainkaan väärä, vaan täysin ymmärrettävä. Oli luonnollista kaivata rakkaita ihmisiä luokseen ja masentua, kun ei ollut ketään vierellään. Eivät ystävät kuitenkaan ajaneet samaa asiaa, kuin rakas henkilö – olkoon tämä sitten rakastaja, puoliso tai poikaystävä.

Illemmalla, saatettuaan ensin Fu-kin kanssa Tsunehito kotiinsa, kakkosmies päätti mennä Burutendoulle. Jos Asagi oli kuvitellut pääsevänsä Gratterin tapahtumista yhdellä kuulustelukerralla, tämä ei tuntenut Hide-zouta vielä puoliksikaan. Mana sitten istuutui uteliaana kuuntelemaan keskustelua uudesta mafiamiehestä, kun ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen suorastaan käristi totuutta esille pantterimaisesta. Onneksi Fu-ki ei ollut näkemässä sitä kuulustelua, vaan oli alemmassa kerroksessa kiusaamassa Asukaa ja Namieta keskustellen samalla mukavia Kamijon kanssa. Közi ja K taas pysyivät visusti omissa huoneissaan peläten selvästi teräväpiirteisen vihaa, mikä ei sinänsä ollut typerää, vaan hyvin viisas ratkaisu. Onneksi yakuzakin teki järkevän valinnan ja suostui muistelemaan koko edellisen illan läpi. Tosin tämä joutui valitettavasti kertomaan, ettei muistanut ihan joka ikistä lausetta täysin siinä muodossa, miten oli sanonut.

Sillä reissulla toimitusjohtajalle kuitenkin varmistui hänen epäilyksensä: rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut puhunut Sethin kanssa mitään mafiaan liittymisestä. Siitä huolimatta mustatukkainen väitti kiven kovaa, että he olivat kyllä puhuneet siitä. Se ei kuitenkaan helpottanut hartiakkaamman oloa tämän vajotessa entistä pahempaan synkkyyteen. Helpottaakseen alaisensa oloa mafiapomo lupasi kertoa Sethin työpaikan vaihtumisesta Yukille ja vielä nuorukaiselle itselleen heti huomenissa. Eipä ruskeahiuksisella ollut hirveästi vaihtoehtoja, kun hänet lähes työnnettiin hissin luokse ja käskettiin menemään kotiin nauttimaan vapaasta viikonlopusta. Nukkumaan mentäessä Geti käpertyi vaativasti isäntänsä kainaloon nukahtaen siihen. Ehkä juuri karvainen otus olikin se, joka läheisyydellään karkotti synkät ajatukset.  
Sunnuntaiaamuna Hide-zou sitten heräsi kännykkänsä piipitykseen. Omi soitti riemuissaan ja kiitti yhä unenpöpperöisen miehen maasta taivaaseen. Kysyttyään viimein, mistä mestarivaras puhui, kakkosmies sai kuulla Asagin antaneen punapäiselle varkaalleen useamman keikan, jotka sijaitsivat siellä sun täällä Japania, muttei Osakassa. Nainen oli niin onnellinen istuessaan junassa matkalla Aomoriin, ettei edes kuullut, kun liikemies mutisi itsekseen unohtaneensa puhua yakuzalle siitä, että heidän päävarkaansa tarvitsisi töitä. Puhelun päätyttyä ruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan saanut mahdollisuutta jäädä sänkyynsä makaamaan, koska Geti oli jo potkimassa omistajaansa ylös sängystä suorittamaan lemmikkiään kohtaan tärkeitä velvollisuuksia.

Vasta kahden tunnin ulkoilutuksen ja hyvän aamiaisen jälkeen koira oli hyvin tyytyväinen oloonsa ja käpertyi sohvalle nukkumaan. Lepo ei kuitenkaan sopinut kakkosmiehelle, koska hänellä oli vielä tehtäviä uuden alaisensa takia. Syötyään itsekin viimein jotain, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen uskaltautui soittamaan Tatsuroulle. Kaikeksi onneksi nuriseva nörtti oli harvinaisen suopealla päällä eikä valittanut kuin vähän aikaa, kun voimakasleukainen pyysi tätä tekemään hänen uudelle avustajalleen mafiakäyttöön tarkoitetun matkapuhelimen. Suurempi valitus kyllä syntyi, kun voimakasleukainen pyysi nörttiä kasaamaan Tatemonokille sopivan tietokoneen Sethille. Hakkeri kieltäytyi jyrkästi astumasta niiden vähä-älyisten sekaan edes hetkeksi, kun oli viimein saanut kyhättyä edes jonkinlaiset turvajärjestelmät tukikohdassa. Krakkeri suunnitteli jo antavansa asennusohjeet puhelimitse, mutta pelastava herran enkeli, joka tunnettiin myös Tatsuroun kävelevänä tulkkina, Satochi kertoi taustalta voivansa mennä auttamaan tietokoneiden kanssa.

Satochi ja Hide-zou tapasivat Tatemonokilla iltapäivällä, kun Tatsurou oli saanut kännykän kyhättyä ja pakattua tarvittavat tietokoneen osat turvallisiin kuljetuslaatikkoihin. Se oli taas niitä hetkiä, jolloin liikemies oli oikeastaan kiitollinen siitä, miten paljon Asagi oli varustanut heidän mafiansa tietotekniikkaa, kun suurin osa tarvittavista tavaroista löytyi heiltä välittömästi. Ei ainakaan tarvinnut maksaa muuta kuin puhelinmaksut ja liittyminen erääseen nettikaistaan. Yhdessä kaksikko sitten kasasi konetta konttorin ylimmässä kerroksessa.  
Tai oikeastaan ruskeahiuksinen katsoi, kun ruskeatukkainen kasasi vähitellen koneen paikoilleen ja availi järjestelmiä ladaten myös Tatemonokin koneisiin tarvittavat ohjelmat. Samalla toinen sitten kyseli ilkikurisesti, kuka oli se onnekas, joka oli koukutettu liikemiehen alaiseksi. Kaikkiin kysymyksiin teräväpiirteinen vastasi lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi paljastamatta liikaa asioita. Vaikka he kaksi olivatkin ystäviä, ei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen katsonut asiakseen kertoa Sethistä muuta kuin tämän entisen työpaikan ja sen, että tämä oli nykyään heidän mafiansa jäsen.

Tietokone-ekspertti olisi halunnut kysellä lisää, mutta pukumiehen taskussa pirahtava kännykkä keskeytti heidän juttelunsa. Kakkosmies vastasi siihen siirtyessään sivummalle puhumaan ja kuuli tutun äänen, joka oli vastuussa tästä kaikesta. Asagi leperteli tutut puheensa ensin ja kertoi soittonsa syyn vasta sitten, kun tältä kovisteli hiukan kovemmin.  
_“Soitin Yukille ja kerroin sinun tulevan hakemaan Sethiä huomenna aamulla. Sovimme, että tapaisitte hänen työhuoneessaan siinä yhdeksän jälkeen”_ , rikollisjärjestön johtaja kertoi hymyillen.  
_“Kai se onnistuu?”_  
“Kyllä onnistuu”, nuorempi nyökkäsi pienesti jääden nojaamaan työhuoneensa suljettuun oveen katsellen uuden avustajansa uutta työpöytää.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät tarkkailivat Satochia tämän parannellessa tietokoneen näytön korkeutta mahdollisimman hyväksi. Kaikeksi onneksi Seth oli vain hiukan häntä pidempi, että oli helpompi määritellä jollaintapaa sopiva kulma ja korkeus.  
“Ehdin katsoa, että työntekijät aloittavan hommansa. Samalla voin itsekin tehdä hiukan töitä ja tarkistaa, että Miyagi-sanilla on kaikki tarvittava täällä.”  
_“Kaikki on varmasti loistavasti – kuulin muuten, että olit hankkinut hänelle jo työpöydän työhuoneesi viereen”_ , pantterimainen lisäsi kävellessään ilmeisesti huoneistossaan.  
“Täytyyhän hänen jossakin paikassa saada rauhassa työskennellä”, Hide-zou huomautti tietävästi.  
“Jos välttämättä haluat tietää, Satochi on täällä kasaamassa tietokonetta.”  
_“Kerro terveisiä!”_ kuului iloinen hihkaisu luurista heti tutun nimen kuultua.  
“Terveisiä Asagilta”, liikemies totteli kohteliaasti, jotta pääsisi pian eroon puhelusta.  
Satochi kääntyi ympäri kesken työnsä ja virnisti samassa ystävällisesti.  
“Kerro takaisin”, tämä sanoi naurahtaen siirtyen sitten kiinnittämään kaiutinta varmistettuaan äänikortin toimivan.  
“Terveisiä takaisin”, teräväpiirteinen kertoi parhaalle ystävälleen ja jatkoi, ennen kuin puhelu venyisi turhan pitkäksi ja saisi hänelle päänsäryn.  
“Onko Miyagi-san varmasti sujut tapahtumien kanssa? Eihän tämä tullut hänelle liian äkkiä?” mies yritti kuulostaa tavalliselta ja vähemmän huolestuneelta, kuin oikeasti oli.  
_“Tietenkin on”_ , miljonääri vastasi nopeasti.  
_“Älä nyt koko ajan maalaa piruja seinille! Hyvin se menee! Menet vain hakemaan Sethin, tuot hänet töihin ja sitten jatkat töitäsi samaan malliin – paitsi ehkä hiukan kevyemmin!”_  
“Minä en vain halua ottaa turhia riskejä”, liikemies vastasi siihen päättäväisenä.  
“Näemme sitten luultavasti muutaman kuukauden päästä, olenko turhaan huolissani.”  
_“Aivan varmasti näemme”_ , yakuza sanoi itsevarmalla äänellä.

Hide-zou avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain tuohon, mutta taustalta kuuluva matala, mutta soinnukas miehen ääni keskeytti heidät.  
_“Asagi, oletko sinä tulossa? Yoru hermostuu kohta, ellemme mene ja sinä lupasit, että menisimme tällä kertaa yhdessä ulkoiluttamaan sitä.”_  
_“Ihan kohta, Mana”_ , mustatukkainen vastasi rakastajalleen.  
_“Vai pitääkö sinun taas perua ja mennä muualle?”_ entinen soluttautuja kysyi samassa piittaamatta saamastaan vastauksesta.  
Puhe tuli niin raskaana huokauksena, että se sai liikemiehen tuntemaan raskaan piston sydämessään. Tietenkin näiden uusien tapahtumien takia hänen valittaessaan oli Mana jäänyt jälleen vähemmälle huomiolle, vaikka olikin mustasilmäisen rakkain rakastaja. Olihan hänkin jäänyt joskus vähemmälle huomiolle mafian ja – erityisesti – Gackton takia heidän seurustellessaan, mutta naisellisin oli varmasti jäänyt vielä enemmän.  
“Ehkä meidän olisi parasta lopetella”, Hide-zou hymyili hiukan päättäen puuttua puheeseen.  
“Minulla on vielä yhtä sun toista tekemistä ja sinullakin on sovittuja menoja. Voin sanoa myös omalla kokemuksellani, ettei loukkaantunutta lemmikkiä ole helppo tyynnyttää.”  
_“Eikä tätä yhtä kissanpentua”_ , Asagi vastasi naurahtaen ja painoi ilmeisesti suukon rakastajansa otsalle.  
_“Soitan sinulle huomenna.”_  
“Arvelinkin näin”, kakkosmies hymähti matalasti.  
_“Muista: huomenna kello yhdeksän jälkeen haet Sethin asianajajatoimistolta”_ , yakuza muistutti vielä.  
“On vähän vaikea unohtaa, kun kaikki koko ajan muistuttavat siitä”, liikemies tuhahti ja hymyili sitten.  
“Pitäkää hauskaa – sayounara”, toimitusjohtaja toivotti.  
_“Shitsurei shimasu”_ , pantterimainen naurahti ja sulki puhelimensa.

Hide-zou katsoi puhelinta ja hymyili sitten pienesti. Toivottavasti Asagilla ja Manalla olisi mukava ilta.  
“Hide-zou, kone on nyt kunnossa – meidän pitäisi vain päättää, mitä kaikkia tietoja haluat tänne”, Satochi huikkasi ja käynnisti kyhäämänsä tietokoneen.  
“Onko sinulla mitään levykkeitä, joilta voisimme ladata tiedot, vai yhdistänkö avustajasi koneen sihteerisi koneeseen?”  
“Työhuoneessani pitäisi olla suurin osa tarvittavista varmuuskopioista”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi kaivaessaan avaimia housujensa taskusta.  
“Mutta osa on pakko ottaa Ivyn koneelta”, hän lisäsi työntäessään avaimen lukkoon.  
“Avaan siis koneen ja yhdistän ne valmiiksi – onko sihteerilläsi salasanaa, joka pitää ohittaa?” tietokone-ekspertti kumartui laukkunsa ylle alkaen kaivaa riittävän pitkiä johtoja.  
“Minä tiedän salasanan”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen avasi ovensa kävellen sisälle pimeyteen sytyttäen ohimennen kattovalon.  
“Ei tarvitse siis lähteä turhia hakkeroimaan. Avaa vain kone, ja minä tulen kohta levykkeiden kanssa.”  
“Harmi – olisi kiva saada harjoitusta, kun Tatsurou haluaa esitellä minulle vieläkin taitojaan”, vankempi nauroi hetken aikaa ryhtyen sitten kytkemään koneita yhteen.  
“Etköhän sinä keksi, miten saat itsekin tehdä jotain”, Hide-zou käveli siniruskean maton yli työpöytänsä äärelle availlen laatikoita.  
“Voithan aina sanoa, ettei mikään kiihota sinua enempää ennen seksiä, kuin kunnon hakkerointi.”

Hymy nousi vahvoille kasvoille korvien kuullessa naurun purskahduksen ja kolahduksen, kuin jotain olisi pudonnut lattialle. Luultavasti se oli johto tai Ivyn kynäteline, mutta sitä ei voinut tietää varmuudella. Ainoastaan naurusta oli pääteltävänä, miten huvittuneen riemuissaan Satochi oli kuulemastaan. Tämä selvästi sai siitä ideoita ja huvitteli niillä päänsä sisällä.  
“Mikä ettei, mikäli haluamme aiheuttaa Tatsuroulle sydänkohtauksen!” lihaksikkaampi haukkoi henkeään yrittäen hillitä itseään.  
“Mitä?” pirullinen hymy nousi pukumiehen huulille hänen availlessaan pöytälaatikoitaan tutkaillen erilaisia levykkeitä ja niiden päällä olevaa tekstiä.  
“Älä vain sano, ettei hän halua tutustua koneistoosi”, ruskeahiuksinen laski muutaman levyn pöydälle ja availi lisää laatikoita.  
“Kyllähän hän on hyvinkin utelias, mutta taitaa välillä pelätä, miten välinpitämätön osaakaan olla hien, lian ja bakteereiden suhteen”, lyhempi sanoi vihjaavasti keräillen pudottamiaan tavaroita.  
“Mitä? Oletko saanut Tatsuroun likaisille teille? Häpeätkös, Satochi!” teräväpiirteinen tyrskähti kumartuessaan ottamaan kauempana olevasta laatikosta lisää tarvittavia levykkeitä.  
Kumartuessaan kauemmas hän kolautti vahingossa lantionsa pöytään. Pieni konflikti huonekalun kanssa ei kuitenkaan sattunut, mutta ääni oli hassun kova. Miettien itsekseen, mikä ihme oli kolahtanut työpöytään, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen laittoi kätensä takin taskuun. Sormet tunsivat sileän pinnan ja pienet näppäimet tuntoaistin välittäessä tiedon aivoille, jotka muistivat samassa jotain. Henkäisten kevyesti kakkosmies kaivoi taskustaan Tatsuroun tekemän kännykän. Se pitäisi antaa Sethille huomenna, kun tämä tulisi Tatemonokille töihin uuden opettajansa katseen alle. Miksi se kaikki taas tapahtui, johtui siitä, että hän oli kertonut Asagille kirjanpitäjän varastamisesta ja kehunut tätä hyvin lahjakkaaksi. Nuorukainen joutui mafiaan ja vaaraan, koska hän oli tahtomattaan tuominnut tämän siihen. Ajatus kuvotti liikemiestä hänen istuutuessaan vaistomaisesti tuolilleen vajoten jälleen synkkyyteensä. Mitä mies voisi tehdä, ettei vaarantaisi nuorempaansa? Yakuza oli kyllä sanonut, ettei olisi mitään hätää, mutta entä jos tämä olisi väärässä? Mitä sitten tapahtuisi? Joutuisiko toimitusjohtaja jälleen järjestämään hautajaiset?

“Hide-zou, löysitkö ne levykkeet?” Satochin ystävällinen ääni sai pimeät varjot siirtymään pois Hide-zoun pään päältä ainakin hetkeksi.  
Teräväpiirteinen nosti katseensa ylös muistaen samassa, mitä olikaan tekemässä työhuoneessaan sunnuntaina. Tosin, syy hänen vapaa-aikansa työpaikalla viettämiseen ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt mielestä.  
“Melkein kaikki!” pidempi huudahti ja laittoi nopeasti Sethille tarkoitetun kännykän laatikkoon sulkien sen.  
“Pieni hetki”, hän lisäsi keräillessään vielä muutaman levyn pinoon, ennen kuin nappasi ne mukaansa.  
Huominen menisi varmasti hyvin, liikemies yritti rauhoitella itseään tuodessaan levyt uuden avustajansa pöydälle. Kaikki järjestyisi, kuten rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli luvannut. Tuskin ihan heti nuorukainen edes joutuisi vaaraan – eiväthän he edes tulisi olemaan kovin lähekkäin, vaikka olivatkin opettaja ja oppilas. Kaikki tulisi sujumaan hyvin.

**********

“Oletteko lähdössä hakemaan uutta avustajaanne, Hide-zou-sama?” Ivy kohotti katseensa koneestaan.  
Hide-zou seisoi ylväänä sihteerinsä pöydän edessä, ettei nuori mies voinut kuin ihailla näkemäänsä. Ruskeahiuksisella oli tummansiniharmaa, hyvin tyylikäs ja uniikki puku, joka kiilsi himmeästi valoissa. Kiilto ei ollut missään nimessä glitterin täyteistä kimallusta, vaan loi lisää menestyksen tuntua liikemieheen – aivan kuin sitä olisi kaivattu yhtään enempää. Hiukset valuivat pehmeästi olkapäiden ylitse kaareutuen hiukan latvoista. Otsahiukset laskeutuivat osittain oikean silmän päälle, mutta eivät kuitenkaan haitanneet näkökykyä.  
“Olen”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi tasaisella äänellä.  
Viikonlopun aikana mies oli hyväksynyt sen, että saisi itselleen avustajan eikä hän jaksanut enää tapella sitä ajatusta vastaan. Tilanne ei muuttuisi mitenkään eikä mafiamies keksisi mitään keinoja, joilla voisi voittaa saamansa ongelman. Myös velvollisuuden tunne oli saanut kakkosmiehen rauhoittumaan – täytyihän hänen huolehtia uudesta tulokkaasta niin mafian kuin Tatemonokin takia. Sitä paitsi, teräväpiirteinen oli sata prosenttisen varma, että pystyisi säilyttämään mahdollisimman etäiset välit Sethiin.  
“Tässä on muutamia papereita, jotka pitäisi faksata Tokion konttoriin. Voitko huolehtia siitä mahdollisimman pian?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ojensi kädessään olevat paperit alaiselleen parantaen samalla otettaan salkusta.  
“Teen sen välittömästi”, sievempi nousi seisomaan ja kumarsi kohteliaasti ottaessaan paperit vastaan.  
“Onko teillä vielä muita ohjeita poissaolonne ajaksi, Hide-zou-sama?”

Mafiamiehellä oli suuri hinku sanoa, että lyhempi voisi opetella vähemmän herroittelevan puhetavan. Miten ihmeessä Ivy kykeni puhumaan aina niin kohteliaasti, vaikka he olivat työskennelleet yhdessä jo pidemmän aikaa? Kyllähän oli näyttänyt usein siltä näiden kolmen vuoden aikana, että nuori mies olisi ihastunut häneen, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut tehnyt asialle mitään eikä voimakasleukainen aikonutkaan muuttaa asioita nykyisestä. Mielessään vilistävistä ajatuksista, kirosanoista ja vanhuuden tunteesta huolimatta vanhempi piti mölyt mahassaan. Sitä paitsi, hänellä oli vielä muutamat ohjeet annettavanaan.  
“Katso, ettei täällä turhaan laiskotella ja pidä se Casanova poissa työhuoneestani”, Hide-zou sanoi ytimekkäästi muistellen vieläkin erään insinöörinsä ensimmäistä työviikkoa, kun tämä ei osannut koputtaa oveen ennen sisään astumista.  
Ivy tirskahti samassa pienen punan kohotessa poskipäille. Sihteeri selvästi tiesi, että nyt puhuttiin heidän työtoveristaan Komatsu Byousta, joka oli ehtinyt samaan varsinaisen miestenmiehen maineen. Kyllähän tämä flirttaili myös muutamille naisillekin, mutta lähinnä vaaleaverikkö yritti harjoittaa näihin taitojaan eikä sen kummempaa.  
“Teen parhaani, Hide-zou-sama”, brunette koetti vakavoitua, mutta se ei sopinut tämän luonteeseen.  
Nuorempi oli turhan iloinen persoona. Oli myös hyvin vaikeata pysyä vakavana, kun puhuttiin Byousta, joka sai ihmiset piristymään jo pelkästään nimensä ajattelemisesta. Lisäksi sieväkasvoista huvitti hyvin paljon se, kuinka heidän johtajansa välillä kiusasi jäänsinisilmäistä insinööriä uhkailemalla palkattomilla ylitöillä.  
“Onko vielä jotain muuta?”  
“Jos tulee puheluita, ohjaa niitä eteenpäin. Jos minua kysellään, kerro, etten ole tavoiteltavissa ja pyydä soittamaan myöhemmin”, liikemies huitaisi hiukan hiuksiaan.  
“Mikäli on joku tärkeä asia tai henkilö, kirjoita nimi sekä numero ylös, mikäli minulla ei ole sitä jo muistissa, ja kerro minun soittavan takaisin palattuani”, hän lisäsi vielä kävellen muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi.  
“Asia selvä – soitan Fu-ki-sanille ja kerron teidän olevan matkalla parkkihalliin”, laihempi hymyili johtajansa perään.  
“Kiitos”, pidempi sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä jatkaen ylväästi kävelyään kohti käytävien takana piilottelevia hissejä.  
Hän kulki työpöytien ohitse tervehtien aina niitä työntekijöitä, jotka nostivat katseensa häneen. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei edes huomannut tervehtivänsä suunnilleen kaikkia alaistensa vastatessa hymyillen ja kumartaen kunnioituksen osoituksena. Puhelimet pirisivät, paperit läpättivät ja ilmastointilaite piti ilman riittävän viileänä tuulettimen kanssa. Värimaailma oli raikas, mieltä stimuloiva ja huoneet olivat kutsuvia. Tämä toimisto ei tosiaankaan ollut samanlainen, vanhoja normeja liikaa ylistävä työpaikka kuten asianajajatoimisto ja monet muut vanhemman väen johtamat konttorit. Mafiamies tunsi olonsa itsevarmaksi näissä käytävissä, koska hän tunsi suunnilleen jollain tapaa jokaisen työntekijänsä. Suurimman osan alaisten nimien muistaminen oli tosin hankalaa, mutta kyllä sekin tehtävä onnistui aina jollain tapaa loppujen lopuksi. Tatemonoki oli paikka, jossa toimitusjohtaja tiesi täsmälleen, mitä missäkin tapahtui, ja tiesi, mitä osasi kyeten näin ratkaisemaan kaikki mahdolliset ongelmat.

Hisseille saapuessaan voimakasleukainen oli yhä itsevarma, kun astui valmiiksi ylimmässä kerroksessa olevaan kopperoon. Salkku roikkui kevyenä kädessä eikä mies olisi voinut olla luottavaisempi. Olihan hän käynyt tämän tilanteen läpi päässään jo useamman kerran erilaisina variaatioina. Hän ja Seth tiesivät kumpikin tilanteen, mikä helpottaisi etäisenä pysymistä. He olisivat vain työtovereita – ja tietenkin opettaja sekä oppilas – eivätkä he olisi muuten tekemisissä toistensa kanssa. Kaksikko ei olisi yhdessä missään muualla kuin konttorissa, työmailla ja muutamissa paikoissa, joissa oli välttämätöntä pitää avustajaa rinnallaan.  
Hissimatka alas sujui todella nopeasti ja parkkihalli tuli suorastaan yllätyksenä. Metalliset ovet aukesivat tasaisesti päästäen kakkosmiehen lasiseinillä sisustettuun muuten valkoiseen huoneeseen. Hissihuoneesta saattoi nähdä helposti kaikki parkkihallissa olevat autot. Kulkuvälineitä ei kuitenkaan ollut kovinkaan paljon, koska suurin osa Tatemonokilla työskentelevistä liikkui julkisilla.

Läpinäkyvät ovet aukesivat Hide-zoun edellä hänen katsoessaan eteenpäin limusiiniaan kohti. Ovien aukeamisesta syntyvä ilmavirtaus pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen hiusten liikahdellessa tuulahdusta myötäilevästi. Vapaa käsi siirsi otsahiuksia korvan taakse, vaikka ilmavirtaus loppuikin nopeasti, ja hiukset karkasivat päättäen ilmeisesti pysyä salaperäisesti peittämässä toista puolta kasvoja.  
Mustan limusiinin luona seisoi harmaaseen kuljettajan pukuun pukeutunut mies, joka kaiveli taskustaan sanomalehteä. Mustat hiukset laskeutuivat kevyesti koskettaen olkapäille näyttäen sileiltä ja kiiltäviltä. Kasvot olivat kapeat ja varsin kauniit, mikä olikin sinänsä hyvä, koska ne piilottivat taidokkaasti sen pirullisen mielen, joka vain odotti, että pääsisi kiusaamaan muita ihmisiä. Joskus liikemies mietti vakavasti, saattaisiko Kato Fu-ki olla sittenkin sukua Ishikawa Asagille. Ehkäpä tämä oli yakuzan pikkuserkku äidin puolelta?

Fu-ki nosti katseensa ylös kuullessaan lähestyviä askeleita. Kuljettajan kasvoille nousi mitä tuskastunein ilme tämän pyöräyttäessä silmiään raskaasti huokaisten. Juuri avattu lehti taiteltiin takaisin kiinni ja tungettiin hyvin tilavaan taskuun, kun teräväpiirteinen pysähtyi autonsa viereen.  
“Ette sitten viitsineet tulla yhtään aikaisemmin? Ehdin juuri aloittamaan 15. sivun!” mustatukkainen valitti suureen ääneen huokaillen raskaasti, kuin tätä kohtaan olisi tehty suurtakin syntiä.  
“45 kerroksesta on hiukan vaikea tulla nopeasti – toisin kuin ensimmäisestä kerroksesta”, Hide-zou vastasi asettuen seisomaan takapenkin oven eteen.  
“Vieläkö tavoitteesi on saada luettua tuo kuukauden vanha lehti kannesta kanteen?”  
“Mihin se tavoite muka olisi kadonnut kahden vuoden aikana?” kuski huomautti avatessaan oven.  
“Minulla on ollut vain muutamia ongelmia, kun minut on kiskottu kahvilasta ilman lehteä, tai kun joku eläin on päättänyt maistella sitä, tai kun joku idiootti päätti tuulettaa lehden ilmapiiriä muutamalla reiällä. Nyt minulla on sentään ollut kuukauden ajan sama lehti!”  
“Sepä hienoa päämääräsi kannalta”, toimitusjohtaja asetti salkkunsa istuimelle ja liu’utti sitä sivummalle, että pääsisi istumaan.  
“Asagi-sama on onnekas, kun hänellä ei ole samanlaisia tavoitteita kuin minulla”, lyhempi naurahti jääden nojaamaan oveen.  
“Ajoituksenne ovat nimittäin surkeita, että hämmästelen, miten teidän seksielämänne on oikein toiminut niin hyvin – jos siis uskoo Ruiza-saman kertomuksia.”  
“Vaikka asia ei kuulu sinulle eikä varsinkaan Ruizalle, Fu-ki”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi käskevällä äänellä istuutuessa takapenkille.  
“Ajoituksessani on se hyvä puoli, että toinen joutuu hiukan odottamaan saavuttaen vielä suuremman nautinnon.”  
“Olisitte sitten ajoittaneet tulonne hiukan myöhempään, että minä olisin saanut luettua yhden uutisen kohti parempaa nautintoa!” nuorempi parkaisi tuskissaan.  
“Fu-ki”, kakkosmies aloitti samassa, mutta hänen alaisellaan oli loistava ajoitus.  
Tämä nimittäin ehti paiskata oven kiinni, ennen kuin sai enempää nuhteita.

Hide-zou huokaisi pienesti, kun kuuli kuljettajan puolen oven avautuvan ja sulkeutuvan. Fu-ki sitten osasi olla rasittava. Tämän oli pakko olla jotenkin sukua Asagille, kun kerran rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli välttämättä halunnut tehdä juuri tuosta suulaasta miehestä hänelle autonkuljettajan. Tosin, juuri tuon päätään aukovan tyypin ansiosta mies saattoi vielä aamuisin herätä vuoteestaan Getin nuollessa hänen kasvojaan. Olihan mustatukkainen muutaman kerran pelastanut hänen henkensä, vaikka kumpikin oli viimeiseen asti vältellyt sellaisia tilanteita.  
Moottori käynnistyi ja lyhempi peruutti limusiinin pois parkkiruudusta kääntäen sitten nokan kohti oviaukkoa. Auringon kirkkaat, kuumat säteet paistoivat samassa auton ikkunoista sisään, kun he pääsivät ulos parkkihallista. Ulkona oli jo nyt hyvin lämmin, kuten aina kesäisin, mutta onneksi limusiinissa oli toimiva ilmastointi. Muuten he kaksi olivat läkähtyneet pukujensa sisään. Tuo pieni ajatus sai toimitusjohtajan puistelemaan hiukan olkapäitään ja kiristämään solmiotaan. Käsi laskeutui mustan salkun päälle sormien naputellessa nahkaista pintaa. Tutussa autossa hermostus alkoi vallata hänen kehoaan. Vasta nyt kakkosmies tajusi asian, jonka hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta huomattavasti aikaisemmin. Kun mies menisi hakemaan kirjanpitäjää, tämä joutuisi istumaan hänen vieressään limusiinissa päästäkseen Tatemonokille – kuten muissakin tapauksissa, jolloin he liikkuisivat yhdessä!

Nyt Asagin suunnitelmat alkoivat entisestään ärsyttää ruskeahiuksista. Mies suorastaan kihisi kiukusta, kun ystävänsä sillä tavalla meni vain hankkimaan hänelle avustajaa kyselemättä lainkaan, millaisen avustajan hän halusi. Olisi voinut hankkia edes naisavustajan, ettei tarvitsisi pelätä sitä, että alitajunta pakottaisin vilkuilemaan alaistaan! Naisavustaja tosin ottaisi vielä enemmän päähän kananaivoillaan, mutta silti! Teräväpiirteiselle olisi ollut paljon mukavampaa, jos hän olisi itse saanut järjestää työhaastattelun ja valita mieluisimman työntekijän. Entä jos Seth ei osaisikaan toimia avustajana, koska oli kouluttautunut kirjanpitäjäksi? Pitäisikö hänen alkaa niitäkin asioita opettaa?

Mieli kuitenkin rauhoittui hiukan, kun Hide-zou muisti erään kaljuuntuneen lakimiehen. Niin, Tanakahan oli sanonut, että nuorukainen toimi myös vanhan asianajajan eräänlaisena avustajana ja olihan tämä vielä järjestänyt onnistuneen yhtiökokouksen. Ehkä Tsunehitokin oli oikeassa yakuzan kanssa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi antaa puna-mustahiuksiselle mahdollisuus näyttää, mitä osasi tehdä. Pakostakin liikemies joutuisi opettamaan erilaisia asioita niin Tatemonokista tai varastamisesta, mutta etsivä oli muistuttanut, että samalla liikemies voisi itse muistella vanhoja asioita. Saattaisihan tämä kaikki olla jopa mukavakin tapahtuma, kunhan siihen asennoituisi kunnolla eikä maalaisi piruja seinille, kuten hän nyt.

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen pyöräytti hartioitaan henkäisten syvään. Hänen olisi keskityttävä muihin asioihin kuin Sethin kohtaamiseen. Tänään pitäisi nimittäin käydä jälleen lastensairaalaan työmaalla katsomassa rakennuksen edistymistä, hieroa bisnestä ja tavata muutaman tehtaan johtajan kanssa sekä otetta selville, mitä ympäri maata tapahtui muilla työpisteillä. Samalla pitäisi myös selvittää kilpailijoiden toimintaa. Aivan liikaa töitä yhdelle miehelle – ei ihme, että Ivykin oli uuvuksissa ja oli suorastaan hyppinyt riemusta, kun oli saanut kuulla, että toimitusjohtaja saisi avustajan. Sihteerin omakin työtaakka kevenisi hiukan. Eihän brunette ollut tietenkään edes miettinyt sitä, että pitäisikö välttämättä kirjanpitäjästä eikä siitä ollut varmuutta, että puna-mustahiuksinen pitäisi taasen sieväkasvoisesta. Ruskeahiuksinen kuitenkin toivoi, että nämä tulisivat toimeen keskenään.

Mietteidensä keskellä kakkosmies istui autossa katsellen välillä ulos näkemättä oikeastaan yhtään mitään. Viimein auto kuitenkin kääntyi tien sivulle ja Fu-ki parkkeerasi hyvin kauniisti limusiinin vieden niin vähän tilaa kuin vain osasi. Moottori sammui, jolloin Hide-zou tajusi vasta, että he olivat viimein perillä. Kuljettaja nousi ulos autosta ja kiersi pitkin askelin avaamaan oven jalkakäytävän puolelle. Toimitusjohtaja astui ulos jättäen salkkunsa autoon – olisi turha kantaa turhia tavaroita mukanaan, kun hän kuitenkin palaisi aivan tuota pikaa takaisin. Mies antoi katseensa kiertää ympärilleen. Heidän ohitseen käveli useita ihmisiä, jotka vilkuilivat heitä uteliaina. Eihän hienoa mustaa limusiinia sentään joka päivä nähnyt.  
“Jää tähän, Fu-ki”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi selkeästi kääntyen alaisensa puoleen.  
“Käyn vain hakemassa Miyagi-sanin ja tulemme sitten tänne.”  
“Kuten haluatte, Hide-zou-sama”, autonkuljettaja vastasi kohteliaasti sulkiessaan oven.  
Nopeasti käsi viuhahti taskun sisään kiskomaan lehden esiin. Sormet etsivät oikean sivun silmien tarkkaillessa kiivaasti erilaisia merkkejä.  
“Ehdin varmasti lukemaan ainakin yhden pitkän lehtijutun!”

Voimakasleukainen pyöräytti silmiään voimatta uskoa, että onnistui aina joutumaan omaperäisten ihmisten ympäröimäksi. Tosin, kyllähän tässä samalla itsekin sivistyi, kun mustatukkainen kaivoi autosta välillä esille sanakirjan, jossa olivat suunnilleen kaikki mahdolliset kanjit käännetty hiraganoille ja toisinpäin. Kakkosmies jopa jäi miettimään, pitäisikö hänen mahdollisesti ostaa joku kerta kuljettajalleen syntymäpäivälahjaksi taskukokoisen sanakirjan. Päättäen antaa asian kuitenkin olla, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oikaisi vielä kerran takkiaan ja lähti nousemaan kivisiä portaita kohti suurta, kolkkoa asianajajatoimistoa. Askel oli tasaisen, toisin kuin mafiamiehen mieli, joka hyppeli ääripäästä toiseen ääripäähän. Mitä lähemmäksi uutta avustajaansa teräväpiirteinen pääsi, sitä hermostuneemmaksi hän tunsi itsensä. Jokin hänen sisällään kertoi, että tänään hänen elämässään tapahtuisi suuri muutos, jota ei voisi estää mitenkään. Kukaan ei vain osannut sanoa varmasti, oliko kyseessä hyvä vai huono muutos.

Ovet aukesivat Hide-zoun edessä hänen kävellessä mattoa pitkin kohti hissejä. Muutamat kahviossa istuvat herrat nostivat kummissaan katseensa häneen, mutta – kuten ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen epäili – nämä kiinnittivät enemmän huomiota pitkiin, vapaina roikkuviin hiuksiin kuin siihen, kuka kyseinen pukumies oli. Hissien luona toimitusjohtaja pysähtyi painaen samalla nappia ja kääri hiukan vasemman kätensä hihaa ylös nähdäkseen kellonsa. Viisarit osoittivat kellon olevan muutaman minuutin yli yhdeksän eli hän olisi suunnilleen oikeaan aikaan paikalla. Hyvä, koska mies ei todellakaan halunnut tulla hirveästi myöhässä – olihan Asagi käskenyt hänen saapua yhdeksän jälkeen. Hissin ovet aukesivat pienen odottelun jälkeen ja ruskeahiuksinen astui sisälle valaistuun tilaan ollen mielessään kiitollinen siitä, että sai matkustaa näin alkuun yksin. Hän kääntyi kevyesti kerrosnumeroita kohti ja painoi nappia, jolla pääsisi siihen kerrokseen, jossa oli ollut Tanakan työhuone. Kyseinen tila oli nimittäin nykyään Yukin työhuone, jossa Seth luultavasti olisi odottamassa häntä. Ovet sulkeutuivat rauhallisesti, minkä jälkeen treenattu vartalo tunsi hissin lähtevän nousemaan. Kädet asettuivat selän taakse mafiamiehen vaihdellessa hiukan painoa jalalta toiselle. Oliko tämä hissi todella ollut näin hidas jo edellisellä käynnillä? Pitäisi sanoa Asagille ja Yukille, että ainakin hissiä kannattaisi parannella, jos mitään muita muutoksia ei voinut tehdä jostain ihmeellisestä syystä. Hän kyllä olisi ainakin vetämässä asiaa siihen suuntaan, että joitakin asioita olisi pakko muuttaa – muutenhan koko toimisto olisi niin yakuzalle kuin mafialle tappiollinen.

Hississä kajahti samassa kilahdus, kun ovet aukesivat jälleen tuttuun hitaaseen tapaansa. Koska liikemiestä ei tosiaankaan innostanut odotella ovien aukeavan kokonaan, hän astui heti sopivan raon tullen ulos. Kevyesti ruskeahiuksinen liikautti päätään ja katsoi ympärilleen todeten mielessään kerroksen näyttävän täsmälleen samalta kuin viimeviikolla. Sama nuiva sihteeri istui täsmälleen samannäköisessä jakkupuvussa työpöytänsä takana kirjoittaen jotain koneella. Kuitenkaan tämä ei katsonut hissien suuntaa eikä edes omaa konettaan, vaan antoi sormiensa lyödä näppäimistöä, kun silmät katsoivat herkeämättä toimiston johtajan työhuoneeseen. Ovi oli auki ja hissien edestä saattoi nähdä muutaman laatikon, joita Yuki ei ollut ehtinyt ilmeisesti purkamaan. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kiinnostavan sihteeriä, vaan jokin muu asia. Työhuoneesta nimittäin kuului kiivasäänistä puhetta.  
“Tuo rähjääminen ei auta yhtään ketään. Me voimme nyt vain odottaa ja katsoa, mitä tuleman pitää”, Yuki sanoi tiukasti, ilmeisesti hiukan tuohtuneena jostain.  
Mistä oli oikein kysymys? Miete sai Hide-zoun kurtistamaan kulmiaan ja ottamaan muutaman varovaisen askeleen. Alun perin hänen oli pitänyt pyytää sihteeriä ilmoittamaan tulostaan, mutta tilanne oli jo muuttunut siitä. Eihän tämä ollut edes huomannut vierailijaa ja tarkemmin ajateltuna toimitusjohtaja ei kaivannut tähän hetkeen nyrpeätä ilmettä.

Muutamalla hiljaisella askeleella liikemies käveli oven suuhun jääden katsomaan sisälle. Ensinnäkin hän hätkähti nähdessään sisustuksen sekaisen värimaailman, mutta nopeasti mies kuitenkin ymmärsi, ettei nuori asianajaja ollut tietenkään ehtinyt kunnolla järjestämään työtilojaan. Osa tavaroista taisi olla vielä Tanakan, mutta ainakin jotain oli muuttunut. Työpöydän edessä nimittäin nököttivät uudet, vihreät nojatuolit, joista toisessa istui eräs puna-mustahiuksinen nuorukainen. Tämän ilmettä ei voinut nähdä, koska nuorukainen katsoi toimiston uutta johtajaa, joka istui pöytänsä takana. Vihertävänruskeasilmäinen taas tapitti tiukasti erästä mustaan pukuun pukeutunutta miestä, joka seisoi toisen nojatuolin ääressä. Kasvoja teräväpiirteinen ei nähnyt, mutta takaapäin näkyvästä kaljusta hän päätteli seisojan olevan Tanaka.  
”Jos Seth-san kertoo minulle myöhemmin, ettei viihdy uudessa paikassaan, lupaan suostutella Asagi-saman takaisin tähän vanhaan tapaan”, mafian lakimies sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä ja käänsi katseensa Sethiin huomaamatta lainkaan ovenkarmiin nojaamaan jäänyttä kakkosmiestä.  
“Käykö tämä sinulle näin alkuun?” tämä kysyi kirjanpitäjältä ystävällisesti, mikä sai voimakasleukaisen kurtistamaan ihmetellen kulmiaan.  
Mitä ihmettä kolmikko keskusteli? Eihän tuossa ollut yhtään mitään järkeä. Oliko kalpeain muka niin hermostunut uudesta työpaikasta, että alkoi epäröidä tätä muutosta? Eihän tällä ollut mitään pelättävää siinä asiassa – toisin kuin hänellä!  
“En voi sanoa nyt oikein mitään”, nuorukainen sanoi viimein hiljaisella äänellä nousten seisomaan.  
Tämän yllä oli musta, hiukan vartalon kohdalta kapeneva puvun takki, joka sitten leveni hiukan helmasta. Housut olivat mustat ja kuuluivat selvästi takkiin muodostaen tyylikkään, jopa modernin puvun. Vaatetus istui hyvin olkapäiltä ja muualta vartaloa korostaen solakoita muotoja. Hiukset oli sidottu tiukasti kiinni eikä missään roikkunut karkailevia kutreja. Vanhempi oli suorastaan kateellinen, koska hänen hiuksensa eivät ikinä tahtoneet pysyä ponihännällä – se olikin yksi niistä syistä, miksei hän ikinä sitonutkaan hiuksiaan. Nopeasti mies muisti, mitä varten olikaan tullut toimistolle eikä syy tosiaan ollut uuden alaisensa ulkonäön ihailu.  
“Myönnän kyllä, että tämä järjestely tuntuu hiukan oudolta ja pelottavalta”, ruskeasilmäinen jatkoi puhettaan katsellen ilmeisesti hiukan arkana keskustelutovereitaan.  
”Koska en haluaisi joutua minnekään räkälään.”  
“En tiennytkään, että pidät toimistoani sellaisena paikkana”, Hide-zou sanoi selkeästi voimatta uskoa varkaan todellakin kutsuneen Tatemonokia räkäläksi.

Kolmikko hätkähti samassa yllättävää ääntä, eihän kukaan näistä ollut huomannut saaneensa vieraan työhuoneeseen. Yuki käänsi nopeasti katseensa ovelle nähden ensimmäisinä tulokkaan. Tanaka ja Seth taas kääntyivät suunnilleen yhtä nopeasti huomaten oven suussa karmiin nojailevan Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajan. Nuorukaisen suu raottui pienen henkäisyn myötä, kun kasvojen ihon kalventui vielä lisää. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat säikähdyksestä laajenneina kakkosmiestä, joka ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan, miksi puna-mustahiuksinen oli niin säikähtäneen näköinen hänen näkemisestään. Oliko hän viettänyt liikaa aikaa Közin ja K:n kanssa, että aiheutti nykyään samanlaisia tuntemuksia muissa? Teräväpiirteinen vilkaisi ohimennen entistä lakimiestä, joka katsoi äimistyneenä nuoren liikemiehen yllättävää ilmestymistä. Vanhempi mies ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut saapunutta pätkääkään, kun hän käänsi katseensa viimein tummanruskeahiuksiseen nuoreen mieheen. Asianajaja katsoi ihmetellen johtajansa entistä rakasta. Hetken aikaa tämä näytti jopa siltä, ettei keksisi mitään sanottavaa, mutta toimiston uusi johtomies sai kuitenkin äkkiä äänensä takaisin.  
“Huomenta, Hide-zou-sama”, Yuki keskeytti omituisen hiljaisuuden ja hymyili lempeästi yrittäen piilotella hämmennystään.  
“Huomenta, Yuki-san”, Hide-zou vastasi suoristautuessaan.  
Kevyesti hän vilkaisi vielä kerran ympärilleen astuessaan muutaman askeleen peremmälle, vaikkei häntä ollut pyydetty sisään.  
“Mikä suo meille tämän kunnian?” mafian lakimies kysyi hiukan varmemmin kuin äsken.  
Ääni muuttui tietäväisemmäksi, suorastaan ovelammaksi, kun nuoren miehen kasvot kirkastuivat mieleen tupsahtaneen idean takia. Ei kai nyt tämäkin alkaisi ajattelemaan tästä kaikesta jotain kaksimielistä, kuten varmasti koko muu mafia, kunhan sana leviäisi? Ei asiasta tietäväinen mies voinut kysyä tuollaista, ellei haluaisi piruilla jostain.  
“Kyllähän te tiedätte, miksi olen täällä”, kakkosmies ei halunnut ryhtyä tällaisiin typeriin peleihin, joihin hänellä ei ollut aikaa.  
Korostaen sanojaan äänettömästi voimakasleukainen nykäisi hiukan takkinsa helmaa alemmas ja huitaisi kädellään kangasta suoremmaksi, aivan kuin vaatteet eivät olisi olleet luonnostaan hyvin. Heti liikkeen tehtyään hän tajusi, miten läpinäkyvää hänen hermostunut käyttäytymisensä oli – tai ainakin hän luuli olevansa läpinäkyvä. Siksi toimitusjohtaja kääntyikin ripeästi uuden avustajansa puoleen, että pääsisi mahdollisimman nopeasti tästä kiusallisesta tilanteesta pois.  
“Oletko valmis lähtemään, Miyagi-san?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi mahdollisimman tavallisella äänellään.  
”Tänään on vielä paljon tekemistä ja sinulle pitäisi opettaakin muutamia asioita…”

Sanojen vaikutus oli aivan päinvastainen kuin mies oli kuvitellut. Tanakan viimeisetkin hiussuortuvat pomppasivat pystyyn eikä tämä olisi voinut näyttää enää yhtään enempää hämmentyneeltä. Yukin kulmakarvat olivat pompanneet täydellisestä yllätyksestä hiusrajaan ja silmätkin olivat laajentuneet. Teräväpiirteinen näki selvästi kahden asianajajan ilmeet, mutta kaikista pisimmäksi aikaan hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan kirjanpitäjää. Kalpeimman suu oli loksahtanut hullunkurisesti auki ja suusta pääsi lähes olematon ääni, kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt saada ääntään kuuluville. Surkeaksi yritykseksi se jäi, kun ruskeat silmät tuijottivat räpsähtämättä eteensä ja vartalo nojautui vaistomaisesti eteenpäin. Nuorempi näytti siltä, kuin tämä olisi luullut kuulleensa pahasti väärin eikä voinut uskoa tapahtumia lainkaan. Mikä ihme kolmikkoa oikein vaivasi? Kyllähän vihertäväruskeasilmäisen ja puna-mustahiuksisen pitäisi tietää, mistä oli kyse. Olihan Asagi sentään soittanut heille...

Täydellinen valaistuminen sai Hide-zoun käden nousemaan sirosti silmille. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat ripsien välistä lattiaa nähden siinä pirullisesti hymyilevät kasvot, jotka nauroivat riemuissaan tästä tilanteesta. Hän näki sielunsa silmin sileästä otsasta kasvavat demonin sarvet. Miksi helvetissä näin piti käydä? Auta armias, kun hän tapaisi yakuzan, tämä saisi todellakin tietää, miltä anakondan saaliista tuntui kuristavassa otteessa. Musta pilvi laskeutui miehen pään päälle hänen tuntiessa suurta epätoivoa ja kiukkua sisällään. Mieli tiedosti kysyvät katseet, mutta toimitusjohtaja ei saanut vain itsestään otetta, että olisi kyennyt nostamaan katseensa ylös kohdatakseen tämän vaikean hetken, johon entinen rakkaansa oli hänet ajanut.  
“Yuki-san, älä vain sano, ettei Asagi-sama ole kertonut kenellekään teistä näistä järjestelyistä”, teräväpiirteinen kysyi pidätellen sisässään halua huutaa turhautumistaan taivaalle.  
“Ei ole”, Yuki joutui kertomaan päästämättä johtajansa parasta ystävää pois katseestaan.  
”Hän sanoi vain, että Seth-sanin työtehtävät ovat muuttuneet, ja että hänen uusi esimiehensä tulee hakemaan hänet täältä – _henkilökohtaisesti_.”  
Nyt liikemies kuuli päänsä sisällä hykertelevää naurua tietäen täsmälleen, että tätä yakuza oli halunnut. Heti alkuun rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli halunnut ajaa heidät tähän noloon, vaikeaan tilanteeseen. Mitä pahaa hän oli tehnyt, että ansaitsi tämän?  
”Saatanan Asagi! Auta armias, kun saan sinut kiinni! Silloin eivät helvetti vie piru, Közi eikä K sinua pelasta!” liikemies kirosi matalasti antaen itselleen luvan käydä mielessään läpi kaikki mahdolliset kidutustavat.  
Nopeasti ruskeahiuksinen veti pienesti henkeä ja kohotti sitten katseensa takaisin varkaaseen pidätellen kaikin voimin kasvojaan näyttämästä todellisia tunteitaan. Ei kirjanpitäjän tarvinnut tietää tapahtuneesta aivan kaikkea eikä hän halunnut antaa tälle turhaa kuvitelmaa siitä, että tämä olisi muka tehnyt jotain väärin. Nuorukainen katsoi takaisin edelleen hämmentyneenä, jopa järkyttyneenä, mutta myös uteliaana. Tämä oli halukas tietämään, mistä oli kyse ja mitä oli tapahtumassa eikä tälle voisi tuottaa pettymystä. Ongelma olisi hoidettava tahdikkaasti ja tyylillä pois päiväjärjestyksestä.  
“Pahoittelen, ettei Asagi-sama kertonut tekemistään muutoksista”, hänen oli pyydettävä anteeksi tällaisen tilanteen syntymistä.  
”Hän luultavasi unohti kiireissään”, teräväpiirteinen keksi omasta mielestään surkean valheen ystävänsä teolle.

Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat hetken aikaa Tanakaa, joka tajusi heristää korviaan, mutta nopeasti katse siirtyi takaisin kalpeimpaan. Kirjanpitäjä katsoi takaisin ja poskille nousi kevyttä punaa, jonka syytä hartiakkaampi ei osannut sanoa. Mitä ihmettä toinen oikein punasteli? Tapahtunuthan oli hänelle nolo eikä tälle. Tosin tuo katse sai hänet itsevarmemmaksi ja luottavaisemmaksi, koska se kertoi, ettei uusi avustaja nähnyt hänessä mitään häpeällistä, vaan tämä tuntui luottavan häneen.  
“Selitän nyt lyhyesti, mitä tulee tapahtumaan”, kakkosmies tiedosti velvollisuutensa aikoen hoitaa sen paremmin, kuin kukaan – edes Asagi – pystyisi kuvittelemaan.  
“Asagi-sama pitää sinut edelleen tämän toimiston kirjanpitäjänä, mutta lähinnä vain muutaman uuden kollegasi työntarkastajana”, Hide-zou alkoi selostaa tapahtumia lyhennettynä ja ehdottomasti sensuroituina.  
Hänen katseensa kävi läpi kolmikkoa, mutta pysyi eniten Sethissä, jolle tämä kaikki oli tarkoitettukin.  
”Hän on siirtänyt sinut minun alaisuuteni lähinnä avustajana ja muutaman yrityksensä kirjanpitäjänä – Tatemonoki on nykyään sinun työpaikkasi, mutta enimmäkseen liikut minun mukanani ja hoidat erilaisia paperiasioita, kirjanpitoja ja muutamia tilitietoja. Ymmärsitkö, mitä selitin vai kerroinko liian nopeasti ja tiivistetysti?”  
“Tuota…”, kirjanpitäjän katse putosi hetkeksi kengän kärkiin punan syventyessä söpösti poskilla.  
Hetken aikaa nuorukainen oli täysin hiljaa uponneena ajatuksiinsa. Tämä ei ilmeisesti edes huomannut Tanakan ja Yukin katseita, vaan vilkaisi muutaman kerran uutta esimiestään, joka taas ei sanonut mitään, vaan odotti tyynenä. Kyllä hartiakkaampi tiesi jo tässä vaiheessa päivää, että kaikki tuli suurena yllätyksenä ja hirveänä mylläkkänä. Tosin, olihan hän saattanut kertoa kaiken turhankin monimutkaisesti, vaikka mies oli tehnyt parhaansa ollakseen mahdollisimman selkeä.  
“Uskon ymmärtäneeni…”, varas sanoi viimein ja kohotti ujon katseensa ruskeahiuksiseen, joka unohti hetkeksi hengittämisen.  
_Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla!_  
”Olen siis nykyään teidän avustajanne ja teen, kuten käskette?” kalpeampi varmisti vielä, ettei ollut vahingossakaan ymmärtänyt väärin, mikä oli hyvä piirre avustajassa.

Hengityskyky palasi takaisin voimakasleukaiselle, joka sulatteli kuulemaansa. Kyllä asian tosiaan olisi voinut sanoa noinkin. Onneksi Asagi ei kuitenkaan ollut paikalla kuulemassa. Ties mitä pervoja johtopäätöksiä yakuzakin olisi keksinyt tuon kuulemisesta… Varmaan täsmälleen niitä samoja, mitä kakkosmieskin sai!  
“Jos sen tiivistää noin lyhyesti, kyllä”, toimitusjohtaja nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja kiirehti oman mielenrauhansa takia pehmentämään hiukan nousevia mielikuviaan.  
Samalla mies saattoi myös lieventää nuorempansa selvää hermostusta.  
”Teet sen, mitä minä sanon, mutta voin lohduttaa sinua, etten vaadi luultavasti sen kummempia, mitä olet täällä tehnyt ja tarpeen vaatiessa opetan sinua itse”, viimeiset sanat kyllä olivat enemmän kylmää faktaa kuin lohdutusta, koska puna-mustahiuksisella olisi paljon vielä opittavaa ja hänellä taas opetettavaa.  
“Oletko valmis lähtemään nyt saman tien vai tarvitsetko täältä vielä jotain? Kuten sanoin tänne tultaessa, meillä on tänään vielä paljon tehtävää”, liikemies kertoi ilman, että hänen tarvitsi edes vilkaista kelloa.  
Hän tiesi todella hyvin, että aikaa oli mennyt toimistossa enemmän, kuin hän oli suunnitellut. Kohta puoliin Fu-ki saisi varmaan luettua koko lehden! Siitä pelosta huolimatta teräväpiirteinen tiesi, että turha hoputtaminen olisi uuden työntekijän kannalta epäkohteliasta.  
“Ei”, Seth vastasi edelleen hiljaisella äänellä uskaltamatta katsoa kunnolla uutta esimiestään.  
“Kaikki tarvittava on valmiiksi salkussani…”, tämä lisäsi, jolloin Hide-zou tajusi vilkaista nuorukaisen istuman nojatuolin viereen nähden tummanruskean salkun.  
“Hyvä”, kakkosmies sanoi siirtäen katseensa asianajajiin.  
“Oli mukava tavata, Tanaka-san”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ojensi kätensä vanhimmalle ja he kättelivät pikaisesti.  
“Valitettavasti joudumme nyt lähtemään”, liikemies kertoi vakavana, vaikkei oikeasti edes ollut pahoillaan.  
“Ei se mitään, minä kyllä ymmärrän kiireenne”, kaljuuntunut nyökkäsi edelleen hiukan pökerryksissä tapahtumien turhankin nopeasta kulusta.

Yuki taas vaikutti olevan ensimmäinen nelikosta, joka oli täysin sujut tapahtumien kanssa. Vihertävänruskeasilmäinen nousi ulos hyväntuulisena ja kipitti ottamaan kalpeimman salkun lattialta. Kirjanpitäjä ei nimittäin vaikuttanut olevan vieläkään kovin selvillä tapahtumista, mutta onneksi viereen astuva ystävä näytti herättävän tämän hetkeen.  
“Onnea matkaan, Seth-san, sait sitten aikamoisen ylennyksen”, tummanruskeahiuksinen kertoi rohkaisevasti hymyillen ojentaessaan salkkua omistajalleen.  
Yllättäen nuori mies kuitenkin iski silmää jatkaessaan hiukan pirullisesti:  
“Suuren palkankorotuksen olet ainakin saanut ja mistä sen tietää, vaikka Asagi-sama tulisi ihan varta vasten kyselemään sinulta mielipidettä uudesta työpaikastasi.”  
Sanat saivat kalpeilla kasvoilla leikkivän punan syvenemään vielä lisää ja pieni hymy kohosi puna-mustahiuksisen kapeille huulille, vaikka tämä oli selvästi hyvin hermostunut. Toimitusjohtaja otti muutaman askeleen ja siirtyi lähemmäksi ovea jääden siihen odottamaan, jos kalpeampi halusi vielä jutella nuoren lakimiehen kanssa. Voimakasleukaisen hämmennykseksi tämä ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin, vaan siirtyi hitaasti hänen vierelleen. Teko oli varsin rohkea, toisin kuin katse, joka luotiin vielä työhuoneeseen jääviin miehiin. Yuki hymyili rohkaisevasti miettien päänsä sisällä tapahtumien syvempää merkitystä, mikä olikin odotettavaa mafiamieheltä. Ruskeahiuksinen tosin oli iloinen yakuzan asianajajan teosta, samoin kuin Tanakan lempeän rohkaisevasta hymystä, koska ne varmasti helpottivat varkaan oloa.

“Yuki-san”, Hide-zou katsahti tummanruskeahiuksista, joka loi häneen kysyvän katseen.  
“Mukavaa työpäivää, näemme luultavasti vielä tällä viikolla”, mies sanoi aikoen sitten lähteä.  
“Samoin teille”, toimiston uusi johtaja vastasi virnistäen sitten leikkisästi.  
“Älkää pompottako Seth-sania niin kovasti ensimmäisenä työpäivänään”, tämä vilkaisi ystäväänsä ja kiirehti lisäämään kakkosmiehelle:  
”Ja kertokaa terveisiä Asagi-samalle, kun kuulette hänestä.”  
“Saat luvan kertoa ne itse”, liikemies totesi samassa tietäen kuulostavansa kylmemmältä kuin jäävuori kääntyessään ympäri, mutta viileys johtui turhankin hyvästä tuntemuksesta.  
“Hän luultavasti soittaa sinulle itse muutaman minuutin päästä.”  
Vanhempi lähti siitä kävelemään tyynesti hissejä kohti kiinnittämättä lainkaan huomiota Yukin sihteerin järkyttyneisiin kasvoihin. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tiedosti kuitenkin nopeasti, ettei uusi alaisensa tullut perässä, mutta se ei silti saanut häntä pysähtymään. Hissien kohdalla mies nimittäin joutuisi seisahtumaan ja näin lyhyellä matkalla kirjanpitäjä saisi hänet kiinni. Voimakasleukainen olisi kyllä halunnut nähdä tummanruskeahiuksisen ilmeen, mutta eipä se olisi hirveästi hänen päiväänsä hetkauttanut.

Hisseille saapuessaan kakkosmies kuuli selkänsä takaa kiirehtiviä askeleita. Matalasti hymähtäen hän painoi nappia ovien auetessa heti, koska kukaan muu ei ollut käyttänyt pukumiehen jälkeen kyseistä laitetta. Kaikeksi onneksi nuorukainen oli ehtinyt ajoissa esimiehensä vierelle, että he saattoivat astua kopperoon ja matkata alimpaan kerrokseen. Ovien sulkeutumisesta syntyvän äänen jälkeen ei hississä kuulunut oikeastaan mitään. Hide-zoulla ei ollut suuremmin mitään sanottavaa, vaikka hän tiesikin Sethin olevan varmasti utelias tästä kaikesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan katsonut tarpeekseen puhua. Olisi parempi, että nuorempi kysyisi mielessään pyörivät kysymykset itse ja hän vastaisi enemmän sitä myöten. Sitä paitsi, miehellä itsellään oli myös omia kysymyksiä, joihin aivot yrittivät saada pohdinnallaan vastauksia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aomori on Aomorin prefektuurin, joka sijaitsee Hoshun (Japanin suurimman saaren, pääsaaren) pohjoisosassa, pääkaupunki. Aomorissa on Seikan-tunneli, joka on yhteydessä Hokkaidoon  
> * Äänikortti on tietokoneen lisäkortti, joka on tarkoitettu äänisignaalin tuottamiseen. Jos kortti on hajonnut, äänet eivät kuulu  
> * Siis tämähän on selkeä fakta, etteivät japanilaiset kykene lukemaan sanomalehtiään kannesta kanteen, koska kanjit tuottavat ongelmia. Kanjeja on niin paljon, ettei kaikkia vain voi muistaa ulkoa  
> * Miksei voisi muka olla kanji-hiragana-kanji kirjoja, kun on kaikenmaailman muitakin sanakirjoja ja sivistyssanakirjoja


	26. Chapter 26

Miksei vieraan nuorukaisen vieressä seisominen tuntunutkaan niin pahalta?  
Ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä hämmästytti suuresti, miten luontevalta tuntui seistä siinä puna-mustahiuksisen vieressä. Tämä oli todellakin häntä hiukan pidempi, mikä ei oikeastaan haitannut häntä pätkääkään – olihan teräväpiirteinen tottunut pitkiin ihmisiin Asagin kanssa – erityisesti Közin ja K:n kanssa. Kakkosmiehen katse pysyi hissien ovissa, vaikka hän salakavalasti aina välillä katsoikin silmäkulmastaan avustajaansa. Varas näytti hyvältä, aivan yhtä mielenkiintoiselta kuin yhtiökokouksessa. Lisäksi oli huvittavaa huomata, miten tämä yritti vaivihkaa vilkuilla häntä, vaikka se oli ilmiselvää. Tämähän suorastaan kihisi hiljaisuuden tuomasta kiukusta, kun hartiakkaampi ei sanonut mitään. Liikemies ei kuitenkaan aikonut tehdä asialle mitään, koska hän huomasi nauttivansa tästä leikistä omituisen paljon. Ruskeahiuksinen ei todellakaan ollut kuvitellut, että nauttisi tästä tilanteesta millään asteella, varsinkaan näin kovasti.

“Minne me menemme, Oshiro-san?” kalpeampi kysyi viimein kestämättä enää puhumattomuutta.  
“Tatemonokin pääkonttoriin”, vanhempi vastasi ja muisti samassa, että hänenhän piti pitää etäisyyttä eikä sillä tavalla vilkuilla ja nauttia toisen kiusaamista.  
”Saat nähdä työtilasi ja tavata muutaman työntekijän, joiden kanssa tulet luultavasti olemaan paljon yhteistyössä”, lyhempi tarkensi hiukan päättäen sitten tukkia suunsa.  
Ilmeisesti etäisenä oleminen olikin vaikeampaa, kuin voimakasleukainen oli edes kuvitellut. Varsinkin nyt, kun hän huomasi pienestä heijastuksesta nuoremman kasvojen kirkastuvan. Tämän pelko alkoi vähitellen kaikota, mikä sinänsä oli mukavaa – kuka muka halusi raahata perässään säikkyä avustajaa.  
Tuttu kilahdus kajahti jälleen hississä, kun liukuovet avautuivat heidän edestään paljastaen aulan ja pitkän maton toisessa päässä olevat ulko-ovet. Ripeästi voimakasleukainen lähti liikkeelle astuen pitkiä askelia ja kirjanpitäjä yritti pysyä määrätietoisen miehen mukana.

“Seth-sa-” kuului yllättäen ilahtunut kiljaisu kahvion läheltä, mutta sanat loppuivat kesken.  
Liikemies vilkaisi sivusilmällä äänen suuntaan huomaten heti mustahiuksisen naistarjoilijan, jonka muisti nähneensä yhtiökokouksessa. Tarkkaavainen katse muuttui silmänräpäyksessä teräväksi mulkaisuksi toimitusjohtajan kiihdyttäessä vauhtiaan. Kaikeksi onneksi nuorukainen tuntui ymmärtävän asioita, koska kohautti vain olkiaan naiselle ja jatkoi tiiviisti perässä kävelyä pysähtymättä, vaikka aivan varmasti epäröi tätä kaikkea, mutta nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä. Automaattiovet aukesivat heidän edessään ja sulkeutuivat pian jäljestä, antamatta enää mahdollisuutta kääntyä takaisin – todellisuudessa varkaalla ei ollut koskaan mahdollisuuksia perääntyä; ei silloin, kun Asagi oli päättänyt saada jonkun haaviinsa.  
“Millä me menemme pääkonttoriin?” Sethin kysymys sai Hide-zoun heräämään synkistä ajatuksistaan.  
“Autolla”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi omalla tutulla tavallaan vilkaisten alas kadulle kävellessään kiviportaita alas.  
Aivan äkkiä lyhempi kuuli perässään kopisevien askeleiden loppuvan, mikä kertoi kirjanpitäjän pysähtyneen kesken kaiken. Liikemies pysähtyi myös, tosin muutaman askeleen päähän ja kääntyi katsomaan alaistaan. Nuorukainen tuijotti tyrmistyneenä kadun reunalle silmien näyttäessä vaihteeksi lautasten kokoisilta. Tämän kasvoista oli ilmeisesti helppo nähdä ajatukset ja tuntemukset, jotka kertoivat nyt epäuskosta ja järkytyksestä.  
“Sanoitte, että menisimme autolla”, kalpeampi aukoili suutaan hämmentyneenä ravistaen hiukan päätään tahtomatta uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.  
“Ette puhuneet mitään limusiinista, Oshiro-san.”

Toimitusjohtaja katsahti taakseen huomaten limusiininsa jököttävän edelleen paikoillaan. Siitä mies ei tietenkään yllättynyt, kuten ei myöskään siitä, että huomasi Fu-kin lukevan lehteä nenä kiinni paperissa. Siitä pää kääntyi hyvin ripeästi takaisin laihempaan, joka tuijotti yhä kauhistuneena mustaa kiiltävää pintaa, renkaita, ovia ja varmasti myös harmaapukuista.  
“Limusiinikin on auto”, hymy kohosi väkisin teräväpiirteisen huulille hänen katsellessaan edessään seisovan kasvoja.  
Miten kukaan saattoi olla vakavana nähdessä ne suuret, ruskeat silmät entistä suurimpina ja vielä tuollainen ilme, kuin toinen ei olisi muka koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa? Omalla tavallaan tuo pöhkö ilme oli hyvin suloinen ja ihanan luonteva, mutta ennen kaikkea aito. Samalla oli myös mukavaa, kun varas ei esittänyt kokeneempaa tai itsevarmempaan, vaan oli näillä näkymin oma itsensä.  
“Käytä toki Hide-zou nimeäni”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen pyysi vielä hymyillen.  
”Minusta nimittäin tuntuu omituiselta, jos kutsut minua jatkuvasti sukunimellä, vaikka tulemme tekemään yhdessä töitä.”  
Siihen puna-mustahiuksinen ei vastannut mitään. Tämä nosti katseensa esimieheensä ja jäi katsomaan uuden johtajansa kasvoja edelleen hämmentyneenä, mutta ei enää niin kauhistuneena. Helpotus alkoi ottaa otetta pidemmästä tämän viimein astuessa askeleen kohti limusiinia, jolloin voimakasleukainenkin tiesi, että he saattoivat viimein siirtyä auton luokse.

Fu-ki kuuli lähestyvät askeleet ja katsoi lehtensä yli tulijoita taitellen sitten lukemansa paperit takaisin taskuunsa.  
“Saavuitte viimein, Hide-zou-sama”, autonkuljettaja tervehti ystävällisesti – suorastaan omituisen kohteliaasti, mikä sai Hide-zoun kurtistamaan kulmiaan.  
Ei mustatukkainen ikinä sentään noin maireasti puhunut tai edes vihjaillut noin hienovaraisesti, että hänellä oli kestänyt pidempään, kuin oli ollut alun perin puhe. Mies vilkaisi pikaisesti vierelleen pysähtynyttä Sethiä, joka katseli tarkkaavaisena tummanharmaaseen pukuun pukeutunutta. Varas ilmeisesti teki tästä jonkinlaista arviointia, mikä ei nyt ollut lainkaan huono ajatus. Puna-mustahiuksinen hätkähti pienesti, kun kaunispiirteinen käänsi katseensa johtajastaan tähän avaten samalla suunsa:  
“Onko tämä Asagi-saman tuorein löytö?”

Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata. Kakkosmies henkäisi huomaamattomasti tavallista raskaammin kiroten mielessään koko mafiansa helvettiin – miksi kaikilla piti olla niin tarpeettoman iso suu?  
“Ei, vaan minun uusi avustajani Miyagi Seth”, voimakasleukainen sanoi varmalla äänellä ja katsoi tiukasti hattua käyttävää.  
Tiukka katse ei kuitenkaan tuntunut vaikuttavan kuljettajaan. Se olikin yksi syy – vaikka varsinaisesti kohteliaisuus ja hienotunteisuus olivat ne suurimmat syyt – miksi hän kääntyi nopeasti avustajansa puoleen viitaten samalla suupalttiin.  
“Tämä tässä on autonkuljettajani – ja tarpeen vaatiessa myös sinun kuljettajasi – Kato Fu-ki”, toimitusjohtaja katsoi kaksikkoa näiden kumartaessa toisilleen.  
“Vai, että oikein avustaja”, Fu-ki hymyili viekkaasti suoristautuessaan.  
”Olet tainnut tehdä aikamoisen vaikutuksen Asagi-samaan.”  
Sanoilla oli odotettu vaikutus, kun kirjanpitäjän kalpea iho alkoi punastua eikä tämä voinut katsoa mustatukkaista, joka virnuili tietävästi. Siitä taas Hide-zou ei pitänyt yhtään. Ei ollut sopivaa, että vanhat työntekijät lähtivät heti kiusaamaan uusia tulokkaita, jotka eivät tienneet, mitä voisivat vastata pysyen sopivissa rajoissa. Sitä paitsi, Sethillä ei muutenkaan ollut helppoa, kun yhtäkkiä kerrottiin, että tämän työpaikka vaihtuisi.  
“Silmissäsi on ilmeisesti vikaa, samoin kuulossasi, kun et ymmärtänyt Miyagi-sanin olevan uusi avustajani”, hartiakkain sanoi ankaralla äänellä.  
Ehkä jopa tarpeettoman ankarasti, koska kiirehti nopeasti jatkamaan tajutessaan, miten oikeastaan käyttäytyi.  
“Lisäksi, Fu-ki, meillä on kiireellinen aikataulu. Voitko viedä meidän Tatemonokin pääkonttoriin?”  
“Tietenkin voin”, kuljettaja vastasi avatessaan oven.  
“Sehän on minun työtäni”, tämä lisäsi tietäväisesti.

Toimitusjohtaja siirtyi ripeästi autoon ja istuutui tummalle penkille ottaen mustan salkun syliinsä tehden samalla tilaa vierelleen. Nuorukainen istuutui johtajansa vierellä, mutta jätti heidän väliinsä selkeän raon, etteivät he olleet aivan vierekkäin. Ovi sulkeutui kalpeimman perässä, kun tämä asetti salkkunsa oven puolelle viereensä jääden sitten katsomaan eteensä.  
Pian moottori käynnistyi ja auto lähti liikkeelle vanhemman kääntyessään ikkunansa puoleen katsellen ulos. He eivät puhuneet mitään, vaan ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli, kuin ei edes istuisi kenenkään vieressä. Todellisuudessa hän tiesi täsmälleen, ettei istunut yksin, ja että laihempi katsoi häntä arkana. Mies tiedosti saamansa katseen, näkihän hän sen osittain ikkunaan heijastuvasta kuvajaisesta. Epävarmuus oli taas palannut kirjanpitäjälle autossa ja näytti siltä, että tämä olisi halunnut kovasti sanoa jotain peitotakseen hiljaisuuden, mutta ääni ei vain lähtenyt ulos suusta. Hartiakkaampi olisi voinut avata suunsa ja helpottaa nuorempansa oloa, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt siihen. Jokin esti häntäkin puhumasta. Ehkä se oli pään sisällä oleva ääni, joka käski pysymään suunnitelmassa.

“Miksi, Hide-zou-sama?” kuului viimein vaitonainen kysymys, että se jäi melkein lyhemmältä kuulematta.  
Liikemies kääntyi katsomaan puna-mustahiuksista, joka sulki nopeasti suunsa ja kääntyi katsomaan muualle, kuin olisi tehnyt jotain kiellettyä. Näytti siltä, että avustaja aikoisi käpertyä itseensä ja sanoa, ettei tällä ollutkaan mitään asiaa.  
“Miksi minut nostettiin korkeampiin luottamustehtäviin?” odottamaton kysymys kuitenkin pääsi kapeiden huulien välistä katseen pysyessä muualla kuin johtajassaan.  
”Miksi Ishikawa-san teki minusta teidän avustajanne?”  
“Miksi mietit sitä?” Hide-zou kysyi ystävällisesti katsellen nyt avoimesti kalpeita kasvoja.  
Hän hymyili hellästi, vaikkakin samalla hyvin pienesti. Hänestä oli nyt huomattavasti mukavampi olla siinä, kuin hetki sitten, kun he eivät puhuneet mitään. Toisen ääni oli miellyttävä ja – olihan hän jo myöntänyt sen Getille – mies piti pidemmästään. Siksi tuntui yllättävän helpolta kysyä ja katsoa nuorukaista, joka katsoi suurin silmin takaisin näyttäen rauhoittuvan hiukan.  
“Koska…”, Seth aloitti hiljaa, hyvin arasti, mutta rohkeammin kuin äsken.  
Tämä halusi selvästi kysyä mieltään painavat kysymykset ja saada niihin vastauksia.  
“Koska minä olen varastanut tuolta asianajajatoimistolta”, puna-mustahiuksinen näytti epäröivän jälleen, mutta jatkoi katsoen varovaisesti esimiestään.  
”Olen varastanut Ishikawa-sanilta, mutta silti hän nyt ennemmin palkitsee kuin rankaisee – eihän se ole luonnollista…”  
“Yakuzalle vai?” voimakasleukainen kysyi aavistellen, mistä oli kysymys.  
Tietenkään tällainen ei ollut luonnollista yakuzoille, jotka yleensä rankaisivat jollain tapaa niitä, jotka uskalsivat tehdä heille ”vääryyttä” eikä Asagikaan ollut siinä mielessä poikkeus. Mitä saattoi oikeastaan odottaa Yoshikin ja Sayurin lapselta, joka oli kasvatettu asemaansa? Tietenkin tämä toimi opetustensa mukaan, mutta tilanne oli toinen.  
Varas säpsähti kuulemaansa sanaa, kuin sillä olisi voinut loihtia paikalle puhutun herran. Sieraimet laajenivat ja ruskeat silmät tarkastelivat liikemiestä huomattavasti erilaisemmalla tavalla – huomattavasti jäykemmin, ettei vanhempi osannut tässä kohdassa sanoa, mitä avustajansa mahdollisesti ajatteli.

“Saanen antaa muutaman pienen neuvon”, toimitusjohtaja päätti jatkaa keskustelua ja samalla hiukan rauhoitella, ettei joutuisi raahaamaan perässään hermoheikkoa työntekijää.  
Hän vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta ja huomasi, etteivät he olleet päässeet vielä kovinkaan kauas asianajajatoimistosta. He ehtisivät siis keskustella tästä kaikesta ja ilmenneistä muutoksista. Ruskeahiuksisen oli pakko käydä nämä asiat läpi, vaikka olikin olettanut, ettei tarvitsisi käydä tällaista keskustelua. Mutta Asagi ei ollutkaan puhunut lainkaan nuorukaisen kanssa, luultavasti halunnut heidän käyvän tämän keskustelun. Syytä, miksi pantterimainen oli halunnut näin tapahtuvan, mies ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa – ehkä sekin selviäisi tässä samalla.  
“Älä kutsu Asagia Ishikawaksi mielellään hänen kuulleen, hän pitää enemmän etunimestään”, liikemies päätti kertoa hiukan heidän mafiansa käytännöistä ja samalla vastata varsin oikeutettuihin kysymyksiin.  
”Kutsu vieraiden joukossa mieluiten Asagi-samaksi, mutta minun ja muutaman muun kanssa voit sanoa ihan vain Asagi – hän luultavasti myös pyytää sinua välttämään hänen läsnä ollessaan tuota ylikohteliasta herroittelua”, hän selitti tietäen asiat liiankin tosiksi.  
”Äläkä turhaa mieti, miten yakuza mahdollisesti rankaisee sinua”, teräväpiirteinen käänsi katseensa pois laihemmasta ja jäi hetkeksi katsomaan kuljettajan ja matkustajat erottavaa seinää.  
Jotenkin asioiden sanominen tuntui hankalammalta, kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Syyllisyys valehtelemisesta tuntui edelleen hartioilla, vaikka hän olikin sanonut itselleen monesti toimineensa oikein. Hänen oli täytynyt valehdella, jotta nuorukainen saisi säilyttää henkensä.  
“Hänen on hiukan vaikea rangaista ketään, kun ei tiedä, minkä takia hänen pitäisi”, mies sai sanottua, vaikkei kääntynyt katsomaan puhuteltua.  
Edessä oleva luukku näytti nimittäin harvinaisen tuijotettavalta.

Kiinnostuksen kohde kuitenkin vaihtui nopeasti, kun hän tunsi voimakkaan hätkähdyksen vieressään. Kääntäessään päänsä ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät kirjanpitäjän tärisevän pelosta ja puristavan käsiään avuttomana valkoisiksi nyrkeiksi. Ihme, että pidempi edes hengitti tuijottaessaan häntä paniikin vallassa.  
“Onko kaikki hyvin?” Hide-zou kysyi varovaisesti tarkkaillen jäykistynyttä, värisevää vartaloa.  
Ei kai tämä nyt ollut saanut oikeasti sydänkohtausta? Eihän hän ollut edes pelotellut! Vai oliko tämä saanut jonkun sairauskohtauksen?!  
“Näytät huonovointiselta”, hartiakkaampi jatkoi tarkkaillen yhä avustajaansa.  
“Minä voin huonosti…”, Seth nyökkäsi edelleen paniikissa.  
”Mitä minä typerys olen nyt sanonut suustani… Tuomitsin itseni kuolemaan…”, katse laskeutui auton tummaan lattiaan puheen tullessa matalana sopotuksena.  
“Kuinka niin?” ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan tajuten, ettei kyseessä ollutkaan mitään vakavaa, että pitäisi kaahata sairaalaan.  
“Minä kerroin teille juuri, että olen varastanut yakuzaltanne”, kalpeampi kuiskasi hiljaa.  
”Eikö se tiedäkin kuolemaa?”  
“Ei, jos yakuza ei tiedä, kuten juuri äsken sanoin, Miyagi-san”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi ymmärtäväisesti saaden kirjanpitäjän katsomaan silmiään.  
Häntä tosin ihmetytti, miksei nuorukainen ollut ymmärtänyt aikaisemmista sanoista, ettei tällä ollut mitään pelättävää.  
“Näin kyllä, että olit varastanut Asagilta, mutta en usko, että teit sitä tahallasi, kun kerran liikut Gratterin tapaisissa paikoissa. Kukaan ei ole niin hullu, että haluaisi tietoisesti varastaa hänen kaltaiseltaan yakuzalta…”, mies vaikeni hetkeksi etsien oikeita sanoja, joilla jatkaisi eteenpäin kuulostamatta täydelliseltä idiootilta.  
Hän ei halunnut antaa sellaista mielikuvaa uudelle alaiselleen eikä myöskään vaikuttaa yakuzan tai Ruizan kaltaiselta pervolta.  
”Koska en halunnut sinun käyvän huonosti – raha kun on yksi niistä kolmesta asiasta, joista Asagi pitää kovasti – kerroin sinun varastaneen viimeisimmän kerran muutama viikko sitten, silloin kun hänellä ei vielä ollut yhtään osaketta tuosta toimistosta”, toimitusjohtaja lopetti puheensa siihen päättäen kertoneensa ihan riittämiin.  
“Hide-zou-sama, tarkoitatteko, että te valehtelitte yakuzallenne, jotta minä jäisin henkiin?” varas kysyi hiljaa hengittäen aivan pienesti katsoessaan kiihkeästi lyhempäänsä.

Siihen kysymykseen ruskeahiuksinen ei osannut vastata aivan heti. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kenenkään katsovan itseään niin koiranpentumaisesti, vaikka Asagi olikin sitä usein yrittänyt. Tämä ei vain kyennyt olemaan riittävän viaton saavuttaakseen täysin haettua reaktiota, mutta nyt… Laihempi näytti jälleen suloiselta siinä tapittaessaan, että esimies suorastaan toivoi, että tämä katsoisi häneen vielä hetken. Tuo katse tuntui hyvältä ja vaikutti tuovan kevään heidän ympärilleen.  
“Näinkin voisi sanoa”, voimakasleukainen vastasi kääntäen katseensa muualle.  
Tämä alkoi olla jo liikaa! Hän oli kyllä myöntänyt pitävänsä avustajastaan, mutta nyt kaikki alkoi mennä liian pitkälle. Eihän ollut ihastunut tai mitään sellaista, hän vain piti tästä – paljon… turhankin paljon.  
“Miksi te niin teitte?” puna-mustahiuksinen halusi tietää.  
“Siihen on useampia syitä.”  
“Voitteko kertoa minulle ne, Hide-zou-sama?”  
“Kuten sanoin silloin yhtiökokouksessa, olet hyvin tarkka ja järjestelmällinen. Moinen lahjakkuus olisi ikävä heittää hukkaan – sen lisäksi olet varsin taitava varas.”  
“Onko se hyvä vai huono asia?”  
“Riippuu keneltä kysyy.”  
“En oikein tiedä, miten suhtautuisin sanoihinne. Olen otettu kehuistanne, mutta en tiedä, miten suhtautuisin tuohon varastamiseen…”, Seth kertoi kiitollisena, mutta vaikeni sitten hiukan nolostuneena ja punastui jälleen, kun Hide-zou kääntyi katsomaan tätä.  
”Tehän saitte minut kiinni, vaikka monet tilintarkastajat eivät ole huomanneet mitään…”  
“En tiedä, lohduttaako tämä yhtään, mutta onnistuit melkein huijaamaan minuakin ja se on varsin hyvin”, lyhempi puhui pehmeästi asettaessaan kätensä rohkaisevasti laihempansa olkapäälle.  
“Kuinka niin?” varas kysyi irvistäen välittömästi perään, kuin ei olisi muka saanutkaan avata suutaan.  
Ilme sai hymyn nousemaan vahvoille kasvoille eikä vanhempi voinut kuin naurahtaa toisen turhalle noloudelle.  
“Usko tai älä, mutta minäkin olen varas”, hän kertoi ja vilkaisi heti sanojensa perään lattiaa nolostuneena hiukan menneisyydestään.

Ruskeahiuksinen kylläkin muisti myös, että rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi useiden Tatemonokin asiakkaiden pitävän häntä varkaana, mutta se nyt ei ollut sama asia. Olikohan niissäkin sanoissa ollut piilokiusoitteluna se, että hän muka rahasti liikaa ihmisiltä? Osakan herra saisi vain olla tyytyväinen saamiinsa tuloihin!  
“Tai oikeastaan olin, vuosia sitten, ennen kuin minusta tuli Asagin laillisen yrityksen toimitusjohtaja”, vanhempi korjasi nopeasti sanomisiaan, koska ei todellakaan pitänyt itseään enää varkaana.  
”Osaan siis yhtä ja toista”, hän sanoi ja jäi hetkeksi miettimään sanojaan, jotka olivatkin tapahtuneeseen suurin syy, kuten kakkosmies uskoi.  
”Siksihän sinut siirrettiin minun alaisuuteeni.”  
“Mitä tarkoitatte?” pidempi katsoi kysyvästi johtajaansa.  
“Asagilla on useita varkaita alaisuudessaan, mutta hän ei ole kovin luottavainen heitä kohtaan. Häntä hiukan mietitty myös sinun taitosi, minkä tähden hän halusi lopulta minut esimieheksesi: vahtimaan, ettet varasta häneltä mitään ja sittemmin opettamaan uusia taitoja… Me kumpikin uskomme, että sinulla olisi lahjoja yhdeksi tämän maan parhaimmista varkaista”, mafiamies kertoi hänen ja entisen rakkaansa mietteet, mutta kiirehti myös lisäämään nähdessään nuoremman epävarman ilmeen.  
”Lähinnä petosvarkauksissa. Pankkeihin emme uskalla sinua päästää ja se olisi Asagin mukaan myös jonkin verran tyylitöntä.”  
“Minä tosin olen varma, ettet ajatellut varastaa Asagilta uudelleen – varsinkaan sen baarireissun jälkeen, mitä minä kuulin”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti haluten saada heidän välilleen kaihertamattoman työsuhteen.  
“No en taatusti varasta niiden henkivartijoiden tai huumaamisen takia…”, kalpeampi aloitti varsin suoraan, mutta vaikeni samassa katsoen anteeksipyytävästi esimiestään.

“Huumaaminen?” Hide-zou kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Mistään huumaamisesta Asagi ei puhunut”, hän sanoi suoraan, koska he eivät todellakaan puhuneet mistään sellaisesta, että yakuza olisi huumannut varkaan.  
“Tuota…”, puna-mustahiuksisen aivot raksuttivat kiivaasti tämän yrittäessä selvästi keksiä oikeita sanoja.  
Se tosin oli vaikeata, koska eihän laihempi tiennyt vielä lainkaan, mitä voisi sanoa ja mitä ei.  
“Sen jälkeen, kun Ishikawa – anteeksi, siis Asagi-sama lähti henkivartijoidensa kanssa, minä menetin tajuni ja myöhemmin ystäväni kertoi, että joku ilmeisesti sujautti huumaavaa ainetta juomaani ja… Asagi-saman henkivartija koski kerran lasiini…”, avustaja aloitti ja alkoi selitellä nähdessään liikemiehen vakavan ilmeen.  
”Enhän minä voi vannoa, että he olivat sen takana, mutta…”  
“Ymmärrän kyllä epäilyksesi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen rauhoitteli hiukan voimatta suuttua mitenkään nuoremmalleen.  
Oli varsin ymmärrettävää, kuka joutuisi huumauksen takia epäilyksen kohteeksi. Eikä myöskään tuollainen selittelykään ollut outoa, kun mietti, missä tilanteessa toinen olikaan. Ongelmana vain oli se, ettei teräväpiirteinen vain voinut suuttua, kun katseli avointa, rehellistä nuorukaista. Jotain noin aitoa hän oli kaivannut jo vähän aikaa. Välillä jopa tuntui, että hänen koiransa oli maailmassa ainoa olento, jolla ei ollut taka-ajatuksia. Koiralla oli siitä huolimatta yleensä jokin miete päässään: ruoka.  
“Minäkin kyllä epäilisin tuossa kohdassa yakuzaa, joka pelottelee melkein hengiltä, mutta uskon, ettei Asagi ollut tuon takana”, kakkosmies kertoi päättäen hiukan puolustella parasta ystäväänsä, koska ei todellakaan uskonut tämän olleen huumauksen takana.  
Kyllä mustatukkainen olisi siitäkin puhunut avustajan omituisen käyttäytymisen lisäksi kovan kuulustelun aikana.  
”Hän nimittäin kertoi minulle kaikki baarin tapahtumat ja sanoi, että näytit pitkän aikaa siltä, kuin olisit ollut humalassa. Me kumpikin laitoimme sen pelon piikkiin – Asagi tykkää hiukan liikaakin pelottavasta vaikutelmastaan…”

Ruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, minkä takia toimitusjohtaja katsoi sopivaksi kääntyä jälleen ikkunan puoleen. Hän katseli kadulla kiirehtiviä ihmisiä, jotka olivat kuka minnekin menossa. Osa oli koululaisia koulupuvut päällä, mutta suurin osa oli aikuisia miehiä ja naisia, jotka olivat hoitamassa omia asioita. Tietenkin myös kadulla kulki heidän mafiansa jäseniä omissa töissään tai sitten lorvaillen toimettomina, kun ei ollut sillä hetkellä mitään määrättyä tehtävää.  
“Kiitos, Hide-zou-sama”, nopea henkäisy sai Hide-zoun hätkähtämään lähes olemattomasti.  
Hämmentyneenä kuulemastaan mies kääntyi ympäri katsomaan Sethiä, joka katsoi takaisin hymyillen ujosti.  
“Kiitos, kun pelastitte minun henkeni”, puna-mustahiuksinen kiitti uudemman kerran selittäen hiukan tarkemmin, miksi oli yllättäen taas puhunut.  
Poskilla oli jälleen punaa, mutta tällä kertaa se ei johtunut sinänsä noloudesta, vaan hyvästä olosta ja kiitollisuudesta, ehkäpä juuri siitä ujoudesta, minkä saattoi päätellä äänestä.  
“Ole hyvä, Miyagi-san”, kakkosmies hymyili takaisin ilahtuneena siitä, että oli toiminut sittenkin oikein.  
Ainakin nuorukainen oli onnellinen tilanteesta ja se riitti hänelle – ainakin melkein erästä pientä muttaa lukuun ottamatta…

“Ja kutsu minua toki vain Hide-zouksi, kun ei ole hirvittävää kasaa tuntemattomia ihmisiä ympärillä”, lyhempi pyysi ystävällisesti tietäen olevansa turhankin paljon tottunut Asagin tapoihin puhuttelussa ja muissa normeissa.  
”Jos samattelet minua liikaa, alan tuntea itseni keski-ikäiseksi ukoksi kuten Tanaka ja muut.”  
“Pitäisikö ryhtyä sanomaan sensei?” kapeille huulille kaartui leikkisä virne ensimmäisen kerran koko sinä aikana.  
”Tehän ilmeisesti olette minun opettajani nykyään”,  
“En halua myöskään tuntea itseäni ikälopuksi haahkaksi”, vanhempi naurahti ilahtuneena näkemästään muutoksesta.  
Olihan kirjanpitäjä varsin upea vakavanakin hiukset sidottuina ja hieno puku päällään, mutta hymyillessään tämä näytti paljon eläväisemmältä. Hänkin rentoutui siinä ja saattoi katsella paremmin avustajaansa tuntematta katumusta siitä, että teki niin. Se tuntui sillä hetkellä sopivalta, aivan kuten keskustelukin. Puhumattomuus tuntui tässä kohdassa varsin typerältä ja siksi teräväpiirteinen avasikin suunsa jatkaakseen heidän välillään alkanutta juttelua, mutta äkkiä taskussa värähti, ennen kuin soinnukas, mutta synkkä kappale lähti soimaan.  
“Taskussa sykkii”, varas naurahti ja iski välittömästi käden suunsa eteen, kun päästeli jälleen omasta mielestään sammakoita ulos suustaan.  
Ruskeahiuksinen hymähti matalasti huvittuneena kuulemastaan. Tuota hän ei ollut kuullut vielä mistään – hauskaa huomata, ettei Ruiza sentään kaikkea tuollaista ollut keksinyt. Soiva puhelin otettiin kädelle ja vietiin korvalle peukalon painaessa vihreätä luuria.  
“Moshi moshi?”  
_”Hide-zou!”_ luurista kuului riemullinen huudahdus astioiden kilistessä taustalla toisiaan vasten.  
_”Mitä kuuluu? Onko siellä tapahtunut mitään erikoista? Kaipasitko minua?”_  
“Arvelinkin sen olevan sinä, Asagi”, Hide-zou sanoi kuivasti, koska oli jo miettinyt, milloin hänen elämänsä suurin häirikkö päättäisi muistuttaa itsestään.  
”Saitko itsellesi paljon iloa aikaiseksi tämän aamuisella kepposellasi?” liikemies kysyi piittaamatta lainkaan saamistaan kysymyksistä.  
Ei hän niihin aikonut muutenkaan vastata.

 _”Mitä sinä nyt tuolla tavalla minua syyllistät”_ , Asagi moitti takaisin ilman hyvää syytä.  
_”Minkä minä sille voin, että kiireisen, velvollisuuksia täynnä olevan viikonlopun aikana unohdan soittaa hänelle?”_ yakuza voihkaisi dramaattisesti jatkaen siitä, kun tiesi, ettei esityksensä mennyt läpi.  
_”Anna minun sitten korjata virheeni ja puhua hänelle nyt.”_  
“Haluat puhua Miyagi-sanin kanssa?” ruskeahiuksisen kulmakarvat hyppäsivät lähes hiusrajaan kuulemastaan.  
Hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä kuulemastaan, mutta joskus pantterimainenkin saattoi yllättää positiivisessa mielessä, että oli välillä suostuttava näihin ideoihin. Lisäksi, tämä kuitenkin oli hänen johtajansa, eli totteleminen oli välttämätöntä.  
“Kuten toivot”, liikemies myöntyi alitajunansa epäilyistä huolimatta.  
Käsi otti kännykän pois korvaltaan ja opettaja ojensi esineen nuoremmalle. Seth katsoi varovaisesti takaisin esimiestään, kuin ei olisi ollut varma, saisiko todella puhua tämän puhelimeen. Myöntävän nyökkäyksen jälkeen nuorukainen kiersi pitkät, laihat ja vaaleat sormensa loistavan kännykän ympärille vieden sen viimein korvalleen.  
“Miyagi Seth”, puna-mustahiuksinen vastasi arasti puhelimeen.  
Liikemies kuuli vaimean, mutta innostuneen huudahduksen kuuluvan puhelimesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut selvää sanoista, vaikka kuinka yritti kuunnella. Tavallaan miehen teki mieli kumartua lähemmäksi kuuntelemaan, mutta omasi sen verran itsekuria, toisin kuin useat tuttavansa, että pysytteli omalla paikallaan vain miettien, mitä mafiapomo mahdollisesti sanoisi kirjanpitäjälle.  
“Teitä on hiukan vaikea unohtaa, Ishi- anteeksi, tarkoitan Asagi-sama”, laihempi sanoi hiljaa ja nielaisi samassa kuuluvasti näyttäen melkein hermostuneemmalta kuin asianajajatoimistolla toimitusjohtajan saapuessa.

Hetken aikaa nuorempi oli jälleen hiljaa kuunnellen rikollisjärjestön johtajan puheita. Yllättäen kalpeampi veti terävästi henkeä ja jäykistyi kokonaan. Punainen väri nousi tasaisesti kaulaa pitkin ylös otsan yli. Jopa jakauksesta näkyvä iho oli muuttunut hehkuvan punaiseksi liikennevalojen jäädessä armotta toisiksi kirkkaudessaan. Kirjanpitäjän kasvot lehahtivat tulen punaisiksi moisista sanoista, eikä se jäänyt hänen uudelta opettajaltaan huomaamatta. Muutamaksi sekunniksi voimakasleukainen jäi oikeasti miettimään, onnistuiko oppilaansa juuri rikkomaan luonnonlakeja vai oliko todella mahdollista, että kaikki veri saattoi nousta päähän. Mitä pirua se ääliö oli mennyt sanomaan!?  
“Mene siihen asiaasi, Asagi, tai tuo puhelu loppuu tähän”, Hide-zou kovensi ääntään tietäen varmasti, että ystävänsä kykenisi tulkitsemaan hänen ajatuksensa pienestäkin äänensävystä.  
Vastaukseksi kuului pientä valitusta, mikä kertoi, että Asagi oli todellakin kuullut entisen rakkaansa sanat. Luonnollisesti tämä ei tietenkään ollut siihen tyytyväinen, mutta ei voinut jättää sanoja huomioimatta.  
“En minä oikein tiedä…”, Sethin puhe kangersi edelleen järkytyksestä, kun sai tilaisuuden vastata kuulemaansa puheeseen.  
“Tuota noin… Hän ei tuntunut toimistolla reagoivan oikein mitenkään…”, mutina jatkui hiljalleen, kuin nuorempaa olisi hiukan hoputettu.  
”Hän sanoi nimenne kuiskaten kerran ja… Taisi sanoa muutaman kirosanan…”, kalpeampi katsahti johtajaansa hieman nolostuneena.  
Vanhempi katsoi takaisin kurtistaen kulmiaan entistä mietteliäämpänä. Hän oli kyllä sanonut toimistolla Asagin nimen ja kironnutkin… Käskikö yakuza varasta kertomaan hänen ilmeitään?!  
“Juuri nyt hän katsoo minua eikä näytä kovin ilahtuneelta kertomastani”, kirjanpitäjän viimeiset sanat selvittivät asian täysin ja pitivät lievästi sanottuna paikkansa.

Varkauksissa harjaantuneella kädenliikkeellä hartiakkaampi tarttui kännykkäänsä ja nappasi sen itselleen. Aivan yhtä sulavalla liikkeellä puhelin siirrettiin takaisin omistajansa korvalle.  
“Jos sinä välttämättä haluat tietää minun ilmeeni ja reaktioni, tule itse ottamaan ne selville”, kakkosmies komensi matalasti.  
“Älä kiusaa alaistani moisilla kysymyksillä”, hän lisäsi vielä perään ihan vain siksi, että paras ystävänsä tajuaisi jättää nuoren miehen rauhaan.  
_”Hide-zou! Minä vain haluan tutustua uusiin ihmisiin ja sinä heti tulet ja keskeytät meidän mukavan keskustelumme! Haluatko sinä todellakin minun syrjäytyvän kaikista ihmisistä ja olevan samanlainen nuiva paskiainen kuin Klaha!?”_ mustasilmäinen valitti kiivaasti toisessa päässä.  
_”Sinun ei pitäisi olla minua kohtaan koko ajan niin ilkeä! Sinun pitäisi ystävänäni lohduttaa minua eikä masentaa! Aivan kuten nyt ilkeän temppusi takia! Et saisi koko ajan vain moittia, vaan piristäisit minua kerrankin!”_  
“Kyllähän minä sinua lohdutan ja piristän”, mafiamies huomautti tietäen faktat turhankin hyvin.  
”Joka kuukausi, kun näet tulosi jeneinä”, voimakasleukainen tarkensi vielä ja katsoi hetkeksi ulos ikkunasta.  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät jo muutaman rakennuksen takaa Tatemonokin suuren, ylvään pääkonttorin. He olivat siis jo melkein perillä.  
“Olemme kohta pääkonttorilla. Pitää lopettaa”, toimitusjohtaja kertoi ja samassa hänen korvassaan särähti kiukkuinen ääni:  
_”Taas sinä yrität vältellä minua! Et anna minun edes jutella Sethin kanssa, vaikka lupasit hänet jo minulle, vaan omit hänet nyt itsellesi!”_ yakuza lähes parkui tuskaansa.  
_”Tämä on törkeätä minua kohtaan! Minä vain halusin tietää sinun kauniit ilmeesi, kun en voi nähdä niitä niin paljon, kuin haluaisin! Tahdotko sinä todella minun kärsivän täällä syvässä surussani, senkin kiusaaja!?”_  
“Vali, vali, Asagi – älä nyt liikaa hermostu. Näet minun ilmettäni ihan riittämiin vielä tällä viikolla…”, liikemies huokaisi arvaten hyvin, kuka tulisi tänään illalla käymään hänen luonaan.  
_”Saanko vielä jutella Sethin kanssa?”_ kuului välittömästi utelias kysymys keskeyttäen harmaiden hiusten kasvun.  
”Ei, en anna sinun jutella vielä Miyagi-sanin kanssa – aiheutat hänessä vielä ennenaikaisen kuoleman”, mafiamies kieltäytyi edes harkitsemasta sellaista ajatusta.  
_”Kerro minulle sitten hänen ilmeensä ja reaktionsa siellä lakimiesten keskellä!”_ pantterimainen keskeytti vaativasti.  
”Ei, en myöskään kerro hänen ilmeistään tai reaktioistaan…”  
_”Olet tylsimys!”_  
”Kyllä, kyllä…”  
_”Soitan sinulle illalla – shitsurei shimasu!”_  
”Sayounara”, Hide-zou kiitti mielessään henkiä saadessaan puhelun päätökseen.

“Te olette hyvin läheisiä Asagi-saman kanssa, Hide-zou-sama”, Seth sanoi hymyillen hiukan.  
Puhelusta hiukan uupuneena liikemies käänsi katseensa nuorempaansa. Tämä punasteli vieläkin, mutta nyt ei tarvinnut ainakaan pelätä verisuonen katkeamista päässä.  
“Olemme tunteneet toisemme alakoulusta lähtien”, ruskeahiuksinen selitti lyhyesti heidän läheisten suhteidensa syyn, vaikkei se nyt aivan tottakaan ollut.  
Olisihan hän voinut sanoa, että he olivat entisiä rakastavaisia, koska ei hävennyt yhtään heidän suhdettaan. Mies ei kuitenkaan pitänyt sitä sopivana tässä vaiheessa heidän tutustumistaan. Lisäksi vanhan suhteen paljastumisesta saattaisi tulla liikaa sellaisia kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei halunnut vastata. Heidän välillään olevat tunteet olivat vieläkin roihussaan. Sisällään kakkosmies pelkäsi myös hiukan, että muuttaisi avustajansa mielipiteen hänestä liikaa. Nyt toimitusjohtaja uskoi, että nuorukainen luotti häneen eikä hän halunnut tämän pitävän esimiestään huorana, joka nai yrityksen omistajaa.  
“Siinä ajassa oppii tuntemaan toisen läpikotaisin, mutta silti Asagi onnistuu aina välillä yllättämään”, lyhempi kertoi ja katsahti anteeksipyytävästi kirjanpitäjää.  
“Pahoittelen Asagin ylituttavallista käytöstä, Miyagi-san.”  
“Ei se mitään – tuntui ainakin hiukan luonnollisemmalta kutsua yakuzaa tämän etunimellä, jos myös hän sinuttelee”, varas hymyili takaisin rohkeammin kuin äsken.  
Ruskeat silmät katselivat lempeän luottavaisesti opettajaansa. Hengitys kulki tasaisena eikä lainkaan hermostuksesta pätkien. Nuori mies näytti itsevarmemmalta, mikä miellytti hartiakkaampaa, vaikka puna-mustahiuksisen ujot katseet ja omituinen epätoivoon vajoaminen olivatkin hyvin suloisia piirteitä.  
“Mutta käyttäkää te toki minun etunimeäni, jos kerran toivotte, että samattelen vähemmän”, kalpeampi pyysi vielä kohteliaasti kumartaen hiukan.

Hide-zou ei vastannut siihen, vaan nyökkäsi lyhyesti, kun Fu-ki ajoi parkkihallin pimeyteen. Kohta limusiini parkkeerattaisiin ja he siirtyisivät yläkertaan hoitamaan muutamia asioita, ennen kuin he lähtisivät lastensairaalan työmaalle. Toimiston tiloissa Seth tapaisi myös muita työtovereitaan, kuten Ivyn ja saisi kuulla lisää, mitä häneltä odotettiin. Byoun kanssakin avustaja joutuisi olemaan tekemisissä, kuuluihan tämäkin mafiaan ja oli firman lahjakkaimpia insinöörejä. Fu-ki taas olisi lähes aina heidän kuskinaan. Vaikka teräväpiirteinen luottikin siihen, että oppilaansa ymmärsi mafian arkaluonteisuuden, hän päätti sanoa hänelle vielä muutaman asian siihen liittyen.  
“Ei se, etten luota ymmärtämiskykyysi, mutta älä puhu Asagin asemasta alamaailmassa täällä. Minun, Fu-kin ja Yukin kuullen voit puhua näistä asioista”, toimitusjohtaja katsoi merkitsevästi nuorempaansa välittämättä tämän säpsähdyksestä.  
Hän uskoi sen johtuvan Yukin mainitsemisesta, koska kaksikko oli hänen ymmärtääkseen tutustunut toisiinsa jonkin verran.  
”He tietävät tilanteesta jonkin verran, mutta melkein kukaan muu täällä ei tiedä… Tulet luultavasti tapaamaan Asagin mafian muita jäseniä ja opit tunnistamaan heidät puhetavoista – muussa tapauksessa minä ja Asagi esittelemme sinut muille myöhemmin”, kakkosmies jätti Byoun mainitsematta, koska ei halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että nämä alkaisivat vahingossa keskustella mafiasta väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan.  
Kyllä nämä varmasti muutenkin tajuaisivat tilanteen hyvinkin nopeasti ilman hänenkin kertomista.  
“Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitatte. En minäkään haluaisi, että minun asioitani levitellään muille”, Seth nyökkäsi ymmärtäen yskän hyvin, kuten Hide-zou oli uskonut.  
Hän katsoi vakavana varasta, mutta ei voinut kuin ihailla tätä. Olihan kirjanpitäjä välillä aika pöhkö ja sähelsi pelästyneenä, mutta kuitenkin tämä oli ymmärtäväinen ja varsin fiksu. Ennen kaikkea puna-mustahiuksinen oli söpö. Ei teräväpiirteinen edes tiennyt, että saattoi saada jonkun sekoilemaan silläkin tavalla, mitä nyt oli ehtinyt lyhyen ajan aikana tapahtumaan. Siinä oli hyvä olla ja nyt kakkosmies uskoi, että oli ihan hyvä, että kalpeampi tulisi olemaan tästä lähtien hänen avustajanaan. Oppilaasta mies ei vielä tiennyt, koska ei ollut varma, kuinka nopeasti toinen oppisi, mutta nyt hän oli halukkaampi ottamaan sen selville, vaikka pelkäsikin, ettei osaisi opettaa.

Fu-ki käänsi limusiinia ajaen seinän vierelle sopivan kokoiselle parkkiruudulle pysähtyen siihen. Autonkuljettaja nousi ylös autosta ja siirtyi juuri sopivasti avaamaan heille oven, kun laihempi kurtisti hämmästellen kulmiaan katsellessa esimiestään. Mustatukan virnuilevat kasvot saivat kaksikon nopeasti nousemaan ulos autosta salkkuineen.  
“Tervetuloa Tatemonokiin, Seth-san”, voimakasleukainen sanoi viitaten ympärilleen ja samalla hän maisteli käyttämäänsä nimeä, joka tuntui hyvältä sanoa.  
“Tai tässä kohdassa pitäisi kai sanoa, että tervetuloa Tatemonokin parkkihalliin”, ruskeahiuksinen korjasi samassa sanomisiaan katsoessaan harmaita betoniseiniä, jotka näkyivät tummina, järkähtämättöminä parkkihallin kellertävissä valoissa.  
Seth jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina ja huulet pienellä raolla eteensä. Nopeasti pää alkoi kääntyillä puna-mustahiuksisen alkaessa katsella ympäriinsä. Hide-zoun silmistä tilanne näytti siltä, kuin avustaja olisi yrittänyt kehittää itselleen pikaisesti pöllön niskanikamat, jotta olisi voinut pyörittää päätään nähden kaiken ympärillään olevan. Jopa Fu-ki katsoi huvittuneena kalpeinta, joka ei vain osannut olla ihmettelemättä kaikkea näkemäänsä, kun ei ollut ilmeisesti koskaan aikaisemmin ollut näin isossa parkkihallissa.  
“Oletko katsellut riittämiin?” kakkosmies kysyi ystävällisesti.  
”Lupaan kyllä, että tulet käymään täällä vielä monia kertoja”, teräväpiirteinen kertoi vanhasta tottumuksesta.  
Hän oli nähnyt useita kertoja ihmisillä samanlaisia hölmistyneitä ilmeitä, kun nämä kävivät ensimmäisen kerran parkkihallissa. Ivy oli melkein pökertynyt ensimmäisellä kerralla, koska ei ollut todellakaan osannut odottaa tällaista.

Pikaisesti nyökäten kirjanpitäjä ilmoitti olevansa valmis jatkamaan matkaa. Samalla nuorin vilkaisi autonkuljettajaa varovaisesti nähden tämän huvittuneen hymyn, kun mustatukka mittaili katseellaan kalpeinta. Hattupäisellä oli samat tavat kuin muillakin mafiamiehillä, että tämän oli lähes välttämätöntä aina alkaa tiirailla muita ihmisiä ja näiden vartaloita. Kyllähän voimakasleukainenkin sitä teki, mutta huomaamattomammin hermostuttamatta yhtään tarkkailun kohdetta. Lisäksi piilotarkastelulla saattoi saada paljon enemmän irti.

Kolmikko käveli tasaiseen tahtiin lasiseinien sisäpuolelle. Hide-zou käveli määrätietoisesti hisseille Fu-kin kanssa, mutta Seth taas käveli epävarmana heidän perässään. Metallisten liukuoven viereen saapuessa toimitusjohtaja painoi ylös osoittavaa nappia ja heidän edessään olevat ovet aukesivat tasaisen äänettömästi ilman turhaa vitkastelua. Ripeästi miehet astuivat sisälle valaistuun kopperoon, jossa kuljettaja painoi ensimmäisen kerroksen nappia, kun taas liikemies valitsi ylimpään kerrokseen vievän nappulan. Ruskeahiuksinen tiesi nimittäin hyvin, ettei kuljettajansa viihtynyt mitenkään erityisemmin ylimmässä kerroksessa, vaan istui mieluiten aulan kahviossa lukemassa lehteään tai vastaavasti kiusaamassa kollegoitaan. Ovet sulkeutuivat tasaisesti heijastaen sitten matkaajien kuvajaiset näiden katsoessa niitä kukin milläkin tavalla.

Hissi lähti nousemaan ja pysähtyi sitten pehmeästi ensimmäisen kerroksen kohdalla merkkiäänen kilahtaessa. Ovet liukuivat elegantisti auki paljastaen takaansa kalliisti sisustetun aulan täynnä maalattuja ja kaiverrettuja yksityiskohtia. Punainen matto johti suoraan hisseiltä kiiltäville pääoville, joista kulki lähes jatkuvalla syötöllä ihmisiä. Sivummalla aulassa, lähellä puista infopistettä, oli hieno kahvila, jossa istuskeli kaikenlaisia ihmisiä, joista erään enemmistön muodostivat erilaiset autonkuljettajat, kuten teräväpiirteinen tiesi. Fu-ki astui tyytyväisenä hissistä ulos ja kääntyi sitten pirullisesti hymyillen katsomaan puna-mustahiuksista.  
“Nähdään taas, Hide-zou-saman uusi avustaja ja Asagi-saman tuorein isku”, mustatukkainen sanoi maireasti tietäessään, ettei kukaan enää voisi estää pienien totuuksien kertomista.  
“Fu-ki”, voimakasleukainen aloitti ankarasti, vaikka tiesikin sanovansa sen liian myöhään.  
Ovet liukuivat tasaisesti heidän välistään ja kakkosmies jo melkein ihmetteli, miksei kuljettajansa vielä vilkuttanut heille naureskellen tilanteelle.  
“Minne Fu-ki-san meni?” nuorempi kääntyi katsomaan hartiakkaampaa ihmetellen.  
Moni tosiaan kuvitteli kalpeamman tapaan, että mustatukkainen seuraisi työnantajaansa varjon lailla, vaikkei asia ollutkaan niin. Kaunispiirteistä oli varmastikin käsketty suojelemaan häntä, ei tämä muuten varmastikaan kantaisi asetta ja toiminut välillä turhankin henkivartijamaisesti. Välillä se oli hyvä, mutta ruskeasilmäinen ei pitänyt tätä suojelijanaan.  
“Kahvioon kiusaamaan muita kuljettajia ja alakerran henkilökuntaa”, Hide-zou vastasi rehellisesti, koska ei voinut uskoa Fu-kista mitään muuta.

Hitaasti hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan silmäkulmastaan kirjanpitäjää, joka tuntui katsovan kovasti hänen päälakeaan viimeisinä hetkinä. Tavallisesti mafiamies olisi uskonut ihmisten ihmettelevän hänen pituuttaan – olihan hän useimpia ihmisiä jonkin verran pidempi, vaikkei mitään verrattuna Köziin ja K:hon. Mies oli kuitenkin kiinnittänyt aikaisemmin huomiota, että Seth oli häntä hiukan pidempi. Sitä varmaan laihempi nytkin tutkaili.  
“Pahoittelen Fu-kin sanoja”, kakkosmies joutui jälleen pyytämään anteeksi muiden puolesta.  
Tästä alkoi tulla ikävä tapa.  
”Hän tuntuu päättäneen, että olet Asagin uusin isku.”  
“Ei se mitään”, varas vastasi kohteliaasti, vaikka tätä ilmiselvästi häiritsi ja ahdisti jatkuva vihjailu tuohon suuntaan.  
“Tunnette ilmeisesti varsin hyvin Fu-ki-sanin”, puna-mustahiuksinen vaihtoi varovaisesti puheenaihetta.  
”Ja Yuki-sanin myös”, tämä lisäsi miettien samalla, uteliko liikaa.  
“Fu-ki on ollut kuljettajani kohta kaksi vuotta ja Yukin olen tuntenut hieman vähemmän aikaa”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi tyynesti ihmetellen päänsä sisällä kyseistä kysymystä.  
Nuorukainen vaikeni saadessaan vastauksen ja jäi sitten katsomaan oven yläpuolelle olevaa numeroriviä, joka näytti loistaen kerrokset, joiden ohi he matkasivat. He olivat suunnilleen puolessa välissä matkaa. Äskeinen kysymys ei kuitenkaan jättänyt voimakasleukaista rauhaan. Pienen pohdinnan ja aikaisempien tapahtumien uudelleen läpi käyminen saivat miehen kuitenkin ymmärtämään nopeasti, miksi avustajansa oli esittänyt tuollaisen piilotetun kysymyksen.  
“Asagin joukoissa ei tarvitse välittää niin paljon noista herroitteluista ja muista kohteliaisuuksista”, liikemies avasi suunsa ja päätti vastata kunnolla.  
”Tietenkin arvoasteikon alimpien kannattaa herroitella ylempiä, mutta ei muuten”, hän jatkoi kääntyen sitten oppilaansa puoleen tämä kääntyessä katsomaan takaisin.  
“Alkuun sinunkin kannattaa herroitella muutamia, elleivät he heti alkuun pyydä sinua käyttämään pelkkää etunimeään tai osoittaudu samanarvoisiksi tai alemmiksi kuin sinä.”

Heidän silmänsä jäivät tutkailemaan toisiaan, vaikkei niissä kummassakaan ollut sinänsä yhtään mitään erikoista. Kummallakaan ei ollut sinisiä tai vihreitä silmiä, jotka olisivat jotenkin poikenneet japanilaisten tummien iiristen massasta, mutta jotain erikoista niissä tuntui silti olevan, mitä ei ollut kenellekään muulla. Muutaman kerroksen jälkeen laihempi käänsi katseensa pois vanhemmastaan, mutta opettaja ei voinut kuitenkaan lopettaa katselemistaan siihen. Kapeille huulille kaartui kaunis hymy, kun kalpeat poskipäät alkoivat hehkua hiukan. Kirjanpitäjä piti tiukasti katseensa muualle näyttäen jotenkin laihemmalta ja pienemmältä, mutta siitä huolimatta ruskeahiuksista itseään pidemmältä. Mikä ihmeen fetissi hänellä oli itseään pidempiin miehiin?

Pieni kilahdus keskeytti heidän kummakin mietteensä, kun hissi pysähtyi ylimpään kerrokseen pääsemättä enää pidemmälle, vaikka Hide-zou kyllä toivoi mielessään, että matka olisi voinut vain jatkua. Ovet liukuivat auki ja lyhempi astui nopeasti ulos kopperosta yrittäen unohtaa typerät ajatuksensa. Seth seurasi ripeästi perässä heidän kiirehtiessä käytävien, työhuoneiden ja ihmisten ohitse. Liikemies tervehti tapojensa mukaan jälleen kaikkia ohitseen kulkevia ihmisiä näiden vastatessa takaisin. Iloiset hymyt kyllä muuttuivat osalla hiukan kysyviksi, kun työntekijät huomasivat heidän johtajansa perässä kulkevan nuorukaisen. Luultavasti nämä kylläkin jäivät tuijottamaan räikeästi värjättyjä hiuksia, joita ei vain voinut olla huomaamatta edes näin nuorekkaassa työpiirissä, vaikka kutrit olikin sidottu tiukasti ponihännälle. Vanhempi tosin piti avustajansa värjäyksestä. Tämän hiukset olivat erilaiset ja varsin kivat, jos niin pystyi sanomaan. Ainakin kirjanpitäjä oli helppo bongata väenpaljoudesta ja erikoisuus toi aina lisää pientä mainostusta yritykselle. Jos asiakkaat eivät muistaisi mitään muuta, niin ainakin hänen avustajansa hiukset pysyisivät kauan mielessä.  
“Tuolla on kokoushuone”, teräväpiirteinen kertoi, kun he kävelivät kyseisen lasiseinäisen huoneen ohitse viitaten vielä kevyesti kädellään puhuttua huonetta.  
“Siellä pidetään luonnollisesti kokouksia, mutta myös muita tärkeitä tapahtumia kuten rakennussuunnitelmien selostuksia. Tällä hetkellä eräs pääinsinööreistämme, Byou, taitaa selittää jotain suunnitteluryhmälleen”, mies katsahti huoneeseen, jossa puhuttu mies todellakin näytti taululla joitakin pohjapiirustuksia kuuden hengen porukalle.  
Samalla hän päätti myös hiukan vihjaista hienovaraisesti insinöörin suuntaan, kun tämäkin kerran kuului mafiaan, kuten tulisi nykyään kuulumaan nuorukainenkin.  
”Tulet luultavasti työskentelemään hänenkin kanssaan aika paljon.”

Ruskeasilmäinen käänsi päätään puhutun henkilön suuntaan ehtien nähdä tämän kuitenkin vain vilauksella, kun he olivat jo liian kaukana. Toimitusjohtaja jatkoi edellä kävelyä johdattaen alaistaan kohti omaa työhuonettaan ja tietenkin tämän työpöytää. Samalla hartiakkaampi saattoi mainita erilaisia työtiloja erikseen ja kertoa muutamista osastoista näiden osastopäällikköjen nimiä myöten. Tosin, hänestä tuntui, ettei avustaja tulisi muistamaan kertomastaan yhtään, kun he kääntyilivät mutkista vähän väliä, mutta sitten myöhemmin toistettaessa kerrottu jäisi luultavasti hiukan paremmin päähän. Varkaan onneksi he kuitenkin saapuivat käytävästä kerroksen suurimpaan, avonaiseen tilaan, joka tosin oli täynnä työpöytiä ja touhuavia ihmisiä. Tottuneesti voimakasleukainen johdatti uuden työntekijänsä perässään suurimmalle väylälle kävellen kohti työhuonettaan, jonka edessä oli kummallakin puolella työpöytä koneidensa kanssa. Ivy istui tuttuun tapaansa pöytänsä ääressä ja puhui iloisesti hymyillen puhelimeen katsellen samalla tietokoneensa ruudulta näkyviä tietoja. 

Hide-zou käveli päättäväisesti sihteerinsä pöydän ääreen. Seth pysähtyi johtajansa viereen, vaikkakin hiukan taemmas katsellen ihmetellen, mutta varsin kiinnostuneena brunettea, joka katsoi heihin hymyillen omaa, hyvin söpöä hymyään. Juuri tuosta hymystään sieväkasvoinen oli tunnettu ja Ruiza olikin kerran sanonut, että heidän pitäisi joskus rikospaikalta paetessa napattava tämä mukaansa. Asevastaavan mukaan jopa virkaintoisimmankin poliisin olisi pakko pysähtyä nähdessään niin ihanan hymyn.

Lyhyin saattoi kohteliaasti puhelunsa päätökseen kirjoittaen muutamat asian vielä ylös. Laskettuaan puhelimen takaisin paikoilleen tämä nousi seisomaan katsoen kunnioittavasti esimiestään, joka oli viimein saapunut takaisin.  
“Hyvää huomenta, Hide-zou-sama”, laihin toivotti uudemman kerran hyvät huomenet saman päivän aikana tuttuun hyvin kohteliaaseen tapaansa kumartaen samalla.  
Muussa tapauksessa liikemies olisi varmasti ihmetellyt alaisensa sanoja, ellei olisi jo tottunut tämän tapoihin kolmen vuoden aikana. Ivy tervehti häntä aina tuolla tavalla, vaikka he olisivat nähneet kymmenen kertaa aamun mittaan, jos paikalla oli tälle yhtään tuntemattomampi henkilö. Vanhin uskoi sieväkasvoisen yrittävän hienolla, hyvin kohteliaalla puhuttelutavallaan ja käytöksellään antamaan hyvän ensivaikutelman muille ihmisille.  
“Kaupunginvaltuustosta soitettiin ja he pyysivät, että ottaisitte heihin yhteyttä lastensairaalan edistymisestä”, lyhyin jatkoi kertomista suoristautuen seisomaan kunnolla pystyssä.  
Ilmoitus sai vanhimman mietteliääksi. Hän oli muutenkin sopinut täksi päiväksi tapaamisen kaupungin valtuuston jäsenten kanssa. Mitä asiaa näillä nyt oli? Jos tapaaminen pitäisi perua, ei se ainakaan haittaisi hirveästi – töitä riittäisi muutenkin.  
”Sen lisäksi ministeri Matsumoto-san haluaisi keskustella hänen uuden hotellinsa mahdollisesta rakentamisesta.”  
“Kiitos, Ivy-san, soitan heille kummallekin heti”, voimakasleukainen kiitti hyvin tehdystä työstä sen kummempia ilmehtien.  
Sirosti mies nosti kätensä ja viittasi vieressään seisovaa nuorukaista katsoen yhä sihteeriään, joka taas katsoi odottavasti takaisin.  
“Ivy-san, tämä tässä on Miyagi Seth – uusi avustajani”, ruskeahiuksinen esitteli uuden työntekijän ja kääntyi sitten kirjanpitäjän puoleen viitaten tällä kertaa pöydän takana seisovaan.  
”Seth-san, tässä on minun ja koko Tatemonokin pääsihteeri – Hamada Ivy.”

Varas katsahti hiukan ihmetellen opettajaansa, mutta näytti sitten olevan hyvin sujut kuulemansa kanssa, koska käänsi huomionsa sitten laihimpaan. Kalpeampi tarkasteli brunettea odottaen myös samalla tämän tekevän ehkä jonkinlaisen aloitteen. Sihteeri katseli tutkailevasti avustajaa päästä jalkoihin varsin uteliaana, mutta nopeasti tämän huulille nousi ystävällinen, suorastaan helpottunut hymy. Kepeästi mies siirtyi pöytänsä takaa ja halasi saapunutta lämpimästi, mikä selvästi yllätti puna-mustahiuksisen täysin, muttei lainkaan kakkosmiestä. Hän oli suorastaan odottanut jotain tuon tapaista – tunsihan teräväpiirteinen varsin hyvin lähimmät alaisensa.  
“Kiitos, kun tulit pelastamaan minut kaiken tämän kiireen keskeltä!” Ivy painoi pisimmän tiukemmin itseään vasten hymyillen yhä aurinkoisesti.  
Seth katsoi eteensä kuin puulla päähän lyötynä. Ilme oli niin äimistynyt, että Hide-zou tirskahti piilotetusti, koska ei nyt ollut tuollaista ehtinyt kuvittelemaan. Nuorukainen oli todellakin hyvin eläväinen kasvoiltaan erikoisine ilmeineen. Saattoihan tosin olla, ettei brunette käyttäytynyt tavallisten sihteerien tapaan – ei ainakaan niin nuivasti kuin se kuiva huuhkaja asianajajatoimistolla.  
“Tuota… Ole hyvä vaan…”, avustaja mutisi hiukan nolostuneena saadessaan viimein otettua happea, kun sieväkasvoinen irrottautui halauksesta.  
Pienestä koostaan huolimatta sihteeri osasi puristaa henkeä salpaavan kovaa.  
“Seth-san, Ivy-san kertoo sinulle hiukan työtehtävistäsi. Saat hetken aikaa tutkia työpöytääsi, mutta tule kuitenkin pian työhuoneeseeni”, hartiakkain sanoi siirtyessään työhuoneensa ovelle.

Kaksikon olisi hyvä tutustua toisiinsa, koska nämä joutuisivat tekemään töitä yhdessä tai ainakin vähintään vierekkäin. Näiden olisi hyvä oppia tuntemaan toisensa edes jotenkin heti alkuun, vaikka aika tekisi aina tehtävänsä. Samalla liikemies saisi tilaisuuden soittaa rauhassa kaupunginvaltuustoon ja kulttuuriministerille. Ei sillä, että kirjanpitäjä olisi häirinnyt toisen läsnä olo, mutta mies halusi soittaa puhelunsa rauhassa. Ei myöskään olisi ihan hyvä laittaa tulokasta kuuntelemaan yksipuolisesti tylsiä liikeneuvotteluja.  
“Tulkaahan tänne, Miyagi-san”, laihin sanoi hymyillen ryhtyen heti toteuttamaan saamaansa pyyntöä.  
Mies siirtyi oman pöytänsä äärestä viereiselle työpöydälle katsahtaen samassa kysyvästi ruskeasilmäistä.  
“Vai saanko kutsua teitä Seth-saniksi?” tämä kysyi kohteliaasti toimitusjohtajan avatessa ja sulkiessa oven siirtyen työhuoneeseensa.  
”Pidän nimittäin siitä nimestä ja se kuvastaa teitä varsin hyvin.”  
Loppu keskustelu jäi kakkosmieheltä kuulematta, koska hän siirtyi välittömästi työpöytänsä ääreen. Hänen olisi kyllä tehnyt mieli jäädä kuuntelemaan keskustelua, mutta piti sitä epäkohteliaana. Olisihan hän voinut palata takaisin sanomalla, että tarvitsisi soitettavien numerot, mutta hänellä oli jo ne omassa puhelimessaan tallennettuina aikaisemmilta kerroilta. Eihän tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun mies joutui soittelemaan ympäriinsä. 

Toimitusjohtaja istuutui alas, laski salkkunsa lattialle ja veti lankapuhelimensa hiukan lähemmäksi ryhtyen selaamaan pienestä näytöstä oikeata numeroa. Hänen olisi kannattavinta soittaa suoraan kaupunginvaltuustossa olevalle tuttavalleen ja kysyä tältä, mitä asiaa heillä oli. Tosin, juuri nyt voimakasleukainen olisi halunnut tietää, mitä varas piti työpaikastaan ja siellä olevista ihmisistä, joiden kanssa tulisi työskentelemään.  
Ravistaen samassa päätään typerille ajatuksille ruskeankellertävät silmät huomasivat kaupunginvaltuuston puheenjohtajan Morie Hiroshin kännykkänumeron. Käsi otti luurin vapaan käden sormen painaessa soittopainiketta samaan aikaan. Korva havaitsi pientä odotusmusiikkia Hide-zoun nojautuessa taaksepäin tuolissaan saadakseen hiukan mukavamman asennon.  
_”Moshi moshi?”_ kuului varsin pian tuttu, hiukan nariseva ääni.  
”Päivää, Morie-san”, mafiamies tervehti kohteliaasti tuttavaansa.  
”En kai soittanut huonoon aikaan?”  
_”Ei, et missään nimessä, Oshiro-san”_ , Morie vastasi ilahtuneesti naurahtaen.  
_”Onnistuit jälleen valitsemaan parhaimman mahdollisimman hetken – kuten aina.”_  
”Hienoa, jos en vaivaa teitä”, kakkosmies nyökkäsi itsekseen.  
”Sihteerini kertoi, että kaupunginvaltuusto oli yrittänyt tavoittaa minua, kun en ollut paikalla. Tiedättekö mahdollisesti, mistä on kyse?” liikemies meni nopeasti asiaan, koska aikahan tunnetusti oli rahaa.  
Olihan hänen vielä soitettava Matsumoto Takanorille.  
”Onko sattunut jotain?”  
_”Ei mitään erityisemmin. Osa valtuuston jäsenistä haluaisi vain päästä näkemään kunnolla, miten sairaala edistyy”_ , puheenjohtaja kertoi naputuksen kuuluessa taustalta.  
Joko tämä naputti kynällään pöytää tai sitten sormet painelivat näppäimistöä.  
”Eivätkö lähetetyt raportit ole tyydyttäneet valtuustoa?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi neutraalilla äänellä, vaikka kurtistikin kulmiaan.  
Teräväpiirteinen ei pitänyt ajatuksesta melkein yhtään. Mahdollinen esittelykierros laumalle pukumiehiä voisi verrata alakoulun luokkaretkeen: se tietäisi kaaosta eikä kukaan olisi tyytyväinen mihinkään.  
_”Minä ja monet olemme pitäneet niistä. Ne olivat tarkkoja ja valokuvat sekä työselostus ovat selventäneet monia asioita – varsinkaan, kun ette ole puhuneet mitään ihmeellistä koodikieltä”_ , valtuuston jäsen naurahti samassa viitaten selvästi keskustelukumppaninsa ammatin tuomiin termeihin.  
_”Osa kuitenkin haluaisi tulla itse paikan päälle katsomaan.”_  
”Minä ymmärrän”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi totuudenmukaisesti.  
Kyllä mies todellakin ymmärsi, etteivät kaikki vanhat vuohet luottaneet häneen lähes yhtään. Näiden silmissä Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja oli vain nuori pojankloppi, joka ei pystyisi mihinkään – eikä varsinkaan pysymään aikataulussa. Siksi nämä halusivat välttämättä tulla katsomaan ja toteamaan, ettei nuoresta miehestä ollut tekemään kokeneempien töitä, vaikka hän olikin johtanut rakennusyritystä viiden vuoden ajan ja tehnyt siitä Japanin menestyneimmän yhtiön.  
”Olen menossa itse asiassa käymään siellä tänään ennen tapaamistamme. Voimme sen jälkeen neuvotella mahdollisesta kierroksesta tulevina viikkoina”, Hide-zou toivoi mielessään, ettei tämä ollut ainoa syy, minkä takia hänen oli täytynyt soittaa Morielle.  
Niin asia valitettavasti oli, koska vanhempi väki oli vaatimalla vaatinut sitä. Nämä olisivat halunneet käydä jo tällä viikolla, mutta kaikeksi onneksi toimitusjohtaja sai puheenjohtajan ymmärtämään kantansa siitä, että vierailua varten olisi välttämätöntä tehdä järjestelyitä, jotka taas vaativat aikaa. He sopivat myös, että puhuisivat lisää sitten heidän tapaamisessaan, koska kummallakin oli vielä töitä. Puhelun loputtua mies otti rintataskustaan punakultaisen kuulakärkikynän ja kirjoitti muutaman asian ylös paperille.

Seuraavaksi soitettavien joukossa olikin kulttuuriministeri, jonka sihteeri vastasi ensin ja yhdisti vasta johtajalleen kysyttyään ensin, halusiko tämä puhua.  
_”Oshiro-san!”_ Matsumoto kuulosti innostuneelta vastatessaan puhelimeensa.  
_”Odottelinkin jo soittoanne!”_  
”Toivottavasti ette kovinkaan kauaa”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi asiallisesti pyöritellen yhä kynää kädessään.  
”Pahoittelen, etten ollut paikalla. Mistä halusitte puhua kanssani?”  
_”Miten lastensairaala edistyy?”_ vaaleahiuksinen kysyi ystävällisesti puuhastellessaan työhuoneessaan jotain.  
”Hyvältä näyttää”, pidempi vastasi ystävällisesti, vaikka alkoikin olla kurkkuaan myöten täynnä kysymystä.  
”Käyn siellä taas tänään, mutta uskoisin rakennuksen olevan valmis arvioituna aikana.”  
_”Hienoa, sitten voimme jo nyt keskustella hankkeestani”_ , kulttuuriministeri myhäili tyytyväisenä selaillessaan jotakin.  
”Millaisesta hankkeesta on kyse?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi tarkkaavaisena.  
Kyseessä oli selvästi jotain rakentamiseen liittyvää. Ei ministeri muuten hänelle soittelisi.  
_”Olemme perustamassa perheeni kanssa hotellia Hiroshimaan ja haluaisin teidän yrityksenne rakentavan sen”_ , vaaleampi kertoi hiukan innostuneena.  
_”Teitte hyvää työtä kulttuuritalon kanssa ja lastensairaalakin vaikuttaa rakentuvan loistavalla tavalla.”_  
”Olen hyvin kiitollinen luottamuksestanne ja olemme valmiita ottamaan hotellinne rakennuksen huoleksemme”, kakkosmies vastasi kohteliaisuuksiin oikeastikin kiitollisena ja jopa kiinnostuneena.  
”Millaisesta hotellista on kyse?”  
_”Sellainen kylpylähotelli, mutta kuitenkin nuoremmalle väelle suunnattu”_ , Matsumoto selitti.  
_”Itse kuitenkin haluaisin siitä sellaisen elämyskohteen, että jotkut haluamani asiat voivat vielä muuttua. Minulla on jo iso lista erilaisia asioita ja tietoja myös kyseisestä tontista.”_  
”Voisitteko lähettää kaikki teillä olevat tiedot sekä listan mahdollisista toiveistanne, jotta suunnittelijamme ja insinöörimme voivat heti ryhtyä suunnittelemaan hotellianne?” Hide-zou pyysi asianmukaisesti.  
”Vaikkei mitään sopimuksia olekaan vielä allekirjoitettu, tämä tilaus on jo meidän silmissämme toimitettu ja me ryhdymme töihin.”  
_”Tiesinkin jo vanhasta kokemuksesta, että laitatte heti rattaat pyörimään, kun saatte toimeksiannon”_ , lyhempi naurahti tyytyväisenä kuulemaansa.  
_”Haluaisin kuitenkin tavata teidän mahdollisimman nopeasti, että voisimme solmia yksityiskohtaisen sopimuksen ja miettiä luonnollisesti myös hintaa.”_  
”Aivan, järjestän sihteerini soittamaan teille ja sopimaan mahdollisimman pian sopivan päivän tapaamistamme varten. Mikäli se vain teille sopii”, voimakasleukainen kelasi mielessään, että hänellä taisi olla vapaita hetkiä torstaina ja perjantaina.  
Toivoa vain sopi, että ne kävisivät myös kiireiselle ministerille.  
_”Sopii hyvin”_ , vaaleampi myöntyi toisessa päässä.  
_”Eihän tilaukseni tullut kovin yllättäen?”_  
”Ei missään nimessä – me olemme aina valmiina palvelemaan teitä parhaan taitomme mukaan”, liikemies sanoi selkeästi ja vakuuttavasti.  
Siinä vaiheessa oli parasta olla vakuuttava, kun kulttuuriministeri halusi käyttää heidän yritystään hotellinsa rakentamiseen eikä mihinkään yhteiskunnalliseen asiaan. 

Kevyt koputus ovella sai miehen katseen nousemaan ovelle puhelun lomassa.  
”Suokaa anteeksi, Matsumoto-san, ihan pieni hetki”, ruskeahiuksinen pahoitteli pikaisesti ja painoi kätensä hetkeksi vasten puhelinta.  
“Sisään”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä kääntyen sitten takaisin puhelunsa puoleen.  
Seth avasi oven ja astui varovaisesti hiukan sisemmäs jääden kuitenkin vielä seisomaan ovensuuhun. Kalpeampi katseli ihastellen ympärilleen tarkkaillen sisustusta, valaistusta ja monia yksityiskohtia jääden seisomaan paikoilleen mykistyneenä. Saattoihan myös pidempi ymmärtää, ettei liikepuhelujen aikana ollut sopivaa puhua.  
“Kyllä, Matsumoto-san, olemme täysin valmiita tilauksenne suhteen”, Hide-zou jatkoi jälleen puhumistaan.  
”Laitan heti parhaimmat suunnittelijani tekemään teille alustavat piirrokset toiveidenne mukaan. Kiitoksia oikein paljon, Matsumoto-san, kun luotatte tämän rakennusprojektin yrityksemme huomaan”, teräväpiirteinen keskittyi puheluunsa melkein täysin unohtaen pieneksi hetkeksi avustajansa kokonaan.  
Näin hän oli vain tottunut hoitamaan asioitaan. Toimitusjohtaja halusi keskittyä tehtävänsä suorittamiseen ja hoiti artikulointia myöten puhumisen selkeänä ja vahvana. Puhelimessa sopiessa äänenkäyttö oli tärkeintä ja sitä taitoa oli tullut harjoitettua jo jonkin aikaa.  
_”Olette turhan vaatimaton, Oshiro-san”_ , Matsumoto sanoi hymyillen.  
_”Tatemonoki on Japanin menestyneimpiä rakennusyrityksiä ja on muutamien suurlähettiläiden sekä ulkoministeriön mukaan kerännyt myös mainetta muualla maailmaa, vaikka vielä täällä Aasian puolella”_ , kulttuuriministeri kertoi muutaman totuuden, vaikka jälkimmäinen tulikin pienenä yllätyksenä toimitusjohtajalle.  
Yllättyneisyys katosi kuitenkin nopeasti, koska kakkosmies tunsi itsessään omituisen katseen. Hän kohotti katseensa ovelle ja huomasi, että kirjanpitäjä oli jäänyt seisomaan ovenrakoon. Nuorukainen tapitti häntä näyttäen hetken aikaa olevan kuin transsissa, vaikkei ollutkaan. Ruskeat silmät nimittäin näyttivät liikahtelevan tarkkaillen, vaikka varas oli ilmeisesti keskittynyt kuuntelemaan.

Pidellen yhä kynäänsä kädessä, koska saattaisi joutua kirjoittamaan asioita ylös, opettaja viittasi oppilastaan tulemaan sisemmäs ja istuutumaan nojatuoliin puhelun ajaksi. Puna-mustahiuksinen kiirehti sulkemaan oven mahdollisimman äänettömästi. Lukko ei edes naksahtanut kunnolla mennessään kiinni, mikä sai liikemiehen unohtamaan hetkeksi ylistyssanojen kuuntelemisen. Laihempi kääntyi ovelta ympäri hiippaillen mahdollisimman hiljaa istumaan nojatuolille näyttäen pelkäävän omien askeleidensa jotenkin häiritsevän. Vanhemman olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa, että tuollainen liikehdintä häiritsi häntä vielä enemmän. Myös nuoremman tutkiva katse oli pysäyttää hänen tekemisensä kokonaan, koska puhelu vaikutti äkkiä vähemmän kiinnostavammalta kuin hetki sitten. Nopeasti vanhempi kiskoi itsensä takaisin puheluun jatkaen kuitenkin kynällään leikkimistä.  
_”Olisiko mahdollista, että voisimme neuvotella hotellin rakentamisesta tosiaan mahdollisimman pian?”_ ministeri kysyi harvinaisen sopivana hetkenä.  
_”Ministeriössä on ensi viikolla hirveästi kokouksia ja muuta häslinkiä, etten haluaisi tämän jäävän mitenkään kiireitteni jalkoihin.”_  
“Aivan kuten haluatte, Matsumoto-san”, teräväpiirteinen myöntyi vaikutusvaltaisen asiakkaan toiveisiin ja halusi itsekin päästä tylsistä paperihommista eroon.  
”Tulemme neuvottelemaan mahdollisimman pian yksityiskohdista. Faksatkaa minulle toiveenne ja tämän viikonloppuun mennessä hotellinne ensimmäiset suunnitelmat ovat tehty – sihteerini myös soittaa teille, jotta voimme sopia tarkemmin neuvotteluista”, mies vielä muistutti, koska tiesi vanhasta kokemuksesta, että kiireellisille valtiomiehille kannatti toistaa samat asiat aina uudemman kerran.  
Näillä tuntui olevan välillä liikaa asioita mielessä, etteivät aina muistaneet viiden minuutin vanhoja asioita. Tietäen puhelun pian loppuvan ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen liikkui toimistotuoleineen lähemmäksi lankapuhelimensa lootaa.  
_”Hyvä, että pääsemme jälleen yhteistyöhön”_ , vaaleahiuksinen nyökkäili tyytyväisenä.  
“Ilo on täysin meidän puolellamme, Matsumoto-san. Kuulette meistä hyvin pian”, Hide-zou vastasi itselleen hyvin tutulla tavalla.  
”Shitsurei shimasu.”  
_”Sayounara.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jeps, tässä taas Hide-zou tekee omia tulkintoja Sethin ilmeistä ja reaktioista  
> * Epilepsiakohtaukseen voi kuulua sätkimistä, vartalon ja raajojen kouristumista sun muuta. Hide-zoun mielessä taas kävi näin pöhkö vaihtoehto, koska oli itse aika hermostunut koko tilanteesta


	27. Chapter 27

Kakkosmies asetti puhelimen takaisin paikalleen, mutta ei nostanutkaan katsettaan vielä Sethiin. Hän ei halunnut keskeyttää heidän keskusteluaan tämän asian hoitamiseen ja päätti suorittaa tehtävänsä ensin. Ministerin antama tilaus oli kuitenkin aina sen verran iso juttu jokaiselle rakennusyritykselle, ettei sitä voinut jättää täysin heitteille. Sormi painoi punaista nappia miehen kumartuessa puhumaan pieneen mikrofoniin.  
“Ivy-san, Matsumoto-san lähettää minulle kohtapuoliin faksin. Ilmoita heti, kun se tulee ja käske samalla Byou-sania tulemaan luokseni, kun ehtii”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi kuuluvasti.  
_“Kuten toivotte, Hide-zou-sama”_ , tuttu iloinen ääni vastasi.  
_”Byou-san on tällä hetkellä vieressäni – tahdotteko, että hän tulee heti luoksenne?”_  
“Ei tarvitse, käske vain pysymään siinä, kunnes tulen käymään siinä ohimennen”, teräväpiirteinen ei voinut sille, mitään, että pyöräytti silmiään.  
Olisihan se pitänyt arvata…  
“Ei muuta”, hän lisäsi vielä lopettaen sitten pikapuhelun.  
Tyynesti hartiakkaampi suoristautui tuolissaan kääntäen katseensa edessään istuvaan.  
“Aina, kun Ivy-san samattelee, tunnen itseni uskomattoman vanhaksi”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi leikkisästi, vaikka tiesikin, ettei hirveästi kyllä liioitellut sanomisissaan.  
Avustajan huulet kaartuivat samassa hymyyn ja tämä naurahti hiukan nostaen sitten kätensä peittämään ilmettään. Sääli sinänsä, kuten liikemies ajatteli. Hänestä tuo hymy oli kaunis ja se sai hänetkin hymyilemään, vaikkei se näkynytkään kasvoiltaan. Silmät sen sijaan hymyilivät, vaikkei kukaan sitä olisi huomannut, mutta mies tunsi sen itse. Tuntui hyvältä, kun nuorempi rentoutui ja hymyili näyttäen nauttivan olostaan. Tosin, samalla hänelle tuli suuri tarve välillä kiusata tulokasta – ei siinä tilanteessa voinut vain vastustaa kiusausta.  
“Mitä pidät toimistosta? Onko tämä nyt se pelkäämäsi räkälä?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi mahdollisimman ystävällisesti koettaen vain hyvin pienesti vihjaista kuulleensa asianajajatoimistolla käydyn keskustelun.  
Puna-mustahiuksinen jäykistyi samassa, kuin joku olisi kivettänyt tämän siihen. Silmät tuijottivat kauhuissaan eteensä, ja hetken aikaa näytti siltä, että nuorukaisen veri oli täysin pysähtynyt sydämen mukana.  
“Älä nyt sentään kuole sanoihini – ei minun tarkoitukseni ollut säikäyttää”, Hide-zou piilotti tyrskähdyksensä hymähdykseen yrittäen olla nauramatta ääneen näkemälleen.  
Miten jonkun ilmeet saattoivat vain vaihtua niin nopeasti? Hetki sitten hymyillään ja nauretaan ja seuraavassa hetkessä näytetään jäätyneen paikoilleen. Ilmeisesti vain harvat pystyivät siihen ja Seth kuului niihin.

Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen työnsi tuoliaan kauemmaksi pöydästä ja nousi seisomaan. Antaen avustajalleen tilaisuuden miettiä vastausta kysymykseen teräväpiirteinen käveli rauhallisesti suurien ikkunoiden luokse jääden siihen seisomaan. Kädet asettuivat selän taakse sormien mennessä toistensa lomaan hänen itsensä edes kiinnittämättä huomiota tekoihinsa. Katse harhaili kauas alas kaduille katsomaan edestakaisin liikkuvia autoja ja ihmisiä. Mies tunsi katseen selässään, mutta ei antanut sen häiritä itseään.  
“Tämä on hienompi, kuin osasin edes odottaa”, varas vastasi viimein hengähtäen samassa.  
“Teidän työhuoneenne on kaunis – tummasävyinen, mutta kodikas. Aivan erilainen kuin Yamato-samalla…”, tämä jatkoi ilmeisesti katsellen ympärilleen.  
”Teillä on sentään tyylitajua.”  
“Kiitos”, vanhempi tunsi suurta mielihyvää sanoista.  
Hymyillen lämpimästi, vaikkei edelleenkään kovin leveästi – siitä oli nimittäin kauan, kun hän viimeksi oli hymyillyt niin usein tunnin sisällä – kakkosmies kääntyi katsomaan alaistaan. Laihempi paransi samassa ryhtiään katsoessaan takaisin opettajaansa.  
“Oletan, että Yamato-samalla tarkoitat Tanaka-sania”, teräväpiirteinen varmisti epäilyksensä, ettei ollut aivan täysin väärin ymmärtänyt asioita.  
“Häntä juuri”, ruskeasilmäinen nyökytteli pontevasti.  
“No, se työhuone saa hiukan kaipaamaansa kunnioitusta Yukin aikana – hänellä on ilmeisesti myös jonkinlaisia sisustajan taitoja, mitä minä olen ymmärtänyt oikein Asagin puheista”, lyhempi mietti monia kertoja, kun puhuttu yakuza oli kertonut ties kenestä heidän alaisestaan jotain.  
Joskus sitä vain ihmetteli, miten rikollisjärjestön johtaja saattoi muistaa tuollaisia pieniä asioita, mutta sitten hän alkoi itse ihmetellä, miksei ollut mennyt jo kaikessa sekaisin. Hide-zou päätti mennä takaisin pöytänsä ääreen, mutta huonekalun tullessa vastaan, mies ei halunnutkaan istuutua tuolilleen pöytänsä taakse. Omasta mielestään suhteellisen sopivana kompromissina hän sitten istuutui Sethin eteen pöydänkulmalle.

“Mitä pidit työpöydästäsi, Seth-san?” toimitusjohtaja kysyi asiallisesti haluten alaiselleen parhaat mahdolliset olot.  
”Miellyttikö se, vai olisitko kaivannut enemmän laatikoita tai toisenlaista tietokonetta? Onko työpöytäsi hyvällä paikalla?”  
Hartiakkaampi katsoi odottavasti nuorempansa silmiä. Hän halusi todellakin, että toisella olisi kaikki tarvittava tällä työpaikalla. Mielessään mies jopa halusi pitää huolen siitä, että varkaan uusi työpaikka olisi vähintään tuplasti parempi kuin vanhempi.  
“Työpöytä oli hyvä, samoin kone ja kaikki muukin. Huomattavasti paremmin kuin asianajajatoimistossa”, kalpeampi kertoi henkäisten pienesti puheensa aikana, kuin olisi vasta pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen voinut vastata.  
“Ainut huono puoli on se, että joudun työskentelemään niin avonaisella paikalla – minun työpöytäni ei ole kovin usein niin siistin näköinen”, tämä virnisti samassa ujon nolostuneena.  
“No, voin kyllä sanoa, että joka aamu se tulemaan täydellisessä järjestyksessä”, kakkosmies lohdutti oppilastaan.  
”Ivy-san taitaa olla siivousperfektionisti – hänen on saatava asettaa jokainen kynä ja paperi täsmälleen oikein”, ruskeahiuksinen naurahti pienesti muistaessaan sen, kuinka sihteerinsä oli tullut kerran järjestämään kynät hyvin hänen pöydällään.  
“Haluatko vielä tutkia työpöytääsi tai tätä kerrosta?” vanhemman oli kuitenkin pakko vaihtaa puheenaihetta päivän töiden tähden.  
“Ei minun tarvitse”, puna-mustahiuksinen vastasi ja nousi nopeasti pystyyn katsoen opettajaansa päättäväisesti.  
“Tehän sanoitte, että meillä on kiireellinen aikataulu – en halua tulla taakaksi heti alussa”, nuorukainen kertoi suoraan peläten selvästi olevansa vaivaksi.  
“Se, että olet uusi, ei tarkoita, että tulisit taakaksi”, liikemies vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, mutta kohottautui sitten pystyyn katsoen lähempänä samaa korkeutta kirjanpitäjää silmiin.  
“Enkä usko, että tulisit taakaksi missään vaiheessa”, voimakasleukainen huomautti hellästi.  
”Ivy-san ei ainakaan ajattele niin, jos päättelin oikein hänen eleestään.”

Hide-zou kiersi pöydän toiselle puolelle napaten mustan salkkunsa lattialta ja nosti sen pöydälleen. Napsauttaen lukot kevyesti auki hän avasi sen ottaen muutamia asiapapereita pois. Ripeästi mies kääntyi siitä kirjahyllylleen etsien sieltä oikean kansion. Ruskeahiuksinen avasi kansion ja asetti osan keräämistään papereista sinne laittaen taas vastaavasti toisia asiakirjoja salkkuun vanhojen tilalle. Kansion päästyä takaisin paikalleen liikemies availi laatikoitaan etsien vielä muutamia papereita, joita tulisi tarvitsemaan kaupungin valtuuston tapaamisella. Mielessä kävi nopeasti, että hänen olisi syytä ottaa oma kokoontaitettava karttakeppi, koska sitä ei koskaan tiennyt, jos joku oli hukannut kaupungintalolla näiden oman. Lyhempi avasi laatikon, jossa tiesi tavaran olevan muutaman levykkeen vieressä, mutta haettu esine ei kuitenkaan tervehtinyt ensimmäisenä häntä. Liikkeet pysähtyivät täysin, kun ruskeankellertävät silmät näkivät sileän pinnan, näppäimiä sekä ruudun, joka kertoi akun olevan vieläkin melkein kokonaan täynnä.  
Pieni esine onnistui muistuttamaan sen asian, minkä Seth oli onnistunut saamaan hänet unohtamaan.  
Tämä ei ollut mitään leikkiä, tai viatonta työnvaihtoa. Tuo kännykkämalli oli edellä aikaansa, toisin kuin ne, joita myytiin kaupoissa uusimpina malleina. Kyseinen puhelin oli erään neron käden töitä. Sisällä olevassa piuhoissa ja miehelle tuntemattomissa laitteissa olivat tallennettuina joitakin puhelinnumeroita, jotka sitoivat varkaan tämän loppuelämäkseen mafiaan. Suurin sitova tekijä oli kuitenkin kuoren alle piilotettu paikannin, joka oli otettu mafiassa käyttöön hänen vuosien takaisin karkumatkansa takia. Opettajan ja vahdin velvollisuuden takia liikemiehen olisi annettava kännykkä uudelle alaiselleen ja valaistava eräistä toisista työtehtävistä, joista ei voinut puhua asianajajatoimistossa Tanakan kuullen. Puna-mustahiuksisen olisi kuultava mafiaan liittyvistä töistä ja se muistutti vanhempaa jälleen niistä vaaroista, jotka kohtaisivat niitä, jotka olivat hänen lähellään. Koska ruskeahiuksisella ei oikeastaan ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, hän otti puhelimen käteensä ja ojensi sen oppilaalleen.  
“Ole hyvä – tässä on uusi työpuhelimesi”, Hide-zou kertoi Sethin ottaessa puhelimen katsellen sitä ihmetellen.  
“Mitä minä…”, ruskeasilmäinen hämmentyi, koska varmasti omisti jo omasta takaa kännykän, kuten nykyään lähes kaikki ihmiset.  
“Siinä on valmiina kaikki puhelinnumerot, jotka tarvitset. Joku saattaa soittaa sinulle, jos tavoittelee minua ja joskus pyydän sinua soittamaan jonkun puhelun puolestani”, hartiakkaampi kertoi laskien salkkunsa kannen kiinni varmistaen pikaisesti lukkojen menneen kiinni.  
“Sen lisäksi siinä on pieni hakulaite, jonka avulla voit tavoittaa tietyt henkilöt, jos he ovat jossain päin Osakaa. Nämä henkilöt voivat taas vastaavasti löytää sinut”, kakkosmies tarttui salkkunsa kahvasta kävellen siitä ovelleen.  
“Keiden numeroita tässä on?” varas käveli nopeasti esimiehensä perään kuulostaen entistä hämmentyneemmältä tapahtuneesta.  
“Vaikka keiden”, liikemies vastasi.  
Äkisti hänen kehonsa vain pysähtyi siihen oven eteen. Hirvittävä paha olo levisi vatsasta joka puolelle vartaloa, että miehen teki mieli kakoa. Mieli toisti, että hänen olisi vain sanottava totuus, mutta suu ei auennut kertomaan oikeita sanoja. Vapaa käsi siirtyi heti pysähtymisen jälkeen taakse pysäyttäen myös nuorukaisen. Kalpeampi hätkähti tekoja ja katsoi opettajaansa, joka kääntyi katsomaan uutta alaistaan vakavana voiden yhä huonosti. Mitä hän olikaan saanut aikaiseksi?

“Siinä on muun muassa minun ja Ivy-sanin mahdolliset numerot, mutta myös Asagin ja monen muun, jotka kuuluvat hänen mafiaansa”, voimakasleukaisesta hänen äänensä kuulosta tavallista karheammalta.  
”Ne ovat niitä numeroita, joita Ivy-sanilla ei ole”, liikemies veti pienesti henkeä kääntäessään katseensa tummanruskeaan puuoveen.  
Hän ei vain voinut katsoa kirjanpitäjää silmiin kertoessaan asian, jota ei ollut sanonut ääneen suoraan. Tämä ei ollut mitään yakuzan hyväntekeväisyyttä, että antoi kakkosmiehensä opettaa uusia taitoja ja päästi vielä parempiin töihin. Olihan pidempi saattanut jotain päätellä, mutta oli myös mahdollisuus, ettei tämä tiennyt joutuneensa Osakan herran mafiaan.  
“Työtehtäviisi kuuluu myös toimia sihteerinäni asioissa, jotka liittyvät Asagiin ja hänen puuhiinsa”, hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt sanomaan koko totuutta, vaikkei edes katsonut puhuteltua kuiskatessaan sanansa.  
”Olivat ne sitten laillisia tai laittomia.”  
Ennen kuin Seth saattoi sanoa yhtään mitään kuulemaansa, Hide-zou avasi nopeasti oven ja astui ulos työhuoneestaan. Teräväpiirteinen ei halunnut kuulla mitään vastaväitteitä ja muita kysymyksiä – ei ennen kuin hän oli henkisesti valmistautunut niihin. Korvat eivät halunneet kuulla kysymyksiä siitä, mitä mies tarkoitti tai sitä, miten tämä oli mahdollista. Ripeästi kakkosmies käveli sihteerin pöydän ääressä olevan kaksikon luokse edes huomaamatta sitä, että varas oli jäänyt taas hetkeksi jälkeen, kunnes tämä siirtyi työpöytänsä ääreen hakemaan oman salkkunsa. Byou ja Ivy käänsivät kumpikin katseensa johtajaansa hymyillen sitten samassa huomaamatta lainkaan ruskeahiuksisen pään päällä leijuvia raskaita sadepilviä.  
“Minä ja Seth-san menemme nyt tarkastamaan lastensairaalan edistymistä”, kakkosmies kertoi selkeästi, ettei joutuisi liikaa toistelemaan sanomisiaan edes ärsyttävälle jäänsinisilmäiselle.  
”Ivy-san, ilmoita välittömästi, kun Matsumoto-sanin faksi tulee perille. Soita sen jälkeen hänelle ja sovi tapaaminen – tänä torstaiksi tai perjantaiksi, jos mahdollista”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen antoi ohjeet sihteerilleen ja kääntyi sitten insinöörinsä puoleen.  
Vaaleahiuksinen nojasi sievimmän pöytää vasten ja hymyili ilkikurista hymyä, mikä ei olisi voinut ärsyttää vanhempaa enää yhtään enempää. Kaikeksi onneksi tämä ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt flirttailemaan sihteerille, joka ryhtyi välittömästi tutkimaan johtajansa almanakkaa.  
“Byou-san, annan sinun vastuullesi Matsumoto-sanin hotellin suunnittelutyön”, voimakasleukainen päätti antaa yhden parhaimman insinöörinsä ja arkkitehtinsä hoitaa kulttuuriministerin tilauksen.  
Eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt, jos heidän täytyisi mafiassa hyödyntää rakennuksen mahdollisuuksia.  
”Tutki hänen toiveitaan ja tee minulle ryhmäehdotuksesi. Delegoi pienemmät työsi muille käskyni nojalla ja ota tämä kaiken muun edelle – Matsumoto-san on sen verran tärkeä asiakas. Haluan tuloksia huomiseksi ja torstaiaamuun mennessä haluan ensimmäiset suunnitelmat pöydälleni”, aikataulu oli tiukka, mutta vaaleaverikkö kyllä selviäisi siitä.  
Voisi tämäkin joskus tehdä töitä.  
”Onko asia selvä?”  
“Selvä on, Hide-zou-sama”, hattupäinen vastasi katsahtaen sitten viekkaasti brunettea.  
“Eli minä sitten istuskelen tässä ja odotan sitä faksia, joka varmaan kohta syöksähtää tuon laitteen sisältä”, ääni oli naurava ja suorastaan voitonriemuinen, kun laihin katsoi kiusaantuneena takaisin.  
“Menisit töihin siitä”, Ivy sähähti pienesti katsahtaen samassa Hide-zouta varovaisesti.  
“Hiukan vaikea tehdä, kun ei tiedä tarkkaan, mitä pitäisi tehdä”, Byou väitti vastaan nauraen samalla ja iski hartiakkaimman viereen silmäänsä.

Liikemies katsahti pikaisesti oikealle puolelleen ja huomasi vasta sitten, että Seth oli tullut rinnalleen. Nuorukainen hymyili vaisusti flirtin leikille, mutta kaikeksi onneksi kukaan muu ei huomannut sitä, paitsi vanhin. Eikä hänkään voinut tehdä sille mitään, tai niin ainakin mies uskoi.  
“Voithan sinä siinä hetken istuskella”, kakkosmies myönsi vakavan etäisenä tapojensa mukaan.  
“Joudut vain tekemään hiukan enemmän töitä hetken päästä – tästä ei nimittäin tule helppo urakka”, hän vielä lisäsi tietäen sen todella hyvin.  
“Hyvä”, jäänsinisilmäinen vastasi itsevarman rennosti.  
“Kaipaankin haastetta sitten sen lastensairaalaan ensimmäisten suunnitelmien jälkeen”, insinööri sanoi hiukan moittivaan sävyyn, kuin muut hommat olisivat olleet jotain lastenleikkejä.  
Tietenkin ne olivat olleet, koska eivät vastanneet lastensairaalan tapaista rakennusta eikä mihinkään niistä ollut tehty mafian tarpeisiin omia lisäyksiä.  
“Saat sitä varmasti riittämiin, kun jäät ylitöihin”, vanhin huomautti hiukan sarkastisesti.  
Ruskeahiuksinen ei jaksanut jäädä katsomaan vaaleimman järkyttynyttä ilmettä, vaan katsoi sanojensa jälkeen lyhintä, joka yritti peitellä flirtin kauhistuksesta syntynyttä hymyään.  
“Ivy-san, soittaisitko Fu-kille ja pyytäisit menemään autolle”, hartiakkain pyysi ystävällisesti.  
”Meidän on mentävä välittömästi katsomaan rakennustöiden edistymistä.”  
“Toki”, laihin vastasi pirteästi nostaessaan puhelinta korvalleen.  
“Jos tulee tärkeitä puheluita, soita joko kännykkääni tai sitten Seth-sanin puhelimeen – taisin lisätä sen numeron puhelimesi muistiin viikonlopun aikana”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi vielä varmuuden vuoksi.  
Ivy nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Se riitti Hide-zoulle hänen kääntyessään ympäri jalkojen jo viedessä kohti hissejä. Sethin askeleet kuuluivat nopeasti perässä heidän astellessa työpöytien ohitse tuskin edes huomaamatta peräänsä saamia katseita.  
“Nyt, Seth-san, saat nähdä, mitä kaikkea kuuluu minun työhöni ja sitä myöten myös sinun työhösi”, lyhempi kertoi heidän kääntyessä kulman taakse käytävään, jota pitkin olivat jokin aika sitten kävelleet hänen työhuoneeseensa.  
Puna-mustahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan vastannut kuulemaansa mitenkään eikä voimakasleukainen voinut syyttää tätä mitenkään siitä. Ei liikemieskään kyennyt sanomaan enää enempää, kun syyllisyys painoi hartioissa. Aikaisemmin hän oli ehtinyt jo uskoa tehneensä oikein pelastaessaan nuorempansa hengen, mutta nyt mies ei ollut enää siitä varma. Oliko muka oikein pelastaa kuolemalta, joka saattaisi nyt tapahtuneiden muutosten takia olla vieläkin lähempänä ja hirvittävämpi?

Toimitusjohtaja halusi uskoa, että tämä oli oikein, mutta tuo hiljaisuus sai hänetkin synkkenemään. Mielessään kakkosmies toivoi varkaan sanovan edes jotain, vaikka syytöksiä tai häiritseviä kysymyksiä. Olisihan hänkin voinut sanoa jotain tai nopeuttaa asioita, mutta sisällään ruskeahiuksinen tiesi, että toimisi silloin väärin. Kirjanpitäjällä olisi kaikki oikeudet saada miettiä kuulemaansa ilman häiriöitä. Tämän piti saada olla rauhassa, vaikka hän ei voinutkaan jättää oppilastaan mihinkään, koska oli töitä. Mafiaan liittyminen oli aina kova paikka, jopa hartiakkaammalle itselleen, vaikka silloin päätös oli ollut hänen omansa. Nyt taas laihemmalle ei annettu mahdollisuutta kieltäytyä.  
Hissimatka alas parkkihalliin sujui syvässä hiljaisuudessa eikä kakkosmies voinut toivoa syvällä sisimmässään mitään muuta, kuin olisi voinut säästää varkaan jotenkin tältä kaikelta. Tehtyä ei saanut enää tekemättömäksi, joten ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen saattoi vain rukoilla mielessään, että voisi ajan kanssa auttaa ja helpottaa avustajansa oloa.

Parkkihallissa he kohtasivat sisustusosaston osastopäällikön sekä erään menestyneen sisustussuunnittelijan, jotka tervehtivät kohteliaasti johtajaansa. Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut pysähtymään, vaan nyökkäsi näille pikaisesti, mistä kaksikko arvasi välittömästi, että hänellä oli kiire. Muussa tapauksessa nämä olisivat saattaneetkin loukkaantua, mutta he olivat jo tottuneet teräväpiirteiseen. Fu-ki nojaili tuttuun tapaansa limusiinin seinään, mutta tällä kertaa herra oli sentään katsonut parhaakseen, ettei ollut avannut lehteään lainkaan. Huulilla leikki jälleen tuttu virne, mutta samassa sileä otsa kurtistui, kun saapuva kaksikko käveli lähemmäksi. Hymy ei kaikonnut mustatukan huulilta mihinkään, mutta tämä kuitenkin tajusi olla kerrankin hiljaa – saattoihan kuljettaja pelätä myös sitä, että tavallisesti tyyni ja etäinen liikemies vetäisi turpiin.  
“Lastensairaalan työmaalle”, kakkosmies sanoi totisena, kun kaunispiirteinen avasi heille oven.  
Pukumiehet istuutuivat penkeille ja ovi suljettiin ripeästi perässä. He kumpikin katsoivat suoraan eteensä, mutta eivät oikeastaan nähneet mitään, paitsi mielessään olevat ajatukset erilaisina kuvina. Vanhempi yritti jopa ajatella vaihteeksi jotain muuta ja pyrki käymään mielessään läpi tapaamisia, joissa oli käytävä tänään. Hänen olisi tiedettävä täsmälleen mitä sanoa ja nyt olisi parasta miettiä mahdolliset kysymykset ja niihin vastaukset etukäteen.  
“Miten nämä muutokset vaikuttavat elämääni?” Sethin kysymys keskeytti kuitenkin mietteet lauseista, joita kakkosmies ei ollut ehtinyt vielä edes pohtia kunnolla.

“Jonkin verran”, opettaja vastasi, koska ei keksinyt täysin totuudenmukaista vastausta.  
Sitä oli hiukan hankala tässä vaiheessa ennustaa.  
“Mikä mietityttää eniten?” hän kysyi varovaisesti toivoen, ettei utelisi kuitenkaan liikaa.  
“Kaikki…”, pidempi katsoi hiukan avuttomana ruskeahiuksista.  
“Miten tämä vaikuttaa ystävyyssuhteisiini tai harrastuksiini?” nuorukainen tarkensi.  
”Onko minun luovuttava jostakin? Mitä kaikkea voi tapahtua?”  
“Elämäsi muutokset ovat sinun itsesi päätettävissä”, toimitusjohtaja tunsi olonsa hiukan huojentuneemmaksi, kun ei tullut hirvittäviä syytöksiä tai kysymyksiä, miksi näin oli käynyt.  
“Ei sinun tarvitse ystävistäsi tai harrastuksistasi luopua eikä muutenkaan tehdä mitään ihmeellisempiä muutoksia. Et vain saa puhua tapahtuneista kenellekään – edes vanhemmillesi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen saattoi onnekseen kertoa.  
Olihan hänellä sentään kokemusta mafiaan liittymisestä.  
”Suunnilleen ainut kunnolla vaikuttava muutos on se, että teet töitä yakuzan tahdon mukaan, ja jos jotain muuta tulee, minä olen auttamassa”, hetken aikaa liikemies epäröi, mutta laski sitten kätensä kalpeamman hartialle haluten osoittaa ymmärrystään.  
“Tiedän, että kaikki nämä tapahtumat tuntuvat pelottavilta – olen itse kokenut sen saman ja enemmänkin. Siksi minä olenkin tukenasi ja autan sinua, kun tarvitset jotakuta neuvomaan ja opettamaan. Jos mafiaan kuulumisessa on jotain hyvää, se on se, että me pidämme yhtä. Jos sinulle tulee ongelmia, olemme kaikki valmiita auttamaan aina Asagia myöten…”  
Kakkosmies vaikeni hetkeksi. Hänen olisi mietittävä tarkkaan, mitä sanoisi, ettei kuulostaisi hirvittävältä idiootilta. Hän ei voinut sanoa, että piti toisesta, koska tulisi kuitenkin väärin ymmärretyksi. Siksi mies valitsikin viimein lempeät sanat toivoen kuulostavansa luotettavalta esimieheltä ja opettajalta.  
“Et ole yksin tämän asian kanssa. Jos haluat puhua, minä kuuntelen. Jos tarvitset neuvoa, minä annan sellaisen.”

Varas jäi katsomaan Hide-zouta suoraan silmiin näyttämättä ensimmäistä kertaa kasvoillaan lainkaan, mitä oikeastaan ajatteli. Vähitellen huulet kaartuivat helpottuneeseen, suorastaan onnelliseen hymyyn. Seth suorastaan loisti, mikä oikeastaan jopa hämmästytti hartiakkaampaa. Hän ei nimittäin ollut todellakaan uskonut, että sanoillaan olisi ollut näin voimakas vaikutus oppilaaseensa. Ei mies tosin voinut kieltää, etteikö ollut iloinen siitä, että kykeni tuollaiseen. Tuntui hyvältä nähdä toinen luottavaisena ja saada painostava hiljaisuus pois, vaikka he eivät sanoneetkaan jälleen mitään. Tunnelma oli kuitenkin huomattavasti mukavampi.

Piippaus sai kummatkin katsomaan samassa äänen suuntaan – tässä tapauksessa avustajan taskuun. Kirjanpitäjä kiskoi nopeasti uuden matkapuhelimensa esille näppäillen saamansa tekstiviestin auki. Kännykän näkeminen sai liikemiehen ottamaan kätensä pois laihemman olkapäältä. Esine muistutti etäisesti siitä alkuperäisestä päätöksestä, josta ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli onnistunut lipsumaan pienen hetken aikana liian monta kertaa. Mistä lähtien hän oli ollut näin huono pysymään päätöksissään? Miten vaikeata oikeastaan olikaan olla opettaja ja esimies, mutta pysytellä samalla etäisenä. Helvetti, hän oli saanut mahdottoman tehtävän! Asagi saisi todellakin kärsiä tästä!

“Ivy-san ilmoittaa, että Matsumoto-sanin rakennustoiveet ovat tulleet ja Byou-san on alkanut tutkia niitä”, puna-mustahiuksinen kertoi katsoen sitten toimitusjohtajaa.  
Kakkosmies ei katsonut puhuneeseen, vaan jäi seurailemaan kadulla liikkuvia ihmisiä vaakuttaen itselleen sen olevan mielenkiintoista puuhaa.  
“Laittaisitko takaisin viestiä, että saimme asiasta tiedon ja, että Ivy-san pitäisi huolen siitä, ettei se flirttailija unohda paiskia töitä”, Hide-zou pyysi irrottamatta katsettaan ikkunasta.  
Hänen olisi, hitto vie, keskityttävä ajattelemaan niitä tapaamisia ja työmaan vierailua! Hitto! Ei mies ollut vain tottunut siihen, että joutui istuskelemaan jonkun kanssa limusiinissaan! Kyllä hän oli tottunut jättämään Ruizan ja muut huomioimatta, mutta lähinnä näiden kieroillessa tai lähennellessään toisiaan – eikä sekään ollut aina onnistunut. Nyt taas Seth vei hänen huomiotaan, vaikkei edes tehnyt mitään samanlaista. Johtuiko se juuri siitä? Kiinnittikö ruskeasilmäisessä huomiota tämän tavallisuuteen, joka tuntui olevan jo epätavallista hänelle? Niin se oli oltava – sehän kuulosti jopa järkevältä selitykseltä.  
“Heidän välillään siis on jotain?” nuorukainen varmisti yllättäen aivan kuin olisi epäillyt jonkinlaista suhdetta.  
“Jotain ja jotain. Ivy-san ihastuu helposti kaikkiin – varaudu siihen – ja Byou on flirttailija”, lyhempi kertoi suoraan, mitä nyt oli oppinut tuntemaan puhutun kaksikon.  
”Tosin he kaksi ovat viihtyneet jo pitkään yhdessä…”  
“Eikö tuollainen… Haittaa teitä?” varas kysyi varovaisesti tietämättä jälleen, missä kulki tunkeilevan ja tunkeilemattoman kysymyksen raja.  
“Miksi se haittaisi?” kysymys huvitti opettajaa hänen kääntyessä katsomaan avustajaansa hymyillen samalla.  
“Unohdit, että olen viettänyt elämäni aikana paljon aikaa Asagin kanssa – se kertoo varmaan riittävästi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen antoi merkitsevän katseen, mikä kertoi nuoremmalle kaiken tarpeellisen.

Pidempi tirskahti ja näppäili sitten viestiä takaisin sihteerille totutellen samalla uuteen puhelimeensa.  
“Muuten, ajattelin näin kertoa, että koska sinulla on siinä Asagin numero, on hänellä luonnollisesti myös sinun numerosi”, kakkosmies muisti samassa ja katsahti oppilastaan.  
Kirjanpitäjä näytti saaneen sydänkohtauksen katsoessaan takaisin kauhistuneena.  
“Älä nyt säikähdä, mutta kyllä, Asagi voi teoriassa tulla koska tahansa kotiisi visiitille. Kerro vain minulle, jos hän soittelee liikaa, niin minä puhun hänelle”, toimitusjohtaja lupautui vaieten sitten hetkeksi tietäen, ettei välttämättä kuitenkaan saisi taottua järkisanoja ystävänsä kivisen kallon läpi.  
”Tosin, suosittelen ostamaan varmuuden vuoksi myös pippurisumuttimen.”  
“Tuota… Ne Asagi-saman jutut ovat vitsejä, vai mitä? Ei hän oikeasti halua nähdä minua alasti…”, varas kysyi hiukan änkyttäen katsoen vetoavasti hartiakkaampaa.  
“Eihän?”  
“On olemassa kolme asiaa, joista Asagi pitää hiukan liikaakin eikä hän tunnu koskaan vitsailevan niistä”, liikemies aloitti, mutta sitten avustaja keskeytti hänet vahingossa.  
“Ja ne ovat?”  
“Epäjärjestyksessä sanottuna: raha – kuten aikaisemmin kerroin – kauniit naiset ja hyvännäköiset miehet”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi rehellisesti  
“Mutta minä en varmaan kuulu mihinkään noista kategorioista…”, nuorempi mutisi entistä äimistyneempänä ilmeisesti turhankin suorasta vastauksesta.  
“Mitä minä olen ymmärtänyt niin kyllä – mitä suurimmassa määrin kuulut jälkimmäiseen. Hän on aina pitänyt ihmisistä, jotka erottautuvat hyvin joukosta.”  
“Eli hän iski silmänsä minuun hiusteni takia?”  
“Senkin, mutta hänellä on ilmeisesti myös muita syitä.”  
“Mitä syitä?”  
“Sitä sinun on kysyttävä Asagilta itse, mutta varaudu siihen, että vaatteesi katoavat ihmeellisesti, kun hän kertoo sinulle syitään”, Hide-zou totesi synkästi ja katsahti jälleen ulos ikkunasta huomaten vasta nyt, että he olivat saapuneet työmaalle.

Samassa auto jo pysähtyi Sethin hätkähtäessä liikkeen voimasta. Heidän ympäriltään kuului kolinaa ja muuta meteliä, mikä oli varsin tavallista kokeneelle miehelle. Kalpeammalle tuo kaikki oli kuitenkin uutta ja outoa, koska tämä käänteli päätään ihmetellen. Fu-ki avasi oven heille astuen kohteliaasti sivummalle tehden tilaa.  
“Jätä toki salkkusi tänne – se on vain tiellä”, hartiakkaampi sanoi nopeasti, kun näki toisen tarttuvan laukkunsa kahvasta.  
“Fu-ki tuo ne, kun menemme myöhemmin työmaatoimistoon.”  
Salkut jäivät siihen penkille, kun he nousivat ylös autosta ja autonkuljettaja sulki oven kiinni jääden sitten jälleen autolle odottamaan. Lehti kaivettiin tuttuun tapaan taskusta esiin, kun ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käveli varmasti kohti erästä pientä kenttärakennusta, jonka edessä muutama työmies seisoskeli keskustellen ja polttaen tupakkaa. Pieneksi hetkeksi varas jäi katsomaan ympärilleen ihmetellen sitä kaikkea, mutta sitten tämä lähti johtajansa perään pidentäen omia askeleitaan. Huomaamattomasti vanhempi taas lyhensi omia askeliaan, että he saapuivat työmiesten luokse yhtä aikaa näiden huomatessa heidät silloin.

“Oshiro-san”, työmaan tanakka johtaja sanoi samassa ja kumarsi hiukan.  
Suoristautuessaan tämä sitten huomasi nuorukaisen, jota ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt ja jäi tuijottamaan tätä uteliaana, jopa hämmästellen – erityisesti niitä hiuksia.  
“Avustajani Miyagi Seth”, liikemies esitteli kalpeimman viitaten tähän.  
Kirjanpitäjä kumarsi pienesti ja ojensi kätensä kätelläkseen, kun opettajansa jatkoi esittelyä viitaten tällä kertaa oranssia kypärää käyttävää.  
“Seth-san, tämä tässä on työmaanjohtaja: Fujii Engo. Hänen vastuullaan on täällä tapahtuvat työt.”  
Työmies pyyhkäisi likaisen kätensä hiukan puhtaammaksi likaisiin housuihinsa, mikä ei tosin paljoa vaikuttanut asiaan, ennen kun tämä kätteli varasta.  
“Hauska tavata”, tukevin totesi tupakoinnista kärsineellä äänellään.  
Nopeasti tämä kuitenkin kääntyi toimitusjohtajaa kohden. Olihan voimakasleukainen sentään miehen johtaja ja sinänsä tässä vierailussa tärkeämpi henkilö kuin puna-mustahiuksinen.  
“Olemme edistyneet varsin hyvin, vaikka tavaran tulo myöhästyikin tehtaalla tapahtuneen sekaannuksen takia”, työmaanjohtaja kertoi vilkaisten Osakan keskelle rakennettua runkoa, jossa työmiehet ahkeroivat kuin muurahaiset.  
“Onneksi olemme varautuneet vastaaviin vastoinkäymisiin ja teillä on riittävästi aikaa ennen luovuttamispäivää”, kakkosmies vastaisi tyynesti, vaikka henkilökohtaiset häntä ärsyttivätkin sekaannukset.  
Ne tosin oli annettava anteeksi, koska ihminen oli erehtyvä olento ja joskus hänkin teki virheitä.  
“Missä vaiheessa menette?” ruskeankellertävät silmät katselivat rakennelmaa.  
”Kuinka paljon olette saaneet aikaiseksi? Onko teillä riittävästi työmiehiä, vai tarvitaanko lisää? Onko ollut tai onko muita ongelmia sitten sen tehtaan tuonnin jälkeen?”  
“Me voisimme itse asiassa käydä katsomassa, jos tahdotte – voin sitten matkalla selittää edistymistä tarkemmin”, työmies vastasi hieraisten risupartaansa.

Varsin nopeasti koostaan huolimatta mies kävi hakemassa heidän viereisestä rakennuksesta kahdet oranssit suojakypärät, joita oli pakko pitää työmaalla riskien takia. Ne tämä ojensi pukumiehille huomaamatta lainkaan heidän ilmeitään. Jopa opettajaa ajatus jonkun toisen käyttämästä kypärästä häiritsi, vaikka hän olikin usein joutunut käyttämään suojakypärää. Tympääntyneenä asiasta käsi vei pitkiä otsahiuksia sivummalle, ennen kuin kypärä laskettiin päähän. Halusihan hän sentään nähdä jotain. Pidempi irvisti huonovointisesti laittaessaan saamansa suojakypärän päähänsä, muttei kuitenkaan valittanut asiasta ääneen. Ainoastaan ilme kertoi, ettei tämä halunnut vastaavasti joutua kovin usein työmaalle suojavarusteiden takia.

Kun pakolliset suojavarusteet oli laitettu ylle, risuparta viittoi kaksikkoa seuraamaan perässään kohti lastensairaalan rakennelmaa. He joutuivat väistelemään muita työmiehiä ja erilaisia rakennusvälineitä, mutta se sopikin Hide-zoulle paremmin. Hän ei halunnut herättää enempää huomiota, vaikka useat työmiehet katsoivatkin kummissaan kahta pukuun pukeutunutta miestä eikä ruskeahiuksinen halunnut myöskään olla mitenkään häiriöksi. Hän oli vain työnantaja ja rakennusfirman johtaja, joka halusi tietää, missä vaiheessa mentiin. Fujii puhua palpatti erilaisista asioista. Enimmäkseen tämä valitti tehtaan myöhässä olosta, mutta puhui myös piirustuksista kertoen kokeneempien rakennusmiesten sanoneen, etteivät ne toimineet. Puhetta oli myös välineistä ja työmiesten tarvitsemisesta.

Kakkosmies kulki työmaanjohtajan perässä kuunnellen tämän kertomia asioita, mutta Seth taas ei kuunnellut. Tämä jäi välillä jälkeen, kun pysähtyi katselemaan jotain, mitä työmiehet tekivät. Nopeasti varas kuitenkin muistutti itselleen, miksi oli tullut katsomaan lastensairaalan rakentamista ja kiirehti opettajansa perään heidän noustessa lankuista reittiä pitkin ylös rakennelman keskelle tutkimaan palkkien paikkoja ja muita. Mitä ylemmäs he kohosivat, sitä enemmän kirjanpitäjä vilkuili ympärilleen, erityisesti alas uteliaana, mutta silti varovaisena. Vaikka Fujiin puheet olivatkin tärkeitä toimitusjohtajalle, hän huomasi usein vahtivansa alaisensa puuhia kuunnellen liiankin tuttua puhetta.  
“Seth-san, älä jää jälkeen”, ruskeahiuksinen huudahti huomatessaan avustajansa jääneen turhan kauas katselemaan alas, jonne oli useampien metrien ikävä pudotus.  
Puna-mustahiuksinen nosti samassa katseensa työnantajaansa ja hymyili hänelle pahoittelevasti, kun ei pysytellyt mukana, kuten kuului. Ripeästi nuorukainen kiiruhti esimiehensä rinnalle varoen tarkasti, ettei kävellyt turhan läheltä lautojen reunaa, vaikka heidän vierellään kulkikin turva-aita. Pidemmän palattua takaisin teräväpiirteisen rinnalle hän uskalsi jälleen jatkaa työmaanjohtajan perässä kulkemista tämän kertoessa, millainen tilanne missäkin kohtaa rakennusta oli.  
“Kuten kerroin, olemme edistyneet tulevalla leikkausosastolla eniten”, risuparta kertoi viittoillen jatkuvasti ympärilleen.  
”Enää muutama kattopalkki ja homma pitäisi olla runkojen puolelta kasassa”, tämä aikoi jatkaa siitä pukumiesten mielestä tylsää selostusta.  
Kertomus kuitenkin keskeytyi, kun eräs työmiehistä riensi lankkuja pitkin paikalle hiukan hengästyneenä.  
“Pahoittelen häiriötä, Fujii-san”, mies henkäisi puuskutuksensa lomasta.  
“Mutta meillä on pieni ongelma mittausasioissa”, tullut viittasi sisemmäs rakennukseen, josta oli juossut kolmikon luokse.  
”Saimme kolmet eri luvut emmekä tiedä, mikä niistä on oikea.”  
“Voi perhana”, työmaanjohtaja mutisi muutaman kirouksen.  
Fujii kääntyi vieraidensa puoleen pyydellen anteeksi ronskien miesten tapaa raapien hiukan takaraivoaan.  
“Pahoittelen, käyn jakamassa muutaman käskyn ja tulen heti takasin”, tämä ilmoitti sen verran kohteliaasti, kuin osasi, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri kävellen alaisensa perässä tarvitulle paikalle.

Hetken aikaa teräväpiirteinen katseli miesten perään, mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan enää nähnyt tarkkaan, minne kaksikko meni. Toivottavasti ei ollut mistään suuresta ongelmasta kyse.  
“Onko tämä ensimmäinen kertasi työmaalla?” lyhempi kääntyi oppilaansa puoleen päättäen selvittää epäilyksensä, joita oli miettinyt jo pidemmän aikaa.  
Kalpeampi nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja hymyili samalla peitellen hiukan kokemattomuuttaan.  
“Tämä on aikamoinen muurahaispesä”, Seth kertoi ajatuksensa katsahtaen jälleen alas.  
Nuorukainen värähti kuitenkin näkemäänsä ja perääntyi sitten kauemmas reunasta peläten selvästi putoavansa alas ja menettävänsä henkensä. Hyvin viisas valinta, kun ei ollut käynyt aikaisemmin työmaalla eikä osannut liikkua siellä oikealla tavalla kovin hyvin.  
“Niinhän tämä on”, Hide-zou myönsi, koska oli itsekin ajatellut ensimmäisestä läheltä näkemästään työmaasta samalla tavalla.  
Ruskeahiuksinen katsahti alas tottuneesti tietäen hyvin, ettei pudotuksesta selviäisi hengissä – ainakaan tästä kohtaa, koska putoaisi useamman kymmeniä metrejä metalli- ja kivikasaan. Siitä huolimatta pudotus ei pelottanut häntä. Rakennusyrityksen toimitusjohtaja tiesi, miten työmaalla kuului liikkua ja osasi välttää vaaralliset paikat sitä myöten.  
Tavallaan pudotus olisi miehen mielestä jopa armelias tapa kuolla verrattuna moneen muuhun tietämäänsä tapaan.  
“Mielestäni on aina ollut varsin mukavaa katsoa, kuinka hitaasti, mutta varmasti tyhjästä kohoaa valtavia rakennuksia, jotka vihitään milloin mihinkin käyttöön”, ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat työmaata mietteliään ihastelevina.  
Katse kohosi hitaasti maata pitkin nousten viimein tutkimaan kauempana edessä kohoavia rakennuksia ja muuta kaupunkia. Sitä hän oli ollut rakentamassa, parantamassa ja muokkaamassa. Siitä, jos jostain mies saattoi olla ylpeä. Tämä oli hänen työtään, jota voimakasleukainen rakasti koko sydämestään. Lämpimän tunteen myötä vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan pidempäänsä tämän katsellessa hymyillen takaisin.

Nosturi nosti suurta metallipalkkia heidän vierestään yhä ylemmäs ja ylemmäs, ilmeisesti kattoa varten. Nouseva palkki ei kuitenkaan hätkähdyttänyt liikemiestä, mutta laihemman suu raottui hiukan ja tämä astahti sivummalle, hiukan lähemmäksi johtajaansa vierastaen ympärillä tapahtuvia asioita. Tuntui varmasti oudolta, kun rakennusta kyhättiin heidän ympärillään kaiken aikaa.  
“Taisi heidän ongelmansa olla isompi kuin Fujii-san oletti”, Seth katsoi nopeasti, kuin vältellen esimiehensä katsetta, rakennelman keskustaa osoittaen sinne samalla.  
“Mittasuhteet ovat hyvin tärkeitä rakennusalalla, Seth-san”, Hide-zou vastasi tietäväisesti kääntyen katsomaan osoitettuun suuntaan, jonne puhuttu mies oli kadonnut.  
Ei häntä tosin haittaisi, vaikkei risuparta ihan heti tulisikaan takaisin.  
“Jos jokin mittasuhde menee väärin, rakennuksesta voi tulla vino ja pahimmassa tapauksessa se ei kestä vieden samalla useita ihmishenkiä mukanaan. Työmaanjohtajalla on suuri vastuu tässä kohdassa”, diplomi-insinööriksi kouluttautunut tarkensi asiaa hiukan.  
“Ahaa, ymmärrän”, varas nyökkäsi katsellen metallisten palkkien ja pylväiden taakse.  
“Mitä sinä siellä teet!?” yllättävä karjaisu päiden yläpuolelta sai kakkosmiehen melkein puraisemaan kieltään.  
Kolahdus kajahti metallisista palkeista ympäristöön särkien korvia eikä edes usein paikalla käynyt liikemieskään osannut yhdistää kuulemaansa meteliä mihinkään aikaisemmin tapahtuneeseen.  
“VAROKAA!” kauhistunut huudahdus sai Hide-zoun katsomaan ylös Sethin tehdessä vaistomaisesti samoin.

Liikemiehen hengitys salpaantui samassa. Hän tajusi tilanteen alle sekunnissa pienintäkin yksityiskohtaa myöten. Äsken nostettu metallipalkki oli irronnut ja putosi heitä kohti. Miksi? Sillä ei ollut merkitystä hänelle sillä hetkellä. Merkittävämpää oli se, että hän kuolisi, jos ei väistäisi heti. Jalka otti askeleen katseen laskeutuessa takaisin alemmas ruskeankellertävien silmien etsiessä sopivaa paikkaa, minne mennä. Kakkosmiehen katse osui kuitenkin yllättäen nuorukaiseen, joka seisoi valkoisena, jäykistyneenä, ja katsoi vain ylhäältä lähestyvää kuolemaa.  
“SETH!” opettaja huusi kauhuissaan ajattelematta enää yhtään mitään.  
Jokainen liike ja teko olivat enemmän vaiston ja sisältä nousevan pelon sanelemia kuin järjen kertomia. Hartiakkaampi harppasi laihemman viereen ja otti suorastaan kovakouraisesti kiinni tämän laihasta käsivarrestaan. Enempää aikailematta toimitusjohtaja repäisi oppilaansa mukanaan pois siitä, missä he olivat äsken selvinneet. Heidän olisi selvittävä, mikään muu vaihtoehto ei käynyt mielessä.  
Pukumiehet kaatuivat lankkujen ja vanereiden päälle ilman karatessa hetkeksi lyhemmän keuhkoista. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta vetää henkeä, koska metallipalkki iskeytyi juuri siihen kohtaa, missä he olivat seisseet, ja hajotti laudat sekä katkaisi sen suuren vanerin, jonka päällä he makasivat. Korvat eivät kuulleet sitä meteliä, mitä raskaan esineen putoamisesta syntyi, tai niitä kauhun huutoja, mitä tapahtuma sai aikaan. Kuulolla ei ollut väliä, kun silmät näkivät heitä kannattelevien lautojen keikkuvan, valmiina heittämään pitkään pudotukseen. Tajuamatta sitä edes itse teräväpiirteinen kiskoi nuorempansa vasten itseään iskien itsensä väkisin kauemmaksi turvallisimmille ja, ennen kaikkea, ehjille vanereille jääden siihen makaamaan. Hän tunsi puna-mustahiuksisen haukkovan henkeä itseään vasten ja tämä tuijotti kauhuissaan kohtaa, jossa he olivat hetki sitten olleet.

Voimakasleukainen tiesi täsmälleen, mitä toinen ajatteli, kun keuhkot viimein imivät ilmaa ja veri sai kuljetettua happea aivoihin, jotka tajusivat jotain: Heidän selviytymisensä oli ollut sekunneista kiinni.  
“Oshiro-san! Miyagi-san!” kauempaa kuuluva huuto sai ruskeahiuksisen vilkaisemaan äänen suuntaan, vaikkei hänen vartalonsa liikkunut muuten.  
Kädet puristivat yhä kalpeampaa vasten itseään.  
Fujii juoksi lautoja ja vanereita pitkin heidän luokseen muutamien muiden työmiesten rientäessä esimiehensä perässä. Kaikkien kasvot olivat kalpeita, mutta tuskin mitään verrattuna lankuilla makaavien kasvoihin, joista ainakin toiset olivat vitivalkoiset.  
“Oletteko kunnossa?” työmaanjohtaja puuskutti kumartuessaan kaksikon ylle.  
“Minä olen”, Hide-zou henkäisi, vaikka hänen kylkeään sattui.  
Kipu oli hyvästä, koska se kertoi hänen olevan hengissä. Enemmän mies oli kuitenkin huolissaan Sethistä. Kyllähän se oli selvää, että tämä oli hengissä, koska hänkin oli. Se ei silti tarkoittanut sitä, etteikö tähän olisi sattunut.  
“Seth, oletko kunnossa?” ruskeahiuksinen katsahti syliinsä nähden aluksi vain punamustia hiuksia.  
”Sattuiko sinuun?”  
“Ei… Kai… Ei tietääkseni…”, avustaja sai sanottua hitaasti tajuamatta vieläkään täysin, mitä oli tapahtunut.  
Tämä ei edes kyennyt katsomaan pelastajaansa, vaan ruskeat silmät tuijottivat hajonneina lautoja ja sitä koloa, jotka tuntuivat olevan yhä turhankin lähellä.  
“Oletko varma?” vanhempi varmisti kykenemättä päästämään oppilaastaan irti.  
Jokin miehen lihaksissa ei vain kyennyt hellittämään otetta. Aivan kuin keho olisi halunnut sanoa, että puna-mustahiuksinen olisi turvassa vain hänen sylissään.  
“Uskoisin näin…”, laihempi yritti rauhoittaa itseään vetämällä syvää henkeä, mutta ei se hirveästi auttanut.  
Toimitusjohtaja tunsi tämän värisevän sylissään kauhusta.

“Antakaa, kun autan teidät ylös”, Fujii keskeytti mafiamiesten keskustelun ojentaen kätensä ruskeankellertäväsilmäiselle.  
Tietäen joutuvansa päästämään kirjanpitäjästä ennemmin tai myöhemmin irti, voimakasleukainen henkäisi syvään hellittäen viimein otettaan. Se tuntui hänestä vaikealle, mutta sitten kädet olivat poissa laihan vartalon ympäriltä. Kakkosmies tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja kipusi seisomaan tietäen olevansa aivan pölyssä ja hiekassa.  
“Mitä ihmettä tuolla tapahtui?” liikemies kysyi samassa yrittäen hillitä nousevaa kiukkua ja raivoa.  
Pelko sai hänet vain reagoimaan niin, koska he kumpikin olisivat voineet varkaan kanssa kuolla tai pelkästään toinen. Mitä hän olikaan epäillyt koko viikonlopun käyvän ja mitä sitten tapahtui nuorukaisen ensimmäisenä työpäivänä? He olivat kuolla! Ei syy tosin välttämättä ollut rakennusmiesten, mutta teräväpiirteinen olisi vain halunnut purkaa johonkin kiukkuaan, vaikkei tehnytkään sitä sillä tavalla, kuin olisi tehnyt mieli.  
”Miksi tuo palkki putosi?” Hide-zou katsoi terävästi työmaanjohtajaa, mutta vilkaisi sitten heidän yläpuolelleen epäilyksen vallatessa mielen.  
Vahinkoja tosiaan saattoi sattua, mutta mies muisti hyvin, mitä he olivat kuulleet ennen varoitusta. Joku yli kysynyt, mitä joku teki. Vaikkei se sinänsä olisi ollut mitenkään epäilyttävää, hän oli alkanut ajatella aina sitä pahinta. Mafiaan kuuluessa onnettomuuksia sattui usein, mutta ne olivat harvoin pelkkiä sattumia tai edes vahinkoja. Työntäen ajatukset hetkeksi sivuun toimitusjohtaja kääntyi taas tuijottamaan risupartaa vaatien selitystä tapahtuneelle.  
“Ilmeisesti nosturin ketjut hajosivat tai palkki lipesi, ennen kuin se saatiin oikealle paikalleen…”, Tanakin näytti pelokkaalta tiukan katseen alla.  
“Sellaista sattuu joskus…”, tämä yritti selitellä.  
“Katsokaa, ettei satu enää uudelleen”, kakkosmies murahti matalasti ja katsoi sitten Sethiä, joka makasi yhä lankuilla, koska kukaan ei ollut tullut tämän avuksi ja nuorukainen tuijotti vieläkin kauhuissaan edessään olevaa koloa.  
“Tarkistuttakaa kaikki välineet ja ottakaa selville, sattuiko ketään alhaalla”, hän lisäsi ojentaessaan kätensä nuoremmalleen auttaakseen tämän ylös.  
Vasta kun käsi oli aivan ruskeiden silmien edessä, varas tajusi tarttua siihen. Kumpikaan ei jaksanut kuunnella vanhemman miehen mutinoita. Tämä oli sinänsä turha puhella mitään itsekseen, koska ei ollut kokenut samaa kuin he. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinenkin tärisi hiukan yrittäessään auttaa vapisevaa oppilastaan pystyyn. Puna-mustahiuksinen nousi seisomaan kummallekin jalalle, mutta kipu sai äkisti vaaleat kasvot vääntyvään tuskaisaan irvistykseen. Varas parkaisi kovaa romahtaen välittömästi takaisin vanerien päälle tämän kykenemättä seisomaan kunnolla.

“Seth!” liikemiehen sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun säikähdyksestä.  
Hän itse suorastaan romahti polvilleen laihempansa vierelle yrittäen tavoittaa tämän katsetta. Avustaja ei kuitenkaan katsonut esimiestään, vaan takertui oikeaan nilkkaansa värähtäen samassa omasta kosketuksestaan.  
“Nilkkani…”, ruskeasilmäinen älähti irvistäen kivusta vanhemman kumartuessa katsomaan jalkaa.  
“En pysty astumaan sillä…”, pidempi kertoi vaimeasti vaikertaen.  
“Katsotaan”, Hide-zou sanoi matalalla, rauhoittavalla äänellä haluten edes jotenkin auttaa kalpeampaa.  
Sormet liukuivat mustan lahkeen alle koskettaen varovaisesti hiukan nilkan yläpuolelle. Pieni inahdus pääsi Sethin huulien läpi tämän irvistäessä uudelleen kivusta, vaikka kosketus oli huomattavasti hellempi kuin tämän oma oli ollut. Mahdollisimman hellävaraisesti mies yritti tunnustella jalkaa, mutta ei kyennyt sanomaan oikeastaan juuta eikä jaata. Eihän hän ollut lääkäriksi kouluttautunut – ei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tiennyt, miltä mikäkin vamma tuntui käsissä. Ravistaen pienesti päätään opettaja nosti hiukan housunlahjetta nähdäkseen paremmin. Kenkää ja sukkaa kakkosmies ei viitsinyt ottaa siinä työmaalla, eihän hän halunnut kuin saada edes jotain vihiä, kuinka pahasti alaisensa oli loukkaantunut. Liikkeet kuitenkin pysähtyivät hetkeksi, kun ruskeahiuksinen huomasi muutaman varjon laskeutuvan heidän ylleen ja tunsi vielä kysyviä katseita selkänsä takana. Se oli juuri se hetki, jolloin toimitusjohtaja ei jaksanut yhtäkään ylimääräistä silmäparia lähelleen. Pikainen pään käännös ja hartiakkaampi mulkaisi vaarallisesti tuijottelijoita harkiten jopa hetken aikaa kaivavansa pukunsa sisätaskusta aseensa esille. Onneksi desert eaglea ei kuitenkaan tarvittu, koska työmiehet perääntyivät nopeasti ymmärtäen jättää kaksikon rauhaan.

Päästyään eroon ikävistä katselijoista vanhempi kääntyi tutkimaan jalkaa kulmat kurtussa. Nilkka näytti vääntyneen ikävästi, koska kengänkärki osoitti hiukan sisemmäs, kuin tavallisesti olisi kuulunut. Nilkka näytti myös turpoavan siinä katseen alla, vaikka sormetkin saattoivat kertoa sen. Pieni huokaisu pakeni teräväpiirteisen huulilta hänen katsellessa huolestuneena jalkaa. Kirjanpitäjä oli luultavasti loukkaantunut kovakouraisesti kiskaisusta ja kaatumisesta. Kunpa hän olisi osannut olla edes hiukan varovaisempi eikä olisi satuttanut nuorempaansa.  
“En ole lääkäri, joten en sano mitään varmaa tietoa”, opettaja sanoi viimein tuntiessaan oppilaansa kysyvän katseen itsessään.  
”Nilkkasi on kuitenkin voinut nyrjähtää pahasti”, mies avarsi hiukan pelkojaan, että toinen osaisi valmistautua edes johonkin.  
Hide-zou veti varovaisesti puvun housunlahkeen alas peittämään nilkkaa ja siirtyi sitten lähemmäs varasta tarttuen varovaisesti tätä kädestä.  
“Me menemme nyt sairaalaan hoitamaan jalkasi kuntoon”, voimakasleukainen kertoi viedessään laihemman oikean käden niskansa kautta olkapään yli.  
Toinen käsi siirtyi taas pidempänsä vartalon ympärille sormien ottaessa lujan otteen, kun kakkosmies avusti Sethin seisomaan vasemman jalkansa varaan. Samalla opettaja yritti toimia oikean jalan korvikkeena ja varmana tukena.  
“Fujii-san, näytä meille helpoin reitti alas”, liikemies käski päättäväisesti puhutellun nyökätessä tottelevaisena.

Fujii johdatti varovaisesti pukumiehet perässään eräälle toiselle reitille yrittäen auttaa muutaman muun työmiehen kanssa kaksikkoa vaikeammista kohdista. Rakennuksen sisällä oli nimittäin vaikea kulkea vierekkäin, koska vanerit ja laudat eivät olleen kovinkaan leveitä, vaikka niitä olikin useampi vierekkäin. Onneksi he kuitenkin saavuttivat viimein varmaa maata jalkojensa alle, ettei tarvinnut pelätä enää putoamista.  
“Ette siis aio jäädä tarkistamaan mittaustuloksia ja muita?” työmaanjohtaja kysyi huomatessaan ruskeahiuksisen auttavan nuorempansa nopeasti, mitä vaikeassa tilanteessa pystyi kiiruhtamaan, kohti kauemmaksi parkkeerattua limusiinia.  
Toimitusjohtaja pysähtyi varovaisesti, ettei satuttaisi avustajaansa enempää, ja kääntyi ympäri viskaten samassa heidän kummankin suojakypärät tanakimman syliin. Otsa suorastaan henkäisi, kun kosketti jälleen ilmaa, mutta pään saama helpotus ei ulottunut teräväpiirteisen kasvoille hänen jäädessä mulkoilemaan pahasti heidän jälkeensä jäänyttä typerystä. Eikö mies muka muistanut, että tällä olisi muitakin asioita huolehdittavanaan?  
“Näytämmekö siltä?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen melkein kivahti tuijottaessaan risupartaa kulmiensa alta.  
Viha sai veren kuohumaan suonissa eikä Hide-zou olisi epäröinyt lainkaan lyödä, jos Fujii olisi yrittänyt pysäyttää heidät uudelleen, mitä mies ei tietenkään peloissaan tehnyt. Teräväpiirteinen olisi halunnut huutaa ja purkaa sisällään olevaa myllerrystä, muttei tehnyt sitä. Oikeastaan kukaan muu paitsi Asagi ei välttämättä olisi kyennyt näkemään, kuinka raivoissaan, vihainen ja etenkin pelosta järkyttynyt kakkosmies oli. Suurimmat tunteet hän piti sisällään, koska ei saanut säikyttää Sethiä ja mafiamies halusi huolehtia ensin tästä, sitten vasta miettiä itseään.

Koska vanhempi mies ei enää estellyt, teräväpiirteinen kääntyi takaisin autoaan kohden lähtien auttamaan kirjanpitäjää tuntien syvää katumusta tästä kaikesta. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että piti itseään syyllisenä tapahtuneelle, vaikka kyseessä olisikin ollut pelkkä vahinko. Mieli vain sanoi, että varas oli joutunut vaaraan, koska oli ollut uuden esimiehensä seurassa – muuttunut tilanne oli juuri hänen ja Asagin syytä. Heidän nilkutettuaan jonkin matkaa toimitusjohtaja näki kunnolla limusiininsa ja luonnollisesti Fu-kin, joka oli jälleen lempiasennossaan ja lempipuuhissaan: nojaamassa auton mustaan kylkeen lukien samalla lehteä. Kuljettaja kohotti katseensa työmaalle vaihtaessaan sivua nähden erikoisen näyn, jota ei ollut nähnyt aikaisemmin. Hetken aikaa mustatukka vain katseli saapuvan kaksikon tuloa jääden tuijottamaan ennen kaikkea nilkuttavaa puna-mustahiuksista, jonka kasvot olivat vääntyneet kivusta aina välillä. Silmien näkemä tieto ei kuitenkin heti saavuttanut aivoja, mutta viesti meni sitten viimein järkeen autonkuljettajan ymmärtäessä lopulta tehdä jotain. Tajuamatta sillä hetkellä tekoaan kaunispiirteinen heitti lehtensä hiiteen tuulen viskoessa sanomalehden mukanaan tuhoten näin kuukauden työn.

Onneksi hattupäinen ei kuitenkaan tajunnut sitä juostessaan johtajansa eteen jääden katsomaan kumpaakin miestä, vaikkakin loukkaantunutta osapuolta enemmän.  
“Hide-zou-sama, mitä tapahtui?” Fu-ki kysyi samassa pysähtyen tuijottamaan ilmassa roikkuvaa jalkaa.  
“Miksi Asagi-saman löytö nilkuttaa?”  
“On hänellä nimikin, Fu-ki”, Hide-zou huomautti tiukasti antaen äänestään näkyä, ettei sietäisi nyt yhtään tuollaista nimitystä.  
Kaunispiirteinen värähti uhkaavaa ääntä ja nielaisi pienesti hiljentyen siihen. Tämä kuitenkin auttoi Sethin ruskeahiuksisen apuna autolle ja avasi oven. Liikemies asettui oviaukolle vaihtaen hiukan otettaan, jotta voisi helpommin auttaa avustajan istumaan limusiiniin.  
“Työmaalla tapahtui onnettomuus ja Sethiin sattui”, kakkosmies kertoi viimein katsoen vakavana alaistaan.  
”Menemme seuraavaksi sairaalaan, mutta käy sitä ennen katsomassa, ettei mitään jäänyt meidän jäljiltämme sinne”, hän jatkoi antaen merkitsevän katseen autonkuljettajalle.  
Ei voimakasleukainen pitänyt siitä, että joutui käskemään tällaista. Ei mies halunnut vaarantaa enää yhtäkään alaistaan, mutta nyt oli vain tehtävä niin – hän itse kun ei voinut mennä. Onneksi hattupäinen sentään osasi huolehtia itsestään ja piti vielä asetta mukanaan, jos hartiakkaimman ikävät epäilyt pitäisivät paikkansa.  
“Kuten haluatte”, mustatukkainen vastasi totisena, kerrankin vitsailematta.  
Kahden vuoden kokemus kyllä kertoi, ettei näissä tilanteissa ollut syytä leikkiä. Ei edes silloin, vaikkei yakuza olisi antanut käskyä ottaa teräväpiirteisen suojelun ensisijaiseksi tehtäväkseen.  
Fu-ki kääntyi kiireesti ympäri rientäen pukumiesten ohitse kohti lastensairaalan rakennelmaa vilkuillen ympärilleen.  
Mielessään ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kiitti kuljettajaa, että tämä otti työnsä vakavasti, vaikkei hän siitä työstä erityisemmin pitänyt. Kakkosmies toivoi kuitenkin, ettei mitään tapahtuisi mustatukalle. Enemmän hän kuitenkin toivoi olevansa väärässä, vaikka jotenkin tiesi, ettei ollut. Voimatta kuitenkaan tehdä muuta helpottaakseen sisällään olevaa tuskaa ja katumusta, vanhempi auttoi varkaan autoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mafian käyttöön olevia asioita ovat esimerkiksi se kauppakeskuksen alapuolella oleva ampumarata, myös erilaiset salakäytävät voidaan laskea niihin. Siksi Byou yritetään saada kaikkiin työryhmiin mukaan, joissa mafia voi saada etuja


	28. Chapter 28

“Varovaisesti, Seth”, toimitusjohtaja neuvoi hellästi oppilastaan työntäessään salkut julmasti lattialle piittaamatta lainkaan niiden sisällöstä.  
Sanoista huolimatta nuorempi rojahti aivan yhtä välinpitämättömästi penkeille, kuin laukut pudotettiin. Se sai hartiakkaamman pysähtymään hetkeksi. Halusiko toinen ehdoin tahdoin satuttaa itseään lisää? Masokisti!  
“Nojaa oveen, laitetaan sinut enemmän pitkittäin”, vanhempi yritti kuitenkin auttaa välittämättä sisäisistä mietteistään.  
Äskeistä liikettään hellävaraisemmin Seth otti suurimman osan painostaan käsilleen ja kiskoi itseään istuinten toiseen päähän nojaten viimein oveen sulkien silmänsä. Pituutensa takia nuorukainen vei melkein kokonaan penkit itselleen. Iho oli kalpeampi kuin tavallisesti ja rintakehä kohoili nopeasti puna-mustahiuksisen yrittäessä saada happea ja rauhoittua. Olkapäät tärisivät kertoen, ettei mieli ollut päässyt vieläkään koettelemuksesta yli, vaikkei nuori mies itkenyt tai kirkunut ääneen. Tämä olisi halunnut huutaa, kuten Hide-zou uskoi nostaessaan vahingoittuneen jalan syliinsä vetäen samalla oven kiinni. Kalpeat kasvot vääntyivät hiukan kivusta, mutta avustaja ei kuitenkaan valittanut. Ruskeahiuksinen saattoi vain toivoa, ettei satuttanut alaistaan kovin paljoa pidellessä vääntynyttä nilkkaa sylissään.  
“Sattuuko siihen paljon?” lyhempi kysyi pehmeästi, vaikka uskoikin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
“Kyllä”, kirjanpitäjä vastasi avaten samalla silmänsä katsoakseen esimiestään.  
”Erityisesti silloin, kun siihen koskee”, huulet kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn.  
Valitettavasti ilme jäi kuitenkin vain surkeaksi yritykseksi. Sen näkeminen satutti vanhempaa syvästi rintakehästä.  
“Siinä tapauksessa pyydän anteeksi”, kakkosmies pahoitteli vakavana huolesta katsoessaan toisen kasvoja.  
“Mutta minun on koskettava siihen hiukan enemmän”, katse laskeutui sylissään lepäävään jalkaan.  
Vaikkei opettaja sitä paremmin nähnyt, hän tiesi oppilaansa nyökkäävän hyväksynnän merkiksi. Osa miehestä olisi kuitenkin katsonut tarkemmin nilkkaan, vaikkei lupaa olisi edes myönnetty – halusihan esimies tietää paremmin, missä kunnossa alaisensa oli, vaikka omaa kylkeään särki vieläkin iskusta. Välittämättä omasta kivustaan, vaistomaisesti enemmän huolissaan alaisestaan, liikemies nosti varovaisesti lahjetta ja kääri sukkaa alemmas. Vääntynyt nilkka oli turvonnut ennestään ja sinersi muutamasta kohdasta. Tietäen jonkin verran ensiavusta, teräväpiirteinen vei kätensä varovaisesti nilkan ympärille alkaen hitaasti puristaa sitä käsissään. Teko sattui varmasti aivan hirveästi, mutta mielessään ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen saattoi vain rukoilla toista olemaan urhea.  
_Älä vain huuda!_

Hän tunsi jalan jännittyvän sylissään kivusta, mutta vähitellen Seth rentoutui taas. Ilmeisesti teko helpotti ainakin jonkin verran kipua. Jotain hyötyä sentään siitäkin, että Nishikawa oli antanut Shoun kanssa nuivan ensiapukurssin joillekin mafiamiehille – jonne yakuza oli taasen passittanut entisen rakkaansa omasta puolestaan. Hetken siinä puristettuaan jalkaa, Hide-zou kohotti katseensa takaisin oppilaansa kasvoihin ja jäi sanattomana tuijottamaan tätä. Miksi ihmeessä nuorukainen hymyili hänelle? Missä olivat kivunkyyneleet tai syyttävä katse, jotka mies oli odottanut ennemmin näkevänsä? Miksi hänelle tuli yllättäen suuri halu halata nuorempaansa lujasti päästämättä tätä sylistään? Voimakasleukainen avasi suunsa kysyäkseen avustajaltaan, mikä oli, mutta hän ei saanut siihen tilaisuutta. Heidät ja kuljettajan erottava luukku avattiin Fu-kin kurkistaessa takapenkille.  
“Menemmekö pääkonttorille vai suoraan sairaalaan?” mustatukkainen kysyi katsellen pahoittelevasti pukumiehiä, jotka olivat aivan pölyssä ja hiekassa.  
Sitä tosin ei kukaan osannut sanoa, oliko tämä pahoillaan heidän loukkaantumisestaan vai kalliiden vaatteiden likaantumisesta.  
“Sairaalaan, mutta kaupan kautta. Meidän on ostettava jäitä tai pakastepussi Sethin jalalle”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi matalasti ja katsahti vakavana hattupäistä.  
Mistä lähtien tämä oli osannut tulla äänettömästi autolle? Hän ei ollut huomannut tätä lainkaan.  
“Löytyikö mitään?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi synkkänä ohittaen typerät mietteensä tärkeämpien asioiden takia.  
“Ei”, kuljettaja vastasi raskaasti.  
”Siellä oli liikaa ihmisiä.”  
“Teit kuitenkin parhaasi, se riittää”, kakkosmies antoi piilotetun kiitoksensa kaunispiirteiselle laskien katseensa sitten takaisin sylissään olevaan jalkaan tietäen hyvin, mitä pitäisi seuraavaksi tehdä.  
“Nyt meidän on vain mentävä sairaalaan.”  
“Entä tämän päivän muut menot?” Fu-ki katsoi kysyvästi kurtistaen samassa otsansa useille rypyille kulmiensa kanssa.  
“Soitan Ivy-sanille, että peruuttaa tapaamiset ja muut”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi siihen.  
Enää hän ei vain kykenisi mitenkään huolehtimaan tapaamisista tai muutenkaan pitämään lainkuuliaisen kansalaisen maskia kasvoillaan. Muut velvollisuudet nousivat nyt kaikkein tärkeimmiksi ja opettaja halusi huolehtia nyt varkaasta ennen muita asioita. Suostumatta kertomaan enempää autonkuljettajalle, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kohotti nuorukaisen jalkaa muistellen sen helpottavan mahdollisesti kipuja.

Mustatukkainen vaikeni sulkien luukun. Moottori käynnistyi matalasti kehräten ja limusiini liukui jälleen tien päälle.  
“Ei minua sairaalaan tarvitse viedä…”, Seth aloitti samassa hiukan hätääntyneenä, selvästi nolostuneena.  
“Riittää vain, kun jätätte minut sairaalan ensiapuun…”, tämä yritti välttää olemasta vaivaksi muille.  
“Sairaalan puolella työskentelee Asagin alaisuudessa muutama lääkäri, jotka ovat koko hänen mafiansa käytössä”, Hide-zou vastasi tasaisesti.  
Vanhempi oli osannut arvata jo tässä vaiheessa päivää kuulevansa tuollaisen vastalauseen, vaikkei olisi sitä erityisemmin kaivannut. Tässä kohdassa kirjanpitäjän mielipiteellä ei ollut väliä, kun hartiakkaampi laski jalan hellästi syliinsä. Käsi sujahti pehmeästi takin taskuun etsimään kännykkää, jonka sormet löysivätkin pian.  
“Mutta ei teidän tarvitse peruuttaa kaikkia tapaamisianne…”, puna-mustahiuksinen väitti vastaan.  
Ehkä se oli se ääni, joka sanoi sen. Tai sitten ne olivat sanat. Myöhemmin mietittyään vanhempi totesi, että syyllinen siihen kaikkeen saattoi olla se ihminen, joka vastusti hänen päätöstään. Tajuamatta aluksi edes itse, miksi teki niin, toimitusjohtaja tarttui istuimen reunaan ja veti itsensä liukkaasti lähemmäksi avustajaansa. Toisen jalat pysyivät hänen sylissään, kun notkein liikkein liikemies kumartui nuorukaisen ylle nostaen pehmeästi sormensa kapeille huulille. Vastaväitteet tuntuivat jäävän kalpeamman kurkkuun ruskeiden silmien katsoessa pelästyneenä, mutta myös hämmentyneinä opettajansa silmiä. Jotenkin koko tilanne, ja jopa miehen itsensä mielestä, harvinaisen sulavat liikkeet saivat hänet hymyilemään pienesti.  
“Sinuna keskittyisin enemmän jalkaan kuin minun työasioihin, Seth”, kakkosmies kuiskasi matalasti antamatta oppilaalleen mahdollisuutta kääntää katsetta pois itsestään.  
“Tahdon varmistaa, että kaikki on hyvin”, hän kertoi hiljaa puhellen pitäen yhä sormeaan varkaan huulille.  
Jokin sanoi hänelle, ettei alainen sanoisi vähään aikaan mitään, mutta käsi ei vain halunnut liikkua mihinkään. Huulet olivat ihanan pehmeät sormea vasten.  
”Opettajanasi velvollisuuteni on huolehtia sinusta ja minä teen niin parhaimmalla katsomallani tavalla. Älä mieti liikeasioita nyt – mietitään niitä sitten myöhemmin.”  
Treenattu vartalo oli vain muutaman sentin päässä laihempansa vartalosta. Heidän jalkansa olivat tosin toisissaan kiinni, mutta vain pieni liike lähemmäs olisi saanut pidemmän kokonaan esimiehensä syliin istumaan.

Pienen hetken ajan ruskeahiuksisesta tuntui, että hän hukkuisi niihin suuriin silmiin, jotka katsoivat häntä. Tuntui, kuin hän olisi ollut pienessä laatikossa, joka täyttyisi vedestä hukuttaen hänet siihen. Samaan aikaan mieli halusi juuri sitä. Jokin tuossa hetkessä sai sisältä kumpuamaan himon – halun kokea juuri sen hukkuminen, tuntea sitäkin vahvempana.  
Viimein kirjanpitäjä nyökkäsi. Nuorempi tyytyi kuulemiinsa sanoihin, mikä herätti vanhemman takaisin hetkeen. Sormi nousi pois kalpeilta kasvoilta ja Hide-zou perääntyi takaisin omalle paikalleen pidellen säärtä sylissään. Sydän pamppaili lujaa ja keuhkot haukkoivat ilmaa. Teräväpiirteinen ei tajunnut, mitä oli juuri äsken tehnyt. Kyllä hän muisti hyvin, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta aivot eivät vain ymmärtäneet sitä. Aivan kuin päästä olisi katkennut muutama johto hetkeksi ja jokin muu olisi saanut vallan. Mikä sitten?

Käsi otti aikaisemmin löytämänsä kännykän esiin sormien etsiessä oikeata numeroa. Tapaamiset olisi peruutettava. Ehkä Ivyn kanssa käydyn puhelun jälkeen hänen mielensä olisi jälleen tyyni ilman tällaisia pelottavia horjahduksia ääripäästä toiseen ääripäähän. Oikean numeron kohdalla liikemies nosti puhelimen korvalleen painaen samalla peukalollaan vihreätä luuria. Odotusääni kajahti muutaman kerran korvassa, mutta viimein sihteeri vastasi puhelimeen hymyillen ilmeisesti jälleen aurinkoisesti.  
_“Moshi moshi? Tatemonokin rakennusfirmalla, Hamada Ivy puhelimessa”_ , Ivy kertoi jääden odottamaan soittajan asiaa.  
“Ivy-san, Hide-zou tässä”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen vastasi kääntyen katsomaan ikkunasta ulos, miettien, kuinka lähellä sairaalaa he olisivat ja mihin kauppaan Fu-ki aikoisi viedä heidät.  
“Peruuta kaikki tapaamiseni, mitä oli tälle päivälle varattu.”  
_“Hide-zou-sama, mitä on tapahtunut?”_ sihteeri kysyi selvästi säikähtäneenä.  
Aina niin iloinen ääni muuttui tavallista matalammaksi, melkein voitti jopa Asagin matalan kehräyksen. Puhe myös hiljeni, mutta muuttui kovemmaksi kuin mies toisessa päässä olisi valmistautunut pahimpaan. Jostain syystä liikemiehen mielestä se oli jopa pelottavampaa kuin salamurhaajan kohtaaminen yksin, aseettomana pimeällä kujalla.  
“Työmaalla sattui onnettomuus ja Seth loukkaantui”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi yrittäen rauhoittaa alaistaan mahdollisimman tasaisella äänellään.  
”Vien hänet sairaalaan ja jään itse tarkastamaan, että hän saa tarvittavan hoidon.”  
_“Onnettomuus?”_ brunette veti kauhistuneena henkeä.  
_”Mitä tapahtui? Mitä Seth-sanille tapahtui? Onko hän hengissä? Miten sellaista voi tapahtua?”_ kysymys tulva iskeytyi vasten vanhemman korvaa hänen jäädessä miettimään, mitä ihmettä toinen kysyi.  
Onneksi voimakasleukaisella oli sen verran paljon kokemusta monista kysymyksistä, että hän saattoi sentään arvella ne yleisimmät – ja vähemmän irstaat – kysymykset, mitä tässä tilanteessa saatettaisiin kysyä.  
“Ei mitään kovin vakavaa, hänen jalkansa on saattanut nyrjähtää”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi nojaten kyynärpäällään oveen.  
”Varaudu kuitenkin siihen, että hän joutuu jäämään sairaslomalle. Voinko luottaa siihen, että peruutat tapaamiset ja pidät firman pystyssä, kunnes tulen sinne?” hän varmisti vielä toivoen, että saisi näin sievemmän olemaan voivottelematta tapahtumia tai vastaavasti kyselemättä hänen kunnostaan.  
_“Tietenkin voitte”_ , lyhyin vastasi pirteästi, kuten aina saadessaan luottamuksellisen tehtävän.  
_“Kertokaa Seth-sanille paljon terveisiä ja voimia”_ , tämä pyysi vielä hellästi.  
Ivy selvästi piti varkaasta, vaikkei ollut edes kunnolla tutustunut tähän. Se oli hyvä merkki.  
“Kerron”, Hide-zou lupasi katsahtaen samalla vieressään istuvaa kirjanpitäjää.  
“Shitsurei shimasu.”  
_”Sayounara, Hide-zou-sama”_ , laihin sanoi vielä, minkä jälkeen he kumpikin sulkivat puhelimensa.

“Terveisiä Ivy-sanilta”, toimitusjohtaja siirtyi Sethin puoleen laitettuaan matkapuhelimensa takaisin takkinsa taskuun.  
“Hän huolestui, kun kuuli sinun loukkaantuneen”, hän lisäsi haluten jotenkin piristää itseään satuttanutta tämän tilassa.  
“Mukava kuulla”, pidempi vastasi ja hymyili sitten pienesti.  
Se helpotti liikemiehen oloa. Hyvä, jos tuollainen pienikin asia saattoi piristää hänen oppilastaan. Mielessään mies tosin toivoi, että olisi voinut tehdä jotenkin enemmän, mutta jotenkin hän tiesi, ettei pystyisi. Miten muka esimies, joka ei pystynyt pitämään uudesta alaisesta tarpeeksi hyvää huolta – vaan onnistui vaarantamaan tämän hengen ja satuttamaan – voisi mitenkään helpottaa nuorukaisen oloa?  
“Sattuuko vielä?” teräväpiirteinen kysyi varovaisesti katsahtaen nilkassa olevia mustelmia, jotka olivat levinneet vaaleata ihoa pitkin kellertäen reunoista.  
“Onko muita vaivoja? Huimaako? Tuntuuko, ettet tunne jotain kohtaa itsestäsi?” vanhempi teki jatkokysymyksiä uskaltamatta katsoa avustajaansa.  
Saattoi myös olla, että ruskeahiuksinen yritti jotenkin rangaista itseään muistuttamalla vääntyneellä jalalla aikaansaannoksistaan.  
“Nilkkaan sattuu vielä aika paljon”, varas vastasi liikahtaen samassa.  
Voimakasleukaisen teki kovasti mieli estää oppilastaan liikkumasta, mutta huomasi sitten, että tämän asento oli epämukava. Varovaisesti puna-mustahiuksinen sitten nostikin itsensä käsien avulla parempaan istuma-asentoon.  
“Mutta muuten on ihan hyvä olla – minnekään muualle ei satu”, laihempi jatkoi löydettyään sopivamman asennon.  
“Hyvä”, kakkosmies hymyili hiukan helpottuneempana kuulemastaan katsellessaan kasvoja, jotka alkoivat saada omaa väriään takaisin.  
Sylissä tuntuva jalka sai hänet kuitenkin vakavoitumaan. Tuo kaunis, vaalea nilkka ei olisi ruhjeilla tai edes vääntynyt, jos opettaja olisi edes hiukan miettinyt tekemisiään.  
“Olen pahoillani siitä, mitä työmaalla tapahtui”, Hide-zou sanoi surullisena tuntiessaan omatuntonsa huutavan korvansa juuressa.  
Tietenkin se alkoi silloin kiljua hirvittävällä äänellä, kun Geti ei voinut syyllistää katseellaan isäntäänsä.  
“Ettehän te siitä olleet vastuussa”, Seth katsoi esimiestään yllättyneenä kuulemastaan.  
“Mutta minun takiani nilkkasi on vääntynyt”, hartiakkaampi sanoi mieltään painavan asian suoraan.  
”Sinuun sattui, koska minä kiskaisin sinut kovakouraisesti mukaani.”

Hetken aikaa nuorukainen vain katsoi vahvoja kasvoja miettien selvästi kuulemaansa ja tapahtunutta. Kauhu alkoi viimein kaikota ja tämä saattoi miettiä muutakin, kuin putoavaa palkkia. Ehkä juuri tilanteen selkeneminen sai avustajan hymyilemään.  
“Ei se mitään”, kalpeampi sanoi hellästi.  
“Oikeastaan minun olisi pitänyt kiittää teitä aikaisemmin. Te pelastitte minun henkeni – toistamiseen – ja tämä nilkkakipu on pieni hinta siitä”, katse laskeutui hetkeksi jalkaan nolouden punan kohotessa kasvoille.  
”Enemmän minua nolottaa se, että minun takiani te olisitte voineet kuolla…”, puna-mustahiuksinen pysähtyi hetkeksi vetäen muutaman kerran henkeä, kunnes kohotti kasvonsa kohtaamaan toimitusjohtajan omat.  
“Se, mitä yritän sanoa, on kiitos”, hän sanoi uskomattoman kauniisti ja vilpittömästi.  
”Kiitos, kun pelastitte minut sen palkin alta.”  
Vanhempi jäi siihen katsomaan tarkkaavaisesti eteensä. Vaikka kalpeat kasvot olivatkin vakavat, mies saattoi nähdä ruskeissa silmissä ja ilmeessä myös totisuutta ja uskomattoman paljon kiitollisuutta. Jos kukaan oli koskaan ollut tosissaan kiittäessään häntä jostain, sitä kirjanpitäjä oli nyt. Voisiko kukaan olla oikeasti niin vilpitön kiittäessään? Vaikka monet olivat kiittäneet häntä ties mistä asioista – jopa hengen pelastamisesta, mikään niistä ei ollut tuntunut niin hyvältä. Se tuntui vain ihanalta. Aivan kuin jokin ketju olisi pitkään kuristanut kaulan ympäriltä tukehduttaen, mutta sitten kahle olisikin äkkiä katkennut ja keuhkot saattoivat vetää ilmaa sisäänsä. Jotakin tuntui sulavan miehen sisällä, kun pää kallistui itsestään hiukan. Hymy, jollaista kakkosmies ei ollut muistanut hymyillä muutamaan vuoteen, valloitti kasvot ruskeankellertävien silmien katsoessa lämpimästi laihempaa.  
“Ole hyvä, Seth”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi tuntien koko sydämestään pelkkää onnellisuutta siitä, että saattoi istua avustajansa kanssa siinä limusiinissa.  
Katseet harhautuivat ja pysähtyivät toistensa silmiin. Vaikka hän näkikin pelkästään ne ruskeat silmät, jotenkin Hide-zou vain tiedosti kaiken Sethissä. Muutama kutri oli karannut ponihännältä ja heidän kummankin puvut olivat hiekassa ja pölyssä. Mies itse ei halunnut edes ajatella, miten takkuiset hänen hiuksensa olivat. Kaikesta nuhruisuudesta huolimatta nuorukainen oli hänen silmiensä edessä kaunis. Sen vanhempi olisi varmasti sanonut ääneen jopa omaksi kauhukseen, mutta samassa vartalo tunsi auton pysähtyvän. 

Luukku aukesi melkein saman tien ja Fu-ki kurtisti sisään. Hetkeksi tämä tosin pysähtyi tuijottamaan takapenkillä istuvaa kaksikkoa kurtistaen kulmiaan. Jotenkin mustatukan katse sai toimitusjohtajan tuntemaan olonsa melkein syylliseksi johonkin rikokseen.  
“Olemme nyt erään kaupan edessä, Hide-zou-sama”, autonkuljettaja sanoi jääden yhä tuijottamaan kaksikkoa tietäväisesti.  
“Menenkö ostamaan pakastepussin?”  
“Minä menen”, ruskeahiuksinen päätti nopeasti liukuessaan lähemmäksi ovea.  
Sydän hakkasi tavattoman kovaa, ja vasta nyt hän huomasi sen. Vahvaleukainen tajusi myös, mitä oli ollut päästämässä suustaan, ennen kuin hattupäinen oli keskeyttänyt. Luoja, mitä…  
Hän halusi ulos. Kakkosmiehen olisi päästävä nopeasti pois. Hän ei saisi olla nyt enää sekuntiakaan avustajansa lähellä! Hide-zou siirtyi ovelle kauhusta kankeana.  
“Jää Sethin luokse, jos hän tarvitsee jotain”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen avasi oven aikoen hypätä nopeasti kadulle ja kävellä niin kauas kauppaan kuin olisi mahdollista.  
“Hide-zou-sama”, varas sanoi yllättäen ja nousi ripeästi kunnolla istumaan kurottautuen esimiestään kohti.  
Nuorukainen tarttui lujasti lyhempäänsä käsivarresta kiinni pysäyttäen siihen. Kosketus oli kuin sähköisku liikemiehelle. Pää kääntyi ripeästi laihempaan kaikkien liikkeiden pysähtyessä siihen. Lihakset olivat jännittyneet, odottivat vain sähköimpulssia, joka antaisi käskyn toimia. Aivot taas olivat jumittuneet jääden odottamaan jotain, joka taas saisi aikaan sähköimpulssin. Opettaja katsoi vakavana, lähes vartoavasti oppilastaan mielen toivoessa kuulevansa pyynnön siitä, että tulisi pian takaisin. Jokin hänessä huusi sellaisia sanoja tai muuta pyyntöä, ettei hän lähtisikään.

Äkkiä kalpeille poskipäille nousi punaa, kun kirjanpitäjä alkoi hymyillä nolostunutta hymyä uskaltamatta katsoa esimiestään silmiin. Varovaisesti, ettei kallis puku menisi pilalle, käsi alkoi huitoa vahvoja olkapäitä ja muutakin vaatetusta puhdistaen kangasta hiekasta ja pölystä.  
“Ei ole sopivaa, että Tatemonokin toimitusjohtaja menee kauppaan tai minnekään sen näköisenä, kuin olisi ollut hiekkalaatikossa”, Seth sanoi hiljaa jääden tutkimaan tummansiniharmaata kangasta.  
Hide-zoun huulet raottuivat ja pieni pakotettu naurahdus kuului autossa. Puna-mustahiuksisen kädet nousivat asettelemaan ruskeita, pitkiä hiuksia paremmin, suunnilleen siihen asentoon, mikä oli ollut vielä aikaisemmin aamulla. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa kalpeamman tehdä niin. Vanhemman olisi pitänyt vain astua kadulle ja kävellä pois.  
Hetken aikaa toimitusjohtaja istui siinä ja yritti pakottaa itseään liikkeelle. Siinä mies onnistui viimein useamman sekunnin päästä, kun jätti avustajan istumaan penkille sulkien oven kiinni heidän välistään. Jalat liikkuivat onneksi eteenpäin, sen verran monta käskyä ne olivat saaneet kävelemisestä, että eivät ihan heti pystyneet pysähtymään. Aivan kuten aivotkaan eivät voineet lakata vain ajattelemasta.

Miksi hän olikaan pysähtynyt? Se oli pahin virhe, mitä saattoi tehdä. Nyt pettymyksen synkkä usva laskeutui ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen pään ympärille varjostaen, hämärtäen maailmaa. Hän oli odottanut jotain sellaista, mitä ei olisi saanut odottaa. Oli vain hyvä, ettei niitä sanoja ollut kuulunut. Niiden ei pitäisi koskaan päästä hänen korvilleen. Kapeahuulisen suun ei pitäisi koskaan sanoa mitään sellaista tai muutakaan kiintymystä tai läheisyyttä osoittavaa sanaa. Se oli kiellettyä. Tabu, kuten kakkosmies toitotti itselleen. Ei hän todellisuudessa halunnut kuulla mitään sellaista varkaan suusta.  
Miksi hän sitten tunsi olonsa niin pettyneeksi, kun Seth ei ollutkaan pyytänyt häntä tulemaan nopeasti luokseen?

\----------

“Alamme olla perillä”, Fu-ki sanoi avonaisesti luukusta heidän lähestyessään sairaalaa.  
“Tarvitsetteko apuani, Hide-zou-sama?” tämä lisäsi kohteliaasti vilkaistessaan takapenkin tapahtumia taustapeilistä.  
Seth oli jälleen valloittanut penkit ja antoi jalkansa levätä Hide-zoun sylissä. Jälkimmäinen taas oli keskittänyt kaiken huomionsa nilkkaan eikä edes nostanut katsettaan avustajaansa, joka taas tapitti esimiestään vaitonaisena. Kun toimitusjohtaja oli palannut kaupalta, he eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat vain jalan vaaleata ihoa ja kädet pitelivät pakastepussia mustelmien päällä turvotuksen laskiessa vähitellen kylmän hauteen ansiosta. Sisällään liikemies oli toivonut, ettei hänen tarvitsisi puhua enää lainkaan varkaalle, mutta kakkosmies tiesi, ettei voisi toimia niin – se oli mahdotonta.  
“Enköhän pärjää Sethin kanssa ihan kahdestaan”, vanhempi sanoi hitaasti kääntyen oppilaansa puoleen.  
Puna-mustahiuksinen nyökkäsi vastaukseksi katseeseen. Varovaisesti tämä nousi kunnolla istumaan, vaikka pitikin jalkaansa yhä opettajansa sylissä.  
“Fu-ki, vie meidät pääovien eteen ja mene sitten parkkeeraamaan auto jonnekin”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi katsahtaen ulos ikkunasta.  
He olivat jo melkein sairaalan edessä.  
”Soitan, kun tulemme ulos – käy sillä välin vaikka teellä.”  
Vastaukseksi kuului matala hymähdys, ja autonkuljettaja käänsi rattia. Sujuvasti mustatukkainen ajoi tien reunaan mahdollisimman lähelle pääovia pysähtyen siihen jääden odottamaan, että kaksikko pääsisi ulos autosta. Hide-zou avasi auton oven, jotta pääsisi seisomaan tukevalle maalle, jolloin Sethin auttaminenkin onnistuisi helpommin. Varovaisesti varas työnsi itseään käsiensä avulla lähemmäksi ovea pudottaen pakastepussin jalaltaan. Tämä pysähtyi sitten penkin reunalle jääden miettimään, miten pääsisi ylös pienimmällä määrällä kipua. Sitä samaa oli myös kakkosmies miettinyt, sillä erotuksella, että teräväpiirteinen halusi tehdä tästä oppilaalleen mahdollisimman kivutonta. Ratkaisu oli ollut hyvin yksinkertainen pääkopan sisällä. Lyhempi kumartui avustajansa hämmennykseksi tämän ylle käsien livahtaessa lapaluiden takaa ja jalkojen alle painaen tämän itseään vasten ja nostaen viimein laihan vartalon ylös istuimelta.

Oli hyvin lähellä, ettei ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen ilme valahtanut siinä vaiheessa, kun hän suoristi selkänsä saatuaan kirjanpitäjän ulos autosta. Eihän puna-mustahiuksinen painanut melkein yhtään mitään hänen käsissään! Mitä ihmettä tämä söi? Ilmaa? Niin järkyttynyt liikemies oli pidempänsä keveydestä, ettei edes kuullut kalpeamman kauhistuksesta änkytettyjä sanoja. Korvat kuitenkin tavoittivat nuoremman piipittävän äänen, mikä sai ruskeahiuksisen jälleen tajuamaan, mitä oikeastaan teki. Ellei varas olisi sanonut yhtään mitään, hän olisi saattanut vahingossa kantaa tämän sairaalarakennukseen asti. 

Mahdollisimman hellästi toimitusjohtaja laski Sethin seisomaan vierelleen terveen jalan varaan, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan päästänyt toista pois rinnaltaan. Muussa tapauksessahan nuori mies olisi saattanut kaatua, ellei olisi saanut nojata osaa olemattomasta painostaan johonkin varmaan.  
“Satutinko sinua, Seth?” Hide-zou katsoi kysyvästi laihempaansa ja kohotti tämän käsivarren niskansa taakse pidellen hiukan sormista kiinni.  
“E-ette…”, ruskeasilmäinen mutisi kasvot hehkuvan punaisina häpeästä.  
“Minä vain painan…”  
“Yhtä paljon kuin höyhen”, oli todella lähellä, ettei kakkosmies kuollut nauruun kuulemastaan.  
Onneksi hän sai kuitenkin peitettyä sen naurahtamalla vain pienesti.  
“Sinun pitäisi syödä enemmän”, hän lisäsi ystävällisesti parantaessa otettaan puna-mustahiuksisesta, kun oli sulkenut auton oven kiinni.  
“Olen kuullut tuon kommentin ystävältänikin”, kalpeampi mutristi hiukan, varsin söpösti huuliaan.  
“Ystäväsi on oikeassa”, hartiakkaampi vastasi siihen ajatellen toisen olevan melkeinpä alipainoinen.  
Mies kohotti katseensa sairaalan pääovelle, kun Fu-ki ajoi limusiinin kauemmaksi etsimään sopivaa parkkipaikkaa. Liikemies huomasi seinustalla seisoskelevia lääkäreitä ja hoitajia, joista osa oli selvästi tupakalla, osa taas juorusi muuten vain. Valkoisten takkien ja vihertävien pukujen lomasta hän näki jotain punaista ja tuttua, mutta palasi ajatuksissaan takaisin, kun kuuli varkaan jatkavan.  
“Hänen puheistaan täytyy vain hiukan valikoida, mitkä ovat kuuntelemisen arvoisia sanoja”, pidempi tuhahti hiukan näyttäen olevan vahvasti sitä mieltä, että painoi liikaa.  
“Tuossa asiassa häntä kannattaisi kuunnella”, voimakasleukainen sanoi pehmeästi katsoessaan alaistaan.  
”Olisi ikävää, jos kuolisit nälkään… Ei sinun kyllä laihtuakaan tarvitse.”  
Kirjanpitäjähän pitäisi lihoa ennemminkin. Pitäisikö hänen alkaa ruokkia tätä?

Enempää he eivät sitten sanoneetkaan, kun toimitusjohtaja ryhtyi auttamaan oppilastaan heidän kävellessä hitaasti kohti sairaalaan ovia. Osa sairaalan henkilökunnasta huomasikin kaksikon hiukan vaivaisen saapumisensa, vaikka varmasti monet kiinnittivät enemmän huomiota heidän vaatteisiinsa. Yksi ovella seisoskelijoista kuitenkin tunnisti nopeasti toisen saapuneen siirtyen pois työtovereidensa luota. Teräväpiirteinen tunnisti samassa heitä kohti tulevan punapään todellakin olevan Shou, kuten oli hetki sitten arvellut näkemästään punaisesta hohteesta.  
“Arvelinkin, että näin teidät, Hide-zou-sama”, hoitaja pysähtyi kaksikon eteen heidänkin pysähtyessä.  
Mustat silmät katsoivat tutkivasti yhä hiekkaisia pukuja, mutta sitten katse siirtyi Sethiin, joka taas tapitti ihmetellen takaisin.  
“Kukas tämä on?” punapää kysyi tarkkaillen hyvin avoimesti varasta.  
“Miyagi Seth – uusi avustajani ja Asagin uusi alainen”, Hide-zou esitteli painaen ehkä tarpeettomankin paljon kalpeinta itseään vasten.  
“Tämä tässä on yksi Asagin lääkäreistä”, vanhempi katsoi ruskeasilmäistä ja vinkkasi samalla päällään heidän edessään seisovaa miestä.  
”Tarkemmin sanottuna hoitavalääkäri – Inoue Shou.”  
Shou nyökkäsi sanojen voimaksi tehden samalla pienen tervehdyksen. Samassa tämän kulmakarvat tosin kohosivat hiusrajaan, mikä ei tosin ihmetyttänyt lainkaan liikemiestä. Hän oli osannut arvella, että yli puolet mafiasta oli ehtinyt kuulemaan uudesta avustajastaan, joka liittyi mafiaan. Kirjanpitäjänkin kasvot kirkastuivat hetken päästä tämän ymmärtäessä tavanneensa erään alamaailmassa työskentelevän työtoverinsa.  
“Hauska tavata, Seth”, punapää tervehti nopeasti hyvin tuttavalliseen tapaan katsoen sitten hiukan tarkemmin koukistettua, oikeata jalkaa.  
“Mitä on tapahtunut?” hoitaja kysyi uteliaasti eikä ihmekään.  
Totta kai sitä tuli kysyttyä tuollaista, kun tapasi uuden mafian jäseneen melkein heti liittymisen jälkeen loukkaantuneena.  
“Työmaalla tapahtui onnettomuus”, toimitusjohtaja kertoi lyhyesti asetellen hiukan paremmin niskansa takaa kulkevaa kättä.  
“Siis onnettomuus, vai _’onnettomuus’_?” pisin kysyi merkitsevästi heilauttaen jälkimmäisen sanan kohdalla vihjaavasti sormiaan tarkoittaen aivan päinvastaista.  
“Ihan sen tasoinen onnettomuus, että siinä olisi voinut mennä meiltä kummaltakin henki”, avustaja murahti hiukan kiihtyneenä.  
Aivan kuin tilanteen muisteleminen ei olisi ennestään ollut pelottavaa, joutui oppilas vielä kuuntelemaan omituisia vihjaisuja, joita ei ymmärtänyt täysin. Eikä siitä voinut tätä täysin syyllistää.  
“Eli siis jälkimmäinen”, mustasilmäinen virkkoi, kuin olisi saanut itsestään selvän vastauksen.

“Shou, ole hiljaa”, toimitusjohtaja komensi tiukasti katsoen rohkaisevasti Sethiä.  
“Ota rauhallisesti, Seth. Olemme kumpikin hengissä ja se on tärkeintä”, Hide-zou yritti muistuttaa niistä tärkeimmistä asioista ja tyynnyttää säikähtänyttä nuorukaista.  
Kalpeampi nyökkäsi pienesti näyttäen rauhallisemmalta kuin hetki sitten.  
“Onhan Nishikawa paikalla?” ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kääntyi takaisin Shoun puoleen.  
”Ei kai hän karannut minnekään, kun soitin?”  
“Siellä hänen pitäisi huoneessaan kykkiä, sen kun menette vain sisälle”, pisin kertoi jopa hiukan välinpitämättömästi.  
Vaikka tämä ja Nishikawa tulivatkin ihan hyvin toimeen, heidän asemansa sairaalassa ja ikä aiheuttivat välillä pientä näreyttä. Suurimman osan piikittelevistä kommenteista hoitaja otti vitsinä, mutta aina sitä ei kuitenkaan jaksanut.  
“Teidän ei tarvitse edes ilmoittautua, marssitte vain ovet paukkuen hänen työhuoneeseensa. Minä jään tänne vielä hetkeksi nauttimaan kahvitauostani…”, mustasilmäinen huokaisi jääden sitten mutisemaan itsekseen.  
”Kohta Nishikawa kuitenkin käskee minun tekemään omia töitään – mokomakin laiskuri.”  
“Siitä vaan, asiahan ei minulle kuulu, mitä te täällä puuhaatte”, toimitusjohtaja huomautti matalasti lähtiessään johdattamaan avustajaansa oville, jotta he pääsisivät sisälle saamaan viimein tarvitsemaansa apua.  
“Kunhan saatte vain Sethin jalan kuntoon”, ääni tiukkeni, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli taakseen jäänyttä punapäätä.  
“Onko asia selvä?”  
“Hyvin selvä, Hide-zou-sama”, Shou vastasi kumartaen kohteliaasti, jolloin pukumiehet astuivat pääovista sisään.  
Kyllä tämä muisti hyvin ilman tuota äänenpainoakin, että puheli juuri heidän mafiansa kakkosmiehelle, joka tunnetusti oli yakuzansa paras ystävä ja vielä entinen rakas.

Sairaalan käytävät olivat Hide-zoulle turhankin tutut. Kuinka monesti hän olikaan näitä kävellyt ties mistä syystä – useimmin kuitenkin ikävämpien asioiden takia. Viimeisinä vuosina turhan moni oma mies oli jouduttu tuomaan milloin missäkin kunnossa Nishikawan, Shoun ja Junin pakeille. Raskaasta taakasta sydämessään huolimatta vanhempi oli kiitollinen, että tämä tapaus oli ainakin lievemmästä päästä. Pahemmassakin kunnossa olevia miehiä hän oli joutunut auttamaan kainalo-otteen kanssa lääkäreiden työhuoneisiin.

Osaten koko rakennuksen lähes ulkoa, ruskeahiuksinen ohjasi nilkuttajaa perässään pitkin käytäviä heidän kääntyessä useimmista risteyksistä. Mieli vain halusi heidän pääsevän pian Nishikawan huoneeseen saamaan apua vääntyneeseen jalkaan. Samalla mies myös kaipasi henkistä apua itselleen, vaikka tiesi, ettei voisi saada sitä täältä lainkaan. Ehkäpä juuri siksi vanhempi ei välittänyt pätkääkään heidän ohitseen kulkevista hoitajista ja jaloissa juoksentelevista lapsista, jotka tosin vähenivät, mitä syvemmälle rakennukseen he menivät.  
Voimakasleukaisen harmiksi he tosin joutuivat pysähtymään eräässä risteyksessä tehdäkseen tilaa leikkaukseen kiidätettävälle potilaalle ja tämän kirurgeille sun muille hoitajille. Mustat, kiinnisidotut pitkät rastat kuitenkin saivat liikemiehen hiukan tyyntymään. Junin hiljainen, vakava olemus oli vain rauhoittava, kun tämä käveli lääkärinmaskissaan heidän ohitseen. Kirurgi nyökkäsi kevyen tervehdyksen, johon kakkosmies vastasi kohottamalla hiukan toista kättään.  
“Kuka tuo oli?” Seth kysyi lääkäreiden mentyä heidän ohitseen.  
Tämä oli ilmeisesti kiinnittänyt huomiota hiukan epätavalliseen tervehdykseen.  
“Jun – yksi Asagin lääkäreistä ja tämän sairaalaan johtavista kirurgeista”, Hide-zou vastasi kummemmin selittämättä lähtien taas johtamaan päättäväisesti heidän reittiään.  
“Mihin Asagi-sama tarvitsee niin monta lääkäriä?” varas kysyi ihmetellen.  
“Hänellä on alaisuudessaan aika paljon ihmisiä, jotka kaipaavat hoitoa”, ruskeahiuksinen kertoi yksinkertaisesti henkäisten sisällään helpotuksesta.  
He nimittäin saapuivat sairaalan hiljaisempaan osaan, mikä kertoi heidän olevan melkein perillä. Muutaman oven päässä nimittäin jökötti Nishikawan työhuoneen ovi. Ei liikemies mitenkään erityisemmin rakastanut heidän lääkäriään, mutta sieti tätä parhaan kykynsä mukaan. Päättäväisesti, mutta kuitenkin hellästi, vanhempi vei avustajansa oikean puuoven eteen. Käsi kohottautui koputtamaan muutaman kerran heidän jäädessä sitten odottelemaan ovenavaajaa.

Hyvin pian ovi aukesi käytävälle päin ja ikäisekseen hiukan nuoremman näköinen mies katsoi tulijoita tuskastuneen näköisenä. Ruskeat hiukset hipoivat valkoista lääkärintakkia tämän astuessa sivummalle päästäen vieraansa sisälle sanomatta sanaakaan. Kiitollisena vielä muutaman sekunnin hiljaisuudesta toimitusjohtaja auttoi puna-mustahiuksisen sisälle, kun lääkäri tarkisti käytävän mahdollisista vakoojista, ennen kuin sulki oven.  
“Et tiedäkään, kuinka piristävä soittosi oli, Hide-zou”, ruskeatukkainen kertoi kuivasti kääntyessään ympäri.  
Hide-zou ei kuitenkaan noteerannut kuulemiaan sanoja. Ei häntä suoraan sanottuna kiinnostanut sillä hetkellä, koska miehen tärkeysjärjestyksessä Seth meni nyt kaiken edelle. Pitihän kirjanpitäjän päästä edes hetkeksi istumaan, ettei rasittaisi ja sitä myöten satuttaisi itseään enempää. Pehmustettu tutkimuspöytä sai ajaa nyt tuolin asiaa – ehkä myös ylimielinen lääkärikin tajuaisi nopeammin, ketä piti hoitaa.  
“Minulle soitetaan vähän väliä, koska – ties ketä – pitää hoitaa, viedä leikkaukseen tai vastaavaa”, Nishikawa valitti suureen ääneen turhautuneena siihen, ettei puheitaan lainkaan kuunneltu.  
”Milloin joku on yritetty hukuttaa, kuka on myrkytetty, mutta useimmiten joudun metsästämään lihasta luodin sirpaleita! Mitä sinä nyt haluat minun tekevän!?”  
“Oletko kyllästynyt työhösi?” kakkosmies kääntyi nuorempansa puoleen harvinaisen tyynenä, melkein jopa arvokkaan viileänä.  
“Olen!” ruskeatukkainen ilmaisi samassa mielipiteensä.  
“Olet siis myös kyllästynyt Mercedes-Benziisi?” liikemies kysyi muka viattomasti, mutta silmät katsoivat keskustelutoveria liian merkitsevästi.  
Lääkäri vaikeni samassa jääden tuijottamaan mykkänä ruskeahiuksista, joka tiesi osuneensa hyvin arkaan paikkaan.  
“Toimi sitten, kuten lääkärin kuuluu, jos haluat vielä pitää autosi”, teräväpiirteinen antoi pienimuotoisen uhkauksen, ennen kuin istuutui hiukan kauempana seinustalla olevaan tuoliin.

Sairaalan työntekijä ravisteli päätään ruskeiden, hiukan tavallista pidempien hiusten liikahdellessa levottomasti liikkeestään. Kuten ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli arvannut, valkotakkinen ei ollut kovinkaan iloinen heidän vierailustaan. Eipä tämä silti voinut tehdä asialle enempää, kuin ryhtyä töihin, kun käsky kävi, vaikkakin ei yakuzan, vaan tämän kakkosmiehen suusta.  
“Hyvää päivää”, mies siirtyi potilaansa puoleen ojentaen samalla kätensä tervehtiäkseen virallisesti nuorukaista, joka ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tavannut.  
Puna-mustahiuksinen tarttui ojennettuun käteen heidän kätellessä pienen hetken ajan, kun Nishikawa jatkoi:  
“Minä olen Takanori Nishikawa – Asagin ja hänen miestensä oma lääkäri.”  
“Päivää, olen Miyagi Seth – Hide-zou-saman uusi avustaja…”, varas kertoi vaieten hetkeksi.  
”Ja ilmeisesti Asagi-saman uusin mies…”, tämä jatkoi viimein mutisten itsekseen.  
“Hienoa, mikäs teitä vaivaa?” ruskeatukkainen ei noteerannut mitenkään erityisemmin jälkimmäisiä sanoja.  
Ilmeisesti tämäkin tiesi jo mafian lisäyksestä, kuten toimitusjohtaja arveli. Kohta puoliin varmaan myös Ruizakin saisi kuulla, vaikkei edes ollut kaupungissa, ja tulisi kiusaamaan heitä hengiltä. Kuka ei enää kohta tietäisi hänen uudesta avustajastaan!?  
Lääkäri istuutui toimistotuoliin koneensa ääreen etsien koneen tiedostoista kalpeimman henkilötietoja ja muita sairaustietoja.  
“Työmaalla sattui haaveri ja Seth loukkasi jalkansa”, voimakasleukainen päätti kertoa alaisensa puolesta.  
“Mainiota!” valkotakkinen suorastaan huudahti ilahtuneena kuulemastaan kääntyessään takaisin heitä kohti.  
“Jotain vaihtelua viimeisimpiin päiviin”, mies kuulosti helpottuneelta jatkaessaan sen kummempia miettimättä.  
”Kun viimeksi toit minulle potilaan, hän melkein kuoli verenhukkaan ja minulta meni ikuisuus niiden haulien poistamiseen.”

Seth kalpeni kuulemastaan lähes valkoiseksi jääden tuijottamaan kauhuissaan puhunutta, joka ei edes huomannut sanoneensa mitään kauhistuttavaa. Hide-zou taas ei ollut yhtä sokea kuin mafiatoverinsa, tarkkailihan hän jopa omaksi kauhukseen oppilastaan pahemmin kuin vahtikoira tarkkaili vahdittavaa taloa. Miksi hänen ympärillään olivat kaikki nämä idiootit, jotka eivät piitanneet yhtään sanoistaan, vaan suorastaan tahallaan säikyttelivät uutta jäsentä?  
“Eikö lääkäreillä ole enää vaitiolovelvollisuutta?” hartiakkain sanoi tuimasti nousten nopeasti ylös.  
Ajatellen näin olevansa enemmän oppilaansa tukena, toimitusjohtaja käveli kirjanpitäjän viereen jääden siihen seisomaan. Mielessä kävi, että hän muistutti ulkopuolisten silmissä ylisuojelevaa poikaystävää, mutta sen hän ohitti vain ajattelemalla, ettei varmana muistuttanut.  
“Jos yrität tuottaa itsellesi jotain sadistista nautintoa pelottelemalla Sethin hengiltä, harkitse sitä vielä toisen kerran”, teräväpiirteinen varoitti valkotakkista, joka katseli takaisin silmät harvinaisen suurina.  
Vanhempi ei pitänyt näkemästään ilmeestä lainkaan.  
“Kylläpäs suojeluvaistosi käy ylikierroksilla”, Nishikawa sanoi juuri ne sanat, mitä toinen ei olisi halunnut kuulla.  
“Minä olen Asagin käskystä Sethin opettaja, joten sinuna harkitsisin, mitä päästäisin ulos suustani minun läsnä ollessani”, ruskeahiuksinen tiesi puolustautuvansa enemmän kuin komentavansa lääkäriä töihin.  
Sehän oli ainoa syy – hänhän oli niin huolissaan nuoremmastaan. Tässä ei ollut mitään muuta mukana.  
“Rauha. Ymmärrän yskän vähemmälläkin”, valkotakkinen luovutti suosiolla.  
“Katsotaan nyt sitä nilkkaa…”, tämä jatkoi liukuen tuolinsa kanssa tutkimaan nilkkaa.  
Kirjanpitäjä ojensi paljaan jalkaansa, olihan nuori mies kaksikon kinastelun aikana onnistunut riisumaan sukan ja kengän pois ruskeatukkaisen edestä. Pehmeät kädet nostivat kokeneesti housujen lahjetta ylöspäin, että tottuneet, ruskeat silmät saattoivat paremmin tutkia loukkaantunutta jalkaa.  
“Hmm… Miten tämä tapahtui?” valkotakkinen kysyi katsellen mustunutta, ilkeästi vääntynyttä nilkkaa tietäen hyvin, että sitä oli varmasti sattunut ikävästi.  
Jälki myös kertoi, ettei jalka ollut vääntynyt mistään pienestä kompuroinnista, mikä sai miehen entistä mietteliäämmäksi.  
“Olimme Hide-zou-saman kanssa jäädä putoavan metallipalkin alle, kun hän kiskaisi minut mukanaan turvaan ja me kaaduimme”, varas alkoi kertoa lääkärille katsahtaen kiitollisena opettajaansa.  
”Kun nousin ylös, tajusin, etten voinut seistä lainkaan oikean jalkani varassa.” 

Ruskeahiuksinen hymyili ilahtuneena saamastaan katseesta, jossa ruskeat silmät suorastaan loistivat hänelle. Käsi nousi kalpeamman olkapäälle hänen jäädessä katsomaan viehättäviä kasvoja.  
Nishikawa jatkoi jalan tutkimista vaitonaisena. Vaikka tämä olikin välillä hyvin omahyväinen ja ärsyttävä, kyllä lääkäri kuitenkin tajusi, milloin tukkia suunsa. Tämän oli vain parempi odottaa parempaa hetkeä kysellä tarkemmin tapahtuneesta. Tosin, Hide-zou ei vannonut, että aikoisi kertoa ruskeatukkaiselle siltikään mitään.  
“En usko, että se on nyrjähtänyt”, mies paineli sormillaan vääntynyttä kohtaa katsellen ruhjeita erilaisista kulmista.  
Tämä ei pyytänyt mitenkään anteeksi sitä, ettei toiminut mitenkään hellävaraisemmin – valkotakkisen mielestä nuorukaisen olisi syytä totuttautua kipuun, jos halusi pärjätä mafiassa.  
“Uskoisin nilkkasi menneen sijoiltaan, mutta sekään ei välttämättä ole hyvä asia”, Nishikawa teki viimein päätelmänsä tunnustelunsa perusteella, mutta siirtyi sitten koneelleen.  
“Meidän on otettava jalastasi röntgenkuvat, ettei sijoiltaan menon ja kaatumisen aikana ole tullut murtumia tai muita sisäisiä ruhjeita”, mafiamies selitti lähettäessään koneeltaan nopean lähetteen röntgenhuoneeseen.  
”Shou tulee kohta hakemaan sinua ja menette yhdessä ottamaan kuvat.”  
Mies kaivoi vyöltään hakulaitteen sormien leikkiessä hetken aikaa turhankin pienillä näppäimillä. Päätettyään viestin lähettämisen, lääkäri kääntyi takaisin vieraidensa puoleen miettien selvästi edes jotain tekemistä odottelun ajaksi.  
“No, miten Asagi sinut löysi, Seth-san?”  
“Olin töissä jo ennestään asianajajatoimistossa, jonka pääosakkuuden Asagi-sama sai viime viikolla…”, Seth aloitti, mutta kääntyi samassa opettajansa puoleen tukea hakien.  
Se sai pienen hymyn kohoamaan teräväpiirteisen huulille hänen yrittäessä olla välittämättä valkotakkisen katseesta. Tämä selvästi teki koko ajan omia johtopäätöksiään eikä kakkosmies pitänyt niistä yhtään epäilen vahvasti, mihin suuntaan ajatukset menisivät.  
“Erilaisten vaiheiden kautta Asagi huomasi, että Seth oli taitava varas ja kirjanpitäjä, minkä takia hänet siirrettiin minun alaisuuteni”, toimitusjohtaja kertoi lyhyesti vain sen oleellisimman, minkä katsoi sairaalan työntekijän tarvitsevan tietää.

Ovelta kuuluva koputus keskeytti heidän keskustelunsa. Lukko raksahti kevyesti, kun tulija käytti omia avaimiaan, ja pian ovi avautui paljastaen punapäisen miehen hymyilevät kasvot.  
“Tulin hakemaan Sethiä röntgeniin”, Shou kertoi avatessaan oven kokonaan auki, että mahtuisi pyörätuoleineen sisälle huoneeseen.  
“Ette kai te aio viedä minua tuossa?” kalpein kysyi lähes epäuskoisena värähtäen samassa nähdessään isot pyörät ja istuimen.  
“Minä kyllä pystyn kävelemään, jos vain saan kepit”, nuorukainen kiirehti jatkamaan tahtomatta todellakaan istua pyörätuolissa, kuin vammautunut mies, kun vain toinen jalka oli huonossa kunnossa.  
“Sairaalaan sääntöihin kuuluu, että sinut on vietävä pyörätuolilla”, hoitaja selitti ystävällisesti, vaikka olikin selvästi huvittuneena varkaan käytöksestä.  
“Ettet rasita itseäsi liikaa.”  
“Mistä lähtien te olette välittäneet säännöistä?” kakkosmies keskeytti kaksikon keskustelun katsahtaen huvittuneena mafian lääkintämiehiä.  
“Sairaalan johtajalla ei olisi yhtä hauskaa kuin nyt, jos ette keksisi mitä uskomattomimpia sairauskertomuksia ja muita raportteja. Mikä olikaan viimeisin? Mies joutui riitaan anoppinsa kanssa ja tämä päätti virittää pienoisräjähteen tuolin alle?” voimakasleukaisen oli pakko kysyä pilkallisesti, koska oli todellakin kuullut jotain sen suuntaista.  
Pilkallisen huvittuneesta ilmeestään huolimatta mies tunsi olonsa todella ahdistuneeksi. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen ei kestänyt saamiaan katseita lääkäreiltä eikä tilanteen tuomia muistikuvia. Hän halusi pois tästä huoneesta, jossa oli joutunut liian monesti kuulemaan tuskan huutoja ja itkuista valitusta. Se sai suun kuivumaan, mutta vanhempi ei voinut lähteä vielä. Ensin olisi saatava puna-mustahiuksinen pois röntgeniin.

“Ainakaan meitä ei voi syyttää mielikuvituksettomuudesta”, punapää tirskahti muistellessaan keksimäänsä, omasta mielestään loistavaa selitystä silloisen mafiamiehen onnettomuudelle.  
“Nishikawa, missä ne kepit ovat?” Shou kysyi työtoveriltaan viedessään pyörätuolin nurkkaan käytettäväksi jotain toista kertaa varten.  
“Siellä, minne jätit ne viimeksi”, Nishikawa vastasi hiukan tylysti.  
“Eli?” hoitaja ei jaksanut välittää ikävästä äänensävystä.  
“Tuolla kaapissa”, valkotakkinen pyöräytti silmiään turhautuneena.  
Punapää huomasi silmien pyöräytyksen helposti ja näytti vastalauseena ruskeatukkaiselle kieltään. Nopeasti, ennen kuin kukaan oikeastaan ehti reagoida varsin epäkohteliaaseen tekoon, nuori mies kääntyi ympäri mennen suurelle kaapille, josta löysikin etsimänsä. Shou otti kahdet tukisauvat ja toi ne avustajalle, joka otti sauvat käsiinsä. Varovaisesti, hoitajan ja esimiehensä avustuksella Seth kohottautui vasemman jalkansa ja tukisauvojen varaan. Punapää auttoi parhaansa mukaan puna-mustahiuksisen käytävälle sulkien sitten oven perässään. 

Hide-zou jäi seisomaan siihen tutkimuspöydän viereen katsellen sulkeutunutta ovea. Nyt Seth oli hänestä kauempana saamassa tarvitsemaansa hoitoa. Se ei silti helpottanut vanhemman oloa. Hänen sisällään jokin sanoi, ettei kalpeamman olisi pitänyt lainkaan joutua sairaalaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt estää tämä… Hänen ei olisi pitänyt suostua ottamaan itselleen avustajaa.  
”Oletko kunnossa, Hide-zou?” Nishikawan kysymys sai liikemiehen hätkähtämään synkkyytensä keskellä.  
”Olen”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi lyhyesti, kun lääkäri käveli hänen rinnalleen.  
”Niinkö? Oletko aivan varma, ettei sinuun sattunut siellä työmaalla?” nuorempi kysyi ja kohotti kätensä koskeakseen kakkosmiehen hartiaa.  
Toimitusjohtaja astui samassa sivummalle kietoen toisen kätensä vartalonsa ympärille suojellakseen itseään. Todellisuudessa kylkeä särki edelleen, mutta sitähän mies ei aikonut näyttää ruskeasilmäiselle.  
”En tarkoittanut fyysisesti”, valkotakkinen sanoi suoraan saadessaan tiukan mulkaisun, joka käski olemaan koskematta.  
”Vaan henkisesti.”

Kakkosmies veti samassa henkeä kivettyen siihen paikoilleen. Ennen kuin asiasta tuli edes puhetta, hän tiesi, mitä ruskeatukkainen aikoisi sanoa. Tämä aikoisi ottaa puheekseen asian, josta mies ei halunnut puhua tälle tai kenellekään.  
”Se ei tainnut olla mikään onnettomuus”, sairaalan työntekijä totesi varsin vahvalta vaikuttavan asiaan.  
”Sinut taidettiin yrittää tappaa työmaalla…”  
”Älä sano sitä.”  
”Ja Seth joutui vaaraan, koska oli kanssasi…”  
”Minä käskin sinua olemaan sanomatta sitä.”  
”Nyt sinä syytät siitä itseäsi, kuten syytät itseäsi Renan kuolemasta…”  
”Älä sano sitä nimeä!” ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen karjaisu sai laihemman hätkähtämään odottamatonta karjaisua.  
Hide-zou hengitti raskaasti vapisten kuin haavanlehti. Miksi Nishikawan piti puhua Renasta? Tämä ei tiennyt kuolleesta yhtään mitään! Miten tämä kehtasi edes mainita tämän nimen hänen kuulleen! Miten edes verrata Sethiä tähän!?  
”Hide-zou, se, mitä silloin tapahtui, kuten mahdollisesti tänäänkin, ei ollut sinun syytäsi”, ruskeatukkainen yritti sanoa ystävällisesti.  
”Sinuun sattuu. Uskot olevasi syyllinen, mutta lakkaa syyttämästä itseäsi – sinähän pelastit avustajasi hengen. Sinä olet sankari!”  
”Mitä sankaria minussa on, kun en pystynyt suojelemaan edes rakastani salamurhaajalta?” liikemies sanoi matalasti kääntyen sitten katsomaan nuorempaansa.  
”Millainen sankari vaarantaa toisen ihmisen?”  
”Hide-zou, älä ota sitä niin raskaasti”, valkotakkinen astui lähemmäksi hartiakkaampaa.  
”Älä vain pahenna oloasi entisestään… Kävisit uudelleen terapeutilla, saisit apua ja voisit jatkaa töitäsi ilman turhaa syyllisyyttä ja raskasta taakkaa…”  
”Mikään terapeutti ei pysty pyyhkimään pois, mitä minä olen aiheuttanut”, voimakasleukainen ravisti päätään.  
”Kukaan ei pysty kumoamaan sitä, että aiheutin sen uudelleen!”  
Ruskeahiuksinen harppasi samassa ovelle painaen kahvan nopeasti alas.  
”Hide-zou!” lääkäri huudahti yrittäen pysäyttää toimitusjohtajan, mutta ei kyennyt siihen.  
Vastaukseksi kuului vain julma huudahdus:  
”Minun pitää soittaa puhelu!”

Jalat ottivat tavallista pidempiä askelia miehen rientäessä nopeasti käytäviä pitkin. Tavallisesti Hide-zou olisi väistellyt sairaalan työntekijöitä ja potilaita, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut välittää siitä. Toimitusjohtaja halusi vain nopeasti ulos sairaalasta. Keuhkot halusivat ilmaa, jota eivät voineet saada paksujen seinien sisäpuolella. Mieli halusi päästä karjumaan sille, joka oli syyllinen tähän kaikkeen. Eräs vanha nainen melkein kaatui kumoon oven lähes taklatessa tämän, kun liikemies ryntäsi ulos sairaalan pihalle. Siitä tapauksesta mummo saikin aihetta valitella tuttavilleen nuorison huonosta käytöksestä, koska teräväpiirteinen ei vaivautunut pyytämään edes anteeksi. Kakkosmies nimittäin kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja valitsi pikanäppäimillä eniten käyttämänsä numeron. Kädet tärisivät eivätkä jalat pysyneet paikoillaan ruskeahiuksisen kävellessä ympyrää odotellessaan saavansa vastauksen. Odotusääni toistui korvassa hermoja raastavasti, että oli hyvin lähellä, ettei ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen heittänyt puhelintaan suuren rakennuksen seinään turhautuneena odotteluun.  
_”Moshi moshi”_ , kuului tuttu, kehräävä vastaus.  
_”Päätitkö soittaa minulle jo nyt tilannekerronnan?”_  
”Oletko nyt tyytyväinen aikaansaannokseesi!?” nuorempi karjaisi vihaisena piittaamatta lainkaan kuulemastaan puheesta.

Asagi vaikeni toisessa päässä, mutta se ei saanut Hide-zouta hiljenemään.  
”Tätäkö sinä, helvetti vie, halusit?!” vaaleampi huusi piittaamatta siitä, ketkä kaikki kuulisivat metelöintinsä.  
”Hymyiletkö sinä siellä ilahtuneena siitä, mitä minä jouduin melkein taas kokemaan!?”  
_”Hide-zou, mistä sinä puhut?”_ pantterimainen kysyi vakavana.  
Ääni oli tasaisen, vailla minkäänlaista leikkimielisyyttä.  
_”Mitä on tapahtunut?”_  
”No mitähän!?” lyhempi kivahti astuen samassa seinän viereen nojaten otsallaan betoniseinään.  
Keuhkot haukkoivat ilmaa pienen vingunnan päästessä ilmoille. Otsa lepäsi seinässä kiinni, mutta muuten koko vartalo oli kokonaan jännittynyt.  
_Rauhoitu, rauhoitu, rauhoitu…_ Mieli toisti jatkuvasti.  
”Minä tiesin tämän… Minä tiesin tämän…”, ruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi puoliääneen itsekseen ravistaen päätään.  
_”Hide-zou, mitä siellä on tapahtunut?”_ pidempi kysyi terävästi.  
_”Vastaa!”_ tämä komensi, kun ei heti saanut heti vastausta.  
”Minä ja Seth jouduimme onnettomuuteen työmaalla”, liikemies henkäisi yksinkertaisen lauseen tietäen, ettei tarvitsisi sanoa enempää.  
Kyllä yakuza ymmärsi, mitä hän tarkoitti. Tummempi veti henkeä jääden sanattomana toiseen päähän. Hengityskään ei tavoittanut teräväpiirteisen korvia. Ei hän tosin olisi edes kuullut mitään, koska oma sydämensä hakkasi niin kovaa, että tärykalvot tuntuivat särkyvän.  
_”Hide-zou, oletko kunnossa?”_ rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi väristen.  
_”Entä Seth? Onko hän…?”_  
Lausetta ei viety loppuun, mutta sen sijaan ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kuuli toisesta päästä hirvittävää töminää. Seuraavassa hetkessä saattoi kuulla tavaroiden liikuttelua ja tietokoneen aukeamisesta syntyvät äänet.

”Minä olen kunnossa, samoin Seth”, hartiakkaampi vastasi nostaen katseensa taivaalle.  
Valkoiset pilvet peittivät sinistä taivaan kantta lipuen pehmeästi ilman minkäänlaista päämäärää, tuntematta yhtään mitään. Kunpa kakkosmieskin olisi voinut olla tuntematta yhtään mitään. Kunpa hänen ei tarvitsisi tuntea rinnassaan sitä polttavan kiduttavaa tunnetta.  
”Olemme sairaalassa. Seth on Shoun kanssa röntgenissä. Hän loukkasi jalkansa siinä tiimellyksessä.”  
_”Hide-zou, odota siellä”_ , Asagi sanoi vakavana lähtien taas ilmeisesti Burutendoulla liikkeelle.  
_”Tulen sinne niin nopeasti, kuin pääsen.”_  
”Ei tarvitse”, Hide-zou vastasi siihen kääntäen katseensa pääovien ikkunoista sisälle.  
_”En voi jättää sinua sinne yksin!”_ mafiapomo huudahti ahdistuneena.  
_”Minä tulen sinne ja hoidan kaiken puolestasi!”_  
”Älä”, liikemies henkäisi nopeasti.  
”Minä huolehdin Sethistä, lupasin niin. Vien hänet kotiin ja menen sitten Tatemonokille.”  
_”Et sinä voi tehdä töitä, kun olet ollut hengen vaarassa!”_ mustatukkainen lähes kimpaantui.  
_”Ajattele joskus jotain muutakin kuin töitä! Sinua sattuu, helvetti vie! Pidätkö minua aivan tyhmänä!? Tämä on varmasti muistuttanut Renasta!”_  
”En minä ole koskaan unohtanut häntä”, teräväpiirteinen vastasi siihen nielaisten kurkkuunsa kohonneen palan.  
_”Silti! Sinähän et saa tehdä töitä!”_ yakuza karjui vihaisena.  
”Käyn Tatemonokilla ja tulen sitten sinne – käykö?” toimitusjohtaja sulki silmänsä haluten vain olla yksin.  
_”Käy”_ , vanhempi myöntyi hiukan tyytyväisempänä, mutta muuttui sitten jälleen huolestuneeksi.  
_”Voinko tehdä jotain?”_  
”Sinä olet tehnyt ihan tarpeeksi”, kakkosmies sanoi tylysti kykenemättä puhumaan enempää entisen rakkaansa kanssa.  
Peukalo painoi punaista luuria hänen lopettaessa puhelun siihen. Hän ei kestänyt olla siinä. Hän ei kestäisi tätä enää yhtään enempää. Hänen olisi päästävä pois. Katkaisten puhelimestaan virrat, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen siirtyi takaisin sisälle. Mies käveli kuin horroksessa mukavan kahvilan läpi suunnaten kulkunsa vessoille. Silmät eivät nähneet potilaiden ja näiden vieraiden kasvoja, ei rakennusten työntekijöiden tai kenenkään muun. Korvat eivät kuulleet puhetta, naurua tai nikottelua. Oikeastaan mieli ei edes tajunnut hänen olleen hetken aikaa tuntemattomien ihmisten ympäröimänä. Aivot eivät huomanneet sitä edes silloin, kun voimakasleukainen avasi hitaasti miestenvessan oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nuo pari kursivoitua lausetta ovat siis ihan suoraan Hide-zoun päästä  
> * Katsoin parhaakseni vain katkaista tuosta kohdasta, koska muuten olisitte joutuneet lukemaan Hide-zoun kohtaamisen poliisien kanssa juuri sellaisena, kuin se julkaistiin pääficissä  
> * Siis se puhelu tosiaan toimitettiin ennen kauppaan menoa – olisin voinut kertoa siitäkin, mutta sitten olisin joutunut myös kertomaan poliiseista  
> * Onhan Asagilla muitakin lääkäreitä, mutta huomattavasti vähemmän verrattuna varkaisiin, urkkijoihin ja muihin. Muut lääkärit ovat aivan toisissa paikoissa ja tuo kolmikko on niin sanotusti paras  
> * Ruskeatukkaiset ovat siis aina niitä toisia ruskeahiuksisia ihmisiä Hide-zoun seurassa – Hide-zoulla on kuitenkin aina pidemmät hiukset, siksi tämä on aina ruskeahiuksinen ja muut ruskeatukkaisia tai brunetteja  
> * Ensinnäkin Sethiltä ja Shoulta meni aikaa kävellä röntgeniin ja sieltä, minkä takia Hide-zou ehti tekemään aika paljon. Hän ja Nishikawa aloittivat lähes heti oven sulkeuduttua keskustelun ja muutamassa minuutissa Hide-zou jo ryntäsi ulos huoneesta etc.


	29. Chapter 29

Huoneessa haisi tavallisten yleistenvessojen tapaan lievä virtsan pistävä haju, mutta sitä nenä ei haistanut. Hide-zou ei juuri nyt kyennyt välittämään lemusta tai siitä, että yksi peilien luona olevista loisteputkista oli sammunut, vaikka muuten kaikki valot olivat päällä toimien hyvin. Yhdellä seinustalla oli virtsa-altaita, kun toisella seinustalla oli pienessä rivissä lavuaareita käsienpesua varten. Lähempänä ovea olivat taas pienet vessojen kopperot, joiden ovet olivat auki ilmaisten, ettei kukaan ollut juuri sillä hetkellä tarpeillaan. Se helpotti vaistomaisesti tulijan oloa hänen valitessaan yhden keskimmäisistä kopeista sulkien oven perässään. Lukko naksahti kiinni äänen jäädyttäessä ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen paikoilleen. Mies vain katsoi kättään, joka pysyi lukolla, kuin otteen irtoaminen olisi jotenkin saanut oven aukeamaan. Ehkä se liike saisi jonkin aukeamaan, mutta ei ovea.

Jotain oli kuitenkin avattava. Sitä hän tarvitsi. Ainut syy, miksi pukumies oli tullut miestenvessaan ja mennyt koppiin, oli hänen tarpeensa avata nauhat. Liikemiehen olisi avattava naamionsa nauhat ja annettava valkoisen no-naamionsa pudota peittämästä kasvojaan. Näytelmän pitäisi loppua hetkeksi, hänen oli päästettävä irti hetkeksi viileästä, kaiken kestävästä sankarin roolista tai hän ei kykenisi enää suoriutumaan siitä. Hänen olisi hetken aikaa oltava jotain muuta, kuin halusi olla: heikko mies, joka oli syypää rakkaansa kuolemaan ja melkein tapattanut vielä yhden nuoren miehen lisää, vaikka oli vannonut, ettei antaisi niin tapahtua enää.

Käsi putosi hitaasti, kuin joku olisi painanut kaukosäätimestä hidastusnappia, vartalon vierelle liikkeen jatkuessa pian toisella tavalla. Polvet pettivät toimitusjohtajan laskeutuessa uupuneena polvilleen. Kasvot nousivat väristen katsomaan kattoon kiinnitettyä lamppua, mutta silmät eivät nähneet kirkasta valoa tai lamppua peittävää valkoista kupua. Lattialla polvillaan istuva ei voinut nähdä yhtään mitään kyyneleiden valuessa poskilleen ja siitä leualle tippuen tummansiniharmaan, pölyisen takin rinnuksille. Kädet eivät jaksaneet nousta pyyhkimään kyyneleitä, jotka kertoivat siitä tuskasta, jota kakkosmies oli pitänyt sisällään siitä lähtien, kun onnettomuus oli tapahtunut.  
”Rena…”, huulet kuiskasivat hiljaa.  
Nimi tuntui olevan kuin vahva taikasana, koska samassa äsken vielä suorassa ollut vartalo romahti nojaamaan vasten valkoista ovea. Toinen käsi nousi suun eteen ja hampaat alkoivat purra sormea, ettei mies olisi vain alkanut huutaa eläimen lailla. Niin hänen sydämensä nimittäin teki. Huusi ja itki sitä tuskaa, joka tuntui niin ylitsepääsemättömältä.  
”Rena… Rena…”, ruskeahiuksinen vaikersi raastaen hiuksiaan.  
Kuolleet kasvot nousivat jopa luomien lävitse silmien eteen. Ne kasvot, joiden olisi pitänyt olla elossa ja hymyillä sädehtivästi hänen tullessa katsomaan töihin tai heidän pelatessa jotain peliä. Kaikista täytymisestä huolimatta Hide-zou oli menettänyt tämän, aivan kuten oli menettänyt Asagin. Kaikki hänelle tärkeä ja rakas vietiin. Mitään ei tuntunut jäävän, vaan kaikki vietiin jollain tapaa pois. Jokainen – paitsi Seth.

Ajatus sai Hide-zoun hätkähtämään, kuin häntä olisi ammuttu tai lyöty ruoskalla. Kädet putosivat pois hiuksista miehen syliin. Ruskeankellertävät silmät jäivät katsomaan edessä olevaa maalattua pintaa näkemättä mitään muuta kuin valkoisen maalipinnan. Hän oli onnistunut pelastamaan nuorukaisen, joka ei ollut mitenkään rakas, kuten Asagi ja Rena olivat olleet. Siitä huolimatta hän oli pelastanut tämän ja onnistunut siinä. Varas oli loukannut vain jalkansa. Puna-mustahiuksinen oli joutunut hengen vaaraan, satuttanut itsensä, mutta siitä kaikesta huolimatta oli tuntenut vain kiitollisuutta. Avustaja ei ollut sanonut yhtäkään syyttävää sanaa, ei mitään sellaista kysymystä, miksi liikemies oli tuonut oppilaansa niin vaaralliseen paikkaan. Tämä oli vain kiitollinen siitä, että oli hengissä.

Matala, suorastaan hullun naurahdusta muistuttava hymähdys karkasi huulilta pään nojatessa taaksepäin miehen rojahtaessa pois polvilta nojaamaan seinää. Tämäkö nyt oli tulossa? Hän alkoi kuvitella, että yhden onnistuneen pelastamisen jälkeen voisi suojella kalpeampaa kaikilta vaaroilta. Hän oli hullu, jos todella kuvitteli sillä tavalla. Toimitusjohtaja ei kykenisi siihen mitenkään. Miksi hän muka pystyisi, kun ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan Renaakaan tai pitämään Sayurin kaukana Asagista uhkauksineen? Hän oli se pahin. Pahin, kun tunsi hyvää oloa siitä kiitoksesta, jonka oli saanut. Liikemies muisti sen hymyn, joka oli saanut hänetkin hetki sitten hymyilemään ja sai nytkin, vaikka jatkuvasti vuotavat kyyneleet kastelivat posket ja huulet.

Oliko tämä jotain anteeksiannon toivoa? Yrittikö hän jotenkin antaa itselleen luvan antaa anteeksi ja myöntää, ettei olisi voinut mitenkään estää Renaa kuolemasta? Korvaisiko muka yhden nuorukaisen pelastaminen kaikki ne menetetyt henget tai hirvittävät arvet, mitä hän oli onnistunut aiheuttamaan itselleen ja muille? Ei, mikään ei pystyisi koskaan korvaamaan Renaa tai muitakaan, koska nämä olivat yksilöitä, korvaamattomia – aivan kuten Sethkin.  
Ruskeahiuksinen pyyhkäisi kasvojaan hihaansa vetäen henkeä, yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään. _Sisään… ja ulos… sisään… ja ulos…_  
Synkistä tunteistaan huolimatta sydän tuntui kevyemmältä. Murheet eivät olleet vähentyneet yhtään eikä itkeminen ollut oikeastaan auttanut kovinkaan paljon. Siitä huolimatta olo oli helpottunut. Kakkosmies tiesi, ettei voisi koskaan tuoda Renaa takaisin, kuten ei muitakaan hänen takiaan kuolleita, eikä kirjanpitäjä pystyisi mitenkään korvaamaan tai pyyhkimään tapahtumien tuskaa kokonaan pois. Seth kuitenkin voisi olla ja pysyä hänen rinnallaan lähtemättä pois, edes pienen hetken ajan.

Varovaisesti toimitusjohtaja nousi seisomaan puistellen pukuaan. Sormet pyyhkäisivät vielä hiukan kosteita silmäkulmia huulten antaessa ilman kulkea välistään rauhallisen hengityksen tahtia. Teräväpiirteinen ei halunnut olla siinä kopissa, hän ei edes halunnut olla enää siinä vessassa, jossa jokainen, joka astuisi sisään, voisi nähdä hänen heikon puolensa. Mafiamies halusi varkaan luokse. Hän halusi nähdä tämän niin pian kuin mahdollista pitääkseen tästä huolta ja korvatakseen aiheuttamansa ongelmat, kuten vanhempi muistutti itselleen opettajan velvollisuuksista.

Hitain liikkein Hide-zou avasi oven ja astui ulos kopperosta katsoen ympärilleen. Ketään ei näkynyt, mutta kuka nyt olisikaan siinä ajassa tullut. Vaikka teräväpiirteisestä tuntui, että oli istunut vessankopissa pidemmän hetken, oli todellisuudessa mennyt vain muutamasta minuutista kymmeneen. Se sai olla riittävä hetki näyttää todellinen itsensä, vaikka luultavasti näytelmä keskeytyisi jälleen Burutendoulla, kun Asagi kietoisi hänet lohduttavaan halaukseen. Sitä hetkeä mies kaipasi sydämessään, mutta nyt hän halusi päästä takaisin alaisensa luokse. Jalat veivät ruskeahiuksisen lavuaarien ääreen miehen katsoessaan itseään peilistä. Silmät punersivat ja posket kiilsivät kyynelistä, muuten kaikki oli tavallisesti, vaikka iho näyttikin hiukan kalpeammalta, muta se johtui valoista. Toimitusjohtaja avasi kraanan ja antoi kylmän veden valua käsilleen. Sormet muodostivat pienen pukin, johon vesi kerääntyi. Hienovaraisesti kasvot painettiin virkistäväksi, jopa rauhoittavaksi viileään veteen. Samalla myös näkymätön no-naamio puettiin kasvoille nauhojen mennessä kiinni itsestään hiusten alle, tällä kertaa vain huomattavasti kireämmälle.

Nostaessaan kasvonsa katsomaan peilin kuvajaista, kakkosmies kohtasi vakavat, tyynen itsevarmat kasvot. Niissä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään äskeisestä heikkoudesta, vaan kuvasta saattoi tunnistaa Tatemonokin toimitusjohtajan Oshiro Hide-zoun, joka tunnettiin hiljaisena, totisena liikemiehenä, jota voisi pitää jopa kovaksi keitettynä. Voimakasleukainen pyyhki kasvonsa käsipaperiin ja asetteli raastamansa hiukset povitaskussaan olevan kamman avulla lähemmäs aamulla laittamaansa kampaukseen. Näyttäessään huomattavasti asiallisemmalta, kuin vessaan tultuaan, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käveli ulos vessoilta takaisin muiden ihmisten joukkoon kenenkään tietämättä, mitä juuri äsken tapahtui. Niin ainakin hän luuli.  
”Hide-zou-sama!” kahvion tiskin luona oleva mies huudahti yllättäen saaden Hide-zoun kohottamaan katseensa puhuneeseen.  
Fu-ki seisoi lehtitelineen vieressä näyttäen kerta kaikkiaan turhautuneelta, ellei jopa vihaisen tuskastuneelta katsoessaan johtajaansa. Vanhemman tullessa lähemmäksi tiukka ilme kuitenkin katosi autonkuljettajan katsoessa hiukan säikähtäneenä esimiestään.  
”Hide-zou-sama, oletteko kunnossa?” mustatukka kysyi asiallisesti.  
”Näytätte jotenkin kalpeammalta, jopa uupuneelta.”  
”Kaikki hyvin”, toimitusjohtaja vastasi ja jatkoi nopeasti, ennen kuin kaunispiirteinen alkaisi kysellä Nishikawan tapaan hänen sisäisiä tuntemuksiaan.  
Oli parasta jättää tunteiden kertominen ennemmin Asagille, joka oikeasti välitti niistä. Ei sillä, etteivätkö kaksi muuta miestä olisi myös välittäneet, mutta he välittivätkin eri tavalla kuin yakuza.  
”Mitä asiaa sinulla oli, Fu-ki?”  
”Olette minulle velkaa uuden lehden!” hattupäisen yllättävä huudahdus sai joka ikisen kahvion väen kääntämään katseensa heihin, mutta eipä kaksikko siitä välittänyt.  
Tuskin edes kuulivat supinaa, jonka aiheuttivat.

”Anteeksi kuinka?” hartiakkaampi ei ollut ihan varma, oliko kuullut oikein.  
”Olette minulle velkaa uuden lehden, Hide-zou-sama”, kuljettaja ilmoitti päättäväisesti.  
”Teidän ja Asagin iskun takia minä hukkasin vanhan lehteni ja nyt joudun hankkimaan uuden!” mies lähes ulvoi.  
”Kuukauden työ pilalla!”  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Minä ostan sinulle uuden lehden”, voimakasleukainen huokaisi ojentaen kätensä, jotta saisi lehden, jonka veisi kassalle.  
Pirullinen virne nousi samassa Fu-kin huulille ja tämä nappasi kalleimman sanomalehden. Tietenkin tämä ajatteli tässä kohdassa hintaa, kun joku toinen oli maksamassa.  
Jaksamatta kiinnittää sen kummemmin huomiota lehden hintaan kakkosmies marssi kassalle vilkasten samalla kelloa. Yleinen lounastauko alkoi olla jo suurimmalta osalta ohitse, kuten mies totesi mielessään. Seth olisi varmasti nälissään tässä vaiheessa päivää. Ehkä tälle kannattaisi viedä jotain ja pakottaa syömään, jos nuori mies kehtaisi edes sanoa olevansa laihdutuskuurilla, vaikka olikin lähes painoton.  
Ennen kassalle menoa Hide-zou otti valmiiksi täytetyn patongin, jossa oli kinkkua välissä. Ei hän tosin tiennyt alaisensa allergioista mitään tai edes sitä, söikö tämä lihaa. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että oli ottanut mahdollisimman sopivan leivän, kun meni kassalle maksamaan hymyilevälle nuorelle naiselle lehdestä. Heti maksutilanteen jälkeen Fu-ki oli välittömästi vaatimassa omaansa häipyen sitten tiehensä aloittamaan luku-urakkaansa alusta. Tyytyväisenä siitä, ettei autonkuljettaja ollut tarjoutunut tulemaan johtajansa seuraksi, pukumies lähti kävelemään takaisin kohti Nishikawan työhuonetta kantaen kädessään ostamaansa täytettyä patonkia.

Seth oli luultavasti palannut jo röntgenistä, eihän siellä koskaan mennyt erityisen pitkään, ellei ollut jonoa. Tuskin tähän aikaa päivästä tarvitsisi muutenkaan odotella. Käytävät kaikuivat yksinäisen miehen askeleista, koska useimmilla käytävillä ei ollut ketään, tai sitten potilaat istuivat äänettöminä lääkäreiden huoneiden vieressä odottaen vuoroaan. Kaipaus sai jalat liikkumaan hiukan ripeämmin ja toimitusjohtaja löysi itsensä pian Nishikawan työhuoneen käytävältä. Shou astui juuri ulos, kun liikemies pääsi ovelle. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat hoitajan nyökätessä pienesti hymyillen. Ruskeahiuksinen nyökkäsi takaisin ja astui ripeästi lääkärin huoneeseen sulkien oven perässään kiinni. Valkotakkinen nosti katseensa työtuolissaan istuessaan ja katsoi huolestuneena vanhempaa. Teräväpiirteinen ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt huomaavan katsetta, vaan siirtyi avustajansa viereen pehmustetulle tutkimuspöydälle.  
“Toivottavasti et ole allerginen kinkkupatongille”, Hide-zou sanoi pehmeästi.  
Seth katsahti nopeasti puhuneeseen hymyn kohotessa kapeille huulille näkemästään.  
“Hide-zou-sama”, kirjanpitäjä sanoi samassa selvästi iloisena esimiehensä saapumisesta.  
“Seth”, lyhempi sanoi pehmeästi hymyillen takaisin.  
Miellyttävä tunne valtasi jälleen miehen sydämen keventyessä hiukan lisää. Tuntui mukavalta, kun joku toinen piti hänen läsnä olostaan.  
“Ajattelin, että sinun saattaisi olla nälkä ja kävin ostamassa sinulle täytetyn patongin – sairaalan omat pöperöt eivät ole kovin hyviä”, ruskeahiuksinen ojensi ostamansa leivän varkaalle.  
”Toivottavasti en ostanut vääränlaisilla täytteillä.”  
“Et – minä pidän kinkkupatongista”, kalpeampi kiirehti sanomaan ja otti ilahtuneena muovikelmuun käärityn leivän.  
Ruskeasilmäinen hymyili kiitollisena esimiehelleen kääriessään suojaa pois ruokansa päältä. Kaksikko kuitenkin jäi jälleen katsomaan toisiaan sanomatta sanaakaan. He vain nauttivat hetkestään, kunnes kohteliaisuudesta ja nälästä puna-mustahiuksinen ryhtyi syömään ateriaansa. Oli hyvin lähellä, ettei kakkosmies purskahtanut nauruun nähdessään, miten isoksi nuoremman suu aukesi ja miten ison palan leipää tämä haukkasi. Näky oli suloinen, kun laihempi popsi ahnaasti patonkiaan. Samalla miehen oli kuitenkin pakko ihmetellä, miten toinen saattoi olla niin kevyt, kun söi niinkin ahnaasti leipäänsä.  
“No, Seth”, Nishikawa keskeytti hiljaisuuden kaivaten ilmeisesti muutakin kuin purukaluston ääniä työhuoneessaan.  
“Joko olet käynyt harjoittelemassa ampumista?” valkotakkinen kysyi kohteliaasti.

Seth yskäisi samassa, koska melkein tukehtui juuri haukkaamaansa tomaattiin. Ei ihme, koska kuka nyt siinä rauhassa syödessään olisi odottanut tuollaista kysymystä. Hide-zou katsoi hetken aikaa tiukasti sairaalan työntekijää haluten kuristaa tämän siihen paikkaan. Käheät yskäisyt kuitenkin estivät häntä ja mies alkoikin lyödä kevyesti avustajaansa selkään, ettei tämä kuolisi leipäänsä.  
“Anteeksi _mitä_?” nuorukainen kakoi selvittyään pahimmista yskäisyistään.  
Ruskeat silmät katsoivat säikähdyksestä laajentuneina ruskeatukkaista, joka ei kyennyt katsomaan takaisin. Neuvottomana, kaivaten vastausta puna-mustahiuksinen kääntyi vieressään seisovan esimiehensä puoleen.  
“Pitääkö minun opetella _ampumaan aseella_?” tämä kysyi selvästi haluamatta uskoa kuulemaansa, ellei se tulisi suoraan opettajaltaan.  
“Ole hyvä, Hide-zou”, lääkäri katsoi toimitusjohtajaa viitaten tähän kuin auton esittelijä esitteli uutta mallia.  
“Sinähän se opettaja olet”, valkotakkinen lisäsi viattomasti.

Vanhin harkitsi hetken aikaa, että opettaisi tässä ja nyt oppilaalleen muutamia asioita ampumisesta ja nappaisi desert eaglen taskustaan. Nyt jos koskaan liikemies olisi halunnut vain ampua hävyttömän miehen, joka ei tiennyt, milloin oli parasta pitää suunsa kiinni. Ruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan halunnut säikäyttää varasta. Se ei kuulunut hänen tehtäviinsä, vaan niiden mukaan hänen kuului huolehtia tästä.  
“Asagin tahdon mukaan kaikkien on opeteltava ampumaan vähintään käsiaseella”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen kertoi matalasti aikoen jatkaa siitä.  
Laihimman kauhistuneet kasvot saivat kakkosmiehen vaikenemaan. Ei hän nyt tuollaista ilmettä halunnut nähdä, koska se melkein sai hänetkin hätääntymään syyttä suotta.  
“Meidän asevastaavamme ei ole tällä hetkellä kaupungissa, siksi en ole puhunut tästä sinulle. Ajattelin, että saisit totuttautua rauhassa tähän tilanteeseen”, Hide-zou kiirehti selittämään, vaikka mulkaisi samassa Nishikawaa tämän yrittäessä olla välittämättä polttavasta katseesta, joka kuumensi huoneen ikävän kuumaksi.  
Aivan kuin kesällä ei olisi muutenkin kamalan lämmin.  
”Ei sinun tarkoituksesi ole tappaa ketään – sitä varten Asagilla on omat miehensä, kuten tiedät, mutta Asagi haluaa varmistaa, että tarpeen vaatiessa me kaikki voimme puolustaa itseämme ja muita mafian jäseniä”, opettajan oli pakko pehmentää hiukan asioiden oikeata laitaa.  
Jokin hänessä tahtoi pitää Sethin mahdollisimman viattomana tästä kaikesta.

“Hide-zou-sama, pitäisikö minun päätellä tästä se, ettei onnettomuus ollutkaan onnettomuus?” kirjanpitäjä kysyi hiljaa.  
Tämä katsoi vaativasti lyhempäänsä odottaen kuulevansa tältä totuuden.  
Se katse sai voimakasleukaisen pysähtymään hetkeksi miettimään sanojaan. Ei puna-mustahiuksinen ollut todellakaan tyhmä, tai liian naiivi. Tämä oli tajunnut varsin nopeasti asioita, mikä selvisi nuorukaisen jatkaessa puhettaan.  
“Kaikki puhuvat koko ajan asioista vaaralliseen sävyyn – nyt tekin puhutte puolustautumisesta…”, kalpeampi pysähtyi hetkeksi nielaisten äänettömästi.  
”Oliko se työmaan tapahtuma tahallinen? Yrittikö joku tappaa meidät?”  
“Ei teitä kumpaakin, varsinaisesti pelkästään Hide-zoun”, Nishikawa keskeytti keskustelun päättäen hiukan auttaa aiheuttamassaan ongelmassa.  
“Ne kerrat, kun Hide-zou on tullut tänne, on syynä ollut se, että hänet on yritetty tappaa. Kaikeksi onneksi ne kerrat ovat harvinaisia ja aina hän onnistuu selviytymään suunnilleen ehjin nahoin”, lääkäri kertoi jättäen kertomatta, keihin sitten oli sattunut hiukan pahemmin.  
Avustaja vilkaisi valkotakkista, mutta kääntyi taas esimiehensä puoleen. Ilme vaikutti pettyneeltä eikä oppilas tiennyt, miten olisi suhtautunut kuulemaansa; tai edes teräväpiirteiseen.  
“Anteeksi, etten kertonut”, liikemies pahoitteli jääden katsomaan ruskeita silmiä tahtomatta nähdä niissä inhoa tai pettymystä häntä kohtaan.  
“En vain halunnut säikäyttää sinua”, hän kertoi totuudenmukaisesti tuntemuksensa.  
“Miksi teidät halutaan tappaa? Ettehän te ole tehneet mitään pahaa!” Seth huudahti hädissään, mutta vaikeni äkkiä, kun muisti puhuvansa juuri mafian jäsenestä.  
”Vai oletteko?”  
“Monista se, että olen Asagin ystävä, on jo rikos”, ruskeahiuksinen vastasi siihen kieltämättä tai myöntämättä tehneensä jotain pahaa.  
“Ihan kuin se olisi riittävän hyvä syy!” ruskeasilmäinen unohti täysin, että tämän kuului syödä leipäänsä.  
“Suurin syy on se, että olen hänen oikeakätensä”, hartiakkaampi selitti.  
“Tietääkö Asagi-sama tästä?” Seth kysyi samassa ajatellen tietenkin tämän kykenevän suojelemaan alaisiaan kaikelta.  
Niinhän monet asioista tietämättömät kuvittelit. Heistä yakuzat olivat kaikkivoipia.

“Ei vielä tämän päiväsestä, mutta luultavasti pian”, Hide-zou ei ihan täysin valehdellut.  
Tämä tiesi kyllä niin sanotusta onnettomuudesta, mutta ei sitten siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut, mikäli kyseessä olikin salamurhausyritys. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja yritti varmaan nytkin tavoittaa häntä suljetusta kännykästä, mutta kohta tämä varmaan luovuttaisi ja yrittäisi soittaa jollekin heidän lääkäreistään.  
“Mitä hän aikoo tehdä asialle?” varas halusi tietää.  
“Tutkia, jos saisi jotain tietoa murhayrityksestä, mitä minä epäilen hänen onnistumistaan”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tiesi kokemuksesta.  
Hän kuuli pienen naksahduksen ovelta, kun kahva painettiin alas, muttei reagoinut siihen erityisemmin.  
”Tapahtumat saattoivat tosiaan olla vain puhdasta onnettomuutta, mutta tällä alalla pelätään aina pahinta.”  
“Teinä alkaisin pelätä jotain muuta”, ovelta kuului leikkisän kylmä ääni Shoun astuessa sisään kantaen varsin suurta kirjekuorta kädessään.  
“Täällä nimittäin ovat potilaamme jalan kuvat”, hoitaja nauroi elokuvien pahisten tapaan.

Nishikawa ja Hide-zou huokaisivat pienesti ja pyöräyttivät silmiään voimatta vain ymmärtää, miten punapää jaksoi jatkuvasti tuollaisia leikkejä. Nauru sai sen sijaan Sethin hymyilemään, koska tämä ilmeisesti piti miehen piristysyrityksestä. Saattoihan tämä pitää muutenkin nuoresta miehestä, joka hymyili paljon ja jaksoi olla leikkisämpi kuin useat virkaveljensä. Lääkäri kuitenkin keskeytti leikin lyhyeen, koska nappasi vihertävään asuun pukeutuneelta kuoren kädestä ja avasi sen. Jalasta otetut röntgenkuvat laitettiin kalvojen tutkimiseen tarkoitetun lampun alle, jotta kuvat luista näkyisivät selvästi heille.  
“Hyvä, ei ole mitään murtumia”, ruskeatukkainen näytti helpottuneelta Shoun tullessa viereensä tutkimaan vääntyneestä jalasta otettuja kuvia.  
“Enää pitää saada vain nilkka takaisin paikoilleen ja kohta Seth juoksee niityillä kuin metsäkauris”, mies totesi pyöräyttäen ranteitaan lämmitellen käsiään hiukan.  
“Miten ajattelit sen saada aikaiseksi?” opettaja ei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttuneelta.  
Hänellä oli vahva tunne siitä, ettei nilkan saaminen paikoilleen ollut ihan helpoin temppu – varsinkaan oppilaalleen.  
“Yksinkertaisesti, koska tapahtumista ei ole hirveästi aikaa, me hiukan autamme nilkkaa menemään oikeaan asentoon”, sairaalan työntekijä selitti kaksikolle.  
“Menehän kyljellesi, Seth”, hoitaja käveli potilaan viereen kääntäen tämän vasemmalle kyljelleen makaamaan loukkaantuneen jalan jäädessä päällimmäiseksi.  
Valkotakkinen liukui tuoleineen kirjanpitäjän jalkopäähän venytellen sormiaan. Punapääkin siirtyi lähemmäksi jalkoja, tarkkaan ottaen polvien kohdalle pitelemään raajoja paikoillaan, ettei avustaja vahingossa potkaisisi heitä kumpaakaan ja satuttaisi itseään lisää.  
Tuosta kaikesta teräväpiirteinen osasi päätellä, ettei nilkan vääntäminen takaisin oikeaan paikkaan olisi lainkaan kivutonta. Peläten tahtomattaan koko operaatiota mies tarttui nuorukaista kädestä kiinni puristaen pehmeästi. Kalpeampi puristi sormensa tiukasti esimiehensä kämmenen ympärille jääden tuijottamaan heidän yhdistyneitä käsiä yrittäen keskittyä näkemäänsä. Ainakaan kirjanpitäjä ei ottanut pahakseen sitä, että johtajansa piteli tässä tilanteessa kädestä kiinni.

Nishikawa tarttui lujalla otteella jalasta kiinni pidellen samalla toisella kädellään nilkan yläosasta kiinni. Varovaisesti, ettei vahingossa murtaisi luita, mutta päättäväisesti lääkäri yritti pakottaa jalkaa palaamaan takaisin oikeaan asentoon. Shou piteli pitkiä jalkoja parhaan taitonsa mukaansa paikoillaan ja saikin työskennellä lujasti, etteivät koivet olisi liikuskelleet pitkin ja poikin heidän edessään. Seth sulki lujasti silmänsä suun avautuessa tuskan huutoa varten, mutta tämä piti äänet sisällään. Kasvot vääntyivät kivusta, joka sai nuorukaisen tärisemään ja käden puristamaan tiukasti Hide-zoun kättä, kuin se olisi voinut poistaa kivun. Sitä ruskeahiuksinen kylläkin toivoi puristaessaan takaisin. Hän rukoili mielessään valkotakkista onnistumaan nopeasti tehtävässään, ettei varkaaseen sattuisi enempää.  
“Ei hätää, Seth. Kohta se on ohi”, lyhempi kuiskasi hellästi yrittäen rohkaista kalpeinta kestämään vielä hetken.  
Pukumiesten onneksi koettelemus loppui nopeasti nilkan mennessä takaisin paikoilleen oikeaan asentoon. Ruskeatukkainen katseli hetken aikaa ruhjeista, mustelmilla olevaa jalkaa tutkien aikaansaannostaan.  
“Nilkkaasi saattaa särkeä jonkin aikaa, mutta pian se rauhoittuu”, Nishikawa totesi huomatessaan kaiken olevan, kuten pitikin.  
“Annan kuitenkin lainaksi yhden kävelysauvan, jottei sinun tarvitse sentään koko aikaa roikkua Hide-zoun kaulassa, vaikka se kyllä olikin varsin mielenkiintoisen näköistä”, mies lisäsi hiukan kiusoittelevasti katsahtaen sitten puhuteltuja merkitsevästi.  
Shou tirskahti sanojen perään virnistellen samalla pukumiehille, kuin olisi ymmärtänyt jotain suurempaa kollegansa sanoista. Ymmärtämättä kuitenkaan saamiaan vihjaisuja, puna-mustahiuksinen nousi istumaan esimiehensä avustuksella. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen päätti esittää kuuroa ja kiinnitti huomionsa oppilaaseensa taputtaen pehmeästi tämän olkapäätä.  
“Hyvinhän se meni”, toimitusjohtaja kehui hiukan ja yritti ottaa kätensä takaisin itselleen.  
Kalpeat sormet eivät kuitenkaan hellittäneet otetta, vaan pitivät lujasti kiinni. Nuorempi ei aikonutkaan jostain syystä päästä irti.  
“Onko jokin hätänä, Seth?” kakkosmies kumartui alaisensa puoleen miettien, mikä tätä mahdollisesti vaivasi.  
Mies yllättyi samassa, kun huomasi hellän hymyn ruskeasilmäisen huulilla tämän ravistaessa kieltävästi päätään.  
“Minusta vain on mukavaa, kun te käytätte etunimeäni ilman mitään lisäpäätteitä”, laihempi kertoi pehmeästi kuiskaten ja silitti peukalollaan johtajansa kämmenselkää.

Hide-zou pysähtyi siihen täysin epäillen kuulleensa väärin. Sanoiko Seth todella hänen puhutelleen avustajaansa niin tuttavallisesti? Ilman mitään päätteitä? Ilman edes chania?  
“Käytinkö?” voimakasleukainen kysyi hitaasti toivoen kuulevansa kieltävän vastauksen.  
Pidempi ei sanonut kuitenkaan mitään. Kevyesti puna-mustahiuksinen pää nyökkäsi myöntymyksen merkiksi viehättävien kasvojen katsoessa opettajaansa. Ruskeankellertävät silmät olivat pudota päästä säikähdyksen noustessa vatsasta. Keuhkot haukkoivat nopeasti ilmaa ja sydän takoi rinnassa, kuin hän olisi juossut kahdesti maratonin. Aivot tuntuivat tekevän oikosulun, kun ruskeahiuksinen pakotti ne käymään jokaisen keskustelun läpi sanasta sanaa etsien tietoa, oliko todella käyttäytynyt niin törkeästi. Hän muisti äskeisen kuiskauksensa, siinä ei ollut mitään päätteitä nimen jälkeen, kuten ei ollut edellisellä kerralla tai sitä aikaisemmin. Hän oli lopettanut sanitttelun… Heti onnettomuuden jälkeen.  
Miehen tajutessa puheensa, nolouden puna nousi kasvoille eikä kakkosmies enää kyennyt katsomaan alaisensa kasvoja. Hän alkoi tapittaa lattiaa käden noustessa silmille häpeästä. Hän oli ryhtynyt ilman lupaa puhumaan niin läheisesti ja vielä pitänytkin siitä, koska ei ollut kiinnittänyt sanoihinsa huomiota. Kunpa hän voisi vain kuolla pois siitä laihempansa silmien edestä!  
“Pahoittelen, Seth-san, en huomannut lainakaan, mitä sanoin…”, teräväpiirteinen mutisi yrittäen palauttaa kasvonsa peruslukemille, mutta se tuntui nyt mahdottomalta ruskeiden silmien alla.  
”Se onnettomuus kaiketi sai minut hiukan sekaisin… Olen tottunut liikaa Asagin tapoihin…”, liikemies yritti selitellä pahoitellen todella syvästi typeriä tekojaan.  
Lääkärikaksikko vilkaisi tosiaan, mutta samassa nämä käänsivät pukumiehille selkänsä, mutta toisiinsa keskittynyt kaksikko ei tätä huomannut, kuten eivät varmasti montaa muutakaan asiaa toistensa lisäksi sillä hetkellä.  
“Ei se mitään”, Seth vastasi Hide-zoun hämmennykseksi ystävällisesti naurahtaen.  
“Mutta älkää nyt enää sanitelko minua – minusta on paljon mukavampaa, kun käytätte pelkkää etunimeäni”, tämä pyysi kauniisti ja katsoi hellästi esimiestään.  
”Kutsukaa minua vain Sethiksi.”  
Ruskeankellertävät silmät tapittivat epävarmoina kalpeita kasvoja ja hymyyn kaareutuneita kapeita huulia, jotka näyttivät ihanan pehmeiltä ja olivatkin, mikäli hänen sormensa tuntoaisti oli toiminut limusiinissa. Vanhempi ei sanonut mitään, vaan jäi pohtimaan kuulemaansa. Kirjanpitäjä pyysi, että hän kutsuisi tätä etunimellä. Tämä halusi sitä. Mutta olisiko se viisasta? Hänhän oli päättänyt, että pitäisi paremmin etäisyyttä oppilaaseensa. Eikö pelkän etunimen käyttö tehnyt heistä liiankin läheisiä? Kuitenkin, sitä hymyä ja niitä silmiä katsoessaan, ei liikemies voinut, kuin haluta kutsua avustajaansa tämän etunimellä. Pää kallistui hiukan ja täyteläisille huulille nousi sellainen hymy, joka tuntui joistakin kasvolihaksista aivan vierailta, mutta samalla ne huusivat riemusta. Tämä oli hymy, jota miehen ei olisi pitänyt koskaan lakata hymyilemästä, kuten Sayurikin oli vuosia sitten sanonut – se oli juuri se kaunein hymy, joka sai lääkäritkin haukkomaan henkeä näkemästään.

“Kuten toivot, Seth”, lyhempi sanoi pehmeästi noustessaan seisomaan.  
“Menemmekö nyt?” hän ojensi kätensä varkaalle tuntien samalla teollaan olevan ehkä suurempikin merkitys.  
”Vien sinut kotiisi.”  
“Kotiini?” avustaja katsoi ihmetellen esimiestään ottaessaan turhankin ärsyttävästi hymyilevältä Shoulta tarjotun kävelysauvan.  
“Niin, en halua rasittaa jalkaasi liikaa tänään”, hartiakkaampi huomautti hiukan huvittuneena toisen ihmetyksestä.  
”Ota koko loppuviikko vapaaksi – kyllä minä ja Ivy-san pärjäämme”, hän jatkoi, kun auttoi nuorempansa seisomaan vierelleen.  
“Mutta ei tämä ole niin vakavaa, vai mitä, Nishikawa-sensei?” kalpeampi katsoi vetoavasti Nishikawaa puhuen mahdollisimman kohteliaasti, jotta tämä auttaisi sanoillaan muuttamaan toimitusjohtajan päätöksen.  
Ruskeatukkainen jäi tuijottamaan hämmentyneenä kirjanpitäjää, joka oli juuri kutsunut lääkäriään senseiksi. Pian miehen huulille nousi suorastaan hullaantunut hymy, kun pääkoppa jäi toistelemaan kyseistä sanaa.  
“Hide-zou-sama on oikeassa. Et saa rasittaa jalkaasi hetkeen – tarvitset lepoa”, Shou ojensi henkisesti auttavan kätensä Hide-zoulle, koska työtoverinsa ei nyt kyennyt tekemään mitään järkevää.  
“Mutta viikko on turhan pitkä aika – tämäkin päivä riittäisi”, hoitaja sanoi kuitenkin auttaen hiukan Sethiä.  
“Hide-zou-sama, kyllä minä jaksan tehdä töitä, aivan helposti!” puna-mustahiuksinen lähes rukoili opettajaansa luopumaan ajatuksestaan.  
Ilme muistutti orvon kissanpennun ilmettä, kun silmät suurenivat ja suupielet vääntyivät hiukan alaspäin.  
“Pidä tämä päivä lomaa”, Hide-zou vastasi nauraen lyhyen hetken.  
Ei hän ollut koskaan nähnyt sentään noin innokasta työntekijää ja moinen uutteruus ihmetytti miestä. Sitä paitsi, ei tuon ilmeen nähdessään voinut pysyä kovana. Oli pieni ihme, ettei kakkosmies sulanut siihen lattialle.  
“Katsotaan sitten huomenna, miten jalkasi voi”, toimitusjohtaja päätti hiukan myöntyä oppilaansa pyyntöön avatessaan oven.  
Olihan punapääkin oikeassa, ei tuo vamma niin vakava ollutkaan. Sitä paitsi, hän tavallaan halusi myös nuorempansa nopeasti takaisin rinnalleen tekemään töitä.  
“Minä en nimittäin ota enempää vastaväitteitä kuuleviin korviini”, liikemies huomautti samassa avatun oven luona nähdessään kirjanpitäjän avaavan suunsa vastalauseeksi.

Varas sulki samassa suunsa ymmärtäen, ettei voittaisi tätä kinaa, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi näyttää surkealta tai vastaavasti vaikuttaa ahkeralta. Teko sai vanhemman hymähtämään huvittuneena, kun kirjanpitäjä nilkutti sauvansa kanssa käytävälle, josta he yhdessä lähtivät kävelemään loukkaantuneelle sopivan hidasta tahtia pääovelle.  
Hide-zou ja Seth kävelivät yhdessä käytäviä pitkin liikkumisen sujuessa huomattavasti helpommin, kun heidän ei tarvinnut kaulailla toisen nilkutuksen takia. Lisäksi nuorukainen tajusi nopeasti, miten pystyi helpoiten liikkumaan kävelysauva apunaan. Liikemies taas rikkoi hiukan sairaalan sääntöjä ja laittoi puhelimensa päälle pirauttaen sitten Fu-kille, että tämä tulisi pääovien eteen nappaamaan heidät kyytiinsä. Myöntyvän vastauksen jälkeen puhelin suljettiin jälleen.

He eivät kumpikaan sanoneet sanaakaan, kun he viimein saapuivat pääovista ulos. Musta limusiini odotti kadun reunalla ja autonkuljettaja seisoi itse takaoven luona odottaen esimiestään avustajansa kanssa. Kakkosmies kertoi kaunispiirteiselle noustessaan autoon, että he veisivät varkaan ensimmäisenä kotiin. Seuraavaksi puna-mustahiuksinen sitten kertoi kotinsa osoitteen hattupäisen varmistaessa sen vielä sitten luukusta noustuaan itsekin autoon.

Limusiini lähti jälleen vilkkaaseen liikenteeseen hiljaisuuden vallitessa takapenkillä. Kumpikin oli vajonnut omiin ajatuksiinsa. Vanhemman ajatukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet mitään maailman mukavampia. Syyllisyys painoi jälleen miehen hartioita. Hän oli hetki sitten vain halunnut nähdä avustajansa ja tuntenut olonsa kevyemmäksi tämän rinnalla, mutta sitten se saamarin Nishikawa, jonka oli pakko avata suunsa, kun sitä vähiten kaipasi, päätti pilata kaiken. Nyt kirjanpitäjä tiesi opettajansa salailleen monia asioita ja varmasti epäili hänen jättäneen useita muitakin asioita kertomatta. Tietenkin teräväpiirteinen ei ollut kertonut kaikkea, koska kaiken kertomiseen menisi aikaa eikä jokainen seikka ollut niin tärkeä. Suurin syy vaikenemiseen oli kuitenkin se, että lyhempi oli halunnut suojella kalpeampaa. Hän halusi tämän pystyvän olemaan huoleton vailla turhaa pelkoa. Nyt kuitenkin tilanne oli edennyt tähän pisteeseen eikä kakkosmies ollut aivan varma, mitä pidempi ajatteli. Tämä näytti kyllä tyyneltä ja tyytyväiseltä, mutta oliko nuorempi todellakin sitä?  
“Seth?” Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa kiinnittääkseen alaisensa huomion.

Puhuteltu kääntyi katsomaan esimiestään kysyvästi. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat vaaleita kasvoja, joissa ei näkynyt hänen katsomisen olevan vastenmielistä tai ikävää. Tämä vain odotti kuulevansa toisen asian.  
“En tiedä, miten suhtaudut asioihin, kun on käynyt ilmi, etten ole kertonut aivan kaikesta – kuten siitä, että minut ehkä yritettiin tappaa ja sinun on opeteltava ampumaan…”, kakkosmies kertoi varovaisesti toivoen, ettei ärsyttäisi sanoillaan toista.  
Todellisuudessa mies ärsytti tiettyä osaa itsestään sanoillaan enemmän. Hän nimittäin olisi halunnut tietää enemmän, miten oppilas suhtautui nyt opettajaansa eikä tähän tilanteeseen.  
“Olivathan ne aika pelottavia tietoja”, Seth sanoi hiljaisena katsoen ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä.  
“Olisin halunnut kuulla asioista aikaisemmin.”  
Sen liikemies olikin uskonut hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa pehmeänä huivina heidän välilleen. Kuka tahansa olisi halunnut varmasti kuulla tuollaiset asiat, mutta tyhmänä, itsekeskeisenä olento hän oli jälleen salannut asioita. Aivan kuten hän oli salannut Renaltakin ja nyt tämä makasi haudassaan maksuna kaikesta. Varkaan tilanne oli vain pahempi, koska tämä kuului mafiaan ja se… Sekin oli hänen syytään. Kaikkien muiden hirveyksien takia hän oli syyllistynyt siihenkin rikokseen. Voisiko hän aiheuttaa ihmisille enää enempää ongelmia ja kurjuutta?  
“Olen pahoillani”, hartiakkaampi henkäisi katuvaisena pudottaen katseensa lattialle kykenemättä katsomaan ruskeita silmiä.  
Hän olisi halunnut katsoa niitä ja jutella mukavia nuorukaisen kanssa, mutta ei vain kyennyt siihen. Voisivatko mitkään keskustelut olla enää tämän jälkeen samanlaisia kuin ne muutamat, jotka he olivat tänään käyneet?  
“Mistä?” kalpeampi kysyi ihmetellen.

Kysymys yllätti teräväpiirteisen täysin. Eikö toinen tiennyt, miten paha ihminen esimiehensä oli? Eikö kirjanpitäjä muka tajunnut, että hänen takiaan tämä oli joutunut tähän mafiaan ja olisi voinut menettää henkensä.  
“Siitä, etten ole kertonut sinulle kaikesta”, Hide-zou vastasi kohottamatta katsettaan Sethiin.  
Hetken liikemies oli aivan hiljaa kooten vain ajatuksiaan. Vähitellen täyteläiset huulet raottuivat kertomaan, mitä lyhempi oli tarkoittanut.  
“Siitä, että sinuun sattui. Oikeastaan kaikesta – koko tästä tilanteesta, johon olet joutunut”, kakkosmies henkäisi murheellisena äänen väristessä tunnustuksensa myötä.  
“Jos olisin suostutellut paremmin Asagin jättämään sinut rauhaan, et joutuisi kaikkiin näihin ongelmiin ja vaaroihin.”  
“Ei se mitään”, puna-mustahiuksinen sanoi hellästi.  
Yksinkertainen lause sai ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen pään suorastaan hyppäämään ylös. Jos epäuskoisuudella oli kasvot, ne olivat teräväpiirteiset, vahvat kasvot, jotka katsoivat laihempaa suorastaan hölmistyneinä. Äimistys vain kasvoi, kun kapeat huulet kaartuivat kauniiseen, ujon pieneen hymyyn.  
“Minusta nimittäin tuntuu, että joutuisin niihin, vaikka olisittekin puhuneet Asagi-samalle…”, Seth kertoi hiukan punastuen.  
”Olen oikeastaan kiitollinen, että jaksatte välittää ja huolehtia minusta – olette jopa vaarantaneet henkenne jo kahdesti pelastaaksenne minut.”  
“Ei se ole jaksamisesta kiinni”, Hide-zou vastasi totuudenmukaisesti hymyillen itsekin onnellisena, helpottuneena kuulemastaan.  
“Mielelläni minä autan, neuvon… Ja suojelen – aina kun vain osaan ja voin”, viimeiset sanat vain karkasivat suusta.  
Ruskeat silmät kohtasivat ruskeankellertävät silmät, mutta nopeasti nuorukainen käänsi katseensa muualle. Poskilla oleva puna syveni käden noustessa huulien eteen peittämään ilmettä.

Kakkosmies vain katseli näkemäänsä näkyä hymyillen sille onnelle, minkä tajusi juuri kohdanneensa. Tunne hänen sisällään oli tuttu, juuri se, jota mies oli pelännyt tuntevansa vielä uudelleen. Nyt sisällä ei kuitenkaan myllännyt kauhua tapahtuneesta, vaan toisenlainen tunne. Kyllä, hän tunsi myös pelkoa, mutta nyt toisella tavalla.

Auton pysähtyminen sai kuitenkin ruskeahiuksisen palaamaan takaisin maanpinnalle itse hetkeen. Fu-ki nousi limusiinista avaamaan pukumiehille oven heidän noustessa ylös – vanhemman tietysti huomattavasti helpommin, koska ei joutunut tappelemaan kipeän jalan ja kepin kanssa.  
“Ei lainkaan pahannäköinen”, mustatukkainen vihelsi pienesti katsellen hyväkuntoisen näköisiä kerrostaloja sekä pihamaata, jossa kulki hiukan vanhempaa väkeä.  
Paikka ei todellakaan ollut mikään nuorison lempialuetta.  
“Ei vain vaikuta sellaiselta paikalta, jossa Asagin värikäs isku asustelisi”, tämä lisäsi vielä pirullisesti katsahtaen puna-mustahiuksista.  
“Hänellä on edelleen nimi, Fu-ki”, toimitusjohtaja sanoi matalasti tuntien kiukkua niin kuulemistaan sanoista kuin autonkuljettajan suuresta suusta, vaikka sanat olisivatkin olleet totta.  
“Älä laita minua enää toistamaan sitä”, pieni uhkaus heitettiin ilmaan selkeäksi vihjeeksi, ettei ruskeankellertäväsilmäistä kannattanut ärsyttää.  
Kaunispiirteinen sulki nopeasti suunsa kumartaessaan samalla nöyrtymyksen merkiksi eikä sanonut esimiehensä kuullen enää enempää. Kuitenkin hattupäisen ilmeestä hartiakkain päätteli miehen puhisevan jotain päänsä sisällä. Sille asialle taas teräväpiirteinen ei voinut mitään, mutta ainakin hänen alaisensa olisi hiljaa edes hetken aikaa.  
“Monennessa kerroksessa asuntosi on?” lyhempi katsoi avustajaansa kysyvästi miettien samalla, mikähän noista rakennuksista olikaan oikea.  
“Neljännessä”, avustaja vastasi nilkuttaen samalla keskimmäiseen kerrostaloon kolmesta vaihtoehdosta vastaten samalla esimiehensä miettimään kysymykseen.

Ulko-oven edessä nuorukainen vaihtoi keppinsä oikeasta kädestä vasempaan ja yritti sitten oikealla kädellään avata raskasta ovea. Yritys kuitenkin jäi surkeaksi, koska ovi ei ollut kovin myöntyväinen aukeamaan. Kirjanpitäjä ei saanut sitä edes raolleen tasapainoillessaan yhdellä jalalla kepin avulla. Pidemmän perässä kävellyt voimakasleukainen ei voinut kuin ravistella huvittuneena päätään ja viimein tarttua oven kahvaan avaten sen alaisensa edestä.  
“Jospa minä varmistan, että pääset kotiisi asti lepäämään”, Hide-zou tarjoutui viitaten kohteliaasti kuin virallinen ovenavaaja oppilastaan astumaan sisälle porraskäytävään.  
Seth katsoi hetken aikaa jähmettyneenä opettajaansa, mutta linkutti sitten keppeineen sisälle pimeään pohjakerrokseen. Tämä kääntyi kiittämään hartiakkaampaa, joka astuikin sitten sisälle rakennukseen kirjanpitäjän perässä.  
“Ei teidän tarvitse, en halua olla vaivaksi”, avustaja mutisi vaivaantuneena.  
“Ei tästä ole mitään vaivaa”, liikemies virkkoi tyynesti eikä kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota lähestyviin valituksiin hänen päätöksestään.  
Mies oli utelias tietämään, miten alaisensa oikein eli ja asui. Miten tämän luonne oli oikein kehittynyt tällä asuinalueella? Tämä ei tosiaan ollut Osakan mikään nuorisopainotteisin alue, vaan enemmän vanhemman väen ja vakituisten pariskuntien, joilla ei ollut lapsia tai jälkeläiset olivat vastaavasti muuttaneet pois, paikka. Hän halusi myös varmistaa, että nuorukainen pääsisi ehjänä kotiinsa ihan sisälle asti.

Puna-mustahiuksinen myöntyi viimein heidän siirtyessä hissille – neljänteen kerrokseen nilkuttaminen ei houkutellut heitä kumpaakaan. Hissi oli vanha, mutta ei niin vanha, kuin joissakin taloissa. Ovi oli puinen, avattava malli ja hissin seinät olivat kellertävät, kuten katosta loistava valo. Nuorempi painoi neljännen kerroksen pyöreätä nappia lyhemmän sulkiessa oven naksahtaen kiinni. Matka ylös ei kestänyt kovinkaan kauaa heidän poistuessa pienestä kopperosta. Kirjanpitäjä kaivoi avaimet taskustaan tunkien yhden niistä lukkoon. Ovi aukesi hiukan naristen saranoiden kaivatessa öljyämistä. Kalpeampi ontui sisälle ja sytytti ahtaaseen eteiseen valot, kunnes päästi toimitusjohtajan pois käytävältä. Puista vaatekaappia vastapäätä oli pieni, samaa puuta oleva puhelinpöytä, jonka päällä komeili aivan tavallinen puhelin muutaman kaupunkipuhelinluettelon päällä. Seinällä, lähellä ilmastoinnin hallintajärjestelmää, roikkui pieni peili koristeellisissa raameissa. Katsellen vaaleita tapetteja sekä hiukan vanhemmasta väestä kertovaa sisustusta, kakkosmies kohotti toisen jalkansa polvensa kohdalle avaten kengännauhojaan.  
“Ei tarvitse ottaa kenkiä pois – täällä ei ole siivottu aikoihin”, varas yritti estellä toista ottamasta kenkiä jalastaan, mutta myöhästyi.  
“Täällä on tosiaan hiukan sotkuista eikä asunto vaikuta muutenkaan minun kodiltani…”, Seth selitteli katsellen nolostuneena vanhoja, turhankin muodin ajasta jääneitä huonekaluja.

Hiukan peremmälle astuessaan, tarkoituksenaan todellakin katsoa, että alaisellaan oli kaikki tarvittava, Hide-zou huomasi nurkissa olevia pölypalleroita. Ilmassa, siellä minne pääsi auringonsäteitä, saattoi nähdä pölyn leijailevan huonekaluille. Television ja muutaman valokuvan päällä oli erityisen paksu kerros pölyä ja siellä täällä oli lehtiä ja sun muuta tavaraa, jotka eivät todellakaan olleet oikeilla paikoillaan.  
“Älä liikaa murehdi. Lähden aivan pian takaisin töihin”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi rauhoittavasti naurahtaen sitten samassa.  
Olihan hän sentään nähnyt kaikenlaista ja tämähän oli paljon siistimpi kuin Tsunehiton asunto, kun Ruiza ja Hiroki olivat majoittautuneet etsivän luokse. Atsushinkin kämppä oli hirveämmässä kunnossa, mutta olihan paikka tosiaan tavallista sotkuisempi. Tosin, verrattuna Tatsuroun asuin tiloihin, mikä tahansa olisi tavallista sotkuisempi.  
“Haluan vain varmistaa, että sinulla on täällä kaikki tarvittava.”  
“Saisiko olla teetä?” puna-mustahiuksinen kysyi kohteliaasti yrittäen rentoutua, kun esimiehensä oli tullut vierailemaan luokseen.  
Yrityksestä huolimatta kalpeammasta näki, ettei tämä ollut tottunut johtomiesten tulevan luokseen vierailulle. Tämä yritti pysyä jatkuvasti liikkeellä loukkaantuneesta jalastaan huolimatta ja koetti hiippailla keittiöön.  
“Ei tarvitse, mutta kiitos kuitenkin”, ruskeahiuksinen kiitti katsellen pidempäänsä hellästi hymyillen.  
“Jotain syötävää? Ette ole syöneet mitään koko päivänä…”, varas alkoi selvästi juoksennella ympäriinsä kuin päätön kana ja varmasti loukkaisi itsensä yrittäessään olla hyvä isäntä vieraalleen.

Silminnähtävästi vanhemman läsnäolo enemmän häiritsi oppilasta kuin helpotti, kuten kakkosmies huomasi. Siksi hänestä alkoi tuntua, että olisi parasta palata takaisin Tatemonokille ja lähteä sieltä tapaamaan Asagia. Yakuza olisi varmaan muutenkin kuin perseeseen ammuttu karhu, kun ei ollut kuullut parhaasta ystävästään, joka oli ollut hengen vaarassa, mitään pidempään hetkeen.  
“Ilmeisesti minun on parempi lähteä nyt, kun stressaat täällä oloani niin paljon”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi helpottaen hiukan laihempansa oloa.  
”Onhan sinulla varmasti täällä kaikkea, mitä tarvitset? Ruokaa? Viihdykettä?” hän vielä halusi varmistaa, ennen kuin lähtisi pois.  
“Kyllä kai…”, ruskeasilmäinen vastasi hiljaa miettien.  
Tavallaan tämä näytti jopa hiukan surkealta joutuessaan jäämään kotiinsa, mutta toimitusjohtaja uskoi kuvittelevansa vain olemattomia.  
“Soita minulle heti, jos tarvitset jotain”, hartiakkaampi käveli aivan tavalliseen kerrostalon keittiöön alaisensa eteen.  
“Soitan”, Seth lupasi nyökäten.  
“Hyvä poika”, Hide-zou hymyili huvittuneena ja taputti pidempäänsä päälaelle, kuin tämä olisi ollut Geti.  
Ei nuorempi kyllä muistuttanut kerrynterrieriä mitenkään, mutta oli tässä ja tämän suurissa, ruskeissa silmissä jotain samaa kuin koiranpennuissa. Pieni naurahdus pakeni laihemman suusta huulien kaartuessa suloiseen virnistykseen.

“Soitan huomenna aamulla ja mietitään sitten, tuletko töihin vai pidätkö huomisen vapaata”, voimakasleukainen muistutti vielä siirtyessään takaisin eteiseen, jonne oli jättänyt kenkänsä.  
“Mitä miettimistä siinä on?” ruskeasilmäinen katsoi myrtyneenä keittiönsä ovelta esimiestään.  
“Paljonkin. En halua, että rasitat itseäsi liikaa”, vanhempi hymähti laittaessaan kengät jalkaansa ja sitoessaan nauhat kevyesti kiinni.  
Ruskeahiuksinen siirtyi eteisen ovelle ja laski kätensä kahvalle. Saranat inahtivat jälleen, kun ovi avattiin verkkaisesti.  
“Huomiseen”, kevyt huudahdus pysäytti kakkosmiehen siihen.  
Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Ei miehen tarvinnut, koska tiesi kohtaavansa päättäväisen, mutta samalla anovan katseen, joka sulattaisi hänen sydämensä. Se katse saisi hänet heltymään ja saamaan ennestään sekaisen tunteet ja ajatuksen suurempaan kaaokseen.  
“Huomiseen”, toimitusjohtaja hymähti matalasti astuen käytävälle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * No-naamio on No-teattereissa (no sanan päällä viiva, että pitäisi lausua noo ja kirjoittaa nou, mutta suomalaisittain se taidetaan nimetä tuolla tavalla) käytetty naamio, joka peittää kasvot kokonaan ja naamiossa on luonnollisesti tasan se yksi ilme, yleensä joko hymyilevä tai vakava, jos kyseinen roolihahmo on ihminen


	30. Chapter 30

Päättäväisesti, mutta myös hyvin hellästi Hide-zou sulki oven, muttei voinutkaan kääntyä hissin luokse. Käsi lepäisi tasaisella puupinnalla katseen laskeutuessa lattialle. Olo oli harvinaisen turta. Hänen oli nyt paljon kylmempi siinä, kuin hetki sitten tuossa asunnossa, joka ei mitenkään sopinut Sethin luonteeseen. Tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi vaeltanut pitkään kylmässä pakkasessa, mutta viimein päässyt sisälle lämmittelemään, kunnes joutui jälleen lähtemään kylmään yöhön. Sitäkö hänen elämänsä oli ollut aikaisemmin?

Kysymys sai miehen henkäisemään matalasti. Selkänsä takana avautui ovi, ja pieni naapurinvaari kurkisti häijysti käytävälle vakoilemaan tapahtumia. Aivan kuin niissä olisi ollut mitään vakoiltavaa, kun vieras ihminen ei voinut tutkia pään sisällä liikkuvia, suorastaan loikkivia ja tanssivia ajatuksia. Ravistaen kevyesti päätään, että ruskeat kutrit leikkivät keskenään hypellen edestakaisin, mafiamies astui askeleen, mutta ei mennytkään hissille. Jalat veivät toimitusjohtajan portaille, joita pitkin saattoi laskeutua pohjakerrokseen ja palata sieltä limusiinille Fu-kin luokse. Eivät he olleet kuin vasta tästä aamusta lähtien olleet yhdessä ja nyt jo, kun puna-mustahiuksinen ei enää kulkenutkaan rinnalla, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen tunsi olonsa surulliseksi. Hän kaipasi avustajaansa; tämän kaunista hymyä ja iloisesti tuikkivia silmiä. Olo oli paljon kevyempi nuorukaisen kanssa kuin yksin eikä hänellä ollut todellakaan ollut niin kylmä kuin nyt. Miten se oli mahdollista? Miten vain yhden päivän aikana hän oli saattanut kiintyä nuorempaansa?  
Koska tämä ei vihannut häntä tai muutenkaan syyllistänyt, vaikka olikin joutunut vaaraan.  
Miyagi Seth oli omituinen, hupsun lapsekas ihminen. Tämän kauniilta kasvoilta saattoi useimmiten nähdä erilaiset ajatukset ja tunteet. Kalpeat posket punastuivat helposti pienemmästäkin seikasta ja kasvot vääntyivät huvittavasti, kun varas luuli suututtaneensa hänet tai muuten loukanneen. Tämän kaltaista, monessakin mielessä, nuorukaista vanhempi ei ollut koskaan kohdannut eikä välttämättä halunnutkaan kohdata. Voimakasleukainen halusi vain pitää nuoremman lähellään. Miksi? Koska piti tästä, kuten mies oli todennut jo moneen kertaan. Aivan mielettömästi kakkosmies pitikin oppilaastaan.  
“Ei”, Hide-zou sanoi hiljaa astuessaan pohjakerroksen karkealle matolle.  
Tämä ei ollut enää pelkkää pitämistä. Tunne oli liian vahva. Hän oli kiintynyt Sethiin, vaikka oli kieltänyt itseään mitenkään lähentymästä tähän. Siitä huolimatta se oli tapahtunut, aivan kuin itsestään. Päätökset olivat horjuneet ja otteet lipsuneet, mitä enemmän he olivat olleet yhdessä. Puna-mustahiuksisen takia hän oli koonnut itsensä, vaikka oli hetken aikaa luullut, ettei jaksaisi enää tätä kaikkea. Hän oli rakastumassa varkaaseen.

Miehen katse nousi seinällä, lähellä postilokeroita olevaan liitutauluun. Pehmein askelin hän siirtyi lähemmäksi tutkimaan mustaa pohjaa, johon oli kirjoitettu valkoisia pieniä merkkejä kertomaan, kuka asui missäkin. Numero nelosen vieressä luki ensimmäisenä Miyagi Seth, mikä sai lyhemmän jäämään hetkeksi siihen. Ruskeankellertävät silmät katsoivat kanjeja ja katakanoja, jotka olivat sillä hetkellä jotain kauneinta ja ihaninta, mitä hän oli nähnyt. Vielä miellyttävämpää oli kuvitelma hyvännäköisestä, kalpeaihoisesta nuorukaisesta, joka hymyili söpösti kasvoilla hehkuissa ujo puna. Ajatus sai kyyneleen valumaan poskelle käsien ottaessa tukea seinästä otsan painautuessa asukasluettelon lasiseinämään.  
“Seth, lakkaa olemasta tuollainen”, mafiamies kuiskasi käheästi kyyneleen tippuessa lattialle.  
“Älä käyttäydy niin söpösti tai saa sydäntäni hakkaamaan onnesta. Älä saa oloani tuntumaan kevyemmältä äläkä ole minulle niin kiltti ja ihana, koska… koska…”, nyyhkäisy pakeni huulien välistä, vaikka käsi nousikin estämään sitä.  
Kyyneleet tuntuivat vuotavan jälleen yhtä raskaasti, kuin aikaisemmin sairaalasta. Nyt ne kuitenkin tuntuivat vieläkin kivuliaimmilta tunteiden pisaroiden kiiltäessä pelottavasti. Nuo silmien pisarat eivät olleet mitkään kauneimmat kyyneleet, koska ne olivat tummentuneet sen hirvittävän pelon takia, mikä sai hänet käyttäytymään niin. Sai itkemään ja vapisemaan nyyhkytyksen vain jatkuessa hiljaa.  
“Koska… koska muuten minä rakastun sinuun voimatta mitään muuta…”, Hide-zou nosti katseensa hitaasti takaisin siihen nimeen, joka tuntui polttavan silmiä ja rintaa merkiten hänet pysyvästi polttomerkein.  
Merkein, jotka saivat hänet vielä kuiskaamaan ylitseen nousevasta kauhusta, joka sai vartalonkin vapisemaan:

“Enkä minä tiedä, kestänkö sitä särkymättä.”

The End

Or is it?

I think we know better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tässä vaiheessa korostan sitä, ettei Hide-zou todellakaan ole rakastunut vielä Sethiin – aluksi tämä oli kiinnostunut ja kiinnostus vain kasvoi, kun Sethin varastaminen selvisi. Kiinnostus kuitenkin kehittyi hyvin nopeasti voimakkaaksi ihastumiseksi, jota voisi melkein verrata rakastumiseen  
> * Siinä, missä meillä on ilmeisesti huopaisia nimi/kerroslistoja kerrostaloissa, Japanissa on ilmeisesti jonkinlaiset liitutaulut, joihin kirjoitetaan nimet, koska kanjit tuottaisivat muuten ongelmia (ainakin monissa animeissa ja leffoissa japanilaiset kirjoittavat liitutauluun nimensä, kun muuttavat jonnekin)
> 
> **A/N2 2007–2013** : Onnittelut niille, jotka ovat päässeet lukemaan tänne asti: olette juuri lukeneet melkein päälle 300 sivua, mikäli luitte myös alun pälpätykset ja selitykset.  
> Tämä tosiaan oli aika vaikea tarina, koska jouduin käsittelemään noin 20 vuoden tapahtumia (älkää kokeilko samaa, jos haluatte säilyä täysijärkisinä – minun järkeni taas on menetetty aikaa sitten). Olisihan sinänsä Hide-zoun elämästä ollut paljon enemmänkin kerrottavaa, samoin myös Asagin elämästä, mutta minun oli pakko valita, mistä kerron ja mitä en. Kuitenkin Asagi, mafia ja Rena ovat varsin olennaiset asiaa Hide-zoun elämää, samoin lapsuus, että näistä asioista oli pakko kertoa enemmän. Renan kuoleman jälkeiset vuodet oikeastaan vain vilahtivat Hide-zoun elämästä, että ne saattoi ohittaa hyvin pitkälle.
> 
> Toivon todellakin kommentteja, koska en ole aikaisemmin kirjoittanut tällaista esiosaa, jossa on uudemman kerran tuttuja kohtauksia omina lisinään. Haluan kuulla, mitä piditte siitä, että kerroin muutamat tapahtumat, jotka tapahtuivat enemmän Sethin silmistä pääficissä, kuulostivat nyt Hide-zoun silmistä kuvattuna. 
> 
> Kiitos, että jaksoitte lukea tänne asti! v_^^_v
> 
> **A/N2 2019** : Pakko sanoa, että tunnen olevani sadistin lisäksi hiukan masokisti, kun tätä kävin läpi. Muistin taas, miten paljon rakastin kirjoittaa tätä, vaikka sydämeni särkyi kirjoittaa Asagin ja Hide-zoun erosta. Olen varma, että he kaksi tulevat olemaan minun ultimate paritukseni ikinä – ja olen niin pahoillani, etten saanut kirjoitettua heille onnellista loppua yhdessä, mutta ihan onnellisia he ovat minun mielestäni myös uusien kumppaneidensa kanssa.  
> (Paitsi nyt pitää tunnustaa, että osa minusta huutaa kirjoittamaan jotain Alternate Universenä, että Asagi ja Hide-zou EIVÄT OLISI IKINÄ ERONNEET. Hiljaa pääkoppa, hiljaa!)
> 
> Pidän tästä tarinasta yhä ja toivon, että tekin pidätte^^


End file.
